De casta le viene al galgo
by Cris Snape
Summary: La infancia de Ricardo no fue fácil, aunque nunca le faltó gente dispuesta a echarle una mano. Regalo para Sorg-esp, toma parte de su universo expandido.
1. De casta le viene al galgo

**DE CASTA LE VIENE AL GALGO**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La idea del mundo mágico hispánico es de Sorg-esp._

_**Regalo de Porque-Tú-Lo-Vales para Sorg-esp.**_

_**Abril de 1974**_

—Me tiene usted harto, Vallejo. Estire las manos.

Ricardo apretó los dientes y obedeció. El primer reglazo le vació los pulmones de aire, pero su rostro permaneció impasible. No pensaba darle a ese viejo cabrón la satisfacción de saber que le había hecho daño. El segundo golpe fue más difícil de soportar, pero Ricardo ya tenía experiencia en esas lides y consiguió aguantar el castigo hasta el final. En esa ocasión, don Tomás se conformó con darle diez reglazos en las palmas de las manos y lo dejó marchar afirmando que limpiaría los retretes durante un mes.

"_Eso habrá que verlo_", pensó Ricardo mientras avanzaba por el pasillo a buen paso. Un par de lágrimas rebeldes se le escurrían por las mejillas, pero el chico no quería sucumbir al llanto. Llorar era cosa de niñas y de debiluchos y él no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. Ricardo era un chico fuerte perfectamente capaz de arreglárselas por sí mismo y que estaba hasta los cojones de don Tomás, de sus reglas y de aquel orfanato de mierda. Pensaba largarse de allí en ese momento. Sólo tenía que recoger un par de cosas de su habitación y volvería a ser libre para poder hacer lo que le diera la gana.

Porque eso era lo que Ricardo Vallejo más odiaba de aquel lugar, el tener que seguir un montón de reglas estúpidas. Él, que se había criado en las calles de Madrid sin nadie que le mandara cosas, no soportaba que don Tomás se creyera con el derecho de regañarle cada vez que le venía en gana. ¿Y qué si el día anterior se había escapado del centro y se había metido en una sala de cine sin pagar? Era algo que solía hacer antes de llegar al orfanato y don Tomás no tenía ningún derecho a recriminarle su actitud. ¿Quién se creía ese viejo? ¿Su padre? Porque a su padre nunca le había importado que Ricardo se colara en los cines. Había cosas más importantes que comprar que una maldita entrada y Ricardo no hacía daño a nadie porque, aunque fuera pobre, él también tenía derecho a ver películas. ¿Verdad?

Pues no. Don Tomás le había dicho que colarse en el cine era como robar y decidió castigar a Ricardo. El muy imbécil pensaba que así iba a hacerle cambiar de actitud pero don Tomás no sabía nada de la vida. Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que era robar. En cambio, su padre era todo un profesional del negocio y había enseñado a Ricardo muy bien. Que don Tomás le llevara alguna vez a la Plaza Mayor y le demostraría cómo hacer bien las cosas. Seguramente armaría un terrible escándalo e incluso podría llegar a sufrir un infarto, porque había que ver lo frenético que se había puesto por la tontería del cine.

A pesar de que le hubiera gustado ver la cara de don Tomás en semejante tesitura, Ricardo podía renunciar a ese pequeño placer. Llevaba más de un año viviendo en ese sitio asqueroso, desde que metieron a su padre en la cárcel. Al chico no le gustaba pensar en eso porque lo ocurrido fue una auténtica mierda. Todo había terminado con él internado en el orfanato y lo que vino después. Don Tomás se había quejado afirmando que Ricardo estaba salvaje y se había propuesto meterlo en cintura. Ricardo podía presumir de haberse resistido a todos los intentos por convertirlo en un _hombre de bien_ y ahora iba a retomar las riendas de su vida. Volvería a las calles, buscaría a los colegas de su padre y tiraría para adelante como solo un Vallejo podía hacer. A Ricardo no le daba ningún miedo afrontar su futuro y, además, contaba con una ayudita extra que a su padre no le hubiera venido nada mal.

Ricardo tenía la varita perfectamente guardada entre la ropa. Aunque su padre no fuera un brujo, nunca se cansó de repetirle lo importante que era llevar siempre la varita consigo. Ricardo sabía que existían colegios donde se enseñaba magia a los chicos como él. Recordaba que un día, poco después de que su madre se muriera, un tipo del Ministerio de Magia había ido a hablar con su padre para explicarle cómo se educaba a los niños mágicos. A Ricardo le había parecido fascinante que existiera un mundo como aquel y, aunque nunca le gustó demasiado ir al colegio, en aquel momento no le hubiera importado ir a una de esas escuelas especiales. Pero su padre no quiso. El tipo del Ministerio insistió y su padre decidió que lo único que podían hacer para librarse de él era mudarse. Desde entonces, Ricardo hacía magia en contadas ocasiones y siempre a escondidas. Gracias a los libros escolares de su madre, una bruja inglesa que contaba maravillas de un sitio llamado Hogwarts, Ricardo había ido aprendiendo algunos hechizos y a esas alturas sabía que, llegado el momento, la magia le sería de mucha ayuda.

Ricardo tocó su varita por instinto, ansioso por asegurarse de que seguía en su sitio. Cuando llegó al dormitorio que compartía con varios chicos más, se acercó a su cama y buscó sus escasas pertenencias personales. Tan solo tenía unas prendas de ropa bastante viejas, un reloj de pulsera que no funcionaba y unas zapatillas con las suelas desgastadas. El libro de su madre estaba escondido bajo el colchón, junto a un par de fotografías en las que aparecía él de pequeño junto a sus padres. No era mucho lo que Ricardo tenía, pero no pensaba dejarse nada allí. Asegurándose de que estaba solo, lo metió todo en un almohadón e inició la huida definitiva. Quizá hubiera sido conveniente pasar por la cocina para hacerse con algo de comida, pero el chico no quería quedarse allí ni un segundo más. Cada vez que veía sus manos enrojecidas y sentía el escozor llegando en oleadas, se sentía furioso con todo y con todos. Con don Tomás por pegarle, con los idiotas que le enviaron allí por apartarlo de su hogar, con su padre por dejarse cazar y consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de defenderse un rato antes.

Todas esas ideas revoloteaban por su cabeza cuando Ricardo llegó al patio trasero. Sabía que era el mejor sitio para escapar porque allí casi nunca había vigilancia. Don Tomás debía ser idiota por no haber previsto que Ricardo intentaría algo así, pero era de agradecer que esa tarde tampoco hubiera nadie por allí. Ricardo arrojó el almohadón por encima del muro trasero y trepó hasta saltarlo y quedar al otro lado. ¡Dios! Había sido ridículamente fácil. Le apetecía un montón ponerse a reír a carcajadas, pero aún no estaba completamente a salvo y no podía arriesgarse a que lo pillaran por andar haciendo el idiota. Necesitaba encontrar un buen sitio en el que esconderse hasta que amainara el temporal porque lo más seguro era que don Tomás avisara a la policía en cuanto descubriera que Ricardo se le había escapado. Esperaba de todo corazón que los peces gordos le echaran la bronca por ser incapaz de vigilar a unos cuantos huerfanitos. Y si le despedían, mejor que mejor.

Ricardo echó a correr. Lo ideal sería poder llegar al barrio antes de que la policía empezara a buscarle, pero estaba bastante lejos y el chico no quería arriesgarse a coger el metro o el autobús. Seguramente le buscarían allí en primer lugar y lo último que necesitaba era ponerle las cosas fáciles a nadie. Existía un escondite perfecto, un sitio en el que podría pasar un par de días tranquilamente y en el que los policías nunca podrían encontrarle: el Madrid mágico.

No había estado allí demasiadas veces, pero sabía perfectamente dónde estaba y cómo entrar en él. Apretó el paso, temeroso de que pudieran descubrirle y preguntándose cuántos policías se encargarían de buscarle. Seguramente tendrían cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse, pero don Tomás iba a ponerse bastante pesado. Era un hombre bastante dado a exigir cosas y Ricardo podía imaginárselo gritándole a todo el mundo. Si le pillaban, Ricardo podía darse por muerto. Don Tomás debía estar muy cabreado y no quería ni pensar en el castigo que podría imponerle. El hecho de que fuera a pegarle era lo de menos. Al parecer, don Tomás ya no pegaba tanto ni tan fuerte como antes, pero tenía formas bastante crueles de hacer que la vida de los rebeldes fueran desgraciadas. Y Ricardo no quería que su vida fuera desgraciada. Era un chaval fuerte. Su padre le había educado para que se ganara la vida, no para que un soplagaitas descerebrado pretendiera mandar sobre él.

Al cabo de un rato Ricardo se cansó de correr. Los pulmones le ardían y estaba llamando la atención más que si fuera caminando. Si la policíale veía, creerían que estaba huyendo de algo e irían a por él. Y no se equivocarían. Ricardo dedicó un par de minutos a recuperar el aliento y después continuó su camino andando como si no pasara absolutamente nada. Alguna gente arrugaba la nariz al verlo pasar y Ricardo consideró que era algo normal teniendo en cuenta que la ropa que llevaba puesta había conocido tiempos mejores. Pero. ¿Qué esperaban? Había pasado un año entero encerrado en ese maldito antro, no era como si allí uno pudiera vestirse a la moda. En cuanto don Tomás y la policía se olvidaran de su existencia, se colaría en el Corte Inglés y se agenciaría unas cuantas prendas _guapas_ de verdad. ¿Qué un chaval de la calle no podía tener estilo? Eso habría que verlo.

En cualquier caso, la ropa era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento. No había probado bocado desde el día anterior y la carrera que se acababa de dar sólo había contribuido a que tuviera muchísima hambre. Ricardo también estaba acostumbrado a eso. Quizá, una de las pocas cosas buenas que tenía el orfanato era que siempre había un plato de comida en la mesa al menos tres veces al día. En la calle la comida no era algo seguro y Ricardo se lamentó por no haberse pasado por la cocina del orfanato antes de escaparse. No era como si la fruta le apasionase, pero un par de manzanas y un pan le habrían ayudado a llenar el estómago hasta que llegaran tiempos mejores. Sin embargo, Ricardo era un chico con recursos e interrumpió su excursión al Madrid mágico para colarse en la primera tienda que vio.

Había media docena de mujeres haciendo la compra y todas ellas le miraron con cara de pocos amigos. Sí, Ricardo sabía que sus pintas no invitaban a nadie a confiar en él, pero le molestó un poco que arrugaran la nariz de esa manera. ¿Qué se habían creído? Seguramente se pensaban que no era más que un ladronzuelo y el dueño de la tienda no le quitó ojo de encima mientras Ricardo se paseaba entre los estantes repletos de comida enlatada. El chico sabía perfectamente como coger cosas sin que se notara demasiado, pero necesitaba que toda esa gente dejara de prestarle atención durante un par de segundos. El tendero sonreía y atendía a las mujeres con amabilidad y todo eso mientras le miraba a él. Ricardo le sonrió intentando aparentar inocencia. Resultaba un poco irónico porque él había perdido la inocencia hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero disimular era algo que su padre también le había enseñado. Su pinta era una calamidad, cierto, pero al menos debía aparentar que era un chico educado e incapaz de hacer cosas malas.

Lamentablemente sus intentos por ganarse la confianza de los presentes no estaban dando buenos resultados. Llevaba ya unos minutos dando vueltas entre los estantes y las mujeres de antes ni siquiera habían terminado de hacer sus compras. En realidad estaban esperando a que él se marchara o se decidiera a robar de una vez, en cuyo caso no dudarían a la hora de darle una paliza a Ricardo utilizando sus enormes bolsos de mano. Durante un segundo el chico se planteó la posibilidad de irse sin llevarse nada, pero sus tripas rugieron en protesta y analizó detenidamente sus opciones. Si cogía algo del fondo de la tienda, esa panda de neuróticos se abalanzaría sobre él antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, le detendrían, llamarían a la policía y esa misma noche Ricardo estaría de vuelta al orfanato para enfrentar el terrible castigo que don Tomás le impondría. Si por el contrario cogía algo que estuviera más cerca de la salida, tendría tiempo de salir a la calle antes de que lo cogieran y podría escaparse sin problemas porque, aunque ese estúpido dependiente y sus clientas le persiguieran, Ricardo siempre fue un chico rápido y ninguno de ellos tendría opciones frente a él en una carrera.

El problema era que las cosas que estaban más cerca de la puerta no le atraían demasiado. Tan solo había un cajón de madera con manzanas y una bolsita con bollitos de crema. Él hubiera preferido algo más consistente como unas sardinas o un par de tabletas de chocolate, pero los bollitos seguramente no estarían del todo mal. Así pues, Ricardo volvió a sonreírle al dueño de la tienda y se dirigió a la salida con más o menos decisión para dar la impresión de que se largaba así, sin más. El tendero entornó los ojos y las señoras se pusieron en alerta, pero Ricardo ya no se echó atrás. Abrió la puerta de la calle y de un movimiento rápido cogió dos bolsas llenas de bollos.

-¡Eh! -El tendero gritó y sacó un larguísimo palo de madera de debajo del mostrador-. Maldito ladrón.

Ricardo podría haberse reído en la cara de ese atajo de imbéciles, pero su padre también le había enseñado que no estaba bien regodearse cuando las cosas salían bien. En el arte del robo, era muy importante saber huir a tiempo. Ser presumido sólo podía traerte disgustos así que, aunque lo que más le apetecía era decirle a esa gente que se había salido con la suya, consideró que salir corriendo era mejor opción. Ni siquiera miró atrás mientras corría calle abajo y doblaba la primera esquina que encontró. Se imaginaba perfectamente a esa gente gritando para que alguien le detuviera, pero ya era tarde. Ricardo había dejado muy claro que era un chaval muy rápido.

Aún así no se detuvo hasta que las piernas empezaron a temblarle. Estaba teniendo una mañana absolutamente frenética y debía tomarse un respiro si no quería que el corazón se le saliera del pecho. Además, seguía teniendo hambre. Cuando se detuvo, se inclinó un poco sobre sí mismo y luchó por recuperar el aliento. Después sonrió y se fijó en sus dos bolsitas repletas de bollos. La crema nunca le gustó demasiado, pero en esa ocasión devoró una bolsa entera en apenas unos minutos. Decidió que la segunda la disfrutaría algo más y buscó un banco en el que sentarse. Esperaba que allí no pudieran verle los policías en caso de que ya estuvieran buscándole. Sólo necesitaba tomarse un respiro antes de reemprender la marcha hacia el Barrio Mágico. Estaba bastante cerca y seguramente no tardaría más de veinte minutos en llegar.

¿Qué haría cuando estuviera allí? Sin duda lo primero sería buscar un lugar en el que pasar la noche, un sitio que le permitiera esconderse bien. Si algún brujo adulto le veía se pondría hacer preguntas molestas y Ricardo no necesitaba que nadie más volviera a meterse en sus asuntos. Sabía por experiencia que la gente mayor, brujos o muggles, acostumbraban a ponerse muy pesados si le encontraban por ahí vagando solo. Como si Ricardo fuese un niño pequeño que necesitara protección. En el orfanato había dejado muy claro que él no estaba indefenso en absoluto y en la calle ya lo sabían desde hacía tiempo. Era hijo de Ramiro Vallejo. No podía ser de otra manera.

* * *

><p>Ricardo había dormido en la parte trasera del Hotel Warlock, muy bien escondido entre unos cubos de basura. Ciertamente no era una de las habitaciones del lujoso hotel, pero tendría que ser suficiente durante unos días. Aunque la noche había sido bastante fría, Ricardo se las apañó para lanzarse un par de hechizos para entrar en calor. Temió que los tipos del Ministerio de Magia pudieran detectar que un menor de edad andaba haciendo magia por allí y fueran a buscarle, pero al parecer el Barrio Mágico era un sitio demasiado <em>mágico <em>como para que esas cosas se notaran. Por fortuna Ricardo había estado demasiado cansado como para preocuparse por no tener una almohada y no tuvo tiempo para recordar su cama del orfanato, que no era la más cómoda del mundo pero que invitaba a dormir en su interior sin demasiados problemas. En cuanto el chico se recostó, se quedó dormido. El cansancio tras un día tan ajetreado y el hambre que nuevamente atacaba su estómago no le permitieron hacer otra cosa.

Sin embargo, una vez se hizo de día las cosas cambiaron. Cuando Ricardo se dio cuenta de que no podría desayunar y de que ni siquiera tenía un sitio en el que poder lavarse la cara, estuvo a punto de arrepentirse por haberse escapado de aquella manera. Su padre siempre le había dicho que cuando uno pensaba hacer algo debía tener un plan. En realidad a él no le había servido de mucho planificar las cosas porque la policía lo detuvo igual, pero si Ricardo no hubiera sido tan impulsivo y hubiera planeado su fuga con más detenimiento habría sacado un par de conclusiones. Por un lado estaba el asunto de la comida y por el otro el dinero.

Ricardo había abandonado el orfanato sin una peseta en los bolsillos. Ese había sido su error. Si tuviera dinero podría coger el autobús y lo más importante: podría tomarse un chocolate con churros en La Floriana. Ricardo era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que robarle a esa mujer no era tan fácil como robar en una tienda muggle. El chico sólo había estado allí una vez, cuando su madre estaba viva, y se había dado cuenta de que la Floriana era demasiado lista como para dejar que alguien se fuera de su local sin pagar. Ricardo podría haberlo intentado, cierto. Podría haber pasado a la chocolatería y haberse zampado un copioso desayuno antes de fingir que tenía que ir al baño y desaparecer del mapa, pero sabía que ese plan tan sencillo estaba destinado al fracaso. La Floriana era una pitonisa. Seguramente podía adivinar sus intenciones con sólo verlo a través del escaparate de su local.

Ricardo se llevó las manos a la tripa cuando éstas rugieron con ferocidad. Odiaba tener hambre. El Barrio Mágico no era un lugar tan seguro porque las dueñas de sus chocolaterías eran adivinas y podían saber con sólo mirarte si pensabas robarles o no. Ricardo agitó la cabeza y se alejó de las ventanas acristaladas de La Floriana procurando no pensar en su estómago vacío. No. Lo que tenía que hacer era mantener su mente ocupada con otras cosas, planear cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

Si quería volver al barrio tenía dos opciones. Por un lado podría ir caminado, pero seguramente tardaría una eternidad y se arriesgaba a que la policía le viera y le detuviera. Por otro podría coger el autobús, pero sabía por experiencia que no era nada fácil colarse. Los conductores eran un atajo de tipos gruñones capaces de echarte a patadas si no presentabas tu billete correspondiente. Así pues, lo que Ricardo Vallejo necesitaba era dinero y sólo tenía una forma de conseguirlo. Y no trabajando precisamente. El chico sonrió ante la perspectiva porque si algo se le daba especialmente bien era _mangar_ las carteras de la gente. Su padre, carterista profesional antes de volverse un ambicioso ladrón de tiendas y bancos, empezó a meterle en el negocio antes de que Ricardo cumpliera los nueve años, después de la muerte de su madre. Y no lo había hecho antes porque a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia que su marido se dedicara a aquello. De hecho, si Ramiro Vallejo había sido un ciudadano relativamente honrado durante unos cuantos años fue gracias a la influencia de su mujer. Sin embargo, cuando ella murió esa honradez desapareció y el hombre decidió que su hijo debía seguir sus pasos. En aquel entonces Ricardo se emocionaba por cosas como la escuela y aprender magia, pero su padre le había guiado por el camino correcto y el chico había aprendido muy bien. Demasiado bien.

El Barrio Mágico era el lugar perfecto para sorprender a algún mago o bruja despistado. Había mogollón de gente haciendo sus compras, yendo de un sitio para otro sin preocuparse porque un chaval como Ricardo se acercase a ellos con intenciones poco claras. Lo único que el chico debía hacer era elegir a la víctima adecuada. Robar a gente mágica no era lo mismo que robar a muggles. Mientras que una anciana muggle era un objetivo perfecto, una bruja anciana podía ser un engorro si se decidía a usar la magia. Los hombres no eran una buena idea, ni entre magos ni entre muggles, así que quizá tendría que localizar a alguna mujer que pareciera ocupada. Una madre que estuviera pendiente de sus hijos o una chica que se despistara mirando escaparates o algo así. O tal vez lo mejor fuera salir al mundo muggle y recurrir a las víctimas de siempre. El padre de Ricardo le había enseñado que no era bueno correr riesgos, que debía medir siempre sus acciones y seleccionar a alguien que no fuera a causarle problemas. A su padre nunca le había gustado ponerse agresivo con la gente, no antes de atracar bancos y tiendas, y Ricardo aprendió que el mejor robo era el robo que pasaba desapercibido.

Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, Ricardo echó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de decidirse a salir al mundo muggle. No necesitaba dar un golpe demasiado grande. Le bastaba con obtener el dinero suficiente para comprarse algo de desayuno y un billete de autobús. Después, cuando llegara al barrio, los amigos de su padre se encargarían de él. Seguramente le felicitarían por haberse escapado y alguien le invitaría a comer. Los primeros días serían los peores, pero una vez que se hubiera instalado Ricardo podría volver a su vida normal. Se reincorporaría al negocio y cuando tuviera dinero podría alquilar alguna habitación con una cama de las de verdad y un cuarto de baño. Sí. Darse una ducha le haría mucho bien, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

Lo que pasó después fue inesperado. Se dio media vuelta para regresar al mundo muggle y se dio de bruces con una mujer, haciendo que su bolso cayera al suelo y todas sus cosas se desparramaran a su alrededor. Había sido sin querer, pero los ojos de Ricardo no tardaron ni un segundo en localizar la cartera. ¡Oh, aquello debía ser una señal del cielo! Alguien ahí arriba debía quererle muchísimo. Consciente de que si prestaba demasiada atención al monedero esa mujer podía sospechar de sus intenciones, Ricardo se fijó en ella y la evaluó internamente, preguntándose si sería lo suficientemente tonta como para dejarse robar con facilidad. Era una mujer de mediana edad, con el pelo castaño y los ojos cálidos como la miel. Ricardo no pudo evitar pensar en su madre, recordando la forma que ella tenía de mirarle, y se estremeció. Sin embargo, esa extraña sensación duró un segundo, hasta que el chico reaccionó y se agachó para ayudarla a recoger sus cosas. Debía ser rápido y despistar a la mujer para que no se diera cuenta de nada. Ya había visto que tenía guardada la varita entre la ropa y no sería bueno para nadie que tuviera que recurrir a ella. Ricardo también tenía la suya escondida en la parte trasera del pantalón, pero era demasiado inexperto para enfrentarse a un brujo adulto. En caso de que lo peor ocurriera, no tendría ninguna oportunidad frente a esa mujer.

—¡Lo siento mucho, señora! —Dijo mientras se agachaba y cogía una barra de labios—. No la había visto. ¿Le he hecho daño?

—No te preocupes, hijo. Estoy bien.

La mujer le sonrió y Ricardo respondió a la sonrisa mirando de reojo la cartera. Esa mujer tenía un montón de cosas en el bolso y tardaron un minuto largo en recogerlas todas. Ricardo se apresuró a la hora de hacerse con el monedero y mientras ambos volvían a levantarse fingió que lo metía en el bolso. Lo que hizo en realidad fue esconderlo en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón.

—Lo siento, señora. ¿De verdad está bien? —Preguntó, ansioso por largarse de allí lo antes posible.

—No ha sido nada. Un tropezón sin importancia.

—Entonces yo…

Ricardo dio dos pasos atrás y ya se disponía a salir corriendo cuando la mujer le detuvo. Tenía los ojos entornados y le miraba con suspicacia. El chico maldijo entre dientes, preguntándose si era posible que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Estaba bastante seguro de que había actuado con muchísimo disimulo, pero empezaba a tener sus dudas. Cuando la mujer siguió hablando, Ricardo no supo si sentirse aliviado o no.

—¿No tendrías que estar en el colegio?

La pregunta le sorprendió mucho, tanto que Ricardo no tenía una respuesta preparada. Los únicos muggles que se preocupaban por si iba a la escuela o no eran los policías y los tipos como don Tomás, así que Ricardo nunca había tenido que buscar esa clase de excusas. Por fortuna era bueno pensando rápido y después de un par de segundos de duda encontró algo que decir.

—Estoy enfermo. Esta mañana he estado en el hospital y después he venido a comprar unas pociones a la botica con mi madre.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y dónde está ella?

Ricardo se mordió los labios, molesto por la insistencia de la mujer. En buena hora se había tropezado con ella.

—Ahora viene.

La mujer sonrió y Ricardo creyó que le dejaría irse, pero otra vez se equivocó.

—¿Crees que me estás engañando, niño? —Ricardo no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. La mujer extendió una mano y le miró con dureza. Parecía un poco molesta y Ricardo no supo muy bien qué iba a pasar ahora—. Devuélvemelo.

¡Mierda! ¿Valdría la pena disimular un poco más? Quizá si ponía su mejor cara de chico bueno la mujer pensaría que estaba equivocada.

—¿Qué?

—El monedero.

No. No había funcionado. Ricardo sintió el miedo paralizándole casi del todo y se preguntó si tendría tiempo de escaparse antes de que la mujer pudiera detenerle, pero ella no parecía muy dispuesta a dejarle ir. Lamentando que todo hubiera salido tan rematadamente mal, Ricardo suspiró y echó mano de la cartera casi robada. La depositó con algo semejante a la timidez sobre la mano de su casi víctima y agachó la mirada, sintiéndose bastante avergonzado. Y eso era bastante raro porque por norma general robar no le daba ninguna vergüenza.

—Y ahora que empezamos a entendernos. ¿Vas a decirme qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ricardo negó con la cabeza. ¿Acaso no era obvio?

—¿Dónde está tu madre?

El chico miró a la mujer con fiereza y escupió la palabra.

—Muerta.

La mujer frunció el ceño. Obviamente no se esperaba una respuesta como aquella y hubo un fugaz destello de pena en su mirada. Ricardo odiaba que le tuvieran lástima y se alegró de que la mujer optara por mantenerse inflexible. Había intentado robarle y lo más normal del mundo era que estuviera molesta con él. Ricardo sólo esperaba que no llamara a los aurores porque seguramente éstos serían más difíciles de esquivar que la policía. Además, si le detenían. ¿Qué harían con él? No tenía muy claro a partir de qué edad enviaban los magos a los criminales a la cárcel y no le apetecía mucho que le encerraran. Para eso casi prefería volver al orfanato y aguantar el castigo que don Tomás quisiera imponerle.

—¿Y tu padre?

La voz de la mujer lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y Ricardo también respondió con más o menos franqueza.

—Es un muggle.

—¿Y sabe él lo que estás haciendo?

Seguramente se lo podría imaginar con bastante claridad, pero Ricardo se encogió de hombros.

—No sabe que estoy aquí.

—Pues me gustaría hablar con él.

Suerte con eso. Esa mujer se llevaría una pequeña desilusión si esperaba que su padre le echara la bronca por robar. Hasta era posible que sintiera un poco de pena por Ricardo y todo. Y hablando de pena, quizá podría convencer a la mujer de dejarle marchar si actuaba con la suficiente astucia. Las mujeres normalmente se ablandaban ante los pobres niños desamparados.

—Por favor, señora. A él no le gustaría _saberlo_.

Ricardo consideraba que, aparte de buen ladrón, también era buen mentiroso. Mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, el chico se esforzó muchísimo por aparentar que tenía miedo y confió en que la imaginación de la mujer hiciera el resto. La vio fruncir nuevamente el ceño y se preguntó si su pequeña actuación daría buenos resultados.

—¿Qué quieres decir, hijo?

—Yo —Ricardo miró a su alrededor simulando angustia—. Prometo no volver a hacerlo —Aquel era un buen punto para detenerse, pero quizá podría tensar un poco más la cuerda y esperar algo más de esa mujer. Así pues, agachó la mirada y fingió timidez—. Tengo hambre.

La mujer alzó una ceja. No parecía estar creyéndose ni una sola palabra y Ricardo se maldijo internamente. Un año en el orfanato le había hecho perder muchísimas facultades. Eso no estaba nada bien. Todo era culpa de don Tomás.

—¿De eso se trata?

Ricardo asintió. Estaba convencido de que no había funcionado y ya se temía que la mujer fuera a llamar a los aurores, pero entonces ella hizo algo inesperado: abrió su bolso y le dio unas monedas, dinero más que suficiente para el desayuno y el autobús. Ricardo contuvo un salto de alegría y se esforzó por seguir mirando a la mujer con lástima.

—Tengo que irme —Anunció mientras consultaba la hora—. Pero me gustaría escuchar un poco más sobre tu padre. ¿Vienes por aquí muy a menudo?

Ricardo sólo podía mirar las monedas y asintió distraídamente. Escuchó el suspiro de la mujer y notó cómo le ponía una mano en el hombro.

—Espero volver a verte muy pronto.

—Claro.

La mujer le echó un último vistazo y reanudó su camino, andando con bastantes prisas. Ricardo sonrió y corrió hacia la chocolatería de La Floriana. Definitivamente aquella mañana había sido muy provechosa para un chico como él.

* * *

><p>Sara no pudo quitarse al chico de la cabeza en todo el día. Si no hubiera tenido tanta prisa por reunirse con Amparo en el hospital podría haberse quedado a averiguar qué era exactamente lo que ocurría con él, pero su hija parecía bastante ansiosa por verla. Después de sufrir varios abortos, el nuevo embarazo de Amparo parecía ir perfectamente, pero esa mañana había tenido un pequeño sangrado y la pobrecita estaba muy nerviosa. Seguramente sólo eran los nervios ocasionados por la proximidad de la boda de Ana y José Ignacio, pero después de lo mal que lo había pasado la pobrecita Amparo era mejor no correr riesgos.<p>

Sara había pasado toda la mañana corriendo de un lado para otro, pero a pesar de lo preocupada que estaba por todo y por todos, no dejó de pensar en el chaval en todo el día. El muy pillo había intentado quitarle el dinero y Sara no se había creído nada de lo que le había dicho. Únicamente pareció rabiosamente sincero cuando le dijo que su madre estaba muerta y que su padre era un muggle, pero ni por un segundo consiguió que se creyera que el chaval le tenía miedo a su progenitor. Allí había gato encerrado y lo que era absolutamente inadmisible era que un chiquillo tan jovencito anduviera metido en esa clase de líos. Si el muchacho era huérfano y su padre muggle no podía ocuparse de él, tal y como Sara se imaginaba, lo mejor sería que los magos se encargaran de echarle un vistazo.

Lo ideal hubiera sido no quitarle ojo de encima. Sara no era tan ingenua como para creer que el chico fuera a aparecer por el Barrio Mágico al día siguiente y, sin embargo, allí estaba esa mañana, buscándole. Por supuesto que no dio con él. Incluso fue a hablar con la Floriana para ver si la mujer había visto al chaval, pero lo único que ella pudo decirle fue que el día anterior se había dado un gran atracón. Eso y que tenía un futuro oscuro con una pequeña y brillante luz justo al final del túnel. Sara no prestó demasiada atención a la parte de la adivinación y al final tuvo que darse por vencida. El chico no estaba por allí y seguramente no se dejaría ver por el Barrio Mágico en mucho tiempo. Era una lástima.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mayo de 1992<strong>_

Ricardo sintió un extraño escalofrío mientras mecía a su hijo entre sus brazos. Darío fue un bebé prematuro, nacido cuando Clara sólo tenía siete meses de embarazo. A pesar de ser tan pequeñito, el niño ya había demostrado una fuerza y una determinación por seguir vivo propias de un Vallejo. Había pasado un par de meses en el hospital, rodeado de artefactos mágicos y enfermeras. Había mirado cara a cara a la muerte y había salido victorioso. Ese mismo día su madre había podido llevárselo a casa y lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era crecer, convertirse en un hombre fuerte y lograr que sus padres olvidaran la ordalía por la que acababan de pasar.

Ricardo besó la frente de su hijo y se sintió profundamente orgulloso de él. Nunca pensó que alguna vez podría llegar a sentir tanto amor por alguien que no fuera él mismo, pero desde el mismo momento en que supo que Clara iba a tener un hijo, a _su hijo_, su visión del mundo cambió por completo. El hombre nunca tuvo demasiado claro lo que significó la paternidad para su progenitor, pero él tenía las cosas muy claras. Por nada del mundo deseaba que Darío tuviera una vida semejante a la suya. No. Él quería que Darío creciera siendo un niño sano y feliz, un pequeño brujo como todos los demás. Quería que fuera al colegio y tuviera amigos con los que compartir sus juegos y junto a los que aprender. Quería llevarlo a comprar su primera varita cuando tuviera siete años. Quería que fuera a los campamentos mágicos y tuviera ocasión de disfrutar de su magia como cualquier otro niño mago. Definitivamente no quería que tuviera que vagar solo por el mundo, asustado y desamparado, ni que hiciera ninguna de las cosas que Ricardo tuvo que hacer para llegar al punto en el que se encontraba actualmente su vida. Y si para conseguir todo eso tenía que cambiar algunas cosas, lo haría encantado.

Aunque lo que más disfrutaba durante esos días era estar al lado de su pequeño y valeroso bebé, Ricardo no podía quedarse en casa de Clara todo el tiempo. A pesar de que el lazo que Darío había creado entre ellos era muy fuerte y prácticamente imposible de romper, a ninguno de los dos se les pasó por la cabeza la idea de casarse. Eran demasiado diferentes y no estaban enamorados. Ricardo quería a esa mujer porque era la madre de su hijo, pero sabía que si se empeñaban en unir sus vidas todo terminaría siendo un desastre. Clara odiaba cierta faceta suya y Ricardo podía entenderla porque él mismo en ocasiones también se sentía asqueado.

Lo único que lamentaba era que esa mujer tan cabezota insistiera en vivir en el pequeño apartamento ubicado justo sobre su tienda de calderos. Ricardo le había ofrecido una casa adecuada en la que Darío pudiera crecer y disfrutar, pero Clara era orgullosa. Si Ricardo se comprometía en mantener a salvo al niño, Clara no tendría problemas a la hora de dejar que se lo llevara a alguna de las lujosas propiedades que el hombre tenía repartidas por toda la geografía peninsular, pero no quería nada para ella misma. A Clara siempre le había gustado ganarse las cosas con su propio trabajo y Darío no iba a cambiar eso. Ricardo se había esforzado mucho por comprenderla y durante todo el tiempo que Darío estuvo en el hospital dejó de insistir. Lo único que quería era formar parte de la vida del pequeño. Si Clara era una cabezota orgullosa era su problema.

Ricardo observó el bullicio reinante en el Barrio Mágico desde una de las ventanas del apartamento. Clara había decidido contratar un ayudante temporal para que le echara una mano con la tienda mientras Darío fuera pequeño y en ese momento estaba haciéndoles compañía. Empezaba a anochecer y pronto sería la hora de cerrar. Ricardo tenía que viajar a Bilbao para reunirse con uno de los encargados del puerto mágico. Tenía bastante interés porque el asunto de la fábrica le saliera bien. Ahora que tenía la certeza de que Darío iba a crecer sano y feliz, debía proporcionarle un futuro lo más alejado posible del presente de su padre.

-Bueno, campeón. Papá tiene que irse -Ricardo besó la frente del bebé y lo depositó con cuidado en su cunita. Darío había estado dormido todo el rato y lo único que hizo fue arrugar un poquito la nariz. Ricardo aún no terminaba de creerse que un hombre como él hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo tan bueno como esa criatura-. Mañana vendré a verte otra vez.

Era una promesa que pensaba cumplir. Intercambió una mirada con Clara para dejarle bien claro que ella no podía hacer nada para evitar una nueva visita y se marchó después de una breve despedida. Le dolía la cabeza. Ver a Darío despertaba al mismo tiempo lo mejor y lo peor de él y a menudo pensaba en lo que hubiera sido de su vida si en algún momento hubiera aceptado la ayuda de todos los que habían querido ayudarle en su adolescencia. Seguramente hubiera sufrido menos de haber crecido bajo la tutela de don Tomás, ese viejo cabrón, pero ahora eso ya no tenía solución. Ricardo había hecho lo que había hecho y su única esperanza consistía en ser capaz de cambiar aquello que estuviera por venir.

El hombre iba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que no vio venir a la mujer. Se chocaron con bastante brusquedad y ninguno de los dos cayó al suelo porque se sujetaron el uno al otro. Lo que sí salió volando por los aires fue el bolso de ella, cuyo contenido terminó desparramado por todas partes.

—Lo siento mucho, señora —Dijo Ricardo mientras se agachaba para ayudarla a recoger todo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de quién era ella hasta que la mujer le habló.

—Hola, Ricardo.

—¡Sara!

Ricardo recordó que la primera vez que vio a esa mujer fue en unas circunstancias similares a las de aquel día. Naturalmente él ya no era un crío ni tenía intenciones de robarle, pero no pudo evitar sentirse muy avergonzado. Aunque su intención inicial fue la de alejarse para siempre de esa mujer, ella terminó por encontrarle. Fue una de las brujas que intentó convencerle para que creciera como un mago normal. Intentó guiarle por el buen camino, se preocupó por él e incluso lo llevó a los campamentos mágicos para demostrarle todo lo que se estaba perdiendo por culpa de la vida que había elegido, pero Ricardo no le había hecho caso. Una parte de sí mismo, la del niño que echaba muchísimo de menos a su madre, había querido dejarse arrullar por la buena de Sara y se había sentido protegido y querido mientras ella intentaba cuidar de él, pero el alma de los Vallejo se había hecho fuerte y Ricardo fue incapaz de aceptar su ayuda. A lo largo de esos años se habían encontrado en alguna ocasión. Sara parecía ser consciente de lo que Ricardo no era un tipo del todo honrado, pero nunca había dicho nada. Ricardo simplemente había sido incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, ni en el pasado ni esa tarde. A pesar de que había decidido que quería cambiar, convertirse en un hombre mejor, no pudo evitar sentirse como un chaval asustadizo ante la mirada cálida de esa mujer.

—¿Qué tal estás? —Preguntó ella mientras los dos se afanaban por recoger las cosas—. He oído que acabas de ser padre.

Hablar de Darío siempre le hacía sentir bien y no pudo ni quiso contener la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro. Durante demasiado años las sonrisas habían brillado por su ausencia y siempre era agradable tener algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso. Ignoraba cómo era posible que Sara supiera aquello, pero entonces recordó que una de sus hijas trabajaba en el hospital y no le costó demasiado atar cabos. Seguramente Sara también sabía que Darío había estado muy enfermo y que gracias a Dios había podido sobrevivir.

—Acabamos de traer a Darío a casa —Ricardo ofreció la información como si no tuviera importancia y Sara sonrió.

—Es un bebé fuerte. Espero que todo vaya bien a partir de ahora.

—No hay ninguna razón para creer lo contrario.

Sara asintió y se incorporó. Ya tenía todo de vuelta al bolso. Todo excepto el monedero que Ricardo sostenía con una mano. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y ella frunció el ceño y Ricardo supo que la conversación no había terminado.

—Me alegra que el pequeñajo esté bien pero. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿De mí?

—Sería conveniente que cambiaras algunas cosas. ¿No crees?

Quizá Sara no tuviera conocimiento de todo lo que había hecho durante esos años. De hecho, Ricardo estaba bastante seguro de que esa mujer sería capaz de denunciarlo si supiera la mitad de barbaridades que había cometido, pero indudablemente sabía lo suficiente. Ricardo se sintió extraño al comprobar que Sara, la bruja que tuvo que sufrir su rechazo en más de una ocasión, aún tenía ciertas esperanzas puestas en él. Y aunque realmente ya no necesitaba que la gente creyera que era capaz de cambiar, se sintió bien.

—Estoy trabajando en ello.

—Me alegra oír eso —Sara extendió una mano y Ricardo le devolvió el monedero—. Nos vemos, Ricardo.

—Eso espero.

Sara le sonrió y desapareció entre la marabunta de gente. Ricardo creía firmemente que el _si hubiera_ no existía, pero ese día no pudo evitar pensar en lo que habría sido de su vida si no hubiera sido tan estúpido. Cuando conoció a Sara aún tenía salvación, no había hecho nada lo suficientemente grave como para que sus sueños se plagaran de pesadillas y sus pesadillas de figuras acusadoras, pero seguramente nada hubiera resultado ser como finalmente fue. Ricardo odiaba tener que lamentarse por las cosas, pero no se sentía especialmente a gusto con el muchacho estúpido que un día fue y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas evitar que Darío siguiera sus pasos. Iba a dedicar el resto de su vida a evitar que así fuera.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Octubre de 2011<strong>_

Ricardo estrechó la mano de Miquel Ferré a modo de despedida y le aseguró una vez más que la mercancía de Moltó S.L. llegaría a su destino a la mayor brevedad posible. El accidente que había tenido lugar en el puerto de Bilbao aquella misma mañana le había dado a Ricardo más de un dolor de cabeza, pero por suerte había llegado a un buen acuerdo con el señor Ferré. Julia ya le había advertido sobre la forma de trabajar de aquella empresa y a Ricardo no le pilló por sorpresa que el señor Ferré llegara con exigencias. De hecho, le había venido muy bien para demostrarle a Darío cómo era una buena negociación empresarial.

El chico estaba en pie tras él y en cuanto la puerta del despacho se cerró aprovechó para aflojarse un poco el nudo de la corbata. A pesar de que ya estaba hecho todo un hombretón, Darío no perdía la oportunidad de quejarse cada vez que tenía que ponerse un traje. Al parecer los odiaba y ya le había dejado claro a su padre que no pensaba utilizarlos en un futuro próximo. La corbata al menos. Ricardo sonrió mientras observaba a Darío. Era un chaval listo, responsable y muy simpático, la clase de chico que se hacía querer. Ricardo nunca había dudado de él, pero durante cierta parte de su adolescencia le dio por ponerse rebelde y ese simple hecho bastó para que el pobre hombre temiera por él. Darío únicamente hizo cosas propias de chicos de su edad, como emborracharse, armar bulla en la calle o fumarse unos porros (e introducir nogtails ilegales en el país), pero Ricardo había temido que pudiera ir un paso más allá tal y como él hiciera en su juventud.

—Son huesos duros de roer los de Moltó. ¿Verdad? —Comentó Darío mientras se dejaba caer en una silla—. ¿Te he dicho ya que este verano conocí a José Ignacio Pizarro? Es un hacedor de pociones de los buenos y abuelo de uno de los amiguitos de Amelia. Tuvimos una conversación bastante interesante.

—¿En serio? —Ricardo se acomodó en su butacón—. Las pociones nunca han sido de mi agrado.

—Yo creo que lo que pasa es que no se te dan nada bien. Por eso no querías echarme una mano cuando te pedía ayuda para hacer los deberes del cole. Menos mal que mamá no sólo sabe de calderos, que si no la tenía clara.

Ricardo sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido a lo largo del día.

—¿Dices que tu hermana es amiga del nieto de Pizarro?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Yo conocí su suegra. Era una mujer interesante. Lástima que muriera hace unos años.

Darío asintió y se preguntó a qué vendría aquella tristeza que apareció de pronto en el rostro de su padre. Aunque sabía muchas cosas relacionadas con su pasado, el chico tenía la sensación de que Ricardo Vallejo nunca podría dejar de sorprenderle.

—¿Erais amigos?

—Algo así. Sara quiso ayudarme cuando era un chaval.

Y ahí terminaron las explicaciones de Ricardo. Darío pensó que Sara debió haber sido una gran mujer porque no todo el mundo era capaz de preocuparse por los chicos de la calle. Entonces recordó a Isabel, otra de las nietas de José Ignacio Pizarro, y se preguntó si ella también tendría algo digno de tener en cuenta. A pesar de su juventud, la chica le había llamado poderosamente la atención y no podía olvidarse de sus ojos. Eran los más bonitos que había visto en mucho tiempo. Lástima que Isabel fuera tan jovencita. Si solo hubiera tenido un par de años más Darío podría haberse animado a trabar una amistad con ella, pero dadas las circunstancias quizá sería mejor mantenerse apartado. Podría haberlo consultado con su padre, pero él permanecía ensimismado, pensando sin duda en la tal Sara. Sí. Definitivamente debió ser una mujer interesante si había sido capaz de causar tanto impacto en un hombre como su padre.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí voy a leer. Este fic está dedicado a Sorg-esp. <em>

_Te prometí otro regalito y aquí lo tienes. Espero que lo encuentres medianamente agradable y que me perdones por haberme apropiado de Sara de esta manera. No sabes el miedo que me da cargarme al personaje, pero no me costaba nada de trabajo imaginármela mientras intentaba ayudar a un elemento como el bueno de Ricardo. Espero no haberme pasado de la raya y ojalá que te guste. Si hay algo que desentona, no dudes en decírmelo, guapetona._

_En cuanto al resto de posibles lectores del fic, es evidente que el Potterverso no ha aparecido. Supongo que la mayoría ya sabéis de qué va esto, pero si tenéis duda podéis pasaos por las historias de Sorg. Son geniales y originales y a mí no me importa ni un poquito que no aparezca Harry Potter en ellas. De hecho, ahí es donde reside su encanto._

_Y me dejo de rollos. Espero que os haya gustado, especialmente a ti, Sorg._

_Besetes._


	2. Familia y honor

**FAMILIA Y HONOR**

_Como últimamente se me están ocurriendo un montón de ideas para seguir escribiendo historias ubicadas en el universo mágico hispano ideado por Sorg-esp, he decidido no dar esta historia por terminada para ir subiendo aquí todo aquello que me venga a la cabeza. Los que seguís a Sorg y los que estáis aquí gracias a ella ya sabéis de qué va esto, así que no tendremos mucho de Harry Potter y compañía en esta historia. _

_Lo que sí que tengo que hacer (a ver si se me ocurre algo) es cambiar el resumen del fic porque a partir de ahora no sólo aparecerá Ricardo. En fin, voy a tomarme las cosas con calma y ya veremos cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos. Espero que os guste y que os animéis a dejar vuestras impresiones._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid, Magisterium de Magia, Septiembre de 2003<strong>_

—¿En serio? ¿Una Nimbus Stellar? ¡Pero si no sale a la venta hasta Navidad!

—Mi padre conoce a uno de los dueños de la compañía y me regaló una.

Antonio Álvarez soltó un silbidito y Darío no pudo contener una sonrisilla de satisfacción. Aunque no era un niño al que le gustara demasiado presumir, ciertamente estaba disfrutando un montón viendo las caras de sus amigos de la escuela de magia, sobre todo la de Antonio. El chico, que era un año mayor que él y tenía fama de ser un poco torpón con la varita, destacaba entre el resto de compañeros por un único motivo: volaba como los ángeles. Verlo subido sobre una escoba era una experiencia inolvidable y había rumores de que un par de ojeadores de equipos de quidditch querían echarle el guante. Todo el mundo estaba convencido de que Antonio iba a ser un jugador de los buenos y Darío no podía evitar sentirse bastante pagado de sí mismo porque un genio como Álvarez pareciera tenerle envidia.

—¿Y la has probado ya?

—Es una pasada —Darío asintió con entusiasmo—. Si quieres me la traigo la semana que viene para que la pruebes.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias, tío!

—Sí, así seguramente alguien le sacará un poco de provecho. Porque Darío, colega, no nos engañemos, ni siquiera con una Nimbus Stellar vuelas bien.

Darío frunció el ceño y le dio un empujón a su primo Alf, un chaval de su misma edad que había llegado a España unos años atrás, durante el gobierno en Inglaterra de lord Voldemort y los suyos. Alfred Cattermole era un chico bajito y muy delgado, moreno y poseedor de unos enormes y saltones ojos de color azul pálido. Tenía los brazos extraordinariamente largos, la cara llena de pecas y nunca había sido demasiado guapo. ¡Qué demonios! Hasta su propia madre afirmaba que su pobre Alfie era más feo que un elfo doméstico, aunque suplía su poco agraciado físico con una simpatía desbordante y un sentido del humor a prueba de bombas. Si alguien le preguntara a Darío quién era su mejor amigo, el chico no dudaría al decir que ése era Alf. Prácticamente habían crecido juntos y casi nunca se separaban, como si fueran una prolongación del otro.

—Pues si yo fuera tú no presumiría tanto, Vallejo. A saber de dónde ha sacado tu padre la escoba.

Darío, que estaba preparándose para decirle a Alf que era un poco cretino, enmudeció al oír la voz de Juanjo López. No recordaba exactamente en qué momento empezó a caerle mal, pero Darío no tragaba a López. En su opinión no era más que un idiota presumido que se pasaba todo el día repitiendo sin cesar que su tío era el Jefe de Aurores y que siempre iba por ahí provocando a todo el mundo. Darío solía pasar de él olímpicamente porque no le gustaba meterse en líos y López atraía los problemas como la miel a las moscas, pero no podía ignorar el comentario, no cuando había utilizado _ese_ tono de voz al mencionar a su padre.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó encarándose con López.

—Pues está clarísimo Vallejo. Todo el mundo sabe que tu padre es un ladrón.

Darío sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Sabía perfectamente que su padre no siempre había sido el hombre honrado que era a esas alturas de su vida, pero las palabras de López le habían afectado profundamente. Durante un segundo se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer o decir, pero entonces todo su cuerpo reaccionó al mismo tiempo. Sintió cómo el corazón empezaba a latirle a toda velocidad y supo que se había puesto totalmente rojo porque las mejillas le ardían. Apretó los puños e instintivamente echó mano de su varita, aunque aún no hizo uso de ella. Quería creer que había oído mal, aunque Juanjo López había hablado alto y claro.

—¿Qué has dicho, imbécil?

—Pues que tu padre ha estado en la cárcel por robar. Es obvio de dónde ha sacado esa escoba.

Darío apretó los dientes y todo su cuerpo tembló. La ira le subió por la columna vertebral y nubló su razón por completo. No fue consciente de que sus amigos estaban rodeándole, enmudecidos y sorprendidos por aquella revelación. No escuchó a los amigos de López reírse como borregos idiotas y no sintió la mano de Alf en su brazo mientras intentaba evitar que hiciera alguna estupidez. Darío no había estado tan enfadado en toda su vida e hizo lo único que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias: dejarse llevar por la furia.

* * *

><p>Ricardo cerró la puerta del despacho y respiró hondo. Necesitaba templar sus nervios antes de enfrentarse a Darío. Estaba tan enfadado con él que se sentía capaz de decirle cualquier barbaridad, así que tardó casi un minuto en separar la mano del picaporte. Cuando lo hizo y se dio media vuelta vio a Darío cabizbajo a un par de metros de distancia, con los brazos caídos a ambos lados del cuerpo y evidentemente nervioso.<p>

Darío era un buen chaval. Nunca se metía en líos, era buen estudiante y un chico bastante espabilado y con cierta facilidad para hacer amigos. Cada vez que lo miraba, Ricardo pensaba que había hecho un buen trabajo con él. Siempre había querido que Darío creciera siendo un niño normal y corriente, que no tuviera que pasar por todas las penurias que él mismo había pasado cuando era un crío. Estaba convencido de que lo había conseguido, al menos por el momento, y ahora Darío le venía con esas.

Cuando le llamaron de la escuela de magia, Ricardo apenas podía dar crédito a lo que le estaba diciendo Samanta, la tutora de su hijo. Al parecer, Darío se había metido en una pelea durante el recreo. O mejor dicho le había dado una paliza a un chico, porque el único que había necesitado pasar por la enfermería fue el otro chaval. Según los testigos presenciales, Darío se había abalanzado sobre el otro chico y había empezado a pegarle al estilo muggle, arrancándole un par de dientes y dejándole un ojo a la funerala. A los profesores les había costado bastante separar a Darío de su desdichada víctima y un buen rato más calmarle. Al otro chico, Juanjo López, se lo habían llevado al hospital para que sus nuevos dientes crecieran allí. Y bendita la gracia que le hacía a Ricardo que el chaval fuera sobrino del Jefe de Aurores.

Pero no era esa la cuestión que le preocupaba en ese momento. Si López quería convertir una pelea de críos en algo personal, algo que a Ricardo no le extrañaría ni un poco, ya tendría tiempo para solucionar eso. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era Darío, averiguar por qué había hecho una estupidez como aquella. Según Alf, Darío había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, pero Ricardo no siempre daba crédito a las afirmaciones de aquel mocoso. Prefería que fuera su hijo quién se explicara. Darío no había abierto la boca mientras estaban reunidos con su tutora y el director del centro, ni siquiera cuando anunciaron que iban a expulsarlo durante un mes entero.

Ricardo volvió a tomar aire y entornó los ojos mientras observaba al chico. Al parecer, López no había conseguido golpearle ni una sola vez durante la pelea y, aunque definitivamente no era el momento, no podía evitar sentirse extrañamente orgulloso del muchacho. Por supuesto que no quería que se metiera en problemas, pero era bueno comprobar que, llegado el caso, Darío sería perfectamente capaz de defenderse.

Con movimientos lentos y bien estudiados, Ricardo rodeó la mesa del despacho y se acomodó en su butacón de cuero. Darío le miró de soslayo y dio un pasito atrás.

—Siéntate —El chico dio un respingo y obedeció de inmediato—. ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?

—Yo… —Darío alzó la cabeza un instante, enfrentó la mirada de su padre y se encogió sobre sí mismo—. Lo siento, papá.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Envías a un compañero al hospital y eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir? —Darío no dijo nada y Ricardo consideró que lo mejor era hacer las preguntas precisas—. Nunca antes te has metido en una pelea. ¿Por qué ahora?

A Ricardo le sorprendió que Darío pareciera a punto de echarse a llorar. No creía estar siendo excesivamente duro con él. De hecho estaba consiguiendo templar sus nervios con bastante facilidad, así que no terminaba de entender porqué su hijo le miraba como si estuviera a punto de ser sacrificado. Después de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, Darío negó con la cabeza y volvió a plantar la mirada en el suelo.

—Sólo te lo voy a preguntar una vez, hijo. ¿Por qué le pegaste a ese chico?

Darío siempre era honesto con él. Desde que era muy pequeño sus padres le habían enseñado que decir mentiras estaba muy mal. No importaba lo que hubiera hecho, nada era tan terrible como intentar engañarles a ellos. Sólo por eso Ricardo pensó que el chico le contaría lo ocurrido. En vez de eso, Darío hizo un nuevo gesto negativo.

—Sé que ha estado mal y lo siento, pero… —Darío pareció buscar las palabras adecuadas—. Castígame y ya. ¿Vale?

Ricardo entornó los ojos y no dio crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Esa mañana estaba resultando ser un tanto extraña. El comportamiento de Darío era insólito. Primero se liaba a tortazos con un compañero y ahora se negaba a explicarle por qué.

—¿Cómo que castígame y ya? Me vas a decir por qué te has peleado y me lo vas a decir ahora mismo —Ordenó Ricardo con un tono de voz que no admitía réplica. O tal vez sí porque Darío se mantuvo firme.

—Da igual, papá.

—No me toques las narices, Darío, te lo estoy advirtiendo.

—López es un idiota.

—¿Y por eso le has partido la cara? —Darío apretó los dientes y se encogió de hombros—. Me estás cansando, niño. Si no me dices lo que ha pasado, iré a hablar con Juanjo López y estoy seguro de que él sí que me contará la verdad.

Darío alzó la cabeza bruscamente. Parecía horrorizado y un poco más cerca de sucumbir a las lágrimas que un par de minutos antes. Estaba a punto de claudicar y aún así logró emitir una última queja.

—Papá…

—¿Por qué le pegaste a Juanjo López?

El labio inferior de Darío tembló antes de que el chico apartara la mirada y hablara.

—Dijo que eres un ladrón.

Esa vez fue Ricardo quien sintió como si le hubieran dado un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago. Sus pulmones se vaciaron de aire y su cabeza se nubló por culpa de los cientos de pensamientos que la asaltaron.

—Le dije a Antonio Álvarez que iba a prestarle la escoba nueva y Juanjo dijo que seguramente la habías robado, que todo el mundo sabe que has estado en la cárcel.

Darío había dicho aquello último sin poder controlar el llanto. Ricardo vio las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, el rostro rojo y congestionado de su hijo, la mirada repleta de ira y dolor y él mismo tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar. Siempre supo que ese día llegaría, que alguien se encargaría de echarle en cara a Darío sus propios fallos, pero una parte de sí mismo había conservado la esperanza de que no ocurriera nunca. Finalmente había pasado y a Ricardo ya no le importaban ni la pelea ni la expulsión de Darío. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que su hijo iba a tener que cargar con unas culpas que no le correspondían y quiso salir corriendo. Pero no podía hacer eso. Tenía que afrontar la situación como un hombre.

—Así que Juanjo López te dijo eso.

—Lo siento, papá —Darío se puso a hablar entre sollozos—. Sé que no quieres que me pelee, pero López es un broncas y siempre está provocando a todo el mundo. Yo paso de él, de verdad, pero cuando dijo eso de ti… No podía dejar que fuera por ahí diciendo eso. No tiene derecho.

Ricardo luchó nuevamente por dominar su carácter, aunque en esa ocasión su enfado ya no estaba dirigido a Darío. Se levantó y fue junto al muchacho, agachándose a su lado y cogiéndole el rostro con ambas manos. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad en busca de las palabras adecuadas.

—Tienes razón, Darío. Ese chico no tenía ningún derecho a decirte lo que te ha dicho, pero eso no justifica tus actos.

—Pero papá…

—Nada de peros. No me importa si ese López o cualquier otro intentan provocarte. No quiero que lo que ha pasado hoy vuelva a repetirse. ¿Entiendes?

—Dijo que eres un ladrón. Delante de todo el mundo.

Ricardo suspiró y decidió que Darío no era el único que estaba obligado a decir la verdad. Se la debía a su hijo en compensación por todo el dolor que su pasado pudiera causarle en el futuro.

—Tú sabes que Juanjo López no ha dicho ninguna mentira. ¿No? —La expresión de Darío fue devastadora y Ricardo necesitó tragar saliva para poder continuar. Odiaba que estuviera pasando aquello. Lo odiaba de verdad y únicamente podía confiar en que su hijo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar la realidad—. He estado en la cárcel.

—¡Pero fue por algo bueno! ¡Por ayudar a gente como el tío Reginald y la tía Mary!

Ricardo negó con la cabeza. Volvió a rodear el escritorio para buscar un paquete de pañuelos de papel que guardaba en el cajón superior y se encargó de limpiar la cara humedecida de su hijo. Después se sentó a su lado, convencido de que debía mantener con él una conversación de hombre a hombre. Estaba aterrorizado.

—No tienes ni idea de lo tonto que era cuando tenía tu edad, Darío. Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeño y mi padre resultó ser un pésimo modelo a seguir, pero yo le admiraba y cuando lo metieron en la cárcel quería ser como él —Darío ya conocía esa historia, así que asintió mientras se sorbía los mocos—. Yo era un crío y tuve la oportunidad de elegir. Algunas personas buenas quisieron ayudarme, pero yo decidí seguir los pasos de mi padre. Y mi padre era un ladrón, Darío.

—Pero tú no…

—Sí, hijo. Yo sí —Ricardo vio como el chico apretaba los dientes y tuvo que aclararse la garganta porque la voz no le salía. ¡Por Dios, qué mal lo estaba pasando!—. He cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida y no sabes cuánto lamento que idiotas como ese López te los echen en cara a ti, que no tienes la culpa de nada —Darío abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero al final sólo pudo apartar la mirada—. Estoy esforzándose mucho por arreglar todas las cosas que hice mal. Todo el mundo puede equivocarse. Lo importante es saber rectificar a tiempo.

Esperaba de todo corazón que Darío se diera cuenta de eso. Cuando era más pequeño y le hablaba de su padre y de las cosas que había hecho cuando era crío, Ricardo procuraba que todo pareciera una aventura emocionante. Quería que Darío estuviera preparado para situaciones como las que se habían producido aquel día, pero siempre había tenido claro que no le hablaría con absoluta franqueza hasta que no fuera lo suficientemente maduro para comprender. López _el Bocazas_ había acelerado un poco el proceso, pero Ricardo esperaba que Darío estuviera preparado para perdonarle.

Padre e hijo estuvieron callados durante dos largos minutos. Ricardo tenía la sensación de que su cabeza podría explotar de un momento a otro y Darío permanecía pensativo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y golpeando el suelo con la punta del pie una y otra vez. Cuando el chico al fin habló, su voz sonó tan infantil que Ricardo estuvo a punto de acunarlo como si volviera a tener tres años.

—Pero tú ya no haces nada de _eso_. ¿Verdad?

—No, hijo. Hace mucho tiempo que no.

—Vale —Darío se cruzó de brazos—. Y no vas a volver a la cárcel ni nada. ¿A que no?

—¡Dios! —Ricardo soltó una carcajada. A pesar de que Darío tenía once años y continuamente se esforzaba por parecer un chico mayor, aún era capaz de hacer preguntas como aquella. Ricardo sintió como la ternura aplacaba todo el dolor anterior —. Realmente espero no tener que volver allí nunca más.

—Porque ahora todo lo que haces es legal. ¿No?

—Eso es.

—Entonces, si López vuelve a decir por ahí que _ahora_ eres un ladrón. ¿No puedo pegarle?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Vale, papá —Darío se encogió de hombros y Ricardo supo que el chico no tenía nada que reprocharle—. Pensé que estaría bien defender el honor de los Vallejo y todo eso.

—¿El honor de los Vallejo? —Repitió con pasmo el mayor. No tenía ni idea de lo que el chico quería decir, pero en cualquier caso sería complicado defender el honor familiar porque Ricardo dudaba que lo hubieran tenido alguna vez. Aunque quizá en el caso de Darío fuera diferente.

—Es algo que Doc dice a veces. Ya sabes lo raros que son los ingleses —Ricardo soltó un resoplido de risa. Darío había dejado de llorar un rato antes y parecía estar de mejor humor. En sus ojos aún quedaba una pequeña cicatriz, pero seguramente no tardaría en esfumarse—. Y hablando de Doc. ¿Vas a decirle a mamá que me han expulsado?

—Difícilmente podría ocultárselo.

—Pero se enfadará un montón. Y como Amelia está a punto de nacer y todo eso, pues he pensado que podríamos mantenerlo en secreto. Para que no se preocupe.

—¿Será posible? ¿Sabes lo que nos haría tu madre si se enterara de que la engañamos? Además, sólo está embarazada, no enferma. No hace falta que la cuidemos tanto.

—Pues vaya —Darío suspiró—. Me va a caer una buena.

—Te va a caer una buena se lo digamos a tu madre o no —Darío resopló contrariado. Ricardo pensó que había llegado el momento de imponer el correspondiente castigo, pero antes quería aclarar un último detalle—. Quiero que te des cuenta de una cosa, Darío. A lo largo de tu vida te encontrarás con gente parecida a Juanjo López que hablará de mí en no muy buenos términos. Cuando eso pase, quiero que me prometas que te darás media vuelta y pasarás de ellos.

—Pero papá.

—No, Darío. Nada de peros. No quiero que vuelvas a pelearte con nadie más, menos aún que te pegues con tus compañeros por defenderme a mí.

Darío le miró fijamente. Ricardo realmente no quería eso. No quería que su hijo batallara una guerra que no era suya. Quería que siguiera creciendo como hasta ahora, feliz y a salvo, siendo un chico normal y corriente. Un buen chaval.

—Prométemelo, hijo.

—Vale —Darío asintió tras un segundo de deliberación—. Te lo prometo.

—Buen chico —Ricardo revolvió el pelo de su hijo y se dispuso a recuperar su posición al otro lado de la mesa—. Y ahora hablaremos de tu castigo. Lo que has hecho no ha estado nada bien.

Darío resopló con disgusto pero apenas se quejó cuando Ricardo decidió confiscarle su preciada y novísima escoba voladora hasta final de año. Después de todo, el problema no se había resuelto demasiado mal. La expulsión era un engorro, pero Alf podría encargarse de llevarle los deberes y Doc de echarle un cable con las dudas, así que Darío no se quedaría atrasado con respecto a sus compañeros de clase. La charla con su padre le había ayudado a comprender bastantes cosas sobre el pasado y el presente de Ricardo Vallejo y, aunque Darío era consciente de que su padre había hecho un montón de cosas malas en su juventud, también se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado desde entonces y, sobre todo, de lo mucho que se preocupaba por él. Era sólo un niño, pero ya sabía qué era lo más importante en la vida de Ricardo Vallejo y se sintió muy orgulloso. Más incluso que mientras le hablaba a Antonio Álvarez sobre su nueva escoba voladora. Darío sabía que las cosas no siempre serían fáciles en el futuro, pero no importaba mientras tuviera a su familia al lado.


	3. Honor y familia

**HONOR Y FAMILIA**

_Lo sé. Esta vez no me he currado demasiado el título. Andaré un poco falta de imaginación :(_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toledo, Septiembre de 2003<strong>_

En cuanto llegó a casa, Clara se deshizo de los zapatos y se dejó caer en su sillón favorito. Acababa de acudir a la consulta de su ginecólogo _muggle_ de confianza y él le confirmó lo que ya le dijeron en San Mateo: que Amelia estaba perfectamente, que iba a ser una niña grande y sana y que no tenía que preocuparse por nada. Y realmente Clara no estaba preocupada porque todo el embarazo había sido bastante tranquilo, pero quería que Amelia naciera _ya. _

Aunque todo el mundo le dijera que exageraba, Clara era plenamente consciente de lo mucho que había engordado. Se sentía pesada y torpe, tenía las piernas hinchadísimas y la espalda le dolía un montón. Suponía que todas aquellas cosas eran normales para una mujer que saldría de cuentas en un par de semanas, pero estaba harta. No tenía forma de saber si con Darío se hubiera puesto tan gordísima porque su hijo nació un par de meses antes de la cuenta, pero Clara consideraba que podría haber controlado un poco mejor la parte del aumento de peso. Era todo culpa suya, por haber sucumbido a los numerosos antojos que había padecido durante todos esos meses, y se horrorizaba al pensar en lo mucho que iba a costarle recuperar la línea.

Su único consuelo consistía en pensar que Amelia iba a ser un bebé sano, no como su pobre hermano mayor. Cuando Clara estaba embarazada de siete meses, había vivido una situación ciertamente traumática que le había provocado el parto. La primera vez que vio a su hijo, Darío era una cosita enrojecida y diminuta por la que los médicos no daban un duro. Clara se había hartado de escuchar que no era conveniente tener esperanzas, que el niño pesaba demasiado poco, que sus pulmones no estaban formados, que en caso de sobrevivir sufriría serios trastornos de salud. Había llorado y sufrido como nunca y se había pasado días enteros rezando por su bebé.

Pero Darío no se había dejado vencer. Clara ignoraba si el hecho de ser un mago había influido y a veces se preguntaba si la medicina muggle podría haber hecho lo que la mágica hizo por él, pero eso ya carecía de importancia. Darío se había aferrado a la vida y durante dos largos meses luchó como un jabato para salir adelante. Tal vez fuera algo milagroso, pero no hubieron secuelas de ninguna clase. Darío creció, dejó de ser aquella criaturita esmirriada a la que Clara temía coger en brazos por si le hacía daño para transformarse en un bebé precioso, sano y tragón.

Sin embargo, librarse de los malestares típicos del embarazo no era el único motivo que tenía Clara para anhelar el nacimiento de su hija. Adoraba sentir a Amelia en su interior, notar cómo se movía de un lado para otro y tocar sus puños o sus pies cuando se advertían a través de la piel. El embarazo era una experiencia única y la había disfrutado durante aquellos nueve meses, pero lo que ahora quería Clara era ver a su hija. Muchas veces se había imaginado cómo sería su rostro, se preguntaba a quién se parecería y cómo sería su carácter.

Darío había sido un niño bastante tranquilo y risueño, tímido con los desconocidos y muy cariñoso con la familia. Nunca fue dado a sufrir berrinches y desde muy pequeñito fue muy organizado y cuidadoso con sus cosas. Tenía una imaginación desbordante y un montón de sueños, la mayoría de ellos bastante difíciles de cumplir. Clara reconocía que nunca le había dado un problema y ese hecho no dejaba de hacerle gracia habida cuenta de quién era su padre. ¿Sería Amelia igual que él o le tocaría lidiar con una niña rebelde?

—¿Necesitas algo? Me vuelvo al colegio, a ver si llego a tiempo para la última clase.

John no se había perdido ni una sola de sus visitas al médico, ya fuera _muggle_ o mágico. Aunque no se parecía demasiado al ideal de hombre con el que Clara hubiera querido casarse, estaba bastante contenta de haberse encontrado con Caradoc Dearborn. A veces aún le resultaba un poco desconcertante la historia vital de su compañero de fatigas, pero teniendo en cuenta que era uno de los mejores amigos del señor Ricardo Vallejo, a Clara ya no podía extrañarle nada. Reconocía que le había costado un poco de esfuerzo acostumbrarse a todo el asunto de los falsos nombres, pero todo se resolvió con relativa facilidad. En público, su esposo era el profesor John Doe; en privado, era simplemente Doc.

—Estoy bien.

—Hasta dentro de un ratito entonces.

—Adiós.

John le dio un beso en los labios y se _desapareció_ directamente desde el salón. La escuela de magia estaba bastante cerca de casa y John casi siempre iba a trabajar dando un paseo, pero esa mañana tenía prisa por llegar lo antes posible. Era un hombre muy responsable y, aunque tenía muy claro que la familia era lo primero, no le gustaba perder clases.

Clara permaneció sentada unos minutos. Convocó un zumo de naranja bien fresquito desde la cocina y se lo bebió mientras miraba por la ventana. John y ella compraron aquella casa poco antes de casarse. Se habían tomado unos meses para pensar si se instalaban en Madrid o en Toledo y se habían decidido cuando Omar Bennasar, un viejo amigo de John, les había hablado de esa vivienda. El brujo se dedicaba al negocio inmobiliario y les había conseguido la casa a buen precio. Al parecer, su anterior dueño había sufrido un serio revés económico y había tenido que vender a toda prisa casi todas sus propiedades. Aunque era de nueva construcción, se había respetado al máximo la arquitectura típica de las antiguas casas toledanas y Clara disfrutaba especialmente del pequeño patio interior, un lugar fresco y agradable que permanecía rebosante de plantas durante todo el año.

Ya había terminado de tomarse el refresco cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de la calle. Alarmada, echó mano de la varita, pero no eran intrusos los que acababan de llegar.

—¿Mamá?

En cuanto llegó a la entradita, Clara vio como Ricardo cerraba la puerta. Darío estaba parado a su lado, cabizbajo y un poco ruborizado. Lo primero que pensó la mujer fue que estaba enfermo, pero en cuanto vio la cara de su padre supo que había pasado algo grave.

—Darío. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el colegio.

—Yo…

—Ve a tu habitación. Yo hablaré con tu madre.

El chico asintió y desapareció escaleras arriba. Clara puso los brazos en jarra y no tardó ni un segundo en encarar a Ricardo en busca de una explicación.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Vamos a sentarnos.

Una vez acomodados, Ricardo procedió a contarle todo lo ocurrido durante esa mañana. Clara apenas pudo creerse que Darío se hubiera metido en una pelea y mucho menos que hubiera herido de aquella manera a un compañero, pero en cuanto Ricardo le explicó los motivos que había tenido su hijo para pegarle a Juanjo López, Clara lo entendió todo. Si bien era cierto que al principio de su relación con Ricardo no tenía ni idea de quién era él, en cuanto supo la verdad se dio cuenta de que las cosas no serían fácil, ni para ella ni para Darío. Habían pasado varios años desde que tuvo su aventura con Ricardo y Clara sabía que él nunca fue completamente honesto con ella. Le había hablado de algunas de sus actividades ilícitas, de la existencia de ciertos enemigos y de sus esfuerzos por cambiar y Clara siempre había tenido la sensación de que Ricardo se guardaba lo peor para sí mismo.

Al principio se había planteado la posibilidad de alejar a Darío de su padre. Ricardo no parecía ser una buena influencia para nadie y definitivamente el peligro le acechaba en cada esquina, pero Clara no había tardado en ver lo mucho que ese hombre quería a Darío. Le había jurado que nunca permitiría que le hicieran daño y se había comprometido a cambiar y a alejarse de su vida delictiva. Y había cumplido con creces, eso Clara no podía negarlo. En ocasiones aún se angustiaba al imaginar la clase de cosas que Ricardo podría haber llegado a hacer, cosas de las que el mismísimo John parecía ser consciente, pero reconocía que el brujo ya no daba ningún motivo para desconfiar de él. El hecho de que su pasado le persiguiera era inevitable y por eso Clara no se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar lo que Juanjo López le había dicho al chico. Imaginaba lo mucho que a Darío debió dolerle oír algo así, pero eso no excusaba su comportamiento. Y Ricardo estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Era obvio que Ricardo también se sentía mal. Quizá Clara no había tenido ocasión de conocerle en profundidad, pero con los años sí que aprendió a leer en sus ojos. Y esa mañana había dolor en ellos. Dolor, vergüenza e impotencia. Clara, que estaba enfadada con Darío porque odiaba que se metiera en líos, no podía evitar comprenderles a los dos.

—Ya me he encargado de imponerle un castigo —Dijo Ricardo cuando llegó a la parte final de su relato—. No sería justo que tú también lo hicieras.

—¿Qué castigo es ese?

—Le he confiscado la escoba hasta fin de año y le he dejado bien claro que el haber sido expulsado de la escuela de magia no es motivo suficiente para que sus notas se resientan. Darío sabe que seremos más exigentes con él que nunca.

Clara asintió. Indudablemente la pérdida de su reluciente y novísima escoba voladora debió ser un duro varapalo para el chico, así que la mujer se sintió satisfecha. Tampoco creía que Darío mereciera sufrir más restricciones porque en el fondo tuvo buenos motivos para hacer lo que hizo. No se había peleado por cualquier tontería de críos, sino por defender a su padre, y eso Clara no podía obviarlo. En cualquier caso, había un punto que Ricardo no había tenido en cuenta.

—Se te olvida una cosa —Ricardo entornó inquisitivamente los ojos—. Darío debe pedirle disculpas a ese chico.

—¿Qué?

—Lo ha enviado al hospital. Es lo menos que puede hacer.

Ricardo apretó los dientes y a Clara le sorprendió que negara con la cabeza.

—Darío sabe que lo que ha hecho ha estado mal y ha prometido que no volverá a hacerlo. No creo que sea necesario que se disculpe ante nadie.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Mira, Clara. Odio tanto como tú que nuestro hijo se meta en problemas, pero no voy a obligarle a que se disculpe porque un niño idiota se ha metido donde no le importa.

—¡Ricardo!

—Sabes también como yo que López me la tiene jurada desde hace tiempo. Y no digo que no le falten motivos, pero si ese chico sabe ciertas cosas sobre mí es porque en su círculo familiar se habla sobre ello. Lo que esa gente tiene que hacer es callarse cuando los niños están delante, así que si se meten en problemas por eso es cosa de ellos.

Clara parpadeó, sorprendida por la salida que Ricardo acababa de tener. Por supuesto que era consciente de que el Jefe de Aurores había dedicado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en perseguir a Ricardo y que le había costado sangre sudor y lágrimas encontrar algo que sirviera para enviarlo a prisión, pero nunca se había planteado lo que Ricardo decía. Le costaba muchísimo esfuerzo imaginar a hombres adultos envenenando las mentes de sus niños, así que posiblemente no eran conscientes de lo que chicos como Juanjo podían o no podía escuchar. Seguramente en casa de los López se hablaba habitualmente sobre cosas del trabajo y el nombre de Ricardo Vallejo habría sonado alguna vez. O tal vez ni había hecho falta que Juanjo escuchara según qué conversaciones porque la comunidad mágica no era demasiado grande y sólo había que escarbar un poco para averiguar el pasado de cualquier mago o bruja del país. El que Ricardo hubiera estado en la cárcel era un secreto a voces y Clara creía que el brujo exageraba con su último comentario.

—Estoy convencida de que López tiene cosas mejores que hacer que convencer a su sobrino para que se meta con Darío. Lo que quiero es que a tu hijo le quede bien claro que hacer daño a la gente tiene consecuencias. Para empezar, ese chico debe estar pasándolo fatal en el hospital porque tengo entendido que el proceso de crecimiento de los dientes es muy doloroso.

—No tiene nada que no se haya buscado.

—¡Por Dios, Ricardo! No digas esas cosas —El hombre se cruzó de brazos y suspiró como si considerara que lo que Clara estaba diciendo eran tonterías—. No sé porqué tengo la sensación de que López no es el único que está un poco obsesionado. Tú no pareces tenerle demasiado afecto

—No voy a discutir contigo sobre mi relación con ese hombre porque sólo es asunto de nosotros dos —Y Clara lo agradecía, aunque Ricardo estaba haciendo evidente lo acertado de su última teoría—. Pero no voy a consentir que meta a los chicos por medio.

—No creo que esté haciendo eso. Por lo que me cuentas, ese tal Juanjo López es un matón. Si lo único que le interesa es meterse con otros niños, dudo que lo ocurrido con Darío sea algo personal. Se ha limitado a utilizar la información que tenía para hacerle daño. Ni su padre ni su tío tienen nada que ver con ello.

—Pues mejor me lo pones. Si ese chico va buscando pelea, debería ser él quién se disculpara, no Darío.

—Pero es él quien ahora mismo está en el hospital, Ricardo —Clara hablaba con suavidad y firmeza—. Entiendo tu punto de vista y no quiero discutir contigo. Date cuenta de que pedir perdón es lo mejor que Darío puede hacer.

Ricardo no habló ni se movió durante unos segundos. Era un hombre bastante razonable y, aunque le costó cierto esfuerzo, finalmente aprobó la decisión de Clara, quien sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

—Esta misma tarde iremos al hospital. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

—Me gustaría mucho dejar que López y compañía que desuellen vivo, pero tengo que volver a Bilbao lo antes posible. A primera hora de la tarde recibimos un cargamento con mercancía peligrosa. Pídele a Doc que os acompañe. Su diplomacia británica os hará bien.

El tono sarcástico y malhumorado del hombre hizo que Clara sonriera y decidiera seguirle el juego. Ahora que el asunto de Darío estaba solucionado le apetecía bromear un poco.

—Te recuerdo que tú tienes un cincuenta por ciento de sangre inglesa, Ricardo.

—Sí. Y esa criaturita que tienes ahí dentro también. Hoy has estado en el médico. ¿Verdad?

—Acababa de llegar a casa cuando habéis venido.

—¿Y qué te han dicho? ¿Va a salir de ahí de una vez o no?

—Mucho me temo que Amelia está demasiado cómoda aquí dentro —En ese momento la niña se movió y Clara dio un respingo—. Te confieso que yo sí que tengo ganas de tenerla en brazos de una vez. Estos nueve meses se me están haciendo eternos.

—En serio, mujer, no hay quién te entienda. Te quejas porque la niña lleva el tiempo justo dentro y también te quejas porque Darío nació antes de lo que le correspondía. ¿Es que a ti no te hace feliz nada?

Clara se encogió de hombros y se acarició el vientre. Si había dos motivos en el mundo por los que era totalmente feliz eran sus hijos. Darío y Amelia.

* * *

><p>A Clara le estaba resultando bastante difícil pasar desapercibida mientras recorría los asépticos pasillos del Hospital Mágico de San Mateo. Su inmensa barriga la precedía. Junto a ella caminaban su marido y su hijo, ambos silenciosos y pensativos. John se preguntaba qué consecuencias podría traer la reciente pelea de Darío en el seno familiar. Lo que había pasado no era más que una chiquillada, pero Ricardo era un hombre que se tomaba ciertas cosas muy a pecho y a esas alturas debía estar muy preocupado por Darío. El chico parecía haber asumido con relativa calma el saber que su padre fue un delincuente y se le notaba a la legua que no quería disculparse con López, pero Clara estaba decidida. Y cuando esa mujer tomaba una decisión no había nada que se pudiera hacer. De nada habían servido las protestas de su hijo; en cuanto John terminó su jornada laboral, Clara los había cogido a los dos y se los había llevado a Madrid, directos al hospital.<p>

Aunque la razón le decía a John que pedir perdón era lo mejor que podía hacer Darío, en el fondo pensaba que no era buena tan idea después de todo. El chico iba a llevarse un disgusto de los gordos y obviamente ya había sido debidamente reprendido tanto por los profesores como por sus padres. John tenía la sensación de que esa disculpa sólo serviría para hurgar en la herida y eso era algo que nadie necesitaba, especialmente Darío y Ricardo. Evidentemente los dos se sentían heridos y Clara aseguraba que entendía a la perfección el punto de vista de ambos, pero ni siquiera eso la detuvo.

Cuando faltaban unos metros para llegar a la habitación en la que Juanjo López estaba pasando su convalecencia, Darío se detuvo para llamar la atención de su madre. Estaba enfurruñado y lo que más le apetecía era salir corriendo en dirección contraria, pero sabía que no podía hacer tal cosa. Cuando su madre se enfadaba de verdad podía ponerse hecha una furia y, embarazadísima y todo, resultaba terrible cuando eso ocurría.

—Mamá, que sepas que sólo le voy a pedir perdón una vez.

—Eso es lo que habíamos acordado.

—Pero López es un idiota. Y no pienso suplicarle ni nada.

—Nadie quiere que supliques. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirle que sientes haberle hecho daño.

—Cómo si fuera a creerme.

—Bueno, si se lo dices con esa cara de fastidio seguro que no te cree. Ahora mismo no pareces muy arrepentido.

Darío no dijo nada. Seguramente no tenía pinta de lamentar lo ocurrido porque no lo lamentaba en absoluto. Aunque John encontraba que el comportamiento demostrado durante la pelea era del todo inaceptable, no podía evitar ponerse del lado de Darío. No le cegaba el cariño que sentía por el chico, pues siempre lograba ser bastante objetivo a la hora de resolver conflictos familiares y no acostumbraba a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos cuando se trataba de dilucidar quiénes eran responsables de tal o cual cosa, pero en ese caso Darío tenía la razón. Seguramente él también habría reaccionado de la misma forma en una situación semejante. Aún recordaba sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts, lo furioso que se sentía cada vez que alguien insultaba a sus padres _muggles_ y lo mucho que le costaba aplacar sus nervios cuando eso ocurría.

—¿Seguro que no puedo escribirle una carta o llamarle por teléfono?

Clara negó con la cabeza y siguió andando. Menos de un minuto después estaba llamando a la puerta de la habitación y una mujer de estatura media y complexión fuerte le abría y le dirigía una mirada interrogante.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Es usted la madre de Juanjo López? —La mujer, que tenía el pelo cobrizo y los ojos oscuros y hundidos, asintió con lentitud—. Yo soy Clara Muñoz, la madre de Darío.

Clara se apartó un poco para que la otra mujer pudiera ver a Darío. A John no le gustó demasiado la cara de disgusto de la señora de López y tuvo serias dudas sobre lo conveniente de aquella visita. En ese preciso instante un hombre apareció detrás de la mujer. Tenía cierto aire desgarbado, el pelo castaño y con unas entradas muy amplias y utilizaba unas gafas que hacían que sus ojos lucieran diminutos.

—¿Quién es, Paqui?

—La madre de Darío Vallejo.

Definitivamente el tono de voz de la mujer no fue demasiado agradable. Incluso Clara pareció contrariada por la forma que esa mujer tuvo de pronunciar el nombre de su hijo, aunque decidió mostrarse comprensiva y fingió que no estaba pasando nada. Tenía buenos motivos para estar allí y sólo debía encontrar la forma de demostrárselo a esa gente. Después de todo no era tan raro que disgustados porque Darío había enviado a su pobre niño al hospital.

—¿Qué quiere, señora?

John alzó las cejas. El señor López no estaba siendo precisamente educado. No sólo no se había presentado debidamente, sino que se había atrevido a hablarle a su mujer con desdén. Y por si eso fuera poco, sus ojos se deslizaron hasta posarse en Darío con algo que se asemejaba mucho al desprecio. Vale. El chico le había pegado a su hijo, pero tal y como Clara no se cansaba de repetir habían sido cosas de críos y los adultos debían ser conscientes de que esos asuntos se podían manejar con calma, no poniéndose a la defensiva como si se estuvieran preparando para una batalla campal. A pesar de la manifiesta hostilidad, Clara aún era capaz de mantener la calma, algo que a John le extrañaba un poco porque el embarazo no había hecho de ella una mujer precisamente sosegada. No se había vuelto loca ni nada parecido, pero la paciencia brillaba por su ausencia.

—Hemos venido para interesarnos por la salud de su hijo. Darío…

—Juanjo está bien, pero no es gracias a su hijo —El señor López había interrumpido a Clara y John se vio obligado a intervenir.

—Buenas tardes, señor López —Dijo mientras estiraba la mano para que el otro hombre la estrechara. López frunció el ceño, pero terminó por corresponder al saludo—. Soy John Doe, el marido de Clara. Hemos venido a acompañar a Darío al hospital porque quería disculparse con su hijo.

—¿Disculparse? —El señor López frunció el ceño y no le quitó ojo a Darío.

—Usted ya sabe cómo son los niños. Indudablemente lo que ha hecho Darío no ha estado bien, pero está arrepentido y le gustaría hacérselo saber a Juanjo. ¿Le importa?

A López pareció haberle agradado el aire respetable que parecía rodear a John, así que compartió una mirada con su mujer y terminó por asentir. Los López se hicieron a un lado y dejaron que Darío se acercara a la cama para decir lo que tuviera que decir.

La verdad era que a Darío no le hacía mucha gracia tener que disculparse. Siempre era difícil tener que hacer cosas como aquella, pero en cuanto vio la cara de Juanjo sí que se sintió un poco mal. Vale. El chico era un cretino y un tocapelotas de mucho cuidado, pero era evidente que lo estaba pasando fatal mientras le crecían los dientes. El enfado que sentía contra su madre se aplacó un poco e incluso se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. Estaba dispuesto a que su disculpa sonara sincera siempre y cuando López no se comportara con la misma mala uva de siempre.

—Hola, López.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—He venido a disculparme.

—¿En serio? —Juanjo hizo una mueca de dolor, molesto porque aquel tipo estuviera allí. ¿Es que no había tenido suficiente con lo que le había hecho esa mañana?—. ¡Anda ya!

—No tendría que haberte pegado y siento lo de tus dientes —Y realmente lo sentía—. Pero tú no debiste decir eso de mi padre —Pero no del todo.

—¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Tu padre estuvo en la cárcel.

—Sí, pero fue por ayudar a la gente de Inglaterra.

—Sí, claro.

—Es verdad. Había un tipo que iba por ahí matando a los magos y brujas de primera generación y mi padre les ayudó a salir de su país y a buscar un trabajo. Y no le quedo más remedio que saltarse la ley, que lo sepas.

Juanjo López miraba al chico con pasmo absoluto. Darío estaba satisfecho con el resultado obtenido porque, aunque si bien era cierto que su padre sí que había sido un ladrón de los de verdad, lo habían mandado a la cárcel por meter la pata cuando se ocupó de los refugiados ingleses.

—Pero estuvo en la cárcel.

—Pero ya no roba ni nada.

Los niños mantuvieron un duelo de miradas y al cabo de unos segundos Darío resultó vencedor. Juanjo suspiró y se llevó la mano a la boca después de sentir un molesto pinchazo en las encías.

—¿Te duele?

—Mogollón.

—Lo siento —Darío sonrió y compuso una expresión maligna—. La próxima vez que te metas conmigo te hechizaré.

Juanjo frunció el ceño. Era lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta de que Darío le estaba ofreciendo enterrar el hacha de guerra y se dijo que aceptar su oferta no sería tan malo. Ahora que sabía lo duro que era capaz de pegar aquel idiota, sería mucho mejor estar a buenas con él. No le interesaba ser su amigo, pero podía pasar el resto de sus días ignorándolo olímpicamente.

—Sí, Vallejo, como si fueras capaz de ganarme en un duelo mágico.

—Cuando quieras te lo demuestro.

—Ya hablaremos cuando vuelvas al colegio. ¿Te crees que no sé qué te han expulsado?

Mientras los niños resolvían sus diferencias, los cuatro adultos permanecían un poco apartados, inmersos en su propia lucha por proteger a sus hijos. Los López estaban demostrando ser unas personas profundamente desagradables, Clara se arrepentía de haber ido esa tarde al hospital y John permanecía alerta por si las cosas se desmadraban. Los López parecían dispuestos a decir cualquier barbaridad y Clara no tenía pinta de ir a tolerarla. Lo dicho, el embarazo le había dejado cero paciencia.

—Con que el chico quiere disculparse —Dijo López en cuanto Darío llegó a la cama y empezó a hablar con Juanjo—. Me va a perdonar, señora, pero me extraña mucho.

—¿Por qué?

López observó a los muchachos y no respondió a la pregunta de Clara.

—Así que usted no está casada con el padre del chico.

—Pues no, pero no sé qué tiene eso que ver con lo que ha pasado en el colegio.

—No quisiera ofenderla, señora. No dudo que usted sea una mujer perfectamente normal y su marido parece un hombre del todo respetable, pero tengo mis reservas respecto al chico.

—Juanjo —El tono de la señora López sonó a advertencia, como si supiera lo que iba a decir y no le hiciera mucha gracia que se trataran ciertos temas en público. Indudablemente era más capaz de mantener las formas que su marido. Sin embargo, el señor López siguió hablando.

—¿Qué se puede esperar de él siendo hijo de quién es? De tal palo, tal astilla.

Clara se envaró. Eso era el colmo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese cretino a decirle esas cosas? Si el niño se parecía un poco a su padre, Darío no se merecía ser castigado por haberle pegado. Se merecía una medalla. A pesar de que lo que más le apetecía en ese momento era arrancarle los ojos al tal Juanjo López, logró contener su mal genio y recurrir al diálogo en lugar de a la violencia física. Y si la mano de John sostenía fuertemente su brazo era pura coincidencia.

—Me va a perdonar usted a mí, _señor_, pero no le consiento que hable así ni de mi hijo ni de Ricardo —López frunció el ceño, tan desdeñoso como antes—. Darío es un niño muy bien educado que nunca se ha metido en problemas hasta hoy, algo que por lo que tengo entendido usted no puede decir de su hijo —López fue a protestar, pero Clara no le dejó—. Y si Ricardo ha cometido errores en el pasado, ya pagó su deuda con la sociedad y merece que le dejen en paz. En un hombre trabajador y un buen padre y no le voy a permitir que hable así de él. Es más, lo que tenía que hacer es asegurarse de que su hijo se mantenga calladito porque está hecho todo un bocazas.

Los López no daban crédito a lo que Clara acababa de decirles y el propio John se sentía extraño. Ahí estaba su mujer y con un panzón tremendo, las piernas y la cara hinchadísimas, echándole la bronca al hermano del Jefe de Aurores, defendiendo con uñas a dientes a Darío y a Ricardo Vallejo. Ella había insistido en que lo correcto era ir al hospital a disculparse, pretendía que Darío obtuviera una lección positiva de todo aquello y mira como terminaban las cosas. Aunque no habían llegado a elevar el tono de voz, era obvio que la inminente discusión podría alcanzar cierta gravedad si no la cortaban de inmediato, así que decidió tomar medidas.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, Clara —Si no eran bienvenidos, allí no pintaban nada. Su mujer asintió.

—Darío, nos vamos.

Mientras la tensión entre los adultos había ido aumentando, los niños habían conseguido mantener una conversación bastante civilizada. Ese hecho sorprendió a los padres al mismo tiempo que les hizo sentirse un poco avergonzados. Supuestamente deberían haber sido ellos los que afrontaran la situación con calma y madurez y mira por donde los niños, que unas pocas horas estaban liándose a mamporros, fueron los únicos capaces de llegar a un acuerdo de no agresión.

Sin atreverse a protestar demasiado, Darío se reunió con su madre y con Doc y abandonó con ellos el hospital. Ninguno de ellos abrió la boca mientras llegaban a casa, pero Clara estaba convencida de que Darío no era el único que había aprendido algo aquella tarde. Su propia lección fue aún más importante y estaba segura de tardaría en olvidarla mucho tiempo.


	4. Los Girasoles I

**LOS GIRASOLES**

* * *

><p><em><strong>14 de abril de 1991. En algún lugar de Ámsterdam.<strong>_

Ricardo Vallejo estaba en el asiento trasero del coche alquilado, inmerso en la lectura de una vibrante novela de aventuras. Había llegado Ámsterdam tres días atrás para solucionar un importante negocio y, si todo salía según lo esperado, volvería a Madrid esa misma tarde. Nunca antes había visitado la ciudad y a Ricardo le hubiera gustado poder quedarse para hacer turismo, pero también tenía unas cuantas cosas pendientes de resolver en España. Además, si el golpe de aquel día tenía éxito iba a pasar unos meses muy ajetreados. Tendría que extremar las precauciones porque colocar obras de arte en el mercado negro nunca era sencillo, pero si finalmente obtenía los beneficios esperados podría empezar a plantearse realizar más acciones como aquella en el futuro.

Unos golpecitos en el cristal le devolvieron a la realidad. Ricardo apenas giró la cabeza para ver el rostro de Lorenzo Salcedo, su mano derecha. Loren era un hombre extremadamente alto y robusto, de facciones rudas y expresión feroz. Cualquiera que lo viera podría decir de él que era todo músculo y nada de cerebro, pero Ricardo sabía de primera mano que era un hombre inteligente y astuto y un brujo más que capaz. Vallejo marcó la página del libro, bajó la ventanilla y le prestó atención a su colega.

-Los _muggles_ ya vienen.

Ricardo asintió y se bajó del coche. No pudo evitar encogerse un poco cuando el frío le golpeó la cara. Si había una cosa en el mundo que Ricardo Vallejo odiara era el frío. Desde muy pequeño había sido un gran amante del verano y uno de los primeros hechizos que aprendió fue el calorífico. Lo primero que hizo al poner un pie en el suelo fue echar mano de la varita y aplicarse el mencionado hechizo para entrar en calor. En seguida se sintió reconfortado y pudo prepararse para recibir a los _muggles._

Conducían a toda velocidad por el camino de tierra. Ricardo se sintió aliviado al comprobar que la policía no les perseguía. No era como si le supusiera alguna clase de problema enfrentarse a ellos puesto que ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones y con bastante éxito, pero quería que aquel golpe fuera lo más limpio posible. El rastro mágico que dejaran debía ser mínimo para evitar que los magos y brujas metieran las narices donde no debían. Ricardo, que durante un par de años se había dedicado al robo de bancos utilizando medios enteramente mágicos, tuvo ocasión de comprobar en sus propias carnes lo peligroso que podía ser poner sobre aviso a los aurores. Durante el último atraco habían estado a punto de pillarle y decidió hacer algo nuevo. Había dejado pasar un tiempo prudencial antes de sumergirse en aquel nuevo negocio y tenía grandes esperanzas puestas en el futuro.

Ricardo observó el furgón un instante y luego miró a sus compañeros. Loren estaba a su lado; vivía en permanente estado de alerta y en esa ocasión parecía preparado para echar mano tanto de la varita como de la pistola _muggle_. Unos cuantos metros más atrás estaban Paco Martínez, el mejor falsificador de todo el mundo mágico, y Sonja Villenueve, su talentosa camarada francesa. _Madame_ Villenueve era toda una experta en la obra del gran pintor _muggle_ Vicent Van Gogh y su colaboración resultó ser absolutamente imprescindible. Ricardo, desconfiado por naturaleza, se tomó su tiempo ante de fiarse al cien por cien de ella, pero a esas alturas estaría más que encantado de darle el cinco por ciento de los beneficios que habían acordado.

Cuando los cómplices _muggles_ llegaron, Ricardo apenas logró contener el impulsó de abrir las puertas traseras del furgón para echarle un vistazo a los cuadros. Los ladrones habían cumplido con su parte del trato y tampoco tardarían demasiado en cobrar. Ricardo podía dedicarse a negocios no demasiado lícitos, pero siempre cumplía con su palabra. Loren había sugerido que sometieran a ambos hombres a la maldición _imperius_ para obtener de ellos todo aquello que desearan, pero Ricardo no pensó que fuera buena idea por aquello de no exponer la magia demasiado. Por el contrario, había fingido ser un coleccionista de arte bastante ambicioso y les había prometido una buena recompensa si conseguían sacar los cuadros del Museo Van Gogh de Ámsterdam. Les había llevado varios meses planear el golpe, pero finalmente lo habían conseguido. Ricardo les daría su dinero, una parte irrisoria de todo el botín que iban a conseguir después de la venta de los cuadros en el mercado negro, y volvería a España para empezar a negociar. Pero aún quedaba una última parte que resolver.

Fue Paco Martínez el primero en acercarse al furgón. Uno de los _muggles_ le abrió la puerta y tanto Paco como _madame _ Villenueve procedieron a comprobar la autenticidad de las obras de arte. Mientras tanto, Loren miraba amenazante a los ladrones. A pesar de ignorar que era un mago, los _muggles_ se veían seriamente intimidados ante su presencia. Ricardo suspiró, ansioso porque Martínez terminar de hacer lo suyo para poder largarse de allí. Suponía que la tardanza estaba completamente justificada, pero empezaba a impacientarse y repasó mentalmente todo el plan.

Lo más complicado era sacar los cuadros de museo. Para conseguirlo, uno de los ladrones _muggles_ debía permanecer escondido durante toda la noche anterior en el mismísimo museo. Por la mañana reduciría a uno de los guardias de seguridad a punta de pistola y le obligaría a desconectar la alarma para facilitar la entrada a su compañero y, a continuación, llevarse cuantos cuadros les fuera posible antes de que alguien pudiera avisar a la policía. A continuación, los _muggles_ debían reunirse con Ricardo y los suyos justo en ese punto para dar el cambiazo. Y ahí era donde entraban Paco y _madame_ Villenueve.

Les había llevado meses, pero juntos lograron crear réplicas tan exactas de los cuadros originales que ni siquiera el mayor experto _muggle_ podría darse cuenta de que las obras eran falsas. Seguramente un especialista mágico si podría ser capaz de detectar algún fallo en la copia, pero las probabilidades de que algún mago o bruja examinara los cuadros eran casi nulas. Así pues, Ricardo cambiaría los cuadros originales por los falsos. Los segundos serían abandonados allí mismo para que la policía creyera que los ladrones se habían dado cuenta de que eran invendibles. Los primeros viajarían hasta España a lo largo de las próximas semanas y serían vendidos a una serie de coleccionistas entre los que se encontraban tanto brujos como _muggles._

Unos cuantos minutos después, un Martínez más que sonriente se acercó a Ricardo.

-Tenemos _"Los Girasoles"_. Somos inmensamente ricos.

Ricardo también sonrió. Quizá no fuera el mayor experto en arte del mundo, pero no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo con Paco. Solamente aquel cuadro valía una fortuna, así que no se veía capaz de imaginarse el dinero real que iba a obtener gracias a esa operación.

-¿Está todo en orden?

-Los cuadros son los auténticos.

-Pues larguémonos cuanto antes.

Martínez asintió. Cerró nuevamente las puertas del furgón y se subió a él junto a _madame_ Villenueve. Sin mediar palabra pusieron en marcha el motor y se alejaron a una velocidad bastante más moderada que la empleada por los ladrones holandeses. Cuando estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos, los dos brujos se _desaparecerían_ con los cuadros hasta una casa segura situada en el pequeño pueblo francés en el que _madame_ Villenueve había crecido. Pasarían allí aproximadamente una semana y luego empezarían a moverlos para llevarlos todos a Madrid, donde los pondrían a buen recaudo hasta que fueran vendidos.

Ricardo observó el furgón hasta que se perdió de vista. A su espalda, Loren había sacado un maletín negro del coche alquilado y se acercaba a los ladrones _muggles_ con su eterna cara de malas pulgas. Quizá hubiera sido conveniente modificar las mentes de aquellos dos hombres de alguna forma que evitara que pudieran delatarles en caso de que la policía les capturara. Loren había insistido bastante sobre ese tema, pero Ricardo estaba bastante seguro de que había cubierto bastante bien sus huellas y que nadie podría llegar a relacionarle con esos dos ladrones y por eso consideró que sería mejor no hacerlo. No utilizar la magia, no exponerse ante los aurores. Eso era lo esencial porque, llegado el caso, siempre podrían manipular a los policías_ muggles_ y escapar de sus garras sin demasiada dificultad.

Los _muggles_ recibieron su parte del botín y miraron a su alrededor presas de una repentina confusión. Sin duda habían esperado que alguien les entregara un nuevo vehículo para facilitarles la huida, pero allí solo estaban el coche de Ricardo y un furgón que era la copia exacta del que utilizaran para huir del museo y que en su interior guardaba lo que los _muggles_ considerarían un hallazgo milagroso. No todos los robos de cuadros famosos se resolvían el mismo día que se producía la sustracción de los mismos. Por supuesto, los hombres protestaron. Loren no necesitó hacer uso de muchas palabras para hacerles entender que debían buscarse la vida. Después, se reunió con Ricardo, se subieron al coche y se dispusieron a regresar al hotel. Tenían que recoger el equipaje y pensaban comer algo antes de coger el avión de vuelta a Madrid.

Ricardo, nuevamente acomodado en el asiento trasero del vehículo, giró la cabeza para ver cómo los _muggles_ se llevaban las manos a la cabeza y sonrió. Reconocía que había sido un poco cruel abandonarlos de esa manera, pero estaba seguro de que la suerte acompañaría a esos dos elementos. A pesar de que utilizar la mínima cantidad de magia posible era una prioridad, Ricardo sí había recurrido a ciertos métodos para garantizar el éxito del plan. La _Felix Felicis_ discretamente diluida en las botellas de agua que esos tipos bebían compulsivamente había bastado para que todo saliera bien. Sus efectos durarían aproximadamente un par de horas más, tiempo más que suficiente para que los dos hombres se pusieran a salvo.

-Me pregunto a dónde irán esos dos ahora -Comentó Loren mirando por el retrovisor.

-Probablemente desaparezcan del mapa durante una buena temporada. Tienen dinero suficiente para vivir cómodamente durante varios meses.

-Eso si no lo dilapidan en cuatro días -Loren frunció el ceño-. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres borrarles la memoria? Aún podríamos volver.

-Es mejor así. Estoy convencido de que no los atraparán nunca.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro. No parecían demasiado espabilados.

-Han planeado el robo al museo prácticamente sin la ayuda de nadie. Yo diría que son lo suficientemente listos.

-¿Y si son más avariciosos de lo que piensas e intentan vender las copias? Siempre te has mostrado muy seguro de su perfección y tal vez quieran más. Deben saber que los cuadros valen una fortuna.

-Si hacen eso, será su problema. Además, creo que lo averiguaremos en unas cuantas horas. La prensa dará bastante bombo al robo y, cuando encuentren las copias, no tardarán en dar la noticia por televisión.

-Te veo muy seguro -Loren volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Porque lo estoy. Todo saldrá bien.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, holita.<em>

_Llámame abusadora, Sorg, pero ahora no solo voy a utilizar tu universo mágico, también voy a copiar tu forma de subir los mini-fics en UMU. En esta ocasión, he colgado lo que viene a ser el prólogo de una historia que se irá aclarando en capítulos posteriores. No diré nada más para no dar pistas y dejaros con la intriga. Si queréis saber más, habrá que seguir leyendo ^^._

_También quería decir que el robo al Museo Van Gogh de Ámsterdam fue absolutamente real y ocurrió en la fecha arriba mencionada. Los ladrones se llevaron una veintena de cuadros, uno de los cuales era el famosísimo _"Los Girasoles"_, y según tengo entendido aparecieron en un coche abandonado ese mismo día. Sin embargo yo creo que los cuadros siguen desaparecidos y he tomado ciertas libertades al revelar la identidad de los ladrones. Seguramente que hay por ahí algún mago que tiene _"Los Girasoles"_ de Van Gogh colgado en su cuarto de baño, que de todo tiene que haber en el mundo._

_En resumen, espero que esta pequeña introducción os haya gustado y que el fic en general os parezca interesante. Además, estaría bastante bien que me hicierais llegar vuestras impresiones. Acepto también sugerencias y os informo que no me limitaré a escribir únicamente sobre Ricardo, Darío y compañía. También dedicaré capítulos a los Bennasar, a los Cattermole, a Julia y a otros personajes originales que puedan ir apareciendo por ahí. Sé que esta clase de historias constituyen una apuesta arriesgada porque hay muy poca gente a la que le interesen los OC, pero si a alguien le gusta me haría mucha ilusión que me lo hiciera saber._

_Y ahora, después de suplicar por reviews durante un ratito, me despido._

_Besetes_

_Cris Snape._


	5. Los Girasoles II

**LOS GIRASOLES II**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid, junio de 1991<strong>_

—He conocido a alguien.

Clara alzó una ceja y pensó que no le extrañaba nada. Marga Vázquez, su amiga de la infancia, tenía una gran capacidad para conocer hombres. Se enamoraba de ellos en cuestión de segundos y se desenamoraba con la misma rapidez. Apenas hacía tres meses que lo había dejado con su último novio, un brujo muy guapo y miembro de una importante familia mágica, y todo parecía indicar que el disgusto ya se le había pasado. Clara recordaba que la pobre Marga se había sentido devastada durante casi una semana, pero después había recuperado la sonrisa y las ganas de divertirse.

—¿En serio? ¿De quién se trata esta vez?

—Es un muggle. Se llama Baldo y es el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida.

—¿Ése no era Jaime? —Preguntó con sorna, recordando que Marga siempre admiró muchísimo la más que evidente belleza de su antiguo novio. Le conocieron cuando eran pequeñas, durante los campamentos mágicos de verano. Jaime había ido a su mismo curso y, aunque nunca se relacionaron demasiado, Marga no pudo evitar estar muy colgada de él. De hecho, todas las chicas lo habían estado en algún momento, Clara incluida. Cuando Marga se había encontrado con él en Valencia y la invitó a tomarse unas cañas, se emocionó tanto que estuvo a punto de caerse de la escoba durante el viaje de regreso a Madrid.

—Sí, bueno —Marga chasqueó la lengua—. Eso pensaba yo, pero deberías ver a Baldo. Trabaja en televisión. Es realizador o algo así.

Clara sabía por experiencia que Marga nunca prestaba mucha atención a los hombres cuando le hablaban de su trabajo. A pesar de que la adolescencia había quedado atrás mucho tiempo antes, Marga no había madurado demasiado para según qué cosas. Era una persona un tanto superficial y alocada y no acostumbraba a tomarse nada demasiado en serio, algo que sacaba de quicio a Clara porque una cosa era ser una persona optimista y otra bien distinta ser una inconsciente. En cualquier caso, confiaba en que Marga encontrara algún día a alguien que la ayudara convertirse en adulta y sentar cabeza en el terreno sentimental. Y es que Marga no era así de atolondrada en todos los aspectos de su vida; cuando se trataba de trabajo, era la persona más responsable del mundo. La joven era funcionaria en el área de asuntos sociales del Ministerio de Magia y estaba harta de ver desgracias un día sí y un día también. Por eso Clara en cierta forma entendía que se comportara de aquella manera cuando abandonaba el Ministerio; con un trabajo como el suyo, desconectar era la única manera de no perder la cabeza.

—Hemos salido juntos un par de veces y es un hombre encantador —Marga seguía hablando—. Me gustaría presentártelo. Podríamos quedar el sábado por la noche. ¿Te apetece?

—¿El sábado? —Clara recordó que precisamente ese día tendría bastante jaleo en la tienda de calderos que regentaba desde hacía unos meses—. No creo que pueda. Recibo un pedido bastante grande y tendré que quedarme hasta tarde a organizarlo todo.

—Tú y tu obsesión por el orden —Marga puso los ojos en blanco, acostumbrada a lo que ella consideraba una de las grandes excentricidades de su amiga—. Te ayudaré, pero después tienes que venirte conmigo.

—¡Vaya! —Clara soltó un silbidito—. Debes ir muy en serio con él si te ofreces voluntaria para echarme una mano en la tienda.

Trabajar codo con codo con Clara podía llegar a ser una auténtica locura. En alguna ocasión se había preguntado si no sufriría alguna clase de trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo porque lo suyo con la limpieza y el orden no era algo normal. Había sido víctima de numerosas bromas por culpa de ese asunto y Marga siempre salía huyendo cuando Clara parecía estar a punto de pedirle ayuda. No era una mala amiga ni nada de eso, pero sabía perfectamente que una limpieza general bajo las órdenes de esa mujer terminaba irremediablemente en pelea. Y se apreciaban demasiado mutuamente como para poner en riesgo su amistad, mucho menos por un par de motitas de polvo y un cojín mal colocado.

—No sé si es el definitivo, pero sí que estoy dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio con tal de que compruebes por ti misma lo bueno que está. Te quedarás con la boca abierta, ya verás —Marga suspiró teatralmente—. Si hasta podría ser una estrella de cine si quisiera.

Clara puso los ojos en blanco y negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Ni por un segundo había dudado de la palabra de su amiga. Sin duda, Marga estaba más que convencida de que su novio muggle era el hombre más maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra. Si alguien le diera la idea, no dudaría a la hora de presentar al tal Baldo ante su familia y seguramente se comprometería con él y llevaría a cabo una boda exprés. Pero la cuestión no era esa, sino averiguar cuánto le duraría el encaprichamiento esa vez.

—Está bien. Saldré con vosotros.

—¡Oh, genial! —Marga se movió con nerviosismo—. Podría preguntarle si tiene algún amigo disponible. ¿Quieres? Y podrás darte por satisfecha si es la mitad de guapo que Baldo.

—No, Marga. Te prohíbo que hagas eso. No quiero que me organices una cita a ciegas.

—¿Por qué? Tú no tienes tiempo para buscar novio y yo sí que puedo ocuparme de esos asuntos. Fíate de mi criterio.

—¿Te recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez?

Había sido un desastre. En aquel entonces Marga salía con Borja, un empleado de mantenimiento del Ministerio. Era un tipo agradable y con la cabeza bien amueblada y, para no variar, bastante guapo. A Clara le había caído bien y Marga insistió en que saliera con uno de sus amigos. Puesto que Borja parecía ser un chico normal y corriente, Clara aceptó creyendo que pasaría un buen rato. No fue así. Cosme, su cita a ciegas, era tan guapo como Borja pero distaba mucho de ser normal. Había empezado a hacer el entrenamiento para convertirse en auror, pero durante las pruebas finales había sufrido alguna clase de trauma y era un tipo absolutamente paranoico. Se pasó toda la noche asegurando que alguien le perseguía y que la mitad de las desgracias que ocurrían en el mundo eran fruto de alguna conspiración. Al final de la velada acusó a Clara de ser una espía de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Dijo algo sobre ser encerrado en Azkaban, la horrenda prisión de los magos ingleses, y se fue corriendo antes de que Clara pudiera decirle que no era una espía. Desde entonces se había negado a quedar con desconocidos y no iba a cambiar de opinión por nada del mundo.

—Vale, como quieras. Reconozco que lo de Cosme no salió bien, pero podrías darme otra oportunidad. ¿No? La mayoría de los chicos no están locos. ¿Sabes?

—Prefiero no correr el riesgo. Además, y aunque te resulte difícil de creer, ahora mismo no estoy para conocer hombres.

—¿Qué? —Marga no daba crédito a lo que oía—. ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque estoy liadísima con la tienda, lo sabes bien. Lo que menos necesito es complicarme la vida con un novio.

—Pero si los novios no complican la vida. La hacen mucho más fácil. Y placentera —Marga le guiñó un ojo y Clara sonrió—. No le cierres las puertas al amor. Cuando menos te lo esperes conocerás a tu príncipe azul.

—Eso no significa mucho viniendo de una persona que encuentra a su príncipe azul cada tres o cuatro meses.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy una chica con suerte.

—Y una boba también —Clara miró el reloj y comprobó que era hora de volver a la tienda. Había quedado con Marga para tomarse un café en La Floriana y el tiempo se les había pasado volando—. Te espero el sábado a primera hora de la tarde. Si no vienes, yo no iré a ninguna parte.

—Allí estaré. ¿Cuándo te he fallado yo a ti?

Clara podía afirmar que nunca. Había conocido a Marga en el Magisterium de Magia de Badajoz cuando ambas tenían siete años y no se habían separado desde entonces. Las dos eran brujas de primera generación, vivían en pueblos pequeños y habían causado cierta conmoción en el seno familiar por aquello de haber nacido siendo poseedoras del don de poder canalizar la magia. Marga había sido su mejor apoyo porque, mientras que los señores Vázquez aceptaron la condición de su hija con fascinación y alegría, los padres de Clara fueron incapaces de verle el lado positivo al asunto. Durante prácticamente toda su vida Clara se había sentido como una extraña dentro de su propia casa. Su padre, que siempre había sido un hombre serio, callado y muy poco dado a las muestras de afecto, se volvió mucho más frío y distante con ella de lo que ya venía siendo habitual. Su hermana prácticamente había dejado de hablarle y siempre la había tratado como a un bicho raro. Y su madre, la única que aún seguía en contacto con ella, comenzó a hacer diferencias entre sus dos hijas y Clara nunca fue la favorita, por supuesto.

Ante ese panorama, Marga y su familia resultaron ser un auténtico oasis de paz y cariño. Los Vázquez se ganaban la vida con la agricultura y la ganadería. Eran gentes de campo, humildes y trabajadoras, y Clara enseguida se sintió como en casa. Marga tenía dos hermanos mayores y ninguno de ellos resultó ser mago, así que sus padres estaban contentos porque la niña pudiera compartir sus juegos con alguien de su condición. Aunque querían a Marga, había montones de cosas relacionadas con ella que no entendían y sobre las que no podían hablar. Clara, en cambio, sí que podía hacerlo. Crecieron juntas, como hermanas, y cuando terminaron sus estudios básicos viajaron a Madrid a buscarse la vida. Habían compartido piso en el mundo muggle durante bastante tiempo, hasta que Clara compró la tienda de calderos y decidió mudarse al apartamento ubicado sobre ella. Le había ofrecido a Marga la posibilidad de irse con ella, pero a la joven le encantaba su vida tal y como estaba. Seguían viéndose prácticamente todos los días, se confiaban todos sus secretos y seguían apoyándose tanto o más como cuando eran pequeñas y no tenían ni idea de lo que supondría para ellas formar parte de la fascinante comunidad mágica.

* * *

><p>—Aquí está el último.<p>

Paco Martínez colocó el cuadro sobre el atril y dio dos pasos atrás hasta ponerse a la misma altura que Loren e intercambiar una mirada satisfecha con el gigantón. Ambos observaron cómo Ricardo se acercaba al cuadro y lo observaba detenidamente. Les había llevado unos cuantos meses traer todas las obras a España, pero esa mañana el trabajo había sido finalmente completado.

Ricardo Vallejo estaba muy contento. Cualquier duda que pudiera haber surgido sobre el éxito de aquel robo se había disipado en el mes de abril, cuando la policía holandesa encontró el furgón abandonado con las copias de los cuadros de Van Gogh. Sabía que aún estaban buscando a los dos ladrones muggles que lograron llevarse las pinturas del museo de Ámsterdam, pero nada parecía indicar que fueran a dar con ellos. No tenían demasiadas pistas y los hilos de los que tirar eran prácticamente inexistentes. Además, el hecho de que los cuadros hubieran sido _hallados_ sin ninguna clase de desperfectos no alimentaba sus ganas de atrapar a los ladrones. Seguramente en unos meses más zanjarían el asunto o se dedicarían a él con muy poco entusiasmo. El robo había sido un pequeño susto con final feliz y punto.

Por suerte para Ricardo, el robo fue más que un pequeño susto. Durante esos meses se había encargado de entrar en contacto con algunos posibles compradores y ya estaba negociando la venta de diez cuadros. Tal y como dijo Paco aquel día de abril, eran inmensamente ricos. Tanto que incluso se estaba planteando la posibilidad de quedarse con alguna de esas preciosas pinturas. _"Los Girasoles"_ le resultaba ciertamente tentador. Aunque ya tenía prácticamente cerrada la venta con un brujo de origen chino afincado en los Estados Unidos, se estaba planteando muy seriamente la posibilidad de no llevar a cabo el trato.

Ricardo era un hombre ambicioso. Cuando era niño nunca tuvo demasiadas cosas y de adulto no podía evitar anhelar todo aquello de lo que había carecido. Por eso no dudaba a la hora de disfrutar de todo el lujo y confort que estaba a su alcance. De niño miserable había pasado a hombre multimillonario y no escatimaba en gastos. Quizá no había conseguido su dinero legalmente, pero nadie podría acusarle jamás de no habérselo ganado a pulso. Había recorrido un largo camino y se merecía disfrutar de sus logros personales. Y si le apetecía quedarse _"Los Girasoles"_ para colgarlo en el dormitorio principal de alguna de las casas que tenía repartidas por la geografía peninsular, nadie podría impedírselo.

—¿_Madame_ Villenueve está en la ciudad? —Preguntó Ricardo sin mirar a sus acompañantes.

—Se ha quedado en el hotel. Quería venirse conmigo, pero le dije que era mejor que esperara allí.

—Bien. Nos reuniremos con ella en breve para hacerle llegar su parte. Se la ha ganado.

Paco asintió. Ricardo podría confiar en el talento, la discreción y la lealtad de Sonja Villenueve, pero era evidente que no la quería husmeando por una de sus propiedades. Ricardo se había comprado aquella casa un par de años antes, después de convertirse en el socio mayoritario de un hotel muggle de la ciudad. La fortuna que fue amasando con el paso del tiempo era bastante complicada de ocultar y poco a poco iba invirtiendo dinero en negocios tanto muggles como mágicos. Cada vez había más gente interesada en sus actividades y tener a los aurores pisándole los talones ya era lo suficientemente desagradable como para que los empleados de Hacienda empezaran a molestarle. Por ese motivo había comenzado a blanquear dinero. Tenía que hacerse con un nombre en el mundo empresarial y relajar el celo que las autoridades ejercían sobre él para poder seguir dedicándose a lo suyo con tranquilidad.

—Además, me apetece celebrar el éxito del plan —Ricardo se alejó del último cuadro y, esa vez sí, encaró a sus compañeros—. ¿Os apetece salir este sábado?

Paco y Loren intercambiaron una mirada extraña, como si no dieran crédito a las palabras de su jefe.

—¿Salir? —Paco se aseguró de haber oído bien.

—Sí. Salir.

—¿Te refieres a cenar por ahí y después ir a alguna discoteca y cosas así?

Ricardo puso los ojos en blanco y fulminó con la mirada a Paco. A pesar de que hablaba como un auténtico carcamal, el brujo no era tan viejo. Tendría aproximadamente unos cuarenta años, era de estatura media y poseedor de una prominente barriga _fabricada_ a base de beber cerveza. Cuando Ricardo le conoció ya estaba calvo y usaba gafas y, aunque durante la década de los ochenta había lucido un bigote bastante horrendo, había terminado por sustituirlo por una barba canosa que le sentaba mucho mejor. A Paco nunca le habían gustado los sitios atestados de gente, pero después del éxito obtenido con el tema de los cuadros todos se merecían correrse una buena juerga.

—Sí, Martínez, me refiero a eso. Y no pongas esa cara, hombre, que no pretendo torturarte.

—Claro, claro —Paco carraspeó—. ¿Quieres invitar a _madame _Villenueve?

—Nos ha sido de mucha ayuda, por supuesto que quiero invitarla.

Paco frunció el ceño y asintió. Después de un instante de reflexión, volvió a hablar.

—Entonces debería informarla. ¿No crees? —Ricardo asintió y Paco señaló la puerta—. Pues yo… La llamaré ahora mismo.

Después de un leve titubeo, Paco se fue. Loren, que estaba inmóvil y con cara de palo, negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. Siempre había dicho que Paco era un hombrecillo un tanto ridículo y Ricardo no podía dejar de darle la razón. Era un genio de la falsificación y tenía un talento innato para las transformaciones, pero nunca fue demasiado bueno relacionándose con los demás, especialmente si se trataba de mujeres. Ricardo no recordaba que hubiera tenido novia alguna vez y no era de extrañar porque siempre tartamudeaba como un idiota cuando empezaba a intimar con cualquier espécimen del género femenino. Tan solo parecía haberse encontrado cómodo con _madame_ Villenueve, pero eso sólo se debía a que la veía como a una experta colega, no como a una mujer propiamente dicho. En cualquier caso, Ricardo no lo convirtió en su colaborador para que demostrara ser un galán apasionado, sino para que le ayudara con asuntos como el de los cuadros y en los últimos tiempos había cumplido con creces.

—Reconozco que tenía mis reservar cuando se te ocurrió la idea —La voz de Loren resonó con fuerza en la estancia. Era obvio que quería hablar sobre cosas más importantes que una salida nocturna—. Aún me sorprende que haya salido tan bien. Ha sido demasiado fácil.

—Las cosas no tienen por qué ser siempre complicadas —Ricardo suspiró y miró _"Los Girasoles"_ con anhelo—. Estoy pensando en quedármelo.

Loren frunció el ceño y, lejos de apoyarle, negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

—Sólo te traería problemas. Tendrías que mantenerlo oculto a la vista de todo el mundo. Es un cuadro fácilmente reconocible. Hasta el más idiota del mundo sabe cómo es.

—No habría que esconder nada. Se supone que está en Ámsterdam. La gente simplemente pensaría que es una reproducción.

—Es una estupidez arriesgarse tanto por un trozo de lienzo viejo.

—Son _"Los Girasoles"_, Lorenzo, no un trozo de lienzo viejo.

—Para el caso es lo mismo. Además, el trato con el señor Kwok está casi cerrado. Es un hombre con mucho carácter y se enfadará un montón si ahora te echas para atrás.

—Creo que podré lidiar con Kwok sin demasiados problemas.

—Ya sabes cómo son los chinos con los negocios, no le hará ninguna gracia.

—El señor Kwok es estadounidense, no chino. Y estás exagerando —Ricardo no podía dejar de mirar el cuadro, sus deseos más egoístas pulsando con fuerza en su interior—. Además, he sido yo el que se ha jugado el cuello para conseguir todas estas pinturas. Tengo más derecho que nadie a quedarme con ellas.

Loren suspiró. Tan solo era unos pocos años mayor que Ricardo, pero a veces le gustaba dárselas de hombre sabio. Cuando el jovencito Ricardo Vallejo comenzó a introducirse en el submundo del crimen mágico, Loren fue uno de los primeros hombres a los que conoció. Al principio no se llevaron nada bien porque eran algo así como rivales, pero con el tiempo habían aprendido a respetarse porque compartían una moral bastante parecida. Loren, que durante una buena parte de los ochenta fue el perro de presa de un traficante de pociones alucinógenas y drogas muggles, no toleraba la manía que tenía su jefe de cargarse a todo el mundo, casi como si disfrutara con ello. Ricardo, joven, impetuoso y muy ambicioso, tenía claro que nunca iba a permitirse esa clase de comportamientos y, aunque le costó un puñado de años, Loren terminó por unirse a él y a su causa. Resultaba mucho más cómodo y menos traumático estar al lado de Ricardo Vallejo que junto a su antiguo jefe.

El problema que tenía Ricardo era que acostumbraba a dejar al descubierto sus debilidades. Había sido un niño necesitado de muchas cosas y ahora era un hombre bastante caprichoso. Si se le antojaba comprarse algo, lo que fuera, lo hacía y punto. Y si se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que iba a quedarse con _"Los Girasoles"_, se lo quedaría.

—Decidiste que las venderías todas. Es mejor no desviarse del plan original y lo sabes bien.

—La tentación es demasiado fuerte, Loren. No es fácil renunciar a tanta belleza.

Ricardo era un cursi y un loco y Loren se negó a darle la razón. Conocía lo suficiente a su amigo como para saber que no cambiaría de opinión por nada del mundo, pero le quedaba el consuelo de saber que lo había intentado. Estaba convencido de que si Ricardo se quedaba con _"Los Girasoles"_ sólo tendrían problemas, pero lo único que podía hacer era permanecer alerta. Como siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Sorg, me he tomado la libertad de convertir a la amiga de Clara en uno de los ligues de Jaime. Ha sido una absoluta coincidencia que precisamente hoy publicaras la segunda parte del minific que le has dedicado en UMU y mucho me temo que por el año 91 aún no había depurado mucho la técnica de presentarle los ligues a los amigos. Era joven e inexperto :P<em>

_Espero poder seguir con la continuación del minific pronto, aunque ahora mismo ando un poco liada terminando un reto que tengo que entregar para el día 25. Además, voy a insistir con lo de los reviews. ¿Nadie tiene nada que decir? :(_

_Besetes y hasta pronto._


	6. A casa por Navidad

**A CASA POR NAVIDAD**

_Antes de seguir con la historia de "Los Girasoles" he decidido introducir un capítulo con un ambiente más navideño para conmemorar las fechas en las que estamos. Feliz Navidad para todos y ojalá que lo estéis pasando bien. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toledo, 25 de diciembre de 2008<strong>_

—¿Por qué no ha venido Papá Noel? He sido buena tooodo el año.

Amelia había hecho esa pregunta al menos una docena de veces desde que se levantó a las nueve de la mañana. Había corrido a toda prisa hasta el árbol de Navidad que tenían instalado en el salón de casa para descubrir que no había ni un solo regalo a sus pies. La niña estaba claramente decepcionada, pero hacía años que sus padres hablaron del tema y decidieron que, puesto que tanto Amelia como Darío se estaban criando en España, únicamente recibirían regalos el día de Reyes. Ciertamente John, mago inglés de pura cepa, había tenido que resistir la tentación de dejar caer algo en Navidad, pero comprendía que el acuerdo que tenía con su esposa era lo mejor. Estaba bien tener regalos para los niños, pero con una vez al año era más que suficiente.

—Ya sabes que a casa sólo vienen los Reyes Magos, cariño —Clara habló con infinita paciencia, agachándose un poco para apartarle a la niña el pelo de la cara.

—Pero me he portado muy bien, mamá. Y papá siempre dice que a él le llevaba regalos Papá Noel.

—Eso es porque papá creció en Inglaterra y es Papá Noel quien se encarga de repartir los regalos allí. A España siempre vienen los Reyes.

—Pues a mi amiga María sí que le lleva cosas Papá Noel. Y además falta mucho tiempo para que vengan los Reyes.

—Lo siento, Amelia, pero tendrás que esperar.

La niña se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada, y fue a sentarse al sofá con cara de sumo fastidio. Quería dejar muy claro que toda aquella situación le parecía muy injusta y deseaba que sus padres se replantearan aquello de llamar a Papá Noel en lugar de a los Reyes Magos. ¿Por qué tenían que tardar tanto en llegar? Ellos eran tres, así que se suponía que debían ser más rápidos a la hora de repartir los regalos. ¿Verdad? Pues no. Ahora tendría que esperar muchos más días antes de poder jugar con su nueva muñeca. Para entonces las vacaciones de Navidad casi se habrían acabado y no tendría nada de tiempo para disfrutar de sus nuevas adquisiciones y eso le fastidiaba muchísimo.

Clara agitó la cabeza con condescendencia, puso los dibujos animados en la televisión y fue directa a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a Darío, que se acababa de levantar y tenía cara de muerto viviente. La noche anterior había salido de marcha con sus amigos por el Toledo muggle y regresó a casa a las tantas. Al principio Clara no había querido dejarle ir, pero Darío estaba a punto de cumplir los diecisiete años, había sacado unas notas buenísimas y era un chaval muy responsable, así que darle un poco de libertad no estaría del todo mal. Seguramente se habría bebido un par de copas más de la cuenta, pero regresó a casa con puntualidad británica y aparentemente sin meterse en líos.

Darío estaba sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos y víctima de una resaca de campeonato. Si lo de emborracharse fuese una constante para el chico, Clara hubiera estado encantada de dejarle con su sufrimiento, pero esa mañana decidió apiadarse de él.

—Le he añadido un poco de poción para la resaca —Le dijo mientras le entregaba una taza de café—. Bébetelo todo y enseguida te encontrarás mejor.

Darío gruñó pero obedeció la orden sin chistar. Apenas un par de minutos después se sentía como nuevo y miraba a su madre con sorpresa.

—¿Quién te ha dado la poción? —Inquirió, consciente de que en casa era imposible encontrar esa clase de sustancias. John había tenido ciertos problemas con el alcohol en el pasado y nunca tenían bebidas alcohólicas y mucho menos pociones para contrarrestar los efectos de una buena borrachera.

—Tu padre comentó que podrías necesitarla y dejó un par de viales.

Clara se encogió de hombros con la sensación de ser una madre _extremadamente_ comprensiva. Ella sólo había vuelto borracha a casa una vez, cuando tenía quince años. Eran las fiestas de su pueblo y se lo había estado pasando de lo lindo con sus amigos muggles, pero cuando su padre la vio en aquel estado le arreó un bofetón de los que marcan época y la castigó sin salir de su habitación durante el resto del verano. Clara pensó entonces que se merecía el castigo, pero con los años había ido comprendiendo que su padre realmente nunca había necesitado motivos reales para castigarla. Odiaba pensar en ello, pero aquel hombre nunca fue un verdadero padre para ella, especialmente después de que se enterara de que era una bruja. En cualquier caso, Clara deseaba ser mejor madre para sus hijos de lo que los suyos fueron alguna vez para ella.

—Bien por papá —Musitó Darío mientras procedía a untarle mantequilla a una tostada—. ¿Vendrá a comer?

—No. Ha quedado con unos amigos.

Darío asintió. No hacía falta que su madre le explicara que Ricardo Vallejo pasaría el día de Navidad en compañía de sus antiguos _socios_. El brujo aún mantenía el contacto con hombres como Loren o Paco Martínez, pero sólo se veían unas pocas veces al año. Ricardo había hecho grandes esfuerzos para conseguir cambiar de vida y se arrepentía de muchas de las cosas que había hecho, pero no renegaba de quién era y mucho menos de sus antiguos amigos. Clara lo entendía, pero no quería que Darío formara parte de aquello.

—Vamos a ir al parque. ¿Te apetece venir?

—Vale. El aire fresco me hará bien para terminar de despejarme.

—Ya. ¿Una noche movidita?

—No sabes cuánto. Alf se pilló un pedo de campeonato. Casi no podía tenerse en pie.

—¿Y por qué no se vino contigo a casa?

—El tío vino a por él. Y no veas la bronca que le echó al pobre. Aunque no creo que Alfie se enterara de nada, la verdad.

—¿Y tú, Darío? ¿Tampoco podías sostenerte en pie?

—Bueno —El chico pareció ligeramente avergonzado—. La verdad es que me puse bastante contento, pero nada comparado con Alf.

—Entiendo —Clara le dio una palmadita en la espalda al chico y se dispuso a abandonar la cocina—. Termina de desayunar y vístete. Queremos irnos en media hora.

—Claro, mamá.

Clara regresó al salón. Amelia estaba justo donde la había dejado, absorta en los dibujos y mucho menos enfadada que unos minutos antes. Era una niña muy guapa, rubísima y con muchas dificultades para contener la magia. John afirmaba que eso se debía únicamente a que era muy inquieta. En alguna ocasión se habían planteado la posibilidad de inscribirla en la escuela especial en la que trabajaba John. El hombre daba clases de control de magia para niños que tenían problemas con sus estallidos involuntarios y Amelia era una candidata perfecta. Sin embargo, John insistía en tratarla en casa y de momento iban tirando para delante con más o menos fortuna.

Clara se quedó mirándola sin poder evitar acordarse de su familia. Como cada año, había invitado a sus padres y a su hermana a celebrar la Navidad todos juntos y, como cada año, ellos habían rechazado la invitación. Aunque Clara pretendía fingir que no le importaba, la verdad era que aquel rechazo sistemático le arañaba dolorosamente el corazón. Seguramente no tenía ningún motivo para seguir queriendo a esa gente, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Cada vez que su madre se mostraba lo suficientemente generosa como para ir a visitarles, Clara prácticamente daba saltos de alegría. Y aunque ni su padre ni su hermana daban muestras de interesarse por ella, Clara no se cansaba de preguntar por los dos. Así fue como se enteró de que su hermana Lourdes estaba casada y tenía tres hijos a los que no conocía, que uno de ellos ya tenía su propia familia y que otro vivía en Madrid, a muy pocos kilómetros de su propia casa.

Clara tragó saliva. La amargura siempre se hacía presente cuando pensaba en los Muñoz. A lo largo de su vida había buscado con desesperación su aprobación, pero algo cambió para siempre el día que nació Darío. Nadie había ido a visitarla al hospital, ni siquiera su madre. Su hijo podría haberse muerto y ni a sus padres ni a su hermana les había importado y sólo por eso Clara decidió que daba igual contar o no con su apoyo. Por supuesto que la distancia emocional dolía. Era lo suficientemente tonta como para sufrir por ello el resto de su vida, pero ahora tenía a sus hijos, a John y a un buen puñado de grandes amigos y ya no les necesitaba tanto como antes.

—Hace un frío que pela.

La voz de John la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Su marido bajaba por la escalera, vestido con un sencillo jersey beige y unos pantalones de pana marrones. John siempre había sido un hombre guapo y atractivo y la madurez únicamente había acentuado ambos rasgos. Clara bien podría jurar que cada día estaba más enamorada de él y nunca se cansaba de recordar el día que lo conoció. En aquel entonces no se había llevado una buena impresión porque los amigos de Ricardo normalmente no le caían nada bien, pero John pronto había demostrado que era un hombre con el que merecía la pena estar.

—¿Seguro que tu hija quiere salir?

—Y Darío también se ha apuntado.

—Y yo que tenía la esperanza de que cambiara de idea.

—Se ha llevado un disgusto tremendo porque Papá Noel no le ha traído regalos. Si no la llevamos a dar una vuelta se pondrá insoportable el resto del día.

—No puedes negar que la niña ha sacado el genio de su madre.

—¡Oye!

Clara le dio a John un golpecito juguetón en el hombro y el hombre se rió con ganas. En realidad sí que era verdad que Amelia había heredado una buena parte del carácter de su madre y solía enfadarse con relativa facilidad, pero esos enfados no le duraban casi nada de tiempo. Era una niña alegre y despreocupada, mucho menos tímida que su hermano cuando era pequeño. Y bastante más desordenada y despistada.

—¿Por qué no veis juntos los dibujos un rato? Voy a arreglarme.

—Claro. Encantado.

John le dio un beso en los labios y entró al salón. Esa vez fue Clara la que desapareció escaleras arriba. Con un solo golpe de varita organizó la habitación de Amelia e hizo la cama y después fue directa al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha y adecentarse un poco. Las mañanas en esa casa solían ser una locura incluso en los días festivos y, aunque todo el mundo colaboraba, la limpieza doméstica no era demasiado agradable. Pero en Navidad no habría nada de eso. En las fechas más especiales sólo se ordenaba un poco por encima y el resto del tiempo se dedicaba únicamente al disfrute personal.

Mientras Clara se arreglaba, en la planta inferior John disfrutaba de la compañía de su hija. Amelia estaba atentísima a la televisión y apenas le prestaba atención, pero a su padre no le hacía falta que lo hiciera. Se conformaba con pasarle un brazo por los hombros y sentirla a su lado. John había tenido una vida bastante agitada y la paternidad nunca fue uno de sus objetivos vitales. Cuando decidió hacerse auror únicamente podía pensar en luchar en contra de los mortífagos y cuando huyó de Inglaterra pasó demasiado tiempo en la cuerda floja como para plantearse la posibilidad de rodearse de niños. Por suerte había conocido a Clara; ella terminó de darle la estabilidad que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando y formó junto a él una familia. John no podía pedir nada más. Era un hombre completamente feliz y nunca había disfrutado tanto de las Navidades como en aquellos últimos años.

Darío pasó brevemente por el salón para darle los buenos días y anunció que él también iba a vestirse. John había oído llegar al chico la noche anterior, había visto que estaba borracho y se había preparado para meterlo en la cama en caso de que fuese necesario, pero Darío se las arregló bastante bien él solo. John temió que Clara fuera a enfadarse con él por llegar en ese estado, pero al parecer se lo había tomado todo con bastante diplomacia porque no cabía duda de que le había dado a Darío la poción que Ricardo les entregara la noche anterior. Sabedor de los problemas que el alcohol podía acarrearle a las personas, se oponía con rotundidad a que Darío consumiera esa clase de bebidas, pero también era consciente de que el chico tenía la cabeza muy bien asentada sobre los hombros y le parecía injusto que Clara fuera a regañarle por emborracharse en Nochebuena. Por suerte para todos la sangre no había llegado al río y nada indicaba que fuera a hacerlo en un futuro próximo. Además, John se alegraba muchísimo de que Darío quisiera acompañarles al parque. Amelia adoraba a su hermano mayor y el chico, a pesar de estar en una edad complicada, no perdía la ocasión de pasar tiempo junto a la niña. No tenía problemas a la hora de jugar con ella como si también fuese un crío y más de una vez lo había descubierto prestándole su varita y dándole instrucciones para hacer magia.

Darío regresó al salón en cinco minutos y se puso a ver la tele también. No era de extrañar que, aunque Clara hubiera subido antes a bañarse, el chico la hubiera ganado. Clara era una mujer después de todo. Y una mujer bastante coqueta a la que le gustaba ponerse de punta en blanco incluso cuando sólo iban llevar al parque a Amelia para que agotara una buena parte de su energía infantil. Seguramente Darío jugaría con ella al _pilla pilla_ y John únicamente tendría que dedicar la mañana a abrazar a su mujer. El panorama no podría ser más alentador. Sin embargo, nada salió como John esperaba porque justo en ese momento llamaron al timbre.

El hombre sólo necesitó intercambiar una mirada con Darío para indicarle al chico que tendría que abrir la puerta sí o sí. Como buen adolescente que era, el chaval suspiró con frustración y se quejó entre dientes, pero obedeció la orden muda de su padrastro. Y ojalá no lo hubiera hecho, porque ahora tenía frente a sus ojos a la abuela Carmina.

En realidad sólo era una forma de llamarla, porque Darío realmente no la consideraba como tal. Esa mujer sólo ejercía como abuela tres o cuatro veces al año y nunca había sido demasiado cariñosa ni se había interesado demasiado por la vida de Darío y de su hermana, especialmente en todo lo referente a la magia. Darío suponía que debía quererla porque era la madre de su madre, pero lo único que sabía de esa mujer era que por su culpa su madre lo había pasado fatal cuando era niña y que ahora que de adulta no le hacía demasiado caso. Una semana antes, su madre se había tomado la molestia de llamar a la abuela para invitarla a cenar en Nochebuena y había estado a punto de llorar otra vez. ¿Cómo iba a querer Darío a su abuela? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que quererla si hasta el siempre regio señor Bennasar era mucho más amable con Amelia y con él que esa mujer?

A pesar de que la visita no le hacía ninguna gracia, Darío compuso una sonrisa de circunstancias y logró ser medianamente agradable. Sus padres le habían enseñado a ser educado y, aunque sus abuelos se pensaran que los brujos eran un atajo de bestias sin modales, nunca se cansaba de hacer gala ello ante Carmina Parra. La abuela de Darío era una mujer de casi setenta años, delgada, rubia y con los ojos oscuros. Todo el mundo decía que Clara se parecía un montón a su madre cuando era joven y a Darío no podría interesarle menos comprobarlo. Lo único que quería hacer era averiguar a qué se debía esa visita inesperada, porque estaba seguro de que si la abuela se había tomado la molestia de viajar hasta Toledo debía querer algo de su madre. La muy caradura.

—Abuela.

—Feliz Navidad, hijo —Carmina le sonrió y le dio un par de besos en las mejillas—. ¿Cómo estás, Darío?

—Bien. ¿Y usted?

Darío se hizo a un lado para dejar que la mujer entrara en casa. Hubiera preferido cerrarle la puerta en las narices y olvidarse de que estaba allí fuera, esperando, pero sin duda eso no estaría muy bien visto.

—Bien, hijo, bien —Carmina miró a su alrededor. La primera vez que vio la casa frunció el ceño notablemente. Seguramente se debía a que estaba ubicada en el Toledo mágico y todo el mundo sabía lo mucho que la disgustaban esas cosas. Darío consideraba que había sido un error mostrarle la forma de entrar al barrio mágico sin la ayuda de un mago porque eso significaba visitas inesperadas y a destiempo —. ¿Y tu madre?

—Está arriba. ¿Quiere que la llame? —Darío prácticamente estaba subiendo la escalera. Cuanto antes hablara con su madre, antes les dejaría a todos en paz.

—No hace falta. ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

—Viendo la tele. ¿Quiere verla?

—Por supuesto.

Darío suspiró y la guió hasta el salón. John estaba de pie; sin duda se dirigía al recibidor para interesarse por las visitas, pero en cuanto vio a Carmina se quedó quieto y se puso a la defensiva. Al bueno de Doc tampoco le caían demasiado bien sus suegros. No soportaba la forma en que siempre habían tratado a Clara y nunca había hecho el esfuerzo de comprenderles. ¿Qué había sido duro para ellos descubrir que su hija era una bruja? Bien, sus propios padres también habían sido muggles y jamás le habían dado de lado. Por normal general John era un tipo bastante diplomático, pero nunca se había esforzado demasiado por disimular la poca simpatía que Carmina le provocaba. Y en cuanto a Amelia, la niña sólo había visto a su abuela una veintena de veces a lo largo de su vida, un tercio de ellas cuando era un bebé, así que no podía decirse que le tuviera demasiado aprecio a la mujer.

—Mirad quién ha venido —Anunció Darío.

John frunció levemente el ceño, pero decidió ejercer de buen anfitrión y se adelantó para estrechar la mano de su suegra.

—Doña Carmina. ¿Cómo está usted?

—Hola, señor Doe —La abuela tampoco saludó con entusiasmo a su yerno. Lo que hizo fue centrarse en Amelia. Era su única nieta y sentía cierto cariño especial hacia ella—. Pero. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Qué niña más guapa!

Amelia dejó de prestar atención a los dibujos y miró de reojo a su abuela. No movió ni un músculo y mucho menos se arrojó a sus brazos para comérsela a besos como haría cualquier nieto normal y corriente.

—¿No vas a saludar a la yaya? —Inquirió Carmina con una sonrisa. La contundente respuesta de Amelia la dejó bastante cortada.

—No.

—Pues si no me das un beso no te daré el aguinaldo —Sentenció Carmina disimulando la decepción que para ella suponía el que Amelia fuese tan agria con ella. Esperaba que la promesa de un billete de cincuenta euros fuera suficiente para convencer a la niña de que la obsequiara con un beso, pero Amelia era terca.

—Me da igual.

Darío encontraba la situación de lo más divertida y ni siquiera le importaba que la abuela no le hubiera dado a él también el aguinaldo. Suponía que era demasiado mayor para esas cosas, aunque no recordaba haber recibido ni regalos ni dinero por parte de su abuela jamás. Ni en Navidades, ni en sus cumpleaños ni nunca. Sin duda, la mujer tenía otros tres nietos varones de los que disfrutar, así que Darío no debía significar demasiado para ella. Pero Amelia era una niña y parecía querer ganársela con chantajes. Suerte que a su hermanita no le interesara demasiado eso de recibir dinero de los adultos. Prefería las muñecas. Y con diferencia. Por desgracia, John no podía dejar que su hija fuera tan desagradable y maleducada e intervino.

—Amelia, dale un beso a tu abuela y felicítale la Navidad, anda.

La niña puso morritos y consideró que la mañana empeoraba por momentos. Primero no había regalos de Papá Noel y ahora tenía que besar a esa señora. Pues vaya plan. Lo que ella quería era ir al parque y jugar con Darío y con sus padres hasta que las tripas le rugieran de hambre. A pesar de su disconformidad, el tono de papá no admitía réplica y se vio obligada a levantarse para dejar que la abuela le llenara la cara de babas. Aceptó sus cincuenta euros con un gesto veloz y se preguntó cuándo se irían. Porque iban a marcharse. ¿Cierto?

—Mira qué alta estás —Le dijo la abuela mientras la cogía por los hombros y la examinaba detenidamente—. Has crecido un montón desde la última vez que te vi.

Había sido en la Semana Santa de ese mismo año. Clara había insistido en ir a ver las procesiones que se celebraban todos los años en su pueblo y John y Amelia tuvieron que irse con ella. La visita a casa de sus padres fue muy breve, pero ya entonces Carmina demostró cierto interés por Amelia. Interés que al final había quedado en nada, a juzgar por todo el tiempo transcurrido sin dar señales de vida. Al menos había tenido la decencia de llamarla por su cumpleaños, algo que con Darío no ocurrió.

—¿Qué tal el cole? —Carmina miró John—. Porque va a la escuela _normal._ ¿Verdad?

—Sí, señora. Todos los niños mágicos asisten a colegios muggles —Tanto John como Clara le habían explicado aquello varias veces, pero la mujer no se daba por enterada—. No empezará a aprender magia hasta dentro de un par de años.

—Ya —Carmina decidió ignorar el comentario acerca de la magia—. ¿Has sacado buenas notas, cariño?

Amelia, que luchaba por volver a concentrarse en los dibujos animados, asintió con desgana y prácticamente le dio la espalda. Carmina se dio cuenta de que la pequeña no estaba muy comunicativa esa mañana y miró a Darío. El chico vestía como ese atajo de gandules e inútiles que vagaban a todas horas por las calles de su pueblo. Hasta tenía ese aire raro que Clara había tenido de más pequeña. Pero Carmina no estaba allí para criticar su hija, sino para conversar tranquilamente con ella.

—¿Qué tal llevas tú los estudios, Darío?

A Carmina no le gustaba ni un pelo el padre del chico. ¿En qué había estado pensando su hija cuando se enredó con ese delincuente? Aunque John Doe era un tipo de lo más antipático, al menos era un hombre honrado, algo que _ese_ Ricardo nunca había sido. Cada vez que hablaba con Clara, la mujer esperaba que le diera malas noticias relacionadas con Darío. Carmina estaba convencida de que más tarde o más temprano el chaval seguiría los pasos de su padre y por eso procuraba no tratarle demasiado. Le auguraba un futuro muy oscuro, pero hubiera sido un gesto muy feo no interesarse por sus notas después de preguntarle a Amelia.

—Muy bien, abuela.

—Me alegro —Aunque Carmina realmente no sabía si se alegraba o no—. Eso es lo que tenéis que hacer los jóvenes. Estudiar, y no ir por ahí haciendo fechorías.

—Yo no hago fechorías —Replicó Darío. Sonaba bastante ofendido.

—Claro que no. Pero dime, hijo. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

Ahí estaba la pregunta que Darío llevaba un buen rato esperando y que Carmina no quería tener que hacer. ¿Para qué se molestaba en fingir interés por su padre si no lo soportaba? Seguramente hasta se alegraba cuando le pasaban cosas malas, así que Darío no entendía el paripé. Estaba deseando que llegara su madre para poner fin a la conversación. A esas alturas, Amelia estaba absolutamente concentrada en la televisión y su padre y su hermano se encontraban muy incómodos. Por suerte, Carmina no parecía estar disfrutando mucho más que ellos.

—Muy bien. Anoche vino a cenar a casa.

—¿En serio? —Aquel era otro buen motivo para no aceptar las invitaciones anuales de Clara—. Dale recuerdos de mi parte. ¿Quieres?

—Seguro que se alegra de tener noticias suyas, abuela.

¡Oh, sí! Ricardo Vallejo iba a dar saltos de alegría. Aunque Clara siempre se sentiría muy dolida por la actitud de su madre cuando nació Darío, con el tiempo sus sentimientos se habían ido apaciguando, pero los de Ricardo no. Él jamás perdonaría a Carmina por haber dejado a Clara sola en semejante trance. Y la odiaba de verdad, como nadie más podría hacerlo nunca.

—Seguro que sí.

A Carmina ya no se le ocurría nada más que decir y perfectamente podría haberse marchado si asuntos muy serios no la hubieran llevado hasta Madrid. Por fortuna para todos, Clara llegó en ese momento. Traía consigo el abrigo, el gorro, los guantes y la bufanda de Amelia y sonreía ampliamente hasta que vio a su progenitora.

—¡Mamá! —Exclamó con evidente sorpresa. Carmina se acercó a ella para besarle las mejillas—. No sabía que venías.

—¿Cómo estás, hija? —Clara no tuvo tiempo de responder—. He estado charlando con los niños mientras te esperaba —Bueno, era una forma de decirlo—. Tengo entendido que han sacado buenas notas.

—Sí. Los dos van muy bien en el colegio. Los profesores están muy contentos con sus progresos.

—Me alegro mucho —Carmina miró el abrigo—. ¿Vais a salir?

—Íbamos a llevar a Amelia al parque, pero ahora que estás aquí nos quedaremos.

A pesar de estar pendiente de la tele, Amelia escuchó perfectamente esa última afirmación y protestó. Por suerte, la abuela Carmina parecía tener ciertos planes que únicamente implicaban a su madre.

—No me gustaría que la niña se quedara sin jugar por mi culpa. ¿Por qué no se van ellos tres y tú y yo nos quedamos aquí, charlando?

Clara alzó una ceja. Obviamente su madre quería decirle algo y quería decírselo a solas. John la miró como si estuviera dispuesto a quedarse junto a ella pasara lo que pasara, pero su presencia no sería necesaria. Además, sentía muchísima curiosidad por saber qué era aquello que preocupaba tanto a su madre como para hacerla viajar hasta Toledo el día de Navidad. Con John o Darío presentes, Carmina se cerraría en banda y no habría manera de enterarse de nada.

—Me parece buena idea. ¿Podrás con los chicos tú solo? —Clara le guiñó un ojo a su marido. Carmina no se dio cuenta del gesto cómplice, pero John sonrió.

—Haré cuanto esté en mi mano para mantenerlos controlados —John tomó las prendas de abrigo de brazos de su mujer. No necesitó llamar a Amelia; la niña ya estaba a su lado, esperando ansiosa para irse. Le fastidiaba un poco que mamá al final no pudiera venir, pero lo importante era que aún podía contar con la compañía de Darío para jugar sin descanso—. Volveremos para la hora de comer.

Clara despidió a John y a los niños y después invitó a su madre a acomodarse en el salón. Le ofreció una taza de café que Carmina aceptó habida cuenta del frío reinante en el exterior, y después se sentó junto a ella para escuchar aquello que tuviera que decirle. Pero antes de eso, hizo las preguntas de rigor.

—¿Cómo están papá y Lourdes?

—Muy bien. He dejado a tu padre durmiendo la borrachera de anoche y a tu hermana ejerciendo de enfermera.

—Ya veo —Clara sabía que tenía que callarse, pero no pudo hacerlo—. Podríais venir alguna Nochebuena a Toledo. Tú, papá y Lourdes y su familia. Ya sabes que seréis bienvenidos.

A juzgar por el recibimiento que el señor Doe y los niños le habían dispensado esa mañana, lo dudaba mucho.

—A ellos no les gusta estar rodeados de cosas _raras_, Clara.

—Se llama magia —Clara intentó tragarse la amargura, pero tampoco pudo—. Y te aseguro que nadie haría un solo hechizo mientras ellos estuvieran aquí. Sólo se trata de pasar las Navidades todos juntos.

—He intentado hablar con ellos, pero ya sabes como son.

—Tal vez no lo hayas intentado lo suficiente. O tal vez el problema no sea la magia, sino mis hijos y yo. ¿Es eso?

—Clara, por favor. ¿Cuántas veces vamos darle vueltas a lo mismo?

—Las que hagan falta, mamá.

Normalmente esa clase de conversaciones terminaban en agrias disputas, pero Carmina no dejaba de pensar en que tenía un objetivo que cumplir y no regresaría a casa sin haberlo logrado. Por eso suavizó su expresión cuanto pudo y palmeó una de las manos de su hija.

—Es Navidad y no quiero que nos disgustemos. ¿Sí? Vamos a dejarlo aquí.

Clara apretó los dientes. Era evidente que no quería dejar nada, pero terminó cediendo a los deseos de su madre.

—¿Vas a comer con nosotros? —Pese a todos los desplantes previos, había cierta esperanza en la voz de Clara al preguntar aquello. Esperanza que Carmina se encargó de hacer desaparecer.

—En realidad me gustaría volverme al pueblo esta misma mañana. Todas las Navidades tu padre y yo organizamos unas partidas de cartas después de comer y no puedo faltar.

Genial. Las malditas cartas eran más importantes que su hija y sus nietos.

—Si tienes tanta prisa. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Porque me lo ha pedido Alfonso, tu sobrino mayor.

Aunque Clara no conocía personalmente al chico, sabía bastantes cosas sobre él. Tenía veintitrés años, físicamente era igual que su abuelo y ayudaba a su padre con el negocio familiar. Siempre había sido el hijo perfecto hasta que dejó embarazada a la novia, dándoles a sus progenitores el disgusto del siglo. Por supuesto que se había casado y todo parecía indicar que disfrutaba de una familia ideal y sin problemas. Clara no tenía ni idea de lo que el chico podría querer de ella y sintió muchísima curiosidad.

—¿Y para qué haría _mi sobrino_ algo así?

Carmina suspiró. Le costó un poco de esfuerzo echar mano del bolso y rebuscar algo en su interior, pero cuando lo hizo le mostró a Clara la fotografía de un bebé regordete.

—Éste es Juan. Nació hace un año. ¿Te acuerdas? —Clara asintió—. Su padre está preocupado por él. A su alrededor pasan cosas raras y creemos que puede… —A Carmina parecía costarle un gran esfuerzo terminar la frase—. Ser cómo tú.

—¿Creéis que el niño es un mago?

—Alfonso intentó hablar con tu hermana, pero Lourdes no quiere oír ni una palabra respecto a la magia, así que vino a mí —Carmina suspiró—. Es algo que venía notando desde hace un par de meses, pero no terminé de creérmelo hasta que Alfonso no me lo explicó todo. El pobrecito está hecho un lío. No sabe qué pensar sobre la magia y no tiene ni idea de cómo actuar, así que pensamos que tú podrías ayudar.

—¿Yo?

—No me irás a negar que tienes experiencia en el tema. ¿Verdad?

Clara suspiró. Podría decirle a su madre que se fuera por donde había venido y olvidarse del tema. Después de todo, su hermana Lourdes siempre fue muy cruel con ella. La insultaba y humillaba y Clara había llegado a odiarla muchísimo cuando eran pequeñas. Lo que sentía por ella en la actualidad era algo extraño y amargo en lo que no acostumbraba a pensar demasiado. Sería irónico si su nieto mayor resultaba ser un mago, una especie de castigo cósmico por todo el dolor que le había causado a Clara en el pasado. Pero no se trataba de Lourdes, sino de un bebé de apenas un año que podría llegar a sufrir exactamente las mismas cosas que ella padeció en su infancia.

—¿A qué cosas raras te refieres, mamá?

—Bueno —La mujer suspiró e intentó hacer memoria—. Alfonso dice que su cunita ha amanecido más de una mañana repleta de muñecos de peluche o que algunas veces el pelo del niño crece más de lo normal. También es muy posible que lo haya visto levitar en un par de ocasiones, aunque no está muy seguro de ello. Pero lo que terminó de convencerme fue algo que ocurrió anoche.

Clara escuchaba con atención. Recordó que Amelia había empezado a dar muestras de su magia cuando solo tenía ocho meses. Clara estaba bañándola y la niña quería tener consigo el mordedor que se había convertido en su juguete favorito. Primero había llorado un poco, pero como su madre estaba muy ocupada adecentándola, Amelia actuó por su cuenta y en menos de un segundo el mordedor se materializó en sus pequeñas manitas. Clara se llevó una gran alegría y no dudó en ir a buscar a John al colegio. Fue un día inolvidable para toda la familia, uno de esos días que no se olvidan jamás. De la misma forma que no podía olvidar la primera vez de Darío. El niño ya tenía más de dos años y estaba con su madre en la tienda de calderos, enredando. En su caso fue una cuestión de supervivencia, pues en medio de sus juegos hizo caer una pila de cajas que Clara aún no había tenido tiempo de organizar. El pequeño Darío podría haber quedado sepultado entre toda esa mercancía, pero su magia creó un escudo protector y no se hizo ni un solo rasguño. Clara había llorado en esa ocasión, entre feliz y aliviada, y Ricardo le había comprado al chiquillo un montón de juguetes como premio. Aunque la mujer estaba encantada de rememorar todo aquello, lo único que parecía importar esa mañana eran los estallidos de magia involuntaria del bebé de su desconocido sobrino Alfonso.

—¿Te acuerdas de la cabeza de venado que tenemos en la chimenea de casa? —Clara asintió. Su padre era un cazador consumado y le tenía muchísimo cariño a esa cabeza disecada porque pertenecía al primer animal que logró atrapar—. Pues bien, al pobre Juanito le da muchísimo miedo. Cada vez que la ve monta un berrinche, pero lo de anoche fue demasiado. Hizo desaparecer la cabeza.

—¿En serio?

—Y tuve la impresión de que no fue un accidente, como pasaba cuando eras pequeña. El niño se quedó mirando el trofeo y ¡Puff! Desapareció.

—Entiendo —Clara contuvo las ganas de echarse a reír—. ¿Y por casualidad ha aparecido por algún lado?

—No, y tu padre está que echa chispas —Carmina agitó la cabeza, abatida—. Fue un _shock_ tremendo para todos. A Alfonso ya se le han acabado las excusas para intentar tranquilizar a su mujer y hasta tu hermana está empezando a aceptar que le ha salido un nieto brujo. ¿Tú qué piensas?

—Pues que, efectivamente, el niño es un mago.

Carmina se quedó callada e inmóvil durante unos segundos y después pareció a punto de echarse a llorar. Las palabras que pronunció a continuación le salieron del alma.

—¡Ay, hija! ¡Qué desgracia!

Clara debería haberse sentido indignada e insultada, pero ya estaba más que acostumbrada a esa clase de comentarios. Lo sentía por su sobrino-nieto, porque era una criatura indefensa e inocente que iba a sufrir en manos de aquellos que debían cuidarle. Clara deseaba que no fuese así, pero conocía a su hermana y sabía que a Lourdes no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia que le constataran lo que ya sospechaba. Bien era cierto que el pequeño Juan era responsabilidad de sus padres y siempre cabía la posibilidad de que ellos no se parecieran en nada a Lourdes, pero Clara temía por el niño y, aunque era pronto para pensar en ello, su instinto maternal le hizo plantearse la posibilidad de quedarse con el pequeñajo en caso de ser necesario.

—¿Has venido hasta aquí sólo para que confirmara tus sospechas? —Preguntó, ignorando por completo el último comentario de su madre—. Porque con una llamada telefónica hubiera sido suficiente.

—Tal vez, pero Alfonso y yo creímos que lo mejor sería hablarlo personalmente. Le gustaría mucho poder hablar contigo.

—¿En serio?

—Necesita que le expliques muchas cosas, Clara. Soy consciente ni que tu padre ni tu hermana ni yo hemos sido buenos contigo, pero Alfonso y Juanito no tienen la culpa de nada. Tu sobrino es un buen hombre y se preocupa por su hijo. Sólo quiere que le guíes y le enseñes a ser el padre de un pequeño brujo —Carmina suspiró y por primera vez pareció sentirse un poco culpable por las cosas que hizo en el pasado—. A mí eso nunca se me dio bien y no creo que pueda darle ni un solo consejo útil.

Clara suspiró. Nuevamente sintió la amargura quemándole la garganta, pero no pudo negarse. No hubiera sido justo.

—Dile que me llame —Dijo con rotundidad—. Que me diga cuando quiere venir a casa para que hablemos.

—Muchas gracias, hija —Carmina le dio un golpecito suave en el brazo—. Sabía que lo entenderías.

Porque era idiota. Total e irremediablemente estúpida. No importaba cuántos desplantes le hicieran; ella siempre estaba dispuesta a volver al lado de los suyos. Incluso cuando era evidente que su madre se preocupaba más por su nieto Alfonso que por su hija.

—Pero te voy a advertir una cosa, mamá —Clara hablaba totalmente en serio. Sonaba casi amenazante—. No consentiré que tratéis mal a ese niño. Llegaré hasta donde haga falta para impedir que le hagáis daño.

Carmina se sintió dolida. Era duro que tu propia hija te creyera capaz de maltratar a un bebé, pero entendía a Clara. Durante muchos años había ido sembrando las simientes de la desconfianza en su hija y ahora recogía los frutos. A veces le gustaría poder volver atrás y portarse mejor con ella, cambiar algunas cosas que podrían resultar incluso imperdonables y ser una madre mejor, pero ya era tarde. Quizá porque no echaba de menos a Clara tan a menudo como debería, quizá porque el tiempo las había separado para siempre, no se veía con fuerzas de intentar estrechar lazos. Había muchas cosas que no le gustaban de Clara y de la vida que llevaba y sabía que con lo que tenían en ese momento era más que suficiente.

—Las amenazas no son necesarias, hija. Alfonso cuidará bien de su hijo, sea o no sea un mago.

—Eso espero.

Carmina se puso en pie. Ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y le esperaba un largo camino de vuelta a casa.

—Me voy ya. Hablaré con Alfonso en cuanto llegue a casa. No tardará en llamarte.

Clara podría haber insistido en que comiera con ellos, pero sería inútil. Despidió a su madre con la misma frialdad con la que la había recibido y luego decidió reunirse con las únicas personas a las que realmente necesitaba para ser feliz.

John y los niños no habían ido muy lejos. Estaban en el parque ubicado justo al lado de casa, en el barrio mágico. Había mucha más gente disfrutando de aquella mañana de Navidad. Aunque la noche anterior no había nevado, todo estaba cubierto por un manto blanco gracias a la magia. Su madre podría decir lo que quisiera, pero no había nada mejor que aquello.

Amelia y Darío estaban haciendo un muñeco de nieve. La niña fue la primera en verla y no tardó en saludarla efusivamente con ambas manos. Después fue Darío quién le alzó un brazo y le sonrió, invitándola sin palabras a unirse al juego. Pero no era eso lo que quería. Clara localizó a John sentado en un banco y se acercó hasta él con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—¿Cómo puedes estar ahí tan tranquilo con el frío que hace?

—Hechizo calefactor.

—¡Oh! —Clara se sentó a su lado y John la abrazó con fuerza, consciente de que su mujer necesitaba ciertos mimos después de cada encuentro con su progenitora—. Definitivamente es un gran hechizo. De los mejores.—Disfruta de él mientras puedas. Tus hijos quieren enfrentarse a nosotros en una guerra de bolas de nieve. Me temo que empezarán a atacar en cuanto terminen con el muñeco.

—Entonces tendremos que estar preparados para defendernos.

John asintió y le dio un beso en la sien. Cuando habló, su voz sonó mucho más seria.

—¿Tu madre se ha ido ya?

—Ha declinado mi invitación para comer. Otra vez.

—¿Y qué quería?

—Hacerme saber que la justicia divina existe —Clara se puso en pie al ver que sus hijos se acercaban a ellos con intenciones poco honrosas—. Me temo que los niños nos declararán la guerra antes de terminar el muñeco.

—No te preocupes, querida. Les ganaremos.

Unos segundos después, los cuatro miembros de la familia Doe estaban inmersos en una cruenta guerra con bolas de nieve. Clara había pensado que se sentiría triste y enfadada después de la visita de su madre, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. En cuanto se reunió con los suyos en el parque comprendió que no necesitaba nada más.

* * *

><p><em>¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!<em>

_Llego con unos días de retraso, pero más vale tarde que nunca. A este paso os felicitaré el año nuevo el día de Reyes :P. En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capi. Sólo quiero pedir reviews. Incluso podéis pedirme cositas y todo. Seréis escuchados con muchísima atención. Pues nada, a darle al botoncito de más abajo. Besetes._


	7. Regalo de Reyes

**REGALO DE REYES**

_Sí, lo sé, debería retomar "Los Girasoles" pero le prometí a Sorg un regalito para empezar el año y aquí está. Espero que te guste. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Picos de Europa. 6 de Enero de 2012<strong>_

A Darío le encantaba la casa que su padre tenía en algún lugar de los Picos de Europa, oculta a ojos de los muggles y protegida por un montón de hechizos que la convertían en inexpugnable. Ricardo Vallejo la había construido cuando Darío era muy pequeño y la convirtió en todo un fortín mágico porque durante algún tiempo los mortífagos de lord Voldemort, aquel mago oscuro de Inglaterra, habían estado siguiéndole los pasos. Al parecer no les hizo demasiada gracia que un mestizo español se dedicara a sacar sangresucias de Inglaterra y lo convirtieron en su objetivo. La casa sirvió para esconder a Darío cuando las cosas se pusieron feas. Tanto era así que durante unos meses llegó a estar protegida por un encantamiento _Fidelio_. En la actualidad, la mayoría de protecciones eran innecesarias, pero seguían en pie.

A Darío eso no le importaba. No quería que los montañeros muggles se aparecieran por la casa en busca de refugio y definitivamente no le apetecía que los brujos, ya fueran amigos o _enemigos_ de su padre, anduvieran dando vueltas por allí. A Darío le gustaba la casa porque era solo para su padre y para él y porque no existía un sitio mejor al que ir a estudiar cuando necesitaba silencio del de verdad.

El joven brujo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de su madre. Cuando empezó sus estudios en Coimbra pensó en alquilar algún piso que le permitiera un poco de independencia, pero desechó la idea porque a sus diecisiete años dicha independencia no le agradó demasiado. Le resultaba infinitamente más cómodo seguir al lado de su familia, sobre todo de los cuidados solícitos de su madre, y se conformó con pasar largos días de estudio solitario en el viejo apartamento de su progenitora, ubicado justo sobre la tienda de calderos.

Así pues, aunque Darío vivía casi siempre en Toledo, también pasaba temporadas junto a su padre. De niño, Ricardo Vallejo prácticamente lo secuestraba un fin de semana sí y otro también. La residencia oficial de su padre estaba en Madrid, pero Darío conocía como la palma de su mano las otras viviendas que el hombre tenía repartidas por varios sitios. A Darío le había parecido un poco exagerado tener tantas casas y Ricardo había terminado por vender las que menos utilizaba, pero aquella no estaba a la venta. Era sagrada.

Darío suspiró. Aunque era el Día de Reyes, se había levantado a las ocho de la mañana para ponerse a estudiar. En unos pocos días tendría que exponer en clase el trabajo que había hecho sobre Moltó S.L. y quería repasarlo bien para asegurarse de que todo estaba correcto. Su visita a los laboratorios de Valencia había sido muy fructífera; la información que Jaime Vilamaior le había entregado le fue de gran ayuda y Darío estaba seguro de que sacaría muy buena nota. Además, había aprendido mucho de la forma de trabajar de los Moltó y a esas alturas sentía mucha curiosidad por conocerlos un poco mejor. Y no porque Isabel Fernández de Lama le hubiera llamado tan poderosamente la atención. No señor.

Darío recordó los sucesos acaecidos en la finca mágica Quinta la Regaleira un par de días antes y no pudo contener una sonrisa. No tenía problema a la hora de reconocer que los nervios le habían traicionado un poquito y se había comportado como un crío asustado. A Darío le gustaba pensar que ya estaba hecho todo un hombretón, pero a veces se sentía como un niño. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Amelia se le había perdido, lo único que quiso fue que su madre estuviera allí para ayudarle a encontrar a su pobre hermanita, pero por suerte eso no había sido necesario. Fue Isabel la que le echó una mano, la que asumió el rol de adulta y la que dio con Amelia. Gracias a ella todo salió bien por más que Darío se hubiera llevado cierto regusto amargo de su visita a la Quinta. No sólo por lo ocurrido con su hermana, sino porque se dio cuenta de que la curiosidad que Isabel le despertaba no estaba del todo bien.

Darío no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía por Isabel. Era demasiado jovencita para que un chico de casi veinte años pusiera sus ojos en ella, pero ciertamente le había llamado la atención. Era una chiquilla muy guapa y seguramente se convertiría en una mujer despampanante y una parte de Darío se había preguntado qué pasaría si coincidieran más a menudo. Podrían verse en el barrio mágico, quedar para tomarse algo, _salir juntos_. Por suerte, recuperó la cordura rápidamente, en cuanto vio a aquel chaval dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Darío se dio cuenta de que no sería justo para ella interferir de esa manera en su vida. Isabel era una cría, una adolescente, y necesitaba hacer las cosas que todos hacían a esas edades. Estudiar, divertirse, tener su primer novio. En definitiva, crecer. Darío sabía que jamás se arrepentiría de haber decidido que se alejaría de ella. Quizá en el futuro tuvieran otra oportunidad, pero por el momento permanecería apartado.

Y se centraría en el bendito trabajo. No le hacía ninguna gracia ser el primero en exponer. Se sentía como un conejillo de indias o, peor aún, como un desgraciado corderito al que llevan directo al matadero. El chico era consciente de que su trabajo estaba muy bien hecho. Había dedicado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo para dar lo mejor de sí, pero no podía evitar sentirse inseguro. Siempre se sentía así los días anteriores a algún examen o entrega de trabajos y tendía a volverse un poco paranoico. En alguna ocasión incluso tuvo la tentación de eliminar su labor anterior y empezar desde cero pero, al igual que le ocurrió con el tema de Isabel, al final recuperaba la razón.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Darío se llevó un pequeño sobresalto y sólo tuvo tiempo de darse media vuelta antes de que su padre entrara a la habitación.

—Ya estás levantado —Dijo el hombre con cierta sorpresa. Ricardo había ido hasta allí para sacar de la cama al chaval, pero obviamente no era necesario.

—Quiero repasar unas cosas del trabajo, así que he madrugado.

—¿Lo has terminado ya?

—Eso creo. Hay un par de puntos que no sé si cambiar.

—¿Has desayunado?

Darío miró el reloj. Eran las once y media. El tiempo se le había pasado volando y, aunque hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de que tenía hambre, sus tripas eligieron ese momento para protestar.

—Vístete y péinate un poco, anda. Te espero abajo.

Darío siguió las instrucciones de su padre. Seguramente le esperaba con un suculento desayuno y con su regalo de Reyes. La noche anterior habían dejado los paquetitos colocados bajo el árbol del salón. A Darío le parecía una tontería tener que esperar hasta por la mañana puesto que en casa ya no había niños, pero Ricardo insistió. Si había unas fiestas que el hombre disfrutara enormemente eran las navideñas. Seguía al pie de la letra todas y cada una de las tradiciones y por nada del mundo rompería ni una sola de ellas.

Efectivamente, cuando Darío llegó a la cocina su padre ya tenía la mesa puesta. Por norma general, cuando iban a esa casa los Cattermole les acompañaban. Los tíos Reginald y Mary trabajaban para su padre desde hacía un montón de años y vivían en la casa de Madrid, formando parte activa de la familia Vallejo, pero en esa ocasión no fueron con ellos. Padre e hijo iban a pasar un par de días solos.

—Así que has hecho una pequeña investigación sobre Moltó S.L. —Comentó su padre como si nada. Darío sonrió. La verdad era que había esperado esa pregunta mucho antes.

—El otro día estuve en Valencia. Me atendió Jaime Vilamaior, el hijo de esa mujer que te ayudó.

—Sara Amatriaín.

Durante un instante, Ricardo Vallejo pareció estar muy lejos de esa habitación. Darío lo notó y se sintió intrigado.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara, papá?

—¿Qué cara?

—No sé —Darío se encogió de hombros—. Cada vez que te hablo de ella te pones un poco raro.

Ricardo no contestó. Había muchas cosas de las que no le gustaba hablar y Sara era una de ellas. Siempre se sentía estúpido cuando la recordaba. Su vida podría haber sido mucho mejor de haber aceptado su ayuda, pero había sido un tonto y un orgulloso y lo había echado todo a perder. Y Darío no necesitaba saber nada de eso de la misma forma que no necesitaba saber muchas otras cosas. Le gustaba ser honesto con su hijo, pero era consciente de que el chico sufriría muchísimo si supiera _todo._

—El señor Vilamaior me dio un libro —Darío siguió hablando—. Creo que me lo he dejado en casa, pero había una foto de Sara. Llevaba puesta una túnica tradicional con un broche en forma de tres hojas de roble. Debía ser de magia antigua y de tradición. ¿Sabes de cuál?

—Me temo que no, pero quizá tu madre pueda decirte algo más. Tengo entendido que coincidió con el tal Jaime en los campamentos de verano.

—¿En serio? —Ricardo asintió—. ¿Mamá también conoció a Sara?

—Es posible. Supongo que el señor Vilamaior recibiría la visita de sus padres durante los campamentos. Es posible que tu madre la viera alguna vez.

Darío no pudo evitar acordarse de sus abuelos. Los padres de Jaime Vilamaior seguramente habrían ido a verle a los campamentos muchísimas veces, pero Clara Muñoz no había recibido la visita de sus progenitores jamás. Aunque últimamente la abuela Carmina iba por casa más a menudo, habida cuenta de lo que había pasado con el primito Juan, Darío era incapaz de valorar sus intentos por acercarse a él. Tantos años de desprecios le dolían en el alma y una vez más la bilis le subió por la garganta. Odiaba sentirse así porque sus abuelos no se merecían ni uno solo de sus pensamientos, pero era tan tonto como su madre, capaz de aguantar todo lo que se le viniera encima.

—También me encontré con el señor Ferré —Darío retomó el tema inicial—. Y es mucho más simpático cuando no está en terreno hostil.

—¿Sí? ¿Y desde cuando mi despacho es terreno hostil, chico?

—Más de uno piensa que lo es, papá —Darío se rió—. Eso seguro.

—No seas insolente, niño.

—No es insolencia, es la verdad —Ricardo le dirigió una falsa mirada de pocos amigos y Darío dio un respingo—. ¡Oh! Y también me enteré de un cotilleo. José Ignacio Pizarro, el abuelo del amiguito de Amelia, acaba de ser papá.

—¡Oh! —A pesar de ser todo un brujo adulto, Ricardo no pudo dejar de sorprenderse por la noticia.

—A mí también me sonó un poco raro, pero esas cosas pasan con las brujas de magia antigua. ¿No? Seguramente que una hija de muggles no creerá que es posible ser madre cuando se tienen ciertas edades, pero es lógico. Si los magos vivimos más años, el ciclo vital debe ser diferente. Si envejeciéramos al mismo ritmo que los muggles, al cumplir los cien años daríamos asquito. ¿No?

Ricardo alzó las cejas, aún tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de oír. Él era un brujo joven y no se le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de repetir paternidad porque en cierta forma se veía demasiado mayor para ello. Claro que primero tendría que encontrar a alguien con quien compartir la experiencia y realmente no estaba por la labor. El matrimonio y el tener hijo nunca habían sido una de sus prioridades. Reconocía que la llegada de Darío le había pillado por sorpresa y, aunque jamás se arrepentiría de haberlo tenido, Ricardo no quería más hijos. No los necesitaba.

—Es un razonamiento muy profundo, Darío. Ahora sé qué clase de educación estás recibiendo. ¿Dar asquito?

Darío se río de nuevo. El desayuno continuó entre bromas y finalmente llegó el momento de los regalos. Tan solo había dos paquetitos debajo del árbol. Darío no pudo evitar sentarse en el suelo. Ignoró a su padre cuando puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a rasgar el papel de su regalo con la emoción y los nervios de un niño pequeño. Cuando vio las llaves, se levantó de un salto y miró a su padre con incredulidad.

—¿Una moto?

—Tu madre tendrá que matar a alguien. Pero sí, una moto.

—¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias, Reyes Magos!

Darío no le dio ningún abrazo a su padre por más que deseara hacerlo. Le encantaba volar en escoba, desaparecerse e incluso utilizar la red glú muy de tarde en tarde, pero lo que más quería desde hacía un par de años era tener una moto. Su madre siempre se había opuesto porque aseguraba que era muy peligroso. Darío había prometido cientos de veces que tendría cuidado, que siempre utilizaría el casco, que no iría demasiado deprisa y que pondría un montón de hechizos de seguridad para evitar darse un tortazo, pero no había obtenido resultados positivos hasta ahora. Ignoraba si había sido sólo cosa de su padre o si su madre también había participado, pero no importaba. Se moría de ganas por ponerle las manos encima a su regalo de Reyes.

—Está en Madrid. Es posible que en casa de tu madre hayan dejado el casco, pero procura parecer sorprendido cuando lo veas. ¿Vale?

Darío asintió, absolutamente extasiado. Decidió que era momento de tranquilizarse un poco y observó a su padre mientras terminaba de abrir su propio regalo. Era un libro sobre Nigromancia. Ricardo había mencionado su interés por el tema durante las vacaciones de verano y a Darío le había costado un par de meses dar con uno que fuera realmente bueno.

—Está en alemán —Comentó el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

—Le he aplicado un hechizo traductor buenísimo. Me costó un poco pillarle el tranquillo, pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Sólo tienes que leer. Y prometer que no intentarás abrir la puerta del infierno o algo similar.

—¡Vaya, hombre! —Ricardo chasqueó la lengua—. Me has pillado.

* * *

><p>Amelia estaba extasiada. El día seis de enero era uno de sus favoritos por un motivo en concreto: los regalos. Cuando era más pequeñita siempre se disgustaba porque Papá Noel no le dejaba nada en Navidad, pero con el tiempo había aprendido que la espera merecía la pena porque los Reyes Magos eran muy pero que muy generosos.<p>

Esa mañana no sabía muy bien qué agarrar primero. El abrigo y las botas que sus padres le regalaron habían pasado a un segundo plano, aunque pensaba estrenarlos en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Omar Bennasar, el viejo amigo de su padre, le había hecho llegar otro libro; Amelia no era una fanática absoluta de la lectura, pero el señor Bennasar tenía muy buen gusto a la hora de elegir sus regalos y la niña siempre terminaba inmersa en sus libros. Sin embargo, en ese momento no quería ponerse a leer. Se debatía entre probar el nuevo juego de ordenador que le había regalado el tío Ricardo o colocarse los patines de Darío y salir a hacer el loco por ahí.

Sus padres la miraban desde el sofá. Al parecer se habían regalado el uno al otro un viaje a París y se irían el siguiente fin de semana. Amelia no tendría más remedio que quedarse en casa del tío Ricardo y la idea le resultaba bastante atrayente porque el tío Ricardo era un hombre muy divertido. Contaba unas historias impresionantes y le dejaba hacer cualquier clase de burrada mágica que se le pasara por la cabeza.

—¿Te apetece un chocolate en La Floriana? —Preguntó Clara al ver su indecisión. Los Cattermole y la abuela Carmina también habían enviado regalos para los chicos, pero no eran juguetes y Amelia los hizo a un lado. Seguramente la niña estaba ansiosa por ponerse a jugar, pero tenía todo el día para hacerlo y a ella le apetecía darse una vuelta por el barrio mágico. Le encantaba el ambiente que se respiraba en días como aquel.

—Vale.

Diez minutos después, los tres miembros de la familia volaban rumbo a Madrid. Amelia iba montada con su padre, disfrutando mucho del viaje. Siempre se había considerado muy buena con la escoba, pero cuando se trataba de trayectos más o menos largos no se le permitía volar sola. De todas formas, a Amelia le gustaba admirar el paisaje, fijarse en lo pequeñito que era todo desde ahí arriba y sonreír al pensar en que los muggles no podían verlos. A veces era un poco raro darse cuenta de que un montón de gente no sabía que existía la magia. Para ella era lo más normal del mundo, pero para gente como los padres de su mamá era rarísimo. Y desagradable.

Amelia sabía que no todos los muggles que tenían hijos brujos eran como sus abuelos maternos. De hecho, en el colegio y en los campamentos de verano había conocido a un montón de magos de primera generación y la mayoría de ellos se llevaba muy bien con sus familias, pero su madre no había tenido esa suerte. Los mayores consideraban que era demasiado pequeña para explicarle según qué cosas, pero Darío no se mordía la lengua a la hora de criticar a sus abuelos. Era comentarios sueltos, frases amargas a las que Amelia no prestó atención hasta muy poco tiempo antes, pero que estaban ahí.

Amelia quería muchísimo a Darío. Era el mejor hermano mayor del mundo y la consentía más que sus padres y el tío Ricardo juntos, pero también tenía sus cosas. Porque cuando Darío Vallejo odiaba, odiaba de verdad. Y nadie en el mundo podría decir que sentía por sus abuelos ni un mínimo de afecto. Amelia también había crecido apartada de ellos. De hecho, al abuelo sólo lo había visto una vez en su vida y no le cayó muy bien, pero la niña no sentía nada. Su lejanía no la entristecía, ni la enfadaba ni le producía nada que no fuera indiferencia. Para su mente era sencillo de entender. No quería a los abuelos, no le importaban en lo más mínimo y ni siquiera los regalos de la abuela y sus palabras amables podían cambiar eso. El cariño de los nietos no podía comprarse y la abuela Carmina no se lo había ganado.

Amelia dejó de pensar en esas cosas cuando llegaron al barrio mágico. Muchos compañeros del cole iban allí en contadas ocasiones, pero Amelia había crecido por esas calles. Su madre era la dueña de la tienda de calderos y la niña conocía a todos los comerciantes, incluida la vieja Floriana. La mujer, ataviada con su inmaculado mandil blanco y con su característico moño, los recibió con una sonrisa en cuanto pusieron un pie en la chocolatería. Aunque el local estaba a rebosar de gente, la bruja se las apañó para buscarles una mesa y les felicitó amablemente el año.

—Ya veo que los Reyes te han traído un abrigo. Estás muy guapa.

—Gracias —Amelia nunca podría entender cómo era posible que esa mujer supiera tantas cosas.

—Y tu hermano al fin tiene lo que quería.

Amelia vio como su madre daba un respingo y su voz sonó un tanto ansiosa cuando habló. Clara creía en las dotes adivinatorias de Floriana y confiaba ciegamente en su palabra.

—No nos llevaremos ningún disgusto por eso. ¿Verdad?

—Darío es un chico muy responsable. Yo estaría tranquila.

Clara ignoraba si Floriana había visto el futuro o no, pero se sintió mucho más tranquila. A Ricardo le había costado muchísimo convencerla para comprarle la moto. Clara consideraba que eran muy peligrosas. Decenas de muggles morían al año por su causa y no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que su hijo tuviera un accidente, pero Ricardo supo ser persuasivo. Primero le recordó que Darío no era de los que iban haciendo el bestia por ahí, luego le aseguró que darse un golpetazo era prácticamente imposible con los hechizos de seguridad y por último dijo que nadie tenía problemas con que Darío volara en escoba. ¿Acaso no era más peligroso deslizarse por el aire a cientos de metros de distancia del suelo? A Clara seguía sin hacerle ninguna gracia, pero al final cedió y dejó que Ricardo le comprara la dichosa moto. Consideraba que hubiera sido mucho mejor ir directos a por el coche, pero lo que hizo fue conseguirle el mejor casco del mercado.

—En cuanto vea a Darío le pediré que me dé una vuelta con su moto nueva –Aseguró Amelia.

—¿Qué? Ni hablar.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque no. Las motos no son juguetes y no quiero que os partáis la crisma por ahí.

A Clara no le hizo ni pizca de gracia escuchar la sonrisita de John. Al igual que Ricardo, su marido consideraba que exageraba bastante con el tema de la moto. Clara le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos y le ignoró para pedir tres chocolates y una buena cantidad de buñuelos. Los tres tenían bastante hambre y la comida en La Floriana estaba tan deliciosa como siempre, así que no tardaron en dar buena cuenta de todo.

Mientras desayunaban, Amelia se olvidó del asunto de la moto y fue contando todas las veces en que alguien saludaba a su madre. Tener una tienda la convertía en una persona bastante conocida y la gente le felicitaba constantemente el año. Amelia no tenía muy claro lo que quería ser de mayor, pero seguir el ejemplo materno no le parecía una mala idea. Sabía todo lo que uno tenía que saber sobre calderos y estaba segura de que alguna vez podría ser una buena sustituta de su madre. Le gustaba estar con ella en la tienda y, aunque ordenar y limpiar le resultaba aburridísimo, nunca se cansaba de oírla hablar. Quizá para el resto de niños del universo la historia del caldero de peltre fuera un rollazo, pero a Amelia le encantaba.

Cuando media hora después salieron de La Floriana, sus padres decidieron dar un tranquilo paseo. Amelia se arrepintió de no haber llevado los patines porque había muchos niños jugando con sus nuevas adquisiciones y le dio un poco de envidia. Entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de protestar, vio a su amiguito Alberto y sonrió ampliamente.

La última vez que estuvo con él no fue una experiencia muy agradable. Se había llevado un susto tremendo en aquel horrible pozo y se le habían quitado las ganas de volver a Quinta la Regaleira. Cuando a Darío se le ocurrió la idea de conocer la finca, le había asegurado que se lo iban a pasar en grande. Aquel sitio era algo mítico entre los brujitos de la península y Darío, que nunca tuvo ocasión de ir cuando era niño, no dudó a la hora de llevar a su hermanita. Amelia se había divertido un montón durante un buen rato, pero quedarse atrapada en ese sitio frío y oscuro no le gustó nada. Por suerte Alberto había estado con ella y quiso tranquilizarla y Amelia se alegraba mucho de volver a verlo.

Alberto venía con su familia al completo. Amelia había conocido a sus padres y a sus hermanas cuando Carla tuvo su camada de pequeños y coloridos puffskins_._ Pufo, la mascota de Alberto, era el padre de las adorables criaturitas. Amelia quería ir a saludar a Alberto, pero fue su padre quién se adelantó. John había reconocido a Cecilia y a Alberto y se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa amable. Aún recordaba la cara que se le había quedado a la señora Pizarro cuando le habló del embarazo de Carla. Le sorprendió muchísimo que Pufo hubiera aprovechado tan bien los pocos minutos que estuvo a solas con Carla. A decir verdad, el propio John estaba sorprendido por sus dotes amatorias.

Amelia escuchó como los adultos se saludaban y empezaban a hablar sobre Pongo, el curioso puffskin amarillo y con manchitas rosas que le había tocado en suerte a la familia de Alberto. Al parecer, se lo había quedado una prima de su amigo. La niña, que se llamaba Anna y vivía en Italia, estaba encantadísima con su nueva mascota y Amelia la entendía perfectamente. A ella le hubiera encantado poder quedarse con los hijitos de Carla, pero sus padres no quisieron. Decían que tener tantos puffskins era un follón y al final los llevaron a la tienda de animales. Allí les habían prometido que quedarían en buenas manos, pero a Amelia no se le terminaba de pasar el disgusto. Le daba mucha pena por Carla, aunque a decir verdad ella no parecía estar pasándolo muy mal. Había cuidado con mimo a las crías mientras éstas no eran más que unas canicas peludas y pequeñitas, pero en cuanto crecieron un poco aceptó que su destino era vivir lejos de su lado.

Harta de las charlas de los mayores, Amelia se acercó a Alberto y le preguntó qué le habían traído los Reyes. Durante un rato estuvieron hablando sobre sus nuevos regalos y pronto surgió el tema de lo ocurrido en Quinta la Regaleira.

—¿Ya se te ha pasado el susto? —Le preguntó Alberto. Amelia asintió—. No era para tanto. La puerta se atasca y al final siempre nos rescatan.

—Pero yo no sabía eso. Era la primera vez que iba allí.

—¿En serio?

—Me llevó mi hermano. Él tampoco había estado antes.

—Pero si todo el mundo ha ido allí alguna vez.

—Pues nosotros no. Y mis padres tampoco.

—¿Tampoco? —Alberto parecía no dar crédito a esa revelación.

—Mi padre es de Inglaterra. Vino aquí cuando era muy mayor. Y mi madre es hija de muggles y sus padres nunca la llevaron.

—¡Oh! Pues vaya rollo. Es un sitio genial.

—No sé —Amelia se encogió de hombros—. No me gustó quedarme atrapada en el pozo.

—Ya verás como la próxima vez te lo pasas mejor.

Si es que había una próxima vez, porque Amelia no pensaba volver allí ni en un millón de años. Se disponía a replicar cuando Cecilia, la madre de Alberto, los interrumpió.

—Amelia. Isabel nos ha dicho que el otro día te llevaste un buen sobresalto en el Pozo del Destino —La niña asintió, ansiosa porque dejaran de recordarle tan traumática experiencia—. Es normal que te asustaras si fue tu primera vez.

—Ya.

—Alberto debió explicarte que la puerta se atasca.

—Pero si se lo… —La protesta infantil se vio interrumpida por los ojos grises de Cecilia Pizarro.

—¿Te gustaría venirte a merendar a casa mañana por la tarde?

Amelia dio un respingo, sorprendida por la inesperada invitación. Buscó con la mirada la aprobación paterna y le alegró ver que su madre le sonreía. La verdad era que Alberto le caía muy bien y no le importaría para nada pasar toda una tarde jugando con él. Por eso asintió enérgicamente, consciente de que se iba a divertir tanto que pronto los acontecimientos de Quinta la Regaleira quedarían olvidados en el pasado.

* * *

><p>—Hola, mamá.<p>

Clara aceptó de buen grado el beso que su hijo acababa de darle y siguió sumida en el trabajo. Había sido una faena que aquella carga de calderos llegara justo el sábado por la tarde, pero los tipos de la fábrica habían sufrido un par de percances y le habían adelantado la mercancía. En cualquier otra circunstancia a Clara no le hubiera importado porque lo que realmente le ponía de los nervios eran los retrasos, pero estaba un poco molesta porque había pensado en tomarse la tarde del sábado libre y al final tendría que pasarla en la tienda, organizando cajas y actualizando el inventario. Por fortuna, John le estaba echando una mano y podrían terminar a una hora bastante decente.

El problema era Amelia. A eso de las cuatro John la había llevado hasta Madrid para que la niña pasara unas cuantas horas en casa de Alberto Fernández de Lama, pero tendrían que ir a recogerla y Clara no quería tener que interrumpir el trabajo. Por suerte, Darío acababa de llegar. El chico había pasado unos días con su padre y acababa de volver a Madrid. Estaba tan sonriente que casi daba miedo. ¡Maldita moto!

—Estáis un poco liados. ¿No?

—Ya ves —Clara echó un vistazo a su desastroso alrededor—. ¿Te has pasado por casa?

—Sí.

—Y has visto tu regalo.

Darío alzó un brazo a modo de respuesta. Tenía el casco para la moto colgado del codo. Clara había estado tan concentrada que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando el chico entró a la tienda.

—Es una pasada. Muchas gracias.

—Espero no tener que arrepentirme.

—Voy a acercarme a casa de papá a por la moto. Pienso estrenarla esta misma tarde.

La cara de Clara no podía expresar mayor disgusto.

—Ten mucho cuidado.

—No te preocupes, mamá, no me va a pasar nada —Darío dio un paso dubitativo a su derecha— ¿Os ayudo?

—Con dos pares de manos toqueteándolo todo tengo bastante, gracias. Pero podrías ir a recoger a tu hermana un poco más tarde.

—¿Dónde está?

—En casa de su amigo Alberto. Sus padres la han invitado a merendar por el disgusto del otro día.

Darío asintió. Estaba convencido de que Amelia estaba perfectamente, pero sería bueno para ella pasar tiempo con el pequeño Alberto. Era evidente que se llevaban muy bien. Darío sintió algo raro cuando se dio cuenta de que al ir a recogerla podría encontrarse con Isabel. Quería mantenerse al margen, pero de momento no se lo estaban poniendo fácil.

—Menudo susto se llevó la pobre. No creo que quiera volver a la Quinta nunca más.

—Dentro de un par de semanas ni se acordará, ya lo verás.

—Es un sitio divertido e interesante siempre y cuando no te quedes encerrado en ningún sitio.

—Quizá arreglen la puerta.

—No lo creo. Lleva un montón de años estropeada y ya es una tradición que se atasque.

—Tendríamos que habernos informado de esas cosas antes de ir, pero ya no tiene arreglo —Clara suspiró—. Entonces. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vas a recogerla?

—Claro que sí.

Clara le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento e hizo algunas anotaciones en una libreta. Pensó que Darío se iría en seguida en busca de su moto, pero lo que hizo fue sentarse y mirarla con curiosidad.

—Sabes que he hecho un trabajo sobre Moltó, S.L. ¿Verdad? —Darío cambió de tema.

—Sí.

—Pues resulta que el otro día me reuní con Jaime Vilamaior. Papá dice que os conocisteis en los campamentos de verano. ¿Es cierto?

—Nacimos el mismo año y compartíamos clases, sí.

—¿Tienes mucho trato con él?

Clara dejó el cuaderno sobre la mesa y le prestó un poco más de atención a su hijo. Podía escuchar a John trajinando en la trastienda y, aunque en realidad no tenía mucho tiempo para ponerse a charlar, no le pareció buena idea dejar a Darío con la palabra en la boca. No tenía ni idea de lo que quería el chico, pero era obvio que tenía que decirle algo.

—Sólo fuimos compañeros de estudios. Jaime salió algún tiempo con Marga, pero nosotros nunca fuimos demasiado amigos.

—¿Con Marga? —A Darío le sorprendió esa revelación. Si bien era cierto que la tía de su madre era un poco picaflor y aún no se había decidido a sentar cabeza, le costaba mucho esfuerzo imaginársela saliendo con un hombre como Jaime. Tenía cierto aire gamberro, especialmente cuando le habló sobre sus años de estudiante, pero le había parecido alguien muy serio y no le pegaba con Marga para nada.

—Jaime era un chico muy guapo y estaba hecho todo un rompecorazones. Creo que todas las brujas de mi edad estuvimos enamoradas de él alguna vez y Marga se llevó el gato al agua durante algún tiempo.

—¿A ti también te gustaba? —Darío estaba tan alucinado que empezaba a descentrarse.

—Como ya te he dicho era un chico muy guapo. Además tenía mucho carisma y era un brujo poderoso. El sueño de cualquier jovencita.

—Ya, claro.

—¿A qué viene este interrogatorio, Darío?

—Últimamente he coincidido con alguno de sus familiares y me ha parecido curioso, sólo eso.

—El mundo mágico no es demasiado grande. Y la familia Moltó es muy extensa.

Darío asintió y reflexionó un instante antes de seguir hablando.

—Son de magia antigua. ¿Verdad? —Clara seguía sin entender a dónde quería ir a parar, así que se limitó a asentir—. Tengo entendido que las chicas de magia antigua son _diferentes_ para ciertas cosas —Darío carraspeó, meditó un instante sobre lo que estaba diciendo y al final se levantó con algo de brusquedad—. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor lo hablamos luego. Voy a casa de papá. Me muero por probar la moto.

—Claro, vete —Clara, algo confundida por el comportamiento de su hijo, garabateó algo en una hoja de la libreta y se la tendió al chico—. Esta es la dirección de los padres de Alberto. No llegues tarde y ni se te ocurra ir a buscar a tu hermana con la moto. ¿Me has entendido?

—Vale, mamá.

Darío le dio un beso de despedida y salió pitando de la tienda. Clara se quedó muy quieta un instante, preguntándose a qué se debía ese repentino interés por la magia antigua, y terminó por acordarse de lo ligón que había sido Jaime Vilamaior en sus años mozos. Con gusto hubiera caído rendida a sus pies, pero Marga se le adelantó y luego llegaron Ricardo y Darío y su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Giro que nunca dejaría de satisfacerla, por supuesto.

Por su parte, Darío se apareció en casa de su padre directamente desde el barrio mágico. La magia antigua y de tradición nunca le había llamado tanto la atención como desde el momento en que empezó a tratar con los diferentes miembros de la familia Moltó. El chico podría haber obtenido unas buenísimas calificaciones en sus exámenes de magia y ser muy diestro con la varita, pero había cosas que escapaban por completo a su entendimiento. Sentía muchísima curiosidad por saber más del tema y había pensado que su madre le sería de ayuda, pero no había elegido el mejor día para preguntar. Había abandonado la charla consciente de lo que hacía, pero quería retomarla más pronto que tarde.

Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó a la casa paterna fue ir directo al garaje. Los Cattermole no estaban por ninguna parte y Darío supuso que habrían quedado con sus hijos para pasar el día. El chico pensó en llamar a Alf para darse juntos una vuelta con la moto, pero conociendo a su primo como lo conocía lo más seguro era que le hiciera llegar tarde para recoger a Amelia. La gente decía que los ingleses eran secos, fríos y estirados, pero eso era porque no conocían a Alf. Estaba como una cabra, no tenía vergüenza y no solía preocuparse por lo que los demás pudieran pensar de él. Darío se lo pasaba genial con él, pero a veces necesitaba descansar. Alfred Cattermole era entusiasta y agotador.

Se aprovechó de su soledad para dar unos cuantos saltos victoriosos al ver la moto. Al fin, después de tanto insistir, había conseguido cumplir uno de sus sueños. Ya se imaginaba llegando a la facultad muggle a lomos de esa maravilla. Sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que iba a ligar gracias a ese regalito.

Ligar. Darío sonrió. Ahora que había decidido que su interés por Isabel no le convenía en absoluto, imaginarse a otra chica subida en la parte de atrás de la moto le resultaba muy agradable. Ya había tenido algunas novias en el pasado. No fueron relaciones serias y en realidad no necesitaba tener nada formal por el momento, pero siempre era agradable poder besar y abrazar a una chica. Quizá podría convencer a Alf para darse un garbeo por el ModMag esa noche. Hacía casi un mes que no iban por allí y ya le iba apeteciendo.

En cualquier caso pospondría la llamada. Durante un par de horas se dedicó a acariciar la moto, a examinar cada uno de sus rincones y a comprobar que no tenía ni un solo arañazo. Era una preciosidad color gris metalizado con un motor muy potente y unas ruedas que prácticamente relucían de nuevas. Después de un rato, Darío se decidió a probarla. Fue genial darse un par de vueltas alrededor de la casa y cuando la devolvió al garaje se prometió que el día siguiente le daría la primera paliza. Menos mal que el mes de enero estaba siendo soleado; así disfrutaría aún más del paseo.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir a por Amelia, agarró la escoba y se presentó en el barrio de Alberto en un pispas. Buscó algún sitio discreto en el que aterrizar y retirarse los hechizos de camuflaje y caminó a buen paso hacia el edificio. Era un barrio agradable y Darío localizó a su hermana jugando en un parquecito en compañía de un puñado de niños muggles. Parecía estar pasándoselo en grande y no era consciente de que empezaba a anochecer. Su madre había sido clara en ese sentido: nada de quedarse con Alberto después de que se hiciera de noche.

Darío sabía que no iba a ser fácil arrancarla de allí. Amelia era una niña bastante terca cuando se lo proponía y no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia que interrumpieran sus juegos. Darío empezó a desarrollar mentalmente una estrategia mientras la observaba y no tardó nada en llegar al lugar en el que se encontraban los niños. Buscó con la mirada a los padres de Alberto, pero únicamente vio a una pareja ya entrada en años vigilando a los pequeños. Los saludó cordialmente y se disponía a llamar a Amelia cuando la niña lo vio y empezó a correr hacia él.

—¡Hola, Darío! Estoy jugando con Alberto.

—Ya lo sé.

—Hemos merendado en su casa y después sus abuelos nos han traído al parque —Amelia señaló a la pareja de antes—. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien.

—Me alegro, pero tenemos que irnos a casa.

—¡Jope, Darío! Déjame cinco minutitos más. Estamos jugando al fútbol y vamos ganando.

Darío tuvo que transigir. Amelia se alejó dando saltitos, loca de alegría.

—Es una niña muy simpática —Le dijo la mujer que era la abuela de Alberto—. Y se ha portado muy bien durante toda la tarde.

—Estoy seguro de que Alberto querrá invitarla más a menudo —Comentó el hombre. A continuación, los dos se presentaron. Se llamaban José María e Isabel. Darío hizo lo propio, diciéndoles que era el hermano de Amelia y que había ido a recogerla.

—Tal vez Alberto quiera venir a casa alguna vez. Vivimos en Toledo.

—Cecilia ha comentado que tu padre le dio clases a Alberto.

—En realidad John es mi padrastro.

—¡Oh, disculpa!

—No pasa nada. Me llevo muy bien con él. Lo conozco desde que tenía cinco años y en realidad es como un segundo padre. En ese sentido soy afortunado.

—Cecilia dice que era un buen profesor —Dijo la mujer—. Nosotros no tenemos mucha idea de cómo son esos descontroles mágicos, pero ir a esa escuela le hizo a Alberto mucho bien.

Después de escuchar esas palabras, Darío comprendió que aquel matrimonio era totalmente muggle. Al igual que él mismo, Isabel y Alberto tenían abuelos que carecían por completo de magia, pero la situación de uno y otro era muy diferente. Mientras que los abuelos de Isabel estaban encantados de vigilar a su nieto brujo, los abuelos de Darío se hubieran horrorizado ante esa posibilidad. Una vez más, el chico sintió algo amargo en la garganta y tuvo que agitar la cabeza para no pensar en ello.

—Es un niño muy nervioso y por eso tenía tantos problemas de control, pero ahora está mucho mejor —José María miró a su nieto y Darío vio que se sentía orgulloso de él. _Orgulloso._

—En la escuela hay muy buenos profesionales. Y creo que ahora mismo están ayudando a su hermana pequeña.

—A Cristina, sí. Es una brujita muy poderosa —La mujer sonrió e intercambió una mirada con su marido—. Demasiado poderosa.

—Es como una superdotada para la magia.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, los abuelos de Alberto no dejaron de hablar sobre sus nietos. El hecho de que fueran brujos parecía ser lo menos importante para ellos. Como buenos abuelos, presumían de las dotes mágicas de los niños. De hecho, parecían aliviados al poder hablar sobre el tema con alguien, pero también comentaron cosas más comunes, cosas que cualquier niño podría hacer por el simple hecho de ser eso, niños.

Cuando Darío consiguió llevarse a Amelia ya era casi de noche y el regusto amargo de antes era aún peor. Había conocido a los abuelos muggles de unos niños mágicos y resultaron ser tan diferentes de sus propios abuelos que lo único que tenía era ganas de echarse a llorar. ¿Por qué él no tuvo unos abuelos normales? ¿Por qué tuvieron que rechazar a su madre y fueron incapaces de comprender que, aunque fuera una bruja, Clara Muñoz seguía siendo su hija? ¿Acaso había sido culpa suya? ¿No se habría esforzado lo suficiente para ser un buen nieto? ¿No había sabido ganarse su cariño?

Darío se sentía demasiado abrumado por todo como para hablar con su madre. Una vez llegaron a Toledo, llamó a Alf con la esperanza de que una noche loca en el ModMag le hiciera sentir mejor. Y si no era así, que les dieran a sus abuelos. Era consciente de que no se merecían otra cosa, pero soñar con lo que podría haber pasado aún era gratis.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos. Feliz Año Nuevo, que los Reyes (o Papá Noel) os hayan traído muchas cosas y que paséis un buen año.<em>

_Me ha costado un poquito más de la cuenta terminarlo, pero aquí está el regalito, Sorg. Había pensado en continuar con la conversación sobre magia antigua entre Darío y su madre, pero creo que te voy a lanzar el guante. Estoy convencida de que tú lo harás infinitamente mejor que yo y ya lo tenías en mente, así que te la cedo para cuando te apetezca ;)_

_Quiero darle las gracias a E-L por su review. La verdad es que estoy un poco cansada de leer siempre la misma clase de fics, así que cuando descubrí la expansión de Sorg me sentí inmediatamente cautivada. Me ha costado mucho tiempo decidirme, pero al final me he subido al carro y no podría estar disfrutando más ni queriendo. Supongo que aún tengo muchas cosas que perfilar de esta serie de personajes, pero tengo un montón de ideas y las iré dejando caer cuando el muso y el (escaso) tiempo libre me lo permitan. En cualquier caso, muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme tu comentario. Y sí, me encanta nadar contracorriente; no voy a renunciar a ello nunca;)_

_Pues nada. Hasta aquí los especiales navideños. A ver si poco a poco voy retornando a la normalidad y sigo con "Los Girasoles", que si no hasta yo misma voy a terminar perdiendo el hilo._

_Besos._

_¡Oh! Y el botoncito de ahí abajo no muerde ni nada, así que sentíos libres de dejar un review ^^._


	8. Los Girasoles III

**LOS GIRASOLES III**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid, junio de 1991<strong>_

—¿Te apetece algo de beber?

La música en la discoteca estaba tan alta que Clara apenas podía oír lo que Marga le estaba diciendo. De hecho, su amiga tuvo que repetirle la pregunta dos veces antes de que Clara le comunicara que quería agua. Ya se había tomado un par de _cubatas_, pero lo que tenía a esas alturas de la noche era muchísima sed. Llevaban un buen rato en aquel sitio, hacía muchísimo calor y no habían dejado de bailar ni un solo segundo, así que era normal que Clara estuviera sedienta. Marga, eso sí, la miró con cara rara cuando le pidió el agua, aunque le dio el recado a Baldo sin poner objeciones. Vio como el hombre asentía antes de perderse en aquel mar de gente en dirección a la barra.

—¿Y bien? —Marga no tardó ni un microsegundo en gritarle la pregunta al oído—. ¿A qué está buenísimo?

Clara soltó una risita. Ciertamente Baldo era un tipo muy guapo. Alto, fuerte, de pelo y ojos oscuros y facciones varoniles. De hecho, era tan guapo que se le antojaba un tanto insulto, demasiado perfecto como para sentirse atraída por él. Quizá Baldo hubiera estado mejor en alguna revista repleta de modelos masculinos o convertido en escultura inmortal. Como conversador no era gran cosa y, aunque Clara no dudaba que el chico tuviera otros atributos de los que únicamente disfrutaría Marga, estaba convencida de que aquel tipo no sería el último amante de su amiga. La cuestión era cuánto tiempo tardaría en romper con él.

—Es guapísimo, sí —Gritó Clara mientras se movía al son de la música—. Y parece majo.

—¿Verdad que sí? Ya sabía yo que te iba a gustar.

Marga dijo algo más, pero en mitad de aquel escándalo Clara no logró entenderla. Conscientes de que una conversación normal era algo imposible en aquel ambiente, las jóvenes brujas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y siguieron bailando. Baldo no tardó en regresar, repartiendo bebidas y sonriendo seductoramente a su nueva novia. Sin duda alguna ese tipo debía tener una lista de conquistas tan larga como la de Marga. Los dos tortolitos se dieron un beso y se abrazaron y Clara supo que empezaba a sobrar. Por supuesto que su amiga no se lo diría, pero seguramente pronto tendría ganas de irse a retozar por ahí con su flamante tío bueno y a ella no le apetecía para nada estar en medio. Se quedaría un poco más, el tiempo suficiente para beberse la botellita de agua, y le diría a Marga que era hora de volver a casa.

Diez minutos después, Clara le echó un vistazo a su reloj y decidió que era hora de irse. Sus acompañantes estaban cada vez más acaramelados y ella empezaba a sentirse un tanto incómoda. Le dio un golpecito a Marga en el hombro para llamar su atención y le dijo que se marchaba. Aunque su amiga procuró mostrarse contrariada, era obvio que no le importaba demasiado quedarse a solas con su querido Baldo. Ya se imaginaba cómo iban a terminar la noche.

—¿Quieres que te acompañemos? —Inquirió Baldo. Era evidente que quería ser amable pero que no le apetecía nada largarse de allí.

—No hace falta. Cogeré un taxi.

Baldo se encogió de hombros y Marga le guiñó un ojo y se despidió de ella. Parecía ser consciente de que Clara no iba a coger ningún taxi, sino que buscaría un lugar privado en el que _desaparecerse._

Se sintió bastante aliviada cuando logró salir de la discoteca. A Clara no le gustaba demasiado pasar calor. Sobrellevaba mejor el frío. En invierno, cuando cerraba la tienda y volvía a casa, le encantaba envolverse en una manta y acurrucarse en el sofá para tomarse un café y leer. Aquello era mil veces mejor que las agobiantes temperaturas estivales que convertían el barrio mágico en un pequeño infierno.

Una vez en la calle, Clara echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Sabía que un par de calles más abajo había un callejón lo suficientemente oscuro y poco transitado como para que nadie la descubriera en plena _desaparición. _Se disponía a ir hacia allí cuando la voz de un hombre sonó a su derecha.

—¿Tienes fuego?

Clara lo miró. Era un tipo algo más alto que ella que vestía ropa de diseño y tenía el pelo castaño un tanto alborotado. Quizá no fuera tan guapo como Baldo, pero a la joven bruja lo encontró indudablemente atractivo. Sostenía un cigarro con dos dedos de la mano izquierda y le sonreía amablemente, aunque había cierto brillo malicioso en su mirada. Clara entornó los ojos. No sabía lo que quería ese tipo, pero no pensaba quedarse a averiguarlo.

—Lo siento. No fumo.

—Haces bien. El tabaco es una porquería —Y dicho eso, el hombre partió el cigarrillo en dos y lo tiró al suelo—. En realidad yo tampoco fumo. No demasiado, al menos.

El tipo seguía sonriendo y mirándola de _esa_ forma. Clara debería haber largado así, sin más, pero empezó a sentir cierta curiosidad.

—Entonces. ¿Por qué me has pedido fuego?

—Porque no se me ha ocurrido otra forma más original de empezar a hablar contigo. Ligar no es lo mío.

—¿No?

—Te he visto antes, dentro —El tipo señaló la discoteca—. Estaba preparándome mentalmente para invitarte a una copa cuando te largaste. Tuve que actuar deprisa, no podía dejar que te escaparas.

—Ya veo.

El cerebro de Clara le dijo que se diera media vuelta de una vez y retomara su camino, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en aquel hombre. Había algo en él que le resultaba muy atrayente. Quizá se debiera al par de copas que se había tomado, pero el cuerpo de Clara decidió que no iría a ninguna parte. Tenía que averiguar cómo terminaba aquello.

—Entonces. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres tomarte algo _conmigo_?

Esas palabras prometían algo más que un par de bebidas compartidas y Clara, que nunca había sido muy amiga del _aquí te pillo, aquí te mato_, dudó por primera vez en su vida. Prefería las relaciones estables, pero había algo en aquel hombre que le resultaba irresistible. Le hubiera encantado aceptar la invitación, pero recuperó la razón en el último momento.

—Ya me iba. Quizá otro día.

Clara pensó que insistiría, pero el tipo aceptó el rechazo con bastante aplomo.

—Te tomo la palabra —Se hizo a un lado e inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida—. Hasta pronto.

Clara alzó una mano y se alejó calle abajo. En ese momento se arrepentía de haber perdido la oportunidad de conocer a alguien interesante, pero estaba segura de que no tardaría en olvidarse del incidente.

* * *

><p>Ricardo observó cómo chica se marchaba y lamentó el reciente fracaso. Desde que la había visto meneándose en la pista de baile había pensado que tenía un polvazo. Incluso había creído que era una de esas <em>muggles<em> facilonas que caían rendidas a sus pies con solo un par de sonrisas, pero el bomboncito rubio no había sucumbido a sus encantos. Era una lástima. Debido a su trabajo, a Ricardo no solían faltarle chicas con las que irse a la cama, pero ya estaba harto de ellas. Lo único que buscaban era que les hicieran regalos caros y las trataran como a princesitas tontas durante un tiempo. Sabía que estaba mal pensar que eran pequeñas fulanas porque después de todo él mismo disfrutaba de ellas, pero era la opinión que tenía de esas chicas. Ricardo prefería conquistar mujeres que no supieran nada de él, chicas que le permitieran probarse a sí mismo. Y ciertamente esa noche había fracasado, pero ya obtendría más éxito en otra ocasión.

Llevarse a la rubia a la cama hubiera puesto el broche de oro a una noche bastante agradable. Era verdad que Loren no era el alma de la fiesta, pero la salida había merecido la pena sólo para ver cómo el bueno de Paco procuraba intimar con _madame_ Villenueve. Increíblemente habían desaparecido un par de horas antes pese a la manifiesta torpeza del desdichado falsificador. Ricardo había terminado a solas con Loren, que se había pasado todo el rato de pie junto a la barra y sin mover ni un solo músculo. Ricardo quiso animarlo para que se pusiera a bailar, pero la mirada hosca que recibió le hizo desistir. Entonces había decidido buscar otras posibilidades y, tras examinar detenidamente a media docena de chicas, había elegido a la rubia. Había estado un buen rato fantaseando con cosas que podría hacerle una vez a solas y había terminado con un serio problema que resolvió un rato más tarde, ya de regreso a casa.

A Ricardo le gustaban las mujeres, pero desde siempre había procurado mantener las distancias con ellas. Estaban bien para pasar el rato, pero no quería compromisos de ningún tipo. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que tener una pareja formal traería consigo ciertos riesgos que no estaba dispuesto a asumir. A un hombre como Ricardo no le faltaban los enemigos y se sentía muy cómodo sin estar sentimentalmente ligado a nadie. Sabía que el peligro le rondaba prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día y podía vivir con ello, pero no quería poner en riesgo a nadie más. Enamorarse supondría una debilidad y Ricardo siempre se había cuidado mucho de no hacerlo. Pero el sexo era diferente al amor y de eso nunca se había privado. Tenía cierta facilidad para conquistar a las mujeres y se aprovechaba de ello. Por desgracia, tendría que esperar.

Después de ofrecerse un poco de consuelo, se quedó dormido. Normalmente sus sueños eran un tanto inquietos. Ricardo casi nunca recordaba sus pesadillas, pero por lo menos tres veces por semana se despertaba jadeando, sudando y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Y no era para menos. Cuando estaba despierto podía mantener a su conciencia a raya, pero el subconsciente era sabio y le recordaba una y otra vez que había cosas que no eran correctas. Ricardo no era un monstruo y se negaba a sobrepasar ciertos límites, pero procuraba no dejarse avasallar por los remordimientos. Había hecho cosas malas, cierto, pero nunca había actuado de forma gratuita. Cada una de sus acciones tenía un fin y hacer daño por el simple hecho de hacerlo no era su objetivo principal. Prefería agotar todas sus opciones antes de recurrir a ciertos métodos.

Por suerte esa noche fue de las tranquilas. Estaba cansado y un poco achispado y eso le ayudó a dormir de un tirón. Como era habitual, se despertó temprano y tomó la decisión de que iba a dedicar el día a no hacer nada. Se tomaría un buen desayuno en La Floriana porque hacía mucho tiempo que no iba por allí y le encantaban el chocolate con churros que servían. Podría haber invitado a Loren, pero supuso que el hombre estaría ocupado con sus propios asuntos y no le molestó. Ricardo confiaba en el buen hacer de aquel mago, pero no sabía demasiadas cosas sobre él. Loren era un tipo muy reservado. Procedía de una familia de magos con un par de siglos de antigüedad mágica y tenía dos hermanos viviendo en alguna parte de centro peninsular. No estaba casado, no tenía hijos y, al igual que el propio Ricardo, no pensaba formar una familia, ni a corto ni a largo plazo. En ocasiones Ricardo deseaba saber un poco más, pero tenía la sensación de que Loren no le contaría nada, así que no hacía preguntas.

Cuando Ricardo llegó al barrio mágico había bastante gente disfrutando de aquella soleada mañana de junio. A Ricardo le gustaba observar a la gente. Su padre le había dicho alguna vez que uno podía aprender mucho de los demás contemplándolos en silencio, pero en esa ocasión no deseaba obtener ninguna clase de información. Simplemente disfrutaba viendo a familias normales haciendo cosas habituales. Sentado en la barra de La Floriana, saboreó con gusto los churros que uno de los yernos de la dueña le había servido y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Sobre todo había padres desayunando con sus hijos, pero Ricardo notó cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando vio a la rubia de la noche anterior. No había esperado encontrársela en el barrio mágico, pero se dijo que era algo bueno. Quizá podría tener una segunda oportunidad con ella porque, aunque no fuese una _muggle_ facilona, seguía siendo una chica de muy buen ver.

Estaba sentada en una mesa junto a la ventana, charlando con una chica de su misma edad. Ricardo recordaba vagamente haberla visto abrazada a un tipo bastante alto, pero casi no le prestó atención. Una vocecita en su interior le dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse justo donde estaba y olvidarse de lo ocurrido la noche de antes, pero Ricardo casi nunca le hacía caso a esa vocecita. Así pues, apuró su desayuno sin quitarles ojo a las dos chicas y finalmente se acercó a ellas. Compuso su mejor sonrisa y se dirigió directamente a la belleza rubia.

—No esperaba que fuéramos a encontrarnos tan pronto.

La chica lo miró y se llevó un pequeño sobresalto. Ricardo sintió la mirada interrogante de su compañera y, una vez más, no le hizo caso.

—Yo tampoco —La chica había tardado un poco en contestar, sin duda demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo más coherente.

—¿Os conocéis?

La chica miró a su amiga y otra vez miró a Ricardo y asintió de una forma un tanto dubitativa.

—Nos vimos anoche a la salida de la discoteca.

—¡Oh, qué bien! Yo soy Marga.

Y la tal Marga se levantó como un resorte y le plantó dos besos en las mejillas.

—Ricardo —Se presentó. No dejaba de mirar a la otra mujer, que se había puesto en pie y se disponía a presentarse a su vez.

—Soy Clara.

Clara. Bonito nombre. Ricardo le puso la mano en la cintura mientras le besaba las mejillas y se encargó de acariciarla discretamente. Fue un gesto sutil, pero Clara se dio cuenta y lo miró con cara rara.

—No sabía que fueras un mago.

—No es algo que uno vaya diciendo por ahí. ¿No crees? —Y guiñó un ojo, consiguiendo que se pusiera más roja que un tomate—. Se nos quedó un asunto pendiente. ¿Te apetece que nos tomemos un par de copas esta noche?

—Yo…

Clara se veía dispuesta a ponerle cualquier excusa, pero la tal Marga intervino demostrando que debía ser toda una caradura.

—¡Por supuesto que quiere! Podríais quedar en la Abadía 51. ¿No?

—Me parece una idea estupenda —Ricardo agradeció la ayuda de Marga y habló antes de que la otra chica objetara algo—. ¿A las nueve te viene bien?

—Pues…

—Le parece perfecto. Allí estará.

Ricardo tuvo la sensación de que a Clara le apetecía muchísimo cargarse a su acompañante y contuvo una carcajada. A él también le hubiera mosqueado bastante que alguien le pusiera en un aprieto como aquel, pero por fortuna no estaba en la situación de Clara. Confirmó que esa misma noche tendrían una cita y se fue sintiéndose bastante animado. El panorama se presentaba bastante alentador.

* * *

><p>—Te odio.<p>

—Ya. Por eso te estás poniendo de punta en blanco, porque no te apetece nada salir con Ricardo_._

—Eres una metomentodo, Marga. Como algo salga mal esta noche te vas a enterar.

—¿Qué va a salir mal, mujer? Vas a tomarte un par de cervezas con un mago atractivo. Cualquiera estaría encantada de encontrarse en su situación.

—No tengo tiempo para relaciones…

—¡Vamos, Clara! Sólo es una cita, no tienes que casarte con él. Tú sólo sal por ahí, diviértete y llévatelo a la cama.

—¡Marga!

—¿Qué? A veces eres muy aburrida, tía. No digo que tengas que acostarte con todos los tipos que conozcas, pero echar una cana al aire de vez en cuando te vendrá bien. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste novio?

Clara frunció el ceño y decidió que continuar con esa conversación le supondría un gasto innecesario de energía. A pesar de ser como hermanas, Marga y ella veían la vida de maneras muy distintas. Estaba bastante enfadada con su amiga por lo que había hecho en La Floriana, pero en el fondo no lamentaba tener la oportunidad de salir con Ricardo. Era un tipo atractivo, parecía agradable y era un mago. Salir una o dos veces con él no le supondría ningún problema y quizá hasta se divertiría. La parte de ir un paso más allá no la atraía demasiado, pero tampoco pensaba cerrarle las puertas a nada.

Una hora después, Clara estaba esperando en la puerta de la Abadía 51. Marga tenía razón al decir que se había puesto de punta en blanco. Definitivamente ella no había buscado aquella cita, pero ya que estaba metida en faena tenía que asegurarse de que todo salía bien. Miró el reloj para asegurarse de que Ricardo no se retrasaba y se preguntó si no sería mejor que le diera plantón.

—Hola, Clara.

No lo había visto venir, así que dio un respingo y giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba aún más guapo que por la mañana y su aspecto sólo podía definirse con una palabra: pulcro. El traje le sentaba como un guante, cada pelo de su cabeza parecía estar en su sitio y olía bastante bien. Había dejado un par de botones de la camisa sin abrochar y a Clara le gustó. Despertó algo en su interior que procuraba mantener adormecido todo el tiempo y le sonrió. A juzgar por la mirada de Ricardo, el hombre pretendía seducirla y Clara supo que no podría hacer gran cosa para resistirse. Quizá Marga no daba tan malos consejos después de todo.

—Hola.

Una vez más, Ricardo le puso la mano en la cintura mientras le daba dos besos en las mejillas, pero en esa ocasión la mano permaneció ahí durante bastante más tiempo. Y no fue desagradable ni incómodo, sino todo lo contrario.

—¿Entramos? Hay un tipo en concreto de cerveza que quiero que pruebes. Te va a encantar.

La Abadía 51 estaba atestada de gente. Ricardo consiguió encontrar una mesa en la que acomodarse y dejó a Clara sola mientras iba en busca de las bebidas. Clara lo observó detenidamente, descubriendo con cierta sorpresa que sus ojos cobraban vida propia y se plantaban indiscretamente en el trasero del pobre Ricardo. Y era un trasero de lo más interesante, redondito y respingón. Clara se removió mientras notaba cómo la cara le ardía y suspiró. Hacía tiempo que no le pasaban esas cosas y le estaba costando bastante asumirlas. Por suerte, Ricardo no le dio la espalda durante demasiado tiempo y Clara se sintió mucho más cómoda mirándole a la cara.

—¿Vas mucho por el mundo _muggle_? —Le preguntó el hombre en cuanto empezaron a beber.

—Bastante. Me gusta mucho el ambiente.

—Las discotecas están muy bien para un rato, pero me dan dolor de cabeza.

—Sé lo que quieres decir.

—Me ha sorprendido un poco encontrarte esta mañana. Ni me imaginé que fueras una bruja.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, no es algo que uno vaya contando por ahí.

—Sí —Ricardo sonrió—. Hay que tener mucho cuidado con eso. No todos los _muggles_ se tomarían igual ser conscientes de algo así.

—Me lo vas a decir a mí —Clara suspiró, recordando a sus padres—. Y a veces es duro no poder decirles la verdad a tus amigos, pero no es difícil acostumbrarse a esta clase de vida.

—¿Eres de primera generación? —Clara asintió.

—Mi amiga Marga también. Nos conocimos en la escuela de magia. ¿Y tú?

—Mitad y mitad. Mi madre era bruja y mi padre _muggle_.

—¡Oh!

Clara pensó que aquella conversación no les estaba llevando a ningún sitio, aunque la estaba ayudando a calmarse un poco. Ricardo siguió hablando.

—¿Trabajas en el mundo mágico?

—La tienda de calderos es mía.

—¿En serio?

—Me quedé con ella hace poco tiempo y aún estoy intentando cogerle el tranquillo al mundo empresarial, pero voy tirando. El antiguo dueño tenía una clientela bastante fiel y no la he perdido.

—Si necesitas que te eche una mano estaré encantado de ayudar. Tengo algunos negocios aquí y allá.

A Clara no le asombró saber eso. A juzgar por su forma de vestir y por el reloj que adornaba su muñeca, Ricardo debía ganar bastante dinero.

—Muchas gracias, aunque por el momento me estoy apañando bastante bien. Una calderería no es tan difícil de llevar.

—Todos los negocios tienen sus problemas, pero no creo que debamos ponernos a hablar sobre números ahora mismo. ¿No? Estamos aquí para divertirnos.

A Clara no le apetecía ponerse a pensar en sus problemas laborales, así que asintió y le dio un trago a la cerveza. Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Ricardo se llenaron de un brillo extraño. Clara se acababa de dar cuenta de que eran de un curioso color gris y se dijo que eran bonitos. Y de mirada intensa.

—¿Puedo ser honesto contigo? —Clara asintió con curiosidad—. Estamos aquí sentados, charlando como un par de carcamales, y te aseguro que no era esto lo que pretendía cuando te pedí fuego anoche.

—¿Y qué pretendías? —La joven supo que iba a decir cualquier burrada antes de que hablara y sintió un extraño deseo por escucharla.

—Llevarte a mi casa y…

Clara retuvo el aire en los pulmones y sintió un agradable hormigueo invadiendo todo su cuerpo. Por suerte había decidido no cerrar ninguna puerta porque la proposición de Ricardo se le hacía irresistible, pero aún así decidió bromear un poco.

—¿Jugar al _MagiTrivial_?

Ricardo la miró con absoluta seriedad y luego soltó una risotada que fue directa a la entrepierna de Clara. ¡Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se sentía así, tan _animal_? Clara nunca hacía cosas como aquella, pero había algo en ese hombre que la llevaba directa a perder la razón. Era pasión pura y dura y decidió que no quería negarse a ella. Especialmente cuando Ricardo se levantó y la agarró de la muñeca.

—Venga. Nos _desaparecemos_ en la calle.

—No.

—¿No?

—Mi casa está aquí al lado.

Ricardo, que había parecido momentáneamente alarmado, sonrió como un depredador que acababa de dar caza a su presa y la siguió a través de las calles del barrio mágico hasta la tienda de calderos. Clara tenía cierta sensación de irrealidad y algo le dijo que en algún momento podría arrepentirse de aquello, pero lo único que quería era esa noche era sucumbir al deseo.


	9. Los Girasoles IV

**LOS GIRASOLES IV**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid, junio de 1991. Una semana después.<strong>_

-Tenemos la reunión con De la Dueña el martes a las once y media. He reservado para comer en el Warlock a las tres -Loren frunció el ceño-. Ricardo. ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Ricardo!

Obviamente no le estaba haciendo ningún caso. Ricardo Vallejo agitó la cabeza y miró a su compañero con ligera sorpresa, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba allí.

-¿Sé puede saber qué te pasa? Estamos en mitad de un negocio muy importante y tú ahí, pensando en las musarañas.

-Tienes razón -Ricardo suspiró e hizo un esfuerzo para centrarse en toda la documentación que había sobre la mesa-. Me hablabas de De la Dueña.

Loren puso los ojos en blanco y señaló la fotografía mágica de un tipo gordo y calvo que devoraba con ansia un gran filete de carne. Aunque Ricardo había pasado toda la mañana absolutamente despistado, sabía que Víctor De la Dueña era el único mago español que estaba interesado en adquirir uno de los cuadros de Van Gogh sustraídos en Ámsterdam. De la Dueña era un coleccionista de arte un tanto obsesionado por tener lo mejor de lo mejor y poco preocupado por los métodos que hubiera que utilizar para conseguirlo.

-Te decía que he quedado con él el martes por la mañana y que después vas a invitarlo a comer. ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí, claro -Ricardo apartó los ojos de la foto-. ¿Habéis hablado de dinero?

-De la Dueña prefiere tratar esos asuntos directamente contigo, aunque no creo que se ponga a regatear. Mencionó algo sobre que no tiene ningún Van Gogh y que está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Ricardo cabeceó. Seguramente aquel iba a ser un negocio rápido y fácil de llevar a cabo. De la Dueña trataba a menudo con tratantes de obras de arte poco honrados, pero estaba lejos de ser un delincuente curtido. Estaría dispuesto a pagar lo que fuese para llevarse su precioso cuadro a casa. Aún así, Ricardo dedicaría el resto de la tarde a repasar su informe para asegurarse de que era de fiar.

-Muchas gracias, Loren.

-Ya -Loren guardó silencio y reflexionó un instante antes de seguir hablando-. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero si no hubiera sido por mí lo de De la Dueña se habría ido al traste. ¿Andas metido en algo que yo no sepa?

Ricardo alzó las cejas con incredulidad y cuando respondió lo hizo con algo de brusquedad.

-Te agradezco que me hayas echado un cable durante esta semana, pero no recuerdo en qué momento acordamos que _yo_ debo darte explicaciones a _ti_ -Loren frunció aún más el ceño y no protestó. Ricardo lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que esa respuesta le había molestado bastante. Y puesto que no tenía ninguna necesidad de discutir con su hombre de confianza justo cuando estaban metidos en un negocio de gran calibre, suavizó un poco su tono de voz al hablar de nuevo-. De todas formas, lo que me preocupa es un asunto personal.

-Entiendo -Loren no se veía muy convencido y Ricardo no pudo evitar comentarle algo más. Por supuesto que no tenía que rendirle cuentas a ese hombre, pero Loren era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía y a él le hacía falta hablar con alguien.

-Es una mujer.

-¿Te preocupa una mujer? -Espetó Loren tras un par de segundos de duda. Ricardo asintió-. Ninguna mujer te ha quitado el sueño antes.

-Pues ésta sí lo ha hecho.

-¿Estás saliendo con ella en plan formal?

-En realidad sólo nos hemos acostado. Una vez -Ricardo se encogió de hombros. Recordó cómo el cuerpo de Clara se estremecía bajo el suyo aquella noche de hacía una semana y sintió un leve tirón en los pantalones. Había sido una experiencia agradable, pero podría haberlo sido aún más si Clara no se empeñara en inundar sus pensamientos a cada momento.

-¿Y dices que te preocupa?

-No puedo quitármela de la cabeza.

-¿Y eso te supone un problema? -Loren no daba crédito-. ¿Sabes dónde vive? -Ricardo asintió-. Entonces tiene fácil solución. Ve a su casa y llévatela a la cama todas las veces que quieras, hasta que te aburras de ella.

Ricardo soltó un bufido, aunque no pudo evitar considerar el consejo de Loren. Realmente el hombre no andaba demasiado sobrado de sensibilidad.

-Si se tratara sólo de sexo todo sería mucho más fácil, pero creo que en esta ocasión es diferente -Ricardo suspiró, temeroso de reconocer en voz alta lo que sentía por si eso lo volvía más real-. Creo que Clara me gusta.

Loren lo observó con ojos inescrutables durante bastante tiempo. A Ricardo le ponía nervioso cuando se comportaba así y quiso instarle a decir algo. Esperaba que fuera capaz de darle algún buen consejo que le sirviera para eliminar todo lo que estaba empezando a sentir por aquella mujer. Ni siquiera sabía a qué se debía esa especie de obsesión que estaba desarrollando. Apenas había visto a Clara un par de veces y casi no habían hablado. Aunque el sexo había sido muy bueno, no había motivos para que Ricardo no pudiera dejar de pensar en ella. Nunca antes le había pasado con nadie, pero lo que más quería en ese momento era conocer un poco mejor a Clara, averiguar cosas sobre su vida e invitarla a cenar a un lugar bonito. ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en un estúpido romanticón y no se había dado cuenta?

-Parecemos un par de críos hablando sobre gilipolleces -Dijo Loren al fin y Ricardo comprendió que de momento no habría consejos-. Lo que tienes que hacer es centrarte. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo sin mí?

-¿Tengo que recordarte quién está al mando? -Loren alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

-Voy a pasar la noche fuera de Madrid y no estoy muy seguro de que en tu estado vayas a ser capaz de sobrevivir. Incluso estando al mando.

Ricardo soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza. Supuestamente Loren era un subalterno, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo dejaba mucho que desear. Acostumbraba a responder de forma brusca y algunos opinaban que no trataba con demasiado respeto a Ricardo. Pero no era así. Loren era totalmente digno de confianza. Un bruto y un poco maleducado en ocasiones, pero absolutamente leal.

-No me digas que tú también tienes una mujer a la que visitar -Loren lo miró de mala manera y Ricardo quiso fastidiarle un poco-. ¿Un hombre quizá?

-En realidad es una niña -A Ricardo le sorprendió esa afirmación porque Loren nunca, jamás, hablaba sobre su vida privada. Ese día debía sentirse muy generoso-. Mi sobrina. Nació el viernes y quiero conocerla.

-No sabía que tuvieras una sobrina. Enhorabuena, supongo.

-Son cuatro en realidad -Ricardo entornó los ojos y Loren siguió hablando-. Sobrinos. Tengo cuatro sobrinos.

-Vaya. ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-Pues porque no es de tu incumbencia, Ricardo -Aunque Loren habló con suavidad, se le notaba convencido de sus palabras. Si le había hablado de sus sobrinos era porque así lo había querido, pero Ricardo sabía que no merecía la pena hacer preguntas que se quedarían sin respuesta. Si Loren deseaba contarle cosas, lo haría y ya está.

-Puedes irte cuando quieras. Te aseguro que sobreviviré una tarde sin tu compañía.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Incluso cuando el señor Kwon está empezando a enfadarse contigo?

Ricardo recordó a aquel hombre y sintió cierta incomodidad que le hizo removerse en su asiento. El señor Kwon insistía en que quería comprarle "Los Girasoles" y se negaba a entender que por el momento no estaban a la venta. Ricardo aún no había decidido si se quedaría con el cuadro o no, así que quería tenerlo a buen recaudo hasta que supiera lo que iba a hacer.

-El señor Kwon es un hombre obstinado con el que puedo lidiar perfectamente. Vete tranquilo.

Loren tardó un instante en encogerse de hombros. Después, se aseguró de tener la varita bien guardada y se despidió de Ricardo con algo de brusquedad. No pidió permiso antes de _desaparecerse_ en mitad del despacho. En cuanto se esfumó, Ricardo pensó que el hombre tenía razón cuando afirmaba que estaba despistado y decidió solucionar sus problemas cuanto antes.

* * *

><p>Aunque supuestamente los domingos eran para descansar, Clara llevaba todo el día encerrada en la tienda de calderos. Le gustaba su trabajo, por eso se había quedado con el negocio, pero odiaba hacer números. Le resultaba tedioso y agobiante y, aunque le hubiera encantado realizar esa labor sólo una vez al mes, desde el principio decidió que ajustaría las cuentas todas las semanas. Unas cuentas que, para no variar, no cuadraban demasiado bien.<p>

El problema no era que las ventas hubieran disminuido después del traspaso, sino el préstamo que Clara había pedido para poder comprar la tienda. Con el dinero que obtenía ganaba para cubrir gastos holgadamente y pagarle al banco, pero apenas le quedaba dinero para vivir. Tenía unos ahorros intocables que la estaban ayudando a mantenerse, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar la situación. En los momentos de más desesperación, Clara se arrepentía de la compra de la tienda, pero casi siempre estaba pensando en cómo solucionarlo todo. Obviamente necesitaba vender más calderos o encontrar un proveedor más barato, pero ambas cosas se presentaban complicadas porque sus clientes potenciales eran limitados y porque no le gustaba la idea de bajar la calidad de sus productos. ¿Qué hacer entonces?

Clara se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes. Empezaba a darle jaqueca. Faltaba poco más de una hora para que se hiciera de noche y la joven bruja podía escuchar el jaleo procedente del barrio mágico. Quizá pasar un rato al aire libre no le vendría nada mal, olvidarse por un rato de las cuentas de la tienda y dedicar el resto del día a descansar de verdad. Seguramente su mente se vería asaltada por otra serie de preocupaciones, pero al menos no tendrían nada que ver con temas económicos. Así pues, Clara guardó los libros de cuentas y cogió su bolso por si más tarde decía tomarse una cerveza a la Abadía 51. Podría haberse puesto en contacto con Marga o con cualquier otra de sus amigas, pero en realidad le apetecía estar sola.

Tal y como se había imaginado, un gran bullicio reinaba en el barrio mágico. Clara se sintió reconfortada en cuanto el aire puro inundó sus pulmones y la magia acarició ligeramente su piel. Sí. Adoraba esa sensación y podía perfectamente perderse en ella durante largos minutos. Avanzó con calma entre la gente, observando a todo el mundo y sintiendo un poco de envida porque la mayoría de ellos se veían muy relajados, libres de preocupaciones.

-Hola, Clara.

La voz la sobresaltó. No había esperando encontrarse a Ricardo y no sabía si se alegraba o no. Durante aquella última semana había pensado en él en bastantes ocasiones y no había sido capaz de saber cómo se sentía respecto a lo que había pasado entre ellos el domingo anterior. Se sentía un poco avergonzada por haber actuado tan impulsivamente y se había repetido hasta la extenuación que no volvería a hacer nada parecido, pero no se arrepentía. Ricardo era un amante más que decente y se lo habían pasado en grande. Quizá sacar los pies del tiesto de vez en cuando no fuera tan malo.

-¡Ricardo! -Clara quiso preguntarle qué hacía allí, pero Ricardo habló un tanto atropelladamente.

-¿Tenías que ir a algún sitio? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Clara entornó los ojos. Cuando Ricardo se había ido de su casa después de hacer el amor, Clara había pensado que no volvería a verle nunca más. Parecía la clase de hombre que tenía una amante en cada puerto y Clara no esperaba que se pusiera en contacto con ella y esas palabras la sorprendieron muchísimo.

-Iba a dar un paseo. ¿Pasa algo?

-No -Ricardo parecía un poco nervioso, como si no supiera por dónde empezar-. ¿Paseamos juntos?

Tras decir eso, echó a andar. Clara caminó a su lado, preguntándose qué querría exactamente. Aunque Ricardo parecía ser bastante capaz de llevarse a cualquier mujer a la cama, no se le veía demasiado ducho en cómo manejar las relaciones después de esa primera vez. Finalmente optó por ser honesto.

-El domingo pasado sólo estaba interesado en acostarme contigo -Soltó de sopetón, consiguiendo que Clara se sintiera rara-. La verdad es que no pensaba que fuera a gustarme tanto estar contigo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres repetir? -Preguntó Clara con los ojos entornados.

-No -Ricardo habló con contundencia y rectificó inmediatamente-. Bueno, no le haría ascos a una segunda vez, pero no me refiero a eso. Me gustaría que nos conociéramos un poco mejor.

Ricardo no era la clase de hombre que se andaba por las ramas, eso estaba claro. Clara detuvo sus pasos y reflexionó sobre lo que le estaba pidiendo. ¿Quería ella conocer mejor a Ricardo? Ni siquiera conocía su apellido, pero seguía pareciéndole alguien interesante, la clase de hombre que guardaba un montón de sorpresas en su interior. Clara no sabía a dónde podría llevarles estrechar su prácticamente inexistente relación, y en realidad no estaba para perder el tiempo con los asuntos personales, pero cuando miró a Ricardo a los ojos supo que tampoco quería renunciar a él.

-Te invito a una cerveza y hablamos. ¿Vale?

Ricardo sonrió y asintió rápidamente. Tres horas después, ya iban por la quinta cerveza, habían pedido unos pinchitos para cenar y se reían a carcajadas. Habían estado hablando sobre un montón de cosas y, aunque por el momento no habían entrado al terreno personal, Clara supo que cuando lo hicieran la cosa sólo mejoraría. Salir con Ricardo Vallejo, porque al fin se habían dicho sus nombres completos, iba a ser una experiencia muy interesante.


	10. Los Girasoles V

**LOS GIRASOLES V**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid, septiembre de 1991<strong>_

Ricardo encontraba muy irritante que el señor De la Dueña tuviera por costumbre comerse las uñas. Le parecía que era algo absolutamente antihigiénico y sentía cierto repelús cada vez que tenía que estrecharle la mano a ese hombre. Por suerte, aquella iba a ser la última vez que lo veía. Después de un par de meses de tira y afloja, Ricardo y De la Dueña habían llegado a un acuerdo y se habían reunido para llevar a cabo la compra del Van Gogh.

De la Dueña estaba muy nervioso. Era lo suficientemente listo como para no fiarse del todo de Ricardo y se aferraba a su maletín repleto de dinero como si la vida le fuera en ello. Ricardo no se había molestado en decirle que su integridad física no corría ningún peligro. Era muchísimo más divertido dejar que Loren mirara a aquel tipo con expresión amenazante. Durante las semanas que habían durado las negociaciones, De la Dueña siempre se había mostrado así de inseguro, así que resultaba un poco difícil de creer que hubiera resultado un hueso tan duro de roer. A pesar de que Loren le inspiraba bastante miedo (y seguramente el mismo Ricardo también) se había mostrado inflexible respecto a la cantidad de dinero que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer. Por supuesto que Ricardo le había presionado lo suficiente como para mejorar ligeramente la oferta inicial, pero no había querido apretarle demasiado las clavijas a De la Dueña. No parecía muy capaz de aguantar la presión y el negocio no había salido tan mal después de todo.

—Aquí tiene la mercancía, De la Dueña.

Ricardo retiró teatralmente la sábana que cubría el pequeño cuadro de Van Gogh. De la Dueña pareció olvidarse del miedo que le producían Loren y Ricardo y se acercó a él con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes. Extendió una mano, pero Loren le detuvo con gesto hosco.

—No se toca hasta que no tengamos el dinero.

—¡Oh! —De la Dueña dio un saltito y le tendió el maletín a Ricardo—. Claro, claro. Aquí tiene. ¡Qué preciosidad! Y me asegura usted que es auténtico. ¿Verdad, señor Vallejo?

Ricardo no se molestó en contestar. Cuando iniciaron las negociaciones, De la Dueña había contratado a un experto para que comprobara la autenticidad del cuadro. Supuso que hacía esa pregunta porque estaba nervioso y emocionado y, aunque a Loren pareció fastidiarle la desconfianza, él no le dio ninguna importancia. Después de todo, sus negocios no eran precisamente honrados y nadie tenía por qué saber que Ricardo Vallejo tenía una férrea ética personal que no se saltaba jamás. Era un hombre de palabra.

—En cuanto el señor Salcedo cuente el dinero podrá marcharse.

Ricardo le entregó el maletín a Loren, quien lo dejó sobre una mesa, lo abrió y empezó a sacar fajos de billetes de su interior. Allí había muchos millones de pesetas y Ricardo no podía dejar de sentirse enormemente satisfecho. Tras aquel golpe podría pasar una buena temporada sin actuar y dedicarse a actividades mucho más agradables.

—Está todo bien, Ricardo —Dijo Loren al cabo de un rato, cerrando el maletín y haciéndolo desaparecer.

—Perfecto —Vallejo se acercó a De la Dueña y le dio un apretón de manos—. Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted.

—Claro —De la Dueña carraspeó, pensando sin duda que prefería no volver a encontrarse con Ricardo Vallejo en toda su vida, y se despidió abruptamente. Se fue como si el mismísimo diablo lo estuviera persiguiendo, abrazado a su cuadro y sin mirar atrás.

—Menudo imbécil —Masculló Loren una vez se quedaron a solas —. Pensé que se lo iba a hacer en los pantalones.

—Si no te hubieras pasado todo el tiempo mirándolo como si quisieras matarlo, quizá podría haber estado un poco más relajado. Aunque tienes razón, es un imbécil. Muy rico, sí, pero imbécil.

Loren sonrió y se dejó caer sobre una silla. Los meses transcurridos desde el robo en Ámsterdam estaban resultando ser bastante agotadores, pero Ricardo sabía que, cansado y todo, aquel brujo estaba tan contento como él. Loren era un hombre de acción y nunca le hacía ascos a un buen duelo mágico, pero se sentía satisfecho con el giro que su vida había dado en los últimos años. Seguía siendo peligrosa en muchos sentidos, pero podía disfrutar de largas temporadas de calma como la que le esperaba después de que hubieran colocado todos los cuadros en el mercado negro. Siempre y cuando Ricardo se decidiera a vender _Los Girasoles_ de una vez, algo que venía muy a cuento.

—Kwon ha enviado otra carta.

Aunque Ricardo había pensado que aquel hombre abandonaría en cuanto se diera cuenta de que no iba a obtener éxito en sus esfuerzos por hacerse con _Los Girasoles_, la realidad era muy distinta. Durante las últimas semanas no había dejado de insistir en el tema y había solicitado un par de citas que Ricardo había evadido con bastante pericia. Sin embargo, el tono amable y educado de las primeras veces se había ido perdiendo por el camino y a Ricardo no le costó imaginar que aquella última carta no debía estar escrita en términos demasiado agradables.

—¿Qué dice?

—Dice estar muy disgustado con tus evasivas y te ruega encarecidamente que aceptes una reunión informal.

—Está cabreado, quiere verme y no aceptará más excusas.

—Eso es.

Ricardo suspiró. La actitud de Kwon empezaba a ser problemática. Lo que le apetecía era volver a rechazar su propuesta, pero era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que eso sería un gran error.

—De acuerdo. Organiza una entrevista en algún lugar público. Escuchemos lo que Kwon tiene que decir.

—Sabes lo que quiere, Ricardo. ¿Qué vas a decirle tú exactamente?

—Que el cuadro sigue sin estar a la venta.

Loren gruñó, se puso en pie y se acercó a Ricardo para señalarle con un dedo. Cualquier otro en su lugar se hubiera achantado ante la imponente figura del brujo, pero Vallejo no se sintió intimidado en absoluto.

—¿Por qué eres tan terco? Ese cuadro sólo te traerá problemas. Con Kwon, con los aurores y con cualquier contrabandista que se entere de que lo tienes.

—¿Y crees que eso me asusta? He tratado con cosas mucho peores.

—Estás subestimando a Kwon.

—¿Y qué me sugieres que haga, Loren? ¿Qué ceda ante él y le venda el cuadro porque le sale de los cojones?

—Te comprometiste, Ricardo. Iniciaste las negociaciones y le dijiste que era suyo.

—Le dije que si lo vendía sería para él, pero resulta que ahora no quiero venderlo.

—La avaricia rompió el saco, Vallejo. Hasta ahora todo nos ha salido bien, pero Kwon es peligroso. Si quieres un Van Gogh quédate con alguno de los que nos quedan, pero véndele _Los Girasoles_ y quítatelo de encima.

—¿Te asusta el señor Kwon, Loren? —Espetó Ricardo con algo de burla, logrando que su compañero frunciera el ceño.

—He oído cosas sobre él y no creo que lo quieras como enemigo.

—Tampoco creo que él quiera enemistarse conmigo. ¿No te parece?

—Kwon no es como tú, Ricardo —Loren bajó un poco el tono de voz, obviamente esforzándose por templar sus nervios. Aquella charla se estaba volviendo un tanto tensa y no quería enfadarse con Vallejo, sino conseguir que entrara en razón—. Hará cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos. Carece por completo de cualquier clase de ética y, si tiene que venir a por ti, lo hará sin pensarlo.

—Y yo lo estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos —Ricardo sonrió con insolencia.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? Kwon es de los que arrasan con todo. Y con todos.

Ricardo sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. En sus inicios había trabajado para un tipo que era como ese señor Kwon y no recordaba esa etapa de su vida con demasiado cariño, pero ciertamente no tenía nada que temer. Confiaba en que sus hombres fueran capaces de defenderse solos y no estaba emocionalmente ligado a nadie.

—¿Qué crees que hará con esa fulana a la que te estás tirando?

O a casi nadie. Ricardo entró en tensión en cuanto Loren mencionó a Clara. Llevaba todo el verano saliendo con ella y, aunque se negaba a aceptar que su relación fuera algo serio, estaba empezando a cogerle cariño. No estaba enamorado de Clara y ni falta que hacía, pero no quería que le pasara nada. Se lamentó por haberse olvidado de ella y, si Loren tenía razón y Kwon carecía de escrúpulos, lo mejor que podía hacer era expulsar a esa mujer de su vida y volver a ser un tipo solitario e independiente.

* * *

><p>—Voy a decirle la verdad a Baldo.<p>

El tenedor se le escurrió entre los dedos y golpeó sonoramente contra el plato. Clara alzó la vista rápidamente y observó a su mejor amiga con severidad. Había invitado a Marga a cenar en su casa y habían estado hablando sobre sus respectivos trabajos hasta que surgió el tema de los hombres. Para sorpresa de Clara, su amiga aún salía con el tal Baldo y todo parecía indicar que iban muy en serio. Clara dudaba que fueran a llegar a algún lado y por eso le sorprendió tanto aquella revelación. Lo que Marga pretendía hacer era una locura y así se lo hizo saber.

—¿Por qué? —Espetó la otra—. Baldo es un tío genial, nos entendemos perfectamente y no me gusta tener que engañarlo. Y ya que quiero seguir saliendo con él, tengo que ser sincera.

—Mira, Marga, no quiero que te enfades por lo que te voy a decir. ¿De acuerdo? —La chica no movió un músculo y Clara tuvo la sensación de que estaba empezando a molestarse un poco—. Hasta el día de hoy no has demostrado interés por mantener una relación estable con nadie. Vas de flor en flor y no me parece mal, pero tienes que ser realista. ¿De verdad crees que lo tuyo con Baldo va a ir a algún sitio?

—Me gusta un montón.

—Y hace unos meses Jaime era el hombre de tu vida. Y antes que él fueron Borja, Fran...

—Vale —Marga la interrumpió con algo de brusquedad—. Sé lo que quieres decir, pero esta vez es distinto.

—Tienes razón. Es distinto porque ahora estás saliendo con un chico _muggle_. Y me parecería perfecto que quisieras decirle la verdad si tuviera la sensación de que Baldo es el definitivo, pero no lo es —Marga apretó los dientes y Clara siguió hablando. Sabía que a su amiga no le estaba gustando un pelo escuchar aquello, pero era necesario que alguien le abriera los ojos—. Hoy le confiesas que eres una bruja porque te gusta un montón, pero. ¿Qué pasará mañana? No sería la primera vez que el amor se te pasa así, de repente.

—Las cosas no son así.

—Sí que lo son, Marga, y lo sabes —Clara hizo una pausa y suavizó el tono de voz—. Espera más tiempo. Sigue saliendo con Baldo y si dentro de unos meses aún quieres estar con él, plantéate de nuevo la posibilidad de contarle la verdad. Tienes que ser muy prudente con el tema.

Marga se quedó callada, sin duda tomando en consideración las palabras de su amiga. Clara siempre había sido la más sensata de las dos, así que seguramente no estaría equivocada.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, ahora estamos muy bien. Si le dijera que soy una bruja podría tomárselo fatal y salir huyendo. ¿No?

—No sería ni el primer ni el último _muggle_ en reaccionar así.

Intercambiaron una mirada, se sonrieron y siguieron con la cena. Apenas permanecieron calladas unos instantes, hasta que Marga habló de nuevo. Antes había adquirido una pose un tanto solemne, pero era evidente que lo que quería hacer ahora era meterse con su amiga.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu novio? Supongo que sigue viniendo por aquí.

—Ricardo no es mi novio. Y sí, seguimos viéndonos de vez en cuando.

—¡Oh, Clarita! ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Tú, que siempre has sido tan formal para estas cosas, resulta que tienes un amante.

Clara notó como las mejillas se le encendían y le tiró una miguita de pan a su amiga. Marga sí que sabía muy bien cómo chincharla.

—No seas tonta, anda.

Marga soltó una carcajada. Estaba lejos de terminar con su pulla amistosa.

—En serio. ¿Qué pasa con él? Porque mucho hablar de que yo no puedo mantener una relación estable y mírate ahí, saliendo con alguien sin saber muy bien qué sois exactamente.

Marga tenía razón. Su relación con Ricardo la desconcertaba bastante. El brujo solía visitarla muy a menudo y se estaba empezando a encariñar bastante con él, pero ninguno de los dos le había puesto nombre a lo suyo. Era complicado porque el propio Ricardo era bastante difícil de entender. Casi nunca hablaba sobre sí mismo y Clara apenas sabía cuatro cosas sobre él. Nunca hablaba sobre su familia, sobre su trabajo o sobre lo que hacía cuándo no estaban juntos y Clara se daba cuenta de que su situación no era precisamente idílica. Le hubiera gustado encontrar una manera de hacer que Ricardo fuera un poco más accesible, pero no se creía capaz de conseguirlo. Cada vez que le hacía una pregunta personal, Ricardo se las apañaba para escaquearse, cambiando de tema o directamente provocándola para ir a la cama. Y Clara, que en el fondo estaba encantada con tanta pasión, no se hacía de rogar.

—Ni siquiera yo sé lo que estoy haciendo —Confesó un poco entre dientes—. Ricardo es un hombre complicado.

—Ricardo no es complicado —Marga se rió—. Es todo un semental.

—¡Madre mía, tía! —Clara no pudo controlar la risa—. ¡Qué burra eres!

—Ya. Yo seré muy burra, pero tú bien que disfrutas de la compañía de Vallejo. ¿Verdad, picarona?

—Vale. Admito que no puedo quejarme, pero no estoy del todo contenta con lo nuestro.

—¡Ay, Clara! Tú siempre tienes que sacarle punta a todo. ¿Por qué no te limitas a disfrutar del momento, mujer?

—Porque siento que Ricardo y yo no vamos a ninguna parte y no me gusta nada —Clara suspiró. Era la primera vez que hablaba sobre ese asunto y, a pesar de las burlas iniciales, sabía que sólo Marga podría ayudarla—. Cada vez que intento acercarme para hablar con él, me rehúye y tengo la sensación de que me oculta cosas.

—Todo el mundo oculta algo. Si no, míranos a nosotras.

—Hablo en serio, Marga. Empiezo a pensar que Ricardo no es de fiar.

Marga entornó los ojos y a Clara le dio la sensación de que acababa de transformarse en la sagaz y eficiente empleada del ministerio. A pesar de su juventud, Marga ya era toda una especialista en su trabajo y era obvio que el último comentario de Clara le interesaba muchísimo. Aquellas eran las dos caras de su mejor amiga, juntas pero nunca revueltas.

—¿Por qué?

—Es demasiado reservado. Tal vez aún no confíe en mí lo suficiente y no pretendo que me cuente su vida, pero es que nunca me dice nada, Marga. Nada de nada. Intento abrirme a él, contarle cosas sobre mí para conocernos mejor y seguir avanzando, pero a veces tengo la sensación de que ni siquiera quiere escucharme. Y te digo una cosa. El sexo puede ser muy bueno, pero estoy empezando a estar un poco harta de tanto secretismo.

Marga se quedó pensativa. Se la veía un poco decepcionada, como si hubiera esperado que Clara le contara cosas mucho más graves. Pero de eso se trataba precisamente: Ricardo era tan prudente y discreto que Clara era incapaz de saber si andaba metido en alguna clase de lío.

—Si no estás a gusto, tienes dos opciones: o presionas a Ricardo o lo dejas.

Clara asintió. Se disponía a hablar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Le sorprendió un montón encontrar a Ricardo al otro lado, especialmente cuando él la saludó con un frío beso en la mejilla en lugar de agarrarla por la cintura y devorarle la boca tal y como tenía por costumbre hacer.

—¿Estás ocupada? —Preguntó mientras entraba al pequeño apartamento.

—Marga y yo estábamos cenando. ¿Quieres algo?

Ricardo frunció el ceño cuando vio a Marga. A lo largo de aquellos meses habían coincidido en muy pocas ocasiones y su relación no era para tirar cohetes. No se llevaban mal, pero Ricardo era tan seco y distante que la bruja no podía evitar ponerse un poco tensa cuando estaba cerca.

—No, gracias. Ya he tomado algo por ahí —Ricardo carraspeó y miró significativamente a Marga—. Quiero hablar contigo, Clara. A solas.

Marga captó la indirecta. Clara pareció un poco molesta con Ricardo por tomarse esas libertades, pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar porque su amiga abandonó la casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No tenías que ser tan borde con ella. ¿Sabes? —No pudo morderse la lengua al enfrentar a Ricardo—. Estaba aquí antes que tú y no tenías por qué echarla a la calle.

—Yo no la he echado, se ha ido ella sola —Clara bufó y Ricardo fue incapaz de entender que su comportamiento había sido de lo más inadecuado—. Además, lo que tengo que decirte no puede esperar.

Clara quiso decirle que ya era hora de que se animara a _decirle_ algo, pero Ricardo siguió hablado. Y lo hizo con una sinceridad aplastante.

—No quiero volver a follar contigo. Me he cansado de ti.

Clara se quedó inmóvil. Su corazón se paró durante un breve instante y luego se puso a latir a toda velocidad. Clara, que un rato antes había estado pensando en qué hacer con aquella relación, apenas podía creer lo que Ricardo Vallejo acababa de decirle. Podía entender que quisiera dejarla, pero no que el hombre fuera tan desagradable. Quizá Ricardo no era el tipo más simpático de la tierra, pero con ella siempre había sido amable, encantador, y la brutalidad de sus palabras la desconcertaba. Y le dolía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

—Ha sido divertido durante un tiempo, pero creo que ha llegado la hora de buscarme a alguien nuevo.

Clara se sentía humillada. No le gustaba la forma que Ricardo tenía de hablar de ella, como si no fuera más que un objeto de usar y tirar, y algo en su interior se revolvió. Ese hombre no era el amor de su vida, de acuerdo, pero a nadie le gustaban las rupturas y pudo notar como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Lágrimas de impotencia, de vergüenza y de dolor que se tragó como buenamente pudo antes de demostrarle a ese idiota que para ella tampoco había significado nada. Podría estar a punto de venirse abajo, pero Ricardo no se daría cuenta.

—¿Y para eso has venido aquí? —Espetó con desdén, cruzándose de brazos—. No tendrías que haberte molestado. Con una carta o una llamada hubiera sido suficiente.

Ricardo entornó los ojos y la miró como si no se estuviera creyendo una palabra, pero al final se encogió de hombros.

—Me alegra que te lo tomes tan bien. Será mejor que me vaya.

Dicho y hecho. En cuanto Clara escuchó cerrarse la puerta, se sentó en el sofá e intentó averiguar cómo se sentía exactamente. La única certeza que tenía en ese momento era que Ricardo Vallejo pronto no significaría nada en su vida y eso la hizo sonreír. Ni que su relación hubiera sido para tanto.

* * *

><p>A Ricardo le gustaba el Hotel Warlock. Cada vez que ponía un pie en su interior se acordaba de aquella vez en la que durmió en la parte trasera del edificio, entre los contenedores de basura. No era más que un crío que ni siquiera podía soñar con ser huésped del hotel, pero había llovido mucho desde entonces y ahora podía permitirse el ser tratado como un cliente <em>vip<em>. Ricardo nunca escatimaba en gastos cuando visitaba el Warlock. De vez en cuando se alquilaba la _suite_ más lujosa porque disfrutaba de ser tratado a cuerpo de rey. Cada vez que comía en su restaurante reservaba la mejor mesa y pedía el menú más caro, demostrándose a sí mismo y a todos los demás que podía permitirse todo aquello. Quizá algún caradura podría haberle recordado que no había conseguido su dinero usando métodos legales pero. ¿Qué importaba? Lo único que él quería era disfrutar de lo que se había ganado con tanto esfuerzo. E impresionar a los demás, incluido el señor Kwon.

Había quedado con él apenas unos días después de recibir su última carta. Kwon había viajado rápidamente desde los Estados Unidos y se le veía preparado para atacar. Era un tipo menudo, con la cabeza un tanto desproporcionada y de rasgos orientales. Vestía de forma tradicional y venía acompañado por dos guardaespaldas que prácticamente le doblaban el tamaño. Pretendía demostrar que era un brujo poderoso y Ricardo lo encontró bastante irritante. Odiaba a la gente que pretendía pasarle por encima como si no fuera más que un novato en el negocio.

A pesar de la profunda antipatía que ese hombre le despertaba, Ricardo le dio la bienvenida con gran cordialidad y lo guió hasta la mesa que habían preparado para ellos. Los dos guardaespaldas se quedaron en pie, ganándose algunas miradas curiosas, pero Loren se sentó al lado de Ricardo. La mirada que Kwon le dirigió no fue precisamente amistosa, pero era evidente que el hombre también quería mantener las formas. Vallejo había hecho bien al quedar con él en público; Kwon era un hombre demasiado impredecible para confiar en que una reunión más íntima pudiera salir bien.

—Me he tomado la libertad de solicitar un menú especial —Anunció Ricardo haciéndole un gesto al camarero para indicarle que podían empezar a servir la comida—. Espero que no sea usted vegetariano, señor Kwon.

Ricardo, que había hablado en un inglés aprendido a base de mucho esfuerzo, se sorprendió cuando Kwon le dio la réplica en un español correcto pero cargado de un acento un tanto áspero.

—Soy un adicto a la comida americana, señor Vallejo —Kwon sonrió con una afabilidad que no engañaba a nadie—. Me encantan las hamburguesas y los filetes de carne poco hechos.

—Me alegra oír eso —Ricardo miró a los guardaespaldas—. ¿Seguro que sus compañeros no quieren acompañarnos?

—Están bien ahí —Kwon no se molestó en mirar a sus hombres—. Me alegra que haya accedido a entrevistarse conmigo, señor Vallejo. Estoy muy interesado en hacer negocios con usted.

—¿Le importa que comamos antes de entrar en materia? Quiero que disfrute del menú en todo su esplendor.

Ricardo quería llevar las riendas de la conversación en todo momento. Kwon aceptó su sugerencia con la misma sonrisa de antes y pasaron toda la comida hablando sobre temas relacionados con la actualidad mágica de Estados Unidos y de España y sobre deportes. Aunque Kwon era un hombre que hablaba pausadamente y que parecía todo un caballero, Ricardo no se dejó engañar. Podía sentir cómo Loren se mantenía alerta en todo momento y, cuando terminaron el postre y pasaron a tomar el café y los licores de rigor, Ricardo también entró en tensión. Había llegado el momento culmen de la velada y debía hacer todo lo posible para mantenerlo todo bajo control.

—Espero que esté disfrutando de la comida. El Warlock es famoso por la calidad de su menú.

—Todo estaba delicioso. Encuentro que la comida española es… interesante.

—Lamento que no haya podido probarla un poco antes —Ricardo inclinó levemente la cabeza—. Me ha sido imposible reunirme antes con usted, señor Kwon. He estado muy ocupado.

—¿De verdad? Yo tenía la sensación de que se estaba escondiendo de mí —Kwon era un tipo directo, eso era innegable.

—Obviamente estaba equivocado. Aquí me tiene, dispuesto a escuchar cualquier cosa que tenga que decirme.

Kwon lo observó con suspicacia. Ricardo estaba procurando usar el tono de voz más despreocupado de todo su repertorio, pero era difícil saber cómo se sentía Kwon al respecto. Era el hombre más inexpresivo que había conocido nunca.

—Puesto que está usted tan respectivo, iré al grano. Quiero comprarle _Los Girasoles_.

Ricardo miró a su alrededor como si le preocupara que alguien hubiera escuchado a su interlocutor, pero sabía de sobra que nadie les prestaba mucha atención. Había un gran bullicio en el restaurante y tenía a un par de hombres estratégicamente colocados por el local que se aseguraban de que no hubiera oídos indiscretos cerca.

—Como le dije anteriormente, no está a la venta —Replicó con firmeza. La expresión de Kwon no se alteró un ápice.

—Hace meses me aseguró que sería mío. ¿A qué se debe ese cambio de parecer? ¿Acaso ha encontrado otro comprador? Si es así, estoy dispuesto a mejorar la oferta. Soy un hombre razonable, señor Vallejo.

—No se trata de dinero, señor Kwon. Simplemente no deseo vender el cuadro —Ricardo, desoyendo los consejos de Loren, había decidido ser totalmente honesto—. Me costó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo hacerme con él y, aunque en un principio lo hubiera vendido encantado, creo que ahora prefiero quedármelo.

Kwon alzó las cejas. Fue el único gesto que se permitió antes de seguir hablando. Aunque lo hizo con suma suavidad, cada una de sus palabras sonó a amenaza.

—Confío en que cambie de idea a la mayor brevedad posible —Dijo mientras apuraba su té y se ponía en pie—. Soy un hombre paciente y puedo dejarle reflexionar durante unos pocos meses más, pero quiero ese cuadro y yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. ¿Entiende, señor Vallejo?

—Perfectamente, señor Kwon. Pero insisto. El cuadro no está a la venta.

—Ya veremos —Los dos guardaespaldas rodearon al brujo. Kwon hizo una elegante reverencia y miró a Ricardo a los ojos antes de erguirse del todo—. Tendrá noticias mías antes de lo que cree, señor Vallejo. Muchas gracias por la comida.

Tras decir aquello, se fue. Sólo entonces Ricardo se dio cuenta de que había estado reteniendo el aire en los pulmones. Kwon no había hecho ninguna amenaza directa, pero algo en su mirada hablaba sobre un hombre peligroso que era digno de tener en cuenta.

—Eres un estúpido, Vallejo —La voz desdeñosa de Loren le sacó de sus cavilaciones—. No tienes idea de la clase de enemigo que está a punto de conseguirte.

—Creo que sí tengo una ligera idea, Loren.

—¿Y te quedas tan tranquilo? Aún estás a tiempo de arreglar las cosas.

—No me gusta que me amenacen —Dijo Ricardo mirando directamente a su compañero.

—Y a mí no me gustan otras cosa y me tengo que aguantar —Loren bufó—. Deja de ser tan terco y entra en razón de una vez. Eres un tipo listo y afortunado y no quiero ver cómo lo echas todo a perder por un capricho tonto.

—_Los Girasoles _no es un capricho tonto. Es una maravilla.

Loren entornó los ojos y no le dijo nada más. En los últimos tiempos habían mantenido demasiadas conversaciones parecidas a aquella y nunca llegaban a un acuerdo. En esa ocasión no sería diferente, así que lo mejor que podían hacer era intentar anticiparse a los movimientos del señor Kwon. Se aproximaba una época de grandes cambios y debían estar preparados para afrontarlos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dos meses más tarde<strong>_

Ricardo caminaba por el barrio mágico dando grandes zancadas. Hacía apenas una hora que le había ocurrido algo absolutamente insólito: una lechuza había entrado volando por la ventana de la cocina y se había posado en la mesa, justo frente a un Ricardo que disfrutaba de un riquísimo desayuno. El bicho en cuestión tenía un bonito plumaje de color grisáceo, apestaba y traía un sobre atado a la pata. Ricardo se había acordado del día en que su madre le explicó que los magos ingleses se comunicaban utilizando lechuzas y pergaminos y se preguntó quién podría ponerse en contacto con él utilizando un método tan anticuado. ¿Quizá algún familiar de su madre, directamente desde Inglaterra?

Le sorprendió muchísimo descubrir que la carta era de Clara. Apenas había pensado en ella desde que había decidido alejarla de su vida y no se esperaba para nada que ella quisiera volver a dirigirle la palabra después de lo terriblemente grosero y desagradable que fue con ella en su último encuentro. No había disfrutado nada comportándose así, pero había sido necesario porque no quería que Clara ni ninguna otra chica inocente estuviera en peligro por su culpa. ¿Y ahora le escribía? Era increíble. Clara le decía que llevaba más de dos semanas intentado dar con él y que al final había recurrido a su amiga Marga. La bruja en cuestión trabajaba en el Ministerio y le había permitido a Clara el acceso a la lechucería. Al parecer, su antigua amante quería decirle algo muy importante y, puesto que no estaba segura de que Ricardo fuera a ir a verla si se lo pedía, se lo había confesado en la misma carta, causándole un pequeño trauma que lo dejó paralizado durante más de treinta minutos.

Cuando Ricardo llegó a la tienda de calderos, empujó las puertas con brusquedad y no se tomó la molestia de comprobar si Clara estaba sola o no. Fue hasta ella y la miró de forma casi acusadora.

—¿Es verdad lo que dices? ¿Estás embarazada?

Clara lo miró. No parecía haber cambiado en absoluto y sin embargo su mundo se había puesto patas arriba. Ricardo la vio llevarse las manos al vientre y sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón.

—Sí.

—Pero. ¿Cómo?

—¿De verdad quieres que te explique toda la teoría, Ricardo?

El hombre se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se tiró del pelo. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que se sintió así, tan confundido e indefenso.

—¿Y es mío? —La pregunta era estúpida y lo menos que podía esperar era que Clara le mirara con dureza, así que no le sorprendió que ella recurriera al sarcasmo.

—No, Ricardo. Me ha parecido buena idea engañarte porque me gustan los hombres que me tratan como si fuera una mierda.

Ricardo parpadeó y miró a Clara con pasmo absoluto. Ahí estaba ella, diciéndole que iba a ser padre y haciendo gala de una tranquilidad pasmosa. ¿Cómo podía estar así de serena cuando las vidas de ambos estaban a punto de cambiar por completo? Ricardo ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de asumir la noticia y no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero cuando Clara habló se sintió ofendido, casi furioso.

—Mira, después de cómo se dieron las cosas entre nosotros no espero que hagas nada ni por mí ni por el niño. Estoy dispuesta a ocuparme de él yo sola, pero me pareció que lo correcto era decírtelo.

—¿Qué dices? —Guiado por un sentimiento que nunca antes había estado ahí, Ricardo rodeó el mostrador y cogió a Clara por el brazo. No fue un gesto brusco, pero ella se encogió un poco y lo miró con sorpresa—. Yo no voy a… No quiero que… Tú sola —Agitó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que no podía estar ahí, balbuceando como un idiota—. Es que no me esperaba esto para nada. ¿Sabes? Y no sé qué pensar o qué hacer.

—No tienes que hacer nada —Clara seguía obstinada en su perorata de antes—. Lo único que hicimos fue acostarnos. Me he quedado embaraza por una irresponsabilidad y no quiero trastocar tu vida.

—Una irresponsabilidad —Ricardo la interrumpió, con su cabeza aclarándose por segundos—. Tuya y mía. De los dos.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que no es justo que cargues tú sola con esto —Y, guiado por un instinto que nunca antes había estado allí, llevó una mano hasta el vientre de Clara e intentó sentir al bebé que estaba creciendo ahí dentro—. Nos las apañaremos. Juntos.

Clara se quedó callada. Había esperado que Ricardo la abandonara, que se comportara como el cabrón que había demostrado ser y la dejara tirada con el niño, pero aún así creyó que era justo comunicarle lo que estaba pasando. Se le notaba confundido y quizá asustado, pero cuando le toco la tripa y sonrió, Clara supo que podría contar con él para lo que fuese. Y se sintió aliviada porque, si bien no estaba enamorada de ese hombre y por nada del mundo querría volver a estar con él, era bueno saber que no iba a tener que pasar por ese trance ella sola. Cuando descubrió su embarazo había estado muy asustada, pero ahora podía estar más segura de que todo saldría bien.

—¿Dices que es un niño? —La voz de Ricardo estaba tan cargada de emoción como sus ojos.

—En realidad no lo sé. Es más bien un pálpito.

Ricardo asintió y retiro la mano de su vientre. También le soltó el brazo y pareció tranquilizarse notablemente.

—Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar —Dijo. Y Clara estuvo de acuerdo.


	11. Los Girasoles VI

**LOS GIRASOLES VI**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid, finales de marzo de 1992<strong>_

Clara salió de la consulta del ginecólogo bastante satisfecha. El embarazo marchaba a las mil maravillas y el niño estaba perfectamente, desarrollándose sin más contratiempos. Aunque en un principio Clara prefirió no conocer el sexo del bebé, al final había terminado cediendo a las súplicas de Ricardo. El hombre se había llevado la alegría de su vida al saber que iba a tener un hijo y no hacía más que comprar cosas para la criatura. A Clara aún le resultaba un poco perturbador ver a Ricardo tan entusiasmado, pero no se quejaba por ello. Si al principio había temido que el hombre fuera a darle la espalda cuando supiera que estaba embaraza, el paso del tiempo le había demostrado todo lo contrario. Ricardo se preocupaba tanto por ella y por el bebé que a veces podía llegar a ser un poco agobiante.

Cuando supo que iba a ser madre, la cabeza de Clara se llenó de pensamientos poco positivos. Se veía criando a su hijo ella sola, incapaz de ocuparse de él y de la tienda al mismo tiempo y pasándolas canutas. Había tenido miedo, pero cuando Marga le sugirió la posibilidad de _librarse_ del problema, Clara se dio cuenta de que jamás podría hacer algo así. Siempre había creído que las personas debían asumir las responsabilidades de sus actos y aquel niño era consecuencia directa de sus errores, pero no era por eso por lo que decidió que lo tendría. Fue porque lo quería más que a su vida y por nada del mundo hubiera renunciado a él.

Se mentalizó para asumir todas las cosas que podían salir mal. El rechazo de Ricardo, los problemas económicos, los temores típicos de las madres primerizas. Dibujó en su mente el panorama más oscuro que se le ocurrió y descubrir que había estado muy equivocada suponía un gran alivio. Ricardo estaba con ella, dispuesto a hacer todo por el niño, y a Clara le hubiera bastado sólo con eso para sentirse más tranquila. Pero es que además el hombre se había empeñado en ayudarla con la tienda, ofreciéndole incluso la posibilidad de saldar sus deudas con el banco. Clara reconocía que podría evitarse muchos quebraderos de cabeza aceptando esa oferta, pero no lo hizo. Estaba acostumbrada a valerse por sí misma y no quería el dinero de nadie. Lo que sí aceptaba Clara era el asesoramiento de Ricardo. Después de todo era un hombre de negocios al que no parecía irle nada mal y le había dado un par de consejos que funcionaron a las mil maravillas. Aún faltaba un largo camino por recorrer hasta que pudiera vivir holgadamente de la tienda de calderos, pero Clara poco a poco iba confiando en que las cosas irían bien.

—Pues tú dirás lo que quieras, Clara, pero yo no veo nada.

Ricardo, que caminaba a su lado observando con los ojos entornados la ecografía que el ginecólogo les había entregado, acababa de soltar un bufido de exasperación. Hasta la fecha no se había perdido ni una de las visitas de Clara al médico, ni al muggle ni al mágico, y solía visitarla todos los días sólo para ponerle una mano en el vientre a la espera de que el niño se moviera. Durante esas tardes hablaban sobre cómo se organizarían después de que el bebé naciera y sobre todo discutían por el nombre que le pondrían. Hasta la fecha no habían conseguido ponerse de acuerdo y Clara tenía la sensación de que, a ese paso, su hijo no tendría nombre hasta que fuera mayor de edad y pudiera elegir uno por sí mismo.

—La estás mirando del revés —Clara le arrebató la ecografía y le dio la vuelta—. Mira, ahí está la cabeza. Esta es la columna vertebral y esos son los bracitos.

—Si tú lo dices —Ricardo entornó los ojos y siguió sin ver absolutamente nada entre aquel montón de manchas grisáceas. Clara se dijo que era un negado y lo dejó estar—. ¿Vas a coger el metro?

—Sí. No me siento a gusto _desapareciéndome_.

—Te acompaño a casa.

A Ricardo no le gustaba que Clara fuera a sitios atestados de gente. Le horrorizaba la idea de que alguien pudiera golpearle sin querer en la tripa, causándole al bebé cualquier clase de daño. Clara ya no intentaba convencerle de que subirse en metro o en autobús no era una actividad de alto riesgo. Por norma general la gente era bastante amable con las mujeres embarazadas y hasta solían cederle el sitio para que no tuviera que viajar de pie. Pero Ricardo no lo entendía. Si de él dependiera, Clara se pasaría todo el embarazo metida en una burbuja acolchada y sin ningún tipo de contacto con el exterior. Menos mal que no estaban casados, porque tener que aguantarlo las veinticuatro horas del día hubiera sido insoportable. Una auténtica pesadilla.

Tal y como siempre ocurría, el viaje en el metro mágico transcurrió sin contratiempos. Había unos cuantos magos ocupando el vagón y Ricardo los observó a todos como si pretendiera localizar a alguien potencialmente peligroso. A veces se comportaba como un auténtico paranoico. Clara seguía sin saber demasiadas cosas sobre él, aunque Ricardo poco a poco fue entrando en detalles. Cuando Clara, harta de su secretismo, le preguntó por su familia, Ricardo le dijo que era huérfano y que no tenía hermanos. A Clara se le encogió el corazón al imaginarse lo solo que debía sentirse. La relación que ella mantenía con su propia familia no era para tirar cohetes, pero al menos sabía que sus padres y su hermana estaban vivos y a salvo. Clara continuaba echándolos de menos, seguía sin entender por qué la rechazaban y aún confiaba en que las cosas pudieran mejorar un poco. De hecho, en ocasiones se imaginaba que sus padres viajarían hasta Madrid cuando su hijo naciera y que se mostrarían entusiasmados por conocer a su nieto. Quizá fuera mucho esperar, pero su madre le había dado la enhorabuena cuando le anunció su embarazo y Clara prefería ser optimista.

Ricardo la acompañó hasta el interior de su apartamento. Arrugó un poco la nariz y puso los brazos en jarra. Clara supo lo que iba a decir antes de que abriera la boca.

—No sé por qué insistes en vivir aquí. Este sitio es diminuto. Si no quieres una casa, puedo conseguirte un piso más grande en el barrio que quieras.

—Te lo agradezco, pero me gusta mi casa, muchas gracias.

—Puedes aspirar a algo mucho mejor que esto.

—A día de hoy a lo único que puedo aspirar es a pagar todo lo que debo. No puedo permitirme nada más.

—¿Por qué eres tan cabezota?

—Lo mismo digo —Ricardo le dirigió una mirada hosca y se cruzó de brazos. Clara habló en tono conciliador—. Cuando el niño nazca tendremos espacio de sobra. Hay dos dormitorios, así que podrá tener su propia habitación.

—Ya. Lo que tú digas. Dime al menos que te lo vas a pensar

—Está bien, Ricardo. Me lo pensaré.

El hombre no se creyó una palabra, pero sonrió y se agachó un poco para hablarle a la abultada barriga de Clara. Era una costumbre que había adquirido desde el principio del embarazo y no parecía dispuesto a renunciar a ella.

—Me voy ya, enano —Susurró acariciando la tripa por encima de la ropa—. Pórtate bien y no le des muchas pataditas a mamá durante la noche. ¿Vale? —Después, bajó tanto el tono de voz que Clara no pudo escucharle, pero sabía que le estaba diciendo al bebé que lo quería. Ella no dejaba de repetírselo constantemente. Cuando se irguió de nuevo, besó la mejilla de Clara y se despidió de ella. Como novio había sido un auténtico capullo, pero prometía convertirse en un padre espléndido.

Una vez sola, Clara se quitó los zapatos y se recostó en el sofá. Dejó la mente en blanco y se quedó dormida al cabo de unos pocos minutos. Estaba agotada.

* * *

><p>Ricardo nunca perdía la costumbre de levantarse temprano. Habían pasado un par de días desde la última visita al ginecólogo y aún trataba de ver algo en la ecografía que les habían entregado. Estaba sentado en su despacho, supuestamente preparándose para afrontar un nuevo día. Había pasado prácticamente un año desde el golpe de Ámsterdam y sólo le quedaban un par de cuadros por vender. Uno de ellos representaba la iglesia de Nuenen, hogar durante algunos años de Van Gogh, y el otro era <em>Los Girasoles.<em> Ricardo no conseguía comprador para el primero y seguía empeñado en quedarse con el segundo, pero esa mañana ninguno de los dos le quitaba el sueño porque estaba demasiado ocupado intentando _ver_ a su bebé.

¿Quién le iba a decir un año atrás que iba a verse en semejante tesitura? Cuando organizaron el robo de los cuadros era un hombre dedicado por completo a su trabajo, libre y sin ninguna clase de ataduras, pero ahora se sentía muy diferente. Algo en su interior había cambiado porque en realidad todo su mundo se había vuelto del revés. Iba a tener un hijo. Estaba a punto de ligarse sentimentalmente a alguien para _siempre_. Y eso era muchísimo tiempo.

Por un lado, Ricardo Vallejo era inmensamente feliz. No había planeado convertirse en padre y definitivamente no lo había buscado, pero ahora que sabía que pronto tendría un pequeñajo del que ocuparse se sentía ansioso por tenerlo entre sus brazos. No conocía al niño, no lo había visto aún y apenas había tenido ocasión de tocarlo a través de la piel de Clara, pero ya lo quería como nunca había querido a nadie antes. Una multitud de sentimientos se habían despertado en su interior de forma repentina y Ricardo aún trataba de asimilarlos todos. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ese niño, lo que fuera.

Sin embargo, por muy exultante de felicidad que estuviera, Ricardo no era tonto y sabía perfectamente que aquel bebé se convertiría en su mayor debilidad en el mismo momento en que viniera al mundo. Cuando Ricardo decía que haría cualquier cosa por él se refería a _cualquier cosa_ y tenía bastantes enemigos que estarían dispuestos a aprovecharse de ello. Ese simple pensamiento le llevaba a apretar los dientes y confundía aún más su cabeza. Quería proteger a su hijo, quería que el niño fuera feliz, que creciera sano y a salvo y sabía que para lograrlo tendría que hacer algunos sacrificios. Cambiar de vida.

—Deberías estar trabajando y no embobado con _eso_.

La voz de Loren le hizo sobresaltarse. No le había oído entrar. Maldijo la facilidad que tenía su amigo para deslizarse sin hacer ruido y le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—_Esto_ es mi hijo.

—Sí, claro —Loren se sentó—. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes dónde está la cabeza.

—¡Claro que sí! Está aquí —Y Ricardo señaló un manchurrón blanquecino.

—No, colega. Está aquí —Y un Loren condescendiente señaló otro punto de la ecografía. Ricardo entornó los ojos y no consiguió ver nada de nada.

—¿Sí? ¿Y se puede saber cómo sabes tanto de estos temas?

—Mi hermano se puso pesadísimo durante el embarazo de su mujer —Loren se encogió de hombros y no entró en más detalles—. Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por comprender lo emocionado que estás ante tu futura paternidad, pero me parece que andas un poco despistado últimamente. ¿No crees? Esto es peor que cuando andabas babeando detrás de la madre.

—Te estás volviendo un poco insolente, Salcedo —Gruñó Ricardo mientras guardaba la ecografía.

—Y tú andas preocupado por algo más que por el nacimiento de ese crío. ¿Cierto?

—No encuentro a nadie que se quede con el último cuadro.

—No me refiero a eso, Ricardo —Loren retiró el documento que su compañero pretendía coger. Era un listado de nombres de coleccionistas poco honrados—. ¿Estás planeando un nuevo golpe? —El hombre se veía emocionado ante esa perspectiva.

—En realidad estaba pensando en la clase de futuro que quiero proporcionarle a mi hijo. No me gustaría que fuera, ya sabes, como nosotros —Loren apretó los dientes y no movió un músculo—. No me mires así, hombre. Entenderías lo que estoy diciendo si fueras tú el que estuviera a punto de ser padre.

—Entiendo lo que dices, Ricardo.

—¿En serio?

—Te conozco desde que eras un mocoso gilipollas y me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que has cambiado en los últimos meses. Sé que quieres lo mejor para el crío y esta clase vida puede ser muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no es la mejor. Supongo que estás pensando en montar algún negocio legal, salir a la superficie. ¿Me equivoco?

Ricardo sonrió y abrió el cajón superior de su escritorio para extraer de su interior una carpeta repleta de papeles.

—Estoy planeando montar una fábrica en el puerto de Bilbao —Cuando habló, lo hizo con bastante entusiasmo— Voy a empezar las negociaciones para comprar un terreno en los próximos meses. Supondrá una inversión importante, pero creo que podría salir bien.

—Deberías buscarte un buen asesor financiero —Comentó Loren tras echarle un vistazo a los papeles—. Si quieres hacer esto no puedes meter la pata.

—Ya lo había pensado. Me he entrevistado con un par de tipos, pero ninguno me ha convencido hasta ahora. Ser un hombre honrado no es fácil, Lorenzo.

El hombre soltó una risita y le devolvió los papeles con un gesto bien estudiado. Cuando habló, su rostro se había vuelto serio otra vez.

—Siento estropearte la fiesta, pero creo que debes echarle un vistazo a esto.

Loren le tendió una carta. Era del señor Kwon y había perdido por completo el tono amistoso. De hecho, a esas alturas del cuento le amenazaba directamente y Ricardo se encogió en su silla presa de un fuerte estremecimiento. Kwon le había escrito un par de veces a lo largo de esos meses y Ricardo se había mantenido en sus trece en todo momento, pero lo que ponía en esa carta no le gustaba ni un pelo. Kwon quería el cuadro sí o sí.

—¿Has notado movimientos extraños cerca de la casa?

—Todo está en orden, pero si Kwon es tan listo como parece, lo más seguro es que nos estén vigilando desde hace tiempo.

—Si ves a alguien rondando por los alrededores quiero que lo atrapes y me lo traigas. Kwon me está empezando a tocar las pelotas.

—Insisto en que deberías negociar con él.

—No.

—Has leído la carta. Esto es en serio.

—No voy a dejar que un puto mequetrefe me chantajee. ¿Te enteras?

—¿Por qué cojones eres tan terco y orgulloso? —Loren se puso en pie y alzó la voz—. ¡Sólo es un cuadro!

—He dicho que no voy a dejar que me chantajee.

Loren se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Era imposible hablar cuando Ricardo cuando se ponía en ese plan.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Qué te jodan! Te lo he advertido y no quieres escucharme. Lo que pase a partir de ahora es tu problema.

—No va a pasar nada.

—Y una mierda que no.

Tras decir aquello, Loren se fue dando un portazo. Ricardo cerró los ojos y retuvo el aire en los pulmones. Su amigo tenía razón, pero no podía ceder ni un ápice. Si Kwon quería guerra, tendría guerra.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 de abril de 1992<strong>_

—No se preocupe, doña Pilar. El caldero tiene arreglo.

Doña Pilar, venerable bruja centenaria, se puso de puntillas y se llevó una mano a la oreja. Clara la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la anciana preparaba unas pociones de espléndida calidad, pero estaba más sorda que una tapia.

—¿QUÉ DICES, NIÑAAA? —Vociferó, suponiendo sin duda que Clara oía tan poco como ella.

—¡QUE EL CALDERO TIENE ARREGLO!

—¡AH! ¡PUES QUÉ BIEN! ES MI CALDERO FAVORITO.

Clara le sonrió y escribió rápidamente en un papel el día en que doña Pilar podría volver a por su querido caldero. Cuando se fue, la joven suspiró y agitó la cabeza. Aquella mañana estaba siendo un tanto caótica. Los clientes más difíciles se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir de compras y Clara estaba segura de que se volvería loca de un momento a otro. El hecho de que el bebé no parara de moverse no ayudaba demasiado. El pequeñajo parecía muy inquieto y Clara empezaba a sentirse bastante incómoda. Le hacía falta sentarse un rato y en esas andaba cuando dos hombres entraron en la tienda.

Clara no los conocía de nada. Eran dos tipos altos, iban trajeados y tenían un aspecto bastante corriente. Emocionada ante la perspectiva de captar dos nuevos clientes, Clara se apresuró a atenderles.

—Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Los hombres no respondieron a su saludo. La examinaron detenidamente e intercambiaron una mirada. El bebé se agitó con tanta brusquedad que le hizo un poco de daño y Clara tuvo la sensación de que algo no iba bien.

—¿Eres Clara? —Dijo uno de los hombres. Tenía un fuerte acento extranjero—. ¿La zorra de Vallejo?

Clara se estremeció y dio un paso atrás. El insulto no le había gustado un pelo, pero lo que la perturbaba realmente era el tono de voz utilizado por aquel hombre. Casi por instinto echó mano de su varita, pero antes de que pudiera sacarla los dos hombres le apuntaban directamente a la cabeza.

—Ni se te ocurra, puta —Escupió el otro, rodeando el mostrador y agarrándola por un brazo. Clara vio con impotencia como le arrebataba la varita e intentó soltarse, pero el hombre la inmovilizó sin apenas esfuerzo—. Tranquilita. Sólo queremos hablar.

Clara podía sentir cómo el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. No sabía qué estaba pasando allí y una vocecita en su interior le dijo que tenía que ponerse a gritar a la de ya, pero no pudo hacerlo. Estaba paralizada y confundida y sólo reaccionó un poco cuando el niño volvió a moverse.

—Por favor, déjeme —Musitó, agitándose vanamente.

—Escúchame bien, rubita. Vas a decirle a tu novio que cumpla con su palabra.

—¿Qué?

Clara no era capaz de entender lo que le estaban diciendo. Sólo podía sentir esos brazos apretándola con fuerza y a su niño moviéndose una y otra vez. No sabía qué querían esos dos hombres y el miedo no la dejaba pensar con claridad, pero era consciente de que tenía que salir de allí. Y estuvo a punto de conseguirlo, porque en un momento de despiste pudo soltarse del agarre de su captor y propinarle un codazo en toda la boca. No se quedó a mirar si le había hecho sangre o no. Se dispuso a correr hacia la puerta, pero el hombre la agarró del pelo, tiró de ella y le dio tal bofetada que le partió el labio.

—¡Maldita zorra! ¡Estate quieta de una vez! —El hombre gritó y la estampó contra el mostrador. Su barriga golpeó fuertemente contra la superficie de madera y Clara se quedó sin respiración unos segundos. Estaba tan asustada que lo único que podía sentir era el miedo—. Esto es un aviso. Dile a Vallejo que la próxima vez te cortaré el cuello.

Tras decir aquello, el hombre la soltó y se marchó de la tienda junto a su compañero. Clara escuchó la puerta cerrarse y permaneció apoyada en el mostrador mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Seguía confundida y asustada y no podía dejar de temblar, pero aquello no fue lo peor. No. Lo peor fue el dolor que la sacudió entera y que la sumió en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó, no sabía dónde estaba. Clara miró a su alrededor y reconoció lo que parecía ser una habitación de hospital. Se sentía confundida y adormilada y se llevó las manos al vientre. Y entonces lo recordó todo e intentó levantarse, alarmada. Rápidamente unas manos suaves se posaron en sus hombros y la instaron a permanecer tumbada. Clara no sabía quién estaba con ella y no podía entender lo que le decían, pero la voz de su acompañante sonaba serena y tranquilizadora. Sin poder quitarse de la cabeza lo que había pasado, hizo referencia a lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento.<p>

—Mi bebé.

Fue entonces cuando distinguió el rostro amable de una mujer rubia. La sanadora intentaba que se mantuviera recostada y por primera vez escuchó lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Permanezca tumbada, señorita Muñoz. Eso es.

—Mi hijo. ¿Está bien? —Clara se aferró al brazo de la sanadora presa de una creciente desesperación.

—Todo está bien. Tranquila.

Pero Clara no podía creerla porque no podía sentir a su niño agitándose dentro de su cuerpo. Un sollozo incontrolable se le escapó de entre los labios y apretó más fuerte el brazo de la otra mujer.

—Mi bebé.

La sanadora la miró con pena y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Clara podía sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba por momentos y otra vez quiso levantarse, pero no la dejaron.

—Voy a darle algo para dormir. Todo saldrá bien.

Clara no pudo protestar. Apenas tardó un segundo en caer presa de un profundo sueño, pero su último pensamiento fue para el niño. Junto a ella, Amaia Vilamaior revisó sus constantes vitales y comprobó que todo marchaba según lo previsto.

Clara Muñoz había ingresado en el servicio de urgencias del Hospital Mágico de San Mateo dos horas antes. Una bruja de mediana edad la había encontrado en la tienda que regentaba, desmayada y rodeada de un gran charco de sangre. Su estado era muy crítico debido a la hemorragia y, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, los sanadores se habían visto obligados a practicarle una cesárea para sacar de su interior al niño que estaba gestando. Todo parecía indicar que la madre se recuperaría sin más percances, pero el bebé era caso aparte. La criatura era demasiado pequeña para sobrevivir y cuando Amaia había abandonado el quirófano para ocuparse de Clara, el equipo encargado del chiquillo no tenía demasiadas esperanzas.

En cuanto Amaia dejó a la madre en buenas manos, fue a interesarse por el niño. El sanador Ulloa aún estaba con él, realizando hechizos de diagnóstico y con cara de muy pocos amigos. Amaia se fijó en el bebé. Era diminuto, estaba amoratado y su respiración era anormalmente agitada.

—¿Cómo está?

—Muy mal —Ulloa chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza—. Lo de menos ahora mismo es que sus pulmones no estén formados. Será un milagro si sobrevive a la noche.

Amaia se estremeció. El pequeño bebé estaba en el interior de lo que parecía ser una incubadora _muggle_ con la diferencia de que ésta estaba rodeada por magia. El sanador Ulloa había aplicado un montón de hechizos para controlar las constantes del bebé y para asegurar su supervivencia y Amaia podía sentir toda aquella energía acariciándole la nuca. Sin poder resistirse, introdujo una mano en el interior de la incubadora y acarició un bracito diminuto. ¡Pobre criatura! Tan pequeño y sufriendo tanto.

—No debemos perder la esperanza —Musitó Amaia sintiéndose totalmente conmovida—. La madre es fuerte.

—¿Está bien? —Amaia asintió—. ¿Le has dicho lo que ha pasado?

—Lo haré más tarde, cuando esté un poco mejor.

Ulloa asintió, lanzó un par de hechizos más y le echó un vistazo al informe que tenía entre manos.

—Va a ser un golpe terrible para esa mujer —El hombre chasqueó la lengua—. Por ahora he terminado. Lo dejaré bajo supervisión constante y volveré en cuanto haya visitado a mis otros pacientes. ¿Te importa echarle un ojo?

—Claro que no.

—Muchas gracias.

Ulloa se fue. Era un buen profesional. Llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en San Mateo y Amaia lo tenía en gran estima. Sabía que había hecho todo lo posible para salvar la vida de aquel bebé y esperaba que se hubiera equivocado porque la muerte de un recién nacido nunca dejaba de ser una auténtica tragedia. En unas horas, cuando Clara Muñoz despertara de nuevo, tendría que explicarle que su hijo había nacido de forma prematura, que estaba muy enfermo y que con suerte sólo viviría unos días más. Ojalá pudiera encontrar las palabras justas para que el dolor de aquella madre no fuera tan intenso como se temía que sería.

* * *

><p><em>No, no, no, no.<em>

Eso era lo único que podía pensar Ricardo. No podía ser verdad, aquello no podía estar pasando. Clara no estaba en el hospital y su hijo definitivamente seguía creciendo donde se suponía que debía estar, en el interior de su madre. Aquello era una pesadilla y Ricardo Vallejo únicamente quería despertar para descubrir que todo estaba bien. Pero la realidad era muy distinta porque, sí, Clara estaba recostada en la cama de aquella horrible habitación y su hijo estaba luchando por su vida en alguna sala de aquella misma planta. Ni siquiera le habían dejado verlo.

En cuanto vio a Clara, se precipitó sobre ella e intentó cogerle la mano, pero ella lo rechazó. Hacía años que Ricardo no estaba tan asustado y perdido y no podía entender a qué venía la actitud de la joven.

—Clara. ¿Cómo estás? —Ricardo se estremeció cuando la mujer lo miró. Lo que había en aquellos ojos marrones era odio puro.

—Mi niño está… —A pesar de la dureza de su mirada, Clara sollozó. Las lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas y Ricardo quiso enjugárselas, pero ella apartó la cara.

—Lo sé, Clara. Pero se va a poner bien, ya lo verás —Ricardo suspiró—. ¿Quieres que llame a alguien? ¿A tu madre? ¿A Marga?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ricardo supuso que a esas alturas su amiga debía estar yendo hacia el hospital si es que no estaba ya allí. Dudaba de que Carmina, la madre de Clara, tuviera planes de ir a ver a su hija, pero Ricardo estaba dispuesto a traerla a rastras si Clara se lo pedía.

—Quiero que te vayas —Soltó Clara de sopetón—. Todo esto es por tu culpa y no quiero volver a verte en la vida, Ricardo.

—¿Qué?

—Tus _amiguitos _vinieron a verme —Ricardo, que un segundo antes se había sentido muy confuso, creyó entender por dónde iban los tiros y se alejó automáticamente de la cama—. Dijeron que si no cumples con tu palabra me cortarán el cuello —Clara se echó a llorar y Ricardo quiso acompañarla. Por primera vez se dio cuenta del golpe que tenía en la cara y supo que ella tenía razón. Todo era culpa suya—. Me empujaron contra el mostrador y me golpeé en la tripa y por eso ha pasado esto —Un nuevo sollozo, nacido de lo más profundo interrumpió su discurso—. No te quiero cerca ni de mí ni de mi hijo. ¡VETE!

Ricardo obedeció. Se sentía demasiado aturdido para hacer otra cosa. Y tenía algo roto en su interior. ¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Definitivamente aquello no podía estar pasando de verdad. No podía ser su culpa.

—¿Ricardo?

Cuando Loren le puso una mano en el hombro, Vallejo prácticamente dio un salto de espanto. Su amigo parecía un poco agitado, como si hubiera llegado hasta allí corriendo, y agradeció profundamente su presencia.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Está Clara bien? ¿Y el mocoso?

Ricardo sintió cómo el labio inferior le temblaba. No quería echarse a llorar pero no creía que pudiera contenerse durante mucho más tiempo. Alejándose de la habitación de Clara por si ella los escuchaba, musitó unas palabras que podrían perfectamente haberlo destrozado por dentro.

—Se va a morir.

—¿Quién?

—Mi hijo.

Loren parpadeó. Ricardo sintió algo cálido en las mejillas. La última vez que lloró fue cuando se murió su padre.

—No digas eso, hombre —Loren le dio una torpe palmada en la espalda. Consolar nunca había sido lo suyo.

—Ha nacido demasiado pronto —Ricardo apretó los dientes para controlar un sollozo que bien podría haberse calificado como patético—. Está muy mal.

—Ya verás cómo se pone bien. Es un Vallejo. Estáis hechos a prueba de bombas —Ricardo negó con la cabeza—. Venga, colega. Te invito a un café.

—No. Quiero quedarme aquí. Tengo que saber cómo está.

—Serán diez minutos y te ayudará a despejarte. Vamos.

Loren lo arrastró hasta la cafetería, le hizo tomar asiento y le colocó una humeante taza de café solo frente a las narices. Ricardo le dio tantas vueltas con la cucharilla que al final terminó frío e intacto. Durante todo ese tiempo ambos permanecieron callados, hasta que Vallejo escupió las palabras.

—Ha sido Kwon.

—¿Qué?

—Envió a sus hombres a por Clara. Le pegaron y la amenazaron y por eso ha pasado esto.

Loren frunció el ceño y carraspeó. Ricardo suspiró y alzó la vista para mirarle con aire retador.

—Adelante. Dilo.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Que me lo advertiste —Ricardo necesitaba oír el reproche de labios de otra persona, pero Loren negó con la cabeza.

—Ya estás bastante jodido, amigo. No soy tan cabrón.

—Pero si te hubiera hecho caso…

—Eso ya da igual. Lo que importa ahora es saber qué vas a hacer.

Ricardo se lo pensó durante un segundo. Después, el dolor y la desesperación dieron paso a una fría determinación.

—Voy a darle su puto cuadro.

* * *

><p>No le gustaba estar ahí. Hacía frío, tenía hambre y <em>dolía<em>. Quería volver a sentir todo aquel calor, escuchar la voz cariñosa de su mamá y estar tan protegido como antes, pero debía conformarse con un roce en el brazo y un par de palabras consoladoras de alguien desconocido.

No le gustaba estar ahí y dolía, pero algo le decía al pequeño Darío Vallejo que al final todo saldría bien.


	12. Los Girasoles VII

**LOS GIRASOLES VII**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid, abril de 1992<strong>_

Amaia entró a la habitación de Clara Muñoz a una hora muy temprana. La mujer había pasado prácticamente todo el día anterior durmiendo y aún tenía que contarle lo que había pasado con su hijo. Lo primero que Amaia hizo cuando llegó al hospital fue pasarse a ver al bebé. El sanador de guardia le dijo que había pasado una noche agitada y que seguía estando muy grave, pero estaba vivo y eso era todo un logro.

Amaia confiaba en que el niño se recuperara. Cuando el día anterior Ulloa le pidió que se quedara vigilando al bebé, no había podido dejar de preguntarse cómo podía ayudar a la pobre criatura. Trabajar en San Mateo era duro porque no todas las historias tenían un final feliz, pero Amaia se veía realmente afectada cuando se trataba de niños. Y aquel en concreto era demasiado pequeño e inocente como para asumir el hecho de que podrían perderlo de un momento a otro.

La idea se le ocurrió de repente. Tras recordar a varios pacientes que habían estado al borde de la muerte y que se habían salvado prácticamente de milagro, Amaia se acordó de las circunstancias en que se casaron sus padres y una bombillita se encendió en su cabeza al pensar en el oro alquímico. No estaba segura al cien por cien de que fuera a funcionar, pero no dudó a la hora de ponerse en contacto con su madre. Media hora había bastado para agotarlas mágicamente a las dos, pero Amaia esperaba de todo corazón que el bebé mejorara. Por el momento había logrado cumplir su primer día de vida y lo único que se podía hacer ahora era esperar.

Le hubiera gustado poder llevarle mejores noticias a Clara Muñoz, pero no podía seguir postergando la conversación durante más tiempo. La joven bruja estaba despierta, medio incorporada en la cama y con los ojos enrojecidos. Amaia escuchó ruido en el baño y supuso que su acompañante, una chica de la misma edad que Clara, debía estar allí dentro.

—Buenos días, señorita Muñoz. Soy la sanadora Amaia Vilamaior. ¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana?

—¿Y mi niño? ¿Dónde está? —Clara habló atropelladamente, más preocupada por su hijo que por sí misma.

En ese momento, la acompañante salió del baño, dio los buenos días y dijo llamarse Marga. Amaia les explicó a ambas todo lo que había pasado y no le sorprendió que Clara se echara a llorar. La tal Marga la abrazó protectoramente y le susurró unas palabras de consuelo. Mientras la paciente se calmaba un poco, Amaia se preguntó dónde estarían el resto de familiares.

—¿Puedo verlo? —Preguntó Clara cuando logró controlar las lágrimas.

—Antes me gustaría examinarla para comprobar que todo marcha bien. Y también quisiera hacerle unas preguntas.

Mientras la atendían, los sanadores se habían dado cuenta de que Clara había sufrido alguna clase de violencia física que le había terminado por provocar el parto. A parte de tener el labio partido por la mitad, habían detectado un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que bien podría haberlo ocasionado todo. Nadie se había atrevido a culpar en voz alta al ausente padre de la criatura; no sería la primera vez que algo así ocurría, pero antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas era mejor preguntar e informar a la autoridad pertinente en caso de creerlo necesario.

Clara asintió. Durante la siguiente media hora, Amaia se aseguró de que su evolución era satisfactoria y consiguió que la joven le confesara que dos tipos habían entrado en su tienda y que le habían pegado. No entró en más detalles, aunque posiblemente los tipos del Ministerio le sonsacaran más información. Durante toda la conversación Clara se mostró ausente y nerviosa; estaba ansiosa por ver a su pequeño. Si estaba tan grave como todo parecía indicar no podían perder más tiempo.

Después de hacer una visita al baño y de que Marga la ayudara a adecentarse un poco, Clara se descubrió sentada en una silla de ruedas. El trayecto hasta la unidad de cuidados intensivos se le hizo eterno y, cuando al fin llegaron junto a su hijo, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

¡Oh, su pobre bebé! Aquello no podía ser verdad. Clara siempre había soñado con el momento en que cogería a su niño recién nacido en brazos. Lo imaginaba pequeño y un poco enrojecido, con la cabecita pelona y los ojillos cerrados plácidamente. Sabía que se sentiría plena y dichosa, más feliz que nunca en toda su vida, pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con la realidad. Porque su niño sí era pequeño y tenía la cabeza pelona, pero esos eran los únicos puntos en común con su fantasía. Su pobre bebé tenía un color desagradable que no auguraba nada bueno, sus piernas y brazos parecían a punto de romperse y no había nada de placidez en el rictus de su cara o en su respiración agitada.

Clara se tapó la boca con ambas manos y procuró no llorar demasiado. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a rodar libremente por sus mejillas y, cuando miró a Amaia su voz sonó como un lamento desesperado.

—¿Puedo cogerlo?

Era lo único que quería, poder tomar a su niño en brazos para darle calor y protegerlo y demostrarle cuantísimo lo quería. Pero la sanadora negó con la cabeza y le habló con suavidad.

—Lo siento mucho, pero debe permanecer en la incubadora hasta que su estado mejore. Pero puede tocarlo todo lo que quiera. Así.

Amaia metió la mano por uno de los agujeros y acarició la espalda de la criatura a través de una especie de guante. Clara sollozó y pareció dudar un momento, pero al final hizo que Marga acercara un poco más la silla de ruedas a la incubadora. La tal Marga había permanecido callada todo el rato y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar también.

Clara no quería tocar con aquella cosa de por medio, pero cuando su mano temblorosa se posó sobre la espalda de su niño, supo que sería suficiente. Al menos de momento. Podía sentir la respiración del bebé y su cuerpecito frágil e indefenso. En esa ocasión el llanto se confundió con la risa y Clara se agarró al único pensamiento que podía mantenerla unida a la cordura.

Su hijo estaba vivo. Era un niño fuerte. Se iba a poner bien.

—Hola, cariño —Clara ignoraba si el bebé podía escucharla o no, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hablarle—. Soy mamá. Estoy aquí para cuidarte, mi vida, pero tienes que ser fuerte. Tienes que ponerte bien. ¿De acuerdo? Te quiero muchísimo, mi niño. Muchísimo.

Marga no aguantó más y estalló en sollozos. Amaia notaba un terrible nudo oprimiéndole en la garganta y decidió que era el momento de dejar a Clara a solas con su hijo.

Y el bebé sonrió aliviado porque mamá ya estaba allí. ¡Al fin!

* * *

><p>Lorenzo Salcedo cerró la puerta de la calle con brusquedad. Le hubiera encantado lanzarles un par de maldiciones a aquellos mequetrefes del Ministerio, pero dadas las circunstancias lo mejor era controlarse un poco. Había gente tan ansiosa por echarle el guante a Ricardo que ni siquiera respetaban su dolor. De hecho, seguramente pensarían que a Vallejo le importaba poco o nada que su hijo recién nacido estuviera moribundo en un hospital. ¡Qué equivocados estaban!<p>

No había pasado ni un día y Ricardo ya parecía un alma en pena. Clara lo había echado de su habitación, no le habían dejado ver a su niño y había tenido que volver a casa sin saber cómo evolucionaba. Estaba muerto de preocupación, pero lo que realmente le estaba machacando era saberse responsable de lo ocurrido. Loren apretaba los dientes cada vez que recordaba las veces que le había advertido que aquello podía pasar, pero no hacía reproches. Ricardo ya tenía bastante encima como para que él fuera a echar más leña al fuego.

Para colmo de males, aparecían esos dos tipos y se ponían a hacer preguntas incómodas. Ricardo había pasado toda la noche encerrado en su estudio, inflándose a café y sin permitir el paso a nadie. Loren se había quedado a dormir en una de las habitaciones de invitados y había intentado ir a hacerle compañía en un par de ocasiones, pero Vallejo lo había rechazado con contundencia. Sin duda necesitaba rumiar sus penas en soledad. Eso sí, en cuanto se hizo de día, Loren fue a buscarle para devolverle al mundo de los vivos. Entonces habían llegado los del Ministerio y Ricardo se había deshecho de ellos con suma facilidad, aunque después su expresión se había vuelto sombría. Cuando regresó al despacho, Loren no se contuvo.

—Clara los ha mandado a por ti —Dijo, debatiéndose entre sentir rencor o lástima hacia la mujer.

—Clara se ha limitado a decir la verdad. No quiero que la molestes.

—¿Y si quiere meterte en problemas?

—Yo solo me basto y me sobro para hacer eso. Dejarás a Clara tranquila. ¿De acuerdo? —Loren asintió. Ricardo se puso en pie—. Voy al hospital.

—Acabas de decir que vamos a dejarla tranquila.

—No, Salcedo. He dicho que _tú_ la dejarás en paz. Yo voy a averiguar cómo está mi hijo e intentaré hablar con ella. Le debo una explicación y pienso dársela.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que ha llegado la hora de que confiese algunas cosas. Clara se merece saber por qué ha pasado todo esto.

—¿Crees que es buena idea? —Loren habló con cautela—. Ahora mismo esa mujer no te tiene en demasiada estima.

—Lo sé, pero es lo único que puedo hacer para arreglar las cosas. Tengo que ser honesto con ella y, si eso supone ponerme en sus manos, lo haré.

—Me parece que es una locura, pero si estás seguro de que es lo que quieres, hazlo —Loren se encogió de hombros. Pues sí que había cambiado la paternidad a Ricardo.

—Sé que Clara es de fiar —Ricardo sonó como si pretendiera convencerse a sí mismo de ello—. Todo va a salir bien.

—¿Y si no sale bien? —Ricardo no contestó—. ¿Por qué no esperas unos días? Ahora mismo todo está muy reciente y Clara y tú necesitáis tiempo para asimilar lo que está pasando. No te precipites. ¿De acuerdo?

Vallejo miró a Loren con seriedad y volvió a sentarse.

—He estado pensando en Kwon —Ricardo cambió bruscamente de tema—. Ponte en contacto con él y dile que voy a negociar.

Loren asintió. Aunque Vallejo parecía haberse rendido ante las amenazas del señor Kwon, era indudable que estaba tramando algo. Loren no preguntó porque dudaba mucho que fuera a obtener una respuesta, pero había algo en los ojos de Ricardo que le hizo pensar que Kwon iba a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. Y por su bien sería del todo conveniente que el hijo de Ricardo sobreviviera. Era la primera vez que Loren veía a su amigo en ese estado, como si de repente todo hubiera dejado de tener sentido para él. Si Ricardo perdía al niño iba a volverse completamente loco y pobre de aquel que se cruzara en su camino cuando eso ocurriera.

—Extremaré las preocupaciones. Seguramente López nos pondrá vigilancia.

—¡Oh, López! No me apetece nada vérmelas con él, pero más tarde o más temprano terminará involucrado y ya me imagino lo pesado que va a ponerse —Ricardo suspiró, resignado a añadir un nuevo punto a su larga lista de problemas.

—Me encargaré de él mientras me sea posible. Y buscaré un defensor por si fuera necesario —Ricardo asintió y volvió a quedarse un poco ausente—. ¿Quieres que busque a los que atacaron a Clara?

Ricardo entornó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—A estas alturas deben estar muy lejos del país, aunque no te niego que me gustaría mucho saber quién fue el que le pegó —El brujo apretó los dientes y Loren sonrió con algo de malicia. Si Ricardo encontraba a esos hombres antes que las autoridades, no lo iban a pasar bien precisamente.

—Puedo averiguar quiénes son.

—No es momento de ponerse a hacer preguntas. López podría enterarse —Ricardo se cruzó de brazos—. No, esperemos a ver qué pasa. Quiero hablar con Kwon lo antes posible. Estoy seguro de que se jactará de sus logros.

Ricardo sabía que Kwon era demasiado poderoso e importante como para ir a por él, pero bien podría descargar toda su ira contra sus empleados. Y cada segundo que pasaba estaba un poco más enfadado.

—No vas a decirme nada. ¿Verdad? —Loren no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

—No hay nada que decir. Y, ahora sí, me voy al hospital.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué es esto?<p>

—Un libro de nombres. Ya va siendo hora de que elijas uno para el pequeñajo.

Clara observó el regalo que acababa de hacerle Marga y procuró sonreír. Había estado más de una hora junto a su hijo y se hubiera quedado con él todo el día, pero los sanadores la habían instado a volver a su habitación un rato antes. Estaba cansada y muy preocupada, pero se sentía mejor tras comprobar con sus propios ojos que el bebé estaba vivo. Marga, que había pasado la noche con ella y que no quería irse a casa por más que Clara insistiera, procuraba darle ánimos.

—¿Y si…?

—¡Y si nada! —Marga la interrumpió bruscamente, adivinando lo que su amiga iba a decir—. Vamos a echarle un vistazo. Encontrar un nombre no tiene que ser tan difícil. ¿No?

Clara asintió y se dejó llevar. No podía dejar de pensar en su hijo, pero Marga parecía dispuesta a distraerla todo el rato y era de agradecer.

—¿Qué te parece Alejandro? Está muy de moda últimamente —Clara negó con la cabeza. Marga soltó un bufido—. Es que a ti no te cuadra nada, chica. Podrías seguir la tradición familiar y hacer lo mismo que tu hermana ha hecho con sus hijos. Alfonso y Pedrito. Como el padre y el abuelo.

Clara frunció el ceño. Seguramente Marga no había sacado el tema con mala intención, pero la mención a su familia la hizo sentirse bastante peor. Ninguno de ellos había ido a verla, ni siquiera su madre. A pesar de ese nuevo malestar, consiguió fingir indiferencia.

—Lo que faltaba, otro Pedro en la familia. Seguro que a mi padre le da algo si le pongo su nombre a su nieto brujo.

—¿Te han llamado? —Clara negó con la cabeza—. Pero. ¿Has hablado con ellos? ¿Con tu madre al menos?

—Los avisaron desde el hospital cuando ingresé en urgencias. Si no ha venido es porque no le interesa saber cómo estamos.

Marga apretó los dientes. Ella misma había hablado con su madre el día anterior para explicarle lo ocurrido y la mujer había querido viajar a Madrid en ese mismo momento. Marga le había dicho que no hacía falta porque no podría hacer nada de momento, pero estaba convencidísima de que no tardaría en presentarse en la ciudad. Su madre quería a Clara como si fuese una hija más.

—Pues. ¿Sabes que te digo? Que la voy a llamar para cantarle las cuarenta.

—No, Marga.

—¿Cómo que no? Ya está bien de tanta tontería, hombre. Y te digo una cosa. Si no viene por sus propios medios, me _apareceré_ en su casa y la traeré cogida de una oreja.

—Estoy harta de ellos —Dijo Clara tras soltar un suspiro—. No espero nada ni de mi padre ni de mi hermana, pero te juro que si mi madre me falla ahora no la voy a perdonar nunca.

Marga le dio una palmadita en la mano. No mentía cuando decía que estaba dispuesta a obligar a la señora Carmina a ir a ver a su hija. Nunca había entendido a qué venía aquella manía que le tenían a Clara. Sus padres y sus hermanos decían sentirse medio bobos cuando intentaba hablarles sobre la magia, pero nunca la habían rechazado. Seguían siendo una familia unida y por eso no le cabía en la cabeza que Clara hubiera perdido a los suyos cuando descubrieron que era bruja. Se disponía a darle la razón a su amiga cuando llamaron suavemente a la puerta y llegó Ricardo Vallejo.

Lo primero que hizo Marga fue ponerse en pie, sacar la varita y apuntarle a la cara. El hombre la miró con asombro durante un segundo y luego alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Esto no es necesario, Marga. Baja la varita.

Obviamente no le hizo ningún caso. Hasta que la voz suave de Clara sonó a su espalda.

—Tiene razón. Estamos en un hospital.

Marga entornó los ojos y se guardó la varita. Tenía la sensación de que no hubiera sido capaz de hacer gran cosa en un duelo mágico contra Ricardo, pero su obligación en esos momentos era proteger a su amiga. Vallejo se había comportado como un cabrón con ella y por su culpa estaba pasando todo aquello. Podría haberle arrancado los ojos con sus propias manos, pero aquello era un hospital, Clara aún estaba convaleciente y seguramente los de seguridad los expulsarían si se ponían a pelear.

—¿Cómo estás, Clara? —Ricardo habló con suavidad, pero la joven no contestó. Mejor. ¡Qué se jodiera Vallejo!—. ¿Puedes decirme al menos cómo está el niño?

—¿Acaso te importa?

—¡Pues claro que sí! —Ricardo se acercó a la cama y Marga se puso alerta—. Lo único que quiero ahora mismo es que nuestro hijo se ponga bien. Es lo único que me importa.

—Pues habértelo pensado antes de meterte en lo que andes metido —Espetó Clara. A Marga le parecía muy bien que no pareciera dispuesta a ceder nada de terreno.

—Por favor, Clara. Dime cómo está el niño —La voz de Ricardo sonó suplicante—. Dime que no le ha pasado nada.

Clara parpadeó y su amiga supo que iba a claudicar.

—¿Quieres saber cómo está? Pues te lo diré —Clara tomó aire y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. Está fatal, Ricardo. Los sanadores dicen que ha sobrevivido a la noche de milagro. Es muy pequeño y está dentro de una incubadora, entubado por todas partes y rodeado por la magia y… —Clara sollozó, pero tras un segundo logró dominar sus nervios. No quería parecer débil frente a ese hombre—. Esta mañana he estado con él y ni siquiera lo he podido coger en brazos porque si lo sacan de esa maldita máquina podría morirse. Y todo por tu culpa.

Ricardo no movió un músculo. A Marga le pareció que apretaba un poco los dientes y que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, pero nada más.

—No quería que pasara nada de esto, Clara —Dijo en un hilo de voz—. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para evitarlo. Lo siento muchísimo.

A Marga le resultó extraño que aceptara su responsabilidad con tanta facilidad y Clara no parecía menos sorprendida que ella. Ricardo se acercó un poco más a la cama, muy despacio, casi tentativamente, y volvió a hablar con la misma voz suplicante de antes.

—¿Podemos hablar tranquilamente? Necesito explicarte muchas cosas. Quiero que entiendas lo que está pasando.

Marga supo que su amiga aceptaría antes de que hablara. Le hubiera encantado detenerla, pero Clara ya estaba asintiendo. A pesar de estar dispuesta a escuchar a Ricardo, su mirada seguía siendo dura. A Vallejo no le resultaría fácil lavarle el cerebro y, aún así, Marga decidió que no la dejaría sola.

—Que sepas que no me voy a ninguna parte, Ricardo —Aseguró con firmeza.

—Me gustaría estar a solas contigo, Clara.

—Y yo quiero que se quede —Aseguró la bruja tras un par de segundos de duda—. Di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate.

Marga vio como Ricardo llenaba sus pulmones de aire antes de ponerse a hablar. Durante más de una hora les explicó cómo habían sido su infancia, su adolescencia y su juventud y, aunque no entró en detalles, les hizo saber que no se dedicaba a actividades demasiado lícitas. Les habló de un hombre que quería algo que Ricardo tenía, que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo y que al final había terminado por mandar a esos dos hombres a buscar a Clara. Marga no sabía qué pensar respecto a todo aquello y, al mirar a Clara, se dio cuenta de que su amiga iba a necesitar tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

—No sabes cuánto lo siento, Clara —Decía Ricardo. En algún momento había cogido la mano de la madre de su hijo y no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos—. Sé que todo es mi culpa y no podré perdonarme nunca si algo le pasa al niño, pero no me alejes de él —Ricardo tragó saliva y le costó un poco seguir hablando—. Te juro que nadie volverá a haceros daño jamás. Haré lo que sea para evitarlo.

Clara, que no había abierto la boca en ningún momento, no dejaba de mirar al hombre frente a sí. Marga conocía a esa mujer como a la palma de su mano, pero a esas alturas no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando. La confesión de Ricardo las había dejado desconcertadas a ambas y seguramente tendrían que hablar largo y tendido sobre todo aquello. Marga pensaba que tal vez sería conveniente advertir a los aurores de que Ricardo Vallejo andaba metido en follones, pero algo le decía que sería mejor no precipitarse.

—Me lo voy a pensar, Ricardo —Dijo Clara—. Pero ahora quiero que te vayas. ¿De acuerdo?

—Quiero ver al niño. No me iré hasta que no lo vea.

Clara suspiró y cerró los ojos un instante. Después, negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que vaya a estar a salvo contigo cerca.

—Es mi hijo, Clara. Necesito verlo.

Marga pensó que le diría que no. Clara se veía totalmente dispuesta a mantener su actitud, incluso después de que Ricardo se confiara a ella. Sin embargo, su amiga terminó suspirando de nuevo y rehuyó la mirada del hombre.

—Daré permiso para que alguien te lleve a verlo. ¿Vale?

—Muchas gracias, Clara.

La expresión de Ricardo se iluminó y, cuando Clara movió hilos para hacer efectiva aquella visita, el hombre se veía realmente feliz. En cuanto abandonó la habitación, Marga se aferró a su brazo con ansiedad.

—¿Avisamos a los aurores?

Para su absoluta consternación, Clara se negó.

—Necesito tiempo.

Durante meses Clara había intentado averiguar cosas sobre Ricardo y se había sentido frustrada ante su secretismo. Ahora que el hombre se había sincerado, poniéndose en sus manos durante el proceso, no sabía muy bien cómo se sentía al respecto. Porque todo parecía indicar que Ricardo era un delincuente curtido, pero su vida nunca había sido un camino de rosas y Clara aún no sabía si ese hombre se merecía una segunda oportunidad. Lo dicho, necesitaba tiempo. Por suerte, Marga no insistió y se limitó a ser lo que siempre había sido: su único y mejor apoyo.

Mientras las dos mujeres se sumían en el silencio, Ricardo veía por primera vez a su hijo. Nunca había imaginado que sería así, pero no se sintió en absoluto decepcionado. Preocupado y asustado sí, pero nunca decepcionado porque el bebé, pequeño, entubado y enfermo, era perfecto en todos los sentidos. En ese momento Ricardo Vallejo se dio cuenta de que ese niño sería el motor de su vida a partir de ese instante. Lo único importante. Lo único que de verdad quería.


	13. Los Girasoles VIII Final

**LOS GIRASOLES VII**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid, finales de abril de 1992<strong>_

Decir que estaba nerviosa era quedarse muy corto. Ese día, tres semanas después de que naciera, Clara podría coger a su hijo en brazos por primera vez. El sanador Ulloa al final había cedido a sus súplicas y esa mañana sacarían al bebé de la incubadora por primera vez. A lo largo de esas tres semanas, el personal del Hospital Mágico de San Mateo había luchado enérgicamente para salvar la vida del bebé y Ulloa, el jefe del equipo encargado de atenderlo, al fin había dado el visto bueno. Después de examinar detenidamente a la criatura sólo para comprobar que su estado de salud había mejorado extraordinariamente, le había comunicado a Clara que al día siguiente podría amamantarlo por primera vez. Hasta entonces, el bebé había sido alimentado por medio de una sonda, pero ya estaba fuera de peligro y necesitaba del calor de su madre casi tanto como el de aquella máquina.

Clara sabía que pronto podría disfrutar de su bebé como cualquier otra madre. Le habían dado el alta apenas tres días después de practicarle la cesárea y había tenido que volver a casa sola. Se había sentido absolutamente devastada y había descuidado bastante el negocio porque lo único que quería era estar junto a su hijo. Había sido Marga la encargada de buscar a alguien que se ocupara de la tienda durante aquellas terribles semanas y gracias a ella nada se había echado a perder. Clara no podía dejar de agradecérselo porque lo único que hacía durante todo el día era ir a San Mateo y pasar horas y horas mirando a su bebé a través de un cristal. A partir de ahora todo sería diferente y no podía esperar.

Ulloa la recibió con una sonrisa. Era un hombre muy amable y un sanador excelente. A lo largo de aquellas semanas habían tenido ocasión de charlar largo y tendido. Clara descubrió que Ulloa tenía una hermana, que estaba casado y tenía dos hijos. Le encantaban los niños y cuidaba de todos sus pequeños pacientes como si fueran suyos. Al principio se había mostrado poco esperanzado respecto a la recuperación de su hijo, pero con el tiempo se había alegrado muchísimo al observar su mejoría. Clara no sabía qué hacer para devolverle todo el bien que les estaba haciendo a ella y a su chiquitajo y había aprendido a apreciarlo muchísimo.

—¿Estás lista? —Clara asintió y el hombre la obsequió con una sonrisa—. Pues vamos allá.

Clara y Ulloa se acercaron a la incubadora una vez más, pero esa mañana la joven bruja no hizo uso de los guantes para acariciar a su niño. Las dos enfermeras que normalmente se encargaban de los recién nacidos estaban por allí y se acercaron a prestar su ayuda en caso de ser necesaria. Ulloa hizo un par de hechizos de diagnóstico, comprobó que todo seguía bien y procedió a sacar al niño del que estaba siendo su hogar hasta entonces. Con cuidado, lo envolvió en una mantita azul del hospital y se lo pasó a una más que temblorosa Clara.

La sensación fue gloriosa. No se parecía a nada que Clara Muñoz hubiera sentido antes y la mujer supo que no lo olvidaría jamás. El niño, que a pesar de haber crecido un poquito aún era muy pequeño, pesaba poquísimo. Clara sintió cómo algo muy dulce se le atascaba en la garganta y notó los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No le importó echarse a llorar otra vez. Lo había hecho tantas veces en las últimas semanas que resultaba algo natural, aunque esa vez era diferente. Ahora no tenía miedo ni estaba muerta de preocupación. Ahora sabía que todo iba a salir bien, que su niño se iba a recuperar y lo único que podía sentir era alegría. Acarició la mejilla del bebé con la punta de la nariz y supo que nunca se cansaría de tenerlo en brazos.

* * *

><p>Aquello era nuevo. Al principio no le había gustado nada estar en aquel sitio tan horrible, pero poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando. El frío no era tan intenso como al principio, el hambre se mantenía a raya casi todo el tiempo y de vez en cuando podía oír y sentir a mamá, pero nunca había vivido algo como aquello.<p>

Al principio había tenido frío. Fue como si volvieran a arrancarlo de su hogar, pero en esa ocasión no dolió. Había hecho el intento de llorar un poquito porque realmente llorar era lo único que podía hacer, pero enseguida lo habían envuelto en algo calentito y había sentido los brazos de mamá a su alrededor. No necesitaba que nadie le dijera que era ella porque él ya lo sabía. Podía reconocer los latidos de su corazón con solo oírlos porque durante meses y meses habían estado ahí, ofreciéndole su compañía, ayudándolo a crecer.

Era diferente a todo lo que había sentido hasta entonces, pero era algo bueno. El bebé se sintió reconfortado y protegido y, aunque en seguida tuvo hambre de nuevo, descubrió algo nuevo. Nadie tuvo que explicarle lo que tenía que hacer para comer y fue infinitamente mejor que todo lo que había tenido hasta entonces.

¡Oh! Aquel estaba siendo el mejor día de toda su vida. Ojalá no acabase nunca.

* * *

><p>—Aún no me has dicho cómo se llama —Comentó Ulloa.<p>

Clara estaba en la mecedora. El bebé acababa de comer, le habían puesto un pañal limpio y dormía recostado en el pecho materno. Había pasado algo más de una hora desde que lo sacaran de la incubadora y pronto tendrían que devolverlo a su interior. Clara no tenía ninguna prisa por dejar al niño, pero ahora no estaba angustiada. Sabía que en unas pocas horas más podría volver a cogerlo y estaba loca de felicidad. Era una lástima no poder quedarse por la noche, pero pronto, muy pronto, podría llevárselo a casa. Ulloa se lo había prometido.

No había querido decirle a nadie el nombre del niño hasta que no estuvo absolutamente segura de que se pondría bien. Era una tontería, pero el único que sabía cómo se llamaba era Ricardo. Él había sido el encargado de inscribirlo tanto en el registro muggle como en el mágico. A pesar de que Clara no estaba muy segura de querer a ese hombre cerca del pequeñajo, durante aquellos días había estado demasiado cansada como para discutirle algo y Ricardo se había salido con la suya al reconocerlo como propio.

—Se llama Darío.

Ulloa la miró con sorpresa un segundo y al final sonrió. Al final Clara lo había tenido fácil para elegir el nombre. Había llamado a su hijo como una de las personas que le habían salvado la vida.

* * *

><p>Ricardo no sabía si sería capaz de mantener la calma una vez tuviera al señor Kwon frente a sí. Lo único que mantendría a aquel bastardo con vida era el hecho de que Darío seguía vivo. El Ricardo Vallejo del pasado no se lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de vengarse de un tipo como Kwon, pero el del presente era distinto. Muy distinto.<p>

Tan solo Loren parecía haberse dado cuenta del cambio que había experimentado su compañero. Ricardo Vallejo podría no ser un hombre excesivamente cruel, pero no le temblaba la mano a la hora de ajustar cuentas. Lo que Kwon había hecho era lo suficientemente grave como para que Ricardo decidiera tomarse la justicia por su mano, pero ahora que Darío formaba parte de su vida no quería hacerlo. Si el mocoso se hubiera muerto, Vallejo habría hecho cualquier barbaridad, pero el crío estaba vivo, mejoraba día a día y Ricardo afirmaba que se sentiría _sucio_ frente al niño si hacía lo que Loren esperaba que hiciera.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que todo indicaba que Ricardo se había rendido a los chantajes de ese hombre, Loren sabía que se guardaba un as bajo la manga. Vallejo no le había contado nada, pero durante las últimas semanas había estado más taciturno que de costumbre. Solía encerrarse durante horas en su despacho y la noche anterior la había pasado en el cuarto en el que escondían el famoso cuadro de Van Gogh. Loren podría haber estrangulado a Kwon con sus propias manos, sin necesitar hacer uso de la varita para doblegarlo, pero sabía que Ricardo le tenía reservado algo muchísimo peor. Una lástima ignorar de qué se trataba.

Ricardo había estado muy ocupado durante las últimas semanas. No sólo tenía que lidiar con la próxima reunión con el señor Kwon. Había repartido su tiempo entre el hospital y atender las demandas de los aurores. López no se había cortado un pelo a la hora de decirle que sospechaba que él había atacado a Clara, pero la mujer le había cubierto las espaldas. Aún no le había dicho si dejaría que formara parte de la vida de Darío o no, pero Ricardo tenía muchas esperanzas. En el hospital ya nunca le ponían pegas cuando quería ver a Darío, sin duda porque Clara había autorizado sus visitas, y la joven había dejado que reconociera al niño. Ricardo podría haberse vuelto loco de alegría cuando inscribió al niño en el registro. Darío Vallejo Muñoz. Sonaba tan raro que aún le costaba trabajo creer que, efectivamente, tenía un hijo, pero era real.

En cualquier caso, esperaba que Clara fuera razonable porque él no pensaba renunciar a su hijo. No le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para estar a su lado, pero ni Clara ni nadie podría mantenerlo alejado del pequeñajo. Si Clara se negaba a llegar a un acuerdo de él, Ricardo recurriría a la justicia para lograr su custodia. Si la justicia se la negaba, simplemente se llevaría al niño. Era cruel y no quería tener que hacerlo, pero llegado el momento sería perfectamente capaz de obrar así. El brujo sabía que era un hombre muy egoísta, que alejar a Darío de su madre sería lo peor que haría en toda su vida, pero nadie iba a quitarle a Darío. Era _suyo._

—Kwon está aquí.

Ricardo le indicó a Loren que lo dejara pasar. El señor Kwon también vestía al estilo tradicional en esa ocasión y venía acompañado por sus dos guardaespaldas. Ricardo se preguntó si habrían sido ellos los que atacaron a Clara y le hirvió la sangre. Se obligó a mantener la calma.

—Buenos días, señor Vallejo —Kwon hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo—. Me alegra descubrir que finalmente ha entrado en razón.

Ricardo forzó una sonrisa y pensó en Darío. El niño estaba vivo. Debía mantener la calma. Se lo debía. Darío no merecía tener un padre capaz de hacer cosas como las que le apetecía hacer en ese momento.

—Sus argumentos han resultado muy convincentes —Logró que su voz sonara tranquila, indiferente. Se acercó hasta el cuadro y retiró la sábana que lo cubría—. Aquí tiene _Los Girasoles_. Si es tan amable de entregarme el dinero, podrá llevárselo cuando le plazca.

Kwon mostró los dientes y se acercó al cuadro para examinarlo con detenimiento. Realizó un par de encantamientos para asegurarse de que era auténtico y no captó la sonrisa taimada de Ricardo. Tan solo Lorenzo Salcedo la vislumbró y no tardó en preguntarse a qué se debía el gesto.

—Veo que está todo en orden —Kwon hizo un gesto con la cabeza y uno de sus acompañantes le entregó a Loren un maletín repleto de dinero muggle. Ricardo había puesto como condición que la transacción se realizara en pesetas y Kwon había aceptado sin poner demasiadas pegas. Mientras Loren contaba el dinero, el estadounidense no pudo permanecer callado—. Dígame, señor Vallejo. ¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Muñoz?

Loren alzó la vista para observar la reacción de Ricardo. Quizá no estuviera de más esperar un estallido de ira, pero Vallejo no dio muestras de verse afectado en absoluto. De hecho, se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto que resultaba casi desdeñoso.

—Creo que se encuentra bien. No es que me preocupe mucho lo que les ocurra a mis amantes después de abandonarlas —Loren alzó las cejas y Kwon sonrió con condescendencia—. Aunque debo reconocer que me ha molestado bastante que _alguien_ pusiera en peligro la vida de mi hijo. Si eso ocurriera nuevamente, tendría que tomar medidas extremas.

—Entiendo. Sin embargo, me atrevería a decir que ya no hay motivos para que su hijo corra peligro. ¿Cierto?

—Espero que no. ¿Usted tiene hijos, señor Kwon?

—Tengo tres hijas —A pesar de que Kwon también quería aparentar indiferencia, pareció un tanto turbado ante la pregunta de Ricardo—. Son mujeres adultas y brujas muy poderosas. En el futuro serán mis herederas.

Ricardo captó la indirecta. "_Cuidado con ellas"_, quiso decir Kwon. _"Son peligrosas, hijas dignas de su padre"_.

—En ese caso comprenderá como me siento. ¿Cierto? A ningún padre le gusta ver que sus hijos corren peligro.

Kwon le dio la razón. Justo entonces Loren anunció que el dinero estaba correcto y Ricardo señaló el cuadro.

—Es todo suyo.

—Muchas gracias, señor Vallejo —Uno de los guardaespaldas se hizo con la obra de arte—. Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted.

—Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo —Kwon sonrió e hizo una nueva reverencia, esa vez a modo de despedida—. Que disfrute de _Los Girasoles_, señor Kwon.

Apenas un minuto después, Loren y Ricardo estaban nuevamente solos. Vallejo se acercó a la mesa y acarició los billetes con aire ausente.

—Quiero que un donante anónimo haga llegar este dinero al Hospital Mágico de San Mateo —Dijo con decisión—. Toma todas las precauciones necesarias, ya sabes.

—¿Estás seguro? Es un montón de dinero.

—Estoy muy seguro, Loren.

—¿Y Kwon? ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya así, sin más?

—Ya tiene lo que quería. Olvídate del asunto.

Loren asintió. Podría haber insistido para que Kwon no se quedara sin castigo, pero Ricardo ya se había largado. No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que iba a ver a su hijo. Otra vez.

* * *

><p>—Así que es verdad.<p>

Clara alzó la cabeza para mirar a Ricardo. Era la segunda vez en el mismo día que tenía ocasión de coger a Darío en brazos y no quería separarse de él. El niño acababa de comer otra vez, estaba recién cambiado y dormía con placidez, ajeno a todo y a todos. Ricardo, que llevaba un rato observándolos desde la puerta, se acercó a ellos con paso vacilante y se paró en seco, a un metro de distancia. Darío estaba envuelto en una mantita y apenas podía ver la pelusilla rubia que cubría su cabecita. Ricardo se tragó el nudo que se le acababa de hacer en la garganta y sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se quedaba paralizado. Lo que estaba ocurriendo era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho y, aunque se sentía muy feliz, también estaba asustado. Aterrado.

—Mira qué guapo es, Ricardo —Clara le mostró al bebé con un gesto cariñoso, la sonrisa presente en su rostro todo el tiempo—. ¿Quieres cogerlo?

Ricardo dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y asintió como buenamente pudo. Clara se puso en pie y le entregó a Darío. ¡Era tan pequeño! Por un segundo el hombre temió que fuera a caérsele al suelo, pero enseguida se sintió cómodo y a gusto, con la sensación de que las cosas eran como debían ser.

—Hola, enano —Su voz fue apenas un susurro, pero bastó para que el pequeño alzara las cejitas.

* * *

><p>¿Es que no iban a dejar de pasar cosas buenas? Mamá llevaba mucho rato a su lado, abrazándole y susurrándole palabras cariñosas al oído. Estaba calentito, limpio y recién comido y se sentía muy a gusto, casi tanto como cuando estaba dentro de mamá. Darío se sentía muy feliz, lleno de vida por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y ahora venía papá.<p>

A él también pudo reconocerlo enseguida. Al principio se sintió un poquito menos seguro que con mamá, pero todo mejoró en cuestión de segundos. Papá ganó confianza y Darío se dejó arrullar, totalmente encantado.

Sí. Definitivamente ése estaba siendo el mejor día de su vida.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de un rato habían tenido que devolver a Darío a la incubadora. Clara, que había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, invitó a Ricardo a tomar un café.<p>

Al principio no había querido saber nada de ese hombre. Vallejo era un tipo peligroso y Clara no quería que estuviera cerca de su hijo. Pero Ricardo finalmente se había sincerado con ella y durante las últimas semanas le había demostrado lo mucho que quería a Darío. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por mantenerlo a salvo y Clara había decidido darle una oportunidad. Por eso lo había protegido frente a los aurores y por eso estaban allí sentados, preparados para mantener una importante conversación. Clara no sabía si estaba actuando correctamente, pero sentía que estaba siendo justa. Al menos de momento.

—Se va a poner bien —Dijo en cuanto estuvieron acomodados—. El sanador Ulloa dice que Darío sólo necesita ganar algo de peso y podremos llevarlo a casa.

—¿Podremos? —Clara asintió y Ricardo se sintió bastante aliviado. Y por varios motivos diferentes—. ¿Ya has pensado en lo que hablamos?

—Sólo quiero que me prometas una cosa, Ricardo. Me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida, pero no quiero que Darío se vea mezclado en tus asuntos nunca más. Si estar cerca de ti supone algún peligro, no dejaré que te acerques a él.

—Como ya te dije, lo último que quiero es que alguien le haga daño —Ricardo cogió la mano de Clara—. Sé que estás preocupada y te entiendo. Lamento muchísimo todo lo que ha pasado, pero Darío también es mi hijo. Te juro que haré cuanto esté en mi mano para protegerlo. No permitiré que os ocurra nada parecido a lo que pasó, Clara. Ni a ti ni al niño.

Clara tragó saliva y asintió. Creía a Ricardo. El hombre hablaba con absoluta vehemencia, la miraba directamente a los ojos y no había lugar para la mentira en esa mirada.

—Antes has dicho que no te importa lo que haga con mi vida, pero me voy a comprometer a algo más. Voy a cambiar, Clara. Todo lo que sabes de mí quedará atrás. Voy a asegurarme de que el futuro de Darío sea algo bueno.

—No tienes que…

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo. ¿Con qué cara crees que podría mirar a Darío si fuera un ladrón el resto de mi vida? —No le había hablado a Clara de las otras cosas y no había hecho falta. Ella había parecido lo suficientemente asqueada cuando le contó la parte más suave—. Quiero que mi hijo se sienta orgulloso de mí.

—No puedo decir que me parezca mala idea —Clara sonrió y se produjo un breve silencio—. Quisiera preguntarte algo. Al final. ¿Has cumplido con tu palabra?

—¡Oh, sí! —Y Ricardo esbozó una sonrisa que sólo podía calificarse como maligna—. La he cumplido con creces.

* * *

><p>Clara abrió los ojos como platos cuando le echó un vistazo al dormitorio. Marga la había estado esperando en su apartamento y en cuanto la vio entrar le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para ella y que no podía mirar. Y allí estaba aquella maravilla de habitación infantil, repleta de todas las cosas que no había llegado a comprar.<p>

—¡Oh, Marga! ¡Es preciosa!

—¿A qué sí?

—Ha debido costarte un montón de trabajo hacer todo esto.

—No ha sido nada. Ya sabes que todo es mucho más fácil cuando cuentas con una varita mágica.

Clara se rió y abrazó con fuerza a Marga. Nunca podría dejar de agradecerle toda la ayuda que le había prestado en las últimas semanas. Marga había estado al pendiente de la tienda, de Darío y de la propia Clara y sólo por ella había conseguido mantenerse a flote. Además, aunque ella lo negara, Clara sabía que si su madre había tenido la decencia de llamarla en un par de ocasiones había sido gracias a Marga. La vieja Carmina se había portado muy mal con ella, pero al menos Clara no podría decir que se había mostrado totalmente indiferente.

—La cuna es un regalito de la orgullosa madrina —Y Marga alzó el mentón con algo de arrogancia—. Y todos esos muñecos que he tenido que reducir de tamaño para que quepan en la estantería los ha enviado Ricardo. Y el cuadro también —Era un cuadro bonito y representaba una iglesia. Lo había colgado sobre el cabecero de la cuna porque le pareció que quedaba bien.

A Marga la desconcertaba bastante aquel hombre. Tenía muy claro que era un delincuente, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta simpatía por él porque estaba demostrando ser todo un padrazo. Marga sabía que Clara pensaba darle una oportunidad y supuso que era lo mejor para todos. A Darío no le convenía tener un padre en la cárcel y Vallejo parecía bastante interesado en proporcionarle todo aquello que pudiera necesitar.

—Muchísimas gracias, Marga. De verdad.

—He planeado una tarde de compras para mañana. Sé que quieres estar con Darío, pero el niño va a necesitar ropita para cuando venga a casa y yo no sé qué comprarle. ¿Podrás hacer el esfuerzo de venirte conmigo?

—Sólo si nos damos prisa. No me gustaría perderme su cena.

—Ya —Marga sonrió y le pasó la mano por la barbilla con aire juguetón—. ¡Mírala cómo se le cae la baba! Anda que no estás tú contenta.

—No sabes cuánto —Clara examinó detenidamente la habitación, maravillada por todo lo que Marga había podido hacer—. Fue tan duro al principio.

—Sí, ya sé, ya sé. Estabas de un pesimista que deprimía, la verdad. ¿Ves cómo todo ha salido bien? Darío es fuerte. Ya verás la guerra que te va a dar cuando sea mayor.

Clara lo dudaba, pero no se lo dijo a Marga. Algo le decía que Darío iba a ser un chico tranquilo que no le daría más preocupaciones de las estrictamente necesarias. Ya le había hecho sufrir lo suficiente y se merecía un descanso que durara, por lo menos, el resto de su vida.

—Tengo tantas ganas de tenerlo aquí.

—Ya llegará el día, no te preocupes.

Las dos mujeres volvieron a la sala de estar. Marga preparó un par de bocadillos para cenar y se sentaron juntas al lado de la ventana. Hacía buena noche y había bastante gente paseando por el barrio mágico.

—No quiero agobiarte, pero ahora que Darío está mejor deberías centrarte un poco en la tienda. La chica que hay al cargo lo hace bastante bien, pero tienes que vigilar los libros de cuentas. A mí se me da fatal.

—Lo sé, tienes razón. Le echaré un vistazo a todo durante la noche —Clara suspiró y se cubrió la cara con las manos—. Creo que voy a tener que mantener a la chica en la tienda durante bastante tiempo y ni siquiera sé si puedo permitírmelo. Quiero ocuparme de Darío mientras sea pequeñito y un niño necesita vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Nos las arreglaremos. Lo peor ya ha pasado, Clara. A partir de ahora las cosas sólo pueden mejorar.

Clara asintió y decidió que había llegado el momento de contarle algo a su amiga.

—He hablado con Ricardo. Quiero que forme parte de la vida de Darío y está encantado —Marga no se sorprendió en absoluto. Ya se imaginaba que eso pasaría—. Dice que va a ayudarme a cubrir los gastos del niño. Y me parece a mí que cree que un bebé de pecho come lo mismo que un elefante adulto, porque pretende ser más que generoso.

—¿En serio? ¿Y estás preocupada por el dinero? ¡Madre mía, Clara! ¡Qué tonta eres!

—¡Eh, no soy tonta! No me gusta ser una mantenida.

—Ya, pero es que no vas a ser tú la mantenida, sino Darío, que es un bebé que ni siquiera puede tener los ojos abiertos durante más de diez minutos seguidos —Clara soltó un bufido de fastidio y Marga sonrió, conciliadora—. En serio, Clara, entiendo que no quieras el dinero de Ricardo, pero piensa una cosa. Todo lo que te dé será para Darío, utilízalo para costear todos sus gastos y, si quieres, guarda el resto para cuando sea mayor, pero ni se te ocurra rechazarlo. La tienda te irá dando para vivir más o menos holgadamente y antes de que te des cuenta habrás pagado la deuda al banco. ¿No te das cuenta? Todo está saliendo rodado.

Clara agitó la cabeza en señal de negación. La incomodaba muchísimo pensar en que algún día pudiera depender económicamente de la ayuda de Ricardo, pero Marga tenía razón. Vallejo era el padre de Darío y quería ayudar. No tenía ningún sentido torturarse por ello.

—Vale, lo admito. Tienes razón.

—¿Lo ves? Tiendes a comerte demasiado el tarro. Las cosas suelen ser más fáciles de lo que parecen.

—Ya. Y tú siempre le quitas importancia a todo —Clara decidió que había llegado el momento de cambiar de tema. De hecho, lo que le apetecía en ese momento era interesarse por Marga. Durante las últimas semanas habían pasado todo el tiempo hablando sobre Darío y todos los problemas que Clara tenía—. Por cierto, Marga. ¿Qué tal con Baldo?

Aunque hizo la pregunta de sopetón, Marga no pareció sorprendida.

—¿Baldo? Pues nada, hemos roto.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? —Clara se maldijo por su falta de delicadeza.

—Pues un par de días después de que naciera Darío. No le gustó que pasara tanto tiempo haciéndote compañía, me exigió un poco más de atención y lo mandé a freír monas. Lo típico, vamos.

Si Marga se había sentido dolida tras su ruptura, era obvio que ya se le había pasado. No había nada en su actitud que expresara dolor y Clara se alegró por ella. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo tardaría su amiga en encontrar al hombre adecuado, pero siempre había tenido muy claro que Baldo no sería el definitivo.

—Menos mal que no le dijiste que eres bruja.

—Pues sí, la verdad. Odio tener que borrarle la mem a la gente.

—Y no se te da exactamente bien, Margarita.

—¡Uhm! No me apetece hablar de ese tema ahora.

—Algún día tendrás que hacerlo.

—Pero no será hoy.

Las dos amigas intercambiaron una mirada y se echaron a reír. Era cierto que Marga no había sido muy afortunada _desmemoriando _gente en el pasado, pero esa era otra historia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPÍLOGO<strong>_

_**Washington DC. Estados Unidos. Año 1998**_

—¡AAAAHHHH! ¡QUÍTALO! ¡QUÍTALO!

El elfo doméstico se quedó absolutamente inmóvil. Su amo no hacía más que gritar, señalando la pared una y otra vez. Se tiraba del pelo, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y daba brincos más propios de un hombre treinta años más joven. Parecía haberse vuelto completamente loco y el elfo no sabía qué hacer. Al señor Kwon ya le había pasado otras veces cuando miraba _Los Girasoles_, pero nunca había sido tan terrible como en esa ocasión.

Tras unos minutos de duda, el elfo avisó a las hijas del amo y éstas avisaron a un sanador. Aquella misma noche el señor Kwon fue internado en una institución psiquiátrica mágica de la que nunca más salió.

_**FIN DEL MINIFIC**_

* * *

><p><em>¡Oh! Cuánto he disfrutado escribiendo esta pequeña historia. Si os ha gustado me gustaría que me lo hicierais saber. Y si no también. Puesto que nadie me paga por escribir estas cosas, me doy por satisfecha recibiendo un par de reviews.<em>

_Saludos para todos._


	14. El canguro

**EL CANGURO**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid, julio de 1993<strong>_

—Aquí lo llevas todo. Te he apuntado el número de teléfono del hotel por si pasa algo. Procura darle de comer a sus horas y ten mucho cuidado con los enchufes. Últimamente le llaman muchísimo la atención. ¡Oh! Y que no se te olvide llamarme si hace magia. ¿De acuerdo? Estaré en casa en un santiamén.

—Sólo te vas durante un par de días. Ni que fuera el fin del mundo.

Clara le dirigió a Ricardo una mirada de pocos amigos e inmediatamente después centró su atención en Darío. El niño había crecido muchísimo en el último año. Era un bebé regordete y espabilado de pelo rubio y ojos marrones. Había aprendido a andar poco después de cumplir los diez meses y llevaba balbuceando palabras desde los nueve, aunque rara vez alguien conseguía entenderlo. Adoraba explorar nuevos lugares y, aunque siempre se mostraba muy tímido con los desconocidos, era la mar de simpático cuando se encontraba cerca de sus seres queridos. Clara, que iba a pasar un par de días en Alemania para asistir a una conferencia sobre las nuevas técnicas de fabricación y mantenimiento de calderos, no quería irse. Sabía que iba a echar muchísimo de menos a su pequeñajo, pero tal y como Ricardo había señalado, el trabajo era importante y Darío quedaría en buenas manos.

—¿Le das un beso a mamá, Darío? —Clara, que aún sostenía en brazos al niño, observó su gesto pícaro. Darío agitó la cabeza y su voz sonó decidida y cantarina cuando le dijo que no—. ¿Cómo que no? ¡Serás granuja!

Era obvio que Darío quería jugar. Clara lo apretujó entre sus brazos y le hizo cosquillas en la tripa hasta que comprendió que no podía seguir postergando la despedida durante más tiempo. Así pues, consiguió reunir el valor suficiente para dejar al niño en brazos de su padre y le besó la frente.

—Pórtate bien, mi vida.

Darío, que se lo había pasado pipa jugando con mamá, intentó llamar su atención para reanudar tan divertida actividad, pero Clara se despidió de él y al final se fue. De verdad. El niño, lejos de sentirse triste, miró a papá. Quizá él quisiera jugar un ratito. Por norma general papá era muy divertido.

—¡Al fin solos, campeón! —Ricardo alzó en el aire al niño, que se rió con deleite absoluto—. Pensé que mamá no se iría nunca. Ya verás lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar.

—¡PAPÁ! —Darío le dio la razón.

—Bueno, enano. Nos vamos a casa.

Ricardo se aseguró de tener todas las cosas del niño y se _apareció_ directamente en el recibidor de su nueva casa de Madrid. Se había instalado allí a principios de año y quería que fuera un auténtico hogar para Darío. La antigua vivienda, ésa que le había servido para atender ciertos negocios, la había vendido. La nueva casa era de estilo moderno, era grande y tenía muchísima luz. Además, contaba con un jardín trasero en el Darío acostumbraba a jugar. Como todos los niños pequeños, su hijo adoraba arrastrarse por el suelo y mancharse de tierra.

—Ya estás aquí.

Loren, que oficialmente no vivía en la casa pero que pasaba más tiempo allí que en cualquier otro sitio, se paró en seco al ver a Darío. No era exactamente desagradable con el niño, pero no le gustaba hacerle monerías y nunca lo había querido coger en brazos. Darío siempre se quedaba muy serio cuando lo veía y Loren, que debía ser tonto perdido, se ponía tenso frente a él, como si fuera un terrible enemigo al que debía vigilar.

—Mira quién ha venido, Loren —Ricardo, por supuesto, disfrutaba mucho viendo a su amigo en ese estado—. Darío va a quedarse con nosotros un par de días. Recuerdas que te lo comenté. ¿Verdad?

—¿No te conformas con tenerlo aquí los fines de semana?

—Fíjate, Darío —Ricardo no se molestó en contestarle—. Loren es un viejo ogro.

—¡_OGO_! —Comentó el niño alegremente, arrancándole una carcajada a su padre.

—¡Eso es! Un ogro y un gruñón. Lo mejor es no hacerle mucho caso.

—El mocoso te va a distraer y tenemos un montón de trabajo pendiente. Debemos acordar un día para reunirnos con…

—Nada de cosas desagradables cuando Darío está delante. ¿Te acuerdas? —Ricardo le hizo cosquillas al niño, que se rió con ganas. Esa mañana estaba bastante risueño—. Seguro que todo eso puede esperar.

—Ricardo.

—Me voy al jardín un ratito —Ricardo hizo desaparecer la bolsa con las cosas de Darío, que fueron directas a su habitación—. Avísame sólo si es estrictamente necesario.

Loren asintió de mala gana y Ricardo sonrió. Sí, ese hombre era muy divertido aún sin proponérselo. Resultaba un poco raro que un hombre que tenía tantos sobrinos disfrutara tan poco de la compañía infantil. Una suerte que no pensara tener hijos jamás, porque si no esas criaturas hubieran sido dignas de compasión.

* * *

><p>Darío chapoteaba alegremente en el agua. Ricardo había instalado una pequeña piscina en una zona de sombra y al niño le encantaba pasar el tiempo allí. A esas alturas, el padre estaba casi tan mojado como el hijo y se divertía aún más que él. Estaba siendo una mañana maravillosa y lo mejor era que tendría dos días enteros para disfrutar de aquello. Clara nunca le ponía pegas para que se llevara al niño y Ricardo lo visitaba todos los días, pero no era lo mismo verlo durante un par de horas que tenerlo al cargo todo el tiempo. Una lástima que Clara y él no se soportaran y un matrimonio entre ellos no fuera factible.<p>

Cuando vio a Loren acercarse con cara de palo, supo que la diversión terminaría bruscamente. Miró a Darío con pena y se resistió un poco a sacarlo del agua.

—Ricardo, acaban de llamar de Bilbao. Hay un pequeño problema con la obra y el encargado quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora.

Ricardo gruñó. La construcción de la fábrica marchaba a las mil maravillas, quizá un poco más rápido de lo que pensaban. Ricardo solía viajar diariamente a Bilbao para asegurarse de que no surgían complicaciones y en raras ocasiones recibía llamadas de ese tipo, así que era cuestión de mala suerte que el encargado quisiera hablar con él justo cuando Darío estaba en casa.

—¿No puedes encargarte tú? —Loren negó con la cabeza y Ricardo suspiró. Después miró a Darío, que seguía golpeando el agua con sus dos pequeñas manitas—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? No puedes venirte a Bilbao, eres demasiado pequeño para ayudar a papá con sus negocios.

—¡_OSIOS_!

—¿Por qué no avisas a Marga? Estará encantada de quedarse con el mocoso.

—No, debe andar muy liada en el Ministerio. Además, creo que ya tengo al canguro ideal.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién?

—Pues tú, hombre. ¿Quién va a ser?

Loren no necesitó decir nada para dejar patente que la idea le horrorizaba. A Ricardo tampoco le hacía mucha gracia que un tipo tan torpe como Salcedo se quedara al cargo de su chiquitajo, pero no le quedaba más remedio. No podía llevar a Darío consigo y Marga y Clara estaban totalmente descartadas. Loren era de confianza. Quizá no se pusiera a jugar con el niño ni le haría carantoñas, pero Ricardo estaba seguro de que su hijo estaría a salvo en manos de su amigo.

—¿Qué? Ni hablar. Se te ha ido la cabeza, Vallejo. No.

—Venga, Loren. Es urgente que vaya a Bilbao y no tengo a nadie con quién dejarlo —Mientras hablaba, Ricardo había sacado a Darío del agua y procedió a adecentarlo un poco. El niño protestó, pero un par de pedorretas en la panza bastaron para calmarle—. Es un niño muy bueno, no te dará problemas. Con suerte sólo estaré fuera un par de horas. Ni siquiera tendrás que darle de comer.

—¿Y si se caga?

—Estoy seguro de que podrás lidiar con eso —Loren puso cara de que, llegado el caso, ni siquiera intentaría meterse en aquel berenjenal.

—¿Y si llora? El crío apenas me conoce y si coge un berrinche no podré calmarlo.

—Darío no va a llorar. ¡Venga, Loren! Échame una mano, colega.

Loren entornó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria. Al final tuvo que asentir, logrando que Ricardo sonriera abiertamente.

—¿Has visto, Darío? Vas a quedarte con el viejo ogro mientras papá habla con un señor muy, pero que muy aburrido.

—¡_DIDO_!

—Sí, enano. Súper aburrido. Pero tú te lo vas a pasar genial con Loren —Para disgusto del hombre, Ricardo dejó al niño en sus brazos. Aunque renegara bastante, Loren no era tan torpe con los críos como cabría esperar—. Pórtate bien, campeón. ¿Vale?

—¡_CHÍ_!

—Así me gusta —Ricardo besó la cabecita del niño y miró a Loren—. Tardaré lo menos posible. Muchas gracias, tío.

—Ya. Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta.

Ricardo asintió y se largó en cuestión de segundos. Loren suspiró. ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle esas cosas a él? Ni siquiera le gustaban los niños. Toleraba a sus sobrinos porque si no sus hermanos se enfadaban, pero ese mocoso no le tocaba nada. Darío lo miraba fijamente, tan serio como siempre, y Loren no sabía qué hacer con él.

—¡_OGO!_ —Dijo Darío, dándole con la manita en la cara.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¡_OGO!_

Loren gruñó. ¡Maldito mocoso de las narices! No. Maldito Ricardo por enseñarle esas cosas al niño.

—No soy un ogro, mocoso. Me llamo Lorenzo —El niño arrugó las cejitas, atento a cada una de sus palabras—. Lo. Ren. Zo.

—¡_ENSO_!

—Eso es, mocoso. Lorenzo.

—¡_OGO!_

—¿Será posible? Ogro no. Lorenzo.

—¡_OGO!_

Obviamente, discutir aquel asunto con un bebé no iba a llevarle a ninguna parte. Miró al crío con los ojos entornados, logrando que Darío siguiera muy serio, y al final lo dejó en el suelo.

—Vale. Juega por ahí, anda.

Pero el niño se quedó quieto, mirando a su alrededor como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer. Loren dio un paso atrás y movió las manos enfáticamente.

—Vamos, Darío. Juega.

Lejos de obedecer la orden, el mocoso se acercó nuevamente a él y le echó los brazos.

—¡_OGO!_

—¿Qué…? ¿Quieres que te coja? —El niño se agarró a sus pantalones y tiró de la tela hacia abajo. Loren se vio obligado a alzarlo otra vez, confundido por la actitud del pequeño—. Ya está. ¿Contento? —Darío no hizo ningún gesto. Se limitaba a mirarlo fijamente y Loren tuvo la horrible sensación de que iba a echarse a llorar. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?—. Vale, Darío. ¿Qué quieres? —El niño no contestó—. ¿Vamos a por tus juguetes? ¿Quieres eso?

Darío hizo un puchero. Genial. Ricardo había dicho que no iba a llorar, pero no habían pasado ni cinco minutos y el crío ya parecía incapaz de tolerarlo. Pues nada, que llorara. Loren no había pedido quedarse al cargo del bebé. Si Darío berreaba como una mala bestia no era asunto suyo.

—¡_PUPE!_

—¿Pupa? —Loren observó al niño con detenimiento. Estaba ileso—. No tienes pupa, Darío.

—_¡PUPE!_

—¿Te duele algo? ¿La barriguita?

—¡_PUPE!_

¡Maldito mocoso cabezón! Loren estaba bastante seguro de que al niño no le pasaba nada, a menos que le estuviera haciendo daño al sostenerlo en brazos. Pero no. No lo estaba apretando demasiado fuerte ni nada. Miró a Darío intentando averiguar qué le ocurría y vio otro puchero. ¡Pero si un ratito antes estaba dando carcajadas! Era peor que las mujeres con esas chorradas de los cambios de humor.

—_¡PUPE!_ —Darío insistió y con sus manitas indicó algo a la derecha de Loren. Y allí, encima de una mesa y junto a un biberón repleto de zumo de piña, estaba esa cosa.

—¡Oh! ¡El chupete! ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—_Pupe._

Contento por haber conseguido entender al mocoso, Loren le enchufó el chupete en la boca y se sentó, acomodando al niño entre sus brazos. Darío se estuvo quieto durante un ratito, sosteniendo el chupete contra su boca como si temiera que alguien fuera a quitárselo, pero entonces se removió e intentó agarrar el biberón.

—¿Tienes sed? Toma. Bebe y no te muevas.

Darío, que parecía absolutamente sediento, se tragó casi medio biberón de una sola vez. Loren no estaba seguro de que eso fuera exactamente bueno, pero al menos el niño parecía contento. Siguió sentado sobre sus rodillas un rato más. Jugueteaba distraídamente con los dedos de Loren y al hombre no parecía importarle demasiado. Mejor eso que tener que revolcarse por el suelo como si fuera un crío o lanzar al mocoso al aire, con el consiguiente riesgo de que terminara estampándose a sus pies.

Durante un rato fue bastante agradable estar allí. Hacía un poco de calor, pero Darío no le estaba dando guerra y Loren pensó que podría sobrevivir a tan traumática experiencia. Los niños seguían sin gustarle, pero no era tan terrible como había pensado. O no lo fue hasta que Darío hizo _aquello_. Lo vio ponerse un poco rojo y pensó que quizá el zumo le habría sentado mal, pero no fue nada de eso porque en seguida vinieron el pedorreo y el pastel que convertía en realidad el peor de sus temores.

—¡_CACA!_ —Anunció Darío como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. Loren frunció el ceño.

—Sí, cochino, ya me he dado cuenta.

—_¡OGO!_

—¿Sabes una cosa, mocoso? Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no llamaría ogro al tipo que tiene que limpiarte el culo —Darío lo miró con algo que se parecía mucho a una expresión interrogante—. Se lo advertí a tu padre. Si por mi fuera te dejaría con la mierda ahí dentro, pero empiezas a apestar. Vamos a cambiarte.

Darío no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y Lorenzo lo agradeció. ¡Qué mañana más terrible! Aunque no le hacía mucha gracia tener que cambiar pañales, la verdad era que tenía cierta experiencia. No lo había hecho en demasiadas ocasiones, pero un hombre no podía tener cuatro sobrinos sin aprender un par de cosas sobre bebés. Con la nariz arrugada en todo momento, procedió a retirar el pañal sucio, lo desvaneció y limpió el trasero del niño con cuidado. No quería que se le irritara la piel por lo que Ricardo pudiera hacerle. Después, colocó el pañal nuevo y vistió nuevamente al crío.

—¡Hala! Ya estás limpio. Te habrás quedado a gusto. ¿Verdad? —Darío se limitó a echarle los brazos otra vez—. No vamos a volver al jardín porque hace mucho calor. Mejor buscamos tus juguetes. ¿Vale?

Darío tironeó de los pelos de su nuca a modo de respuesta. Loren soltó otro gruñido y llevó al niño hasta su habitación. Era enorme y Ricardo la había llenado con todas las cosas que un bebé podía llegar a tener. Todo se mantenía en perfecto orden y, en cuanto Loren dejó a Darío en el suelo, el chiquillo corrió hasta una pequeña casita de plástico que estaba repleta de muñequitos de peluche. Seguramente tendría que vigilarlo con atención, pero al menos el mocoso estaría distraído durante un rato y lo dejaría en paz a él. O tal vez no, porque Darío ya se acercaba a él con un león melenudo entre las manos.

—_¡LON!_

—Sí, Darío. Es un león muy bonito —A continuación, el niño hizo un ruidito que se asemejaba a un rugido—. Eso es, así hacen los leones —Darío le hizo entrega del peluche y volvió a la casita a por otro juguete. Al volver, agitaba alegremente un perro.

—_¡GUAU!_

Loren no pudo contener una risita. Ricardo siempre presumía de que su hijo era muy listo y se le caía la baba con él, pero Loren nunca había tenido ocasión de comprobar personalmente que, efectivamente, eso era verdad. Darío volvió a agarrarle del pantalón, tiró de él hacia abajo y el hombre se descubrió a sí mismo jugando con el mocoso. ¡Jugando! ¡Él!

* * *

><p>Ricardo pudo volver a casa poco antes del mediodía. El encargado de la obra le había explicado una serie de problemas que habían surgido con las ventanas de la fábrica y les había llevado más tiempo del esperado solucionarlo todo. Por suerte podría darle de comer a Darío personalmente. Suponía que a esas alturas Loren estaría echando chispas y no quería torturarlo durante más tiempo.<p>

Cuando llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue ir en su busca. Era perfectamente normal que a esas horas no estuvieran en el jardín porque el sol apretaba de lo lindo, así que se dirigió al cuarto de Darío. Cuando vio a Lorenzo Salcedo sentado en el suelo, imitando los rugidos de un león mientras agitaba un muñequito de peluche frente a las narices de su hijo, Ricardo supo que no se olvidaría nunca de esa escena. Darío se reía a carcajadas, pero sin duda era Loren quién más disfrutaba de aquellos juegos.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

—¡PAPÁ!

Aunque el bebé se lo estaba pasando en grande, corrió hacia su padre en cuanto lo vio. Ricardo lo alzó en brazos y lo acuchó con fuerza hasta que el niño empezó a revolverse.

—¡Hola, campeón! ¿Has sido bueno? —Darío asintió—. ¿Y te lo has pasado bien con Loren?

—¡_ENSO!_ —Gritó el niño. El aludido se puso en pie con dignidad y se estiró la ropa—. ¡_OGO_!

—Tu chaval es un traidor, Ricardo. Me ha tenido haciendo el idiota todo este tiempo y todavía me llama ogro.

Ricardo soltó una carcajada y le hizo cosquillas a su hijo. Era una lástima haberse perdido el espectáculo que, sin duda alguna, Loren había dado aquella mañana, pero quizá surgieran más oportunidades en el futuro.

* * *

><p><em>Tenía que escribirlo, es lo único que puedo decir. Espero que os haya gustado.<em>

_Aprovecho para instaros a visitar el nuevo fic de Sorg-esp ambientado en este universo expandido. Se llama "Relatos de nuestra Saga" y seguro que no os decepciona en absoluto._

_Besetes._


	15. El enemigo en casa I

**EL ENEMIGO EN CASA I**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid, Magisterium de Magia. Mayo de 2007.<strong>_

El dibujo le había quedado bastante chulo. Alf Cattermole, que acostumbraba a aburrirse como una ostra en clase de Pociones, había empezado a disfrutar de ese pasatiempo desde hacía poco. Tras adornar el rostro caricaturizado del profesor con un ridículo bigotito, asintió satisfecho con la obra realizada y le echó un vistazo a Darío. Empezaron a sentarse juntos en clase desde sus tiernos siete años y hasta el día presente. Su primo, que era un estudiante bastante aplicado, hacía anotaciones en su cuaderno y subrayaba con rotulador mágico algunas líneas del libro de texto. Alf supuso que, llegado el caso, Darío le echaría una mano a la hora de prepararse los exámenes. _"Tienes un morro que te lo pisas"_, solía decirle con cara de pocos amigos, pero al final terminaba prestándole los apuntes.

Se disponía a empezar una nueva obra de arte cuando la clase terminó. El profesor les comunicó que la próxima semana elaborarían la poción que habían estudiado ese día y les pidió que repasaran unas cuantas veces las instrucciones. Alf procedió a guardar sus cosas en la mochila mientras Darío terminaba con sus apuntes.

—¡Puff! ¡Qué chungo lo veo! —Comentó el chico con un suspiro de frustración—. La poción es complicada de narices. Sabes que la vas a tener que hacer tú solo. ¿Verdad? —Alf asintió con pesadez. El profesor lo había repetido hasta la saciedad—. ¿Has tomado notas? —Alf negó con la cabeza y Darío pareció mosquearse bastante con él—. Ya. Y no lo has hecho porque aquí estoy yo para sacarte las castañas del fuego. ¿No? ¿Qué pasará si no te dejo mis apuntes?

—Tú no harías eso, primo —Alf sonrió con picardía—. Sabes que si suspendo mi madre se cabreará, me castigará durante todo el verano y tú te quedarás sin compañero para salir de marcha. ¿A qué sí?

Aunque la sonrisa le bailaba en los labios, Darío se esforzó por fruncir el ceño y guardó los libros en la mochila. Tenían que ir rápidamente a los invernaderos porque tenían clase de Herbología y estaban al otro lado de la escuela. Sin embargo, algo que ocurría al fondo del aula les llamó la atención.

Eran Juanjo López y sus colegas que, para no variar, estaban metiéndose con Eloy Jiménez, su víctima predilecta en los últimos meses. Al parecer, el hecho de que Jiménez fuera un _gótico_ lo convertía en alguien digno de recibir sus insultos y esporádicos empujones. Jiménez siempre había sido un chico solitario y no tenía ni un solo amigo en la escuela de magia. De un tiempo a esta parte había empezado a usar ropa negra, empalidecerse el rostro y perfilarse los ojos en un tono muy oscuro. Era un estudiante promedio, nunca se metía en líos y sólo hablaba cuando los profesores le preguntaban directamente.

—¿Qué te pasa, bicho raro? ¿Eres un maricón?

Alf vio como Darío apretaba los dientes. Sabía que a su primo le hervía la sangre cada vez que Juanjo se ponía a hacer el idiota, pero por norma general no intervenía. Después de lo que había pasado entre ellos unos años atrás, cuando Darío envió a López directo a San Mateo, los dos chicos se ignoraban mutuamente. Además, a Jiménez no parecía afectarle en absoluto lo que López le estaba diciendo. En ese momento se estaba echando la mochila al hombro y pasaba por delante de sus agresores como si no existieran. Todo parecía indicar que la cosa quedaría en agua de borrajas, pero entonces Juanjo, molesto por su indiferencia, le dio un fuerte empujón a Eloy, que trastabilló hasta darse un buen golpetazo contra una de las mesas. Y Darío, que a veces era bastante imbécil, no se mordió la lengua.

—¡Eh! ¡Déjale en paz, López!

—Cierra la boca, Vallejo. Esto no es asunto tuyo.

Darío fue a protestar, pero justo entonces Eloy Jiménez pasó frente a él como una exhalación y salió de clase. Tanto Alf como Darío se quedaron con la boca abierta. Obviamente ya no había motivos para pelearse con López y los suyos. Sin mediar palabra, todos abandonaron el aula y prácticamente tuvieron que ir corriendo hasta el invernadero.

* * *

><p>Darío tenía el corazón dividido entre el quidditch y el baloncesto, pero era un chico realista. Mientras que volar en escoba no era lo suyo, hacer filigranas con la pelota se le daba de muerte. Por ese motivo, aprovechaba los recreos para jugar al baloncesto. De hecho, ese año se había apuntado al equipo del instituto <em>muggle<em> y había logrado hacer unos números bastante buenos. Puesto que no era demasiado alto, acostumbraba a jugar como base y se le daba bien. Tenía cierta visión de juego y sus pases solían ser muy precisos. Además, se le daba a las mil maravillas penetrar las líneas defensivas de los rivales y no andaba mal de tiro exterior. Quizá su lugar no estaba en las canchas de la NBA, pero en el patio del colegio se sentía el rey.

Esa mañana Darío estaba echando un uno contra uno con Fernando Martín, un chico del último curso que se estaba preparando para hacer las pruebas con el Real Madrid. Era condenadamente bueno y Darío estaba convencido de que iba a recibir la paliza del siglo, pero en el fondo se lo estaba pasando bien.

—¡Eh, Darío! —Alf había aparecido de repente. Traía entre manos su escoba voladora y señaló con un dedo a un grupito de chicos—. Martín te está machacando. ¿Por qué no te vienes a jugar al quidditch?

—No, gracias. Aún puedo remontar.

—Claro, claro. Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Vente con nosotros. Necesitamos un cazador para completar el equipo.

—Pero si siempre dices que soy malísimo.

—No hace falta que juegues bien. De hecho, sólo te queremos para hacer bulto. Tenemos a Antonio en el equipo, así que ganamos fijo.

—¿A sí? Pues paso, Alfie. Buscaros a otro que _haga bulto_.

Y Darío le pasó la pelota a Fernando y siguió jugando al baloncesto como si nada. Alf arrugó la nariz. Pues vaya plan. A lo mejor no había sido demasiado sutil, pero su primo no podría decir que no había sido sincero con él. Darío era uno de los jugadores de quidditch más penosos de la historia y, aunque lo apreciaba bastante, normalmente evitaba estar en su mismo equipo. Pero esa mañana López y los Trogloditas Tocapelotas les habían retado y era imprescindible que los destrozaran, para lo cual necesitaban un jugador más. Seguramente Antonio Álvarez podría haberles ganado a todos sin esforzarse demasiado, pero lo ideal era jugar en igualdad de condiciones.

Pensando en que Darío era el peor amigo del mundo, Alf echó un vistazo a su alrededor en busca de un potencial compañero de equipo. Y vio a Eloy Jiménez. Y sí, seguramente era una opción aún peor que Darío, pero también era su última esperanza. Así pues, preparándose para recibir una negativa y una mirada escalofriante, Alf se acercó a él y se mostró lo más simpático que pudo.

—Hola, Eloy. ¿Qué haces? —El chico alzó los ojos y no contestó—. No quiero molestarte ni nada, pero me preguntaba si te gustaría jugar al quidditch. López y los otros nos han retado y nos falta un cazador.

Eloy deslizó la mirada hasta donde estaba López y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Tardó tanto en contestar que Alf se dispuso a largarse sin decirle nada más, pero entonces Eloy se levantó y se frotó las manos en los pantalones.

—Vale, pero no tengo escoba.

—No importa, puedes coger una de las del colegio —Alf le dio una palmadita en la espalda a modo de agradecimiento y juntos se reunieron con el resto de compañeros.

—Debes estar bromeando, _guiri_ —Sí, López no era demasiado original a la hora de escoger sus insultos—. ¿_Esto_ es lo mejor que has encontrado?

—Eloy juega de puta madre —Aseguró Alf aunque nunca lo hubiera visto volar.

—Lo que tú digas, chaval —López se subió a la escoba y se elevó un par de metros en el aire—. Nada de _snitch_. Quién antes meta siete goles, gana.

El resto de chicos mostraron su conformidad y el partido dio comienzo. Alf, que era el guardián de su equipo y cargaba una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, le echó un vistazo a Eloy Jiménez para asegurarse de que no fuera un desastre. Y vaya si no lo era. De hecho, era casi tan bueno como Antonio. Se deslizaba por el aire a toda velocidad, esquivaba rivales y _bludgers_ con gran destreza y fue capaz de marcar tres goles en tres minutos.

—¡Así se hace, Eloy! —Alf, maravillado por aquella demostración de saber hacer, no pudo contener el grito de ánimo. Jiménez apenas le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, pero le pareció verle sonreír. Y era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que se conocían—. ¡Os vamos a dar una paliza, López! ¡Ya te lo dije!

Quizá hubiera sido conveniente no burlarse del enemigo. Juanjo, que era uno de los golpeadores, lo fulminó con la mirada y decidió que Jiménez debía ser dejado fuera de juego. Así pues, en cuanto tuvo ocasión alzó su bate y golpeó la _bludger_ con todas sus fuerzas. Lo que pasó después fue totalmente inesperado incluso para él porque lo que Juanjo quería era desestabilizarlo para evitar que cogiera la _quafle; _en ningún caso quería darle aquel porrazo en la cabeza.

Alf, que aún estaba animando a su compañero de equipo, observó como la _bludger _impactaba brutalmente en la nuca de Eloy y después lo vio caer al suelo. No supo si el primer grito de alarma fue el suyo, pero en cuestión de segundos todos los chicos estaban reunidos alrededor del herido, incluido un Juanjo López más que compungido. Eloy había caído en una posición extraña, estaba inconsciente y tenía el pelo empapado de sangre.

—¿Qué has hecho, imbécil? —Ese era Antonio.

—Ha sido un accidente.

—Ya, claro, como todo lo que haces. ¿No? Eres un broncas y ahora la has cagado pero bien.

Las palabras de Antonio no fueron bien recibidas por los amigos de López. Alf, que tenía la sensación de que debía hacer algo pero no sabía muy bien qué, los miró a todos con impotencia y sintió un gran alivio cuando Darío y Fernando se unieron al grupo. Habían estado jugando al baloncesto tan tranquilos hasta que vieron todo el jaleo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—López le ha dado con una _bludger_ en la cabeza.

—¡Ha sido sin querer!

—¡Una mierda sin querer! —Antonio empujó de nuevo a López—. Se la tenías jurada desde principios de curso y lo del partido ha sido la oportunidad perfecta. ¿No?

—A ver, tíos —Fernando, que observaba la escena con los ojos entornados, captó la atención de todo el mundo—. Dejad de pelearos y haced sitio para que el chaval pueda respirar. ¿Habéis avisado ya a un profesor? —Todos los presentes se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, sintiéndose tal vez un poco avergonzados.

—Ya voy yo.

Dicho y hecho. Darío salió corriendo y volvió al cabo de un par de minutos acompañado por Luismi, uno de los profesores. Aunque lo habitual hubiera sido llevar a Eloy a la enfermería de la escuela, se fueron directos a San Mateo. Tenían que asegurarse de que la herida no era tan grave como parecía.

* * *

><p>El accidente ocurrido en el recreo fue la comidilla de la escuela de magia durante el resto del día. López había repetido una y mil veces que en ningún momento había querido herir a Eloy y los profesores parecían creerse que todo había sido un accidente. Darío, que no sentía demasiada simpatía por su compañero, también pensaba que era sincero. López podía ser un matón y un imbécil, pero no era tonto. Aspiraba a ser auror como su tío y su abuelo y sabía que meterse en líos podría cerrarle muchas puertas en el futuro. Por eso no solía pasar de los insultos y por eso a Darío le resultaba tan fácil creer en su palabra. Además estaba el testimonio de Alf, que había sido testigo directo de todo y que no podía afirmar con seguridad que López hubiera hecho aquello aposta.<p>

Lo primero que hizo Darío cuando llegó a casa de su padre, fue explicarle a todo el mundo lo que había pasado. Estaban en la cocina, esperando a que la tía Mary terminara de preparar la comida.

—Si no fuerais haciendo el bestia por ahí no pasarían estas cosas —Afirmó la mujer, claramente disgustada por lo que había pasado. Tenía un fuerte acento inglés, pero ya no tenía problemas para hablar en español.

—No estábamos haciendo el bestia, mamá. A López le ha salido el tiro por la culata y punto.

—Pues si no se os dejara a los niños jugar con esas _bludgers_ no hubiera pasado nada.

—No se puede jugar al _quidditch_ sin _bludgers_. Ahí reside el encanto del juego. Y ya no somos niños, joder.

—Esa boca, Alfred.

Darío se fijó en que su padre sonreía ante el intercambio de palabras. Alf se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en un pequeño quebradero de cabeza para sus progenitores. No dedicaba su tiempo a hacer tonterías, pero odiaba estudiar y no parecía aspirar a mucho en el futuro. Únicamente parecían interesarle los barcos, aunque dedicarse a la aeronáutica no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Prefería mil veces la vida de un viejo lobo de mar.

—¿Cómo está el chico? —Ricardo interrumpió la discusión entre madre e hijo.

—Los profes no nos han dicho nada, pero no tenía buena pinta cuando se lo llevaron al hospital. Sangraba un montón.

—Es bueno que las heridas en la cabeza sangren.

—Supongo.

—He pensado que podíamos acercarnos por San Mateo para ver si nos dicen algo —Dijo Alf, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo con semejante idea. Pero en el fondo tenía sentido que se interesara por el chico. Él había invitado a Eloy a unirse al partido y era responsable directo de lo ocurrido.

—Me parece bien —Darío captó sus pensamientos a la primera—. Así nos quedamos más tranquilos.

Alf asintió y se quedó bastante serio. Lo que había empezado como un simple partido de _quidditch _casi terminó en tragedia y no se sentía bien precisamente.

Así pues, cerca de media tarde Alf y Darío se presentaron en el Hospital Mágico de San Mateo con la firme intención de ver a su compañero, pero los de información les dijeron que Eloy Jiménez tenía las visitas restringidas. Cuando le preguntaron si al menos podía decirles si el chico estaba bien, la mujer que les atendió negó con la cabeza y procedió a ignorarles olímpicamente.

—Pues sí que es raro —Dijo Alf mientras se dirigían de vuelta a la salida. Si no podían ver a Eloy, no tenía sentido que se quedaran allí—. No se habrá muerto. ¿Verdad?

Darío sintió un escalofrío y miró hacia atrás con preocupación.

—No digas eso, tío, no creo que haya sido para tanto. Aunque podríamos insistir un poco. Igual si nos ponemos pesados, nos hacen más caso.

—Vamos.

Los dos chicos se dieron media vuelta, dispuestos a no irse de allí hasta no saber algo sobre Jiménez, pero entonces una voz familiar sonó a sus espaldas.

—¡Darío!

Era Marga Vázquez, su madrina. Prácticamente se había criado junto a su madre y eran amigas inseparables, casi como hermanas. Marga era una mujer atractiva de pelo y ojos oscuros y con el cuervo repleto de curvas. Era una completa cabeza de chorlito y, aunque ya no era una niña, ligar le gustaba tanto como cuando tenía veinte años. Ya no era tan fácil como antes, pero Darío había escuchado más de una conversación entre Marga y su madre y sabía que su madrina no había perdido la práctica. Darío encontraba muy divertido todo aquello, pero no tanto la costumbre que tenía esa mujer de darle achuchones en cuanto lo tenía cerca. Porque una cosa era aceptar de buen grado los besos y abrazos de su madre y otra muy distinta que Marga le besuqueara y le pellizcara las mejillas.

—¡Caray, Darío! Creo que has dado otro estirón.

—Hace una semana que nos vimos —Darío luchó por librarse de esas manos tan pegajosas—. No me ha dado tiempo de crecer nada.

—Eso dices tú, pero a mí me parece que estás más alto. ¡Y mira qué guapo!

—Marga, por favor.

La mujer sonrió con diversión. La cara de Darío era todo un poema. Después se fijó en Alf, que se reía disimuladamente, y decidió que no se marcharía de rositas.

—¡Y tú, Alfredito! —Procedió a besuquearle y pellizcarle. Esa vez fue Darío el que se rió—. Deberías comer más. Estás flaquísimo.

—No se lo repitas dos veces, Marga, que te va a hacer caso.

Después de un pequeño forcejeó, Alf también pudo librarse de aquellas manos y se colocó al lado de Darío, quizá un pasito por detrás. Marga podía ser una tía guay y todas esas cosas, pero siempre tendía a avergonzarles en público.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —Preguntó adquiriendo una pose más seria—. No habrá pasado nada en casa.

—¡Qué va! Hemos venido a ver a un compañero de la escuela de magia. Se ha dado un buen golpe en el cabeza cuando jugaba al _quidditch_ con Alf y los demás y queríamos saber cómo estaba, pero no nos han querido decir nada.

—Creemos que es posible que le haya pasado algo chungo.

—¿En serio? —Marga frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo se llama el chico?

—Eloy Jiménez.

—Vale —Marga acababa de entrar en modo trabajadora ministerial y era un poco escalofriante verla en ese estado—. Esperad aquí, chicos. Iré a ver si me dicen algo.

—Suerte con esa tía —Dijo Alf—. Es una borde de mucho cuidado.

Marga asintió y se acercó al puesto de información con absoluta determinación. Desde su posición ni Darío ni Alf podían escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, pero Marga parecía bastante dispuesta a obtener una respuesta. Cuando volvió, les dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha a los chicos.

—Lo siento, pero no podéis verle. Eso sí, vuestro amigo está bien. La herida era bastante aparatosa, pero dentro de un par de días estará curada y no ha sufrido ninguna lesión más. Podéis estar tranquilos.

—Menos mal —Alf suspiró. Se sentía aliviado, aunque aún tenía un poco de culpa reconcomiéndole por dentro.

—Será mejor que os vayáis, chicos.

—Sí. Venga, Alf. Hasta luego, Marga.

Marga Vázquez despidió a los chicos con un gesto y emprendió la marcha a lo largo de uno de los pasillos del hospital. Cuando llegó al despacho del sanador Ulloa, llamó con los nudillos y entró a la estancia. Le esperaban unos días de arduo trabajo que pensaba afrontar con absoluta profesionalidad.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí la primera parte de esta historia. Va a estar centrada en Marga y en su trabajo y espero saber manejar el tema con más o menos acierto. Si todo sale bien y sigo escribiendo al ritmo que llevo, es posible que mañana mismo pueda actualizar. Aunque, como siempre, no prometo nada.<em>

_¿Os he dicho ya que me gusta recibir reviews? Estoy bastante segura de que el botoncito de ahí abajo no da calambre ^^._


	16. El enemigo en casa II

**EL ENEMIGO EN CASA II**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid, Hospital Mágico de San Mateo. Mayo de 2007.<strong>_

—Buenas tardes, Marga —Ulloa estrechó la mano de la recién llegada con firmeza—. Ya conoces a la sanadora Vilamaior. ¿Cierto?

Marga asintió y saludó a Amaia. Por supuesto que la conocía. Durante los años que llevaba trabajando en el Ministerio había colaborado con la mujer en alguna ocasión y sabía que era una gran profesional, alguien que se preocupaba muchísimo por sus pacientes. Además, aunque nadie se lo había confirmado nunca oficialmente, Ulloa había dejado caer en alguna ocasión que la sanadora tuvo mucho que ver en la recuperación de su ahijado recién nacido. Y luego estaba Jaime, por supuesto. Aunque hacía un montón de años que habían sido novios, Marga aún se sentía un poco extraña cuando coincidía con la sanadora Vilamaior porque, sí, Amaia había sido su cuñada. Nunca llegó a ser presentada formalmente a la familia, pero Marga guardaba un grato recuerdo de Jaime y en ocasiones pensaba que no habría estado mal conocerlos. En cualquier caso, a esas alturas Jaime Vilamaior era un hombre casado y padre de familia y Marga no acostumbraba a pensar demasiado en él.

Después de unas palabras de cortesía, los tres brujos presentes tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a entrar en faena. Marga tenía una ligera idea de qué iba todo aquello y se dispuso a escuchar con atención. En el Ministerio habían recibido una llamada de alerta desde San Mateo por supuestos malos tratos y los Servicios Sociales debían intervenir porque la posible víctima era un menor.

—Eloy Jiménez ingresó esta mañana en urgencias con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza —Explicó Ulloa con absoluta seriedad—. Todo parecía indicar que únicamente se trataba de un accidente de _quidditch_, pero cuando la sanadora Vilamaior procedió a examinarlo, descubrió indicios que nos hacen sospechar que el chico ha sufrido un trato negligente.

Marga se dio cuenta de que Amaia fruncía el ceño. Debía pensar que su compañero se estaba quedando bastante corto.

—Encontramos unas cuantas lesiones antiguas —La sanadora colocó un documento sobre la mesa. Era la representación de un esqueleto humano y estaba marcado con numerosos puntos rojos—. También tiene una serie de cicatrices en la espalda y algunas quemaduras en brazos y piernas.

—El chico intentó ocultar cualquier marca visible y se resistió bastante a que le lavaran la cara. Venía vestido con esas pintas raras —Ulloa hizo un gesto que demostró lo incomprensible que le resultaba la moda actual—. Con ropa negra y maquillaje blanco. Pues bien, cuando le quitamos todo ese pringue, nos dimos cuenta de que el chaval tenía motivos para esconderse. Alguien le ha puesto un ojo a la funerala. Y seguramente fue ayer mismo.

Marga tragó saliva. Ulloa retorcía las manos como acostumbraba a hacer cuando alguna situación lo sobrepasaba y Amaia Vilamaior parecía muy disgustada. Los entendía perfectamente a los dos. Llevaba muchos años intentando ayudar a gente que sufría malos tratos. No era fácil y no siempre había un final feliz, pero Marga nunca perdía la esperanza.

—¿Ha despertado ya?

—Hace un par de horas.

—¿Y habéis hablado con él?

—No. Puesto que sospechamos que la violencia puede producirse en el ámbito familiar, lo hemos mantenido aislado hasta ahora. Sus padres están en una sala de espera, volviendo loco a todo el mundo.

Marga asintió y le echó un vistazo al expediente del chico. Eloy Jiménez aún no había cumplido los quince años y vivía con su familia en un pueblo de la sierra madrileña. Enrique, su padre, era _muggle_ y trabajaba como guardia forestal. Paula, su madre, llevaba casi veinte años trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia como secretaria. Además, Eloy tenía dos hermanos pequeños, Quique y Roberto, de once y seis años. En cuanto leyó sus nombres, Marga supo que ellos eran la prioridad. Al parecer, Roberto pronto tendría ocasión de adquirir su primera varita, pero Quique había resultado ser un _squib_.

Algunos compañeros de trabajo hubieran optado por ser prudentes e investigar un poco antes de tomar según qué medidas, pero Marga nunca se andaba por las ramas cuando se trataba de menores. Pondría a esos dos niños bajo la tutela del Ministerio en ese preciso instante. Si metía la pata y todo era un malentendido ya se encargaría de pedir disculpas. No sería la primera vez que tuviera que hacerlo.

—¿Cabe la posibilidad de que le hayan zurrado los compañeros de colegio?

—Tal vez le hayan puesto el ojo morado, pero algunas de las fracturas más antiguas debieron producirse cuando no tenía más de seis o siete años —Contentó Amaia—. Me cuesta imaginarme a niños tan pequeños rompiéndole un brazo a un compañero. En cualquier caso, lo he comprobado. Eloy Jiménez nunca antes ha sido internado en San Mateo, aunque es posible que lo llevaran a un hospital _muggle_.

—Su madre es bruja y sabe que esa clase de lesiones se curan más rápidamente con la ayuda de la magia. Supongamos que el niño se hubiera roto el brazo al sufrir una caída. Cualquier madre lo hubiera traído aquí con el fin de evitarle sufrimiento —Los sanadores intercambiaron una mirada y no movieron un músculo—. Me inclino a pensar que _alguien_ la armó en casa y la madre optó por resolver el problema en la intimidad. Un mago puede aprender algunos hechizos de sanación básicos y arreglar sin problemas esa clase de desaguisados. ¿Cierto?

Marga tenía que investigar todo el asunto, pero lo primero que hizo fue sospechar del padre. Normalmente eran los hombres los encargados de mantener aterradas a sus familias. Aunque en este caso la madre fuera bruja, era posible que la mujer estuviera lo suficientemente anulada psicológicamente como para no salir en defensa de sus hijos. Marga se dijo que tendrían que examinar a los hermanos pequeños lo antes posible y se dispuso a entrevistarse con el mayor.

—Si es posible, me gustaría hablar con Eloy.

Ulloa asintió y se dispuso a llevarla hasta la habitación del chico. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

* * *

><p>A Eloy le dolía un montón la cabeza, y no se debía únicamente al accidente sufrido en el colegio. Apenas recordaba nada del partido de <em>quidditch<em>, pero una sanadora le había dicho que le habían golpeado con una _bludger_ y que se había caído desde varios metros de altura. Realmente había tenido suerte por no haberse roto ni un solo hueso, pero eso no ayudaba al chico a estar más tranquilo. Nadie le había dicho nada, pero los sanadores habían visto el moretón que tenía en la cara y Eloy no dejaba de preguntarse qué pensarían en casa cuando se enteraran.

Apretó los dientes y procuró tranquilizarse. Estaba muy agobiado por todo lo ocurrido, pero no había sido culpa suya. Quizá no debería haberse puesto a jugar al _quidditch_, pero cuando ese Cattermole le ofreció la oportunidad de enfrentarse a López no pudo decir que no. Estaba tan cansado de que ese idiota le insultara y agrediera que lo que más había querido esa mañana fue vengarse de él, darle una paliza sobre la escoba y callarle la boca de una vez. Y mira cómo había terminado todo. Quizá Eloy no fuera el chico más listo del mundo, pero sabía que estaba metido en un buen lío.

Se sobresaltó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Un instante después, la sanadora que le había atendido entraba a la habitación acompañada de un hombre y una mujer. Le preguntó cómo se encontraba, le presentó a los recién llegados y luego se marchó junto al tal Ulloa. La otra mujer, Marga Vázquez, se quedó con él. Permaneció un instante inmóvil a los pies de su cama, pero después relajó su postura y se sentó a su lado. Eloy no tenía ni idea de lo que quería y ciertamente no tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo. Bajo su humilde punto de vista, la situación empeoraba por momentos.

—Así que te gusta jugar al _quidditch_ —Eloy entornó los ojos—. Tengo entendido que eres bastante bueno —El chico se encogió de hombros sin saber a dónde le llevaría esa conversación—. A mí tampoco se me daba del todo mal cuando iba al colegio. Solía ser cazadora. ¿Tú qué posición prefieres? —Eloy no contestó y la mujer sonrió—. Déjame adivinar. No te veo siendo un buen guardián, apuesto a que te gusta más la acción. Y no quiero que te ofendas, pero los golpeadores suelen ser más robustos que tú. Hoy jugabas de cazador. ¿Verdad? —Eloy se vio obligado a asentir, apabullado por la charla de aquella mujer—. Creo que te va bien, pero yo diría que lo tuyo es ser buscador.

Eloy no movió un músculo. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero la mujer no se había equivocado nada al decir que aquella era su posición favorita. Ciertamente no tenía muchas ocasiones para jugar al _quidditch_, pero desde la primera vez que persiguió una _snitch_ supo que había nacido para eso. Para eso y para volar en escoba, porque mientras surcaba velozmente el aire se sentía libre e invencible. Feliz.

—Ha sido muy mala pata que hayas tenido ese accidente —Marga siguió hablando—. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, te recuperarás por completo. Dime. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Es normal después del porrazo que te diste —Marga le sonrió. Le hablaba con cierta dulzura, como si quisiera hacerle sentir reconfortado pero sin incomodarle ni tratarle como a un niño pequeño. Eloy se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de ganarse su confianza y contuvo un resoplido de risa. ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible!—. Se te pasará pronto, aunque puedo hablar con los sanadores para que te den un calmante. ¿Quieres?

Eloy se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada. Lo que de verdad quería en ese momento era quedarse solo para intentar decidir cuál sería su siguiente paso.

—Bueno, veo que estás cansado y no me gustaría molestarte, pero quiero hacerte un par de preguntas.

—¿Por qué? —Eloy se dio cuenta de lo brusca que había sonado su voz. Se acababa de poner a la defensiva y esa mujer debía haberse dado cuenta.

—Tenemos que aclarar lo que ha ocurrido hoy.

—Pero no me acuerdo de nada. Dicen que López me golpeó, pero no vi nada.

—Ya. ¿López también te dio ese puñetazo?

La mujer señaló su rostro golpeado y Eloy sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba. No quería contestar a aquello. No le importaba a nadie, mucho menos a esa tal Marga. Sin embargo, algo le decía que esa mujer no se rendiría fácilmente y respondió a regañadientes.

—No.

—¿Y quién te lo dio?

Eloy quiso decirle que a ella no le importaba, pero suponía acertadamente que Marga no se conformaría con esa respuesta. Así que optó por darle un poco de lo que quería.

—Me pelee con un chico del cole _muggle_.

—¿En serio? ¿Y él también recibió su parte o sólo tú terminaste con un ojo negro?

—No es asunto suyo.

—Sí que lo es, Eloy. Vengo de parte de los Servicios Sociales del Ministerio de Magia.

—¿Qué? —Sí. Estaba en un lío muy gordo, no cabía duda—. Lo de hoy ha sido un accidente, no tiene que estar aquí.

—Sí, lo de hoy ha sido accidente, efectivamente. Pero lo de antes no.

—Ya le he dicho que me he peleado con un compañero.

—Es posible —Eloy vio como esa mujer se encogía de hombros. Él empezaba a notar cómo el miedo le subía por la columna vertebral y ella estaba ahí, tan tranquila—. Pero de todas formas tenemos indicios suficientes para pensar que mi presencia aquí es necesaria.

—Pero no lo es —Eloy se removió con nerviosismo—. ¿Dónde están mis padres? Quiero verlos.

—Me temo que por el momento eso no podrá ser.

—¿Qué? Usted no puede…

—Mira, Eloy. Sé que ahora mismo estás confundido y asustado, pero quiero que sepas que no soy tu enemiga —La tal Marga no había dejado de hablarle con suavidad en todo momento y Eloy cada vez la entendía menos. Sabía que su presencia allí era cuanto menos problemática y definitivamente no quería hablar con ella sobre _nada_—. Te pido que respondas a mis preguntas con sinceridad y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que estés a salvo.

Eloy parpadeó. Durante un segundo creyó en esa mujer, pero entonces recordó cómo eran las cosas en la vida real y decidió que no abriría la boca. No quería que las cosas se pusieran aún más feas.

* * *

><p>Marga ya se había esperado que el chaval se le cerrara en banda. Después de todo era un adolescente y a esas alturas debían considerar que todos los adultos que pululaban por el mundo estaban ahí para tocarle las narices, pero eso no volvía las cosas más fáciles. Necesitaba conseguir que Eloy se abriera a ella lo antes posible para poder empezar a tomar las medidas oportunas. El chico no tenía buen aspecto y su lenguaje corporal, su mirada y su forma de hablar delataban todo por lo que estaba pasando. Marga sabía que tendría que armarse de paciencia para conseguir que el chaval le contara la verdad. Si no lo conseguía siempre podría recurrir a los hermanos pequeños; esperaba que la violencia no les hubiera alcanzado a ellos también, pero la experiencia le decía que eso era casi imposible.<p>

—Cuando los sanadores te atendieron esta mañana, descubrieron un montón de lesiones antiguas. Lesiones que uno no se hace en una pelea en el colegio o cayéndose por unas escaleras —El chico frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a no abrir la boca—. Mira, Eloy, más tarde o más temprano voy a descubrir que está pasando aquí. Si me ayudas, haré que todo pare —El chaval no movió un músculo—. ¿Te has hecho todas esas heridas en casa? —A Marga le pareció que el labio inferior empezaba a temblarle, pero aún seguía tercamente callado—. ¿Han sido tus padres?

Marga sabía que hacer esa pregunta era un tanto arriesgado. Eloy Jiménez dio un respingo y pareció más obcecado que nunca en su actitud. Sí, iba a necesitar mucha paciencia con el chaval, pero estaba dispuesta a dedicarle todo el tiempo del mundo. Era la víctima y se merecía aquello y mucho más.

—Vamos a traer a tus hermanos pequeños al hospital. Nos daremos cuenta si están heridos.

—¡No! Dejen a mis hermanos en paz.

Al fin una reacción. A Marga le hubiera gustado poder cogerle una mano al chico para tranquilizarle, pero sabía que ese gesto podía tener más consecuencias negativas que positivas.

—Nadie les va a hacer daño. ¿Es que no lo entiendes, Eloy? Queremos ayudaros. A los tres. Y sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, de verdad que sí, pero guardando silencio sólo empeorarás las cosas.

El chico la miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza. Bien, aquello era normal. Tendría que dejarle reflexionar sobre ello, así que se dispuso a marcharse. Esperaría a que los sanadores vieran a los más pequeños y probaría a hablar con ellos.

—Está bien. Te dejaré que lo pienses. ¿De acuerdo? Descansa y hablaremos mañana.

—¿Mis padres pueden pasar?

—Lo siento, pero no.

Marga observó la reacción del chico. Parecía muy interesado en verles, pero cuando escuchó su negativa, Marga detectó cierto alivio en su mirada. Aquello sólo confirmaba que sus sospechas no iban para nada desencaminadas. Tras despedirse del chico, salió de la habitación. Apenas había recorrido medio pasillo cuando vio a Jorge Armero, un auror con el que también había trabajado antes. Era un tipo un poco más joven que ella, de físico imponente y ojos negrísimos. Marga lo consideraba atractivo y lo tenía fichado, aunque nunca había intentado nada con él porque el señor Armero era un tipo bastante desabrido.

—Buenas tardes, Jorge —Marga sonó amable, aunque había pronunciado el nombre del auror con cierta maldad. Armero odiaba que la gente le llamara por su nombre de pila y Marga se ganó una mirada hosca como premio.

—¿Por qué cojones siempre tengo que encontrarme con usted? —Además de antipático y seco, el auror era un tipo bastante mal hablado. Marga sonrió y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Es que no hay más gente en Asuntos Sociales?

—Eres un hombre afortunado. Debo suponer que estás aquí por el asunto de Eloy Jiménez —Armero asintió—. Pues sí que ha corrido López. ¿No? ¿Qué le preocupa más, el herido o su sobrino?

—¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a él? Estoy aquí cumpliendo órdenes. Las preocupaciones de López me la sudan.

Marga soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza. Armero era seco, mal hablado y muy poco diplomático y no parecía importarle hablar en aquellos términos de su propio jefe.

—No estás de buen humor. ¿Verdad? —Armero la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Cómo está el chico? —El auror no le siguió la corriente.

—Se recuperará. Acabo de hablar con él, pero no ha querido decirme gran cosa.

—¿Y los padres?

—El sanador Ulloa me han dicho que están en una sala de espera. Ahora mismo iba a verlos.

—No.

—¿Qué?

—Que usted no va a hablar con ellos. Lo haré yo.

A Marga le extrañó aquella actitud. Normalmente los aurores no intervenían hasta un poco más adelante, pero en esa ocasión Marga no se atrevió a contradecirle. Además, era posible que no fuera una mala idea. Armero tenía fama de ser un interrogador bastante bueno y, aunque por nada del mundo permitiría que se acercara a los niños, quizá fuera adecuado que presionara a los padres.

—De acuerdo, pero debes mantenerme informada y seguir el protocolo de actuación.

—Sí, claro. El protocolo —Armero soltó un bufido. Estaba vestido con su uniforme de auror y lucía más imponente que nunca. Marga se sintió mal al pensar que también estaba bastante guapo porque esas cosas debían quedarse fuera del trabajo—. Ulloa me ha dicho que los otros dos niños ya han llegado al hospital. Ellos son cosa suya.

Tras decir aquello, Jorge Armero siguió con su camino y no miró atrás ni una sola vez. Marga sabía que era un buen auror y que se entregaba a su trabajo con absoluta pasión, pero hacía tiempo que no veía a nadie tan decidido a hacer justicia y eso la hizo sentirse infinitamente mejor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toledo. Esa misma noche.<strong>_

—¡Ya!

Amelia dio un saltito atrás y aplaudió con entusiasmo. Lo único que Marga pudo hacer fue echar mano del espejo más cercano para descubrir que su pelo parecía un nido de pájaros adornado con numerosos lacitos rosas. Bueno, no presentaba el aspecto ideal, pero había estado peor. Cada vez que visitaba a Clara, la niña se empeñaba en peinarla y todo acostumbraba a terminar en desastre.

—¡Mira, papá! —La niña se puso a brincar delante de su progenitor en busca de atención—. ¡La _tita_ _Maga_ estáguapísima!

Margarita Vázquez enfrentó la mirada verdosa del marido de su mejor amiga. John Doe era un tipo bastante _british_ todo el tiempo y sus sonrisas condescendientes algo que Marga denominaba como insoportable.

—Buen trabajo, _honey_. Seguro que la tía Marga está encantada con su nuevo peinado.

—¿Sí? —Amelia miró a la aludida fijamente.

—Pues claro.

—¡BIEEEEN!

John soltó una risita y Clara aprovechó el momento para consultar la hora. Aunque era sábado, ya se había hecho bastante tarde para que la niña anduviera dando tumbos por ahí.

—Me temo que ha llegado la hora de que nuestra peluquera se vaya a dormir.

—¡NOOOO!

—Sí, Amelia. Es tardísimo.

—¡Pero mañana no hay cole!

—Da igual. Los niños pequeños tienen que irse a la cama pronto haya o no haya cole.

—Pero Darío se queda más rato.

—Porque Darío ya es mayor. Venga, cariño, no me hagas enfadar.

—¡JOOO!

—Amelia.

—Vale. Pero que papá me lea un cuento.

La niña parecía firme en su determinación, así que John se puso en pie y la cogió en brazos.

—Está bien, brujita. Tú ganas. Te leeré un cuento y luego te dormirás.

—Sólo si es de hadas, _pincesas_ y _dagones_.

—Te lo prometo.

Padre e hija desaparecieron escaleras arriba. Clara agitó la cabeza mientras una sonrisa satisfecha bailaba en sus labios. Marga sabía que a su amiga le había costado bastante tiempo y esfuerzo encontrar la felicidad, pero la había alcanzado y se le notaba un montón que no podía pedir nada más. Marga, que estaba satisfecha con la vida que había escogido, a veces se descubría a sí misma sintiendo envidia de su amiga y eso era algo que la desconcertaba.

—Esa niña es agotadora —Se quejó, aunque en realidad parecía muy satisfecha por ello.

—Díselo a mi pelo —Marga acababa de empezar a pelearse con un lacito y no le estaba resultando nada fácil deshacerse de él—. ¿Cómo se las ha arreglado para enredarlo tanto?

—Debe ser cosa de magia. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—¿Amelia hace esas cosas?

—¡Dios! Espero que no. Lo que nos faltaba —Las dos amigas se rieron—. No recuerdo que Darío fuera tan inquieto.

—Me temo que tu hijito te malacostumbró, Clarita. Ahora toca aguantarse.

Cuando Darío tenía la edad de Amelia podía pasarse horas y horas entretenido con un solo juguete y sin dar un ruido. En cambio, la niña era incapaz de parar quieta más de diez minutos seguidos.

—Es una suerte que a John le guste tanto jugar con ella.

—Sí, quién lo iba a decir. ¿No? Con lo serio que es.

—La vida te da sorpresas —Marga logró deshacerse de un lacito, que depositó con cuidado sobre la mesa.

— Y hablando de sorpresas, no sabes a quién me he encontrado hoy en San Mateo. A Darío.

—¿De verdad? —Marga notó que su amiga no se había preocupado ni por un segundo. Si Darío hubiera estado en el hospital como paciente, Ricardo no habría tardado ni un minuto en ponerla sobre aviso—. ¿Y qué hacía allí?

—Ha ido con Alf para ver a un compañero de colegio que ha resultado herido durante el recreo. Quizá tu hijo te cuente la historia completa más adelante.

Marga sintió la tentación de hacerlo ella misma, pero el secreto profesional era muy importante. Cuando John se reunió con ellas casi una hora más tarde, estaban charlando sobre las últimas novedades musicales y tomando bebidas combinadas. Aunque el día siguiente era domingo y en condiciones normales no tendría que ir a trabajar, pensaba pasarse por San Mateo para intentar avanzar un poco con el asunto de Eloy Jiménez. Había cosas que no podían esperar hasta el lunes.


	17. El enemigo en casa III Final

**EL ENEMIGO EN CASA III**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid, Hospital Mágico de San Mateo. Mayo de 2007.<strong>_

Al día siguiente, los sanadores confirmaron lo que Marga ya se temía. Quique y Roberto, los hermanos pequeños de Eloy Jiménez, también tenían signos de maltrato. Por fortuna, a Roberto aún no le habían roto ningún hueso, pero Quique tenía un par de fracturas ya curadas. Al igual que Eloy, los dos eran niños callados y retraídos, pero el mutismo del mediano parecía mucho más preocupante. Marga tenía la sensación de que el chico se había llevado la peor parte y sólo se le ocurría que eso podía deberse al hecho de ser un _squib._

Cuando Marga había leído los expedientes médicos de ambos niños la sangre le había hervido. Literalmente. Trabajar en Asuntos Sociales era duro y pasaba casi todo el tiempo rodeada por las peores miserias humanas, pero los casos de malos tratos la ponían físicamente enferma, especialmente cuando las víctimas eran niños tan pequeños. Estaba decidida a averiguar la verdad ese mismo día, más que dispuesta a utilizar cualquier método que la ayudara a esclarecer los hechos.

—Has llegado pronto.

Marga, que se encontraba apoyada en la pared intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, se llevó un pequeño sobresalto cuando apareció Jorge Armero. Venía con el uniforme y estaba tan serio como siempre.

—Quiero avanzar todo lo posible con la investigación.

Armero asintió y le tendió una carpeta con un par de folios en su interior.

—Aquí tienes la transcripción de la conversación que mantuve ayer con los padres del chico.

Marga le echó un vistazo por encima. Al parecer, tanto Enrique, el padre, como Paula, su mujer, estaban preocupadísimos por su hijo y exigían verlo cuanto antes. Aseguraban no tener ni idea de cómo podía haberse herido Eloy en el pasado y rechazaban categóricamente tener algo que ver con eso. Marga ya se esperaba algo así; normalmente era necesario ejercer cierta presión antes de obtener una confesión.

—¿Qué impresión te causaron?

Jorge era un hombre experimentado en esas lides. Marga lo sabía capaz de leer el miedo en los ojos de las personas y por eso creyó a pies juntillas en sus palabras. Aunque la sorprendieron muchísimo.

—Fue la mujer la que llevó la voz cantante en todo momento —Aseguró Armero—. El marido estaba un paso por detrás, con la cabeza ligeramente agachada y los ojos clavados en el suelo. He visto demasiadas expresiones como la suya como para saber lo que le está pasando.

—¿Me estás diciendo que es la madre? —Armero asintió. A Marga se le revolvió el estómago.

—No es demasiado habitual, pero estoy bastante seguro de que esa mujer es la responsable de todo. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que hables con el chaval y le convenzas para que te cuente lo que está pasando en casa. De todas formas, pienso hablar con López. Tendríamos que examinar la varita de la madre para comprobar si utiliza la magia para infligir los malos tratos. Además, si el chico se niega a hablar contigo, podríamos hacer uso de la _legeremancia_.

—Es un menor, Jorge.

—Entonces gánate su confianza y ahórranos a todos unos cuantos días bastante desagradables.

Marga quiso decirle que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para conseguir que el chico se abriera a ella, pero Jorge ya se alejaba a buen paso. Sus pesquisas le habían sido de gran ayuda. Armero era bueno en su trabajo y a Marga le agradaba trabajar con él porque acostumbraba a facilitarle mucho las cosas. Lástima que tuviera tan mal carácter. En cualquier caso, el auror estaba en lo cierto. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas y la madre era la maltratadora, Marga debía asegurarse de que Eloy le dijera la verdad. Y pensaba hacerlo ya mismo.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, el chico acababa de desayunar. Tenía buen aspecto y en cuanto la vio entrar le dirigió una mirada cargada de hostilidad. Eso era buena señal porque significaba que ahí dentro había un espíritu fuerte. Eloy Jiménez iba a reponerse de todo el sufrimiento pasado. Él y sus hermanos saldrían adelante, Marga se iba a asegurar de ello.

—Buenos días, Eloy. ¿Cómo has pasado la noche? —El chico sólo se encogió de hombros. Puesto que consideraba del todo innecesario andarse por las ramas, Marga fue al grano—. Tus hermanos están en el hospital.

—¿Les ha pasado algo? —Eloy parecía extremadamente alarmado.

—No te preocupes por ellos, están bastante bien dadas las circunstancias.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Vamos a hablar claro, Eloy. Los sanadores les han realizado un examen clínico y han descubierto signos de maltrato muy similares a los que tú tienes.

—Yo no…

Marga vio el miedo en sus ojos. Podía imaginarse a la madre instándole a guardar silencio y sintió mucha pena por el chaval. Nadie se merecía que le ocurrieran cosas así. Todos los niños debían estar a salvo en casa, no convivir con su peor enemigo.

—Quiero ayudaros, Eloy. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para protegeos a tus hermanos y a ti, pero necesito que me digas qué está pasando. Lo averiguaremos de todas formas, así que haznos el trabajo más fácil.

Eloy bajó la mirada y estrujó las sábanas compulsivamente. Eso bastó para que Marga se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de rendirse.

—En cuanto te hayas recuperado del todo, os llevaré a tus hermanos y a ti a un lugar seguro. No tienes nada que temer. Nadie volverá a haceros daño jamás, te lo juro.

—Mis padres —El chico habló tras un segundo de duda—. ¿Están aquí? —Clara asintió—. ¿Quieren verme?

—Han estado muy preocupados, sí.

—¿Y están con mis hermanos?

—Hemos optado por mantenerlos separados hasta que se aclare la situación —Eloy pareció aliviado—. Quiero que sepas que los aurores han estado hablando con ellos. Cuando los sanadores descubrieron tus heridas, inmediatamente dieron la voz de alarma y el Ministerio pasó a hacerse cargo del asunto. El auror que habló con tus padres tiene una idea bastante aproximada de lo que ha ocurrido, pero necesito que me lo confirmes.

—No puedo —Otra vez la angustia hizo acto de presencia.

—Sí puedes, Eloy. Mira, te lo voy a hacer más fácil. Yo haré las preguntas y tú sólo tendrás que decirme sí o no. ¿De acuerdo? —Tras volver a dudar, el chico asintió—. Todas esas señales antiguas y no tan antiguas que los sanadores encontraron en tu cuerpo. ¿Se produjeron en casa? —Eloy asintió. Apartaba la mirada y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Creemos que podrían haber sido causados por tu madre. ¿Estamos en lo cierto?

Esa vez Eloy tardó bastante tiempo en reaccionar. Marga prácticamente podía oír su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad y otra vez lamentó que el chico tuviera que estar pasando por aquello, pero era necesario para poder poner punto y final a una situación simplemente insostenible. Al final, el chico volvió a asentir con la cabeza mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Se las limpió con furia y rehuyó a Marga cuando ella intentó cogerle una mano. Consciente de lo difícil que todo eso estaba siendo para el chico, la bruja no insistió.

—Está bien, Eloy, tranquilo. Todo va a estar bien. ¿De acuerdo? No pasa nada —Marga logró sonar absolutamente tranquilizadora—. Si crees que no puedes seguir, dímelo. ¿Vale? —El chaval sorbió por la nariz e hizo un gesto un tanto errático—. Tu padre. ¿También os ha hecho daño alguna vez?

—No —Esa vez la respuesta fue rápida, casi alarmada—. Él no. Siempre intenta defendernos, pero no puede… —Eloy emitió un sollozo y negó efusivamente con la cabeza—. No puede hacer nada y también le hace daño a él, cuando se interpone.

—¿Utiliza tu madre la magia contra él? —Eloy asintió y Marga casi temió seguir preguntado. Aquello se volvía más y más grave cada segundo que pasaba—. ¿Qué clase de magia?

—Casi siempre son _desmaius_, para que se esté quieto, pero a veces, si está muy enfadada, le lanza maldiciones —A esas alturas, Eloy ya no podía controlar el llanto. Se había puesto completamente rojo y Marga podía sentir cómo la ira crecía en su interior—. O le hace callar y lo deja paralizado para obligarle a mirar.

—Entiendo —Marga suspiró, procurando no imaginarse lo que aquel hombre debía sentir cuando su mujer le hacía aquello último—. ¿También ha utilizado magia contra vosotros?

Eloy asintió y enumeró unas cuantas maldiciones que su madre solía emplear contra él y sus hermanos. Supuestamente, aquella era la forma que esa mujer tenía de disciplinar a los hijos. Eloy le contó que en casa existían multitud de normas que había que cumplir a rajatabla. Si alguien se las saltaba, las consecuencias podían ser terribles.

—Tu hermano Quique es un _squib_. ¿Verdad? —Inquirió Marga cuando el chico terminó su relato. Parecía solo un poquito más tranquilo de antes, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima pero aún no estuviera seguro de cuáles iban a ser las consecuencias—. ¿Cómo se tomaron tus padres la noticia?

—A mi padre no le importó, pero a mi madre no le gustó mucho.

—¿Es más dura con él por eso? —Eloy sólo se encogió de hombros. Esa vez sí, Marga le cogió una mano para demostrarle su apoyo y hacerle saber que todo saldría bien—. Me has sido de gran ayuda, Eloy. Muchas gracias por contármelo todo.

—Mi madre… Se enfadará si se entera.

—Te aseguro que no podrá hacer nada en contra de ninguno de vosotros —Marga se aseguraría de ello—. Ahora será mejor que descanses, aún no estás restablecido del todo.

—¿Puedo ver a mis hermanos?

—Haré que los traigan, pero sólo podrán quedarse un rato.

—¿Y mi padre?

—Veré que puedo hacer.

Eloy asintió y Marga le dirigió una última mirada antes de irse. Era evidente que estaba asustado y confundido y la mujer podía entenderlo perfectamente, pero en realidad no tenía nada que temer. Ya no.

* * *

><p>La madre se vio obligada a confesar aquella misma tarde. Marga insistió en estar presente durante el interrogatorio al que la sometió Jorge Armero y quedó absolutamente fascinada ante la pericia del hombre. Quizá la había presionado demasiado en determinados momentos, pero había seguido el famoso procedimiento al pie de la letra y a la tal Paula no le quedó más remedio que admitir que, efectivamente, era una mujer bastante severa en el ámbito familiar. Pretendió quitarle importancia a sus acciones alegando que lidiar con tres hijos era ciertamente difícil y que ella, como madre, no podía dejar que se le subieran a la chepa, pero sus argumentos no se sostenían por ninguna parte porque ella no aplicaba disciplina, sino malos tratos. Eso era algo que tenían muy claro tanto Marga como Armero y aquella mujer, por más que lo negara, también sabía que estaba obrando mal.<p>

Después de un par de horas terminó por contarles que su matrimonio no iba nada bien. No se daba cuenta de que a su marido no le hacía ninguna gracia estar casada con una mujer que golpeaba y hechizaba salvajemente a sus hijos. No. La tal Paula echaba la culpa de su fracaso a los niños. Decía que desde que ellos habían nacido, el marido les dedicaba todo su tiempo libre, que parecía quererlos más que a ella y no podía soportarlo. Paula estaba celosa de sus propios hijos y no podía controlar el impulso de hacerles daño. Ellos le habían quitado lo que más quería y habían echado a perder su vida perfecta. Aseguró que nunca había querido tenerlos, a ninguno de los tres, y que sólo había aceptado convertirse en madre por la insistencia de Enrique. Y para colmo uno de ellos le había salido _squib_, logrando que su padre le dedicara a él más atenciones, descuidándola aún más a ella.

Marga había tenido que morderse la lengua en más de una ocasión, pero el que había parecido realmente furioso fue Armero. Durante todo el interrogatorio tuvo cierto aspecto congestionado y sólo la presencia del defensor que Paula se había buscado lograba que se contuviera. Ahora tendrían que verse inmersos en un proceso judicial que, por fortuna, no sería ni largo ni farragoso. En casos como aquel, lo habitual era retirar la custodia de los niños al maltratador y alejarlo de ellos para evitar que se produjeran más ataques. Además, probablemente Paula se quedaría sin varita durante algún tiempo, haciéndole más complicado el intimidar a la familia. Puesto que había quedado demostrado que Enrique Jiménez no había tenido nada que ver con las agresiones, los niños quedarían bajo su tutela. Al ser un _muggle_, se le haría entrega de una alarma mágica que pondría sobre aviso a los aurores en caso de que la mujer apareciera por casa con malas intenciones. Con el tiempo, los dos niños magos podrían ser perfectamente capaces de defenderse, pero el marido y el segundo de los hijos siempre estarían relativamente indefensos.

En cualquier caso, a Marga le alegraba que todo marchara bien. Cuando terminó el interrogatorio, Armero y ella se reunieron con Enrique Jiménez para comunicarle las novedades. El hombre estaba entre asustado, avergonzado y aliviado y Marga lamentó que hubiera dado con una mujer como su esposa. Parecía un buen tipo y aseguraba haberse sentido fascinado con la magia al principio, cuando las cosas con Paula eran perfectas. Con el tiempo, la fascinación se había convertido en pánico y no era para menos. Nunca pudo hacer nada para proteger a sus hijos ni para protegerse a sí mismo y la separación de su esposa nunca fue factible. Paula había dejado bien claro lo que pensaba hacer si algún día la dejaba y Enrique simplemente había intentado minimizar al máximo el daño al que sus hijos eran sometidos. Prefería sufrir en sus propias carnes la ira de aquella mujer y rezar porque, en algún momento, sus hijos pudieran ser capaces de plantarle cara.

Marga creía que los niños iban a estar bien bajo sus cuidados. Se le notaba lo mucho que los quería y Marga se arrepentía de haber sospechado de él. Paula podía ser una auténtica calamidad y un mal bicho, pero ese hombre era un buen padre. Se había visto en medio de una situación que escapaba a su control y había hecho cuanto estuvo en su mano para escapar. Los sanadores terminaron por examinarlo a él también y descubrieron que no presentaba un estado mejor que el de sus hijos.

—¿Dice usted que Paula no podrá acercarse a nosotros? —Le había preguntado como si no diera crédito a sus palabras—. De todas formas creo que podríamos irnos a vivir a otro sitio.

Marga consideraba que era una buena idea. Alejarse de Paula minimizaría los riesgos y, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que la mujer pudiera solicitar un régimen de visitas para ver a sus hijos, Marga se aseguraría de que esas posibles visitas se llevaran a cabo en pleno Ministerio de Magia y bajo la supervisión de otros brujos.

—¿Puedo ver a mis hijos?

—En unas horas podrán estar todos juntos, no se preocupe.

Dejaron a Enrique Jiménez en una sala del Ministerio, comiéndose las uñas y con cierto aire inseguro en la mirada. Marga se fijó en la expresión de Armero y tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de ser amable con él.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo, Jorge. El interrogatorio a esa mujer no podría haber salido mejor.

—Me interesaba tanto como a ti que las cosas se aclararan cuanto antes. Odio que pasen cosas como esa.

—Como todos —Jorge frunció el ceño y Marga tuvo la sensación de que él lo odiaba más de lo normal—. Siempre me dices que no, pero. ¿Por qué no nos tomamos una cerveza? Para celebrar el éxito cosechado.

—No —A Marga le sorprendió un poco la rotundidad de su negativa.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mira, Marga, creo que eres más o menos buena con tu trabajo, pero no quiero salir contigo por ahí.

—¡Venga, Jorge! Sólo es una cerveza.

—Sigo prefiriendo no ir contigo a ninguna parte —Jorge torció el gesto y Marga supo que iba a decirle una barbaridad antes de que lo hiciera. Llevaba demasiado tiempo comportándose de forma civilizada—. No me fío de tus intenciones. Todo el mundo sabe que eres un poco golfa.

Y otra vez Jorge Armero la dejó con la palabra en la boca. Marga se sintió increíblemente indignada durante unos segundos y al final se encogió de hombros. Menudo gilipollas estaba hecho Armero. ¡Cómo si ella tuviera ganas de llevárselo a la cama, por favor! En cualquier caso, él se lo perdía. Por cabrón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid, Magisterium de Magia. El siguiente sábado.<strong>_

—Muy mal, señor Cattermole. Se da cuenta de que tiene un cero. ¿Verdad?

—Pero sólo me he equivocado un par de veces.

—¿Un par de veces, dice? Debería repasar los apuntes del señor Vallejo —Y el profesor recalcó especialmente esas últimas palabras—. Se dará cuenta de que ha empezado mal desde el principio. Si sigue así, no conseguirá aprobar las Pociones ni a la de tres.

Alf puso morritos y agachó la cabeza. No podía decir que el profesor no tuviera razón. Durante esa semana no había dedicado mucho tiempo a las Pociones y en realidad no le sorprendía aquella nota tan catastrófica. Su madre iba a cabrearse un montón y no quería ni pensar en lo que ocurriría si al final suspendía la asignatura completa. Todo un verano castigado sin salir podría llegar a ser devastador.

—Su poción está más roja de lo normal y le ha salido un poco espesa, pero funcionaría llegado el caso. Tiene usted un ocho, señor Vallejo.

Darío sonrió y Alf lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Vale, era una estupidez enfadarse con él porque si su primo había sacado buena nota era porque se había pasado toda la semana empollando y esforzándose un montón, pero aún no se le olvidaba que Darío no le había querido ayudar durante la clase. Su primo acostumbraba a soplarle las instrucciones cuando el profesor se despistaba, pero resultaba que ahora estaba enfadado con Alf por no prestar atención y se había mantenido inflexible en su posición, incluso si eso significaba no poder contar con la compañía de su primo durante todo el verano.

—Vaya, señor Jiménez —El profesor seguía con la clase totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos del joven señor Cattermole—. Su trabajo es el mejor de toda la clase, enhorabuena. Tiene la nota más alta.

Alf se giró para mirar a Eloy Jiménez. Al parecer, ya estaba completamente restablecido tras el accidente de la semana pasada y había acudido a clase como si nada. Vestía igual que siempre y no parecía que el golpe le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo, pero había algo diferente en él porque, cuando el profesor elogió su trabajo, el chaval sonrió ampliamente, más incluso que aquel día sobre la escoba.

—¡Eh, _guiri_! —Vociferó López cuando la clase terminó. Otra de las cosas que habían cambiado era que ese idiota no se había metido con Jiménez en todo el día—. Tenemos pendiente un partido. ¿Preparado para que os machaquemos?

De forma inmediata, todos los miembros del equipo se reunieron en torno a Alf, pero seguía faltándoles un jugador. El chico miró a Darío, pero su primo no le dejó hablar.

—Lo siento, Alfie, pero he quedado con Fernando. Necesita entrenar ahora más que nunca.

—Ya, y tú eres el conejillo de indias —Darío le sonrió, se encogió de hombros y salió pitando de la clase. Alf recorrió el aula con la mirada y vio que Jiménez estaba recogiendo sus cosas—. Eloy. ¿Te apuntas?

El chico clavó sus ojos en López y asintió.

—Siempre y cuando López no haga trampas —Y aquella era la frase más larga que el chico había dicho desde que sus compañeros de clase lo conocían.

—¡No hice trampas! —Se quejó López—. ¡Fue un accidente!

—Lo que tú digas, chaval. ¡Venga! Vamos a jugar antes de que nos quedemos sin recreo.

En esa ocasión, el partido transcurrió sin incidentes y, aunque ninguno de los alumnos de la escuela de magia sabía lo que le había pasado, Eloy Jiménez les demostró que nada volvería a ser igual. A partir de entonces, todo iría a mejor.

**FIN DEL MINIFIC**


	18. Lo que pudo haber sido I

**LO QUE PUDO HABER SIDO**

_Este capítulo está dedicado a Sorg-esp. Hace tiempo te prometí un UA sobre Ricardo y tú me diste el pie para escribir esta pequeña historia. Para aquellos que no lo sepan, este fic está ambiento en la expansión del universo mágico ideada por Sorg y este capi puede servir de continuación a su minific "Aquel muchacho", ubicado dentro del espléndido "Uno más uno a veces son más de que dos" que recomiendo encarecidamente, así como el resto de sus historias porque son geniales, originales y no tienen desperdicio. Y ahora, al lío. A ver qué queda de todo esto ^^._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puerto Mágico de Bilbao, julio de 2008.<strong>_

Ricardo escuchaba a Julia con suma atención. Era la directora del Puerto Mágico de Bilbao, una mujer trabajadora y eficiente en la que Ricardo confiaba plenamente.

—El señor Maestre estuvo aquí hace tres días —Le decía Julia en ese momento. Maestre era un tipo de Aduanas que parecía empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible. A Ricardo se le revolvían las tripas cada vez que tenía que hablar con él—. No puso objeciones y se marchó con cara de malas pulgas.

—Ya me imagino, ya —Ricardo no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia—. ¿Qué hay de Íñigo Pozo? ¿Sabemos cuándo podrá reincorporarse?

Pozo era uno de los empleados más antiguos que trabajaban en la fábrica. A principios de junio se había ido de viaje a la selva del Amazonas y había cogido alguna clase de enfermedad mágica tropical que le mantenía ingresado en San Mateo desde entonces. Hasta el momento, los sanadores no habían logrado encontrar una cura para él.

—Al parecer, desde San Mateo han pedido ayuda a un par de sanadores de la zona, pero por ahora todo sigue tal y como estaba al principio. Por suerte, su salud no ha empeorado, pero sigue necesitando reposo absoluto.

Ricardo asintió. Pozo era uno de sus mejores capataces y era un fastidio no poder contar con sus servicios, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar la situación. Únicamente podía esperar y confiar en que finalmente se recuperase.

—¿Qué tal se las está apañando su sustituto?

—Bastante bien, la verdad. Es un tipo muy mandón y creo que ya se ha ganado el odio de media fábrica. Nada que Íñigo no haya logrado antes que él.

Ricardo sonrió. Pozo era tan bueno en su puesto precisamente porque se le daba muy bien dar órdenes. La mitad de sus subalternos afirmaban no aguantar su tono autoritario y su escasa paciencia, pero a la hora de la verdad parecían estar genuinamente preocupados por él.

—Ten mantendré informado de cualquier novedad, no te preocupes. Por lo demás, todo está en orden. Ya se ha reparado el casco del barco que sufrió el accidente el invierno pasado y saldrá a faenar en un par de semanas. El capitán Pinzón dice que necesita personal. Me ofrecí para buscarle marineros, pero insistió en ocuparse personalmente del asunto. Al parecer, no se fía de mí.

—¡Bah! No te lo tomes como algo personal. Conozco a Pinzón desde hace años y es un tipo bastante paranoico cuando se trata de barcos. Tiene muy buen ojo para elegir a la gente adecuada.

Ricardo sabía que el capitán Pinzón era un marinero aguerrido porque había sido precisamente él quién le ayudó a sacar a los refugiados de Inglaterra tantos años atrás. Literalmente había luchado contra viento y marea para poner a salvo a todas aquellas personas y en más de una ocasión había demostrado su gran pericia. A día de hoy, todos aquellos ingleses que habían decidido quedarse en España tras la caída de lord Voldemort sentían una gran admiración y gratitud hacia Pinzón y Ricardo no dudaba de sus dotes como capitán. Julia, que estaba un poco dolida en su orgullo, también era consciente de ello y no insistió en el tema.

—Si no tienes que preguntarme nada, tengo que atender unos cuantos asuntos —Julia cerró la carpeta que traía entre manos y se puso en pie—. Tienes que firmar todos esos documentos para finales de semana.

—Está bien. Me ocuparé de todo ahora mismo.

Julia asintió y salió del despacho a paso ligero. Ricardo le echó un vistazo a toda aquella pila de papeles y suspiró. Iba a ser una semana muy larga. Dentro de unos días se iría de vacaciones con Darío y quería convencer a Clara y los suyos para que se les unieran. Aunque estaba hecho todo un adolescente y adoraba su independencia como el que más, a Darío le encantaba pasar tiempo con la familia. Con _toda_ la familia. El chico estaba acostumbrado a que sus padres estuvieran separados y no dejaba de verle el lado positivo a eso de repartir su tiempo entre ambos progenitores, pero Ricardo conocía a su hijo y sabía que le haría mucha ilusión pasar unos días con sus padres y su hermana. Y ni siquiera tendrían que ir muy lejos, con un viajecito a la costa se conformaría.

Pero antes del placer, estaba la obligación. Ricardo decidió que se pondría con el trabajo en cuanto le echara un vistazo a la prensa. Quería mantener la mente despejada durante unos minutos antes de entrar en faena y leyó distraídamente las noticias sobre la actualidad política, económica y social. Pensaba que no habría nada reseñable cuando aquellas palabras se quedaron grabadas a fuego en su retina. Ricardo sintió cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco y no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

Sara Amatriaín, _su Sara_, había sido asesinada en Italia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toledo. Unos días después.<strong>_

—¿Te has vuelto loco? Eso no es una casa, es una mansión. Es demasiado grande.

—Venga, Clara, no seas tiquismiquis. Hace un par de días te quejabas porque si viajábamos todos juntos no tendríamos intimidad. Pues bien, en esta casa no tendremos que vernos las caras si no queremos y los chicos se divertirán un montón.

Clara frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar la pantalla del ordenador. Aunque acostumbraba a rechazar sus invitaciones, ese año había accedido a pasar sus vacaciones en compañía de Ricardo. No podía descuidar la tienda, eso por supuesto, así que había decidido cerrar los primeros diez días del mes de agosto. En esas fechas no solía tener demasiados clientes puesto que las oleadas de madres histéricas empezaban a invadir el barrio mágico en la última quincena del mes. Clara sabía que el mundo no iba a hundirse porque se tomara unos días de asueto y, puesto que realmente le hacía ilusión tener la oportunidad de estar con Darío en vacaciones después de varios años pasándolas por separado, se dejó convencer por Ricardo. Pero había un problema: ese hombre insistía en despilfarrar el dinero. Estaba empeñada en convencerle para buscar un sitio más pequeño, pero Amelia decidió intervenir en la conversación.

—¡Una casita de muñecas! ¡Qué chula!

La niña no había tardado ni una milésima de segundo en localizar todos los juguetes estratégicamente colocados por la vivienda. La calidad de las fotografías era bastante buena, pero ni siquiera Clara se había dado cuenta de aquellos detalles. A Ricardo le encantó contar con el apoyo de una aliada tan menuda y la sentó sobre sus rodillas, acercando un poquito más la imagen de la susodicha casa de muñecas.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Amelia negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Su madre le había hecho dos trencitas que se agitaron con gracia—. Cuando vayamos de vacaciones, podrás jugar con ella todo el rato que quieras.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—¡BIIIIIEEEEEN!

Amelia se bajó de sus piernas de un saltito y fue en busca de su padre. Doc andaba por la cocina, preparando unos aperitivos. Ricardo se había presentado de sorpresa en casa y les había soltado todo el rollo de las vacaciones. En cuanto Darío volviera de los campamentos mágicos, viajarían hasta Marbella. La casa estaba muy cerca de la playa y, aunque a simple vista no se diferenciaba de otras casas _muggles_, en realidad era un pequeño paraíso terrenal que Ricardo había buscado con mucha dedicación.

Después de que Amelia expresara su entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de contar con un montón de nuevos juguetes a su entera disposición, Ricardo le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa a Clara. A la mujer no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia que utilizara a la niña de esa manera, pero tendría que aguantarse.

—¿Se puede saber con qué cara le digo ahora que no vamos a ir a esa casa? Se va a llevar un disgusto tremendo.

—Pues acepta que mi proposición es la mejor —Ricardo se puso un poco más serio—. Venga, mujer. Todos los años me dices que no. Darío está hecho un hombretón. ¿Cuántas oportunidades como esta crees que vamos a tener? Antes de que nos demos cuenta, nuestro hijo cumplirá la mayoría de edad, se irá a la universidad y no le apetecerá tener que pasar las vacaciones de verano con sus viejos. Olvídate de todas esas objeciones y dime que sí —Clara tenía el ceño fruncido, pero parecía al borde de la rendición—. Hazlo por los niños. Les encanta estar juntos. Tendrán toda una playa para ellos solos.

—No me gusta que te gastes tanto dinero en Darío.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Es mi dinero y Darío es mi hijo. Puedo comprarle todo lo que quiera y llevarlo a los sitios que me apetezca.

—No quiero que lo malcríes.

—Darío puede ser muchas cosas, pero no un malcriado —Ricardo recuperó la sonrisa conciliadora y buscó la fotografía de los jardines de aquella bonita casa. Sabía que eso haría que las defensas de Clara se resintieran un poquito más porque a ella siempre le había encantado vivir rodeada por la naturaleza—. No se mete en líos, saca unas notas excelentes y siempre está dispuesto a echar una mano. Y tiene dieciséis años, joder. No es como si pudiéramos quejarnos. Si le compro cosas es porque se las merece, no porque sea un caprichoso ni nada por el estilo. Y si este año quiere pasar las vacaciones con su hermana. ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para impedírselo?

—¡Ay, Ricardo! ¡Qué liante eres!

—¿Eso es un sí? —Clara asintió y Ricardo amplió su sonrisa—. No pongas esa cara. La casa te va a encantar. Yo diría que Doc y tú os lo vais a pasar incluso mejor que los niños.

Ricardo le guiñó un ojo y se ganó a cambio un codazo en las costillas. Sí, chinchar un poco a aquellos dos siempre era divertido. Doc regresó en ese momento de la cocina, procurando mantener el equilibrio mientras Amelia daba saltitos a su alrededor y hablaba sin parar.

—Estate quieta un segundo, _honey_. Vas a hacer que papá tire todas las cosas.

—¡Pero es que hay muuuuchos juguetes! ¡Y el tío Ricardo dice que podré jugar con tooooodos!

—Estoy seguro de que va a ser muy divertido —Doc dejó la bandeja con el aperitivo sobre la mesita de centro y sentó a su hija en el sofá—. Pero quédate ahí cinco minutos. ¿Vale? Los mayores tenemos que hablar.

—¿Y qué hago? —Amelia se cruzó de brazos. Tenía pinta de no ir a durar allí sentada más de un par de segundos. Su padre buscó el mando a distancia de la televisión y la encendió.

—Ve los dibujos. Estos te gustaban. ¿No? —En la pantalla estaba _Bob Esponja_ y todos los niños querían a _Bob Esponja_, aunque Amelia procuró parecer muy poco impresionada.

—Bueeeenoooo… Lo veré un ratito.

Un instante después, la niña fue abducida por la televisión. Sí, era una suerte vivir en España. Caradoc Dearborn sabía que la mayoría de los magos ingleses no tenían televisión y no podía imaginar cómo se las apañaban para entretener a los niños cuando necesitaban un ratito de paz.

—Buenas noticias, Doc. He convencido a tu mujer para irnos todos juntos de viaje como una gran familia feliz.

Había cierto tono irónico en el tono de Ricardo Vallejo. Caradoc chasqueó la lengua y centró su atención en la pantalla del ordenador. No todo el mundo tenía acceso a aquellas páginas webs, pero a esas alturas muchas empresas mágicas ofrecían sus servicios a través de Internet. Y, a pesar de la crisis económica, las inmobiliarias eran bastante exitosas.

—No estoy seguro de que vaya a ser una buena idea —Doc se fijó en las fotografías de aquella mansión y soltó un silbidito—. Es enorme. ¿Cuánto dices que cuesta alquilarla?

—Esas cosas no se preguntan, amigo. Os he invitado a venir y no tenéis que preocuparos por esos detalles insignificantes.

—¡Insignificantes dice!

—Pero bueno —Ricardo se puso en pie para encararlos y frunció el ceño—. ¿Queréis hacer el favor de dejar de protestar? Que os estoy invitando a unas vacaciones, no voy a llevaros al corredor de la muerte.

Clara y Caradoc intercambiaron una mirada y tuvieron que sonreír. En el fondo, Ricardo tenía razón. El hombre podía tener multitud de defectos y un pasado del que nadie podría sentirse demasiado orgulloso, pero también tenía unas cuantas virtudes. La generosidad era una de ellas. La generosidad y el enorme amor que le profesaba a su familia, sobre todo a Darío.

—Nos sigue pareciendo exagerado —Dijo Clara. Ricardo refunfuñó algo y, al mirar de nuevo la pantalla del ordenador, se dio cuenta de que se le estaba haciendo un poco tarde—. ¡Vaya! Tengo que irme.

—¿Ya? Ni siquiera te has tomado una cerveza.

—Si no te hubieras pasado una hora en la cocina lo habría hecho, pero ya no hay solución —Ricardo, que al llegar había dejado la varita sobre la mesa, se la ocultó entre la ropa—. Tengo que ir a funeral esta tarde y quiero pasarme por casa para cambiarme de ropa.

—¿Es alguien que conozcamos? —Clara hizo la pregunta casi con miedo, temiendo la posibilidad de entrar en terreno farragoso.

—Es posible que la hayas visto en alguna ocasión. Se trata de Sara Amatriaín. ¿Te suena?

Gracias a su negocio, Clara podía relacionarse con mucha gente del mundo mágico. La señora Amatriaín era bastante conocida en la comunidad y las circunstancias en que se produjo su muerte no pasaron desapercibidas para nadie. Además, estaba la sospecha de que esa mujer y su hija Amaia habían ayudado a que el Darío recién nacido se pusiera bien. Lo que no terminaba de entender era qué pintaba Ricardo en todo aquello. A pesar de que lo conocía desde hacía años, seguía siendo un hombre extraordinariamente reservado.

—Claro. Fue una lástima lo que pasó —Hizo una pausa y creyó que era un buen momento para sacar el tema—. Y no sé si tú sabrás algo, pero creo que tuvo algo que ver con la recuperación de Darío cuando estuvo tan malito. Ahora me arrepiento de no habérselo preguntado directamente.

—A Sara le preocupaba mucho la gente —Clara se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Ricardo brillaban de forma extraña—. Nunca te he dicho que nos conocimos cuando yo era un chaval. ¿Verdad?

—No.

—Se portó muy bien conmigo y, sí, estoy bastante seguro de que se las arregló para ayudar a Darío —Ricardo suspiró. Se le estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta y se empeñó en luchar contra él—. Ir a su funeral es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Clara tenía muchas cosas que hablar con Ricardo, pero tendría que esperar porque acababa de tomar una decisión.

—¿Sabes qué? Me voy contigo. Si esa señora salvó la vida de mi hijo, debo despedirla con dignidad. No te muevas de aquí.

Clara se dirigió a su dormitorio. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, pero sabía que estaba obrando correctamente. No sabía por qué nunca se había animado y había abordado a Sara Amatriaín en alguna de las numerosísimas ocasiones que se la había encontrado en el barrio mágico. Quizá porque únicamente tenía sospechas y no quería quedar en ridículo, pero tendría que haberlo hecho. Y haberle dado las gracias porque lo hizo por ella no tenía nombre.

Mientras tanto, en la planta de abajo, Doc permanecía en silencio. Había escuchado toda la conversación anterior desde un segundo plano y observaba detenidamente a Ricardo. Aunque el rostro del hombre luciera impertérrito, sus ojos expresaban multitud de sentimientos. Ignoraba hasta qué punto la señora Amatriaín había influido en Ricardo, pero estaba claro como el agua que él la apreciaba bastante.

—¿Quieres que os acompañe? —Doc tenía la sensación de haber reaccionado demasiado tarde. Por fortuna, Ricardo negó con la cabeza.

—A estas alturas te resultaría imposible encontrar a alguien que se quede con la niña —Ricardo miró a Amelia, que seguía absorta en sus dibujos animados—. Pero gracias por ofrecerte.

Doc asintió y se dispuso a apagar el ordenador. Quizá podría llevarse a Amelia al parque mientras Clara estuviera fuera. Eso si lograba que le quitara los ojos de encima a _Bob Esponja._ Doc no sabía que tenían esos dibujos, pero ciertamente lograban que los niños se quedaran embobados viéndolos.

* * *

><p>El funeral estaba resultando ser bastante concurrido. Ricardo sabía que el cuerpo de Sara había sido enterrado en la cripta que su familia poseía en el cementerio de Tudela, junto a todos sus antepasados y familiares más cercanos. Aquella ceremonia se había celebrado en la más estricta intimidad y quizá por eso había tanta gente dispuesta a darle el último adiós a tan extraordinaria mujer.<p>

Ricardo y Clara se sentaron en la última fila, ambos vestidos de riguroso negro. Clara estaba allí porque lo consideraba su deber, pero Ricardo simplemente lo necesitaba. Era un hombre acostumbrado a mantener sus emociones a raya. A lo largo de su tortuosa vida había aprendido que los sentimientos significaban debilidad y había tenido un par de buenos maestros que le habían enseñado a mostrarse indiferente ante cualquier circunstancia, ya fuera favorable o contraria a sus intereses. Pero el hecho de no mostrar nada no significaba que no sintiera cosas. Algunas, como el amor por su hijo, nunca había podido ni querido ocultarlas. Otras, con la tristeza que le producía la muerte de Sara, las había sufrido en soledad.

Sara Amatriaín fue una gran mujer y a Ricardo le daba rabia que se hubiera ido tan pronto. Era joven aún y tenía mucho por lo que vivir, pero había muerto protegiendo a los suyos. Ricardo lamentaba no haber tenido más tiempo para hablar con ella. Los encuentros que había tenido a lo largo de los años ahora se le antojaban insuficientes porque había muchas cosas que no le había dicho. Para empezar, nunca habían hablado directamente de Darío, aunque Ricardo siempre había creído saber la verdad. Nunca se había disculpado con ella por haberla tratado mal y haber sido un imbécil. Y nunca le había agradecido que le ayudara cuando nadie más quería hacerlo y sin estar obligada a nada.

Ricardo suspiró y fijó su atención en las primeras hileras de bancos. Allí estaban sentados sus familiares, todos destrozados y unidos en medio de su dolor. Ricardo apretó los dientes al pensar que podría haber formado parte de todo aquello. Si no hubiera sido tan tonto, si no hubiera rechazado el apoyo de Sara, todo podría haber sido muy distinto.

La mano de Clara apretando la suya le hizo sobresaltarse. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas se le escurrían sin descanso por las mejillas. Clara le sonrió y le tendió un pañuelo de papel sin hacer comentarios. Ricardo se limpió casi con furia y luchó por controlarse. Algo en su interior le decía que no tenía derecho a llorar. Ya no. Había rechazado a Sara y no había formado parte de su vida simplemente porque no quiso. Había perdido su oportunidad hacía mucho y ya no era tiempo para las lamentaciones.

El oficio religioso comenzó. El silencio era total y Ricardo se estremeció. Clara seguía agarrada a su mano, prestando toda su atención a las palabras del sacerdote y con una expresión serena en el rostro. Ricardo sólo lloraba. Era incapaz de entender lo que el cura decía y no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en Sara muerta. Le parecía increíble. Se lo había parecido desde el mismo momento en que conoció la trágica noticia y sabía que tardaría mucho tiempo en aceptar que Sara, esa mujer fuerte y voluntariosa, no volvería a mencionar su nombre nunca más. Con la sensación de que siempre se iban los mejores, Ricardo suspiró y cerró los ojos un instante para evocar el rostro de la fallecida.

Un rato después, se descubrió a sí mismo dándoles el pésame a todos los familiares de Sara. Ninguno de ellos dio muestras de reconocerle y Ricardo casi lo agradeció. Cuando abandonó la iglesia se sentía tan mal que hasta Clara se dio cuenta.

—¿Por qué no te vienes a casa? —Le preguntó con suavidad—. Seguro que Amelia quiere hacerte un montón de preguntas sobre todos los juguetes que habrá en la casa de verano.

Ricardo agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —_"Como morirme de pena, por ejemplo"_, pero eso último sólo lo pensó—. Pero ya que lo mencionas, que sepas que ya no puedes echarte atrás. Pienso llamar a Darío en cuanto llegue a casa.

Y no sólo para comentarle las nuevas noticias. No lo reconocería abiertamente, pero el funeral lo había dejado tan devastado que lo único que a esas alturas podría levantarle un poco el ánimo era hablar con su hijo. Ni salir de juerga ni emborracharse, sólo Darío. Clara pareció entenderle porque le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue sin decirle nada más. Cuando llegó a Toledo, la mujer se dijo que debía mantener una charla con Amaia Vilamaior en cuanto le fuera posible.

Ricardo, por su parte, buscó un lugar seguro para _desaparecerse_ y se fue a casa. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue servirse una copa de whisky y después se dejó caer en el sofá. De repente le dio mucho sueño y se quedó profundamente dormido. Lo último que se preguntó antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo fue que hubiera pasado si alguna vez hubiese aceptado la ayuda de, la ahora difunta, Sara Amatriaín.

_**Continuará…**_


	19. Lo que pudo haber sido II

**LO QUE PUDO HABER SIDO II**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hospital Mágico de San Mateo. 23 de diciembre de 1974.<strong>_

Hacía mucho tiempo que Ricardo Vallejo no se sentía tan raro. Siempre se había considerado un chaval fuerte e independiente, alguien totalmente capaz de arreglárselas solo, pero desde que aquellos cabrones le dieron la paliza, el chico sentía que algo había cambiado en su interior. No sabía muy bien a qué podía deberse, pero últimamente se sentía muy solo y estaba asustado. Sí, era estúpido porque los que le pegaron habían huido despavoridos del barrio, pero a Ricardo le daba miedo que volvieran a hacerle daño. Los viejos amigos de su padre no le habían recibido con la cordialidad que el chico esperaba e incluso habían tenido la cara dura de intentar robarle la pasta que la sanadora le había dado un par de meses atrás. Por supuesto que aún seguía siendo capaz de defender lo suyo, pero ahora que se acercaba la Navidad, esas horribles emociones se estaban acentuando y Ricardo no sabía qué hacer.

Unas semanas atrás había pensado en ir a la cárcel en la que su padre estaba preso para intentar verle. Quizá Ramiro Vallejo no fuera un tipo cariñoso, pero Ricardo sabía que se sentiría mejor si el hombre le daba aunque fuera un abrazo. Había desechado la idea. Seguramente a los guardias les habría extrañado un montón que un chaval tan jovencito anduviera solo por la prisión y habrían avisado a la policía. En caso de ocurrir lo peor, Ricardo podría haber confiado en lograr escapar a tiempo, pero si le hubieran atrapado habría terminado en manos de don Tomás nuevamente. Y no quería que eso pasara por nada del mundo.

Aún le daba un poco de vergüenza reconocer que se había pasado los últimos días lamentándose por su falta de valor. En un arrebato de locura se había planteado la posibilidad de viajar hasta Inglaterra para buscar a la familia de su madre pero. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de encontrarlos? Y lo que era peor. ¿Le recibirían con los brazos abiertos o volverían a rechazarle? Ricardo sabía que, después de que su madre fuera asesinada, sus familiares no habían querido ocuparse de él. Así se lo había contado su padre y por eso no mantenía ninguna clase de contacto con ellos. Ni siquiera sabía si sus abuelos seguían vivos y, en cualquier caso, no tenía forma de ir tan lejos. Colarse en los aviones no era tan fácil como hacerlo en el autobús o en el tren.

En cualquier caso, la realidad era que Ricardo no tenía a dónde ir. Estaban casi en Navidad y todo el mundo parecía tener una familia con la que pasar las fiestas y él estaba más solo que la una. Y tal vez estuviera equivocado, pero cada vez que se acordaba de la propuesta de la sanadora Amaia, algo cálido le subía por el pecho. ¿Sería verdad lo que ella le había dicho cuando estuvo ingresado en el hospital? ¿Cabría la posibilidad de ser aceptado en una familia de magos? ¿Podría aprender a utilizar su magia de verdad?

Ricardo nunca había sentido la necesidad de formar parte de una familia. Recordaba que cuando era pequeño y su madre estaba viva había tenido un poco de esa normalidad que tenían la mayor parte de los chicos de su edad. Recordaba aquellas cenas de Nochebuena sentado a la mesa junto a su padre y a su madre, observándolo todo con curiosidad y recibiendo su regalo de Navidad con los brazos abiertos. Normalmente sólo era uno y nunca eran cosas demasiado espectaculares, pero Ricardo atesoraba esos recuerdos con gran cariño. Los Vallejo no tenían donde caerse muertos, pero mientras su madre vivió al pequeño Ricardo nunca le faltó de nada. El chico procuraba no pensar demasiado en ella porque no le gustaba sentirse mal, pero cuando llegaba la Navidad, la echaba tanto de menos que dolía.

Las cosas no habían sido agradables ni siquiera cuando podía contar con su padre. Ramiro Vallejo prefería pasar aquellas fiestas en cualquier bar de mala muerte, emborrachándose y drogándose y matando el tiempo en compañía de fulanas que le sacaban el poco dinero que conseguía mangar de mala manera. Ricardo se veía obligado a apretar los dientes cuando recordaba esas fiestas, solo en casa y sin gran cosa que llevarse a la boca. O peor aún, acompañando a su progenitor durante sus noches de juerga.

Ricardo quería a su padre, cierto, pero era consciente de que no había sido del todo bueno con él. En ese momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque el hombre no estuviera en la cárcel y le hubiera acompañado a cualquier sitio sin protestar, aunque sólo fuera en Navidad. Pero la realidad era la que era y el chico no quería pasar esos días solo otra vez. Quizá estaba siendo egoísta y un debilucho al que alguien escarmentaría en cuanto se hiciera pública su falta de hombría, pero a esas alturas no le importaba lo que los demás pudieran pensar de él. Sólo quería dejar de estar solo y asustado, aunque fuera durante unos días.

Hacía frío. Ricardo se abrochó la cremallera de su cazadora hasta arriba y clavó los ojos en la puerta de salida del hospital. Esperaba de todo corazón que la sanadora Amaia hubiera ido a trabajar ese día porque si no, él no pintaba nada allí. Llevaba un buen rato esperándola, preparado para abordarla y reuniendo el valor para decirle lo que quería de ella. No sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo porque se moría de vergüenza de solo pensarlo, pero quería intentarlo. Había crecido unos centímetros desde el mes de octubre, pero estaba seguro de que la sanadora le reconocería en cuanto le viera la cara.

Ricardo suspiró y se preguntó nuevamente si estaba obrando bien. Su mente permanecía sumida en un intenso combate interno y no tenía del todo claro quién resultaría ganador. El chico fuerte que se creía capaz de comerse el mundo le decía que no necesitaba a nadie para vivir su vida y que la Navidad terminaría pronto y con ella esa debilidad que estaba demostrando tener. El niño que aún habitaba en un rinconcito de su ser le decía que esperara y confiara en los demás porque en realidad no era en absoluto capaz de arreglárselas él solo.

La puerta de entrada al hospital se había abierto en varias ocasiones. Ricardo siempre daba un respingo para luego desinflarse como un globo presa de cierta desilusión. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión no fue una falsa alarma. La sanadora Amaia acababa de salir al exterior, envuelta en un abrigo y con el cabello rubio recogido. Ricardo suspiró. Se dijo que era el momento y quiso echarse a andar, pero tenía los pies pegados al suelo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba a punto de perder una oportunidad de oro y todo porque era un orgulloso y un cobarde. Porque. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría ocurrir, que Amaia le dijera que no podía hacer nada por él?

Ricardo suspiró y, esa vez sí, logró caminar para ir al encuentro de la mujer. Como no se diera prisa iba a perderla, así que aceleró el paso y logró alcanzarla. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, tenía la boca seca y no se le ocurría qué decir, pero al menos había hecho la mitad del trabajo.

—Hola —Dijo entonces para llamar la atención de la mujer. Amaia había estado sumida en sus propios pensamientos y se llevó un pequeño sobresalto.

—¿Ricardo?

—Hola —Repitió el chico, sintiendo cómo los colores se le subían a las mejillas. Tenía la molesta sensación de estar comportándose como un idiota. Frente a él, Amaia Vilamaior empezó a mirarlo con preocupación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No. ¡Eh…! En realidad yo… Esto… —Genial. Ahora se ponía a balbucear. Lo que le faltaba.

—¿Estás bien?

—Verá… —Ricardo llenó los pulmones de aire y se preparó para hablar. Era el momento, no podía esperar más—. La estaba buscando a usted.

—¿A mí?

—Es por eso que dijo de aprender magia.

Ya está. Ya lo había dicho. Bueno, más o menos. No había tenido que mencionar el miedo a pasar las fiestas navideñas solo, pero esperaba que la sanadora supiera leer entre líneas. Amaia se quedó callada durante unos segundos y observó al chico con cierta suspicacia.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te has pensado lo de la acogida? —Ricardo asintió con timidez. Ya era un chaval mayor, un tipo independiente, pero en ese momento se sentía igual de indefenso que un niño pequeño—. Pero me temo que eso no va a ser posible. El Ministerio determinó que debías volver con don Tomás, tu tutor legal. Debo suponer que no estás en el orfanato. ¿Verdad?

La sanadora Amaia debía saber que no. Ella misma le había metido un montón de dinero en la camisa que le regaló cuando estuvo ingresado en el hospital. Si esa mujer le había dado tanta pasta debía ser porque no quería que volviera con don Tomás. ¿Qué otra explicación había? Y Ricardo, que era un chico de recursos, le estaba sacando muchísimo provecho a todo aquel dinero.

—No quiero volver allí. Don Tomás es un pesado —Y además tenía la mano larga, especialmente con los más rebeldes—. Y no sabe nada de magia.

Amaia lo miró fijamente. No sabía muy bien qué hacer a continuación. El Ministerio había dejado muy claro que ese chico debía permanecer bajo la tutela del director del orfanato _muggle_ al que lo enviaron después de que su padre entrara en prisión, pero a ella no le parecía la mejor solución. Ciertamente Ricardo ya no aparentaba ser tan niño como un par de meses atrás, pero aún seguía despertando en ella cierto instinto de protección. Y definitivamente no estaba bien que los brujos se desentendieran de uno de los suyos. Amaia sabía que tenía una valiosa aliada que estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella.

—Las cosas no son así de sencillas, Ricardo. En el Ministerio rechazaron la idea del acogimiento.

Ricardo apretó los dientes y agachó la cabeza. Había sido una mala idea ir hasta allí, aunque al menos lo había intentado.

—Ya —Musitó, esperando al menos que la sanadora lo dejara ir sin decirle a nadie que estaba allí—. Yo… Siento haberla molestado.

Y se dispuso a marcharse cuando la mujer le puso una mano en el brazo con suavidad. Amaia le sonrió con calidez y en sus ojos se reflejó cierta determinación no exenta de dulzura.

—No he dicho que no tenga solución —Ricardo la miró con expresión interrogante—. Ven conmigo. Veamos qué se puede hacer.

* * *

><p>Sara se apareció directamente en la sala de estar del piso que su hija tenía en Tudela. Amaia se había puesto en contacto con ella unos minutos antes y le había pedido que fuera a casa a la mayor brevedad posible porque tenía algo muy importante qué contarle. Sara no pudo evitar preocuparse. Cuando vio el rostro de su hija supo que el asunto en cuestión era serio, pero no grave.<p>

—¿Ha pasado algo? —Preguntó quizá con un poco de ansiedad. Amaia negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.

—No te imaginas con quién me he encontrado hoy a la salida del hospital —Sara entornó los ojos, impaciente por averiguar a qué venían tantas prisas—. Ricardo Vallejo.

—¿Ricardo? ¿Y qué quería? No habrán vuelto a pegarle.

—No. Quiere vivir entre magos.

Sara entornó los ojos. Conocía a su hija como a la palma de su mano y no tardó demasiado en sumar dos y dos.

—No me digas que está aquí.

—En la cocina, zampándose un buen bocata.

Efectivamente, Ricardo estaba en la cocina, saboreando un riquísimo bocadillo de jamón y queso y pensando en lo que había hecho. Un rato antes le había parecido que buscar la ayuda de la sanadora Vilamaior era la mejor idea del mundo, pero ahora empezaba a tener dudas. ¿Y si había metido en un lío a esa mujer? Amaia se había portado muy bien con él y lo último que quería era buscarle problemas. Quizá estaba siendo un egoísta por pensar únicamente en sus sentimientos sin importarle nadie más. Seguramente había puesto en un compromiso a Amaia. Tal vez lo mejor sería marcharse y dejarles a ella y a su familia en paz. Había dado por hecho que sería bienvenido, pero. ¿Qué sabía aquella mujer sobre él?

Ricardo tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor. La cocina era agradable, no demasiado grande pero sí muy luminosa. Amaia le había dicho una vez que su marido era un espléndido cocinero. Sería interesante probar alguno de sus guisos alguna vez. Ricardo procuró no pensar en ello. Tenía la cabeza llena de pajaritos y ya se estaba imaginando viviendo en aquel pisito pero. ¿Qué sabía él de vivir en familia? La última vez que lo había hecho era un mocoso. Pero lo echaba de menos. A veces.

Ricardo se llevó un sobresalto cuando la puerta se abrió. Esperaba encontrarse sólo con Amaia. Pensaba decirle que no quería causarle problemas, disculparse con ella, pedirle que le devolviera a Madrid y prometerle que no volvería a molestarla, pero la sanadora no venía sola. Sara Amatriaín la acompañaba. Estaba muy seria y miró a Ricardo de la misma forma que aquel día en el hospital. El chico no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado en su presencia y se puso en pie a toda velocidad. Sara lo observó con mucha seriedad un instante y luego hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

—¡Vaya, Ricardo! Has crecido un montón. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —Ricardo carraspeó y empezó a hablar a toda velocidad—. Escuchen. No quería molestarlas. He metido la pata al buscarles. Será mejor que me vaya.

—¡Oh, no! —Sara lo detuvo con un gesto enérgico—. Si has llegado hasta aquí es por algo. Siéntate.

Ricardo no pudo desobedecer la orden. Se dejó caer en la silla nuevamente y decidió que, ya puestos, lo mejor era terminarse el bocadillo. El dinero que Amaia le había dado cuando se escapó del hospital le estaba sirviendo para alimentarse correctamente, pero todo el mundo sabía que un adolescente siempre tenía hambre. Miró a Sara con cierta desconfianza, intentando imaginar qué diría o haría la mujer a continuación. Había demostrado ser una tía legal y era bastante lista, pero también imponía muchísimo respecto y Ricardo no se sentía demasiado cómodo con eso.

—Dime una cosa. ¿Cómo va todo por el barrio?

—Bien —Ricardo se encogió de hombros—. Como siempre. Aquellos tipos que me… Usted sabe. Se largaron.

—Me alegra oír eso.

—Todo está mucho más tranquilo ahora, pero… —Ricardo se interrumpió. No quería contarles a esas mujeres lo decepcionado que se sentía con las amistades de su padre, así que decidió cambiar de tema—. ¿Es verdad que los magos menores de edad pueden hacer magia fuera de la escuela?

Amaia y Sara intercambiaron una mirada y parecieron desconcertadas unos segundos. Después, la mayor habló.

—Eso es. Siempre tiene que haber un adulto responsable, pero desde que los niños cumplen siete años y compran su primera varita, pueden practicar magia en casa.

Ricardo se mordió el labio inferior y recordó lo que su madre le había dicho una vez, cuando era muy pequeño.

—Yo creía que no se podía hasta tener diecisiete años. Mi madre me lo dijo. Ella era inglesa. Esperaba que pudiera ir a la escuela de magia a la que fue ella.

Su madre también le había dicho que cuando cumpliera once años recibiría una carta de Hogwarts y así ocurrió. Pero su padre rechazó la invitación de aquel colegio de la misma manera que rechazó la educación mágica que le ofrecieron los tipos del Ministerio. Ricardo no había pensado demasiado en ello hasta ahora. Su padre siempre decía que la magia era muy importante y podía serle de gran utilidad en el futuro, pero nunca había hecho nada para buscar a alguien que le ayudara a aprender. Parecía esperar que Ricardo se convirtiera en un brujo poderoso por sí mismo, pero el chico nunca había sido capaz de hacer gran cosa con su varita. Quería que eso cambiara tanto como deseaba dejar de sentirse tan solo.

—La legislación no es igual en España y en Inglaterra, Ricardo —Explicó Sara con calma. Aunque le hubiera gustado preguntarle cosas sobre su madre, consideró que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Quizá con el tiempo surgirían ocasiones más idóneas—. Si quieres aprender magia, podremos ayudarte —Sara estaba decidida a hacerlo, aunque en el Ministerio le pusieran mil pegas. No pensaba conformarse con una negativa.

El chico asintió y sacó su varita, la misma que Sara le había comprado unos meses antes. La dejó sobre la mesa y la miró con pena un instante. Sabía que prácticamente toda su magia estaba desaprovechaba y el pensamiento resultaba extrañamente doloroso y perturbador. A veces, cuando llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sostener su varita, Ricardo sentía algo pulsando en su interior, como una energía que luchaba por liberarse. Su magia había pasado demasiado tiempo oprimida y ya iba siendo hora de utilizarla de forma efectiva.

—¿Y lo otro? La acogida y eso…

Le había costado cierto esfuerzo pronunciar de nuevo esas palabras. Sara se cruzó de brazos y Ricardo tuvo la sensación de que esa mujer sería capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

—Seré honesta contigo, Ricardo. No me parece bien la situación en que te encuentras actualmente, pero el Ministerio insiste en que, puesto que tu padre rechazó nuestra ayuda, son los _muggles_ los responsables de tu tutela. Yo creo que es un error desentenderse de los menores mágicos en tu situación y considero que estarías muchísimo mejor conviviendo con una familia de magos —Ricardo sonrió. Era la primera sonrisa sincera que Sara le veía a ese chico—. Amaia y yo misma estaríamos encantadas de acogerte, pero tendríamos que enfrentar algunos problemas antes de hacerlo. Si realmente quieres esto, pondremos todo de nuestra parte para que vivas entre magos, pero tú también tendrás que poner de tu parte.

Ricardo dio un respingo y entornó los ojos, quizá sin poder comprender que alguien pudiera esperar algo de él. Sara le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente y siguió hablando.

—Te estoy hablando de seguir unas normas. Estás acostumbrado a vivir en la calle y a hacer lo que te viene en gana, pero si empiezas a convivir con una familia, sea cuál sea, tendrás que asumir sus reglas. Tal vez perderías un poco de libertad, pero ganarías una familia. ¿Estarías dispuesto a comprometerte?

Ricardo tardó un instante en asentir. Si había algo que odiaba del orfanato eran las estúpidas normas de don Tomás, pero suponía que Sara Amatriaín tenía su parte de razón. Ricardo adoraba vivir a su aire sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie, pero entendía que estar con otras personas supondría algunos cambios. Todavía no sabía qué clase de reglas podrían imponerle Sara o Amaia, pero se dijo que podría cumplirlas. Merecería la pena el esfuerzo si a cambio aprendía magia y dejaba de estar tan solo.

—Haré lo que sea.

Sara pareció un poco incrédula, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto. Palmeando el hombro de Ricardo con familiaridad, se dispuso a marcharse.

—Voy a ponerme manos a la obra ahora mismo. Te quedarás en casa de Amaia esta noche. ¿De acuerdo? Haremos que esto salga bien.

* * *

><p>—Está será tu habitación.<p>

Amaia le mostró a Ricardo el segundo dormitorio que había en su piso. No era demasiado grande, pero había una cama, un armario y un escritorio. Ricardo se hubiera conformado sólo con la cama, pero en cuanto puso un pie en el interior del cuarto supo que aquel podría ser un buen sitio en el que pasar el tiempo. Era agradable y cálido y hacía mucho que no tenía algo así para él solo.

—Me he dejado todas mis cosas en… —No sabía muy bien cómo definir el pequeño cuartucho en el que dormía—. En casa.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora. Iremos a buscarlas otro día. Para esta noche, te dejaré un pijama de Fernando. Te quedará un poco grande, pero te enseñaré a encogerlo. ¿Te parece bien?

Ricardo asintió, preocupado nuevamente por todas las molestias que su presencia estaba ocasionando. Y al día siguiente sería Nochebuena.

—¿Fernando es su marido? —Preguntó para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

—Sí. Podrás conocerle enseguida. Y tutéame, por favor —Ricardo volvió a asentir, aunque no abrió la boca—. Te dejo para que te instales.

Amaia salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta con cuidado. No podía creerse que aquello estuviera pasando, pero esperaba que todo saliera bien. Su madre iba a poner todo su empeño para que así fuese y eso siempre era una garantía.

Cuando Fernando llegó, no se imaginaba lo que estaba por pasar. Ya habían tratado el tema anteriormente y su marido estaba de acuerdo con el asunto de la acogida, pero encontrarse con Ricardo en su casa así, de sopetón, lo dejó un poco trastornado. Amaia había observado atentamente sus reacciones mientras los presentaba y había quedado bastante satisfecha. Ricardo había sido amable, casi tímido, y una vez superado el shock inicial, Fernando le había dado la bienvenida con total tranquilidad. Ninguno de los jóvenes esposos esperaba que la situación fuera así de fácil siempre. Ricardo era un chaval de la calle y seguramente les traería más de un quebradero de cabeza, pero estaban dispuestos a intentarlo.

—No me puedo creer que fuera a buscarme —Dijo Amaia esa misma noche, abrazada a su marido y con el oído puesto en lo que ocurría en la otra habitación. Ricardo había parecido fascinado cuando vio a la mujer encoger el pijama hasta que éste fue de su talla y no parecía haberse movido mucho desde entonces. Tal vez estuviera ya dormido—. Cuando hablamos del tema no parecía muy contento con la idea de la acogida. Está acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a su aire.

—Pues tendrá que adaptarse a una nueva disciplina familiar. Sabes que no va a ser fácil. ¿Verdad?

—Lidiar con un adolescente nunca lo es. Además, en caso de que el Ministerio permitiera que una familia mágica adoptara su tutela, no sabemos si nos la concederían a nosotros.

Y sería una lástima porque Amaia tenía mucho amor que dar, incluso si el receptor resultaba ser todo un adolescente rebelde y respondón. Porque en cuanto Ricardo se sintiera cómodo en su casa, se convertiría precisamente en eso.

* * *

><p>Aunque era veinticuatro de diciembre, Sara no dejó de remover cielo y tierra para intentar solucionar el problema que tenían con Ricardo Vallejo. Le había causado cierta sorpresa que el chico hubiera ido en busca de su hija. Cuando le ayudaron a escaparse del hospital, estaba bastante segura de que el chaval desaparecería de la faz de la tierra durante bastante tiempo, pero se había equivocado.<p>

Sara no perdió el tiempo y fue en busca de Eduardo Callejón, un buen amigo en el que podía confiar y que no dudaría a la hora de prestarle su ayuda. En ocasiones, los funcionarios del Ministerio podían llegar a ser bastante obtusos y Sara no se había llevado una buena impresión del empleado de los servicios sociales. Dos meses atrás, el tipo había repetido una y otra que el Ministerio no era responsable de Ricardo y no hubo manera de sacarlo de allí. Sara esperaba que ahora se mostrara más razonable.

—¿Dices que el chico está en casa de tu hija Amaia? —Preguntó con cierta incredulidad Eduardo cuando Sara le explicó lo ocurrido. La mujer sabía lo que su amigo estaba pensando: que Amaia se había metido en un buen lío, que todos en la familia podrían tener problemas y que los servicios sociales iban a caer sobre el chico sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera devolverlo al lugar en el que supuestamente debía estar. Y esa vez se asegurarían de que no se les escapara de nuevo, eso seguro.

—Sé que no es lo más adecuado, pero Ricardo fue en busca de su ayuda. ¿Qué querías que hiciéramos?

Callejón frunció el ceño. Sabía lo que Sara quería hacer y no le parecía mal, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera lograr su objetivo en esa ocasión. No obstante, le alegraba que quisiera intentarlo.

—Haré cuánto esté en mi mano para que todo salga bien, pero quizá deberías traer al chico al Ministerio mientras todo se soluciona.

—Si hago eso, Ricardo no volverá a confiar en mí nunca más. Y si vuelve al orfanato y se escapa de nuevo, porque conociéndolo es lo que hará, le perderemos la pista para siempre. ¿Y dónde crees que iría entonces? Es un crío, Eduardo. Hasta hace unas semanas no era más que un niño desnutrido. No me gustaría que acabara mal.

Eduardo asintió. Con los antecedentes de Ricardo, lo más lógico era esperar que siguiera el ejemplo de su padre y más tarde o más temprano terminara metido en problemas serios. De hecho, el chaval ya estaba en ello porque, aunque robar carteras no era el crimen más grave del mundo, suponía el inicio de una vida delictiva en toda regla. Si Ricardo Vallejo no encontraba a alguien que le guiara y le enseñara que había otras formas de conseguir las cosas y ganarse la vida, podían dar por ciertas las palabras de Sara Amatriaín: terminaría mal.

—Hoy es Nochebuena. ¿Qué vas a hacer con el chico?

—Mostrarle cómo es una Navidad en familia.

Y con esa determinación, Sara abandonó el Ministerio consciente de que se había ganado un buen aliado. Pronto hablaría con los de servicios sociales, pero antes tenía algo que hacer.

Ya era hora de conocer un poco mejor las raíces de Ricardo Vallejo.

* * *

><p>Ramiro no solía recibir muchas visitas. Sus padres se habían muerto unos cuantos años antes y su hermano pequeño se había ido a trabajar a Alemania en la década de los sesenta, así que el hombre no tenía familiares que pudieran interesarse por cómo le iban las cosas. De vez en cuando iba a verle algún compañero de fechorías, pero últimamente andaban bastante desaparecidos. La última vez que uno de ellos le hizo una visita, le contó que Ricardo se había escapado del orfanato y que andaba dando bandazos por el barrio. A Ramiro le gustaba saber cosas sobre su hijo y lamentaba que no le permitieran verlo. Al parecer, los malditos asistentes sociales querían proteger al chico y pensaban que alejarlo de su padre era una buena idea.<p>

A Ramiro no le gustaba estar en la cárcel porque a nadie en su sano juicio podía agradarle estar en un sitio así, pero lo iba aguantando todo con más o menos fortuna. Debía permanecer constantemente alerta porque cualquiera podría darte una puñalada por la espalda al más mínimo descuido, pero lo llevaba bien porque tenía un sitio en el que dormir y un plato de comida asegurado todos los días. Lo que no le gustaba tanto era saber que su hijo se había quedado ahí fuera, solo y sin nadie que le echara una mano. Quizá no fuera el mejor padre del mundo, pero Ricardo era suyo y había cuidado de él desde que nació. No siempre había sido fácil y en ocasiones había querido tirar la toalla, pero se las habían arreglado hasta que la policía lo atrapó. Le habían caído diez años y era plenamente consciente de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas para Ricardo.

En ocasiones, Ramiro pensaba que no había tomado las decisiones correctas. Tras perder a Macy se había aferrado a Ricardo con uñas y dientes. Ella fue la única mujer de la que se había enamorado en toda su vida. Por ella hubiera hecho cualquier cosa y durante un tiempo pensó que todo iba a salirles bien. Incluso llegó a cogerle el gustillo a eso de trabajar. A Macy no le gustaba convivir con un delincuente y Ramiro había cambiado solo por ella. Pero su mujer había muerto. La habían asesinado durante un estúpido viaje a Inglaterra y Ramiro había decidido que nadie le quitaría a Ricardo. ¿Que había cometido algunos errores en su crianza? Tal vez, pero el hombre estaba seguro de que había logrado que su hijo fuera un chaval fuerte. Eso sería lo único que le permitiría sobrevivir en el mundo en el que los dos vivían.

A Ramiro le sorprendió que los guardias le dijeran que tenía una visita. No sabía de quién podría tratarse y se pasó todo el camino preguntándose si le habrían dado permiso a Ricardo para verle. Era Nochebuena y, a decir verdad, no le hubiera importado ver a su hijo. Habían pasado prácticamente dos años desde que se vieron por última vez y Ramiro lo echaba de menos. Pero no era Ricardo el que le esperaba en la sala de visitas, sino una mujer a la que no había visto en su vida. Ramiro frunció el ceño mientras el guardia le instaba a tomar asiento y se quedaba a un lado, vigilando.

—¿Es usted Ramiro Vallejo? —El hombre asintió—. Me llamo Sara Amatriaín. Estoy aquí por su hijo.

Ramiro dio un respingo y su voz sonó más alarmada de lo que él pretendía.

—¿Le ha pasado algo?

—Ricardo está muy bien, no se preocupe. Aunque debería saber que hace unos meses ocurrió algo importante.

Y esa mujer a la que acababa de ver por primera vez le contó cómo había conocido a su hijo mientras éste intentaba robarle y cómo se habían reencontrado porque unos tipos le habían dado una paliza que le mandó directamente al hospital. Le dijo que estaba dispuesta a hacerse cargo de su tutela hasta que fuera mayor de edad y que se encargaría del bienestar de Ricardo. Ramiro la escuchó en silencio, con la sensación de que había algo que la mujer no le estaba contando. No sabía muy bien qué pensar respecto a todo aquello. ¿Una completa desconocida que quería acoger a Ricardo en su casa? Sonaba absurdo. Ramiro no creía que existiera gente que fuera capaz de ayudar a los demás a cambio de nada y su expresión se volvía más y más seria a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Hay algo más —Llegado a ese punto, la mujer miró de reojo al guardia. El hombre fingía que no les estaba prestando atención, pero Ramiro sabía que no se estaba perdiendo ni un detalle de la conversación—. Creo que a Ricardo le hace falta aprender a desarrollar ciertas habilidades especiales. Yo podría ayudarlo con eso.

Ramiro tardó un par de segundos en entender lo que la mujer quería decir. Cuando lo hizo, abrió los ojos como platos y dio un respingo. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a encontrarse con brujos. De hecho, después de la muerte de Macy, esa gente pareció empeñada en molestarle constantemente. Pero ya hacía bastante desde la última vez y no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar. La presencia silenciosa del guardia no ayudaba a tomarse las cosas con calma.

—Ya he hablado con su gente de eso antes —Dijo en cuanto se recuperó del impacto inicial—. Ricardo no necesita de ustedes.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Ricardo necesita urgentemente que alguien le enseñe. No podrá aprender solo.

—He dicho que no.

—Escúcheme, señor Vallejo. El talento de su hijo se está desaprovechando. Está solo y necesita que alguien cuide de él. Es evidente que usted no puede hacerlo, pero hay gente dispuesta a acogerlo y proporcionarle la educación que necesita.

—Ricardo puede cuidarse solo.

—Hace dos meses le dieron una paliza de muerte. Estaba desnutrido y vestido con harapos y tenía que robar para comer. ¿A usted le parece que podía cuidarse solo?

La mujer parecía estar enfadándose un poco. Ramiro entornó los ojos y se dispuso a replicar, pero Sara tenía parte de razón. No le había gustado oír que a su chaval le habían golpeado salvajemente, pero no consideraba que lo demás fuera para tanto. Y no quería que los brujos estuvieran rondando a su alrededor como buitres. Macy ya le había contado cómo era la sociedad mágica y no quería que su chaval viviera apartado de la gente _normal_. Y luego estaba lo de ser hijo de un _muggle_. Macy también le había dicho que los magos la insultaban y la trataban como a una paria por ser hija de _muggles_. La habían matado por eso. ¿Cómo iba a querer que su hijo fuera a un sitio así?

—Va a estar bien —Dijo, más para convencerse a sí mismo que para convencer a Sara.

—Honestamente, no lo creo. Pienso que si sigue por ese camino no tardará en estar aquí, haciéndole compañía. ¿Es eso lo que quiere?

Ramiro sintió un escalofrío. En su opinión, la mujer estaba exagerando, pero tenía su parte de razón. Si uno era un ladrón siempre corría el riesgo de ser atrapado. Y un chaval de dieciocho años no lo pasaba nada bien en prisión, ni siquiera si tenía a su padre durmiendo en la celda de al lado.

—Por supuesto que no quiero eso.

—Pues entonces dese cuenta de que necesita que alguien vele por sus intereses. Usted no puede hacerlo, pero yo sí quiero cuidar de él. ¿No puede aceptarlo?

Ramiro apretó los dientes y después de pensar sobre ello se encogió de hombros. Eso era todo lo que Sara Amatriaín iba a obtener de él, pero fue suficiente.

* * *

><p>Sara había insistido en acompañar a Ricardo a recoger sus cosas. Era demasiado pronto para saber si podría quedarse con ellos, pero quería hablar con él sobre todo lo ocurrido a lo largo de ese día.<p>

El chico la llevó hasta el cuchitril en el que dormía. Era una habitación pequeña y fría que daba al patio interior de un edificio ruidoso. Las paredes estaban comidas de humedad y había un par de grietas que no auguraban nada bueno, pero estaba sorprendentemente limpio. Ricardo podía vivir en la miseria, pero era un chico ordenado y cuidadoso con sus cosas. No tenía demasiados objetos personales y no tardó nada en recogerlos y guardarlos en una maleta que pertenecía a Fernando.

—Pude alquilar esta habitación con la pasta que Amaia me dio —Dijo el chico, casi disculpándose por vivir en un sitio así—. Si al final tengo que volver, seguro que puedo recuperarla.

Sara asintió y salió al pasillo del piso. El dueño tenía alquiladas el resto de habitaciones y había bastante trajín en la casa. Todos los huéspedes compartían el mismo baño. Ninguno de ellos parecía ser más afortunado que el propio Ricardo. A Sara le hubiera gustado llevar a los de asuntos sociales allí para que vieran dónde vivía uno de sus brujos, el chaval al que habían abandonado a su suerte. Seguramente ellos se defenderían diciendo que Ricardo no debería estar allí, sino en el orfanato, y ese sólo pensamiento hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

—¿Sueles comer en casa?

—A veces me hago bocadillos y cosas así. Otros días me bajo al bar. La Candela hace unos guisos que están riquísimos.

Sara asintió. Se notaba que el chico estaba mucho mejor alimentado y eso sólo podía ser una buena noticia. Lástima que todo pareciera indicar que la Candela sólo le diera de comer a Ricardo cuando éste tenía dinero con el que pagarle.

—Cuando tu padre estaba contigo. ¿También vivías aquí?

—¡Qué va! A él le gustaba estar en el almacén con sus colegas —Ricardo frunció el ceño—. Pero a ellos no les gusta que yo vaya por allí.

Le habían dicho que era un crío llorón y que no eran las niñeras de nadie. Ricardo les había dicho que era capaz de hacer exactamente las mismas cosas que su padre hacía antes de que lo pillaran, pero no le habían hecho nada de caso.

—¿Y dormías en ese almacén? —A Sara no le hacía ninguna gracia lo que estaba escuchando. Ricardo asintió con la sensación de que iban a echarle la bronca de un momento a otro—. ¿Y siempre habéis estado allí?

—No —Ricardo se había pensado un poco la respuesta—. Cuando mi madre estaba viva, teníamos un piso entero para nosotros. Estaba en otro barrio, al otro lado de la ciudad, pero cuando mi madre se murió nos mudamos. La gente nos molestaba un montón.

—¿Qué gente?

—No sé —Ricardo se encogió de hombros—. Mi padre decía que querían llevarme porque soy… —Se interrumpió, consciente de que podía haber oídos indiscretos cerca—. Usted sabe. Tuvimos que mudarnos para que nos dejaran en paz.

—¿Cuándo murió tu madre? —Preguntó Sara con suavidad. El chico parecía un poco fastidiado al tener que hablar sobre todo eso, pero le contestó igual.

—Hace mucho. Yo acababa de cumplir los ocho años.

Sara asintió. No lo demostró abiertamente porque estaba segura de que el chico se sentiría ofendido, pero Ricardo le dio mucha pena. Perder a una madre a una edad tan temprana era algo terrible, más aún cuando se quedó al cargo de un hombre que no fue capaz de darle una buena crianza. Estaba convencida de que los Vallejo tenían una idea bastante equivocada de lo que era el mundo mágico en España porque la madre de Ricardo les habría hablado de su propia experiencia como bruja británica y había terminado por confundirles bastante.

—Mi madre me compró la varita que se me rompió —Explicó Ricardo—. Se pensaba que no podría tener una hasta los once años, pero unos brujos le explicaron que tenía que comprarla a los siete y que podía ir a un colegio especial para niños como yo.

—¿Y fuiste a ese colegio?

—Estaba muy bien. Y los campamentos de verano también. Pero ya no volví más. ¿Tendré que ir ahora? El colegio no me gusta mucho, la verdad.

—Pues me temo que si quieres aprender algo tendrás que ir a la escuela. Y sacarte el graduado escolar también.

—¡Oh! ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque para nosotros es muy importante recibir esa clase de educación, no solo la especial. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

—Pero el colegio es un rollo.

—Terminará por gustarte. Ya lo verás

Ricardo puso morritos. Aunque había dado un estirón, aún parecía un niño en algunas ocasiones. La adolescencia le estaba llegando con algo de retraso, pero cuando la alcanzara por completo iba a ser algo digno de ver.

—Entonces. ¿Voy a quedarme con ustedes?

—Eso todavía está por ver, pero creo que existen posibilidades —Sara suspiró y se puso frente al chico y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros—. Escucha, Ricardo. Esta mañana he ido a ver a tu padre a la cárcel.

—¿En serio? —El chaval se alegró mucho de oír eso—. ¿Está bien? ¿Le ha preguntado por mí?

—Está muy bien. Hemos estado hablando sobre todo lo que está ocurriendo y está de acuerdo en que te quedes a mi cargo.

Ricardo se mordió el labio inferior. Lo que Sara la estaba diciendo era bueno. No quería que su padre se pensara que le estaba traicionando por ir en busca de la ayuda de otras personas. Ramiro Vallejo siempre sería su padre, pero en ese momento tenía bastante complicado proporcionarle a Ricardo las cosas que necesitaba.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. Aquí hace un frío que pela.

Ricardo asintió. Sara pasó un buen rato buscando un lugar adecuado en el que _desaparecerse_ con el chico. Podrían haberlo hecho directamente desde su habitación, pero los _muggles_ podrían sospechar que pasaba algo raro si no los veían salir de la casa. Una vez encontró un callejón lo suficientemente aislado, llevó a Ricardo a casa de Amaia. Tanto ella como Fernando estaban allí, esperando expectantes su regreso.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo?

—Bastante bien. Ricardo ha recuperado todas sus cosas —Sara miró al chico. Se veía bastante inseguro y despertaba en ella cierta ternura—. Ve a guardarlo todo. Y busca algo que ponerte esta noche.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque es Nochebuena y vas a venirte a cenar con nosotros. ¿Por qué va a ser?

—¿En serio? —Ricardo parpadeó con incredulidad.

—Pues claro que sí —Amaia se adelantó y lo guió con suavidad hasta su habitación—. Y debemos darnos prisa o se nos hará tarde.

—Pero no me gustaría molestar —El chaval protestó, pero en el fondo le apetecía muchísimo ir.

—No digas tonterías. ¡Y muévete!

Amaia y Ricardo se metieron en el dormitorio. Fernando y Sara intercambiaron una significativa mirada y se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo. Ninguno de los dos sabía que les depararía el futuro, pero confiaban en que fueran cosas buenas.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí voy a llegar por hoy. ¡Madre mía, lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo! Lo empecé el domingo por la noche y he reescrito más de la mitad de los fragmentos tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta. En la vida me había costado tanto sacar algo a la luz, así que espero que haya quedado medianamente decente. He tenido problemas para manejar a Ricardo y a los personajes de Sorg y para plantear el hilo narrativo. Creo que no puedo hacerlo mejor, así que ya me diréis si os gusta el resultado. Por suerte, creo que la siguiente parte me resultará mucho más sencilla de escribir, aunque. ¿Quién sabe? Lo que no tengo muy claro es si voy a actualizar este minific pronto o no. Quiero preparar algunos regalos prometidos que tengo por ahí y voy a estar bastante liado. ¡Oh, qué suerte tener tanta inspiración! En fin, ya veremos.<em>

_Os recuerdo que el botón de ahí abajo no causa ninguna clase de muerte fulminante. Me gustaría muchísimo conocer vuestra opinión y oír (leer) vuestras sugerencias. Por ahí dicen que el sueldo de un escritor de fics son los reviews y creo que podría ser verdad, así que… (insertar aquí ojillos de cordero degollado)_

_Os voy dejando tranquilitos. En cualquier caso, gracias por leer. Hasta dentro de poquito. Besos._

_Cris Snape_


	20. En el parque

**EN EL PARQUE**

_Ya son las doce y yo no puedo aguantar más sin colgar este capítulo ^^._

_Dejo en pausa el minific "Lo que pudo haber sido" para colgar un par de regalitos de cumpleaños para Sorg—esp. Espero que te gusten y que disfrutes de este día. Y, si eres como yo y te deprimes un poquito cuando llegan estas fechas, míralo por el lado positivo: ya te queda un año menos para jubilarte ^^._

_Pues lo dicho, feliz cumpleaños. Y que te caigan encima muchos más :P_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid, agosto de 1982<strong>_

Caradoc Dearborn se estremeció entero. Acababa de pronunciar erróneamente una nueva frase y Ricardo le había recompensado soltándole una nueva descarga mágica. Era una sensación parecida a la que un hombre experimentaba cuando recibía un calambrazo y a Caradoc no le gustaba nada, pero según el punto de vista de su joven compañero, era algo imprescindible para ayudarle a aprender a hablar en español.

Ricardo se había empeñado en enseñarle. Se habían conocido unos meses atrás en el parque en el cual se encontraban, cuando Caradoc se había acercado a él para comprarle cierta mercancía. El chico se había sentido intrigado por su más que evidente acento británico y, por algún motivo que Caradoc aún no terminaba de comprender, decidió que le iba a echar un cable. Lo primero que hizo fue no venderle droga. Lo segundo, mantenerse lo suficientemente cerca de él como para evitar que continuara bebiendo alcohol en cantidades industriales.

Caradoc había pasado bastante tiempo sumido en su propia desesperación y aún se sentía bastante confundido algunas veces. Llegó a España con la idea de iniciar una vida, pero lo único que habían conseguido al huir de Inglaterra fue sentirse constantemente culpable por abandonar a sus amigos a su suerte.

Sus primeros meses en el país no habían sido tan malos. Caradoc había encontrado un empleo, poco a poco iba defendiéndose con el idioma e incluso tenía varios conocidos que le caían bien. Pero cuando supo de la muerte de _Quien—No—Debe—Ser—Nombrado_ y comprendió que renunciar a su vida anterior quizá había sido un gesto inútil, el brujo se vio sumido en una profunda depresión. Únicamente se sentía mejor cuando bebía, pero en poco tiempo el alcohol dejó de ser suficiente.

Si no se hubiera encontrado con Ricardo Vallejo cuando fue a aquel parque, Caradoc hubiera terminado convertido en una sombra de sí mismo. Por suerte, había conocido a aquel granujilla decidido y astuto y había logrado salvar un poco del espíritu del viejo auror Dearborn. En cualquier otra circunstancia Ricardo no hubiera sido más que un delincuente al que echar el guante, pero a esas alturas Caradoc podía decir que era su amigo. El único que tenía.

—Necesitas estudiar más, Doc —Le dijo Ricardo en español. El chico chapurreaba algo de inglés porque se madre, de origen británico, le había enseñado cuando era un niño. Hacía mucho tiempo que no practicaba y se le habían olvidado bastantes cosas, pero Caradoc reconocía que se las apañaba bastante bien.

—No _mi_ _lames_ Doc.

Odiaba aquel diminutivo. Ricardo había decidido que lo llamaría así un par de semanas después de conocerse y desde entonces no había manera de corregir esa estúpida manía suya. Caradoc suponía que tendría que acostumbrarse porque, aunque no conocía demasiado bien al chico, ya se había dado cuenta de que era bastante testarudo.

—Como quieras, Doc —El muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa y consultó la hora en un reloj de pulsera de aspecto bastante penoso—. Tengo que largarme ya. Que no se te olvide que esta noche vamos al cine. Tú invitas.

Caradoc asintió. Ver películas era una buena forma de familiarizarse con el idioma. Ricardo solía llevarlo a ver cine erótico. El chico solía decir que la adolescencia le había pillado un poco tarde y que por ello, a sus casi veintidós años de edad, tenía las hormonas tan revolucionadas como un mocoso de quince. Caradoc se había sentido bastante incómodo las primeras veces, pero a esas alturas ya estaba bastante acostumbrado.

Ricardo se despidió agitando alegremente la mano y Caradoc se quedó en el parque un rato más. Era un sitio frecuentado por gente que no parecía de fiar, pero el brujo se sentía a gusto allí, más aún a esas alturas del verano, cuando el calor apretaba y las sombras de los árboles se convertían en pequeños paraísos. Dispuesto a holgazanear un rato, sacó el último libro que había decidido leerse y se puso manos a la obra. Normalmente no tenía problemas para entender el español, tanto de forma escrita como oral, pero hablarlo era otro cantar. Ricardo estaba siendo un buen maestro. Sus métodos eran poco ortodoxos, pero funcionaban.

Después de pasar una buena parte del día en el parque, Caradoc se fue a casa para darse un baño. Si no pagaba pronto el dinero que debía, su casero iba a echarlo a la calle, pero no quería pensar en ello. Caradoc había terminado por perder el empleo que tanto le costó conseguir y sus ahorros se habían esfumado. Cada vez que recordaba que pronto no tendría un sitio en el que ir a dormir, se estremecía. ¿Para eso había dejado Inglaterra? ¿Para convertirse en un vagabundo?

Procurando centrar su atención en asuntos más banales, el brujo se adecentó y fue a reunirse con Ricardo en el punto de encuentro habitual. El chico fue muy puntual, pero Caradoc se dio cuenta de que no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse de ropa. Además, lo notó un poco nervioso. Hubiera estado encantado de preguntar, pero Ricardo enseguida se echó a andar de camino al cine.

La película no fue nada extraordinario. Ricardo acostumbraba a susurrarle comentarios jocosos al oído, pero en esa ocasión se mantuvo en silencio. Caradoc no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo y, cuando abandonaron la sala de cine para ir a cenar en algún local cercano, no pudo soportarlo más.

—¿Estás bien?

Hizo la pregunta en inglés. Ricardo se quedó quieto un instante. No parecía muy dispuesto a contestar, pero al final se encogió de hombros y siguió andado.

—Las cosas no han ido bien, pero no quiero hablar de ello.

Caradoc no insistió. Llegaron al bar en el que solían cenar de vez en cuando y hablaron sobre deportes y otras cosas sin importancia. Y entonces, sin venir muy a cuento, Ricardo hizo una pregunta que pilló a Caradoc por sorpresa.

—¿Qué hacías antes de venirte a vivir aquí?

—¿Yo? —Caradoc se planteó no contestar, pero algo en los ojos de Ricardo le instó a hacerlo—. Era auror.

Ricardo soltó un silbidito y sonrió.

—No me arrestarás. ¿Verdad?

Caradoc negó con la cabeza y sonrió a su vez, aunque con absoluta desgana. No dijo nada más.

—¿Y por qué te viniste aquí? —Ricardo, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a seguir con la conversación. Caradoc nunca había hablado de ese tema y no sabía si estaba preparado para hacerlo. Aún se sentía demasiado avergonzado y las ganas de beber estaban empezando a hacerse notar. Pese a todo, optó por ser sincero.

—No pude más. Llevaba demasiado tiempo luchando. Casi todos mis amigos estaban muertos y yo no tardaría en ser el siguiente —Suspiró, consciente de que lo que iba a revelar ahora era muy importante. Ricardo le escuchaba con atención y, aunque Caradoc vislumbraba multitud de defectos en él, le tenía plena confianza. Después de todo le estaba ayudando a salvar la vida—. El día que decidí abandonar Inglaterra me atacaron. Los mortífagos me dieron por muerto y yo dejé que todo el mundo pensara que…

Caradoc culminó su breve relato encogiéndose de hombros. Ricardo reflexionó durante unos instantes. El chico sabía perfectamente quiénes eran los mortífagos porque, aunque no había muchos magos y brujas españoles interesados en el conflicto inglés, él se había empapado de todo aquello. Según le había contado una vez, se lo debía a su madre, que había sido asesinada por miembros de un grupo de magos británicos que se hacían llamar _"Los Caballero de Walpurgis". _

—Oficialmente estoy desaparecido —Añadió Caradoc con absoluta seriedad, preguntándose qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de ese chico—. Dentro de unos años se hará oficial mi supuesta muerte.

Ricardo asintió y le dio un trago a su cerveza. Después, volvieron las preguntas.

—¿Has pensado en volver?

Con Voldemort muerto la idea resultaba muy tentadora, pero Caradoc no hubiera podido soportar la vergüenza de saber lo que había hecho. Así pues, negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose repentinamente miserable.

—¿Qué pasaría si se enteraran de no estás muerto? ¿Podrías meterte en algún lío?

Caradoc arrugó el entrecejo. Nunca se había planteado esa opción. Simplemente no quería que nadie supiera que había abandonado Inglaterra por la vergüenza que eso le suponía.

—¿Sabes qué podrías hacer? —Ricardo dio un respingo. Parecía bastante convencido de que se le acababa de ocurrir la mejor idea del mundo—. Empezar de nuevo.

—Eso es lo que intento.

—No. Me refiero a que dejes de ser Caradoc Dearborn. Conviértete en otra persona.

—¿Cómo?

—Vámonos. Te voy a presentar a un amigo.

* * *

><p>Caradoc había visitado el barrio mágico en algunas ocasiones, pero no lo conocía en profundidad. Únicamente había paseado por las calles principales, repletas de comercios y bulliciosos magos y brujas de toda clase y condición. En cualquier caso, nunca se había adentrado en aquellos callejones tan oscuros, menos aún en plena noche.<p>

Por suerte para ambos, Ricardo parecía saber muy bien dónde iban. Caradoc se había dado cuenta de que el chico estaba preparado para sacar la varita a la más mínima señal de peligro y eso bastó para que sus propios instintos se despertaran. Puede que en los últimos tiempos no hubiera destacado como mago precisamente, pero hasta hacía unos pocos meses había sido un buen auror y se había enfrentado satisfactoriamente a los mortífagos. Seguía siendo un brujo poderoso y bien entrenado.

A Caradoc le pareció que tardaban una eternidad en llegar. Ricardo se detuvo frente a un edificio cuya fachada estaba muy deteriorada y el viejo portón de madera crujió cuando el chico la empujó para entrar. El interior no tenía mucho mejor aspecto que el exterior, con las paredes repletas de moho y diversas pintadas y el suelo lleno de basura. Caradoc estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario un tanto desagradable, pero consideró que a su joven compañero no le haría gracia escucharlo y permaneció callado mientras seguía a Ricardo escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegaron a la tercera planta, el chico enfiló un pasillo estrecho y oscuro y llamó a la última puerta del lado izquierdo. Todo estaba estremecedoramente silencioso y Caradoc se puso más alerta que nunca. Finalmente, un hombre no muy alto y bastante barrigón que usaba gafas y lucía un ridículo bigote les atendió.

—¡Hola, Paco! —Ricardo lo saludó con efusividad. El tal Paco parecía inquieto por algo y, sin abrir la boca, agarró al chaval por el cuello de la camisa y lo hizo pasar a su pequeño apartamento. Tras un instante de duda, Caradoc los siguió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Ya te he dicho que trabajo por libre.

—He venido por mi cuenta. Este es Doc. Necesita que le eches una mano.

—¿En serio? —Paco miró de reojo al otro hombre—. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Tienes que prepararle documentación falsa.

Caradoc no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Había seguido hasta allí a Ricardo sin tener ni idea de lo que pretendía y ahora empezaba a tener la impresión de haber cometido un error. Ciertamente no se sentía muy orgulloso de lo que el auror Dearborn había hecho en el pasado, pero no quería dejarlo atrás. Ricardo había malinterpretado todo y debía hacérselo saber. Así pues, le habló en inglés, ganándose una mirada confusa de Paco.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Para empezar de cero tienes que convertirte en otra persona. Es lo mejor.

—No lo creo.

—Has dicho que no quieres volver a tu país. Se te nota que el pasado te pesa un montón. No tienes que seguir torturándote. Olvídate de todo y sigue adelante.

—No es tan fácil.

—Pues yo creo que sí. Paco hace su trabajo de puta madre.

Caradoc guardó silencio. Entendía los motivos que habían llevado a Ricardo a hacer todo eso, pero seguía sin estar seguro. Estaba a punto de dar un paso muy importante y todo le había pillado de sopetón. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y así quiso decírselo a su amigo, pero Paco interrumpió la conversación.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—Nada, no te preocupes —Ricardo habló con absoluta seguridad—. Doc tiene algunas dudas, pero yo me encargo. Tú ve preparándolo todo y volveremos por aquí en un par de días.

—No te olvides de la pasta. No trabajo gratis.

—Nadie trabaja gratis, colega.

Paco hizo un gesto desdeñoso e inmediatamente después se puso manos a la obra. Para hacer las cosas que él hacía era necesario poseer mucho talento. Ricardo sabía que era el mejor en lo suyo y confiaba ciegamente en él. Caradoc pronto tendría muchos motivos para hacerlo también.

* * *

><p>Dos días después de aquello, Caradoc aún no había tomado una decisión. Apenas había visto a Ricardo durante todo ese tiempo y no había dejado de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Por un lado le parecía una gran idea, la forma perfecta de iniciar una nueva etapa de su vida. Por otro, creía que hacer aquello era de cobardes. Aunque. ¿Acaso no había demostrado ya que era un tipo carente por completo de valor? Había dejado a los suyos en la estacada. ¿En qué le convertía eso?<p>

No pensaba reconocerlo abiertamente, pero quería hablar con Ricardo para que le convenciera de que aceptar la ayuda del tal Paco era una buena idea. Aunque el chaval no era trigo limpio precisamente, era su amigo. Caradoc siempre había pensado que el lugar de los criminales estaba en Azkaban y por eso se había hecho auror, pero en los últimos tiempos se estaba volviendo más flexible. Porque, sí, vender drogas era ilegal, pero Ricardo no era alguien realmente peligroso. O al menos a él nunca se lo había parecido.

Esa noche, Caradoc estaba sentado en el parque, con los ojos fijos en las ramas de los árboles y la mente muy lejos de Madrid. A veces le gustaba recordar los buenos tiempos, revivir en su cabeza aquellos días felices pasados en Hogwarts, cuando lo peor que podía pasarle a alguien era llegar tarde a una de las clases de la profesora McGonagall. Era cierto que el movimiento _mortífago_ ya empezaba a despuntar y que muchos estudiantes no se cortaban un pelo a la hora de atacar a los _sangresucia_, pero había sido una buena etapa de su vida.

—¡Ey, colega!

La llegada de Ricardo le pilló desprevenido. El chico le había palmeado amistosamente la espalda y le había hablado en español, signo inequívoco de que estaba allí para darle una de sus _maravillosas _clases. Caradoc le devolvió el saludo y se sintió extrañamente reconfortado cuando el joven se sentó a su lado.

—Siento no haber podido venir antes. Tenía mogollón de cosas que hacer —Caradoc hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto—. ¿Qué hacías?

—Nada —A Caradoc le alegró comprobar que había hablado casi sin ningún acento.

—Me ha llamado Paco. Ya está todo preparado. Sólo falta que digas que sí.

A Caradoc no le sorprendió que tratara ese tema tan directamente. Y se lo agradecía, pero necesitaba más tiempo.

—No sé…

Caradoc se interrumpió cuando vio un destello azulado surgiendo de algún lugar a su derecha. No había tenido tiempo para plantearse siquiera de qué podría tratarse cuando Ricardo se puso en pie y conjuró un potente escudo protector. Allí, en el parque, a la vista de todo el mundo. _Muggles_ incluidos.

—¿_What…_?

—Cierra la boca y saca la varita. ¡AHORA!

Ante tanta vehemencia, a Caradoc Dearborn no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. Notó como algo en su interior se removía con excitación. El viejo espíritu del auror se estaba despertando, azuzado por la adrenalina y la incertidumbre. Ricardo lo instó a agacharse junto al viejo banco de madera, como si quisiera utilizarlo a modo de parapeto, y vio cómo varios _muggles_ observaban la escena con pasmo absoluto. Ni siquiera ellos, que pasaban casi todo el tiempo totalmente colocados, acostumbraban a ver tantos rayos de colores yendo de un lado para otro.

Un haz de luz roja se estrelló en la piedra, destruyendo un buen trozo justo sobre la cabeza de Ricardo. El chico gruñó y sorprendió enormemente a Ricardo al sacar una pistola _muggle_ del todo. En un alarde de estupidez sin límites, le pidió a Caradoc que le cubriera, se puso en pie e hizo uso de tan inesperada arma. El estruendo del disparo hizo que la mayoría de los _muggles_ se tiraran al suelo y ensordeció a Caradoc. Aún así, pudo escuchar el gruñido animal de un hombre y supo que Ricardo no había errado el tiro.

—Nos largamos —Dijo con seguridad, agarrando a Caradoc de un brazo y desapareciéndose del parque sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ponerse a salvo.

Cuando Caradoc recuperó el aliento, descubrió que estaban en un bosque. Ricardo estaba a su lado, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y jadeando ruidosamente. Al fijarse un poco más en él, descubrió que tenía un feo corte en el brazo derecho.

—Ese cabrón me ha dado —Musitó, dejándose caer de rodillas y observando su herida con aire compungido.

—Vamos al hospital.

—No, Doc. Harán preguntas que no quiero contestar —A esas alturas, Ricardo ya estaba sentado en el suelo. La herida sangraba bastante y el chico se estaba poniendo pálido—. Tienes que ayudarme.

—¿Qué?

—Eras auror. Tienes que saber algo de primeros auxilios —Ricardo compuso una mueca de dolor—. Ayúdame, por favor.

Caradoc no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera una buena idea. Últimamente había bebido demasiado y su pulso no era el de antes, pero cerrar una herida no era tan difícil. Así pues, se arrodilló al lado de Ricardo, retiró la tela destrozada de la camiseta y observó detenidamente el corte. Parecía limpio y, aunque aparatoso, no tenía pinta de ser grave. Recordando un par de hechizos curativos, se concentró en pronunciarlos correctamente y sonrió con satisfacción al ver que había logrado hacer un buen trabajo.

—¡Oh, joder! —Ricardo suspiró, aliviado, y se tumbó boca arriba—. Muchas gracias, colega. ¡Cómo dolía!

Caradoc asintió y dejó que todo su cuerpo se relajara.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Preguntó después de unos minutos de absoluto silencio. Ricardo había cerrado los ojos y parecía dormido, pero no tardó en contestarle.

—Un negocio que no ha salido bien.

—¡Han intentado matarte!

—Pues les ha fallado la puntería —Por poco, porque si le hubieran dado en el cuello o en la cabeza, las consecuencias podrían haber sido fatales.

—¡Estábamos en un parque _muggle_!

—Alguien en el Ministerio tendrá bastante trabajo esta noche.

La calmada indiferencia de aquel chaval empezaba a sacar de quicio a Caradoc. Quería saber qué estaba pasando y quería saberlo en ese mismo instante. No era culpa suya si el espíritu del auror seguía despierto y en plena forma.

—¿Por qué han ido a por ti? —Preguntó con voz tensa, los dientes y los puños apretados. Ricardo detectó algo extraño en él, pues se incorporó y le respondió mientras palpaba cuidadosamente su brazo herido.

—Ya te he dicho que un negocio no ha salido bien.

—¿Y se puede saber en qué clase de negocios andas metido?

—¿De verdad no te haces una idea?

Caradoc llenó los pulmones de aire. Era plenamente consciente de que vender drogas no era un juego de niños, pero siempre había creído que Ricardo no era más que un pobre diablo, alguien que no pintaba absolutamente nada en el mundillo del crimen. Por lo visto, estaba equivocado.

—¿Van a volver a buscarte?

—Es posible —Ricardo se encogió de hombros y decidió ser honesto con Caradoc—. De hecho, también es probable que ahora vayan a por ti.

—¿A por mí? ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque me has ayudado, imbécil. Y Salcedo no es de los que olvidan una cara.

—¿Salcedo?

—El tipo al que he disparado.

Caradoc se estremeció. Había abandonado Inglaterra para escapar de cosas así y de la noche a la mañana se veía metido en un lío de grandes proporciones.

—Maldita sea —Gruñó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y negando con la cabeza—. Yo no quería eso.

—Ya, Doc. Pero es lo que hay. Lo siento.

—¿Sabes qué? —Caradoc se puso en pie y señaló acusadoramente al chaval—. No quiero volver a verte. Esto se acabó.

Ricardo lo miró sin expresar ninguna clase de emoción. Cuando Caradoc se largó, el chaval volvió a tumbarse en el suelo y decidió tomarse unos minutos de descanso. Odiaba cuando la gente intentaba matarlo.

* * *

><p>No era la primera vez que salía mal parado durante el desarrollo de una pelea, pero Lorenzo Salcedo prefería con mucha diferencia las heridas mágicas. Era bastante bueno con los hechizos curativos y se las arreglaba bastante bien a la hora de curarse con magia, pero las balas eran otro cantar.<p>

Vallejo, ese pequeño y escurridizo cabrón, le había dado en el hombro. Seguramente el mocoso había apuntado a la cabeza o algo así, pero por fortuna su puntería no era algo destacable. Aunque el disparo le había hecho caer fulminado al suelo y le había provocado una fuerte sensación de mareo, Loren había tenido que abandonar el parque a toda prisa después de la llegada del primer auror. Su intención había sido la de acabar con Vallejo de forma limpia, pero todo se había complicado y más de un _muggle_ perdería la memoria esa noche. Por suerte, y a pesar de su lamentable estado, Lorenzo había conseguido no quedar escindido después de la desaparición.

Lo primero que había hecho al llegar a su casa fue dejarse caer sobre el sofá. Con gusto se hubiera ido directo a la cama, pero las fuerzas empezaban a fallarle. Conjuró una palangana repleta de agua caliente, unos cuantos paños limpios y desinfectantes para la herida. No era un hombre que contara con demasiada gente de confianza, así que tendría que sacarse la bala por sus propios medios. ¡Qué Dios lo ayudase!

Se palpó el hombro con inquietud y meditó sobre las opciones que tenía. Podía intentarlo con los dedos o recurrir a un _accio_. Ninguna de las dos ideas era precisamente brillante, pero no veía otra salida. O no la hubo hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta con insistencia. Lorenzo gruñó. No había mucha gente que supiera dónde vivía y los que lo sabían no eran bienvenidos en ese momento.

—¡LARGO!

Pensó que con eso bastaría para que lo dejaran en paz, pero lo que ocurrió fue que el recién llegado se las apañó para destrozar sus hechizos protectores y se coló en su casa sin más miramientos. El hecho de que fuera Ricardo Vallejo el que observaba su sala de estar no podía dejar de sorprenderle.

—Vaya. Pensaba que las ratas vivían en agujeros inmundos.

—¿Qué coño…?

Lorenzo estaba lo suficientemente malherido como para haber perdido una buena parte de sus reflejos. Ricardo apenas tuvo que esforzarse para desarmarle y dejarle inmovilizado en el sofá.

—En seguida te quito el hechizo —Le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a él con cierto aire amistoso—. Antes tengo que asegurarme de que no tienes más armas escondidas por ahí.

A Lorenzo la impotencia le devoraba por dentro. El hombro le ardía como nunca y se sabía a merced de aquel mocoso. ¿Es que el día no podía ir a peor? Le sorprendió, eso sí, que Ricardo no fuera brusco cuando procedió a registrar su ropa. Encontró la varita de repuesto, las dos pistolas y el cuchillo que siempre llevaba encima y los dejó lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pudiera alcanzarlos. Después, se fijó en su hombro y sonrió abiertamente.

—Vaya, vaya. Si que estás jodido. ¿No? Veamos qué puedo hacer para ayudarte, pero antes…

Lo liberó del hechizo que lo mantenía paralizado. Lorenzo gruñó de nuevo. Cientos de sentimientos se agolpaban en su pecho y empezaba a marearse demasiado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Dijo haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas.

—Pensé que necesitarías que alguien te echara una mano.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

—Aurora Carballeira lo sabe todo, Salcedo. No debería sorprenderte.

—¿Y por qué no habéis venido antes a por mí?

—No lo hemos considerado necesario.

—No eres más que el perro faldero de esa zorra.

—Claro, colega. Y tú no eres más que el perro faldero de Bernardo Provenzano. ¿Qué diferencia hay?

Lorenzo no pudo contestar. El dolor empezaba a asfixiarle y tenía la molesta sensación de que esa breve conversación no les estaba llevando a ninguna parte.

—¿Vas a rematar la faena?

—Hoy no —Ricardo se inclinó sobre él y examinó la herida con detenimiento—. No entiendo mucho de estas cosas, pero no tiene buena pinta.

—¿Quieres que te de las gracias?

—Quiero que me digas qué debo hacer para sacarte la bala —Ricardo habló con tanta determinación que Loren tuvo que creerle—. Estudiaste medimagia. ¿Verdad? Pues no perdamos más tiempo.

Lorenzo tragó saliva y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque estoy harto de que me persigas. Quiero ofrecerte un trato.

* * *

><p>—Te he dado más oportunidades que ha Platanito. Quiero que te largues ahora mismo.<p>

Caradoc sabía que no había manera de que su casero entrara en razón. Ignoraba quién era el tal Platanito, pero estaba claro que tenía que recoger sus escasas pertenencias y buscarse otro lugar en el que pasar la noche. Resignado ante tan aciago destino, preparó una maleta con sus posesiones y tuvo la precaución de encogerlas antes de abandonar el lugar que había sido su hogar durante unos meses.

—¿No te llevas nada? —Le preguntó el casero cuando lo vio salir con las manos vacías. Caradoc negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros—. Como quieras, pero que sepas que voy a tirar tus cosas. ¿ME ENTIENDES?

Vociferó esas últimas palabras. Caradoc asintió de mala gana y se fue del edificio. Pensaba buscar algún albergue en el que pasar algunos días. No solucionaría sus problemas, pero le daría un poco de tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando dobló la esquina se encontró a alguien a quien no hubiera querido volver a ver jamás.

—Hola, Doc.

El incidente del parque había tenido lugar dos semanas atrás y Ricardo Vallejo no había vuelto a molestarle. Hasta ahora.

—Déjame en paz.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Ricardo lo agarró del cuello y tiró de él—. Vente, tenemos que hablar.

Prácticamente lo arrastró hasta meterlo en el portal de uno de los edificios viejos y medio en ruinas que abundaban en esa parte de la ciudad. Caradoc gruño y, como ocurriera la última vez que estuvo junto a Ricardo, se desaparecieron juntos hasta el mismo bosque de días atrás.

—¿QUÉ HACES? —Gritó Caradoc, justo al borde de su paciencia.

—Escúchame, Doc. Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero quiero que sepas que todo está solucionado. Salcedo no va a molestarte. Hemos hecho un trato.

—¿Qué trato?

—Eso no importa. Sólo necesitas saber que vuelves a estar a salvo. ¿De acuerdo?

Caradoc cogió aire y procuró tranquilizarse. No le gustaban todas las cosas que rodeaban a Ricardo pero ese día, viéndolo parado frente a él, sintió que seguía siendo su amigo. ¿Tan desesperado y solo estaba?

—No quiero saber nada de tus problemas, Ricardo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Olvidemos lo que pasó el otro día. ¿Vale?

—¿Realmente crees que es tan fácil?

—No, pero es evidente que sigues necesitando ayuda. Sé que te acaban de echar de tu casa. Puedes venirte conmigo. Encontraremos un trabajo para ti. Todo saldrá bien.

Caradoc se lo pensó. A pesar de todo, la oferta era muy tentadora.

—¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias?

Ricardo tardó un instante en contestar. Se mordió el labio inferior y cuando habló lo hizo mirando a Doc a los ojos.

—Eres lo más parecido a mis parientes ingleses que he tenido nunca. Haces que sienta que estoy cerca de mis raíces.

Caradoc dejó de respirar durante un instante. En ocasiones, algo en los ojos de Ricardo Vallejo le hacía parecer un niño indefenso y solitario. El brujo sabía que su compañero distaba mucho de ser ese niño, pero esas palabras bastaron para convencerle, al menos de momento. Además, no tenía otro sitio a dónde ir.

—Vale. Iré contigo.

—¡Genial! —Ricardo dio una palmadita y le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Entonces. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a ver a Paco? Se le ha ocurrido un gran nombre para ti. En caso de que estés interesado, por supuesto.

—¿Qué nombre?

—John Doe. Suena muy bien. ¿A qué sí?

Caradoc se encogió de hombros y asintió tras unos segundos de duda. Podría haber sido peor.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el primer regalo. He dejado muchas cosas en el tintero, pero seguro que aparecen más adelante. A ver si reconocéis un par de nombres interesantes que he incluido por ahí ;)<em>

_Espero que te haya gustado, Sorg. Y que sepas que esto no se acaba aquí y ahora ^^_


	21. La fealdad agudiza el ingenio

**LA FEALDAD AGUDIZA EL INGENIO**

_He aquí un segundo regalo para Sorg. Espero que puedas disfrutarlo ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Barrio Mágico de Madrid, agosto de 2010<strong>_

Los viernes por la noche, Abadía 51 siempre estaba a tope de clientes. Esa noche, además de los más habituales, un grupo de chavales se habían reunido para celebrar el éxito profesional de uno de sus amigos. Antonio Álvarez, espléndido jugador de _quidditch_, había pasado una temporada como reserva en los Murciélagos de Valencia y recientemente había fichado por las Avispas de Wimbourne para ser, según todos los indicios, el buscador titular. Se iría a Londres en menos de una semana y sus colegas querían despedirle por todo lo alto.

—¿Quién lo iba a decir, Antoñito? —El siempre bullicioso Alfred Cattermole acababa de pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros mientras le hacía entrega de su tercer _cubata_—. Hace nada te dedicabas a machacar a ese gilipollas de López en el patio del colegio y, mírate ahora, todo un jugador de _quidditch_ profesional. ¿Te das cuenta de que vas a tener a las tías rendidas a tus pies?

Antonio, que ya había tenido ocasión de disfrutar de la fama durante su estancia en Valencia, asintió con cara de bobo y se agarró a su vez a Alfred. Esos dos no tardarían en coger una buena borrachera. Era una suerte que la madre de Darío tuviera un apartamento por allí cerca porque, en caso de ser necesario, podrían acostar a esos dos imbéciles sin necesidad de _desaparecerse _o subirse en una escoba voladora.

—Cuando me instale tienes que venirte conmigo a Londres —Dijo Antonio con seguridad—. ¡La de polvos que vamos a echar los dos juntos!

Y se pusieron a reír como dos idiotas. Darío Vallejo, que presumía de ser un chico muy serio y responsable, no pudo contener una risita divertida. La verdad era que el panorama que presentaban aquellos dos resultaba de lo más prometedor, pero conocía de sobra a sus amigos y sabía que aquellos dos magos hechos y derechos no eran de los que iban _echando polvos_ por ahí. Álvarez había estado saliendo con la misma chica durante casi dos años y Alf, que no se cansaba de repetir que aspiraba a convertirse en un reputado Don Juan, siempre se echaba atrás a la hora de la verdad. A pesar de no ser guapo en absoluto, era un tipo de lo más encantador y ligaba lo suyo. _"La fealdad agudiza el ingenio, colega_", solía decir antes de lanzarse a la conquista de alguna fémina.

—Será mejor no quitarles ojo de encima a esos dos —Le comentó Darío al chico que tenía más cerca. Eloy Jiménez, un tipo bastante silencioso y reservado, se había unido al grupo de amigos hacía relativamente poco tiempo. A pesar de no ser la alegría de la huerta, a los chicos les caía bien—. Van a terminar muy mal. Se me ocurre que podríamos apostar cuál de los dos echa la pota antes.

Eloy sonrió. Ninguno de sus amigos sabía que su infancia no había sido nada fácil y que eso le afectaba muchísimo a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido. Poco a poco se había ido convirtiendo en un tipo más sociable y disfrutaba mucho saliendo por ahí con Darío y los demás.

—Yo creo que Antonio caerá antes. Alfie está más acostumbrado a beber.

—Sí, yo diría que sí —Darío le palmeó el hombro al otro chico y fingió inocencia cuando Alf se encaró con ellos.

—¡Vosotros! ¿Qué estáis cuchicheando?

—Nada, colega. Son cosas nuestras.

—Ya —Alf dio un saltito y se precipitó sobre Eloy. El chaval aceptó con cierta resignación ser abrazado por el otro brujo— ¿Y tú, Eloy? ¿Insistes con esa tontería de estudiar pociones? El _quidditch_ se te da de puta madre. Apuesto a que podrías ser titular en cualquier equipo medianamente decente. Ganarías mogollón de pasta y ya hemos hablado antes de las chicas. ¿Verdad? Los deportistas de élite ligan muchísimo más que los tíos que se pasan el día al lado de un montón de calderos apestosos.

—No estoy preparado para una vida tan emocionante, Alf.

—Ya. Mira, chaval, no te ofendas, pero es que siempre has sido un poco muermo —Eloy se rio por lo bajo y Alf eligió una nueva víctima—. A ti no me molesto en decirte nada, primo. Ni pagando conseguirías que alguien te quiera en su equipo.

—¿A sí? Pues no veo que a ti te lluevan las ofertas. No serás tan bueno. ¿No?

Alf entornó los ojos y procuró demostrarle a todo el mundo que ese último comentario le había dolido en el alma. Un segundo después, una despampanante bruja ataviada con un minivestido rojo pasaba por su lado y la mandíbula prácticamente le llegó hasta el suelo.

—¡JO—DER! ¡Cómo está el brujerío madrileño esta noche!

—¡Y que lo digas, Alfie!

Darío puso los ojos en blanco. Alf y Antonio babeaban sin ningún disimulo mientras observaban fijamente a la encantadora brujita. Era una tía algo mayor, de unos treinta años más o menos, y no les prestó ninguna atención, pero había que reconocer que estaba buenísima. Darío miró de reojo a Eloy y se dio cuenta de que el chico también la miraba con cierto interés. Nunca había sido muy dado a hablar sobre chicas y Darío se había planteado la posibilidad de que fuera gay pero no estuviera preparado para reconocerlo abiertamente aún. Sin embargo, cualquier duda se despejó esa noche porque, disimulando y todo, Eloy Jiménez no quitaba ojo del trasero de la bruja. ¡Y vaya trasero! ¡Ni la Jennifer López!

—¿Por qué no le entras? —Sugirió Antonio, sonriendo como si hubiera tenido la mejor idea del mundo.

—¡Uhm! Suena interesante.

—¡Eh! —Darío reaccionó antes de que Alf moviera un músculo. Conocía a su primo y lo creía capaz de hacer una tontería como aquella—. ¿Tú la has visto bien? Si esa tía quiere ligar con alguien, tiene un montón de brujos mayores en los que fijarse.

Alf entornó los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Era un chaval bastante seguro de sí mismo y confiaba en sus habilidades para la seducción, pero debía reconocer que Darío tenía razón. Abadía 51 estaba repleta de brujos de treinta años para arriba que podrían ser del gusto de la bruja despampanante. Siendo realistas, tenía muy pocas posibilidades de tener una historia con ella.

—Eres un puto aguafiestas.

—No te quejes. Te acabo de hacer un favor.

Alf pareció enfadado durante por lo menos un minuto. Después, Álvarez volvió a agarrarse de su cuello y se pusieron a beber juntos de nuevo. Eloy agitó la cabeza y señaló a la bruja de antes con un gesto.

—¿Sabes qué te digo? Creo que Alfie sí que tenía posibilidades con ella.

—¿Qué? ¡Anda ya!

—Mírala bien. Parece que va de caza. Seguro que le van los _yogurines._

Darío parpadeó sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

—¡Joder, tío! ¡Qué comentario más machista!

—¿Tú has visto cómo va vestida?

—Que le guste ir así de sexy no significa que vaya buscado guerra.

—¿Y te has fijado en cómo se mueve?

Darío miró a la bruja de nuevo y vio cómo estaba coqueteando con el camarero.

—Hagamos otra apuesta —Eloy se veía muy convencido de sus palabras—. Si ahora mismo me acerco a esa tía y me pongo a hablar con ella, no tardará ni un minuto en ponerme las manos encima.

—Sí, hombre.

—En serio, Darío. ¿Qué te apuestas?

—Es una gilipollez.

Eloy no respondió a ese comentario. A Darío le extrañó mucho verle atravesar el local con paso firme hasta plantarse delante de la exuberante bruja. Eloy aparentaba ser un tío muy tímido y Darío no recordaba haberlo visto en acción con una tía nunca, pero debía reconocer que no llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo juntos. Unos años atrás, Eloy y su familia se habían mudado a un pequeño pueblo de los Pirineos y desde entonces sólo se veían en los campamentos de verano. Durante ese tiempo, Eloy se había convertido en el más alto del grupo, se había puesto fuerte gracias a que acostumbraba a hacer deporte y había demostrado ser un mago bastante talentoso. Lo único que parecía no haber cambiado era su gusto por la ropa negra, aunque Darío suponía que a las chicas debía parecerles interesante un tipo como él.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué hace Jiménez? ¿Quiere levantarme la piba? —A pesar de que aquello parecía un reproche, Alf no sonó en absoluto enfadado.

—En realidad creo que quiere demostrarme algo.

Los tres amigos no quitaron ojo a Eloy. El chico se puso a hablar con la bruja despampanante. No tardó en arrancarle una sonrisa y, tal y como había asegurado, un minuto después la chica le plantaba una mano en el trasero y se lo estrujaba con ganas. Darío estaba estupefacto y Alf y Antonio parecían peligrosamente cerca de ponerse a vitorear a su amigo. Sin embargo, antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, la bruja besó en la mejilla a Eloy, que volvió junto a ellos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—¿Qué te había dicho? —Le dijo a Darío con aire burlón.

—¿Cómo has…?

—A ti te lo voy a decir.

Eloy se había limitado a pedirle que por favor le tocara el culo porque sus amigos se habían estado burlando de él y lo creían incapaz de lograr algo así. La bruja lo había mirado con aire maternal y le había dicho que estaría encantada de sobarle el trasero. Había sido ridículamente fácil, pero los otros tres no tenían por qué enterarse.

—Es por la ropa negra. ¿A qué sí? —Alfie estaba empezando a achisparse bastante—. Tú ligas porque eres misterioso, Antoñito porque es famoso y yo porque soy _irresistible —_Alf y Antonio se rieron a carcajadas. Sólo ellos le veían la gracia a aquel chiste—. Tú tienes mucha suerte, primo. No te hace falta ligar porque en cuanto saben la pasta que tienes, las tías se arrojan a tu cuello como locas.

Darío alzó una ceja. No sabía si molestarse o no por aquel comentario. Alf estaba borracho y cuando se ponía así acostumbraba a decir un montón de tonterías. Aunque el saber que su primo no lo decía en serio no impidió que se sintiera herido en su orgullo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué las tías sólo quieren estar conmigo por mi dinero?

Alf se vio repentinamente cortado. Se quedó serio y a Darío le pareció que incluso se ponía pálido.

—Era una broma, tío.

—Pues no ha tenido ni puñetera gracia.

—¡Venga, Darío! No te cabrees —Antonio intervino. Estaba aún más borracho que Alf.

—¡Sí, venga! ¡Estamos de fiesta!

—Es que me parece mentira que seas precisamente tú quién haya dicho eso —Darío rehuyó la mano amistosa de Alf e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza—. Voy fuera a echarme un pitillo.

No acostumbraba a fumar, pero necesitaba relajarse un poco. Realmente no quería tomarse las palabras de Alf demasiado en serio, pero necesitaba despejar las ideas. Aunque no había tenido ninguna relación seria, Darío había salido con un par de chicas y se había llevado una pequeña decepción con una de ellas. Y no porque parecieran interesadas por el dinero de su familia precisamente.

Tres cigarrillos más tarde, Alf fue en su busca. Darío se había sentado en el bordillo de la acera y estaba dándole vueltas a lo que había ocurrido unas pocas semanas atrás, durante los campamentos de verano.

—¿Me das uno? —Darío extendió el paquete de tabaco y dejó que Alf se sirviera a gusto—. Si mi madre nos viera fumando, nos mataría.

—Seguramente —Darío le dio fuego a su primo y no añadió nada más.

—Escucha, tronco. Lo de antes ha sido una broma. Ya sabes que te creo capaz de ligarte a la tía que te dé la gana.

—Ya lo sé, Alfie. No pasa nada, de verdad.

—¿Estás así por Natalia?

Darío no necesitó responder a la pregunta. Aunque le jodiera un montón que todo aquello le afectara tanto, la verdad era que aún le faltaba un montón de tiempo para poder superar lo ocurrido. Alf, comprensivo a pesar de no estar del todo lúcido, le dio un par de palmaditas de consuelo e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por animarle.

—¡Qué la jodan! Esa tía era una guarra y una gilipollas. Estás mejor sin ella.

Darío quiso darle la razón, pero la echaba de menos. Había conocido a Natalia en su primer año en los campamentos de verano y se habían hecho amigos mucho tiempo después. Aquel verano habían decidido hacerse novios porque, al menos Darío, estaba completamente loco por ella. Natalia parecía compartir sus sentimientos, pero justo cuando faltaba una semana para que terminara el curso, la chica lo había dejado alegando que no quería salir con el hijo de Ricardo Vallejo. Darío, que a lo largo de su vida había tenido que enfrentarse en demasiadas ocasiones al tumultuoso pasado de su padre, se había sentido devastado y, por primera vez, furioso con su progenitor.

—Vuelve dentro, Darío. No tienes que amargarte por esa imbécil. ¡Será por tías!

—Sí, Alf, pero me jode que me dejara por lo que me dejó. ¿Entiendes?

—Repito. Es una gilipollas.

—Pero tiene razón. Mi padre hizo lo que hizo y nadie puede cambiarlo. No puedo pretender que todas las tías se olviden de eso.

Alf entornó los ojos y le miró como si estuviera un poco harto de, lo que él debía considerar, tanta tontería.

—Tu padre es un tío cojonudo, Darío. ¿Qué ha estado en la cárcel? Pues sí. ¿A quién le importa? Parece mentira que tenga que ser precisamente yo el que tenga que decirte esto, hombre.

—A ti las tías no te dan la patada porque tu padre haya sido un ladrón.

A Darío le dolía sonar tan amargado. Cuando volvió de los campamentos había tenido una bronca impresionante con su padre. Ni siquiera recordaba el motivo, pero Darío había estado tan enfadado y hecho polvo que había llegado a decir unas cuantas cosas un poco desagradables. Muy desagradables, en realidad. Y lo peor era que no podía quitarse aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza, a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentaba.

—Insisto, Darío. Tías hay cientos. Padre sólo uno. Y tú has tenido la suerte de que el tuyo sea Ricardo Vallejo. Y ahora —Alf tiró el cigarro a medio fumar al suelo, lo pisó y a continuación instó a su amigo a que se pusiera en pie—. Vamos a volver ahí dentro y nos lo vamos a pasar de puta madre. ¿Te enteras?

* * *

><p>—Menudo atajo de subnormales estáis hechos.<p>

A Darío le costó un poco reconocer a su padre. El sol le daba directamente en los ojos y apenas podía distinguir la silueta de Ricardo Vallejo. Aunque Eloy y él mismo habían creído que tan solo Antonio y Alf terminarían borrachos como cubas, la verdad era que los cuatro estaban hechos polvo. Habían bebido hasta prácticamente caer rendidos y de alguna forma habían conseguido llegar hasta la casa de Darío en Madrid. Eso sí, no pudieron llegar al interior y terminaron tumbados sobre el césped del jardín.

—¿Papá?

—Sí, Darío. Papá. Anda, levántate.

Darío dejó que su progenitor le ayudara a ponerse en pie. Todo le daba vueltas y no recordaba haberse sentido tan mal en toda su vida. Creía que nada podía empeorar, pero entonces notó un intenso escozor en la piel y se dio cuenta de que se había quemado. Mejor dicho, se había abrasado.

—¿A quién se le ocurre dormir la mona a pleno sol?

—Cuando llegamos no había sol —Gimoteó Darío, consciente de que si seguía en pie era porque su padre lo sostenía—. ¡Oh, mi cabeza!

—Ve adentro y deja de lloriquear. Voy a despertar a los otros antes de que se entere tu tía Mary.

Darío se dispuso a obedecer. Estaba demasiado hecho polvo como para acordarse de que su padre y él no se hablaban. Después de discutir no habían hecho las paces y la situación se había vuelto un poco extraña. Mientras se metía en la casa, consultó la hora y se dio cuenta de que era más de medio día. Sus amigos y él llevaban un buen rato siendo acariciados por el ardiente sol de principios de agosto. Sin saber muy bien adónde ir, se sentó en una banqueta de la cocina y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos. No iba a volver a beber tanto jamás. La diversión no compensaba aquel infierno de dolor.

Apenas unos minutos después, los cuatro amigos estaban reunidos en la cocina, tan quejumbrosos como el propio Darío. Antonio Álvarez no dejaba de repetir que no podía irse a Londres pareciendo un cangrejo y Alf, que tenía una piel muy sensible, apenas podía moverse sin sentir un dolor horroroso. El que parecía llevarlo mejor era Eloy, que apenas gruñó un poco antes de sentarse junto a Darío.

—Me resulta difícil de creer que seáis tan tontos con la edad que tenéis —Ricardo Vallejo también andaba por la cocina, aunque él tenía mejor aspecto—. Debería dejar que paséis por esto como todo hijo de vecino, pero voy a ser bueno con vosotros. No os mováis de aquí.

Ricardo salió de la estancia como alma que lleva el diablo. Alf fue hasta el frigorífico y se hizo con una botella de agua fresca que se esfumó en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Qué creéis que va a hacer? —Musitó Antonio con voz de ultratumba.

—No lo sé, pero que lo haga ya —Alf prácticamente sollozó—. ¡Me mueerooo!

—No seas exagerado, Alfredo —Ricardo había vuelto sorprendentemente rápido—. Aunque no sé qué podría pasarte si tu madre se entera de esto.

—No se lo dirás. ¿Verdad?

Ricardo no contestó. Lo que hizo fue colocar cuatro viales sobre la mesa y un par de botes blancos.

—Esto es una poción para la resaca y esta crema os ayudará con las quemaduras.

No dijo nada más. Salió de la cocina y dejó que los chicos se las arreglaran como buenamente pudieran. Una hora más tarde, la resaca prácticamente había desaparecido y las quemaduras dolían mucho menos.

—Tu padre sí que sabe lo que se hace —Le dijo Antonio antes de irse a su casa—. Si no fuera por él, no sé si hubiera aguantado pasar el resto del día _así_.

Eloy y Antonio se fueron poco antes de la hora de comer y Alf aprovechó el momento para recalcar su opinión respecto a un tema muy importante.

—Ya has oído a Álvarez. Tu padre es un tío cojonudo.

Darío asintió. Sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer y, aunque dudaba mucho que aquel fuera el mejor momento, arrastró los pies hasta el despacho de su padre. Ricardo llevaba un par de días encerrado a cal y canto, ultimando los detalles de la venta de un par de negocios que tenía por el sur.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Darío sonó tímido. Su padre levantó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Estás muy liado?

—Tengo que resolver un par de cosillas todavía. ¿Querías algo?

—Sí, bueno —Darío se sentó frente a él, sintiéndose muy nervioso de repente—. Gracias por la poción. Es muy buena.

—Más te vale no acostumbrarte a ella. La próxima vez que vengas tan borracho, no te daré nada. ¿Entiendes?

—Era una ocasión especial. Antonio se va y vamos a pasar mogollón de tiempo sin verle.

—Por eso os he echado un cable hoy. Pero no quiero que las ocasiones especiales se conviertan en una costumbre. Y me da igual que seas mayor de edad.

Darío asintió y observó sin demasiado interés los documentos de su padre. Dentro de poco empezaría sus estudios de economía, pero por el momento quería dedicar el verano a no hacer nada. Sabía que no podía quedarse allí callado durante mucho rato y que había ido a ver a su padre por un motivo en concreto, así que se lanzó a la piscina.

—Papá —Ricardo le miró de soslayo—. Lo que te dije el otro día… Yo no lo pienso de verdad. ¿Vale? Estaba muy cabreado y se me fue la pinza, pero no creo que seas… —Darío carraspeó, avergonzado por haber sido capaz de decir aquella sarta de idioteces.

—¿Un puto delincuente? —Ricardo terminó la frase y vio al chico estremecerse.

—Lo siento mucho. De verdad.

Ricardo suspiró. Bajó la pantalla del ordenador portátil hasta prácticamente dejarlo cerrado y decidió poner paz entre los dos. Era Darío el que se había pasado tres pueblos, pero Ricardo podía comprenderle y no quería que aquella situación se prolongara durante mucho más tiempo, así que zanjó el asunto por la vía rápida.

—Está bien, hijo. No pasa nada.

—¿En serio? —Ricardo asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Es que Natalia me gustaba mogollón.

—Apuesto a que sí.

—Pero Alf tiene razón. Es una idiota —Ricardo no dijo nada—. Todas no serán así. ¿Verdad?

—No lo creo.

—Pues menos mal.

Padre e hijo intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior. A ambos les suponía un gran alivio que las aguas volvieran a su cauce.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En algún momento de un hipotético futuro…<strong>_

—¿Y bien?

Darío se moría por conocer qué pensaba Isabel de su padre. Estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de esa chica y no se veía capaz de soportar un rechazo similar al que ya sufriera en el pasado. Isabel, consciente de lo difícil que esa situación era para él, le acarició una mejilla y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Tu padre ha sido muy amable. Me ha caído genial.

—Pero él…

—Ya lo sé, Darío. Y no me importa.

El joven se sintió inmensamente aliviado. Isabel le dio un beso en los labios y lo abrazó. Ricardo Vallejo no tenía el pasado más honroso del mundo, pero Isabel no quería estar con él. Ella quería a Darío porque era un hombre bueno y todo lo demás le daba absolutamente lo mismo. Quizá tuvieran que enfrentar algunos problemillas en el futuro, pero lo harían juntos y eso era más que suficiente.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí voy a llegar. Espero que te haya gustado, Sorg. He escrito los dos capítulos con mucho cariño y ojalá haya podido poner mi granito de arena para que disfrutes de este día. Un besazo.<em>


	22. Lo que pudo haber sido III

**LO QUE PUDO HABER SIDO III**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Campamento Mágico. Julio de 1975.<strong>_

A Ricardo le encantaba hacer magia. A lo largo de su vida no había tenido muchas ocasiones para explotar su potencial, pero en los últimos meses había podido practicar hasta caer rendido.

Aunque reconocerlo en voz alta aún le parecía una cursilada, Ricardo sentía que el Día de Reyes de aquel mismo año había recibido el mejor regalo de toda su vida. Sara no había entrado en detalles, pero la mujer había pasado dos semanas luchando contra viento y marea y al final había conseguido que los tipos del Ministerio le otorgaran su custodia. A Ricardo no le hubiera importado quedarse en casa de Amaia y Fernando. Durante el tiempo que duraron las negociaciones había estado conviviendo con ellos y lo encontró bastante agradable. Amaia era una mujer cariñosa que le enseñaba magia cada vez que tenía un rato libre, y Fernando era un tipo simpaticón que cocinaba de puta madre. Ricardo estuvo tan a gusto que ni siquiera pudo pensar en que existían normas. Le fastidiaba la disciplina, pero las ventajas de estar en aquella casa compensaban con creces lo horrible de someterse a unas reglas.

Sin embargo, los tipos del Ministerio habían dicho que debían ser Sara y Santiago los que se ocuparan de su tutela. Por algún motivo que Ricardo no alcanzaba a comprender, no se fiaban de Amaia y Fernando. Debían ser idiotas porque era obvio que esos dos algún día serían unos padres maravillosos. Pero nadie protestó y Ricardo menos que nadie. Después de todo, Sara Amatriaín fue la primera persona del mundo mágico que estuvo dispuesta a ayudarle y la que había peleado con fiereza contra todos esos funcionarios ministeriales. Ricardo sospechaba que Sara sería ligeramente más severa que Amaia, pero no debía importarle. ¿Verdad? Después de todo, él las había buscado y supo desde el principio cómo serían las cosas. Así pues, Ricardo se había mudado a la casa de Sara y Santiago en los primeros días de enero.

—Vamos a cuidar de ti, Ricardo —le dijo Sara antes de que se hubiera instalado siquiera—. Mientras estés con nosotros no te va a faltar de nada. Esta es tu casa y ahora formas parte de nuestra familia. ¿Entiendes? —Ricardo había asentido. Por algún motivo sentía unas enormes ganas de echarse a llorar—. Pero como ya dijimos en su momento, si formas parte de nuestra familia tienes que cumplir unas normas. ¿Estás dispuesto?

Y Sara había procedido a explicarle un montón de cosas que Ricardo apenas había tenido tiempo de asimilar. Era libre de salir y hacer amistades, pero debería cumplir con unos horarios. Podía moverse por la casa con total libertad, pero tendría una serie de responsabilidades, como mantener limpio y ordenado su cuarto y colaborar con las tareas domésticas. Debía procurar no decir demasiadas palabrotas y tratar con respeto a todo el mundo.

—Y está terminantemente prohibido robar —Sara dijo aquello con guasa, aunque estaba hablando muy en serio.

También tendría que ir al colegio. Esa parte no le gustó demasiado, pero al final lo matricularon en dos escuelas: una _muggle_ y una mágica. En la primera iba con muchísimo retraso y tendría que recuperar varios cursos. No le hacía mucha gracia, pero le parecía que lo correcto era esforzarse un poco, aunque solo fuera para que Sara estuviera contenta. En la segunda también tenía mucho camino por recorrer, pero Ricardo se sentía tan feliz aprendiendo magia que no le importaba agotarse por completo con tal de saber hacer un encantamiento más.

Al chaval le estaba costando un poco acostumbrarse a esa nueva rutina, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía a salvo. Vivir con Sara y Santiago era mucho mejor que estar en la calle o en el orfanato. Saber que no le faltarían ni un sitio donde dormir ni un plato de comida al menos tres veces al día le llevaba a recordar continuamente cómo eran las cosas antes de que su madre se muriera. Ricardo seguía sintiéndose bastante extraño algunas veces y experimentaba ciertos cambios de humor que le desconcertaban muchísimo. Tan pronto tenía que controlarse para no buscar a Sara y acurrucarse a su lado como le entraban ganas de ponerse a correr y recuperar un poco de la libertad voluntariamente perdida.

A pesar de los altibajos que sufría su estado de ánimo, Ricardo sabía que había tomado una buena decisión y estaba bastante contento, aunque había algo que todavía no sabía cómo manejar. O mejor dicho, alguien.

Jaime era el hijo pequeño de Sara y Santiago. Se lo habían presentado durante las fiestas navideñas, pero Ricardo no comprendió que tendría que convivir con él hasta que no se instaló en su nueva casa. Jaime tenía diez años y era un crío inquieto y extrovertido que se ganaba las simpatías de la gente sin esforzarse demasiado. Ricardo, que no tenía hermanos ni demasiados buenos recuerdos de sus días en el orfanato, cuando estaba rodeado por niños y niñas de todas las edades, simplemente no sabía cómo comportarse con él. Jaime intentaba ser amable y no dudaba a la hora de invitarlo a sus juegos o echarle una mano con la magia, pero Ricardo acostumbraba a rechazarle. En primer lugar, porque no creía que jugar con un niño más pequeño que él fuera algo bueno, y en segundo lugar porque su orgullo se sentía un poco herido cuando comprobaba que un crío de diez años tenía más conocimientos mágicos que él mismo. Algo le decía que no era justo despreciar la compañía de Jaime, pero no podía evitarlo. Aún así, y aunque Sara no le había forzado en ese sentido, Ricardo era consciente de que en algún momento tendría que acostumbrarse a la compañía de Jaime. Después de todo, estaban obligados a convivir como si fueran hermanos.

Las cosas se habían vuelto un poco más raras después de que Sara y Santiago les llevaran a los campamentos de verano. Jaime, que llevaba yendo allí desde los siete años, le indicaba una y otra vez dónde estaban todos los sitios y en ocasiones insistía en acompañarlo él mismo. El pequeñajo tenía una nube de amigos que le seguían a todas partes y eso no ayudaba mucho a que Ricardo dejara de tener problemas con los chavales de su edad. Porque los tenía. Y muchos.

En opinión de Ricardo, todos aquellos chicos eran idiotas. Y usaba ese calificativo porque procuraba apartar las palabras malsonantes de su mente. Conocía a varios de ellos de la escuela de magia a la cual acudía de forma habitual y ya había tenido varios encontronazos con ellos, pero en los campamentos era aún peor porque el chaval no tenía que aguantarlos durante unas cuantas horas, sino todo el día. Y le estaba resultando muy complicado no liarse a hostias con ellos. _"A hostias no. A tortazos",_ se recordó mientras se dirigía al río. Las clases ya habían terminado y Ricardo necesitaba alejarse de la gente un rato.

Si no estuviera tan interesado en demostrarle a Sara que podía ser un buen chico si se lo proponía, Ricardo ya les hubiera dado su merecido a esa panda de imbéciles. Desde que puso un pie en aquel sitio, no habían dejado de meterse con él. Le llamaban _quinqui, _retrasado y _squib_. Cada vez que un hechizo no le salía bien o cuando sacaba una mala nota (y sacaba demasiadas malas notas teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que se esforzaba) se pitorreaban de él y se reían en su cara. Ricardo estaba deseando ponerse al día con el tema de la magia para demostrarles que no era ningún inútil. En cuanto estudiara un poco más y cogiera práctica iban a enterarse de quién era Ricardo Vallejo, pero hasta entonces no le quedaba más remedio que tragar inquina. Y menos mal que se había negado a que lo llevaran a una clase de menos nivel. No se veía capaz de aguantar a un montón de mocosos riéndose de él. Y, para colmo de males, las cosas en el cole _muggle _no iban mejor. De hecho, y aunque pareciera imposible, iban peor.

Ricardo se dejó caer en el suelo. Aquel era su rincón favorito del río. Lo había descubierto un par de días después de llegar al campamento y desde entonces no había dejado de ir ni una sola tarde. Sacó la varita, cogió la primera piedra que vio e invocó el hechizo que les habían enseñado esa tarde en clase de Transformaciones. Aunque Ricardo no terminaba de entender para qué servía convertir un cenicero en una copa de vino, debía reconocer que la clase era divertida. Toda la magia lo era, en realidad. Como en la clase práctica no le había ido nada bien, Ricardo decidió que practicaría. Quería aprender a transformar unos materiales en otros. El cenicero de aquel día era metálico y Ricardo lo había convertido en un cáliz plateado. Concentrándose todo lo que pudo, apuntó con la varita a la roca y murmuró el hechizo. Al abrir los ojos, descubrió que la piedra tenía el color de la corteza del árbol más cercano, pero seguía siendo tan roca como antes. Bufó con frustración y tiró la piedra al río. Sabía que no tenía sentido enfadarse porque eso no le ayudaría a aprobar Transformaciones, pero cuando terminaba el día acostumbraba a estar muy harto de todo.

Después de suspirar y cerrar los ojos en busca de un poco de calma, Ricardo volvió a intentarlo. Fracasó de nuevo. Era normal que a los estudiantes se les dieran mejor unas asignaturas que otras y seguramente Transformaciones se convertiría en su bestia negra. Y las pociones. Ricardo prefería no pensar en ellas. En ocasiones como aquella, cuando tenía la sensación de que nada le salía bien, el chico se preguntaba si realmente valía para ser mago. Nunca le había hablado a nadie de sus inseguridades, pero cuando Amaia le enseñaba algún hechizo y no le salía a la primera, siempre le animaba.

—Es normal que no te salga a la primera —Le decía, sonriente y afable—. Sólo tienes que practicar.

Practicar. Ricardo entornó los ojos y observó una nueva piedra con cara de pocos amigos. Se pasó más de una hora pronunciando una y otra vez las mismas palabras, hasta que logró que la roca se trasformara en madera. Seguramente eso era algo bueno, así que se puso bastante contento. Y se alegró aún más cuando volvió a conseguirlo una vez. Y otra. Y otra más. Ahora que le había pillado el tranquillo no le parecía tan difícil y, aunque se hubiera quedado un rato más allí, empezaba a anochecer y se encontraba bastante cansado, así que regresó a su habitación. Pensaba darse un buen baño antes de la cena y echarle un vistazo al libro de Astronomía antes de meterse en la cama.

Cuando llegó al edificio principal estaba bastante contento. El esfuerzo de aquella tarde había merecido la pena y se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a las clases del día siguiente, pero algo acabó con su buen humor. O mejor dicho alguien.

—¡Has sido tú, ladrón de mierda!

Ricardo apenas había asimilado esas palabras cuando Matías Blanco le dio un empujón y lo estampó contra la pared. Blanco era uno de los imbéciles que se metían con él en la escuela de magia y el principal artífice de que se hubiera convertido en un apestado en los campamentos. Antes de que Ricardo pudiera protestar, Matías sacó la varita y se la clavó en el cuello.

—Devuélvemelo ahora mismo o te frío los sesos.

A Ricardo le costó un par de segundos reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo pudo sentir cómo la furia se hacía paso en su interior. No le gustaba que le amenazasen y mucho menos tener público, porque en menos que canta un gallo se había formado un corrillo de curiosos a su alrededor. Y ninguno parecía tener intenciones de echarle una mano. Comprendiendo que estaba solo en eso, se aferró al brazo de Blanco e intentó quitárselo de encima.

—Suéltame —Masculló entre dientes. Su cerebro empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad. Blanco estaba convencido que le había robado algo, pero Ricardo era inocente. Le había prometido a Sara que no volvería a hacer algo así. Pero. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de que alguien le creyera? Con sus antecedentes, seguramente ni le concederían el beneficio de la duda.

—¿Dónde está mi dinero?

Blanco le apretó un poco más el cuello. Estaba perfectamente escoltado por sus amigotes y Ricardo sabía que tenía todas las de perder en una pelea. Y tampoco era como si pudiera librarse de aquella manaza, por Blanco era más grande que él y estaba mucho más versado en asuntos mágicos. Aún así, Ricardo no podía quedarse quieto sin hacer nada, así que echó mano de la varita y apuntó a su vez al cuello de Blanco. Obviamente su contrincante no le había creído capaz de hacer algo así.

—He dicho que me sueltes —Dijo con la voz un poco ahogada y la respiración agitada. Blanco le miró con sorpresa un instante y luego se rió de él.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso, gilipollas? No tienes ni idea de cómo usar la magia.

Ricardo apretó la varita con los dedos y buscó algún hechizo que le pudiera ser de utilidad en aquella tesitura, pero no fue demasiado rápido porque uno de los amigotes de Blanco le quitó la varita. Escuchó las burlas de esos idiotas y las risas de los mirones y apretó los dientes. Estaba muy cabreado y al mismo tiempo se sentía terriblemente vulnerable. Odiaba esa sensación. Siempre había sido muy bueno defendiéndose y si alguna vez le habían dado una paliza de muerte era porque le pillaron desprevenido y porque, además, los agresores le superaban en número. Y, aunque le encantara hacer magia y se sintiera orgulloso de sí mismo cada vez que algo le salía bien, no podía evitar pensar que aquello que le estaba pasando era aún peor que ser arrinconado por un montón de matones porque los matones de su barrio sólo podían pegarle, pero aquellos chavales de la escuela podían darle una paliza y lanzarle alguna maldición de lo más desagradable. Y, obviamente, él era demasiado débil para defenderse. Aún.

A la vista de que tenía aquella pelea perdida, Ricardo intentó razonar. Esperaba que algún profesor apareciera por allí de un momento a otro porque, aunque algunos de ellos lo miraran con cierta desconfianza durante las clases, no podían dejar que le atacaran de aquella manera. ¿Verdad?

—No te he quitado nada —Musitó, un poco ansioso porque la presión en su cuello se aflojara un poco. Empezaba a faltarle el aire—. Déjame.

—¿Qué no me has quitado nada? Pues ya me dirás quién ha sido, porque aquí solo veo a un ladrón. ¡Tú!

—¡No es un ladrón!

Ricardo rodó los ojos a la derecha para vez al pequeño Jaime Vilamaior haciéndose paso entre aquel grupo de mirones. Su voz había sonado sorprendentemente enérgica para ser un mocoso y, aunque una parte de Ricardo pudo agradecerle la ayuda, otra se dio cuenta de que su intervención sólo podía empeorarlo todo. Matías Blanco miró al niño con desagrado y Ricardo aprovechó para llenar los pulmones de aire cuando su agarre perdió un poco de fuerza. Con gusto le hubiera dado una buena patada en sus partes nobles, pero sus amigotes estaban en alerta permanente. Y podía estar un poco ansioso por librarse de aquello, pero no era idiota.

—Cierra el pico, enano —Le espetó Blanco con desdén—. Esto no va contigo.

—¡Ricardo no ha hecho nada! —Lejos achantarse, Jaime subió más aún el tono de voz—. ¡Dejadle en paz!

Blanco lo miró de forma extraña y Ricardo se preguntó qué sería capaz de hacer contra un niño. Por suerte, el asunto no pasó a mayores porque Mariana Pinto, la profesora de Encantamientos, acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —A pesar de que Ricardo estaba bastante seguro de que no le caía demasiado bien a esa mujer, ella pareció horrorizada cuando vio cómo lo estaban tratando—. ¡Señor Blanco! ¡Suéltele ahora mismo! ¡Y baje esa varita!

Blanco obedeció de inmediato. Se lo había pasado bastante bien intimidando a un compañero, pero ser pillado _in fraganti_ por una profesora no entraba en sus planes. Mariana Pinto no necesitó ordenarle al resto de alumnos que se dispersaran. El corrillo desapareció tan rápido como se había formado y sólo quedaron allí Ricardo, sus agresores y Jaime, que estaba un poco rojo y se veía ansioso por aclarar lo que había ocurrido. Ricardo se llevó la mano al cuello y respiró profundamente.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor Vallejo? —Ricardo asintió y señaló acusadoramente a uno de los agresores.

—Ese hijo de puta me ha quitado la varita.

—Controle ese vocabulario —El reproche de la profesora fue bastante severo—. Devuélvale la varita, señor Vicario. Ahora.

Ricardo sonrió cuando recuperó su querida varita. Ya sabía lo mal que se pasaba cuando se rompía y no quería volver a perderla nunca más.

—¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué se estaban peleando?

Existía un código de honor entre los estudiantes que les impedía chivarse de los compañeros cuando ocurrían cosas como aquellas, pero Ricardo pensó, no sin maldad, que él no tenía honor alguno y que los compañeros le importaban una mierda. Ni uno solo se había portado bien con él, así que no tendría problemas en explicar con pelos y señales como había sido abordado en mitad del pasillo. Sin embargo, Blanco se le adelantó.

—Ese delincuente se ha metido en mi habitación y me ha robado todo el dinero que mis padres me han dado.

—¡Mentira!

Todos los presentes miraron al pequeño Jaime, que estaba francamente indignado con todo aquello. Mariana Pinto lo observó detenidamente y le habló con voz suave.

—Ve al comedor con tus amigos, Jaime. La cena va a empezar dentro de un rato.

—¡Pero Ricardo no ha hecho nada!

—Está bien. Vamos a aclarar todo lo que está pasando, pero tú tienes que marcharte. Vamos.

Jaime no parecía muy convencido, pero al final obedeció la orden. Se alejó arrastrando los pies y Ricardo sintió una oleada de gratitud hacia él.

—¿Es verdad lo que dice el señor Blanco? —La profesora Pinto había perdido por completo la suavidad de antes y a Ricardo le pareció que le estaba acusando directamente—. ¿Le ha robado?

—¡No! —Exclamó indignado, sintiéndose nuevamente acorralado aunque no fuera físicamente—. No he hecho nada.

—¿Tiene pruebas de lo que dice, señor Blanco? —La profesora miró a Matías con el ceño fruncido y éste se puso rojo.

—Ha tenido que ser él.

—Repito. ¿Tiene pruebas? —Blanco no respondió—. Si su dinero ha desaparecido, trataremos de esclarecer los hechos. Hasta entonces, procure no acusar a un compañero si no tiene pruebas. ¿Entendido? —Blanco asintió—. Y ahora, largo de aquí.

Matías y sus amigos se fueron prácticamente corriendo en dirección al comedor. Ricardo se quedó quieto un instante, consciente de que, pese a todo, Mariana Pinto creía en las palabras de ese imbécil. Un torrente de emociones confusas amenazó con estallar en su pecho y se fue a su habitación. Al menos allí podría estar solo un rato. Se le había quitado el hambre y ya no estaba contento en absoluto. El hecho de tener marcas de dedos en el cuello no le hizo sentir mejor y se tumbó en la cama preguntándose si merecía la pena estar allí. ¿Las cosas serían así siempre?

Al cabo de un rato, alguien llamó a la puerta y Ricardo maldijo a su compañero de habitación, pero no era él. Jaime Vilamaior asomó la cabeza con timidez a pesar de que no había obtenido respuesta alguna.

—Hola.

—Hola.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Ricardo se encogió de hombros—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele el cuello?

Ricardo se acarició la piel herida y supuso que Jaime había visto las marcas.

—Estoy bien —Dijo con cierto desánimo, sin levantarse de la cama. Jaime se sentó a su lado. Se le veía un poco nervioso, como si temiera no estar actuando correctamente.

—Sé que no le has robado a nadie —Aseguró el niño al cabo de unos segundos de silencio. Ricardo sonrió y le dio un golpecito en la espalda a modo de agradecimiento—. No te han castigado. ¿Verdad?

—La profesora Pinto dice que hay que aclarar lo que ha pasado.

—¿Crees que te van a echar las culpas? —Ricardo rechinó los dientes y no movió un músculo—. Porque les diré a todos que tú no has hecho nada.

—Gracias, Jaime, pero no creo que sirva de mucho.

El niño se disponía a decir algo cuando fueron interrumpidos. Cristóbal Hurtado, el compañero de habitación, acababa de hacer acto de presencia. Era un chaval larguirucho, de pelo oscuro y ojos almendrados. Ricardo apenas había intercambiado con él un par de palabras a lo largo de aquellos días y también era compañero de la escuela de magia de Madrid, aunque no pertenecía al grupito de Blanco. Ricardo sabía que era de magia antigua y lo encontraba un tanto presuntuoso, como si se creyera por encima del bien y del mal. Su padre tenía un alto cargo en el Ministerio, algo relacionado con las leyes mágicas, y su familia contaba con cierto prestigio desde hacía varias generaciones. Todos decían que Cristóbal estaba llamado a hacer grandes cosas y resultaba irónico que un chico como Ricardo hubiera terminado compartiendo habitación con él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Vilamaior? —Preguntó en cuanto se percató de la presencia de Jaime. A pesar de que no le agradaba la presencia del niño, fue muy correcto con él—. Deberías estar en tu dormitorio. Si los profesores te pillan, te castigarán.

Jaime refunfuñó algo, pero se despidió de Ricardo y salió corriendo como una exhalación. Cristóbal cerró la puerta entonces, se quitó los zapatos con estudiada parsimonia y sacó su pijama de debajo de la almohada.

—He oído que te has peleado con Blanco y los demás —Dijo de forma repentina, sorprendiendo a un Ricardo que no se esperaba que fuera a hablarle—. Se comenta que os va a caer una buena.

—¿Que nos va a caer? —Ricardo, que ya tenía los nervios a flor de piel después de lo de antes, no dio crédito a lo que escuchaba—. ¡Pero si han sido ellos los que me han saltado encima!

—Los profesores creen que el ataque estaba justificado.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que no te debería decir nada —Cristóbal se acercó un poco a él y bajó el tono de voz—. Pero Blanco y los otros me caen como el culo, así que tienes derecho a saberlo.

—¿Qué tengo que saber?

—Mañana a primera hora van a registrar tus cosas. Sea lo que sea lo que le hayas quitado a ese mamón, hazlo desaparecer antes de que te pillen.

—¡Pero si no he hecho nada!

—Entonces podrás dormir tranquilo. ¿No?

Hurtado no añadió nada más. Ricardo podía sentir el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso todo el mundo se había puesto en su contra? ¡Qué no le había robado nada a nadie, joder! ¿Por qué el único que parecía creer en él era un crío de diez años?

En cualquier caso, Ricardo se dijo una y otra vez que no tenía nada que temer. Por si acaso alguien le había hecho una jugarreta, revisó todas sus cosas para asegurarse de que entre ellas no había nada que no debiera estar allí y se metió en la cama con la certeza de que al día siguiente podría mirar por encima del hombro a más de un gilipollas.

* * *

><p>Ricardo fingió sorpresa cuando el mismísimo director del campamento le llamó discretamente justo después del desayuno. Apenas intercambió una mirada de gratitud con Hurtado antes de seguir al hombre a través de los pasillos, hasta su habitación. La presencia de Matías Blanco le fastidiaba un poco y no estaba seguro de que ese hombre tuviera derecho a hacer lo que él ya sabía que iba a hacer, pero como no tenía nada que ocultar decidió que no opondría ninguna clase de resistencia.<p>

—El señor Blanco afirma que quinientas pesetas fueron sustraídas de su habitación ayer por la tarde —Le dijo el director poco antes de hacer la comprobación, después de llevarlos a él y a Matías a su despacho—. Asegura tener sospechas fundadas de que usted fue el responsable del robo. ¿Tiene algo que decir, señor Vallejo?

—No he hecho nada —A pesar de ser consciente de que eso pasaría, Ricardo seguía sintiéndose molesto. Arrinconado y sin escapatoria posible.

—¿Dónde estuvo ayer por la tarde?

—Cerca del río, practicando Transformaciones.

—¿Alguien puede dar fe de ello?

Ricardo alzó una ceja. Aquello era un interrogatorio en toda regla. Ni siquiera la poli _muggle_ era tan pesada cuando lo atrapaban prácticamente con las manos en la masa.

—Fui solo, pero nunca me he acercado a la habitación de Blanco. ¿Para qué iba a ir allí?

—Pues para robarme, ladrón de mierda.

—Señor Blanco —El director resultó un tanto condescendiente al hacer el reproche. Ricardo sintió que no estaba en igualdad de condiciones, que ese hombre creía en su culpabilidad y no necesitaba pruebas para cargarle el muerto—. Puesto que es inocente, no le importará que registre sus cosas.

Ricardo negó con la cabeza. Había experimentado un momento de duda, pero sabía que era lo mejor. El director asintió y llevó a los dos chicos al dormitorio de Vallejo. Una vez allí, el chaval adquirió una pose desafiante y arrogante mientras el hombre abría el cajón de su mesita de noche.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí'

El director sacó un montón de billetes del cajón y Ricardo retrocedió un paso. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando? Con la sensación de estar metido en una pesadilla, el chico vio cómo el director contaba el dinero. El muy cabrón parecía incluso satisfecho con el hallazgo.

—Cuatrocientas sesenta pesetas. Francamente, señor Vallejo, dudo mucho que sus tutores le hayan dado tanto dinero. Conozco al señor Vilamaior y a la señora Amatriaín desde hace años. Por aquí han pasado sus tres hijas mayores y nunca he visto a ninguna de las tres con esta cantidad encima. ¿Tiene algo que decir?

Ricardo abrió la boca. No emitió sonido alguno.

—¿Qué ha hecho con el dinero que falta? —El chaval seguía enmudecido. Incrédulo—. Me pondré en contacto de inmediato con sus tutores. Este delito merece la expulsión inmediata. No se mueva de aquí hasta que no se lo ordene.

Ricardo no movió un músculo. Blanco no necesitó decirle nada para amenazarle. El director cerró la puerta tras de sí y todo quedó en silencio.

* * *

><p><em>¡Humm! Este es el momento perfecto para interrumpir la narración. En el siguiente capítulo veremos lo que ocurre con Ricardo después de todo lo que ha pasado. Y no digo nada más, jeje.<em>

_Besos._


	23. Lo que pudo haber sido IV

**LO QUE PUDO HABER SIDO IV**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Campamento Mágico. Julio de 1975<strong>_

Ricardo no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer el director después de dejarlo solo en su habitación. Únicamente le había dejado bien claro que iban a expulsarle, así que seguramente avisaría a Sara y a Santiago. Al pensar en ello, el chico tragó saliva y se sentó en la cama. Todavía estaba demasiado aturdido para reaccionar. Ignoraba cómo había llegado todo aquel dinero a su mesilla de noche, pero él no había sido y sólo esperaba que Sara y Santiago le creyeran.

Les había prometido que no volvería a robar y en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza no cumplir con esa promesa. ¿Qué clase de desagradecido miserable sería si lo hiciera? Se habían preocupado por él como nadie lo había hecho desde hacía años y Ricardo quería demostrarles que era digno de confianza. ¿Por qué tenía que estar pasándole aquello? No entendía nada y estaba asustado.

¿Qué harían con él después de aquello? Mangarle a alguien quinientas pesetas no era moco de pavo y le preocupaba que la expulsión fuera lo mínimo que podría ocurrirle. ¿Merecía la pena intentar escaparse? No sería ni la primera vez que Ricardo se veía obligado a hacer algo así. Nunca le había importado huir para salvar el pellejo, pero esa vez era diferente. No quería esconderse. Necesitaba decirle a Sara que era inocente, que ella le creyera y se diera cuenta de que no cometió un error al confiar en él, pero. ¿Y si ella no le creía? ¿Y si Blanco y sus padres no se conformaban con verlo fuera de los campamentos mágicos y avisaban a las autoridades para que le arrestaran?

Ricardo tragó saliva y apretó los dientes. Por un momento deseó que aquello no fuera más que una pesadilla e incluso intentó despertarse, pero no estaba soñando. Aquello era real. De algún modo incomprensible, aquella nueva vida en proyecto se había ido al garete. Y por primera vez Ricardo sabía que no había hecho nada para merecerlo. Se había comportado, se había esforzado como nunca antes lo había hecho y no había salido bien. Y, francamente, no le sorprendía demasiado porque. ¿Desde cuándo le salía algo bien?

Era un iluso al pensar que podía labrarse un futuro diferente. Estaba convencido de que alguno de sus compañeros le había hecho aquella jugarreta. Ricardo era un chico que sabía defenderse, pero nunca se había metido con ninguno de ellos. Ni siquiera aspiraba a ser amigo de aquella panda de cretinos. Sólo quería que le dejaran en paz, aprender magia y ser un poco como eran todos los demás, pero estaba claro que no se lo iban a permitir. Tal vez pensaban que no se merecía estar allí. ¿Merecía la pena vivir rodeado de gente a la que no le importaba lo más mínimo joderle la vida?

Porque eso era lo que habían hecho. El que había hecho aquello quizá sólo quería que lo expulsaran. Tal vez no había pensado en la justicia mágica. Porque eran quinientas pesetas, joder. Ricardo conocía gente a la que habían enchironado por menos pasta.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más trabajo le costaba contener las ganas de huir. Quizá si se escapaba podría buscar a Sara cuando el temporal hubiera amainado un poco. Le explicaría cómo habían ocurrido las cosas y, con suerte, ella le creería. O tal vez consideraría que una escapada ratificaba su culpabilidad y no querría saber nada más de él. Y Ricardo la necesitaba. Le costaba un mundo reconocerlo, pero era agradable sentirse protegido y cuidado. Querido.

Ricardo se llevó un pequeño sobresalto cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se levantó como movido por un resorte y se encontró cara a cara con Mariana Pinto, la profesora que le salvó el pellejo el día anterior. La mujer lo miró con seriedad un instante y luego se hizo a un lado para que caminara frente a ella.

—Vamos, señor Vallejo. Sus tutores acaban de llegar. Nos esperan en el despacho del director.

Las ganas de llorar vinieron de repente. Ricardo odiaba aquella sensación de indefensión y se sintió más inseguro que nunca. Ojalá le creyeran. Le daba igual lo que pensara el resto del mundo, pero necesitaba que Sara y Santiago creyeran en él. _Por favor. Por favor._

La profesora le acompañó hasta el despacho sin abrir la boca. ¿Qué pensaría ella de todo eso? A Ricardo no le caía mal. Le miraba con cierta desconfianza, pero siempre fue justa con él. Y era una mujer paciente, muy buena en su trabajo. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta, Ricardo notó como los pies se le clavaban al suelo. Siempre se quedaba paralizado cuando algo le asustaba o le ponía nervioso. Y ciertamente estaba aterrado. ¿Y si no le creían y lo mandaban de vuelta a las calles o al orfanato? ¿Y si tenía que ir a la cárcel?

Cuando la puerta se abrió ante sus ojos, a Ricardo le quedó el consuelo de ver que ni Blanco ni sus padres estaban allí. Hubiera sido demasiado tener que aguantar a aquel cretino mientras le insultaba y lanzaba falsas acusaciones. Además, dudaba que sus padres fueran a mostrarse demasiados comprensivos después de lo ocurrido. Por fortuna, sólo estaban el director y Sara y Santiago. Los tres brujos se pusieron en pie en cuanto llegó y los tres le miraron fijamente, como sondeándole. El director tenía toda la pinta de estar disfrutando con aquello y Ricardo intentó reunir fuerzas para desafiarle con la mirada, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada. Sara se acababa de poner frente a él, le había agarrado la cara y le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué has hecho, Ricardo?

Aunque hubiera sido culpable, el chico no podría haberle mentido. Tragó saliva para bajar el nudo de la garganta y parpadeó velozmente porque las lágrimas estaban a punto de saltársele. Y no quería llorar delante del director. Aún tenía un poco de orgullo.

—No he hecho nada, Sara —Musitó, escuchando con horror cómo su voz delataba sus emociones—. Te lo juro.

Sara le observó detenidamente durante unos segundos que a Ricardo le parecieron eternos. Fue incapaz de mantenerle la mirada. Sara frunció el ceño y suspiró profundamente. Con disimulo, le limpió la única lágrima que no había podido contener y le agarró una mano con decisión, instándole a tomar asiento entre Santiago y ella misma. La mujer aún no había abierto la boca, pero Ricardo se sentía un poco más tranquilo. Y cuando Santiago le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó con firmeza, supo que al menos podría contar con ellos. Si el chaval no hubiera tenido la cabeza hundida y los ojos fijos en el suelo, hubiera visto el claro desconcierto del director del campamento.

—Ahora que ha llegado el señor Vallejo, podemos hablar tranquilamente de lo que ha pasado —Dijo. No sonaba tan decidido como aquella misma mañana, cuando había registrado la habitación de Ricardo—. Como les indiqué anteriormente, el chico ha sido descubierto robando dinero a un compañero.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Sara interrumpió al hombre—. ¿Le han pillado con las manos en la masa? ¿Alguien le ha visto mientras, supuestamente, cometía el delito del que se le acusa?

—El señor Blanco denunció la desaparición del dinero ayer mismo. Estaba convencido de que el señor Vallejo era el responsable y, cuando procedimos a registrar sus posesiones, encontramos el dinero robado.

—¿Me está usted diciendo que registraron sus cosas sin más pruebas que la palabra de un chico de quince años?

A Ricardo le alivió comprobar que Sara parecía indignada.

—Ya le he dicho que el dinero apareció en uno de sus cajones. Y me temo que el señor Vallejo tendrá que explicarnos dónde ha ido a parar la parte que falta.

—¿En serio? —Sara alzó una ceja—. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Ricardo opuso alguna resistencia cuando se presentó en su habitación para hacer el registro? —El director tardó un instante en negar con la cabeza—. Me parece una absoluta barbaridad que se actúe de la forma en que usted lo ha hecho sin ninguna clase de pruebas, suponiendo que un chico es culpable sólo porque sí.

—Señora Amatriaín. Todos sabemos de dónde ha salido este muchacho.

Ricardo alzó la cabeza bruscamente. No sabía si sentirse enfadado, humillado o asustado. La mano de Santiago le instó a permanecer tranquilo, algo difícil dadas las circunstancias.

—Usted no está aquí para juzgar a los chicos por su procedencia, sino para garantizar que reciben una instrucción mágica apropiada. Si Ricardo ha crecido en las calles es porque se han cometido muchos errores en lo concerniente a su educación. Errores de los que él no es responsable en forma alguna —Ricardo se estremeció. Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera esperado que Sara le defendiera de esa manera—. Ha llegado a la conclusión de que Ricardo es responsable del robo únicamente teniendo en cuenta su origen. ¿Verdad?

—No se trata de…

—Pues bien. Si Ricardo es un ladrón consumado, tal y como usted parece creer. ¿Por qué iba a ocultar el dinero entre sus cosas, donde cualquiera podría encontrarlo? ¿Y por qué le permitiría llevar a cabo un registro sin resistirse?

El director guardó silencio. Tenía el ceño fruncido y ya no se le veía tan pagado de sí mismo como antes.

—¿Se le ha ocurrido pensar que alguien ha podido dejar el dinero allí para inculparle?

—Eso es absurdo.

—Lo que es absurdo es que un hombre que tiene a su cargo a centenares de niños mágicos tenga tantos prejuicios.

Sara y el director mantuvieron un duelo de miradas que se prolongó hasta que el hombre carraspeó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Durante años he visto pasar a sus hijos por este campamento, señora. Sé que usted y su marido les han proporcionado una buena educación, pero si me permite decírselo, creo que está equivocada respecto al señor Vallejo. Puedo entender que quieran defenderlo y espero que se den cuenta de su error lo antes posible. Por mi parte, les informo de que la expulsión sigue en pie.

Ricardo miró de reojo a Sara. Tenía los labios apretados y parecía realmente enfadada. El director se había pasado de la raya al decir todo aquello y la mujer estaba al límite de su paciencia. Con movimientos lentos, se giró hacia Ricardo y le habló con suavidad.

—En ese caso, será mejor que vayas a recoger tus cosas.

Ya estaba. Se había terminado. Sara lo había intentado, pero no pudo ser. Aún así, Ricardo tuvo que insistir en su inocencia. No quería que le cupiera ninguna duda ni que pensara que se había equivocado al acogerle en su casa y dar la cara por él.

—Yo no he sido.

—Ya lo sé, Ricardo —Ella le dio un par de golpecitos en la pierna—. Hablaremos luego.

Ricardo asintió y se puso en pie. Se sentía un poco mareado y le costó un poco no tambalearse antes de llegar a la puerta. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Podría seguir aprendiendo magia, aunque no fuera a los campamentos de verano? Si el director insistía en culparle de aquello. ¿Le denunciarían ante la justicia? ¿Iría a la cárcel? Eran muchas dudas, pero ya tendría tiempo de planteárselas todas a Sara cuando hubieran vuelto a casa.

_A casa._ A pesar de que todo lo que estaba pasando era un asco, Ricardo sonrió al pensar en todo lo que Sara había dicho. Creía en él. Ciertamente la expulsión era un asco, pero el chaval sintió cierto alivio al salir del despacho del director. Estaba hecho un mar de dudas y seguía asustado, pero al menos contaba con el apoyo de Sara y de Santiago y eso le resultaba muy tranquilizador.

—¡Ricardo!

La voz de Jaime le hizo sobresaltarse. Estaba a punto de llegar a su habitación y el chiquillo le salió al paso en mitad del pasillo. Tenía el pelo revuelto y estaba un poco rojo, como si se hubiera pasado un buen rato corriendo. A Ricardo no se le olvidaba que ese niño fue el primero en creer en él y sintió una oleada de gratitud hacia él. Gratitud y, para qué negarlo, cariño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clase.

—¿Es verdad que han venido papá y mamá? —Preguntó el chavalín sin hacer caso del reproche de Ricardo, que sólo asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Me han expulsado, Jaime. Se creen que yo le robé a Blanco.

—¡Pero tú no fuiste! —El niño habló con tal vehemencia que cualquiera podría haberse creído sus palabras sin parpadear.

—El director no me cree. Ya ha tomado una decisión.

—Pero…

—No pasa nada, Jaime, de verdad —Ricardo intentó calmar los ánimos del niño. No tuvo demasiado éxito porque él tampoco estaba pasando por su mejor momento—. Tus padres sí que me creen y eso es lo único que importa.

Jaime se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su alrededor antes de volver a hablar.

—Si se descubre al ladrón de verdad. ¿Te expulsarán?

—Pues no sé —La pregunta había sorprendido mucho a Ricardo—. Supongo que no.

—Vale —Jaime se puso muy tieso y en su rostro se reflejó una determinación que Ricardo había visto anteriormente en otra persona: en su madre—. Entonces hablaré con el director.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tú sabes…? —Jaime asintió antes de que hubiera terminado la pregunta— ¿Quién?

—Ayer por la tarde vi a Hurtado saliendo de la habitación de Blanco.

Ricardo sintió cómo si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Hurtado, que había fingido echarle un cable la noche anterior y que le había utilizado para salirse con la suya.

—¡Qué hijo de la grandísima puta!

Y tras soltar ese exabrupto, y sin sentir ni el más mínimo remordimiento por ser un mal hablado, Ricardo cambió de dirección y se dispuso a ajustar cuentas. Jaime se quedó parado en el pasillo un instante. No sabía lo que iba a hacer el otro, pero supuso que no sería nada bueno, así que salió corriendo en dirección al despacho del director para aclarar lo ocurrido antes de que ocurriera algo grave.

* * *

><p>—He hablado con los padres del señor Blanco —El director había seguido hablando después de que Ricardo abandonara el despacho—. Van a denunciar al señor Vallejo.<p>

Sara suspiró y se contuvo para no soltar una maldición. Aquello era lo que les faltaba para que la situación se volviera aún más complicada. Cuando ese hombre se había puesto en contacto con ellos para explicarles lo que supuestamente había hecho Ricardo, Sara _casi_ le había creído. Si bien era cierto que el chico estaba esforzándose un montón para demostrarles que era digno de confianza, a Sara no le hubiera extrañado en lo más mínimo que volviera a las andadas. Sabía que nada estaba siendo fácil para el chaval y estaba dispuesta a darle un par de nuevas oportunidades si se daba el caso, pero en cuanto lo había visto entrar al despacho, aterrado y a punto de echarse a llorar, se dio cuenta de que Ricardo era inocente. El hecho de que el director no le hubiera dado un voto de confianza la indignaba y entristecía a partes iguales porque Ricardo ni siquiera había cumplido los quince años. ¿Qué iba a pensar el chico después de todo aquello? ¿Que su vida estaba arruinada para siempre?

—Eso es sacar las cosas de quicio —Intervino Santiago. Hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, pero debía haber notado que Sara estaba al límite de su paciencia—. Si es posible, nos gustaría hablar con los padres de ese chico.

—Los señores Blanco están decididos, señor Vilamaior. Están profundamente indignados por lo ocurrido y quieren que el responsable del robo sea debidamente castigado.

Sara se envaró. Santiago la sostuvo por la muñeca para intentar calmarla, consciente de que no iba a decir nada demasiado agradable. Y entonces, justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y alguien del todo inesperado entró al despacho: su hijo Jaime.

* * *

><p>Cristóbal examinó detenidamente las hojas de su col masticadora china. La verdad era que no tenían muy buena pinta porque estaban amarillentas y desprendían un olor un tanto desagradable. Frunciendo el ceño, abrió su libro de Herbología para tratar de determinar qué clase de mal estaba sufriendo. Dentro de un par de días tendría que utilizar esas horribles hojas en clase de Pociones y terminaría suspendiendo las dos asignaturas si no conseguía sanar a la maldita planta. Cristóbal odiaba la Herbología; le parecía que era la asignatura más aburrida. Y con mucha diferencia.<p>

Después de buscar infructuosamente durante casi cinco minutos, el chico encontró un párrafo bastante interesante. Cristóbal se sintió un poco idiota cuando descubrió que lo único que le pasaba a su col masticadora era que necesitaba agua. Si la regaba bien y arrancaba las hojas afectadas, tal vez tuviera alguna esperanza. Sonriendo levemente, el brujo comenzó a rociar la col, con la creciente sensación de que se había librado por los pelos.

Cristóbal estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de alguien había entrado al aula. Alguien que, en teoría, no debería estar allí, sino preparando su maleta para largarse de los campamentos mágicos.

—Señor Vallejo. ¿Qué…?

Pero Ricardo no prestó atención al profesor. Barrió la clase con la mirada y localizó a Cristóbal Hurtado en su sitio de siempre. Con decisión y bastantes malas intenciones, fue a por él.

—Eres un cabrón de mierda —Gruñó. Cristóbal apenas había alzado la cabeza cuando el puño se estrelló en su cara y le rompió la nariz.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto, Ricardo?<p>

A pesar del reproche, Sara le sonreía. Le acarició con ternura los nudillos despellejados y Ricardo se dejó hacer simplemente porque le gustaba. Apenas hacía unos minutos que lo habían sacado del aula de Herbología. Le había dado una buena tunda a ese hijo de puta y ni siquiera había necesitado la magia para ello. Aunque a decir verdad, Hurtado tampoco se había defendido demasiado. A Ricardo le hubiera gustado darle un par de hostias más, pero entre el profesor y un par de chicos lo habían evitado. Luego habían llegado Sara, Santiago y el director y le habían obligado a ir a su habitación.

—Fue él, Sara.

—Ya lo sé —La bruja frunció el ceño al ver los moratones que tenía en el cuello. Los tocó con la misma suavidad que le estaba dedicando a sus manos—. ¿Cristóbal Hurtado te ha hecho esto? —Ricardo se puso un poco rojo y negó con la cabeza—. Ahora es cuando me dices quién ha sido.

—Fue Matías Blanco. Sus amigos y él vinieron a reclamarme por lo del robo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que nadie le ha dado importancia a esto? —Sara parecía nuevamente indignada. En esa ocasión Ricardo no supo muy bien por qué y sólo se encogió de hombros—. ¿Esos chicos han sido castigados?

—Dijeron que su comportamiento estaba justificado.

—¡Claro que sí! —Sara soltó una risita irónica y agitó las manos con desdén—. Han intentado estrangularte, pero no pasa nada.

—Sara —Santiago habló con calma. Sonaba casi divertido.

—Ni Sara ni nada. Nunca pensé que estas cosas pudieran ocurrir aquí, Santiago. Te juro que no me explico cómo es posible que… —La mujer agitó la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en Ricardo—. ¿Te duelen?

—Estoy bien.

Sara asintió y sin añadir nada más sacó la varita y le curó las magulladuras de los dedos. Ricardo nunca la había visto tan enfadada y no pudo contener una sonrisita. En cuanto la vio, la mujer frunció el ceño.

—¿Te parece divertido lo que está pasando, Ricardo?

—No. Es sólo que… —El chico tragó saliva. Necesitaba enormemente decir esas palabras—. Gracias por haberme creído antes, en el despacho. Ha sido… Yo…

Sara apretó los labios y decidió que no le importaba que al chico no le hiciera ni pizca de gracia lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Por supuesto, no le pidió permiso, sólo le abrazó. Con fuerza, acaparando su cuerpo entero, ofreciéndole todo el apoyo y el consuelo que necesitaba. Como si fuera un hijo más. Y por supuesto que le alegró que Ricardo no sólo no se apartara, sino que se abrazara a ella con más fuerza aún y se dejara querer por primera vez desde que se conocieron. El chico estaba en una edad complicada, pero incluso los adolescentes necesitaban cosas como aquella de cuando en cuando.

—Escúchame, Ricardo —Sara se apartó de él al cabo de un rato y le acarició el pelo. Lo sintió estremecerse y supuso, acertadamente, que nadie le había tocado de esa manera desde la muerte de su madre—. En cuanto te vi supe que eras inocente. A mí no me puedes engañar, ni para bien ni para mal —El chico sonrió. Lucía patético mientras intentaba controlar las lágrimas—. Pero aunque hubiera sido tú, no te habríamos abandonado. ¿Entiendes? Nos hubiéramos enfadado muchísimo contigo y te habría caído una buena, pero habrías seguido siendo parte de nuestra familia. Quiero que tengas eso muy claro.

Después de que el abrazo hubiera despertado en él emociones que llevaban demasiado tiempo enterradas, Ricardo no pudo más y escuchó con horror el sollozo que se le escapó mientras asentía. Lo que le había dicho Sara era… Ni siquiera tenía palabras para definirlo.

—Nunca —Musitó, definitivamente vencido por el llanto —. No haré esas cosas nunca más, Sara. Te lo juro.

Ella le sonrió y lo abrazó de nuevo. Santiago, que les había estado observando todo el tiempo, hizo un gesto para indicar que se marchaba. Iría en busca de Jaime. Su hijo estaba muy nervioso cuando se presentó en el despacho y, aunque lo habían mandado a clase, Santiago quería tranquilizarle. Le alegraría un montón saber que, gracias a él, aquel malentendido se había aclarado del todo.

* * *

><p>Sara vio salir a Ernesto Hurtado del despacho del director. Era un miembro destacado del Ministerio de Magia y se comentaba que pronto formaría parte de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. A su lado caminaba su hijo Cristóbal. Físicamente eran casi iguales y, pese al difícil momento que estaban atravesando, los dos iban con la cabeza bien alta. Sara alzó una ceja y notó cómo Ricardo se removía a su lado.<p>

—Ya vale, chaval —La voz de Santiago sonó autoritaria y Sara sonrió cuando Ricardo hizo caso de su marido.

—Es un cabrón. Ojalá lo hayan expulsado.

Sara no hizo comentario alguno. Se puso en pie y por segunda vez en el día entró en el despacho del director del campamento mágico. Ya era por la tarde y estaba ansiosa por dejar el asunto definitivamente zanjado. Cuando aquel brujo les miró, se ruborizó ligeramente y les invitó a tomar asiento. Sara se dio cuenta de que Ricardo se pavoneaba con orgullo, consciente de que en esa ocasión tenía todas las de ganar. Era un buen chaval, pero debía aprender a pulir ciertos comportamientos. Aunque. ¡Qué demonios! Tenía derecho a mostrarse todo lo altanero que quisiera después de lo que le habían hecho pasar.

—¿Y bien? —Dijo Sara en cuanto todos estuvieron acomodados.

—Eh… —El director carraspeó y se aflojó un poco el nudo de la corbata. Parecía haberle entrado bastante calor de repente— A la vista de los últimos acontecimientos, es evidente que el señor Vallejo no será expulsado.

Ricardo sonrió. Simplemente necesitaba escuchar aquello para quedarse tranquilo del todo, pero Sara no parecía tener suficiente.

—¿Y ya está?

—¿A qué se refiere, señora Amatriaín?

—Creo que es evidente —Intervino Santiago con serenidad—. Ricardo ha sido injustamente acusado por un delito que no ha cometido. Le han tratado como a un delincuente y no se le concedió el beneficio de la duda. ¿Usted cree que nos conformaremos con que no se haga efectiva su expulsión?

El director se puso aún más rojo, volvió a carraspear y tiró un poco más de su corbata.

—Sí, bueno. Supongo que le debemos una… —Otro carraspeó—. Una disculpa.

La sonrisa de Ricardo se hizo aún más grande y Sara no se quedó callada.

—Supone usted bien.

—En fin —Otro carraspeó y un suspiro de resignación—. Señor Vallejo, en mi nombre y en el nombre del equipo docente, le pido disculpas.

—Yo…— Ricardo iba a mandarlo a freír espárragos, pero Sara le dio un golpe en el brazo—. Vale. Disculpas aceptadas —Sara y Santiago intercambiaron una mirada satisfecha y escucharon la pregunta del chico—. ¿Qué pasa con Hurtado?

—¿Hurtado? —Y un carraspeo más. El director empezaba a dar un poco de pena. O así fue hasta que siguió hablando—. Eso no es asunto suyo, señor Vallejo.

—¿Qué? —Ricardo se enderezó en la silla—. ¡Él metió el dinero en mi cajón! ¡Todo ha sido por su culpa!

—Le repito que no es asunto suyo. Ahora que todo está aclarado, lo que debe hacer es concentrarse en sus estudios.

—Pero…

—Ricardo —Sara interrumpió sus protestas—. ¿Por qué no vas con Jaime y nos esperáis fuera? Nos despediremos de vosotros antes de volver a casa.

—Pero Sara…

—Vamos.

Ricardo apretó los dientes y terminó obedeciendo. Una vez el chico se hubo marchado, Sara entornó los ojos y miró con suspicacia al director.

—Hablemos claro. Hurtado le ha presionado para que su hijo permanezca en los campamentos.

El director suspiró y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Al parecer su día no había sido mucho mejor que el de Ricardo Vallejo. No fueron necesarias más explicaciones.

—Lamento lo que ha pasado. Sé que cometí un gran error con Ricardo y les aseguro que no volverá a pasar.

Sara comprendió que, en cierta forma, tenía las manos atadas. No tenía forma de averiguar lo que había pasado en ese despacho unos minutos antes, pero Ernesto Hurtado parecía ser la clase de hombre que no dudaba a la hora de utilizar sus influencias para salirse con la suya. No le costaba ningún trabajo imaginárselo mientras amenazaba al director con dejarle sin empleo si se atrevía a expulsar a su hijo. A Sara le hubiera parecido mucho más digno no ceder al chantaje, pero conocía a ese hombre desde hacía años y sabía que tenía una familia de la que preocuparse.

—Esperamos sinceramente que así sea —Dijo Santiago—. Ricardo merece estar aquí tanto como cualquier otro chico. No debería olvidarlo nunca.

El director asintió. Cuando Sara y Santiago lo dejaron solo, tenía un aspecto bastante congestionado. Esperaban que todo aquello le hubiera servido de lección. Cuando llegaron a la calle, Ricardo y Jaime estaban allí, sentados en un banco de madera, charlando como no lo habían hecho en todos esos meses. A Sara le dio un vuelco el corazón al imaginarse que podían crecer como hermanos. No se llevaban demasiados años de diferencia y en cuanto Jaime creciera un poco más tendrían muchas cosas en común. Sabía que a Jaime le gustaba tener a Ricardo en casa porque había crecido con tres hermanas mayores que eran casi como tres madres y le hacía mucha ilusión saber cómo era tener un hermano. Y Ricardo se había resistido un poco, pero era evidente que había sucumbido a la simpatía del chiquillo.

—Bueno, chicos. Nos vamos a casa —Anunció Santiago, sonriente mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a su mujer.

—¿Y qué pasa con Hurtado? —Ricardo insistió.

—Me temo que no podemos intervenir en eso. Y te prohíbo terminantemente que lo intentes por tu cuenta.

—Pero Sara…

—Nada de peros. Aunque sea injusto, hay que dejar las cosas como están.

—Además —Santiago sonrió—. No te dejarán irte de rositas si vuelves a zurrarle a un compañero.

—¡Pero…!

—He dicho que nada de peros —Sara se acercó al chico y le dio un abrazo—. Sigue como hasta ahora, Ricardo. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Y tú —La mujer miró a Jaime—. Ya me he enterado de que tienes la fea costumbre de cotorrear en clase. Como los profesores tengan que llamarte la atención otra vez, te hechizaré las orejas.

—¡Pero mamá!

—Nada de peros, Jaime —Dijo Ricardo con cierto retintín. Santiago soltó una carcajada y Sara se contuvo a duras penas.

—Portaos bien, chicos. Nos veremos el próximo fin de semana.

* * *

><p>Ricardo había estado hablando con Jaime hasta la hora de la cena. El chavalín era muy simpático y ya no le asustaba tener que tratar con él. Jaime se había portado de puta madre y, aunque le costara un poco reconocerlo, era lo más parecido a un hermano que tenía. Le había demostrado que la familia era mucho más que una cuestión de sangre y Ricardo había decidido que en cuanto volvieran a casa iba a intentar estrechar lazos no sólo con él, sino con Amparo y Ana también. Siempre se mostraba esquivo cuando ellas estaban delante y sólo se sentía cómodo con Amaia, que era una tía cojonuda, pero eso iba a cambiar.<p>

Como iba a cambiar esa manía suya de usar palabras malsonantes todo el tiempo.

Una vez en su habitación, duchado y preparado para dormir, pensó en lo cerca que había estado del desastre. Se sentía bien porque todo se había solucionado. Sabía que a partir de ahora la gente se sentiría un poco más inclinada a fiarse de él y supuso que las cosas no harían más que mejorar. También se preguntó qué pasaría ahora con Cristóbal Hurtado. Si no lo habían expulsado, seguramente lo habrían cambiado de habitación.

—¡Eh tú! —O tal vez no, porque Cristóbal estaba allí, varita en mano. Tenía la nariz torcida y un feo moratón en el ojo, pero no había sido necesario que se quedara en la enfermería. Lástima—. Como vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima, te mataré, cabrón.

Ricardo alzó una ceja y echó mano de su varita. Tal vez no era un mago muy experimentado, pero la furia que invadió su cuerpo al ver a Hurtado le daba fuerza extra para enfrentarse a ese mamón.

—Te merecías eso y más. Iban a expulsarme por tu culpa.

Cristóbal frunció el ceño y pareció menos enfadado que antes. Cuando bajó la varita y cerró la puerta, su compañero de cuarto se sintió muy intrigado.

—Reconozco que se me fue de las manos —Reconoció, acercándose a su cama y dejándose caer sobre ella—. Nunca planeé inculparte.

—¿No? ¿Entonces por qué metiste la pasta en mi cajón?

Cristóbal se encogió de hombros. A Ricardo le parecía que ese chico estaba como una cabra y se dio cuenta de que no obtendría una respuesta a sus preguntas.

—¿Vas a seguir durmiendo aquí?

—No hay más habitaciones libres.

—Pues que te manden con otro tío. No te quiero aquí.

—No creo que nadie quiera cambiar de cuarto.

Hurtado se veía bastante tranquilo mientras decía todo aquello y Ricardo sólo quería partirle la cara de nuevo.

—¿Sabes que deberías hacer para impedir que la gente husmee en tus cosas? —Cristóbal se levantó—. Poner hechizos protectores por todos sitios.

—¿Qué?

—Blanco también debería haberlo hecho, en realidad —Cristóbal sonrió—. Ese gilipollas iba por ahí presumiendo de que tenía un montón de pasta encima. Estaba pidiendo a gritos que alguien se la quitara.

Ricardo no podía decir que el chico no tuviera razón, así que no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Lo que sí le intrigaba era otra cosa que Hurtado había dicho.

—¿Cómo son esos hechizos protectores?

Cristóbal lo miró detenidamente durante unos segundos. Entonces se puso en pie de un salto y le sonrió amistosamente.

—Me caes bien, colega. Por eso voy a echarte una mano con la magia.

—¿Que vas a hacer qué?

—Te voy a enseñar algunos trucos que a estas alturas deberías haber aprendido.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Me caes bien.

—¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

—Fácil. Que me enseñes a pelear al estilo callejero.

Ricardo se lo pensó un instante. Era de idiotas fiarse de un tipo como Hurtado, pero el trato que le estaba ofreciendo no sonaba nada mal. Aunque antes quería saber una cosa.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? No creo que te haga falta la pasta.

—Como ya te dije, Blanco me cae como el culo. Además, me aburría.

—¿Te aburrías?

—Claro. ¿Acaso tú no te divertías mientras…? Ya sabes.

Ricardo parpadeó velozmente. En realidad robar nunca le había divertido demasiado. Solía estar demasiado hambriento para pasárselo bien.

—¿Y qué has hecho con el dinero que faltaba?

—¡Ah! Ahí hemos pillado a Blanco. ¿Sabes?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que las quinientas pesetas no estaban completas, aunque en su cajón había algo más aparte de la pasta.

—¿Qué?

—Algo que lamentablemente no pienso compartir contigo.

Ricardo frunció el ceño y sacó una conclusión que le dejó cierta sensación de malestar en el cuerpo.

—¿Drogas? —Musitó con desaliento. La vida en la calle le había dejado ver lo que las drogas podían hacerle a la gente y nunca, ni una sola vez en toda su vida, había sentido el más mínimo interés por probarlas. De hecho, sólo tenía que pensar en su padre para huir de ellas como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Marihuana —Corroboró Hurtado.

—Y no la tendrás aquí. ¿Verdad? Porque no quiero tener esa mierda cerca. Si está aquí, no hay trato ni…

—¡Eh! Para el carro. Ya te he dicho que no quiero compartirla contigo. ¿Vale?

Ricardo apretó los dientes. Tampoco quería que su compañero se pusiera a fumar hierba, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Las drogas son una mierda.

—Respeto tu opinión, Vallejo, pero no la comparto —Hurtado sonrió y extendió una mano en su dirección—. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Hay trato o no hay trato?

Ricardo se lo pensó un instante y finalmente estrechó la mano de su compañero. Cristóbal no le caía muy bien, pero se sentía capaz de aliarse con el mismo diablo si así conseguía aprender un poco más de magia. Estaba ansioso por convertirse en un mago de verdad.


	24. Lo que pudo haber sido V

**LO QUE PUDO HABER SIDO V**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Campamento Mágico. Finales de julio de 1978.<strong>_

El chico se limpió las palmas de las manos en los pantalones. El profesor Martí recorría el aula a paso lento, entregando las calificaciones del examen final de Pociones. En los últimos años, Ricardo Vallejo se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma al aprendizaje de la magia y, aunque empezara su instrucción mucho después que sus compañeros, se las había arreglado para ir aprobando todas las asignaturas, alguna de ellas con muy buena nota. Su nerviosismo se debía básicamente a que Pociones siempre se le dio fatal y no estaba muy seguro de ir a obtener un aprobado. Si bien era cierto que José Ignacio le había ayudado un montón a lo largo del último curso, Ricardo reconocía que era un auténtico desastre en aquellas lides. Suspender aquella materia no sería el fin del mundo, pero para él era una cuestión de orgullo y dignidad: quería aprobarlo todo para demostrar que podía ser tan buen mago como el resto de sus compañeros.

El profesor Martí se detuvo frente a él y frunció el ceño. El hombre trabajaba en Moltó SL, la empresa propiedad de la familia de sus tutores legales, y Ricardo lo había visto un par de veces fuera del Campamento Mágico, cuando Sara lo llevaba a visitar las instalaciones de la empresa en Valencia. Era un profesor muy duro y el chaval temió no haber conseguido su objetivo. El profesor colocó una hoja sobre la mesa y Ricardo suspiró aliviado cuando comprobó que tenía un cinco.

—Por los pelos, señor Vallejo —Le dijo Martí con aire distraído.

Ricardo sonrió. Tenía la sensación de haberse quitado un gran peso de encima y, aunque seguramente José Ignacio se llevaría una pequeña decepción por no haberle podido meter más conocimientos en su dura cabezota, todos en casa estarían contentos con esas notas. ¡Si hasta había sacado un nueve en Encantamientos! ¿Quién le iba a decir unos años antes que conseguiría terminar sus estudios mágicos?

El profesor Martí siguió a lo suyo y Ricardo echó un vistazo a sus compañeros de clase. Unos estaban más contentos que otros y el chaval no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por las notas de Cristóbal Hurtado. Habían seguido compartiendo habitación en los últimos años y aunque no eran exactamente amigos, habían aprendido a llevarse más o menos bien. Ricardo aún le tenía guardada la putada que le había hecho tiempo atrás, pero también era cierto que se habían ayudado bastante el uno al otro. Hurtado le habían echado un cable con el tema de la magia, tanto fuera como dentro de los campamentos, y Ricardo le había dado un par de consejos sobre cómo debía comportarse cuando visitara el mundo _muggle_.

—He suspendido —Dijo Cristóbal cuando notó el interés de su compañero. Le mostró su examen. Había sacado un lamentable tres y medio.

—¿Tienes aprobada la media del curso? —Cristóbal alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

—Pociones no me preocupa. Este verano empiezo a trabajar en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas y allí no vamos a ver muchos calderos. ¿Sabes?

—Pero para currar en el Ministerio necesitas pasar todas las asignaturas. ¿No?

Hurtado no se molestó en contestar. Ricardo comprendió que realmente él no necesitaba aprobarlo todo habida cuenta de quién era su padre. Sintió una punzada de rabia y celos arañándole por dentro. No le parecía justo que un chico como él tuviera que esforzarse tantísimo para labrarse un futuro medianamente digno y que chicos como Hurtado se dedicaran a hacer el vago porque sabían que sus _papás_ se encargarían de buscarles un buen empleo. Ricardo estaba segura de que tanto Sara como Santiago tenían suficientes contactos como para colocar a sus hijos donde quisieran, pero ambos habían sido claros: nada de favoritismos. Si querían ser alguien en la vida, tendrían que ganárselo por sí mismos. Y Ricardo no tenía muy claro quién quería ser en el futuro, pero al menos había demostrado de qué pasta estaba hecho.

—Preocúpate más de lo tuyo y menos de lo mío —Dijo Cristóbal mientras arrugaba su examen y lo metía en su mochila. A pesar de su aparente indiferencia, le molestaba haber sacado una nota tan mala.

—He aprobado.

—Pues no creo que con un cinco pelado vayan a aceptarte en los laboratorios de pociones de Moltó, la verdad.

—Tampoco es como si yo quisiera ir a trabajar allí.

—¿No? —Cristóbal alzó las cejas, aparentemente sorprendido—. Pensé que te buscarían algo en la empresa familiar.

Ricardo apretó los dientes, herido en su orgullo. ¿Qué se pensaba Hurtado, que porque él fuera un enchufado lo serían todos los demás? ¿Qué no servía para trabajar en otro sitio? Podría haberle dicho que no todos eran tan malos estudiantes como él, pero como no le apetecía ponerse a discutir en mitad de la clase, se encogió de hombros y procuró demostrar que el comentario anterior no le había afectado en absoluto.

—Todavía no sé qué voy a hacer después, pero fijo que no me voy a dedicar a las pociones.

—Eso está más que claro, señor Vallejo —El profesor Martí interrumpió la conversación—. ¿Quieren hacer el favor de permanecer en silencio? No se piensen que porque sea la última clase del curso pueden hablar todo lo que les venga en gana.

Los dos chicos intercambiaron una mirada y obedecieron las instrucciones del profesor. Hurtado ya no tenía nada que perder, pero Ricardo no quería arriesgarse a que finalmente le suspendiera por andar de cháchara. Ya habría tiempo para hablar después, cuando todo hubiera terminado.

* * *

><p>Ricardo pensaba pasar la tarde en su rinconcito favorito. Al principio no había sido nada fácil adaptarse a la vida en el campamento, sobre todo porque todo el mundo desconfiaba de él y muchos evitaban tenerle cerca, pero después del incidente con Blanco, cuando su inocencia quedó demostrada ante todos, las cosas habían cambiado sustancialmente. Ricardo seguía llevándose fatal con Blanco y sus amigos, pero había logrado hacer amistad con algunos chavales de su curso y cada vez se sentía más a gusto. Sin embargo, aún seguía necesitando sus momentos de soledad y nunca había dejado de asistir a ese punto junto al río. Aunque ese día hacía un poco más de frío de lo normal, Ricardo se sentó en el suelo y se concentró en su entorno. En ocasiones podía sentir la magia rodeándole y acariciándole y le gustaba respirar aquel aire limpio y poderoso. Era una sensación grandiosa y lamentaba que dentro de unos días fuera a acabarse para siempre. En cuanto volviera a Madrid, su vida sufriría un cambio significativo.<p>

Ricardo cumpliría la mayoría de edad a finales de agosto y pronto tendría que empezar a tomar decisiones muy importantes relacionadas con el futuro. Tal y como le había dicho a Hurtado esa mañana, no sabía muy bien qué haría con su vida una vez terminada su educación y necesitaba tomarse un tiempo para pensárselo. Aunque había logrado ponerse al día con su instrucción mágica, Ricardo llevaba un curso de retraso en los estudios _muggles_. Y luego estaba el tema de irse a hacer la mili. Podría pedir prórrogas para seguir estudiando, pero no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Tal vez no le vendría mal cambiar de aires, tomarse un descanso y dedicar unos meses para pensar en lo que vendría después. Lo único que tenía claro era que en cuanto volviera a casa se iría a Vera a ayudar a Fernando con el restaurante que había montado en el caserío. Necesitaba pasta y no quería depender constantemente de lo que le daban Sara y Santiago, así que aquello le parecía una buena solución.

Una enorme oleada de gratitud le invadió cuando pensó en ellos. Se habían portado muy bien con él y, aunque a lo largo de los últimos tres años habían tenido sus más y sus menos, Ricardo no se imaginaba la vida sin ellos. Desde que se fuera a vivir a su casa, le habían echado la bronca un montón de veces, le habían castigado en bastantes ocasiones y se habían empeñado en educarle como nadie lo había hecho desde la muerte de su madre. Ricardo había cogido unos cuantos cabreos monumentales, les había acusado de ser los peores tutores del mundo y una o dos veces se había ido de la lengua, pero por suerte la sangre no había llegado al río y ni Sara ni Santiago se habían hartado de él. Al contrario, siempre le trataron como un hijo más y Ricardo les quería como si fueran sus padres. Por supuesto que reconocerlo en voz alta le supondría un gran bochorno, pero se sentía a gusto cuando se lo repetía a sí mismo.

Ricardo nunca supo lo que era tener una familia de verdad hasta que los Vilamaior lo acogieron en su seno. Había descubierto cómo era que dos personas se preocuparan por él como si fueran sus padres y también sabía lo que era tener hermanos. Amaia, con su bondad y su paciencia, fue la primera en hacerse un hueco en su corazón. Luego le tocó al turno de Jaime, que era un crío la mar de majo y un apoyo constante en el seno familiar. Y más tarde Ana y Amparo. Al principio fue un poco difícil, pero poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a su presencia. Quizá todo fue un poco más complicado con Amparo porque al principio Ricardo la vio más fría y distante que a los demás, pero al final se habían aceptado mutuamente. A Ricardo le caía bien, pero no pensaba irse a trabajar a Moltó con ella por nada del mundo.

En todo eso estaba pensando cuando vio a Hurtado a unos metros de distancia. Seguramente el chico no le había visto a él porque estaba medio oculto por unos arbustos. Ricardo pensaba dejarlo a su aire, pero entonces Cristóbal sacó algo de su chaquetón. Podría haber sido un simple cigarrillo, pero Ricardo supo que no era así. Y quizá lo más sensato hubiera sido no meterse dónde no le llamaban porque Hurtado no era su amigo, pero ni por esas se quedó sentado donde estaba.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó al acercarse a él, logrando que Cristóbal diera un respingo.

—¡Joder, Vallejo! ¡Qué susto me has dado!

—Estaba allí y te vi llegar.

—Ya. ¿Tú también te has buscado un rinconcito para venir a fumar?

—Eso es una porquería.

Ricardo sólo había necesitado echarle un vistazo al cigarro para comprobar que no era un cigarro, sino un porro. No ocultó su desaprobación, pero a Hurtado le importó bien poco. Le dio una larga calada al canuto y cerró los ojos como si estuviera experimentando la sensación más gloriosa del mundo.

—¿Quieres?

—Ya sabes que no. Y tú tampoco deberías estar fumando esa mierda.

Hurtado entornó los ojos y le miró fijamente. No tenía pinta de ir a hacerle mucho caso.

—Me parece bien que no quieras, pero no seas pesado, anda.

—No soy pesado, pero si fumas eso…

—Ya sé, Vallejo. No soy idiota.

—Pero…

—¡Qué me dejes en paz! —Hurtado subió el tono de voz y se giró bruscamente hacia él para encararle—. Esto no va contigo.

Ricardo podría haberle dicho que sí que era idiota por afirmar que sabía qué consecuencias podía tener el consumo de drogas, pero se mordió la lengua y dejó hacer a aquel cretino. Hurtado siempre se las daba de ser un sabelotodo, pero si hubiera pasado un solo día rodeado por los viejos amigos de su padre, se habría dado cuenta de que tomar esa basura sólo podría traerle cosas malas, pero allá él. Tal y como había señalado, no muy amablemente, no era asunto suyo.

—Como quieras.

Se dio media vuelta y dejó a Cristóbal a lo suyo. Lo había intentado y se daba por satisfecho. Se dirigió al complejo residencial del campamento. Tenía la sensación de ir a coger un buen resfriado si seguía durante más tiempo en el exterior, así que aceleró un poco el paso y llegó a su dormitorio enseguida. Dentro de un par de días regresarían a casa, así que empezó a hacer la maleta. No le gustaba dejar las cosas para el último momento y tampoco quería olvidarse nada. Llevaba un buen rato doblando ropa cuando Jaime se presentó en su habitación. Estaba muy sonriente, signo inequívoco de que había aprobado todo. En el último año había dado un buen estirón y ya era tan alto como Ricardo; seguramente no tardaría muchos meses en dejarle atrás porque los Vallejo nunca habían destacado por su estatura.

—¡Ey! ¿Ya estás liado con la maleta?

—No quiero dejarlo todo para el último momento. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Jaime se encogió de hombros y se arrojó sobre la cama, cayendo de espaldas y colocando los pies sobre la colcha.

—¿Te han dado las notas?

—Las he aprobado todas.

—¿Hasta Pociones?

—Tengo un cinco. Por los pelos, pero… —Ricardo se encogió de hombros y no ocultó una sonrisa satisfecha—. ¿Y tú?

—Todo genial. Papá y mamá se van a poner muy contentos. He pensado que podríamos convencerles para hacer algo especial. ¿No?

—No creo que cuele, Jaime. Aunque por intentarlo no perdemos nada.

Seguramente el tiempo, pero a su edad eso era algo insignificante.

—¿Dónde se ha metido Hurtado? —Jaime le tenía bastante manía y se le notaba en la voz.

—Se habrá ido a dar una vuelta, no sé.

—Dicen que ha sacado unas notas malísimas.

—Ha suspendido Pociones, pero dice que no le hace falta tenerla aprobada para trabajar en el Ministerio.

—Claro, porque su padre lo va a enchufar —Jaime hizo un gesto desdeñoso y se incorporó—. Menuda suerte tiene el muy imbécil. Mira lo que pasó cuando lo del robo. A ti te iban a expulsar y él se fue de rositas. Y todo porque su padre metió un poco de presión.

Jaime se veía seriamente afectado por esa injustica cometida tanto tiempo atrás. Ricardo lo miró de reojo y se sentó a su lado. A veces se sentía tan indignado como él, pero debía reconocer que el trato al que había llegado con Cristóbal servía para apaciguar bastante su carácter. Después de todo había obtenido importantes beneficios.

—A Hurtado se le veía bastante jodido cuando supo que había suspendido Pociones. Creo que en el fondo le molesta un poco que le vayan regalando las cosas —Jaime alzó una ceja sin darle demasiado crédito a sus palabras.

—Pues eso tiene fácil solución. Que se esfuerce como hacemos todos los demás.

Ricardo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—He dicho que en el fondo le molesta, pero apuesto a que es mucho más cómodo para él dejar que su padre le arregle todos los problemas.

—Supongo que no estaría del todo mal. ¿No? No tener que preocuparte de nada.

—Pues no sé. Al final íbamos a terminar un poco aburridos.

Aburridos como Hurtado, que se dedicaba a robarle a sus compañeros aunque realmente no necesitara el dinero para nada. O que encontraba un poco de diversión en algo que más tarde o más temprano le pasaría factura.

—Bueno —Jaime se levantó—. Me largo. He quedado con mis colegas para ir a cenar. Nos vemos luego.

Ricardo se despidió y se quedó sentado en la cama con la sonrisa bailándole en los labios. Iba a echar de menos aquellas charlas con Jaime Vilamaior.

* * *

><p>Ricardo observó a los bebés. Todo el mundo los encontraba monísimos, pero él no les veía nada de especial. Se pasaban casi todo el tiempo durmiendo y cuando se despertaban berreaban hasta atronarle los oídos. Tampoco los encontraba desagradables ni nada parecido, pero en su opinión esas criaturas mejoraban cuando crecían un poco y uno podía ponerse a jugar con ellos porque, aunque lo negara una y otra vez, en ocasiones era divertido pasar el rato con las nietas de Sara.<p>

—¿Quieres coger a Lucía?

Ricardo dio un paso atrás cuando escuchó la pregunta de Amaia. A esas alturas de la historia, Jaime ya tenía en brazos a Fernando, que estaba profundamente dormido y no se enteraba de nada. Miró a la pequeña bebé casi con horror y negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Amaia se rió y dejó que fuera su madre la encargada de acunar a Lucía. Sara demostraba una gran pericia en esas lides, signo inequívoco de que tenía muchísima experiencia.

—Mamá ya me ha dicho que lo habéis aprobado todo —Comentó Amaia mientras servía limonada para todo el mundo—. Enhorabuena a los dos.

Jaime comentó que los exámenes finales habían sido muy difíciles y que había tenido que empollar un montón para preparárselos correctamente. Ricardo recordó su cinco raspado en Pociones y se sintió aliviado una vez más.

—¿Has pensado ya lo que vas a hacer a partir de ahora? —Le preguntó Amaia.

—No lo tengo muy claro, la verdad.

—Tal vez podrías centrarte en los estudios _muggles_ mientras te aclaras —Sugirió Sara. Ya habían tenido esa misma conversación un par de veces y Ricardo seguía sin estar muy convencido.

—Creo que primero haré la mili —La confesión pareció sorprender a las dos mujeres, no así a Jaime—. Necesito un poco de disciplina, ya sabéis.

—Si es eso lo que quieres, me parece bien, pero insisto en que deberías sacarte el C.O.U. e intentarlo con la Selectividad.

—Pero quiero trabajar en el mundo mágico, Sara.

—Nunca te cierres ninguna puerta. No sabes lo que puede pasar en el futuro.

El chico guardó silencio. Ya se había planteado aquello en alguna ocasión y seguía pensando que no le serviría para nada hacer la Selectividad porque no quería cursar ninguna carrera _muggle_. Por otro lado, tal y como funcionaba el sistema educativo mágico, algunos estudios mágicos superiores requerían de ciertas asignaturas _muggles_ para poder ser culminadas con éxito. En su humilde opinión, todo era un lío, más aún cuando no tenía nada claro lo que quería hacer en el futuro.

—¿Sigues decidido a ayudar a Fernando en el restaurante? —Amaia cambió de tema y el chico se lo agradeció enormemente—. Te advierto que puede ser un jefe terrible.

—¡Bah! No será para tanto —Ricardo sonrió, consciente de que la mujer exageraba muchísimo—. Seguro que en un par de días nos entendemos a la perfección.

—Yo no sería tan optimista —Comentó Sara.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues porque no tienes ni idea ni de nada, Ricardo.

El chico escuchó las risitas que acompañaron a esas palabras y sonrió. Sara tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero estaba dispuesto a aprender. Tal y como la mujer le acababa de decir, no debía cerrarse ninguna puerta.

* * *

><p>Ricardo había decidido pasar su día libre en Madrid, así que en cuanto terminó de trabajar se apareció en casa, directamente en su habitación. Estaba agotado y le apetecía un montón meterse en la cama, pero necesitaba urgentemente darse una ducha y comer algo.<p>

Sólo llevaba quince días currando en el restaurante y empezaba a dudar que fuera a terminar el verano. A pesar de que el negocio era de reciente apertura, contaba con bastante clientela. Fernando se pasaba casi todo el día entre fogones y Amaia le ayudaba cada vez que sus bebés se lo permitían. Ricardo, que carecía por completo de experiencia, había probado a trabajar en la cocina y había terminado en la barra sirviendo cafés. Era bastante torpe y tenía un largo camino por recorrer antes de convertirse en un camarero medianamente decente, pero al menos no era un completo desastre tal y como lo fue cuando Fernando intentó meterlo de pinche para tenerlo un poco controlado. Y es que si Ricardo Vallejo era malísimo con las Pociones, era aún peor como cocinero. Además, a parte de los cafés también colaboraba en las tareas de limpieza. Era lo que menos le gustaba, y con mucha diferencia, pero Amaia le había enseñado un par de trucos para limpiar con magia siempre y cuando fuera absolutamente discreto.

Aquel domingo había sido especialmente ajetreado, pero al menos le quedaba el consuelo de saber que al día siguiente no tendría que trabajar. ¡Dios! ¡Su padre tenía tanta razón cuando decía que era lo peor del mundo! Ricardo se apretó los ojos con fuerza y alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. En realidad no encontraba en absoluto desagradable ganarse las cosas por sus propios medios. Se había sentido tan orgulloso de sí mismo cuando se sacó los estudios mágicos que estaba seguro de que jamás olvidaría esa sensación. Y su padre podía decir misa.

En los últimos días Ricardo se había acordado bastante de él. Seguía en la cárcel y no lo había visto desde hacía años. El chico se sentía muy a gusto en casa de Sara y Santiago y les había cogido muchísimo cariño a todos, pero en cierta forma echaba de menos a su padre porque, demonios, era su padre. En alguna ocasión había sentido la tentación de pedirle a Sara que le llevara a visitarlo a prisión, pero siempre se había echado atrás en el último momento. Ahora que se acercaba el día en el que cumpliría la mayoría de edad, el deseo de verle se hacía aún mayor y se sentía un poco confuso al respecto.

—Ricardo. ¿Estás ahí?

Sara llamando suavemente a la puerta le devolvió a la realidad. Se apresuró en atender su llamada y la dejó entrar al dormitorio.

—Me pareció oír ruidos y vine a asegurarme de que eras tú. ¡Vaya cara que traes!

Ricardo sabía que tenía ojeras. Desde que había empezado a trabajar se quedaba a dormir en Vera y Sara no había tenido ocasión de verle el careto en los tres últimos días.

—Estoy un poco cansado. Llevo un par de noches que no duermo bien.

—¡Uhm! No puedes seguirle el ritmo a Fernando. ¿Verdad?

—Ese hombre es agotador.

Sara se rió y se tomó la libertad de darle un beso en la mejilla. Por norma general, Ricardo se resistía un poco ante esas muestras de afecto, pero en esa ocasión la aceptó sin protestar.

—Date un baño, anda. Te preparo algo ligero para cenar y te metes en la cama.

Ricardo se dispuso a obedecer cada una de sus órdenes. En los últimos tres años se había mostrado rebelde en algunas ocasiones, pero ya no tenía ganas de verse envuelto en una lucha que iba a perder de todos modos. Así pues, se dio un baño con agua templada y se puso un comodísimo pijama de verano. Cuando bajó a la cocina, encontró un sándwich sobre la mesa y un par de piezas de fruta. Sara se sentó con él mientras cenaba y empezó a hablarle sobre algunos cotilleos de la sociedad mágica. Ricardo la escuchaba mientras procuraba no quedarse dormido, pero dio un respingo cuando escuchó un nombre que le era muy familiar.

—¿Te has enterado ya de lo que le ha pasado a Cristóbal Hurtado?

—No. ¿Qué?

—La familia se ha encargado de tapar el asunto, pero parece ser que hace un par de noches fue ingresado en San Mateo por un coma etílico.

—¡No jodas! —Sara sólo tuvo que fruncir un poco el ceño para que se disculpara por el exabrupto. La verdad era que la noticia le había sorprendido muchísimo—. ¿Y está bien?

—El portavoz de la familia dice que se encuentra perfectamente y que su ingreso se debió a una indigestión, pero para cuando habló la noticia ya había corrido como la pólvora —Sara frunció el ceño y echó un vistazo a su alrededor—. Creo que no he tirado el periódico. A ver si lo encuentro para que lo leas —Ricardo asintió, demasiado conmocionado aún para hacer otra cosa—. Dime una cosa, hijo. Cuando compartíais habitación. ¿Alguna vez le viste beber?

Ricardo, que había sentido un pequeño escalofrío cuando Sara le llamó _hijo_, negó con la cabeza y se preguntó si sería conveniente confesar que le había visto consumir cosas peores.

—Tiene problemas. ¿Verdad?

—Eso parece.

Ricardo le dio un mordisco al sándwich y lo ayudó a bajar con un traguito de agua.

—Nunca ha bebido delante de mí, pero creo que le gusta la marihuana. Y bastante.

—¿Qué dices?

—En realidad sólo le vi fumar una vez, al final del campamento, pero me dio la impresión de que tenía mucha práctica.

Sara frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos en actitud reflexiva.

—¿Se lo dijiste a alguien?

—¿Para qué? Hurtado puede hacer lo que le dé la gana. Intenté decirle lo que podía pasarle, pero me dijo que no era asunto mío.

—¿Y qué sabes tú de drogas, Ricardo? —Inquirió la mujer después de asentir con la cabeza. Parecía un tanto preocupada respecto a ello, pero el chico se apresuró a sacarla de dudas.

—Mi padre y sus amigos solían…—Carraspeó, incapaz de terminar la frase—. Ya sabes.

—¿Consumían delante de ti? —El chico asintió—. Espero que nunca te ofrecieran nada.

—Aunque lo hubieran hecho les habría dicho que no. Odiaba cuando mi padre se colocaba. ¿Sabes? Era como si dejara de ser él.

—¿Alguna vez te hizo daño?

—Nunca me pegó.

—No era necesario que te pegara para hacerte daño, Ricardo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que al chico no se le hacía uno de esos horribles nudos en la garganta, pero Sara había hablado con mucha suavidad, casi compadeciéndose de él, y eso no le ayudaba a olvidarse de que alguna vez las había pasado putas. Realmente su padre nunca se había puesto violento con él porque ni siquiera drogado hasta las cejas era violento, pero sí que le había hecho sufrir. En más de una ocasión había llegado a mandarle a él a comprar las drogas, pero no pensaba decirle eso a Sara. Ya no tenía ningún sentido.

—De todas formas puedes estar tranquila —Aseguró tras un carraspeo—. La droga me da mucho asco, no voy a ser tan tonto como Hurtado.

—Me alegra oír eso —Sara le dio un par de golpecitos en la mano—. Termínate la cena y vete a dormir. Te estás cayendo de sueño.

* * *

><p>Ricardo tuvo un montón de sueños raros esa noche, entremezclando escenas del restaurante de Fernando con visiones de Cristóbal Hurtado y su padre. Negar que había dormido como un tronco sería mentir, pero cuando se despertó se sentía un poco turbado. Aunque la conversación que había mantenido la noche de antes con Sara no invitaba a cumplir con sus deseos, Ricardo aún tenía ganas de ver a su progenitor. Se había portado fatal con él, pero el chico estaba seguro de que pese a todo el hombre le quería. Y seguía echándole de menos.<p>

Cuando se levantó ya era media mañana. Santiago se había levantado temprano y se había llevado a Jaime a Valencia y Sara estaba bastante ocupada con sus viejos libros. A Ricardo le supo un poco mal interrumpirla, pero necesitaba hablar con ella. Sólo esperaba encontrar las palabras justas para que no se tomara a mal lo que iba a decirle.

—Buenos días, Sara.

—¡Oh, Ricardo! Tienes mucho mejor aspecto estaba mañana. Supongo que has dormido bien —El chico asintió y se vio obligado a preguntar si quería que le echara una mano. Sara le dijo que ya casi había terminado y dejó sus quehaceres para prestarle toda su atención—. A lo mejor te hubiera gustado acompañar a Santiago y a Jaime. Creí que era mejor dejarte descansar.

—En realidad me gustaría hablar contigo —Ricardo carraspeó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus bermudas de verano.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Bueno yo… Dentro de unos días cumplo los dieciocho —Sara le miró atentamente. Ya le había dicho muchas veces que nada cambiaría cuando fuera mayor de edad y que podría quedarse en casa todo el tiempo que quisiera—. Os agradezco muchísimo a Santiago y a ti todo lo que habéis hecho por mí y no me gustaría que te lo tomaras a mal ni nada. ¿Vale?

—¿Qué tratas de decir, Ricardo?

—Yo… —El chico clavó los ojos en el suelo. Sara casi se esperaba que le dijera que iba a largarse de casa en cuanto llegara el día de su cumpleaños, así que las siguientes palabras del chaval la descolocaron por completo—. Quisiera ir a ver a mi padre.

Una vez superada la sorpresa inicial, Sara sintió cierto alivio. Cuando acogió a Ricardo pensó que el chico le daría un montón de problemas, pero al final no había sido para tanto. Aunque a lo largo de su vida no había tenido demasiadas oportunidades para demostrarlo, Ricardo era un buen chaval. Sara lo quería y le gustaba tenerlo en su casa, así que descubrir que no pretendía largarse le pareció algo bueno.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó al cabo de unos segundos. Ricardo asintió, los ojos aún fijos en las puntas de sus pies—. ¿Y te preocupa que Santiago o yo vayamos a molestarnos por eso?

—Bueno… Estáis siendo geniales conmigo y no quiero que penséis que no os valoro como os merecéis. Yo os… —Ricardo tragó saliva. Le costaba un poco de esfuerzo creerse que estaba a punto de decir aquello—. Os quiero un montón, Sara, pero es que mi padre…

Las últimas palabras las dijo de carrerilla. De hecho, si Sara no hubiera estado pendiente de él era bastante seguro que no le hubiera escuchado del todo. Conmovida por la confesión del muchacho y por todas sus dudas, se apresuró en darle un abrazo.

—Sigues siendo un tonto, Ricardo. ¿Cómo nos vamos a molestar por eso?

—Después de todo lo que habéis hecho por mí…

—Se trata de tu padre. Tú eres parte de esta familia y me temo que eso ya no tiene solución —El chico esbozó una sonrisa. Se le veía aliviado, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima—. Pero él es tu padre y entiendo perfectamente que quieras ir a verle. Ni a Santiago ni a mí nos importa.

—¿En serio?

—Claro que sí. De hecho. Estoy dispuesta a acompañarte si quieres.

Ricardo se lo pensó un instante. Era maravilloso que Sara se hubiera tomado todo aquel asunto con tanta tranquilidad. Por nada del mundo hubiera querido herir sus sentimientos o hacerle pensar que no valoraba en absoluto todo lo que le habían ayudado en los últimos años.

—Creo que eso es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo.

Sara asintió, comprendiendo que eso era lo mejor. Ricardo ya era casi un hombre y debía luchar sus batallas en solitario, aunque ella siempre estaría en la retaguardia para echarle un cable si fuera necesario.

* * *

><p>Ramiro Vallejo no se esperaba recibir una visita a esas alturas del verano. Sus colegas de toda la vida cada vez pasaban más tiempo sin ir a verle y ciertamente empezaba a estar molesto por ello. Se suponía que los amigos debían estar siempre ahí, a las duras y a las maduras, pero Ramiro se estaba planteando si merecía la pena seguir considerándoles dignos de su confianza. Aún le quedaban unos años para quedar en libertad, pero cuando saliera les iban a dar bastante por saco.<p>

Se preguntaba quién habría sido el que finalmente se había acordado de él cuando llegó a la sala de visitas y vio a aquel chaval. Al principio le costó un poco reconocerle porque ya no estaba hecho un renacuajo, porque tenía el pelo cortísimo y porque usaba ropa de la buena, pero al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que era Ricardo. Su hijo.

El chaval se frotaba las palmas de las manos en los pantalones y se sentía bastante nervioso. Hacía años que no veía a su padre, pero seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto de siempre. Tal vez el pelo se le había puesto un poco gris, pero no había cambiado nada. En cuanto lo vio, Ricardo sonrió y se acercó a él.

—Hola, padre.

Ramiro lo observó detenidamente. Tenía buen aspecto. Esa mujer parecía haber cumplido su palabra y había estado cuidando de Ricardo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado porque ese no era su chaval. Se lo habían cambiado.

—¿Qué coño te han hecho? —Espetó con su voz bronca de fumador consumado—. Pareces un puto niño pijo.

Obviamente el chico no se había esperado ese recibimiento. Su cara reflejó el dolor y el desconcierto que debía estar sintiendo en ese momento y la decepción de Ramiro Vallejo fue en aumento. Él no había criado a un crío debilucho, sino a un chaval fuerte y capaz de apañárselas por sí solo.

Ricardo retrocedió los pasos que había avanzado antes. Se sentía como si le hubieran dado una bofetada y se había quedado sin palabras. Quizá había sido un poco ingenuo al esperar que su padre le recibiera con los brazos abiertos, pero había querido creer que él también le había echado de menos.

—¿Y qué pelos me traes?

Ricardo se pasó la mano por la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Me lo he cortado porque dentro de poco me voy a hacer el servicio militar.

Ramiro entornó los ojos y tomó asiento. Su hijo se quedó con las ganas de recibir el primer abrazo de su padre en años.

—Pareces un marica.

Ricardo apretó los dientes. Podía sentir como el dolor inicial dejaba paso a la rabia. No entendía por qué su padre le trataba de esa manera. Había ido a visitarle en cuanto tuvo ocasión de hacerlo y se empezaba a preguntar si no habría cometido un gran error. Sin embargo, decidió mantener la calma y seguir con aquello.

—¿Cómo estás, padre?

—¿Cómo quieres que esté, Ricardo? Pues pudriéndome aquí dentro mientras tú vives a cuerpo de rey.

Ramiro prácticamente había escupido esas palabras. Tenía la vaga sensación de que su actitud estaba siendo un poco exagerada, pero es que aquello era demasiado. No estaba preparado para ver a Ricardo y mucho menos para lo que pasó cuando al chaval se le hincharon las narices.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¡He venido a verte! ¡No tienes derecho a tratarme así!

—¿Qué no tengo derecho a…? —Ramiro prácticamente se quedó sin palabras ante esa insolencia, pero en el fondo le alegró comprobar que el chico aún tenía un poco de espíritu—. ¡Soy tu padre y te trato como me sale de los cojones! ¿Te enteras?

Ricardo le dirigió una mirada cargada de rencor. Sí, definitivamente aquello era una mala idea. Una muy mala idea. La peor idea del mundo. Y debería habérselo imaginado porque su padre nunca había sido un hombre cariñoso. A pesar de que ya era mayor de edad, Ricardo se sintió como un niño pequeño.

—¿Te molesta que haya venido a verte? —Preguntó al cabo de unos segundos. Molesto y confundido. Dolido.

—Me molesta ver el fantoche en que te has convertido —El desprecio se hizo patente en la voz de Ramiro. Realmente era decepcionante ver a ese chico que decía ser su hijo—. Cuando esa mujer vino a hablar conmigo no pensé que fuera a convertirte en… _Esto._

—Deja a Sara en paz.

—¡Ah! ¡Así que esa pija de mierda se llama Sara! Dime una cosa, Ricardo. ¿Te gustaría que estuviera aquí para limpiarte los mocos?

Ricardo apretó los dientes. Había estado muy emocionado ante la perspectiva de ver de nuevo a su padre, pero lo único que quería era largarse de ella. ¿De verdad Ramiro Vallejo siempre había sido así? En su memoria no era tan mezquino y cruel, sólo un poco negligente. ¿Sus recuerdos se habían difuminado con el paso del tiempo o la prisión había transformado a su padre hasta convertirlo en esa persona que era ahora? A Ricardo le hubiera gustado poder comprobar cuál de sus hipótesis era cierta, pero sabía que no iba a obtener respuestas. No en ese lugar ni en ese momento.

—Si no me quieres aquí, será mejor que me vaya.

—Sí. Será lo mejor.

Ricardo aún tardó un par de segundos en darse media vuelta. Tenía la esperanza de que su padre se lo pensara mejor y pronunciara su nombre y le diera un abrazo, pero Ramiro se quedó allí quieto, convencido de que había hecho lo correcto porque ese maldito monigote no era su hijo. Se lo habían cambiado.

* * *

><p>Aunque no habían pasado adentro, Sara y Santiago sí que habían acompañado a Ricardo a la prisión. Ninguno de los dos tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a salir aquello y estaban un poco preocupados.<p>

Cuando vieron al chico salir de la cárcel, sus peores temores se hicieron realidad. Estaba mortalmente pálido y se tambaleaba un poco al andar. En cuanto los vio apretó un poco el paso para reunirse con ellos y una vez juntos no abrió la boca. Se arrojó a los brazos de Santiago como nunca lo había hecho y ahogó un mar de sollozos en el hombro del brujo. Sara estaba pasmada, pero no necesitaba ser muy lista para darse cuenta de que las cosas no habían salido bien. No tenía ni idea de lo que Ramiro Vallejo le había hecho a _su _niño, pero no estaba dispuesta a consentir que nada parecido ocurriera de nuevo. Nunca más.


	25. Lo que pudo haber sido VI

**LO QUE PUDO HABER SIDO VI**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Valencia, agosto de 1982<strong>_

Si en algún momento Ricardo Vallejo pensó que cuando terminara la mili iba a tener claro lo que quería hacer con su vida, ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estuvo. Pronto cumpliría los veintidós años y estaba aún más perdido que cuando era menor de edad. Por suerte, el joven había decidido que mientras tanto no permanecería ocioso y, a falta de un trabajo, tenía dos. Y ambos dentro del ámbito familiar. Los sábados y los domingos le echaba una mano a Fernando con el restaurante y el resto de la semana trabajaba en los invernaderos de Moltó SL.

Ricardo aún vivía en casa de Sara y Santiago. Era vagamente consciente de que en algún momento tendría que volar del nido, pero no podía evitar retrasar una y otra vez ese momento porque le gustaba estar allí. Le aliviaba saber que ya no era una carga económica para ellos y, aunque de vez en cuando afirmaba que iba a buscarse algún sitio para vivir por su cuenta, siempre encontraba una excusa para postergarlo. A sus _padres de repuesto,_ como Ricardo los llamaba internamente, parecía divertirles la situación y había sido la propia Sara la que le sugirió la posibilidad de hacer algo en Moltó. Al principio no creyó que fuera una buena idea porque. ¿Qué podía hacer él en un laboratorio de Pociones si era patético en esas lides? Y mejor ni hablar sobre sus dotes para los negocios. Por suerte, Sara le había recordado que en la empresa familiar también había invernaderos y a Ricardo se le daba bastante bien la Herbología.

Durante su instrucción mágica apenas le había dado importancia a ese supuesto talento. Herbología era una asignatura que le resultaba muy fácil, una _maría_ para la que ni siquiera tenía que estudiar demasiado. Nunca le había parecido que cuidar de unas cuantas plantitas fuera algo complicado y cada vez que surgía un problema sabía instintivamente lo que había que hacer. Por eso se había animado a trabajar en Moltó. Y tal vez no fuera el empleado con el sueldo más elevado, pero Ricardo tenía unos ahorrillos para cuando se independizara.

A pesar de que lo que hacía le gustaba, el joven consideraba que sería algo temporal. Después de terminar el servicio militar había logrado sacarse los estudios _muggles_, así que obtener una titulación no relacionada con la magia no era algo descabellado. Ricardo estaba seguro de que en algún momento le llegaría alguna clase de vocación profesional y esperaba con paciencia que eso ocurriera.

Esa mañana había llegado bastante temprano al invernadero. Durante todo aquel verano una especie rarísima de pulgón estaba causando estragos entre la vegetación mágica peninsular y en Moltó SL se esforzaban a tope para evitar que la plaga les afectara a ellos también. Tenían plantas rarísimas que eran imprescindibles en la elaboración de pociones y el encargado del invernadero instaba a todo el mundo a trabajar sin tregua. Había que examinar cada macetón con cuidado exquisito para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Incluso se habían doblado los turnos y todos los empleados debían someterse a una limpieza exhaustiva antes de poner un pie en el invernadero.

Ricardo se había pasado más de cuatro horas cumpliendo a rajatabla con las instrucciones de su superior, pero a eso de las doce decidió ir a tomar un tentempié. A veces le resultaba extraño darse cuenta de lo responsable que se había vuelto. Ocho años atrás, cuando conoció a Sara y a su familia, era un chaval barriobajero y prácticamente analfabeto, un ladronzuelo sin futuro. Ahora era diferente. El haber aprendido a utilizar su magia le hacía sentir un orgullo que nunca antes había experimentado y le aliviaba saber que, aunque estuviera confundido y no supiera lo que quería hacer con su futuro, no tenía motivos para estar preocupado. Se sentía a salvo porque formaba parte de una familia de verdad y sabía que nunca le fallarían.

Cuando Ricardo llegó a la sala para empleados, se agenció un café y un par de bollitos y se dispuso a leer el periódico. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta que no tomó asiento. El invernadero no era precisamente acogedor durante los meses estivales y, aunque el brujo prefería mil veces el verano antes que el invierno, debía reconocer que la ola de calor que llevaban soportando durante la última semana empezaba a acabar con sus energías. De hecho, en cuanto terminara con aquella especie de desayuno improvisado tendría que pensar en beberse una horchata o dos.

—¡Oh! ¡Estás aquí!

Ricardo, que tenía la boca llena, sonrió con cierta dificultad. Amparo Vilamaior acababa de llegar. Cuando el joven empezó a trabajar en Moltó, no estaba muy seguro de ir a llevarse bien con ella. La apreciaba sinceramente de la misma forma que apreciaba a sus hermanos, pero por algún motivo siempre había pensado que no sería una compañera de trabajo de las buenas. Con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que no eran más que paranoias, pero al principio Ricardo pensó que Amparo estaría constantemente encima suya, dándole órdenes y criticando todo lo que hiciera. Cuando llegó a casa le había costado un poco más de tiempo tenerle confianza, seguramente porque no era tan cariñosa como Amaia o Ana y porque, además, le inspiraba la misma clase de respeto que Sara despertaba en él. Los años le habían demostrado que en realidad no era tan diferente a sus hermanas, ni en el ámbito laboral ni en el doméstico. De hecho, en cuanto puso un pie en Moltó SL, se convirtió en su mejor apoyo. Cualquier problema, duda o sugerencia que tuviera, podía hablarlo con ella con la seguridad de que sería escuchado y tenido muy en cuenta.

—Llevo un buen rato buscándote.

—Estoy haciendo un descanso.

—Y de paso poniéndote morado —Amparo agitó la cabeza con cierta condescendencia y fue a sentarse frente a él. Ciertamente Ricardo no había perdido el buen apetito y era capaz de devorar cualquier cosa que tuviera a su alcance, seguramente para compensar todos los años que tuvo que pasar hambre—. ¿A qué hora sales hoy?

—A las cuatro.

—¿Te vienes a comer a casa?

—Me voy a ir pitando para Madrid. He quedado con unos amigos.

Amparo soltó un suspiro.

—Pues las niñas esperaban que las ayudaras a hacer un castillo de arena. A ver quién las aguanta ahora.

Ricardo sonrió. Entre otras muchas cosas, con el paso del tiempo había descubierto que los niños le gustaban. Le divertía jugar con ellos como si fuera un crío más y los hijos de las tres hermanas Vilamaior lo trataban de tío. Sospechaba que la devoción que esas criaturitas le profesaban se debía básicamente a que no dudaba a la hora de concederles todos sus caprichos y a que acostumbraba a ser su cómplice cada vez que hacían una trastada. Y aunque aún era muy joven para pensar en aquello, estaba seguro de que algún día querría ser padre.

—Dales mi palabra de que mañana haremos todos los castillos que quieran.

Amparo suspiró de nuevo y se puso en pie. Aseguró que tenía unas cuantas cosas que hacer y le dio una palmada en la espalda que llenó a Ricardo de esa sensación de familiaridad que tanto le gustaba. Estar en Moltó era casi como estar en casa.

* * *

><p>—Pues qué quieres que te diga, tronco. El sistema inglés deja mucho que desear. Dicen que están enviando a un montón de gente a Azkaban sin juicio ni nada.<p>

—Y otros cuantos se están librando de la cárcel porque son ricos y amiguitos del ministro —El chaval agudizó su voz como si pretendiera hacer la imitación perfecta—. Es que estaba bajo la _imperius_, señor. ¡Ja! ¡Menuda trola, hombre!

Ricardo tuvo que darle la razón a Chema. Ya era media tarde y los tres brujos estaban tomándose un refrigerio en el barrio mágico de Madrid. No se habían visto en todo el verano y se lo estaban pasando en grande. Hasta un rato antes habían estado recordando anécdotas de su etapa como estudiantes de _Schola_ mágica, pero ahora trataban temas más serios relacionados con la Inglaterra mágica. Aunque ese Voldemort había sido derrotado hacía casi un año, muchos de sus aliados aún no habían sido atrapados y el Wizegamont tenía revolucionado a la mitad del continente europeo.

—Lo que necesitan es modernizarse un poco —Dijo Luis con absoluta seguridad—. Viven como si aún estuviéramos en el Medievo. Y que conste que me parece genial que quieran mantener las tradiciones antiguas, pero no perderían nada si se abrieran un poco al mundo. En todos los niveles, que luego no es de extrañar que se dediquen a cazar _muggles_ como si fueran conejos.

—Pues no te creas, colega, que aquí en España hay gente que está de acuerdo con ellos —Aseguró Chema, logrando que Ricardo diera un respingo.

—¿En serio?

—¿Te acuerdas de Eloísa Torres? La leonesa del culo enorme —Ricardo asintió. Realmente ese trasero era inolvidable—. Pues en su familia no se cansan de presumir de antigüedad mágica. Dicen que sus antepasados firmaron el manifiesto para ocultarse de los _muggles_ y que la magia ya les venía de antes.

—¿Y? —Ricardo no sabía que tenía de especial aquello. Aunque él era hijo de una bruja de primera generación y un _muggle_, convivía a diario con una familia de magia tan antigua como la de los Torres.

—Pues que esos tíos no son como tus Moltó, Ricardo.

—Aseguran que en más de mil años jamás se han mezclado con un _muggle._

—Vamos, que son _sangrelimpias_.

Ricardo se estremeció notablemente. No necesitaba que sus amigos le explicaran nada más para entender lo que querían decir. Descubrir que en España había gente que compartía la ideología de Voldemort y los suyos le hizo sentir cierta desazón. Aunque nunca había puesto un pie en Inglaterra, aquel conflicto le tocaba más de cerca que a cualquier otro mago peninsular —porque su madre había sido asesinada por un grupo que se hacía llamar los Caballeros de Walpurgis, antecesores directos de los mortífagos. Si es que no eran los mismos, por supuesto.

—El ministro inglés quiere convencer a los miembros de la Confederación Internacional de Magos para que los ministerios europeos investiguen a las familias que sean sospechosas de simpatizar con los mortífagos —Dijo Chema, que debía estar muy bien informado porque trabajaba en Relaciones Internacionales—. Por lo visto Ernesto Hurtado no está muy de acuerdo con eso. Él y muchos de sus colegas.

—¿Cojea del mismo pie que los Torres? —Quiso saber Ricardo, recordando que había compartido cuarto con Cristóbal Hurtado y preguntándose si durante aquellos años se habría sentido asqueado al dormir en la misma habitación que un mestizo.

—No creo que a los Hurtado les preocupe demasiado la pureza de sangre, la verdad —Luis esbozó una sonrisita taimada—. Ellos más bien se mueven por intereses políticos y económicos.

—De hecho, creo recordar que una de las bisabuelas de Cristóbal se casó con un _muggle_ que se fue a hacer las Américas y volvió forrado.

—Y Cristobalito anda cortejando a la hija del embajador de Estados Unidos —Luis sonrió más ampliamente aún—. El tipo, aparte de ser un político muy influyente, está metido en la industria maderera, así que no tienen problemas para llegar a final de mes.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto de Hurtado, tronco? —Chema le dio un codazo amistoso—. ¿Te dedicas a leer la prensa rosa?

—Uno tiene que estar informado de todo —Luis se encogió de hombros—. Además, es un secreto a voces. ¿De verdad no sabíais nada?

—La verdad es que hace años que no veo a Cristóbal —Ricardo miró a Chema—. ¿Tú lo ves por el Ministerio?

—De vez en cuando. No hablamos nunca. Es un poco borde.

—¿Y no te han llegado rumores? —Luis parecía encantado ante la perspectiva de poder cotillear un rato.

—¿Qué rumores?

—¿Os acordáis de que cuando terminamos los campamentos lo ingresaron en San Mateo por un coma etílico o algo así? La familia echó tierra sobre el asunto y en la prensa no han publicado nada, pero se rumorea que tiene ciertos problemillas con las drogas. Dicen que lo han visto rondando por barrios poco recomendables.

Ricardo se frotó las manos en los pantalones. Quizá escuchar aquello debería haberle sorprendido un poco, pero la verdad era que había esperado oír algo así desde que Luis habló de los famosos rumores. Aunque llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin saber nada de Cristóbal, sintió pena por él. El muy idiota se había pensado que tenía bajo control una situación que aparentemente se le estaba yendo de las manos.

—¡No jodas! —Chema alzó la voz—. Pues nunca le he notado nada raro.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que lleve la palabra _yonqui_ escrita en la frente?

Aunque sus dos amigos se rieron de la supuesta broma, a Ricardo no le hizo demasiada gracia.

—Pues si es verdad que está consumiendo, más tarde o más temprano se le notará —Dijo con seriedad, logrando que los otros se quedaran serios—. Esa mierda te destroza. Por dentro y por fuera.

El origen de Ricardo no era ningún secreto. Aunque nunca habían hablado largo y tendido sobre el tema, tanto Luis como Chema sabían que su infancia había sido un asco. Al principio se habían sentido extraños respecto a eso, como si no supieran muy bien qué esperar de Ricardo, pero por suerte decidieron hacer lo que muchos otros no quisieron: darle una oportunidad. Al brujo no le gustaba hacerse la víctima y prefería obviar aquella parte de su pasado, pero en ocasiones como aquella se le notaba que había crecido en un sitio que distaba mucho de ser el paraíso.

—De todas formas, es problema de Hurtado —Chema sonó conciliador, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que había metido la pata y quisiera arreglar las cosas con Ricardo—. Aunque, eso sí, si al final empieza a dar problemas en el Ministerio, se va a meter en un buen lío. No creo que a su padre le haga mucha gracia saber en qué follones anda.

—Pues yo creo que ese hombre saber perfectamente lo que le pasa a Cristóbal —Aseguró Ricardo, ganándose un par de miradas de sorpresa—. Cuando ocurrió lo del robo a Matías Blanco. ¿Os acordáis? Pues el padre de Hurtado se las arregló para que no le hicieran absolutamente nada.

—¿En serio?

—Cuando se pensaban que había sido yo, querían expulsarme. Los padres de Blanco iban a denunciarme y hasta podría haber ido a juicio, pero cuando se supo que había sido Hurtado todo se quedó en nada —Chema y Luis le miraban con expresiones insondables, como si no supieran cómo reaccionar—. Siempre he creído que presionó al director del campamento para que dejara correr el asunto. Aunque al principio fue un poco cabrón conmigo, es un buen tipo y le gusta ser justo con todo el mundo. Creo que no hubiera tenido problemas a la hora de expulsar a Cristóbal, pero su padre debió amenazarle de alguna forma, quizá con dejarle sin trabajo —Chema y Luis se miraron y asintieron a la vez. Ricardo siguió hablando—. Creo que fue entonces cuando empezó con las drogas.

—¿Lo pillaste en plena faena?

—A Blanco no le robaron sólo la pasta. El dinero que faltaba se lo había gastado en marihuana. Cristóbal se la quedó y, sí, en el último año lo pillé fumándose un porro, aunque nunca vi drogas en la habitación. No sé de dónde las sacaría.

—Pues como haya probado con algo más fuerte que la _maría_ lo lleva claro.

—Sí. Parece mentira que no sepa la de problemas que hay ahora mismo con la droga.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio un rato que les pareció demasiado largo. Cuando Chema se levantó y dio una palmada animosa, nadie dudó a la hora de imitarle.

—Esto está muerto. Vamos a dar un paseo por el mundo _muggle_.

* * *

><p>Después de tomarse un par de cervezas en un bar <em>muggle<em>, Chema y Luis sugirieron continuar con la juerga un poco más, pero Ricardo decidió irse a casa porque al día siguiente tenía que madrugar. Estaba a punto de traspasar la barrera que le llevaría al andén del 3M cuando escuchó una voz familiar a su espalda.

Una voz familiar que llevaba años sin oír.

—¡Vaya! ¡Al fin apareces, chico! Pensé que nunca vendrías por aquí.

Ricardo se quedó paralizado. Cuando giró medio cuerpo y miró por encima de su hombro, vio a su padre. Estaba flaco y envejecido y el joven brujo sintió un molesto estremecimiento que le recorrió entero. Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar, pero apenas un segundo después su mente viajó hasta aquel día en la prisión, cuando Ramiro Vallejo le trató de aquella forma tan horrible. Ricardo, que había ido a visitarle repleto de ilusión, se llevó un tremendo disgusto y tardó algún tiempo en sobreponerse. Le costó un mundo entender a qué se debía el rechazo de su padre e incluso llegó a culparse a sí mismo, pero Sara y Santiago le dejaron claro que él no era responsable de la actitud de su progenitor.

—No sabía cómo dar contigo —Ramiro seguía hablando y acercándose inexorablemente a él. El joven continuaba inmóvil, paralizado por la estupefacción—. Recordé todo ese rollo del metro mágico y se me ocurrió venir a montar guardia.

Ricardo abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero las palabras no le salieron. ¿Cuándo había salido su padre de la cárcel? ¿A qué se debía esa actitud tan amistosa? ¿Por qué había ido a buscarle cuando tiempo atrás le había dejado muy claro que no quería verle?

—Mírate, Ricardo, estás hecho todo un hombre —Ramiro ya estaba frente a él. Le acababa de agarrar por los brazos e incluso le sonrió—. ¡Ven aquí!

Y sin más le dio un fuerte abrazo. Ricardo había pasado años extrañando un gesto como ese, pero aquel día sintió que llegaba a destiempo y que no era del todo correcto. Y seguía sin ser capaz de moverse. Podía sentir cómo su padre le palmeaba amistosamente la espalda y notaba sus propios brazos caídos a lo largo de su cuerpo, inertes. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer y algo violento estalló en su interior. Con brusquedad, se zafó del abrazo y se apartó de Ramiro, colocando las manos frente a su cuerpo como si fueran un escudo protector.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó. Tenía la boca seca y el corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

Ramiro frunció el ceño a pesar de que podía entender a la perfección el comportamiento del chico.

—Salí de prisión hace un par de meses y me apetecía verte.

—Ya. Pues cuando yo fui a verte a ti me echaste a patadas.

—¡Vamos, Ricardo! Me sorprendió ver las pintas que llevabas, eso es todo.

Desde que sufriera aquel rechazo, el brujo había procurado no pensar demasiado en su progenitor. En alguna ocasión se había preguntado qué pasaría por su cabeza si en algún momento volvía a encontrarse con aquel hombre y, aunque había barajado varias emociones, nunca creyó que pudiera sentirse tan furioso.

—¿Qué pintas? —Espetó entre dientes, la tensión en su interior aumentando segundo a segundo. Por suerte, Ramiro tuvo el acierto de no responder a esa pregunta.

—Eso ya no importa. ¿No crees? Ahora que estoy libre podremos hablar largo y tendido sobre todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos años.

—¿Hablar? ¿Ahora? —Ricardo soltó una risita que a todas luces significaba que no creía que aquello fuera posible.

—¿Por qué no? Sigues siendo mi hijo, que no se te olvide.

Ricardo se removió y quiso gritarle un montón de cosas, como que había sido un padre de mierda que solo le había ocasionado desgracias, pero se mordió la lengua porque también podía recordar un buen montón de cosas buenas vividas a su lado. Además, le debía un respeto a Ramiro porque tenía razón. Pese a todo, seguía siendo su padre.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —Dijo finalmente. Su voz sonó un poco más suave, pero seguía manteniendo las distancias—. Nada es como antes.

—Con más motivo. Sin duda tienes un montón de cosas que contarme. ¿No te parece?

Ricardo se encogió de hombros. Ramiro hubiera querido ponerle el brazo sobre los hombros, pero podía sentir su tensión y sabía que no sería una buena idea. Por el momento debía conformarse con que el chico no saliera huyendo despavorido.

—Tienes muy buen aspecto —Dijo con suavidad Ramiro—. ¿Todo está bien? —Ricardo asintió con cierta desgana—. ¿Y qué estás haciendo ahora? ¿Estás estudiando o tienes algún trabajo?

—Estoy ayudando a Sara en la empresa familiar —Dijo muy escuetamente. No quería entrar en detalles. No por el momento.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Sara! ¿Cómo está ella?

—Está bien.

—Me alegro. Creo que tengo unas cuantas cosas que agradecerle. Tal vez deberíamos hablar —Ricardo volvió a apretar los dientes y no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. En realidad prefería que esas dos partes de su vida no se mezclaran—. ¿Cuándo crees que sería un buen momento?

—Ni idea. Sara es una mujer muy ocupada.

—Entiendo —A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Ramiro aún conocía a ese chaval como la palma de su mano y sabía sus intenciones. Como era habitual en él, no se mordió la lengua—. No quieres que nos veamos. ¿Es eso?

—Quiero que les dejes en paz.

—¿Y qué te crees que voy a hacerle si quedamos para tomar un café?

Ricardo fijó la mirada en el suelo. Se notaba a leguas que no estaba nada cómodo y Ramiro frunció el ceño. Realmente ese chico había cambiado un montón. Y no sólo físicamente.

—No tienen nada que ver contigo —Dijo el brujo al cabo de unos segundos—. Me han ayudado mucho y no quiero que les molestes, eso es todo.

—No quieres que les moleste —Ramiro se cruzó de brazos—. Si tanto te han ayudado es porque te aprecian. ¿Verdad? Entonces. ¿Qué hay de malo en que conozcan a tu padre?

Le dio un énfasis especial a esas últimas palabras. Ricardo se removió y echó un vistazo a su alrededor como si pretendiera salir corriendo. Se le ocurrían un montón de razones por las que llevar a su padre a casa no le parecía una buena idea. La primera y más importante era que Ramiro Vallejo no era ni nunca sería digno de confianza.

—Le diré a Sara que te he visto. ¿Vale? Le diré que quieres hablar con ella.

—¡Pero qué generoso! —Espetó Ramiro con sarcasmo. La actitud del chico empezaba a resultarle un poco molesta. Realmente había esperado una bienvenida mucho más calurosa—. ¡Te dignarás a hablarle de mí! ¡Como siempre está tan ocupada!

—Pues sí. Además. ¿A qué viene tanta insistencia? Has tenido ocho años para interesarte por ella. Podrías haber respondido a alguna de las cartas que te envió en lugar de comportarte como si no existiera. ¿No te parece?

—Estaba preso.

—¿Y no se te permitía recibir correo? —Ricardo, que parecía haber entrado en ebullición, no pudo seguir conteniéndose—. Si hubieras querido podría haber sido diferente. Si no me hubieras mandado a la mierda cuando fui a verte, podríamos haber seguido viéndonos, pero preferiste echarme de tu vida. ¿Por qué me buscas ahora? ¿Qué quieres?

Esa vez fue Ramiro quien apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes.

—No me hables así, Ricardo.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que te invite a casa de buenas a primeras? Pues no puedo hacerlo porque no… —Ricardo tragó saliva como si se estuviera planteando el morderse la lengua. Pero no lo hizo. No podía—. No me fío de ti. ¿Vale? Y no quiero que les hagas nada.

Ramiro guardó silencio y esbozó una sonrisa irónica. En cierta forma no le extrañaba la desconfianza del chico. Demostraba que era listo.

—Me parece que ahora eres tú el que me está echando —Ricardo no dijo nada—. Quien calla, otorga. ¿No?

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras. Me da igual.

—Vale —Ramiro suspiró profundamente—. No te molestaré más.

Ricardo tampoco habló. Observó a su padre mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba de su lado. Sólo entonces pudo volver a respirar, aunque el corazón no dejaba de latir a toda velocidad. Lo único que quería era volver a casa y olvidarse de lo ocurrido, pero sabía que sería algo difícil de lograr.

* * *

><p><em>En un principio el capítulo no se iba a interrumpir aquí, pero como estaba quedando un poco más largo de la cuenta, lo voy a partir en dos partes y así actualizo, que ya llevo unos cuantos días sin hacerlo. Espero que os guste; a ver si tengo la continuación en un par de días, que ya marcha, ya ^^.<em>

_Besos y, recordad, el botón para dejar reviews no muerde ni nada. Además, podéis salvarles la vida a los gatitos, los unicornios y las pequeñas crías recién nacidas de los Tiranosaurus Rex (pobres bichos, nadie se acuerda de ellos). Y son mi sueldo, que no se os olvide, que vale que no me den para llenar la despensa, pero una se lleva sus alegrías :)_


	26. Lo que pudo haber sido VII

**LO QUE PUDO HABER SIDO VII**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Valencia, agosto de 1982<strong>_

—Un poquito más de agua por aquí. ¡Y ya está!

María y Amparo gritaron al mismo tiempo. En su infantil opinión, el tío Ricardo les había ayudado a construir el mejor castillo de arena de toda la playa y tenían que decírselo a todo el mundo, así que fueron en busca de su madre. Amparo, que estaba tomando el sol tranquilamente, sonrió ante el entusiasmo de sus hijas y le echó un vistazo a Ricardo.

Estaba raro. Quizá no lo conociera tan bien como su madre, pero Amparo se había dado cuenta de que Ricardo Vallejo no era el mismo chico del día anterior. Aunque no había dicho nada al respecto, era evidente que le había pasado algo. Como quien no quiere la cosa, el encargado del invernadero se había quejado de que estuvo tan despistado aquella mañana que casi daña muy seriamente una de las plantas más delicadas. Y su cara. Aunque se empeñara en sonreírles a las niñas y estuviera dispuesto a jugar con ellas, su cara no era la misma de todos los días. Amparo no estaba segura de poder sonsacarle algo, pero pensaba intentarlo.

Después de convencer a las niñas de que intentaran construir un nuevo castillo por su cuenta, pudo pasar un ratito a solas con Ricardo. El chico pensaba ir a darse un baño, pero Amparo detuvo su escapada.

—No creo que vayan a dejarte en paz tan pronto —Dijo refiriéndose a las niñas.

—Bueno. Nadaré un rato y ya veremos si entre los tres podemos superar el castillo de antes.

Amparo sonrió. Como siempre fue una mujer a la que le gustaba decir las cosas a las claras, fue directa al grano.

—Alguien me ha comentado que has tenido un problemilla esta mañana.

Ricardo frunció el ceño y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Tuve un pequeño despiste y la cosa no fue a mayores —Sonrió como si quisiera quitarle hierro al asunto—. No irás a despedirme. ¿Verdad?

—¡Uhm! Creo que me lo pensaré —Amparo le siguió la broma y le instó a sentarse—. ¿Te pasa algo? No cometes fallos demasiado a menudo.

—Estoy un poco cansado. Anoche no dormí bien.

—Ya. ¿Te corriste una buena juerga con los amigotes?

—Digamos que nada salió como tenía previsto.

Amparo asintió. Tenía la sensación de que Ricardo se estaba callando muchas cosas, pero decidió no insistir.

—Espero que no tuvieras planeado pasarte la tarde echado a la siesta.

—Les prometí a las niñas que pasaría la tarde con ellas. No podía faltar. Aunque creo que no tardaré mucho en volverme a Madrid. Si se ponen muy pesadas, haremos otro castillo más y ya está.

—Entonces será mejor que te des un baño antes de que vengan a por ti.

Ricardo les dirigió a sus sobrinas postizas una mirada de resignación y trotó hasta meterse en el mar. Amparo lo observó detenidamente, preocupada por él. Estaba segura de que su madre se daría cuenta de su estado y, con suerte, ella sí podría descubrir lo que le ocurría. Ricardo Vallejo formaba parte de la familia y cualquier cosa que le pasara a él les afectaba a todos.

* * *

><p>Chema le guiñó un ojo a la bruja encargada de la recepción y siguió con su camino. Aquella chica era simpática y estaba como un auténtico tren, así que el joven empleado ministerial la tenía fichada desde hacía algún tiempo. Estaba decidido a pedirle una cita, aunque suponía que si quería que su respuesta fuera afirmativa tendría que camelársela un poco. Lástima que esa tarde no tuviera tiempo de charlar un ratito con ella porque tenía un montón de trabajo pendiente para esa tarde. Su jefe debía pensarse que era alguna clase de esclavo mágico, como esos elfos domésticos que tenían los ingleses, y no se cansaba de asignarle una tarea tras otra, como si fuera el único empleado de Relaciones Internacionales.<p>

Una vez llegó a su mesa, retomó la labor que no logró terminar antes de irse a comer. Volvió la lectura del último documento desde el principio e hizo unas cuantas anotaciones que le vendrían bien un poco más adelante. Aquel trabajo se le antojaba bastante tedioso casi todo el tiempo, pero el joven reconocía que siempre se quedaba muy satisfecho al término de la jornada laboral. Si estaba trabajando en el Ministerio era porque le gustaba. Todavía era un empleado muy inexperto, pero confiaba en poder dedicarse a labores diplomáticas en el futuro. No veía el momento de poder viajar de un lugar a otro, reuniéndose con los personajes más influyentes del mundo mágico y tomando decisiones trascendentes para toda la comunidad. Chema se reía cuando pensaba que tenía las miras muy altas, pero estaba dispuesto a conseguir aquello y más.

Apenas necesitó de media hora para ser absorbido por el trabajo. Estaba tan concentrado que no escuchó el jaleo al principio, pero ni siquiera a él le pasó desapercibido que alguien tenía una buena montada ahí fuera. Frunció el ceño, molesto por la interrupción, e intentó seguir a lo suyo, pero le fue imposible. Se dispuso a reclamar un poco de silencio, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando vio a los dos aurores arrastrando por el pasillo a un brujo que le resultaba muy conocido. Increíblemente sorprendido, se acercó a la recepcionista en busca de información. La pobre chica se veía un poco asustada.

—¿Qué pasa, Maite?

—Pues no lo sé muy bien, pero creo que un tipo del Leyes se ha vuelto completamente loco. Primero ha parecido que alguien se estaba peleando y luego han llegado los aurores y… ¡Rosa!

Chema se llevó un pequeño sobresalto después de que Maite soltara aquel grito. La tal Rosa era una bruja más o menos de la edad de ambos, bajita y delgada y de ojos saltones. Tenía el pelo castaño muy revuelto, la ropa descolocada y cierto aire compungido. En cuanto localizó a Maite entre todos los magos que se habían reunido en los pasillos para curiosear, caminó con decisión hasta la mesa de recepción.

—¡Rosa! ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡Ay, Maite! ¡Qué locura!

A la tal Rosa le temblaban las manos. Maite abandonó su lugar tras el mostrador y conjuró una botellita de agua.

—¡Mira cómo estás! Bebe un poco, anda. Y cuéntanos que ha pasado.

La tal Rosa miró a Chema con los ojos entornados. No dio muestras de reconocerle y el brujo temió que no fuera a satisfacer su curiosidad, pero al parecer su conmoción no era más grande que las ganas de chismorrear.

—Pues resulta que todo ha estado muy tranquilo esta mañana —Comenzó a explicar hablando tan deprisa que a Chema le costó un poco de trabajo seguirla—. Mi jefe me había encargado terminar unos informes que Cristóbal se dejó inacabados ayer por la mañana. El muy caradura no se presentó a trabajar el resto del día y no vino esta mañana, así que pensé que ya no acudiría. Y no es la primera vez que lo hace. ¿Sabes? El jefe está muy harto de él porque dice que es un presuntuoso y un vago y que sólo está donde está porque su padre trabaja en la Confederación Internacional de Magos y todo eso —Rosa hizo una pausa para coger aire—. Claro que no lo dijo delante de mí, pero soy su secretaria y una se entera de esas cosas aunque no quiera. Y tú ya has oído hablar a mi jefe. Con ese vozarrón que tiene es imposible no escucharle incluso con la puerta cerrada —Rosa dio un largo trago de agua—. La cuestión es que ya pensaba que tendríamos una tarde tranquila cuando ha llegado Cristóbal. ¡Y vaya pintas que traía!

—¿Qué pintas?

—Imagínate. Traía la misma ropa de ayer, venía sin afeitar, despeinado y con los ojos inyectados en sangre y te juro que temblaba mucho más que yo ahora mismo —Y para dejar bien claro que estaba en pleno ataque de nervios, alzó una mano y dejó que tanto Maite como Chema vieran como se sacudía sin cesar—. Y eso no es lo peor, porque cuando el jefe le recriminó por faltar al trabajo y por no acudir correctamente aseado al Ministerio, Cristóbal se puso hecho una furia. Y no sé qué mosca le picó, la verdad, pero empezó a gritar y a tirar cosas y a decir un montón de barbaridades sin sentido.

—¡Madre mía!

—Y todavía no he llegado a lo peor.

—¿No?

—El jefe siguió echándole la bronca. Le dijo que estaba harto de su actitud y que no le importaba quién fuera su padre, que iba a asegurarse de que lo echaran del Departamento y de que nadie volviera a contratarlo en el Ministerio. ¡Y no veas si se enfadó! Fue entonces cuando empezó a lanzar maldiciones.

—¡No!

—El jefe y yo nos tuvimos que esconder en su despacho y sellar la puerta para evitar que nos atacara. Aprovechamos para avisar a los aurores y decidimos quedarnos allí hasta que llegaran. ¡No sabes el miedo que he pasado, Maite! ¡Creí que iba a matarnos!

Maite, bruja comprensiva donde las hubiera, le dio un consolador abrazo a su compañera de fatigas. Chema, que había escuchado la historia con sumo interés, sentía cierto regocijo interno. Algo le dijo que no estaba bien reírse del mal ajeno, pero Cristóbal Hurtado siempre se las había dado de ser superior y ya iba siendo hora de que se volviera humano. ¡Y qué manera de hacerlo! Hacía años que el Ministerio no vivía un escándalo de esas proporciones y se moría por contárselo a Ricardo y a Luis. Aquello había sido épico.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que Ricardo hizo al llegar a casa fue tumbarse en el sofá. Se había divertido bastante en la playa porque las niñas le ayudaron a olvidarse de todos sus problemas, pero una vez a solas volvió a darle vueltas al asunto de su padre. Todavía le costaba un poco creerse que hubiera sido capaz de ir en su busca y no podía evitar sentir bastante desconfianza. Algo en su interior le decía que lo correcto hubiera sido alegrarse por el reencuentro y porque Ramiro Vallejo ya no estaba en la cárcel, pero su presencia en la estación del metro le había traído más disgustos que otra cosa. Y tal vez fuera un egoísta y un desagradecido, pero realmente no quería que su padre formara parte de su nueva vida. Sabía que más tarde o más temprano se la pondría toda patas arriba y no quería que eso ocurriera. Se sentía demasiado a gusto con todo lo que tenía ahora como para renunciar a ello.<p>

Fue inevitable que la cabeza empezara a dolerle. Se frotó con energía los ojos y luchó por dejar la mente en blanco. La noche anterior no había pegado ojo y ese día necesitaría descansar si no quería volver a meter la pata en el trabajo. Quizá podría visitar a Ana y a José Ignacio para que el brujo le diera alguna poción maravillosa que le ayudara con la creciente jaqueca. Seguramente los preocuparía un poco de la misma forma que ya había conseguido preocupar a Amparo, pero verse sometido a un nuevo interrogatorio no tenía por qué ser desagradable. Amparo le dejó en paz en seguida y no creía que Ana fuera a ser más insistente.

Los pasos de alguien entrando a la sala le hicieron incorporarse un poco. Santiago, que se había pasado todo el día reunido con un par de ingenieros mágicos, venía enfrascado en la lectura de una serie de documentos. Ricardo pensó que no se percataría de su presencia y pasaría de largo, pero Santiago alzó la vista y le sonrió.

—Hola, Ricardo. ¿Qué tal el día?

—Bien. Como siempre.

Santiago entornó los ojos y dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa.

—Pues tienes muy mala cara —Ricardo sabía que, a pesar de haberse pasado toda la tarde al sol, estaba pálido y ojeroso—. ¿Estás enfermo?

—Sólo cansado. Anoche no pegué ojo.

Quizá Santiago no era tan suspicaz como su mujer, pero Ricardo supo que no se conformaría con una respuesta tan vaga. De hecho, el hombre se disponía a hablar cuando alguien más entró en tromba a la habitación.

—¡No os imagináis lo que ha pasado! Lo está comentando todo el mundo en el barrio mágico.

—Buenas tardes, Jaime —A pesar del tono, Santiago sonreía con diversión—. Ricardo y yo hemos pasado un buen día. ¿Tú qué tal estás?

El chico miró a su padre con los ojos entornados y decidió que no merecía la pena andarse por las ramas. Tenía algo muy importante que comunicar y deseaba hacerlo lo antes posible.

—Sí, bueno. Hola a los dos. ¿Qué tal? —Ricardo soltó una risita y Santiago puso los ojos en blanco—. ¡Han detenido a Cristóbal Hurtado! Tu compañero de cuarto en los campamentos de verano.

Ricardo abrió la boca, pero fue incapaz de decir nada. Santiago parecía tan sorprendido como él y los dos brujos se limitaron a escuchar la historia que Jaime les contó. Hablaba de forma apresurada, pero no se olvidó de un solo detalle.

—Los aurores fueron a arrestarle, pero cuando lo llevaban al calabozo sufrió una especie de ataque y tuvieron que llevarlo a San Mateo. Nadie sabe qué ha pasado desde entonces, pero lo del Ministerio es la comidilla de todo el mundo. Seguro que mañana sale publicado en primera página. Y tal vez digan por qué se comportó de esa forma tan rara.

Santiago asintió y miró de reojo a Ricardo. El joven estaba un poco tenso, tal vez preocupado por el que fuera su compañero de habitación durante tantos años. Hurtado se había comportado como un miserable cuando quiso que Ricardo cargara con la culpa de un robo que él mismo cometió, pero después de aquello nadie había tenido motivos de queja contra él. Ricardo solía decir que era arrogante y prepotente, aunque también sabía ser amable cuando se lo proponía. Santiago ignoraba a qué podía deberse aquel extraño ataque de ira, pero sin duda entre los aurores y el personal de San Mateo averiguarían sus motivaciones.

—La pelea en el Ministerio ha debido ser muy chunga. ¿No? —Quiso saber Ricardo.

—Dicen que Hurtado usó un par de maleficios que pueden considerarse como de magia negra. Por eso intervinieron los aurores.

—No creo que haya que dar crédito a esa clase de rumores, Jaime. Ya sabes que cuando se trata de chismes, todo se exagera demasiado.

—Yo sólo digo lo que dicen.

Justo en ese momento, Sara llegó a casa. Esa tarde había decidido visitar a sus nietos mellizos y se lo había pasado en grande jugando con ellos en el extenso prado que rodeaba su casa. Estaba exhausta y no tenía ganas de pensar en qué prepararía para cenar, así que cada uno tendría que sacarse sus propias castañas del fuego. Saludó a los tres hombres de la casa y en seguida Jaime empezó a hablarle sobre el cotilleo de moda en el mundo mágico.

—Quizá Amaia se entere de algo —Dijo cuando terminó el relato nuevamente—. ¿Crees que por una vez se saltará lo del secreto profesional y nos contará algo?

Sara frunció el ceño y Jaime se encogió de hombros. Pensara lo que pensara su madre, iba a intentar sonsacarle a su hermana un poco de información, aunque eso tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

Firme en su propósito de dedicar el resto del día a no hacer nada, Sara se retiró a su rincón favorito para leer un rato. Pasó cerca de una hora sola, escuchando a Santiago y Jaime parloteando en la habitación contigua, hasta que Ricardo fue a reunirse con ella. El chico se veía un poco apagado y no tenía buen aspecto. Sin embargo, habló antes de que ella pudiera decir nada al respecto.

—Sé que no tengo buena cara. Pienso irme a la cama pronto. Anoche no dormí nada.

Sara le miró con suspicacia y supo leer en los ojos del chico lo que él no se atrevía a decirle. Era obvio que estaba preocupado por algo y que no pensaba decir nada. A menos que alguien le persuadiera para hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué no dormiste? ¿Por el calor? —Ricardo negó con la cabeza. En realidad, esa casa siempre tenía una temperatura muy agradable—. ¿Estás preocupado por algo?

Ricardo se mordió el labio inferior. Era un poco extraño porque en su interior tenía que lidiar con dos deseos opuestos. Por un lado no quería hablar sobre su padre con nadie. Por otro, se moría de ganas por compartir sus preocupaciones con una persona de confianza. Y Sara, que siempre estaba dispuesta a escuchar a todo el mundo, se veía del todo dispuesta a escucharle. Después de deliberar internamente, Ricardo suspiró y se dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer, por su bien y por el de todos, era ser sincero. Las palabras se escaparon solas de sus labios.

—Ayer vi a mi padre —Sara dio un respingo, consciente de que aquel era un tema delicado—. Ya ha salido de la cárcel. Fue a buscarme a la entrada del metro mágico. Me dijo que llevaba un par de semanas yendo allí todos los días.

Sara se quedó callada un instante. Cuando habló, el sorprendido fue Ricardo.

—¿Cómo está?

—¿Mi padre? —La mujer alzó una ceja—. Bien. Creo.

—¿Crees?

Ricardo se mordió el labio inferior. En realidad, no le había preguntado y, aunque en su momento no le dio importancia, ahora se sentía un poco avergonzado.

—Está más viejo y más flaco, pero tenía buena pinta.

—Tengo la sensación, corrígeme si me equivoco, de que no le has dado una bienvenida mucho más calurosa que la que él te dio a ti cuando fuiste a verle a la cárcel —Ricardo sintió el rubor quemándole las mejillas y agachó la mirada—. Y debo suponer que no te alegraste demasiado con el reencuentro. ¿Verdad?

Ricardo tragó saliva. Todo lo referente a su progenitor era muy confuso y, aunque sabía que había obrado mal, también estaba convencido de que su actitud era la más adecuada dadas las circunstancias.

—Me preguntó por ti —Dijo, sonando como si acabara de ponerse a la defensiva—. Quería verte.

—¿Y qué le contestaste?

—Que no le quiero cerca de vosotros.

—¿Por qué no?

Ricardo podía sentir algo amargo y asfixiante en la garganta y se removió con inquietud.

—No quiero que os haga daño.

Sara se quedó callada. Durante un tiempo que pareció una eternidad, miró a Ricardo fijamente, como si estuviera intentado decidir si era un héroe o un villano. Cuando habló, lo hizo con exquisita suavidad, comprendiendo que el chaval no estaba pasando por un buen momento. Nada era fácil para ese chico cuando se trataba de Ramiro Vallejo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tu padre quiere dañarnos, Ricardo?

—Es lo que hace siempre —Había amargura en su voz y a Sara le dolió.

—¿Y no crees que seremos capaces de defendernos? —El chico la miró con sorpresa—. Somos adultos, hijo. Sabemos cuidar de nosotros mismos.

—Pero, Sara, vosotros no sabéis…

Ricardo se interrumpió porque en realidad no sabía cómo continuar. Sara no sabía que su padre era un embaucador, alguien capaz de camelarse a cualquiera. Seguramente sería capaz de introducirse en el seno familiar, convencer a todo el mundo de que era digno de confianza y, acto seguido, desvalijar la casa de Sara y Santiago. Y Ricardo no quería eso. Siendo un niño le había visto hacerlo muchas veces y, en ocasiones, él mismo fue partícipe del engaño. Pero ya no ocurriría más. No en casa de los Vilamaior. No con él formando parte de la familia.

—Mira, Ricardo. No tienes que estar preocupado por nosotros. Si temes que tu padre pueda hacernos algo, te aseguro que no dejaremos que ocurra —Sara le instó a mirarla a los ojos—. Si no quieres verle por otros motivos, me parece bien. Sé que desde la muerte de tu madre nada ha sido fácil para vosotros y te aseguro que hay ciertos comportamientos de ese hombre que no apruebo en absoluto, pero es tu padre, Ricardo. Y eso no puedes cambiarlo.

—No se ha portado bien conmigo, Sara.

—Ya lo sé, hijo. Pero, ¿cómo sabes que no está aquí para disculparse? Tal vez quiera una segunda oportunidad. ¿Crees que puede merecerla? —Ricardo no contestó—. Eres un hombre adulto. Estás capacitado para tomar tus propias decisiones, así que no te diré lo que debes hacer en este caso. Lo único que quiero es que actúes según tus propios deseos. Piensa qué es lo que quieres hacer y actúa en consecuencia. Y decidas lo que decidas, ten por seguro que nadie va a juzgarte por ello.

* * *

><p>Darío Ulloa apenas llevaba unos meses trabajando en San Mateo. Había terminado las prácticas recientemente y todavía no había decidido en qué rama de la sanación quería especializarse en el futuro. Esperaba lograr aclarar sus ideas lo antes posible. Recién casado y con un bebé en camino, deseaba encontrar la estabilidad profesional que le ayudara a mantener el equilibrio en su vida personal.<p>

—Aquí tiene los resultados de los análisis de Cristóbal Hurtado.

Darío le dio las gracias al joven celador y leyó con suma atención toda la documentación que le había entregado. Hurtado dormía frente a él, agotado mágicamente después de su estallido en el Ministerio. El sanador frunció el ceño. Sabía perfectamente quién era ese joven y lo que ocurriría a partir de entonces. Y bendita la gracia que le hacía tratar con hombres como el archiconocido Ernesto Hurtado.

* * *

><p>El auror López no había dejado de soltar maldiciones en toda la tarde. Era consciente de que lo ocurrido en el Ministerio de Magia le traería más de un dolor de cabeza y no encontraba una manera de lavarse las manos en todo ese asunto. Hubiera estado encantado de darle al joven Hurtado un par de collejas antes de enviarlo a pasar una temporadita a Atalanta, pero habida cuenta de quién era el padre de aquel brujo, debía ser extremadamente prudente.<p>

Lo primero que había hecho después de asegurarse de que Cristóbal Hurtado se quedaba ingresado en San Mateo, fue ponerse en contacto con la secretaria de Ernesto Hurtado. El hombre se había instalado meses atrás en Londres como observador de la Confederación Internacional de Magos en los juicios que el Wizegamont había emprendido contra los mortífagos. Aquel asunto era bastante peliagudo y la comunidad internacional no estaba demasiado contenta con el proceder de los ingleses, pero por el momento no intervenían. López apenas conocía al señor Hurtado de vista, pero sabía que era un hombre muy ocupado y que pondría el grito en el cielo cuando se enterara del escándalo que había armado su hijo en el Ministerio.

* * *

><p>Cuando Ricardo se despertó al día siguiente estaba muchísimo más descansado pero el dolor de cabeza no desaparecía. Había logrado dormir durante unas horas, pero sus sueños habían sido un vívido reflejo de sus preocupaciones actuales y no conseguía olvidarse de su padre. La conversación con Sara el día anterior le había ayudado a aclarar un poco sus ideas y, aunque seguía sin querer que el viejo Ramiro se relacionara con los Vilamaior, una parte de sí mismo aún tenía ganas de recuperar el contacto con él porque, a pesar de todas las cabronadas que le había hecho, aún seguía queriéndolo.<p>

Las emociones humanas eran complejas. Ricardo nunca se había parado a pensar en ello, pero en apenas dos días había experimentando un amplio abanico de sentimientos que no hacían más que confundirlo cada vez un poco más. Confundirlo y darle dolor de cabeza. Por un segundo se planteó la posibilidad de llamar al trabajo para decir que estaba enfermo y poder quedarse en cama hasta que esa jaqueca perdiera un poco de intensidad, pero cuando se acordó de José Ignacio se dijo que no perdía nada viajando a Valencia y solicitando su ayuda. Si el dolor perdurara, podría volverse a casa cuando quisiera.

A pesar de tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo para levantarse, en menos de veinte minutos estaba aseado, vestido y listo para desayunar algo. Cuál no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Jaime en la cocina.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué madrugador! —El chico estaba totalmente espabilado y hecho un pincel—. No me digas que has quedado con una chica a estas horas.

—En realidad he quedado con varias. Me voy a pasar el día a Sevilla con mis amigos. A Fede se le ha roto la varita y necesita una nueva, así que vamos a aprovechar para hacer un poco de turismo. ¿Te apuntas?

—Tengo curro. ¿Te acuerdas?

—¡Bah! No creo que pase nada porque hagas novillos un día —Jaime frunció el ceño—. Aunque con esa cara que me traes creo que lo mejor es que te vuelvas a la cama. ¡Menudas ojeras, tío!

Ricardo se pasó una mano por la cara y soltó un largo suspiro mientras se calentaba mágicamente una buena taza de café.

—Me duele mogollón la cabeza. Le pediré una poción a José Ignacio y, si no se me pasa, me volveré a casa.

—Pues para mí que estarías mejor en San Mateo.

—Nadie va al hospital por eso.

Jaime se encogió de hombros y no insistió. Durante el desayuno hablaron sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior en el Ministerio y Ricardo se sintió mejor al evadirse un poco de sus problemas. Un cuarto de hora más tarde se _aparecía _en Valencia e iba directo al laboratorio de pociones. José Ignacio siempre era el primero en llegar y, efectivamente, ya estaba removiendo el contenido de un pequeño caldero de un tono negro brillante. Aunque a Ricardo nunca se le dieron bien las pociones, no podía dejar de admirar a su _cuñado_ mientras trabajaba. Se notaba que era realmente bueno en esos menesteres.

—¡Hombre, Ricardo! —Exclamó el brujo a modo de saludo— ¡Tú por aquí!

—Ya ves. ¿Te interrumpo?

—Para nada —José Ignacio dejó momentáneamente abandonado el caldero para acercarse a él. En cuanto le vio la cara, frunció el ceño como ya hiciera Jaime esa mañana. Ricardo no le dejó hablar.

—Lo sé. Tengo ojeras y estoy pálido. Me lo han dicho un montón de veces desde ayer y por eso estoy aquí.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Me duele muchísimo la cabeza. ¿Tienes por ahí alguna poción milagrosa?

—¡Uhm! Milagrosa no, pero tal vez pueda ayudarte.

José Ignacio fue hasta su mesa de trabajo, abrió uno de los cajones y hurgó con cuidado en su interior. Después de unos segundos de intensa búsqueda, le entregó a Ricardo un vial con un líquido amarillento en su interior.

—Prueba esto. En una hora más o menos deberías estar como nuevo, pero te advierto que sabe fatal.

Ricardo no se lo pensó dos veces. Abrió el botecito y se bebió el contenido de un trago. Después de darle las gracias al otro brujo, se tomó su tiempo para llegar a los invernaderos. Su jefe le recibió con cara de pocos amigos, pero como al cabo de exactamente una hora el dolor de cabeza ya formaba parte de la historia, Ricardo tuvo ocasión de demostrarle que seguía siendo muy eficiente en su trabajo. Sólo necesitaba mantener a Ramiro Vallejo alejado de sus pensamientos para que todo fuera a pedir de boca.

* * *

><p>Darío Ulloa acababa de explicarles a los padres de Cristóbal Hurtado cuál era el estado de salud de su hijo. El matrimonio no pudo volver al país hasta esa mañana y le habían escuchado atentamente en todo momento. La madre del chico se veía bastante preocupada, pero Ernesto estaba muy serio y apenas movió un músculo durante la entrevista. A Darío no le sorprendió la actitud de ninguno de los dos, pero definitivamente no era muy normal que López, el jefazo del Departamento de Aurores, estuviera haciéndoles compañía. Sabía que Cristóbal había lanzado un par de maldiciones que rozaban la legalidad, pero consideraba que esa reunión era demasiado íntima como para que un hombre como López anduviera por allí.<p>

—En resumen —Dijo Ernesto cuando Ulloa terminó con su exposición—. Que Cristóbal estaba hasta las cejas de pociones alucinógenas —También habían encontrado restos de droga _muggle_, pero Darío decidió no hurgar en la herida porque todo estaba escrito en el informe—. Bien, sanador. Le diré cómo procederemos. Ahora mismo va a darle el alta a mi hijo. Nos lo llevaremos a casa y allí nos encargaremos de darle el tratamiento que necesite.

—Con todo el respeto, señor, no me parece una buena idea. Cristóbal necesitará permanecer ingresado al menos un par de días más para que su organismo se recupere del ataque sufrido —A Darío le parecía una barbaridad lo que el otro hombre acababa de decir—. Y también debería saber que su adicción a las drogas es un problema muy serio. Podríamos ayudarle a…

—Con todo el respeto, sanador —Hurtado le interrumpió de no muy buenas maneras—. He dicho que me voy a llevar a mi hijo a casa. Si usted no quiere firmar el alta, hablaré con su superior y me aseguraré de que comprenda que es usted un absoluto incompetente. ¿Entiende lo que le digo?

Darío apretó los dientes y asintió, humillado por la amenaza e incapaz de comprender el proceder de ese hombre. Buscó la complicidad de la madre, suponiendo que la mujer se daría cuenta de que su esposo iba a cometer un error, pero ella sólo miraba a Ernesto, aparentemente de acuerdo con sus decisiones.

—En cuanto a la supuesta adicción de mi hijo, es absolutamente falso. Cristóbal es joven y le gusta divertirse de vez en cuando, pero no es ningún drogadicto. Asegúrese de que esos parásitos de la prensa lo tengan muy claro.

Si Ernesto Hurtado hubiera dado con un sanador de más experiencia, seguramente se habría encontrado un poco más de resistencia, pero Darío era un novato y realmente le asustaba la idea de quedarse sin trabajo. Sabía que el señor Hurtado tenía contactos en todo el mundo mágico y que no dudaba a la hora de utilizar sus influencias en su beneficio personal, así que asintió. Sabía que no estaba actuando correctamente, que la salud de Cristóbal corría peligro si no se le trataba con total diligencia, pero le preocupaban aún más su mujer y su hijo. ¿Qué sería de ellos si le despedían?

—No creo que Cristóbal esté en condiciones de irse a casa, pero si lo desea puede solicitar el alta voluntaria.

Hurtado asintió. Con un poco de suerte podría tener a ese maldito imbécil en casa antes del mediodía. Había tenido muchísima paciencia con Cristóbal, pero estaba empezando a tocarle muy seriamente la moral. Al paso que iba, terminaría perdiendo su empleo en el Ministerio y su futuro compromiso matrimonial se iría un traste, así que tal vez fuera buena idea acelerar el proceso de esto último. Pero antes tenía otro asuntillo que solucionar.

Nada más salir del despacho del sanador, que se había quedado allí dentro con cara de disgusto, se encaró con López.

—En cuanto a lo ocurrido en el Ministerio...

—Me temo que ya es imposible tratar el asunto con discreción. Hubo un montón de testigos y la voz se corrió por el mundo mágico a toda velocidad. Incluso la prensa se ha hecho eco de ello, pero eso ya lo sabe.

Ernesto miró el periódico que tenía debajo del brazo y asintió. Le hubiera encantado poder detener aquello, pero llegó demasiado tarde a Madrid.

—En realidad quería hablarle de la situación legal de mi hijo.

—Pues me temo que no soy su hombre, señor Hurtado. Ese asunto ya está en manos de la justicia.

—¡Qué rapidez!

Hurtado se veía seriamente disgustado, pero López estaba satisfecho porque realmente aquello ya no era cosa suya. Odiaba que tipos como ese hombre intentaran sobornarle y le amenazaran, así que siempre era agradable poder quitarse un problemón de encima. Realmente le importaba muy poco lo que ocurriera con el joven Hurtado. En su opinión, no era más que un niño mimado al que nunca se le había puesto freno y que acababa de estamparse contra un árbol. No era de extrañar y, en cierta forma, todo aquello tenía algo de poético. Y patético.

—Esta es la habitación de su hijo —Dijo, ansioso por regresar al trabajo para continuar ocupándose de cosas más importantes—. Si me disculpan, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

Y López echó a andar. Si hubiera tardado cinco segundos más en girar a la derecha por un pasillo, se habría enterado de que Cristóbal Hurtado ya no estaba en el hospital.

Se había fugado.

* * *

><p><em>¡Oh, Merlín! Creo que voy a hacer un nuevo corte aquí. Tengo ganas de actualizar y según Word ya llevo 5400 palabras, así que no está nada mal para un capi. ¿Verdad? Voy a hacer todo lo posible por continuar mañana aunque, como siempre hago, no prometo nada.<em>

_Por cierto, me he apuntado a Pottermore. Ahora no recuerdo mi nombre de usuaria porque sólo me he metido una vez y lo tengo por ahí guardado en algún documento, pero estoy muy contenta porque el Sombrero Seleccionador me ha enviado a Hufflepuff. Yo ya sabía que pertenecía a esa casa, así que me ha alegrado un montón poder asegurarme de ello._

_En fin, a ver si podemos leernos mañana otra vez. ¡Y ya sabéis! El botón de review no hace daño. Por cierto, Sorg, en esta ocasión no donaré letritas para salvar al T-Rex, pero seguro que te gustan los mamuts. El otro día salió uno pequeñito en la tele (lo habían encontrado enterrado bajo el hielo en Rusia) y era monísimo. ¿Aceptamos mamut como animal de compañía? :P_

_Besos y hasta pronto._


	27. Lo que pudo haber sido VIII

**LO QUE PUDO HABER SIDO VIII**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid, agosto de 1982<strong>_

Aunque la ciudad había experimentado ciertos cambios en los últimos años, el viejo barrio seguía tal y como Ricardo lo recordaba. Alguien se había encargado de hacer nuevas pintadas en las paredes de los edificios y el _Seiscientos_ ruinoso que se pudría en el parque había desaparecido, pero Ricardo pudo reconocer todo lo demás. La misma gente y los mismos problemas de siempre. Incluso la Candela mantenía abierto su bar. Seguramente seguiría cocinando tan bien como antes.

Sintió un escalofrío subiéndole por la columna vertebral. Aunque le avergonzó un poco reconocerlo, con el paso del tiempo se había llegado a olvidar de que una vez vivió allí, entre esas personas, compartiendo problemas y guisos de la Candela (siempre que podía pagarlos por supuesto). Ricardo tragó saliva y se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo. En el parque, una pandilla de críos mal vestidos jugaba al fútbol y un poco más allá, chavales no mucho más jóvenes que él se dedicaban a fumar y a compartir una gran botella de cerveza. La miseria se hacía notar en cada rincón y Ricardo sintió el impulso de salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo porque tenía cosas que hacer allí. Le había llevado un par de días decidirse, pero ahora pensaba cumplir con sus objetivos.

Caminó a buen paso hasta el almacén que un día fue algo parecido a su casa. Sabía que su padre estaría allí. ¿Dónde sino? Por fuera seguía teniendo la misma pinta de siempre, pero por dentro sí había cambiado. Ahora estaba mucho más ruinoso porque la mitad del tejado se había caído y sólo parecía medianamente habitable la parte de las antiguas oficinas. Ricardo frunció el ceño cuando divisó a aquellas personas tiradas en el suelo. Cuando era niño, el almacén no se había convertido en aquello, pero ahora tenía toda la pinta de ser un picadero para drogadictos. Asqueado, intentó vislumbrar a su padre entre esa gente, rezando porque él no estuviera allí.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó las risotadas. Procedían de la zona de las oficinas y le resultaron muy familiares. Al fijarse un poco mejor, distinguió un par de figuras a través de los cristales llenos de mugre y, a pesar de sus reticencias, caminó hacia allí. Le alegró reconocer la voz de su padre. Casi parecía el de los viejos tiempos.

Ricardo escuchó un pequeño fragmento de conversación antes de animarse a llamar a la puerta. Al parecer, Ramiro Vallejo y sus amigotes estaban recordando los viejos tiempos. La charla resultaba totalmente inocente y el brujo casi sonrió. Si no lo hizo fue porque estaba demasiado nervioso y porque le asustaba que el corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho. Tras echar un nuevo vistazo a sus espaldas, Ricardo golpeó la puerta mohosa con los nudillos. Un instante después le abría un hombre no muy alto, barbudo y barrigón que le miró con cierto interés.

—¿Qué quieres, chico? —Le dijo con desdén—. No estamos de servicio.

Ricardo le reconoció. Era Emilio, el tipo que tantas collejas le había dado de pequeño. Por el contrario, Emilio no dio muestras de saber quién era, aunque parecía contento con su presencia. A la vista de lo que había ahí fuera, estaba pensando que le había venido un buen cliente.

—Estoy buscando a Ramiro —Dijo con decisión.

—¡Ey, Rami! Por aquí tienes un amiguito.

Ricardo vio a su padre. Se estaba riendo a carcajadas, pero se quedó serio del todo en cuanto le miró a la cara. Las ganas de reír se le habían quitado de repente, aunque los amigotes le soltaron un par de piques.

—No será un compañero de la trena. ¿Verdad? Ya imaginamos lo solo que debías sentirte allí dentro.

—Es Ricardo, pedazo de gilipollas.

Ramiro no esperó a que los otros le respondieran y definitivamente no les vio mientras dejaban de reírse. Lo que hizo fue agarrar a su hijo por el brazo y alejarlo de oídos indiscretos.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ricardo se sorprendió al notarle genuinamente preocupado por él.

—Quería hablar contigo y no se me ocurría dónde ir a buscarte.

—¿Tú has visto este sitio? —Señaló el almacén. Ricardo no quiso fijarse mucho en los _yonquis._

—Aunque no te lo creas, sé cuidarme solo. Y tengo lo que ya sabes.

Ramiro frunció el ceño y, después de un segundo, hizo algo que volvió a sorprender a Ricardo. Le abrazó. El joven se dijo que su progenitor nunca había sido tan afectuoso con él y no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto.

—Honestamente, Ricardo, no pensé que fueras a venir.

—Tú lo dijiste. Sigues siendo mi padre.

Ramiro le miró fijamente durante el tiempo suficiente como para hacerle sentir incómodo. Finalmente, le palmeó la espalda y sugirió que fueran a tomarse algo al bar de la Candela. La mujer tampoco dio signos de reconocerle y a Ricardo le alegró poder disfrutar de una charla tranquila. No estaba para reencuentros.

—¿Qué quieres decirme? —Soltó Ramiro de sopetón, poco dispuesto a andarse por las ramas dadas las circunstancias.

—Creo que el otro día fui un poco borde contigo. Debí dejarte hablar.

—Yo te traté mal cuando me visitaste en prisión y tú me pagaste con la misma moneda. Ahora da igual.

Ricardo sonrió y durante un instante no supo qué decir. Era extraño no ser capaz de conversar tranquilamente con su propio padre.

—Pensaba que todavía faltaba un tiempo para que te soltaran —Dijo al final, dudando entre mirar a ese hombre a la cara o no hacerlo.

—Me he estado portando bastante bien últimamente.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Pues instalarme por ahí —Ramiro hizo un gesto con la mano—. Mis colegas dicen que puedo quedarme con ellos hasta que encuentre un lugar mejor.

—¿En el almacén? —Ricardo sonó espantado.

—¿Dónde si no?

—Pero es horrible.

—No ha mejorado mucho con los años, tienes razón, pero es lo único que hay.

Ricardo se mordió el labio inferior y buscó una forma adecuada de decir lo que quería.

—Esos tipos que están allí están muy enganchados a la droga.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta.

—Podrían hacer cualquier cosa para chutarse. No se lo pensarían dos veces antes de darte un navajazo si a cambio consiguen algo que meterse.

Ramiro entornó los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa casi burlona.

—¿Te preocupas por mí, Ricardo?

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo —Bufó el chico, molesto por la pregunta.

—Ya soy mayorcito, chaval. No necesito que me hagas de niñera.

—No quiero ser niñera de nadie, pero no me hace gracia que vivas allí. Podríamos encontrar otra solución.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

Ricardo se mordió el labio inferior y se restregó las manos por los pantalones. Había pensado mucho en ello y al fin había llegado el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Cuando dijera lo que quería decir, ya no habría marcha atrás.

—Verás. Estoy pensando en irme a vivir por mi cuenta. Todavía estoy en casa de Sara y Santiago, pero tengo algún dinero ahorrado y no tardaré en mirar pisos. Me gustaría quedarme en Madrid, pero ahora mismo estoy trabajando en Valencia y tal vez busque algo allí —Ricardo tragó saliva—. No sé lo que haré porque creo que me da igual estar un sitio o en otro. Para mí es muy fácil viajar, ya sabes.

—Lo supongo.

—La cuestión es que podrías —El chico carraspeó, aún un poco inseguro. Pero no podía dudar ahora, no cuando había ido hasta ese horrible barrio y había empezado a soltar aquel rollo—. Tal vez podrías venirte conmigo. Podríamos vivir en algún barrio tranquilo y, bueno, yo gano dinero suficiente para ir tirando, pero podría ayudarte a buscar un empleo y…

Ramiro, que había escuchado al chico con pasmo absoluto, le interrumpió al llegar a esa parte.

—Para el carro, chaval. ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que quiero buscar trabajo?

—Bueno, supongo que tendrás tus gastos y yo no podré…

—¡Joder! —Ramiro soltó un resoplido de risa—. Suenas igual que tu madre. En su día, ella me convenció para que me pusiera a currar, pero desde ya te advierto que tú no lo harás.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque no me sale de los cojones partirme el lomo para ganar cuatro duros. ¿Te enteras?

—Entonces. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—¿Tú qué crees? —Ricardo le miraba sin dar crédito. ¡Pobre chaval!—. Escucha, chico. El otro día, cuando me mandaste a freír monas, me alegré.

—¿En serio?

—A día de hoy me avergüenza reconocerlo porque has tenido huevos para venir aquí, pero cuando fui a buscarte no pretendía simplemente verte.

Tras escucharle decir esas palabras, Ricardo se puso tenso y perdió el aire cordial que, pese a las discrepancias existentes entre ellos, se había mantenido durante toda la conversación.

—Quería sacarte pasta, Ricardo —Confesó Ramiro sin miramientos, un poco ansioso por hacerse entender—. Cuando fuiste a la trena pensé que te habías convertido en un pijo gilipollas y me sentí decepcionado. El otro día me demostraste que sigues siendo un chaval listo. No te fiaste de mí y fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer.

Ricardo no dijo nada. El dolor que se hizo presente en sus ojos afectó seriamente a Ramiro.

—Eres un buen chaval. Cuando me encerraron me preocupaba un montón no saber qué sería de ti. Imaginaba que seguirías otro camino y me reía al pensar lo buen carterista que podrías ser —Ramiro agitó la cabeza—. Por suerte para ti, has tirado para otro lado y me alegro un montón. Encontrarte con esa tal Sara ha sido lo mejor que te ha pasado nunca. Y, aunque te resulte difícil de creer, me siento orgulloso de ti.

—Pues vente conmigo. Y si no quieres trabajar, pues ya nos las apañaremos hasta que gane más pasta, no sé.

A Ramiro le dolió tener que negar con la cabeza, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba actuando correctamente.

—Ya he pasado demasiados años entre rejas. Lo que quiero ahora es ser libre. Y mucho me temo que contigo no podré serlo.

—Claro que podrás.

—Seamos realistas, Ricardo. Has cambiado mucho y yo no he cambiado nada. No funcionaría.

—Entonces. ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

—Exactamente.

Ricardo se quedó callado. Obviamente no era eso lo que quería, pero Ramiro había tomado su decisión.

—Pero, padre…

Era la primera vez que le llamaba así en años. Ramiro se estremeció entero y a Ricardo le sorprendió la facilidad con que le había salido la palabra.

—Nada de peros, hijo. Has hecho algo bueno con tu vida y no quiero que, por mi culpa, se llene de mierda.

Ricardo sabía que no lograría que su padre cambiara de opinión y se sintió fatal. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía hacer un esfuerzo? No le estaba exigiendo nada, sólo que lo intentaran. Cuando había pensado sobre todo aquel asunto, en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que Ramiro le dijera que no. Había sido un estúpido al imaginarse cómo sería la convivencia junto a ese hombre después de tanto tiempo, al pensar que podría hacerle cambiar igual que ya lo hizo su madre un día.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Se supone que ahora es cuando me voy y nos olvidamos de esto? —Espetó con algo de brusquedad. Se sentía entre indignado e impotente.

—En realidad me gustaría que nos viéramos de vez en cuando —Ramiro sonó conciliador y se atrevió a colocar una mano en el hombro del chico. Le alegró que Ricardo no le rechazara—. No tendrás que venir por aquí, claro. Podríamos quedar en algún sitio, tomarnos una copa y charlar.

Eso era lo único que iba a conseguir de él y Ricardo se dijo que no hacía mal si lo aceptaba. Menos daba una piedra.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo? Ropa, comida. Dinero.

—Creo que he dejado claro que no necesito una niñera, Ricardo. Me las estoy arreglando bastante bien sin tu ayuda.

—De todas formas, si necesitas algo dímelo.

Ramiro negó con la cabeza. Lo único que necesitaba era que el chico siguiera yendo por el buen camino. Le había costado mucho tiempo comprenderlo, pero ahora lo veía todo con claridad.

—Cuéntame cosas sobre ti, Ricardo. Eso es lo único que quiero.

El joven brujo sonrió y pasaron varias horas charlando como nunca lo habían hecho. Ricardo parecía haberse dado cuenta de que no iba a causarle problemas y le habló sobre sus estudios, su trabajo, sus amigos y, sí, también sobre su nueva familia. Ramiro se limitó a escuchar, contento por poder conocer de verdad a su hijo. Quizá existiera un poco de esperanza para ellos después de todo.

* * *

><p>Cristóbal no sentía nada y esa sensación era maravillosa. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en un árbol y los ojos cerrados. Apenas hacía veinte minutos que se había metido el chute y estaba en la gloria. Sólo por disfrutar de esos momentos merecía la pena vivir. El resto no era más que una representación que llevaba interpretando desde pequeño, cuando su padre le marcaba el camino a seguir y él obedecía porque creía que Ernesto Hurtado era el hombre más inteligente del mundo. Sí, durante un tiempo le tuvo en un pedestal, pero esa situación había cambiado mucho tiempo atrás, cuando comprendió que nunca podría tomar una decisión por su cuenta, cuando supo que pasaría el resto de sus días siguiendo el camino que ese hombre había marcado para él.<p>

Pensar en su empleo en el Ministerio, en su prometida e incluso en su círculo de amigos le ponía enfermo. Al principio, fumarse un par de porros supuso para él un acto de rebeldía. Después, en una necesidad, porque aquello era lo único que hacía por su cuenta, lo único que le hacía sentir que era Cristóbal y no el hijo de Ernesto Hurtado, brujo poderoso e influyente y uno de los miembros más jóvenes de la Confederación Internacional de Magos.

Cristóbal se había pasado mucho tiempo fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Su adicción había ido creciendo entre las paredes de su propia casa, cuando ciertos amigos traían las últimas pociones alucinógenas y la fabulosa cocaína _muggle. _Sin embargo, Cristóbal dio el salto definitivo con la heroína. Los tipos como su padre la llamaban la droga de los pobres. ¡Si supiera ese cabrón que su propio hijo no podía vivir sin ella!

En mitad de su ensoñación, Cristóbal sonrió. Ya no tendría que fingir nunca más. Después de lo ocurrido en el Ministerio y de su huida de San Mateo, su padre tendría que abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de cómo estaban las cosas. Seguramente se cabrearía tanto que esa famosa vena de su sien izquierda latiría con más virulencia que nunca. ¡Pues que se jodiera! Si de esa forma se enteraba de que ya no tenía ningún poder sobre él, mejor que mejor. Porque Cristóbal tenía las cosas muy claras. Nada de volver a poner un pie en su asquerosa oficina ministerial y, obviamente, nada de casarse con esa estúpida que su padre le buscó. Cristóbal Hurtado acababa de volar del nido y no pensaba volver a él por nada del mundo.

Estaba pensando en todo ello cuando escuchó voces muy cerca de él. Apenas fue consciente de que eran voces masculinas y definitivamente no le importó lo que estaban diciendo. No tenía la menor idea de que una de las dos personas que se acercaban a su maravilloso árbol había sido su compañero de habitación durante los campamentos mágicos.

—Tengo que volver a casa —Decía Ricardo. Después de los últimos acontecimientos, se sentía de muy buen humor—. Puedes llamarme cuando quieras. ¿Vale?

—No te preocupes chaval, no me voy a olvidar de ti.

Ricardo no contuvo el impulso y le abrazó. Fue genial sentir cómo su padre le golpeaba amistosamente la espalda y fue vagamente consciente de que los dolores de cabeza se iban a terminar. Después, se despidieron y Ramiro se dispuso a volver al almacén. Sería duro, pero era lo que tenía que hacer.

Ricardo, por su parte, se quedó mirándole mientras pensaba en buscar algún lugar para desaparecerse. Tal vez entre los arbustos del parque. Hacia allí se dirigía cuando le vio. Al principio no quiso hacerle mucho caso porque le pareció un _yonki_ del montón, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesto un pijama de hospital. Y no de un hospital cualquiera, sino de San Mateo. Sospechó inmediatamente de quién podría tratarse y se acercó a él casi por instinto.

—¿Cristóbal?

Aunque no obtuvo respuesta alguna, reconoció a su antiguo compañero. Genial. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Lo que ese imbécil hiciera o no hiciera no era asunto suyo, le quedó muy claro años atrás, pero no podía dejarle allí, menos aún vestido de esa guisa.

—Joder, Hurtado —Gruñó mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie—. Podrías haber ido a otro sitio, imbécil.

Y tras decir aquello, arrastró al otro brujo hasta los arbustos y se _desapareció _con él.

* * *

><p>—Ya le he dicho todo lo que sé —Decía Ricardo, harto de que el auror López le preguntara lo mismo una y otra vez—. Vi a Hurtado tirado en un parque. No tenía buena pinta y decidí traerle al hospital. No creo que haya hecho nada ilegal.<p>

—¿Qué estaba haciendo exactamente por ese barrio, señor Vallejo? —A López se le notaba muy cabreado. Cualquiera que hubiera tenido que aguantar a Ernesto Hurtado durante días lo estaría y, aunque realmente el chaval aquel no tenía culpa de nada, estaba descargando un poco de su frustración con él.

—No es asunto suyo.

—Es asunto mío si has ido allí para trapichear con pociones prohibidas.

—¡Yo no hago esas cosas! —Espetó Ricardo, ofendido—. ¿Se cree que soy idiota?

—Mucho ojito con el tono, chaval. Que no se te olvide que estás hablando con un auror.

Ricardo se mordió la lengua. Quiso decirle que si era un auror lo que tenía que hacer era darle la lata a Cristóbal y no a él, pero supuso que no sería bueno dado el estado de nervios del tal López.

—Puede investigar todo lo que quiera. No he hecho nada.

López frunció el ceño y se quedó quieto. No había nada más que preguntarle al joven brujo. Uno no podía fiarse de nadie, menos aún en los tiempos que corrían, pero no tenía pinta de ser un traficante de drogas y lo dejó estar. Se veía sincero cuando decía que sólo quiso echarle un cable a Hurtado. Aunque no podía comprender cómo alguien en el mundo podía tener deseos de ayudar a miembros de la infame familia, no había nada en contra de ese chaval.

—Lárguese, Vallejo. Si necesitamos que venga a declarar, ya le llamaremos.

Ricardo asintió. Estaba muy tenso. Aquel pelmazo había conseguido que se pusiera de mal humor y prácticamente se olvidara de lo ocurrido con su padre. Menos mal que le iban a dejar en paz. Ahora podría volver a casa y comentar con Sara lo ocurrido. Había sido un día muy interesante.

—¡Ricardo!

Al chico no le extrañó nada encontrarse con Amaia. Le sonrió y le dio un par de besos a modo de saludo.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? No estarás enfermo.

—Estoy bien, pero creo que tengo que soltarte un bombazo.

—¿Qué bombazo?

—Acabo de traer a Cristóbal Hurtado al hospital. Me lo encontré tirado en un parque, totalmente grogui.

Amaia frunció el ceño. La fuga de ese paciente había traído mucha cola en el hospital y Ernesto Hurtado, que era imbécil y medio, había exigido a dirección que expulsaran de inmediato a Darío Ulloa, un sanador novato que supuestamente era responsable de la desaparición de su hijo.

—Tus compañeros llevan un buen rato con él, aunque es evidente lo que le ha pasado. Y los aurores me han estado dando la lata.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé. Para mí que el padre de Cristóbal tiene frito al auror López. O eso, o el pobre hombre tiene una úlcera en el estómago.

Amaia se rió. Todo el mundo mágico sabía que los Hurtado llevaban días acosando a los aurores para que encontraran a su hijo y podía imaginarse perfectamente a López al borde de un ataque de nervios. Cabía incluso la posibilidad de que tuvieran que atenderle en algún momento si la cosa seguía así.

—¿Estás bien?

—Me han interrogado y dicen que a lo mejor tengo que ir a declarar. Ya veremos qué pasa.

—Y una cosita —La sanadora miró a su _hermano_ con suspicacia—. ¿Dónde has encontrado exactamente a Cristóbal?

—En mi antiguo barrio —Ricardo contestó con voz firme—. Hoy he ido a ver a mi padre y hemos pasado toda la tarde hablando.

Amaia no necesitó preguntar para darse cuenta de que todo había ido bien y se alegró por Ricardo. Se lo merecía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un mes después<strong>_

—Obviamente, te vendrás con nosotros a Londres —Ernesto Hurtado permanecía quieto junto a la ventana mientras su esposa preparaba la maleta de Cristóbal. El chico había recibido el alta hospitalaria esa misma mañana y no estaba de buen humor precisamente—. He podido arreglar las cosas en el Ministerio para que no presenten cargos contra ti y tu compromiso matrimonial sigue en pie. Y no me mires con esa cara. ¿Qué te pensabas? ¿Qué por hacer el idiota ibas a librarte de tus obligaciones?

—No voy a ir con vosotros a ningún lado —Cristóbal habló con voz contenida y rechinó los dientes—. Y no me voy a casar con esa gilipollas.

—Cuida ese vocabulario, Cristóbal. Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga. ¿Entiendes? Es evidente que no eres capaz de actuar con sensatez, así que a partir de hoy yo decidiré por ti.

—¿En serio? Pues menuda novedad.

—Te lo advierto, Cristóbal. Cuida ese tono.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo que alguien me oiga mientras te mando a la mierda?

—¡Cristóbal!

—Pues entérate, viejo cabrón —El joven Hurtado estaba gritando, totalmente fuera de sí. Su madre le miraba con horror—. ¡No me voy a ningún sitio! A partir de ahora haré lo que me salga de los cojones y a ti te pueden dar mucho por culo.

Ernesto Hurtado apretó los dientes y, sin mediar palabra, le dio un bofetón a su hijo tan fuerte que le hizo trastabillar.

—Vas a hacer lo que yo diga, niñato insolente. Y no hay más que hablar.

* * *

><p>—¿Vas a decirme de una vez qué pasa?<p>

Ramiro Vallejo le hizo un gesto para que tuviera un poco más de paciencia y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos. Estaban en uno de los viejos edificios del barrio y Ricardo sabía que su padre se traía algo grave entre manos. En el último mes se habían visto una docena de veces y la relación entre ambos iba bastante bien. Además, los Vilamaior se alegraban por él y Ricardo sólo podía pensar en que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan pleno y feliz.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Ricardo dio un paso atrás casi por instinto. Era evidente que aquella mujer había recibido una paliza recientemente y se le veía un poco consternada. Cuando Ramiro habló, lo hizo con mucha suavidad.

—Hola, Eugenia. ¿Cómo estás? —La mujer no dijo nada—. Este es mi hijo Ricardo. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que podría echarnos una mano con el problema de Rafita?

La tal Eugenia dudó, pero al final asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarles entrar. La casa se caía a pedazos y al parecer la mujer no había tenido tiempo de limpiar los restos de lo que algún día fuera un mueble recibidor. Sin decir una palabra, les guió hasta la salita de estar. Allí, sentado en un sofá, había un niño de unos cuatro o cinco años. Su aspecto no era mejor que el de su madre y a Ricardo le hirvió la sangre. Literalmente.

—Mira, Ricardo. Este es Rafita. Eugenia cree que puede ser especial. Como tú.

Ricardo entornó los ojos y tardó un instante en comprender.

—Hace cosas raras —Dijo la mujer entonces, llevándose las manos al mandil y tirando hacia abajo—. Le digo que no lo haga más pero no hace caso, y mi Rafael. Él se enfada y no puede controlar su temperamento. Sí. Mi Rafael tiene mucho carácter.

Ricardo tardó unos segundos en asimilar toda la información. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Miró al niño, que tenía el brazo doblado de forma antinatural y le tocó tentativamente. Rafita se apartó de inmediato.

—¿Te duele?

—A mi Rafael se le fue un poco la mano, Ramiro. Sólo un poco.

—¡Tiene el brazo roto! —Bramó Ricardo. No se había esperado encontrarse con algo así y la furia empezaba a crecer a pasos agigantados—. Yo diría que la mano se le fue un montón.

—No conoces a mi Rafael —La mujer negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza—. Es un buen hombre, pero las rarezas de Rafita no le gustan. Y yo le digo una y otra vez que pare y él no escucha. ¿Qué esperas que haga mi Rafael?

Ricardo entornó los ojos y ni se molestó en responder. Lo que hizo fue coger al niño en brazos.

—Padre. ¿Hay más niños en la casa?

—Rafita es hijo único.

Ricardo asintió y se dirigió a la salida de la casa. No sabía si estaba obrando correctamente o no, pero no iba a dejar a ese pobre chavalín a merced del psicópata de su padre. Menos aún si era un pequeño brujo.

—¿Dónde se lleva a mi hijo? ¡Ramiro! No dejes que se lo lleven.

—Vamos al hospital.

—No te preocupes, Eugenia. Rafita va a estar bien, pero no puedes venirte con nosotros. Después vendrá alguien a hablar contigo.

La mujer balbuceó unas palabras, pero Ricardo no le hizo ningún caso. Si había permitido que _su_ Rafael le partiera el brazo a su hijo sólo porque tenía temperamento y no le gustaban las cosas raras, no se merecía ninguna consideración. Si había hecho algo para evitarlo, habría tiempo para solucionar las cosas, pero lo importante ahora era que los sanadores le echaran un vistazo al pequeño y le curaran la fractura.

—Ricardo. ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo adecuado? —Le preguntó Ramiro antes de que se _desapareciera._

—Totalmente.

* * *

><p>El Ministerio de Magia iba a asumir la tutela del niño. Los malos tratos eran constantes y ningún brujo pensaba consentir que se prolongaran durante más tiempo. Ricardo, que había tenido que bregar con sanadores y autoridad mágica durante todo el día, se sentía muy orgulloso. Tan orgulloso que había tomado una decisión trascendente.<p>

—Sara, ya sé lo que quiero hacer —Dijo esa noche durante la cena—. Voy a ayudar a la gente. No dejaré que ningún niño mágico tenga que pasar por lo que pasé yo o por lo que ha pasado Rafita.

Y Sara asintió, consciente de que Ricardo había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.


	28. Lo que pudo haber sido IX

**LO QUE PUDO HABER SIDO VIII**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid, abril de 1992<strong>_

—Hoy es tu día de suerte, Ricardo.

El brujo dejó de escribir y alzó la vista para mirar a Marga, una de sus compañeras de trabajo. Era una bruja morena y atractiva con la que había estado tonteando en el pasado y que había terminado por convertirse en una buena amiga.

—No me digas.

—Apuesto a que no tenías ningún plan para esta noche.

—Pues en realidad…

—Ni te molestes en decirme que no. Te he oído antes, cuando estabas hablando por teléfono.

—¿Me has estado espiando?

Marga se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente a él. Sin más miramientos se hizo con un bolígrafo y empezó a juguetear con él. A Ricardo no le hacía mucha gracia que la gente le desordenase sus cosas, pero no le dijo nada.

—Te he organizado una cita con una amiga mía —Soltó de sopetón la chica. Ricardo se hubiera sentido más desconcertado si aquella fuera la primera vez que Marga hacía algo así.

—Creo recordar que en su momento ya te dije que no quería saber nada de citas a ciegas.

—¡Oh! Pero Clara te va a encantar, ya verás. Es una chica muy guapa y simpática. Hasta es posible que la conozcas. Trabaja en la tienda de calderos.

Ricardo entornó los ojos y supo de inmediato quién era esa joven bruja. No llevaba demasiado tiempo regentando la tienda, pero ya había tratado con ella en más de una ocasión y Marga tenía razón: era condenadamente guapa.

—¿Y qué opina Clara de esto?

—¿Pues qué va a opinar si no le he dicho nada todavía? Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—Esta manía tuya de hacerle encerronas a la gente te va a traer algún disgusto.

—¡Bah! Estoy convencida de que os vais a caer bien. De hecho, no sé por qué no os he presentado antes, la verdad. Pero bueno, solucionaremos el problemilla esta noche. Va a ser genial.

—Realmente no estoy seguro de…

—¡Venga, Ricardo! No me digas que no. Por favor.

Marga se puso a pestañear de esa forma estúpida que le sacaba de quicio. En realidad no consideraba que aquel plan fuera algo bueno, especialmente cuando la tal Clara podría llegar a rebotarse bastante, pero cuando lo pensó un poco se dijo que tal vez podría salir bien. Nadie en su sano juicio le haría ascos a una bruja como ella.

—Está bien. Pero como sea un desastre vas a pasarte los siguientes dos meses rellenando mis informes. ¿Trato? —Ricardo extendió una mano frente a él que su compañera estrechó con una sonrisa.

—Trato. Pero si sale bien serás tú quien rellene mis informes.

—No me parece justo. Eres tú la que ha insistido en el tema. Prácticamente no me has dejado otra opción.

—Ya hemos estrechado las manos, no hay marcha atrás.

—Has impuesto esas nuevas condiciones a posteriori.

—¿Y?

Ricardo puso los ojos en blanco. Era inútil intentar razonar con esa mujer. Marga le miraba con ese aire burlón que un día estuvo a punto de encandilarle y finalmente sucumbió a su sonrisa. Sólo entonces, ella pareció plenamente satisfecha.

—Además, quisiera pedirte un pequeño favor.

—Miedo me das.

—Puesto que he propiciado un encuentro con la mujer de tu vida, tendrás que traerte a un amigo para que me haga compañía.

—¿Estás proponiendo una cita doble a ciegas? —Marga asintió con entusiasmo.

—Y procura que no sean Chema, Luis o alguno de esos, que ya me los tengo muy vistos.

—¿Tú te crees que me puedo sacar amigos de debajo de las piedras?

—Bueno, Ricardo. Gracias a este trabajo se conoce a mucha gente. Seguro que se te ocurre algo.

—No sé por qué dejo que me compliques tanto la vida.

—Porque en el fondo lo encuentras muy divertido —Marga le palmeó amistosamente la mano. Después, señaló los documentos perfectamente colocados sobre la mesa—. ¿Todavía estás con el tema de los niños huérfanos?

Marga era una chica de carácter alegre y despreocupado, casquivana y totalmente independiente, pero cuando se trataba de trabajo siempre adquiría una seriedad aparentemente impropia de una persona como ella. Cuando la conoció, Ricardo pensó que no aguantaría en Servicios Sociales ni dos días, pero había demostrado ser una de las mejores en su campo. No importaba de qué se tratara; siempre lo daba todo para ayudar a la gente y comportarse de forma justa. Y aunque el caso en el que estaba inmerso Ricardo no era demasiado grave, la cara de Marga expresaba la misma seriedad que si estuviera hablando de malos tratos o abusos.

—Esta misma mañana he hablado con la hermana de la madre. Se ha llevado un susto tremendo cuando le he explicado que sus sobrinos son brujos, pero está dispuesta a asumir la tutela. Va a venir a Madrid el lunes y seguramente pueda llevarse a los niños a finales de semana.

—Habrá que vigilarlos de cerca. No necesitamos otro José Paulet.

El tal José Paulet también había acogido a un sobrino cuando éste quedó huérfano de padre y madre, pero lejos de tomarse bien la condición mágica del niño, consideró que era un monstruo e intentó _curarle_ a base de golpes. Como resultado, el pobre crío había terminado en San Mateo y Paulet se convirtió en un serio candidato a dar con sus huesos en Atalanta. Al final terminó en una prisión _muggle_ y, por supuesto, perdió la tutela de su sobrino, que fue acogido por una familia de brujos asturianos.

—No me ha dado esa impresión, pero de todas formas me aseguraré de que la convivencia entre ellos es perfectamente normal —Ricardo suspiró y frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos—. Pobres chavales, la verdad. Quedarse sin padres de un día para otro es muy duro.

—Y por eso estamos nosotros aquí, para ayudarles a saltar el bache —Marga se levantó y recuperó la animosidad de antes—. Y ahora, termina con eso, vete a casa y ponte guapo. Si quieres conquistar a Clara, tendrás que venir hecho un pincel. ¡Y procura que tu amigo sea guapo!

Ricardo no tuvo tiempo de recordarle lo boba que era porque Marga se había ido pitando. Aunque su relación no empezó con buen pie, al final había terminado cayéndole genial y no concebía pasar ni un solo día en el Ministerio sin contar con su compañía. Marga era una tía genial.

* * *

><p>Caradoc abandonó la reunión sintiéndose bastante contento. Siempre era agradable saber que existía gente que tenía los mismos problemas que tú y que comprendía perfectamente esos momentos de bajón, cuando el alcohol parecía lo único capaz de hacer que los demonios internos desaparecieran. Ese día había escuchado con atención a una bruja que confesó que había vuelto a beber tres días antes. Veía su sentimiento de culpa como algo propio y esperaba de todo corazón que pudiera superar ese bache. No siempre era fácil, pero cuando pasaba un día más sin beber, Caradoc lo celebraba como si fuera la más grande de las victorias.<p>

Las reuniones se celebraban en el Ministerio. La primera vez que asistió a una, casi diez años atrás, Caradoc Dearborn apenas sabía hablar en español y tan sólo contó con la compañía dos hombres y una mujer. Aún recordaba con total nitidez los nervios y el miedo. Ahora, era uno de los más veteranos del grupo y se sentía orgulloso de sus logros. Le gustaba ayudar a los novatos y repetir que no había probado el alcohol en una década.

—¡Doc! ¡Espera!

Caradoc iba un poco ensimismado, pero reconoció enseguida la voz de Ricardo Vallejo. No tenía dudas al respecto: ese hombre le había salvado la vida. Le costaba un poco aclarar las ideas cuando pensaba en la primera vez que le vio, pero si había abandonado aquel camino de autodestrucción que le llevó directo al viejo barrio de Ricardo, fue gracias a él. Sólo se había interesado una vez por los motivos que le llevaron a echarle un cable y Vallejo fue claro: compartían raíces británicas. Visto con perspectiva, a Caradoc le parecía una estupidez, pero daba gracias por ello todos los días.

—¡Qué suerte verte por aquí, tío! —Exclamó con una sonrisa—. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—¿Qué favor?

—¿Te acuerdas de Marga? Pues bien, me ha organizado una cita a ciegas. Otra vez —Caradoc soltó un resoplido de risa. Vallejo siempre se quejaba cuando su compañera hacía esas cosas, pero nunca dejaba de ir—. Pero hoy será diferente. Tengo que llevar a alguien y me he acordado de ti.

Ricardo pretendía hacerlo sonar como si le hubiera tocado el premio gordo, pero Caradoc estaba muy lejos de pensar eso. De hecho, creía que era un marrón. Y de los grandes.

—Tengo que corregir unos trabajos para el lunes.

—¡Bah! Tienes tiempo de sobra. Además, tus chavales no escriben ensayos de cien páginas —Caradoc frunció el ceño. Trabajaba como profesor de magia en la _schola_ de Toledo y daba clases particulares. Apenas llevaba tres años dedicado a ello, pero ya sentía que había nacido para enseñar—. Venga, hombre. Serán un par de horas como mucho. Además, la otra chica es Clara, la de la tienda de calderos. Creo que la conoces.

—De vista, sí.

—Pues date cuenta de lo bien que lo vamos a pasar. Clara es muy guapa y Marga no está nada mal.

Caradoc se lo pensó un instante y sacó una conclusión que no supo si le molestó o le hizo gracia.

—Quieres que entretenga a Marga mientras intentas ligarte a Clara. ¿A qué sí?

—Ya que hago el sacrificio —Ricardo se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Cuento contigo?

—Si no hay más remedio.

Ricardo se rió y le dio una palmada en la espalda. Caradoc Dearborn simplemente se dijo que tenía que aprender a decirle que no. Quedaron un par de horas después y Caradoc se marchó al estudio que tenía en Toledo. Cuando abandonó Inglaterra pensó que le sería muy difícil adaptarse a su nueva vida, pero realmente se sentía a gusto viviendo allí. En alguna ocasión se había planteado la posibilidad de volver a su país natal, pero no quería dar explicaciones. Durante años había dejado que todo el mundo pensara que estaba muerto y no necesitaba que esa situación cambiara. No a corto plazo, al menos.

Cuando se reunió de nuevo con Ricardo, lo primero que pensó fue que se había tomado demasiadas molestias adecentándose teniendo en cuenta que renegaba de aquella cita a ciegas.

—Me gusta hacer las cosas bien.

Se limitó a decir, sonriente y aparentemente satisfecho de sí mismo. Después, localizaron a Marga y a su amiga y Caradoc apenas fue consciente de que su vida estaba a punto de dar un cambio enorme.

* * *

><p>—Esto no es lo que esperabas. ¿Verdad?<p>

Ricardo sonó divertido. Aunque realmente encontraba a Clara Muñoz bastante interesante, se alegraba de que hubiera hecho tan buenas migas con Doc. El brujo era un buen tipo y, aunque defendía a capa y espada su soledad, estaba más que claro que necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir su vida. Aquella apenas era la primera cita, pero algo le decía a Ricardo que después de esa noche, Caradoc y Clara se verían muchas veces más. Marga, que estaba sentada a su lado y con cara de no entender nada, le miró con pasmo absoluto.

—Pensé que podrías gustarle. Eres más su tipo que Caradoc.

—Bueno, Doc también tiene lo suyo, no te creas. Es un buen partido.

Marga entornó los ojos. Conocía a Doc porque Ricardo se lo había presentado en algún momento del pasado, pero siempre le había parecido un tipo demasiado serio y aburrido, el típico inglés. Realmente no estaba nada mal en cuanto a físico, pero no se veía capaz de mantener una conversación con él que durara más de dos minutos. Clara, en cambio, sí debía haber encontrado algún tema interesante sobre el cual charlar, porque llevaba más de dos horas centrando toda su atención en el señor Dearborn.

—Además, querías buscarle un ligue a Clara. ¿No? Pues ya lo tiene.

—También pensé que yo podría pasar un buen rato con tu amigo y míranos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Pues mucho me temo que tendremos que dejarlos solos en algún momento.

—¡Bah! No creo que hagan nada esta noche.

Ricardo se rió. Conocía perfectamente a Marga y sabía lo que estaba insinuando.

—La gente no necesita intimidad únicamente para realizar ciertas actividades, Margarita.

—¿En serio? —El sarcasmo fue más que evidente—. ¿Y para qué querrían intimidad si no?

—Venga. Hagamos una salida digna y ya les haremos confesar después.

* * *

><p>Después de muchos años insistiendo para que su padre se fuera a vivir con él, Ramiro finalmente había cedido. Y no lo había hecho de buena gana precisamente, pero en los últimos tiempos su salud había sufrido un serio revés y no le gustaba nada quedarse solo. Se sentía débil y enfermo todo el tiempo y su hijo no creía que el viejo almacén fuera un buen lugar en el que recuperarse de la neumonía que había padecido durante el invierno. La casa de Ricardo sí lo era, un piso no muy grande pero que siempre estaba limpio y calentito. A Ramiro le gustaba sentarse en la terraza, envuelto en una manta, y mirar los coches pasar.<p>

—¿Te has tomado las pastillas? —Ricardo estaba dando vueltas por la cocina. En menos de cinco minutos se iría a Valencia a echar una mano en los invernaderos de la familia Moltó—. ¡Padre!

—Sí, hijo. No seas cansino.

—Vale. Pues dejo la comida en el frigorífico. Caliéntala un poco y ya está. ¿Vale?

—Sí, hijo.

—Si te encuentras mal, llámame a Moltó. Tienes el número al lado del teléfono. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Que sí, Ricardo. Vete ya, anda.

Ricardo se parecía mucho a su querida Macy. Ella también se había esforzado por cuidar de él, por convertirlo en una persona mejor. Su hijo se había dado cuenta de que hacerle cambiar era imposible, pero se empeñaba en velar por su bienestar día y noche. Si no le dedicaba más tiempo era simplemente porque no podía y, aunque Ramiro le agradecía enormemente su ayuda, algo ahí dentro le decía que tanto esfuerzo era inútil. Llevaba un tiempo soñando con su reencuentro con Macy. Eran sueños vívidos y esperanzadores y el anciano tenía la sensación de que no tardarían en hacerse realidad.

Por eso tiraba las pastillas por el fregadero.

—Vendré a media tarde. Hasta luego, padre.

Ricardo se desapareció directamente desde el salón. Ramiro no había dejado de observar la calle en ningún momento. Había tenido una vida de lo más ajetreada, pero su final estaba resultando ser de lo más pacífico. Le gustaba la sensación.

* * *

><p>Aunque Ricardo Vallejo llevaba años trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia, aún echaba una mano en los invernaderos de Moltó de vez en cuando. Heliodoro, el encargado, nunca le ponía pegas e incluso disfrutaba comentándole aspectos relacionados con el cuidado de las plantas mágica y Ricardo siempre le escuchaba con atención porque la herbología seguía interesándole tanto como antes.<p>

—Pronto comenzarán a florecer la mayoría de las plantas —Le explicaba Heliodoro mientras añadía abono a un par de parterres—. Va a ser un buen año. Es posible que tengamos excedente y todo.

Heliodoro le explicó que podrían conservar la materia prima sobrante durante unos cuantos meses. En su opinión, llevaban demasiado tiempo sin sufrir ningún infortunio y le preocupaba una plaga de pulgón mágico que había surgido en el este de Europa. Era un bicho de lo más virulento y podría aprovechar la llegada de las altas temperaturas para expandirse por el continente.

Ricardo pasó toda la mañana en el invernadero, escuchando a Heliodoro e interesándose por los problemas que podría llegar a grajear la intensa sequía que vivía el país. Cuando decidió que era hora de irse a comer, dejó al hombre paseando entre sus queridas plantas y se dedicó a pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Realmente la cita a ciegas no había salido como Marga se esperaba, pero se alegraba por Doc. Aún no había hablado con él, pero no era necesario ser adivino para darse cuenta de que Clara le había gustado mucho.

Regresó al invernadero a eso de las tres y analizó detenidamente el sistema de riego del mismo. Era muy interesante y, aunque sabía que Heliodoro lo inspeccionaba exhaustivamente todas las semanas, se aseguró de que todas las plantas estaban lo suficientemente abastecidas de agua. Cuando volvió a casa, estaba un poco cansado pero se sentía bien. Pensaba salir por ahí y tomarse un par de copas con Jaime. Si el chico no tenía planes ya.

No obstante, sus intenciones se fueron al garete porque en cuanto puso un pie en su piso, vio el cuerpo de Ramiro Vallejo tirado en el suelo.

* * *

><p>Los médicos no habían podido hacer nada por él. Al parecer, el anciano había sufrido un infarto fulgurante y, cuando Ricardo lo encontró, ya llevaba unas horas muerto. El brujo, que enseguida se había dado cuenta de que Ramiro estaba helado y no respiraba, se negó a aceptar la realidad hasta que los técnicos del servicio de urgencias se la confirmaron.<p>

Cuando Sara y Santiago llegaron al hospital, Ricardo estaba sentado en una de las salas de espera con aire ausente. Se acercaron a él y, sin mediar palabra, Sara le dio un abrazo. Sabía que en los últimos años Ricardo tuvo tiempo de sobra para reconciliarse con su padre. Sabía que habían hablado muchísimo y que habían aprendido a quererse de nuevo. Sabía que habían podido dejar el pasado a un lado y que a Ricardo debía dolerle muchísimo la pérdida.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Ricardo? —Le susurró al oído la mujer, comprendiendo por su expresión que el brujo estaba en _shock_.

—Por lo visto le ha dado un infarto. Lo encontré cerca del teléfono. Quizá se sintió mal y quería llamarme. Le dije que lo hiciera si…

La voz se le rompió. Ricardo se tapó la boca con el puño y luchó por aclarar las ideas. Podía sentir las manos de Sara en ambos lados de su cara y a Santiago apretándole fuertemente el hombro, pero lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la imagen de su padre en el suelo. Muerto.

—No lo entiendo. Esta mañana estaba bien. Si le hubiera notado algo raro yo… No le hubiera dejado solo.

—Por supuesto que no. No tenías forma de saber que esto iba a pasar.

—Pero si hubiera estado con él…

—Ni se te ocurra pensarlo, Ricardo.

El brujo se echó a llorar. No podía evitar sentirse culpable porque, demonios, su padre se había muerto solo como un perro mientras él estaba por ahí, divirtiéndose. No quería ni pensar en cómo tuvo que sentirse el anciano Ramiro antes de morir. Y tampoco supo durante cuánto tiempo Sara estuvo abrazándole y murmurándole palabras de consuelo. Sólo sabía que acababa de perder a su padre. Para siempre.

Por suerte, Santiago se mostró dispuesto a encargarse de todos los trámites legales. Ricardo era vagamente consciente de que eso era cosa suya, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que Ramiro Vallejo había significado para él. Recordó aquellos años en los que su madre estaba viva, cuando ser una familia normal era lo más fácil del mundo. Recordó el día en que su padre se sentó frente al pequeño Ricardo de ocho años y le dijo que madre se había ido para no volver. Recordó las tardes en el parque, cuando su padre le decía que se acercara a cualquier persona y le quitara la cartera. Y cuando se lo llevaron a la cárcel y terminó bajo la tutela de don Tomás, ese viejo cabrón.

Y fue inevitable recordar los años junto a Sara, que tanto le había ayudado y que tanto le ayudaba aún. Sara, que le había dado una nueva familia. Sara, que le había apoyado cuando decidió que merecía la pena intentar un acercamiento con Ramiro pese a todo lo ocurrido. Sara, que a esas horas de la noche le abrazaba en el salón de su casa y procuraba devolverle a la realidad.

—Pase lo que pase, hijo, nunca estarás solo. No lo olvides.

Y entre lágrimas y confusión, Ricardo Vallejo comprendió que, pese a todo, siempre sería un Vilamaior.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el minific. Por supuesto que queda un epílogo por delante, pero el sueño de Ricardo termina en este punto. Espero que esta última parte no haya quedado confusa ni nada porque he querido escribirla como a pinceladas y, ante todo, dejar claro que Doc y Clara estaban condenados a estar juntos. Creo que voy a seguir con el capítulo final esta misma tarde porque no quiero quedarme con este sabor amargo en el paladar. <em>

_Besetes._


	29. Lo que pudo haber sido X Final

**LO QUE PUDO HABER SIDO**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid, julio de 2008.<strong>_

Ricardo se despertó bruscamente. El corazón le golpeaba rítmicamente el pecho y tenía las mejillas húmedas. Era vagamente consciente de haberse dormido entre lágrimas, pero no estaba seguro de no haber llorado en sueños. Y no era para menos, porque acababa de tener el sueño más extraño de toda su vida. Y también el más devastador.

El hombre cerró los ojos y procuró ordenar sus pensamientos. Sólo había sido un sueño. Nada fue real. Nunca aceptó la ayuda de Sara. Nunca formó parte de esa familia. Nunca tuvo una vida normal ni fue protegido por nadie. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca.

La cabeza empezó a dolerle repentinamente y se preguntó si realmente las cosas podrían haber sido así. Sabía que el sueño venía provocado por la reciente muerte de Sara Amatriaín y que no era más que un producto de su subconsciente, pero también sabía que en el mundo de la magia no todo era lo que parecía ser. Sabía que el sueño servía para hacer más fina la barrera entre el mundo terrenal y ese otro que no lo es. ¿Y si aquello era un mensaje de alguien? ¿Y si el destino simplemente quería decirle que había sido un estúpido en el pasado? Indudablemente se había perdido muchas cosas y durante unos segundos dolió.

Hasta que sonó el teléfono.

Ricardo dio un respingo y tardó unos segundos en echar mano del móvil. Apenas fue consciente de quién llamaba hasta que escuchó la voz de Darío.

—_Hola, papá. ¿Qué tal?_

Aquello era una pregunta de cortesía y Ricardo no tuvo tiempo de decir nada.

—_He hablado con Amelia hace cinco minutos y me ha dicho que nos vamos de vacaciones todos juntos. Estaba como loca._

Ricardo se quedó muy quieto un instante y sonrió. De pronto, se sintió muchísimo mejor.

—Entre los dos hemos podido convencer a tu madre.

—_Va a estar genial. ¿Y dónde nos vamos? Amelia no paraba de hablar de un montón de juguetes._

—He encontrado una casita en Marbella. Te va a encantar.

—_Ya me imagino la casita que has encontrado, ya._

—Bueno, tu madre opina que es demasiado grande, pero ya la conoces.

—_¡Pues si es tan grande, yo me apunto, tío!_

Ese era Alf hablando a voces. Ricardo sonrió aún más y se dijo que no estaría mal contar con la compañía del chaval.

—Dile a tu primo que tiene el viajecito a Londres con sus padres.

—_¡Sí, vaya rollo!_

Alf de nuevo. Ricardo frunció el ceño levemente.

—¿Tienes puesto el altavoz o es que Alfredito está metiéndose donde no le llaman?

—_¡Eh!_

—_Está metiéndose donde no le llaman, pero ya me deja en paz. ¿Verdad?_

Ricardo escuchó unos gruñidos de protesta y supuso que Alfred Cattermole estaba alejándose un poco para darle más privacidad a Darío.

—_¿Cuándo nos vamos a ir para allá?_

—En cuanto vuelvas de los campamentos. Aún tengo que convencer a tu madre y a Doc, pero creo que hacer el viaje en escoba podría ser interesante. Aunque tendríamos que salir antes de que el sol apriete, porque anda que no está haciendo calor este año.

—_¿Escoba?_

—¡Oh, hijo! Se me olvidaba que no se te da bien volar, pero no te preocupes. Podrás venirte en la mía si quieres.

—_¡Pues claro! Ni que tuviera cinco años._

Ricardo se rió. Darío era un desastre volando y le molestaba que se lo recordaran. A Ricardo le pareció muy divertido pincharle en esa ocasión.

—Ya veremos cómo nos organizamos. Pero, dime, ¿qué tal llevas los estudios?

—_¡Oh, genial! Me acaban de dar las notas del último examen de Pociones y he sacado un nueve. Mañana me examino de Astronomía, así que voy a ver si me hago con uno de los telescopios nuevos del campamento. Son la hostia._

—Esa boca, Darío —Le reprendió, aunque en realidad no le importó escuchar la palabrota—. ¿Qué tal vas de novias?

—_¡Papá!_

—Vamos, chaval, no te escandalices. A tu edad es normal que tengas amiguitas, ¿no?

—_Sí, claro, lo que tu digas —_Darío se estaba haciendo el tonto porque, a sus dieciséis años, no le hacía ninguna gracia tratar esos temas con sus padres—. Tengo que dejarte, papá.

Darío se despidió a toda velocidad. Ricardo permaneció sentado en el sillón un rato, con el teléfono en la mano. Había tenido un sueño raro que le había hecho creer que se perdió muchas cosas, pero sólo necesitaba una razón para estar seguro de que su vida actual era mejor que aquella realidad alternativa. Y tenía nombre propio.

Darío.

**FIN DEL MINIFIC**

_Ahora sí que termina este "Lo que pudo haber sido". Me dejo en el tintero una conversación entre Clara y Amaia que creo que introduciré dentro de poco, y unos cuantos flecos de la realidad alternativa que tendrán continuidad en la realidad real y que se relacionan básicamente con Cristóbal Hurtado. Porque sí, el chaval existe._

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Tal vez podría haber introducido este breve texto en el capítulo anterior, pero me apetecía dejarlo a parte, a modo de epílogo. Nos leemos pronto._


	30. Estrechando lazos

**ESTRECHANDO LAZOS**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toledo, 04 de enero de 2009<strong>_

—¿Y vamos a comer chocolate con churros? ¿Y vamos a poder ir a la tienda de animales? ¿Me comprarás un puffskein, tío Ricardo?

Amelia no dejaba de dar saltitos. Miró a Ricardo con expectación, ansiosa porque el hombre le dijera que sí. Ya había pedido su puffskein un montón de veces, pero ni mamá ni papá querían comprárselo.

—Ni hablar. Si al tío Ricardo se le pasara por la cabeza comprarte el dichoso bicho, tendría que llevárselo a su casa. ¿Entendido?

Aunque el aludido puso cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, Clara estaba bastante segura de haber adivinado sus intenciones. Y realmente no quería un puffskein en casa porque Amelia era demasiado pequeña para asumir esa clase de responsabilidades y no le apetecía tener que cuidar de ninguna mascota mágica.

—¡Jope, mamá! ¡Quiero uno!

Clara, que en ese momento estaba intentando colocarle la bufanda a la niña, frunció el ceño y puso esa cara que Amelia y Darío conocían tan bien. La cara que significaba que se dejaran de tonterías

—Te he dicho que no. Y como vuelvas a protestar, no dejaré que vayas a Madrid.

—¡Mami!

—Amelia.

La niña se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era quedarse callada, así que se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruñó. La risa de Ricardo resonó en el salón y Clara le miró con cara de malas pulgas.

—No te lo voy a decir más veces, Ricardo. Ni se te ocurra comprarle uno de esos bichos.

—¡Que no, mujer! Sólo nos vamos a merendar —Ricardo se ajustó su propia bufanda—. Además, en lugar de gruñir tanto deberías estarme agradecida por quitarte a la niña de encima mientras te encargas de ciertos asuntos.

Clara, que al final había podido terminar de abrigar a su hija, se incorporó y suspiró profundamente. Cuando su madre fue a visitarla en Navidad y se comprometió a ayudar a su sobrino Alfonso con sus problemas familiares, creyó que estaba obrando bien. De un tiempo a esta parte, había empezado a dudarlo. Su relación con Lourdes siempre fue bastante complicada y no quería ni imaginarse las cosas que su hermana les habría contado sobre ella a sus hijos. Suponía que Alfonso vendría a casa con ciertas reservas, pero también tenía claro que el joven comprendía que era la única que podía ayudarle y esperaba que su actitud no fuera hostil.

—Clara. ¿Te preocupa algo?

Ricardo sabía leer en sus ojos de la misma forma que ella sabía leer en los ojos del hombre. Eran muchos años relacionándose casi a diario y era inevitable que se conocieran lo suficiente como para captar ciertas emociones el uno en el otro.

—Me pregunto cómo será mi sobrino —Aunque fue escueta porque no quería hablar de más frente a Amelia, Ricardo pareció entenderla—. Y no sé qué pensar respecto al niño.

—No cabe duda de que es un brujillo precoz —Ricardo tomó la mano de Amelia y la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Usted también lo fue. ¿Sabía eso, señorita?

—¿Qué es precoz?

—Significa que hiciste magia mucho antes que otros niños magos.

—¿Sí? —Ricardo asintió y Amelia dio un nuevo saltito—. ¡Sí!

—Sí, Amelia. Hiciste magia por primera vez cuando eras muy pequeñita, pero estate quieta, que se te van a caer el gorro y la bufanda —Recriminó Clara mientras procedía a colocar las prendas que se removieron durante la explosión de entusiasmo infantil.

—¡Hace calor! —Se quejó la niña.

—Pues en Madrid hace un frío que pela. ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya? —Amelia asintió ante las palabras de su tío—. ¿Te apetece que nos desaparezcamos?

—¡Sí!

—Pues vamos allá. Te la devolveré dentro de un par de horas.

Ricardo se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y un segundo después ni él ni Amelia estaban en la casa. Clara se quedó inmóvil un instante. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y dudaba que su nerviosismo estuviera plenamente justificado. Para intentar tranquilizarse, cerró los ojos un momento y se concentró en los ruidos de la casa. Tan sólo escuchó a Doc, que arrastró su sillón del despacho. Su marido estaría presente durante la visita de Alfonso, pero hasta entonces estaba dedicando la tarde a preparar las lecciones de un par de alumnos que recibían clases privadas. Aunque trabajaba en la _schola_ de Toledo, complementaba su sueldo ejerciendo de profesor particular. Clara supuso que no tardaría en reunirse con ella y siguió concentrada en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Sabía que Darío no estaba en casa. El chico era un cabezota y se había negado rotundamente a conocer a su primo. Clara esperaba de todo corazón que recapacitara y dejara de ser tan rencoroso, pero por una vez no le había presionado. Darío y sus amigos se habían ido a pasar el día a Sevilla, huyendo del frío de la meseta y ansiosos por pasar unas horas lejos de sus padres. Clara intentaría hacerle recapacitar un poco más tarde, tras asegurarse de que las intenciones de su sobrino eran totalmente honestas.

Apenas faltaban cinco minutos para la cita cuando Caradoc bajó a la planta inferior. Debió notarla un poco nerviosa, pues inmediatamente fue a abrazarla. Clara sintió sus manos acariciándole la espalda y se permitió pensar que todo iba a salir bien. Después de todo, no era ella la que podría salir perdiendo tras la reunión porque ella sabía cómo educar a sus hijos brujos y Alfonso no. Los consejos que la abuela Carmina pudiera darle le servirían de muy poco porque nunca se le había dado bien cuidar de su hija bruja. A la otra, la que era _normal_, siempre se preocupó de agasajarla y concederle todos sus caprichos. Clara siempre tuvo que conformarse con las migajas y aún ahora dolía. Siempre lo haría, pasaran los años que pasaran y ocurrieran las cosas que ocurrieran.

—¿Estás bien, _Claire_?

A Clara le encantaba que su marido pronunciara su nombre en inglés. Le sonaba absolutamente encantador y Caradoc siempre utilizaba ese tono de voz repleto de cariño que la hacía sentir especial. Sobre todo cuando estaban solos en su dormitorio, compartiendo cierta clase de momentos íntimos.

—Estoy nerviosa. No termino de fiarme.

Aunque su voz es su susurro, Caradoc la escucha perfectamente y entiende a su mujer. La mira a los ojos un instante y después la besa antes de hablar con absoluta seguridad.

—Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo —Cuando hablaba de esa forma, a Clara no le quedaba más remedio que creer en él—. Ricardo y Amelia ya se han ido, ¿verdad? Esperemos que se porten bien. Los dos.

—Sí —Clara soltó una risita—. Menudo peligro tienen los dos juntos.

Doc a veces decía que Ricardo era una mala influencia para su hija. Casi siempre lo decía en bromas, pero en ocasiones lo hacía totalmente en serio, cuando se acordaba del pasado que compartieron juntos. Uno podría tener sus reservas respecto a Ricardo Vallejo, pero ciertamente era bueno con los niños. Entre Clara y él lograron criar a Darío y convertirlo en un buen chico, y a Doc le gustaba pensar que tampoco lo estaban haciendo del todo mal con Amelia. Era una niña enérgica y osada, valiente y un tanto irreflexiva, y a Doc a veces le recordaba a sí mismo. No en vano hubo un tiempo durante el que fue auror. Un buen auror en opinión de muchos. Un poco inconsciente, viéndolo desde su nuevo punto de vista.

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió sus elucubraciones. Clara le dirigió una última mirada alarmada y Doc la besó de nuevo. Pasarían por aquello los dos juntos, como siempre acostumbraban a hacer.

* * *

><p>—Madre mía, Amelia. ¡Cómo te estás poniendo! Estate quieta un momento, tengo que limpiarte el vestido.<p>

Pero Amelia, niña inquieta donde las haya, no escuchó la petición de su tío Ricardo. Estaba arrodillada en una de las sillas de La Floriana, comiendo buñuelitos con chocolate y pringándose a más no poder. Ricardo Vallejo llegó a la conclusión de que en algún momento tendría que claudicar y resignarse a recibir una pequeña bronca por parte de Clara. Y eso si estaba de humor después de la visita de su sobrino.

—¡Amelia! —Después de un movimiento particularmente brusco tras el cual el chocolate estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo, Ricardo decidió cambiar de táctica—. Como no te estés quieta le diré a mamá que te has portado fatal y no dejará que te vengas a merendar conmigo nunca más. ¿Quieres eso? —La niña pareció alarmada un instante y negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Merendar con el tío Ricardo era genial porque, por norma general, no era nada mandón—. Venga, cómete los churros. He pensado que podríamos acercarnos a la sierra un poco más tarde para jugar con la nieve.

—¿Nos desapareceremos otra vez?

—Pues claro. Hace mucho frío para volar.

—¡Guay!

Amelia dejó que el hombre la ayudara a sentarse correctamente y se mostró un poco más pacífica durante unos minutos, hasta que optó por hacer aquella pregunta.

—Tío Ricardo, ¿tú conoces a mi abuela?

El brujo no se esperaba escuchar aquello y no supo qué contestar. El asunto de Carmina siempre fue cosa de Clara. Si por él hubiera sido, esa mujer habría desaparecido de la vida de Darío y de Amelia mucho tiempo atrás, pero ella era una blanda. Una blanda que, pese a todos los desplantes pasados, aún quería a su madre.

—Sí, Amelia —A pesar de su turbación, se las apañó para hablar con suavidad—. Mamá me la presentó hace tiempo, cuando Darío era pequeño.

—¿Y a ti te cae bien? —Ricardo estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el chocolate y agradeció que la niña no le diera ocasión de responder—. Porque a papá no le gusta mucho. Y Darío siempre dice cosas feas de ella.

—¿Qué cosas dice exactamente?

—Pues que la abuela es una bruja. Pero no una bruja buena como nosotros, sino como las de los cuentos _muggles_. Una bruja mala.

Ricardo alzó las cejas. No podía estar más de acuerdo con su hijo, pero no creía que decirle eso a su hermanita fuera lo más correcto.

—¿Y qué dice mamá sobre tu abuela?

—Dice que hace mucho tiempo no hizo cosas buenas, pero que ahora sí quiere hacerlas y que por eso Darío y yo tenemos que portarnos bien con ella —Llegada a ese punto, Amelia frunció el ceño—. Pero Darío no quiere portarse bien.

—Ya veo. Tu hermano puede ser un poco terco algunas veces.

Amelia le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y no replicó nada. Ricardo suspiró, se pidió otro par más de churros para él y un nuevo tazoncito de chocolate para la niña. Se estaban poniendo las botas.

—A mí tampoco me gusta mucho —Confesó la chiquilla segundos más tarde—. Y tampoco quiero portarme bien.

—Bueno, Amelia, creo que tu abuela no te gusta porque casi no la conoces —Ricardo sabía que Clara le agradecería esas palabras, pero le estaba costando un mundo pronunciarlas porque, si bien era cierto que Clara no tenía problemas a la hora de perdonar las afrentas pasadas, él no podía hacerlo ni queriendo. Y Carmina Parra se había portado fatal con su hija cuando nació Darío—. Y no te olvides de que tienes que hacer caso de lo que dice mamá.

—¿Aunque no me guste?

—Aunque no te guste. Mamá sabe qué es lo que os conviene a tu hermano y a ti.

—Pero Darío dice que no quiere a la abuela y que le da igual lo que diga mamá.

—Darío es un chico mayor, Amelia. Algunas veces será desobediente y meterá la pata, pero eso no significa que tú tengas que seguir su ejemplo.

—¿Por qué no? —La niña miró a su tío con incredulidad porque, bajo su infantil punto de vista, Darío era el mejor hermano mayor de todo el mundo y quería ser como él y hacer las mismas cosas que él hacía—. Darío es muy guay.

Ricardo soltó una risita y le dio un golpecito cariñoso a Amelia en la punta de la nariz.

—No lo pongo en duda, pero es mamá la que sabe qué cosas son buenas para ti y qué cosas no, así que es a ella a quién tienes que hacer caso. ¿Entendido?

—¿Y a papá también?

—A papá también.

—¿Y a ti? —Hubo algo travieso en los ojos de Amelia al hacer esa pregunta. Ricardo se rió de nuevo.

—A mí también tienes que hacerme caso, aunque no me gustan mucho las reglas —Le guiñó un ojo a la pequeña y ella sonrió abiertamente—. Eso no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras cuando estés conmigo. ¿Vale?

—¡Vale!

—Y ahora, termina de merendar. Si queremos tener tiempo para jugar, tendremos que irnos pronto.

Amelia asintió y se metió medio buñuelito en la boca. Indudable tenía más ganas de disfrutar de la nieve que de la merienda.

* * *

><p>Fueron puntuales. Cuando llamaron al timbre, Clara estaba dando vueltas por el recibidor de casa, nerviosa y sintiéndose muy estúpida por estarlo. Doc había terminado por sentarse en la escalera y se limitaba a mirarla sin decir una palabra. Ya había intentado convencerla de que todo saldría bien, pero su mujer no podía controlarse. Y a Doc eso no le gustaba un pelo de la misma forma que la familia de Clara no terminaba de agradarle. La antipatía que sentía por su suegra era tan evidente que se limitaba a esconderla un poco tras una fachada de cortesía. Al suegro y a la cuñada apenas los había visto un par de veces a lo largo de todos aquellos años y no recordaba haber intercambiado con ellos más de dos palabras. En cuanto al sobrino mayor, pensaba darle una oportunidad habida cuenta de la tesitura en que se encontraba.<p>

Clara se apresuró en atender la llamada, encontrándose frente a frente con su madre. Carmina presentaba el mismo aspecto de siempre, aunque parecía tan nerviosa como su hija. Tras ella, Clara pudo distinguir a un chico joven de pelo castaño y ojos marrones que sostenía a un bebé perfectamente envuelto en un abrigo rojo. Del pequeño Juan apenas podían vislumbrarse dos ojos redondeados muy parecidos a los de su progenitor.

—Buenas tardes, Clara —Su madre la saludó dándole dos besos en las mejillas—. ¿Cómo estáis?

—Hola, mamá —La bruja se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar. Notó como su sobrino daba un par de pasos vacilantes al tiempo que apretaba al bebé con fuerza—. Pasad. Hace un frío que pela.

—Gracias, hija —Una vez en el interior, Carmina saludó a Doc y empezó a quitarse el abrigo—. Este es Alfonso. Y por aquí tenemos a Juanito.

Carmina le hizo una carantoña a su bisnieto y Clara sintió algo amargo en el pecho. Pensó brevemente en que a sus hijos nunca les había hecho monerías, pero deshechó dicho pensamiento enseguida porque no estaban allí para recriminarse el pasado, sino para afrontar el futuro. Así pues, centró toda su atención en Alfonso. Lo había visto alguna vez en el pueblo, pero Lourdes nunca dejó que se acercara ni a él ni a sus hermanos. Era un chico de lo más normal y debía parecerse a su padre porque de su madre sólo heredó los ojos. Los mismos ojos que también tenía Darío. El bebé se parecía extraordinariamente a él y resultó ser de lo más risueño y simpático.

—Muchas gracias por dejar que venga a su casa, tía —Dijo Alfonso una vez se hicieron las correspondientes presentaciones. A Clara le sorprendió no sólo que la llamara _tía_, sino que pareciera genuinamente sincero—. Ni Rocío ni yo sabíamos muy bien cómo afrontar la situación. Ella no ha podido venir porque su padre se ha puesto enfermo, pero está ansiosa por saber cómo debemos cuidar de Juan.

Clara se dio cuenta de que el joven no sentía ninguna clase de desprecio por su bebé. Desde muy niña había visto ese sentimiento en ojos de sus padres y de su hermana y siempre había dolido. Cuando supo que Juan podría ser un brujillo, lo primero que pensó fue que Alfonso compartiría los prejuicios de su madre y sus abuelos, pero era evidente que estuvo equivocada. Y se alegraba porque eso haría las cosas más fáciles, tanto para él como para su bebé. Y también sentía un poco de envidia de la misma forma que a veces la sentía de Marga cuando veía a toda su familia reunida y feliz.

—Poneos cómodos —Clara señaló la sala de estar. Necesitaba un par de minutos antes de entrar en materia—. ¿Queréis tomar algo?

—Una tila no me vendría mal.

El joven Alfonso sonó jocoso y sincero y Doc esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente antes de desaparecer rumbo a la cocina. Clara se sentó frente a él y le hizo unas cuantas muecas al bebé antes de hablar.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, Alfonso. Estaré encantada de ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, pero debes saber que criar a un niño mágico no es demasiado diferente de criar a un niño sin magia. Simplemente tendrás que añadir a los problemas habituales algunos nuevos.

—Como que Juan haga desaparecer los trofeos de caza del abuelo —El chico volvió a sonreír. Al parecer había decidido tomarse todo aquello con sentido del humor y Clara sintió cierta simpatía por él. Para haber crecido con Lourdes no había salido tan malo.

—Sí, ese podría ser un buen ejemplo. ¿Puedo? —Clara extendió los brazos hacia Juan. Alfonso permitió que lo cogiera—. Hola, cariño. ¡Qué guapo eres!

El bebé soltó una carcajada y Clara lo alzó en el aire. De pronto le dieron unas ganas tremendas de tener otro de esos, pero Doc ya había vuelto de la cocina y tenía una ceja alzada, signo inequívoco de que no habría más bebés hasta que Darío decidiera hacerla abuela. Algo que debía ocurrir dentro de muchos, muchos años, por supuesto.

—Entonces, ¿Juan es un mago?

—Por lo que tu abuela me ha contado, yo diría que sí.

Alfonso suspiró y miró a su hijo de forma indescifrable. No era algo ni exactamente bueno ni exactamente malo y Clara esperó a que el chico dijera algo.

—¿Podrías explicarme cómo serán las cosas a partir de ahora?

Clara miró a su madre. Carmina no había intervenido en toda la entrevista y no tenía intención de hacerlo. Alfonso estaba realmente interesado por saber y su tía procedió a hablarle de forma pausada. Había mucho que decir, pero empezaría por lo básico. Tampoco se trataba de avasallar al pobre chaval.

* * *

><p>En Sevilla hacía frío. No tanto como en Toledo o en Madrid, eso por descontado, pero el abrigo no estorbaba en absoluto. Darío y sus amigos paseaban tranquilamente por el barrio mágico y, para no variar, Alfie y Antonio no paraban de hablar. En ocasiones eran capaces de formar un tándem terrible, especialmente cuando se ponían a decir tonterías, algo que ocurría bastante a menudo. Esa tarde no era la excepción. Iban un par de pasos por delante de Eloy y el propio Darío, hablando sobre <em>quidditch<em> a voz en grito y dándose empujones amistosos de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué dices, tronco? Bennasar se come con patatas a ese inútil. ¿Por qué te crees que la han elegido como capitana de la selección? ¡Es la mejor! —Decía Alfie con seguridad absoluta, como si lo supiese todo sobre el deporte rey de los magos.

—¡Bah! A Bennasar le quedan cuatro días en la selección, que ya va teniendo una edad.

—¡Venga ya! ¡Pero si es buenísima!

—Pues ya va siendo mayorcita. Ya verás como no la llaman para el próximo mundial.

—En serio, Toñito. ¿Tú la has visto jugar últimamente? Está mejor ahora que hace cuatro o cinco años.

—Que te digo yo que está vieja. Además, dicen que quiere tomarse un tiempo para tener críos.

—Eso son solos rumores, ¿a que sí, Darío?

El chico dio un respingo. Había estado un poco ocupado curioseando el libro que Eloy se acababa de comprar en _Biblos_. Era la última novela de una tal Almudena Pizarro y tenía muy buena pinta.

—¿Qué?

—Alina Bennasar no quiere tener hijos, ¿a que no?

—Y yo debería saber eso porque…

—Porque tu padrastro se lleva de puta madre con su padre. Y porque tú mismo vas de vez en cuando a su casa y hablas con él.

—Voy a su casa porque el señor Bennasar me deja consultar sus libros cuando necesito ayuda para la escuela de magia. Y ni John ni yo hablamos con él sobre la vida privada de su hija, ¿sabes?

Alfie se dispuso a discutirle, pero Antonio les interrumpió.

—Espera un momento, colega. ¿Estás diciendo que conoces a Alina Bennasar?

—Pues sí —Darío apenas le daba importancia a ese hecho—. Cuando era pequeño me daba vueltas con su escoba.

—Sí —Alfie sonrió—. Hasta intentó enseñarle a volar. Fracaso absoluto.

—Vale —Antonio le ignoró—. ¿Conoces a Alina Bennasar y no me lo habías dicho? ¡Ni me la has presentado!

Darío fue a decirle que Alina era una tía de lo más normal y que no había nada que decir sobre ella, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Antonio tal vez tenía un poquito de razón porque Alina Bennasar era una estrella de _quidditch_ y porque su amigo la había admirado desde el momento en que supo de la existencia de ese deporte. Así pues, se apresuró a apaciguar su enfado.

—¡Joder, Antonio! ¡Tienes razón! Soy un idiota, tronco, perdona. Pero no te preocupes. En cuanto pueda, hablaré con el señor Bennasar para ver cuando podemos quedar con su hija y os la presentaré, ¿vale?

—¿Hablas en serio? —Antonio ya no estaba enfadado. Estaba flipando.

—Pues claro. Pero desde ya te advierto que Alina no es una súper estrella ni nada. Es muy simpática y no le gusta que le pidan que haga demostraciones de vuelo. Eso la mosquea bastante.

—¿Firma autógrafos?

—Si llevas tu escoba, te hará una dedicatoria genial, ya verás.

Antonio asintió. Parecía un poco ido e incapaz de decir algo sensato. De pronto, miró a Alfie con curiosidad.

—¿Tú también la conoces?

—Desde hace mucho.

—¿Y tampoco dijiste nada? —Antonio le dio un pequeño empujón. Alfie sonrió con malicia y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya ves, Toñito. Me gusta ser único.

Los dos amigos volvieron a lanzarse pullas como si la vida les fuese en ello. Darío se rió por lo bajo y miró a Eloy de nuevo. El chico se había mantenido en silencio, pero atento a la conversación.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Te apuntas?

—La verdad es que siempre he querido conocer a Bennasar. Parece maja.

—Te va a caer genial, Eloy. Ya verás.

Eloy asintió y, después de hojear su libro, lo guardó en su túnica oscura. El chico siempre vestía de negro, pero había cambiado un montón desde que se mudara con su padre y sus hermanos. Alfie y Antonio se había alejado un poco y Darío pensaba que Eloy no abriría la boca, así que su pregunta le sorprendió bastante.

—Oye, colega. Hoy era cuando tu madre iba a hablar con ese primo tuyo, ¿verdad?

Como le ocurría cada vez que pensaba en esa rama de la familia, Darío se puso tenso. No entendía por qué su madre había hecho aquello y no lo entendería jamás.

—No quiero hablar de eso, Eloy.

—¿Por qué no? Es un poco raro que en la misma familia _muggle_ aparezcan dos brujos.

—Ya.

—He estado pensando en ello y creo que es posible que en la familia de tu madre hubiera algún antepasado _squib_. Eso podría explicar lo ocurrido con tu madre y ese bebé.

—Eloy —Darío sonó más firme en esa ocasión—. De verdad que no quiero hablar de ello.

El chico le miró fijamente un instante y luego suspiró antes de volver a la carga.

—Quique es un _squib_, ¿lo sabías? Ahora mismo lo está pasando un poco mal porque Roberto acaba de comprar su primera varita y se da cuenta de que nunca podrá tener una. Creo que nos tiene un poco de envidia.

Darío asintió, comprendiendo que, tal vez, desde el principio la intención de Eloy fue hablar de su hermano pequeño.

—Mi padre cree que las cosas se pondrán peor cuando entre a la adolescencia. Yo intento hacerle ver que ser brujo tampoco es para tanto porque tenemos que hacer el doble de deberes y todo eso, pero le da igual —Darío se rió. Sí, definitivamente la parte de los deberes era lo peor de ser mago—. Y también le recuerdo lo que hizo _ella_.

Darío sabía que se refería a su madre. Eloy no hablaba casi nunca de ella, pero un par de meses antes, durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Antonio, les había confesado a sus tres mejores amigos lo que ese monstruo les había hecho a él y a sus hermanos y a su padre no hacía tanto tiempo. Apenas entró en detalles, pero no fue necesario para que los chicos comprendieran muchas cosas del pasado. Darío sabía que a Eloy le costó mucho trabajo sincerarse y se sintió fatal cuando supo la verdad, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Por suerte, su amigo no quiso que nadie hiciera o dijera algo. Sólo pretendía que los chicos permanecieran a su lado pese a todo y eso lo había conseguido. Después de aquello, las referencias a su madre se contaban con los dedos de una mano y Darío únicamente sabía que le habían caído cinco años en Atalanta y que al salir no podría acercarse de nuevo a su familia.

—Realmente eso no sirve de mucho —Eloy siguió hablando—. Quique dice que sabe que la mayoría de los brujos no son como nuestra madre. Es listo, ¿verdad?

—Tonto no parece, desde luego. Pero, Eloy, yo no me preocuparía por él. Seguro que esa paranoia se le pasa enseguida.

—No sé, tronco. Debe ser duro ver que tus hermanos pueden hacer magia y tú no. ¿Te imaginas lo frustrante que debe ser?

Darío no contestó. Nunca se había parado a pensar en ello, pero suponía que Eloy tenía su parte de razón. La magia era genial, de eso no le cabía duda, pero vivir sin ella no era el fin del mundo. Y los _squibs_ tenían muchas puertas abiertas y distaban ser los parias de antaño, los parias que aún eran en algunos otros países.

—Entonces —Darío pensó que volver al tema de conversación original no haría ningún mal—. ¿Crees que es posible que en la familia de mi madre hubiera algún _squib_?

—Suena bastante lógico.

—¡Joder! ¡Menuda cara pondría mi abuelo si se enterara de eso!

—Seguro que le echaría las culpas a la familia de tu abuela.

—Sí, seguro que sí.

Los dos jóvenes se echaron a reír, pero en realidad Darío creía firmemente que su abuelo sería incapaz de aceptar algo como aquello. Antes le daría un infarto.

—Oye, tío. ¿De verdad no sientes curiosidad por conocer a tu primo? —Preguntó Eloy con suavidad, como si temiera hacerle enfadar. Pero a Darío no le importó contestar.

—¿Por qué debería tenerla? He vivido perfectamente sin saber de ellos y puedo seguir así mucho más tiempo.

—Ya, pero es que creo que a partir de ahora tendréis un montón de cosas en común. Su hijo es un brujo.

—Pues que mi madre se ocupe de él. Yo paso del tema.

—Lamento decepcionarte, colega, pero no podrás pasar del tema eternamente. Ya lo verás.

Eloy no añadió nada más. Darío se quedó muy quieto en su sitio, meditando sobre sus palabras, y sacó una conclusión en claro: tenía más razón que un santo.

* * *

><p>—Hay muchas más cosas que tendrás que saber, Alfonso, pero creo que debemos ir poco a poco.<p>

Alfonso asintió. Clara llevaba más de dos horas hablándole y el chico parecía extasiado. Y un poco asustado también. En algún momento de la conversación, Doc había decidido acompañar a Carmina a la cocina y el pequeño Juan se había quedado dormido. Era indudable que su padre quería empaparse de todo el saber mágico, pero empezaba a hacerse tarde y aún tenían por delante el viaje de vuelta a casa.

—¿Te importaría que Rocío y yo vengamos a verte cuando su padre se ponga mejor?

—Te dejaré mi número de teléfono. Llámame cuando quieras.

Alfonso asintió. Le echó un vistazo a su hijo y le acarició suavemente la cabecita. Tenía una buena mata de pelo negro y rizado.

—Mi madre no quiere ni oír hablar de esto. Creo que tiene ideas equivocadas sobre la magia.

Clara se dio cuenta de que Lourdes tampoco le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles al chico y sintió pena de él. Su hermana no iba a cambiar nunca. Menuda idiota.

—Tu madre nunca se ha tomado la molestia de saber cómo son las cosas, Alfonso.

—Ya, esa es la sensación que tengo. Pero tendrá que aguantarse. Juan es como es. Si no lo acepta, es su problema.

Clara se sintió extrañamente conmovida, tanto que extendió una mano y apretó cariñosamente el hombro de su sobrino.

—¿Qué opinan en casa sobre todo esto?

—Bueno, pues el abuelo está que trina. Dice que otra vez le ha caído la misma desgracia y que no quiere saber nada de Juan —Alfonso se pasó una mano por la cara, signo inequívoco de que aquello dolía—. Pues peor para él. Es un viejo terco, aunque eso ya lo sabes —Clara asintió y resistió la tentación de hablar mal de su padre—. Mi madre niega la realidad y mi padre no se entera de nada. A mis hermanos ni siquiera se lo he dicho, pero supongo que tendré que hacerlo en algún momento. No sé cómo se lo tomarán.

—Háblales con calma y lo comprenderán todo. Son jóvenes.

—De todas formas, lo único que me importa es contar con el apoyo de Rocío. Dice que si las cosas se ponen feas con la familia, siempre podemos mudarnos a otro sitio. No está dispuesta a consentir que nadie le haga desprecios a Juan y ya ha tenido algún encontronazo con mi madre.

Clara se dijo que Rocío le iba a caer muy bien y sonrió. Apretó nuevamente el brazo de Alfonso.

—No te voy a mentir. Nada será fácil a partir de ahora, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier contratiempo que te surja. Podría decirse que tengo experiencia educando niños mágicos.

Alfonso agachó la cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Dónde están mis primos? La abuela dice que se llaman Darío y Amelia.

—Andan por ahí. Pensé que lo mejor era hablar con calma, pero si quieres podrás conocerles.

—Me gustaría mucho, la verdad. No se me ocurre nada más interesante que tener dos primos brujos.

Clara se dijo que no tardaría demasiado en presentar a Alfonso a sus hijos. El joven le había causado una buena impresión y, además, a partir de ahora tendría una nueva responsabilidad llamada Juan. Ese pequeño brujo necesitaría una guía para crecer y ella estaba dispuesta a dársela y a estrechar lazos con esa familia tanto tiempo olvidada.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí voy a leer. Tenía este capi en mente desde hace mucho tiempo y al final lo he sacado de la cabeza. Ahora Clara está un poco más cerca de su familia y en algún momento tendrá que encontrarse con su padre o con su hermana. O con ambos. Creo que me divertiré bastante escribiéndolo, aunque también me apetece mucho adentrarme en la vida de uno de estos tres personajes: Alina Bennasar, su hermanito Nasir o el inimitable Lorenzo Salcedo. ¿Qué me decís? ¿De cuál os apetece leer primero?<em>

_¡Oh! ¡Y tengo que decirlo! ¡ESPAÑA ESTÁ EN SEMIS! ¡Qué gustazo olvidarse de aquello de caer siempre en cuartos! No ha sido un partido para enmarcar, pero hemos echado a Francia y ahora nos espera Portugal. Ojalá podamos hincarle el diente a CR7. Con lo rematadamente mal que me cae el chaval…_

_Y nada más. Besetes y hasta pronto. Y no os olvidéis de que el botón de reviews no causa la muerte ni nada. Y ayudáis a salvar crías de mamuts si dejáis un comentario. Y los mamuts son muy monos, sobre todo de pequeñitos._


	31. Cumpleaños no muy feliz

**CUMPLEAÑOS NO MUY FELIZ**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid, 5 de abril de 1999<strong>_

Aunque Caradoc había esperado encontrarse el pequeño apartamento de Clara repleto de niños, la verdad era que tan solo los hijos de los Cattermole terminaron asistiendo al cumpleaños de Darío. El hombre observó la escena con extrañeza; Maisie y Ellie charlaban entretenidamente junto a la ventana y Alfie revoloteaba junto a la tarta con ojillos golosos. Y Darío no estaba por allí, dando gritos como haría cualquier niño durante su séptimo cumpleaños.

Caradoc frunció el ceño y le dirigió a Clara una mirada inquisitiva. Traía consigo dos regalos: por un lado el suyo propio y por otro el que Ricardo le había pedido que comprara. Eso y una carta que debía entregarle a Darío en cuanto lo viera.

—¿Dónde está el cumpleañero?

—En su habitación. No quiere saber nada de fiestas.

—¿Y eso?

Clara alzó las cejas y le indicó con un gesto que lo comprobara por sí mismo. Después, fue a reunirse con Mary Cattermole y con Marga, que estaban disfrutando del cumpleaños infantil más tranquilo del mundo. Caradoc las saludó con un gesto, se quitó el abrigo y se dirigió al dormitorio del niño.

Darío estaba tumbado encima de la cama, con la cabeza tapada con un cojín y las manos en las orejas. Al parecer estaba bastante dispuesto a no disfrutar ni un poco durante aquel día y el hombre se sintió intrigado. Sin decir una palabra, acercó la silla del escritorio a la cama, tomó asiento y retiró el cojín con un gesto decidido.

—Buenas tardes, Darío —El niño frunció el ceño y no movió un músculo—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Ante eso, el chavalín se dio media vuelta para darle la espalada y echó mano de un enorme muñeco de peluche.

—Veo que has perdido tus buenos modales.

—¡Déjame en paz!

Caradoc alzó una ceja. Darío nunca le había hablado en ese tono y supuso que la situación era peor de lo que imaginó en principio. Arriesgándose a recibir otra mala contestación, siguió hablando.

—¿Por qué estás aquí y no ahí fuera? Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños y tus primos quieren que vayas a jugar con ellos.

—No quiero fiesta de cumpleaños.

—¿Por qué no?

Darío guardó silencio durante unos segundos. Finalmente se sentó en la cama y miró fijamente a Caradoc. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos como si hubiera estando llorando.

—Es un mentiroso.

—¿Quién?

—Papá. Me prometió que vendría a todos mis cumpleaños y no está aquí.

Caradoc suspiró. Ya se había imaginado algo parecido y lo más seguro era que Clara también lo hubiera hecho. Pensó que tal vez sería adecuado avisar a la mujer para que ella lidiara con tan peliagudo asunto, pero finalmente decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos. Darío se había abierto a él y Ricardo le había confiado una misión ciertamente importante, así que no podía fallarles a ninguno de los dos.

—Si tu padre no ha venido a tu cumpleaños no es porque no quiera, Darío. Es que no puede venir.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque está haciendo un viaje muy largo y ahora mismo está muy lejos de aquí.

—Pues antes también se iba de viaje y siempre venía, pero ahora no viene nunca. Desde que se fue no ha vuelto. Ni en Navidad ni nada —El niño se sorbió los mocos y Caradoc tuvo la sensación de que se pondría a llorar otra vez—. Quiero que venga. Si no viene, no iré a la fiesta.

—Lo siento mucho, Darío, pero eso no puede ser —El niño puso morritos y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba a punto de llorar otra vez—. Tu padre me ha dicho que le gustaría muchísimo poder estar aquí contigo. Se acuerda de ti todos los días y te echa muchísimo de menos y por eso me ha pedido que te traiga este regalo —Le entregó el enorme paquete alargado que había traído bajo el brazo. Darío estaba enfadado, pero un regalo siempre era un regalo y terminó por abrirlo—. Es una de las mejores escobas voladoras que hay. La que tenías se te estaba quedando pequeña y con ésta podrás hacer un montón de maniobras imposibles —El chiquillo sonrió tímidamente mientras observaba la escoba con sincero interés—. También me ha dado una carta para ti. Me voy a ir ahí fuera para que puedas leerla y les diré a los demás que pronto vendrás a tomarte la carta con nosotros. Y no acepto réplicas.

Caradoc no dejó que el niño protestara. Le entregó la carta y salió de la habitación con su propio regalo aún entre manos. En cuanto le vio, Clara fue a hablar con él.

—¿Y bien? ¿Has conseguido que entre en razón?

—No sabría qué decirte. Démosle unos minutos para que lea la carta que le envía Ricardo, ¿de acuerdo?

Clara asintió y miró hacia la puerta con preocupación. No le gustaba ver a su hijo en ese estado, tan triste y abatido, pero es que las cosas en casa no estaban siendo nada fáciles últimamente. Darío extrañaba muchísimo a su padre y constantemente preguntaba por él. Ricardo le escribía periódicamente y Clara sabía que estaba moviendo cielo y tierra para que en el Ministerio le dieran permiso para poder acompañar a Darío a comprar su primera varita, pero el niño quería y necesitaba muchísimo más.

—Ricardo tiene toda la razón del mundo cuando dice que no sería bueno para Darío llevarlo a Atalanta, pero te juro que me dan ganas de coger al niño en brazos y llevarlo a ver a su padre.

Caradoc sonrió. Ricardo les había prohibido rotundamente que hicieran tal cosa.

—Se le terminará pasando. Poco a poco se acostumbrará a su ausencia, ya lo verás.

—¿Y crees que eso es bueno? —Clara no ocultó la amargura que ese pensamiento le provocaba—. Y lo peor está por llegar. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasará cuando vayamos a por su varita. Se va a llevar un disgusto tremendo.

—Es posible que Ricardo consiga el permiso.

—Lo dudo mucho. Sé perfectamente que los aurores querían echarle el guante y no van a dejarlo escapar.

Caradoc no objetó nada. Ricardo también estaba convencido de que no obtendría éxito con sus propósitos y eso le ocasionaba un dolor que ni siquiera podía ocultar en sus cartas.

—Ya veremos qué pasa. De todas formas, será un momento muy especial para el niño.

Clara le miró fijamente y pareció meditar sobre algo. Finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—Me gustaría que vengas con nosotros cuando vayamos a Sevilla, John. Darío te tiene muchísimo cariño y le hará muy feliz que nos acompañes.

Caradoc, que no se había esperado esa clase de petición, se quedó sin palabras.

—Será un honor para mí, Clara. De verdad.

Ella le miró como si considerara que los ingleses tenían una extraña obsesión con aquello del honor y le dio un golpecito en el brazo. Después, señaló el regalo.

—¿Qué le has traído?

—Lo que más ilusión podría hacerle en este momento. Un montón de cromos de quidditch.

—Ya. Y supongo que el regalo de Ricardo es una escoba voladora.

—Has dado en el clavo.

Darío salió justo entonces de su habitación. Caradoc localizó la carta de su padre en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y lo encontró más pequeño que nunca. En cuanto lo vio, Alfie corrió hacia él como una exhalación.

—¡Vamos a comernos la tarta, Darío! ¡Tiene que estar riquísima!

El cumpleañero se dejó arrastrar hacia la mesa. Aunque no parecía tener muchas ganas de ponerse a jugar, sonrió cuando Alfie afirmó que sería muy divertido participar en una guerra de comida.

—¿Qué le has dicho, John? Está mucho más animado.

—Me temo que no es cosa mía. Ricardo tenía cosas que decirle.

Clara soltó un bufido. Ricardo Vallejo podía ser muchas cosas, pero nadie podría negarle jamás que era un gran padre. Incluso ausente, era capaz de consolar a Darío y hacer que se sintiera mejor y ella siempre le estaría agradecida por eso.

* * *

><p>No había sido una buena mañana. Darío había pensado que ese domingo sería genial porque hacía muy buen tiempo y su madre había cerrado la tienda de calderos y lo había llevado a jugar al parque. El niño estaba ansioso por probar la escoba que su padre le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Era mucho más grande que la que tenía de cuando era pequeñísimo y en las instrucciones decía que volaba más alto y rápido que cualquier otra escoba infantil. Y ciertamente él nunca había sido muy bueno subido en uno de esos cacharros, pero el trompazo que se acababa de dar no sólo le hería físicamente. Se sentía avergonzado y no le estaba gustando nada que tanta gente le mirara. Además, tenía ganas de ponerse a llorar porque le dolían un montón las palmas de las manos porque se las había despellejado y tenía mucha sangre. Y eso por no hablar de las heridas de la cara puesto que, después de intentar un par de fintas súper geniales había terminado aterrizando en un montículo de arena. Y de cabeza.<p>

—Madre mía, cariño —Por suerte, su madre acudió al rescate enseguida—. ¿Te duele mucho, cielo?

Darío, que había estado haciéndose el duro, terminó por asentir patéticamente y no pudo controlar los sollozos. Clara lo cogió en brazos y a él le dio igual que la gente pensara que era una nenaza porque se aferró a su cuello con todas sus fuerzas.

—Nos vamos a San Mateo.

Clara temía que el niño se hubiera roto algo. Por suerte, una vez en el hospital les dijeron que no tenía ninguna lesión de consideración. Las raspaduras de las manos tendrían mala pinta durante un par de días y le pusieron una aparatosa gasa en la mejilla porque se había hecho una magulladura horrorosa, pero podría irse a casa sin problemas. Le mandaron un par de pociones para evitar infecciones y para luchar contra el dolor y una pomada para las heridas y le felicitaron por ser un niño muy valiente. El más valiente del mundo. Y ya se disponían a abandonar el hospital cuando escucharon una voz que a Clara le resultó de lo más familiar.

—¡Clara! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

Era el sanador Ulloa, el hombre que le había salvado la vida a Darío cuando no era más que un bebé. El niño no tenía ni idea de quién era ese hombre porque no recordaba haberlo visto antes, pero Clara se alegró muchísimo de reencontrarse con él.

—¡No me digas qué este niño tan enorme es Darío! ¡Madre mía! ¡Cuánto has crecido! ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?

—Siete, señor —El chiquillo respondió porque era de buena educación hacerlo, pero en realidad tenía muchas ganas de irse a su casa. Aunque le habían dado pociones, todavía le dolía un montón.

—¡Siete años ya! ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!

—Mira, hijo. Este señor es el sanador Ulloa. ¿Sabes que cuando eras un bebé estuviste muy enfermo? Pues este hombre te ayudó a ponerte mejor. Te llamas Darío por él.

—¿En serio? —Las palabras de su madre hicieron que su interés aumentara un poco.

—Es un sanador muy bueno.

—Yo no diría tanto —Ulloa hizo un gesto como quitándole importancia al pasado y entornó los ojos—. ¿Qué te ha pasado, campeón?

—Me he caído de la escoba.

—Se ha dado un buen golpe, pero se va a poner bien enseguida.

—¡Ah, las escobas! Son más peligrosas de lo que parecen. Recuerdo que cuando estaba en los campamentos mágicos tenía por costumbre hacer burradas y tuve un par de accidentes.

Ulloa contó un par de anécdotas de lo más divertidas y Darío abandonó el hospital sintiéndose de muy buen humor. El día iba mejorando poco a poco, sobretodo porque su madre decidió llevarlo a merendar a La Floriana. La mujer hizo un par de comentarios sobre el aparatoso accidente y le puso el doble de azúcar a los buñuelitos del niño como premio por su comportamiento en San Mateo.

—La próxima vez ten más cuidado, Darío. Las escobas no son juguetes.

El comentario de Floriana le hizo fruncir el ceño porque técnicamente las escobas infantiles sí que eran juguetes, pero el mosqueo se le pasó en cuanto probó el delicioso chocolate que preparaban en el local. Estaba tan inmerso en su merienda que no se dio cuenta de el profesor Doe acababa de llegar. Era el hombre que más sabía de magia de todo el mundo y Darío estaba ansioso porque empezara a enseñarle magia de verdad. A veces era un poco mandón y se ponía muy pesado diciéndoles a Alfie y a él que no hablasen tanto y prestaran atención, pero era un tipo guay casi todo el rato.

—Me ha dado un susto de muerte, pero por suerte no le ha pasado nada —Comentó Clara respecto al accidente—. Sé que a Ricardo le hace ilusión que aprenda a volar, pero tendrá que aceptar que no se le da bien. Aunque le compre la mejor escoba del mercado, Darío nunca será bueno volando.

—De todas formas puede divertirse con la escoba. Si acepta sus limitaciones y procura no hacer cosas que estén fuera de su alcance, se lo pasará genial y no correrá peligro alguno.

—¿Sí? Pues a ver cómo se lo explicas a él, porque lo único que quiere hacer cuando vamos al parque es imitar a los mayores. Y en cuanto ponga un pie en los campamentos mágicos será aún peor, ya lo verás.

—No será para tanto.

—¡Oh, sí que lo será!

Caradoc observó al niño. Darío seguía absorto en su merienda y parecía encontrar más interesantes sus cromos de quidditch que la conversación de los adultos. Últimamente no se separaba ni de ellos ni de la escoba.

—Tal vez podríamos buscar a alguien que pueda enseñarle a volar.

—¿Qué?

—Tú déjalo en mis manos. Ya verás.

* * *

><p>Darío nunca había estado en una casa tan vieja y nunca había visto a un hombre tan serio como Omar Bennasar. Caradoc había ido a buscarle después de las clases en el cole muggle y le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa muy agradable para él. Después, se desaparecieron juntos hasta Toledo, una ciudad en la que el niño nunca había estado y que tenía pinta de ser aún más antigua que Madrid. Las calles de su barrio mágico eran estrechas, escarpadas y húmedas y al niño le pareció ver el fantasma de un jinete ataviado con ropa rara, toda repleta de volantes.<p>

—Buenas tardes, profesor Doe —El señor Bennasar saludó a Caradoc con una reverencia y les invitó a entrar a la casa. A Darío le llamaron bastante la atención los adornos de las paredes y se dejó llevar hasta un patio interior repleto de plantas—. Alina viene ahora mismo. ¿Queréis tomar algo?

Caradoc dijo que él no quería nada y a continuación presentó a Darío. Omar Bennasar se rió cuando el pequeñajo le estrechó la mano.

—Se nota quién es su profesor. ¿Le gustaría tomar una limonada, señorito Vallejo?

Darío pensó en decir que no, pero como ese señor le había puesto un poco nervioso y la garganta se le estaba quedando seca, asintió. El señor Bennasar sólo tuvo que remover su varita para que una bandeja apareciera sobre la mesa central. Una vez acomodados, el anfitrión sirvió la limonada y Darío pensó que estaba deliciosa, mejor incluso que la que preparaba su madre.

—Así que nuestro joven brujo no tardará en acudir a Sileno Silvano en busca de su primera varita.

—Su madre quiere llevarlo a Sevilla dentro de un par de semanas, antes de que empiecen los campamentos mágicos. Además, en septiembre se incorporará a la escuela mágica en Madrid.

—Imagino que debe estar ansioso por ser instruido en la magia —Darío apenas asintió y buscó pasar desapercibido detrás del vaso de limonada—. Dime una cosa, John. ¿Te han respondido del internado de Barcelona?

—Me temo que han vuelto a denegar mi solicitud, aunque por fortuna ya he conseguido un par de alumnos para el próximo curso escolar.

—Tal vez haya escuchado algo que puede ser de tu interés. Uno de los profesores de la _Schola_ de Toledo se retira y creo que podrías ser un buen candidato para ocupar su puesto. Siempre han tratado con niños con capacidades especiales y considero que tienes talento suficiente como para lidiar con ellos.

Caradoc entornó los ojos. No había visitado a Omar con la intención de recibir una oferta de trabajo, aunque su proposición sonaba muy tentadora. Definitivamente el mundo de la enseñanza era lo suyo y llevaba tiempo intentando formar parte del profesorado de alguno de los _Magisteriums _que había repartidos por la península.

—Suena interesante. Tal vez me pase en busca de información.

—Hazlo —Omar sonrió y rellenó el vaso de un más que silencioso Darío—. Tengo la sensación de que han oído hablar de ti en buenos términos, viejo amigo.

Caradoc alzó las cejas y, aunque debería haberle sorprendido esa revelación, en realidad no lo hizo. Omar le estaba muy agradecido por haber ayudado a sus hijos cuando todos los demás les dieron por perdidos y entre ellos había nacido una amistad que afianzaba sus lazos día a día.

—¡Oh, joder! ¡Menudo día!

Los tres brujos giraron la cabeza sólo para ver a Alina Bennasar haciendo su aparatosa entrada. Se había aparecido directamente en el patio de casa, con tan mala suerte que se había tropezado con una maceta y había estado a punto de tirar otras dos al suelo. Por suerte logró controlar la situación antes de que surgiera el desastre, pero Darío había escuchado perfectamente su improperio y le hizo muchísima gracia. No era la primera vez que escuchaba un taco porque Loren, el amigo de su padre, los decía constantemente, pero nunca había oído a nadie más haciendo tal cosa. Y eso que su madre aseguraba que la tía Marga era bastante mal hablada algunas veces.

—Buenas tardes, Alina —El señor Bennasar sonreía aunque su voz sonara muy seria—. Nuestros invitados han llegado ya.

—¡Oh! ¡Hola, profesor Doe! —La chica se acercó al brujo y le plantó dos besos en las mejillas. Después, miró a Darío y se puso tan seria como su padre—. Y tú debes ser Darío, el mocoso al que tengo que dar clase.

—¡No soy un mocoso! —Protestó el niño.

—No levantas un palmo del suelo y ni siquiera tienes barba. Eres un mocoso —Darío pensó que tendría que sentirse indignado, pero en realidad encontraba a esa chica de lo más divertida. Y era bastante guapa, como las princesas de los cuentos—. Venga, termínate la limonada y mueve el trasero. Tu primera clase de vuelo ya debería haber empezado.

Darío asintió y obedeció sus órdenes. Minutos después, la chica y el niño se iban al parque a practicar un poco con las escobas. Caradoc no pudo contener una risita.

—No estoy seguro de que los métodos de enseñanza de esa chica sean los mejores.

—Ya veremos si son efectivos o no —Omar agitó la cabeza—. ¿De verdad no quieres merendar? Van a tardar un rato.

* * *

><p>Darío estaba agotado. Llevaba más de una hora volando de un lado para otro y sentía que no podía más. Hasta el momento no había hecho nada demasiado guay o peligroso, pero Alina aseguraba que para aprender a volar como todo un profesional debían ir poco a poco.<p>

—¿Te apetece que te dé una vuelta con mi escoba? —Preguntó la bruja al notar el cansancio del chiquillo. Él asintió porque se había dado cuenta de que su profesora de vuelo era genial volando y quería probar cosas emocionantes—. Apuesto a que te gustaría que hiciera un amago de Wronski.

—¡Sí, sí!¡Por favor!

—Pues agárrate fuerte a la escoba y no muevas un músculo. Ya verás qué divertido.

Darío asintió efusivamente y durante diez maravillosos minutos Alina Bennasar recorrió el aire a toda velocidad, haciendo fintas y arrancándole gritos de entusiasta terror. Aquello era cien mil veces mejor que una montaña rusa y Darío se hubiera pasado horas volando, pero empezaba a anochecer y había que volver a casa.

—¿Crees que algún día podré volar igual que tú? —Preguntó una vez en el suelo, mientras caminaban tranquilamente hacia la casa de los Bennasar.

—No lo sé, pero tienes que intentarlo. Yo haré todo lo que pueda para enseñarte.

—¡Guay! —Darío miró a la chica y le asaltó una duda—. ¿Juegas al quidditch?

—Sí. Soy parte del Herensuge de Navarra desde antes de Navidad.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro.

—Pero no sales en los cromos de quidditch.

—Porque todavía soy una novata, pero en cuanto juegue unos cuantos partidos me haré famosísima, ya lo verás.

Darío pensó que estaría bien que su profesora de vuelo fuera famosísima y sonrió.

—¿Y de qué juegas?

—Soy cazadora.

—¡Oh! —El niño se mordió el labio—. ¿Cuándo seas famosa y salgas en los cromos de quidditch me firmarás uno?

—Cuando sea famosa y salga en los cromos de quidditch haré que todos los jugadores de España te firmen uno.

—¡Ostras!

Darío pensó que eso sería lo más genial del mundo y esa noche se acostó con una sonrisa en la cara. Tal vez nunca lograra volar tan bien como Alina Bennasar, pero no todos los niños brujos podrían presumir de tenerla como profesora y él sí.

* * *

><p><em>Como el pueblo soberano (Sorg-esp) dijo que le gustaría leer un poco más sobre Alina, he decidido colgar este capítulo a modo de introducción al personaje. El próximo será enteramente para ella y todavía no sé muy bien cuál de las dos líneas argumentales que tengo en mente seguiré. Ya veré, ya.<em>

_Como siempre, os recuerdo aquello de que dejar comentarios es bueno para la salud, no como fumar que te pone los pulmones negros y causa impotencia. Para que luego no digáis que no me preocupo por los lectores._

_Besetes y hasta pronto._


	32. Historias de Quidditch I

**HISTORIAS DE QUIDDITCH I**

_Dedicado a Sorg-esp porque quería saber más cosas sobre Alina_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mayo de 1983<strong>_

El estadio de las _Águilas de Toledo*_ era uno de los más pequeños de toda la Península, pero a ojos de Alina Bennasar resultaba ser un monumento de proporciones épicas. Estaba allí para ver a su mamá, que era la mejor jugadora de _quidditch_ de todo el mundo. Agarrada con fuerza a la mano de su padre porque tenía rotundamente prohibido soltarse ya que podría perderse, Alina observaba el campo con suma atención a la espera de que mamá apareciera volando en su escoba y les saludara con la mano a papá, a Nasir y a ella. Y tal vez la niña ignorara muchas cosas, pero se daba cuenta de que aquel era un día muy importante, el día en que su mamá dejaría de ser la persona más famosa de todo el mundo para ser simplemente mamá.

Fátima Vidal había empezado su andadura como jugadora precisamente en las _Águilas de Toledo_. No tardó demasiado tiempo en destacar sobre sus compañeros de equipo y en menos de dos años fue a parar a los_ Murciélagos de Valencia_. Y de allí al estrellato. Fátima jugó en los equipos más importantes de Bulgaria, Inglaterra y Alemania, fue capitana de la selección nacional y se convirtió en toda una celebridad a nivel mundial. Hasta que decidió que el _quidditch _no era su prioridad y formó una familia. En menos de cuatro años, la mítica buscadora Fátima Vidal tuvo tiempo para casarse y tener dos hijos, lo que supuso el principio del fin de su meteórica carrera.

A pesar de que los embarazos habían contribuido a que su cuerpo perdiera ciertas cualidades físicas imprescindibles para desarrollar su trabajo, Fátima jamás se arrepentiría de haberse convertido en madre. Sus tres últimas temporadas como jugadora profesional habían supuesto el regreso a sus orígenes, a su hogar. En Toledo siempre se había sentido querida y la mujer se retiraba con el orgullo de saber que había podido ayudar a sus queridas _Águilas_ a mantenerse en la división de honor del _quidditch_ nacional durante todo ese tiempo. Y aunque le hubiera gustado continuar un poquito más, los años no pasaban en balde y Fátima ya no se sentía tan a gusto sobre la escoba como en sus buenos tiempos. Además, la vida de un deportista de élite era dura y necesitaba pasar más tiempo con sus hijos.

Por ese motivo, ese sería su último partido de _quidditch_. La prensa había acudido en masa a presenciar su retirada y Fátima se sentía nerviosa como una principiante. Ni siquiera se sintió mejor cuando dirigió sus ojos a las gradas y los vio a los tres allí sentados. Omar, el hombre que casi nunca sonreía y al que quería con todo su corazón. Y sobre todos sus hijos, el revoltoso Nasir y su princesita Alina. Los dos morenos y de ojos oscuros. Los niños más guapos del mundo en opinión de Fátima, quien cerró los ojos un instante y suspiró. Alguien le preguntó si se encontraba bien y ella apenas asintió antes de subirse a la escoba y prepararse para alzar el vuelo. Sabía que en cuanto estuviera en el aire los nervios desaparecerían y podría recuperar el temple, pero hasta que el partido comenzó el tiempo se le hizo eterno.

Había pedido que el homenaje no fuera demasiado llamativo, pero el presidente de las _Águilas_ no le hizo demasiado caso y preparó un espectáculo que ni la gala inaugural del Mundial de fútbol _muggle_ del año pasado. A pesar de tener cierta experiencia en esos menesteres, Fátima no pudo evitar sentirse muy incómoda y apenas fue capaz de soltar un pequeño discurso cuando el buen hombre le cedió la palabra. Se despidió con emoción de la afición y agradeció todo el apoyo recibido a lo largo de los años, especialmente a Omar. ¡Oh, pobre Omar! Si alguien sufría siendo el centro de atención era él, siempre discreto y silencioso, reflexivo y tranquilo. E irracionalmente pasional en la intimidad, aunque eso no necesitaba saberlo nadie más. Fátima le dirigió una mirada casi de disculpa junto con su agradecimiento y sonrió cuando sus niños la aplaudieron con entusiasmo, los dos ataviados con la camiseta verde y blanca del equipo local.

Por suerte para sus nervios, logró olvidarse de todo aquel alboroto una vez comenzó el partido. Ninguno de los dos equipos se jugaba nada a esas alturas de la temporada y Fátima tuvo la sensación de estar jugando una pachanga con sus amigos. Siempre fue una mujer excesivamente competitiva, pero en esa ocasión no le importó que nadie se tomara en serio el partido porque conocía a casi todos esos jugadores personalmente y había compartido con ellos momentos inolvidables. Cuando el buscador rival cogió la _snitch_, sintió un extraño vacío en su interior. Era la última _snitch_ y no la había atrapado, pero no importaba. Sólo importaba que todos sus compañeros fueron junto a ella para abrazarla y agasajarla, para decirle que era un ejemplo a seguir y que lamentaban que quisiera retirarse. Fátima dio las gracias, escuchó cómo el público coreaba su nombre por última vez y se negó a sí misma la posibilidad de sucumbir ante sus emociones.

Sólo cuando estuvo a solas con los más íntimos se permitió derramar un par de lágrimas emocionadas. El entrenador del equipo pedía a gritos unas cuantas botellas de cava y el chico que la sustituiría como buscadora se había acercado para decirle que nunca iba a estar a su altura. Cuando alguien llevó a Omar y a los niños al vestuario, apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse antes de que Nasir y Alina corrieran a abrazarse a sus piernas. Omar sí sonreía en esa ocasión. Había insistido bastante para que Fátima abandonara el _quidditch_ porque adoraba disfrutar de la vida más hogareña posible y, aunque la mujer lo había dejado sobre todo por los niños, también lo había hecho por él. Porque sólo llevaban cuatro años casados, cierto, pero Omar y ella llevaban enamorados mucho tiempo más y su marido había sabido mantenerse apartado mientras ella triunfaba por el mundo. Ahora era el momento de demostrarle lo agradecida que le estaba.

—Ha sido un espectáculo… —Omar se tomó su tiempo para escoger una palabra adecuada—. Interesante.

—¿Interesante?

—Nada que no te merecieras, por supuesto —El hombre, poco dado a las muestras públicas de afecto, le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Los niños han estado muy nerviosos todo el tiempo, pero creo que se han divertido bastante.

—¿En serio? —Fátima se inclinó un poco y miró a sus hijos—. ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?

Asintieron al unísono. Alina creyó conveniente añadir algo más.

—_Tero jubar _al_ quidis._

Por algún motivo, a Fátima no le extrañó escuchar esa afirmación. Alina era muy pequeña aún, cierto, pero ya mostraba un gran interés por el deporte.

—¿Sí? ¿Sabes que te digo? Que mamá te va a enseñar.

Alina soltó un gritito de deleite absoluto y Omar puso los ojos en blanco. De tal palo, tal astilla. No le cabía ninguna duda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Septiembre de 1987<strong>_

—Ahora que tienes tu primera varita, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Alina observó a su madre con muchísima curiosidad. Cada día que pasaba el parecido entre ambas se hacía más evidente y Omar solía comentar que cuando su hija fuera mayor le iba a dar muchos quebraderos de cabeza porque sería toda una belleza. Bromeaba, por supuesto, pero Fátima sabía que su marido jamás dejaría de estar preocupado por sus hijos, especialmente por la niña. Consciente de que Alina no podría aguantar la expectación durante mucho más tiempo, le entregó en regalo que había escogido con tanta dedicación.

—Una escoba voladora sólo para ti. Es la mejor de todas y vas a poder volar más rápido que nadie.

Los ojillos de la niña demostraron todas sus emociones sin necesidad de palabras. Alina acarició el palo de la escoba casi con reverencia y un instante después volvió a mirar a su madre.

—¿Es sólo mía? ¿No la voy a tener que compartir con Nasir ni con nadie?

—Sólo tuya.

—¿Y podré volar tan rápido como tú?

—De momento eso no será posible, pero volarás mucho mejor que cualquier otro niño de tu edad.

—¿De verdad?

—Si quieres, podemos ir a comprobarlo ahora mismo.

—¡Sí!

El entusiasmo de la pequeña era contagioso. Fátima sonrío y se la llevó al parque, donde pasaron toda la tarde volando juntas y haciendo unas cuantas maniobras sencillitas que la niña se aprendía rápidamente. Alina tenía un talento innato para el vuelo y su madre estaba segura de que algún día podría llegar a ser una gran jugadora de _quidditch._ Lo llevaba en la sangre porque en la familia Vidal hubo numerosos antepasados que se dedicaron en cuerpo y alma al deporte rey.

Una vez de regreso a casa, Alina miró a su madre fijamente e hizo toda una declaración de intenciones:

—De mayor quiero ser como tú.

Fátima vio a su hija alejarse y finalmente se sintió satisfecha. Ciertamente la idea de tener a una nueva buscadora en la familia no le desagradaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, Omar no se alegró tanto cuando le comentó la ocurrencia de su niña. No era como si le molestara, pero sus prioridades eran otras.

—Así que como tú —Comentó desde la cama. Tenía un libro en el regazo pero en ese momento observaba como su esposa se ponía un camisón bastante sexy. A pesar de llevar varios años retirada del deporte profesional, aún tenía un cuerpo de infarto—. Pues, francamente, creo que podría dedicarse a otras cosas.

—Es sólo una niña. Seguro que en los próximos años cambia de idea cientos de veces —Sonriente, Fátima se metió en la cama y se acurrucó en el pecho de su marido—. Aunque creo que ha heredado el talento deportivo de los Vidal.

—No lo pongo en duda, pero me temo que también tiene otra clase de capacidades. Últimamente vengo notando que tiene unas cualidades mágicas excepcionales, sobre todo después de comprarle la varita —Fátima tuvo que asentir porque ella también lo había percibido—. Entre mis antepasados han existido grandes estudiosos de la magia y creo que Alina podría estar capacitada para retomar esa labor.

Fátima miró a su marido. Aunque Omar fuera básicamente un hombre de negocios, acostumbraba a dedicar su tiempo libre a estudiar los viejos tratados mágicos que su familia había escrito a lo largo de los años. En el árbol genealógico de los Bennasar había magos y brujas realmente brillantes, pero durante más de dos centurias ninguno de ellos había logrado aportar nada interesante a su sociedad. Fátima recordó al hermano pequeño de Omar. Naim Bennasar fue un brujo talentosísimo que empezó a trabajar como inefable poco después de terminar sus estudios obligatorios y que murió investigando algo que el Ministerio jamás quiso revelar a la familia. Omar siempre fue consciente de que su hermano era mucho más poderoso que él y, pese a lo que los demás pudieran pensar sobre ello, nunca sintió celos. Lo echaba de menos, admiraba su trabajo a pesar de que le costó la vida y solía contar historias maravillosas sobre la infancia compartida. Y ahora quería que Alina siguiera sus pasos.

—No adelantemos acontecimientos. El curso escolar acaba de empezar y no sabemos qué clase de estudiante va a ser.

—Será grandiosa, ya verás.

El orgullo brillaba en los ojos de Omar, un orgullo que lamentablemente no podía sentir por Nasir porque el chico era un desastre como alumno de magia. Sólo lograba aprender porque cada día Fátima dedicaba como mínimo dos horas a enseñarle. Omar reconocía que su esposa tenía una paciencia infinita porque a él la manifiesta torpeza de su primogénito le sacaba de quicio. Ni siquiera confiaba en que algún día pudiera ayudarle con los negocios porque los estudios _muggles_, con sus matemáticas incluidas, no se le daban mucho mejor.

—Tiempo al tiempo, vida mía.

Omar asintió y besó los labios de su esposa. Esa mujer le volvía loco. Estaba hechizado por ella desde que la conoció y no imaginaba cómo podría ser el resto de su vida sin tenerla a su lado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Diciembre de 1992<strong>_

Estaba loco. Omar era vagamente consciente de ello y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Esa misma mañana había enterrado a Fátima y desde entonces era incapaz de pensar con lucidez. Recordaba una y otra vez los mismos momentos. Cuando Fátima le dijo que pensaba dedicarse a entrenar equipos de _quidditch _porque extrañaba enormemente el deporte. Cuando se despidió de él antes de iniciar ese horrible viaje. Cuando regresó, enferma y físicamente destrozada e irreconocible. Cuando murió aferrada a su mano, pidiéndole una y otra vez que cuidara de los niños.

Omar siempre fue un hombre capaz de controlar sus emociones hasta las últimas consecuencias y, aunque durante esos días enfrentó la peor tragedia de su vida, pudo afrontarlo todo sin llorar. Hasta ese día cuando se quedó solo en su habitación y se dio cuenta de que Fátima, su querida esposa, se había ido para siempre. Ahogó el grito tapándose la cara con un cojín y lloró mientras su mente recordaba una y otra vez lo mismo. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Cuánto la echaba de menos! Si no la hubiera apoyado cuando dijo que quería ser entrenadora, si no se hubiera ido con ese maldito equipo. Si el _quidditch _no existiera.

Furioso, totalmente fuera de sí, Omar se puso en pie y no dudó mientras recorría los pasillos de su ancestral casa hasta llegar al cuarto de las escobas. Allí estaban los bienes más preciados de Fátima: sus uniformes, sus escobas, sus juegos de pelota reglamentarias. Todo lo de ella y todo lo de los niños, porque por cada uniforme de adulto había dos más pequeños, modificados mágicamente con los años y el crecimiento de sus hijos. Porque por cada escoba de adulto había unas cuantas diminutas, aptas para chiquillos de todas las edades. Omar lo observó todo y respiró ruidosamente por la nariz, como su fuera un toro.

Ni siquiera pensó en ello. Alzó la varita y comenzó a soltar a maldiciones, a destrozarlo todo. Una parte de sí mismo pensaba que si estuviera en sus cabales no sería capaz de actuar con tanta violencia. Otra estaba convencida de que no le quedaba más remedio porque el dolor que tenía en el pecho no era normal. Sintió como se asfixiaba y volvió a gritar, apenas consciente de que las lágrimas se le escurrían por las mejillas.

—¿Papá? —Apenas escuchó a Alina que, con los ojos enrojecidos y abrazada a un muñeco de peluche que quedó en el olvido años atrás, le observaba con pasmo absoluto—. ¿Qué haces, papá?

—A tu cuarto, Alina.

—Pero las escobas de mamá…

—¡He dicho que a tu cuarto! —Bramó Omar, perdido ya todo resquicio de autocontrol—. ¡Ahora!

Pensó que la niña obedecería, que correría asustada a buscar refugio en su habitación, pero lo que la chiquilla hizo fue quedarse plantada en el pasillo, mirándolo con los ojos entornados. Se parecía tanto a su madre que Omar se estremeció.

—¡No puedes romper las escobas! —Dijo señalando con un dedo tembloroso las flamantes pruebas del delito—. ¡Eran de mamá!

Omar apretó los dientes e intentó buscar un poco de cordura en su interior porque ni Alina ni Nasir tenían la culpa de lo ocurrido, porque se habían quedado huérfanos de madre y ya no podrían contar con el apoyo de Fátima nunca más. Al ser consciente de ello, su odio hacia el _quidditch_ se incrementó. Algo en su interior le decía que estaba equivocado, que lo ocurrido con su esposa fue cosa del destino, pero las palabras se le escaparon sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Pues mamá ya no está, Alina. Y no va a volver nunca más —Vio a la pequeña quedarse lívida y su labio inferior temblar y, aunque se dijo que debía detenerse, no quiso hacerlo—. Ha muerto por culpa de todo esto. Del _quidditch_, las escobas y todo lo demás.

—¡No!

—A partir de ahora, en esta casa no se mencionará ese deporte nunca más.

—¡Papá!

—Y ahora vete.

—Pero…

—¡VETE!

Omar se dio media vuelta y no tardó en escuchar los pasos de Alina mientras corría por el pasillo. Sí. Acababa de hacer lo correcto, no le cabía la menor duda. Durante un breve instante se sintió vencedor de una trascendental batalla, pero enseguida comprendió que destrozar las antiguas posesiones de Fátima no le había servido de nada porque su mujer se había ido para siempre. Sollozando, se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta y se dijo que podría dedicar unas cuantas horas a llorar. Ya habría tiempo para recuperar la compostura después.

* * *

><p><em>*<em>_**Águilas de Toledo: **__He tenido que choricearle a Sorg el nombre del equipo de quidditch de Toledo, pero es que todo encajaba porque en el escudo de la ciudad aparece un águila. Además, informándome sobre algunos aspectos del equipo de fútbol, he descubierto que en su escudo también aparece un águila con dos cabezas, así que he aplicado eso al quidditch. Además, el uniforme del Toledo es verde y blanco. ¡Bah! Que una no anda sobrada de imaginación, jeje._

_Por otro lado, he decidido cortar aquí el capítulo básicamente porque tenía muchas ganas de actualizar. Además, hasta este momento el matrimonio Bennasar ha sido más protagonista que la propia Alina, pero a partir de ahora me centraré mucho más en ella. Además, quería que se viera cómo era la relación de Fátima con sus hijos porque la pobre mujer no ha tenido oportunidad de mostrar sus cartas hasta ahora. Espero que os haya gustado y que os animéis con la continuación._

_Besetes y, recordad, si dejáis comentarios ayudaréis a mantener el medioambiente porque son muy ecológicos y hay que ser comprometidos con la sociedad._


	33. Historias de Quidditch II

**HISTORIAS DE QUIDDITCH II**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toledo. Agosto de 1995<strong>_

La sede de las _Águilas de Toledo_ estaba ubicada en la parte más nueva del barrio mágico de la ciudad. Alina se detuvo un instante frente al edificio y suspiró. Desde allí podían vislumbrarse los tres aros del campo de quidditch y la joven sintió como la emoción le recorría todo el cuerpo. _"No es buena idea"_, le dijo Nasir antes de salir de casa, pero su hermana no le hizo ningún caso. Tal vez tuviera un poquito de razón porque su padre pondría el grito en el cielo en cuanto supiera de sus planes, pero Alina estaba dispuesta a enfrentarle y a hacerle a entender que lo que pretendía era una buena idea. Después de todo, era una digna hija de su madre.

Tras un instante de duda, Alina traspasó las puertas de entrada y se encontró frente a frente con el brujo recepcionista, un chico muy joven y con bastantes problemas de acné. A pesar de que no era nada guapo, a Alina le pareció majo cuando le sonrió amplia y amablemente.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—He venido a apuntarme a las pruebas de quidditch. Me gustaría entrar al equipo de juveniles la próxima temporada.

Sin dejar de sonreír, el chico asintió y le hizo entrega de unos formularios que debía rellenar. Alina se acomodó frente a una mesita junto a la ventana y empezó a escribir con letra pulcra y elegante. La letra típica de los Bennasar, según afirmaba su padre. La letra que Nasir no había heredado.

La chica tardó cinco minutos en responder todas las preguntas y le devolvió el formulario al recepcionista.

—Ya he terminado.

—Muy bien —El brujo le echó un vistazo al documento para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y fue entonces cuando dio un bote en su silla. Incluso a Alina le sorprendió esa reacción—. Alina Bennasar Vidal. No serás familia de Fátima Vidal.

A Alina se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Aunque su madre se había ido hacía ya algún tiempo, recordarla siempre le resultaba doloroso. La echaba muchísimo de menos y no le gustaba hablar sobre ella porque siempre terminaba llorando, pero ese chico se estaba portando genial con ella y se merecía una respuesta.

—Era mi madre.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —El joven se rió y comenzó a hablar atropelladamente—. ¡No me lo puedo creer! Yo admiraba muchísimo a tu madre. Era una buscadora excepcional y no sabes cuánto sentí que se muriera —Consciente de que sus palabras estaban incomodando a Alina, se puso serio y salió del mostrador prácticamente corriendo—. Espera aquí cinco minutitos, ¿quieres? Quiero presentarte a alguien. No te muevas.

El chico desapareció tras una puerta sobre la que pendía un cartelito de _"Privado"_. Alina, que aún se sentía triste tras recordar a su madre, estuvo a punto de irse. Tal vez intentar meterse en un equipo de quidditch no fuera buena idea porque de esa forma siempre habría alguien que le haría pensar en su progenitora y Alina no quería eso. Quería dedicarse a ese deporte porque le gustaba desde niña y soñaba con ser jugadora profesional. Quería que todos la conocieran por su nombre y no por ser hija de una leyenda muerta y tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de llorar. Por suerte para ella, en menos de cinco minutos el brujo de la recepción regresó. Y no lo hizo solo.

Le acompañaba un hombre bajito y barrigón de indomable pelo oscuro. Usaba gafas y vestía ropa ligera y, en cuanto la vio, sonrió y se acercó a ella. Parecía asombrado y encantado de tenerla allí.

—¡Madre mía! ¡Sí que es verdad! ¡La hija de mi querida Fátima! —Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, estrechó la mano de Alina con energía—. Pero, mírate. ¡Eres igual que tu madre! Una excelente jugadora y mejor persona. Hizo por el equipo más que cualquier otro jugador de las últimas décadas. ¿Sabes que yo fui su primer entrenador? Aposté por ella en su debut y no decepcionó a nadie. Una gran buscadora, sí señor.

Alina se sentía abrumada. Ese hombre no dejaba de hablar sobre las obras y milagros de su difunta madre y la joven ya ni siquiera podía ponerse triste porque la cháchara del señor barrigón era demasiado para ella. Para ella y para cualquiera, pues el brujo recepcionista se veía tan consternado como la propia Alina.

—Una desgracia lo que le pasó en, ¿dónde fue? ¿Rumanía? Bueno, da igual. La cuestión es que fue una lástima que enfermera. Parece mentira que la viruela de dragón siga causando tantas muertes —El hombre agitó la cabeza como si realmente estuviera apenado y enseguida cambió de tema—. Daniel dice que quieres presentarte a las pruebas para el equipo juvenil, ¿es verdad?

—Sí, yo…

—¡Fabuloso! —El hombre la interrumpió—. Estoy deseando verte volar. Siendo hija de quién eres, estoy convencido de que lo harás muy bien. ¿Para qué posición quieres presentarte?

—Cazadora.

—¡Oh, cazadora! Hubiera apostado por verte de buscadora, aunque seguramente lo harás genial de todos modos —El hombre carraspeó y miró de soslayo al chico joven—. Oye, Daniel. ¿Cuándo dices que son las pruebas?

—La de los juveniles, el próximo viernes por la tarde.

—Perfecto. Iré a verte sin falta, Vidal. No lo dudes. Pero ahora, discúlpame. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

El tipo gordinflón se fue tan rápido como había llegado. Alina se quedó muy quieta y confundida y sólo acertó a mirar al brujo recepcionista, que seguía sonriendo y tenía toda la pinta de sentirse muy orgulloso de sí mismo. A saber por qué.

—¿Quién era ese? —Acertó a preguntar.

—Víctor Contreras. Es el actual presidente del club, aunque lo que de verdad le gusta es entrenar. Descubrió a tu madre. O eso es lo que él dice.

Alina tardó unos cuantos segundos más en sonreír, pero finalmente lo hizo porque se alegraba de conocer a ese hombre. Estaba convencida de que le traería la misma suerte que a su madre. Parecía ansioso por hacerlo.

* * *

><p>El viernes por la tarde, Alina entró en tromba en la habitación de su hermano. Nasir estaba tumbado sobre la cama, escuchando música y al parecer muy poco preocupado por el castigo veraniego que su padre le había impuesto. Tras no conseguir aprobar su último curso de educación mágica, tendría que repetir y a Omar Bennasar no le hacía ninguna gracia. El brujo estaba convencido de que su hijo podía dar mucho más de sí y había decidido mantenerlo el resto del verano encerrado en casa, lejos de las amistades y de cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle de distracción. Alina, que había sacado buenas notas, era el contrapunto de su hermano y Nasir parecía incluso molesto con ella. El muy idiota.<p>

—¡Eh! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Protestó el chico ante la intrusión. Se retiró los auriculares y se incorporó bruscamente.

—Necesito que me cubras —Afirmó ella sin más. Tenía un poco prisa por largarse de casa.

—¿Qué?

—Esta tarde tengo que ir a un sitio y no quiero que papá lo sepa. ¿Le dirás que me he ido a dar una vuelta con las compañeras del insti muggle?

—¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso? Eres la hija perfecta, puedes contarle cualquier cosa.

—Esto no —Alina se mordió el labio inferior. Odiaba tener que pedir favores—. Es muy importante y papá se enfadará si se entera. Por favor, Nasir, nunca te pido nada.

El chico entornó los ojos. Aunque le gustaba presumir de ser una calamidad, no quería que su hermana siguiera sus mismos pasos.

—No estarás metida en algún lío, ¿verdad?

—Te prometo que no.

—Entonces, ¿a qué viene tanto secretismo?

Alina dudó entre confesar la verdad o no hacerlo. Estaba segura de que Nasir no se chivaría porque, aunque no fueran uña y carne, se llevaban bastante bien y habían aprendido a protegerse mutuamente después de la muerte de su madre. No eran confidentes, pero la chica decidió que no perdía nada hablándole de sus verdaderas intenciones.

—¿Te acuerdas que te dije que me iba a presentar a las pruebas para entrar en las _Águilas_? Pues resulta que son esta tarde.

Nasir la miró con expresión insondable durante unos segundos. En ese momento se parecía un montón a su padre, tan serio y con pinta de estar incluso un poquito enfadado.

—¿Todavía sigues con esas ideas metidas en la cabeza? Papá nunca te dejará.

—Si me aceptan en los juveniles, no le quedará más remedio.

—Si te aceptan, pondrá el grito en el cielo y seguirá sin dejarte.

Alina frunció el ceño. No entendía la manía que su padre le había cogido al deporte mágico por excelencia. Sabía que tenía mucho que ver con la muerte de su madre porque aún no había podido superarla. Alina se sentía extraña cada vez que pensaba en lo enamorados que habían estado sus padres y en lo mal que lo pasó su padre cuando se quedó viudo. A veces recordaba los primeros días, cuando Omar Bennasar se encerraba en su estudio y se pasaba horas rumiando su dolor en soledad. Alina entonces tenía sólo doce años y, aunque le hubiera gustado poder consolarlo, nunca supo cómo hacerlo. Realmente nadie lo había conseguido y sólo el paso del tiempo comenzó a curar el corazón roto del brujo.

A Alina no le gustaba ver sufrir a su padre, pero tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia que le prohibiera practicar su deporte favorito. Ese verano había organizado un equipo en los campamentos mágicos y había sido genial. Alina se había divertido tanto que pensaba repetir experiencia al año siguiente y, lo que era más importante, ése fue el detonante definitivo que la llevó a intentar formar parte de un equipo de verdad.

—¿Me cubrirás o no?

Nasir se encogió de hombros y se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Su hermano era demasiado desastroso como para poder ser considerado un aliado importante, pero a Alina le alivió contar con su apoyo. Tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de librar una importante batalla contra su padre y no quería estar sola.

* * *

><p>Las pruebas le salieron muy bien. Alina creía que sólo había un par de chicos mejores que ella y no se sintió amenazada en ningún momento. Además, contaba con el entusiasta apoyo del señor Contreras, que había cumplido con su palabra y se pasó todo el rato a pie de campo, muriéndose de ganas por intervenir pero dejando que las decisiones las tomara la entrenadora de los juveniles, una mujer de cuello largo y figura estilizada que llevaba en el equipo más de diez años.<p>

Aunque a Alina le pareció evidente que sería una de las elegidas, la entrenadora no dio ningún nombre. Afirmó que todos conocerían su decisión en menos de una semana y les instó a volver a casa y a relajarse. Alina, que había estado bastante nerviosa antes de las pruebas, siguió sus consejos sintiéndose orgullosa y muy segura de sí misma. Iba a conseguirlo. Había volado de forma excepcional y había dejado a la vista sus virtudes. No se podía pedir más.

Aún saboreaba el dulce sabor de una victoria casi segura cuando llegó a casa y se encontró cara a cara con su padre. Supo que pasaba algo malo cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía los brazos cruzados.

—¿De dónde vienes? —Preguntó con voz tensa, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de ponerse a gritar. A pesar de que Alina no las tenía todas consigo, decidió echar mano de la mentira que tenía preparada.

—He quedado con mis amigas muggles. Le dije a Nasir que te lo dijera. ¿No te lo ha dicho?

Omar Bennasar rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños. Definitivamente la cosa no iba bien.

—Ya sabes cuánto detesto que me mintáis, Alina.

—¡No miento!

—Te daré una nueva oportunidad —La paciencia del brujo parecía estar en su límite—. ¿Dónde has estado esta tarde?

—He ido al cine con mis amigas, papá.

—¿En serio? ¿Y se puede saber por qué me ha llamado Víctor Contreras para felicitarme por tus innatas dotes para el quidditch?

_¡Oh, mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda!_ Alina cerró los ojos y se sintió palidecer. Aquello era lo peor que podía pasarle. ¿Acaso ese viejo loco no había podido mantener la boca cerrada ni cinco minutos?

—Papá…

—No aceptaré ni una sola excusa. Creí que había quedado lo suficientemente claro que el quidditch está prohibido en esta familia. Me has desobedecido deliberadamente y después has tenido el descaro de mentirme. Me has decepcionado, Alina.

En otras circunstancias, la joven se hubiera sentido angustiada ante la idea de causar desilusionar a su progenitor, pero en esa ocasión se sintió más enfadada que otra cosa y no pudo ni quiso morderse la lengua.

—¡No es justo! —Protestó a gritos. Omar la miró con sorpresa un instante. Esos arrebatos eran propios de Nasir, no de su pequeña princesa.

—Pocas cosas en esta vida son justas.

—¡Pero es que soy genial jugando al quidditch, papá! Quiero ser jugadora profesional y tengo cualidades para serlo.

—He dicho que no hay nada que discutir respecto a este asunto, Alina.

La inflexibilidad de su padre la sacó de quicio. Alina podía sentir la furia quemándole por dentro y dio un paso al frente para encararse con él.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Me da igual lo que digas! Si me cogen para el equipo, entrenaré todos los días y jugaré los partidos y me dará igual que tú no quieras que lo haga.

El cuerpo de Omar Bennasar entró en tensión y su hija tuvo la sensación de que iba a pegarle. No recordaba ni una sola vez en la que hubiera experimentado algo parecido y durante un instante tuvo miedo. Por fortuna, el agua no llegó al río.

—No te consiento que seas insolente, Alina. Soy tu padre y me debes un respeto.

Alina quiso decirle que no le estaba faltando el respeto, que sólo pensaba que era un idiota y un terco por no querer saber nada del quidditch, pero una fuerza extraña y desconocida la impulsó a morderse la lengua. No era justo, pero ese no era el mejor momento para intentar razonar con su padre.

—Ve a tu cuarto. Ya veré qué hago contigo.

Alina obedeció y, una vez en su habitación, atizó violentamente la puerta. ¡Era tan injusto! Ni siquiera le cabía en la cabeza que su padre quisiera arrebatarle su sueño cuando lo tenía al alcance de la mano. Su madre no se hubiera comportado así, eso casi seguro.

* * *

><p>Tres días después, Alina Bennasar recibió una carta de las <em>Águilas de Toledo <em>en la que se rechazaba su solicitud de formar parte del equipo. A la chica no le cupo la menor duda de que aquello era cosa de su padre y se sintió increíblemente furiosa con él. De buena gana hubiera ido a cantarle las cuarenta, pero en el último momento contuvo su temperamento y se limitó a encerrarse en el dormitorio de su hermano para desahogarse con él. Nasir tenía toda la pinta de haberse esperado un desenlace como aquel y escuchó pacientemente sus protestas.

—Se las ha ingeniado para hacer que el señor Contreras no me coja en el equipo, pero se va a arrepentir. Te lo juro, Nasir. Se va a arrepentir.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —Su hermano sonó burlón—. ¿Patalear hasta que te haga caso?

Alina entornó los ojos y tomó una decisión que marcaría el destino de mucha gente.

—No voy a patalear y tampoco voy a jugar al quidditch, pero me voy a asegurar de que papá se quede sin su princesita perfecta. Voy a volverlo loco.

Nasir no tenía ni idea de lo que su hermana se traía entre manos, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era nada bueno. Y más tarde o más temprano se saldría con la suya, estaba convencido.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí la segunda parte. Después de esto, Alina entró en una fase de rebeldía que, efectivamente, volvió loco a su padre. En cualquier caso, para saber más sólo hay que seguir leyendo. Besetes y hasta pronto.<em>


	34. Historias de Quidditch III

**HISTORIAS DE QUIDDITCH III**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sevilla. Mayo de 1999<strong>_

El Herensuge de Navarra y los Flamencos de Sevilla* se jugaban el campeonato de liga. Durante toda la temporada ambos equipos se habían mostrado muy igualados y ese día se terminaría todo.

Alina Bennasar estaba muy nerviosa. Aunque era cazadora suplemente y tenía muy complicado jugar aunque fuera un minuto del partido, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un momento tan trascendente. Sentada en el banquillo del equipo visitante, luchaba contra las ganas de morderse las uñas. A su lado, Guillermo Suárez se desgañitaba animando a sus compañeros. Era uno de los golpeadores titulares, pero se había lesionado el hombro tres semanas antes y sólo había sido convocado para hacer piña. A Alina a veces le ponía nerviosa, pero ese día podía solidarizarse con él.

—¡FALTA, ÁRBITRO! ¡HA SIDO FALTA! ¿ESTÁS CIEGO?

La mirada que el aludido le lanzó a Suárez no fue demasiado agradable. Parecía morirse de ganas por expulsarlo del campo, pero todos sabían que sería un error hacer tal cosa porque el partido era de máxima tensión y podría meterse en follones innecesarios. Y, después de todo, lo único que Suárez hacía era gritar. Y muy alto, por cierto.

—¡ÁRBITRO! ¡PITA ALGO, JODER!

Puesto que Suárez estaba cada vez más alterado, la entrenadora tomó cartas en el asunto y le ordenó que cerrara la boca de una vez. Alina lo agradeció. Realmente no había motivos para ponerse tan nervioso porque el partido estaba resultando ser bastante limpio a pesar de su trascendencia. Aunque en casa nunca hubo demasiado quidditch por culpa de las manías raras de su padre, la chica era capaz de recordar unos cuantos encuentros de alto voltaje en los que las tanganas y las jugadas violentas eran la tónica reinante. En esa ocasión, los equipos rivales parecían tenerse más respeto que otra cosa. Los dos buscadores eran más o menos igual de buenos y, aunque el Herensuge se distinguía por tener el mejor trío de cazadores de Europa, el guardián de los Flamencos era el que menos goles había encajado en toda la temporada.

Alina no tenía ni idea de cuál sería el resultado final. De momento, iban empatados a sesenta y la snitch no se había dejado ver aún. Seguramente el partido lo ganarían los buscadores, algo poco habitual en un país que era más famoso por sus jugadores de campo que por los citados buscadores. De hecho, la selección llevaba años sin contar con un buen especialista en ese campo y por eso no solían obtener buenos resultados en las competiciones internacionales. Todo su juego se basaba en meter muchos goles y en recibir pocos y Alina sabía que lo tendrían complicado para ganar una Euroquidditch o un Mundial mientras esa situación no cambiara.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no alcanzó a ver la jugada. Sólo prestó atención cuando escuchó el lamento del público y vio a Raúl Zarra tirado en el suelo. Era el cazador estrella del equipo y, aunque había superado la treintena hacía mucho, era el máximo goleador de toda la liga. A Alina le gustaba pensar que era su sustituta natural, pero realmente no se esperaba que fuera a ocurrir tan pronto.

Las asistencias salieron de inmediato a atenderlo con el sanador del equipo a la cabeza. La entrenadora se había puesto tensa y Suárez increpaba constantemente al golpeador rival que había estrellado la bludger contra el cuerpo de Zarra. Todos en el banquillo estaban tensos y preocupados porque el brujo herido no se movía. Al cabo de un par de minutos, sacaron a Raúl del campo y el sanador intercambió unas palabras con la entrenadora.

—Tiene una fuerte conmoción, nos lo llevamos a San Mateo ahora mismo.

—¿Es grave?

—No creo, pero me temo que te has quedado sin cazador para el partido.

El sanador no añadió nada más. La entrenadora se quedó muy quieta un instante, claramente molesta por aquel inconveniente, y Alina se preguntó qué haría a continuación. El partido estaba muy igualado y necesitaban a Zarra para ganar. Sus goles siempre eran decisivos porque era uno de los mejores jugadores de quidditch de la actualidad.

—Bennasar —La voz de la entrenadora sonó bastante tranquila—. Ponte las protecciones y sal ahí fuera. Sustituirás a Raúl.

—¿Yo? —Alina no daba crédito.

—No tenemos a ningún otro Bennasar en el equipo. ¡Vamos! ¡Muévete!

A pesar de que la orden no admitía réplica, Alina sólo reaccionó cuando Suárez le dio una fuerte palmada entre los hombros.

—¡Venga, Alina! ¡Ya has oído a la jefa!

Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa en toda su vida. Iba a sustituir al mejor jugador en el partido más importante y dudaba mucho que fuera a estar a la altura, pero cuando se subió a la escoba y empezó a volar ocurrió lo impensable. Se olvidó de las presiones y se limitó a disfrutar como cuando era pequeña y jugaba al quidditch con su madre y su hermano.

Y fue genial.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toledo. Esa misma noche.<strong>_

Al final habían perdido, aunque a Alina le quedaba el consuelo de saber que no fue por su culpa. De hecho, logró meter cinco goles y hubieran ganado si el buscador de los Flamencos no hubiera cogido la snitch. Se sentía decepcionada porque prácticamente habían perdido la liga, pero al mismo tiempo estaba exultante de alegría porque había vivido su primera gran noche de quidditch. La entrenadora le había felicitado con una sonrisa que rara vez dejaba ver y Suárez le había hecho proposiciones indecorosas que le arrancaron unas cuantas carcajadas y que no pensaba aceptar por nada del mundo. Sin embargo, la joven cazadora no se sintió del todo feliz hasta que no regresó a casa y se encontró a su padre leyendo en el patio.

—Ya estoy aquí, papá.

No esperaba entablar más conversación. Era tarde y estaba cansada y últimamente su progenitor no estaba demasiado hablador, pero no pudo irse a su cuarto porque el hombre agitó la varita e hizo aparecer dos copas frente a él. Y una botella de champán.

—¿Y esto?

—Creo que tenemos algo que celebrar —Omar sonrió y le indicó con un gesto que tomara asiento—. Por lo visto, has jugado un partido impresionante.

—¿Lo has estado escuchando?

Aunque Omar no había vuelto a ponerle pegas respecto al quidditch, nunca hablaba con ella sobre el tema. De hecho, en algunas ocasiones se había encargado de parecer muy disgustado, así que Alina estaba realmente sorprendida.

—He hablado con tu hermano hace un rato. No va a poder venir, pero está muy orgulloso.

—No me has contestado, papá. ¿Has escuchado el partido?

Omar se quedó callado y sirvió el champán con aire distraído. Alina pensaba que no iba a decirle nada cuando habló.

—Digamos que alguien dio un buen grito cuando tu compañero cazador se lesionó y sentí curiosidad.

Alina no pudo evitar sonreír. De pronto le dieron muchas ganas de abrazar a ese hombre porque estaba encantadoramente gruñón. Pero no lo hizo. Su padre podría decirle que se merecía un respeto.

—¿Curiosidad? —Omar se encogió de hombros y Alina decidió tensar un poquito la cuerda—. Y dime, ¿tú también te has sentido orgulloso?

Nuevamente, su padre se quedó callado, pero al cabo de unos segundos le contestó. Parecía estar costándole un gran esfuerzo hacerlo, pero de todas formas Alina se alegró de escucharle.

—No puedo seguir negando que eres una buena jugadora de quidditch. Has heredado el talento de tu madre —Alina sonrió y no pudo decir nada—. Siempre he considerado que ese deporte es una pérdida de tiempo y creo que podrías dedicarte a otra cosa más útil, como aprovechar ese talento mágico que tienes, pero si lo que quieres es ser jugadora profesional cuentas con mi bendición.

—Gracias, papá —Alina contuvo las ganas de abrazarle. Casi podía sentir la fragilidad de su padre y, aunque Omar Bennasar casi siempre era un hombre fuerte, era mejor ni acercarse a él cuando bajaba las defensas.

—Cuando me enamoré de tu madre ya jugaba al quidditch y tuve que aceptarlo. Tú ya eres mayor de edad y puedes hacer lo que quieras, así que no me queda más remedio que aceptarlo también.

—Gracias otra vez.

—Sí, ya. ¿Por qué no nos bebemos el champán y nos vamos a dormir? Mañana tengo un montón de trabajo que hacer.

Alina aceptó de buen grado la proposición. Pasaron una media hora charlando y después se despidieron y se fueron a descansar. Antes de dormirse, la joven pensó que aquel había sido un gran día. De los mejores.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Los Flamencos de Sevilla: <strong>__Estaba yo buscando algún bicho que pudiera utilizar para inventarme el nombre del equipo de la ciudad andaluza cuando me topé con una fotografía de un flamenco (el ave, no el bailaor) y me dije que era perfecto y, bueno ahí queda eso. Decir que pienso que deberían jugar de rojo y blanco y que tuvieron su época de gloria justo por esa época. De todas formas, Sorg, espero que el nombrecito no te disguste._

_Y pasando a otra cosa, mariposa, este capítulo me ha quedado más corto que los anteriores, pero era necesario como punto de inflexión porque ahora voy a dar un salto en el tiempo y vamos a ver cosas nuevas y que van más allá del ámbito deportivo. Procuraré actualizar prontito. Besos y hasta la próxima._


	35. Historias de Quidditch IV

**HISTORIAS DE QUIDDITCH IV**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Navarra. Agosto de 2005<strong>_

Alina acudió al primer entrenamiento de la temporada sintiéndose bastante nerviosa, lo cual no dejaba de parecerle una absoluta estupidez porque había hecho eso mismo en numerosas ocasiones. Sin embargo, ese año sería especial. En primer lugar, porque el Mundial de Quidditch se celebraría el año próximo en Perú y quería dar lo mejor de sí para ir a la selección. Y en segundo lugar porque se estrenaba como capitana de su equipo.

Sabía que se lo merecía. Desde que en el año 2000 se convirtiera en titular indiscutible del Herensuge, no había hecho más que progresar adecuadamente. Gracias a sus actuaciones, el equipo había ganado tres finales consecutivas en competiciones europeas y se había hecho un nombre en el campeonato de liga. Además, desde el año 2002 empezó a destacar en la selección y tenía el puesto de cazadora prácticamente asegurado, aunque no quería bajar la guardia.

Lo que más le preocupaba era no estar a la altura en su nuevo puesto. La entrenadora De Lebrón, que también había jugado en la selección nacional y que llevaba tantos años en el Herensuge como la propia Alina, confiaba enormemente en sus capacidades y sus compañeros la respetaban. Tal vez había sido un poco difícil al principio, pero después de tanto tiempo habían desarrollado cierto grado de amistad y, lo que era más importante, se compenetraban muy bien en el campo de quidditch. Eran muchas temporadas jugando juntos y se conocían a la perfección.

Sin embargo, ese año tendrían un compañero nuevo. El antiguo guardián había aceptado una millonaria oferta para jugar en Bulgaria y se había largado sin pensárselo dos veces. El Herensuge había decidido fichar a un guardián británico que les había salido tirado de precio. Era realmente bueno y nadie ponía en duda sus capacidades deportivas, pero Alina no terminaba de fiarse de él porque era de esa clase de hombres a los que les gustaba destacar.

Si el Herensuge se había hecho con sus servicios por un módico precio se debía única y exclusivamente a que el tipo se había pasado más de dos años yendo de escándalo en escándalo. Que si había tenido sus más y sus menos con una menor, que si prefería irse de juerga antes que entrenar, que si se metía en peleas callejeras y, lo peor de todo, lo que había supuesto la gota que colmó el vaso: se había acostado con la mujer de un compañero de selección, un hombre que supuestamente era su mejor amigo y que se había negado a acudir a más campeonatos internacionales si él estaba presente.

Alina no era demasiado aficionada a la prensa rosa, pero medio mundo sabía que Cormac McLaggen era un auténtico vividor y ahora le tocaría lidiar con él. Los directivos del club no eran estúpidos y en el contrato que McLaggen firmó con ellos se le exigía un comportamiento ejemplar. Si se pasaba de la raya podrían despedirle sin más contemplaciones. Alina no sabía por qué había aceptado si era evidente que le gustaba muchísimo llevar esa clase de vida, pero decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse de los asuntos personales y centrarse en los profesionales.

McLaggen era un buen guardián. Rápido y con buenos reflejos, en sus mejores tiempos había sido el brujo menos goleado de la liga británica. El Herensuge necesitaba alguien como él porque su juego seguía basándose en la acumulación de puntos. La buscadora actual, María Belmonte, había llegado al equipo hacía tres años y era muy buena, aunque aún le faltaba pulirse un poco y normalmente no era clave en los resultados. Alina sabía que si McLaggen lo hacía bien podría serles de mucha ayuda y, además, estaba el tema de la venta de artículos de merchandising: pocos jugadores de quidditch vendían tantas camisetas como Cormac McLaggen.

Alina fue de las primeras en llegar. En el vestuario únicamente se encontró con Guillermo Suárez, el más veterano del equipo y el que supuestamente debería haber sido nombrado capitán. Si no lo era se debía única y exclusivamente a que en los últimos dos años había pasado por un auténtico infierno de lesiones. Prácticamente no había jugado como titular y había pasado muchos meses entrenando en solitario para intentar recuperar su maltrecho hombro. Todo parecía indicar que ya estaba curado, aunque Alina notaba que no jugaba con la confianza de sus mejores años. Comprendía perfectamente que le diera miedo lesionarse porque eso podría significar el fin definitivo de su carrera. Tenía treinta años recién cumplidos y más de una vez había asegurado que estaba quemando su último cartucho: si esa temporada no era buena, se retiraría. Su sueño era recuperar la titularidad y volver a la selección, pero lo tenía complicado. Y Alina lo sentía por él porque realmente era un buen tipo.

Al principio Guillermo no le cayó en gracia. Era un hombre escandaloso y de mal carácter, el primero en meterse en tanganas y con unas salidas de tono un poco preocupantes. Después, se dio cuenta de que no tenía problemas a la hora de dejarse la piel en el campo. Era un luchador nato y pocos vestían los colores de su equipo con el mismo orgullo que él. Alina le tenía un sincero aprecio, tanto profesional como personalmente, y eran buenos amigos.

—Buenos días, capitana —La saludó con una sonrisa en cuanto la vio entrar. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos de un azul muy oscuro y a Alina siempre le habían gustado los hoyuelos que se dibujaban en sus mejillas cuando sonreía—. Tan madrugadora como siempre.

—Tengo que empezar dando ejemplo, aunque por hoy me has ganado.

—He estado un rato en el gimnasio.

Suárez se llevó la mano al hombro y lo movió cautelosamente. Alina recordaba perfectamente el día que se lo destrozó, mientras jugaban un partido en Valencia. El buscador rival estaba a punto de coger la snitch y él golpeó la bludger con todas sus fuerzas para impedirlo, con tan mala suerte que chocó con uno de los golpeadores de los Murciélagos y cayó al suelo de mala manera. Alina incluso había escuchado el crujir de sus huesos. Todos supieron que la lesión era gravísima antes de que los sanadores lo confirmaran.

—No tendrás molestias, ¿verdad?

—De momento estoy bien. O eso creo, porque mira lo que pasó el año pasado.

En esa ocasión, se lesionó él solito durante un entrenamiento, justo cuando empezaba a ganar confianza de nuevo.

—No pienses en el año pasado. Piensa en éste porque seguramente te necesitemos más que nunca si queremos revalidar el título.

—Yo diría que Villena se las está apañando bastante bien.

—He oído comentar por ahí que a lo mejor lo fichan los ingleses en el mercado de invierno. Estoy segura de que vas a hacer mucha falta.

—Si Villena se larga, traerán a alguien más joven que yo, Alina. Tenemos buena cantera.

Alina frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarra. No le gustaba la actitud de su compañero.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Menudo pesimismo, Guillermo.

—Se llama realismo —Suárez suspiró profundamente y dejó de tocarse el hombro—. Pero da igual. Cambiemos de tema.

—No creo que…

—¿Qué piensas de la llegada de McLaggen? —Suárez interrumpió su protesta, decidido a olvidarse de su hombro durante un buen rato—. Menudo figura está hecho.

—Espero que se adapte al equipo y que no se dedique a hacer tonterías.

—Tengo la impresión de que no te hace gracia su fichaje.

—No me gusta que la atención se centre más en los asuntos extradeportivos que en los deportivos y McLaggen va a venir acompañado de su enjambre de periodistas del corazón en busca de exclusivas.

—Puede, pero le han dejado muy claro que más le vale no andarse con tonterías. Después de quedarse sin equipo en Inglaterra, no creo que le apetezca jugarse su carrera otra vez.

—Ya veremos.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de la buscadora. Era una chica alta y atlética de pelo rojo y con el rostro cubierto de pecas. Para disgusto de Alina, había hecho de modelo para un par de publicaciones mágicas deportivas, pero definitivamente nada tan escandaloso como lo de McLaggen. Además, profesionalmente no se le podía reprochar nada porque era trabajadora y nunca dudaba a la hora de poner paz si surgían problemas durante los partidos.

María les saludó y les hizo algunas preguntas sobre las vacaciones. Alina se había ido a pasar quince días a casa de su hermano en Santa Cruz de la Palma. Había disfrutado enormemente de la compañía de sus dos pequeñísimos sobrinos, unos gemelos de pelo negro y rizado que habían nacido en Navidad del año anterior. Guillermo comentó algo del pueblo de sus padres, aunque no se explayó demasiado. A pesar de su carácter explosivo, era un tipo bastante reservado y muy pocos en el vestuario sabían lo mal que lo estaba pasando después de divorciarse de su mujer.

—Hoy viene McLaggen, ¿verdad? Estoy loca por conocerlo —María parecía haber estado muy ansiosa por tratar ese tema. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Alina y habló en tono confidencial—. ¿No te parece que es guapísimo?

—Me temo que lo único que me interesa ahora mismo es que sea bueno en su trabajo.

María se rió e hizo un par de comentarios más sobre tener famosos en el equipo. Alina quiso decirle que el Herensuge se estaba labrando un nombre en Europa gracias al trabajo duro, aunque tuvo que reconocer que ninguno de sus integrantes aparecía demasiado en la prensa. Sus jugadores no eran personajes mediáticos, aunque tal vez eso fuera a cambiar a partir de ese mismo día.

Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de compañeros. Habían pasado varias semanas sin verse y se saludaron con cordialidad. Alina y los otros dos cazadores titulares no tardaron en verse inmersos en una conversación sobre jugadas y estrategias y media hora después todos estaban en el campo de entrenamiento. Todos menos uno.

Ana de Lebrón tenía por costumbre pasarse los entrenamientos tomando notas. Empezaba incluso antes de que sus hombres y mujeres saltaran al campo y terminaba después de que se fueran. Era una bruja metódica e inflexible que odiaba, entre otras cosas, la impuntualidad.

—¿El señor McLaggen no ha venido? Pues sí que empezamos bien.

Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó a su mano derecha, que no era otro que Raúl Zarra. Tras retirarse años atrás, el brujo no se había desligado del Herensuge. Durante algún tiempo colaboró con los entrenadores del equipo juvenil, pero el año anterior la misma Ana de Lebrón solicitó su ayuda. A Alina le gustaba tenerlo en el equipo porque era un hombre muy inteligente y con gran visión de juego. Lástima que los años no pasaran en balde.

Durante un par de minutos estuvieron discutiendo en susurros. Alina animó a sus compañeros a empezar con el calentamiento y Guillermo Suárez no tardó en acercarse a ella. Sonreía y parecía estar divirtiéndose con todo aquello.

—Parece que nuestro nuevo guardián va a dar problemas desde el primer día. Debe creerse una superestrella del quidditch.

—Pues por la cara que tiene Ana, yo diría que la superestrella va a terminar estrellada. Apuesto a que quiere darle una patada en el culo.

—Y no te he contado lo peor. Cuando llegué esta mañana había un montón de periodistas en el campo. No sé si Ana habrá dado la orden, pero los de seguridad se han encargado de echarlos.

—¡Madre mía! —Alina no pudo contener una risita—. ¡Con la tirria que le tiene a la prensa!

—Lo dicho. Esto va de mal en peor.

Villena se acercó a ellos para preguntarles si querían apostar por el tiempo que tardaría el nuevo en llegar al entrenamiento y, aunque a Alina le pareció una tontería, consideró que un retraso de media hora podría ser lo suficientemente catastrófico para el señor Cormac McLaggen. Sin embargo, el brujo hizo acto de presencia cinco minutos después.

Alina no pudo escuchar la conversación que mantuvo con la entrenadora, aunque no parecía demasiado agradable. La directiva ya les había comunicado que McLaggen tendría que utilizar hechizos de traducción hasta que consiguiera aprender un poco de español.

—No creo que se moleste en intentarlo —Le había susurrado Suárez—. Con la pinta de presumido que tiene, seguro que lo considera una bajeza.

Aprendiera o no, Cormac McLaggen necesitaba entenderse con una plantilla que era básicamente española. El único extranjero era uno de los golpeadores, que llegó de Finlandia dos años después que Alina. Nikolaus Seppä, conocido por todos como Niko, era un hombretón de más de dos metros de altura que se movía con una ligereza impropia sobre la escoba. Tenía el pelo rubio casi blanco, los ojos grises casi plateados y el aspecto rudo de un antiguo vikingo. Al pobre le había costado horrores aprender el idioma, de hecho tenía un acento horrible y acostumbraba a confundir palabras con resultados hilarantes. Y era realmente asombroso en su puesto, de los mejores del mundo según la prensa especializada.

Cuando Ana de Lebrón consideró que ya le había echado la bronca lo suficiente, hizo las presentaciones pertinentes. McLaggen se pasó todo el tiempo sonriendo con suficiencia y cuando se subió en la escoba dio un par de vueltas en el aire solo para pavonearse.

—Menudo imbécil —Masculló Guillermo mientras agitaba su bate en el aire—. Asegúrate de meterle por lo menos una docena de goles. Todos confiamos en ti, guapa.

Alina le dio un golpecito amistoso, se elevó en su escoba y dio una rápida vuelta al campo de quidditch. A continuación, empezaba la parte de los entrenamientos que más le gustaba: el partidillo. La entrenadora De Lebrón solía mezclar a titulares y reservas y Alina siempre se tomaba esos ejercicios muy en serio. En esa ocasión, tenía a Niko y a Villena en su equipo. Sonrió con malicia cuando descubrió que McLaggen estaba en el contrario y se empleó a fondo. Tanto era así, que hasta la entrenadora le llamó la atención:

—Tómate un respiro, Bennasar, que estamos a principios de temporada.

Pero no podía controlar las ganas de machacar a McLaggen. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un chulito y ella siempre había odiado a los chulitos. Era superior a sus fuerzas.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento, Alina se sentía agotada y suponía que McLaggen estaba destrozado porque él también lo había dado todo. A pesar de su retraso, se había tomado toda aquella sesión muy en serio y Alina no había podido meterle tantos goles como hubiera querido. Esperaba poder intercambiar unas palabras con el nuevo una vez estuvieran en los vestuarios, pero McLaggen se dio prisa por ducharse y se largó sin hablar con nadie.

—Menudo antipático —Murmuró Alina. Se le ocurrían palabras más fuertes que dedicarle, pero era la capitana y debía dar ejemplo.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? —Protestó María—. Menuda paliza le has dado. Debe pensar que le odias.

—No exageres, sólo le estaba poniendo a prueba.

—Ya, pues a mí me parece que has sido una borde. ¡Con lo guapo que es!

María Belmonte se marchó refunfuñando entre dientes. Alina estaba pasmada.

—No pongas esa cara, Bennasar —Suárez le dio un codazo—. La chica tiene razón. Te has pasado.

—¡Venga ya! Siempre juego así.

—Pues para mí que McLaggen no se ha llevado una buena impresión.

Guillermo se despidió de ella y Alina permaneció sentada en el vestuario mientras sus compañeros se iban uno tras otro. Se había divertido bastante mientras intentaba atormentar al nuevo buscador, pero ciertamente se había dejado llevar por sus emociones. Una buena capitana no debía hacer esas cosas, así que tendría que cambiar de actitud.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toledo. Esa misma tarde<strong>_

Aunque Alina se había planteado la posibilidad de mudarse a Pamplona alguna vez, finalmente decidió seguir viviendo en la casa familiar. Su padre no se cansaba de repetir que no necesitaba que le hiciera compañía, pero la joven bruja no lo hacía por él. No del todo al menos. La verdad era que su casa le encantaba. Había crecido allí, conocía todos y cada uno de sus rincones y le gustaba la sensación de la magia antigua rodeándola cuando se sentaba a leer en el patio o cuando simplemente se tumbaba en la cama para relajarse.

Su padre acostumbraba a pasar mucho tiempo fuera. Si no estaba trabajando, se dedicaba a visitar a sus amistades o se acercaba a la Casa de las Tradiciones simplemente porque le gustaba estar allí. Omar Bennasar siempre había sido un hombre silencioso y Alina recordaba que de niña le parecía muy grande e imponente. Pocos podían imaginar que había sido un padre relativamente cariñoso y que se había vuelto loco tras la muerte de su esposa. Porque, regio y todo, el brujo era ciertamente apasionado.

Alina a veces se acordaba de sus años de adolescencia, cuando la relación entre ambos se hizo tan difícil. En parte se arrepentía por haber sido tan testaruda, pero todo había terminado bien. Ella pudo dedicarse al quidditch y su padre terminó por aceptarlo. Desde entonces, se llevaban mucho mejor. Acostumbraban a cenar juntos y el hombre incluso iba de vez en cuando a verla jugar. Alina estaba bastante contenta y nunca olvidaba que le debía todo aquello al profesor Doe. Caradoc Dearborn para los más allegados.

Por ese motivo no dudó a la hora de acercarse a ellos en cuanto los vio en el parque. Caradoc estaba en los columpios con su hijita Amelia. Supuso que Clara estaría en Madrid, ocupándose de su tienda de calderos. El curso escolar empezaría en breve y debía tener más trabajo que nunca. En cuanto a Darío, ese desastre con la escoba al que no lograba enseñar a volar en condiciones, no estaba por allí.

—Así que te ha tocado hacer de niñero —Comentó a modo de saludo. John Doe la miró, le dedicó una sonrisa y cogió a su niña en brazos. Amelia tenía el pelo rubísimo y de punta a pesar de sus dos minúsculas coletitas y a Alina siempre le había parecido una niña muy guapa. No sabría decir si se parecía a su padre o a su madre, aunque era evidente que al menos los ojos verdes los había sacado de papá—. Hola, preciosa. ¿Me das un besito?

Amelia asintió efusivamente y dejó que la joven la cogiera. Alina le hizo cosquillas, la alzó en el aire un par de veces y la apretujó con ganas. Los niños nunca habían sido de su agrado, así que no dejaba de sorprenderle el hecho de que se divirtiera tanto jugando con Amelia o con sus sobrinos.

—Si quieres te la presto un rato, porque lleva una tardecita que no veas.

—¿Y eso?

—Para empezar, no ha querido echarse la siesta y no ha permitido que le de la merienda. Sólo tenía ganas de enredar, ¿verdad que sí, _honey_? —La pequeñaja miró a su padre con absoluta seriedad y a continuación se rió y se agarró al cuello de Alina con fuerza—. Menos mal que el parque le gusta.

A pesar de que John estaba prácticamente quejándose, Alina sabía que no hablaba en serio. Ese hombre era el más paciente del mundo (falta le hacía teniendo en cuenta su trabajo) y estaba hecho todo un padrazo. Amelia era una niña muy inquieta y había que mantenerla constantemente vigilada, especialmente desde que aprendió a andar, y a John Doe le encantaba hacerlo.

—Como a todos. Amelia, ¿de verdad no quieres merendar? —La niña negó con la cabeza enérgicamente—.Pues te vas a quedar pequeñita, pequeñita —Le hizo cosquillas nuevamente y le arrancó unas cuantas carcajadas.

—Tu padre me comentó el otro día que has estado en casa de Nasir, ¿cómo está?

—Pues imagínate, con dos bebés dándole la lata al mismo tiempo. Encantado de la vida.

—Ya debe estar acostumbrando.

—¡Oh! Dices eso porque no has escuchado llorar a esos dos demonios. Te volverían loco, créeme.

John se quedó callado y Alina se dijo que no sería extraño que estuviera pensando en lo raro que resulta imaginarse al Nasir que un día conoció siendo padre. Pero la verdad era que su hermano había cambiado un montón, mucho más que ella. Tras descubrir que la astronomía podría ayudarle a ganarse la vida, Nasir se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a ella. Y era bastante bueno; en el observatorio mágico le tenían un gran aprecio.

—Estoy deseando conocer a sus hijos.

—Son idénticos a Nasir. Me temo que serán un gran quebradero de cabeza.

John se rió. Amelia reclamó la atención de Alina porque debía considerar que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerle carantoñas y no podía consentir que eso siguiera así durante mucho más tiempo.

—¿Y Darío? —Preguntó mientras colocaba a la niña prácticamente boca abajo y le hacía cosquillas en la tripa.

—Está con su padre. Creo que iban a pasar un par de días en Lisboa.

Alina había escuchado hablar del padre de Darío. Ricardo Vallejo había estado en la cárcel hasta no hacía demasiado tiempo y tenía cierta reputación en la comunidad mágica. Los aurores únicamente pudieron acusarle de evasión fiscal, pero se rumoreaba que en su juventud fue un ladrón consumado. Y tal vez algo más. Alina no sabía qué pensar al respecto porque no conocía personalmente al hombre, pero le parecía muy feo que la gente hiciera cierta clase de comentarios que bien podrían llegar a oídos de su hijo. Darío era un buen chico y no se merecía escuchar nada de eso.

—Tendremos que retomar las clases de vuelo en cuanto vuelva.

—Pues no sabría qué decirte. Últimamente está un poco desanimado.

—¿Por qué?

—Dice que está harto de que no poder volar bien por más que se esfuerce. De hecho, está empezando a interesarse por el baloncesto muggle.

—¿Baloncesto?

—Por lo visto se le da mucho mejor que volar y le gusta. Piensa presentarse al equipo del instituto muggle cuando empiece el curso. Como no lo cojan se va a llevar un disgusto tremendo.

—Nunca me había comentado nada sobre eso.

—Eso es porque acaba de descubrir lo mucho que le gusta —John sonrió conciliadoramente y detuvo las manos de su hija mientras se dirigían peligrosamente al cabello de Alina—. Cuando estuvo en los campamentos mágicos, conoció a un chaval que aspira a jugar al baloncesto profesionalmente. Se llama Fernando Martín y Darío dice que juega realmente bien. Ya sabes que siguen organizándose torneos de quidditch entre los alumnos. Cuando sus amigos formaron el equipo, lo dejaron fuera y creo que le sentó un poquito mal.

—Hombre, eso de que tus amigos te aparten no es plato de gusto —Aunque con lo malo que era jugando, a Alina no le extrañaba que los compañeros no quisieran correr el riesgo de ser derrotados por su culpa.

—Su primo Alfie le dijo que se fuera a ver los entrenamientos, incluso le animó a practicar con la escoba, pero Darío estaba enfadado y creo que se pasó un par de días sin dirigirles la palabra. Hasta que vio a Martín jugando al baloncesto, se animó a echar un uno contra uno y se dio cuenta de que tiene cierto talento para ese deporte.

—Vaya. Pues me alegro por él. Ojalá le acepten en el equipo del insti.

—Ya le hemos dicho que si no lo consigue a la primera no tiene que desanimarse. Porque yo no entiendo mucho de baloncesto, la verdad, pero le he visto jugar y sí que se le da mejor que volar.

Alina se rió. Cuando vio volar al pequeño Darío por primera vez ya se dio cuenta de que sólo podría aspirar a ser un volador aceptable, hábil para no caerse de la escoba y poco más. Le daba un poco de pena contemplar la frustración del chaval porque realmente se esforzaba con toda su alma, pero había que ser realistas. No servía para el quidditch. Si el baloncesto le gustaba y despertaba su espíritu competitivo, mejor para él.

—A ver si luego puedo hablar con él. Tengo que contarle algunas cosas sobre el nuevo buscador de mi Herensuge.

—¡Oh, sí! McLaggen.

—McLaggen.

—¿Es tan terrible como dicen?

—Ya veremos. Lo he conocido hoy mismo, pero yo apostaría a que todo terminará en desastre.

John asintió y soltó una risita. Alina entretuvo a Amelia un ratito más y finalmente se fue a casa para meditar sobre lo que haría con el nuevo buscador a partir de ese día. No quería que su presencia se convirtiera en un problema y su obligación como capitana era encontrar la forma para impedirlo.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí por hoy. No quiero que los capis se me alarguen mucho, así que es mejor cortar ahora antes que eternizar esto. Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis como va lo de los comentarios, ¿cierto?^^. Besos y hasta pronto.<em>


	36. Historias de Quidtich V

**HISTORIAS DE QUIDDITCH IV**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Estadio del Herensuge de Navarra. Octubre de 2005.<strong>_

La pitada fue tan fuerte que Alina sintió la imperiosa necesidad de taparse los oídos. McLaggen acababa de encajar un nuevo gol y el equipo iba perdiendo. El hecho de que el rival fueran las Águilas de Toledo, un equipo recién ascendido y de los más flojos de todo el campeonato, no ayudaba a que el público se sintiera precisamente satisfecho. Alina sabía que la mayor parte de los pitidos iban dirigidos precisamente a McLaggen, pero se sintió herida en orgullo igualmente. Desde que llegara al equipo en el mes de agosto, el nuevo guardián no estaba mostrando su mejor cara precisamente.

Alina apretó con fuerza el palo de su escoba y pidió que le pasaran la quaffle. Estaba tan enfadada que surcó el aire a toda velocidad y logró marcar tres tantos en menos de cinco minutos. Sonrió internamente cuando el público aplaudió su hazaña, pero no era suficiente. No podían permitir que les ganase el peor equipo de la liga. Tenían que ganar sí o sí.

—¡María! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. Tienes que coger la snitch ahora mismo, ¿entiendes? La cosa está muy fea.

Lo estaba. McLaggen fue incapaz de detener un lanzamiento bastante flojo y Alina gruñó de frustración. Sabía que el muy idiota acostumbraba a salir de marcha bastante a menudo y se preguntó si lo habría hecho la noche anterior. Conociéndolo como empezaba a conocerlo, no le extrañaría nada.

—¡Espabila, McLaggen! —Vociferó. Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios—. ¡Vamos, vamos!

Pero McLaggen no pareció entender lo que le decía porque su juego no mejoró ni un poco. María Belmonte buscaba la snitch con energías renovadas, pero la pelota se estaba mostrando de lo más esquiva ese día. Iban a perder. Alina tenía la certeza de que no tardarían en ser derrotados e intercambió una mirada con sus cazadores. Había que marchar más goles y, ante todo, debían parar la buena racha de los cazadores rivales.

—¡Guillermo! ¡Niko! Haced lo que tengáis que hacer, pero que no marquen más.

—Tenemos que controlar al buscador y a los golpeadores.

—Que no hagan más goles. No os preocupéis por nosotros.

Suárez asintió, pero no se le veía demasiado convencido con la estrategia. Alina y sus compañeros tendrían que esquivar las bludgers y controlar la quaffle sin ayuda y no les resultaría sencillo, pero dada la inutilidad de McLaggen, no les quedaba más remedio que correr el riesgo. Por desgracia, menos de un minuto después, el buscador de las Águilas se hizo con la snitch y el campo entero enmudeció. Después, Alina sintió el lamento general como propio y supo lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

La pitada de antes no fue nada comparada con la que vino después. La gente, ofuscada por la derrota, comenzó a insultar a McLaggen y a culparlo por todos los males del equipo. Y aunque Alina no acostumbraba a acusar a nadie en concreto cuando perdían un partido, en esa ocasión tuvo que darle la razón a los aficionados: McLaggen les había llevado directos al desastre.

A pesar de que le apetecía desaparecer, Alina se despidió del público. Su madre le había dicho una vez que los hinchas eran lo más importante antes, durante y después de los partidos y siempre les decía adiós antes de marcharse al vestuario. Definitivamente prefería hacerlo tras de una victoria.

Cuando cumplió con su deber, se fue directa a la ducha. Necesitaba relajarse un poco antes de hablar con el resto de miembros del equipo y el agua caliente acostumbraba a templar sus nervios. Una vez limpia y con el pelo un poco húmedo, se sentó junto a su taquilla y esperó a que los demás terminaran. Ana de Lebrón estaba allí, mirando la pared con seriedad, y los reservas organizaban sus bolsas de deportes y limpiaban los palos de sus escobas.

—No se habrá ido McLaggen —Dijo Alina con los labios apretados.

—Tengo que hablar muy seriamente con él antes de que se largue —Ana de Lebrón tenía pinta de querer matar a alguien—. Y contigo.

—¿Conmigo?

—Estás haciendo una gran labor como capitana, pero los cambios de estrategia los organizo yo, ¿te enteras?

Alina entendió su enfado y tuvo que darle la razón. En el campo ni siquiera había pensado en ello, pero se había extralimitado en sus funciones y a Ana de Lebrón no le gustaba que la sacaran de su rol de entrenadora.

—Tienes razón, lo siento —Empleó su tono de voz más suave y apaciguador—. No debí dar esas órdenes, pero McLaggen me estaba sacando de quicio. Hubiera sido mejor poner a María de guardiana y prescindir de buscador. Seguro que ella lo hubiera hecho mejor.

—Por más desquiciante que te resulte McLaggen, aquí mando yo. Espero que no vuelva a repetirse.

—Lo sé, entrenadora. No se repetirá.

Por un segundo, Alina pensó que volvería a echarle la bronca, pero Ana pareció satisfecha y siguió mirando la pared. Se notaba que estaba muy enfadada y Alina supuso que se debía no sólo al partido, sino a la actitud de McLaggen en general. Sin duda consideraba que cualquier otro guardián del mundo lo hubiera hecho mejor que él y ya se había quejado a la directiva en una ocasión, pero ellos le habían dicho que debían dejar que el brujo se adaptara a su nueva vida. ¡Ja! Pues a lo mejor no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la disciplina del equipo, pero bien que empezaba a conocerse todos los locales para ir de fiesta en los mundo muggle y mágico. Y, según la prensa, también tenía bastante experiencia tratando a ciertas brujas nacionales.

Poco a poco todos fueron saliendo de las duchas. Suárez se sentó junto a Alina e hizo un gesto bastante cómico cuando la entrenadora no miraba. Cuando finalmente McLaggen se reunió con los demás, tenía cara de malas pulgas. No se le veía feliz precisamente.

—Ahora que estamos todos, diré las cosas claras —Ana de Lebrón observó a todo el mundo con los ojos entornados—. El partido de hoy ha sido una auténtica vergüenza. No sé si estoy entrenando a un equipo de profesionales o a uno de schola mágica y espero por vuestro bien que no vuelva a repetirse o tomaré medidas severas. No estamos aquí para perder con el equipo colista. Estamos aquí para revalidar los títulos del año pasado y no acepto excusas. Y eso va por usted, McLaggen.

El aludido dio un respingo. Por una vez estaba escuchando la regañina porque solía comportarse como si nada fuera con él. Aún tenía que utilizar hechizos de traducción, pero ya había aprendido algunas palabras. María Belmonte, la más cercana a él de todos sus compañeros, se había ofrecido a enseñarle un par de veces y él había aceptado. Alina prefería no pensar en lo que habían estado haciendo realmente.

—Llegó aquí como si fuera la estrella del equipo y desde entonces no ha dejado de comportarse como tal, pero ya estoy harta. Usted no es una estrella de nada. Es arrogante y perezoso y no voy a tolerar que siga llegando tarde a los entrenamientos y que se pase mis instrucciones por el forro de los… —Ana se interrumpió y carraspeó—. Si quiere ser titular, tendrá que ganárselo.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que ya está bien de regalitos. No voy a consentir que hunda al Herensuge usted solo. Por lo pronto, en el próximo partido jugarás tú, Román —El aludido asintió, aunque obviamente no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

—¡No puede hacer eso! —Protestó McLaggen—. Vine aquí con la condición de jugar. Quiero volver a la selección de mi país.

—¿En serio? Pues jugando como juega no creo que nadie le quiera en su equipo. Y sí que puedo hacer lo que quiera. Demuéstreme que es un profesional y me plantearé la opción de devolverle la titularidad. Y, ahora, lárguense de aquí. ¡Vamos! Y procuren ser amables con la prensa, por favor. Sólo faltaba que nos tachen de ser malos perdedores.

Todos asintieron y poco a poco fueron saliendo del vestuario. Alina se dio cuenta de que Guillermo Suárez lucía una sonrisa no exenta de malicia y, después de responder las preguntas de un par de periodistas, le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Y ahora me dirás que no te alegras de que le hayan echado la bulla a McLaggen.

—Ver la cara que se le ha quedado ha tenido su gracia, sí.

—Mira que eres malo.

—¿Acaso no te lo has pasado en grande tú también?

Alina sonrió y agitó la cabeza. Nunca estaba mal ver cómo alguien con carácter ponía en su sitio a tipos como Cormac McLaggen.

—Es posible, pero Ana tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho. McLaggen ha jugado de pena, pero nosotros tampoco hemos estado brillantes precisamente. Tenemos que mejorar un montón para recuperar el tono de otros años.

—Tú has estado espléndida —Guillermo fue totalmente sincero y Alina notó como se le subían los colores.

—Pues no ha sido suficiente. Nos han ganado las Águilas de Toledo, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Si son malísimos!

—Hoy han jugado muy bien. Han empezado arrollándonos y no han bajado el ritmo en ningún momento. Puede que este año nos sorprendan. Y la verdad es que no estaría nada mal que ganaran a los Murciélagos o a los Flamencos. Para hacernos un favor y tal.

—Ya veremos qué pasa. Lo único que espero es que McLaggen se ponga las pilas —Alina se mordió el labio, dudando entre seguir hablando o callar. Al final optó por lo primero—. Y que deje a María en paz.

—¿María?

—¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta? Si hasta se han ido juntos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que están liados? —Alina asintió—. No puede ser.

—No tengo la certeza absoluta, pero estoy bastante segura de que tienen algo.

—¡Joder! —Guillermo soltó un resoplido de risa—. La que se puede organizar cuando se entere la prensa.

—Ana se va a cabrear de verdad.

—¡Oh, sí!

—Ya podemos ir echándonos a temblar.

—Bueno —Suárez se encogió de hombros—. Los dos son mayores de edad y se supone que saben lo que se hacen. No tenemos nada que objetar.

Alina suspiró y se frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

—Ya sabía yo que ese idiota nos iba a dar un montón de quebraderos de cabeza. Si por lo menos jugara bien.

—¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor se hace el milagro y deja de hacer el imbécil y se lo toma todo más en serio.

Caminaron juntos durante unos metros más. Pronto llegaría el momento de despedirse, pero esa noche Guillermo la sorprendió con una invitación inesperada.

—Oye, ¿por qué no te vienes a Madrid y nos tomamos algo en Abadía 51? Hace un montón que no nos vamos juntos por ahí.

Antes de que Guillermo se casara, Alina y otros miembros del equipo acostumbraban a salir de vez en cuando, pero en tres años casi no habían hecho nada parecido.

—Claro. Me apetece beberme un par de cervezas antes de irme a casa.

Guillermo le sonrió y decidieron aparecerse en el barrio mágico de la capital. Había bastante ambiente porque era sábado por la noche y Alina saludó a un par de conocidos antes de llegar a la barra. Una vez acomodados, los dos eran conscientes de que los temas profesionales se habían convertido en algo más secundario y se sintieron libres de tratar asuntos más personales.

—Tendríamos que hacer esto más a menudo —Comentó Guillermo echándole un vistazo a su alrededor. Había gente que les observaba con curiosidad porque eran bastante famosos, pero no era raro ver a personalidades paseando tranquilamente por los lugares mágicos—. Lo echaba de menos.

—No me lo tomes a mal, Guille, pero no era yo la que rechazaba las invitaciones.

—Ya sabes por qué.

Alina asintió. El por qué tenía nombre propio: Susana. La que durante más de dos años fuera la esposa de Guillermo había resultado ser de lo más posesiva y controladora.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Bueno, pues al principio estaba bastante jodido, pero creo que cada día estoy un poco mejor. Por lo menos no tengo a nadie al lado gritándome lo que tengo que hacer y con quién tengo que hablar.

—¡Bah! Si en el fondo te gustaba no tener que pensar en esas cosas —Alina sonrió para quitarle hierro al asunto y Guillermo optó por seguirle el rollo. Después de todo, le apetecía pasárselo bien.

—Podía resultar bastante cómodo, sí.

Alina le dijo un golpe con el hombro para animarle. Ciertamente el estado anímico de Guillermo había mejorado un montón desde que empezara la temporada. El hecho de que su hombro pareciera totalmente restablecido ayudaba bastante. Tal vez el Herensuge no había empezado el campeonato de la mejor forma posible, pero Guillermo estaba empezando a destacar como jugador. En el mes de diciembre la selección jugaría un par de partidos amistosos y se comentaba que el seleccionador podría llamarle si seguía progresando de forma tan positiva. Alina se alegraba por él porque se lo merecía.

—¿Habéis llegado ya a algún acuerdo?

—Seguimos negociando, pero no se conforma con nada de lo que ofrezco —Guillermo suspiró. Alina tenía una palabra idónea para definir a Susana, pero nunca la pronunciaba frente a su amigo—. Menos mal que no tuvimos hijos.

—¿Crees que podría haberlos utilizado?

El brujo no respondió. Se limitó a darle un largo trago a su cerveza y a mirar hacia delante. Sí que los habría utilizado, sí. Desde que la conoció, Alina supo que esa mujer era una auténtica arpía. Supuestamente estaba muy enamorada de Guillermo, tan enamorada que cuando él quiso separarse, ella decidió que le sacaría todo el dinero que pudiera.

—Supongo que después de todo lo que ha pasado no me hubiera sorprendido demasiado —Dijo finalmente él—. Pero vamos a hablar de otra cosa. Estoy convencido de que hay temas que te interesan mucho más que mi ex.

Alina se rió. Guillermo estaba superando poco a poco todo lo ocurrido, pero aún le faltaba tiempo para reponerse del todo. Y no estaban allí para deprimirse, sino para pasárselo bien y evadirse de la derrota.

—¿Has leído ya la entrevista que me hicieron el otro día los del periódico? —Sí, eso era un cambio de tema brusco y sin contemplaciones. Guillermo sonrió y asintió efusivamente.

—He averiguado lo que quieres ser de mayor.

—¿Y lo has encontrado interesante?

—Incomprensible pero interesante, sí.

Cuando el periodista le había preguntado a qué se dedicaría una vez se retirara del mundo del deporte, Alina había respondido con sinceridad: pensaba seguir la antigua tradición familiar e investigar los entresijos de la magia. Recordaba perfectamente que a su padre casi le da un síncope de alegría cuando se enteró de sus intenciones.

—¿Por qué incomprensible?

—Pues porque nunca me has dado la impresión de ser la clase de persona que se dedicaría a algo así.

—Vaya —Alina se acomodó mejor en su taburete—. Eso sí que es interesante. ¿Se puede saber qué impresión te doy?

—Siempre he creído que te gusta ir por libre. Me cuesta imaginarte encerrada en una habitación, practicando hechizos, innovando e investigando. No sé —Se encogió de hombros—. Tenía la sensación de que, al retirarte, harías lo mismo que Raúl Zarra y te dedicarías a algo relacionado con el quidditch.

—¡Vaya! Pues supongo que me alegra haberte sorprendido tanto. Pero, dime, ¿qué harás tú una vez no haya quidditch?

—¿Me creerás si te digo que no lo has pensado?

—¿No?

—Desde niño supe que quería ser jugador profesional y no me he planteado nada más.

—Pues no es por meterte prisa ni nada, pero ya va siendo hora de que mires un poco más allá.

—Tienes razón —Guillermo se llevó la mano al hombro en un gesto reflejo—. Me estoy empezando a hacer viejo.

—¡Anda, no seas exagerado!

—¿Cuántos años como profesional crees que me quedan? ¿Tres o cuatro? ¿Cinco con suerte? Y eso si no vuelvo a lesionarme.

—¿Otra vez el pesimismo?

—Es jodido estar tanto tiempo sin poder jugar. Y cuando vuelves te pasas los partidos pensando en que cualquier movimiento brusco puede echar por la borda todo lo conseguido anteriormente.

—Entiendo que te de miedo, Guille, pero ya llevamos unos meses de campeonato y estás bien. Y sí, puede que no te queden muchos años en la élite del quidditch, pero lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de darle vueltas al tema y disfrutar todo lo que puedas. Y todo eso mientras piensas en el futuro, que tampoco tienes un sueldo millonario como para vivir sin hacer nada.

Guillermo se echó a reír y pidió una nueva ronda de cervezas.

—Ya veré lo que hago. Siempre se me han dado bien las criaturas mágicas, así que puede que me tire por ahí.

—Criaturas mágicas —Alina soltó un silbidito—. Yo tampoco lo hubiera imaginado de ti.

—¡Ay! ¡Qué engañados nos tenemos el uno al otro! ¿Puedo hacerte una confesión?

—Mientras no sea demasiado escandalosa.

Guillermo miró en todas direcciones y se acercó a ella para hablarle en tono confidencial.

—Tengo un puffskein.

—¿Qué?

—Es una preciosidad azul peluda y esponjosa.

—¡No jodas! —Alina estaba demasiado sorprendida para reírse.

—Podría decirte que me lo compré después de la separación porque me sentía solo, pero la verdad es que lo tengo desde hace tres años. Se llama Triki.

—No me digas que le gustan las galletas.

—El vendedor me dijo que no era algo muy habitual, pero la verdad es que le chiflan las galletitas de chocolate.

—¡Anda ya! ¡Me estás tomando el pelo!

—Te juro que es verdad. Puedo enseñártelo cuando quieras.

Alina parpadeó y se puso en pie con decisión.

—Pues vamos ahora mismo.

—¿Ahora?

—A no ser que tengas algún inconveniente, claro.

Guillermo tardó un instante en reaccionar y al final se puso en pie.

—Pues vamos.

Puesto que el hombre tenía un precioso apartamento en uno de los edificios del barrio mágico, no tardaron nada en llegar. Alina había estado allí en algunas ocasiones. La última vez Susana aún vivía en el piso, pero ahora habían desaparecido todas sus cosas. Y las fotografías. Guillermo la dejó esperando en el salón y regresó en menos de un minuto con una cajita de zapatos entre manos. Y allí, durmiendo plácidamente sobre un par de calcetines, estaba el adorable Triki, con su pelo azul cielo y sus ojillos cerrados.

—¡Oh! ¡Es precioso!

—¿A qué sí? Y no sabes la de trucos que le he enseñado.

—Los puffskein no suelen hacer trucos.

—Pues éste sí, aunque tendrás que confiar en mi palabra porque no pienso despertarle para probarlo.

—No hace falta —Alina sonrió. Se sentía invadida por una profunda ternura. Y no se la provocaba Triki precisamente—. De verdad tienes un puffskein.

—Ya te lo dije.

—Y apuesto a que algunas veces duermes con él —Guillermo no necesitó decir nada. Se había ruborizado—. ¡Qué rico!

—No me gusta mucho que hables de mí en esos términos.

—¿Por qué no? Todo el mundo dice que eres uno de los golpeadores más fieros y con peor carácter de todo el campeonato y resulta que duermes con un puffskein. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dirían las quinceañeras si lo supieran? Quitarían los posters de McLaggen y pondrían los tuyos.

Alina se echó a reír. Guillermo pretendió parecer molesto, pero no tuvo mucho éxito porque sabía que la chica no decía nada de eso con mala intención. Además, un poco de razón sí que tenía.

—Pues será mejor que me guardes el secreto. No me gustaría que las adolescentes se dediquen a acosarme, que ya tengo bastante con mi ex.

—Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Y realmente me encantaría esperar a que Triki se despierte, pero es tardísimo y tengo que volver a casa.

—Pues puedes pasarte a jugar con mi puffskein cuando quieras.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, no te preocupes —Alina se dispuso a marcharse—. Que durmáis bien.

Le guiñó un ojo a Guillermo y se desapareció antes de que él pudiera decir nada. A pesar de la derrota, los dos se fueron con buen sabor de boca a la cama. Y Triki no sé enteró de nada.

* * *

><p><em>Hoy tocaba un poco menos de quidditch y un poquito más de relaciones personales. Espero, Sorg, que con esto se resuelvan tus escasas dudas, jeje. Besetes y hasta pronto^^.<em>


	37. Historias de Quidditch VI

**HISTORIAS DE QUIDDITCH IV**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Estadio del Herensuge de Navarra. Diciembre de 2005.<strong>_

La bronca de Ana de Lebrón surtió efecto. Cormac McLaggen se puso las pilas en los entrenamientos y recuperó la titularidad la jornada anterior a las vacaciones de Navidad. La entrenadora, que en el fondo era una romántica empedernida, había querido hacerle al brujo un regalo de Reyes por adelantado y McLaggen volvió a Inglaterra sintiéndose muy feliz. A Alina seguía sin caerle nada bien porque, aunque estaba demostrando ser un buen profesional, seguía comportándose como un chulito prepotente. Sin embargo, ya no tenía quejas. Lo único que le importaba era que entre todos habían conseguido que el Herensuge escalara hasta la segunda posición en la tabla clasificatoria, a sólo dos puntos del primer puesto.

Después del último entrenamiento del año, Alina quedó con Guillermo. Otra vez. En las últimas semanas habían adquirido la costumbre de salir juntos y la joven estaba empezando a sentirse un poco extraña respecto a él. Consideraba que era demasiado pronto para hablar de amor. Sólo había estado enamorada de verdad una vez y no había tenido final feliz, pero se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Guillermo le gustaba. Un montón. Tanto que era posible que ese _gustar_ pudiera convertirse en algo más. Y no consideraba que el momento fuera demasiado oportuno porque Guillermo acababa de romper un tumultuoso matrimonio y sólo necesitaba una amiga. Nada más que eso.

Alina se decía que si seguía así iba a caer como una idiota. Lo veía venir y no quería pasarlo mal, pero no podía rechazar a Guillermo. Era muy agradable conversar con él. Se reían juntos y se divertían muchísimo y, además, compartían un secreto muy importante para el brujo: Triki. Suárez no se cansaba de hablar de él a todas horas; era evidente que después de su separación se había centrado por completo en el cuidado del puffskein y Alina lo encontraba adorable. En alguna ocasión incluso había preguntado por él y Guillermo la había llevado al apartamento, pero Triki siempre dormía. Siempre.

—Tal vez podríamos intentarlo hoy —Dijo sonriente esa tarde, mientras le entregaba a Alina su jarra de cerveza—. Sabe que nos vamos de viaje y lleva un par de días bastante inquieto, así que no creo que esté durmiendo. Es más, estoy convencido de que me voy a encontrar algún desastre cuando vuelva. Le gusta mucho armar fallón en el cuarto de baño.

—Vamos a ver, Guille. ¿Cómo puede armar follón un puffskein? ¡Y en un cuarto de baño!

—¡Uhm! —El brujo entornó los ojos—. Alina, guapa. ¿Has tenido alguna vez un puffskein?

Alina recordó a la mascota que su hermano tuvo de pequeño. Era el bicho más aburrido del mundo y a ella ni se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de pedir uno.

—No, nunca me han llamado la atención.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¡Qué decepcionante!

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque todos los niños brujos han tenido uno y tú vienes y me dices que no te llamaban la atención.

—Me parecían muy sosos.

—¿Sosos? ¡Sosos!

—No hace falta que te lo tomes como una ofensa personal.

—No, si no es eso —Guillermo agitó la cabeza. Parecía no dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando—. Es que te has perdido muchas cosas, Bennasar. No sabes lo que es capaz de hacer un puffskein.

—Pues mi hermano tuvo uno y se pasaba el día durmiendo. Exactamente igual que Triki.

—¿Te crees que Triki está siempre dormido?

—A las pruebas me remito, Suárez.

—¡Qué equivocada estás, Alina! La próxima vez que mi puffskein haga una de las suyas, te llamaré para que lo veas.

Alina soltó una risita. Realmente no estaban manteniendo la conversación más profunda e interesante del mundo, pero se lo estaba pasando genial. Le parecía muy divertido meterle cizaña a Guillermo porque se volvía encantador. Tal vez el resto de los mortales no se dieran cuenta de ese detalle, pero lo era. Y punto.

—Vale. Pongamos que me creo que esa bolita de pelo azul es capaz de organizar desastres. ¿Podrías entrar en detalles?

—Así que nos has salido morbosilla, ¿eh? —Guillermo también se rió—. Pues digamos que a Triki le gusta muchísimo bañarse en el retrete.

Alina alzó las cejas y no pudo más. Las carcajadas le salieron de dentro y no se creyó capaz de parar. Suárez permanecía muy serio, aunque se reía con los ojos.

—No puede ser verdad.

—Cada vez que se queda solo, el muy cabrito se las apaña para colarse en el baño. Y no importa que deje la puerta cerrada y la tapa bajada. Siempre se las ingenia para bañarse en la taza de váter y luego llena todo el piso de esa agua asquerosa. ¡Es cosa de magia!

Alina seguía riéndose. A esas alturas estaba prácticamente llorando y Guillermo ya había renunciado a su pose circunspecta.

—¡Madre mía! ¡Es increíble! ¡Me estás tomando el pelo!

—Te digo que es verdad. ¿Por qué te crees que Susana lo odiaba tanto?

—Bueno, Guille, eso sí que me lo creo. Aunque seguro que tenía más motivos.

—Podría decirse que a Triki le gustaba dormir en su pelo y hacía uso de las garritas para evitar que Susana lo echara de allí.

La risotada hizo que más de uno se volviera a mirarla. La pobre tuvo que llevarse la mano a la barriga porque no podía reírse más. Incluso estaba dispuesta a suplicar para que Guille dejara de hacerle reír de esa manera.

—Además, ya te dije que Triki adora dormir conmigo.

—Y a ti con él —Interrumpió Alina entre risas, aunque Suárez la ignoró.

—También se las arreglaba para meterse en la cama con nosotros y Susana se llevó más de un susto. Siempre estaba gritándole al pobre Triki y él debió darse cuenta de que no le caía mal y creo que le cogió un poco de manía al final.

—¿Los puffskein pueden cogerle manía a la gente?

—Pues supongo que sí, porque pocos meses antes de la separación empezó a mordisquear su ropa y a hacer sus necesidades en sus zapatos.

Eso fue demasiado. Alina siguió riendo y de alguna forma terminó apoyada en el hombro de su compañero, dándole palmadas en la pierna y corriendo serio peligro de morir asfixiada por la risa. Quería conocer de verdad a esa criatura. Ya mismo.

—Tienes que llevarme a ver a Triki, Guille. Si crees que puede estar despierto, tienes que llevarme.

—Vale, pero promete que serás amable con él.

—Sólo si él promete no hacer nada con mis zapatos.

Suárez la acompañó en sus risas y unos minutos después, tras apurar la última cerveza de la noche, fueron al apartamento del brujo. Alina ya se sentía como en casa cada vez que iba a allí y no dudó a la hora de entrar en la sala de estar. No esperaba ver nada del otro mundo, así que cuando Guillermo encendió la luz y vio una enorme pelusa azul pasar por debajo de sus piernas, se llevó un susto tremendo.

—¡Hola, Triki! Sí, lo sé, yo también te he echado de menos —Cuando Alina se dio media vuelta, descubrió a su compañero de equipo haciéndole carantoñas al esponjoso puffskein azul cielo—. ¿Ves, guapa? Te dije que estaría despierto.

Alina sonrió y se acercó a ellos. Cuando Triki la miró, pareció incluso disgustado con su presencia. ¿Era posible que un puffskein pareciera tan dispuesto a saltarle encima?

—¿A qué viene esa agresividad, colega? —Guillermo le acarició el pelaje y extendió los brazos para hacer oficial la presentación—. Triki, esta es mi amiga Alina. No quiero que te cagues en sus zapatos.

—¡Oye!

Pero su disgusto fingido no resultó efectivo cuando se echó a reír nuevamente. Triki pareció observarla apreciativamente un instante, hasta que saltó de las manos de su amo y desapareció tras la puerta del dormitorio.

—Creo que le has caído bien. No ha intentado matarte ni nada —Alina agitó la cabeza y se quitó el abrigo—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo para comprobar cómo está el cuarto de baño?

—Prefiero quedarme aquí. Me creo a pies juntillas todo lo que has dicho sobre Triki.

—Voy a ver qué está haciendo. Píllate lo que quieras de la cocina, ¿vale?

No esperó respuesta. Guillermo también se metió en su habitación y Alina decidió ir en busca de un poco de agua fresca. Ciertamente tenía la suficiente confianza como para moverse por el piso con total libertad y se sentía muy cómoda allí. Como en casa. Se fijó en que Suárez ya tenía las maletas preparadas en el pequeño recibidor y sintió curiosidad.

—Aunque parezca mentira, Triki se ha quedado frito. Imagino que se ha pasado todo el día corriendo de un lado para otro. Por lo menos no me dará la lata esta noche.

—¿Te vas a casa de tus padres?

—Navidades en familia, ya sabes. Mi madre siempre se queja de que no paso casi nada de tiempo con ellos, así que me quedaré con ellos todas las vacaciones. Y de paso le echaré un vistazo a mi hermana, que está hecha calamidad.

Los padres de Guillermo vivían en una pequeña aldea del Pirineo aragonés. Su familia tenía un par de siglos de antigüedad y siempre habían vivido en Teruel, hasta que a los señores Suárez les dio por instalarse en la montaña. Guillermo había disfrutado mucho de esa vida, pero le gustaba más la ciudad. Y en cuanto a su hermana pequeña, simplemente no contemplaba la posibilidad de languidecer rodeada de nieve. O eso era lo que siempre decía cuando sus padres se interesaban por su paradero porque a la chica le había dado por recorrer el mundo.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Creo que lleva un par de meses instalada en las Filipinas, pero vete a saber si es verdad.

—A lo mejor ha decidido sentar cabeza allí.

—Pues te aseguro que mis padres preferirían que se quedara a vivir en un sitio un poco más cercano, aunque tendrán que fastidiarse. Noelia ha dejado muy claro que es ella la que decide.

—Faltaría más, ¿o tienes algo que objetar?

—¿Yo? Nada en absoluto. Me gustaría verla más a menudo. Siempre decía que si no me visitaba más era por Susana, pero ya llevo meses separado y no le he visto el pelo.

—Está muy ocupada.

—¡Ocupadísima!

Alina siempre había sentido una gran simpatía por esa chica. No la conocía personalmente, pero estaba claro que era un espíritu rebelde. Era diez años más joven que el propio Guillermo y se había largado a recorrer mundo el día después de cumplir la mayoría de edad.

—Al menos vais a pasar unos días juntos. Nasir también se viene a casa con toda la tropa. Mis sobrinos cumplen un añito y están para comérselos.

—¿Te estás oyendo? Luego los muggles se piensan que las brujas os coméis a los bebés.

—No seas tonto. Si los conocieras, se te caería la baba.

—¡Ya! ¡Seguro! Y hablas con total objetividad porque esos niños no son tus sobrinos, ¿verdad que sí?

—¡Qué idiota eres!

Alina le tiró un cojín y siguieron conversando durante un rato más. Un buen rato, porque el tiempo se les pasó volando y la chica regresó a casa pasada la medianoche.

* * *

><p>—Al viejo se le cae la baba con los niños, no puedes negarlo.<p>

Nasir sonrió. Con el paso de los años se había vuelto más serio y responsable, pero el cambio definitivo le llegó después de experimentar la paternidad. Miró a sus hijos fijamente. En ese momento estaban jugando con su abuelo y resultaba un poco extraño ver al señor Bennasar sentado en el suelo y haciendo ruiditos extraños, de esos que arrancaban carcajadas infantiles.

—Estoy alucinando con él, hermanita. Te lo juro.

A Alina no le extrañaba en absoluto que su padre estuviera encantado con sus nietos. Todos los días le escuchaba decir que desearía tenerlos un poco más cerca y no perdía ocasión de visitarles en las Canarias en cuanto tenía unos días libres. Estaba demostrando ser un abuelo de lo más consentidor y Alina sabía que le hacía muchísima ilusión que Nasir hubiera decidido llamar a sus hijos Omar y Naim. Encontraba esos nombres del todo simbólicos.

—Cada vez le veo más dispuesto a mudarse con vosotros.

—¡Oh, no! Eso no. Agradezco las visitas como el que más, pero no quiero que me convierta a los niños en un par de estirados como él.

—¿Tú crees que haciéndoles pedorretas en la tripa los va a convertir en estirados?

Nasir observó a su padre y comprobó que, efectivamente, estaba dedicado a esos menesteres. Se rió por lo bajini y agitó la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está Marta?

Marta era su cuñada. Nasir la había conocido en Valencia, en la empresa en la que ella trabajó durante muchos años, durante un viaje relacionado con pociones y cartas astrales.

—Se ha ido a visitar a su familia. Nos vamos a ir para allá la semana que viene, pero tenía ganas de verlos.

—¿Y no se ha llevado a los niños?

—Papá la ha convencido para que se los deje un ratito. De todas formas, creo que esta tarde tendremos invitados.

—Sí, yo diría que sí.

Alina volvió a mirar a su progenitor y no pudo dejar de sonreír. Le gustaba verlo tan feliz y relajado. A veces aún se estremecía al pensar en lo mucho que le había cambiado la pérdida de su esposa y, aunque de adolescente le odió por no dejarle hacer lo que ella quería, de adulta podía comprenderle. A ratos incluso le compadecía, pero no era algo en lo que se regodeara porque a Omar Bennasar no le gustaba dar lástima. Se consideraba demasiado fuerte para ello.

Alina se disponía proseguir la charla con su hermano cuando llamaron a la puerta. Ella misma se encargó de abrir y se sorprendió enormemente cuando se encontró a María Belmonte al otro lado. Supo de inmediato que algo iba mal porque la chica estaba pálida y tenía los ojos enrojecidos como si hubiera estado llorando.

—¡María!

—Hola, Alina. ¿Te pillo en buen momento? No me gustaría molestar.

—Claro, pasa.

Alina se hizo a un lado y observó a la chica mientras ésta recorría con curiosidad el vestíbulo de la vivienda.

—Tienes una casa muy bonita.

—Muchas gracias, María. ¿Me dejas tu abrigo? —La chica se lo tendió y se abrazó a sí misma—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No… Sí… Bueno, yo… Supongo que… —María carraspeó y agitó frenéticamente la cabeza—. No sé si he hecho bien en venir a verte, pero necesito hablar con alguien y tú eres la capitana y yo… ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro que sí. Ven conmigo.

Alina estaba muy intrigada y preocupada. Guió a la chica hasta la biblioteca y conjuró un cálido y hogareño fuego en la chimenea del fondo. María parecía no haber visto un lugar así en toda su vida y se sentó con cierto temor cuando Alina le indicó unos cómodos sofás que habían instalado precisamente frente al hogar.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

—No, gracias. Estoy bien.

Alina se sentó frente a ella y conjeturó sobre lo que podría haberla llevado hasta allí. ¿Problemas profesionales? Era lo más lógico, aunque para tratarlos era conveniente hablar con la entrenadora De Lebrón? ¿Tal vez personales? Le extrañaba mucho porque no eran muy amigas pese a llevarse bastante bien.

—¿Ha pasado algo, María? —Lo mejor para salir de dudas era la pregunta directa. La chica la miró con desesperación un instante y luego soltó una especie de sollozo, pero no se puso a llorar.

—La he cagado, Alina. He metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho?

María tardó un instante en responder. Cuando lo hizo, Alina se estremeció.

—Estoy embarazada.

Durante unos instantes, en la estancia sólo se escuchó el crepitar del fuego. Alina miraba a su compañera con los ojos abiertos como platos y no daba crédito a sus palabras. ¿Embarazada? ¡Pero si era una cría!

—¿Qué?

—No pensé que pudiera pasarme, pero… —María volvió a agitar la cabeza—. ¿Qué va a pasar con mi carrera? No puedo pasarme meses en el dique seco justo ahora. Tenemos el Mundial y el seleccionador ya me ha echado un ojo y yo quiero…

—Espera, María. Cálmate un instante y deja que asimile la noticia, ¿vale? —La chica asintió y Alina, que sólo era unos pocos años mayor que ella, se sintió mucho más madura, como si fuera una madre consolando a su hija—. Estás embarazada. ¿Puedo preguntar quién es el padre? —María no dijo nada, pero por la cara que puso, Alina lo supo—. ¿McLaggen?

—Llevamos unos meses liados.

—¿Y se lo has dicho ya?

—No, yo…

—¿Y a qué estás esperando?

—Es que no sé cómo se lo va a tomar.

Alina entornó los ojos y, aunque quizá no tuviera motivos reales, se sintió indignada con el guardián del Herensuge.

—¿Qué no sabes pues cómo se lo tomará? Pues me temo que tendrá que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. ¡Faltaría más!

—No le conoces, Alina. Él es…

—Da igual cómo sea. Si te has quedado embaraza, es responsabilidad de los dos.

María se quedó callada un instante. Se mordía el labio inferior y estaba incluso un poco más pálida que antes.

—No me gustaría joderle la vida, ¿sabes? Y además, yo…

—¿Qué?

—No estoy segura de querer seguir adelante con esto.

Alina se quedó muy quieta. María parecía muy confundida y tenía la sensación de que había ido allí para que alguien le dijera qué hacer, pero ella no era nadie para aconsejarla respecto a aquello. Además, en ese momento estaba demasiado impactada como para razonar correctamente.

—Hagas lo que hagas, tienes que decírselo a McLaggen. Tiene derecho a saberlo. Y debería ayudarte. Decidas lo que decidas, él tiene el deber de estar a tu lado.

Sí, eso había sonado bastante sensato pese a que sus pensamientos eran un caos. María se quedó mirándola durante un buen rato, hasta que se puso en pie de forma brusca y prácticamente huyó de la estancia.

—No tendría que haber venido. Perdona por haberte molestado.

—No te vayas, María. Espera un momento.

—No, Alina. En serio. Siento haber… Yo… Será mejor que me vaya.

Y sin atender a razones, la chica corrió hasta la salida de la casa y se fue dando un sonoro portazo. Alina se quedó muy quieta en el pasillo, pensando en que las cosas para el Herensuge serían muy complicadas cuando volvieran de vacaciones.


	38. La decisión de Alfie

**LA DECISIÓN DE ALFIE**

* * *

><p><em>Este capítulo está dedicado a Sorg-esp porque se lo prometí. Debió estar la semana pasada, pero más vale tarde que nunca.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid, junio de 2009<strong>_

Cuando, recién llegados de Inglaterra, Ricardo Vallejo les pidió a los señores Cattermole que se instalaran en la casa que poseía en Madrid, el matrimonio aceptó encantado. Habían abandonado su país natal sintiéndose absolutamente aterrados y en ningún momento se vieron con fuerzas para rechazar la ayuda desinteresada del hombre. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años la familia al completo había ido necesitando más intimidad y terminaron instalándose en la casa de la piscina. No era excesivamente grande, pero contaban con toda clase de comodidades y se sentían realmente satisfechos.

Mary Cattermole se encargaba del mantenimiento de la casa. Dos veces por semana, un par de chicas acudían para hacer una limpieza en profundidad y para echarle una mano con las tareas más pesadas. A la mujer le encantaba ejercer de cocinera y poco a poco había ido convirtiéndose en una experta en cocina mediterránea. Reginald Cattermole, por su parte, trabajaba como empleado de mantenimiento en la fábrica de Bilbao y, aunque la red glu no le entusiasmaba, la prefería a la desaparición o al vuelo en escoba. Cada día salía de casa a las ocho menos diez y regresaba por la tarde, agotado pero satisfecho.

Cuando ese día aterrizó en la sala de estar de su casa, no veía el momento de sentarse en el sofá para tomarse una cerveza y disfrutar de la maravillosa televisión muggle. No obstante, en cuanto vio la cara de malas pulgas de Mary se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien. Su mujer estaba de pie junto a la ventana y tenía un papel blanco entre manos. Alfie, sentado en el sofá, no despegó los ojos del suelo ni para saludarle.

—¡Reggie! ¡Ya estás aquí! —Mary no tardó ni un segundo en plantarse a su lado. Estaba muy nerviosa y su marido lamentó que no le hubiera dado su beso de bienvenida—. Has llegado tarde. ¿Por qué has llegado tarde?

—He tenido que arreglar un grifo porque perdía agua y…

—¡Claro, claro! En fin, querido. ¿Sabes lo que ha hecho tu hijo?

—¿Alfie? —Reginald miró al chico, que soltó un bufido.

—Alfie —Mary estiró el brazo y le plantó el papel blanco frente a los ojos—. Mira qué notas, Reggie. ¡Mira!

El hombre dio un paso atrás y tomó el boletín de las calificaciones con bastante precaución. Tenía la sensación de que su mujer podría saltarle al cuello en cualquier momento. Poco importaba que él no hubiera hecho nada malo; cuando su Mary sacaba el genio, lo mejor era mantenerse alejado. En cualquier caso, en cuanto echó un vistazo a las notas y vio aquel desastre, entendió perfectamente a su mujer.

Su Alfie nunca había sido un estudiante de sobresaliente. Reginald a veces sentía envidia de su primo Ricardo, porque su chaval era responsable y le iba muy bien en los estudios, pero poco a poco se había hecho a la idea de que su hijo no era capaz más que de aprobar por los pelos. Hasta ese año, había ido aprobando con suficientes raspadillos, pero en esa ocasión no. En esa ocasión Mary tenía motivos para estar enfadada.

Eran las notas de la escuela de magia. Le habían quedado tres asignaturas y Reginald lo consideró del todo inadmisible. Pero eso no era lo peor, no señor. Lo peor era que en el cole muggle le habían quedado cinco y eso no había brujo todopoderoso que lo sacara adelante. Alfie iba a repetir curso. No podría seguir estudiando con Darío y Darío era el único que conseguía hacerle centrarse en sus deberes de estudiante.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Reginald le habló directamente al chico, pero fue Mary la que siguió hablando.

—¿Has visto? Esto no puede ser. La única obligación que tiene y mira lo que hace. ¿Lo puedes creer? Pero te vas a llevar un buen castigo, Alfred. ¡Vaya que sí! Y me aseguraré de que apruebes todas las asignaturas. ¡Fíjate en tus hermanas! Maisie trabajando en el mejor salón de belleza mágico de todo el país y Ellie preparándose para ser profesora de niños pequeños. ¿Y tú, Alfred? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo tú? Perder el tiempo. Eso haces.

Mary detuvo su diatriba un instante. Necesitaba coger aire y Reginald pensó que era un buen momento para intervenir. Pero Alfie, que ya había dejado de mirar al suelo, se puso en pie. Tenía las orejas rojas, resoplaba por la nariz y se le veía tan enfadado como a su madre.

—¡Os he dicho mil veces que no quiero seguir estudiando! ¡No me gusta!

—¡No me chilles, Alfred! —Mary alzó un dedo amenazador—. Vas a terminar tus estudios y punto.

—¡Pero si ya me saqué la ESO!

—Pero no los estudios mágicos. Hasta que no los acabes, te olvidas de esa tontería de que no te gusta estudiar.

—¡Quiero ponerme a trabajar! Estoy harto del colegio. Es un rollo.

—Deja de decir idioteces. Lo que vas a hacer es pasarte el verano estudiando. Aprovecharás los campamentos mágicos para aprobar las asignaturas que te quedan y en el mes de agosto te pondrás las pilas y te pondrás con las materias muggles.

—No pienso ir a los campamentos mágicos.

Reginald parpadeó. Tenía la sensación de estar en medio de dos huracanes furiosos y tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo. Mary bufaba como un toro y Alfie no le iba a la zaga. Casi nunca discutían, pero cuando lo hacían se armaban buenas broncas y a veces, sólo a veces, él era el único capacitado para poner paz.

—Tú vas a ir donde yo te diga.

—¡No puedes obligarme!

—Eres un crío y puedo obligarte a hacer lo que yo quiera.

—Mary —Reginald se acercó a su esposa.

—¡No voy a ir a ningún sitio!

—Mientras vivas en esta casa, harás lo que yo te diga.

—¡Mary! —alarmado, Reginald sostuvo a su mujer por un brazo.

—¿A sí? Pues a lo mejor tendría que hacer lo que el tío Ricardo me diga porque esta casa es suya.

—No me hables así, Alfred.

—¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Porque mucho hablar de que tengo que estudiar para ser como mis hermanas y, ¿qué eres tú? ¿Una chacha?

Reginald se dio cuenta de que iba a pasar porque la discusión se había vuelto demasiado violenta. Mary alzó una mano y la descargó con fuerza sobre la mejilla de Alfie, que giró la cara y se quedó muy quieto durante un segundo. Era la primera vez que su madre le pegaba. Todo se quedó en el más absoluto silencio hasta que el chaval se revolvió y salió de la casa dando un sonoro portazo.

Mary había dejado caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y prácticamente jadeaba. Reginald, que no podía creerse que la situación se les hubiera ido de las manos de esa manera, quiso decir algo, pero Mary se fue a su habitación antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

Definitivamente, aquello no era lo que esperaba encontrarse después de un largo día de trabajo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toledo, ese mismo día.<strong>_

Darío había aprovechado la tarde para irse a jugar al baloncesto a unas pistas deportivas de la parte muggle de la ciudad. Se había encontrado con unos colegas con los que acostumbraba a echar partidillos de vez en cuando y se lo había pasado tan bien que perdió la noción del tiempo y regresó a casa bastante tarde. Seguramente su madre, Doc y Amelia ya habrían cenado y esperaba que le hubieran guardado algo porque estaba absolutamente hambriento después de tanta actividad física.

Cuando llegó a casa, los encontró en el patio. Acababan de empezar a cenar y Amelia prácticamente saltó de su silla para ir a su encuentro. Dijo algo de zamparse unas pizzas riquísimas que papá había estado cocinando y a Darío se le hizo la boca agua porque Doc hacía las mejores pizzas caseras del mundo. Era lo único que sabía cocinar, pero qué ricas que estaban. Su madre le indicó que le esperarían si no tardaba mucho en darse un baño, así que Darío se duchó a toda velocidad y no tardó en reunirse con ellos.

—Tu madre ya me ha enseñado tus notas —Comentó Doc mientras le entregaba una porción de pizza. El queso fundido se quedó flotando en el aire un instante, hasta que Amelia lo cazó en el aire y se lo metió a la boca con una risita—. Enhorabuena.

—Gracias, pero aún tengo que ir a los campamentos para completar las notas mágicas. Creo que me van a salir bien.

—Seguro que sí. ¿Te has pensado ya lo que vas a estudiar?

Su padre le había dicho mil veces que podía dedicarse a la profesión que más le gustara, ya fuera muggle o mágica, que no tenía la obligación de ayudarle con sus empresas, pero Darío lo tenía claro. Siempre le había interesado el trabajo de su progenitor y se sentía tan orgulloso de él que quería seguir sus pasos.

—Quiero echarle un cable a mi padre, así que me voy a tirar por ahí.

Doc sonrió y asintió. Clara pareció satisfecha al escucharle hablar así y su marido sintió cierto alivio. A veces pensaba en cómo si sentiría si a Darío o a Amelia les diera por hacerse aurores y era una idea que no le hacía ninguna gracia. Era una profesión muy peligrosa, lo sabía muy bien, y quería demasiado a esos chicos como para desear que se dedicaran a ello. Darío siempre había sacado buenas notas y era un chaval con cierta vena justiciera; bien podría haberse decantado por ese trabajo, pero por suerte no era así.

—¿Te ha llamado? Cuando hablé con él esta mañana me dijo que quería verte —Intervino Clara. Estaba partiendo la cena de Amelia en trocitos pequeños y, aunque la niña tenía el tenedor en la mano, optaba por comer sin darle uso alguno.

—Va a pasarse mañana por casa. Iba a venir esta tarde, pero le ha surgido un problema en la fábrica y no va a poder.

Justo cuando Darío terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, alguien llamó a la puerta. El chico se hubiera hecho el remolón para no tener que abrir, pero la mirada de su madre fue de lo más elocuente. A veces era un poco fastidioso que la mujer fuera tan mandona. Mientras acudía a atender la llamada, Darío se preguntó quién sería. Pensó en el señor Bennasar o en Marga, pero le sorprendió muchísimo ver a su padre.

—¡Papá!

—Hola, Darío —Ricardo le dio un breve abrazo y entró en la casa. Al chico le pareció que estaba un poco preocupado por algo.

—Creí que no vendrías hasta mañana.

—¡Oh, eso! ¡Es verdad! —El hombre sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Quiero ver esas notas ahora mismo. Ya me ha dicho tu madre que no están nada mal.

—Ya —Darío agitó la cabeza como quitándole importancia al asunto—. Estamos cenando, ¿te apetece?

—En realidad he venido a buscar a Alfred.

—¿Alf? Pero si no está aquí.

—¿Cómo que no está aquí?

—Llevo un par de días sin verlo.

Ricardo hizo que Darío se detuviera y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Era algo que solía hacer cuando quería pillarle en una mentira, pero esa noche el chaval no tenía nada que ocultar.

—¿No está aquí?

—Te he dicho que no, papá. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Ricardo se quedó pensativo. Reginald le había preguntado un rato antes por el chaval. Le explicó que se había peleado con su madre y le dijo que los dos estaban muy preocupados porque se había ido unas horas antes y no daba señales de vida. Ricardo supuso que si Alfie estaba disgustado, lo más normal era que estuviera con Darío, pero por lo visto se había equivocado.

—Papá —Ante su silencio, Darío insistió—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Alfie ha tenido una buena bronca con sus padres y se ha ido de casa. Creí que podría estar aquí.

Ricardo siempre optaba por ir directo al grano cuando se trataba de asuntos importantes. Vio como su hijo fruncía el ceño y lo notó inmediatamente preocupado.

—¿No lo encontráis?

—Hasta ahora no ha habido suerte. ¿Te ha llamado o algo?

—No sé —Darío, que al llegar a casa había dejado el móvil en el mueble del recibidor, se abalanzó sobre él para comprobar las llamadas perdidas—. Nada. Ni un mensaje ni nada.

—Estaba convencido de que estaría contigo.

—¿Por qué ha discutido con sus padres? ¿Por las notas?

—¿Por qué iba a ser si no?

—Estaba un poco preocupado por la reacción de su madre.

—¿Tú sabías que ha suspendido varias asignaturas?

—He intentado convencerle muchas veces para que estudie, pero dice que lo que quiere hacer es ponerse a currar. No le gusta mucho hincar los codos.

—Sí, ya lo he notado —Ricardo sonrió y no pudo evitar sentirse muy orgulloso de su chaval. No era el momento adecuado, con Alfie desaparecido y todo el follón que tenían encima, pero le gustaba comprobar que había sabido criar a su hijo. Pese a todo, se sentía un buen padre.

—Voy a darle un toque a ver si puedo hablar con él.

Dicho y hecho. Darío marcó el número de su primo y esperó a que respondiera. Mientras tanto, Clara hizo acto de presencia, un poco extrañada por la prolongada ausencia de su hijo. Ricardo no necesitó demasiado tiempo para ponerla en antecedentes y, cuando Darío colgó, ambos lo miraron con preocupación.

—¿Y bien?

—No sé qué está haciendo, pero no contesta. Le he dejado un mensaje en el buzón de voz, a ver si me dice algo.

Ricardo asintió y Clara se cruzó de brazos, imaginándose lo angustiada que debía estar Mary en ese momento.

—Tal vez sería conveniente avisar a los aurores.

—No creo que hagan demasiado caso. Dirán que Alfie es un chico que se ha peleado con sus padres y se ha largado por ahí a despejar la mente. No moverán un dedo hasta que no pasen veinticuatro horas.

—Podrían pasarle muchas cosas hasta entonces.

—No creo que le dé por hacer tonterías —Ricardo tuvo una idea repentina y se dirigió a Darío—. Si Alfie se pone en contacto contigo, dímelo de inmediato, ¿vale? —Darío asintió—. Se me ha ocurrido un sitio en el que tal vez pueda estar.

El brujo no dio más explicaciones. Se despidió rápidamente y abandonó la casa de los Doe con un destino en mente: el puerto mágico de Bilbao.

* * *

><p>A Alfie le gustaba un montón estar allí. Recordaba que Darío y él acostumbraban a jugar en ese lugar cuando eran pequeños y sintió la pena subiéndole por la garganta. A veces era duro darse cuenta de que ni su primo ni él eran ya unos niños. ¡Y había sido tan genial compartir la infancia con él! A pesar de los momentos duros que su familia y él habían vivido en Inglaterra, aunque hubo un tiempo en el que acostumbraba a estar asustado casi todo el rato, su llegada a España había hecho de él un niño feliz. Darío se había convertido en su mejor amigo de inmediato y muchas veces habían corrido por aquellos muelles, esquivando marineros y haciendo duelos imaginarios entre las cajas de pescado. En ocasiones incluso habían intentado averiguar qué se guardaba en los diversos almacenes mágicos y alguna que otra vez habían intentando colarse en ellos para curiosear.<p>

Sí, definitivamente había sido genial crecer con Darío. La fábrica de su padre siempre le había parecido de lo más interesante y tanto él como su primo se conocían al dedillo todos los rincones. El tío Ricardo nunca les había puesto pegas y Alfie se encontró observando el edificio con tristeza. ¿Por qué no podían seguir siendo pequeños para siempre? Habían sido buenos tiempos, cuando nadie esperaba de él demasiado, cuando su madre se conformaba con que sacara unas notas aceptables y cuando no se pasaba el día comparándolo con sus hermanas e instándolo a hacer cosas que realmente no quería hacer. ¿Tal difícil le resultaba entender que él quería dedicarse a otras cosas?

Cosas como los barcos. A Alfie le gustaban desde la primera vez que se subió en uno. El tío Ricardo le había invitado a navegar por el mediterráneo y Darío y él tuvieron ocasión de bañarse en alta mar. Fue durante el verano inmediatamente posterior a la salida de la cárcel de su tío y había sido absolutamente genial corretear por la cubierta y plantarse junto al capitán para freírle a preguntas. El hombre había demostrado una paciencia infinita y Alfie se había prometido entonces que algún día trabajaría en un barco.

—Así que estás aquí.

El chico se llevó un buen sobresalto. Cuando se dio media vuelta, Ricardo Vallejo estaba a sólo un par de metros de distancia. Debía haberse aparecido porque un segundo antes no había ni rastro de él. Lamentó mucho haber sido encontrado tan pronto porque no quería regresar a casa aún. No estaba de humor para enfrentarse a sus padres.

—Podrías al menos haberle contestado a Darío, ¿no?

—No me apetece hablar con nadie. Déjame.

—¡Vamos, Alfred! No seas crío —Ricardo Vallejo pareció realmente amistoso cuando le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda—. Estábamos preocupados por ti.

—Pues ya ves que estoy bien. Vete.

—Si me voy, tendrás que venirte conmigo.

—No puedes obligarme.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que sí puedo. ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Alfie no movió un músculo. Sabía perfectamente que el tío Ricardo no era de los que se andaban con chiquitas, así que bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—No quiero volver a casa.

—Ya lo suponía. Has tenido una buena bronca con tus padres, ¿no?

—No sé para qué me lo preguntas. Seguro que ya te han soltado el rollo.

—He oído su versión, pero también estoy dispuesto a escuchar la tuya si quieres contármela.

—¿Qué? —Alfie se sintió genuinamente sorprendido al escuchar eso.

—Que he venido aquí para escuchar lo que tengas que decir. ¿Te pensabas que iba a obligarte a volver a casa sin más? —El chico se encogió de hombros. Precisamente había pensado eso—. Pues dime, Alfie. ¿Por qué te has peleado con tus padres?

—Ya lo sabes —Ricardo alzó una ceja y él se vio obligado a seguir hablando—. He sacado malas notas y mi madre se ha puesto pesadísima diciendo que tengo que aprobar.

—Sería lo más conveniente, ¿no te parece?

—Pues no. No quiero seguir estudiando. Ella quiere que vaya a los campamentos mágicos y que me saque las asignaturas que me han quedado, pero he decidido que no quiero ir.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque quiero trabajar y los estudios no me servirán de nada.

Ricardo agitó la cabeza tristemente. Él mismo había pensado así un día. El tiempo le demostró que fue un idiota redomado.

—Los estudios lo serán todo, Alfie.

—Pues tú no fuiste a los campamentos ni al cole y mira lo bien que te ha ido.

—¿De verdad piensas eso?

—Tienes mogollón de cosas.

—Sí, supongo que sí, pero eso no significa que haya sido fácil. Las he pasado canutas.

—¡Anda ya!

Ricardo suspiró. Podría haberle contado muchas cosas para ayudarle a reflexionar, pero no quería hacerlo. Su pasado no era asunto de Alfie. Al único que le debía explicaciones era a Darío y esperaba de todo corazón no tener que entrar en detalles nunca. Ya había sido lo suficientemente duro reconocer que había sido un ladrón.

—De acuerdo. Antes has dicho que quieres ponerte a trabajar. ¿En qué?

—Me gustan los barcos —Alfie no dudó—. Quiero ser marinero.

—Marinero —Ricardo se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Y te has tomado la molestia de investigar qué requisitos necesitas para serlo?

El chico se ruborizó. Debía reconocer que su plan de echarse a la mar tenía algunas lagunas, así que dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—Había pensado en ir de barco en barco solicitando un empleo.

—¿Y crees que te aceptarán por que sí? —Alfie puso morritos. Esa charla no le estaba gustando nada de nada. El tío Ricardo no necesitaba sermonearle para hacerle sentir estúpido—. A mí me parece que no tienes demasiado claro lo que quieres hacer con tu vida.

—¡Claro que lo tengo claro!

—Si lo tuvieras claro, te habrías molestado en preguntar.

—¿Y a quién voy a preguntarle? No creo que los profes sepan de barcos.

Ricardo guardó silencio y luego le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—Si tan decidido estás, vente conmigo.

—¿Dónde?

—Voy a presentarte al capitán Pinzón.

Alfie no supo qué decir. Había oído hablar de ese hombre y desde pequeño sentía cierta admiración por él. Recordaba que Darío y él a veces se escondían para espiarlo. Era un tipo alto y fornido, de pelo gris, mandíbula cuadrada y nariz ancha y chata. Alfie nunca había sabido decir qué edad tenía, pero parecía mayor y sus ojos, pequeños y algo hundidos, tenían el mismo color que el mar en los días de calma. Al chico siempre le había parecido valiente y peligroso y se estremeció un poco cuando el tío Ricardo le comunicó que iba a presentárselo.

Ansioso por hablar con ese hombre cuanto antes, se dejó guiar a través de los muelles hasta llegar hasta el barco de Pinzón. Era un buque enorme y de aspecto poderoso y Alfie fantaseó con su vida a bordo. No podía imaginarse nada mejor.

—¡Eh, amigo! —Ricardo acababa de alzar la voz para llamar la atención de un tipo que se dedicaba a limpiar la cubierta—. ¿Puedes decirle a Pinzón que Vallejo quiere hablar con él?

El tipo entornó los ojos y consultó la hora.

—Es tardísimo. Al capitán no le gusta que le molesten.

—Tú dile que estoy aquí y ya verás como viene.

El hombre gruñó algo, pero fue a buscar a su superior.

—¿Pinzón vive en el barco?

—Eso tengo entendido, sí.

—Debe ser genial.

—Yo prefiero mantener los pies en la tierra, muchas gracias.

Alfie soltó un resoplido de risa y fue con su tío hasta la cubierta del barco. Debía conocer muy bien al capitán para tomarse semejantes libertades.

—¡Maldito cabrón! —La voz rasposa sonó a su derecha y Alfie retrocedió instintivamente un paso cuando vio a Pinzón. Seguía siendo tan enorme como lo recordaba—. ¿No tenías otro momento para venir de visita?

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Amador —Ricardo estrechó la mano del marinero y Alfie encontró realmente curioso el nombre de pila del capitán Pinzón—. Me han dicho que tuviste suerte durante tu último viaje a las Bermudas.

—¡Oh, sí! Hubo un par de problemillas con la fauna autóctona, pero al final obtuvimos un resultado de lo más satisfactorio —Pinzón miró directamente a Alfie y entornó los ojos—. No me digas que este es tu chaval.

—Es mi sobrino. Se llama Alfred.

—Alfred. Uno de nuestros refugiados.

—Podría decirse que sí.

Se hizo el silencio. Alfie se dio cuenta de que esos dos hombres no necesitaban hablar para rememorar los viejos tiempos y se preguntó si a él alguna vez le pasaría lo mismo con alguien, si llegaría a conocer lo suficiente a otra persona como para comunicarse sin palabras. A veces le pasaba con Darío, pero era evidente que las experiencias compartidas por Pinzón y Vallejo se salían de lo común.

—Ya decía yo que Darío no podía haber cambiado tanto. Pero dime, ¿qué hace aquí?

Ricardo miró a Alf, obviamente esperando a que fuera él quién respondiera a esa pregunta.

—Quiero hacerme marinero.

Amador Pinzón le escrutó minuciosamente y durante tanto tiempo que Alfie no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

—Y yo quiero diez millones de euros en mi cuenta corriente. Lamentablemente, no podemos tenerlo todo.

—Estoy hablando en serio —Espetó Alfie. El tono del capitán no le gustó ni un poco.

—Ya veo —Pinzón se acercó un poco más a él y puso los brazos en jarra—. Dime, chaval, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Cumpliré diecisiete en agosto.

—Supongo que ni siquiera has terminado tus estudios mágicos, ¿cierto? —Alfie tuvo que negar con la cabeza—. Y eres menor de edad. Pues me temo que no acepto menores en mi tripulación.

—Ya tengo edad legal para trabajar.

—Puede, pero no tienes los estudios mágicos.

—¿Y para qué los necesito? No hace falta saber demasiado para limpiar una cubierta.

Alfie miró de reojo al tipo que les había recibido antes. Había retomado su labor unos metros más allá y se envaró cuando escuchó las palabras del chico. Pinzón soltó una risita y miró a Vallejo con cierta condescendencia.

—Nos ha salido respondón el chaval, ¿verdad? —Ricardo se limitó a encogerse de hombros—. Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte, Alfred. Ahí donde lo ves, Chicote es capaz de derrotar al duelista más experimentado —El chico alzó una ceja, sin dar mucho crédito a esas palabras—. Los viajes que realizamos en este barco no son de placer. No nos dedicamos a tomar el sol en cubierta mientras navegamos por aguas tranquilas y cristalinas. Ese no es nuestro estilo.

—¿Y cuál es su estilo?

Pinzón sonrió y volvió a mirar a Vallejo, quien asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Acabamos de regresar del famoso Triángulo de las Bermudas. Los muggles creen que es un sitio maldito y no andan muy desencaminados porque allí habitan monstruos marinos que no se encuentran en ningún otro lugar del mundo. ¿Piensas que cualquier mago del montón podría lidiar con ellos? Pues no, señorito. Para enfrentarse a esas criaturas hace falta estar preparado y yo no acepto en mi tripulación a nadie que no lo esté. Cuando estás en alta mar, con un calamar gigante a punto de devorar el barco entero, necesitas tener la certeza de que todos tus hombres están preparados para enfrentarse a él. No necesitamos eslabones débiles. No los queremos.

Alfie parpadeó. Había escuchado el pequeño relato con fascinación y de inmediato se imaginó cómo sería vivir todas aquellas aventuras. Las palabras se le escaparon solas.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser aceptado?

—Por el momento, termina tus estudios mágicos —Pinzón le dio una fuerte palmada entre los hombros—. Cuando lo hagas, ven por aquí y ya veremos qué pasa.

Alfie asintió y por primera vez desde que supo que sus notas eran pésimas, se arrepintió de no haber estudiado más. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía claro lo que debía hacer para cumplir su sueño, no pensaba perder ni un segundo de su tiempo.

—Vallejo —Pinzón pareció tomar la decisión de ignorar al chico—. Tenéis dos opciones: o venís a cenar a mi camarote u os largáis. Estoy hambriento.

—Será mejor que volvamos a Madrid. Alfie se fue sin avisar.

—¡Oh! Respondón y rebelde. Mala combinación para ser un buen marinero —El capitán hizo un gesto y Alfie tuvo que reírse—. Como quieras, Ricardo. Y ahora, largo de aquí.

El brujo se rió y se llevó a Alfie del barco. Pinzón no era el hombre más educado del mundo, pero resultaba del todo fascinante.

—¿Crees que me aceptará en la tripulación? —Preguntó Alfie mientras paseaban por el muelle.

—Ya has oído las condiciones. Para averiguarlo, tienes que aprobar.

—Y tú no podrías, ya sabes, ¿echarme una mano?

Ricardo alzó una ceja, sorprendido, y después negó con la cabeza.

—Si piensas que ejerzo alguna clase de influencia sobre Pinzón, estás muy equivocado.

—Pero sois amigos y, además, el puerto es tuyo. ¿No puedes convencerle?

—Lamentablemente para ti, no puedo. Si quieres ser uno de sus hombres, tienes que ganártelo por méritos propios.

Alfie supuso que eso era lo correcto, pero no hubiera estado nada mal que el tío Ricardo se mostrara más dispuesto a ayudarle. Aunque tampoco le extrañaba porque normalmente siempre dejaba que Darío se sacara sus propias castañas del fuego. Tenía influencia y dinero suficientes para facilitarle las cosas a su hijo, pero nunca lo hacía. Darío no quería que lo hiciera.

—Entonces tendré que ponerme a estudiar.

—Eso parece.

—Pues vaya rollo.

—Si le mandas un mensaje a Darío ahora mismo, seguro que te echa un cable.

Alfie asintió. Su primo siempre se quejaba de que era un vago y muchas veces amenazaba con dejarle en la estacada académicamente hablando, pero al final siempre le ayudaba. Alfie sabía que aprobar el curso no sería una tarea fácil, pero no pensaba seguir como hasta ahora. Iba a aprobar como que se llamaba Alfred Cattermole. Iba a demostrarle a su madre que era tan válido como cualquiera de sus hermanas.

Y pensando en su madre, la perspectiva de volver a casa le hizo angustiarse bastante.

—¿Crees que a Clara le importará que duerma esta noche con Darío? —Preguntó con suavidad. No se le olvidaba la discusión mantenida unas horas antes y el final tan abrupto que tuvo.

—No estarás pensando en no volverte a casa conmigo —Ricardo sonó realmente severo por primera vez en toda la noche.

—Seguro que mi madre está muy cabreada y no me apetece discutir con ella otra vez.

—¿Y crees que mañana estará más tranquila? Cuanto antes la enfrentes, mejor.

—Pero es que…

—¿Qué?

—Ella me ha… —Alfie se sentía avergonzado. No había sido agradable recibir la bofetada.

—Sé perfectamente lo que ha pasado, Alfred.

—¿Y a ti te parece normal?

—¿Qué?

—Pues que me haya pegado.

Ricardo se detuvo y miró de frente al muchacho. Era demasiado impetuoso y a veces le costaba un poco medir las consecuencias de sus actos, pero en esencia era un buen chico y Ricardo sabía que no tardaría en entrar en razón.

—¿Por qué te ha pegado?

Alfie iba a decirle que no debería justificar a su madre, pero entonces recordó las palabras que le había dedicado y se puso rojo como un tomate. Ricardo le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le sonrió.

—Si crees que estarás más tranquilo, te acompañaré a casa para explicarles a tus padres lo que has hablado con Pinzón, ¿te parece bien? —El chico asintió—. Pues desaparezcámonos, entonces.

Dicho y hecho. Ricardo los llevó a ambos a su casa en Madrid y juntos les hablaron a los Cattermole de Amador Pinzón y de los planes de futuro de Alfie. A Mary no le hizo mucha gracia que su hijo fuera a embarcarse en viajes tan peligrosos, pero en el fondo le alegraba que hubiera encontrado al fin una motivación. Siempre había tenido muy claro que Alf no era ningún tonto, que lo único que necesitaba era tener un sueño y lo había conseguido. Seguro que a partir de entonces todo iría mucho mejor.


	39. Historias de Quidditch VII

**HISTORIAS DE QUIDDITCH IV**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Campo del Herensuge de Navarra. Enero de 2006.<strong>_

El equipo retomó los entrenamientos el dos de enero, después de unas pequeñas vacaciones navideñas. Alina normalmente disfrutaba muchísimo de días como aquel, cuando se reencontraba con sus compañeros y retomaba su actividad profesional, pero ese año era distinto porque estaba muerta de preocupación. Aunque había intentado ponerse en contacto con María Belmonte en varias ocasiones, la joven buscadora había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y no pudo tratar con ella el importantísimo asunto de su embarazo. Alina se preguntaba si su compañera habría tomado ya una decisión y por eso fue en su busca aún antes de que empezaran los entrenamientos.

La encontró frente a su taquilla, preparándose para ataviarse con la ropa deportiva. Sin más preámbulos, se plantó junto a ella y procuró hablar lo más discretamente que le fue posible.

—María, al fin podemos hablar.

La chica le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos y no sonrió ni se mostró tan amable como acostumbraba a ser.

—¿Qué quieres? —Espetó tirando con brusquedad de sus guantes de cuero.

—¿Cómo que qué quiero? Tenemos una conversación pendiente —María pareció dispuesta a protestar, pero finalmente se limitó a apretar los dientes—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, gracias.

—¿De verdad? ¿Has ido a ver a un sanador? —María negó con la cabeza y Alina se sintió casi indignada—. Pues deberías hacerlo cuanto antes. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —La chica no movió un músculo en esa ocasión. Alina se daba cuenta de que no le apetecía nada hablar sobre aquello, pero el asunto era demasiado grave como para pasar de puntillas sobre él—. ¿Has hablado con McLaggen? —Ante su silencio, se vio obligada a cogerla del brazo—. ¿Se lo has dicho?

María la sorprendió revolviéndose con fiereza. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si llevara varios días sin dormir, y era evidente que no lo estaba pasando precisamente bien.

—Déjame en paz, Alina. No debí contarte nada.

—Pues lo hiciste y ahora necesito saber qué decisión has tomado al respecto.

—No necesitas saber nada. Es mi problema y ya veré como lo resuelvo.

Tras decir eso, María procedió a cambiarse de ropa. O a intentarlo al menos, porque Alina la detuvo con cierta brusquedad.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Preparándome para entrenar.

—No puedes entrenar.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡María!

La chica era lo suficientemente terca como para rehuirla y Alina se dijo que tendría que hacer uso de la fuerza bruta porque no iba a consentir que esa inconsciente se pusiera en peligro de aquella manera. Si no lo hizo fue porque Guillermo Suárez acababa de llegar y las estaba mirando con cara rara.

—¡Feliz Año, chicas! —Dijo al cabo de un instante, simulando que no había visto nada—. ¿Qué tal?

María le ignoró por completo y aprovechó para ir a cambiarse. Alina, que aún no daba crédito a su comportamiento, tardó un instante en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, Guillermo ya estaba a su lado, dándole un par de golpecitos suaves en el hombro.

—¡Ey! ¿Ha pasado algo? Parecía que estabais discutiendo.

Alina sabía que desahogarse con Guillermo sería un error, que María había confiado en ella y debía esperar cierta discreción por su parte, pero simplemente no pudo quedarse callada porque la actitud de su buscadora era un auténtico despropósito. Y confiaba en ese hombre, eso por descontado. Durante las vacaciones, se habían visto un par de veces y se lo habían pasado en grande. Alina era consciente de que Suárez le gustaba y de que eso era tan inconveniente como irse de la lengua con el problema de María, pero a esas alturas ninguna de las dos cosas le importaba. Posiblemente terminaría pasándolo mal, pero lo consideraba inevitable.

—Esta chica se ha vuelto loca, Guille. No podemos dejar que se suba en la escoba.

—¿Por qué no?

Alina miró a su alrededor porque sí, confiaba en Suárez, pero no quería que todo el vestuario se enterara de lo que estaba pasando. No por el momento.

—No se lo puedes decir a nadie.

—¡Claro que no!

—María vino a verme en casa estas Navidades y me confesó que está embarazada.

Guillermo se quedó muy quieto y luego parpadeó velozmente. Cuando habló, le salió voz de pito.

—¿QUÉ?

—Como lo oyes. Está embarazada y no podemos dejar que ponga en riesgo su salud entrenándose con nosotros.

—Pero. ¿Cómo? El padre… ¿McLaggen? —Alina asintió—. ¡Oh, joder! ¡Qué marrón!

—Ya te digo. Y precisamente por eso tengo que ir a hablar con la entrenadora ahora mismo. Si María es incapaz de medir las consecuencias de sus actos, yo lo haré en su lugar.

Alina se dispuso a abandonar el vestuario, pero Guillermo la detuvo. Se sentía un poco mejor después de compartir con él sus preocupaciones, pero ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de escuchar al brujo y él tenía algo que decir al respecto.

—No puedes hacer eso, Alina.

—¿Cómo que no?

—No, escúchame. María confió en ti. No puedes traicionarla e irle con el cuento a De Lebrón.

—¡Pero, Guille! ¿Te estás escuchando? Subirse en una escoba mientras se está embarazada supone un riesgo grandísimo. ¡Podría pasarle algo!

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero María es mayor de edad y es ella la que tiene que tomar esa decisión, no tú.

Alina apretó los dientes. Ella sabía mucho de irresponsabilidades porque había cometido muchas durante su adolescencia. Siempre había atacado a aquellos que quisieron ayudarla y sabía que Guillermo tenía razón y que María se sentiría traicionada si la delataba, pero no se trataba de ocultar una chiquillada, sino de la salud de una compañera. Y también la de un bebé que aún no había nacido.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Guille. Sé que se enfadará conmigo, pero no puedo consentir que le pase nada.

Suárez quiso replicar algo, pero finalmente sólo agitó la cabeza. Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con Alina, le dirigió una mirada de apoyo y la dejó marchar en busca de Ana de Lebrón. Algo le decía que las cosas iban a ponerse muy feas, pero le alegró que Alina Bennasar mostrara ese grado de preocupación por sus compañeros de equipo. La convertía en una persona única.

* * *

><p>Ana de Lebrón se puso pálida como un muerto y le dijo que tomaría cartas en el asunto. Y lo hizo rápidamente, porque durante ese día alegó que María no podría entrenar porque durante su último examen médico habían aparecido un par de cosas que le impedían hacerlo. A todos les extrañó un poco el susodicho examen porque llevaban desde principios de temporada sin someterse a uno, pero María le siguió el rollo a la entrenadora. Alina se sintió muy aliviada y no le extrañó nada que la buscadora saltara sobre ella en cuanto puso un pie fuera del vestuario, después de un entrenamiento intensivo.<p>

—¡Se lo has dicho! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

—Lo he hecho porque estoy muy preocupada por ti, María. Sé que ahora mismo estás muy enfadada conmigo y no me importa porque más tarde o más temprano te darás cuenta de que te he hecho un favor y me darás las gracias.

María la miró con resentimiento y apretó los puños como si quisiera pegarle, pero ni siquiera le levantó la mano.

—A partir de ahora tú y yo ya no somos amigas, Bennasar. Eres una traidora de mierda y no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra jamás.

Alina quiso decirle que eso sería imposible porque trabajaban juntas, pero se mordió la lengua y dejó que la chica se fuera, consciente de que era lo mejor. A pesar de que no se arrepentía de sus acciones, se sentía bastante entristecida y le alegró muchísimo que Guillermo acudiera al rescate.

—¡Venga, Alina! Te invito a casa a comer. Todavía tengo guardado el guiso de ternera que preparó mi madre para el día de Año Nuevo.

Obviamente, la joven bruja no se hizo de rogar y no tardó en encontrarse en el apartamento de su compañero. Se sentó en el sofá y procuró poner en orden sus pensamientos. Odiaba cuando las cosas no salían bien, pero nunca rehuía los problemas.

—María estaba hecha una furia —Comentó él mientras le hacía entrega de una cerveza—. Yo no haría mucho caso de lo que te ha dicho antes. Seguro que se arrepiente en cuanto se le pase el mosqueo.

—Eso espero. Quiero que entienda que lo he hecho todo por su bien.

—Lo hará. Esa chica es más lista de lo que parece. Incluso aunque se haya enrollado con el imbécil de McLaggen.

Alina soltó una risita y agitó la cabeza. Había estado tan preocupada por María que durante aquella mañana apenas le había prestado atención al guardián. Ignoraba si la chica ya le había contado lo de su embarazo y ciertamente se moría de ganas de saber algo más sobre él.

—Va armarse una buena —Guillermo siguió hablando—. Más tarde o más temprano la noticia se filtrará a la prensa y el escándalo nos va a alcanzar a todos.

—Eso no es lo que importa ahora. La única que debe preocuparnos es María. Cuando me confesó que está embarazada, me dijo que aún no estaba segura de querer seguir adelante con ello.

—¿Se ha planteado la opción del aborto?

—Supongo que sí. Yo le dije que hablara con McLaggen y le pidiera ayuda, pero ni siquiera sé si se lo ha contado. Se me cerró en banda incluso antes de que fuera a hablar con la entrenadora.

—Tal vez se deba a que sí se lo ha contado a McLaggen y él la ha decepcionado. Si está enfadada, lo pagará con el primero que se cruce en su camino.

Alina se quedó callada un instante y se bebió media cerveza prácticamente de un trago.

—Me gustaría conocer un poco más a McLaggen para saber cómo actuará en estas circunstancias. Sé que cualquiera de los otros chicos del equipo actuaría con responsabilidad.

—¿Incluso yo?

—Estoy hablando en serio, Guille. McLaggen es un misterio.

—Y eso te saca de quicio. No poder controlar la situación fuera del campo de quidditch.

—No se trata de eso. Estoy muy preocupada.

—Lo sé, Alina —Guillermo le apretó afectuosamente la rodilla. Ella se estremeció notablemente—. Pero lo único que podemos hacer en este momento es esperar. Ya has puesto sobre aviso a la entrenadora y María no volverá a los entrenamientos hasta que no se aclare la situación. Decida lo que decida, tú has cumplido con tu parte con creces.

Alina asintió. Las palabras de su compañera aún dolían un poco, pero seguía sintiéndose segura de haber hecho lo mejor. Guillermo le dio una nueva palmadita y se puso en pie con una sonrisa.

—Voy a ir poniendo la carne a calentar. ¿Te parece bien?

—Estoy hambrienta.

—Espérate aquí si quieres.

Alina asintió. Se acomodó un poco mejor en el sofá, apuró la cerveza y escuchó a Suárez mientras trajinaba en la cocina. Estaba un tanto ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando la llegada de una pequeña bolita azul cielo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Triki acababa de llegar rodando hasta sus pies y la miraba desde el suelo con ojos inquisitivos. Alina tuvo la sensación de que se estaba preparando para el ataque, pero en lugar de eso, el animalito saltó a su regazo y se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Sorprendida, la joven enarcó las cejas y sonrió.

—¡Vaya! Hola, Triki. Ya veo que estás bien.

En puffskein la miró nuevamente y Alina pensó que quería que lo acariciara, así que empezó a deslizar sus manos sobre el suave pelaje de la criatura mágica. Resultaba realmente agradable al tacto y no pudo contener una risita tonta cuando Triki emitió algo que se parecía sospechosamente al ronroneo de un gato. Aunque había tenido muchas oportunidades para relacionarse con el puffskein, éste nunca se había mostrado en absoluto afectuoso con ella.

—Lo veo y no lo creo —Y, a juzgar por su expresión, Guillermo Suárez estaba genuinamente sorprendido—. Así que ésta sí que te cae bien, ¿cierto, bribón?

Triki ignoró a su dueño. Alina se rió y se sintió extrañamente especial porque sabía que ese puffskein era un poco huraño con casi todo el mundo. Las únicas excepciones parecían ser Guille y ahora ella. Por norma general, Triki solía ser bastante cabroncete con las amistades de su amo y más de uno podría dar fe de ello. Sobre todo la ominosa ex de su colega de profesión.

—A que sé lo que estás pensando —Dijo Suárez con una sonrisa—. Y no, no es en María.

—¿No? ¿En qué crees que pienso?

—Te estás arrepintiendo de no haber tenido un puffskein cuando eras pequeña. ¡Fíjate que mono es Triki cuando no está haciéndole la puñeta a nadie!

Alina soltó una carcajada y le dio la razón a su compañero. Le agradecía muchísimo que intentara hacer que se sintiera mejor. Además, Guille estaba guapísimo cuando se reía y a Alina le dieron ganas de ser tan afectuosa con él como Triki lo era con ella. Por suerte, no llegó a hacer ninguna tontería.

—Vale, me has pillado. Reconozco que tener un puffskein tiene sus ventajas. De hecho, creo que voy a comprarles uno a mis sobrinos. Son un poco pequeñitos todavía, pero estoy segura de que les hará bien.

—¡Genial! Si quieres te acompaño a la tienda a escoger al adecuado. Lamentablemente, no tienes mucha experiencia tratando con puffskeins.

—No creo que sean bichos demasiado complicados —Triki se removió un poco y a Alina le pareció que había un poco de reproche en sus ojillos. Tuvo que resoplar, fascinada por el comportamiento del animalito—. O tal vez esté equivocada. Triki no parece fácil de contentar.

—Sí, pobrecillo Triki —Guillermo se puso un poco más serio—. ¿Te he contado alguna vez que cuando lo compré nadie lo quería? Nació enfermo y casi no tenía pelo y a ningún niño le llamaba la atención. Estaba solito en una caja, diminuto y pelón, y me miró con esos ojillos tristes y no pude resistirme. El vendedor flipó cuando le dije que me lo quería llevar. Comentó algo de que seguramente se me moriría en unos días, pero ya ves que Triki está hecho todo un luchador.

Alina miró al puffskein con renovado interés. Seguía cómodamente repantingado en su regazo y no parecía tener ganas de moverse de allí. La historia de Suárez la llevó a comprender que, pese a su aspecto un poco rudo y su lenguaje brusco, Guillermo era un tipo con una buena cantidad de sentimientos positivos.

—Se le ve muy contento de estar aquí.

—Sí, yo diría que lo está —Guillermo la miró con cara rara un instante, pero Alina no acertó a suponer por qué—. Por desgracia para él, es la hora de la comida. Triki, vuelve a tu caja. Vamos.

Suárez no esperó a que el bicho le obedeciera. Lo cogió con una mano y lo llevó hasta su hogar de paredes de cartón y suelo de calcetines, pero Alina tuvo la sensación de que no aguantaría mucho tiempo allí. Triki era un puffskein rebelde. Tras asegurarse de que su mascota estaba a buen recaudo, Guillermo la invitó a ir a la cocina y se dispusieron a disfrutar de una buena comida. La madre del brujo debía ser una espléndida cocinera puesto que la carne estaba deliciosa.

—¡Está riquísima! Me vas a tener que poner en contacto con tu madre para felicitarla.

—No lo hagas. Sólo conseguirías que su ego aumente y te aseguro que ya está bastante por las nubes.

—No me lo creo.

—Mi madre sabe que cocina muy bien y no se cansa de repetirlo una y otra vez. Y otra. Y otra.

—¡Venga, Guille! No te quejes, hombre. Seguro que lo que más echas de menos desde que te largaste de casa son, precisamente, los guisos de tu madre.

—Tienes toda la razón.

—En casa tenemos contratada a una bruja que nos ayuda con la limpieza y se encarga de las comidas. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, mi madre cocinaba cada vez que podía.

Ofreció la información con naturalidad. Casi nunca hablaba de su madre porque aún la extrañaba muchísimo, pero con Guillermo se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para sacar el tema. Todo el mundo sabía quién fue Fátima Vidal y en qué circunstancias había muerto y su compañero asintió. A Alina no le gustó ver cómo la lástima pasaba fugazmente por su mirada, pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Así que es verdad. Sigues viviendo en casa de tu padre —Comentó él con ligereza, comprendiendo que tal vez no sería adecuado hurgar demasiado en las viejas heridas de la Alina huérfana.

—Aunque no parezca propio de una mujer de mi edad, sí que vivo en casa de mi padre.

—¿Y no has pensado en mudarte? No puedes escudarte en la falta de ingresos económicos, ¿no te parece?

—No es por eso. Nunca podría dejar mi casa. Es muy especial para nosotros.

—¿Vosotros?

—Mi padre, mi hermano y yo.

—Pero si Nasir lleva años viviendo en Canarias.

—Eso no significa que no desee regresar a la casa —Guillermo la miró como si no pudiera comprender lo que le estaba diciendo—. Es un lugar muy especial para nosotros. Pertenece a la familia desde hace siglos y podría contarte un montón de historias sobre nuestros antepasados. Te aseguro que te quedarías alucinado con la mayoría.

—Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que los Bennasar realmente sois de magia muy antigua.

—Nuestros antepasados llegaron con los primeros invasores musulmanes. No conservamos demasiados datos sobre ellos en realidad, pero en nuestros libros más antiguos existen algunas referencias.

—¡Vaya! —Guillermo soltó una especie de silbidito—. Debe ser interesante leer esos libros.

—Reconozco que hace relativamente poco tiempo que he empezado a disfrutar de ellos. Cuando Nasir y yo éramos pequeños, mi padre intentaba convencernos para que conociéramos la historia familiar, pero a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba demasiado. Hace cosa de un año, decidí empezar a echarles un vistazo y estoy fascinada con todas las hazañas de mis ancestros.

—Deben ser muchos.

—Y hemos tenido de todo en la familia, te lo aseguro. Desde filántropos a auténticos psicópatas.

—¿Psicópatas? ¡Anda ya!

—¡Oh, Guille! Había muchos locos cortando cabezas durante la Reconquista, que te lo digo yo.

Suárez parpadeó. Tenía una expresión extraña y Alina se preguntó qué estaría pensando. Finalmente, sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Y a mí que me parece complicado el árbol genealógico de mi familia. El tuyo debe ser inmensamente grande.

—Tal vez algún día te enseñe los libros de familia. Mi padre me contó una vez que su bisabuelo viajó en cierta ocasión a Inglaterra y conoció a una estirpe de brujos de linaje antiguo que tenían el árbol genealógico representado en un tapiz. Intentó imitarlo, pero pronto se quedó sin espacio en las paredes y mi bisabuela le convenció para que dejara aparcado el proyecto. Por lo visto, se llevó un gran disgusto, pero finalmente claudicó y se conformó con poner en orden toda la información recogida en los libros antiguos.

—¡Vaya! No puedo decir que sea un enamorado de la historia, pero has conseguido despertar mi curiosidad. Si estás dispuesta a enseñarme esos libros, yo estoy dispuesto a verlos.

—Y de paso podrías conocer mi casa y comprender por qué es tan especial. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que se construyó en el siglo XII? Se le han hecho algunos arreglillos, pero conserva la esencia de entonces. Estoy segura de que te encantará y no volverás a lanzarme pullitas por seguir viviendo con mi padre.

Guillermo se rió y extendió una mano para sellar aquella especie de trato. Alina se la estrechó con energía y le invitó a visitar Toledo después del partido del fin de semana. Él no tardó ni un instante en aceptar.

* * *

><p><em>Quería seguir un poco más, pero también me apetece actualizar y ya llevo escritas un montón de palabras, así que voy a dejar un trocito más de la historia de Alina (y Guillermo). Mi cabeza se ha llenado de antepasados Bennasar y, aunque necesito perfilar muchas cosas, tal vez les haga su huequecito en la historia, jeje. ¡Es que han sido tantos y desde hace tanto tiempo!<em>

_Pues nada, que espero que sigáis leyendo y que ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer para dejar vuestras impresiones. Besetes y hasta el próximo._


	40. Historias de Quidditch VIII

**HISTORIAS DE QUIDDITCH VIII**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toledo. Unos días después.<strong>_

Alina descubrió a su padre ajustando algunos de los hechizos más antiguos de la casa. Era algo que hacía habitualmente cuando iban a recibir por primera vez a algún nuevo invitado. En el pasado, la magia de la casa se había mostrado un poco hostil con los desconocidos y Alina le había hecho saber a su progenitor que no le apetecía que Guillermo terminara con orejas de burro o algo mucho peor. Omar se había reído, pero también había prometido que se aseguraría de que no hubiera ningún problema.

—Esto ya está —Dijo al cabo de un rato, guardando la varita. A simple vista nada había cambiado, pero Alina podía sentir como la magia ancestral se recolocaba a su alrededor. Tenía todo el vello de punta y sintió un escalofrío un tanto extraño—. Deberías aprender a hacerlo tú misma, Alina.

—¿Por qué? Tú eres el dueño oficial de la casa y la magia responderá mejor ante ti que ante Nasir o yo.

—Por el momento. Sin embargo, ya sois mayorcitos y yo no viviré eternamente. Si mañana me pasase algo, podríais tener algunos problemas.

—¿Y qué va a pasarte, si se puede saber?

—¿Quién sabe? El destino es impredecible y practicar magia no es un juego de niños. Un hechizo mal ejecutado y se acabó.

Alina frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada esa conversación. Sabía que su padre tenía razón y que Nasir y ella necesitaban estar preparados para cuando su progenitor no estuviera, pero ni se le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de que tal cosa pudiera ocurrir en un corto espacio de tiempo.

—Como si tú no fueras el brujo más prudente del mundo mágico. He visto cómo te preparas antes de conjurar algo y no creo que vayas a sufrir ningún accidente, la verdad.

Omar se rió. Ciertamente su hija tenía razón. Desde niño había sentido muchísimo respeto por la magia y nunca había lanzado un hechizo sin pensar seriamente en las consecuencias y sin asegurarse de que estaría bien realizado. Su hermano, en cambio, siempre fue un brujo de lo más impetuoso. Audaz y aventurero, siempre supo que quería ser inefable. Omar estaba seguro de que hubiera sido uno de los mejores si no hubiese fallecido tantos años antes.

—Tú misma lo has dicho, hija. Soy prudente. Esta casa está protegida por hechizos muy antiguos y quiero que empieces a conocer todos y cada uno de ellos. Me gustaría mostrártelos lo antes posible.

—Te estás poniendo un poco pesado, ¿lo sabes? Además, debería ser Nasir el primero en conocer la magia de la casa. Es el mayor y el supuesto heredero.

—Algo me dice que tu hermano no se establecerá aquí.

—¡Pero si le encanta venir!

—Ya, pero también le encantan las Canarias. Y a su mujer, que es la que más tiene que decir al respecto.

Alina tuvo que reírse porque sabía que su padre tenía toda la razón. Nasir quería un montón a Marta y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

—Siempre tuve la sensación de que tu hermano se sentía prisionero viviendo en Toledo —Omar siguió hablando—. Desde pequeño le notaba que le faltaba algo para ser feliz. Creo que por eso era tan rebelde. En Canarias puede presumir de su talento para la astronomía y su familia está creciendo allí. A veces le echo de menos y me gustaría pasar más tiempo con mis nietos, pero estoy convencido de que su lugar está en las islas —Hizo una pausa y miró a su hija a los ojos—. Y el tuyo está aquí.

—¿No te parece que yo me sienta atrapada aquí?

—No desde que te saliste con la tuya y empezaste con esa tontería del quidditch.

—¡Oh, papá! ¿Todavía insistes con eso?

Alina sabía que el brujo estaba bromeando. Si bien se había mostrado muy reacio al principio, ahora se sentía muy orgulloso de las cualidades deportivas de su hija. Alina se parecía muchísimo a su madre y a Omar le gustaba verla tan feliz, pero deseaba de todo corazón que su destino no fuera similar al de Fátima. Se veía incapaz de soportarlo.

—Ya sabes que pienso al respecto —Gruñó él, pero sin muchas ganas—. ¿Cuándo llega ese amigo tuyo?

—Hemos quedado a las seis. No debe tardar.

—¿Y cómo dices que se llama?

—No te hagas el tonto, papá. Sabes perfectamente quién es Guille.

—Pero aún no me lo has presentado.

—No ha surgido la ocasión.

—¿Se trata de alguien especial?

—¿Especial? —La mirada un tanto pícara del brujo la hizo ruborizarse como si tuviera quince años—. ¡Papá!

—¿Qué ocurre, Alina?

—¿Cómo me puedes preguntar algo así?

—Quiero saber un poco más sobre mi invitado, sólo eso.

Alina no daba crédito. Omar Bennasar era el hombre más serio y discreto de todo el mundo y no podía creerse que estuviera intentado sonsacarle esa clase de información. Si por algo siempre había echado muchísimo de menos a su madre, era porque le hubiera gustado tener a alguien a quién confiarle ciertas cosas y hacerle ciertas preguntas. Su padre nunca fue ese alguien y le costaba un mundo tratar intimidades con él. Si es que Guillermo Suárez podía entrar en esa categoría.

—Pues no es especial. Es sólo un buen amigo que está interesado en conocer la casa. Sólo eso.

Alina tuvo la sensación de que su padre se estaba mordiendo la lengua. Le horrorizaba la idea de que él pudiera decirle que ya iba siendo hora de que encontrara a alguien especial, pero por suerte el brujo no insistió.

—De acuerdo entonces. Conozcamos a tu amigo.

Alina se sintió aliviada cuando el timbre sonó y se dio prisa por abrir la puerta. Podía sentir los pasos de su padre tras ella y se dijo que no era buena idea presentarle a Guillermo todavía. Recordó todas las veces en las que había llevado amigos a casa y su padre les había intimidado a base de preguntas y miradas que estaban totalmente fuera de lugar. Eso había sido en su adolescencia y Guille ya no era ningún niño, pero de todas formas no terminaba de fiarse.

Cuando abrió la puerta, descubrió a su compañero envuelto en un abrigo oscuro y con la cara medio tapada con una gruesa bufanda de lana. Ahí fuera hacía un frío que pelaba y a Alina incluso le pareció que tiritaba un poco.

—Hola, Guille. Pasa, que te estás quedando helado.

Él obedeció de inmediato y plantó sus pies en el ancestral suelo de piedra de la casa de los Bennasar. Alina quiso pedirle el abrigo, pero entonces ambos notaron como la magia se arremolinaba alrededor de Guille, como si estuviera dándole la bienvenida a un viejo amigo. El pobre brujo se quedó patidifuso, Alina abrió la boca sin saber qué decir y la voz de su padre resonó entre las paredes. Parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

—¡Vaya por Dios! —Exclamó, y no tardó nada en plantarse frente a Guillermo—. Soy Omar Bennasar. Es un placer recibirle en mi casa, señor Suárez.

Hizo una reverencia y le estrechó la mano. Guillermo, que aún estaba un poco confundido por lo acontecido un instante antes, apenas fue capaz de reaccionar.

—Gracias, señor. Soy Guillermo, compañero de su hija en el Herensuge.

—No soy un gran aficionado al quidditch, pero tengo entendido que eres un buen golpeador.

—Hago lo que puedo, señor.

—Por supuesto —Omar se las arregló para ayudarle con el abrigo—. Pase y póngase cómodo. ¿Le apetecería merendar antes de que Alina proceda a mostrarle los secretos de la casa?

Guillermo aceptó la invitación y Omar no dudó a la hora de llevarlo al saloncito cuyas ventanas daban a la calle. Si hiciera buen tiempo, hubiesen ido al patio a disfrutar de su ambiente agradable. Alina se dio cuenta de que su padre había escogido ese saloncito con mucho cuidado porque era cálido y acogedor. Recordaba que había sido el favorito de su madre y que muchas noches de invierno se habían reunido todos alrededor del fuego para escuchar los cuentos que Fátima narraba a media voz. Era un saloncito especial, del todo familiar, y Omar pocas veces llevaba a sus invitados allí.

Una vez sentados en los sillones que rodeaban la chimenea, Omar conjuró una bandeja con café y galletitas caseras. Alina estaba un poco sorprendida por su actitud. Por lo general, su padre era un anfitrión cortés y educado, pero en esa ocasión estaba siendo excepcionalmente amable con Guille y, aunque aún tardaría en ver sus sospechas confirmadas, estaba convencida de que el anterior comportamiento de la magia tenía mucho que ver con su actitud.

Durante más de media hora, Omar y Guillermo no dejaron de hablar. Tanto fue así que Alina incluso se sintió un poco desplazada. Guille le habló a su padre sobre sus intenciones futuras y Omar, que de niño había sentido bastante atracción por las criaturas mágicas, le escuchó con atención. Cuando finalmente acabaron con las galletas, el señor Bennasar decidió que era momento de dejarles solos.

—Tengo algunos asuntos que atender —Se excusó. Alina supuso que se encerraría en su despacho para leer un rato—. Siéntase en su casa, señor Suárez.

—Muchas gracias, señor.

Omar se retiró y Alina mantuvo los ojos entornados un instante. El comentario de su compañero la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Tu padre es muy simpático. Me lo imaginaba de otra manera.

—¿De otra manera?

—Mucho menos accesible.

Alina no hizo ningún comentario respecto a la accesibilidad o falta de ella de su progenitor. Aún estaba un tanto desconcertada, aunque le alegraba que Guillermo siguiera allí. Se le veía muy relajado y dispuesto a hacer un tour turístico por la casa antigua de su amiga.

Recordaba que de niña su padre le había dicho que no podía llevar a sus amigos a ciertas partes de la casa porque estaban protegidas por una magia muy especial. Los sótanos, la buhardilla o la antigua sala de oración de sus ancestros musulmanes. Tanto Alina como Nasir habían aprendido la lección tras sendos sustos infantiles y, rebeldes y todo, aquella norma siempre la habían respetado. Por eso Omar había estado trabajando con los hechizos protectores, para facilitarle el acceso a Guille.

—¿Te apetece ver la parte más escalofriante de la casa? —Preguntó, ansiosa por dejar el tema de su padre atrás. Los ojos de Guillermo brillaron de emoción.

—Por supuesto.

—Pues vamos al sótano. Ya verás cuánto miedo da.

Alina sonrió porque a esas alturas el sótano era bastante habitable. A pesar de tener los techos muy bajos y de ser un sitio bastante húmedo cuando llegaba el invierno, a Alina le gustaba ir por allí de vez en cuando. Hizo un movimiento excesivamente teatral cuando abrió la puerta que llevaba al piso inferior y permitió que Guillermo comenzara a descender la escalera en primer lugar. Las paredes y el suelo seguían siendo de piedra, pero el abuelo de Alina lo había reformado todo cuando su padre era un crío. El hombre se había empeñado en instalar antorchas en las paredes que se encendían en cuanto los brujos pasaban junto a ellas. Al llegar abajo, Guille soltó una exclamación entre divertida y decepcionada.

—¿Una bodega?

—A mi padre le gustan mucho los vinos. Tiene algunos Reserva que son realmente valiosos. Le gusta traerse a sus amigos aquí para hacer catas y charlar.

—Ya. ¿Y dices que este sitio da miedo? ¿Tenéis algún coco escondido entre los sillones de la esquina?

Alina se rió ante el sarcasmo de su amigo y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Hombre de poca fe. Ya verás lo que hay detrás de esa puerta.

Guillermo no la había visto pero, efectivamente, al fondo de la habitación, entre estanterías repletas de botellas de vino, había una puerta de hierro que tenía toda la pinta de ser muy vieja y pesada. Supuso que las cosas se pondrían muy interesantes entonces porque Alina sonreía abiertamente. Le sorprendió muchísimo encontrarse otra escalera.

—¿Otro nivel?

—Y a partir de aquí sí que no hay ninguna antorcha, así que prepara la varita.

Guillermo obedeció. Aquella nueva escalera era mucho más estrecha y empinada y estaba tan oscuro que se sintió un poco incómodo.

—¿Qué tenéis ahí abajo?

—No demasiadas cosas. Apenas lo utilizamos para nada. A Nasir y a mí nos gustaba ir a jugar, pero mi padre no quería que viniéramos y hechizó la puerta para que no pudiéramos bajar. Decía que era peligroso.

—¿Por qué?

Guillermo descubrió que ya no había más escalones y aumentó la intensidad de su _lumus_ para ver dónde se encontraba. Se estremeció cuando descubrió un pasillo estrecho y, a ambos lados, puertas enrejadas.

—¿Te he dicho ya que mi familia tiene un pasado oscuro? —Alina hablaba con suma tranquilidad mientras recorría el pasillo con calma. Su objetivo era la puerta del fondo—. Algunos de ellos fueron personalidades importantes de la política y gozaron de cierto poder durante algún tiempo. Y como buenos hombres de guerra, tenían sus propias mazmorras.

—¡Oh!

—Muchas casas antiguas tenían sótanos parecidos al nuestro, pero ninguna familia ha sabido conservarlos como nosotros. A mi padre le gusta que tengamos muy presente nuestro pasado para no tener que repetirlo en el futuro —Ya habían llegado al final del pasillo y Alina se detuvo junto a la puerta. Guillermo observaba con cierto temor las celdas, que no eran más que agujeros pequeños en los que nadie podría vivir durante demasiado tiempo—. ¿Estás preparado para el plato fuerte?

—Supongo que sí.

Alina soltó una risita y abrió la puerta. Lo que Guille vio le hizo retroceder un paso.

—Y como en toda mazmorra que se precie, los Bennasar teníamos una sala de torturas perfectamente acondicionada. Por si era preciso interrogar a los prisioneros, ya sabes.

Guillermo se estremeció. Era un hombre valiente, por supuesto que sí, pero aquel sitio ponía los pelos de punta. Casi podía sentirse el sufrimiento de todos aquellos que habían padecido tormento entre esas cuatro paredes y se sintió consternado.

—¡Joder! Es horrible.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, hace siglos que nadie usa estos instrumentos.

—¿Para qué los conserváis entonces?

—Ya te lo dije, Guille. Necesitamos recordar quiénes fuimos para no cometer los mismos errores.

Guillermo asintió y se acercó un poco más al potro de torturas, estratégicamente colocado en el centro de la habitación. La pregunta que hizo a continuación le salió sola.

—¿Tenéis fantasmas?

Alina tardó tanto en responder que Guille pensó que se había molestado.

—Los tuvimos una vez, pero no todos los Bennasar hemos sido bastardos crueles. También tengo antepasados piadosos —La chica hizo una pausa, orgullosa de poder contar esa parte de su historia familiar—. Samira, una de mis antepasadas que vivió en el siglo XVII, dedicó gran parte de su vida a estudiar la Nigromancia. Según los libros familiares, por la casa rondaban tres fantasmas que fueron torturados en esta sala y fallecieron, ya te imaginarás bajo qué circunstancias —Guille apenas pudo asentir, fascinado como estaba—. Samira siempre sintió muchísima lástima por ellos. Eran almas perdidas que anhelaban poder seguir adelante, pero que no podían encontrar la forma de hacerlo. No ha trascendido cómo lo logró, pero sabemos con certeza que ayudó a los tres fantasmas a pasar al otro lado. Eso le costó la vida.

—¡Joder! —Guillermo repitió el improperio anterior, incapaz de decir nada más.

—Las mazmorras están protegidas con encantamientos especiales. Los magos que fueron torturados y no pudieron cruzar el velo se mantuvieron como fantasmas, pero las almas de los muggles no tuvieron tanta suerte y creemos que este sitio está contaminado por su presencia. En algunas ocasiones, la magia se comporta de forma rara y no solemos traer invitados porque se vuelve aún más inestable —Guillermo tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo, pero la tranquilidad de Alina le mantuvo atado al lugar—. Me gustaría investigar eso en el futuro y lograr devolver la paz a este lugar.

—¿Afecta al resto de la casa?

—Casi nunca. Los hechizos protectores son realmente poderosos. Mi padre se encarga personalmente de mantenerlos. Algún día, Nasir y yo seremos los encargados de asegurarse de que todo vaya bien.

—No parece una misión muy apetecible.

—No lo es, pero es nuestro deber. A veces me parece injusto que los pecados de nuestros ancestros aún nos persigan a nosotros, pero mi padre tiene razón en que enfrentarnos a ellos es nuestra responsabilidad como descendientes —Alina hizo una pausa y acarició unas cadenas que pendían del techo—. Mi tío Naím pasó mucho tiempo aquí, intentando arreglar las cosas. Y como él, muchos otros lo hicieron antes. Yo les sustituiré algún día.

—Te ofrecería mi ayuda si no tuviera tantas ganas de largarme.

—¡Oh, así que al final sí que te ha dado miedo!

Guillermo no necesitó responder. Un ruido chirriante inundó sus oídos y dio un salto de alarma, aproximándose a Alina tanto que prácticamente se quedó abrazado a ella. Fue uno de esos momentos raros que uno vive de vez en cuando. Se miraron a los ojos un instante y Alina se dijo que no le importaría nada poder besarle justo allí. Guille estaba más guapo que nunca con sus pupilas dilatadas por el miedo y parecía necesitar que alguien le estrechara entre sus brazos, pero sin duda sería un gran error. No podía hacerlo. No, señor.

Y justamente estaba pensando en todo aquello cuando Guille soltó un gruñido, la agarró por ambos lados de la cara y le plantó un beso en los labios. La mente se le quedó en blanco y las rodillas le fallaron un instante, hasta que el hombre la soltó y maldijo entre dientes.

—Mierda, Alina. Lo siento. No debí…

Pero ella no le dejó seguir protestando. Animada por lo ocurrido, se le agarró al cuello y se empinó un poco para poder seguir con el beso. A partir de ese momento, aquella mazmorra no sólo contaría historias de torturas y sufrimiento. Eso por descontado.

* * *

><p>—Así que tu amigo ya se ha ido.<p>

Alina se había quedado helada. Aún no tenía demasiado claro lo que había pasado en el sótano. Sólo sabía que Guillermo y ella se habían pasado allí más de una hora, besándose y acariciándose, y que habían tenido que contenerse para no darle al potro de torturas un uso de lo más placentero. Su padre parecía saber lo que había ocurrido y sonreía con cierta malicia.

—Se le estaba haciendo un poco tarde.

—Entiendo —Omar hizo una pausa muy breve—. Pero dime, Alina. ¿Le ha gustado el sótano?

—Lo ha encontrado muy interesante. Como todo el mundo.

Omar asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Me ha caído bien. Y a la casa también.

Y tras decir aquello, volvió a dejarla sola. Alina pensó un instante en sus palabras y tuvo que darle la razón. La magia del sótano a veces se comportaba de forma extraña y en ocasiones resultaba útil. Mucho.

* * *

><p><em>Me ha gustado mucho escribir éste. Espero que os guste porque al fin habemus beso, que ya iba siendo hora. En el próximo, tendremos más de Alina y Guillermo y sabremos qué pasa con María. Hasta pronto y besetes.<em>


	41. Historias de Quidditch IX

**HISTORIAS DE QUIDDITCH VIII**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Campo de entrenamiento del Herensuge. Al día siguiente.<strong>_

Todo parecía indicar que María Belmonte había tomado una decisión. Alina estaba ansiosa por saber algo más, pero la chica seguía sin dirigirle la palabra y Ana de Lebrón no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones a nadie. Lo único que la cazadora sabía era que su compañera se había reunido esa mañana con los directivos del equipo y que tampoco participaría en la sesión de entrenamiento.

—Tenemos un buen follón, ¿verdad?

Se llevó un sobresalto cuando Guillermo se colocó a su lado. Después de que el hombre abandonara su casa, Alina había pensado que el reencuentro entre ambos sería un tanto incómodo, pero realmente se sentía muy a gusto con él. Y Guille también parecía contento porque sonreía abiertamente. Saber que no se arrepentía de lo ocurrido era un gran alivio.

—María está hablando con los jefes. Creo que ya sabe lo que quiere hacer con el bebé.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ha decidido? —Alina negó con la cabeza—. Pues sea lo que sea, no hace muy feliz a McLaggen.

Alina entró en tensión. Con todo el asunto de Guille y sus besos, casi se había olvidado de él, pero ahora que lo tenía delante se sintió un poco molesta. Bueno, bastante molesta en realidad.

—¿No te parece que debería estar acompañando a María? Porque para fabricar bebés hacen falta dos personas.

—Ya —Suárez soltó una risita—. Para bien o para mal, a la única a la que le crecerá una barriga enorme será a María. McLaggen podrá seguir haciendo su vida normal como si nada —Alina hizo un mohín. Se hubiera cruzado de brazos si no tuviera su escoba entre manos—. Ya veo que te parece muy injusto.

—Pues sí, la verdad. Pero como no puedo hacer nada por cambiar las cosas, creo que lo mejor es que nos concentremos en el entrenamiento. Tenemos que ganar el próximo partido sí o sí.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —Guillermo le dio una palmadita en la espalda—. Eso sí, cuando hayamos terminado tenemos que hablar.

—¿Hablar?

—Sobre lo que pasó en tu sótano de los horrores, ya sabes.

—¡Oh, eso!

—En realidad tengo las cosas bastante claras, pero aún así…

—Me parece bien, Guille. Hablaremos después.

Él pareció satisfecho y al poco tiempo comenzaron a entrenarse. Aunque Alina tenía un montón de cosas en la cabeza, logró volar con la misma pericia de siempre y no se llevó ni una sola bronca de Ana de Lebrón. Y eso, tratándose de su entrenadora, era todo un logro.

Cuando regresaron a los vestuarios para cambiarse de ropa, María estaba allí, acompañada por el director deportivo del equipo y por la jefa de prensa. Se le veía bastante nerviosa y Alina quiso darle una colleja a McLaggen cuando pasó por su lado sin dirigirle la palabra. ¡Sería idiota!

—Hola, chicos —Dijo la joven buscadora cuando logró captar la atención de todo el mundo—. Me gustaría contaros algo muy importante. Como sabéis, llevo unos días sin poder entrenar con vosotros, pero no es por estar lesionada ni nada —María carraspeó y, aunque no sabía si sería bien recibida, Alina le dedicó una sonrisa animosa—. Lo que pasa es que estoy embarazada y voy a tener que apartarme del equipo durante unos meses, hasta que dé a luz y todo eso. Subirme en una escoba en mi estado podría ser peligroso, pero en cuanto me recupere del parto os prometo que volveré a entrenar con más ganas que nunca.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, incapaces de dar crédito a lo que ocurría. Alina se fijó en que McLaggen se había puesto más rojo que un tomate. Le hubiera gustado saber legeremancia para poder meterse dentro de su cabeza y averiguar en qué pensaba exactamente.

—Vamos a anunciar la retirada temporal de María durante la rueda de prensa del miércoles —Anunció el director deportivo—. Desde ya os advierto que nos esperan tiempos muy difíciles, así que confío en que seáis discretos ante los periodistas. El derecho a la intimidad de María es lo más importante ahora mismo, ¿entendido? A partir de este momento, somos una piña. Pase lo que pase, nos mantendremos unidos.

Todos asintieron, dispuestos a ayudar a su compañera en todo lo necesario. Alina quiso acercarse a la chica para demostrarle su apoyo, pero María desapareció de inmediato. Frustrada por no poder hablar con ella, se dio media vuelta y vio a McLaggen atándose los cordones de sus botas con parsimonia. Nuevamente se sintió furiosa y quiso ir a por él, pero el cuerpo enorme de Guillermo se interpuso en el camino.

—Hora de hablar sobre nosotros —Le soltó de sopetón.

—Antes tengo que darle una lección a ese cerdo.

—Venga, Alina. Vente conmigo, te invito a comer.

Sabía que Guille sólo quería calmarla y optó por dejarse llevar. Estaba hasta el moño de McLaggen y sus chulerías, pero Guillermo Suárez era más importante en ese momento porque él era su presente y, con un poco de suerte, su futuro. Pensó que la llevaría a su casa una vez más, pero cuando se desaparecieron juntos directamente desde el estadio, aparecieron en el barrio mágico de Sevilla.

—Un antiguo conocido de los campamentos de verano ha abierto un bar de tapas. Ya he venido antes y está todo riquísimo, así que prepárate para una experiencia gastronómica única.

Alina, que aún estaba un poco obcecada, siguió a Guillermo hasta un pintoresco bar con la fachada pintada en colores cálidos y llamativos. Estaba ubicado en un sitio estratégico, muy cerca de Biblos y de la tienda de varitas de Sileno Silvano, y tenía muy buena pinta. De hecho, el interior era aún mejor que el exterior y para cuando se acomodaron junto a la barra y pidieron una cervecita cada uno, la chica estaba de mejor humor.

—Lo malo de este sitio es que las peñas flamenquistas suelen reunirse aquí, así que cabe la posibilidad de que no salgamos vivos de la ciudad si nos ve algún forofo rival.

Alina tuvo que reírse. Guillermo aprovechó para pedir una sencilla ración de jamón y queso y, aunque en principio había esperado algo un poco más elaborado habida cuenta de la fama del local, tuvo que reconocer que el encanto muchas veces residía en la sencillez porque tanto el jamón como el queso estaban para chuparse los dedos.

—¡Uhm, qué rico!

—Ya te dije que lo disfrutarías un montón. Y esto es sólo el principio.

—Pues tengo la sensación de que como nos quedemos por aquí mucho rato, vamos a perder la buena forma física.

—Ya te digo.

Permanecieron callados durante unos segundos, hasta que Alina se removió con incomodidad y decidió sacar a relucir el tema que les había llevado hasta allí.

—Lo que pasó ayer estuvo bastante bien —Dijo, dispuesta a no dar ni un solo rodeo—. Si te soy sincera, llevaba algún tiempo esperando que algo parecido ocurriese, así que me sentí muy aliviada cuando me besaste.

Guillermo se rascó la nuca y carraspeó antes de hablar. Parecía costarle mucho más trabajo que a Alina eso de sincerarse, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de los dos.

—He estado un poco confundido —Confesó con voz tranquila—. Después de todo lo que pasó con Susana, de todo lo que aún está pasando, no tenía demasiadas ganas de empezar una relación con nadie. Pero, joder, yo también quería que pasara lo que pasó ayer. Creo que necesitaba un empujoncito y tu sótano me lo dio. ¡Y de qué forma!

—Así que me besaste porque estabas acojonado —Bromeó ella, aunque en el fondo temía que sus motivos no tuvieran nada que ver con sentimientos compartidos.

—Te besé porque no pude aguantarme más. Y me sentí bastante feliz cuando no me diste un bofetón, la verdad.

—¿Creías que no me gustabas?

—Alguna que otra vez me pareció ver indicios de que sentías algo más por mí, pero no estaba seguro. Sabes ser impasible cuando te interesa.

—Y aquí estamos.

—Sí, aquí estamos.

—¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?

Guillermo se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a su cerveza antes de hablar.

—¿Qué quieres tú que pase?

Alina no se lo pensó. Tenía muy claras las ideas.

—Me gustaría intentarlo. Me divierto mucho cuando salgo contigo y me apetece ser algo más que una amiga.

—Hace unos meses me hubiera parecido imposible, pero a mí también me gustaría intentarlo. Quiero dejar a Susana atrás y empezar algo nuevo contigo.

—Eso suena genial —Y Alina se atrevió a agarrar una de las manos del hombre, la que no estaba apoyada en la barra. Lo hizo tan disimuladamente que absolutamente nadie se dio cuenta—. Pero creo que tendremos que ser discretos durante un tiempo.

—¿Discretos?

—Lo de María y McLaggen va a ser un bombazo y nadie necesita que el equipo salga en la prensa por causa nuestra. Esperaremos a que amaine el temporal, pasaremos algún tiempo juntos y si funciona, lo haremos público. ¿Te parece bien?

—Una relación secreta. Suena interesante —Guille esbozó una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa—. Será como tener una amante, sólo que sin tener una esposa. Encuentro furtivos, mensajes secretos y todas esas cosas.

El brujo se echó a reír y Alina le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—¡Mira que eres bobo!

Pasaron una buena parte de la tarde juntos. Cuando Alina regresó a casa, se sentía flotando en una nube y ni siquiera la mirada inquisitiva de su padre logró que su buen humor se viniera abajo. También tenía una conversación pendiente con él y, cuando se acomodó a su lado en el saloncito familiar, fue la primera en hablar.

—Perdona que no haya venido a comer —Dijo, aunque no había disculpa alguna en su tono de voz—. Guille me ha invitado.

—¿En serio? —Omar no pareció ni mínimamente impresionado, aunque dejó a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo para prestarle toda su atención—. ¿Ha ido todo bien?

—Perfectamente. Me ha llevado a un bar de tapas nuevo que han abierto en Sevilla y hemos pasado un buen rato.

—Pues me alegro mucho, hija. Parece un brujo decente. Un poco malhablado cuando jugáis al quidditch, pero decente.

—Pensaba que no sigues el quidditch.

—¡Bah, nimiedades! —Omar la miró con suspicacia y Alina sintió que podría ruborizarse de un momento a otro. No le gustaban un pelo esa clase de miradas—. ¿Quieres decirme algo, Alina?

Al menos le ponía las cosas fáciles. La joven se mordió el labio inferior antes de hablar, pero cuando lo hizo se sintió totalmente decidida a aclarar todas sus dudas.

—Cuando Guille entró en casa, la magia se comportó de forma extraña.

—Yo diría que le dio una cálida bienvenida, sí —Y Omar parecía contento por ello.

—Y luego en el sótano, pasó algo. Hubo un momento en que tuve la sensación de que la casa quería que… —Se interrumpió y agitó la cabeza—. No sé muy bien qué ocurrió.

—Supongo que no me dirás qué pasó, ¿cierto? —Alina ni se molestó en abrir la boca—. Supongo que fue algo bueno.

—Podría decirse que sí.

Omar asintió y permaneció callado un instante antes de hablar.

—Los edificios mágicos más antiguos pueden ser un poco temperamentales a veces. Los magos están ligados a la propiedad y la propiedad está ligada a los magos. Juntos forman un conjunto y, de la misma manera que nosotros cuidamos y protegemos nuestra casa, ella también vela por nosotros aunque no nos demos cuenta —Omar hizo una pausa y echó un vistazo a su alrededor—. Lo que ocurrió ayer con Guille lo he visto antes.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando tu madre pisó por primera vez esta casa. Ella también resultó bienvenida —Tras decir aquello, Omar se puso en pie y se tomó la libertad de darle un beso en la mejilla—. Si me disculpas, voy a pasarme por la Casa de las Tradiciones. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender allí.

Alina sintió y se quedó muy quieta durante un buen rato. Su padre le había dado buenas razones para reflexionar sobre ciertas cosas y gracias a él había comprendido que lo suyo con Guillermo Suárez no sería algo pasajero.

* * *

><p>El día de la rueda de prensa, Alina estaba bastante nerviosa. Suponía que María lo estaría aún más y, aunque aún seguían peleadas, decidió acercarse a ella antes de que saliera a hablar con los periodistas. No fue recibida con los brazos abiertos, aunque al menos no había recibido ninguna maldición.<p>

—Hola, María. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Siento que estés pasando por todo esto, pero quiero que sepas que estoy de tu lado.

La chica la miró con cierto rencor y, cuando habló, a Alina le quedó muy claro que aún era extraordinariamente joven. Casi una niña.

—Te chivaste.

—No podía dejar que hicieras tonterías. Sé que estás enfadada conmigo por eso, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Fue lo mejor.

María tardó en reaccionar, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir adelante con el embarazo? —Preguntó Alina con suavidad.

—He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello y he hablado con mucha gente. Cada uno tenía una cosa que decir y estoy segura de que no todos están contentos con mi decisión, pero tengo el apoyo de mi familia y eso es lo que más importa. Sin ellos, no podría seguir con esto.

—¿Y McLaggen?

Nuevamente, la chica tardó en responder. No parecía muy contenta con la actitud de su novio, pero tampoco abiertamente hostil con él.

—Creo que todo esto le viene un poco grande. No está acostumbrado a asumir ninguna clase de responsabilidad, pero me ha dicho que va a ayudarme en todo lo que pueda. No es que se muera de ganas por ser padre, pero va a asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

—¡Vaya! Pues me alegra oír eso.

—¿Qué te pensabas que iba a hacer?

—¿Sinceramente? —María asintió—. No quiero que te molestes, pero McLaggen me parece un cerdo. Creí que te iba a dejar tirada.

—Pues me alegra que te haya sorprendido.

—Sí —Alina se rió. El enfado de María parecía haberse extinguido casi por completo—. ¿Seguís juntos?

—Más o menos. Él quiere que nuestra relación sea como antes del embarazo, que nos divirtamos juntos sin hacernos promesas y sin esperar demasiado del futuro. Antes era divertido estar así, pero ahora…— María se llevó las manos al vientre—. Creo que necesito algo más y no estoy segura de que él esté preparado para dármelo.

—McLaggen tendrá que madurar, sobre todo después de que nazca el bebé —María no movió un músculo ante esa declaración de su recién recuperada amiga—. En algún momento dejará de estar interesado en las relaciones esporádicas y buscará la estabilidad. Vais a tener un hijo juntos. Es la excusa perfecta para sentar cabeza.

—Pues yo no quiero que esté conmigo sólo por el niño —Aseguró con decisión la joven buscadora—. Ósea, quiero estar con él porque me gusta muchísimo y le he cogido cariño, pero no quiero que se sienta obligado a nada —María suspiró con frustración y se cruzó de brazos—. ¡En fin! Ya veremos qué pasa. De momento, todo está saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba.

Alina asintió y decidió que dejar de hablar de McLaggen les vendría bien a ambas.

—Supongo que ya habrás ido a que te vean los sanadores —María asintió—. Y todo está bien, ¿cierto?

—El bebé está perfectamente. Me han dicho que va a ser un niño.

—¡Vaya! ¡Un niño! ¡Enhorabuena!

—A Cormac le gustó saberlo. Se puso muy contento cuando se lo dije. Me ha prometido que la próxima vez vendrá conmigo al hospital.

—Eso es bueno.

—¡María! —La jefa de prensa interrumpió la charla—. Nos están esperando.

La joven se envaró y Alina le pasó un brazo por los hombros para animarla. Sabía que esa chica necesitaría todo el apoyo de sus amigos para salir adelante y estaba dispuesta a dárselo siempre y bajo cualquier circunstancia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Campo del Herensuge. Marzo de 2006<strong>_

Alina era muy feliz cada vez que se subía a una escoba, pero desde que había empezado a salir con Guillermo Suárez, dicha felicidad había alcanzando cotas elevadísimas. Muchos deportistas se desconcentraban en su trabajo cuando andaban con líos amorosos, pero a ella le pasaba justo lo contrario. Cuanto mejor le iban las cosas con Guille, mejor cazadora era. La prensa deportiva ya daba por hecho que sería titular indiscutible de la selección en el Mundial, estaba a diez goles de convertirse en la máxima anotadora del campeonato y había un par de equipos europeos interesados en ella. Incluso Ana de Lebrón le había felicitado por su buen hacer. Casi nadie sabía que Guille y ella estaban juntos y, por el momento, era mejor así.

No se arrepentía en absoluto de haber dado aquel paso tan trascendental. El quidditch siempre le había quitado mucho tiempo y nunca había sido de tener novios, así que estar con Guille estaba resultando ser una aventura cautivadora. Cada nuevo descubrimiento que hacían juntos era más emocionante que el anterior y ya habían hecho planes para pasar el verano en el lugar más alejado del mundo: Nueva Zelanda. Se irían a recorrer buena parte del país al estilo muggle y pensaban disfrutar de la intimidad que no podían permitirse tener en España. Pero antes tendrían que terminar el campeonato y jugar el Mundial. Si lo ganaban, Alina estaba segura de que bien podría transformarse en uno de los famosos patronus de John Doe, el que fuera su profesor de magia durante su arisca adolescencia.

Alina le echó un vistacillo a Guillermo. Había muy buenos golpeadores nacionales y lo tenía complicado para ir a la selección, pero la joven tenía esperanzas. Guille se lo merecía. Había tenido muy mala suerte con las lesiones, pero era un jugador aguerrido y cualquier seleccionador con dos dedos de frente lo tendría en mente. Sólo necesitaba hacer una buena recta final de temporada, seguir progresando adecuadamente y ganar algún título. El campeonato nacional o la liga europea. Cualquiera de las dos cosas le ayudaría en su camino a la gloria.

Alina decidió que no podía seguir pensando en ello y se concentró en el juego. Estaban rindiendo a un gran nivel y los jugadores del equipo rival andaban un poco desquiciados, pero realmente no pensó que aquello pudiera ocurrir. Fue cuestión de segundos, pero uno de los golpeadores contrarios soltó un improperio y se lanzó sobre Guillermo, dándole un horrible golpe con su bate, justamente en el hombro que tanto le había dado la lata.

El grito de dolor hizo que el estadio enmudeciera. Alina pensó que Guille se desmayaría y no dudó a la hora de volar junto a él, pero su compañero era un tipo duro. Estaba pálido como un muerto y el brazo tenía una postura antinatural, pero se mantuvo consciente mientras los magisanitarios le sacaban del campo para llevarlo directo a San Mateo.

Alina no necesitó escuchar el diagnóstico de los sanadores para darse cuenta de que el pobre Guille se había quedado sin Mundial. Y, probablemente, sin carrera.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí voy a leer. He querido dejarlo en lo más, ¿emocionante? El minific está llegando a su fin. Todavía quedan un par de detalles que contar sobre McLaggen y María y, por supuesto, sobre Alina y Guille, pero habrá que esperar un poco más. Creo que con dos capis más tendré suficiente para dejar finiquitada su historia, pero ya veremos.<em>

_Ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer para dejar vuestras impresiones. Besetes y hasta pronto^^_


	42. Historias de Quidditch X

**HISTORIAS DE QUIDDITCH X**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hospital Mágico de San Mateo. Marzo de 2006.<strong>_

El equipo médico del Herensuge y la sanadora de San Mateo que le había atendido estaban de acuerdo en una cosa: después de la última lesión, sería muy complicado recuperar al cien por cien sus facultades físicas. Para Guillermo, la noticia fue devastadora. Ya se había dado cuenta en el campo de quidditch de que su hombro estaba realmente jodido, pero había conservado la esperanza de recuperarse. Quería terminar la temporada, seguir luchando para ir al Mundial, jugar durante un par de años más. Pero ya no podría. Todo se había ido a la mierda en cuestión de segundos y no tenía muy claro qué quería hacer a continuación. El cuerpo le pedía que se pusiera a llorar como un niño y el corazón que fuera a por el maldito bastardo que le había golpeado para cantarle las cuarenta.

Por suerte para él, los sanadores habían sido tajantes. Debía guardar reposo absoluto durante un par de días, hasta que todo volviera a estar en orden. Guillermo sabía que tendría que hacerles caso por más que le fastidiara estar en cama. Había pasado una mala noche por culpa de la poción crecehuesos y esa mañana estaba agotado. El hombro le dolía horrores y tenía la cabeza repleta de pensamientos. Quien más le preocupaba era Triki, que se había quedado solo en casa y que posiblemente aprovecharía la ocasión para convertir el retrete en su piscina particular. Lamentándose por su mala suerte, Guillermo intentó incorporarse. Craso error. El latigazo de dolor le recordó que estaba convaleciente y finalmente apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, mascullando maldiciones.

La sanadora aprovechó justo ese momento para entrar. Se llamaba Amaia Vilamaior y era una mujer muy agradable. Guillermo, que por lo general acostumbraba a ser un paciente de lo más desagradable, no se sentía con ganas de ser borde con ella. Ni siquiera en las actuales circunstancias.

—Buenos días, señor Suárez —La mujer se acercó a la cama al tiempo que le echaba un vistazo a su informe—. ¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana?

"_Jodido"_ pensó, pero se contuvo para no decirlo en voz alta.

—He estado mejor, la verdad.

—Ya me imagino. Tiene dos fracturas muy graves en la clavícula y en el húmero.

—Ese cabrón me dio un buen golpe.

Se arrepintió de inmediato por ser tan mal hablado, pero la sanadora sonrió y apenas le dio importancia a sus palabras.

—Voy a hacer un hechizo de diagnóstico. Procure no moverse. No sentirá ninguna molestia.

Guillermo asintió. Ya estaba acostumbrado a aquella clase de cosas, así que no le sorprendió nada del minucioso análisis al que se vio sometido a continuación. La sanadora Vilamaior sabía perfectamente lo que se traía entre manos y al terminar, sonrió satisfecha.

—Está usted mejorando considerablemente. Tendrá que tomarse una nueva dosis de poción para fortalecer los huesos, pero no creo que surjan problemas durante lo que resta de regeneración ósea.

—¿Eso significa que cabe la posibilidad de que pueda volver al equipo?

—Es pronto para decirlo, señor Suárez, pero voy a serle sincera. Yo no tendría muchas esperanzas.

Guillermo soltó un gruñido y dejó caer nuevamente la cabeza hacia atrás. Aquella situación era terriblemente frustrante. Lo peor de todo era saber que ya no importaba cuánto luchara porque el juego se había acabado para siempre.

—Entiendo —Consciente de que tendría que ir haciéndose poco a poco a la idea, el brujo hizo otra pregunta que también le preocupaba—. ¿Qué clase de secuelas podría tener a largo plazo?

—Ha sufrido numerosas lesiones durante su carrera deportiva. Muchas de ellas fueron bastante graves y, aunque se recuperó satisfactoriamente, es posible que se resienta de ellas con la edad —Amaia hizo una pausa y pareció pensarse si sería conveniente o no seguir hablando. Finalmente lo hizo—. Mi abuelo fue Martín Amatriaín. ¿Ha oído hablar de él?

—¿Bromea? Es una leyenda del quidditch. Claro que he oído hablar de él. Creo que mi abuela aún conserva algunas fotografías de sus años como jugador.

—Él también sufrió bastantes lesiones durante su carrera y después sufrió las consecuencias.

Guillermo se quedó callado. Aquello no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor, pero apreciaba la sinceridad de la mujer.

—Sería adecuado un seguimiento constante y, si en algún momento siente molestas, existen ciertos tratamientos bastante efectivos —La sanadora le sonrió—. Por lo pronto, debe recuperarse de su última lesión.

—Y dejar el quidditch.

—Eso es —La mujer anotó un par de cosas e hizo aparecer un par de viales con poción. A Guillermo no le gustaban un pelo, pero se las tomó mansamente—. Vendré a verle más tarde. Si nota cualquier anomalía, avise de inmediato.

El brujo asintió y observó a la sanadora mientras se marchaba. Sin poder evitarlo, se puso a pensar en todas las cosas malas que podrían ocurrirle en el futuro, así que agradeció enormemente que alguien llamara a la puerta. Y cuando descubrió que Alina asomaba la cabeza con cierta inseguridad, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¡Oh! Pensé que estarías dormido.

—Pues no. Pasa, por favor.

La chica sonrió, entró y volvió a dejar la puerta cerrada. Estaba tan guapa como siempre y a Guillermo le pareció que también estaba preocupada. Por él. Le subió algo cálido por el pecho y se dijo que si Alina no se acercaba a la cama, él mismo iría a buscarla para darle un fuerte abrazo. Por fortuna, no tuvo que enfrentarse a ningún dolor agónico porque Alina ya estaba a su lado y se había inclinado para darle un beso.

En la mejilla.

¡Qué desilusión!

—¿Cómo estás?

—No muy bien.

—¿Te duele? ¿Has pasado mala noche?

—Me han atiborrado a pociones, pero aún así me duele. ¿Sabes qué me haría sentir mejor? —Alina negó con la cabeza y Guille sonrió para sus adentros cuando comprendió que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por él—. Un beso.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy enfermo y me gustaría mucho que me des un beso. De los de verdad, no esa birria en la mejilla.

Alina le miró con estupefacción y el pobre brujo pensó que estaba a punto de dejarle plantado, pero al cabo de unos segundos, la chica sonrió y se inclinó cuidadosamente sobre él. Se notaba a la legua que no quería hacerle daño en el hombro.

—Mira que eres sinvergüenza, Guille.

—Porfi, Alina. Me duele muchísimo.

Tras decir eso con la voz más infantil que fue capaz de imitar, hizo un puchero. Alina soltó una carcajada y le besó. Fue un beso lento y dulce y Guillermo se sintió más que satisfecho cuando terminó.

—¿Contento? ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

—Un poquito, la verdad. Aunque me vendrían bien un par de arrumacos más.

—Arrumacos, dice —Alina puso los ojos en blanco y echó mano de su bolso—. Pues antes de seguir con eso, tengo que enseñarte algo. Me he tomado la libertad de pasar por tu casa y mira a quién me he traído.

—¡Triki!

Efectivamente, Alina había extraído al puffskein de su bolso. En animalillo no tardó ni un instante en arrojarse sobre su amo y se hizo una bolita sobre su pecho.

—No creo que puedas quedártelo en el hospital, así que me haré cargo de él mientras estés ingresado.

—¿Qué?

—Me acordé de que se había quedado solo y de lo rebelde que es y he ido a por él. No te importa, ¿verdad?

—¡Qué va! Si te lo agradezco un montón —Guillermo acarició el pelaje azul del puffskein—. Pobrecillo Triki, con lo poco que le gusta dormir solo. ¿Ha organizado algún desastre?

—Nada fuera de lo normal.

—Lo que quiere decir que el baño estaba asqueroso —Alina sonrió y se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Me he encargado personalmente de dejarlo todo limpio y ordenado, así que no te preocupes por nada. Además, Triki y yo nos llevamos divinamente, así que no me importa cuidarlo durante unos días.

—Pues muchas gracias. No sabía qué hacer con él. Pensaba pedirle a mis padres que se lo quedaran, pero tampoco se llevan bien. A mi padre no le gustan mucho los bichos.

—Ya. ¿Y están por aquí? Tus padres, digo.

—El sanador del equipo habló con ellos anoche y le dijeron que iban a venir a verme hoy —Guille suspiró teatralmente—. ¡Padres! No importa las veces que les digas que no tienen que preocuparse por nada. Ellos siempre se preocupan.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Librarte de ellos para siempre?

Guillermo se rió y agitó la cabeza. Intentó cambiar de lugar a Triki, pero el bicho se le había aferrado con sus garritas al pijama del hospital y no hubo manera.

—¿Te han dicho ya que la lesión es muy jodida? —Dijo al cabo de unos segundos. No llevaba demasiado tiempo saliendo con Alina, pero se sentía bastante deprimido y necesitaba compartir con ella su tristeza. Sabía que era una persona de total confianza y, joder, la quería. No era la clase de amor enloquecedor que había sentido por Susana, pero la quería un montón y sabía que tenían futuro juntos. Quería tener futuro con ella.

—Ayer hablé con la entrenadora y me lo dijo. Lo siento mucho, Guille —Alina le había colocado una mano en el pecho y él se sintió muy reconfortado.

—Ese cabrón de mierda me ha jodido bien. ¿Qué mosca le picaría?

—Los hay que tienen mal perder. En la prensa dicen que el Comité Disciplinario de la Federación de Quidditch va a tomar cartas en el asunto y es posible que le suspendan durante el resto de la temporada.

—Y mientras yo tendré que retirarme —Alina no le dijo que podría intentarlo de nuevo y eso sólo contribuyó a que todo fuera más real aún—. ¡Joder! Se me ha acabado el quidditch, Alina.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "y"?

—Pues que es una putada lo que te ha pasado, pero no es el fin del mundo —Alina le sonrió, repleta de optimismo—. ¿Recuerdas que hablamos de nuestros planes de futuro? No deberías pensar que se ha acabado el quidditch. Piensa que tu carrera como cuidador de criaturas mágicas está a punto de empezar.

Guillermo pensó en ello un segundo y finalmente también sonrió.

—A eso le llamo ver el vaso medio lleno.

—Verlo medio vacío es una pérdida de tiempo. Me hubiera encantado poder ir contigo a ese Mundial, Guille. Hubiera sido fantástico compartir la experiencia contigo, pero también me gustará acompañarte en esta nueva etapa que vas a comenzar. Además, la lesión tiene una gran ventaja.

—¿La tiene?

—Ya no tendremos que ser discretos —Alina se inclinó nuevamente y le dio un beso. Triki protestó un poco e incluso le gruñó a la bruja, pero fue ignorado por completo—. Me apetece un montón salir por ahí contigo, sin tener que escondernos y hacer lo que nos apetezca y cuando nos apetezca.

—La verdad es que suena bien.

—Además, los periodistas están muy ocupados persiguiendo a McLaggen y a María y a nosotros nos dejarán en paz. Su historia es mucho más emocionante que la nuestra. ¡Hasta hay un embarazo de por medio!

—Tienes toda la razón —Guillermo alzó la cabeza y le tocó el turno de besarla—. Gracias por venir. Estaba aburridísimo.

—¿En serio? Pues te aseguro que vas a estar entretenido toda la mañana porque no pienso irme de aquí hasta que te canses de mí.

—Pues vas para rato.

Alina se rió y, entonces, se quedó muy seria y le dio un suave golpe en la parte de su pecho que no había sufrido ninguna lesión.

—¡Estaba preocupadísima por ti, idiota!

—¡Eh! ¡Que yo no tengo la culpa de nada!

—¡Me da igual! ¡Eres idiota!

—Pero si me porté como un hombretón en el campo. No me desmayé ni nada porque no quería que te asustaras.

—¡Vaya! Muchas gracias. Eres todo un caballero.

—Alina —Guillermo volvió a poner voz de niño pequeño—. Me sigue doliendo mucho. ¿Me das otro besito?

Ella sonrió y no pronunció palabra. El nuevo beso les supo a gloria a ambos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Abadía 51. Barrio Mágico de Madrid. Abril de 2006.<strong>_

Guillermo Suárez no pudo contener las lágrimas cuando anunció ante toda la prensa deportiva que se retiraba del quidditch. Había sido un momento muy duro tanto para él como para sus compañeros de equipo y habían terminado todos en Abadía 51, despidiéndose por cortesía de la directiva del Herensuge.

Alina, que estaba sentada junto a la barra haciéndole compañía a María, observó como el antiguo golpeador estrechaba la mano de McLaggen. El tipo seguía cayéndole igual de mal, pero deportivamente hablando estaba siendo uno de los mejores guardianes del campeonato. Tras su irregular comienzo, se había puesto las pilas y convertido en el titular indiscutible. Y estar con María le había ayudado a sentar cabeza, no cabía duda.

—Así que estáis juntos —Comentó la chica. La barriguita ya se le notaba bastante y a Alina le parecía que se estaba poniendo muy guapa. Se le veía contenta—. Suárez y tú.

—Las noticias corren como la pólvora, ¿no?

—A estos periodistas no hay forma de ocultarles nada —María se encogió de hombros. La prensa le había dado tantas vueltas a su embarazado que a la pobrecita no le había quedado más remedio que acostumbrarse a la situación.

—Se comenta que McLaggen ha recibido ofertas de un par de clubes británicos —Alina habló con cierta cautela, consciente de que era un tema un tanto espinoso. María sólo asintió—. ¿Va a aceptar alguna?

—Aún no ha tomado una decisión. Tiene muy claro que quiere estar cerca de nuestro hijo, pero también le hace mucha ilusión volver a su país —María se acercó un poco a ella y le habló en voz baja—. Lo que voy a decirte es un secreto, pero los Flamencos también le han tentado. Lo más seguro es que la guardiana que tienen ahora se vaya a jugar a Perú el año que viene y están muy interesados en él. Le ofrecen un montón de dinero y podría ser una buena solución para todos.

—¿El Herensuge no va a mejorar las condiciones del contrato?

—Después de los quebraderos de cabeza que les hemos dado entre Cormac y yo, no creo que le pongan muchas pegas si se marcha.

Alina no podía decir que le gustaría que se quedara en el equipo. McLaggen no le gustaba un pelo.

—Además, queremos irnos a vivir juntos. Si al final se va a Inglaterra, seguramente yo busque algún equipo allí.

—No lo tendrás fácil. Los ingleses siempre han tenido buenos buscadores.

—Pero tengo que intentarlo. Quiero estar con Cormac y que nuestro hijo crezca con los dos. No concibo otra cosa para nosotros.

Alina podía entenderla perfectamente, así que le estrechó la mano y le deseó toda la suerte del mundo. Personalmente, prefería que McLaggen aceptara la oferta de los Flamencos para que María no tuviera que marcharse de España, pero la decisión no dependía de ella. Era una cuestión de pareja, prácticamente familiar, y los consejos estaban de más.

—Por aquí viene nuestro viejo golpeador —María se levantó para darle un abrazo a Suárez—. No sabes la rabia que me da saber que no vamos a jugar juntos nunca más. Eras el mejor cubriéndome las espaldas.

—Como te oigan los otros golpeadores se nos van a mosquear y dejarán que la próxima temporada de las apañes tú sola.

—Apuesto a que lo harían.

—Además, siempre podremos echar alguna pachanguita en el futuro, cuando nuestros hijos se conviertan en la próxima generación de jugadores de quidditch del país.

—Te tomo la palabra, Suárez.

María le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a reunirse con su novio. Guillermo no tuvo problema alguno a la hora de rodear a Alina con sus enormes brazos y darle un beso en los labios.

—¿Sabes qué me apetece ahora mismo? Irme a casa contigo. Estar a solas.

—Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para eso. Ahora toca disfrutar de la fiesta.

—Mi fiesta de despedida —Guille suspiró—. Suena tan raro.

—Pues es real. Pásatelo bien y olvídate de lo demás. Mañana será otro día.

Y, aunque dejar de lado la pasión de su vida le dolía un montón, Guillermo se dio cuenta de que su chica tenía razón. El futuro estaba a la puerta de la esquina y no pensaba desaprovechar la ocasión de disfrutar de él.

* * *

><p><em>Y con esto, sólo queda poner el broche final a la historia. Nos vemos pronto. Ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer para dejar comentarios. Besetes^^.<em>


	43. En deuda

**EN DEUDA**

_Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a Sorg-esp. Tú ya sabes por qué, así que espero que lo disfrutes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Barrio Mágico de Madrid. Agosto de 2008.<strong>_

En cuanto regresó de sus vacaciones familiares en Marbella, Clara decidió que ya iba siendo hora de mantener una conversación con Amaia Vilamaior, la sanadora que, suponía, había ayudado a salvar la vida de Darío tantos años atrás. El sanador Ulloa, con el que aún mantenía contacto pese a todo el tiempo transcurrido, había insinuado en alguna ocasión que Amaia y su madre, la recientemente fallecida Sara Amatriaín, habían puesto su granito de arena para que Darío mejorara y, aunque Clara había insistido más de una vez en que fuera más claro, el hombre insistía en que sólo eran sospechas puesto que nadie le había confirmado nunca nada.

Pero a ella le bastaba con esa sospecha. Es más, consideraba que había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo y, puesto que ya era tarde para agradecer su ayuda a la señora Amatriaín, no pensaba dejar que le ocurriera lo mismo con su hija. Deseaba averiguar qué habían hecho para salvar la vida de Darío y agradecérselo. Porque tal vez no tuviera ninguna confirmación oficial, pero se sentía en deuda con aquellas mujeres y deseaba solucionar el asunto cuanto antes.

Por ese motivo se había puesto en contacto con la sanadora. Había escrito una carta y la había remitido a San Mateo. En la misiva, se presentaba y le pedía mantener una charla cuando ella lo considerara oportuno. Clara había pensado que la respuesta tardaría más en llegar porque la señora Amatriaín había muerto hacía pocas semanas y suponía que todos en la familia estarían deshechos, pero sólo dos días después Amaia Vilamaior se puso en contacto con ella y sugirió que La Floriana sería un buen lugar en el que verse.

Clara llegó muy puntual. Había dejado al pobre John al cargo de la tienda y, aunque algo le decía que su marido podría tener problemas si el local se le llenaba de clientes, pensaba dedicarle a la sanadora Vilamaior todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. Se acomodó en su mesa favorita, la que estaba junto a la ventana y en la que siempre terminaban sentados cuando llevaba a sus hijos a merendar, y no tuvo que esperar prácticamente nada. Conocía a Amaia Vilamaior desde que la atendió en el parto de Darío. Si alguna vez había tenido que ir a San Mateo, rara era la ocasión en la que no se cruzaba con ella por los pasillos. Además, era una clienta habitual de su tienda y Marga trabajaba algunas veces con ella. Clara se sintió ligeramente avergonzada por no haber quedado con la mujer mucho tiempo antes y se puso en pie para recibirla. Amaia le sonrió con amabilidad.

Después de los saludos de rigor, tomaron asiento e hicieron su pedido al camarero. Puesto que afuera hacía un calor horroroso, optaron por unos deliciosos helados que la Floriana siempre añadía a su carta veraniega.

—Muchas gracias por venir. No era mi intención molestarle, teniendo en cuenta los momentos que está atravesando su familia. Lamenté mucho la muerte de su madre.

—Gracias —A pesar de su sonrisa, había algo triste en los ojos de la mujer—. Necesitaremos tiempo para recuperarnos —Amaia hizo un movimiento y cambió de tema—. En su carta dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo sobre un asunto urgente. ¿De qué se trata?

A Clara le hubiera gustado hablarle un poco más sobre su madre, comentarle que había asistido a su funeral junto a Ricardo Vallejo y que ella había ayudado al brujo cuando era un chaval, pero entendió perfectamente que Amaia no se sintiera con fuerzas para hablar sobre ello. Tomando una cucharada del helado recién servido, trató directamente el asunto que les había llevado a ambas hasta allí.

—Me gustaría hacerle una pregunta. Creo que debí habérsela planteado hace mucho tiempo, a usted y a su madre, pero hasta ahora no me he decidido —Clara hizo una pausa. Amaia la miraba con atención—. No sé si se acordará de mí, pero usted me ayudó a dar a luz a mi hijo Darío. Fue en el año 92.

—Claro que me acuerdo. Fue un parto prematuro y su hijo estaba bastante enfermo, pero logró recuperarse sin más problemas.

—El sanador Ulloa fue el encargado de atender a Darío. Nunca se mostró demasiado optimista y recuerdo que en cierta ocasión comentó que mi hijo se curó de milagro —Clara se mordió el labio inferior—. Aunque también ha insinuado alguna vez que su madre y usted ayudaron a Darío. ¿Es cierto?

Ya lo había dicho. Tenía la sensación de haber sido un poco brusca al plantear la pregunta, pero Amaia amplió la sonrisa y extendió una mano que colocó justo sobre la suya.

—No soy una mujer que se dé fácilmente por vencida, señora Muñoz. Como sanadora, siempre lucho hasta el final por mis pacientes, aunque a priori estén desahuciados. Cuando vi a su hijo por primera vez, Ulloa dijo que apenas había esperanzas para él. Era pequeño, frágil y débil —Clara asintió, recordando lo diminuto que había sido Darío al nacer—. Todos decían que moriría, pero no quise resignarme. A ningún sanador le gusta perder a sus pacientes, menos aún cuando son tan pequeños. A veces no podemos hacer nada por salvarles, pero, efectivamente, se me ocurrió que existía una forma de ayudar a Darío.

—¿Qué forma?

—El oro alquímico —Amaia hizo una pausa, tal vez evocando recuerdos del todo personales—. Nunca antes había funcionado con otro paciente, pero en mi familia se dio un caso que terminó felizmente y decidí intentarlo. La situación era desesperada y recurrir al oro alquímico también lo fue, pero funcionó —Clara escuchaba el relato con el corazón en un puño y los ojos muy abiertos—. Me puse en contacto con mi madre y entre las dos logramos que la magia más poderosa de todas funcionara con su hijo.

Clara sabía que se refería a la magia del amor. Era hija de muggles y había cientos de detalles relacionados con el mundo mágico que se le escapaban, pero había oído hablar de la magia del amor en multitud de ocasiones. Decían que era incluso más poderosa que la magia negra, capaz de vencer cualquier obstáculo.

No supo qué decir. Estaba tan agradecida que no encontraba las palabras para expresar dicha gratitud. Quiso levantarse y darle un abrazo a la otra bruja, pero ignoraba cómo podría ser recibido ese gesto. También tenía la sensación de que Amaia se estaba guardando ciertos detalles, pero no le dio más importancia. Ahora sabía que sus sospechas eran ciertas y no podía quedarse allí, quieta y muda y mirando a la sanadora como si fuera tonta.

—Yo… —Musitó, removiéndose y luchando por poner su cerebro a funcionar—. No sé qué decir.

—No tiene nada que decir. Ni mi madre ni yo esperábamos que dijera nada. Lo único que queríamos era que Darío se pusiera bien y lo logramos.

—Pero le salvaron la vida —Clara tragó saliva—. No sé cómo puedo agradecérselo. Estoy en deuda con ustedes y lamento muchísimo no haberme atrevido a dar este paso antes. Ahora es tarde para hablar con su madre.

—Insisto, señora Muñoz —Amaia le apretó la mano—. No está en deuda con nadie. Mi deber como sanadora es salvar vidas y me alegré muchísimo de salvar la de Darío —Clara iba a insistir, pero no se lo permitió—. Dígame, ¿cómo está su hijo ahora?

—¿Darío? Está muy bien. Es un chico sano y perfectamente normal.

Amaia amplió su sonrisa y le pidió a Clara que le hablara de su hijo. Y aunque ella realmente quería agradecerle nuevamente lo ocurrido en el pasado, se pasó media tarde hablándole a la sanadora Vilamaior sobre su hijo.

Amaia era sincera al decir que no necesitaba su gratitud. Y desde algún lugar muy lejano y a la vez muy cercano, una mujer compartía los sentimientos de su hija.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Barrio Mágico de Madrid, mayo de 1996<strong>_

El niño chillaba extasiado mientras le pedía a su padre que empujara el columpio más y más alto. Sara Amatriaín había decidido pasar la tarde en el parque para relajarse y se había encontrado con aquellos dos de casualidad. De vez en cuando su vida se cruzaba con la de Ricardo Vallejo, pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar con él. Le alegraba comprobar que al final había encontrado su lugar en el mundo y observó a su hijo.

A Darío también lo había visto en numerosas ocasiones. Siendo hijo de la dueña de la calderería del barrio mágico, no era nada extraño escuchar su chapurreo y sus pasitos infantiles procedentes de la trastienda. Sara había tenido ocasión de comprobar que era un niño muy tímido con los desconocidos, pero también muy listo y simpático una vez cogía confianza. Físicamente se parecía más a su madre, pero tenía cosas de Ricardo, como la sonrisa y la manera de entornar los ojos y arrugar las cejitas cuando se enfadaba. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Sara se acercó a ellos.

—Hola, Ricardo. Ya veo que os lo estáis pasando muy bien.

—¡Sara! —El hombre, que había dado un respingo, detuvo el columpio para consternación del niño—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, gracias —Sara se inclinó un poco para observar al pequeñajo—. ¿A quién tenemos aquí? ¿Es usted el señorito Vallejo?

Darío la miró fijamente. Su rostro le resultaba familiar porque esa señora iba a comprar cosas a la tienda de su mamá y siempre le saludaba y le hablaba. Así pues, se dijo que lo correcto era responder.

—Me llamo Darío —dijo, procurando pronunciar bien todas las palabras porque ya iba siendo un niño mayor y tenía que aprender a hablar bien sí o sí.

—Un placer, Darío. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo me llamo yo? —El chiquillo pareció pensárselo y al final negó con la cabeza— Soy Sara. Soy amiga de tu papá.

El pequeñajo miró a su padre como buscando una confirmación y Ricardo asintió y le revolvió su pelillo rubio.

—Es verdad, hijo. Sara es mi amiga.

A pesar de sus palabras, había algo en la expresión de Ricardo que ponía en duda esa afirmación. Su relación con Sara siempre había sido un tanto extraña y, aunque ella nunca había dudado a la hora de ayudarle y él sentía hacia ella un profundo respeto y un cariño que le costaba reconocer abiertamente, no sabía si debía llamarla amiga o no.

—¿Por qué no vas a jugar al cajón de arena mientras hablo con mi amiga? —El niño asintió con entusiasmo y Ricardo lo dejó en el suelo y observó como correteaba y se tiraba sobre el citado montón de arena—. No esperaba encontrarte por aquí. Me alegro de verte, Sara.

—Yo también —La mujer sonrió sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Darío. Y a pesar de conocer la respuesta perfectamente, hizo la pregunta—. ¿Cuántos años tiene ya?

—Acaba de cumplir los cuatro.

—Parece un niño sano.

—Lo es. Los sanadores dicen que es sorprendente que no le quedara ningún tipo de secuelas a causa de su nacimiento prematuro, pero la verdad es que está perfectamente.

—Me alegro mucho. ¿Ha tenido ya su primer estallido de magia involuntaria?

—Hace tiempo, cuando tenía dos años —Ricardo sonrió con orgullo. No hubiera querido menos a su hijo de haber nacido squib, pero le alegraba enormemente que fuera un brujillo—. Y fue en el momento más oportuno. Su madre se llevó un buen susto.

Sara siguió mirando al niño un poco más y luego se volvió hacia Ricardo. Él no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente avergonzado. Le ocurría cada vez que Sara le miraba de esa manera.

—A ti te noto muy cambiado. ¿Está todo bien?

—Mejor de lo que ha estado jamás. Darío me ha cambiado la vida.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Estás hecho todo un padrazo.

—Hago lo que puedo.

—También me alegro por ti —Sara hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando—. Te mereces ser feliz, Ricardo.

—¿Me lo merezco? —Él sonó totalmente escéptico y perdió la sonrisa—. Cuando Darío nació y estuvo a punto de morir pensé que… —Ricardo se interrumpió con la sensación de estar hablando demasiado, pero Sara le instó a continuar.

—¿Qué pensaste?

—Que era un castigo.

—¿Un castigo? ¡Qué tonterías dices, Ricardo!

—No sabes lo que he hecho.

Sara le observó detenidamente. Realmente no sabía qué cosas había hecho ese hombre en el pasado, pero podía imaginarse que no habían sido nada buenas porque parecía realmente atormentado por ellas. Por más que Ricardo pretendiera disimular, una culpa constante y latente estaba permanentemente presente en sus ojos.

—En caso de que tus acciones merecieran un castigo, éste hubiera recaído sobre ti, no sobre Darío.

Ricardo miró a su hijo. Se estaba ensuciando a más no poder y probablemente tuviera que pasarse un buen rato quitándole arena del pelo, pero le gustaba verlo tan contento y tranquilo. Esperaba que Sara tuviera razón y Darío nunca tuviera que cargar con sus culpas. Era un niño inocente y no se lo merecía.

—Lo importante es que se recuperó —Sara siguió hablando.

—De milagro, pero lo hizo.

—Sí, de milagro —Hubo algo en la forma de hablar de Sara que llevó al brujo a pensar que tal milagro no había existido, pero no pudo preguntar—. Me marcho ya, Ricardo. Mucha suerte.

Él asintió y alzó un poco la voz.

—¡Darío! Dile adiós a Sara.

El niño la miró un instante y luego agitó una manita mientras se despedía de ella. Sara abandonó el parque con una sonrisa en la boca y nuevamente se alegró por Ricardo. Había tenido una vida de lo más azarosa y al final había encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Esperaba que le durara mucho tiempo más. Para siempre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En algún momento de un hipotético futuro.<strong>_

Isabel bailaba con su padre. Estaba preciosa con su vestido de novia y parecía muy feliz. A Darío le llenaba de orgullo saber que era responsable directo de una parte de esa felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo le asustaba la posibilidad de que algún día se extinguiera por su culpa. Observó un instante su alianza matrimonial y recordó que su ahora esposa le había dicho que eran unos anillos muy especiales. Llevaban muchos años en su familia y estaban hechos de un material único: oro alquímico.

—Así que el novio se está tomando un respiro.

Amaia Vilamaior estaba a su lado. Su belleza no había menguado con el paso de los años y Darío volvió a sentirse muy cómodo con ella. La primera vez que había estado rodeado por la familia Vilamaior al completo, el brujo se había sentido un tanto incómodo y abrumado. Hasta que Amaia se plantó a su lado y empezó a darle conversación. Le había contado que ella fue de las primeras en sostenerlo en brazos porque había atendido a su madre durante el parto y Darío se había sentido extrañamente unido a esa mujer.

—Necesito beber algo. No es fácil seguirle el ritmo a su sobrina.

Amaia miró con afecto a Isabel. Estaba claro que aquel estaba siendo un día muy especial para ella y le alegraba verla tan contenta. Cuando la chica les presentó a Darío, Amparo mostró ciertas reservas respecto al chico habida cuenta de quién era su padre, pero no había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que todos comprendieran que Darío era el compañero ideal para Isabel. Ricardo Vallejo tenía unos cuantos borrones negros en su pasado, cierto, pero Darío era un buen chico y quería a Isabel más que a nadie.

Y luego estaba el detalle del oro alquímico. Su madre le había dicho una vez que, después de lograr salvar la vida de aquel bebé escuchimizado que fue Darío, tenían un vínculo mágico con él. Las alianzas familiares habían estado esperando a sus legítimos dueños y ahora Darío e Isabel eran sus portadores. Salvar a aquel bebé no fue cuestión de suerte; fue cosa del destino.

—Pues yo diría que no va a esperarte demasiado. Aquí viene.

Efectivamente, Isabel caminaba hacia ellos con decisión. Intercambió una mirada cómplice con su tía y después cogió a Darío de ambas manos y lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile. Por suerte para el agotado muchacho, la canción que sonó a continuación fue una lenta y pudo prolongar un poco más su momento de respiro.

Amaia les miró bailar durante un rato, admirándose nuevamente por el poder de la magia más poderosa. La del amor.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado, Sorg. Muchos besetes y abrazotes^^.<em>


	44. Historias de Quidditch XI Final

**HISTORIAS DE QUIDDITCH XI**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toledo. Mayo de 2009<strong>_

—Guillermo. ¿Quieres estarte quieto de una vez?

Alina escuchó el bufido del hombre y evitó poner los ojos en blanco. Guille no había dejado de dar vueltas en toda la noche porque no podía dormir y, de paso, la estaba fastidiando a ella.

—¿Te estoy molestando?

—Sólo me has clavado el codo un par de veces, pero estoy bien.

—¡Joder, Alina! Lo siento.

Aunque lo que más le apetecía en ese momento era darle un beso y aplacar sus nervios como sólo ella sabía hacer, Alina fingió un enfado que estaba lejos de sentir y que ni siquiera Guille se creyó.

—Pues lo sentirás mucho, pero como sigas así te vas a dormir al sofá. ¿Vale?

—¿A cuál de ellos?

Alina se rió. Guillermo y ella se habían casado a mediados del mes de diciembre y aún intentaban adaptarse a la vida conyugal. La bruja tuvo muy claro desde el principio que Guille era el hombre de su vida y tan sólo él había dudado un poco al recordar su anterior matrimonio fallido. Por suerte, Alina no había necesitado esforzarse demasiado para convencerle de que lo que debían hacer era casarse. Estaban enamorados, la prensa no dejaba de especular sobre su relación y, demonios, querían hacerlo. Y ciertamente todo les iba de maravilla.

Por el momento, porque como Guille siguiera dándole la tabarra por las noches todo podría cambiar sustancialmente.

Alina encendió la lámpara de noche y se sentó en la cama. Sabía perfectamente que su marido estaba nervioso porque pronto tendría los exámenes finales y se convertiría oficialmente en un cuidador de criaturas mágicas. Aunque durante años todo el mundo había considerado que Guille no era más que un golpeador de quidditch algo bestial y con muy poco cerebro, había demostrado ser un estudiante espléndido. Alina nunca lo había dudado porque le conocía perfectamente, porque le veía interactuar con Triki a diario y porque creía en él. Ante todo por eso último.

—Sabes que vas a sacar la mejor nota de todas. ¿Verdad? —Le dijo con suavidad—. Tienes todo perfectamente preparado y no hay motivos para estar nervioso.

—¡Qué fácil y bonito lo ves todo!

—Tengo razón, Guille.

—¿Y si suspendo? No sé qué voy a hacer entonces. ¿En qué narices voy a trabajar si sólo sé de quidditch y de criaturas mágicas?

Alina podría haberle hecho mil reproches, pero como Guille estaba irresistiblemente atractivo ahí tumbado, lamentándose por cosas sin fundamento, se inclinó sobre él y le plantó un beso en los morros. Obviamente, el hombre no pudo seguir hablando y terminó rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

—Vas a aprobar —Insistió ella al separarse un instante para tomar aire—. Estoy segura.

Guille la atrajo para seguir besándola y finalmente terminaron como acostumbraban a terminar todas las noches desde que se casaron. Al principio, el brujo se había sentido un poco intimidado. La casa de los Bennasar en Toledo era muy grande y sólo veían a su suegro durante las comidas, pero a Guille le daba miedo que Omar pudiera sorprenderles en una situación comprometida. A Alina le había costado un gran esfuerzo convencerle de que estaba siendo un idiota, pero finalmente lo había conseguido y Guille ya nunca objetaba nada cuando la pasión les vencía. Disfrutaba como el que más de las mieles del matrimonio y esperaba poder seguir así durante mucho tiempo.

Se durmieron abrazados. Guillermo fue el primero en caer rendido y Alina le observó meticulosamente durante unos minutos. Nunca se había enamorado tan profundamente de nadie y durante algún tiempo llegó a pensar que no lo lograría. Pero allí estaba el hombre con el que pensaba compartir su vida, con el que había iniciado un proyecto común y que la hacía feliz día tras día. Alina sabía que su corazón no le había traicionado y se sintió feliz. Incluso aunque Guille no la dejara dormir.

Se despertó al notar un cosquilleo en la mejilla. Al abrir los ojos descubrió que Guille no estaba con ella. Su lugar lo había ocupado un Triki tan azul como siempre y que intentaba meterle la lengua en la nariz en busca de un poco de alimento. Alina quería muchísimo al puffskein, pero odiaba que hiciera eso, así que lo cogió con ambas manos y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Sabes que eso no se hace, Triki.

El bicho tenía bastante claro que a Alina no le gustaba que le hurgaran la nariz, pero por lo general le importaba bien poco. Era una buena ama, cierto, pero todo puffskein tenía derecho a darse un homenaje de vez en cuando. Aunque tampoco quería enfadar a la bruja, así que se acurrucó junto a ella y decidió ser un poco mimoso. Los humanos eran bastante fáciles de manipular, especialmente sus amos.

—¿Otra vez en la habitación? —Guille acababa de regresar del baño, perfectamente vestido y afeitado—. Triki, sabes que no puedes estar aquí. Tienes que quedarte en tu caja. Esta habitación es de Alina y mía, no tuya.

—¡Venga, hombre, déjalo! ¡Mira qué mono es!

—Alina, no me malcríes al puffskein. Si dejamos que se quede con nosotros, luego no habrá forma de sacarlo de la cama.

—Si es sólo un ratito —Triki se acurrucó aún más, como si estuviera siendo plenamente consciente de la conversación—. No molesta ni nada.

Guillermo puso los ojos en blanco. Después, le echó un vistazo al reloj y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿No deberías estar en la ducha? El entrenamiento empieza dentro de media hora.

Alina también miró el reloj y comprobó que, efectivamente, se le hacía tarde.

—¡Oh, mierda!

Guille soltó una carcajada mientras ella se levantaba de un salto y se metía en el cuarto de baño.

—Eres un mal bicho, Triki. Alina es para mí.

El puffskein pensó algo parecido a _"Eso habrá que verlo"_ y dejó que el amo lo llevara de vuelta a su caja. Tal vez podría echar una nueva cabezada antes de la hora del desayuno.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Campo de quidditch del Herensuge. Esa misma mañana.<strong>_

Sólo les restaba un partido para completar una buena temporada. Habían quedado segundos en la liga y dentro de tres días jugarían la final del campeonato europeo contra un equipo ruso que había dado la campanada aquel año. Partían como favoritos y Alina estaba bastante segura de la victoria, pero no debían confiarse. En quidditch no había rival pequeño y la liga se les había escapado en el último minuto de su partido contra los Flamencos de Sevilla, gracias al buscador y a una parada espectacular de Cormac McLaggen. Alina se había sentido rabiosa porque el muy cretino seguía sin caerle bien, aunque debía reconocer que tampoco era un mal tipo.

A todo el mundo le sorprendió muchísimo que su relación con María Belmonte estuviera funcionando también. Aún no se habían casado, pero vivían juntos en la capital hispalense y estaban demostrando ser unos buenos padres para su hijo, un niño espigado de tres años llamado Jonathan. María seguía siendo la buscadora del Herensuge y mejoraba sus estadísticas año tras año. Únicamente necesitaba resolver heroicamente algún partido para convertirse en leyenda y hacer que su caché subiera por las nubes. Incluso se mostraba profesional cuando le tocaba jugar contra McLaggen. Alina no quería ni pensar en sus conversaciones nocturnas después de los partidos.

—Te noto muy seria esta mañana, Bennasar.

Quien le había hablado no era otro que Javier Lizarra, el guardián del equipo desde que McLaggen se marchara del Herensuge. Era un tipo muy simpático y compañero de selección. Se llevaba especialmente con María puesto que su esposa también era británica, la hermana pequeña del famoso Oliver Wood. Eso sí, Javier siempre se quejaba de que su mujer y McLaggen podían pasarse horas hablando sobre el mítico Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería.

—Estaba pensando.

—¿Puedo preguntar en qué?

Alina le miró de medio lado e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Ya lo has hecho —Javier sonrió y ella decidió que podía responder a su pregunta anterior—. Creo que éste es uno de mis últimos entrenamientos con el equipo. El contrato se me acaba este mes.

—¿No vas a renovar?

Alina se encogió de hombros. Los miembros de la junta directiva le habían ofrecido dos años más de contrato, pero aún no había aceptado. Ciertamente sentía que le quedaba mucho quidditch por jugar, pero no estaba segura de querer proseguir con su carrera en el Herensuge. Había sido muy feliz allí porque gracias a ese equipo había logrado alcanzar el éxito profesional y personal, pero se sentía tentada a seguir los pasos de su madre. Cada día que pasaba le apetecía más retirarse siendo cazadora en las Águilas de Toledo. Ganaría menos dinero y no podría aspirar a ningún título más, pero le parecía que irse allí sería un justo homenaje a la memoria de Fátima Vidal.

—Lo estoy considerando.

—¿Por qué? Eres una de las mejores cazadoras de Europa.

—Es una decisión muy importante, Javi. No sé qué hacer.

—¿Acaso no te han ofrecido la renovación?

—Sí que lo han hecho.

—Entonces, ¿alguien te ofrece más pasta? ¿Te largas a otro equipo?

—Si me fuera del Herensuge no lo haría por dinero —Alina sonrió de nuevo y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a su compañero—. Aunque no lo creas, soy toda una romántica.

Y se alejó de Javier Lizarra dejándolo un tanto sorprendido. Pensar en su futuro le causaba cierta desazón, pero en cuanto se subió a la escoba y echó a volar, se sintió mucho mejor. Plena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>De vuelta a Toledo. Esa misma noche.<strong>_

En cuanto Alina traspasó el umbral de la puerta, una gran sensación de nostalgia la invadió. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que visitara la sede de las Águilas de Toledo, pero nada parecía haber cambiado demasiado. Incluso el rostro del brujo recepcionista le resultó familiar. Era un chico algo mayor que ella y con la cara llena de marcas porque, sin duda alguna, había sufrido problemas de acné en el pasado.

—Buenos días.

—Bue…

El brujo había alzado la cabeza y ya estaba empezando a esbozar una sonrisa, pero en cuanto la vio su expresión cambió por completo. Parecía pasmado y se levantó con tanta prisa que tiró la silla al suelo.

—¡Madre mía! —Exclamó prácticamente gritando—. ¡Alina Bennasar!

El chico rodeó la mesa de recepción y fue a su encuentro. Tenía toda la pinta de haber visto cumplido uno de sus sueños y Alina se limitó a aceptar sus cumplidos con naturalidad. Después de tantos años dedicados al quidditch, había terminado por acostumbrarse.

—Te he visto algunas veces por la calle, pero nunca he querido acercarme para no molestar. Es que te admiro muchísimo, pero me parece fatal abordar a la gente cuando está paseando tranquilamente —El chico hablaba a toda velocidad—. ¡Y ahora estás aquí! ¿Podrías firmarme un autógrafo? Creo que eres la mejor cazadora del mundo y no sé por qué rayos no te dieron la Snitch de Oro el año pasado. Eres fantástica y vuelas que da gusto.

—Muchas gracias. Te firmaré el autógrafo ahora mismo.

El brujo corrió en busca de papel y boli y Alina le preguntó su nombre y se curró la dedicatoria. El chico se llamaba Daniel y no se conformó con un autógrafo para él; por lo visto, a su hija pequeña le haría mucha ilusión tener uno.

—Se llama Ana. Sólo tiene cinco años, pero ya le hemos comprado su primera escoba y no vuela nada mal. En cuanto cumpla los siete años, voy a traerla para que haga las pruebas. Con suerte, entrará en el equipo infantil. Sería genial que pudiera dedicarse al quidditch. Yo nunca fui demasiado bueno, pero ya ves dónde trabajo.

Alina asintió y vio como el tal Daniel daba un bote y se ponía más rojo que un tomate.

—¡Soy idiota! Estoy aquí, diciendo tonterías sin parar y ni siquiera te he preguntado si quieres algo. No es que las estrellas del quidditch mundial nos visiten muy a menudo.

—En realidad he venido porque me gustaría concertar una cita con el señor Contreras.

—¡Oh! Pues espera aquí. Voy a buscarle ahora mismo.

—No quiero molestarle, con que quedemos para otro día me vale.

Daniel hizo un gesto desdeñoso y desapareció de su vista. Alina llevaba varios meses dándole vueltas al asunto y tenía muy claro dónde quería terminar su carrera profesional. No era muy habitual que los jugadores visitaran a los presidentes de los equipos para ofrecerles sus servicios, pero eso era lo que pensaba hacer. Sabía que Víctor Contreras, el hombre que fuera entrenador de su madre, seguía dirigiendo las Águilas de Toledo. Y con bastante éxito porque en las últimas temporadas habían conseguido mantenerse en la división de honor del quidditch nacional. También sabía que uno de los cazadores suplentes se retiraba ese año y quería intentar hacerse con un hueco en el equipo. Por su madre, sólo por ella. Porque si se había convertido en jugadora profesional fue porque siempre quiso seguir sus pasos y deseaba poder hacerlo hasta el final.

* * *

><p>En cuanto llegaba el buen tiempo, la familia Bennasar comenzaba el ritual de cenar en el patio. A Guille le encantaba estar allí y era su rincón favorito para estudiar. Y a Triki también le gustaba mucho ir de planta en planta, buscando escondrijos y sitios en los que echarse una siestecilla. A veces incluso terminaba acurrucado en el regazo de Omar, que podía ser un brujo muy serio y estirado, pero también sabía ser cuidadoso con los pequeños puffskeins de pelo azul.<p>

Esa noche Alina había querido preparar la cena. Se había pasado toda la tarde charlando con el señor Contreras y, aunque había llegado a un acuerdo con él, aún tenía muchas cosas que solucionar. Para empezar, debía hablar con los directivos del Herensuge y explicarles su decisión, y también tendría que prepararse un discurso para despedirse de la afición. Su relación con los hinchas del equipo siempre había sido muy buena y Alina no deseaba que quedarse sin su cariño y respeto en el último momento. Después de todo, no se iba del Herensuge por dinero y definitivamente no se marchaba a un equipo rival como los Flamencos o los Murciélagos, así que esperaba que todos fueran capaces de entender su decisión.

Y también tenía que hablar con Guille y con su padre, por supuesto. Y como cocinar solía ayudarla a relajarse, Alina aprovechó para preparar pescado en salsa y experimentó un poco con los ingredientes de la ensalada. Experimento que pareció gustar a su padre, aunque su marido calificó el sabor de "interesante", algo que no era demasiado bueno.

—He pasado todo el día repasando —Decía Guille en ese momento. El primer examen lo tendría dentro de dos días y sus uñas daban fe de lo nervioso que estaba. Y eso que el brujo no solía mordérselas—. Tengo la sensación de que se me está olvidando absolutamente todo.

—¿Quieres un consejo, Guillermo? —Preguntó Omar mientras cortaba minuciosamente un trozo de pescado—. Olvídate de los libros hasta después de los exámenes.

—Necesito estudiar más.

—Lo que no hayas aprendido ya no lo aprenderás. Tu cerebro debe descansar para estar en plenitud de facultades cuando llegue el momento —Omar se llevó la comida a la boca y la masticó lentamente antes de hablar—. No obstante, la decisión final es tuya.

Guille miró a su suegro con expresión extraña. Omar era un buen tipo y uno podía contar con él para cualquier cosa, pero su forma de hablar a veces le hacía sentirse como un niño pequeño. Alina afirmaba que lo único que necesitaba era tiempo para acostumbrarse a su forma de ser y Guille creía que tenía razón, pero le estaba costando un poco adaptarse a la nueva situación. En esa ocasión no tenía ni idea de lo que decir tras escuchar al otro brujo, pero no fue necesario hablar porque Alina intervino.

—Tengo que deciros una cosa.

Los dos la miraron al mismo tiempo, claramente interesados. Alina tomó aire y soltó lo que, suponía, sería un bombazo.

—No voy a renovar por el Herensuge cuando termine la temporada. Mi etapa allí ha terminado.

Omar entornó los ojos y Guille se sorprendió un poco. Alina ya le había comentado antes sus dudas respecto al futuro profesional, pero siempre había creído que finalmente se quedaría en el equipo navarro.

—He disfrutado mucho, pero ya sabéis que quiero retirarme dentro de un par de años y me gustaría terminar mi carrera jugando en las Águilas de Toledo —Miró directamente a Omar—. El equipo de mamá.

El hombre no movió un músculo, pero había comprensión en su mirada.

—Creí que querrías permanecer en la élite un poco más —Murmuró Guille.

—Ya sabes que he dudado mucho y al final he tomado mi decisión. Tal vez podría hacer lo que hacen muchos y seguir hasta agotarme por completo, pero prefiero elegir el momento de irme por mí misma —Alina miró a Guille en esa ocasión—. No quiero tardar mucho en tener hijos, pero sólo quiero tenerlos cuando me haya retirado. Esta tarde he estado hablando con Víctor Contreras y voy a firmar con las Águilas por dos temporadas. Puede que me toque chupar banquillo o puede que no, pero cuando pasen estos dos años dejaré el quidditch y tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros.

Guille asintió. Él había tenido que renunciar al quidditch obligado por las circunstancias y a veces resultaba doloroso pensar en ello. Por ese motivo no terminaba de entender la actitud de Alina, aunque la encontraba admirable. A su esposa siempre le había gustado hacer las cosas a su manera y lo estaba dejando muy claro. Se retiraría cuando ella quisiera, no cuando dejara de interesar a los demás o se quedara sin fuerzas.

—¿Y después? —Preguntó Omar—. Cuando tengáis vuestra propia familia. ¿Qué harás?

—Seguir con la antigua tradición de los Bennasar —Alina sonrió, consciente de su padre siempre había querido escuchar esas palabras.

Omar Bennasar asintió y el resto de la conversación giró en torno al cambio de equipo de Alina. Cuando un par de horas después Guille decidió que necesitaba echarle un vistazo a sus apuntes sobre los hombres del saco, su esposa fue en busca de su progenitor. Omar estaba en el viejo saloncito familiar, leyendo una novela muggle.

—¿Interrumpo? —Su padre pareció sorprendido, pero le sonrió y la invitó a entrar—. Veo que estás muy entretenido.

—Me he enganchado a la historia por completo. Creo que en un par de días me lo habré terminado.

—Recuerdo que mamá solía decir que leías muy deprisa. Siempre se quejaba de todos los libros que comprabas.

—Sí, a tu madre le gustaba mucho quejarse —Omar dejó el libro sobre una mesita auxiliar y suspiró—. Así que las Águilas de Toledo.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer para honrar la memoria de mamá.

—No tienes que honrar nada, Alina.

—Ya lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo.

Omar guardó silencio un instante. Su hija sabía que estaba pensando en Fátima porque su mirada se llenaba de tristeza cada vez que lo hacía. Muchos hombres viudos terminaban encontrando una nueva compañera, pero Alina sabía que su padre nunca lo haría. Su corazón había pertenecido a Fátima Vidal. Un día se había roto y ninguna mujer podría recomponerlo jamás. La compañía de sus hijos y sus nietos hacía que las cicatrices se fueran haciendo cada vez más pequeñas, pero siempre estarían ahí, grabadas a fuego y sangre en su memoria.

—Se hubiera sentido muy orgullosa. No sólo por lo que estás a punto de hacer, sino por toda tu carrera como jugadora profesional. Le hubiera encantado saber lo buena que eres.

—¿Eso crees?

—Le hacía muchísima ilusión que siguieras sus pasos. Lo comentamos muchas veces. Yo prefería que optaras por seguir el ejemplo de tu tío y ella se reía y decía que seguramente terminarías haciendo lo que te diera la gana.

—Al final os contentaré a los dos.

—Sí, ya veo que sí —Omar la miró fijamente—. ¿Realmente quieres dedicarte al estudio de la magia?

—Aún no sé cómo enfocaré mi carrera, pero es lo que quiero hacer. Me gustaría mucho encontrar la forma de liberar a las almas malditas de nuestro sótano. Quisiera empezar por ellas.

—No será fácil.

—Me gustan los retos —Alina sonrió—. Hasta conseguí dedicarme al quidditch pese a tu férrea oposición.

—Eras una chica muy terca.

Alina dedicó unos segundos a recordar lo que había pasado esa tarde en la sede de las Águilas de Toledo. El señor Contreras había hablado sobre la primera vez que la vio subida en una escoba, cuando se presentó a escondidas a las pruebas para entrar en el equipo, y la bruja necesitaba que su padre le confirmara algo.

—Conoces a Víctor Contreras, ¿verdad?

—Tu madre sentía un gran afecto por él. La ayudó muchísimo al principio de su andadura deportiva.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando me escapé para hacer las pruebas? Te enfadaste un montón.

—Me desobedeciste deliberadamente, claro que me enfadé.

—Nunca hemos hablado sobre ello, pero tengo una teoría sobre lo que ocurrió entonces —Omar se cruzó de brazos y carraspeó—. Fuiste a verle, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Alina. Decidí ir a hablar con él en cuanto me enteré de lo que habías hecho.

—¿Y le pediste que no me aceptara en el equipo?

Omar tardó tanto en responder que su hija pensó que no lo haría. Finalmente, asintió.

—En aquel entonces pensaba que el quidditch sólo podía hacerte daño. Y sí, Alina, le pedí que no te cogieran.

La chica contuvo la respiración. Siempre había sabido que su padre había hecho aquello y, aunque ya no había motivos para estar enfadada con él, la Alina adolescente le arañó dolorosamente el pecho.

—Y él me dijo que yo no era nadie para interferir en el funcionamiento de su equipo —Omar habló con suma tranquilidad, sonriendo internamente cuando la chica dio un respingo—. Aseguró que eras muy buena y que haría lo que considerara conveniente. Yo le dije que no iba a consentir que jugaras y él sólo se encogió de hombros y me pidió que me fuera.

—¿Te echó?

—Es posible que subiera un poco el tono de voz. A Contreras no le hizo mucha gracia.

Alina parpadeó. Su padre gritaba en raras ocasiones, así que aquella conversación del pasado debió ser todo un espectáculo.

—¡Pero no me aceptaron!

—Supongo que en aquel entonces no eras tan buena como pensabas.

—Pero…

Alina estaba sorprendida. Muy sorprendida. Tan sorprendida que se había quedado sin palabras. Siempre había pensado que su padre le había chafado su primera oportunidad de convertirse en profesional del quidditch, pero la realidad era bien distinta. Lo había intentado, cierto, pero Contreras le había plantado cara.

—Pensé que fue por ti, papá. Y me enfadé tanto que decidí hacerte la vida imposible.

—Sí —Omar soltó una risita—. Me quedó claro en el pasado.

—Ahora no sé qué decir.

—No digas nada. Los dos hicimos las cosas mal, pero eso ya no importa. Lo único que debemos tener presente es lo que ocurre ahora. Y no podría estar más contento, la verdad.

Intercambiaron una mirada y no necesitaron mencionar palabra para saber que se habían reconciliado definitivamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que las rencillas entre ambos habían quedado atrás, pero cierta amargura siempre había estado flotando entre ellos. Hasta ese día. Con las cosas aclaradas, Alina se puso en pie y besó la mejilla de su padre.

—Voy a alejar a Guille de los libros.

—Harás bien.

—Hasta mañana, papá.

—Hasta mañana.

Cuando Alina abandonó el saloncito y se encaminó a la planta superior, sonrió porque era feliz. Sólo por eso.

**FIN DEL MINIFIC**

_Y hasta aquí llega la historia de Alina. Por el momento. Iba a incluir un epílogo, pero al final no lo haré. Habrá muchas oportunidades para mostrar la vida de los Bennasar y tampoco es cuestión de saturaros, que el minific ha tenido once capítulos y no han sido pocos. Espero que os haya gustado y que nos veamos en el siguiente capi. Besetes y hasta pronto._


	45. Planes de futuro I

**PLANES DE FUTURO I**

* * *

><p><em>Para poneos en antecedentes, visitad el minific <em>_**"El dandy de magia antigua"**__ del fic "Uno más uno a veces son más que dos" de __**Sorg-esp**__. Tal vez no sea imprescindible su lectura previa, pero sí muy recomendable y, qué narices, no hay que dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerle publicidad a una historia tan genialosa._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toledo, 2 de diciembre de 2012<strong>_

Cuando Marga llegó a casa de Clara, no se imaginaba que iban a terminar hablando sobre Jaime Vilamaior. Tenía muy buenos recuerdos del tiempo que habían pasado juntos y no pudo evitar que la invadiera cierta sensación de melancolía. Siempre le había gustado vivir a su manera, libre de ataduras y disfrutando de cada momento, pero ya era una bruja de edad respetable y en los últimos tiempos sentía una clase de inquietudes que nunca le habían quitado el sueño hasta ese momento.

Miró a Darío. Su ahijado ya estaba hecho todo un hombretón y en ese momento le estaba contando que pensaba irse a estudiar a Suecia al año siguiente. Le parecía mentira que ya hubieran pasado más de veinte años desde que lo vio por primera vez, cuando era un bebé esmirriado y enfermo. Se sentía muy orgullosa de él y lo quería tanto como quería a sus numerosos sobrinos. De hecho, lo consideraba como a un sobrino más porque Clara siempre fue una hermana para ella. Y a Amelia también, por supuesto. Era una niña inquieta y encantadora y no le importaba nada escuchar su eterna verborrea o dejar que jugara a las peluqueras con su cabellera.

A Marga le gustaba visitar a su amiga. Allí se sentía en familia y le gustaba el ambiente que se respiraba en la residencia toledana. Durante mucho tiempo se había limitado a disfrutar y luego había vuelto a su casa sin darle más vueltas al asunto, pero llevaba ya muchos meses sintiendo envidia. Demasiados meses.

Era una envidia sana y anhelante. Marga llevaba muchos años trabajando como asistente social y había tenido que enfrentarse a situaciones muy duras. Siempre había sentido que su vida era plena, justo lo que había buscado desde niña, pero ahora quería algo más. Quería tener una pequeña Amelia en su casa, alguien por quien sentir lo que Clara sentía por sus hijos. Quería ser madre.

—¡Darío! —Amelia se plantó de repente frente a su hermano, interrumpiendo la conversación sin más miramientos—. ¡Carla se ha ido!

Efectivamente, la puffskein ya no dormitaba sobre el radiador.

—Seguro que ya se ha hartado de la siesta.

—¡Ayúdame a encontrarla! ¡Quiero jugar con ella!

Darío puso los ojos en blanco con resignación y siguió a su hermanita a través de la puerta que daba al pasillo. Sin saberlo, la niña le había proporcionado a Marga el momento de intimidad que necesitaba. Hasta ahora no le había hablado a Clara de sus planes, pero quería hacerlo cuanto antes.

—¡Suecia! —Suspiró Clara en cuanto se quedaron a solas—. Aún me resulta difícil de creer que quiera irse allí.

—Le irá bien. Seguro que los suecos consiguen lo que John no ha logrado en todos estos años: que perfeccione el inglés.

Clara agitó la cabeza y sonrió. Todavía tenía que hacerse a la idea, pero sabía que su amiga tenía toda la razón.

—Tu hijo ya es todo un hombre. Antes de que te des cuenta, habrá volado del nido para siempre.

—Lo sé. Ricardo dijo algo parecido hace no mucho.

—No te pongas triste, Clarita. Aún te queda Amelia.

—No seas boba, Margarita.

La mujer se rió. No sabía muy bien como encauzar la conversación para llevarla justo hasta donde quería, pero no podía andarse por las ramas durante mucho tiempo. Se moría de ganas por conocer la opinión de Clara.

—La verdad es que te entiendo perfectamente. Los años pasan volando, los niños crecen y, antes de que te des cuenta, ya no están. He pensado mucho en ello últimamente, ¿sabes? A mí también me da un poco de vértigo que Darío se vaya tan lejos. No puedo evitar preocuparme por él. Y Amelia ya tiene nueve años. ¡Madre mía!

Clara entornó los ojos y la miró con cierta suspicacia.

—Se supone que todas esas cosas tendría que decirlas yo y tú tendrías que animarme.

—Clara, hay algo que quiero decirte —No podía seguir dando rodeos. Siempre se le había dado bien eso de ir al grano—. Llevo algún tiempo pensando en ello y he decidido que quiero ser madre.

Tal y como se temía, su amiga se quedó con la boca abierta. Sabía que a Marga le gustaban los niños y constantemente la veía interactuar con ellos, pero era evidente que esa noticia le pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

—Ya tengo una edad y no creo que pueda esperar mucho más tiempo. Nunca había pensado en ello muy seriamente, pero te veo a ti con los chicos, a mis hermanos con sus hijos y siento que yo también quiero eso para mí.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Marga asintió, sin molestarse por la incredulidad manifiesta de Clara—. Pero si siempre has dicho que te gusta estar sola para hacer lo que te dé la gana.

—Ya, pero es que creo que ya he ido por libre durante mucho tiempo. Me ha llegado el momento de madurar.

—¡Madurar! —Clara negó con la cabeza y sólo necesitó mirar a su amiga a los ojos para saber que estaba hablando muy en serio. Y tal vez Marga no estuviera capacitada para mantener una relación estable con un hombre, pero algo le decía que podría ser una madre maravillosa—. Está bien. ¿Has pensado ya cómo lo vas a hacer? Porque si ahora me dices que al final has encontrado a tu media naranja, me dará un patatús.

—He visitado un par de clínicas muggles de inseminación artificial. Ya sabes que podría seducir a algún brujo guapísimo y utilizarlo como semental, pero prefiero hacer las cosas bien —Marga echó mano de su bolso y rebuscó hasta sacar un par de folletos que le tendió a la otra mujer—. Me han dado un montón de información y el procedimiento no es demasiado complicado. También he estado en San Mateo y me han dicho que no tendría ningún problema para quedarme embarazada.

—¡Vaya! Sí que llevas tiempo pensando en todo esto.

—Pues sí.

—Debiste habérmelo dicho antes. Te hubiera acompañado adonde hubiera hecho falta.

—Sólo estaba tanteando el terreno. Te lo he dicho cuando me he decidido.

Clara asintió y ojeó distraídamente los folletos. Marga sabía que se empaparía de toda la información en cuanto desapareciese por la puerta y que si le surgía cualquier duda no tardaría nada en hablar con ella.

—¿Estás completamente segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

—Completamente.

—Sabes que pasar por esto no será fácil.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que podré con ello. Tengo un buen trabajo y sé que en mi familia me apoyarán y me echarán una mano cuando haga falta. Y estás tú.

—Cierto —Clara sonrió. Jamás podría negarle su apoyo a esa mujer, no después de todo lo que había hecho por ella—. Estoy yo.

—Tú pudiste con todo cuando nació Darío, y eso que tu situación era más difícil que la mía —Marga hizo una pausa y observó las fotografías móviles de los que consideraba sus sobrinos—. Quiero hacerlo.

Clara guardó silencio un instante y al final se levantó para darle un abrazo.

—Parece ser que ahora me tocará a mí ser la madrina de tu hijo. Ya iba siendo hora, mujer.

Marga se rió. No podía negar que estaba un poco asustada, pero tenía ganas de que el tiempo pasara para poder ver cumplidos sus planes. Lo necesitaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ministerio de Magia, Madrid. 3 de diciembre de 2012<strong>_

Cuando Jorge Armero decidió que quería ser auror, no se imaginaba que iba a terminar condenado a realizar labores administrativas. Suponía que en el fondo se lo había buscado él solito, pero no se arrepentía de sus acciones pasadas. Era un hombre que acostumbraba a pensar antes de actuar, pero se había equivocado al medir las consecuencias de sus actos. Pensó que López se conformaría con apartarlo del cuerpo de aurores durante algunos meses y que le abrirían un expediente y lo mantendrían vigilado durante algún tiempo, pero no se imaginó que se iba a pasar más de dos años sin pisar la calle. Y estaba hasta las pelotas, no podía negarlo. Él era un hombre de acción, uno de los mejores duelistas de todo el cuerpo, y se sentía incapaz de seguir archivando papeleo durante quién sabía cuánto tiempo.

Terminó de rellenar el último expediente y se permitió el lujo de guardar la carpeta en su sitio con ayuda mágica. Es que ni eso le permitían a esas alturas del cuento. Al parecer, su superior consideraba que para archivar cosas no hacía falta hacer uso de la varita y Armero aprovechaba los escasos momentos a solas para saltarse el reglamento. En el fondo siempre había sido un espíritu rebelde.

Hastiado con la situación y más convencido que nunca de que López le había cogido manía, consultó la hora. Sólo le faltaban diez minutos para irse a almorzar. Pensaba tomarse algo en la cafetería del Ministerio, lo más alejado que le fuera posible de sus compañeros aurores. Estaba harto de que cuchichearan a sus espaldas. Nunca se había llevado especialmente bien con ninguno de ellos porque no se preocupaba demasiado por ser amable, pero antes le respetaban. Ahora no era más que un chupatintas y seguramente que ese atajo de cretinos lo consideraban incapaz de manejarse como los aurores de verdad. Y todo por culpa de López.

—¡Armero!

Y hablando de López, allí estaba, dando voces como siempre. Le acompañaba un criajo de pelo y ojos marrones que tenía cierto parecido con él. Jorge sabía que era su sobrino, un chaval recién salido de la Academia de Aurores que había empezado a hacer prácticas ese mes de septiembre. Por el momento, había pasado por las manos de varios agentes y no había hecho buenas migas con ninguno de ellos. Tal vez López hubiera optado por instruirle personalmente.

—Señor.

—Tengo una misión para ti —Jorge estuvo a punto de dar un salto emocionado. ¡Una misión!—. Llévate a Juanjo López a patrullar.

¿Qué? ¿Pretendía que le hiciera de niñera? Lo dicho. El jefe López le tenía manía y le encasquetaba al sobrino diabólico.

—¿Señor?

—Ahora mismo todos los agentes están muy ocupados y alguien tiene que mostrarle al chico cómo hacemos los aurores las cosas. Llévatelo a dar una buena por el barrio mágico y a ver si podéis arreglar alguna disputa callejera o algo. Yo tengo mucho lío.

El jefe de aurores no le dejó decir nada. Se fue pitando, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo blanco y aparentemente muy contento por haberse podido librar de un señor problemón. Jorge, que aún estaba boquiabierto, miró al chaval.

—¿Nos vamos? —Le preguntó. Y a Armero le resultó tan petulante que le cogió tirria de inmediato.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que si nos vamos. Me muero por tener un poco de acción.

Jorge también. Llevaba mucho tiempo encerrado en una oficina, cierto, pero hubiera dado cualquier cosa por seguir justo donde estaba. Porque si había algo que odiaba más que archivar papeleo era cuidar de los aurores novatos. Lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

><p><em>Si me he puesto manos a la obra con este minific ha sido por culpa de Sorg, que me ha metido el gusanillo en el cuerpo. De momento, dejo por aquí un pequeño prólogo, pero ya se irá complicando un poco más la cosa y conoceremos a un personaje nuevo. Me acaba de venir a la mente hace no mucho, pero espero que os guste. Y en cuanto al pasado de Jorge Armero, pues lo conoceremos en otro minific, pero aún queda un poco. Sólo adelanto que lo veremos relacionándose con Lorenzo Salcedo, que lleva un buen tiempo abandonado. Y hasta aquí voy a leer ahora mismo, aunque creo que me apetece escribir un poco más esta noche. Besetes y hasta pronto.<em>


	46. Planes de futuro II

**PLANES DE FUTURO I**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Barrio Mágico de Madrid, 3 de diciembre de 2012<strong>_

Aunque hacía un frío del copón, Jorge Armero se sentía satisfecho por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Patrullar por el barrio mágico fue casi como volver a los inicios, cuando era un auror joven e inexperto con ganas de comerse el mundo. Sabía que estaba pensando esas tonterías melodramáticas porque llevaba mucho tiempo encerrado en el puñetero archivo, pero realmente estaba contento. Hasta tenía ganas de sonreír. Y todos sus compañeros sabían que era un hombre que sonreía en contadas ocasiones.

Lo único que le molestaba era la compañía de Juanjo López. El chaval no se cansaba de presumir de uniforme y caminaba con la espalda erguida y la cabeza alta y lanzaba miradas de soberbia a los transeúntes. Seguramente se creía muy importante, pero Jorge dudaba que fuera a durarle más de un minuto en un duelo mágico. El entrenamiento en la Academia de Aurores era muy duro y no muchos conseguían superarlo, pero no bastaba para ser un buen profesional. Al jovencito López aún le faltaba curtirse un montón antes de dejar de ser considerado un mocoso imberbe.

Hasta el momento no habían tenido que hacer ninguna intervención. Tan solo habían presenciado una breve disputa doméstica entre dos hermanas ancianas y poco más. A Jorge le gustaba la acción como el que más, pero también sabía disfrutar de la calma del barrio mágico. Desde que había puesto un pie por primera vez allí siendo un niño, no había dejado de sentirse fascinado por el lugar. Le gustaba sentirse rodeado por la magia y se sabía incapaz de soportar su ausencia.

Puesto que ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y no había comido nada desde la hora del desayuno, decidió que le haría una visita a La Floriana. Tenía hambre como para comerse un cargamento de churros con chocolate.

—Chico, voy a comprarme algo para merendar. No te muevas de aquí.

—¿Se supone que podemos comer mientras estamos de servicio?

—Por tu culpa me he quedado sin almuerzo, así que no me toques lo huevos —Vio como el chaval hacía un mohín de disgusto y supuso que no tardaría nada en irle con el cuento a su tío—. ¿Quieres algo?

—No.

—Pues tú te lo pierdes, chico.

Y dicho eso, procedió a entrar en la churrería. El ambiente allí dentro era muy agradable y perfectamente podría haberse sentado en una de las mesas para merendar, pero no debía dejar mucho tiempo solo al chaval de López. Si le pasaba algo, el muy cabrón le echaría a él la culpa y le obligaría a pasarse el resto de su vida en la oficina. Esquivó a un par niños pequeños que correteaban dando voces y se plantó frente a la barra. Uno de los yernos de la Floriana fue a atenderle y, aunque nunca habían intimado demasiado, Jorge lo conocía lo suficiente como para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con él. Apenas tardó unos minutos, pero cuando regresó al exterior Juanjo López ya se estaba metiendo en problemas.

Tenía a un chaval de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años agarrado por el brazo. Y ciertamente el chico no tenía muy buena pinta, con tantos piercings y esa ropa de macarra, pero Jorge había visto muchos delincuentes en su vida y dudaba que el pobre brujo fuera uno de ellos. Sin dudarlo, se dispuso a tomar cartas en el asunto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, López?

—Mira lo que me he encontrado —Y zarandeó al chico haciéndole trastabillar.

—¿Qué supones que has encontrado? —Su tono brusco hizo que la sonrisa petulante de Juanjo desapareciera. Antes de que el novato pudiera protestar, siguió hablando—. Suelta al chico.

—¡Pero si es un quinqui!

—¡Que lo sueltes, joder!

López obedeció gruñendo entre dientes. El otro chaval se alejó un par de pasos de él y le miró con desconfianza. Parecía tener ganas de salir corriendo.

—¿Cómo te llamas, chico? —Le preguntó Jorge con brusquedad.

—Manu…

—¿Y qué haces por aquí?

—¡No he hecho nada!

—No te he preguntado qué has hecho. Te he dicho que qué haces por aquí.

El tal Manu apretó los dientes e hizo un gesto en dirección a la churrería.

—Trabajo por las tardes en La Floriana.

—¿En serio? ¡Pues vaya horas que traes!

—He tenido que ir al médico.

Jorge no quería convertir aquello en un interrogatorio porque en pobre Manu únicamente había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino de un novato arrogante, pero se había visto impelido a hacer esas preguntas. Lamentaba que su tono sonara tan burdo siempre, incluso cuando pretendía ser amable.

—¿Y a qué estás esperando? Ahí dentro tenéis un buen follón.

El tal Manu miró otra vez a López y se metió a toda velocidad en el local. Una vez a solas, fue Jorge el que agarró del brazo a Juanjo.

—¿Qué cojones te crees que estás haciendo?

Si esperaba que el mocoso se sintiera mínimamente avergonzado, se equivocó rotundamente.

—Pues detener a un sospechoso, es evidente —Dicho eso, se liberó del agarre.

—¿Un sospechoso? ¿Y de qué era sospechoso exactamente?

—¿Es que no has visto como va vestido? Se le nota a la legua que es gentuza de lo peor.

Jorge alzó las cejas. Genial. El jefe López le había encasquetado al _mejor_ novato. No le extrañaba que nadie quisiera cargar con él.

—Mira, capullo. No puedes arrestar a alguien porque no te guste su forma de vestir. El pobre chaval no había hecho nada y mientras patrulles conmigo no voy a consentir que hagas más gilipolleces como esa, ¿entendido?

—No ha sido para tanto. Y no me llames capullo.

—¿Y qué harás si te llamo capullo? ¿Te chivarás a tu tío, capullo? —Jorge se rió internamente cuando el mocoso apretó los puños—. Y sí ha sido para tanto. Lo que acabas de hacer se llama abuso de poder. Es una de las primeras cosas que te enseñan en la Academia de Aurores.

—¿En serio? Pues según tengo entendido tú eres un experto en eso. ¿Verdad?

Jorge no podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. Ninguno de sus compañeros se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma nunca y tenía que venir un puto crío presumido a echarle en cara ciertos aspectos del pasado. Su primer impulso fue sacar la varita y coserle la boca con un hechizo, pero se las arregló para templar sus nervios y sonreír. Era una sonrisa peligrosa y que prometía cosas no muy agradables y López tuvo el acierto de retroceder un paso.

—Te voy a dar un consejo, chaval. Procura llevarte bien con el resto de aurores porque algún día podrías necesitar que alguno te cubriera las espaldas.

Y dicho eso, se puso a andar mientras mojaba los churros en el chocolate. Si en ese momento se hubiera dado de bruces con algún delincuente peligroso, éste las habría pasado canutas. Mucho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un centro comercial muggle cualquiera. Esa misma tarde, al mismo tiempo.<strong>_

A pesar de estar sufriendo las consecuencias de la crisis económica, Pepa y Mateo habían decidido llevar a sus hijos al centro comercial para celebrar el cumpleaños de Iván, el benjamín. El niño tenía cuatro años y era serio, silencioso y un tanto huraño. A Pepa a veces le extrañaba ese carácter tan introvertido y había llegado a pensar que le ocurría algo, pero supuestamente Iván estaba perfectamente. El hecho de que su hermano fuese mucho más dicharachero y activo no significaba que al pequeño le ocurriera algo malo.

Pepa observó al cumpleañero. Estaba parado justo frente al escaparate de una juguetería, claramente interesado en un llamativo camión de bomberos teledirigido. Las Navidades estaban próximas y la mujer tomó buena nota. Por lo general, Iván no era nada caprichoso. Mateo, el mayor, era mucho más pedigüeño, pero a sus seis años parecía comprender que papá y mamá no podían comprarle demasiados juguetes. Por fortuna, los Reyes Magos eran los Reyes Magos y ellos no entendían de cosas de dinero.

Le sorprendió cuando Iván fue hasta ella y la agarró de la mano.

—¡Mamá! —Exclamó con determinación—. Lo _quere._

—¿Te gusta el camión? —El niño asintió—. ¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer? En cuanto lleguemos a casa, le vamos a escribir a los Reyes Magos de Oriente y les vamos a pedir uno. ¿Quieres?

—¡No! ¡_Quere hora_!

—Pero ahora no puede ser, cariño.

Iván hizo un puchero. Pepa no recordaba la última vez que el chiquitajo hizo un berrinche, pero iba a ponerse a llorar en un periquete. La pobre mujer se estremeció al recordar lo insoportable que era Mateo cuando se ponía en ese plan y esperaba que a Iván la rabieta le durara algo menos.

Para su desgracia, Iván no sólo se pasó varios minutos llorando y gritando. También ocurrió algo que con Mateo no había pasado y que llenó su cabeza de incógnitas que nunca llegaría a resolver.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ministerio de Magia.<strong>_

Marga había decidido quedarse un par de horas más de la cuenta en su oficina porque al día siguiente tenía cita en la clínica muggle y no iría a trabajar en toda la tarde. Aunque estaba muy segura de lo que quería hacer, también se sentía bastante nerviosa. La maternidad no era un juego de niños y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Tras revisar un par de expedientes y recoger bien su escritorio, se dispuso a marcharse a casa. Tal vez llamara a Clara para que la invitara a cenar porque necesitaba mantenerse entretenida pero no quería salir por ahí. No le apetecía. Se puso el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes y se colgó el bolso en el hombro. Casi nunca se aparecía para regresar a su piso porque estaba ubicado en un barrio muggle y había quedado escarmentada en cierta ocasión, cuando los vecinos casi la pillaron en plena aparición. Y es que no tenía unos vecinos normales. Eran unos cotillas de mucho cuidado y era mejor no correr riesgos.

Justo cuando cerraba la puerta del despacho, se encontró frente a frente con un auror muy jovencito. Marga conocía a un buen puñado de ellos y supo de inmediato que era un novato.

—¡Ey, tú! —Espetó el chaval. Marga se contuvo para no hacer un gesto de extrañeza. ¡Qué criatura más maleducada!—. Eres asistenta social, ¿no? —Marga pensó en decirle que era más que evidente porque acababa de verla saliendo de su oficina, pero se limitó a asentir—. Tienes que venirte conmigo. Ha habido una serie de problemas en un centro comercial muggle. Un mocoso ha tenido un estallido de magia involuntaria o algo así.

Marga se envaró, claramente interesada por el asunto, pero a la vez dudando de que fuera asunto suyo.

—¿No sois los aurores y los inefables los que os encargáis de esas cosas?

—Normalmente sí, pero es que los padres del mocoso han desaparecido.

—¿Cómo que han desaparecido?

—Pues eso, que cuando los inefables han detectado la magia del crío y mi compañero y yo nos hemos presentado allí, sus padres no estaban.

—¿Creéis que les ha ocurrido algo?

El auror novato se encogió de hombros. Marga, que hasta ese instante le había encontrado parecido con alguien, se dio cuenta de que tenía los mismos ojos y la misma nariz que el jefe de aurores y recordó que uno de sus sobrinos había entrado recientemente a trabajar al Ministerio.

—Está bien. ¿Dónde tenemos que aparecernos?

* * *

><p>Jorge observó el montón de juguetes apilados al más puro estilo <em>Poltergeist<em>. Comenzaba en la planta baja del centro comercial y llegaba hasta lo más alto de la cúpula del techo. De cuando en cuando se balanceaba peligrosamente, pero el auror sabía que no se caería. En alguna ocasión había podido observar de primera mano los efectos que la magia involuntaria de los niños podía causar y casi siempre resultaba fascinante.

Miró al crío de reojo. Tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos verdes y sollozaba de cuando en cuando, preguntando por sus padres. Cuando Jorge y Juanjo López volvieron al Ministerio, se encontraron con aquel aviso de los inefables. Por lo general, cuando éstos localizaban un estallido de magia de aquella clase, siempre se personaban en el lugar de los hechos para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Los muggles solían ponerse muy nerviosos ante cosas como aquella y, si para colmo se producían en lugares públicos, la presencia de los aurores y de los encargados de desmemoriar a los muggles resultaba imprescindible.

Sus compañeros ya se habían puesto manos a la obra. Tenían unas cuantas horas de trabajo por delante porque había muchos testigos de tan extraño acontecimiento. Habían protegido a cal y canto el centro comercial y se dedicaban con ahínco a buscar a aquellos que presenciaron el estallido de magia. Por fortuna, localizarlos no era demasiado complicado porque todos tenían cara de alucine total.

En ese momento, lo que más preocupaba a Jorge era el niño. No era normal que sus padres no aparecieran por ningún lado e intentar hablar con él era imposible porque era demasiado pequeño y estaba muy asustado. Y él tampoco tenía mucha mano izquierda con los mocosos.

—¡Jorge!

Aunque normalmente no apreciaba demasiado la presencia de Margarita Vázquez, en esa ocasión se alegró de verla por allí. Porque esa bruja podía ser muchas cosas, pero era buenísima en su trabajo y los niños se le daban bastante bien.

—Creí que no llegaría nunca, Vázquez.

Marga entornó los ojos. Odiaba que aquel cretino la llamara por su apellido, pero había comprendido que no había forma de hacerle cambiar de actitud de la misma forma que ella no pensaba dejar de decirle Jorge.

—He venido en cuanto me habéis avisado.

—Ya —Jorge miró de soslayo al joven López, que parecía preparado para la acción—. Bueno, da igual que haya tardado una eternidad.

—No he tardado una eternidad.

—Claro, claro. La cuestión es que ese niño —Señaló al pequeñajo con un gesto— ha organizado este desaguisado y necesitamos que alguien se haga cargo de él hasta que demos con sus padres.

—Tu compañero ya me ha dicho que han desaparecido.

—No es mi compañero. Es un novato en prácticas —Jorge se rió internamente ante la cara indignada del chaval. Que sí, que luego le iría con el cuento al tío, pero le daba lo mismo—. Y sí, los padres se han esfumado.

—¿Podría ser como consecuencia de la magia accidental?

—Los inefables están dando vueltas alrededor del crío y han lanzado un montón de hechizos, pero creo que no han averiguado nada. Y si lo han hecho, están callados como putos. Ya sabes que su trabajo es secreto.

Marga no puedo evitar reírse ante semejante expresión. Jorge Armero era un bruto y un mal hablado y ella seguía teniéndolo en su punto de mira. Se había dado cuenta de que cada vez era menos probable que pudieran tener algo, pero sentía cierta atracción por él. Una atracción que la hacía sentirse muy extraña e insegura, cosa que nunca le había pasado antes.

—Voy a intentar hablar con el niño.

—No sé a qué estás esperando.

Marga obvió el último comentario y se acercó hasta el pequeño brujillo. Una mujer que tenía toda la pinta de ser inefable estaba a su lado, intentando calmar su llanto infructuosamente. Mientras tanto, uno de sus compañeros se encargaba de deshacer la magia involuntaria.

—Soy Marga Vázquez —Estrechó la mano de la otra bruja—. Trabajo en Asuntos Sociales y voy a encargarme del niño.

—¡Oh, genial! Pensé que no llegaríais nunca —Marga apretó los puños. ¿Por qué todo el mundo insistía con eso si realmente no había tardado nada?—. Voy a seguir trabajando.

—¿Has encontrado algo raro?

—La magia del niño está perfectamente, serena después de la explosión. Y no noto nada extraño a su alrededor. Sea lo que sea lo que les ha pasado a sus padres, no tiene nada que ver con él o con la magia.

Marga asintió. El pequeñajo se había removido ante la mención de sus padres y había vuelto a preguntar por ellos.

—Vale, muchas gracias.

La inefable hizo un gesto y se alejó de ellos unos cuantos metros. Marga observó al niño un instante y luego se sentó en el suelo, a su lado.

—Hola, guapo —Con esas dos palabras logró llamar la atención del pequeño—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Un silencio que se vio interrumpido por un nuevo sollozo.

—Mis papás no _tan._

—¡Oh! Pero no pasa nada. Todos estos señores los están buscando y los van a encontrar.

—¿Sí?

—Pues claro que sí —Marga sacó un pañuelo de papel y limpió las lágrimas y los mocos del niño—. ¿Me dices cómo te llamas? Yo soy Marga.

—Iván.

—¡Pero qué nombre más bonito! Y dime una cosa, Iván. ¿Has venido aquí con tus papás?

—No _tan_.

—Los vamos a encontrar, cielo —Marga le acarició el pelo—. ¿Has venido con alguien más? Tus hermanitos, los abuelos…

—Con Mateo.

—¿Mateo es tu hermanito? —El niño no movió un músculo y luego rompió a llorar otra vez. Marga sabía que no podría obtener más información de su parte, pero al menos sabía que el chiquitajo se llamaba Iván y que posiblemente tenía un hermano que se llamaba Mateo. Sólo cabía esperar que los aurores pudieran averiguar algo más interrogando a los testigos porque no se le ocurría que había podido pasarles a los padres del pobre niño. ¡Menuda forma de iniciarse en la magia!

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué habrá pasado con los padres de Iván? Lo descubriremos en próximos capítulos. Espero que este os haya gustado y ojalá os animéis a dejar un comentario. Besetes y hasta el próximo.<em>


	47. Planes de futuro III

**PLANES DE FUTURO III**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hospital Mágico de San Mateo, Madrid. 4 de diciembre de 2012<strong>_

Marga había decidido llevar al pequeño Iván al hospital para que los sanadores le echaran un ojo. A parte de estar muy nervioso y asustado y de preguntar constantemente por sus padres, el estallido de magia no tuvo secuelas físicas. Aún así, Marga insistió en que lo mantuvieran ingresado. Quería darle tiempo a los aurores para que investigaran la desaparición de sus progenitores y retrasar el máximo el momento de llevarlo al centro de acogida del mundo mágico. Aunque los padres del niño fueran muggles, Iván era un brujillo y la responsabilidad de cuidarlo recaía, precisamente, en los brujos.

Aunque no formaba parte de sus obligaciones, decidió quedarse con él. El personal del hospital, que la conocía bastante bien, había preparado una cama para ella y Marga se había pasado toda la noche recostada pero sin pegar ojo. No podía dejar de mirar a Iván, que se había dormido de puro agotamiento. Estaba ansiosa por saber quiénes eran sus padres y qué había pasado con ellos. No quería ni plantearse la posibilidad de que hubiera tenido lugar un desenlace fatal, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. En ese caso, tendría que buscar a los familiares del niño, explicarles su condición mágica y esperar que quisieran ocuparse de él. Si nadie aceptaba su tutela, el Ministerio le buscaría una familia. Por fortuna, los niños magos huérfanos no abundaban y siempre había mucha gente dispuesta a ocuparse de ellos.

Ella misma podría hacerlo, demonios. El pensamiento la había asaltado de madrugada. Cuando había decidido que sería madre, se había obcecado en la idea de quedarse embarazada y ni siquiera se había planteado la adopción, pero realmente no le importaría ocuparse de un niño sin hogar. Ellos eran, tal vez, lo más necesitados.

Era demasiado pronto para plantearse cosas como aquella. Seguramente los aurores darían con los padres. Lo más lógico era pensar que habían perdido al niño durante todo el follón que se organizó en el centro comercial y a esas alturas debían estar buscándolo como locos. Marga se puso en su lugar y se imaginó que debían sentirse terriblemente mal. Perder a un hijo era lo peor. El simple pensamiento de que algo pudiera ocurrirles a Darío o a Amelia la llenó de angustia.

Pasó toda la noche pensando en eso. Iván apenas se removió en la cama. Parecía diminuto con su pijama del hospital y Marga esperó que todo acabara bien para él. Eran tan pequeño.

Se levantó muy temprano y usó el baño para adecentarse un poco. Seguramente el niño tardaría un rato en despertarse y decidió salir a estirar las piernas al pasillo. Ni siquiera le sorprendió que Armero se acercara dando grandes zancadas porque ese hombre realmente tenía el don de la oportunidad. Traía su ropa de auror un poco arrugada y no parecía haber dormido mucho más que ella.

—Buenos días, Jorge. ¿Dónde has dejado a tu ayudante? —El brujo ignoró la pulla y se limitó a saludarla—. ¿Habéis averiguado algo?

—Hemos averiguado mucho, en realidad —Armero miró hacia la habitación del niño y apretó los dientes un instante—. ¿Podemos hablar en otro sitio? No me gustaría que el mocoso escuche lo que tengo que decirte.

Marga se sintió alarmada y siguió a Jorge al fondo del pasillo. El hombre era un bruto, pero también era extremadamente delicado cuando se trataba de menores.

—¿Qué pasa? No me digas que…

—¿Se han muerto? No, no es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Los chicos de informática se han pasado horas revisando los videos de seguridad del centro comercial y han dado con los padres del crío. Tal y como te dijo, llegaron acompañados de Iván y de otro niño un poco mayor.

—Mateo.

—¿Quién?

—El hermano de Iván se llama Mateo.

—¡Oh, vale! —Armero se agitó un instante. Parecía muy disgustado—. La cuestión es que estuvieron dando vueltas durante un rato, hasta que el mocoso se quedó parado frente al escaparate de la juguetería y tuvo el estallido involuntario. Las imágenes en esta parte son un poco borrosas por culpa de la magia, pero por suerte las cámaras no se estropearon del todo —Jorge volvió a removerse—. Durante un minuto, se ven volar los juguetes para formar aquella pila y a la gente corriendo. Después, todos se quedaron inmóviles y al cabo de unos segundos, Iván intentó acercarse a su madre. Supongo que estaría asustado.

—Claro que lo estaba, el pobrecito.

—Pero no era el único que lo estaba, ¿sabe, Vázquez? Porque la madre, en lugar de ofrecerle consuelo, se dio media vuelta, agarró al mayor y se fue del centro comercial con su marido.

—¿Qué? —Marga no podría estar más alucinada ni queriendo. Apenas fue capaz de creerse la historia de Armero y no supo qué decir.

—Que se largaron, Vázquez. Se fueron y lo dejaron tirado como un perro.

Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, Marga se hubiera preguntando a qué venía aquella especie de dolor que se reflejó en los ojos del hombre, pero estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en el pobre Iván. No le extrañaba que estuviera tan nervioso.

—¿Sabéis como se llaman?

—Estamos en ello. Seguramente a media mañana tendremos los nombres de los padres e iremos a hablar con ellos.

—Voy a ir con vosotros.

—No es cosa suya.

—¡Claro que lo es! Seguramente estén muy asustados y no comprendan lo que le ha pasado a Iván —Una vez recuperada de la impresión inicial, Marga tomó una férrea determinación—. Les voy a explicar con pelos y señales todo lo que necesitan saber e Iván pasará esta noche en casa, con sus padres y su hermano.

—¿Y si no se sale con la suya? Hay muggles que son muy cerrados de mollera.

—Todo va a salir bien, Armero. Pero si los padres de Iván no atienden a razones, me ocuparé de que ese niño esté bien.

Jorge Armero la miró fijamente y al final sonrió. Fue muy poquito, pero lo hizo.

—Es lo que siempre hace. ¿Cierto, Vázquez?

Marga asintió. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero se preguntó tontamente porqué Jorge insistía en llamarla de usted. Le resultaba del todo antinatural.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Residencia de los padres de Iván. Por la tarde.<strong>_

A Pepa le temblaban las manos mientras se tomaba la quinta tila del día. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche y se había dedicado a velar el sueño de su querido Mateo.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había ocurrido en el centro comercial. Siempre había sabido que Iván era un niño extraño, pero nunca se imaginó que lo sería tanto. Porque lo que había pasado con todos esos juguetes no era medianamente normal. Pepa no necesitaba ser una experta en fenómenos paranormales para darse cuenta de que el responsable de aquello fue Iván. No lograba entender lo que había pasado, pero tenía muy claro que no quería formar parte de ello.

Era muy duro admitir que la naturaleza de su propio hijo la aterraba y que no deseaba tenerlo cerca. Tal vez se estuviera precipitando, quién podría decirlo, pero estaba segura de que esa anomalía de Iván podría pegársele al pobrecito Mateo. Porque su benjamín fue raro desde el momento de su nacimiento y Pepa siempre había visto algo turbio en sus ojos. Y lo quería porque era hijo suyo y lo había llevado nueve meses en su vientre, pero ver confirmadas sus sospechas era horrible. La palabra monstruo se había colado varias veces en su pensamiento. Iván era un monstruo y ella debía mantener a salvo a Mateo.

Sí, eso debía hacer.

Mateo entró a la cocina. Ese día se había sentido incapaz de salir en busca de un empleo. Antes era el director de una sucursal bancaria, pero le habían despedido tres años antes por culpa de la crisis, justo después de que naciera Iván. Sí, incluso su nacimiento había sido un mal augurio. Pepa no podía quitárselo de la cabeza porque ahora todo encajaba. Desde que nació Iván todo estaban siendo problemas.

Pensó que le hablaría del niño, pero lo único que hizo fue sentarse y apretar los dientes. El único que se había preocupado por Iván fue su hermano, quien en su inocencia no comprendía lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser. Había preguntado una y otra vez por él, insistiendo en que debían ir a recogerle al centro comercial. A Pepa también le inquietaba la forma que habían tenido de dejarlo. Actuó por instinto, guiada por sus ganas de proteger a Mateo, pero era posible que se hubieran metido en problemas.

—Mateo —Dijo en un susurro, logrando que su marido la mirara. Tenía los ojos rojos y no se había afeitado—. Lo que pasó ayer…

—No sé qué fue lo que pasó ayer, Pepa, pero no quiero hablar de ello.

—Pero no debimos dejar a Iván así.

—Ya viste lo que hizo.

—No me refiero a eso —Pepa se sentó frente al hombre y le cogió las manos—. Lo abandonamos en mitad del centro comercial. La policía se va a dar cuenta y van a venir a por nosotros.

Mateo suspiró y se tiró del pelo casi compulsivamente. Era incapaz de pensar con claridad. Se sentía terriblemente mal por haber abandonado a Iván y al mismo tiempo le daba miedo traerlo a casa. Al igual que Pepa, él también había notado lo raro que era el niño y se había horrorizado por lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero estaba demasiado confundido como para plantearse seriamente el tema. No entendía nada y sabía que había obrado mal pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—¡Joder, Pepa! ¿Qué hemos hecho?

—Lo que creímos mejor.

—No. No sé…

Justo en ese instante llamaron a la puerta. Los dos se pusieron en pie de un brinco y se miraron fijamente. La policía, sin duda. Habían descubierto lo ocurrido y venían a ajustar cuentas. Y Pepa no podía culparles por ello, pero estaba convencida de que había actuado bien. Quería estarlo.

—Voy yo.

Mateo siempre había procedido con más determinación en los momentos de crisis. Se tiró del jersey hacia abajo y enfiló el pasillo a buen paso. A Pepa no le quedó más remedio que ir tras él y se sintió un poco tonta. ¿Qué explicaciones podrían darle a los policías? Seguramente pensarían de ella que era un monstruo por dejar así a Iván.

Cuando Mateo abrió la puerta le sorprendió muchísimo no ver a dos agentes uniformados. Había dos personas en el pasillo, una mujer vestida con sobriedad y un hombre que sí que parecía llevar alguna clase de ropa oficial que Pepa no había visto en su vida.

—Buenas tardes —La mujer les acababa de sonreír amistosamente, pero el hombre parecía sacado de una película de mafiosos—. ¿Son ustedes Mateo Plaza y Josefa Martínez? —Pepa miró a su marido y los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo—. Permítanme que me presente. Soy Marga Vázquez y mi compañero se llama Jorge Armero. Venimos a hablarles de su hijo Iván.

Pepa sintió como se le paraba el corazón. Sí, la mujer estaba siendo bastante amable, pero estaba convencida de que no tardaría en empezar a lanzarle acusaciones. Y no se sentía con fuerzas para afrontarlas. Realmente no.

—¿Podemos pasar? Es mejor que la conversación sea en privado.

Mateo asintió y se hizo a un lado para permitirles entrar. Después, guió a ambos a la sala de estar mientras les invitaba a tomar algo. Ninguno quiso nada, pero Pepa fue a la cocina igual a preparar unas galletas y un café. Necesitaba tomar aire porque todo iba de mal en peor y no quería explotar. Llevaban demasiado tiempo soportando una desgracia tras otra. Parecía mentira que cuando Mateo nació estuvieran planeando comprarse una casa en Las Rozas. Su vida se había puesto patas arriba y era por Iván. Sí, porque era raro. Pero también era su hijo y algo en su interior le decía que esos pensamientos no eran más que tonterías.

Cuando regresó al saloncito y comenzó a escuchar la rocambolesca historia que esos dos individuos le contaron a él y a su marido, se sintió al borde del desmayo. Era increíble y no podría soportarlo.

* * *

><p>—Entiendo que se sientan desconcertados —Decía Marga después de pasar más de una hora hablando sobre el mundo mágico—. Suele ocurrirles a los padres de brujos de primera generación, pero les aseguro que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse. Iván es un niño perfectamente normal con un talento especial —La mujer sonrió, preparada para hacer aquella analogía que ya había utilizado en más de una ocasión—. Algunos niños resultan ser unos futbolistas excelentes y otros nacen siendo magos.<p>

Mateo y Pepa se miraron. Marga se daba cuenta de que Jorge se estaba mostrando de lo más hostil y, aunque a ella también le parecía fatal lo que esos dos habían hecho, procuraba ponerse en su lugar para poder entenderles un poco mejor. Se notaba a la legua lo asustados que estaban, pero creía haber hecho un buen trabajo convenciéndoles de que todo estaba bien. No sería fácil, al menos no al principio, pero casi siempre salía bien. Por fortuna, muy pocos padres eran como los de Clara y la mayoría terminaba por ver todo el asunto de la magia con normalidad. Marga pensó en su propia familia, en todas las preguntas que le hacían sus hermanos cada vez que volvía de los campamentos mágicos y en todas las conversaciones a media voz que había mantenido con sus progenitores y tenía esperanzas en que todo fuera bien para Iván de la misma forma que había ido bien para ella.

—Entonces —Mateo Plaza, que no dejaba de tironearse del pelo por causa de los nervios, habló con voz temerosa—. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer ahora?

—No tienen que hacer nada. Iván no necesita ninguna clase de cuidados especiales. Es posible que vuelva a tener estallidos involuntarios de magia, pero le aseguro que lo que ha ocurrido hoy es algo extraordinario.

—Pero si como dice hay que mantener todo esto en secreto, ¿qué va a pasarle a Iván? Ha hecho magia delante de un montón de personas y…

—El señor Armero es auror. El equivalente a un policía en el mundo mágico. Él y sus compañeros han arreglado todo lo ocurrido en el centro comercial y a Iván no va a pasarle absolutamente nada. Es un menor y no puede controlar su poder.

Mateo miró a su mujer. Ella no había abierto la boca en todo el rato, pero estaba muy pálida y obviamente menos receptiva que el marido.

—¿Y nosotros? Dejamos a Iván allí solo.

—Su comportamiento fue ciertamente negligente —Jorge carraspeó como si considerara que se había quedado muy corta. Marga lo ignoró—, pero entendemos que se dejaran llevar por el pánico. Iván ha pasado la noche bajo la tutela del Ministerio de Magia, pero podrá volver a casa enseguida.

—¿Y no nos sancionarán o algo así?

—No, señor Plaza, aunque deben comprometerse a garantizar el bienestar del niño.

—¿Y si no lo hacemos?

Marga giró la cabeza para mirar a Pepa, sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Como ya les he comentado, Iván no necesita ningún cuidado especial. Sólo tienen que seguir tratándolo como hasta ahora y estará perfectamente.

—No me refiero a eso —Pepa hizo una pequeña pausa y se llevó la mano al cuello, angustiada—. ¿Y si no queremos que vuelva a casa?

—¡Pepa! —Protestó el marido antes de que Marga pudiera abrir la boca.

—Es lo que hemos hablado, Mateo.

—No hemos hablado nada. Yo estaba preocupado porque no entendía nada, pero ahora que sé lo que le pasa a Iván, creo que su lugar está aquí.

—Ya has oído lo que ha dicho esta mujer. Por lo visto, Iván es un brujo. Yo creo que su sitio está con los otros brujos.

—¡Oh, no! —Marga no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo—. Su sitio está con su familia. Mis padres también son muggles y nunca hubo ningún problema en casa. Y brujo o no, Iván sigue siendo su hijo. ¿De verdad se siente incapaz de cuidar de él?

Pepa no contestó. Mateo se puso en pie y pareció muy seguro de sí mismo al hablar.

—Tenemos que intentarlo, Pepa. Lo que hicimos ayer fue horrible y no soporto la idea de perder a Iván. Tenemos que intentarlo.

Media hora después, Jorge y Marga salían del domicilio del matrimonio. Querían a Iván de vuelta y Marga se encargaría de llevarlo a casa al día siguiente. Sabía que aquellos dos muggles necesitaban tiempo para charlar entre ellos porque la mujer no parecía en absoluto convencida. A la bruja le gustaba mantener su ánimo arriba y ser positiva, pero tenía malas vibraciones respecto a esa gente. Les había dado su número de teléfono y les había dicho que podrían llamarla en cualquier momento que lo necesitaran.

—Menudo par de gilipollas —Escupió Jorge una vez se quedaron a solas. No había abierto la boca durante toda la entrevista y a Marga casi no le sorprendió verlo tan ofuscado—. Sobre todo ella. ¿Cómo puede rechazar de esa forma a su hijo?

—Cree que el mayor podría estar en peligro y desea protegerlo —Marga sonaba bastante convincente aunque le costara creerse sus propias palabras—. En cuanto vea que Iván sigue siendo el mismo niño de siempre, se le quitarán todos los miedos y las aguas volverán a su cauce.

—¿De verdad cree eso, Vázquez?

—¿Por qué no iba a creerlo?

Armero la miró con los ojos entornados y finalmente negó con la cabeza como si estuviera sintiendo mucha pena por ella.

—Me parece mentira que lleve tantos años trabajando en Asuntos Sociales y aún confíe en la buena fe de las personas.

—Y a mí me parece mentira que no quieras darle ni un mínimo de confianza a un par de muggles que acaban de descubrir la magia. La verdad, no creo que sea tan raro lo que les ha pasado.

—Vázquez —Jorge se puso frente a ella y la miró a los ojos. Era altísimo—. Abandonaron a su hijo de cuatro años en un centro comercial. La mujer se ha pasado todo el rato poniendo en duda tus palabras y rechazando al crío. ¿Realmente cree que va a tener su final feliz?

Marga quiso decirle que sí, pero no pudo. Apretó los dientes y negó con la cabeza. Esperaba que él le restregara por la cara que tenía la razón, pero lo que hizo fue reanudar la marcha. Marga decidió que sería bueno cambiar de tema, aunque no estaba segura de que Jorge fuera a mostrarse muy charlatán. Nunca lo era.

—Jorge. ¿Por qué sigues tratándome de usted? Hace un montón de años que nos conocemos.

Armero la miró de reojo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—¿Por qué iba a tratarle de otra forma? Trabajamos juntos de vez en cuando, pero no somos amigos.

—Porque tú no quieres que lo seamos.

Pensó que Jorge se pondría tenso porque no era la primera vez que mantenían una charla de esa clase, así que le sorprendió que sonriera. La segunda vez en un periodo de tiempo muy pequeño.

—¿Por qué querría ser su amigo?

—¿Y por qué no? Si me dieras una oportunidad podrías darte cuenta de lo buena tía que soy.

—Sí, claro —Armero chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza—. No dudo de sus dotes para socializar con la gente, pero eso no me va.

—Tener amistades no es algo malo, ¿sabes? Te vendría bien para despejarte después del trabajo.

—¿No cree que se está extralimitando en sus opiniones, señorita Vázquez?

—Pues no, francamente.

Armero volvió a mirarla de soslayo y a Marga le pareció que sonreía por tercera vez, aunque no podría afirmarlo con total seguridad.

—Supongo que no vas a aceptar una cerveza más tarde, ¿verdad?

—No me gusta la cerveza.

—Pues tómate un agua con gas, pero dime que sí.

Jorge se lo pensó un instante y luego habló con su sequedad de siempre.

—Me temo que estoy demasiado cansado para aceptar una invitación de su parte. Tal vez otro día.

Marga no insistió. Al menos Armero no la había llamado golfa en esa ocasión. Aún le escocía un poco aquel insulto pronunciado tanto tiempo atrás y, aunque realmente le hubiera gustado salir con Jorge, aunque fuera en plan amigos, se dijo que aquel par de sonrisas habían merecido la pena. Estaba cansada y no había podido ir a la clínica de inseminación artificial, pero se sentía muy a gusto.

No había tenido un mal día.

* * *

><p><em>Un capítulo más. Espero que os guste. Besetes y hasta pronto.<em>


	48. Planes de futuro IV

**PLANES DE FUTURO IV**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toledo. 5 de diciembre de 2012<strong>_

Tras una breve reflexión, Darío decidió meter en la maleta el anorak marrón oscuro. Al día siguiente, Alfie, Eloy y él se marcharían a pasar el puente de la Constitución a Inglaterra. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veían a Antonio Álvarez, los tres disponían de unos cuantos días de asueto y Alfie tenía unas ganas tremendas de darse una vueltecita por el mítico Callejón Diagón. La verdad era que el viaje era del todo improvisado y Darío tenía la sensación de que se estaba dejando algo. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se dio por vencido. Ya llevaba bastante equipaje, así que cerró la cremallera y se dijo que al día siguiente tendría que conjurar un hechizo reductor para no ir por ahí con ese armatoste.

Viajarían en escoba. Pillar un traslador internacional con tampoco tiempo era imposible y no les apetecía usar el muy muggle avión. Seguramente pasarían muchísimo frío y Darío no negaba que sentía ciertas reservas a la hora de subirse a su escoba, pero era la mejor solución. Su madre se estaba encargando de añadir unos cuantos hechizos de seguridad y estaba seguro de que su padre haría lo mismo en cuanto se presentara en casa para despedirle.

Justo cuando terminaba de cerrar la cremallera, Alfie le llamó al móvil. Empezó a hablar en cuestión de nanosegundos, antes incluso de que Darío le saludara en condiciones.

—¡Ey, tío! Eloy y yo estamos en Abadía 51. Vente a tomarte unas cañitas con nosotros.

Darío miró la hora. Aún era pronto y ya lo tenía todo preparado, así que bajó a decirle a su madre que se iba y se desapareció en el recibidor de su casa. Apareció a las puertas del famoso local del mundo mágico y se apresuró a entrar porque hacía frío. Había bastante gente porque al día siguiente era festivo y el brujerío nacional parecía tener ganas de marcha. No tardó nada en localizar a Alfie junto a la barra. Su primo le hacía señales con el brazo y, junto a él, Eloy medio sonreía, ataviado con su ropa negra de siempre.

—Hola, colega —Alfie le pasó una mano por los hombros y le pidió una cerveza—. Estábamos hablando de la hora de salida. ¿Te parece bien que nos vayamos a eso de las nueve? Calculamos que tardaremos en llegar a Londres unas dos horas. Si no hay contratiempos ni te caes de la escoba, claro.

—Joder, Alf. Gracias por tener tanta fe en mí.

—No pretendo ofenderte ni nada. Sólo soy realista.

—Pues te aseguro que no pienso caerme de ninguna escoba. Si acaso llegaremos tarde porque se te peguen las sábanas.

—No te creas, primo. Al capitán Pinzón no le gustan los dormilones.

Cuando Alfred Cattermole supo que quería ser marinero, se las apañó para aprobar los estudios muggles y mágicos. Para sorpresa de todos, hizo selectividad y obtuvo suficiente nota como para entrar en la Escuela Técnica Superior de Ingenieros Navales de la Pollitécnica de Madrid. Eso sí, no tenía pinta de ir a sacarse la diplomatura en Ingeniería Naval. Se había pasado casi dos años hincando codos hasta que había convencido a Pinzón para que lo admitiera en su tripulación. Llevaba unos cuantos meses navegando por el mundo y estaba lo suficientemente contento como para olvidarse definitivamente de los estudios muggles. De hecho, estaba más centrado en mejorar sus habilidades mágicas y Darío le ayudaba a practicar cada vez que tenía ocasión. Lo único malo era que ya no se veían tan a menudo como antes, pero Alfie estaba pasando un par de meses en tierra hasta mediados de enero, cuando se embarcaría durante nueve meses rumbo a las gélidas aguas de la Antártida.

—Ya te llamaré por teléfono. Por si acaso.

—¿Y a Eloy no le vigilas?

—¡Ey! —Protestó el aludido—. Que en mi vida he llegado tarde a ningún sitio.

—Vaya dos Don Perfecto que me he encontrado. Seguro que hasta tenéis la maleta preparada —Eloy y Darío se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo—. Pues eso.

—No me digas que no has hecho el equipaje —Comentó Darío, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—Pues no. No sé por qué tanta prisa. Cuando llegue a casa, meteré lo primero que pille en la maleta y listo.

Darío iba a decirle que de esa forma seguramente se dejaría la mitad de las cosas necesarias en casa, pero como Alfie no le iba a hacer ningún caso, puso los ojos en blanco y lo dejó estar. Su primo era como era y ya nada ni nadie podría cambiarle.

Bueno, tal vez su admirado capitán Pinzón.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

Darío masculló una maldición entre dientes. No había visto llegar a Juanjo López porque estaba de espaldas a él. Cuando giró la cabeza, descubrió que el muy idiota no se había quitado el uniforme de auror y andaba con el pecho hinchado como un pavo.

—Hola, López —Saludó sin muchas ganas.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo?

—Pues ya ves.

López entornó los ojos. Darío supuso que tenía ganas de dar la lata porque, aunque no estaba rodeado por su pandilla de descerebrados habituales, parecía sentirse muy protegido por su posición de auror. Los había que no maduraban nunca.

—Espero que seáis buenos chicos y no arméis bulla. No me gustaría tener que arrestaros.

Darío no iba a tomarse la molestia de responder y Alfie había desconectado en cuanto lo vio. Eloy, en cambio, dio un paso adelante y se encaró con él. Por lo general, el chico era muy tranquilo, pero López le había amargado la vida cuando eran pequeños y se la tenía guardada. Lo disimulaba casi siempre, claro, pero se le notaba lo mucho que le fastidiaba tenerlo cerca.

—Pues a mí me parece que sí es lo que quieres.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Pues que has venido aquí a provocar porque sigues siendo un tocapelotas de mierda —Eloy le miró de arriba a abajo y López apretó los dientes, claramente a punto de entrar en ebullición—. Corrección. Eres un tocapelotas de mierda disfrazado de auror.

López se puso rojo como un tomate, sacó la varita y apuntó a la cabeza de Eloy.

—O cierras la puta boca, Jiménez, o te detengo aquí mismo.

—¿Y de qué me vas a acusar exactamente? Porque creo que todo el mundo ha visto que yo estaba tomándome una cerveza con mis amigos y tú te has acercado y me has amenazado con la varita. Auror o no, creo que llevas las de perder.

López echó un vistazo a su alrededor y comprendió que aquel gilipollas tenía razón. La verdad era que se había acercado a ellos para molestar y demostrarles quién mandaba ahora, pero el tiro le había salido por la culata. Cabreado consigo mismo, bajó la varita y señaló a los tres chicos con el dedo.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, cabrones.

—Claro que no, López —Darío le sonrió amablemente—. Hasta la próxima.

Cuando su antiguo compañero de estudios desapareció, Alfie soltó una carcajada que desconcertó a sus dos amigos.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora? —Quiso saber su primo—. ¿Ya se te ha subido la cerveza a la cabeza?

—¡Qué va! Es que estaba pensando que aunque el mono se vista de seda, o de auror en este caso, mono se queda.

Darío reflexionó un instante y al final también se echó a reír. Alfie tenía más razón que un santo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ministerio de Magia, Madrid. 6 de enero de 2012.<strong>_

Juanjo estaba de muy mal humor esa mañana. Aún le escocía un poco la humillación a la que le había sometido ese bicho raro de Eloy Jiménez en Abadía 51, pero es que además le había tocado trabajar en festivo. ¿De qué servía que tu tío fuera el jefe de aurores si te tocaba pringar cuando casi todos estaban disfrutando de un día de vacaciones?

Le echó un vistazo a Jorge Armero. Había esperado que al menos el tipo tuviera el detalle de sacarlo a patrullar otra vez, pero llevaba toda la mañana rellenado y archivando informes. Al menos no había tenido la desfachatez de pedirle ayuda porque no pensaba brindársela. Porque, vamos, ¿qué clase de auror hacía esas labores? Eso era cosa de secretarias, no de hombres de acción. Incapaz de aguantar tanto aburrimiento, se acercó a la mesa de Armero y dio un par de golpecitos sobre el tablero. La gélida mirada que su compañero le dirigió estuvo a punto de echarlo para atrás. Sólo a punto.

-¿Qué quieres, capullo?

Juanjo odiaba que se refiriera a él de esa forma, así que retrasó un poco el tema que más le preocupaba para dejar las cosas claras.

-Para empezar, que dejes de llamarme capullo.

-¿En serio? Pues mala suerte, capullo. Ya te dije que podías chivarte a tu tío, pero hasta que él no me llame la atención, seguiré llamándote como me salga de las pelotas. ¿Te enteras o quieres que te haga un croquis?

-Pues a lo mejor eres tú el que necesite un mapa para salir del Ministerio cagando leches cuando hable con mi tío, ¿sabes?

Tal vez no había sido un movimiento adecuado, pero Juanjo se quedó muy a gusto tras decir esas palabras. Armero le miró muy serio un instante, como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a mordiscos, y al final se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya has demostrado que además de capullo eres un chulo presuntuoso. ¿Vas a decirme ahora por qué me estás molestando?

-Quiero que vayamos a patrullar.

-¿Perdona?

-Mi tío dijo que me saques a patrullar para que aprenda la dinámica de trabajo de los aurores.

-Pues tu tío puede decir misa, chaval -Armero señaló su mesa con un gesto-. Tengo que resolver todo este papeleo y, como comprenderás, no lo voy a hacer en mi tiempo libre. Así que tienes dos opciones. O me ayudas y terminamos antes, o te largas por ahí a sacarte los mocos. Eso sí, que sea dentro del cuartel. No soy responsable de las memeces que puedas hacer lejos del Ministerio.

Tras decirle aquello, Armero se dio media vuelta y siguió a lo suyo. Juanjo pensó que lo más conveniente sería echarle un cable para terminar antes y poder salir a la calle, pero su orgullo le impidió actuar de tal forma. Prefería estar aburrido antes que seguirle el juego a aquel idiota. No entendía por qué su tío se lo había puesto como compañero. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que así no se podía aprender nada?

Decidió echarle un vistazo al periódico. Cerca del mediodía sonó la alarma mágica y se puso en pie de un bote, contento porque al fin podría trabajar de verdad, pero fueron otros dos aurores los que salieron pitando. De hecho, Armero ni siquiera había hecho ademán de largarse. Quiso reprocharle su actitud pero no lo hizo porque se daba cuenta de que no le haría ningún caso. Al fin, cuando eran casi las dos del mediodía, Armero se levantó y se enfundó un grueso abrigo oscuro y una bufanda de lana.

-Me voy a comer a casa. Volveré a eso de las cuatro, aunque llevo el avisador por si acaso -El avisador era un pequeño aparato que informaba a los aurores de las emergencias mágicas cuando estaban fuera del cuartel-. Hasta entonces puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana.

Jorge no esperó una respuesta. Se apareció directamente en la casa de su abuela, una bruja que llevaba viviendo en el barrio mágico de Sevilla desde los veinte años. En su juventud había trabajado como costurera y aún cosía ropa para sus amistades y familiares.

La casa de su abuela no era demasiado grande, tenía la fachada blanquísima y las ventanas repletas de flores que mantenían su colorido durante todo el año. Jorge había crecido allí, correteando por aquellos pasillos y jugando a aurores y ladrones con sus amigos del barrio. De pequeño había tenido un gracioso acento andaluz, pero cuando entró en la Academia de Aurores aprendió a disimularlo. Cuando su abuela le preguntaba por qué lo había hecho, él simplemente no sabía qué responder. Tal vez porque siempre había querido pasar desapercibido.

Encontró a la mujer en la cocina, preparando uno de sus deliciosos guisos de verdura y carne. Felisa Gallo era una mujer de baja estatura y entrada en carnes, de pelo blanco muy rizado y ojos oscuros. Estaba a punto de cumplir los noventa años y ya empezaba a sufrir algunos achaques de salud. Sus padres habían sido muggles, pero a ella no le había costado nada adaptarse a su vida como bruja.

Jorge sonrió nada más verla y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla. La mujer, que no se había percatado de su presencia, se llevó un buen sobresalto y le arreó con el cucharón en la cabeza.

-¡Abuela!

-¡Jorgito! Te he dicho miles de veces que no entres así en casa. ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué susto que me has dado, niño!

-No ha sido para tanto. Cada vez estás más picajosa.

Felisa entornó los ojos, pero terminó por reírse.

-¡Anda, rufián! Pon la mesa, que esto casi está.

Jorge obedeció encantado de la vida. Aunque ya era un hombre hecho y derecho al que sólo le quedaban tres años para entrar en la cuarentena, siempre se sentía como un niño cuando estaba con su abuela. Hizo levitar platos, vasos y cubiertos desde los cajones hasta la mesa y sonrió cuando la mujer le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que la magia no se usa para todo? Ni que costara un mundo poner la mesa con las manos.

El regaño no era nada auténtico y Jorge no le respondió. Felisa trajo el puchero a la mesa y sirvió dos platos de comida que olían a gloria y sabían a un mejor.

-¿Qué tal en ese trabajo horrible que tienes, hijo?

-Pues muy bien. Todavía sigo medio castigado, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

-Bien, eso está bien.

-No, abuela. No está nada bien. No tienes ni idea de lo aburridísimo que es.

-Pues si te pensaras las cosas dos veces antes de actuar, nada habría pasado. Que siempre has tenido mucho nervio y eso no es bueno, Jorgito. Te lo digo yo.

-No me arrepiento de lo que hice.

-Ya sé que no te arrepientes, pero eso no significa que obraras bien. Tienes la misma mala cabeza de tu abuelo. Y así le fue al pobrecillo.

Jorge Armero, el abuelo del que había heredado el nombre y una buena parte de su físico, había muerto durante una pelea con otro brujo. Nadie sabía por qué había empezado, pero en la familia siempre se había comentado que el abuelo Jorge se había estado acostando con la mujer del otro brujo y que la historia terminó mal. El Jorge joven jamás le había preguntado nada a su abuela sobre aquello porque la respetaba demasiado.

-Pues lo hecho, hecho está, abuela. No hay que darle vueltas.

Felisa le miró como si no estuviera muy de acuerdo y siguieron comiendo. Jorge decidió hablarle de Juanjo López y la mujer se rió abiertamente ante sus protestas. En su opinión, estaba siendo un poco exagerado con el tema y le sugirió que fuera un poco más amable con el chico si no quería que el López jefazo le diera un tirón de orejas. Otra vez.

Fue cuando estaban terminándose el postre cuando Felisa sacó aquella carta del bolsillo del mandil. Jorge supo de quién era antes de que ella hablara y negó con la cabeza casi por instinto. Ni siquiera le permitió hablar.

-No quiero saber nada, abuela.

-Al menos lee lo que tiene que decirte. Si después prefieres ignorarlo todo, lo entenderé.

-He dicho que no -Jorge se limpió con la servilleta y se puso en pie-. Ya sabes que no soy de los que perdonan.

-Jorgito.

-Que no, abuela, que paso del tema. Ya es demasiado tarde.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde.

A Jorge le dolía discutir con esa mujer, así que decidió marcharse antes de que la sangre llegara al río. Se agachó para darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso y se despidió de ella alegando que debía seguir trabajando.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta en el cuartel de aurores, descubrió que esa vieja pilla se las había arreglado para meterle la carta en los bolsillos del uniforme. ¡Qué bien disimulaba para ser tan mayor!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toledo, esa misma tarde.<strong>_

Cuando Marga descubrió que los Doe no estaban en casa, supuso que habrían llevado a Amelia a jugar al parque. Efectivamente, allí estaban, bien abrazaditos mientras Amelia brincaba en compañía de unas niñas de su edad.

—Pues sí que estamos mimosos —Comentó a modo de saludo—. ¿Queréis que me quede con la niña para que os busquéis un hotel?

Clara frunció el ceño, pero se reía con los ojos justo antes de contestar.

—¿Y para qué querríamos un hotel si tenemos una inmensa casa a la vuelta de la esquina? En serio, chica, que poco práctica eres.

—¿Has escuchado a tu mujer, John? ¡Vamos, hombre! ¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Llévatela a casa!

John no movió un músculo. Marga lo conocía bastante bien y suponía que estaba disfrutando de la conversación, pero se le daba bastante bien mantenerse imperturbable. Era todo un caballero inglés.

—Aún me sorprende la discreción de la que haces gala constantemente, Margarita —Comentó sin dejar de rodear la cintura de su esposa—. Sólo te falta ponerte a gritar y hacer aspavientos como una adolescente.

—¡Bah! Si en el fondo te gusta que os diga estas cosas. Soy la parte picante de vuestra relación.

—No, _darling_ —Esa vez sí, John sonrió—. La parte picante de nuestra relación no tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo. Te lo aseguro.

—Me has pillado, John.

Él apenas asintió, poniendo punto y final a ese intercambio de palabras. Marga, que sentía como el frío empezaba a ir en aumento, se lanzó un hechizo calefactor y se frotó las manos en los pantalones de pana.

—¿Qué sabéis de Darío?

—Pues que el viaje ha ido bastante bien —Clara se había pasado media mañana temiendo que fuera a sufrir un accidente con la escoba—. Han llegado a Londres a eso de las once y ya están instalados en la casa de Antonio. Iban a pasar la tarde en un pueblo mágico. ¿Cómo se llama, John?

—Hogsmeade.

—Eso es, Hogsmeade. Ha estado hablando con su hermana y le ha prometido que le va a mandar un par de cartas al más puro estilo inglés.

—Con una lechuza —Explicó John ante la mirada de extrañeza de la mujer.

—¡Oh! Pues id preparándoos para limpiar un montón de excrementos de ave.

—Ya estamos mentalizados, no te preocupes.

Marga iba a preguntar si Amelia estaba muy ilusionada por todo eso cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Cuando vio quién la llamaba, se dio cuenta de que tenía por delante unos cuantos días de lo más moviditos.

* * *

><p><em>¿Conseguirá aprender algo Juanjo López trabajando con Armero? ¿De quién será la carta que Jorge no quiere leer? ¿Quién habrá llamado a Marga? ¿Realmente Clara y John están preparados para limpiar cacas de lechuza? Estas y otras cuestiones, se resolverán en próximos capítulos. ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir al respecto?<em>


	49. Sospecha

**SOSPECHA**

* * *

><p><em>Interrumpo el minific "Planes de futuro" porque le prometí a Fiera Fierce que iba a hacerle un regalito y yo siempre pago mis deudas. La cuestión es que Fiera ha sido la última valiente en unirse a la sorg-expasión y hasta el momento ha publicado dos fics que merece la pena leer. El primero de ellos, "No hay mal que por bien no venga", nos presenta a una serie de personajes con los que seguramente no tardemos en familiarizarnos y es cortito y de fácil lectura. El segundo va a ser más largo y se llama "Dime con quién andas". Fiera introdujo a Caradoc Dearborn en dicha historia, dándome pie para escribir este capítulo especial. Y todo este rollo es para instaros a leer sus historias porque son grandiosas, ya veréis.<em>

_Además, aprovecho para comentar que me acabo de dar cuenta de que el capítulo 50 de esta historia ya está aquí y es buen momento para hacer algo especial. A Clyo le debo un capítulo con Darío como prota (está en producción, no te preocupes) y me gustaría que me digáis si os apetece que escriba sobre algo en concreto porque, la verdad, no sé como plantear el tema. ¿Sugerencias?_

_Y sin más preámbulos, os dejo con el capítulo y se lo dedico especialmente a Fiera Fierce. Espero que os guste._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toledo. Viernes, 20 de agosto de 2003<strong>_

Clara preparaba el desayuno mientras repasaba mentalmente todas las tareas que tendría que llevar a cabo a lo largo del día. El inicio del curso escolar se aproximaba y tenía bastante trajín en la calderería porque eran muchos los pequeños brujos que se estaban preparando para las clases. El negocio funcionaba bastante bien, pero era en esas fechas cuando Clara hacía su agosto. Literalmente.

Normalmente esperaba esas semanas con impaciencia, pero ese año se sentía de lo más incómoda debido al embarazo. Le quedaba algo más de un mes para dar a luz y, aunque se encontraba bien y Amelia estaba perfectamente sana, moverse con semejante tripón no era tarea fácil. Doc le había sugerido que se diera de baja y buscaran a alguien que pudiera atender el negocio, pero ella pensaba aguantar hasta que pasaran aquellos días.

Por suerte, su marido no tenía problemas a la hora de ayudarle. Ya fuera en casa o en la tienda, Doc siempre le echaba una mano. Sin embargo, desde que empezó a darle clase a Charo Lozano, hija de un famoso oidor, pasaba bastante tiempo fuera. En ese momento estaba preparándose unos huevos revueltos con bacon. Se marcharían a Madrid en un rato, acompañados por un Darío que se estaba haciendo el remolón esa mañana.

Clara se disponía a llamarlo cuando el chico apareció. Sólo necesitó echarle un vistazo para darse cuenta de que le pasaba algo.

—Tienes mala cara, Darío. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Me duele la garganta y tengo frío.

Clara frunció el ceño y se acercó a su hijo para plantarle una mano en la frente. No estaba muy caliente, pero seguramente no tardaría en tener fiebre.

—Te estás resfriando. Siéntate, que te voy a preparar un vaso de leche calentita.

—No me apetece, mamá.

—A callar, Darío. Siéntate.

El chaval intercambió una mirada con su padrastro, quien le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Darío sabía perfectamente que cuando mamá daba una orden había que obedecer sí o sí. ¡Menuda era ella!

—Tendríamos que ir a San Mateo —Afirmó Clara después de darle la leche prometida.

— ¿No hay poción pimentónica? No quiero ir al hospital.

—Pues me da igual que quieras o no quieras. Estás enfermo y tiene que verte un sanador.

—Sólo un poco. Y ya estoy mejor.

—Ya —Clara dio un par de pasos por la cocina y alcanzó el teléfono móvil que se había dejado en la encimera—. Doc y yo no podemos llevarte esta mañana, así que llamaré a tu padre.

—Seguro que está trabajando, mamá. Déjale.

Las protestas del chico no fueron escuchadas. Clara salió de la cocina para hablar con Ricardo y Darío miró a Doc con frustración. Su madre a veces era muy exagerada. Sólo era un resfriado.

— ¡Jo! —Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos—. Pues había quedado con Antonio en el barrio mágico y ahora seguro que no me deja que me vaya con él.

—Puedes apostar a que no.

—Pues vaya rollo. Toda la mañana encerrado en San Mateo. Y con papá.

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu padre?

—Es peor que mamá cuando me pongo enfermo. No me deja tranquilo.

Caradoc soltó una risita, apartó la sartén del fuego y vació su contenido en un plato blanquísimo. Podía entender que Darío estuviera un poco fastidiado, pero estaba de acuerdo con Clara en que debían verlo los sanadores.

—Seguro que no es nada. Te van a dar un par de pociones y te vas a curar enseguida. A lo mejor puedes quedar con Antonio esta tarde.

—Papá no me dejará, ya verás. Dirá que tengo que reposar y todo ese rollo.

Clara regresó entonces, aparentemente satisfecha tras la conversación mantenida.

—Tu padre te recogerá en la calderería a las once en punto y os iréis derechitos a San Mateo.

—Que no hace falta, mamá.

—Deja de protestar y desayuna de una vez, que se nos va a hacer tarde.

Darío bufó y obedeció una vez más. ¡Padres!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hospital Mágico de San Mateo. Esa misma mañana<strong>_

Darío estaba muy fastidiado. Muy, muy fastidiado. Con todos los meses que tenía el año, tenía que resfriarse justamente en verano y, para colmo de males, el día en que había conseguido quedar con uno de sus amigos. Alfie y su familia se habían ido a Inglaterra a principios de agosto para visitar a sus familiares y los veranos sin él era de lo más aburridos.

— ¿Quieres estarte quieto, hijo? —Aunque su padre no había alzado la voz, hablaba muy en serio.

—Vámonos, papá. De verdad que estoy bien.

—No nos vamos a ninguna parte. Además, nos va a tocar enseguida.

—Si ya casi no me duele.

Ricardo Vallejo entornó los ojos y encaró al chavalín. Darío se encogió un poco en su asiento porque sabía qué significaba aquella mirada de papá. Era la mirada de no admitir mentiras.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ver al sanador?

—Porque no estoy malo.

—Por supuesto. Por eso y por algo más.

Darío se cruzó de brazos. La verdad era que le daba asco cuando los sanadores le ponían ese palo en la boca para verle la garganta y que no le gustaba nada que le hicieran hechizos de diagnóstico porque le ponían los pelos de punta. Y odiaba las pociones curativas. Estaban malísimas. Ricardo, que también había tenido once años una vez y también había odiado a los sanadores, dejó pasar el asunto. Pobre Darío.

—Venga, no te pongas nervioso. No va a pasar nada —Le dijo, sonriente, buscando chincharle.

— ¡No estoy nervioso! Sólo quiero irme.

Ricardo no pudo decir nada más porque un enfermero salió en busca de Darío. El chico tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con Ulloa porque ya lo había tratado otras veces y tenían mucha confianza, pero les atendió una mujer a la que no habían visto nunca. La sanadora sometió a Darío a un examen exhaustivo y le diagnosticó un resfriado. El chaval esperaba que le recetase la poción pimentónica, pero la mujer optó por un nuevo tratamiento que contenía antibióticos muggles y que era mucho más efectivo en pacientes de su edad.

— ¿Ves como no ha sido para tanto? —Darío no respondió. Gruñó—. Vamos a hablar con tu madre. Tendrías que venirte a casa ahora mismo y guardar cama.

— ¿Qué? Pero si la sanadora ha dicho que me voy a poner bien muy pronto. Podría ver a Antonio esta tarde.

—Ni hablar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque no vas a callejear por ahí hasta que no estés curado. Podría darte fiebre.

— ¡Papá!

—Deja de quejarte y agárrate bien. Vamos a desaparecernos.

Darío puso morritos. Sus padres eran insufribles, pero no le quedó más opción que obedecer. ¡Qué exagerados eran, por favor!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Barrio Mágico de Madrid. Por la tarde.<strong>_

Al final Clara no había querido que Ricardo se llevara tan pronto a Darío y entre los dos le habían obligado a acostarse en su cama de cuando era niño. La habitación seguía prácticamente como antes, pero donde antes hubo juguetes ahora había libros y una _Game Boy_ estropeada.

Ricardo observó el cuadro que le regaló a su hijo cuando no era más que un bebé recién nacido. Le trajo recuerdos de sus días junto a Clara y una sensación de melancolía se le agarró al pecho. Aquella época fue una de las más importantes de su vida, la que marcó un punto de inflexión en su existencia. A veces se preguntaba qué hubiera sido de él si Darío no existiera. La respuesta no le gustaba demasiado.

Miró al chico. Habían comido con Clara y con Doc y le había dado fiebre un poco antes. El pobre estaba amodorrado y su madre no dejaba de subir y de bajar para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Tanto era así, que el mismísimo Doc había intervenido comprometiéndose a avisarla en cuanto hubiera novedades.

Darío se quedó dormido cuando su temperatura corporal empezó a normalizarse. Ricardo salió de la habitación y dejó la puerta entornada y se sentó junto a Doc, que estaba leyendo el periódico.

—Ya no tiene fiebre, aunque seguramente vuelva a darle más tarde —El brujo suspiró—. Será mejor que se lo digas a tu mujer antes de que suba corriendo por las escaleras. Menuda agilidad tiene.

—Y tú querías llevártelo a tu casa. Me hubiera tocado pasarme toda la santa tarde apareciéndola y desapareciéndola porque su magia está un poco extraña por el embarazo y le da miedo hacerlo por sí misma.

—Pues esta noche sí que me lo voy a llevar, que por algo es fin de semana.

—Clara se sentirá más tranquila si está con él.

—Entonces que se venga también. Sabéis que tenéis una habitación preparada para cuando queráis.

Doc supuso que se avecinaba una pequeña discusión y optó por permanecer al margen. Colaboraba activamente en la crianza de Darío porque quería muchísimo al chaval, pero esa clase de decisiones no le correspondía tomarlas a él. Además, tenía otras preocupaciones en mente y necesitaba compartirlas con su viejo amigo.

—Sabes que tengo una alumna nueva. ¿Verdad? Se llama Charo Lozano.

—La hija del famoso oidor, lo sé —Ricardo se acomodó un poco mejor, agradeciendo el cambio de tema.

— ¿Le conoces?

—Sólo de oídas. Nunca he tenido que vérmelas con él, aunque dicen que es bueno —El brujo torció el gesto—. No sé si alegrarme de ello.

—Pues a lo mejor no deberías.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Para empezar porque Charo es legeremántica y me está costando un mundo no mentir en su presencia. ¡Si me hizo sudar tinta con sólo preguntarme el nombre!

Ricardo se hubiera reído, pero sabía que Doc no le estaría hablando de su alumna si no estuviera preocupado. Y siendo hija de un representante de la justicia mágica, lo mejor era andarse con pies de plomo.

—Sin embargo, no es ella la que me preocupa —Caradoc se removió en su silla, recordando lo que había pasado con Eugenia Pérez esa mañana, la forma en que ella le miraba y las cosas que le había preguntado—. Es la secretaria de Lozano. Creo que sospecha de mí.

— ¿Cómo que sospecha?

Doc suspiró y procedió a contarle todo lo que había pasado con Eugenia esa mañana. Si la chica le iba con el cuento a Jesús Lozano, no sería él el único en estar en peligro. Ricardo, Paco Martínez. Todo su mundo podría derrumbarse como si fuera un castillo de naipes y ninguno de los dos podía permitírselo.

—Debe ser una mujer muy lista —Comentó Ricardo una vez Doc terminó de hablar.

—Estoy preocupado. Después de tanto tiempo, no pueden descubrirnos. No ahora. Puede que mi vida sea una mentira, pero no quiero perderla.

—No digas tonterías, Doc. No vas a perder nada. Y a mí no me parece que tu vida sea una mentira.

—Te recuerdo que John Doe no existe.

—Puede que él no, pero Doc sí. Y Clara, y Amelia —Ricardo suspiró y se puso en pie con determinación—. Yo me encargo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? No quiero que le pase nada a Eugenia.

Caradoc no había hablado con mala intención, pero supo que a Ricardo no le habían sentado nada bien sus palabras cuando se puso rojo y apretó los dientes.

—No le voy a hacer nada a esa mujer, idiota.

—Ya lo sé. No quería decir eso. Lo siento.

Ricardo se asemejaba a un animal herido, pero enseguida se recompuso y volvió a relajar la expresión. Sacó su teléfono móvil y se dirigió a la salida del pequeño apartamento de Clara.

—Voy a hacer una llamada. Aprovecharé para decirle a tu mujer que Darío está mejor.

Doc asintió y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Había pensado que trabajar para Lozano sería un chollo y se había equivocado. Sólo esperaba que la situación se arreglara porque no quería perder su vida. Se la había ganado a pulso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Residencia de Ricardo Vallejo. 21 de agosto de 2003<strong>_

Finalmente, Darío había pasado la noche en casa de su madre. Había tenido un poco de fiebre durante la madrugada, pero por la mañana ya se encontraba bastante mejor y Ricardo se lo había llevado con él. Clara había insistido en que no le dejara hacer tonterías. Como si le hiciera falta escuchar esa clase de advertencias.

—Deja que me salga al patio, papá.

—Ni hablar.

—Pues haz un hechizo refrigerador. O déjame que ponga el aire acondicionado. Hace calor.

—He dicho que no. Hay buena temperatura.

—¡Papá!

—Deja de quejarte de una vez, Darío.

—No quiero estar encerrado todo el día. Me aburro.

—Pues te aguantas. Ayer tuviste mucha fiebre y no quiero que empeores. ¿Entendido?

—¡Jo!

Ricardo puso los brazos en jarra y frunció el ceño.

—¿Será posible, hijo? Eres un enfermo horrible.

—¡No estoy enfermo!

—Sí lo estás. Y no hay más que hablar —El brujo agarró el mando a distancia y se lo tendió al chico—. Ponte la tele un rato, anda. A ver si te entretienes.

—Quiero jugar al quidditch.

—En tu estado te caerías de la escoba —Ricardo se controló para no recordarle que ya volaba bastante mal estando sano.

—Pues al baloncesto. O al fútbol. ¡A algo!

—Ve la tele, lee, juega a los marcianitos. Lo que sea, pero te quiero ahí tumbado.

Tras decir eso, Ricardo conjuró un par de libros, unos comics, unas revistas de quidditch y una de las consolas del chico y lo dejó todo a su alcance. Darío le dirigió una mirada rencorosa y puso la televisión. Realmente le apetecía estar en el jardín o darse un baño en la piscina, pero su padre estaba imposible. Estaba enfadado con él y hubiera preferido quedarse solo, pero Ricardo se acomodó frente a la mesa y comenzó a trajinar con su ordenador portátil. Tenía que solucionar unos asuntos de trabajo y luego estaba todo el tema de Doc. El pobre se había metido en un problemón sin proponérselo y Ricardo esperaba la visita de alguien que podría solucionarlo todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lorenzo Salcedo llegó a casa cuando faltaba poco para comer. En cuanto lo vio, Darío dio un brinco y se puso de mejor humor.

—¡Loren!

—Hola, mocoso —El hombre gruñó y le señaló con el dedo—. Ni se te ocurra levantarte. Tu padre ya me ha dicho que estás enfermo.

—¡Que no estoy malo! —Protestó Darío. Le molestó mucho que su padre soltara una risita—. Estuve malo ayer, pero ya estoy bien.

—Claro que sí —Loren se acercó al chaval y le alborotó el pelo—. ¡Qué paliducho estás, Darío!

—No estoy pálido. Déjame.

—Y que mal genio tienes. Te pareces a tu madre.

—¡Loren!

El hombre se rió y decidió dejar de molestar al chiquillo. Le caía bien Darío a pesar de ser el responsable directo de la pérdida de un gran socio en sus negocios.

—Ya. No te mosquees, mocoso. Me alegra ver que has dado otro estirón. A ver si consigues ser más alto que tu padre.

—Salcedo —Ricardo interrumpió la charla—. Si has venido a meterte con los Vallejo, ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

—Pues sí que sois susceptibles —Loren le guiñó un ojo a Darío—. ¿Qué estás viendo? —Miró la tele.

—Acabo de ponerla. Como papá no me deja salir al jardín…

—Ya hemos hablado de eso y Loren no me va a hacer cambiar de idea.

Darío puso morritos y miró a Salcedo.

—Dile que por lo menos refresque el salón. ¿A que hace calor?

—Un poco sí —Aseguró Loren.

—Pues aquí mando yo y digo que se está perfectamente. Tú —Señaló a Darío—. A ver la tele. Y tú, ven conmigo.

Salcedo volvió a revolver el pelo del enfermo y siguió a Ricardo fuera de la sala de estar. En cuanto estuvieron en el pasillo, Vallejo se limpió el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo blanco inmaculado.

—La verdad es que sí hace calor.

—¿Y por qué no le haces caso al crío? Se te va a cocer ahí dentro.

—Más vale prevenir. No quiero que vuelva a darle fiebre.

—Sé un poco de esas cosas y créeme cuando te digo que algo más de fresco no le va a matar.

—Ya veremos —Ricardo agarró al otro hombre del brazo y lo alejó un poco de la puerta. No quería que Darío escuchara su conversación—. Sé que te he dado poco tiempo pero quisiera saber si has averiguado algo de esa mujer.

—He averiguado bastante, en realidad —Pese a haber cosechado cierto éxito, Loren no varió su expresión—. No tiene una vida especialmente complicada. Sé dónde vive y dónde trabaja y podré seguirla con facilidad esta noche o cuando haga falta.

—Creo que es mejor que actúes lo antes posible. Si las sospechas de Doc son ciertas, podría irle con el cuento a Lozano en cualquier momento. Encárgate de ella en cuanto tengas ocasión.

Loren asintió. Sabía que aquello era algo puntual, pero le gustaba volver a trabajar mano a mano con Ricardo. Una vez más se encargaría de hacerle el trabajo sucio y lo haría encantado porque, aunque ayudarle a él supusiera ayudar al gilipollas de Caradoc Dearborn, estar de su lado siempre era un placer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el mismo lugar, un poco más tarde…<strong>_

Para cuando llegó la noche, Ricardo estaba tan harto de las protestas de Darío que le había dejado salir a cenar al jardín. Por suerte, el chiquillo se fue pronto a la cama porque estaba reventado y se caía de sueño. Ricardo aprovechó para intercambiar unos cuantos correos electrónicos con Julia. La había dejado a cargo de la fábrica el día anterior y quería asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Después de solucionar ése y otro par de asuntos más que tenía pendientes, se relajó un rato en su hamaca del jardín. Perfectamente podría haberse dormido allí, pero estaba esperando una llamada muy importante. Necesitaba saber que Loren había logrado solucionar el asunto de Eugenia Pérez.

Se imaginaba que Doc se estaría muriendo de la impaciencia. Y no era para menos. La verdad era que resultaba un poco extraño que después de tantos años nadie hubiera encontrado raro su nombre falso, pero esa tal Eugenia había demostrado estar hecha de una pasta muy especial. Ricardo estaba seguro de que la bruja podría llegar a caerle bien si no fuera tan problemática.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando sonó el teléfono. Era Loren.

—_Vallejo, ya me he encargado de la chica. El imbécil de Dearborn tenía razón: sospechaba de él. Debería andarse con ojo de todas formas._

—Muchas gracias, tío. Supongo que todo ha ido bien.

—_Sí._

—Y la chica volverá a su casa de una pieza.

—_Sí._

—Me alegra oírlo. ¿Te gustaría darle la noticia a Doc personalmente?

—_No._

—¡Vamos! Seguro que te lo agradece con un abrazo. ¿No te apetece reconciliarte con él?

—_Eres un capullo._

—Si en el fondo te alegras de haberle ayudado.

—_Que más quisieras._

—De todas formas, gracias otra vez Loren.

—_De nada._

—Has vuelto a salvarnos el culo, tío.

—_Sí, sí, corto ya. Saludos a Darío._

—Claro, se los daré. No te preocupes.

—_Buenas noches._

Loren interrumpió la comunicación antes de que Ricardo pudiera despedirse de él. El brujo sonrió. Salcedo siempre había sido un tipo hosco, pero era un buen amigo. El mejor.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí voy a llegar con el capítulo. Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo y espero que hayáis disfrutando leyéndolo. Para cualquier comentario, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer. Besetes y hasta pronto.<em>

_Edito el capítulo para comentar una cosa que se me olvidó mencionar en su momento. La última charla telefónica, contada desde el punto de vista de Salcedo, aparece por primera vez en el capítulo número 3 del fic **"Dime con quién andas"** de Fiera Fierce. Yo recogí el guante que ella lanzó y de ahí surgió este capitulo al completo. ¿Qué estáis haciendo que no vais a leer su historia ahora mismo? ¡Vamos!_


	50. Carreteras secundarias I

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL**

**CARRETERAS SECUNDARIAS I**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**La escoba voladora**

_**Madrid. Septiembre de 1998.**_

Antonio estaba arrodillado frente a su mochila, intentando decidir qué cuaderno llevarse a la _Schola_ de Magia. Era su primer día y estaba nerviosísimo, más que cuando aquellos señores habían ido a su casa y le habían dicho que era un brujo. ¡Un brujo!

En su familia no había ninguno más. Ni sus hermanos, ni sus padres, ni sus abuelos, tíos o primos. Nadie. Al principio a sus progenitores les había costado mucho creerse eso de que una persona fuera capaz de hacer magia de verdad, pero después habían pensado en todas las cosas raras que Antonio podía hacer y se habían dado cuenta de que nadie les estaba tomando el pelo.

Antonio Álvarez, siete años cumplidos el último día de agosto, vivía con su familia en el quinto piso de un viejo edificio sin ascensor. Tenía el pelo castaño, los ojos marrones y una cicatriz sobre la ceja izquierda que se había hecho al intentar volar como Superman cuando tenía cuatro años. Saltó desde la mesa del comedor, con su capa roja y sus calzoncillos por encima de los pantalones, y se golpeó con una camarera de metal que su madre procedió a poner a buen recaudo. Era alto para su edad y su abuela siempre le decía que estaba muy flacucho.

Antonio tenía una hermana más mayor y un hermano más pequeño. Tania tenía diez años y era la niña más cursi del universo. Osquítar era tan pequeño que todavía no había aprendido a andar y, aunque Antonio les había preguntado a sus padres si su hermanito también sería un brujo igual que él, no habían sabido responderle. De momento no había hecho ninguna cosa rara, pero Antonio tampoco empezó a hacerlas hasta los tres años.

—Toni. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El niño miró a su madre, que se llamaba Marisa García y tenía el pelo muy encrespado y castaño. Los mayores decían que Antonio se parecía mucho a ella, pero el pequeño no terminaba de ver dicho parecido. Su madre era eso, su madre, y a él le gustaría parecerse a su padre, que de joven había sido boxeador y tenía unos brazos que parecían jamones.

—Deja de perder el tiempo, que vamos a llegar tarde.

— ¿Qué cuaderno me llevo, mamá?

Marisa se acercó a él y metió en la mochila la primera libreta que pilló. Antonio frunció el ceño un poco, molesto porque su madre tomara tan a la ligera decisiones tan importantes.

— ¿Todavía no te has calzado? —Marisa puso los brazos en jarra—. ¡Date prisa, Antonio! ¿Qué pensarán tus profesores de magia si no llegas a tiempo en tu primer día?

El chiquillo dio un bote y se abalanzó sobre sus zapatillas. Para no variar, su madre tenía razón. No quería que los maestros de la _Schola _pensaran que era un vago al que no le interesaba aprender magia. Porque en su familia no había más brujos, pero él quería convertirse en el mejor. ¡Si ni siquiera podía dejar de mirar su varita! Se pasaba las horas muertas observándola y soñando con el día en que haría su primer hechizo.

Terminó de vestirse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se echó la mochila al hombro y cuando salió al pasillo descubrió que mamá ya estaba esperándola con Osquítar en brazos. Su hermano babeaba un montón porque le estaban saliendo los dientes. Tania, que era repipi y muy perezosa también, siempre dormía hasta muy tarde los sábados por la mañana, y papá estaba trabajando en el gimnasio que regentaba, enseñando a otros chicos a boxear como él había boxeado de joven.

— ¿Ya estás? Como se te olvide algo no vamos a poder volver.

—Lo tengo todo.

— ¿La varita también?

Sabía que la había cogido y se la había guardado debajo de la camiseta, pero aún así tanteó su ropa para asegurarse de que estaba allí.

—Sí que la tengo, mamá.

—Pues vámonos.

Marisa se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta de la casa y observó a su hijo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Antonio iba dando brincos, evidentemente nervioso, y ella se sentía extraña. Había tenido algunas semanas para acostumbrarse a la idea, pero estaban hablando de magia. ¡Magia de verdad! Toño, su marido, estaba tan entusiasmado como el propio Antonio, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que podían salir mal. ¿Y si ese atajo de brujos le arrebataba a su hijo y decían que tenía que irse a vivir a un mundo aparte con otros magos? Les habían dicho que las rutinas del niño no tendrían que cambiar sustancialmente, pero no terminaba de fiarse.

Cuando llegaron al coche, Marisa acomodó a Óscar en su sillita de bebé y se cercioró de que Antonio se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad. En los últimos meses había dado un estirón y todo parecía indicar que sería un chaval bastante alto. Al poner el motor en marcha, se preguntó quién estaría más nervioso, Toni o ella. Miró al niño por el espejo retrovisor y sonrió. Un mago. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en acostumbrarse a la idea?

Una vez en el colegio, tuvo que darle un fuerte abrazo. Sabía que lo vería dentro de unas pocas horas, pero no podía quitarse esa sensación de pérdida de encima. Antonio se dejó hacer al principio. Después, se removió incómodo. ¿Qué iban a pensar los otros brujillos sobre él, que era un mimado?

—Mamá, me tengo que ir.

—Claro, cariño. Más tarde vendré a recogerte. Atiende en las clases y pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, mamá.

—Y diviértete mucho.

Marisa le dio otro beso al chiquillo y finalmente lo dejó marchar mientras le decía adiós con la mano. Aquel sería un día muy importante en la vida de su hijo y esperaba que le fuera todo a las mil maravillas.

* * *

><p>—Hay un montón de asignaturas rarísimas y los profesores son muy guays y saben hacer un montón de magia. Me he sentado con Miguel Montoya. Todos los de su familia son magos y me ha hablado del quidditch.<p>

Antonio hablaba con entusiasmo absoluto. Al parecer, su primer día en la _Schola _de Magia de Madrid había sido todo un éxito. Desde que su madre lo había recogido a la puerta del colegio, no había callado ni un instante. Marisa ya había escuchado lo de Miguel Montoya y su quidditch media docena de veces y empezaba a estar un poco harta de la misma historia, pero era la primera vez para Toño, que escuchaba a su hijo con fascinación.

— ¿Quidditch? ¿Eso qué es?

—Pues dice Miguel que es como el fútbol, sólo que se juega con escobas voladoras.

— ¿Escobas voladoras?

—Dice Miguel que tengo que comprarme una ya para poder jugar en el recreo.

—Espera, Toni, una cosita. ¿Esas escobas vuelan de verdad?

—Pues claro. Dice Miguel que tienes que ir por el aire pasándote unas pelotas especiales y que mola mucho.

—Pero, Toni. ¿Cómo vas a jugar a ese quidditch si no sabes volar en escoba?

—Eso mismo le he dicho yo —Intervino Marisa mientras intentaba calmar a Osquítar, quien volvía a llorar por culpa de sus dientes.

—Dice Miguel que él me enseña y que es muy fácil.

— ¡Pero si Miguel tiene siete años! —Exclamó Toño.

—Pues dice que su padre le enseñó a volar cuando era muy pequeño y que se le da genial y que me enseñará a mi también y que podré aprender muy deprisa porque es muy fácil aprender.

Antonio Álvarez padre miró a su esposa y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no les parecía nada prudente que su hijo de siete años se subiera sobre uno de esos chismes voladores. ¡Ni que estuvieran locos!

— ¿Cuándo me vais a comprar la escoba? Dice Miguel que en el barrio mágico hay una tienda dónde venden un montón. ¿Vamos hoy? ¿Sí?

Toni parecía tan entusiasmado que a ambos progenitores se les partía el corazón con sólo pensar que iban a decepcionarle, así que optaron por una solución temporal y tiraron balones fuera.

—Ya veremos si nos da tiempo —Dijo Toño tras soltar un carraspeo—. Tengo que volver al gimnasio esta tarde.

—Y yo no sé si podré salir a ningún sitio. Mira cómo está tu hermanito.

Justo en ese momento, Óscar hipó y se puso a llorar de forma casi desgarradora. Antonio comprendió perfectamente lo que sus padres querían decir y siguió contándoles cosas sobre la escuela de magia porque estaba seguro de que le comprarían su escoba en cuanto pudieran. ¡Pobre iluso!

* * *

><p>Antonio llevaba un mes asistiendo a la <em>Schola <em>de Magia y Marisa ya se sentía mucho más tranquila. Nadie había intentado llevarse a su hijo a ninguna parte y al chiquillo le encantaba aprender magia. Se pasaba horas encerrado en su habitación, practicando los hechizos que le enseñaban sus más que admirados profesores, y hablaba constantemente sobre todas las cosas que Miguel Montoya le contaba. Se notaba que estaba muy feliz y a sus padres les alegraba un montón, pero aún tenían una preocupación en mente: el quidditch.

Antonio insistía en que le compraran la escoba y ellos ya no podían seguir dándole largas. La tarde anterior, Toño y ella le habían explicado que no le dejaban jugar al quidditch porque consideraban que volar sobre una escoba era demasiado peligroso para niños tan pequeños, y Antonio se había enfadado y no les había dirigido la palabra desde entonces. A Marisa se le quedó muy mal sabor de boca cuando se despidió de él en la puerta del colegio y se sentía frustrada porque no sabía cómo solucionar aquel problema. ¿Cómo consentir que su pequeñajo volara por los aires? ¿Y si se caía y se hacía daño?

Cuando llegó la hora de recogerlo, Marisa acudió con puntualidad a la calle Fuente del Berro y observó distraídamente a los otros padres mientras esperaba. Nunca había hablado con ninguno porque siempre iba y venía a la escuela de magia con prisas. Todos parecían gente bastante normal y Marisa intentó averiguar quiénes eran brujos. A pesar de que su Toni formaba parte activa de esa comunidad, la mujer apenas había tenido ocasión de relacionarse con ellos.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando los niños empezaron a salir en tromba del colegio. Marisa no tardó en reconocer a su hijo. Caminaba junto a un niño bajito y regordete con cara de ser muy simpático, de pelo anaranjado y ojos verdes. Debía ser el famoso Miguel Montoya. Marisa pensaba esperar hasta que Toni fuera a su encuentro, pero vio cómo se acercaban a un hombre también bajo y gordo y se dio cuenta de que presentarse a aquel individuo era una buena idea. Era su oportunidad de conocer a un mago de los de toda la vida y, tal vez, si tenía un poco de suerte, podrían intimar lo suficiente como para preguntarle sobre todas las cosas del mundo mágico que tanto la intrigaban.

—Hola, Toni —Lo primero que hizo al aproximarse a aquellos tres, fue darle un beso a su hijo—. ¿Éste es tu amiguito Miguel?

—Sí.

—Usted debe ser su padre. Soy Marisa García, la madre de Antonio.

—Íñigo Montoya.

A Marisa le alegró que el caballero le estrechara la mano. Se veía que era amable y educado y eso era algo bueno, teniendo en cuenta todo el miedo que había pasado en las últimas semanas.

—Antonio no deja de hablar de Miguel. Por lo visto, todos en su familia son magos.

—Así es. Tanto mi esposa como yo procedemos de antiguas familias mágicas.

—Antonio es el primero en la nuestra. Ni mi marido ni yo podíamos imaginarnos que los brujos existen de verdad. Para nosotros fue bastante extraño al principio.

—Ya me lo imagino —El hombre sonrió como si realmente entendiera su situación—. Pero no tiene que preocuparse por nada. Los magos de primera generación suelen adaptarse con bastante facilidad al mundo mágico y, por lo que Miguel comenta en casa, su hijo lo está llevando bastante bien.

—Sí, la verdad es que está muy contento. Se pasa el día practicando con la varita. A veces me pregunta si lo hace bien, pero como supondrá usted, no hay mucho que pueda decirle yo.

—Los profesores dicen que hago bien los hechizos —Antonio interrumpió la conversación. Marisa quiso reprenderle por ello, pero Miguel Montoya habló antes.

—Y no veas lo bien que vuela en escoba, papá.

Íñigo Montoya se limitó a asentir, sin darle apenas importancia a la revelación de su hijo. Para ellos aquella parecía ser la cosa más natural del mundo, pero Marisa acababa de sufrir un buen sofocón. Entornó los ojos, puso los brazos en jarra y encaró a Antonio, que había retrocedido un paso y estaba más rojo que un tomate.

— ¿Cómo que vuelas bien, Antonio?

—Como ni papá ni tú me comprabais la escoba, he cogido prestada una del colegio.

— ¿Qué? —A Marisa se le acababa de olvidar que los Montoya estaban allí—. ¿No te hemos dicho tu padre y yo que volar es muy peligroso?

—Ayer.

— ¿Qué?

—Que me lo dijisteis ayer. He volado antes.

Marisa no supo qué decir. Estaba demasiado enfadada y asustada como para pensar con claridad, pero la voz del señor Montoya llamó su atención.

—Disculpe, señora García. Entiendo que esté preocupada por su hijo, pero puedo asegurarle que el vuelo en la escoba no es tan peligroso como pudiera parecer.

— ¿Cómo dice?

—Las escobas infantiles cuentan con multitud de hechizos protectores que impiden que los niños se caigan y se hagan daño. Siempre hay algún imprudente que hace el burro —Montoya miró de reojo a su hijo y Miguel se observó las puntas de los pies—, y los accidentes ocurren a veces, pero estoy convencido de que los niños de la _Schola_ no corren peligro alguno mientras practican vuelo en el recinto escolar. Las escobas son muy seguras y siempre hay profesores vigilando a los más pequeños durante los recreos.

—Es verdad —Aseguró Miguel con total seguridad.

Marisa cerró la boca y relajó un poco la postura. Antonio parecía realmente angustiado y ella no sabía muy bien qué pensar sobre aquello y, mucho menos, cómo actuar. Suspirando, tendió una mano para agarrar a su hijo.

— ¿Es realmente seguro?

—Por supuesto. Es más, si es cierto que Antonio vuela tan bien como asegura Miguel, yo incentivaría ese talento. Si me disculpa, debo marcharme a casa.

Marisa se despidió de los dos Montoya y miró fijamente a su hijo.

— ¿De verdad vuelas bien, Toni? —El niño asintió, temeroso de recibir un castigo—. ¿Y te gusta?

—Es genial, mamá. Ojalá tú también pudieras volar.

—No creo que me hiciera gracia.

La mujer se quedó pensativa. Antonio la contempló durante un rato, hasta que se cansó de estar callado. La verdad era que estaba muy nervioso porque no había pensado que su madre se enfadaría tanto por eso de las escobas.

— ¿Me vas a castigar, mamá?

Marisa no respondió. Tenía que hablar con Toño sobre un par de cosas. Y tenía que hacerlo ya mismo.

* * *

><p>—Mamá y papá te van a regañar.<p>

Tania canturreó la burla justo en su oído. Antonio había dejado que Osquítar le tomara prestada una mano y en ese momento se la estaba llenado de babas. Su hermana mayor, que estaba un poco celosa de él porque no era una bruja y nunca podría hacer magia de la de verdad, llevaba chinchándole desde que había vuelto a casa con mamá.

Sus padres llevaban un buen rato encerrados en la cocina y Antonio sabían que estaban discutiendo sobre lo de volar en una escoba. La verdad era que le preocupaba un montón que fueran a castigarle. ¿Y si no le dejaban que siguiera aprendiendo magia? Sería horrible. Llevaba muy poco tiempo siendo un brujo de los que hacen hechizos, pero sabía que ya no podría vivir sin usar su varita. No le castigarían de esa forma. ¿Verdad? Prefería mil veces que le dejaran sin postre, televisión y videoconsola al mismo tiempo.

Al cabo de un rato, sus padres regresaron al salón. Estaban muy serios y Antonio sintió que podría ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento. Tampoco había sido tan malo. Ni siquiera había sabido que ellos no querían que volara hasta el día de antes.

—Toni, ven aquí, cariño —El niño se liberó de las garras de su hermano pequeño y se acercó a su madre arrastrando los pies—. Papá y yo hemos hablado sobre lo que ha ocurrido hoy en la escuela de magia y hemos tomado una decisión muy importante.

— ¿Me vais a castigar?

Tania se rió con malicia. Los dos adultos se miraron y Marisa sonrió.

—No, cielo, no te vamos a castigar. Vamos a ir al barrio mágico y te vamos a comprar una escoba voladora.

Antonio dio un brinco, aliviado y contentísimo.

— ¿De verdad?

—Creemos que el señor Montoya es un brujo que sabe lo que se dice y vamos a seguir su consejo —Aseguró su padre.

— ¡Qué guay! ¿Y cuándo nos vamos? ¿Ahora?

— ¿Por qué no? Hace buena tarde para pasear.

Antonio dio otro salto y se dio media vuelta, mirando a su hermana con burla. Tania era un fastidio casi siempre y le gustaba mucho meterse con él, pero ahora era ella la que tenía que aguantarse. ¡Le iban a comprar una escoba voladora! Aprendería a volar mejor que nadie y se convertiría en un jugador de quidditch profesional y se iría a jugar a los mejores equipos del mundo. ¡Claro que sí!

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**La carta de Hogwarts**

_**Toledo. Septiembre de 2011**_

Aunque aquel sería su primer año en la _Schola _de Magia de Toledo, Amelia ya sabía hacer muchos encantamientos y hechizos porque su papá era profesor y le había enseñado unas cuantas cosas en casa. Además, cuando era más pequeñita había tenido que aprender a controlar su poder en las clases especiales que se impartían en el colegio donde trabajaba su padre, así que podría decirse que era una niña de lo más experimentada en asuntos brujiles. Y no se olvidaba de lo guay que sería que papá le diera clase de Transformaciones. Sabía de buena tinta que a algunos niños les molestaría que su padre fuera también su profesor, pero ella estaba muy contenta y encaró su entrada a clase con energía y optimismo.

A Doc realmente no le preocupaba que la niña fuera a tener problemas de adaptación. Conocía a varios de sus compañeros de curso y era hábil con la varita, aunque un poco despistada para estudiar. Por si acaso, no pensaba quitarle ojo de encima. Hablaría con sus colegas para asegurarse de que evolucionaba correctamente y estaría atento a cualquier pormenor que pudiera surgir.

Le parecía increíble que su pequeñaja ya estuviera en la _Schola_. A veces aún tenía la sensación de que Amelia seguía siendo un bebé, pero poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en una mujercita. Durante aquel primer día de clase, estuvo corriendo de un lado para otro con sus amiguitas, dando gritos y demostrando sus conocimientos mágicos. Parecía muy contenta y Doc se alegraba por ella, por supuesto que sí, pero otra idea le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía un buen rato.

¿Qué pasaría con Amelia cuando recibiera su carta de admisión de Hogwarts? Por el momento, sólo era una hipótesis, pero Doc estaba seguro de que algún día una lechuza llegaría a su casa con la famosa misiva. Amelia sabía que él había estudiado en el colegio británico y, como toda niña de siete años, se sentía fascinada por la leyenda del castillo. La educación que se proporcionaba en Hogwarts era muy buena, pero la que recibían los niños españoles no tenía nada que envidiarle, así que Doc no tenía ni idea de cómo actuaría llegado el momento.

En cuanto regresaron a casa, Amelia corrió a hablarle a Darío de todo lo que había hecho y de lo mucho que se había divertido. Estaba mucho más nerviosa de lo normal y su hermano la escuchó con aire divertido, intercambiando una mirada con su madre antes de llevarse a la niña rumbo a la primera planta. Doc se acercó entonces a Clara y le dio un beso.

— ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

— ¿Recuerdas que estabas un poco preocupada por tu hija? Pues bien, yo diría que ya no tienes motivos para estarlo.

—Ya me he dado cuenta, ya.

Doc dejó su maletín en el ropero de la entrada y fue a acomodarse al sofá de la sala de estar.

—He hablado con mis colegas y dicen que aprende deprisa y pone interés. De momento —Clara soltó una risita y se sentó a su lado—. Y también ha hecho nuevas amigas. Han estado dando chillidos toda la mañana.

—Muy típico de Amelia.

—Creo que le va a ir bastante bien, aunque debería hablar menos durante las clases. La he pillado cuchicheando un par de veces.

— ¿Has tenido que regañarle?

—De momento sólo he necesitado mirarla, pero apostaría a que dentro de poco tendré que reprenderla. A lo mejor se me hace un poco raro tener que ser el profesor de mi propia hija.

—Seguro que no tienes problemas a la hora de tratarla como a los demás. Ni para lo bueno, ni para lo mano.

—Lo intentaré, al menos.

Clara no tenía dudas. Doc era todo un profesional y en su vida había tenido problemas para mantenerse imparcial con sus alumnos. Poco importaba que le cayeran más o menos en gracia; tenía muy claro que siempre mediría a todos sus alumnos por el mismo rasero, Amelia incluida.

—Por lo que veo, está encantada de que seas su profesor. Apuesto a que cuando sea mayor, creerá que es un problemón.

—Es posible.

Aunque Clara había intentado bromear, su marido no le había seguido la corriente. Lo notaba un poco más serio de lo habitual en él y supo que tenía alguna idea rondándole por la cabeza.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? Porque te noto un poco raro.

—Estaba pensando en Hogwarts. Creo que en algún momento recibirá su carta porque yo estudié allí y le corresponde una plaza. Amelia es medio inglesa.

—Darío no tuvo la suya.

—Pero Ricardo sí. Su madre fue a Hogwarts y él tenía su plaza reservada. Si no hubiera rechazado ser educado allí, seguramente Darío también hubiese recibido su carta, aunque a estas alturas tenga muy poco de brujo inglés.

Clara se quedó pensativa. Entendía las preocupaciones de su marido. No necesitaba que él le dijera nada más. En todos los años que llevaban juntos, jamás había conseguido convencerlo para viajar a Inglaterra. Amelia había dicho unas cuantas veces que quería ir al Callejón Diagón y a Hogsmeade y a un montón de lugares mágicos que Darío sí había tenido ocasión de visitar durante los viajes con su padre, pero Doc se negaba en rotundo. Habían pasado muchos años desde que huyera, pero Clara sabía que aún se sentía avergonzado.

—Si Amelia es invitada a asistir a Hogwarts —Clara habló con suavidad—. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

Doc tardó en responder. Finalmente suspiró y agitó la cabeza.

—Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de mis años de estudiante. El castillo era un lugar fascinante e hice muy buenos amigos allí dentro, pero también había cosas que no me gustaban. En Inglaterra siempre se le ha dado muchísima importancia a la pureza de sangre y ya sabes qué consecuencias trajo toda aquella locura. Yo mismo lo pasé fatal siendo un sangresucia —Doc hizo una pequeña pausa y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa—. Creo que a Amelia le gustaría vivir en Hogwarts. Podría aprender mucho de la experiencia, pero me asusta que puedan relacionarla conmigo de alguna forma. Y no me gustaría que nadie se metiera con ella por lo que somos tú y yo, por no pertenecer a una familia de magos antigua o, incluso, por ser extranjera —El brujo suspiró nuevamente—. No lo sé, Clara. No sé qué querría hacer.

—Pues yo no te voy a negar que quiero que complete sus estudios aquí, pero en caso de que reciba la carta, ya tomaremos una decisión. Además, seguramente Amelia también tenga algo que decir al respecto. Después de todo, sería ella la que tendría que marcharse a vivir a un internado.

Doc asintió y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar. No tenía sentido inquietarse por cosas que aún no habían ocurrido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toledo. 1 de agosto de 2014<strong>_

Amelia acababa de regresar de los campamentos de verano y aún no había terminado de deshacer su maleta. Ese año se lo había pasado de lo lindo en los Picos de Europa y, aunque pensaba disfrutar de las vacaciones estivales, ya estaba deseando que comenzaran de nuevo las clases en la _Schola_ de Magia. Todavía no sabía lo que quería ser de mayor, pero tenía claro que sería una profesión enteramente para magos. A lo mejor hasta se hacía inefable y todo, como esos brujos del ministerio que hacían cosas tan raras y emocionantes.

Amelia llevaba un buen rato fantaseando con aquella posibilidad. Era algo que solía hacer bastante a menudo y, aunque su madre le había pedido que se ocupara de su equipaje, la verdad era que no había hecho nada hasta el momento. Se había limitado a sentarse en su cama y allí estaba, agitando los pies en el aire e imaginándose cómo sería investigar los grandes misterios de la magia. No tenía la menor idea de cuáles eran, pero algún día iba a descubrirlos.

— ¡Amelia! ¿Has terminado ya?

Para no variar, su madre parecía tener poderes y su voz había llegado directamente desde la planta inferior. Amelia se levantó de un salto y se acercó a la puerta para responder. Sólo le faltaba que Clara subiera y se diera cuenta de que había estado perdiendo el tiempo.

— ¡Casi, mamá!

—Pues date prisa. Papá nos va a llevar a comer a Madrid.

— ¿De verdad?

No esperó respuesta. Emocionada ante la perspectiva de ir a un restaurante de esos que le gustaban a su padre, abrió la maleta y empezó a separar la ropa sucia de la limpia. Seguro que en cuestión de minutos ya lo tendría todo organizado. Sin embargo, se vio interrumpida cuando alguien golpeó en el cristal. ¿Quién podría ser? Dudaba que se tratara de alguno de sus amigos tirando piedrecitas porque su ventana daba al patio interior de la casa. Intrigada, dio media vuelta y se llevó un susto de muerte cuando vio a un pajarraco enorme revoloteando ahí fuera.

— ¡Mamá! —Chilló—. ¡Ven, mamá! ¡Hay un bicho en la ventana! ¡Y va a romper el cristal!

Amelia pensó que tal vez no le haría caso, pero su madre no tardó nada en llegar. Clara se quedó quieta frente a la ventana, tan sorprendida como su hija, y Doc apareció tras ella.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Había creído que ese momento nunca se produciría, pero allí estaba la lechuza de Hogwarts. Pese a ser consciente de que no funcionaría, su primer impulso fue espantarla. Después, fue hasta la ventana y dejó que el ave penetrara en la habitación. Ésta se plantó frente a Amelia y extendió una pata de largas garras afiladas.

—Creo que tienes que coger la carta, hija —Doc habló con suavidad—. Es para ti.

Amelia tragó saliva y obedeció las instrucciones paternas. La lechuza agitó las alas y pareció esperar algo.

—Lo siento, amiga. Aquí no tenemos nada para ti.

Doc juraría que el ave se moría de ganas por darle un picotazo, pero lo que hizo fue largarse a toda prisa. El brujo la observó mientras surcaba el cielo y, a continuación, se dio media vuelta para encarar a su mujer y a su hija. Amelia estaba muy quieta, con la carta en la mano, y Clara la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Qué es esto, papá?

—Yo diría que es tu invitación para asistir a Hogwarts, aunque deberías comprobarlo.

— ¿Hogwarts?

Doc asistió. Amelia abrió la carta y extrajo un trozo de pergamino que leyó con avidez. Mientras tanto, sus padres no la perdían de vista, nerviosos e inseguros como en pocas ocasiones.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó Clara cuando la niña despegó la vista del pergamino.

—Me ha escrito un señor que se llama profesor Flitwick. Dice que he sido admitida en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, que las clases comienzan el uno de septiembre y me dan una lista de cosas que tengo que comprar.

Caradoc Dearborn apretó los dientes. Unos años antes le había dicho a Clara que no sabría cómo actuar si Amelia alguna vez recibía esa invitación, pero en ese momento lo tenía muy claro: no quería que se fuera. Amelia ni siquiera había cumplido los doce años y no deseaba alejarse de ella durante meses, enviándola a un lugar en el que, tal vez, fueran hostiles con ella, y en el que él había pasado tantos momentos buenos como malos. Quería que Amelia se quedara en casa y siguiera siendo educada bajo los estándares del ministerio de magia de la península.

— ¿Tengo que ir? —Preguntó la chiquilla entonces, tendiéndole el pergamino a su madre. Doc supo que la pregunta estaba dirigida especialmente a él.

—No es obligatorio que vayas si no quieres, pero tienes tu plaza reservada en Hogwarts desde el mismo momento en que naciste.

— ¿Desde hace tanto tiempo? —Doc asintió—. Entonces, si prefiero quedarme aquí. ¿Puedo quedarme?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Amelia se mordió el labio inferior. Su padre pensó que ya había tomado una decisión, así que le sorprendió muchísimo que la niña le saliera con esas.

— ¿Puedo pensármelo? Creo que Hogwarts mola mucho.

Quiso decirle que no, que no había nada que pensar. Sin embargo, asintió y abandonó la habitación junto a Clara.

* * *

><p>Darío dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa y miró a su madre y a su padrastro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no les veía tan preocupados por algo y, aunque les entendía perfectamente, creía que Hogwarts podría ser una buena oportunidad para Amelia. Era un buen colegio y a su hermana le iría muy bien allí, aunque comprendía que sus padres prefirieran tenerla cerca. Él, que durante todo el curso anterior había estado estudiando en Uppsala, la había echado muchísimo de menos.<p>

— ¿Y decís que tiene que pensarlo? —Su madre asintió.

—Lleva un buen rato encerrada en su habitación.

—No es una decisión que se pueda tomar a la ligera. Supongo que Hogwarts la tentará un montón.

Caradoc pensó que no tendría que haberle contado tantas historias emocionantes sobre el castillo. Había omitido casi todo lo malo y seguramente las ideas de Amelia respecto a él estaban equivocadas.

—Tal vez demasiado —Masculló entre dientes—. Y creo que es por mi culpa. He pintado un panorama demasiado bueno.

Darío sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

—No queréis que se vaya —La falta de respuesta confirmó sus sospechas—. Yo le pregunté una vez a papá qué pasaría si recibía la carta de Hogwarts y él fue bastante claro. Me prohibió ir. Si creéis que Amelia estará mejor aquí, haced lo mismo. Tiene once años y no puede tomar esa decisión por sí misma.

—Lo sabemos, Darío, pero no es tan fácil —Doc se removió con incomodidad—. Asistir a Hogwarts es un derecho que tu hermana tiene desde que nació. Si se lo prohibiéramos, sería terriblemente injusto.

Darío iba a replicar algo, pero Amelia apareció justo en ese momento. Miró a los tres adultos con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a su padre.

— ¿A ti te gustaba Hogwarts, papá? —Preguntó de sopetón. Caradoc quiso mentirle, pero no pudo hacerlo.

—Estaba bastante bien, sí.

—Creo que estar en un castillo como ese debe ser genial y tú aprendiste mucha magia allí, pero no quiero ir a un internado. Sería un rollo no poder salir a pasear por el barrio mágico, ni veros todos los días, así que quiero quedarme en casa. Además, los campamentos de verano también están muy guays y no quiero dejar de ver a mis amigos. ¿Os parece bien?

Caradoc procuró aparentar que estaba menos contento de lo que estaba en realidad. Besó a Amelia y le dio un breve abrazo.

—Nos parece muy bien, Amelia.

—Sí, cielo —Aseguró Clara.

— ¿Tenemos que escribir una carta para decirles que no voy a ir allí? —Preguntó la chiquilla agarrando el pergamino que su hermano abandonó sobre la mesa.

—Sería conveniente hacerlo.

— ¿Y cómo lo vamos a mandar? Ese pájaro se ha ido volando.

—En el ministerio hay una lechucería. Iremos allí.

— ¡Qué guay! Podremos saludar a Marga. ¿A que sí?

—Por supuesto.

Doc y Amelia salieron del salón para comenzar a escribir la misiva de respuesta. Darío miró a su madre y le dio un fuerte abrazo, consciente de lo mal que se hubiera sentido si su hermana se hubiese marchado a Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué hay para comer?

—No había preparado nada. Doc nos iba a llevar a un restaurante.

— ¿Te parece si hago algo? En los últimos meses he tenido que aprender a cocinar.

—Creo que va a ser un desastre, pero si insistes.

Darío le dio un beso en la mejilla y se metió en la cocina. Aquella no fue una comida especialmente buena, pero pudieron disfrutarla todos juntos y era lo que realmente importaba.

* * *

><p><em>Todavía quedan más historias que contar en el capítulo especial, pero voy a cortar aquí porque estas dos primeras viñetas han salido bastante largas. Espero que os hayan gustado y prepararos para las siguientes. Besetes y hasta el próximo.<em>


	51. Carreteras secundarias II

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL**

**CARRETERAS SECUNDARIAS II**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**¡Cómo mamá!**

_**Picos de Europa. Julio de 2012.**_

Darío y mamá ya le habían hablado muchas veces sobre los campamentos de verano. Decían que eran geniales y Amelia tenía muchísimas ganas de comprobarlo por sí misma.

Esa mañana había tomado el tren en Madrid muriéndose de los nervios. Mamá y papá le habían dado un montón de consejos y le habían dicho que se lo pasara bien y estudiara mucho, pero Amelia apenas les había prestado atención. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando el tren y fijándose en los chicos mayores. Todos saludaban a sus amigos y parecían muy contentos y mucho menos nerviosos que ella.

— ¡Amelia!

Al girar la cabeza comprobó que su amiguita María acababa de llegar. Iban juntas a la Schola de Magia de Toledo y a Amelia le caía muy bien. María tenía el pelo oscuro y muy rizado y los ojos negros y era tan habladora como ella. Tanto era así, que después de las vacaciones de Navidad, los profesores habían decidido que no se sentarían juntas nunca más. Amelia había esperado que su papá no la obligara a buscarse otro compañero de pupitre, pero él se había mostrado conforme con los demás. Por suerte, en los campamentos nadie sabía lo mucho que les gustaba liarse de cháchara y podrían sentarse juntas sin más problemas.

Aunque María estudiaba magia en Toledo, era de un pueblecito de la provincia de Cuenca que tenía un bonito castillo medieval. Los muggles lo usaban como atracción turística, pero Amelia sabía de muy buena tinta que era un lugar mágico porque Alina Bennasar, la amiga de sus papás, trabajaba allí y les había contado a sus padres algo sobre unos fantasmas que estaban atrapados en la torre del homenaje. Además, María se lo había confirmado todo cuando le preguntó. Su papá llevaba años cuidando de la parte más mágica del castillo, la que ningún muggle podría visitar jamás, y había tenido ocasión de ver a los fantasmas muchísimas veces. Nunca habló con ellos porque eran escurridizos y tímidos, pero allí estaban.

— ¡Hola, Amelia! ¿Subimos al tren?

—Casi llegas tarde.

—Mi papá se ha perdido. No viene casi nunca a Madrid.

—Pues vaya.

— ¡Venga, vamos!

Las dos niñas se cogieron de la mano y subieron al primer vagón que encontraron, olvidándose por completo de que sus respectivos progenitores estaban allí para despedirlas. Los padres de María se acercaron a Clara y a Doc e intercambiaron una sonrisa. Sus hijas eran todo un caso y no tenían solución.

Aunque ninguna de las dos se había subido nunca a ese tren, no tardaron en encontrar unos asientos ideales para ellas. Se pusieron de rodillas encima y empezaron a hablar sobre las cosas que habían hecho durante los días que habían pasado sin verse. En su conversación, caótica y velocísima, se intercalaban las risitas y los chillidos. Estaban tan contentas que estuvieron a punto de olvidarse de decirles adiós a sus papás. Saludaron efusivamente con la mano a través del cristal y luego siguieron a lo suyo, cotorreando como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Amelia sólo se interrumpió cuando vio aparecer a su amigo Alberto. A él sí que llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin verlo, por lo menos dos semanas o más, así que dio un brinco y fue a su encuentro. Venía acompañado de Gabi y de una niña a la que Amelia no conocía.

— ¡Hola, Beto! ¡Hola, Gabi! Mira, es mi amiga María.

— ¡Hola, Amelia! ¡Hola, María! Esta es Clara.

—Viene con nosotros a la escuela de magia —Aseguró Gabi. Se le veía más contento que unas castañuelas.

— ¡Hala! —Amelia le sonrió a la otra niña—. Te llamas como mi mamá.

— ¿Sí?

Amelia asintió y esperó a que alguien dijera algo más, pero Beto y sus amigos querían volver a sus asientos. Sólo se habían movido para enseñarle a Clara donde estaba el baño.

—Nos vamos a nuestro sitio. ¡Adiós, Amelia! ¡Adiós María!

Las niñas se despidieron y, aunque al menos a la primera le hubiera gustado contar con la compañía del niño un ratito más, no le importó quedarse a solas con María. Sabía que con ella el viaje se le iba a hacer muy corto y lo disfrutó como sólo se disfrutan las primeras veces de las cosas.

* * *

><p>Unos días después, María sufrió un pequeño accidente en clase de herbología. Una enredadera venenosa se le había liado en el brazo y le habían salido un montón de pústulas y hasta le había dado fiebre y todo. Amelia le había pedido a la señora medimaga que le dejara quedarse allí con su amiga porque eran inseparables y no quería que María estuviera sola en la enfermería, pero no se lo habían permitido.<p>

Sólo había pasado un día desde el incidente, pero Amelia extrañaba a su amiga. Compartían habitación y pupitre en clase y se iban a jugar juntas cuando las lecciones terminaban. Amelia tenía más amiguitos, claro que sí, pero ninguno era como María. Esa tarde estaba un poco triste, pero cuando vio a Beto y a sus amigos pensó que tal vez podrían divertirse juntos.

—Hola, Beto —Dijo al acercarse a ellos—. ¿Dónde vais? —Era fácil suponerlo porque llevaban las escobas y todo, pero preguntó de todas formas.

—Gabi y yo vamos a enseñar a Clara a volar —Amelia miró a la niña. Iban juntas a clase, aunque no se hacían demasiado caso la una a la otra por cada una tenía sus propios amigos.

— ¿En serio? —La chiquilla dio un saltito de entusiasmo—. ¿Puedo ir con vosotros?

—Vale.

Beto se encogió de hombros. Amelia corrió hasta su dormitorio para coger su escoba voladora y luego corrió hacia el campo de miniquidditch. Tanto Beto como Gabi ya estaban dándole instrucciones a Clara de cómo hacer para poder controlar la escoba. Amelia se dijo que sus consejos no le habían servido de mucho a ella y que la que realmente le enseñó fue Babe, pero se limitó a observar a su compañera de curso.

— ¿Has aprendido ya? —Preguntó con algo de impaciencia. Le apetecía ponerse a volar junto a Beto y los demás, no esperar a que esa niña se decidiera a subirse a la escoba. Porque Clara no parecía tenerlas todas consigo y se notaba que estaba nerviosísima y, quizá, algo asustada.

—No me fío de la escoba —Le dijo a Amelia, el temor presente en su vocecilla infantil.

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Si es muy fácil! ¡Mira!

Amelia comenzó a volar. Si hubiera tenido que hacer aquello un mes antes, hubiese sido incapaz, pero gracias a la hermana de Beto era casi una experta. Surcó el cielo todo lo deprisa que pudo y luego regresó junto a Clara y los demás. Sonrió con suficiencia al darse cuenta de que los niños parecían asombrados por lo que acababa de hacer.

—Es muy fácil. ¿A que sí, Beto?

El chavalín asintió y animó a su amiguita. Por alguna razón, a Amelia empezó a caerle un poco mal esa tal Clara. Estaba muy guay que se llamara igual que su mamá y todo eso, pero no entendía por qué Beto tenía que hacerle tanto caso. ¿Es que no podía subirse a la escoba y volar de una vez? ¡Si Beto y Gabi ya se lo habían explicado cien veces! ¡Y ella misma le había hecho una demostración práctica! ¿Por qué esa niña tenía que ser tan cobardica y pesada?

— ¡Venga, Clara! ¡Qué no pasa nada! —La animó nuevamente. La otra brujilla miraba a su alrededor como si fuera un animal enjaulado y no supiera muy bien cómo librarse de la trampa. Al final, frunció los labios y se puso tiesa.

—No quiero volar. ¡Me voy!

Y, sin más, salió corriendo. Sus acompañantes la miraron con pasmo un instante y Amelia fue la primera en encogerse de hombros. Si quería irse, ella se perdía la diversión.

— ¿Jugamos? —Preguntó, y tanto Beto como Gabi y los otros niños asintieron.

Amelia no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban jugando al miniquidditch, pero se bajó de la escoba cuando Babe, la hermana de Beto, llamó su atención. A Amelia le caía genial porque era su monitora de los campamentos y era muy simpática, muy divertida y muy guapa. Además, sabía que era amiga de su hermano y todos los amigos de su Darío eran muy, muy guays.

—Beto —Babe parecía estar preocupada por algo y Amelia se acercó a ella con sumo interés—. ¿Sabes que le ha pasado a Clara? La he encontrado llorando en los baños.

Beto miró a Gabi y a Amelia y se encogió de hombros antes de hablar.

—Queríamos enseñarle a volar, pero dijo que no quería aprender y se fue corriendo.

En cuanto lo escuchó, una bombillita se encendió dentro de la cabeza de Amelia. Clara no le resultaba nada simpática y se había alegrado un montón cuando les dejó en paz, pero tampoco quería que llorara por su culpa. Mamá siempre le decía que hacer llorar a los demás estaba mal, así que cuando Babe se alejó de los pequeños para ver si podía solucionar ese problema, Amelia corrió tras ella.

— ¡Babe! ¡Babe!

— ¿Qué pasa, Amelia?

— ¿Clara estaba llorando de verdad? —La chica más mayor asintió—. ¿Mucho?

—Creo que estaba muy triste.

—Pues a lo mejor, si tú le dices lo que tiene que hacer para volar sin caerse de la escoba, se sentirá mejor.

— ¿Por qué crees eso?

—Tú me enseñaste a mí y ahora sé volar muy bien. Si le enseñas a ella también, aprenderá enseguida.

Babe la miró con los ojos entornados un instante y luego sonrió. Le dio una palmadita en la espalda y, al hablar, parecía mucho más relajada que antes.

— ¿Por qué no vuelves con los demás? Yo me encargaré de Clara.

Amelia asintió. No quería ser amiga de Clara, pero se sentía bien porque gracias a ella dejaría de llorar. Era genial.

* * *

><p>María ya se había puesto buena. Lo primero que hicieron después de las clases fue irse a jugar a los columpios. Tenían que hacer deberes de pociones y practicar encantamientos, pero ya se encargarían de ello más adelante. Amelia comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado el día anterior con Beto y Clara, y su amiga la escuchó atentamente. Por supuesto, a ella tampoco le caía bien la otra niña. ¡Faltaría más!<p>

— ¿Al final sabe volar?

—No lo sé, pero creo que Babe fue a buscarla. Y ella sí que es buena maestra.

La charla se vio interrumpida por Beto y sus amigos, quienes las saludaron efusivamente y les preguntaron si querían jugar al miniquidditch. Amelia buscó a Clara con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que no iba con los chicos. Cuando preguntó, Gabi se encogió de hombros.

—Dice que las escobas no le gustan mucho.

—Pero si Babe iba a enseñarle —Amelia miró a Beto, esperando que fuera él quien respondiera, pero Gabi se le adelantó otra vez.

—No sé. Dice que prefiere quedarse con las otras niñas y jugar a las muñecas.

— ¿Vosotras os venís? —Inquirió Beto, ansioso por entrar en materia cuanto antes.

—A mí no me apetece —Dijo María. Tal vez si ella hubiera dicho que sí, Amelia también se habría animado, pero realmente prefería quedarse allí.

—A mí tampoco.

—Pues nada. ¡Hasta luego!

Los chiquillos se alejaron. María se recostó en la red del columpio araña e instó a Amelia a que se moviera para impulsarse con los pies. A la niña le extrañaba un poco que Clara optara estar con otras niñas antes que estar con Beto, pero prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Lo que le quería era divertirse con su amiga María y así estuvieron hasta que llegó la hora de irse a estudiar un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

**De ovejas negras y niños magos**

_**Extremadura. 6 de enero de 2009**_

Lourdes llevaba tanto tiempo mordiéndose la lengua que se sabía incapaz de seguir tragando inquina. Alfonso y Rocío habían ido a su casa para recoger los regalos de Juan y se les había escapado que un par de días antes habían estado en Toledo. En seguida se habían dado cuenta del error y no habían añadido nada más, pero ella ya se olía lo que habían hecho. Y no pensaba tolerarlo. Bastante tenía con vivir sabiendo la clase de persona que era su hermana como para que ahora sus hijos le vinieran con esas tonterías. Y le daba igual lo que dijera su madre. Su nieto era un niño normal y corriente y no pensaba aceptar esa clase de insinuaciones. Nunca.

Observó como su nuera ayudaba al niño a abrir el regalo que le habían hecho entre Pedro y Bruno, los tíos paternos. Le habían comprado una bicicleta diminuta, con ruedecitas y dibujos de Bob Esponja por todos lados. Juan era muy pequeño y ni siquiera llegaba a los pedales, pero seguramente no tardaría en sacarle provecho. Lourdes y su marido habían optado por la mucho más práctica ropita y Juanito, como todo niño de su edad, ni siquiera le había hecho caso.

Mientras el chiquitajo era entretenido por sus entusiastas tíos, Lourdes se llevó a Alfonso a un aparte. No esperaba que Rocío se uniera a la reunión, pero su nuera parecía olerse por donde iban los tiros y no pensaba quedarse fuera de aquello. Para ser sincera consigo misma, Lourdes debía reconocer que Rocío nunca le había caído en gracia. Encontraba que era demasiado ligera de cascos y a las pruebas se remetía porque la muy fresca se había quedado embarazada antes de casarse. Aunque le hubiera gustado decirle que quería hablar a solas con Alfonso, se mordió la lengua. Su hijo tenía por costumbre dar la cara por su mujer y era mejor no provocarle. No cuando debían hablar de cosas tan serias.

—Antes me ha parecido oír que habéis estado en Toledo —Soltó de sopetón. Procuraba que su tono de voz sonara lo más normal posible porque no quería perder los nervios y que su marido y sus hijos se enteraran de lo que se traía entre manos—. ¿Es verdad?

Alfonso y Rocío se miraron antes de que él respondiera a la pregunta. Cuando lo hizo, a Lourdes le pareció que el muchachito se le envaraba un poco.

—Pues sí, mamá. Estuvimos allí antes de ayer.

— ¿Y para qué fuisteis? Si se puede saber.

—Para ver a mi tía Clara.

Lourdes dio un respingo. Sabía que pasaba algo grave, pero no imaginaba que lo fuese tanto.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Rocío, Juan y yo estuvimos en casa de mi tía Clara. Tu hermana.

— ¡Ésa no es mi hermana! —Espetó, elevando el tono de voz muy a su pesar.

—Sí que lo es, aunque te niegues a reconocerlo. Y si bien te has pasado la vida despotricando de ella, con nosotros se portó fenomenal y nos ha ayudado un montón. Me parece que es una gran persona y pienso volver a visitarla en cuanto pueda. Quiero conocer a mis primos.

— ¿Tus primos? ¿Esos… anormales?

Rocío dio un paso adelante, roja de rabia, pero Alfonso se interpuso en su camino. No deseaba que se produjera un enfrentamiento entre su madre y su mujer. No cuando él era perfectamente capaz de defender lo más importante que tenía.

—Por si te interesa saberlo, se llaman Darío y Amelia.

— ¡Pues claro que no me interesa!

—Y no son unos anormales. Son brujos. Como tu hermana y como Juan.

Lourdes abrió la boca, espantada ante semejante revelación. Ella había visto las señales, su madre había intentando hacerla entrar en razón, pero siempre había preferido cerrar los ojos porque no podía ser verdad. No su nieto, su querido Juanito. No era más que un bebé que nunca había hecho a nadie. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle algo tan horrible?

—Ni se te ocurra hablar así de mi nieto, Alfonso.

— ¿Hablar cómo? Juan es un mago y me siento muy orgulloso de él. Y tú también lo estarías si no fueras tan cerrada de mollera.

— ¡No me hables así! ¡Soy tu madre!

—Sí, eres mi madre, pero estás completamente ciega. Has perdido la oportunidad de conocer a tu hermana porque te has negado a ver lo bonita que puede llegar a ser la magia. Nos has alejado a mis hermanos y a mí de una parte muy importante de nuestra familia y, al menos en mi caso, voy a arreglar eso. A partir de ahora, mantendré contacto con mi tía y mis primos. Ella y su marido se han ofrecido a ayudarnos con Juan y no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Lourdes boqueaba como un pez. Estaba tan enfadada que se sentía incapaz de pensar con claridad. Finalmente, también pudo encarar a su hijo, señalándole con un dedo amenazante.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que lo único que he hecho ha sido protegeros a ti y a tus hermanos? ¿Qué hubiera sido de vosotros si no os hubiera alejado de la magia? ¡Podríais haberos contagiado!

Alfonso la miró con pasmo antes de soltar una carcajada. La indignación de Lourdes fue en aumento porque su hijo nunca jamás la había mirado así, como si la considerara un personajillo ridículo e insignificante.

—La magia no se contagia. Se nace o no se nace con ella. Clara, sus hijos y Juan tienen la suerte de poseer el don. Eso es todo.

— ¿Y a ti te parece normal que Juan sea uno de ellos?

—Es mi hijo.

Lourdes apretó los dientes. Su cerebro había dejado de funcionar y lo único que tenía ahí dentro era furia. Muchísima furia.

—Si fueras sensato, te desharías de él.

— ¿Qué?

—Envíalo a vivir con tu _querida_ tía Clara si así lo deseas, pero aléjalo de nuestras vidas.

— ¡Estás hablando de tu nieto!

— ¡ES UN ANORMAL! —Lourdes se dio cuenta de que ese grito había bastado para llamar la atención de todo el mundo—. ¡No quiero que esté ni conmigo ni con mis hijos!

Alfonso se quedó muy quieto un instante. Después, agarró la mano de su mujer y masculló unas palabras sin molestarse en mirar a su madre.

—Pues eso tiene fácil solución.

Minutos después, ni su hijo mayor ni Rocío ni el anormal estaban allí. Lourdes supuso que debería sentirse dolida, pero en ese momento estaba más aliviada que otra cosa. Esperaba que el sentimiento le durara mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toledo. Ese mismo día.<strong>_

Amelia había intentando convencer a su hermano para que se dejase peinar y maquillar con el regalo que le habían traído los Reyes Magos, pero Darío había negado con la cabeza antes de alejarse disimuladamente de su lado. Una cosa era jugar a las casitas y tomar el té con las muñecas de su hermana y otra muy distinta eso. Además, tenía ganas de trastear con el nuevo cacharrito de última tecnología que le había regalado su padre.

Ante la negativa de su hermano, Amelia intentó convencer a sus padres, pero tampoco aceptaron ser sus modelos. Hubiera estado muy guay que Marga viniera a visitarlos porque ella era su clienta predilecta en la peluquería de su infantil imaginación, pero la mujer no estaba por allí.

— ¡JOO! —Se quejó muy lastimeramente, esperando que alguien se compadeciera de ella—. ¡Quiero jugar!

Vio como papá sonreía y supo que iba a hacer algo genial. El brujo sacó la varita con movimientos ceremoniosos y la agitó para conjurar una de las muñecas que tenía guardadas en su habitación. Después, procedió a agrandarla hasta que alcanzó un tamaño que era casi humano.

— ¡Qué guay! —Exclamó Amelia, dando saltitos de alegría.

—Ahora puedes jugar. ¿No te parece?

Amelia asintió y no tardó ni un segundo en echar mano del estuche de maquillaje. Dejaría a su muñeca tan guapísima que sería la envidia de todas las muñecas del mundo. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Clara fue a abrir. La sonrisa aún le bailaba en los labios, pero se quedó muy seria cuando vio a Alfonso y a Rocío al otro lado. Traían a Juan con ellos y no tenían buena cara. Dudaba que estuvieran allí para recoger los regalos de los Reyes, aunque había tomado la precaución de comprar un detalle para el niño.

—Hola, tía.

— ¡Alfonso! No os esperaba tan pronto. Pasad, por favor.

Los dos obedecieron. Clara apenas los conocía, pero sabía que tenían un problemón encima. Y siendo las fechas que eran, sospechó que, tal vez, pudiera tratarse de Lourdes.

Iba a preguntar algo al respecto cuando Darío salió al recibidor para ver quién era. Tal vez había pensado que podría tratarse de su padre, pero se quedó helado cuando vio a aquellas tres personas. Ni siquiera se habían quitado el abrigo, pero reconoció de inmediato a Alfonso porque, aunque no se conocieran en persona, sí que había visto algunas fotografías suyas.

—Darío, mira quién ha venido —Dijo su madre, sonriente pero advirtiéndole con la mirada que fuera amable porque su primo no tenía la culpa de las cosas que habían hecho su abuela y su tía—. Es Alfonso. El otro día también estuvo por aquí.

Lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era acercarse a saludar, pero sabía que su progenitora no admitiría otra cosa. Luchando por no arrastrar los pies, se plantó frente a Alfonso y le estrechó la mano. Se vio obligado a bajar las defensas cuando el otro chico sonó tan sincero.

—Me alegro un montón de conocerte, Darío. Me hubiera gustado que nos viéramos la otra vez, pero tu madre me dijo que estabas en Sevilla.

—Eh… Sí, había quedado con unos amigos.

—Mira, esta es Rocío, mi mujer —Darío se encontró dándole dos besos a la chica—. Y este enano es Juan.

A Darío le gustaban los niños. La mayoría de los adolescentes huían de ellos como alma que lleva el diablo, pero a él le encantaban y no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que tenía uno delante. Su padre le había dicho alguna vez que a él le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, así que debía ser una seña de identidad de los Vallejo.

— ¡Hola, Juanito! —Dijo con voz cantarina, riéndose cuando el bebé le dedicó una sonrisa—. ¡Qué simpático eres!

— ¿Quieres cogerlo? —Ofreció su primo mientras le quitaba el abrigo al chiquitín. Darío no pudo decirle que no—. Creo que le has caído bien.

—Y él a mi también —Darío miró de reojo a su madre y, aunque se obligó un poco para pronunciar esas palabras, en el fondo era lo que de verdad sentía—. Me alegra que estéis aquí. De verdad.

Alfonso sonrió y agarró la mano de su mujer mientras pasaban a la sala. Doc también pareció sorprendido al verles llegar, pero les recibió con cordialidad. Amelia, por su parte, apenas les dirigió una mirada y les dio dos besos, aunque era comprensible debido a su estado nervioso. De hecho, aceptó de buen grado que Rocío la ayudara en sus labores de maquilladora. Era bueno contar con alguien en experto en esas lides.

Una vez todos estuvieron acomodados, Clara se quedó mirando a su sobrino. Había aceptado tomarse un café y no les quitaba los ojos de encima a Amelia y a su mujer. Darío se estaba entendiendo a la perfección con el pequeño Juan y ella sintió que debía hacer la pregunta lo antes posible. Se notaba que Alfonso necesitaba desahogarse, pero que no lo haría si alguien no le daba un empujón.

— ¿Ha pasado algo, Alfonso?

El joven miró a su hijo y suspiró. Minutos antes había aceptado de buen grado el muñeco de peluche que Clara le había regalado al bebé. Era un pequeño elefante que, al tirarle de la trompa, se movía como por arte de magia.

—Esta mañana le he contado a mi madre que nos hemos visto —Dijo tras un instante de duda—. Y no se lo ha tomado nada bien.

—Entiendo.

—Ha dicho cosas horribles de Juan y… —Tragó saliva, interrumpiéndose bruscamente—. No he podido quedarme allí, escuchando todo eso. Nuestra intención no era molestaros, pero pensé que estaría bien venir aquí, dejar que Juan se mueva en ambientes más mágicos y, no sé, comprobar por mí mismo lo equivocada que está mi madre.

Necesitaba ver que los brujos llevaban vidas normales, que no sacrificaban vírgenes ni comían bebés. Después de abandonar la casa de sus progenitores, había estado a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. Rocío le había calmado a base de besos y de repetirle lo orgullosa que estaba de él, y finalmente había seguido su instinto y se había presentado en casa de su tía. Tal vez Clara fuera la única capaz de entenderle en ese momento.

—Tu madre es una mujer difícil, pero Juan es su nieto y entrará en razón.

Alfonso encontró bastante cómica la mueca que, pese a todo, su primo Darío fue incapaz de disimular.

—Tú eres su hermana y mira cómo se comporta contigo.

—Los hermanos y los hijos no son lo mismo. Lourdes necesitará tiempo, estoy segura, pero se dará cuenta de que tiene mucho que perder y no le quedará más remedio que acostumbrarse a tener un nieto brujo.

Alfonso asintió, aunque no se le veía demasiado convencido. De hecho, ni la misma Clara lo estaba.

— ¿Sabéis una cosa? —John intervino, buscando sin duda que sus acompañantes se olvidaran de las cosas malas y disfrutaran de un día tan señalado—. He pensado que es la ocasión perfecta para que Alfonso y Rocío conozcan el barrio mágico.

En cuanto escuchó esas palabras, Amelia dio un salto y se plantó frente a su padre, olvidándose de los regalos y emocionada ante la perspectiva de salir fuera de casa.

— ¿Nos vamos, papá? ¿Nos vamos?

—Sólo si el primo Alfonso quiere.

Amelia miró al hombre al que acababa de conocer y se puso frente a él, haciendo uso de su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado.

— ¿Nos vamos al barrio mágico, primo Alfonso? ¿Nos vamos?

—Creo que podría ser interesante.

— ¡GUAY!

Amelia no necesitó que nadie le dijera que fuera en busca de su ropa de abrigo. Antes de salir de casa, hizo que Darío se agachara y le susurró unas palabras al oído.

— ¿De verdad es nuestro primo?

—Sí.

— ¡Pero si es viejísimo!

Darío sólo se rió. Mientras observaba a Alfonso y a Rocío, supo que su familia había crecido un poco más. Y se alegró por ello. Además, ahora tenía otro primo Alf.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Extremadura. Por la noche.<strong>_

Clara se había aparecido a las afueras del pueblo. No había un alma por la calle, pero era preferible no correr riesgos. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, caminó a buen paso en dirección a la casa de su hermana y, una vez allí, aporreó la puerta con decisión. Podría haberle abierto su cuñado, pero tuvo la suerte de encontrarse cara a cara con Lourdes. Antes de que la otra pudiera reaccionar, Clara dijo lo que tenía que decir.

—Eres una estúpida. Estás dispuesta a perder a tu hijo y a tu nieto por la manía que me tienes. Siempre he sabido que tienes la mente cuadriculada, pero jamás pensé que pudieras ser tan mezquina. ¿Y sabes que te digo? Que me alegra. A Alfonso, pero sobre todo a Juan, les hará bien estar lejos de ti.

No esperó respuesta. Se desapareció allí mismo, dejando a Lourdes más rabiosa que nunca. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Sabía la clase de treta que esa anormal se traía entre manos, pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Sin embargo, no era tan tonta. Si quería quedarse con Alfonso y Juan, le parecía muy bien. Ella debía seguir cuidando de su familia.

* * *

><p><em>No os penséis que el capítulo especial termina aquí. Dentro de poco, tendréis más. ¡Mucho más! Besetes y hasta pronto.<em>


	52. Carreteras secundarias III

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL**

**CARRETERAS SECUNDARIAS III**

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**El puffskein rabioso**

_**Madrid. Diciembre de 2012.**_

Guille tenía por costumbre llevar a Triki al trabajo. Al principio, a su jefe no le había hecho demasiada gracia, pero el brujo se las había arreglado para convencerle de que era una buena idea. Triki era un puffskein muy sociable que entretenía a los niños que acudían a la tienda en compañía de sus padres y, además, cantaba villancicos. El señor Balbuena le miró con cara de malas pulgas la primera vez que escuchó aquella excusa tan poco consistente, pero había cedido porque Guillermo Suárez era un gran cuidador de criaturas mágicas y se merecía que le concedieran algún capricho de vez en cuando.

Guille le echó un vistazo a su puffskein. Se estaba echando una siestecilla al lado de las últimas crías de kneazle que habían nacido, junto al escaparate. Consciente de que no le daría ningún problema, algo que sí solía hacer cuando se quedaba en casa y se bañaba en todos los retretes de la misma, echó un vistacillo a los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Esa mañana tendría que cortarle el rabo al nuevo crup de la señora Engracia Colmenares.

Guille conocía perfectamente a la bruja en cuestión. Vivía en un pueblecito de la cornisa cantábrica y le gustaban los animales mágicos. En los últimos cinco años, había adquirido dos kneales y tres crups, todos ellos con su correspondiente licencia ministerial. El cuidador echó un vistazo al cestito repleto de diminutos kneales y se dijo que tal vez tuviera suerte y la señora Colmenares decidiera llevarse a casa a uno de ellos. La verdad es que eran monísimos y a Guille le hubiera gustado mucho tener una mascota de esa clase, pero se daba cuenta de que Triki ya les daba suficiente guerra. Además, dudaba mucho que fuera a ser capaz de cuidar de un cachorrillo teniendo a Nadia.

Sonrió al pensar en su hija. Tenía apenas unos meses de vida y ya era la reina de la casa. Los tenía a todos obnubilados, especialmente al abuelo. Omar ya sentía devoción por sus nietos mayores, pero a ellos los veía sólo de vez en cuando y a Nadia podía disfrutarla diariamente. La niña era muy pequeña, cierto, pero acostumbraba a calmarse y a hacer gorgoritos cuando estaba en brazos de su abuelo, logrando que al señor se le cayera la baba, por supuesto.

La puerta de la calle abriéndose, le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Allí estaba doña Engracia, que llegaba cargada con una cesta de mimbre en la que traía a su crup perfectamente resguardado del frío invernal. Era una bruja de unos sesenta años, entrada en carnes y de expresión amable. De pequeña había tenido que ser operada de las cuerdas vocales, así que tenía una voz más propia de un camionero muggle que de una señora de su edad.

—Buenos días, doña Engracia.

—Hola, Guillermo —La mujer dejó la cesta sobre la mesa—. Aquí te traigo a Tiburón.

— ¿Tiburón?

— ¿Te acuerdas de que no sabía qué nombre ponerle? Pues bien, Tiburón le va al pelo.

— ¿Es igual de fiero que el bicho de la película?

— ¡Oh, no lo sabes tú bien!

Guille se rió y retiró la mantita que cubría al animal. Tan sólo tenía seis semanas, la edad apropiada para cortarle esa llamativa cola bífida que tenía. El pequeño Tiburón parecía un Jack Terrier y resultaba adorable con su pelaje blanco repleto de manchas marrones. Si algún muggle hubiera intentado acariciarlo, engañado por su aspecto exterior, se habría encontrado con una criatura de lo más feroz. Por suerte, él no era un muggle, así que pudo coger al crup sin más problemas.

—Tiburón está enorme.

—Come como un condenado. No para en todo el día. ¿Crees que puede pasarle algo?

—Lo comprobaremos enseguida —Guille guió a su clienta hasta la sala esterilizada en la que solían hacer las intervenciones. Depositó al pequeño Tiburón sobre una camilla y echó mano de la varita—. Le haré unos hechizos de diagnóstico para asegurarnos de que es seguro realizar la intervención. Si tiene cualquier problema de salud, lo sabremos de inmediato.

—Entiendo —Mientras Guille procedía a hacer su trabajo, doña Engracia se agitaba con nerviosismo—. Sé que lo hemos hecho otras veces, pero temo que pueda dolerle. La amputación, ya sabe.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse. La intervención es completamente segura en indolora. Tiburón no sufrirá daño alguno y podrá llevárselo a casa de inmediato —En ese momento, hizo la última comprobación y sonrió—. Todo está perfecto. Si come tanto como dice es porque es un glotón de mucho cuidado. Si sigue así, le recomiendo que le inste a hacer mucho ejercicio o engordará.

—Claro, claro. Me dejas mucho más tranquila, Guillermo.

—Me alegro. Y ahora, procedamos con la operación.

Lo había hecho en bastantes ocasiones. Tal vez los crups no fueran las mascotas más habituales entre los magos peninsulares, pero prácticamente todos eran vendidos y tratados por Guille y el señor Balbuena. Confiando en sus habilidades, alzó la varita y se dispuso a pronunciar el hechizo. Desgraciadamente, se le olvidó que los crup eran criaturas temperamentales y no lo vio venir.

Tiburón, haciendo honor a su nombre, soltó un gruñido y de un salto se abalanzó sobre él y le mordió en el brazo de la varita. Guille retrocedió un paso y gritó. La varita se le escapó de los dedos e intentó quitarse al bicho de encima por las malas. La señora Engracia también estaba chillando y dando saltitos, pero sin hacer nada por ayudarle. Guille pensó que tendría que esperar a que el dichoso crup se cansara de morder, pero entonces un rayo azul pasó sobre su hombro y cayó justo sobre los ojos de Tiburón.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de un hechizo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Triki. Un Triki que emitía un sonido agudo y muy molesto y que clavaba con saña sus garritas en el hocico y los ojos de crup. Y debía estar haciéndole daño, pues Tiburón finalmente liberó a su presa y, llorando lastimeramente, corrió a refugiarse en brazos de su ama. Triki saltó sobre el hombro de Guille y se quedó muy quieto y alerta, como si esperara un nuevo ataque de esa horrible bestia.

— ¡Ay, por Dios! —Exclamó la señora Engracia—. ¿Estás bien, Guillermo?

Triki volvió a hacer ese ruidito cuando la mujer intentó acercarse a él. Guille le indicó con un gesto que se quedara quieta y miró su brazo. Estaba ensangrentado, con los colmillitos de Tiburón bien marcados en su carne. Hasta ese momento realmente no le había dolido nada, pero una vez pasado el susto comprendió que la herida podría ser grave. No pudo evitar lanzarle al crup una mirada rencorosa, aunque sintió un poco de pena por él al ver que tenía el hocico lleno de sangre y un ojo con muy mala pinta. Triki era un puffskein con muy malas pulgas, no cabía duda.

—Voy a avisar al señor Balbuena para que venga cuanto antes. Creo que es mejor que me vean esto en San Mateo.

— ¿No quiere que le acompañe? Siento mucho lo que le ha hecho Tiburón.

—No hace falta. Me apareceré desde aquí. Además, creo que alguien tiene que echarle un vistazo a su crup. Hay que curarle las heridas.

La señora Colmenares se fijó en su mascota y frunció el ceño. Tal vez otra en su lugar hubiera reclamado a Guille por las acciones de su puffskein, pero ella no lo hizo. Siempre había sido una persona sensata.

— ¡Mira que hocico tienes! ¡Pues te lo mereces, Tiburón! ¡Eres un crup malo! ¡No se muerde al cuidador!

El pobre bicho siguió gimoteando mientras se pasaba las patas por las heridas.

—No sabía que los puffskein tuvieran tanto genio —Comentó la señora con aire divertido.

—Yo tampoco. Me llevaré a Triki por si le da por atacar otra vez.

* * *

><p>Lucía Larumbe no veía con buenos ojos la presencia del puffskein, pero el bicho se había puesto agresivo con ella cuando había intentado alejarlo de su amo. Un más que avergonzado Guillermo Suárez le había explicado que Triki, que así se llamaba el animal, era muy protector y que no consideraba muy sensato separarlo de él habida cuenta de lo que había pasado con el crup en la tienda de criaturas mágicas. Al final había transigido, aunque amenazó con tomar medidas en caso de que al puffskein le diera por escaparse y causar problemas.<p>

Aunque estaba un poco molesta, se concentró por completo en curar las heridas del señor Suárez. Tiburón le había hecho un buen estropicio y seguramente tendría que estar de baja unos días porque el brazo herido era el de la varita. Necesitaría tomarse unas cuantas pociones regenerativas y habría que vigilar de cerca su evolución. Los colmillitos del crup habían ocasionado daño en los tendones y Guille soltaba maldiciones por lo bajo. Tenía la sensación de que no dejaría de sufrir lesiones en ese brazo, aunque ya no estuvieran relacionadas con el quidditch.

—Esto ya está. Puede irse a casa, pero sería conveniente que se pase por aquí esta noche para cambiar los vendajes.

—Claro, claro.

—Si siente mucho dolor o si le da fiebre, venga de inmediato al hospital. Las heridas causadas por animales mágicos son imprevisibles.

—Ya, ya lo sé.

—Y procure no traerse al puffskein cuando vuelva. ¿De acuerdo?

—Haré todo lo que pueda —Guille soltó una risita—. Aunque no le prometo nada.

Lucía puso los ojos en blanco y le despidió con cortesía. No había sido tan malo trabajar con un bicho de esa clase delante, aunque prefería no acostumbrarse a ello. Mientras veía salir a Guillermo de la consulta, recordó que en sus tiempos había sido un afamado jugador de quidditch y que después se había casado con Alina Bennasar. _"Dios los cría"_ pensó, y sonrió antes de recibir a su siguiente paciente, un niño de seis años que había sufrido una explosión de magia accidental y había convertido sus orejas en orejas de elefante.

Guille, por su parte, fue recibido por su mujer nada más abandonar la consulta. La había avisado al llegar a San Mateo y, aunque le había dicho que no tenía nada grave y que no hacía falta que fuera a acompañarle, ya se esperaba que Alina anduviera por allí.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —Le preguntó, mirando con consternación su brazo vendado.

—Un crup me ha atacado en la consulta. Iba a extirparle la cola bífida y la idea no debió resultarle agradable porque me mordió antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Por suerte, Triki estaba por allí y vino al rescate.

— ¿Triki? —Alina miró al bichillo, que parecía dormitar en el hombro de su amo. Ahora que la tensión había pasado y que Guille estaba a salvo, podría descansar un poco.

—No sabes cómo ha dejado al pobre crup.

—El pobre crup, mis narices. ¿Qué te han dicho los sanadores?

—Míralo tú misma.

Alina agarró el informe y lo leyó con avidez. Sólo después se dio cuenta de que su marido había sido atendido por una vieja conocida suya.

—Así que Lucía Larumbe. Fuimos juntas a los campamentos de verano.

-¡Vaya! El mundo es un pañuelo.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que formamos un equipo para jugar un campeonato de quidditch? Nos llamábamos las Águilas de Toledo y, por supuesto, ganamos.

—Y supongo que tú eras la capitana.

—Pues claro.

—No me extraña nada. Con lo mandona que has sido siempre.

— ¡Eh! —Alina le dio un golpecito y vio como Triki abría los ojos, con pinta de estar seriamente mosqueado con ella—. Creo que, ahora sí, tu puffskein quiere matarme.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? Estoy gravemente herido y tú vas y me pegas.

—Sí, pobre Guille. ¿Quieres que volvamos a la consulta por si te he roto algo?

—Seguro que Triki se quedaría más tranquilo.

Alina se rió y comprobó que el puffskein se había relajado otra vez y volvía a dormitar. Antes de desaparecerse para ir a casa, hizo un comentario que le arrancó a Guille una sonora carcajada.

—Alguna vez en pensado que podríamos tener un perro guardián, pero me he dado cuenta de que no nos hace falta. Tenemos a Triki.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, Guille tendría que pasar una semana entera de baja. El señor Balbuena se había encargado de Tiburón y doña Engracia le había llamado un par de veces para interesarse por brazo. El brujo agradeció el gesto, pero le hizo aún más ilusión que la mujer decidiera comprarse una de las crías de kneale. Era mejor venderlos de pequeñito, así que estaba muy satisfecho.<p>

Después de pasar dos días enteros encerrado en casa porque, desgraciadamente, le habían dado unas décimas de fiebre, Guille y Alina viajaron a Madrid aquella mañana para hacer unas compras navideñas. La herida estaba bastante bien, aunque le costaba un poco mover el brazo y tenía ciertas dificultades para hacer magia. Lo que sí podía hacer sin problemas era empujar el carrito de Nadia. La niña estaba bien abrigada y dormía plácidamente, con Triki haciéndole compañía.

—Tendríamos que ir primero a la tienda de escobas. Mis sobrinos se van a volver locos cuando vean su regalo de Reyes.

—Y tu padre también.

—Mi padre no tiene visión de futuro, menos aún cuando se trata de quidditch. Los niños, cuanto antes aprendan a volar, mejor.

—Claro, claro. ¿Qué dice tu hermano al respecto?

—Seguro que está de acuerdo conmigo. Nos criamos juntos.

— ¿Y Marta?

Alina se dispuso a responder que seguramente su cuñada también vería las ventajas de que sus hijos tuvieran escobas de competición infantiles, pero no las tenía todas consigo. A Marta el quidditch le era más bien indiferente y casi nunca volaba cuando tenía que viajar, así que Alina se quedó un poco cortada.

—Vale. Esperaremos a que vengan a pasar la Nochevieja y hablaré con ellos.

—Eres una chica lista. Se nota que eres inefable. Ahora tenemos que pensar en un regalo para tu padre.

—Querrás decir que yo tengo que pensar en un regalo para mi padre.

— ¡Joder, Bennasar! ¡Qué puntillosa eres con las cosas del lenguaje!

Alina puso los ojos en blanco y decidió que a su progenitor le vendría bien tener una nueva túnica de invierno. Solía vestir a la usanza muggle, pero también le gustaba la ropa más tradicional y andaba falto de prendas de abrigo. Guille, que no podía entender cómo alguien podía pasarse casi una hora mirando telas y escuchando las parrafadas de una modista mágica, se entretuvo mirando a Nadia. Era una niña preciosa, de pelo negro y rizado, ojos oscuros y piel morena. Estaba convencido de que de mayor se parecería muchísimo a su madre.

—Pues ya está —Apenas escuchó la voz de su mujer—. Guillermo. He dicho que ya está. Nos podemos ir.

— ¡Menos mal! Las mujeres sois insoportables con las compras.

—Y tú un quejica —Alina echó a andar de nuevo a través de las calles del barrio mágico—. He pensado que a Marta y a Nasir les vendría bien una cafetera como la que tenemos en casa. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que les gustó el capuchino la última vez que estuvieron de visita?

—Una cafetera. Pero lo entiendo, Alina. No siempre puedes tener ideas geniales. Sigues siendo humana.

—Mira que estás toca pelotas hoy, Guillermito.

—Estoy de buen humor.

—Pues te recuerdo que ahora mismo los hechizos te salen bastante desastrosos, así que llevas todas las de perder conmigo.

— ¿Me estás amenazando?

—Ya eres un chico mayor, puedes tomártelo como quieras.

Guillermo no se resistió. Aún empujando el carrito, agarró a Alina de la cintura y le dio un besito en la comisura de la boca. Ella se dejó hacer y también le abrazó. Le gustaba estar así, paseando tranquilamente junto a su familia.

El abrazo se vio interrumpido por un puffskein. Por una vez no era Triki, pero Guille tuvo que soltar a su esposa y centrar su atención en aquella bolita de extraño pelaje amarillo con manchas rosas. Le hizo gracia reconocer a esa criatura porque, aunque por sus manos habían pasado muchísimos puffskeins, aquel era inconfundible.

— ¡Pongo!

Guille, que había cogido al puffskein antes de que diera un nuevo saltito, miró a la niña que se acercaba corriendo. Tendría unos tres años y no recordaba haberla visto por el barrio mágico antes.

—Pongo.

La niña se detuvo al llegar a la altura de Guille y extendió las manos para recuperar a su mascota. Él sonrió y procedió a devolver al bichejo, sin darse cuenta de que otra persona había llegado junto a ellos.

—Menos mal que lo habéis cogido —Dijo la mujer—. Llevamos un buen rato persiguiéndolo. ¡Alina!

—Hola Almudena. Hola Anna. ¿Cómo estáis?

—Ahora mismo, un poco acaloradas —Bromeó Almudena Pizarro. Había venido a pasar las Navidades a España junto a la familia y, aunque había pensado que tendría una mañana tranquila paseando por el barrio mágico, el puffskein de su hija se estaba empeñando en ponerle las cosas difíciles—. Pongo se ha asustado y ha salido corriendo.

—Así que te has asustado —Guille, que aún seguía agachado junto a Anna, hablaba en voz baja—. ¿Sabes que yo conocí a Pongo cuando era muy, muy pequeñito?

— ¿De verdad?

—Es el puffskein más extraño que he visto nunca.

— ¡Es bonito!

—Por supuesto que lo es.

—Guille —Alina interrumpió su charla con la pequeñaja—. Creo que no conoces a Almudena Pizarro.

—No nos han presentado antes —Saludó a la mujer—. Encantado.

Tras intercambiar unas palabras de cortesía, Alina abrió la caperuza del carrito para que su vieja conocida pudiera ver a Nadia. Triki aprovechó para salir, harto de esas mujeres que sólo sabían elogiar a los bebés preciosos, y se plantó en el hombro de su amo. La pequeña Anna dio un saltito y se rió.

— ¡_Tenes_ un puffskein!

—Se llama Triki y siempre cuida de mí. Y Pongo también cuidará de ti. Es lo que hacen los puffskeins.

Anna miró a su mascota con renovado interés y, cuando continuó paseando de mano de su madre, se dijo que Pongo era genial. Raro y llamativo, pero genial.

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

**De mamones y celos**

_**Barrio Mágico de Madrid. Diciembre de 2012**_

Puesto que llevaban bastante tiempo sin quedar, Darío y Guillermo Aguirre habían aprovechado que los dos estaban de vacaciones para tomarse un café y charlar. Darío, que en el puente de la Constitución se fue a Inglaterra con Eloy y Alfie, quería hablarle a Guille de una tal Hermione Granger. La mujer llevaba algún tiempo luchando para que las condiciones de vida de los licántropos británicos mejoraran y seguramente a su amigo le interesaría el tema.

A Guille le había mordido un licántropo cuando tenía dieciséis años. Se había ido a la Rioja con unos amigos para trabajar en los viñedos de su tío y había regresado sin amigos y con una enfermedad crónica. Darío se llevó un buen disgusto cuando supo la noticia. En aquel entonces, Guillermo Aguirre y él no eran más que dos chavales que se conocían y se llevaban bien, pero su amistad se había afianzado desde entonces. Guille había encontrado en él a alguien que le apoyaba y que no le compadecía, y poco a poco se fueron haciendo más cercanos.

Quedaron en la puerta de La Floriana y los dos llegaron puntuales. Había bastante gente en el local, así que se acomodaron en un par de banquetas junto a la barra y comenzaron a charlar. Guille estaba un poco raro porque la luna llena sería al día siguiente y siempre se ponía nervioso cuando se acercaba el momento de transformarse. Darío sólo le había preguntado una vez cómo era. Guille no necesitó responder para que comprendiera que resultaba ser horrible.

—No veas como liga Antoñito, colega —Decía Darío entre risas—. Chasquea los dedos y tiene a un par de tías detrás de él.

—Ya será para menos.

—Que sepas que la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ lo ha nombrado el jugador de quidditch joven más macizo de Inglaterra.

— ¡No jodas! ¿_Corazón de Bruja?_

— Es una revista de prensa rosa. Él dice que le fastidia, pero para mí que le hace ilusión que le nombren el más macizo.

—Conociéndolo, no me extrañaría.

—Pero no te creas que es el único que se las lleva de calle. Eloy, ahí donde lo ves, las mata callando.

— ¡Bah! Yo ya sabía que a Eloy se le dan bien las tías.

—Sí, pero creo que a las inglesas les pone mogollón que se vista de negro y tenga ese aire misterioso que tiene.

— ¿Se ha enrollado con alguna?

—Se supone que no, pero una noche desapareció durante un par de horas. Y yo no digo nada —Se echaron a reír, hasta que Darío pareció acordarse de algo muy importante—. Pero lo mejor es lo de Alfie. Pasamos a una tienda que se llama _Sortilegios Weasley_. En Inglaterra es muy famosa y venden artículos de broma y todo eso. Tú ya sabes cómo se escaparon sus padres de Inglaterra —Guille asintió. Alfie le había hablado de esa pequeña aventura algún tiempo atrás—. Pues resulta que uno de los dueños de la tienda se enrolló con su madre.

— ¡Venga ya!

—Te lo digo en serio —A Darío le costaba contener la risa—. Se llama Ron y se coló en el ministerio haciéndose pasar por mi tío Reg. La tía Mary se confundió y le dio un morreo de los buenos. ¡Cómo se puso, Alfie, colega! Nunca lo he visto tan cabreado. Creo que quería pegarle a Antonio y todo.

Darío se puso a describir caras y Guille terminó riéndose a carcajadas. Se lo estaban pasando tan bien que a Darío prácticamente se le había olvidado todo el asunto de Hermione Granger.

— ¡Qué cabrones sois! Ojalá me pudiera haber ido con vosotros.

—La próxima vez —Darío le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro—. Además, si lo de Suecia me sale bien, te quiero haciéndome una visita en Uppsala.

—Prometido.

Darío iba a decir algo, pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta y vio entrar a Isabel Fernández de Lama. Venía acompañada por unos amigos y estaba preciosa. Le hubiera gustado ir a saludarla, pero sabía que lo más adecuado era quedarse allí y hacer de tripas corazón. Si Isabel fuera un poco más mayor. Sólo un poco.

—Se te nota un montón.

Guille le había susurrado las palabras al oído y, aunque Darío quiso disimular, sabía que era imposible. Desde que Guille era licántropo, captaba cosas que no todo el mundo percibía. Y, demonios, le conocía muy bien y él no era bueno ocultando sus sentimientos.

—No sé de qué me hablas —Masculló, revolviéndose y procurando centrar su atención en otra cosa. En Guille, por ejemplo.

—Que no soy tonto, Vallejo.

Darío gruñó y sus ojos volvieron a buscar a Isabel. Por suerte, alguien más entró a la churrería y distrajo al joven brujo. López les dirigió una breve mirada. Traía puesto su uniforme de auror y Darío hubiera jurado que tenía ganas de molestar, pero en cuanto vio a Guillermo se fue para otro lado. Desde que pasó lo que pasó en La Rioja, López no se acercaba a Guille y Darío no sabía si lo hacía porque tenía prejuicios contra los licántropos o si se debía a otra cosa. En cualquier caso, agradeció que Juanjo les dejara tranquilos.

— ¿Qué tal llevas el inglés? —Preguntó de sopetón, retomando la charla con su amigo. Guille se encogió de hombros.

—Ahí, ahí. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te he traído un ejemplar de _El Profeta_, pero como soy idiota me lo he dejado en casa. Otro día te lo acerco. ¿Vale? Viene un artículo muy interesante sobre Hermione Granger. En su momento ayudó a derrotar a ese Voldemort y ahora mismo está trabajando para que se promulgue una ley que vele por los derechos de los licántropos de su país. Ya sabes cómo se les trata allí.

—Pues sí —Guillermo se puso muy serio. Le cabreaba mucho pensar en ese tema y, al mismo tiempo, se sentía afortunado de vivir en el país que vivía—. Ya iba siendo hora de que alguien se preocupe por ellos.

—Esa mujer tiene fama de conseguir siempre sus objetivos, aunque le queda un largo camino por recorrer.

—Y, mientras tanto, los licántropos viven como parias —Guille suspiró—. No entiendo como aguantan allí, la verdad. Yo ya me hubiera largado, te lo juro.

—Antonio me ha dicho que estará al tanto y que me enviará los periódicos que hagan falta, aunque creo que si quieres puedes suscribirte a _El Profeta_ aunque no vivas en… —Darío se interrumpió y, de repente, su cara reflejó cierta indignación—. ¿Qué está haciendo ese mamón?

El mamón en cuestión no era otro que Juanjo López, que se había pasado los últimos minutos oteando el local y había localizado a la bruja más guapa sentada en una mesa junto a sus amigos. Y Juanjo, que se creía irresistible con su túnica de auror y su sonrisa de pillastre, se había acercado a ella para intentar ligársela.

Guille giró la cabeza y vio a López. Era un tipo que actuaba por la vía rápida y se había sentado junto a Isabel Fernández de Lama. Obviamente, desde allí no podían oír lo que estaba diciendo, pero no parecía hacerle mucha gracia a la chica.

—Será cabrón —Masculló Darío entre dientes—. La está molestando.

—Seguro que lo manda a la mierda, Darío. Pasa de él.

— ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que es una cría? ¡Tiene catorce años!

Él había respetado eso. No había intentado nada con ella porque, aunque le gustaba muchísimo, prefería dejarla crecer y madurar sin meterse de por medio. Le costaba muchísimo no hablar con Isabel más a menudo y ni siquiera aspiraba a ser amigo suyo. ¿Y Juanjo López, ese maldito gilipollas, le venía con esas? Pues no iba a consentirlo. No porque pensara que Isabel fuera a caer en sus redes, aunque la posibilidad le dejaba muy mal cuerpo, sino porque López era un cerdo que intentaba aprovecharse de las chicas.

Darío se puso en pie con decisión y no escuchó a Guille cuando le pidió que se calmara. Su primer impulso fue partirle la cara a López, pero se controló para no meterse en líos. Aunque tuviera sus motivos, zurrarle a un auror podría ser contraproducente.

—López —Dijo con voz firme cuando llegó junto al grupo de chicos. Isabel estaba más roja que un tomate y parecía a punto de marcharse—. ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¿Es que no ves que estoy ocupado?

—Es importante.

Juanjo entornó los ojos. Aquella belleza ya le había dicho que no quería tomarse un café con él y, puesto que estaba bastante seguro de que no iba a camelársela esa tarde, decidió concederle el caprichito al niño mimado de Vallejo. No tenía ni idea de lo que ese gilipollas quería, pero sentía curiosidad por averiguarlo. Antes de salir a la calle, miró a Guille y comprendió que iba a estar presente durante la charla. La vulnerabilidad se hizo presente de inmediato.

— ¿Qué quieres, Vallejo? —Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Debería darte vergüenza, tío. No es más que una cría.

— ¿Perdona? —Juanjo no entendía a qué venía aquello.

—Esa chica, la que te querías ligar, tiene catorce años.

López comprendió que le estaban echando la bronca. Realmente había pensado que la chavala era mayor, pero no le gustaba que Vallejo le viniera con esas. Ese imbécil no era nadie para darle órdenes.

—Cuidadito con lo que dices, Vallejo. Estás hablando con un auror.

—Auror o no, esa chica no es más que una cría. Déjala en paz.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

Darío se dio cuenta de que había dejado todas sus cartas sobre la mesa y que López las estaba viendo claramente. Iba a ganarle la partida. Juanjo sonrió y se acercó un poco a él, sabedor de que la victoria estaba cerca. ¡Y le tenía tantas ganas a ese capullo de mierda!

—No me digas que te gusta, Vallejo. ¿Voy a tener que detenerte por perversión de menores?

Darío apretó los puños. Se sentía igual que aquel día en el colegio, cuando no era más que un niño y Juanjo López le dijo que su padre era un ladrón. Quería pegarle, arrancarle los dientes a puñetazos, pero alguien le cogió del brazo y tiró de él con decisión. Aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido resistirse.

—Déjame, Guille.

—Claro que no. Olvídate de él. No merece la pena.

—Pero Isabel…

—No creo que supiera la edad que tiene. Vamos.

Guille lo alejó del peligro. Si hubieran sido Alfie o Eloy, López no hubiera dudado en perseguirlos para seguir provocando a Darío, pero era Guille y, simplemente, no pudo. Se limitó a estirarse la ropa para volver al cuartel de aurores. Con un poco de suerte, habría algo de trabajo interesante que hacer.

Mientras tanto, Guillermo y Darío ya estaban muy lejos de La Floriana. Por primera vez en sus vidas, se habían ido sin pagar, pero ya solucionarían eso otro día. Ahora Darío necesitaba calmarse y aclarar las ideas.

—Es un hijo de puta, Guille. Y ahora que es auror es peor porque se cree que puede hacer lo que quiera. ¿Te das cuenta?

— ¡Bah! Puede creerse lo que quiera, pero en el fondo López no es nadie. Yo no creo que vuelva a molestar a Isabel. No hasta que sea más mayor, al menos.

—Así no ayudas mucho.

Guille se rió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta, me apetece andar.

Darío asintió y agradeció su presencia. Sabía que Guille le acababa de salvar el pellejo y se lo agradeció muchísimo. López era capaz de sacar de quicio a cualquiera. Y si Isabel estaba de por medio, todo era incluso peor.

* * *

><p><em>Guillermo Aguirre es un personaje de Fiera Fierce. Si queréis conocer su historia, tenéis que leer el fic "Dime con quién andas…". Es una auténtica noticia. Y creo que a estas alturas ya lo sabréis, pero Lucía Larumbe, Almudena Pizarro e Isabel Fernández de Lama son personajes de Sorg-esp, así que ya estáis tardando en visitar sus historias.<em>


	53. Carreteras secundarias IV Final

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL**

**CARRETERAS SECUNDARIAS IV**

* * *

><p><em>Voy a terminar con los capítulos especiales escribiendo una historia más romántica (y ha futuro). Hace unas semanas, cuando en el foro <em>_**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" **__(¡visitadlo, visitadlo!) se propuso el reto __**"Olores de Amortentia**__" se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de escribir sobre Darío e Isabel. Sin embargo, una de las condiciones del reto era que aparecieran personajes canon, así que finalmente escogí otras parejitas y me quedé más ancha que larga. Sin embargo, todo este asunto ha seguido rondándome por la cabeza y, puesto que Sorg sugirió que podía escribir algo romántico para conmemorar los 50 capítulos de este fic, voy a utilizar la idea. El siguiente capítulo estará dividido en tres viñetas y procuraré que ninguna sobrepase las 1000 palabras porque eran las condiciones del reto y porque me parece que puede quedar bien. Y no os doy más la tabarra y me voy al lío._

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

**Olores de Amortentia**

* * *

><p><strong>Agua salada<strong>

_**Santander. Agosto de 2017**_

— Lo he estado pensando y creo que podríamos salir a mar abierto.

Isabel, que en ese momento manejaba el timón de su pequeño barquito, se detuvo por completo y miró fijamente a Darío. La última vez que salieron a navegar, su novio no había querido ni oír hablar sobre aquello y ahora lo sugería por voluntad propia.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Pues no mucho, pero confío en ti y sé que eres capaz de manejar este par de bañeras.

Isabel sonrió, recordando la conversación* que habían mantenido unas semanas antes respecto al tamaño del velero. Consciente de que Darío no podía evitar sentir cierto temor, se dispuso a dar lo mejor de sí durante la navegación. El día estaba muy soleado, no había nada de viento y el mar estaba en calma, así que los riesgos serían mínimos.

Mientras viraba el barco y ponía rumbo al cabo Mayor, Isabel sintió el olor del agua salada inundando sus sentidos. Durante un instante su mente se quedó en blanco e, inmediatamente después, recordó lo acontecido unos años atrás, durante su estancia en los campamentos mágicos de verano. En clase de Pociones habían estado estudiando los Filtros de Amor y, cuando el profesor les sugirió que se acercaran a los calderos y aspiraran el aroma de la Amortentia, el primer olor que ella sintió fue el del agua salada. Siempre pensó que estaba relacionado con su gusto por el mar pero, cuando ese día miró a Darío, se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había percibido con tanta intensidad y supo que únicamente se debía a que él estaba allí, a su lado.

— Últimamente he estado pensando en mi abuela.

Darío volvió a sorprenderla con sus palabras. Le dirigió una mirada interrogante y vio como el joven brujo se encogía de hombros y echaba un vistazo a una costa que cada vez estaba más lejos. Le faltaba mucho para estar completamente relajado, pero parecía disfrutar de la experiencia. Un poco, al menos.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?

— No he vuelto a verla desde que fuimos a visitarla, pero me llamó por teléfono hace unos días. Nunca antes lo había hecho —Darío dejó de centrar su atención en tierra firme y la miró a ella. Aunque pretendiera aparentar que no le importaba nada, Isabel sabía perfectamente que el rechazo de doña Carmina siempre había dolido y lo sentía mucho por él—. La verdad es que no sé qué hacer. Tú has tenido la suerte de tener unos abuelos que te quieren, pero a mí los míos nunca me han hecho el menor caso. Además, se portaron fatal con mi madre. Y puede que mi abuela esté intentando arreglar las cosas, pero mi abuelo no se baja del burro ni a la de tres y estoy harto de que mi madre lo pase mal por su culpa. ¿Tienes idea de las veces que ha llorado por su culpa?

Isabel dejó un momento el timón y fue a sentarse a su lado, consciente de que Darío necesitaba de su cercanía. Le cogió una mano con suavidad y dejó que él apoyara la cabeza en su hombro.

— Mi madre dice que no tengo que ser rencoroso, que le tengo que dar una oportunidad a mi abuela porque ha cambiado y es sincera, pero yo no estoy seguro de que sea así.

— El otro día se portó muy bien con nosotros, Darío. Creo que sí que quiere arreglar el pasado.

— Pues es un poco tarde. ¿No te parece?

— Nunca es tarde para reconciliarte con tu familia.

Darío se quedó callado. Isabel entendía que su situación era complicada, pero también tenía muy claro que ella sí le hubiera dado una oportunidad a su abuela. Sabía lo maravilloso que era formar parte de un clan unido y lamentaba que su novio tuviera esa espinita clavada en el corazón. Pensó que él añadiría algo más, que revelaría algo relacionado con sus intenciones futuras, pero lo que Darío hizo fue incorporarse y señalar el timón con un gesto.

— ¿No deberías dirigir la embarcación? No me gustaría convertirme en un naufrago.

— ¿Y tú no decías que te fiabas de mí?

— No, si de ti me fío, Isabel. Del que no me fío es del mar.

La chica se río y se puso al mando otra vez. Darío volvió a quedarse callado y meditabundo, contemplando con expresión ausente el horizonte.

— De todas formas —Dijo al cabo de un rato—, pase lo que pase a partir de ahora, te agradezco que me convencieras para ir a verlos. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Eso era buena señal, una prueba clara de que Darío estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Isabel esperaba que no tuviera que sufrir nuevos desprecios por parte de ese par de ancianos. Ya había tenido suficiente a lo largo de su vida y, si les daba otra oportunidad, que al menos lucharan por merecérsela.

Consciente de que seguir dándole vueltas al asunto podría agobiar bastante al brujo, Isabel decidió que era hora de cambiar de tema.

— Me da igual lo que digas —Afirmó con una sonrisa en la boca—. La próxima vez que salgamos a navegar, le voy a decir a Amelia que se venga con nosotros.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pues porque se lo va a pasar en grande. ¿Por qué va a ser?

—Pero Isabel —Darío se atrevió a acercarse a ella y la abrazó por la espalda—, si haces eso no podremos ir a la playa del otro día. Es un lugar muy bonito e íntimo y me gustaría que fuera sólo para nosotros.

Durante un instante, en el mundo sólo parecieron existir Darío y el olor salado del mar. Se dijo que las piernas bien podrían empezar a temblarle como si fuera una adolescente enamoradiza y se relajó en los brazos del chico.

— ¿Te apetece que vayamos allí ahora mismo? —Darío asintió y le dio un besito en el cuello—. Pues vamos allá.

Y sin acordarse de Amelia siquiera, Isabel puso rumbo a su paraíso particular.

* * *

><p><strong>Limón<strong>

_**Toledo. Octubre de 2017**_

Isabel fue recibida por John Doe, el padrastro de su novio. El hombre la saludó haciendo gala de unos modales exquisitos y la invitó a entrar. Le indicó que Darío estaba en la cocina, preparando un regalo de cumpleaños para su hermana. Extrañada, Isabel fue a su encuentro y no pudo evitar quedarse parada bajo el umbral de la puerta.

— Darío. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El chico dio un respingo y, seguidamente, bufó presa de una gran impotencia.

— Le estoy haciendo una tarta a Amelia.

— ¿En serio? Pues más bien parece que te has batido en duelo con alguien.

La cocina estaba hecha un caos. Isabel ignoraba por completo qué clase de tarta estaba preparando, pero dudaba seriamente que todos los ingredientes que estaban esparcidos por el lugar fueran necesarios. Darío, que se había ruborizado un poco, se manchó con una extraña sustancia amarillenta cuando fue a frotarse los ojos.

— Es que he intentando hacerlo con magia, pero ha sido un desastre. Mejor no te lo cuento. ¿Vale? —Isabel asintió, conteniendo la risa a duras penas—. Después he querido hacerlo al estilo muggle, pero la masa había ensuciado la receta y me confundí al leer las instrucciones, así que hice una mezcla que olía fatal y tuve que desvanecerla para evitar que atufara toda la casa. Ahora voy con el tercer intento.

Isabel se compadeció de él. Pobre Darío. Haciendo uso de uno de los mandiles que Clara Muñoz tenía colgados detrás de la puerta de la cocina, decidió echarle una mano a su desdichado novio. Porque Darío sabía hacer muchas cosas y muy bien hechas, pero definitivamente la cocina no era lo suyo. Tal vez no le vinieran mal unas cuantas clases con su tío Fernando.

— Venga, que te ayudo. ¿Qué estás preparando?

La mirada de inmensa gratitud de su novio, hizo que Isabel Fernández de Lama se deshiciera un poco por dentro.

—Tarta de limón. Mi madre siempre nos regala una por nuestros cumpleaños, pero esta tarde tenía una reunión con unos proveedores y no le va a dar tiempo a hacerla. Me ha dicho que vaya a una pastelería y compre una, pero me he encabezonado en cocinar por mi cuenta y, bueno —Darío se encogió de hombros y echó un vistazo a su alrededor—, ya ves el resultado.

Isabel asintió de nuevo y le fue bastante complicado no reírse.

— ¿John no te ayuda?

— Pues me vendría bastante bien que me echara una mano porque no se le da nada mal cocinar, pero tiene que darle clase a uno de sus alumnos particulares y no tardará en marcharse.

La chica se acercó al libro de recetas y le echó un vistazo. Las instrucciones para hacer la tarta de limón estaban escritas del puño y letra de Clara y no parecía demasiado complicada de elaborar.

— Vamos a organizarnos —Dijo, en un tono de voz que no admitía réplica—. Tú te encargas de machacar las galletas para hacer la base y yo voy a batir las claras de los huevos y a hacer el zumo de limón.

Darío asintió, contento porque le había sido adjudicada la misión más sencilla y la que más le gustaba hacer de pequeño. Isabel, mientras tanto, separó las claras y las yemas de los huevos y comenzó a batir con energía. Después, agarró los limones y se dispuso a rallar un poco de cáscara antes de extraerles el jugo. Y volvió a pasarle lo que ya le había ocurrido unas semanas antes en pleno Cantábrico.

En esa ocasión no fue el olor del mar, sino el limón. Era el segundo de los aromas de su Amortentia y lo percibió con una intensidad impropia. Cuando giró la cabeza para mirar a Darío y lo vio concentrado en su tarea de triturar las galletas, le pareció que estaba más guapo que nunca y comprendió que su novio tenía tantos defectos como virtudes.

— ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? —Preguntó de pronto, deteniéndose y mirándola con aire interrogante.

— ¿Qué?

— Que si estoy haciendo algo mal. Como me miras de esa manera.

— No te miraba así por eso.

— ¿Por qué, entonces?

No pensaba decirle que le apetecía muchísimo darle un beso apasionado en ese momento. Temía que John Doe pudiera pillarles en semejante tesitura y, aunque tal vez fuera estúpido pensar en ello, le daba mucha vergüenza.

— Me parece muy bonito lo que estás haciendo por tu hermana.

— Es lo que hacemos siempre. Aunque últimamente está muy arisca y dudo que vaya a agradecer el detalle.

Amelia estaba resultando ser una adolescente bastante temible. Se había vuelto respondona y había descuidado un pelín los estudios muggles, aunque en los mágicos le iba de maravilla. De un tiempo a esta parte, y para consternación absoluta de su un tanto conservador padre, la chica había empezado a usar ropa muy ajustada, faldas cortísimas y escotes pronunciados y, lo peor de todo, cambiaba continuamente el color de su pelo. Actualmente, era el turno para el rosa chicle.

— Pues yo creo que sí le va a gustar, especialmente si se entera de que la has hecho tú.

A pesar de todo lo citado anteriormente, Amelia Doe aún sentía una gran devoción por su hermano mayor. Y sobraba decir que adoraba a Babe y que le encantaba tenerla como cuñada.

— Le hará más ilusión que me hayas ayudado, ya verás. Pero será mejor que sigamos trabajando. Mira qué hora es y vamos a tener que hornear la tarta hasta que esté bien hecha.

Isabel asintió y prosiguió con su labor. Aún tenía un limón entre las manos. Se dio cuenta de que esa fruta siempre sería muy especial para ella y que esa tarde pasada en la cocina de la familia Doe nunca se borraría de su memoria. Le gustaba estar allí, y no sólo por Darío. Aunque llevaran poco tiempo saliendo juntos, ya se sentía parte de su pequeña familia. Esperaba que él se integrara de la misma forma en la suya y nuevamente pensó en el tío Fernando.

Sí, a Darío no le vendrían nada mal unas clases de cocina.

* * *

><p><strong>Gominolas<strong>

_**Madrid. Diciembre de 2017**_

Aquella tarde de domingo de mediados de diciembre hacía demasiado frío como para estar paseando por la calle. Al principio, Darío había pensando en invitar a su novia a merendar a la Floriana, pero cuando recordó que tenía una bolsa llena de chucherías en el apartamento de su madre, cambió de planes. Las había comprado para Juan, el hijo de su primo Alfonso, pero finalmente no habían podido viajar a Madrid y el joven brujo no pensaba dejar que ese montón de deliciosos dulces se estropearan.

— No sabía yo que te gustaran tanto las chuches —Comentó Isabel una vez se hubo acomodado en el sillón.

— Uno tiene que disimular para que los demás no se piensen que no es un crío, pero la verdad es que me encantan.

— ¿Y los dientes? El azúcar no es bueno para la caries.

— Lo sé. Y esa es una de las razones por las que me gusta tanto ser brujo. Los sanadores lo tienen chupado para arreglar las dentaduras de sus pacientes.

Isabel tuvo que echarse a reír. Ella procuraba no comer demasiados dulces, pero esa tarde decidió que era una buena idea dejarse llevar. Además, las chuches tenían una pinta estupenda y olían de maravilla.

Cerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que ese aroma completaba los tres olores de su Amortentia. Agua salada, limón y chucherías. Su hermana Mencía había considerado que no era una combinación demasiado rara y, aunque Isabel le había preguntado por la suya, no obtuvo respuesta alguna puesto que en aquel entonces la chica aún no había tenido ocasión de acercar sus fosas nasales a ningún caldero.

— Isabel. ¿Te pasa algo? Te has quedado muy quieta de repente. ¿Te encuentras mal?

— No, no pasa nada —La preocupación de Darío era evidente y ella se apresuró para tranquilizarle—. Me acabo de acordar de los olores de mi Amortentia, eso es todo.

— ¿Amortentia?

—Supongo que tú también estudiarías los filtros amorosos en clase de pociones y me apuesto lo que sea a que el profesor os llevó alguna vez un caldero repleto de Amortentia recién preparada. Y también estoy segura de que la oliste.

— Como todos.

—La mía huele a agua salada, limón y, aunque no te lo creas, gominolas.

— ¿Gominolas? —Por un segundo creyó que él se reiría, pero no lo hizo.

— ¡Huelen tan bien! Me acuerdo de cuando era pequeña y mi abuela me las regalaba.

Darío sonrió y le hizo entrega de una fresita cubierta de azúcar.

— Pues espero que también te acuerdes de mí a partir de ahora.

— Puedes estar seguro —Isabel tenía la certeza absoluta de que eso ocurriría—. ¿A qué huele tu Amortentia, Darío?

Él tardó un instante en responder. Isabel se preguntó si acaso podría estar molesto por la pregunta.

— A libro viejo, a hospital y a almendras.

Isabel asintió y pensó que todo aquello bien podría estar relacionado con ella misma. Los libros viejos se identificaban con los Libros de Sombras ancestrales pertenecientes a su familia. El hospital, con su profesión. Y las almendras con el olor de su pelo.

Nunca tuvo dudas al respecto. Desde que salió por primera vez con Darío supo que sus destinos bien podrían ligarse para siempre y sus sentimientos hacia él se hacían más fuertes cada día que pasaba. El ser correspondida la llenaba de felicidad y satisfacción y, aunque ninguna relación estaba exenta de problemas, Isabel sabía que a ellos les iría bien.

Su noviazgo avanzaba despacito pero con buena letra. Isabel había decidido dar el paso en el mes de septiembre y habían hecho el amor por primera vez en aquel mismo apartamento, cobijados por la calidez de la casa que un día fue un auténtico hogar para Darío. Isabel no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho porque sabía que su novio era un chico especial. Los dos tenían un objetivo común y se dirigían hacia él cogidos de la mano. Juntos.

— Hospital.

— Me temo que estoy muy unido a ellos desde el mismo momento de mi nacimiento. De hecho, el primer mes de mi vida lo pasé allí. Y ahora estás tú, que vas camino de convertirte en la mejor sanadora de San Mateo.

— No exageres.

— No exagero, es la verdad —Darío la rodeó con los brazos—. Cuando no reencontramos, me di cuenta de lo espléndida que eres, Isabel.

— Todavía tengo mucho que aprender.

— Y no me cabe duda de que lo harás sin problemas.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, Darío se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para besarla. Fue muy agradable porque sabía a chucherías. Isabel se agarró a su cuello y se dejó llevar por los labios de su novio.

— Te aseguro que nunca me han gustado los hospitales —Dijo cuando se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos—, pero me alegra mucho haber sufrido aquel accidente doméstico **. Si no hubiera sido por eso, nunca te habría visto de nuevo.

— El mundo mágico es un pañuelo. Seguramente no hubiésemos tardado nada en encontrarnos paseando por Madrid o tomándonos unos churros en la Floriana.

— Pero en ninguno de los dos casos me hubiera atrevido a invitarte a un café.

— En ese caso, lo más seguro es que lo hubiese hecho yo.

Darío se quedó muy serio y volvió a besarla. En cuestión de minutos, comenzó a acariciarla de forma más osada y buscó sus ojos como pidiéndole permiso. Isabel no necesitó decirle nada. Lo atrajo hacia ella y ambos se dejaron llevar por una pasión que estaba plagada de aromas y momentos repletos de buenos recuerdos.

Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que les depararía el futuro, pero tenían claro que querían afrontarlo juntos.

* * *

><p><em>* Para saber más sobre esta conversación y sobre el anterior viaje en barco de Darío e Isabel, visitad el capítulo 175 del fic "Uno más uno a veces son más que dos" de Sorg-esp.<em>

_** Para saber más del accidente doméstico de Darío, visitad el capítulo 146 del fic de Sorg-esp mencionado anteriormente._

_Y con esto y un bizcocho… Se acaba el especial "Carreteras Secundarias". Espero que esta serie de viñetas o hayan gustado y no estaría nada mal conocer vuestra opinión al respecto. Ahora toca retomar el minific de Marga e ir pensando en qué escribiré cuando termine su historia. Besetes y hasta pronto._


	54. Planes de futuro V

**PLANES DE FUTURO V**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ministerio de Magia, Madrid. 7 de diciembre de 2012.<strong>_

Aunque era muy tarde y Jorge había terminado su jornada laboral un rato antes, no se había movido del ministerio. Le costaba muchísimo reconocerlo, pero necesitaba hablar con Marga Vázquez. La mujer se había pasado todo el día de un lado para otro, intentando solucionar el problemón que se traía entre manos y, por lo que sabía el auror, con escaso éxito.

El día anterior, Vázquez había recibido una llamada de Mateo Plaza. La bruja no había entrado en detalles, pero todo parecía indicar que aquel matrimonio de muggles no deseaba hacerse cargo del pequeño Iván. A Jorge no le sorprendió en absoluto la noticia. Sabía mucho de abandono y, aunque fuera doloroso al principio, con el tiempo el niño saldría beneficiado. Ningún brujillo debía crecer al lado de personas que le consideraban un monstruo. Vázquez encontraría una buena familia para Iván y sería un chico feliz.

Eran prácticamente las diez de la noche cuando Vázquez apareció por el pasillo. Y no lo hizo sola. Traía a Iván cogido de la mano. El niño parecía haberse pasado un buen rato llorando y Marga tenía toda la pinta de estar agotada. Jorge podría haberse hecho el encontradizo, pero no dudó a la hora de ir a su lado.

— Vázquez —Saludó, haciendo un movimiento seco con la cabeza. Miró de reojo al chiquillo, quien se había escondido tras las piernas de la asistente social—. He oído que han tenido problemas con la familia del niño.

Marga miró al pequeñajo. En sus ojos se entremezclaban el dolor y la decepción y no trató de disimular un suspiro de resignación y cansancio.

— Tengo que llevar a Iván a la casa de acogida. Tardaré un rato pero, si quieres, podemos tomar algo cuando termine y te lo cuento todo.

— No pierde la oportunidad de intentar una cita conmigo. ¿Verdad?

Jorge no bromeaba casi nunca, pero había sentido la necesidad de quitarle hierro al asunto. Casi siempre se lo negaba a sí mismo, pero la verdad era que le gustaba la Marga que era todo sonrisas e insinuaciones más o menos veladas. Esperaba que la mujer se sintiera un poco mejor, pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros y tomó en brazos a Iván.

— ¿Me esperas en Abadía?

El auror asintió. No se prodigaba demasiado en esos ambientes, aunque esa noche sintió que realmente le apetecía ir allí. Ya se había quitado el uniforme y el conjunto muggle que llevaba no era el mejor de su vestuario. El jersey rojo estaba repleto de pelotillas y los pantalones vaqueros lucían realmente desgastados, pero no pensaba cambiarse otra vez. Después de todo, eso no era una cita íntima. Marga sólo iba a hablarle sobre el caso de Iván Plaza. Sólo eso.

Se tomó su tiempo para llegar a Abadía. Era la clase de hombre que parecía ir con prisas a todos lados, pero esa noche recorrió las calles del Madrid mágico con calma, dejándose hipnotizar por los detalles. Cuando llegó al bar, se acercó a la barra y se pidió una cerveza negra. Le gustaban las bebidas fuertes, especialmente en los momentos difíciles.

Vázquez tardó más de media hora en reunirse con él. Jorge se entretuvo observando a la gente y reconoció a un par de tipos a los que había enchironado en el pasado. Su trabajo le gustaba, pero no siempre era fácil. Además, aunque no estuviera de servicio tendía a buscar comportamientos sospechosos y eso no agradaba mucho a los demás. Por ejemplo, estaba seguro de que la chica que se morreaba con ese hombre gordinflón un poco más allá, le estaba poniendo los cuernos a su pareja.

— Hola, Jorge.

Supo disimular el sobresalto que le produjo la inesperada llegada de Vázquez. La mujer se estaba quitando el abrigo y no tardó nada en sentarse a su lado. Todavía parecía disgustada y el brujo decidió que sería amable, aunque fuera por una noche.

— ¿Qué le apetece tomar? Invito yo.

— No hace falta…

— ¡Venga, Vázquez! No me haga el feo. He dicho que invito. Pida lo que quiera.

— Está bien. Aceptaré con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

— Que dejes de llamarme de usted de una vez. Me llamo Marga, no Vázquez.

Jorge entornó los ojos un instante y, aunque no quería hacerlo, terminó por reírse. Esa mujer sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas, no le cabía duda.

— Muy bien, _Marga._ ¿Qué quieres?

— Me apetece una de esas cervezas sin alcohol que llevan un poco de canela por encima.

— ¿Sin alcohol? Estamos fuera de servicio.

— No está el horno para bollos. Lo único que me falta es terminar el día borracha como una cuba.

— Mañana no tienes que trabajar. Podrías pasar la resaca en casa.

— Puede que sea sábado, pero quiero ir a ver a Iván a primera hora de la mañana —Marga suspiró—. El pobrecito se ha quedado allí, llorando como una magdalena. Quería irse a su casa.

— Ahora que lo mencionas —Jorge se alegró de que hubiera surgido el tema que les llevó justo hasta ese lugar—. ¿Qué ha pasado con el crío?

Marga suspiró nuevamente y se cubrió los ojos con las palmas de las manos. Jorge no lo sabía, pero tenía un dolor de cabeza de aúpa.

— Ayer recibí una llamada del padre —Explicó con voz queda—. Por lo visto, Iván volvió a hacer magia involuntaria y su hermano mayor terminó con el pelo multicolor. Los padres se asustaron un montón y se pusieron en contacto conmigo enseguida. Yo pensé que podría calmarles, pero en cuanto llegué a su casa supe que tenían las cosas muy claras —Hizo una nueva pausa y se bebió media cerveza de un trago—. No quieren ocuparse de Iván. Van a renunciar a su tutela y aseguran que no desean volver a verle en el futuro. Dicen que es un peligro para la familia, que ellos no pidieron que naciera con magia.

Jorge podría haberle dicho que ya le había advertido que todo ese asunto no saldría bien, pero optó por guardar silencio. Entendía que Marga estuviera tan afectada y se imaginaba que el niño debía estar muy asustado y confundido. Su vida se había puesto patas arriba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tres días antes, disfrutaba de un día en el centro comercial junto a sus padres y hermano. Ahora, estaba durmiendo en una casa de acogida.

— Siento que todo haya salido así de mal, Marga.

— No logro entenderlo, Jorge. ¡Es su hijo! ¿Cómo pueden no quererlo? Tengo una amiga que es bruja de primera generación y que nunca se ha llevado bien con su familia por ese motivo, pero no la abandonaron. Me parece increíble. Creo que esos dos no tienen entrañas.

Marga necesitaba desahogarse, era evidente. También parecía querer que Jorge entablara alguna clase de contacto físico con ella, pero aquello sería pasarse de castaño oscuro. Una cosa era empezar a tutearse y tomarse algo juntos, y otra muy distinta empezar con abracitos y otras chorradas varias.

— Ahora tengo que ocuparme de toda la documentación, pero no quiero hablar de ello. De hecho, me estoy pensando lo de emborracharme.

— Si quieres ver al crío mañana, no es una buena idea —Marga sonrió y apuró la cerveza. Jorge no podía creerse lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Si puedo echarte una mano con algo.

— No hará falta. Todo el departamento se ha puesto manos a la obra, pero gracias de todas formas.

— El ministerio siempre volcándose con los desamparados.

Había hablado con cierto sarcasmo, no pudo evitarlo. Sabía que la gente como Marga hacía un buen trabajo con los niños como Iván, pero no podía evitar recordar como le fueron las cosas cuando era pequeño y tuvo problemas. Si no hubiera sido por su abuela, quién sabe lo que habría sido de él.

— Hacemos lo que podemos —Marga, que había notado el tono mordaz, pareció un poco molesta. Jorge chasqueó la lengua.

— Ya lo sé. No pretendía insinuar lo contrario. No hace falta que te pongas así.

— No me he puesto de ninguna manera, pero me alegra que reconozcas nuestros méritos. No serías ni el primer ni el último auror en considerar nuestro trabajo una birria.

— ¿Una birria? ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

— No sé —Marga se encogió de hombros—. Es lo que se comenta por ahí. Todo el mundo sabe que los aurores sois un poco presumidos y os dais aires de grandeza y consideráis a los demás por debajo de vosotros.

Jorge fue a protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que la bruja llevaba su parte de razón. Sólo tenía que pensar en Juanjo López, que no era más que un novato idiota, para comprender que la fama de chulitos se la habían ganado a pulso. Incluso él podría parecer un prepotente estúpido, aunque su actitud no fuera precisamente una cuestión de soberbia.

— Me apetecía mucho salir a tomar algo contigo —Soltó Marga de sopetón—. ¡Anda que no llevabas tiempo haciéndote el duro!

— No frecuento esta clase de sitios.

— Pues muy mal hecho. Divertirse de vez en cuando es necesario.

— No tengo tiempo para divertirme.

— Di más bien que no quieres tenerlo —Marga sonrió y le hizo un gesto al camarero para que les pusiera otra ronda—. No me dirás que no te lo estás pasando bien.

— Nos hemos pasado casi todo el rato hablando sobre un brujillo al que sus padres han abandonado.

— Sí, claro. Pero si obviamos eso, no nos está yendo tan mal.

— Supongo que no.

— Tendrías que haber aceptado mis invitaciones hace mucho tiempo. Sólo espero no tener que esperar otros cuantos años antes de que vuelvas a salir conmigo.

Jorge no supo a qué venía esa sensación de incomodidad. Marga sólo estaba bromeando, pero él tenía la impresión de haberse comportado como un idiota. Incluso recordó aquella vez, años atrás, en que la llamó golfa.

— Ya veremos qué pasa.

— ¿Me vas a dejar con la duda? —El auror no respondió. Marga soltó una risita—. Al menos he conseguido que me llames por mi nombre. Es todo un logro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid. 8 de diciembre de 2012<strong>_

La casa de acogida que el Ministerio de Magia había habilitado para los brujos desamparados estaba ubicada en la sierra madrileña, a diez kilómetros de distancia del pueblo más cercano. Era un edificio muy grande y antiguo, con la fachada de piedra y las ventanas de madera roja. Tenía un gran patio con columpios para los más pequeños y estaba muy cerca de un bosque al que los niños solían ir de excursión cuando hacía buen tiempo. Marga había ido allí en muchas ocasiones y sabía que era un buen lugar, pero le daba mucha pena que los chiquillos terminaran en un sitio como ese.

Antes de que Iván llegara, había diez niños en la casa. El mayor, que se había quedado solo a los quince años, cumpliría la mayoría de edad a mediados del año próximo y se marcharía a estudiar a Barcelona. La pequeña, sólo tenía dos meses de vida y su madre la había abandonado en el portal de una finca de Palma de Mallorca. Por suerte, no tardaría demasiado en ser adoptada por una familia murciana.

Marga sabía que la mayoría de los chicos encontraría un hogar. Había dos hermanos que estaban allí a la espera de que su madre saliera de Atalanta, y una pareja de gemelos de siete años que también sería adoptada en breve. Los más problemáticos solían ser los mayores, puesto que muy poca gente deseaba hacerse cargo de adolescentes.

Fue recibida por la directora del centro. Se llamaba Vanesa Yáñez y era una mujer joven y de rostro severo. A pesar de su aspecto altanero, los niños se le daban muy bien y todos los chicos del centro la adoraban. Sabía manejarlos con mano dura, pero dedicándoles todos los cuidados y el cariño que necesitaban.

— ¿Qué tal ha pasado Iván la noche? —Preguntó Marga en cuanto entraron a la casa. El recibidor tenía el techo altísimo y resultaba de lo más acogedor. Más de un valiente se había deslizado por la barandilla de la escalera. Y había dado con sus huesos en el suelo.

— No te voy a engañar, Margarita —Vanesa agitó la cabeza con lástima—. No ha dormido nada. No ha dejado de llorar en ningún momento. Creímos que caería rendido de puro agotamiento, pero ha aguantado despierto todo el rato. Ahora mismo está con Pepón, aunque no sé si será capaz de darle el desayuno. Estamos planteándonos la posibilidad de darle una poción para dormir, a ver si así puede descansar.

Marga apretó los dientes y asintió. Toda esa situación era horrible. Seguía sin entender la actitud de los señores Plaza y tenía claro que, en caso de que volvieran a reclamar la tutela, se encargaría personalmente de que no se la concedieran.

— Me gustaría verle.

— Claro. A lo mejor se anima al ver una cara conocida.

Las dos mujeres emprendieron la marcha hacia la cocina. Era una estancia enorme, con muebles en madera oscura y con una amplia zona de comedor. La mayoría de los niños se disponía a marchar rumbo a la escuela de magia y el trajín en la habitación era considerable. Casi todos la saludaron con efusividad y, aunque a Marga le hubiera gustado poder dedicarles un poco más de tiempo, centró su atención en Iván.

El niño estaba sentado en una punta de la mesa. Frente a él, el septuagenario Pepón intentaba meterle en la boca una cucharada de cereales. El hombre, que había tenido una docena de hijos e incontables nietos, empezó a trabajar en la casa de acogida diez años atrás, después de quedarse viudo. En su casa se aburría y le gustaban los niños, así que no le importaba nada dedicarse a ellos con entusiasmo. Marga sabía que había muy pocos con tanta paciencia como él, pero no tardó nada en darse cuenta de que Iván estaba agotándosela.

— ¡Vamos, zagal! Come un poco. No querrás quedarte pequeñito, pequeñito. ¿Verdad?

A pesar de la voz amable y seductora, Iván no probó bocado. Sacudió la cabeza, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

— ¡_Quero _a mi mamá!

Pepón soltó un gruñido, tal vez planteándose la posibilidad de cambiar de estrategia. Por suerte, no tuvo que recurrir a taponar la nariz del chiquillo para que abriera la boca porque Marga acababa de plantarse junto a ellos.

— Buenos días, Pepón.

— ¡Marga!

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Iván se levantó de un brinco y corrió hacia Marga para agarrarse con fuerza a sus piernas. La mujer se quedó sin palabras un instante, pero finalmente le devolvió el abrazo.

— Hola, Iván.

Intentó separarse del niño, pero éste había empezado a llorar. Le dio unos minutos para desahogarse, pero finalmente le cogió por los hombros y le miró a los ojos. Pepón se acababa de marchar porque los gemelos estaban jugando con la cáscara de las naranjas.

— ¿No tienes hambre, cariño?

— _Quero_ ir con mi mamá.

— Lo siento mucho, Iván —Marga sentó al niño sobre sus rodillas, ansiosa por encontrar palabras de consuelo para él—. Sé que quieres ir a casa, pero no puede ser. Tienes que quedarte aquí, con los demás niños.

— ¿_Po_ qué?

— Porque eres un niño muy especial y tus papás no pueden cuidarte como te mereces.

— ¿No me _queren_?

— Claro que sí. Te quieren muchísimo y por eso creen que estarás mejor aquí, con otros niños tan especiales como tú.

Iván parpadeó y no dijo ni una palabra. Era evidente que no entendía nada y Marga no podía explicarle la realidad. En algún momento, alguien tendría que decirle a ese niño que sus padres lo habían despreciado de forma cruel y mezquina, pero aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que eso ocurriera. Por ahora, sólo podían ayudarle a adaptarse a su nueva vida.

— ¿Me _pedo_ ir contigo?

— ¿Qué?

— Contigo.

Marga no se esperaba algo como eso y tardó en reaccionar. Iván le miraba con los ojos llorosos y tuvo ganas de cogerlo en brazos y llevárselo a su casa. Pero no podía hacer eso. Su bienestar estaba en manos del Ministerio de Magia. En manos de gente como ella.

— ¿Es que no te gusta la casa? Hay un montón de juguetes, unos columpios geniales y un montón de espacio para correr y divertirse. ¿No te gustaría verlo?

La perspectiva de pasárselo en grande hizo que el ánimo de Iván mejorara muchísimo y Marga estuvo encantada de poder pasar un rato con él. Después de convencerle para que se tomara el desayuno, estuvieron en el jardín hasta que Iván prácticamente se caía de sueño. Suponiendo que no le vendría nada mal una siesta antes de comer, lo llevó a su habitación y decidió que era buen momento para marcharse, aunque pensaba volver por la tarde.

La última persona que esperaba encontrarse cuando salió por la puerta, fue a él. Vestía de manera informal y tenía el pelo mucho más despeinado que de costumbre. Darío había salido a su madre, pero en ese momento el parecido con su progenitor era más que evidente.

— ¡Ricardo! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

El hombre pareció incómodo y se llevó la mano a la nuca, pero habló con total normalidad.

— El Grupo Vallejo acostumbra a hacer regalos navideños a los niños de la casa de acogida. He venido para hablar con Vanesa sobre lo que necesitan este año.

— No tenía ni idea de que hicieras estas cosas.

— Hay mucho de mí que no sabes —Ricardo carraspeó—. ¿A qué has venido tú?

— A visitar a un niño nuevo. Se llama Iván y tuve que traerlo personalmente anoche. Sólo tiene cuatro años y lo está pasando muy mal, el pobrecillo.

— ¿Y sus padres, están…?

— No, no han muerto. Son muggles y no se han sentido capacitados para cuidar de él.

Sabía que no debería hablar sobre eso con Ricardo, y menos aún con tanta rabia, pero no había conseguido contenerse. Ricardo la miró con gran seriedad y terminó por encogerse de hombros.

— En ese caso, tendremos que prepararle algo especial. ¿No te parece?

— Supongo.

— Será mejor que vaya a hablar con Vanesa. Tengo un poco de prisa.

— Claro. Hasta luego, Ricardo.

— Adiós, Marga.

Ricardo cerró la puerta de la casa tras de sí y Marga se quedó muy quieta, dándole vueltas a todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días. Cuando pensó en Iván abrazándose a ella y pidiéndole que se lo llevara a su casa, se dio cuenta de que había equivocado los medios para intentar ser madre y decidió que subsanaría su error lo antes posible. ¿Cómo no había pensado antes en la adopción, teniendo el trabajo que tenía?

* * *

><p><em>Me apetece actualizar, así que lo dejo aquí. ¿Algún comentario al respecto?<em>


	55. Planes de futuro VI

**PLANES DE FUTURO VI**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ministerio de Magia, Madrid. 14 de diciembre de 2012.<strong>_

Jorge empezaba a pensar que pasar el día en el archivo era mucho mejor que salir a patrullar en compañía del maldito Juanjo López. Sabía que sus compañeros aurores llamaban al chaval MiniLópez y, aunque el apodo tenía su gracia, últimamente su sentido del humor estaba por los suelos. Había intentando meterle un poco de sentido común en la sesera a ese mocoso gilipollas, pero no había manera. MiniLópez seguía creyéndose el centro del universo y no se cansaba de intimidar a la gente cada vez que se daba media vuelta.

Por suerte, ya era viernes por la tarde y tendría todo el fin de semana libre para descansar. El lunes, pensaba acudir al despacho del López, el jefazo, y presentarle una queja formal. No pensaba seguir con semejante compañero y no podía obligarle a aceptarlo. Antes, pediría un puesto fijo en las oficinas del Ministerio.

— ¡Armero!

Lo que no se esperaba esa tarde, era que el citado jefazo se apareciera ante él. A Jorge le pareció vislumbrar una sonrisilla en el rostro del engreído MiniLópez y supo que se había chivado. El muy cretino no entendía una mierda de lo que significaba ser auror. Como empezara a tocarles la moral a los compañeros, se iba a ver más solo que la una cuando surgieran problemas. Después de todo, los chivatos lloricas no eran bienvenidos allí.

A Jorge le hubiera encantado mandar a freír monas a su superior, pero contuvo su mal genio y se puso en pie para seguir a López hasta su despacho. Había estado allí unas cuantas veces, así que no le sorprendió que todo estuviera tan extraordinariamente pulcro y ordenado. Se rumoreaba que el jefazo estaba obsesionado con la limpieza y Jorge estaba convencido de que así era.

Una vez dentro de la estancia, López cerró la puerta con energía y se dejó caer sobre su butacón de cuero negro. Se limpió el sudor con un pañuelo y Jorge tuvo la sensación de que el sobrino le estaba sacando canas verdes. Que se jodiera. Eso le pasaba por enchufar en el departamento a quien no se merecía ser enchufado.

— Siéntate, Armero. No te quedes ahí como un pasmarote.

Jorge obedeció. Se esperaba una buena bronca y alguna que otra amenaza, pero el jefazo parecía más cansado que enfadado.

— El auror que tutelas se ha quejado de que no tienes un comportamiento correcto hacia él —Dijo, sin mirarle a la cara y conjurando un vaso de agua. Iba a añadir algo más, pero Jorge le interrumpió. Quizá no fuera el momento idóneo para hacerlo, pero en su vida se había mordido la lengua y no pensaba empezar a hacerlo ahora.

— Auror en prácticas, señor. A ese mequetrefe aún le falta mucho para ser un auror de verdad.

— Cuidado, Armero. Estás hablando de mi sobrino.

— Hablaría en los mismos términos en caso de que no lo fuera. ¿Acaso me está insinuando que debemos darle un trato de favor?

López le dirigió una mirada hostil y se bebió el agua de un trago. Sí, definitivamente MiniLópez le estaba dando más de un dolor de cabeza. Jorge supuso que debía ser complicado estar en su lugar, intentando meter en vereda a un chaval que era, a todas luces, un cretino insolente, pero no sintió lástima por él. Había muy pocas cosas en el mundo que pudieran darle pena.

— El señor Juanjo López asegura verse sometido a constantes insultos y humillaciones. ¿Es eso cierto?

— El señor Juanjo López tiene la lengua muy larga y muy poco cerebro dentro de esa cabezota. Aunque no es auror aún, abusa constantemente de su poder y me temo que no tardará en ser una deshonra para el cuerpo. Si quiere mi opinión, y siendo muy generoso con él, debería volver a la Academia de una patada en el culo. Y aprender modales, que no anda sobrado.

— Y usted sí. ¿Verdad? —López se sirvió más agua todavía. Jorge estaba seguro de que empezaría a salírsele por las orejas—. En cualquier caso, no le he pedido su opinión respecto a los avances del señor López. Yo, personalmente, juzgaré su evolución y decidiré si está preparado para ser auror o no.

— En tal caso, debería ser usted el que saliera a patrullar con él, y no encasquetarle el marrón a otro.

— No sea insolente, Armero. No le voy a permitir que me hable en ese tono. Usted está aquí para obedecer órdenes, le gusten o no le gusten.

— También soy libre de expresar mi opinión, señor. Soy yo el que se pasa todo el santo día viendo como ese chico hace el idiota. Usted sabe que hay muchos magos y brujas que no tienen una buena imagen del cuerpo de aurores. Pues bien, López consigue él solito que empeore aún más. He intentando corregir sus errores, pero se niega a escuchar y se cree con el derecho de hacer lo que le dé la gana. Parece creer que usted le cubrirá las espaldas porque es su tío. ¿Lo hará?

Jorge supo que se había pasado de la raya cuando el jefazo colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa de escritorio y se elevó sobre él. Aunque no era un hombre excesivamente robusto, sabía resultar amenazante si se lo proponía. Era cierto que había recibido cierta ayuda familiar a la hora de conseguir el puesto, pero también era verdad que era un gran auror, uno de los mejores de los últimos tiempos. Había muy pocos duelistas como él y era de mente despierta, aunque en ocasiones insistiera en comportarse de forma un tanto cerril.

— No le voy a consentir que haga esa clase de insinuaciones. En toda mi carrera profesional he beneficiado a uno de mis hombres por encima de los demás. Si el señor López está aquí, se debe a que hizo grandes méritos en la Academia de Aurores y la directora decidió enviarlo aquí para hacer prácticas. Infórmese antes de lanzar acusaciones insidiosas o tendré que tomar medidas severas —Jorge se mordió los carrillos, planteándose la posibilidad de que ese hombre estuviera diciendo la verdad—. Le confié la tutela del señor López y me ha decepcionado. Dice que comete abuso de poder y, ¿qué hace usted? Le insulta y le humilla en público, en lugar de tratar de razonar en privado.

— Es en público cuando el chico hace las estupideces…

— ¡No me interrumpa! —López se había puesto rojo de ira y Jorge comprendió que era mejor no seguir apretándole las tuercas—. Hace dos años fui más que generoso con usted, Armero. Le di un voto de confianza y le permití seguir en su puesto cuando otros le hubieran expulsado definitivamente del cuerpo.

— Basándose en pruebas circunstanciales y en las mentiras de un…

— He dicho que no me interrumpa. Usted habla de abuso de poder y de trato de favor y resulta ser la persona menos adecuada para hacerlo —López volvió a sentarse, aparentemente más tranquilo después de darle un par de voces a su subordinado—. Sé que no le gusta estar en el archivo y que desea volver a la acción lo antes posible. También sé que es usted un buen auror y que no podemos prescindir de sus servicios, por más duro que me resulte en ocasiones. Y, por supuesto, sé que la compañía de mi sobrino le desagrada enormemente. ¿Sabe qué le digo, Armero? Que tendrá que aguantarse. Juanjo seguirá siendo su responsabilidad y espero, por el bien de los dos, que consiga convertirlo en un auror decente. Ahora, váyase de aquí.

— Pero, señor…

— ¡Largo, he dicho!

Jorge se aseguró de dedicarle una mirada asesina antes de ponerse en pie y abandonar el despacho. Podía sentir la furia revolviéndose en su interior y sentía grandes deseos de matar a alguien. El hecho de que MiniLópez se acercara a él, con su espalda erguida y su sonrisa petulante, no le hizo sentirse mejor. Más bien todo lo contrario.

— ¿Qué pasa, Armero? ¿Cómo te ha ido con mi tío?

Por suerte para el chaval, era hora de volver a casa. Jorge pasó por su lado sin decir ni pío y fue hasta su mesa para recoger sus cosas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan cabreado y esperaba que al gilipollas aquel no se le ocurriera insistir en molestarle. Se colocó su abrigo, se aseguró de que la varita estaba bien guardada en uno de los bolsillos del uniforme de trabajo, y se largó del cuartel dando grandes zancadas. Deseaba darle una paliza a alguien, pero tendría que conformarse con un trago.

Caminaba deprisa y bufando como un toro. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido con López y ni siquiera vio que otra persona se le acercaba, tan concentrada en sus cosas que tampoco se percató de su presencia. El choque fue inevitable y la mujer cayó al suelo de culo.

— ¿Qué demonios…? ¡Vázquez! ¿Está usted bien?

Marga, que se había quedado medio paralizada después del trompazo, asintió a duras penas y miró con consternación los papeles esparcidos a su alrededor. Jorge, que realmente no había querido tirarla de esa manera, se agachó para ayudarla con aquel desastre.

— Estoy bien. Y me llamo Marga. Creí que ya habíamos superado eso.

Jorge la miró a los ojos y se dijo que estaba jodidamente guapa esa tarde. Y aunque estaba de muy mal humor, sonrió.

— Sí que estás bien, Margarita.

La escuchó reírse. Se las había apañado para ponerse de rodillas y, disimulando estoicamente, Jorge se fijó en que ese pantalón vaquero le hacía un culo de lo más mono. Por supuesto, no tardó en ponerse colorado porque realmente no entendía lo que le estaba pasando. ¿A qué venían semejantes pensamientos? Debería estar preocupado por MiniLópez, no por el trasero de Margarita Vázquez. Apartando la vista de inmediato, se fijó en los papeles y vio que se trataba del expediente de Iván Plaza.

— Veo que sigues trabajando en el caso de este crío —Comentó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, todas las hojas debidamente colocadas dentro de una carpeta marrón—. ¿Cómo está?

— Le está costando un poquito adaptarse a la casa de acogida, pero está mejor. Ahora mismo iba a verle. ¿Quieres venir?

— ¿Qué?

— Que si te quieres venir. No te pienses que Iván se ha olvidado de ti. Algunas veces me ha preguntado por ese señor tan gruñón.

— ¡Joder! ¡Qué niño más majo!

— ¡Bah! Sabes que tiene razón. ¿Cuántas veces has sonreído en toda tu vida, Jorge? ¿Una?

El auror soltó un bufido. En cualquier otro momento de su vida, se hubiera negado a acompañar a Marga a ningún sitio, pero en esa ocasión su subconsciente decidió obrar por su cuenta.

— Veamos si el mocoso me dice gruñón a la cara.

—Veámoslo.

* * *

><p>Ya había anochecido y, aunque los niños habían pasado buena parte de la tarde jugando el jardín, en ese momento se encontraban en el interior de la casa, dedicados a diversos quehaceres. Unos cuantos estaban haciendo los deberes y los más pequeños se reunían alrededor de la televisión para merendar y ver los dibujos.<p>

Iván era uno de ellos. Ya no se pasaba la noche llorando, pero estaba muy lejos de estar bien. Únicamente parecía contento cuando Marga iba a visitarle y Vanesa ya le había prometido un par de veces que la mujer no faltaría a su cita vespertina. El niño se había dejado arrullar por el viejo Pepón, pero de vez en cuando miraba a la puerta en busca de la asistente social.

— ¿Te gusta Bob Esponja, zagal? —Pepón le acababa de quitar la tapa a un yogur de frutas y se aseguraba de que el chiquillo se lo comiera sin ayuda—. A los otros niños les encanta.

Iván asintió y miró a sus compañeros. Poco a poco empezaba a relacionarse con ellos. A pesar de todo, el pequeñajo progresaba adecuadamente y Vanesa sabía que más tarde o más temprano se haría con él, pero las visitas de Marga suponían un alivio para todos, especialmente si se tenían en cuenta los planes que estaba llevando a cabo en el ministerio.

La mujer apenas había puesto un pie en la sala de estar cuando Iván la vio. Gritando su nombre con entusiasmo, se libró de los brazos de Pepón y corrió hacia ella.

— ¡Marga, Marga!

— ¡Hola, cariño! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te has portado bien? —Iván asintió, recordando que nadie había tenido que decirle que se lavara los dientes después de comer y que Vanesa le había felicitado por ello—. Mira quién ha venido a verte.

Iván observó a aquel hombre tan alto y serio y sonrió. Se acordaba perfectamente de él porque una vez había estado en casa de sus papás y porque le había dado un caramelo aquel día horrible, en el centro comercial.

— ¡Hola! —Exclamó, loco de alegría. Le gustaba mucho recibir las visitas de Marga, aunque siempre se ponía triste cuando tenía que irse a su casa.

— Hola, Iván —Jorge, que estaba muy poco acostumbrado a tratar con niños, se cruzó de brazos. Realmente quería hacer una gracia, aunque no estaba seguro de ser capaz de conseguirlo—. Margarita me ha dicho que te crees que soy un gruñón. ¿Es verdad?

El pequeñajo le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y luego buscó ayuda en Marga, su más fiel aliada. Le daba un poco de miedo que ese señor tan enorme estuviera enfadado con él, pero cuando la mujer le sonrió y asintió con complicidad, se sintió mucho más confiado y esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

— ¡Sí!

Aliviado porque el mocoso no se hubiera echado a llorar, Jorge puso los brazos en jarra y habló con falsa afectación.

— ¿Será posible? Ni los críos respetan a los aurores.

Iván se rió. Marga ya le había dejado en el suelo y miraba a Jorge como si hubiera descubierto una faceta suya absolutamente fascinante.

— ¿Qué es un auror?

— ¿Recuerdas que hemos hablado de que eres un niño muy especial? —Marga se había agachado a su lado y le hablaba con infinito cariño.

— Un _bujo_.

— Eso es, Iván. Un auror es un policía de los brujos.

— ¡Ah! —Miró a Jorge fijamente, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para acaparar toda la altura del brujo adulto—. ¿_Tenes_ pistola?

— Tengo algo mucho mejor —Jorge decidió que no perdía nada si también se agachaba un poco. Al menos podría mirar al mocoso a los ojos. Con movimientos exageradamente teatrales, sacó la varita y se la mostró al niño—. Tengo esto.

— Y Marga también. Y Pepón. Y Vanesa. Y todos.

— Ya, pero ninguno de ellos es un auror. No saben hacer la misma magia que sé hacer yo.

— ¿No? ¿Qué magia haces?

— Yo detengo a los malos, Iván. Les hechizo con mi varita y los envío directos a la cárcel.

Iván estaba resultando ser un hueso duro de roer. Se acababa de cruzar de brazos, nada impresionado por sus revelaciones. Marga tenía toda la pinta de estar pasándoselo muy bien y no dejaba de mirar al auror con ojos brillantes.

— _Quero velo_.

— Pues me temo que eso no podrá ser.

— ¿_Poqué?_

— Aquí no hay ningún malo, chavalín. No querrás que hechice a ninguno de tus compañeros.

Iván no tardó nada en mirar a los gemelos. Pepón se quejaba todo el rato de que eran dos bichos de lo peor, pero a Iván le parecía que sus travesuras eran muy divertidas y por eso no les delató. Supuso que tendría que aguantarse sin ver cómo hacía magia un auror y centró su atención en Marga, que sí podía hacer magia de la normal.

Durante casi dos horas, los dos brujos adultos disfrutaron de la compañía del pequeñajo. Jorge mantuvo una nueva conversación con él y Marga se dedicó a jugar y al hacer el idiota. Cuando llegó el momento de marcharse, Iván protestó y Jorge sintió que le resultaba muy difícil dejarlo allí solo. Entendía perfectamente que Marga pareciera tan consternada y, aunque prefería verla sonriente y feliz, no se arrepentía de haber pasado esa tarde con ella. Prácticamente se le había olvidado el mal rato que le había hecho pasar López y estaba convencido de que podría conciliar el sueño esa noche.

— Es un crío muy majo —Comentó nada más aparecerse en el barrio mágico de Madrid. Jorge pensaba marcharse a Sevilla, pero antes sentía la imperiosa necesidad de charlar con la bruja.

— Ya has visto que no tiene problemas a la hora de llamarte gruñón. Es valiente.

— Temerario, diría yo.

— ¡Anda ya! No creo que hayas roto un plato en tu vida, Jorge. Aunque te empeñes en aparentar lo contrario.

— Soy auror. Tengo un pasado oscuro.

— Lo que tú digas —Marga se plantó frente a él y le miró a los ojos—. Pero te recuerdo que acabo de verte interactuar con Iván. Ya no puedes engañarme.

Jorge pensó que se ruborizaría. Por fortuna, logró contenerse porque hacerlo hubiera resultado ridículo e inadecuado. Marga se rió y, sin más, se le agarró al brazo. Él se dispuso a reprocharle ese exceso de confianza, pero las palabras de la bruja le dejaron mudo.

— Voy a adoptar a Iván. Tomé la decisión el día que lo llevé al centro de acogida, cuando me llamó y se abrazó a mis piernas. Hace muy poco tiempo que l conozco, pero le he cogido muchísimo cariño y sé que puedo ser una buena madre. Y él también me quiere.

Jorge no supo qué decir. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que Marga tenía instinto maternal. Después de todo, era una casquivana, una mujer que coleccionaba amantes como el que coleccionaba sellos. Una mujer como su madre. Y aún dolía pensar en lo que su madre había supuesto para él.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

— Jamás bromearía con algo así, Jorge. El proceso ya está en marcha y creo que podré llevarme a Iván a casa a principios de año. Ventajas de ser asistente social. Podría decirse que tengo enchufe.

Jorge sabía que debía felicitar a Marga por haber encontrado un hijo. Sabía que Iván sería muy afortunado al tenerla como madre y que los dos estarían muy felices juntos, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Aún no había asumido la realidad y se liberó del agarre de Marga antes de desaparecerse rumbo a Sevilla. Fue una estupidez dejar a la bruja tirada y, seguramente, no le perdonaría nunca, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar. ¿Y dónde mejor que en la casa de su infancia, el único lugar en el que realmente se había sentido a gusto?

Se apareció en el pasillo. No quería asustar a su abuela, así que procuró no hacer ruido mientras caminaba hacia la que fuera su habitación. Seguramente doña Felisa se despertara de todas formas porque siempre había tenido un sexto sentido para pillarle con las manos en la masa, pero no dio señales de vida. Mosqueado, Jorge fue a asegurarse de que estaba bien. Cuando era adolescente, se había peleado montones de veces con su abuela por saltarse el toque de queda o por intentar irse de juerga en mitad de la noche, así que estaba un poco preocupado. Seguramente era una estupidez y todo se debiera a la creciente sordera de la anciana, pero Jorge fue a echarle un vistazo de todas formas.

Se acercó a la cama con cautela, iluminando levemente la habitación con la varita, y la vio dormir. Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien. Esa respiración no estaba bien. Sonaba débil, casi agonizante, y Jorge se alarmó. De una zancada, se colocó junto a doña Felisa y le agitó el hombro.

— Abuela. ¿Estás bien? ¡Abuela!

Al no obtener respuesta, Jorge Armero supo que nada estaba bien y no dudó a la hora de llevar a la anciana a San Mateo.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí voy a escribir porque prácticamente me he comprometido a actualizar hoy, porque creo que han pasado muchas cosas y porque quiero dejaros con la incógnita. En el próximo capítulo sabremos prácticamente todo sobre Jorge Armero, así que manteneos ojo avizor. ¡Venga! Besetes.<em>


	56. Planes de futuro VII

**PLANES DE FUTURO VII**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Barcelona. 25 de diciembre de 1980.<strong>_

Jorge se levantó antes que nadie esa mañana. Durante la cena de la noche anterior, mamá le prometió que viajarían hasta Sevilla para visitar a la abuela Felisa y estaba ansioso por reunirse con ella. Aunque a sus siete años ya se consideraba un niño mayor, le gustaba estar con la abuela porque siempre le preparaba galletitas con chocolate y le contaba cuentos protagonizados por brujos de los de verdad, como él.

Jorge tiró hacia arriba del pantalón del pijama y corrió hacia la habitación de mamá. Ella le tenía dicho que no entrara sin llamar, pero estaba demasiado emocionado como para escuchar esas instrucciones. Giró el pomo con decisión y empujó la puerta, descubriendo a mamá en la cama. Con su novio. Y aunque él realmente no entendiera mucho del tema, supo que estaban haciendo cosas de mayores y quiso salir corriendo. Por desgracia, Ginés le vio antes de que pudiera escaparse.

El novio de mamá no le caía nada bien. Era un tipo grandote, de largas patillas y lustroso bigote rubio, que no hacía más que abrazar a mamá y exigir un plato de comida tras otro. Llevaba viviendo en casa varios meses y Jorge no recordaba que hubiera hecho lo que hacían los papás de otros niños de su edad, cuando se iban al trabajo y volvían con un montón de dinero para gastar. A pesar de que Ginés siempre estaba ocupado viendo la tele o hablando por teléfono, Jorge había intentando jugar con él una o dos veces, pero el hombre siempre le gruñía y lo apartaba de un empujón.

Jorge quería que Ginés se fuera y le dejara solo con mamá. Ella ya había tenido otros novios antes y no solían durarle mucho tiempo, así que confiaba en que ese tonto también se marchara, pero a mamá parecía gustarle más que los otros y le hacía muchísimo caso. Tanto, que un par de veces se había olvidado de ir a buscarle al cole muggle, ocupada como estaba en atender las necesidades de Ginés.

— ¿Qué haces ahí, maldito crío?

La voz resonó por toda la casa. Jorge vio como el hombre se quitaba a mamá de encima y supo que debía salir corriendo, pero tenía los pies pegados al suelo. En menos que canta un gallo, Ginés se plantó a su lado y le agarró con fuerza un brazo. Le hizo mucho daño y Jorge buscó con la mirada a mamá, pero ella estaba muy quieta, sobre la cama. Tenía el pelo negro y muy largo y liso, y los ojos verdes y redondeados.

— ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no hay que molestar a los mayores? ¿Es que nunca aprenderás?

Jorge no pudo hacer nada para evitar que aquel hombretón lo arrastrase hasta el salón. Cuando le aventó, no se cayó al suelo porque el sofá se interpuso en su camino.

— ¡No te muevas de ahí!

Sabía que lo mejor era obedecer. Desnudo y todo, Ginés le parecía un enorme ogro que estaba a punto de comérselo. Ya se había enfrentado a su ira en alguna ocasión y guardar silencio era la única solución para evitar que los gritos se transformaran en algo más, pero esa mañana no pudo quedarse callado. No cuando era Navidad y mamá le había prometido que irían volando en escoba hasta Sevilla.

— Pero tenemos que ir a ver a la abuela. Mamá lo dijo.

— Tu madre está ocupada con otras cosas —Ginés le sonrió con burla—. Y ahora, quédate aquí y no hagas ruido mientras terminamos.

Ginés se dio media vuelta. Jorge procuraba ser bueno casi siempre porque mamá ya tenía muchos problemas como para tener que preocuparse por sus travesuras o desbarajustes mágicos, pero en ese momento estaba muy enfadado. Tanto, que corrió en dirección a Ginés y se arrojó contra sus piernas. Para el hombretón apenas fue un roce molesto, pero para el niño significó un mundo.

— ¡No! ¡Nos iremos a ver a la abuela ahora! ¡Y tú te quedarás aquí, tonto, más que tonto!

Ginés miró al mocoso con sorpresa. Jorge sabía que la antipatía entre ellos era mutua, pero nunca le había mirado con tanto odio, ni siquiera cuando le daba bofetones porque se portaba mal. El niño supo que le había hecho enfadar muchísimo y se arrepintió por llamarle tonto. Ginés no dijo nada. Lo tumbó en el suelo al primer bofetón y Jorge no supo mucho más antes de quedarse inconsciente.

Al despertar, ya no estaba en el saloncito del pequeño piso que mamá tenía en Barcelona. Y, definitivamente, aquella no era la casa repleta de tesoros de la abuela Felisa. Estaba tumbado sobre una cama de sábanas repletas de animalillos mágicos que se movían y el techo sobre su cabeza era blanquísimo. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que le dolía todo el cuerpo y, al girar la cabeza, vio a mamá sentada a su lado. No necesitó llamar su atención para que ella se acercara un poco más.

— Ya te has despertado, cariño. ¿Estás bien?

— Me duele el brazo, mami.

— Eso es porque se te ha roto, pero los sanadores te lo han curado y te pondrás bien muy pronto.

Jorge se miró el brazo derecho y descubrió que lo tenía vendado. Y sintió una rabia enorme subiéndole por el pecho porque se lo había hecho Ginés. Mamá sabía que su novio le daba algún cachete de vez en cuando y nunca le había dado importancia. A Jorge no le gustaba que Ginés le pegara, pero mamá decía que era una forma de educarle. Pero ahora le había roto un brazo. Le dolía muchísimo y estaba convencido de que mamá tomaría cartas en el asunto y echaría a Ginés de casa para siempre.

— Ha sido él —Dijo con decisión, esperando que mamá le abrazara y le prometiera que todo saldría bien, que estaría a salvo a partir de ahora. Sin embargo, mamá le miró de forma rara antes de hablar.

— No, cielo. Te caíste por las escaleras. ¿Es que no te acuerdas?

— No —Jorge no entendía lo que mamá le estaba diciendo. Él no se había caído de ningún sitio—. Ginés…

— Te caíste por las escaleras, Jorge —Mamá insistió, con esa cara de no admitir réplica—. Cuando los sanadores te pregunten, les dirás que saliste de casa corriendo y te caíste por las escaleras.

— Pero…

— Nada de peros, Jorge. Si no les dices eso, dejaré de quererte.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No sabía por qué mamá le estaba obligando a decir aquella mentira, pero no quería que dejara de quererle. Tal vez no fuera una mamá como las demás porque siempre estaba ocupada con sus cosas y continuamente viajaban de un sitio a otro y casi nunca le contaba cuentos como sí hacía la abuela, pero no quería que dejara de quererle. Así pues, se encogió de hombros.

Cuando los sanadores llegaron un rato después y le preguntaron, Jorge dijo lo que mamá le había pedido que dijera y, agotado y adolorido se quedó dormido otra vez. Al despertarse de nuevo, ya era de noche. Hubiera querido moverse para captar la atención de alguien, pero cuando escuchó aquella conversación en susurros supo que debía quedarse quieto y prestar atención.

— A mí no me engañas, Macarena. Jorge ya me ha contado que ese novio tuyo tiene la mano larga. Sé que ha sido él.

— Ya te he dicho que se ha caído. Puedes preguntarle a él cuando quieras.

— He hablado con los sanadores y no están para nada de acuerdo con tu versión. Tu hijo tiene las manazas de ese hijo de puta marcadas en el brazo. ¿Cómo puedes defenderle, después de la paliza que le ha dado?

— Ginés es un buen hombre, madre.

— ¡Y un rábano! Es un maltratador y, ya que tú no estás dispuesta a hacer nada para defender a tu hijo, espero que los sanadores le denuncien y se encarguen de que vaya a Atalanta, que es donde se merece estar.

— No digas eso, madre. Sólo ha perdido los nervios. Él jamás le haría daño a Jorge.

— Así que reconoces que ha perdido los nervios —Se hizo un breve silencio. El niño apretó los ojos muy fuerte porque temía haber sido descubierto en sus labores de espionaje—. ¿Por qué no hablas con los aurores antes de que todo esto te salpique a ti también?

— No puedo traicionar a Ginés. Estoy enamorada de él.

— Pues será la primera vez en toda tu vida que te enamoras de alguien.

— No empieces otra vez con eso, madre. No viene a cuento.

— ¡Pues claro que viene a cuento! —La abuela alzó la voz un instante, pero no tardó en recuperar la compostura—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, Macarena. Puedes acostarte con todos los hombres que quieras, pero no deberías permitir que tu hijo salga dañado. Debería ser lo más importante.

— Y lo es, madre.

— Pues no lo parece. Ahora mismo, parece que lo más importante es ese tal Ginés.

— Ya te he dicho que ha sido un error. No volverá a ocurrir.

— Desde luego que no. Me aseguraré personalmente de ello.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Pues que hasta que no seas capaz de sentar cabeza y de garantizar el bienestar de mi nieto, se va a venir conmigo a Sevilla. Y no hay más que hablar.

Jorge sintió como se le paraba el corazón. Irse con la abuela estaría muy bien, pero quería estar con mamá. Esperaba que ella dijera que no iba a consentirlo, que echaría a Ginés de casa y serían felices como en los cuentos, pero mamá no dijo nada. Ni en ese momento ni en los años venideros.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hospital Mágico de San Mateo, Madrid. 15 de diciembre de 2012.<strong>_

Jorge llevaba más de dos horas esperando en aquella maldita habitación. Después de pasar un buen rato dando vueltas como un animal salvaje, había tomado asiento en una de esas incómodas sillas de plástico y luchaba frenéticamente por mantener la calma. En cuanto había puesto un pie en San Mateo, una sanadora y un par de enfermeros se habían puesto manos a la obra y, aunque preguntó si lo que tenía su abuela era grave, no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Todos los aurores tenían nociones básicas de medimagia por si era preciso atender a algún herido durante una misión peligrosa, pero ciertamente no tenía ni idea de lo que podría ocurrirle a su abuela. Únicamente podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba que se pusiera bien. ¿Qué iba a hacer él si la perdía? Sabía que algún día tendría que despedirse de ella, pero no deseaba hacerlo tan pronto. Y, aunque tenía casi cuarenta años, tenía ganas de echarse a llorar como un niño pequeño.

— ¿Señor Armero?

Jorge se puso en pie de un salto y encaró a la sanadora. Era una mujer rubia y guapa, de expresión amable y tranquilizadora. Ya la había visto alguna que otra vez por San Mateo e, incluso, en el barrio mágico de Madrid, pero nunca mostró interés por conocerla.

— ¿Cómo está mi abuela?

— Su estado es delicado, pero estable. Sufre una infección sanguínea muy grave, pero confiamos en que pueda superarla. Ahora mismo está en observación. Vigilaremos su evolución de cerca.

— ¿Puedo verla?

— Sólo durante unos minutos. Después, tendrá que marcharse.

Jorge quiso protestar, pero consideró que no sería buena idea ponerse borde con una sanadora que, por otro lado, estaba siendo bastante amable con él. Le hubiera encantado quedarse con su abuela hasta asegurarse de que estaba restablecida, pero se limitó a seguir a aquella mujer. Sabía que le había dicho su nombre cuando llegó al hospital, pero era incapaz de recordarlo.

— Disculpe, sanadora. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

— Soy Amaia Vilamaior.

— Sanadora Vilamaior. ¿Cree que mi abuela se repondrá? Es muy mayor y últimamente ha tenido unos cuantos achaques de salud. Tal vez no sea lo suficientemente fuerte.

— Tendremos que esperar para averiguarlo, señor Armero. Pero no se preocupe, haremos todo cuanto esté en nuestra mano para ayudarla.

Jorge asintió. Tenía una mala sensación, pero su mente se quedó en blanco justo entonces. Acababan de llegar a la habitación en la que reposaba doña Felisa. Estaba más pálida que nunca y al nieto se le encogió el corazón. Siempre fue una mujer fuerte y con bastantes malas pulgas, así que le resultaba difícil de creer que estuviera allí, al borde de la muerte.

— Recuerde que tiene sólo unos minutos. Le dejo solo.

El auror no prestó atención a la sanadora Vilamaior mientras se alejaba de su lado. Se acercó a la cama de la abuela y se quedó muy quieto durante un rato, mirándola y sin hacer nada. Finalmente, le agarró una mano y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

— No te puedes morir, abuela. Te lo prohíbo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toledo. 15 de diciembre de 2012.<strong>_

— Y el muy imbécil se desapareció y me dejó allí colgada. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Clara le dedicó una medio sonrisa a su amiga. Estaban en la cocina, preparando la comida, y Marga no podía dejar de hablar mientras troceaba mágicamente lechugas y tomates.

— Una cosita que no me ha quedado clara, Marga. ¿A ti te gusta ese tal Armero?

Si le hubiera hecho la pregunta un mes antes, seguramente lo hubiera negado, pero después de lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, sería de estúpidas no reconocer que se sentía muy atraída por el huraño auror. Ya antes había encontrado interesante al hombre, pero sólo ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de que bajo su fachada de tipo duro, se escondía un buen hombre.

— Creo que sí.

— Bien. Me alegra que confirmes mis sospechas. Empezaba a notarte algo raro.

Marga detuvo sus movimientos y se dio cuenta de que sí había algo raro en sus sentimientos, algo que no se asemejaba a nada que le hubiera pasado antes de sentirse atraída por Jorge Armero. Y supo lo que era sin tener que meditar demasiado.

— Clara.

— ¿Qué?

— Creo que Jorge me gusta mucho.

— Yo también lo creo. Últimamente sólo hablas de él.

— No. Me refiero a que creo que yo… —Marga se interrumpió, logrando que Clara también se olvidara de la tediosa labor de pelar patatas—. Creo que me estoy enamorando de él.

— ¿En serio? Pues no te ofendas, pero no creo que sea ninguna novedad.

— Hablo en serio.

— Ya lo sé, Marga. Sé que realmente te has enamorado de todos esos chicos del pasado. Y también sé que tus sentimientos suelen evaporarse en cuestión de horas.

Marga se mordió el labio inferior. Era cierto. Siempre había sido una enamoradiza de mucho cuidado y, aunque tenía numerosas conquistas a sus espaldas, nunca había obrado de mala fe. Algunos de los novios a los que había dejado, lo pasaron bastante mal, pero ella no quiso dañarles. Sólo era una mujer voluble, tal vez insegura en el campo del amor. Pero con Jorge tenía la sensación de que era diferente. Ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de llevárselo a la cama. Quería hablar con él, conocerle mejor y descubrir qué había detrás de esa fachada de auror antipático y mal hablado.

— Clara.

— ¿Qué?

— Sé que te va a sonar raro y, probablemente, ni me creas, pero es que creo que es él. Creo que Jorge es el definitivo, el hombre con el que me gustaría sentar cabeza.

Clara bajó la varita y patata y cuchillo cayeron sobre la encimera. Miró a Marga con los ojos entornados y le bastó un vistazo para darse cuenta de que estaba hablando tan en serio como cuando le dijo que quería ser madre.

— Marga…

— Si vas a preguntarme si estoy segura, te diré que no lo sé. No he tenido ocasión de conocer a Jorge demasiado bien. Es un tipo bastante inaccesible.

— Borde, querrás decir.

— Eso también. La cuestión es que le cuesta mucho abrirse a la gente y creo que estoy empezando a ganar terreno. Además, tendrías que haberle visto ayer con Iván. Él podrá decir lo que quiera, pero tiene mano con los niños. Puede que no sea cariñoso y que no juegue con ellos, pero se ha ganado a Iván por completo.

— Y eso es muy importante para ti —Clara le guiñó un ojo y volvió a las patatas. John se había llevado a Amelia al parque y Darío estaba pasando el día con su padre, así que podía charlar tranquilamente con su amiga—. Ahora que la adopción es prácticamente un hecho, te vendrá muy bien que a Iván le guste Armero.

— Me temo que estás adelantando acontecimientos, Clarita. Puede que Jorge me guste a mí, pero después de lo de anoche, empiezo a pensar que yo no le gusto ni un poco.

— ¿Y ya está? ¿Vas a rendirte así, sin más? —Marga se encogió de hombros. En realidad, sus recientemente descubiertos sentimientos la tenían bastante confundida. Después de todo, era la primera vez que se enamoraba de verdad—. ¡Venga, mujer! Lo que tienes que hacer es buscar a ese idiota y dejarle claro que es un maleducado. ¿A quién se le ocurre dejarte tirada de esa manera?

— Creo que le descolocó un poco que le dijera que pensaba adoptar a Iván. Nunca ha tenido un buen concepto de mí y supongo que le pillé desprevenido —Marga se mordió el labio, recordando la cara de desconcierto absoluto que el hombre había puesto después de hacerle aquella confidencia—. ¿Sabes qué te digo? Que tienes toda la razón del mundo. El lunes hablaré con él. Se va a enterar de quién soy yo.

— ¡Esa es mi Marga!

Las dos mujeres se rieron. En ese preciso instante, se escuchó la puerta de la calle y Amelia no tardó en entrar corriendo en la cocina. Marga apenas tuvo tiempo para prepararse antes de que la niña se arrojara a sus brazos con entusiasmo.

— ¡Marga! ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Quién, cariño?

— Pues tu hijo nuevo. ¿Quién va a ser? Mamá me ha dicho que vas a tener un niño, que se llama Iván y que tiene cuatro años. ¿Dónde está?

— No voy a poder traerlo todavía, Amelia —Marga no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en que pronto, muy pronto, podría tener a Iván con ella—. Cuando adoptas a un niño, tienes que rellenar un montón de papeleo antes de poder llevártelo a casa.

— ¡Jope! Yo quiero verlo.

— Pues estás de suerte. Tengo un video suyo en el móvil. Mira.

Marga procedió a mostrarle las grabaciones que había hecho en la casa de acogida. Iván se mostraba un poco tímido, pero se reía de vez en cuando y a Amelia le cayó en gracia.

— ¿Sabe volar en escoba?

— Es hijo de muggles, aún no ha aprendido. Pero seguro que puedes enseñarle.

— Seguro —Amelia asintió como si acabara de darle su aprobación al chiquillo—. Aunque hubiera sido más guay que fuera una niña. Así podríamos jugar a las peluqueras.

Marga se rió y Clara puso los ojos en blanco. Amelia y su obsesión por los peinados. Era todo un caso.

* * *

><p>Jorge no pudo entrar de nuevo a la habitación de su abuela hasta última hora de la tarde. La sanadora Vilamaior insistió en que se fuera a casa y descansara un rato, prometiendo avisarle de inmediato si surgían complicaciones. Jorge aprovechó el mediodía para ir a la casa de Sevilla y adecentar el hogar de su abuela. Era bastante probable que en los próximos días fueran a tener un montón de visitas y no quería dejar a su prima Marifé sola con todo ese follón. Se dio un baño, se puso ropa cómoda y regresó a San Mateo después de comer. La sanadora Vilamaior había terminado su turno y un tipo gordinflón y risueño se encargaba de los cuidados de doña Felisa. No le puso ningún problema a la hora de entrar a verla y, una vez más, Jorge se aferró a la mano de su abuela y le pidió que no le dejara solo.<p>

Le sorprendió enormemente que ella se despertara. Le habían dicho que seguía muy grave y que necesitaba descansar para que su cuerpo recuperara energías, así que se llevó un buen sobresalto cuando la mujer le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Jorge —Musitó con debilidad.

— No hables, abuela. Necesitas descansar.

— ¿Dónde estoy, Jorge? No me encuentro bien.

— Estás en San Mateo. Estás enferma y tienes que dormir. Vas a ponerte bien.

Doña Felisa miró a su alrededor, muerta de debilidad, y se aferró a la mano de su nieto. Agradecía que él estuviera allí, pero necesitaba a alguien más.

— ¿Y mi Macarena, hijo? ¿Dónde está? —Jorge apretó los dientes. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de llamar a su madre. Hacerlo carecía de sentido—. Quiero verla. Dile que venga.

Jorge no entendía a su abuela. Después de todos los disgustos que le había dado, uno tras otro, le parecía increíble que aún le quedaran ganas de darle una oportunidad. Aún así, y consciente de que no estaba bien negarle cosas a aquellos que yacían medio moribundos, le besó los nudillos y habló con firmeza.

— Iré a buscarla personalmente y la traeré, pero tienes que descansar, abuela. Duérmete otro rato, por favor.

— Trae a tu madre, hijo.

— Te lo prometo, abuela.

Doña Felisa se durmió, la sonrisa bailando en los labios porque sabía que Jorge nunca le fallaría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hospital Mágico de San Mateo, Madrid. 16 de diciembre de 2012.<strong>_

Aunque no le hiciera ninguna gracia, Jorge se había propuesto ir a por su madre esa misma mañana. Por desgracia, el estado de salud de su abuela había empeorado bastante en las últimas horas y los sanadores no estaban seguros de poder salvarla. Jorge, que desde pequeño prefería pasar los malos momentos en soledad, había rechazado rotundamente la compañía de sus dos tías y sus numerosos primos y se había encerrado en uno de los cuartos de baño del hospital para luchar contra las lágrimas. No quería que nadie le viera llorar. No lo había hecho desde niño y no iba a hacerlo ahora. Si lo hacía, sería como admitir que su abuela estaba casi muerta y él no podía concebir esa posibilidad. No estaba preparado. Nunca lo estaría.

Estaba sentado sobre uno de los retretes, apretando con fuerza la varita y observando cómo saltaban chispas, cuando alguien entró. Supuso que sería un tipo anónimo, alguien a quien no había visto en su vida, y apoyó la cabeza en la pared. Estaba cansado. Llevaba casi dos días sin pegar ojo y sentía un nudo en el estómago que le provocaba nauseas. Era horrible lo que estaba pasando, con sus tías y sus primos lloriqueando y ofreciéndole un consuelo que él no quería aceptar.

— ¿Jorge? ¿Dónde te has metido? Tu primo me ha dicho que estás aquí.

Margarita Vázquez. De entre todas las personas del mundo, ella era la que menos esperaba encontrarse dando vueltas por el hospital. Jorge dio un respingo y se quedó callado. Esperaba que ella se marchara y le dejara en paz, pero entonces golpeó la puerta tras la cual se escondía.

— Sé que estás ahí. Te estoy viendo los pies. ¿Quieres dejar de portarte como un niño pequeño y salir de una vez?

Jorge bufó. Marga tenía razón. Seguía sin entender qué pintaba ella en esa historia y quiso gritarle que se fuera de una vez, pero no pudo hacerlo porque se alegraba de que estuviera allí y no le importaba reconocerlo. Suponía que se debía a que la enfermedad de su abuela le estaba volviendo un poco sentimental, pero necesitaba que Marga se quedara a su lado hasta que todo terminara. No sabía por qué ni le interesaba averiguarlo. Simplemente la quería allí, así que salió de su escondite y la miró fijamente, sin abrir la boca y tan serio como siempre.

— Esta mañana he tenido que pasarme por la oficina para recoger unos papeles relacionados con la adopción de Iván y me he enterado de lo que ha pasado. ¿Cómo está tu abuela? —Jorge se encogió de hombros. No era por antipatía ni nada parecido. Sólo se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar—. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Necesitas algo?

Jorge siempre andaba con pies de plomo cuando se trataba de mujeres. Sabía que unas podían ser tan maravillosas como su abuela y que otras podían resultar tan horribles como su madre y no deseaba dar con una de las segundas. Siempre había pensado que Marga no era de fiar, pero después de lo de Iván y la adopción, ya no pensaba igual. Y le gustaba, joder. ¿Para qué seguir negándolo? Su subconsciente le recordó que, para ser un auror, resultaba bastante cobarde a la hora de tratar a las mujeres. O, mejor dicho, a la hora de tratar a Marga. Pero ya había tenido suficiente de eso. Y tal vez fue porque su abuela se estaba muriendo, él se sentía terriblemente solo y Margarita Vázquez se asemejaba bastante a un bote salvavidas. La cuestión fue que no se lo pensó demasiado antes de abrazarse a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

El cuerpo de la mujer era menudo, pero firme y cálido. Jorge sintió algo extraño subiéndole por el pecho y supo que era un sollozo. Ni siquiera él podía soportar tanta tensión sin llorar y se dejó ir en brazos de Marga, agradeciendo que ella le acariciara la espalda y le ofreciera unas palabras de consuelo. Palabras que no eran suficientes teniendo en cuenta lo abrumado que se sentía por todo. Y otra vez, sin pensar en consecuencias de ningún tipo, le colocó la mano bajo la barbilla, se inclinó un poco y la besó.

No hubo palabras para describir lo feliz que le hizo que ella respondiera al beso. Permanecieron unidos durante unos cuantos segundos y, al separarse, se miraron a los ojos y comprendieron que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Y que lo había hecho para bien.

* * *

><p><em>Al final no he llegado. Subiré el capítulo sin repasar la última parte, así que si veis cualquier fallo, decídmelo, por favor. En cualquier caso, ya me encargaré de adecentarlo todo mañana. ¡Besetes!<em>


	57. Planes de futuro VIII

**PLANES DE FUTURO VIII**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hospital Mágico de San Mateo, Madrid. 16 de diciembre de 2013<strong>_

Aunque a Marga le hubiera gustado mantener una larga charla con Jorge después de que el hombre la besara, no fue posible por el momento. Uno de los primos del auror había irrumpido en el cuarto de baño y, después de mirarlos con extrañeza porque los había pillado aún abrazados, les comunicó que había novedades. Los sanadores afirmaban que el estado de doña Felisa seguía siendo muy grave. El hecho de que no hubiera empeorado eran buenas noticias.

Jorge se había dejado caer sobre una silla mientras una de sus tías intentaba consolarle. Marga no había sido presentada y no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaban todas aquellas personas. Estaban tan nerviosos que ninguno parecía percatarse de su presencia. Marga observó que todos eran muy bulliciosos y habladores y sintió que Jorge estaba un poco fuera de lugar entre ellos. No parecían tener nada en común y, de cuando en cuando, les lanzaba miradas temibles, pero estaba claro que se entendía a la perfección con ellos.

Marga se quedó un poco apartada, esperando a que los ánimos se calmaran. La nube de primos se fue evaporando poco a poco y, cuando llegó la hora de comer, las tías le ordenaron que se fuera a comer algo. Jorge se resistió un poco, pero finalmente claudicó y se dirigió a la cafetería arrastrando los pies. Marga, por supuesto, fue con él.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó con suavidad. Jorge, que estaba un poco ensimismado, se llevó un pequeño sobresalto. Después, se encogió de hombros—. No sabía que tuvieras una familia tan numerosa. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo se llaman tus tías?

— Puedes —No tenía pinta de querer seguir hablando, así que Marga alzó una ceja y él soltó un bufido—. Soledad y Candela.

— ¿Y tu madre?

Marga hizo la pregunta con cierto temor porque, durante el rato que había estado observando a la familia, se dio cuenta de que allí pasaba algo raro. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando Jorge se envaró y la miró de reojo.

— ¿Por qué no ha venido?

Jorge se detuvo. Estaban a punto de llegar a la cafetería y a Marga lo encontró increíblemente alto cuando se plantó frente a ella. La barba incipiente y los ojos enrojecidos le daban un aspecto entre vulnerable e imponente.

— Te agradezco que hayas venido —Parecía costarle mucho pronunciar esas palabras. Jorge no era de los que daban las gracias. O pedían disculpas—. Pero no quiero hablar de mi madre. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Quiso preguntarle por qué, pero se dio cuenta de que sería un error. Al fin había conseguido acercarse a él y romper ciertas barreras que se le antojaron infranqueables durante mucho tiempo. No pensaba meter la pata. No después del beso.

— Entiendo —Jorge continuó caminado a buen paso. Marga tuvo la sensación de que aquel iba a ser un día muy largo—. Ya he visto que tienes un montón de primos.

— Cuando eran pequeñas, mis tías querían tener familias numerosas. Ya ves que lo han conseguido.

— ¿No tienes hermanos? —Jorge negó con la cabeza—. Mi familia también es bastante numerosa. Tengo dos hermanos y una hermana y un montón de sobrinos. Son todos muggles.

— ¿Cómo se han tomado lo de Iván?

Jorge parecía ansioso por cambiar de tema. Ya habían llegado a la cafetería y se acercaron a la barra para pedir algo de comer. Marga, que sonreía como una boba cada vez que se acordaba del niño, siguió hablando mientras se esperaban.

— Ya había comentado con ellos que pensaba ser madre, aunque les ha sorprendido un poco que finalmente haya optado por la adopción. Estaba tan obcecada en la idea de quedarme embarazada, que no me di cuenta de que hay un montón de niños que necesitan padres. Ahora me siento un poco tonta, teniendo en cuenta cuál es mi trabajo. De todas formas, están todos encantados y mis padres conocerán a Iván muy pronto. Pienso llevarlos a la casa de acogida esta misma semana.

— ¿Y los padres biológicos del crío?

Marga apretó los dientes. Cada vez que pensaba en esos desalmados, se estremecía de rabia.

— Intenté convencerles para que no renunciaran por completo a la custodia del niño. Les sugerí que siguieran visitándolo, que se tomaran su tiempo para acostumbrarse a las circunstancias, pero no me escucharon. De hecho, estaban bastante ansiosos por firmar toda la documentación. Dijeron que, puesto que no tienen un empleo, intentarán vender su casa y se cambiarán de ciudad.

— ¿Y el resto de familiares? ¿Cómo les explicarán la ausencia del niño?

— No tengo ni idea —El camarero acababa de servirles su comida y fueron juntos a ocupar una mesa—. Supongo que se inventarán alguna excusa, no sé. Aún estoy intentando convencerme de que ése ya no es mi problema. Y no es fácil, te lo aseguro. Me preocupa sobre todo Mateo. Algún día se hará mayor y, tal vez, querrá saber cosas sobre su hermano. Seguramente pase mucho tiempo hasta que ocurra, pero estoy dispuesta a facilitarles las cosas llegado el momento. Es muy injusto que esos padres hayan separado a los hermanos de esa forma. No me cabe en la cabeza.

— No todo el mundo es capaz de buscar el bien para sus hijos —Jorge apretó los dientes, como si supiera mejor que nadie de lo que estaba hablando—. Por suerte, Iván te ha encontrado a ti. Seguro que os va bien juntos.

Marga se quedó boquiabierta y, aunque ya era una mujer hecha y derecha y había recibido toda clase de piropos e insinuaciones a lo largo de su vida, las palabras del hombre lograron que se ruborizara un poco.

— Gracias, Jorge.

Para su sorpresa, Armero también se puso ligeramente colorado. Carraspeó, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y movió un poco la silla para acercarse más a ella. A Marga le sorprendió mucho que comenzara a hablar sobre lo ocurrido en el cuarto de baño.

— Lo de antes… —El auror carraspeó—. El beso.

— No irás a disculparte.

— ¿Qué?

— Espero que no estés arrepentido —Marga decidió dar un pasito adelante y le cogió una mano—. Porque sería una putada si lo estuvieras.

— ¿No estás molesta?

—Si lo estuviera, ya te habrías dado cuenta. Te lo aseguro.

— Tienes tu genio. ¿Cierto?

— No sabes cuánto.

Jorge sonrió y, seguidamente, se llenó la boca de comida. Marga sabía que estaba preocupadísimo por su abuela y que le estaba costando un montón quitársela de la cabeza, pero le alegraba poder ayudarle a olvidarse durante un rato de los problemas que tenía encima.

— Pensé que eras de una forma diferente, Margarita —Jorge habló a media voz—. Creo que ahora sí podré salir a tomar un café contigo.

— ¿Y con Iván? Porque dentro de poco, me resultará muy difícil encontrar tiempo libre para mí sola.

— Y con Iván.

Marga le dio una palmadita en la mano y siguieron con la comida. No tardaron demasiado en volver a la sala de espera, pero Jorge parecía mucho menos atormentado y más fuerte.

* * *

><p>Marga se marchó a media tarde. Los sanadores fueron a hablar con la familia un rato después y no trajeron buenas noticias. Jorge vio como sus primos se iban retirando poco a poco y ya era noche cerrada cuando su tía Candela se sentó a su lado. Era la hermana mediana, tenía el pelo negro y encrespado y los ojos verdes y algo rasgados. Siempre se había parecido mucho a su madre y, durante años, Jorge sintió un arañazo en el pecho cada vez que la miraba. Estaba un poco entrada en carnes y era tan mandona como doña Felisa.<p>

— Vete a casa, Jorge.

— Quiero estar con la abuela.

— Llevas aquí metido todo el fin de semana y necesitas descansar. Yo me quedaré esta noche.

— Pero tía…

— Nada de peros. Y no me hagas enfadar, Jorgito. Te vas a ir a casa, dormirás y mañana por la mañana te presentarás en el cuartel de aurores para informar de lo que ha pasado.

— No pienso ir a trabajar hasta que la abuela se recupere.

— Me parece bien. De todas formas, tendrás que avisar a tus superiores. Y afeitarte esa barba horrible. Pareces un vagabundo y a tu abuela no le gusta nada que vayas por ahí con esa pinta.

Jorge pensó en que las mujeres de su familia eran insufribles, pero asintió de todos modos. Desde niño, había aprendido que no era buena idea llevarles la contraria porque siempre terminaban saliéndose con la suya.

— Quiere que vaya a buscar a mi madre —Soltó la frase de sopetón y su tía se tensó de inmediato—. Le he prometido que lo haría.

— Entonces, tendrás que hacerlo.

— No me apetece demasiado tenerla rondando por aquí.

— A mí tampoco, pero da igual lo que nosotros queramos. La abuela desea verla y Maca es tan hija suya como la tía Sole y yo. Lo justo es que la informemos.

— Terminaremos discutiendo, tía. Siempre es igual.

— Ya lo sé, Jorge, pero a ver quién es el guapo que le lleva la contraria a la abuela. Con la mala uva que se gasta, es capaz de hechizarnos a todos. Aunque esté convaleciente.

Jorge sonrió. Sí, doña Felisa siempre había sido de armas tomar.

— Si la tía Sole y tú os quedáis con la abuela, iré a por ella mañana mismo.

— Pues claro que nos quedamos. Ni que hiciera falta que te pases todo el santo día en el hospital. Ya somos mayorcitas para ocuparnos de esto.

— Me siento más tranquilo estando aquí.

La tía Candela le dirigió una de esas miradas tiernas que habían sido tan habituales cuando era pequeño y le dio un abrazo fuerte y reconfortante. Aunque a veces renegara de la familia porque eran un atajo de escandalosos, a Jorge le gustaba estar con ellos. En ocasiones.

— ¿Sabes dónde está tu madre?

— Soy auror, tía. Hace años que la tengo localizada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En algún lugar de la costa de Alicante. 17 de diciembre de 2012.<strong>_

Macarena Armero había conseguido un empleo temporal en un pequeño restaurante cercano a la playa. En invierno no había mucho jaleo, pero la cocinera oficial estaba de baja por maternidad y Macarena llevaba muchísimo tiempo esperando esa oportunidad. Desde el mes de agosto no había encontrado ningún trabajo y empezaba a quedarse sin dinero. Con los años, había aprendido a apretarse el cinturón y a no malgastar ni un céntimo de euro. Se había llevado muchos disgustos y más de una vez tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de su madre.

Doña Felisa siempre gruñía y la abroncaba, pero al final terminaba echándole un cable. Macarena sabía que lo hacía a escondidas de sus hermanas y, aunque le mosqueaba bastante la actitud de aquel par de Doñas Perfectas, poco a poco se había ido dando cuenta de que tenían sus motivos para actuar como actuaban. Después de todo, tanto Sole como Candela habían sido muy trabajadoras y responsables desde jovencitas. Jamás le habían dado un disgusto a su madre y doña Felisa tenía muchos motivos para sentirse orgullosa de las dos. Macarena, en cambio, sólo le había causado dolores de cabeza. Uno detrás de otro y desde que sólo tenía catorce años.

Había sido una adolescente caprichosa y egoísta. Con esa edad se había creído con derecho a todo y, harta de las normas de su madre y de los reproches de sus hermanas, se fugó de casa. Se consideraba muy mujer y durante un año vivió demasiado deprisa, hasta que se quedó embarazada y aquel tipo la dejó tirada. Entonces había vuelto a casa con el rabo entre las piernas y, aunque doña Felisa la acogió en su hogar, impuso nuevas reglas.

Macarena estuvo a gusto durante los meses del embarazo. Después de dar tumbos por ahí durante tanto tiempo, la tranquilidad de su casa de Sevilla era bienvenida. Retomó los estudios de magia que había dejado abandonados para irse a hacer el idiota y se sintió muy feliz cuando nació Jorge. Era como un muñequito al que adoraba y quería más que a su vida pero, pese a sus buenas intenciones y al amor que sentía por él, no sabía muy bien cómo arreglárselas.

Su madre se pasaba el día regañándole. Que si no la ayudaba en las tareas domésticas, que si no sacaba buenas notas en la escuela de magia, que si no era capaz de cuidar de Jorge como era debido. Macarena aguantó estoicamente hasta que conoció a aquel brujo de Santander. Se llamaba Fausto, era guapísimo y daba unos besos de muerte. Maca, que había conseguido un trabajo de media jornada en la tienda de mascotas del barrio mágico, se quedó prendada de él y no dudó a la hora de irse a Santander con Jorge. Doña Felisa protestó, pero ella era mayor de edad y no le hizo ningún caso.

Para bien o para mal, lo suyo con Fausto no funcionó y fue ahí cuando empezó a dar tumbos. Con un niño de menos de tres años y sin trabajo, Maca se recorrió media España buscando empleos temporales y conociendo hombres. Hasta que llegó Ginés y le ofreció un poco de estabilidad en su residencia barcelonesa.

Maca nunca había podido perdonarle a su madre que le quitara a Jorge. Doña Felisa se había negado a entender que Ginés era una buena persona y no quiso creerla cuando le aseguró que nunca volvería a ponerle una mano encima al niño. Fue humillante y doloroso tener que dejarle ir, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para luchar contra su madre y sus hermanas. Cada vez que podía, visitaba a Jorge, pero el niño dejó de ser el de siempre. Maca sabía que en Sevilla estaban volviéndolo en su contra y la distancia entre ellos fue cada vez más insalvable. Tanto era así que ni siquiera quería verla.

Ya era un hombretón. Maca sabía que era auror y que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios. La última vez que se acercó a él fue cinco años antes, en pleno barrio mágico madrileño. Aún se acordaba de la mirada despectiva de Jorge, como si la considerara peor que a un insecto. Maca le había escrito muchas veces, ansiosa por recuperar la relación perdida tantos años antes, pero no era fácil. Su Jorge era un rencoroso de mucho cuidado.

Tal vez porque no se esperaba para nada que él fuera a verla por voluntad propia, el corazón se le quedó parado cuando lo vio detrás de la barra del restaurante. Una de las camareras le había dicho que la buscaban y Maca pensó que se trataría de alguna de sus amistades muggles.

— Jorge —Se quitó el mandil, plantándose frente a su hijo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pese a saber que no sería bien recibido, le dio un abrazo—. ¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¿Estás bien?

Aunque el hombre estaba más tieso que un palo, se dejó hacer. De niño, Jorge había sido muy afectuoso. En Sevilla se lo habían estropeado.

— Tienes buen aspecto. ¿Sigues trabajando como auror?

— No he venido para hablar sobre mí —Espetó con sequedad, logrando al instante que Maca se alejase de su lado—. La abuela me ha enviado a buscarte. Por eso estoy aquí.

— ¿La abuela?

— Está enferma y quiere verte —Jorge se alejó un paso de ella y la miró con frialdad, como si estuviera hablando con alguien totalmente ajeno—. Me da igual lo que quieras hacer. Te vienes conmigo a San Mateo ahora mismo. Quiero que se quede tranquila.

Maca quiso protestar, quiso decirle a ese desconsiderado que no podía hablarle de esa forma, no después de tantos años separados, pero se quedó sin voz. Además, su madre estaba enferma. Últimamente se carteaban bastante a menudo y doña Felisa tenía las puertas abiertas a una reconciliación definitiva, pero no era fácil. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en el pasado y Maca no se sentía con fuerzas para olvidarlo todo.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado?

— Tiene una infección sanguínea. Los sanadores la están tratando, pero de momento no han obtenido resultados positivos. Podría morirse en cualquier momento.

— ¿Qué dices? No puede ser.

— No finjas que te importa. A ti siempre te ha dado igual lo que le pase.

Maca sintió como si le acabaran de lanzar una maldición mortal. Jorge tenía los dientes apretados con rabia y no la miraba a la cara. Parecía ser incapaz de hacerlo. Resultaba inmensamente doloroso que la relación con su hijo se viera reducida a aquello. Ella siempre había querido a su niño. Siempre.

— Ni digas eso. Claro que me importa.

— ¿Nos vamos ya? No quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Maca se quedó inmóvil un instante y finalmente asintió. Le asustaba un poco lo que le esperaba en Madrid, pero intentaría afrontarlo con entereza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hospital Mágico de San Mateo. Por la tarde.<strong>_

En la pequeña sala de espera, saltaban chispas. El estado de doña Felisa seguía sin cambios y sus familiares no podrían pasar a verla hasta una hora más tarde. Sole y Candela estaban sentadas en un extremo de la habitación, intercambiando miradas repletas de rencor con Macarena. Cuando Jorge la había llevado hasta allí, le hablaron sobre el estado de salud de su madre y, desde entonces, no se habían dirigido la palabra. Unos cuantos primos se habían pasado para preguntar, pero el único que llevaba toda la tarde con ellas era Jorge.

No había sido agradable viajar hasta Alicante. Después de visitar el Ministerio de Magia y de que en el cuartel de aurores no le pusieran ninguna pega para que acompañara a su abuela durante su enfermedad, Jorge había estado de buen humor. El simple hecho de ver a su progenitora, había convertido su carácter en una nube negra que no le dejaba respirar con tranquilidad. Macarena le miraba de cuando en cuando, con una extraña ansiedad presente en sus ojos, pero él prefería ignorarla. No quería escuchar nada de lo que tuviera que decirle. Ya le había fallado demasiadas veces a lo largo de su vida y hacía mucho que no era un chaval idiota y confiado. Había dejado de creer en las promesas y buenas intenciones de aquella mujer.

— Buenas tardes —Jorge dio un respingo y no tardó en reconocer a la sanadora Amaia Vilamaior. Llevaba tratando a su madre desde el principio y era una gran profesional. Además, su carácter tranquilo y amable ayudaba a calmar a sus tías—. Les traigo buenas noticias. Parece que la infección está remitiendo y doña Felisa acaba de despertarse.

Las tres hermanas Armero se pusieron en pie al mismo tiempo. Jorge estaba muy cerca de la sanadora, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y loco de contento.

— Dos de ustedes pueden pasar a verla. Si su evolución sigue siendo positiva, pronto podremos trasladarla a una habitación.

A Jorge le hubiera encantado ser el primero en ver a su abuela, pero sabía que sus tías se morían de ganas de hacerlo. Se hizo a un lado, renunciando a aquel privilegio sin necesidad de decir una palabra, y se quedó pasmado cuando escuchó a la tía Sole hablar. Era tan morena como sus hermanas, pero tenía los ojos negros y no se parecía físicamente a ellas.

— Pasad vosotras. A mí no me importa esperar y mamá quería verte, Macarena.

Las otras dos mujeres se quedaron heladas. Hubo un par de protestas, pero finalmente abandonaron la sala de espera en compañía de la sanadora Vilamaior.

— Tendríais que haber ido la tía y tú —Afirmó con decisión—. Ella no tiene derecho.

— No se trata de derechos, Jorge. La abuela quería ver a tu madre y no hay más que hablar —Soledad consultó la hora—. Me voy a tomar un café mientras están dentro.

Jorge la hubiera acompañado, pero Margarita Vázquez acababa de llegar. Se alegró muchísimo al verla allí y no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa. Ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Cómo está tu abuela?

— Acaba de despertarse. Los sanadores dicen que está mucho mejor.

— Me alegro muchísimo. ¿Os han dicho cuándo podrá volver a casa?

— Depende de cómo evolucione, pero estoy seguro de que vamos a pasar las Navidades en Sevilla. Mi abuela es una mujer muy fuerte. Ya verás.

Jorge se sentía extraño, como si volviera a ser un crío y estuviera indefenso. Marga titubeó un instante antes de abrazarle y él estuvo encantado cuando se tomó la libertad de besarle. Fue un roce de labios consolador y tierno y Jorge enterró una mano entre sus rizos oscuros mientras la miraba a los ojos.

— ¡Joder, Margarita! ¡Cuántas ganas tengo de tomarme ese café contigo!

Ella se rió y le besó de nuevo. El día no podía terminar mejor para el auror Armero.

* * *

><p><em>Y la cosa sigue avanzando. Ya queda poco para el final, así que preparaos. Besetes y hasta el próximo.<em>


	58. Planes de futuro IX

**PLANES DE FUTURO IX**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ministerio de Magia, Madrid. 18 de diciembre de 2013.<strong>_

Juanjo no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. Había llegado al cuartel de aurores tan puntual como siempre y se había encontrado con que Armero no estaba allí. El día anterior también faltó al trabajo y, aunque había preguntado por ahí, lo único que sus compañeros hicieron fue tenerlo de recadero durante todo el santo día. Si Armero no llegaba pronto, pensaba ir a quejarse a su tío. Estaba harto de que ese idiota le insultara y, para colmo, no cumplía con su deber. Alguien debía tomar cartas en el asunto. Y debía hacerlo pronto.

— Señor López.

Reconoció de inmediato la voz de su tío. A veces encontraba un poco estúpido que le llamara por su apellido, aunque era perfectamente comprensible que no le tratara con la misma familiaridad que utilizaba en casa. Se suponía que era un auror más, que no habría favoritismos y todo ese rollo. A Juanjo le frustraba que su tío se negara a darle un trato especial porque eran familia y, además, el enchufismo estaba a la orden del día. O eso era lo que le gustaba pensar a él.

— Buenos días, señor —Dijo, poniéndose en pie y controlándose para no llamar tío a su superior, quien venía acompañado por una mujer de barriga prominente que debía estar a punto de dar a luz. Lo más curioso era que llevaba puesto un uniforme de auror. ¿Acaso se permitía que las preñadas se dedicaran a tan peligrosa profesión?

— Su compañero, el auror Armero, solicitó ayer una baja laboral porque tiene algunos problemas familiares que resolver. Puesto que no puede quedarse sin supervisión, la auror Rocío García-Callejón. Estará a sus órdenes hasta nuevo aviso.

Sin añadir nada más, su tío se dio media vuelta y se alejó a buen paso. Juanjo hubiera protestado, pero estaba demasiado impresionado. ¿Qué era esa tontería de que estaba al cargo de esa parturienta? Era una estupidez. Estaba seguro de que esa mujer sería incapaz de lanzar un hechizo medianamente decente y dudaba que fuera capaz de enseñarle algo. Si Armero, que era un tipo imponente, estaba resultando ser un maestro del todo decepcionante, nadie con dos dedos de frente esperaría gran cosa de esa tal Callejón. Además. ¿No había un alto cargo ministerial que se apellidaba así? Seguro que, además, de preñada, esa mujer era una enchufada.

— Te llamas Juanjo. ¿Cierto? —La Callejón acababa de hablarle, extendiendo una mano en su dirección. El joven la estrechó por una mera cuestión de cortesía—. Encantada de conocerte.

— Sí, ya —El chico habló con desdén y Rocío alzó una ceja.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado bajo la supervisión de Armero? —Preguntó. Su tono sonó un poco menos amable.

— No sé. Un par de semanas, tal vez. Pero no me ha enseñado gran cosa, la verdad.

— ¿Y eso?

— Lo único que hemos hecho ha sido patrullar por ahí. No hemos entrado en acción ni una sola vez. Aunque es normal, claro. Después de dos años encerrado en la oficina, no me extraña que se haya vuelto un poco incompetente.

— ¿Te parece que Armero es un incompetente? —La Callejón parecía claramente sorprendida por esa revelación. Juanjo se había dado cuenta de que aquel idiota no tenía demasiados amigos entre los aurores y le pareció que podría ser buena idea practicar el noble arte del cotilleo.

— Muy listo no debe ser, teniendo en cuenta lo que hizo para que le suspendieran y le mandaran al archivo. Además, es incapaz de reconocer a un sospechoso cuando lo tiene delante. Una vez, defendió a uno de esos quinquis.

— Quinquis.

— Ya sabes, esos tíos que van por ahí con un montón de piercings y vistiendo ropa barata. Armero no quiso que lo detuviéramos y seguro que después estuvo robando por ahí o algo.

Rocío le dirigió una mirada extraña. Jorge no tenía forma de saber que estaba pensando que era un idiota tremendo. Se quitó la bufanda que llevaba enredada en el cuello e hizo uso de la varita para conjurar un par de archivadores.

— Puesto que aseguras que Armero no te ha enseñado nada, me aseguraré de que empieces a aprender desde abajo. Quiero que organices todos estos expedientes por fechas y orden alfabético. Tienes hasta medio día para hacerlo.

Sin darle tiempo apenas a reaccionar, Rocío se alejó del chico y fue hasta su mesa. Domínguez, un auror de gran experiencia en el cuerpo, no tardó en acercarse a ella con una sonrisilla en los labios.

— ¿Qué me dices? ¿Armero exageraba?

Armero se quedaba muy corto. Rocío miró a Juanjo López y negó con la cabeza. Domínguez soltó una risita y se cruzó de brazos.

— MiniLópez nos va a traer más de un problema, ya verás. He visto a unos cuantos como él y va a costar enderezarlo.

— Pues tendremos que hacerlo entre todos.

— Cierto. Lástima que ese imbécil de Armero no esté aquí para cargarle el muerto.

Domínguez se fue. Rocío tomó aire y sintió como su bebé le daba una patadita. Tendría que pasarse el día vigilando a MiniLópez y tenía la sensación de que no sería agradable. No le quedaba más remedio que hacer de tripas corazón y cumplir con su deber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hospital Mágico de San Mateo, Madrid. 18 de diciembre de 2013.<strong>_

Jorge tuvo la oportunidad de pasar a ver a su abuela al mediodía. Doña Felisa seguía evolucionando favorablemente y los sanadores afirmaban que seguramente la llevarían a una habitación en un par de días. Aunque podían entrar a la unidad de cuidados intensivos de dos en dos, Jorge se había quedado momentáneamente solo en el hospital. Sabía que sus tías y su madre estaban reunidas en la casa de Sevilla, tratando temas de vital importancia para la familia.

Antes de entrar, tuvo que someterse a un par de hechizos de limpieza y desinfección. Por lo general, nunca permitía que nadie alzara la varita contra él, pero no quería montar una escena en el hospital. Sabía que era un procedimiento habitual, pero no le gustaba enfrentar situaciones como aquella. En cualquier caso, el mal trago mereció la pena porque pronto estuvo frente a su abuela.

Estaba pálida y parecía indefensa, pero era una considerable mejoría habida cuenta del lamentable estado que había presentado en los últimos días. Jorge no recordaba haber visto a su abuela enferma nunca y el alivio que sentía sólo podía equipararse a la angustia que había atenazado su cuerpo en las últimas jornadas.

— ¡Jorgito! —Su abuela sonrió, claramente contenta de verle. Jorge le cogió una mano y le dio un beso en la frente, totalmente desarmado por sus ojos llorosos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, abuela? Los sanadores dicen que estás mejor.

— Estoy muy cansada, pero no te preocupes. Pronto volveré a dar guerra.

— Eso espero. Tienes que volver a casa antes de Nochebuena. No será igual si no puedes preparar tu pollo relleno y esa salsa de cebolla que está tan rica.

— No me hables de comida, hijo. Esos matasanos no me dejan probar bocado y estoy hambrienta.

— No te quejes. Los sanadores saben lo que se hacen.

— Y me lo dices tú, que me montabas una escena cada vez que te traía al hospital.

Jorge le besó la mano, ansioso por sentir el calor en su piel. Deseaba asegurarse de que realmente estaba viva y era la de siempre.

— Me diste un buen susto, abuela. Cuando fui a tu casa y vi que no te despertabas.

— Seguramente me desmayé, pero no me acuerdo de nada. Llevaba un par de días un poco afiebrada.

— ¿Y no me dijiste nada? O a las tías.

— No puedo estar molestándoos constantemente con mis achaques. Ya tengo una edad, Jorgito.

— Me da igual que tengas una edad. Tendrías que habernos avisado —Molesto con la anciana por haberse callado, Jorge tomó una decisión—. Me voy a ir contigo a Sevilla. No puedes vivir sola.

— Ni hablar. No necesito una niñera.

— Estás enferma, sí que la necesitas. Y si tú eres terca, ya sabes que yo lo soy aún más. Me voy a ir contigo y no se hable más.

Doña Felisa intentó mirar a su nieto con rencor. Nunca le había gustado que los demás decidieran en su lugar, pero no podía estar enfadada con Jorge. De hecho, le estaban entrando unas ganas tremendas de achucharle.

— ¡Cuánto te he malcriado, hijo!

— Sabes que siempre has sido una abuela muy estricta —Jorge sonrió con cierta socarronería—. Me tenías atado bien en corto.

— Sí —Doña Felisa cerró los ojos un instante, como si su mente hubiera viajado muy lejos de allí—. Contigo y con mis hijas.

— Las tías siempre dicen que me criaste exactamente igual que a ellas. Al principio pensaron que serías más permisiva, pero se equivocaron.

— Me temo que nunca he sabido hacer las cosas de otro modo —La anciana miró a su nieto y le acarició la cara—. Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, me equivoqué muchas veces. Sobre todo con tu madre.

Jorge se tensó de inmediato y, aunque su instinto le hizo dar un paso atrás, su abuela le apretó la mano y no le permitió huir como siempre hacía.

— Gracias por avisarla, hijo. Necesitaba verla.

— Te prometí que la traería y es lo que he hecho. No tienes nada que agradecer.

— Gracias de todas formas —Doña Felisa dejó caer la mano que había elevado hasta el rostro del hombre—. ¿Has hablado con ella?

— No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

— Pues yo creo que sí. Hace mucho tiempo que tu madre intenta acercarse a ti.

— Como te he dicho otras veces, es tarde. Debió pensarse las cosas hace mucho tiempo, no ahora que se está haciendo mayor y no puede seguir llevando el ritmo de vida de su juventud.

— No lo hace por eso, Jorge. ¿Es que no has leído ninguna de sus cartas?

— No me interesan.

— Tu madre te quiere. Dale una oportunidad de demostrártelo.

Jorge se envaró. Nunca había creído que esa mujer le quisiera en lo más mínimo y no pensaba cambiar de opinión ahora que ya no necesitaba ni su cariño ni su compañía.

— Esa mujer sólo se quiere a sí misma. Si me hubiera querido, jamás habría consentido que ese cabrón de Ginés me pegara. Pero él le importaba más que yo y no hizo nada para que me quedara con ella en Barcelona. Debió dejarlo y venirse conmigo. No me quiso entonces y no me quiere ahora.

— Tu madre era muy joven entonces, Jorge. No es que no te quisiera, es que no sabía cómo quererte.

— ¿Esa es su excusa? ¿La juventud?

Doña Felisa se dispuso a decir algo más, pero el cansancio más absoluto hizo mella en su ánimo. Suspirando, giró la cabeza hacia un lado y cerró los ojos. Jorge pensó que le ocurría algo malo y se inclinó sobre ella con preocupación.

— Abuela. ¿Te sientes mal?

— No quiero discutir. Necesito dormir.

— Claro. Descansa todo lo que quieras.

— Pero no te creas que esta charla ha terminado. Tenemos que aclarar las cosas.

— Cuando estés mejor.

— Sí, hijo. Cuando esté mejor.

Doña Felisa cayó rendida. Jorge la observó durante unos cuantos minutos más y alguien del personal de San Mateo le comunicó que era hora de marcharse. Les había prometido a sus tías que pasaría la tarde lejos del hospital, pero no pensaba irse hasta que no llegara alguien de la familia. Se tomó un tentempié en la cafetería para hacer tiempo y se llevó una sorpresa de lo más desagradable cuando, media hora después, su madre se plantó a su lado.

— Jorge, cariño. ¿Has visto a la abuela?

— He estado con ella un buen rato.

— ¿Está bien?

— Hemos estado hablando, pero necesita descansar. Creo que sí está bien.

— Me dejas más tranquila.

— Ya —Jorge echó un vistazo a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde están las tías?

— Hemos acordado que yo me quedaré esta noche en el hospital. Tenían que solucionar algunas cosas, pero se pasarán a media tarde.

Nuevamente, el auror Armero se tensó. Sus tías se habían vuelto locas de remate, no le cabía la menor duda.

— Si ellas no pueden, no hace falta que te quedes tú. Yo lo haré.

Macarena apretó los dientes y, aunque cada vez que estaba junto a su hijo se mostraba muy tranquila y prudente, aquel comentario la molestó muchísimo.

— Sé que no tienes un buen concepto de mí, pero te aseguro que soy capaz de cuidar de mi madre durante unas horas.

— Perdona que lo ponga en duda porque, por lo que sé, en tu vida te has ocupado de nadie más que de ti misma.

— No me hables así, Jorge. Estás siendo muy injusto conmigo.

— Te estoy diciendo la verdad, puesto que nadie más parece capaz de hacerlo —Jorge se acercó a ella, ignorando la mirada de dolor que recibía a cambio de sus palabras—. No tendrías que estar aquí. Yo no te quiero aquí. Puedo entender a la abuela, pero no sé por qué las tías insisten en tratarte como si fueras una más de la familia. No tienes ningún derecho a invadir nuestras vidas. Estamos mejor cuando estás lejos.

— Ya basta, Jorge. Cállate.

— Por supuesto que me voy a callar. Voy a hacer más que eso. Me largo de aquí. No soporto estar bajo el mismo techo que tú.

Sin más, se dio media vuelta y se fue dando grandes zancadas. Sólo entonces se percató de que el corazón le estaba latiendo a gran velocidad. Estar cerca de Macarena siempre le alteraba muchísimo, pero nunca tanto como en esa ocasión. Tenía grandes deseos de liarse a maleficios con el primero que se le cruzara. Era plenamente consciente de que estar tan alterado no le hacía ningún bien. No quería perder los nervios por completo y necesitaba encontrar una forma de relajarse y recuperar el control de sus actos. Cerrando los ojos, suspiró y se apareció en aquel lugar casi por instinto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Casa de acogida, Madrid. Ese mismo día.<strong>_

Iván estaba muy contento. Todavía echaba muchísimo de menos a sus papás y a Mateo y no terminaba de entender aquello de que se iba a pasar mucho tiempo alejado de ellos, pero le alegraba un montón saber que pronto se iría a vivir con Marga. Era muy guay estar con ella porque era la persona bruja más divertida de todo el mundo y cuidaba de él siempre, siempre. Marga le había dicho que estaba rellenando un montón de papelotes y que pronto, muy pronto, se marcharían juntos. Iban a vivir en Madrid y Marga estaba preparando la mejor habitación que un niño mago podría tener jamás. A Iván le costaba un poco entender esas cosas de la magia, pero era bueno saber que todo lo raro que le ocurría a veces no era culpa suya. Marga le había dicho que cuando fuera más mayor tendría una varita y podría hacer hechizos y otras cosas geniales.

Marga también le había hablado de su familia. Puesto que iban a vivir juntos para siempre, Iván tendría que conocer a los papás de Marga, a sus hermanos y a todos sus sobrinos. Le había dicho que había un montón de niños que podrían ser como sus primos y a Iván le hacía mucha ilusión porque, hasta ese entonces, únicamente tenía ocasión de jugar con su hermano Mateo. Iván lo extrañaba muchísimo y sabía que tampoco podría verle pronto, pero prefería concentrarse en cosas más divertidas.

Como los columpios mágicos que había en aquella casita repleta de niños gritones y adultos mandones. Pepón, que era una especie de abuelo muy simpático, le estaba vigilando atentamente mientras se tiraba por el tobogán. A Iván siempre le habían gustado los toboganes y se lo estaba pasando en grande aunque hiciera frío.

— ¡Eh, zagales! —Pepón había dado aquella voz de forma repentina. Los gemelos se estaban tirando de los pelos un poco más allá, pero Iván no les hizo caso porque siempre se peleaban—. ¡No hagáis eso, criaturas!

Pepón se alejó unos metros. Iván, que estaba en lo más alto del tobogán, dudó si tirarse o no tirarse. Lo primero tenía pinta de ser más divertido, así que se impulsó con los brazos y gritó mientras descendía a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó al suelo, se dispuso a correr para hacerlo otra vez, pero entonces vio a aquel señor tan alto. Acababa de aparecerse ante sus mismísimos ojos e Iván estaba tan alucinado que quería preguntarle. Así pues, no dudó a la hora de acercarse a él.

— ¡Hola! —Exclamó—. ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

El señor alto lo miró desde allí arriba y apretó los labios un instante. Iván le tuvo un poco de miedo, pero entonces se acordó de que repartía caramelos, era un policía de los magos que atrapaba malos y, lo más importante, era amigo de Marga. No podía ser peligroso ni nada. A lo mejor un poco gruñón.

— ¿Qué?

— No estabas y. ¡PUM!

— ¡Oh! Me has visto aparecerme —Iván asintió efusivamente—. Es algo que todos los magos podemos hacer. Cuando seas más mayor, tú también lo harás. Es como cuando Marga te coge en brazos y vais de un sitio a otro.

— ¿Sí?

— Pues claro que sí.

Iván le miró fijamente. Sí que se había aparecido con Marga alguna vez y la sensación no le gustó mucho. Así pues, optó por cambiar de tema.

— ¿_Tenes_ la varita?

— Un mago siempre lleva la varita consigo, Iván. Es una de las primeras cosas que tienes que aprender.

— Yo no _teno._

— Porque eres pequeño. Cuando tengas edad suficiente, Marga te comprará una.

— ¿Sí?

— Sí.

— Y haré magia y _ataparé_ a los malos. Como tú.

— Sólo los aurores podemos atrapar a los malos. Y no es fácil hacerse auror.

— ¿_Poqué?_

— Porque hay que ser muy listo y estudiar un montón durante mucho tiempo.

— ¡Iván! —Pepón acababa de llegar junto a ellos. Parecía un poco alarmado, tal vez porque no estaban demasiado acostumbrados a recibir visitas de extraños. Cogió al niño por los hombros y lo acercó a su cuerpo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Hablo con este señor tan alto. Es auror.

— Pues se acabó la cháchara. Es hora de entrar.

— ¡Jo!

— Vamos, zagal. Hay chocolate para merendar.

La expresión cariacontecida del chiquillo se transformó en una de absoluta felicidad. Chocolate para merendar y, después, visita de Marga. Porque Marga siempre iba a verle después de merendar y, además, esa tarde iría con sus papás para que Iván los conociera y, así, luego ir a jugar a su casa de un sitio nuevo que se llamaba Extremadura. Le dijo adiós a Jorge con una mano y salió corriendo. El auror correspondió a la despedida y estuvo a punto de sonreír.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle? —Pepón se había cruzado de brazos y parecía estar alerta.

— Me llamo Jorge Armero. No sé si se acordará de mí, pero hace unos días estuve aquí con Margarita Vázquez. Conozco a Iván y me apetecía verlo.

— Entiendo. ¿Marga sabe que está usted aquí?

— No le he dicho nada, pero estoy seguro de que no le importará. Somos amigos.

— Ya —Pepón se pasó una mano por la nuca. Jorge no creía que cualquiera pudiera entrar en esa casa, así que el hombre debía estar decidiendo si invitarlo a entrar o no—. No me lo tome a mal, pero no acostumbramos a recibir a desconocidos. La rutina de los niños puede verse alterada y los pobres ya tienen bastante encima como para… Ya me entiende.

— Claro, lo entiendo perfectamente. No se preocupe.

— Hablaré con Marga. Si ella autoriza sus visitas, estaré encantado de dejar que vea a Iván.

— Si me hace el favor de decirle que he venido.

— Lo haré, señor Armero.

Jorge se despidió de Pepón y volvió a desaparecerse, escogiendo su casa de Madrid como destino definitivo. Aún se sentía abrumado tras lo acontecido en el hospital, pero charlar con Iván le había sentado muy bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Extremadura. Por la noche.<strong>_

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os aparecido?

Juliana y Honorio intercambiaron una mirada. Ambos eran bastante mayores y tenían el pelo del mismo tono grisáceo, algo que a Marga siempre le había llamado la atención. A pesar de su edad avanzada, siempre decían que les quedaba cuerda para rato y demostraban una energía impropia cuando se ponían a cuidar de los nietos. A esas alturas, eran una docena. Iván sería el número trece. O el doce más uno, como decía su supersticioso padre emulando a cierto campeón del motociclismo mundial.

— Es un encanto de niño, Margarita —Juliana apretó el hombro de su hija con aprobación. Siempre había querido que su brujilla le diera nietos tan brujillos como ella y, aunque no se había esperado lo de la adopción, sabía que no tardaría nada en encariñarse con el pequeño Iván—. Aunque no estamos muy seguros de si seremos capaces de bregar con desastres mágicos a nuestra edad. Debiste hacer como Clarita y tener hijos antes.

— No empieces con eso, mamá. He decidido tener hijos cuando me he sentido preparada.

— ¡Pero has tardado tanto!

— Mamá…

— Y que conste que me dejas con las ganas de verte vestida de blanco. ¿Seguro que no has encontrado a nadie con quién sentar cabeza?

Normalmente, Marga siempre negaba efusivamente y se reía. En esa ocasión, se quedó un poco cortada y se ruborizó. Juliana abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó las manos al pecho.

— ¡Ay, hija! No me digas que…

— ¡Mamá!

— Al fin, cariño.

— Que no seas pesada, mamá. Sigo sin querer casarme. Confórmate con Iván.

Juliana puso morritos y Honorio soltó una de sus risas broncas y la estrujó entre sus brazos. Comparado con su esposa, estaba hecho un tirillas, pero siempre se las arreglaba para acaparar todo su cuerpo. Marga sabía que iban a seguir metiendo baza y que terminaría mosqueándose con ellos, así que le alegró que le sonara el móvil. Pensó que sería Clara, pero la pantalla del aparato reflejaba un número de teléfono desconocido.

— _¿Marga?_

— ¿Jorge? —Aquella llamada no podía ser más inesperada y se le notó en la voz—. ¿Pasa algo?

— _No quiero molestarte… _—La voz de Armero sonaba rota. Marga empezó a preocuparse porque nunca le había escuchado hablar de esa manera—. _¿Puedes venir al hospital? Necesito… Quiero que…_

— ¿Qué pasa, Jorge?

— _No quiero estar solo. Mi abuela se ha muerto y yo… Estaba bien esta tarde, pero… Se ha muerto, Margarita._

A Marga se le paró el corazón y no sólo por la mala noticia. Jorge Armero estaba llorando y afirmaba necesitarla. A ella.

— Voy para allá ahora mismo, Jorge.

— _Por favor._

Colgó el móvil y miró a sus padres. No necesitó decir nada para que ellos comprendieran que ese tal Jorge era alguien muy importante en su vida. Especial.

**SEPARADOR**

_Y aquí paro por hoy. ¿A que soy mala? Me ha costado un poco matar a doña Felisa, pero al final me he decidido por lo que acabáis de ver y estoy contenta con el resultado. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os ha pillado de susto o ya imaginabais algo así?_


	59. Planes de futuro X

**PLANES DE FUTURO X**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Residencia de Juanjo López, Madrid. 19 de diciembre de 2012.<strong>_

— Buenos días, Juanjo —El auror López le dio un breve abrazo a su hermano y alzó una mano para saludar a su cuñada, que estaba trajinando en la cocina—. Paqui, no sé qué estás preparando, pero huele muy bien.

— Es cocido. ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

— En realidad voy a estar muy ocupado durante todo el día. Y vuestro hijo también. ¿Dónde se ha metido?

— Sigue en la cama —Comentó Juanjo mientras caminaba detrás de su hermano.

— ¿En la cama? ¡Pero si es más de mediodía!

— También es su día libre. Quiere aprovecharlo para descansar.

— Pues ayer le dejé bien clarito que teníamos cosas que hacer. Paqui, ¿te importaría despertarlo?

La mujer se quedó parada un instante, pero finalmente asintió y salió disparada por el pasillo. Su marido tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba al auror con mala cara.

— Dale un respiro. ¿Quieres? Se está esforzando muchísimo. Por un día que vaguee un poco, no pasa nada.

— Lo que el chico está haciendo es tocarme la moral, te lo aseguro, pero ya me encargaré de enderezarlo.

— ¿No estarás exagerando?

— Llevo muchos años en el cuerpo y tu hijo es un tocapelotas de mucho cuidado. Por suerte, también es joven y estamos a tiempo de arreglarlo. Siempre y cuando me haga caso, aunque parece que sigue empeñado en hacer lo que le da la gana. Le dejé muy claro ayer que fuera puntual.

— ¿Dónde vais?

— Tenemos el funeral. La abuela del auror encargado de instruir a tu hijo ha muerto. Nos pasaremos por el tanatorio e iremos al entierro.

— ¿La abuela de Armero? ¿Juanjo ha dicho que iría contigo?

— Le dije que se preparara.

— Pero si Armero es un imbécil y Juanjo no lo traga. No creo que quiera ir contigo.

— No se trata de si quiere o si no quiere. Lo correcto en estos casos es que los compañeros vayan a mostrarle sus condolencias al auror afectado. Ahora forma parte de algo mucho más grande que sus intereses personales.

— No puedes obligarle a ir.

— Sí que puedo. Y tú no te metas. Si quieres que el chico se adapte a su nueva profesión, será mejor que me dejes que yo maneje el asunto.

Juanjo López se disponía a protestar. Siempre había pensado que su hermano le echaría una mano a su chaval, no creía que fuera a putearle de aquella manera. Porque para eso estaba la familia, para ayudarse los unos a los otros.

— ¡Tío! —El chico se estaba frotando los ojos—. ¿Qué pasa?

— Ni tío ni nada. ¿Qué te dije yo ayer?

— ¿Ayer?

— Tenemos que ir a Sevilla, Juan José. Haz el favor de vestirte de una vez. Nos vamos inmediatamente.

— ¿Sevilla? ¿Es que estabas hablando en serio?

— ¡Pues claro que hablaba en serio! ¡Date prisa, coño!

Juanjo López hijo agitó la cabeza y, aunque sintió deseos de mandar a su tío a freír monas, optó por obedecerle. Cuando el jefe de aurores se ponía en ese plan, lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria. Incluso si estaban en su propia casa y en su día libre. Se dio media vuelta, prácticamente chocando con su madre, y le dirigió una mirada desesperada. Paqui, que no se había enterado de nada, miró a su cuñado.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo en el Ministerio? ¿Alguna emergencia?

— ¡Qué emergencia y qué ocho cuartos! Tu hijo y yo nos vamos de viaje.

— ¿Hoy?

— La abuela de Armero se ha muerto —Intervino Juanjo—. Mi hermano quiere llevárselo al funeral.

— ¡Pero si Armero se lleva fatal con el niño!

El auror López se tragó las palabras. Estaba harto de la actitud de aquellos tres. A veces le daban ganas de presentar la renuncia y dedicarse a una vida más tranquila. Tal vez podría irse de profesor a la Academia de Aurores. Juanjo ya no estaba allí y no creía que ninguno de sus otros sobrinos quisiera seguir sus pasos. Sí, allí estaría a gusto, sin hermanos que se pasaran la vida intentando convencerle para que fuera más permisivo con aquel maldito crío.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos de espera y de un pequeño rifirrafe, López se llevó a su sobrino a Sevilla. Juanjo se quejó porque no le había dejado desayunar, pero el hombre hizo oídos sordos a sus protestas. Ya había tenido suficiente por un día.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sevilla. Un poco más tarde.<strong>_

Jorge necesitaba unos minutos para respirar. Llevaba desde la noche anterior allí metido, recibiendo a familiares y a amigos de su abuela, y estaba cansado. Aún no había terminado de asimilar lo sucedido. Sólo podía pensar en lo restablecida que había parecido doña Felisa por la tarde y en lo rápido que se había ido para siempre. Ahora estaba metida dentro de una caja de madera y pronto sería incinerada. La abuela había querido que arrojasen las cenizas al Guadalquivir y sus hijas pensaban cumplir con sus deseos.

— Te he traído un café. Toma.

No le extrañó en absoluto que Marga estuviera allí, justo a su lado. A la mujer le había faltado tiempo para reunirse con él después de que la llamara por teléfono y no había querido irse a su casa en toda la noche. Mientras Jorge estuvo rodeado por su familia, se había mantenido en un segundo plano, esperando la llegada de un momento como aquel. Porque Jorge necesitaba respirar, cierto, pero no quería hacerlo solo. Quería estar con Margarita Vázquez.

— Gracias —Murmuró, cogiendo el vaso de cartón y dando un largo trago a su contenido—. ¿Sabías que me gusta el café solo y sin azúcar o ha sido potra?

— Una apuesta personal, más bien. Tienes toda la pinta de que te gustan las cosas amargas.

— ¿Cómo se supone que debo tomarme ese comentario?

— Tú sabrás —Marga le sonrió y, aunque estaba terriblemente desolado, Jorge se sintió algo reconfortado—. La cuestión es que he acertado. ¿No?

Jorge asintió y, echándole un vistazo, se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba tomándose algo.

— ¿Cómo lo tomas tú?

— ¿No quieres arriesgarte?

— Seguro que me equivoco, pero diría que es un descafeinado con mucho azúcar.

— En realidad es chocolate calentito. Me hace sentir bien.

— ¿Sabes que en los países en los que hay dementores, la gente toma chocolate después de encontrarse a una de esas criaturas? —Marga negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en la pared que tenían justo detrás—. Me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa. Al final me has invitado a ese café que llevabas tanto tiempo ofreciéndome.

— Es cierto —La mujer sonrió. Estaba un poco ojerosa, pero Jorge seguía viéndola tan guapa como siempre. De hecho, si en ese momento el pelo se le hubiera vuelto verde y le hubiera crecido una verruga en la punta de la nariz, hubiese seguido viéndola preciosa. Porque ya no veía a la Marga frívola a la que creía conocer. Veía a una mujer cálida y responsable capaz de adoptar a un niño abandonado y de correr al lado de sus amigos sin pensárselo dos veces—. Pero no te creas que me voy a conformar con esto. Las veces anteriores tenía otra cosa en mente y estoy segura de que habrá más ocasiones para repetir.

— Por supuesto, salvo que entonces te invitaré yo a ti.

— ¿En serio?

Jorge la miró fijamente y le agarró una mano con fuerza. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero sabía que no podría encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Así pues, se inclinó un poco y la besó. Ella no tardó nada en abrazarle y, una vez más, el brujo se sintió bien y pensó, sintiéndose tal vez un poco idiota, que Marga era la única luz durante aquel aciago día del mes de diciembre. Aunque el sol brillara en el cielo sevillano, la única que le proporcionaba algo de calor era ella.

— Gracias por venir.

— No me tienes que agradecer nada. Los amigos estamos para ayudarnos.

— Siempre me he portado fatal contigo. Y a veces me he ido un poco de la lengua.

— Eso es porque eres un tipo difícil, pero no te lo tengo en cuenta.

— Gracias de todos modos. Y, Margarita, no creo que seamos solo amigos.

— Ya habrá tiempo para hablar sobre ello, no te preocupes.

Jorge estaba dispuesto a hacer alguna declaración, pero justo entonces apareció en escena Macarena Armero. El auror le había presentado a Marga a sus tías y a algún que otro primo, pero a su madre la había ignorado. Ni siquiera había querido saber nada de ella cuando le comunicaron la muerte de la abuela. Se sentía demasiado dolido como para lidiar con algo así.

— Jorge, cariño. Tu jefe te está buscando. ¿Puedes ir a hablar con él?

Marga se dio cuenta de que el labio inferior le temblaba, pero Jorge aguantó el tipo. Asintió secamente, se terminó su café de un trago y pasó junto a su madre sin mirarla siquiera. Macarena se había quedado medio paralizada, evidentemente dolida, y Marga no supo muy bien cómo actuar. La situación era ciertamente incómoda y Jorge ni siquiera le había explicado lo ocurrido entre él y su progenitora.

— ¿Eres amiga de mi hijo? —Le preguntó Macarena de sopetón. Marga asintió—. ¿Está bien? No quiere hablar conmigo y estoy preocupada.

— Está sobrellevando todo lo mejor que puede.

— Ojalá pudiera… —Macarena agitó la cabeza y se abrazó el cuerpo—. Perdona, no quiero importunarte. Entre Jorge y yo hay ciertos problemas y no me gustaría ponerte en una situación comprometida.

La mujer no añadió nada más. Se dio media vuelta y regresó al interior del tanatorio. Marga saboreó brevemente su chocolate, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir y preguntándose qué clase de trabas podrían existir entre Jorge y su madre para que la reconciliación pareciera tan imposible de llevar a cabo.

* * *

><p>Después del oficio religioso y la incineración, todos los miembros de la familia se reunieron en la casa de la abuela. Jorge observó cómo sus tías se apoyaban en sus maridos y lamentó no haber aceptado la proposición de Marga. Ella se había ofrecido a acompañarle durante todo el tiempo que hiciera falta, pero aquel era un momento familiar y no quería incomodar a nadie.<p>

Durante un buen rato, charló con sus primos, recordando algunas anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños y doña Felisa les regañaba cada vez que hacían una trastada. Todos habían perdido a la abuela, pero también comprendían que Jorge había perdido algo más. Doña Felisa había sido su principal apoyo desde niño y la echaría de menos más que nadie.

— ¿Puedo sentarme un rato contigo, Jorge?

Miró a su madre. Debía reconocer que la mujer no se daba por vencida. Estaba demasiado cansado como para presentar batalla, así que se encogió de hombros y la dejó hacer. Macarena se moría de ganas por abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo quería, pero sabía que sólo obtendría rechazo de su querido Jorge. Era un hueso duro de roer, pero ella estaba dispuesta a esperar todo el tiempo que hiciera falta. Su madre se lo había dicho antes de morir. Le había dicho que tuviera paciencia y que fuera paso a paso, advirtiéndole que Jorge era un poco rencoroso, pero también un pedazo de pan. Macarena empezaba a dudar de su éxito, pero merecía la pena intentarlo.

— ¿Estás bien, hijo? ¿Necesitas algo?

Jorge negó con la cabeza. Al menos no la había insultado ni le había pedido que se fuera. Por el momento.

— Sé que todo esto está siendo muy difícil para ti, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa. Yo también quería muchísimo a la abuela. Tuvimos nuestros más y nuestros menos, pero era mi madre y me alegra muchísimo haberla podido ver antes de que se fuera. Gracias por ir a buscarme.

— Ya te he dicho que ella me lo pidió.

— Y tú fuiste. Gracias.

Se quedaron callados. El hombre tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo y Maca no podía dejar de mirarlo. Se parecía muchísimo a su padre. Había querido a aquel cabrón con locura y se había sentido traicionada y asustada cuando la abandonó. Jorge nunca le había preguntado y a ella le alegraba no tener que contestar preguntas incómodas. Nunca había sido buena eligiendo a los hombres de su vida. El único que realmente merecía la pena era Jorge porque todos, de una forma o de otra, la habían decepcionado. Incluso Ginés, por el que tantas veces había dado la cara.

— La abuela me dijo que no has leído ninguna de las cartas que te he escrito en los últimos años.

— Si vienes a reprochármelo…

— No quiero reprocharte nada, Jorge, pero sí me gustaría que las leyeras. La abuela también me dijo que las conservas.

Lo vio apretar los dientes. Sin duda, ni siquiera él sabía por qué había guardado unas cartas que no deseaba leer. Macarena creía que eso constituía una pequeña esperanza, que en el fondo él también ansiaba una reconciliación.

— Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte, hijo. Todo sería mucho más fácil para mí si lees esas cartas.

— ¿Por qué querría facilitarte algo?

— Porque a la abuela le hubiera gustado que lo hicieras.

— No utilices su recuerdo de esa forma.

— No utilizo nada, Jorge. Sólo estoy constatando un hecho. La abuela quería que hablásemos y aprendiésemos a llevarnos bien y yo quiero intentarlo. ¿No puedes darnos una oportunidad?

Jorge no movió un músculo. Cuando había pasado casi un minuto, suspiró y se puso en pie.

— Ya veremos.

Fue a reunirse con Soledad y no añadió nada más. No era mucho, pero Macarena estaba convencida de que aquel gesto significaría un inicio para ambos. A partir de ese momento, las cosas sólo podían ir a mejor.

* * *

><p><em>Iba a incluir un salto temporal por aquí, pero creo que es mejor dejarlo todo para el último capítulo. A ver si vuelvo a actualizar pronto y finiquito el minific :)<em>


	60. Planes de futuro XI Final

**PLANES DE FUTURO X**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Barrio Mágico de Madrid. 18 de enero de 2013.<strong>_

Cuando Marga salió de trabajar, lo primero que hizo fue visitar la juguetería ubicada en el barrio mágico de la capital. Llevaba toda la semana al borde de un colapso nervioso e incluso había empezado a comerse las uñas. Y no era para menos. Después de mover cielo y tierra, podría llevarse a Iván a casa el próximo lunes. Había dedicado casi todo su tiempo libre a decorar la que sería la habitación del niño; le había comprado cuentos y un montón de juguetes mágicos y muggles, pero aún faltaba un último detalle. Cada vez que iba a visitarlo, Iván insistía en que quería una varita de brujo y Marga se disponía a comprarle una. Solamente expulsaría unas cuantas chispas de colores al agitarla, pero estaba convencida de que al niño le encantaría.

Marga apenas podía creerse que su vida hubiera cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Un mes antes, estaba dispuesta a someterse a una inseminación artificial y ahora tenía un hijo. Sonriente, la bruja metió en su bolso el pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo y se dispuso a visitar la calderería de Clara.

Mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia allí, pensó que Iván no era lo único que había cambiado. Porque Margarita Vázquez no tenía únicamente un hijo. Ahora tenía algo que se parecía mucho a un novio, aunque su relación con Jorge Armero fuera bastante extraña en algunas ocasiones. A Marga le estaba costando un poco asumir la idea de que realmente quería pasar el resto de su vida con él. No se trataba de uno de esos enamoramientos apasionados que se le pasaban al poco tiempo. Lo que sentía por Jorge era mucho más fuerte y sincero que nada de lo que hubiera sentido antes y, aunque estaba feliz, también era consciente de que estar con ese hombre no iba a ser fácil porque el auror no se abría a los demás con facilidad.

Después de que su abuela muriera, Jorge había decidido hacer uso de las vacaciones atrasadas y se había instalado en Sevilla junto a su familia. Marga había temido que el hombre se olvidara de ella y no se tomara la molestia de llamarla, pese a los besos compartidos y a lo mucho que se habían aproximado a raíz de la enfermedad de doña Felisa, pero por fortuna no fue ignorada. Tuvo que ser ella la que diera el paso de ponerse en contacto con el brujo, pero no la rechazó. De hecho, se veían bastante a menudo y Marga sabía que el hombre se reincorporaría al trabajo el próximo lunes.

Lo que la mujer no se esperaba era encontrárselo en plena calle. Lo vio venir desde lejos, alto como él solo y enfundado en un abrigo oscuro. Desde el fallecimiento de doña Felisa, Jorge sólo vestía de negro.

— Buenas tardes, Margarita —Él la saludó con una sonrisa. A Marga también le estaba costando un poco acostumbrarse a eso, aunque reconocía que le encantaba. Cuando el auror Armero sonreía, estaba guapísimo—. Te veo muy contenta.

— Acabo de pasarme por la juguetería. Le he preparado una sorpresa a Iván.

Él la miró con cierto escepticismo. Aunque nunca comentaba nada al respecto, seguramente pensaba que Marga estaba exagerando al comprarle tantas cosas al niño.

— ¿Finalmente lo llevarás a casa el lunes?

— Hoy hemos arreglado los últimos papeleos. Pensaba pasarme por la casa de acogida para decírselo. ¿Quieres venir?

Jorge la había acompañado alguna que otra vez a visitar a Iván. Cuando estaba con el niño, se sentía menos deprimido. Además, se notaba que el chiquillo le tenía cariño.

— No puedo. Acabo de llegar de Sevilla y tengo cosas que hacer.

— A Iván le hubiera gustado verte. Ayer me preguntó por ti. Y anteayer.

— Tendrá que aguantarse. Estoy muy liado.

A pesar de que entre ellos había surgido una gran confianza, Armero seguía siendo un hombre parco en palabras. Marga había tenido ocasión de verlo en sus peores momentos, pero poco a poco volvía a ser el tipo hosco y silencioso del pasado. Esperaba que Jorge aprendiera a suavizar sus modales en su presencia, así que se acercó un poco a él y le acarició juguetonamente un brazo.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con esos asuntos pendientes cuando vuelva del centro?

Jorge parpadeó y frunció el ceño. Podría parecer enfadado, pero Marga estaba aprendiendo a leer en sus ojos y sabía que en realidad el comentario no le había molestado. Él se inclinó un poco para poder hablarle al oído.

— Señorita Vázquez, si no me revela sus verdaderas intenciones, tendré que arrestarla.

— ¿Qué?

— Temo que pretenda abusar de mí.

Aquella era, con total seguridad, la primera broma que Jorge Armero le hacía. La bruja se quedó absolutamente pasmada un instante y luego se echó a reír a carcajadas. Jorge se alejó nuevamente de ella y se quedó ahí, tieso como un palo y con el semblante serio e inexpresivo, aunque la diversión brillaba en sus ojos.

— ¿Le gustaría arrestarme, auror Armero? Porque si me invita a su casa, le daré razones sobradas para que deba hacerlo.

Jorge volvió a sonreír y relajó la postura.

— Tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas, pero después volveré a casa y no me iré a ningún sitio. Puedes venir cuando quieras.

— Cuenta con ello.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. A Jorge no le gustaban demasiado las muestras de afecto en público, pero en la intimidad era otra historia. Marga había tenido un adelanto de lo apasionado que podía llegar a ser, pero aún no habían intimado físicamente y, aunque se moría de ganas de hacer el amor con él, en esa ocasión no estaba ansiosa. El sexo siempre había sido lo primordial en todas sus relaciones. Menos en esa.

Observó a Jorge mientras se alejaba calle abajo. El hombre vivía en un piso del barrio mágico que Marga sólo había tenido ocasión de visitar en una ocasión. Jorge había forrado las paredes de madera y había utilizado tapizados oscuros para los sillones, dándole a la casa un aspecto muy masculino. Y, aunque indudablemente era demasiado pronto para pensar en aquello, la mujer ya sabía cómo dar más luminosidad y amplitud a la bonita sala de estar que daba a uno de los balconcitos de la calle.

Marga reanudó su camino y no tardó en llegar a la tienda de Clara. Su amiga estaba atendiendo a tres jovencitas a las que conocía de vista. Una de ellas era hermana de Guillermo Aguirre, un amigo de su ahijado Darío que había sido convertido en licántropo unos años antes.

— ¿Se puede saber qué habéis hecho? —Clara examinaba detenidamente un caldero medio desecho. Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada y una de ellas, que tenía el pelo rubio, se encogió de hombros.

— Ha sido una poción que no salió bien.

— Sí —Dijo la hermana de Aguirre—. A Maripili se le olvidó leer correctamente las instrucciones.

— ¡Oye! No me llames Maripili.

— Me temo que el caldero no tiene arreglo —Informó Clara.

— Ya lo suponíamos. ¿Me das uno nuevo?

La mujer asintió y desapareció rumbo a la trastienda. Marga se cruzó de brazos y observó a las chicas mientras conversaban. Se preguntó cómo sería Iván cuando tuviera su edad y sonrió, más consciente que nunca de todo lo que iba a cambiar su forma de ver el mundo.

Cuando la puerta de la calderería se abrió de nuevo, Marga se encontró con Darío y Alfie, que tenían las mejillas rojas y sudaban como pollos. Su ahijado no tardó nada en verla y en saludarla con un gesto, pero Alfie no le prestó demasiada atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado dirigiéndoles una sonrisa resplandeciente a las tres chicas.

— ¡Pero a quién tenemos aquí! —Exclamó, acercándose a ellas mientras se desanudaba la bufanda—. ¡Hola, guapísimas! ¿Qué estáis haciendo? —La hermana de Aguirre abrió la boca para responder, pero Alfie la interrumpió—. ¡No me lo digáis! Apuesto a que queréis un caldero nuevo y que es para… Carmen.

— ¿Por qué para mí?

— Tengo entendido que, de las tres, eres la que peor lleva lo de las pociones.

— Pues te equivocas —Lejos de sentirse molesta por el comentario poco halagador del chico, Carmen sonreía tan ampliamente como su interlocutor—. Es para Pilar.

— ¡Oh, vaya! Aunque mi error es comprensible. Nunca he tenido ningún talento para la adivinación. Sin embargo, ese pequeño punto flaco no hace que seáis menos afortunadas al tenerme por aquí.

Charo y Pilar intercambiaron una mirada y Darío hizo un gesto que indicaba que era mejor no hacerle caso, pero Carmen parecía estar divirtiéndose con aquella charla.

— ¿Por qué somos afortunadas?

— Pues porque estáis delante de un pirata. ¿Por qué va a ser?

— ¿Un pirata?

— Dentro de poco me embarcaré en una peligrosa expedición a través de los más inhóspitos lugares mágicos.

Carmen se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Te refieres al viajecito que harás a órdenes de mi tío?

Alfie abrió la boca, fingiendo la más absoluta indignación, y borró la sonrisa de su cara.

— Eres una aguafiestas, Aguirre. Casi tenía convencidas a esas dos preciosidades de lo conveniente que es salir conmigo ahora que estoy a punto de jugarme la vida.

— ¡Sí, hombre! ¡Claro que sí!

Carmen se echó a reír. Clara regresó justo entonces y observó al animado grupo de jóvenes brujos. Darío, que había estado contemplando la escena con interesada diversión, palmeó la espalda de su amigo.

— Siento que se te haya fastidiado el plan, Don Juan. ¿Os apetece tomar algo, chicas?

Las tres amigas se miraron y asintieron. Aunque Darío y Alfie eran algo mayores que ellas, se conocían desde hacía bastante tiempo y tenían la suficiente confianza como para salir juntos, así que al cabo de cinco minutos todos se habían marchado. Marga se acercó entonces al mostrador y miró el caldero destrozado de la tal Maripili.

— Esto de los desastres mágicos nunca acabará. Recuerdo aquel caldero que fundimos tratando de elaborar la Amortentia.

— Di más bien que tú fundiste. Yo intenté impedir que echaras las patas de cucaracha, pero no me hiciste caso.

— Ya, pero técnicamente fue tu culpa.

— ¿Por qué?

— Sabías que las pociones se me daban mal y que casi nunca seguía tus consejos. Debiste hechizarme para evitar el caos.

Clara puso los ojos en blanco y se rió, apoyando los codos en el mostrador.

— Estoy agotada —Se quejó—. No sabes qué día llevo. De buen grado cerraría y me iría para casa, pero aún es pronto.

— ¡Ay, Clarita! Siempre te digo que eres demasiado responsable.

— Apuesto a que dentro de nada serás muy parecida a mí, Marga. En cuanto tengas a Iván conmigo.

Nuevamente las mariposas invadieron su estómago y Marga sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan contenta.

— No creo que pueda sobrevivir al fin de semana —Comentó, entusiasmada como una niña pequeña—. Ahora voy a contarle al niño lo que ha pasado y estoy nerviosísima.

— Iván se va a volver loco de alegría. Estoy deseando verte metida en faena. Al fin te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno.

— Lo sé.

— Y te repito que no será fácil.

— También lo sé, pero no me importa. Quiero muchísimo a ese niño y poder llevármelo a casa es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

— ¿En serio? ¿Incluso mejor que Jorge Armero? —Clara le guiñó un ojo.

— Son dos sensaciones distintas.

— Eso, tú no te mojes.

— Sabes de lo que hablo, Clarita. Como siempre dice mi madre, lo que siento por Iván y lo que siento por Jorge, son amores distintos —Clara asintió y se incorporó de nuevo—. Esta noche he quedado con Armero. No es una cita propiamente dicha y no sé si pensará en preparar algo para cenar, pero seguro que pasamos un buen rato.

— Ya me imagino en lo que estás pensando.

— Pues te equivocas. No te niego que no tenga ganas de acostarme con él, pero me apetece mucho más hablar y conocerle mejor.

Clara la miró con seriedad un instante y se rió.

— Sí que estás enamorada esta vez, Marga. No me cabe la menor duda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ministerio de Magia, Madrid. 21 de enero de 2013.<strong>_

Jorge se sintió un poco extraño al volver al trabajo. Después de un mes inactivo, estaba bastante seguro de que le costaría un poco recuperar el ritmo y ponerse en forma. Aunque, por otro lado, seguramente a López le diera por mandarlo de regreso al archivo. Y nadie necesitaba estar ojo avizor mientras estaba en aquel puñetero lugar.

Procurando no ponerse de mal humor durante su primer día, fue hasta su mesa y se quitó la ropa de abrigo. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que estuviera allí sentado. Para empezar, su abuela se había muerto. La pérdida siempre dolería, pero Jorge podía sentir cómo se recuperaba poco a poco. El paso del tiempo y el apoyo de sus familiares y amigos estaba siendo primordial. Especialmente el de Margarita.

Contuvo una sonrisa. Una cosa era saberse satisfecho con aquella relación y otra muy distinta ir por ahí comportándose como un idiota. Jorge siempre presumía de no haberse enamorado jamás, pero durante esos días comprendió que había estado siendo un poco idiota. Tenía la sospecha de que el amor terminaría doliendo de la misma forma que habían dolido todas las cosas que le habían pasado a lo largo de su vida, pero también era maravilloso sentirse así. Margarita era una persona en la que podía confiar, una de las pocas a las que deseaba hablarle sobre sus problemas. Y, por supuesto, estaba toda la parte física.

Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido el viernes por la noche inundaron su memoria. Jorge intentó pensar en otra cosa de forma inmediata, pero fue inevitable acordarse de los besos, las caricias y todo lo demás. Había resultado una experiencia interesante y placentera y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se despertó acompañado. El pelo de Marga había sido un desastre a una hora tan temprana y al hombre le había gustado verla al natural y en todo su esplendor. Y lo mejor de todo era que no se había sentido incómodo en absoluto.

— ¡Armero! ¡Ya estás aquí! —Domínguez acababa de acercarse a su mesa. Había algo sospechoso en su comportamiento. Nunca había tratado a Jorge con tanta cordialidad—. ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien. ¿Pasa algo?

— Sí, bueno —Domínguez miró por encima de su hombro y carraspeó—. El jefe nos pidió el viernes que, en cuanto llegaras, te comentásemos que MiniLópez sigue a tu cargo.

— ¡Joder! ¿Es que no voy a tener ni cinco minutos de respiro?

— Así son las cosas. El jefe dice que eres el único capaz de meter en vereda al chaval.

— Pues para mí que el jefe me la tiene jurada y me está cargado un muerto que nadie más quiere. ¿Me equivoco?

Domínguez se encogió de hombros, como excusándose, y se acercó un poco más antes de bajar el tono.

— Ese chaval es un imbécil. Nos ha vuelto locos a todos. Y no veas la que ha armado en tu ausencia.

— No sé por qué no me extraña saber que se ha metido en problemas —Jorge se dejó caer en su butacón—. ¿Me vas a contar el chisme o te vas a quedar ahí mucho tiempo?

— Ha estado metiendo mano en el expediente de Ricardo Vallejo. Ya sabes, el archienemigo del jefe.

— Sé quién es Vallejo. Fui uno de los que le arrestó allá por el noventa y ocho.

— Pues MiniLópez ha estado metiendo el moco donde no debía y Vallejo se ha cabreado y…

— Hola.

Hablando del rey de Roma, Juanjo acababa de llegar. Tenía una cara de sueño tremenda y traía entre manos un café. En cuanto vio a Jorge, se espabiló de inmediato.

— ¡Hombre, López! Mira quién ha vuelto —Señaló a Armero con un gesto—. Ahora estás a su cargo. Yo me voy, que tengo cosas que hacer.

Domínguez desapareció en un instante. MiniLópez no le quitaba ojo de encima a Jorge. La última vez que vio al chico, fue durante el funeral de su abuela, pero entonces no le había prestado atención. Agradeció, eso sí, que su jefe y unos cuantos de sus compañeros fueran a darle el pésame. Podían existir diferencias entre ellos, pero debía mantenerse unidos porque era la única forma de sobrevivir en aquel trabajo.

— Así que ya has vuelto, Armero —Dijo el chaval. Podría haber causado problemas en las últimas semanas, pero seguía con el tonito arrogante de siempre.

— Es evidente.

— Mi tío dice que sigues siendo mi supervisor, pero quiero que sepas que no me hace ninguna gracia. Espero que a partir de ahora me trates con respeto y no me insultes.

Jorge apretó los dientes. Realmente no quería enfadarse. En el último mes no había tenido necesidad alguna de mosquearse, exceptuando tal vez durante los encuentros con su madre. No le apetecía perder el buen humor porque estar contento y tranquilo era agradable.

— Siéntate, López. Antes de nada, necesito ponerme al día. ¿Has colaborado en algún caso durante mi ausencia?

— Acompañé a la preñada a una casa que había sido asaltada.

— ¿La preñada?

— Ya sabes, la Callejón.

Jorge suspiró. Juanjo no le estaba facilitando nada las cosas. No se podía ser más imbécil.

— Hace un minuto me has exigido respeto y me has pedido que no te insulte. Pues bien, deberías aplicarte el cuento —Pese a que la severidad estaba presente en su tono de voz, estaba logrando mantenerse calmado—. Si quieres el respeto de los demás, debes ganártelo.

— ¿Se supone que eso es una lección o algo?

Jorge pensó en Marga y en Iván. Ese mismo día iba a llevárselo a casa y le había invitado a merendar con el pequeñajo. No era un mal plan.

— ¿Callejón ha resuelto el caso?

— ¡Qué va! No creo que en su estado sea capaz de resolver nada.

— Vale —Armero se mordió la lengua—. ¿Tienes por ahí el expediente? Me gustaría echarle un vistazo.

Juanjo agitó la varita e hizo aparecer una carpetilla sobre la mesa. Puto presumido.

— Aquí entre nosotros —MiniLópez se puso a hablar mientras Jorge intentaba leer el informe—. No creo que la Callejón sepa lo que se trae entre manos. Seguramente que las hormonas han mermado su capacidad para razonar.

Ya había tenido suficiente. Jorge apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño. Lo había intentando, de verdad que sí, pero no podía soportar a ese gilipollas arrogante y descerebrado.

— Es evidente que no vas a aprender nada, chaval. Me importa una mierda lo que pienses sobre Callejón, aunque te pido que no la critiques delante de mí. Hasta que no se te meta en esa cabezota que los aurores somos una piña y nos necesitamos los unos a los otros, no dejarás de ser más que un capullo inútil. Ahora, cierra la puta boca y déjame leer en paz.

MiniLópez boqueó, claramente indignado, pero no dijo nada. Jorge agradeció enormemente el silencio y, durante toda la mañana, intentó poner sus cosas en orden. Juanjo había estado a disposición de varios aurores durante el último mes y tenía todos los expedientes de todos los casos en los que participó. Tan solo uno de ellos se había cerrado satisfactoriamente, así que Jorge confiaba en poder ocuparse de alguno de los demás. Deseaba volver a la acción. Lo necesitaba.

— Se me había olvidado lo aburrido que es trabajar con el chico del archivo —Comentó Juanjo a media mañana. Se había pasado un buen rato refunfuñando y Jorge le dirigió una mirada heladora.

— Pues lárgate por ahí y distráete, anda. A ver si vuelves con más ganas de trabajar y menos de lloriquear.

Juanjo plantó las palmas de las manos en la mesa, se puso en pie y se fue andando como si estuviera terriblemente ofendido. Jorge empezó a contar hasta cien para relajarse de nuevo, pero apenas había llegado al ocho cuando alguien se apareció ante sus ojos. Alguien poseedor de una gran mata de pelo negro y un cuerpecito muy menudo.

— ¡Hola! —El niño saludó agitando la mano izquierda. En la derecha, portaba una varita de un llamativo tono azul eléctrico.

— ¡Iván! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Me voy a mi casa nueva. Con Marga.

El pequeñajo sonrió ampliamente y Jorge alzó la vista para encontrarse con una Margarita Vázquez igualmente sonriente.

— He ido a por él hace un rato, pero como teníamos que pasarnos por el Ministerio antes de ir a casa, decidimos hacerte una visita.

— ¡Mira! —Iván no dejó que los adultos siguieran intercambiado palabras y plantó su cachivache azul frente a los ojos de Jorge—. Tengo una varita, como tú. Ahora puedo _atapar_ a los malos.

— ¿En serio? —Jorge se cruzó de brazos—. Veamos qué sabes hacer, señor brujillo.

Iván puso cara de absoluta concentración, agitó su varita de juguete y se rió con entusiasmo cuando comenzó a expulsar un montón de chispas multicolor.

— ¡Vaya! Seguro que con eso puedes coger por lo menos a un hombre del saco.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Apuesto a que Margarita te lo sabe explicar muy bien. Pregúntaselo a ella.

Iván se giró hacia su madre adoptiva y abrió la boca, pero Marga no le dio tiempo a formular la pregunta. Estaba mirando a Jorge.

— Vas a venir esta tarde. ¿Verdad?

— Claro.

— A Iván le hará mucha ilusión que estés con nosotros —Marga miró al niño con afecto—. Nos vemos luego.

— Adiós, Marga. Hasta pronto, súper brujo.

Iván agitó una mano y se fue en compañía de su madre. Jorge sintió una extraña desazón al verlos marcharse y se preguntó qué sería.

* * *

><p>Marga cubrió al niño con las mantas y le besó la frente. Apenas eran las nueve y media, pero había sido un día repleto de emociones e Iván estaba agotado. La bruja perfectamente podría haberse metido con él en la cama y si no lo hizo fue porque tenía un invitado esperándola en la salita de estar.<p>

Jorge observaba con curiosidad las fotos familiares. La merienda se había alargado bastante y el auror se había quedado a cenar.

— No exagerabas cuando decías que tenías una familia enorme. Y todos muggles.

— Mis padres y mis hermanos se llevaron un buen susto cuando supieron que soy bruja. Y yo también, la verdad. Por suerte, todo volvió a la normalidad enseguida. Aún hay cosas que no terminan de entender, pero progresan día a día.

— Ya. Supongo que debió ser muy raro. Mi abuela también era hija de muggles, pero yo me crié en un ambiente plenamente mágico. De niño, apenas pisaba el mundo muggle —Jorge calló un instante y finalmente decidió contarle a Marga lo que llevaba unos días rondando por su cabeza—. Quiero comprar la casa de mi abuela. Estoy seguro de que mis tías no me pondrán pegas. Se lo propondré dentro de nada.

— ¿Vas a mudarte?

— No por el momento, pero uno no sabe lo que le puede deparar el futuro. Lo que pasa es que estoy muy ligado a esa casa y no me gustaría perderla.

— Siempre he sabido que, bajo esa fachada de tipo duro, eres todo un sentimental —Marga se sentó y, después de echarle un vistazo, Jorge hizo lo propio. Junto a ella.

— Yo no diría tanto.

— Claro que no —Marga no dudó a la hora de darle un beso—. Yo también pensé en venirme a vivir al barrio mágico, pero creo que de momento Iván está mejor aquí. Tendrá que adaptarse a una nueva vida y entre muggles no se sentirá tan raro.

— No creo que ese niño se sienta raro, la verdad.

— Hay muchas cosas que aún no es capaz de entender. Se piensa que sus padres van a volver de un momento a otro y tardará mucho en darse cuenta de que eso no pasará. En algún momento comprendera que lo abandonaron y me da miedo lo que eso pueda significar para él.

Jorge guardó silencio. Le devolvió el beso y suspiró antes de hablar.

— Lo superará porque te tiene a ti. Y lo sé porque yo tuve a mi abuela —Un nuevo suspiro—. Es una larga historia, pero podría resumirse en que mi madre también me abandonó cuando era pequeño.

Era la primera vez que se sinceraba respecto a su pasado. Marga le miró fijamente, esperando a que él añadiera algo más, pero el pobre Jorge ya había tenido suficiente. Apretó los dientes y la besó otra vez.

— No quieres hablar de ello. ¿Cierto?

— Poco a poco, Margarita.

Y ella lo entendió perfectamente. No era fácil para un hombre como Jorge vivir lo que estaba viviendo y Marga sólo podía hacer una cosa: permanecer a su lado y no presionarle.

— Sí, poco a poco.

**FIN DEL MINIFIC**

_Y hasta aquí la historia de Jorge y Marga. Por supuesto que aún quedan cosas por resolver pero, como dice Armero, será poco a poco. Besetes y hasta el próximo capítulo._


	61. Lo impensable I

**LO IMPENSABLE I**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid, 23 de febrero de 2013<strong>_

Ricardo consultó la hora y comprobó que, si no se daban prisa, llegarían tarde a Bera. Había reservado mesa en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos y deseaba ser puntual. Con decisión, caminó hasta la habitación de su hijo y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.

— Darío. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de darte prisa?

— Ya voy.

Pero Darío no salió de su guarida. Ricardo, que no acostumbraba a invadir su privacidad, se planteó la posibilidad de irrumpir en el dormitorio para adecentarlo él mismo. La verdad era que esa noche estaba bastante nervioso y tenía ganas de enfrentarse a lo que estaba por llegar. Debía comunicarle a Darío algo de vital importancia y se veía capaz de subirse por las paredes. Por suerte, el chico finalmente se reunió con él. Y no presentaba el aspecto que Ricardo hubiera deseado.

— ¿Dónde está tu traje?

— ¿Mi traje?

— Te dije que cenaríamos fuera.

— No me dijiste que tenía que ponerme tan elegante como tú.

Ricardo observó su ropa, sobria y distinguida. El traje, gris oscuro, le sentaba como un guante. La camisa, de un tono azul muy claro, estaba perfectamente planchada. La corbata, de rayas a juego con el conjunto, tenía el nudo perfectamente hecho. Y los zapatos relucían de limpios. Darío, en cambio, se había puesto un polo rojo, unos pantalones vaqueros que, al menos, eran de su talla, y unos zapatos que no eran precisamente nuevos. Su atuendo estaba bien para ir a un sitio normal, pero no para Bera. No en esa ocasión.

— ¿Quieres que me cambie?

— Déjalo, anda. Seguro que tienes los pantalones arrugados y algún botón de la chaqueta desprendido. Además, tardarías una eternidad.

— No exageres, papá.

— Me quitaré la corbata y ya está.

Ricardo procedió a deshacer el nudo de la citada prenda y, una vez liberado de ella, presentaba un aspecto ligeramente más informal. Darío lo miraba con una media sonrisa y parecía estar divirtiéndose. Al menos se había cortado el pelo recientemente y se había afeitado la barba, así que tenía una pinta bastante pulcra.

— De todas formas, no sé a qué viene tanta rimbombancia. ¿Celebramos algo especial?

— No hace falta celebrar nada para vestirse adecuadamente.

— Voy bien vestido. Y ya sabes que no me gusta mucho ir de corbata.

— Pues más tarde o más temprano tendrás que acostumbrarte —Ricardo suspiró y decidió poner punto y final a aquella breve charla sobre ropas masculinas—. Abrígate bien. En Bera debe hacer un frío que pela.

Darío se limitó a asentir y no tardó nada en reunirse con su padre en el recibidor de la casa. Aunque había aprendido a aparecerse hacía bastantes años, en esa ocasión tuvo que aferrarse al brazo de Ricardo porque nunca había estado en el lugar al que se dirigían. Su progenitor le había hablado del famoso restaurante de Fernando Larumbe un par de veces, pero Darío aún no había tenido ocasión de visitarlo.

Ricardo miró al chico antes de la desaparición. Por su cabeza, pasó la imagen fugaz de un niño pequeño que siempre saltaba de emoción ante la perspectiva de practicar la aparición conjunta. Hacía mucho de aquello y Darío ya era todo un hombre, pero esa noche pareció tan expectante y ansioso como antaño.

— ¿Preparado?

Darío asintió y, segundos después, ya no estaba en su casa de Madrid. Se encontraban en mitad de un grupito de árboles, protegidos de ojos indiscretos por la oscuridad de la noche cerrada. El joven distinguió las luces del restaurante a unos cien metros de distancia y caminó junto a su padre a través de un sendero de tierra. Durante todo el día lo había estado notando un poco extraño y la sensación se acentuaba a cada paso que daban.

— ¿Pasa algo, papá?

— No. ¿Qué va a pasar?

— Pareces nervioso. ¿Algo va mal?

— No te preocupes, Darío. Está todo bien, aunque quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Sobre qué? ¿Es por los negocios? Porque si hay problemas puedo echarte una mano y…

— No son negocios —Ricardo se detuvo y le miró a los ojos—. De todas formas, si lo fueran, tú te quedarías justamente dónde estás. Antes de hacer nada, tendrás que terminar los estudios. Es lo más importante.

— Entonces. ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

Ricardo se lo pensó un instante. El asunto que se traía entre manos era grave, pero no quería que Darío se preocupara más de la cuenta, así que le dio un pequeño adelanto.

— Es algo personal.

— ¿Personal? —Darío frunció el ceño y dio un respingo—. No será por lo de López.

— No tiene absolutamente nada que ver con ese mequetrefe —El brujo reemprendió la marcha—. Y deja de hacer preguntas. Ya te lo contaré todo durante la cena. Vamos a darnos prisa o nos quedaremos helados.

Darío quiso insistir con el tema, pero sabía que no obtendría nada en claro y siguió sus pasos hasta llegar al restaurante. El ambiente en su interior era muy cálido y Darío se sintió bienvenido de inmediato. Incluso le pareció reconocer algo de magia presente a su alrededor.

— Buenas noches, Julio—Su padre ya estaba saludando al maître—. Teníamos mesa reservada a las nueve y media.

A pesar de sus temores, llegaron solamente cinco minutos tarde. El tal Julio les atendió con suma amabilidad y pronto estuvieron acomodados en una mesa junto a la ventana.

— Es un sitio muy bonito. ¿De qué lo conoces?

— He organizado algunas reuniones de trabajo. El personal es excelente, la comida está deliciosa y, por si no lo has notado…

— Hay magia.

— Exacto —Ricardo sonrió, satisfecho porque su hijo se hubiera percatado de ese detalle—. Fernando Larumbe es muggle, pero está casado con una bruja. Amaia Vilamaior. Es la tía abuela de los niños Fernández de Lama.

— Sí —Darío se había ruborizado ligeramente. Solía pasarle cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Isabel, aunque fuera de pasada—. Ya sé quién es. Trabaja en San Mungo.

— Tengo entendido que es una de las mejores especialistas en hechizos de diagnóstico. Creo que nunca te he contado que una vez me atendió a mí.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Yo era un chaval. Me rompí varios huesos y ella me curó.

— ¿Y cómo te rompiste exactamente los huesos?

A Ricardo no le gustaba hablar de esos tiempos, pero él solito se había metido en ese berenjenal. Encogiéndose de hombros, se hizo con la carta y fingió que la leía con atención.

— Papá. ¿Qué te pasó?

Ricardo suspiró y se vio obligado a responder. A veces podía ser bastante bocazas. Y sin ayuda de nadie.

— Una pandilla de imbéciles me cogieron por banda y me dieron una paliza. Yo era un crío y no tenía opción de defenderme, así que me escapé y llegué al barrio mágico de Madrid arrastrándome por las vías del metro.

Darío parpadeó, sobrecogido por el relato. Sabía perfectamente que su padre las había pasado canutas cuando era un niño, pero no solía entrar en detalles. El joven no supo muy bien qué decirle y Ricardo, que entendía perfectamente que no era fácil para él escuchar cosas como aquella, de la misma forma que no era fácil para él contarlas, optó por cambiar de tema.

— Si quieres probar algo riquísimo, te recomiendo cualquier pescado. Es fresquísimo y las salsas que lo acompañan están todas muy buenas.

Darío hubiera querido mostrarle su apoyo de alguna forma, pero optó por seguirle el juego a su progenitor. Era lo mejor para los dos, dadas las circunstancias. Esa clase de conversaciones era conveniente mantenerlas en privado y, quizá, cuando regresaran a casa podría sacarle el tema, interesarse por la impresión que, en su momento, le causó la sanadora Vilamaior.

Después de consultar la carta, se dejó aconsejar por su padre y pidió lo mismo que él. El ambiente en el restaurante estaba muy animado y todo parecía ir sobre ruedas.

Si eso era así, se debía básicamente al buen hacer de Fernando Larumbe y sus empleados. Llevaban mucho tiempo trabajando juntos y funcionaban como una máquina bien engrasada. Todos sabían lo que debían hacer y lo hacían muy bien. El cocinero se acercó a la puerta de la cocina y le echó un vistazo al comedor. Estaba a rebosar, como todo los sábados por la noche, y había muchísimo trajín en las cocinas. A Fernando le gustaba su trabajo, especialmente cuando Amaia se dejaba caer por allí para echar una muy mágica mano.

— Acaba de llegar un cliente brujo —Comentó acercándose a su esposa. Julio ya le había comentado que, una vez más, contaban con la presencia de Ricardo Vallejo. Fernando recordó la primera vez que se había dejado caer por allí, acompañado de un par de hombres de aspecto extraño—. O, mejor dicho, dos clientes brujos.

Amaia también se acercó a curiosear. Sabía quién era Ricardo Vallejo porque, después de su primera visita, había sentido curiosidad y había averiguado algunas cosas sobre él y sus acompañantes. Y también sabía quién era su hijo Darío. El año anterior había visitado Moltó, SL. en Valencia y tenía cierta relación con los hijos de su sobrina Cecilia. Y eso por no hablar de lo que había ocurrido en el mes de diciembre con ese chico. Juanjo López.

— Vallejo es cliente habitual. ¿Verdad?

— Suele reunirse aquí por asuntos de negocios —Fernando probó el contenido de un enorme puchero y le dio el visto bueno—. Y más personales, por supuesto.

— ¿Personales? —Amaia no quería ser cotilla, pero su marido le había puesto la miel en los labios.

— En San Valentín vino acompañado por una mujer —Fernando sonrió y bajó el tono de voz—. Y traía un anillo para ella.

— ¡Vaya! No sabía yo que te interesabas tanto por los clientes.

— Uno no está ciego. Todos vimos el enorme pedrusco.

— Menudo atajo de marujones estáis hechos —Amaia le golpeó juguetonamente el hombro y también susurró sus siguientes palabras—. ¿Y qué dijo ella?

— Acabas de llamarme cotilla. ¿Y preguntas eso? —La mujer se encogió de hombros y le sonrió. Fernando sucumbió ante esos encantadores hoyuelos—. Pues me temo que no lo sé. Ella era mucho más discreta que el amigo Vallejo.

Amaia se rió y nuevamente miró hacia el comedor. Creía saber la respuesta a la cuestión que le había planteado a Fernando. Realmente ese restaurante era un lugar muy especial. Mágico.

Mientras la sanadora sacaba conclusiones en la cocina, Darío ya estaba saboreando una crema de champiñones que, tal y como le anunció su padre, podría resucitar a un muerto. No tenía ni idea de lo que costaba comer en un restaurante así, pero debía ser bastante caro habida cuenta de la calidad de la comida. Mientras se dejaba seducir por los sabores y la textura de esos alimentos, se le olvidó que su progenitor quería decirle algo. Estuvieron un buen rato hablando sobre sus estudios y el futuro viaje a Uppsala y sólo cuando tenían prácticamente terminado el plato de bacalao en salsa, Ricardo sacó el tema.

— Sabes que te he traído aquí por un motivo en concreto. ¿Cierto?

— Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasa?

— No hay motivos para preocuparse. En realidad es algo bueno —Darío le prestó toda su atención—. Verás, hijo. Voy a casarme.

El chico se quedó muy quieto y el tenedor tintineó al golpear el plato de loza. Ni siquiera se había planteado algo así. Su padre casándose era impensable.

— ¿Qué?

— Sé que puede resultar un poco difícil de creer, pero estoy decidido y voy a hacerlo. Quería que lo supieras.

— Pero… —Darío aún no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar—. Pero si no tienes novia ni nada.

— En realidad llevo bastante tiempo saliendo con ella. Lo que pasa es que hemos sido discretos.

— ¡Joder! Y tanto.

Ricardo no estaba seguro de si la noticia le agradaba o le desagradaba. Lo que era evidente era que Darío necesitaba un tiempo para asimilar toda la información.

— ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conozco?

— Desde que eras un niño —Ricardo sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado en ese mismo restaurante el día de San Valentín—. Es Julia.

— ¿Julia? ¿Qué Julia? —El rostro confuso de Darío se llenó de comprensión antes de que su padre pudiera aclarar nada—. ¡Oh, Julia!

La misma Julia que dirigía con mano firme el puerto de Bilbao. La mandona y eficiente Julia que nunca había tenido problemas a la hora de tirarles de las orejas a Alfie y a él cuando se portaban mal y enredaban más de la cuenta. Esa Julia.

— ¿Y bien? —Ricardo consideró que ya le había dado el tiempo suficiente para hacerse a la idea. Necesitaba conocer su opinión y esperaba contar con su apoyo. Era lo único que quería—. ¿Qué me dices?

— ¿Qué?

— Pues que voy a casarme con Julia y creo que tú tienes algo que decir al respecto. ¿No crees?

— Claro, pero es que me has pillado un poco por sorpresa.

— Si estás molesto, quiero que me lo digas.

— ¡Claro que no estoy molesto! —Darío dio un respingo—. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Mamá se casó hace años con Doc y tú también tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida.

— Entonces no sé por qué te has quedado tan callado.

— ¿Y qué quieres? Hasta hace cinco minutos ni siquiera sabía que te estabas viendo con una mujer y me lo sueltas así, de golpe y porrazo. Estoy flipando, papá.

— Ya veo —Ricardo carraspeó. Empezaba a encontrar muy divertida la cara de absoluto desconcierto de su chaval—. Así pues, no te parece mal que me case.

— Pues no —Darío se cruzó de brazos—. Pero ya te vale, papá. Podrías haberme contado lo de Julia antes.

— Ya te he dicho que queríamos ser discretos. Ninguno de los dos quería hacer lo nuestro público hasta no estar completamente seguros de que teníamos un futuro en común.

— Yo no se lo hubiera dicho a nadie —Darío parecía sentirse ligeramente herido, como si pensara que su padre no confiaba en él. Y no se trataba de eso. El problema de Ricardo iba más allá de lo que él podría comprender.

— Julia se ha divorciado dos veces. No se cansa de repetir que ya es bastante mayor para andar con tonterías y no quería contarle nada a su familia porque empiezan a creer que es un pelín irresponsable.

— Pues menos mal que no conocen a Marga.

— Sí, menos mal —Ricardo soltó un resoplido de risa antes de continuar—. En cuanto a mí, siempre he sido muy cauto a la hora de relacionarme con mujeres. No voy a mentirte. Durante estos años he tenido un par de amantes, pero nunca te he hablado de ellas porque no he ido más allá. Con Julia es diferente. Me he enamorado de ella. Y eso sólo me había pasado una vez antes. Con tu madre.

— Siempre he creído que mamá y tú no estuvisteis enamorados.

— No sé si tu madre llegó a estarlo alguna vez. Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a ella, pero estoy convencido de que nunca confió lo suficiente en mí como para enamorarse. Y no puedo culparla, la verdad. No fui honesto con ella. Ni siquiera me porté bien hasta que no supe que estaba embarazada.

— Pero si dices que la querías…

— En aquel entonces no podía permitirme enamorarme, Darío —Ricardo apretó los dientes, con la molesta sensación de que esa charla estaba llegando demasiado lejos—. Mi estilo de vida no era el adecuado y no aspiraba a tener una familia. Cuando conocí a tu madre, no quería un futuro con ella y, sin embargo, me enamoré. Por eso precisamente la alejé de mi lado.

Darío se removió en su silla. Había oído muchas veces aquella historia, pero era la primera vez que su padre se sinceraba respecto a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se sentía extraño y un poco fuera de lugar, pero quería escuchar hasta el final. Después de todo, aquello formaba parte del pasado y nadie podría resultar herido por ello.

— Cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada, me di cuenta de que todo iba a cambiar. No podía aspirar a estar con tu madre después de lo que le hice, pero me permitió estar a tu lado. Al principio, fue un poco difícil mantenerme alejado de ella, pero el amor romántico que sentía se fue convirtiendo en cariño y respeto. Quiero a tu madre, Darío, precisamente por ser tu madre, pero hace mucho tiempo que dejé de estar enamorado. Y, ahora, tengo a Julia.

El chico se quedó muy callado. Apenas había sido consciente de cómo el camarero retiraba el plato del pescado y les traía el postre. La comida había dejado de tener importancia mucho antes.

— La quieres de verdad.

— Y ella me quiere a mí. Por eso ha aceptado casarse conmigo. Si te he traído aquí, es porque realmente espero que no tengas nada que objetar.

— ¿Qué voy a objetar? —Darío, un poco más repuesto de tantas emociones, sonrió—. Me alegro mucho por ti, papá. Enhorabuena.

— Gracias —Ricardo apretó el brazo del chaval y suspiró. Al fin podía volver a respirar con normalidad.

— ¿Para cuándo es la boda?

— Queremos hacerlo pronto. Será algo sencillo. Julia ya ha pasado por dos bodas y prefiere una ceremonia más familiar e íntima. Dice que le gustaría que sea para la primavera, pero no hemos fijado la fecha. También quiere hablar contigo. Creo que va a pedirte que seas su padrino.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

— Porque su padre ya está harto del papel y en su familia no hay demasiados voluntarios para hacerlo.

— ¿Y tendré que ponerme traje y todo?

— Túnica ceremonial, diría yo.

— Pues vaya fastidio, papá. Ya podrías haberte buscado a una muggle.

Ricardo Vallejo se echó a reír. Sí, podría haberse buscado una muggle, pero él quería a Julia. Sólo a ella.

* * *

><p><em>Tal vez ésta tendría que haber sido la última escena del minific, pero he querido empezar la casa por el tejado y, en capítulos posteriores, sabremos cómo ha terminado comprometiéndose Ricardo Vallejo. Espero que el inicio os haya gustado y, ya sabéis, dejar reviews es gratis. Aunque no sé por cuánto tiempo :)<em>


	62. Lo impensable II

**LO IMPENSABLE I**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Residencia de Ricardo Vallejo. 2 de Agosto de 2009.<strong>_

Alfie Cattermole cerró con cuidado la puerta de su habitación y lanzó un hechizo para asegurarse de que nadie podría abrir desde fuera. A Darío le extrañó un poco que tomara tantas precauciones, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno. Sabía que su primo se traía algo entre manos y que ese algo era genial porque no había dejado de dar la tabarra desde que abandonaran los campamentos de verano en Picos de Europa.

— ¿Me vas a decir ya qué pasa?

— Tranqui, colega. Ya verás.

Alfie fue hasta su armario y sacó la mochila que había utilizado durante las clases mágicas de verano. Sin decir una palabra más, rebuscó algo en su interior y, al alzar la mano, sonrió con orgullo.

— Mira, tronco.

Darío entornó los ojos y vio una bolsita repleta de hierba. Al principio no supo qué era, pero entonces una bombillita se encendió en su cabeza y su rostro expresó una gran sorpresa.

— ¿Es maría?

— Me la ha pasado un amigo de mi hermana. Me ha puesto mala cara y me ha pedido que no le diga a Maisie nada. Ni que fuera a ser tan estúpido. Pero aquí está.

Darío dudó. Alfie llevaba algún tiempo insistiendo con el tema. Decía que no pasaba nada por fumarse un porro de vez en cuando y que tenía muchas ganas de probarlo y que nadie se volvía un drogata por eso, pero Darío no estaba seguro de que tuviera razón. Su padre era bastante permisivo para algunas cosas, pero cuando se trataba de drogas era tajante: ni probarlas. La parte más sensata le dijo que lo mejor era seguir las instrucciones paternas, pero el Darío adolescente quería revelarse de alguna forma y probar nuevas experiencias.

— Tendremos que liar la hierba nosotros. Venga, ayúdame.

Alfie se acercó al escritorio y comenzó a trajinar. Darío se había quedado muy quieto, pensando en las consecuencias que aquello podría acarrearles.

— Alf, tío, no me parece que sea buena idea.

— ¡Venga, hombre! No seas tonto. Sólo es un porro. Tómatelo como una recompensa por sacar tan buenas notas.

— Si nos pillan…

— Para eso he bloqueado la puerta, para que no nos pillen —Alfie le sonrió y encendió y apagó varias veces un mechero—. A ver si López va a tener razón y resulta que eres un pijo mimado.

Aquello era un golpe bajo en toda regla. Darío sabía que su primo sólo le estaba provocando para compartir aquella experiencia con él y también sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era no picarse y largarse de allí antes de que la situación se le fuera de las manos, pero la verdad era que estaba harto de que la gente como López le llamara pijo mimado. Él no era ni lo uno ni lo otro y descubrió que Alfie le estaba mirando con cierta cautela, como si se arrepintiera de haber dicho eso.

— Eres idiota.

— Ya, lo que tú digas. ¿Quieres?

Darío se lo pensó una última vez. Por dentro quería decir que no, pero su cuerpo debía pensar otra cosa porque asintió secamente. Alfie sonrió, satisfecho con el éxito cosechado, e intentó liar un porro en condiciones. Fue un desastre, pero un buen rato después ya le habían dado una calada cada uno.

Darío ni siquiera tenía mucha experiencia con el tabaco, aunque por fortuna sólo tosió un poco. Empezó a sentirse un poco mareado y le entraron muchas ganas de reír cuando vio a Alfie poniéndose más rojo que un tomate. Era como estar flotando en una nube, relajado y sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. Su primo se reía de cuando en cuando y daba dos caladas por cada una de Darío.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, los dos dieron un brinco. Era Mary Cattermole.

— Alfie. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

— Mierda —Masculló entre dientes el aludido—. ¡Nada, mamá!

— Abre ahora mismo. Ya sabes que no me gusta que cierres la puerta por dentro.

Alfie daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación como un pollo sin cabeza. No sabía qué hacer con el porro. Si su madre lo descubría fumando esa porquería, seguramente le lanzaría algún maleficio de lo más desagradable. Darío tampoco parecía tener una idea clara respecto a cómo proceder a continuación, así que el chico fue hasta la ventana y tiró el canuto sin pensárselo dos veces.

— ¡Alfred!

— Que ya abro, mamá —Y en ese momento retiraba los hechizos y, efectivamente, abría.

— ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

— Nada.

Pero la mentira no se sostendría durante mucho tiempo porque las expresiones de los dos chicos no eran normales y por la peste que salía del dormitorio. ¿Por qué no se les había ocurrido lanzar un hechizo fragante?

— Huele fatal. ¿Habéis estado fu…?

Mary se interrumpió a mitad de la frase. Acababa de identificar ese olor y sintió cómo la furia la embargaba. ¿Cómo podían hacer eso, en su propia casa?

— Alfred. Dime ahora mismo qué estabais haciendo.

— ¡Nada!

— Estabais fumando —Los dos jóvenes empalidecieron—. Drogas.

— ¡Qué va, mamá! Era… Un piti. Sólo eso.

— ¿Tú te crees que soy tonta, eh? Soy perfectamente capaz de diferenciar el olor de un porro y el olor de un cigarro, así que no me vengas con esas.

— Pero mamá…

— ¡Nada de peros! Voy a hablar ahora mismo con tu padre. Y con el tuyo.

Darío se estremeció. Nunca había visto a la tía Mary tan enfadada, pero sabía que aquello no era nada comparado con la furia que embargaría a su padre cuando supiera todo aquello. Quería pedirle que no dijera nada, prometerle que no volvería a hacerlo, pero comprendió que era tarde cuando vio al tío Reg caminando hacia ellos. Y con su progenitor.

— Mary. Ricardo dice que ha pillado a los chicos en un lío.

— No. Yo he pillado a los chicos en un lío —La mujer puso los brazos en jarra y señaló a los chavales acusadoramente—. ¿Sabes que han estado haciendo estos dos?

Ricardo miró a su hijo. Tenía los dientes apretados y algo horrible brillaba en sus ojos grises. Lo sabía todo y Darío no tenía escapatoria, estaba seguro. Nunca había estado tan enfadado con él. Y decepcionado. Eso incluso era peor porque, mientras alzaba una mano y mostraba el canuto a medias de fumar, había mucho dolor y desilusión en su mirada.

— Han estado fumando marihuana.

Todos se quedaron callados. Ricardo no le quitaba ojo de encima a Darío y lo agarró de un brazo.

— Luego hablaré con vosotros, Reg. Ahora tengo que aclarar un par de cosas con mi hijo.

Lo arrastró por la casa de los Cattermole y mientras cruzaban el jardín para llegar a la sala de estar de su propia vivienda. Durante todo el trayecto, Darío intentaba aclarar sus ideas. Sabía que estaba a punto de ser abroncado como nunca lo había sido antes, pero los efectos de las drogas aún persistían y sentía una mezcla extraña entre nerviosismo, calma y confusión. Cuando su padre le soltó, prácticamente empujándole, poco a poco fue volviendo a la realidad.

Creyó que se pondría a gritarle en ese mismo instante, pero lo que su padre hizo fue mirarle fijamente. Puso los brazos en jarra y suspiró. Su voz fue suave cuando formuló la pregunta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tomando drogas?

— ¿Qué?

— No me hagas repetírtelo más veces, Darío. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tomando drogas?

— Yo… —Darío comprendió que debía responder sin mostrarse dubitativo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y tragó saliva porque la garganta se le había quedado seca—. Era la primera vez, papá.

— ¿Quieres engañarme? Porque es lo único que faltaba.

— No te engaño. Ha sido la primera vez.

Ricardo lo miró fijamente. El chico tuvo la sensación de que le estaba leyendo la mente y retrocedió un paso, aturdido y sabedor de que nunca sería capaz de mentirle a ese hombre.

— ¿Quién ha conseguido la droga? —Preguntó de nuevo, sin hacer comentario alguno sobre la anterior respuesta de su hijo. Darío no quería chivarse, pero Ricardo insistió—. ¿Has sido tú?

— Papá…

— Si has sido tú, quiero que me digas a quién se la has comprado.

— Yo no…

— Si ha sido Alfie, también quiero saberlo.

Darío guardó silencio. No era un chivato. Nunca había delatado a nadie y nunca lo haría. La cuestión era que aquel asunto no era una travesura de niños. Era un asunto muy serio y Ricardo Vallejo no iba a dejar el agua correr. Estaba al límite de su paciencia.

— ¿No te das cuenta de lo grave que es esto, Darío? La única forma de empeorarlo es que, o bien me engañes, o bien te quedes callado como un idiota. Dime ahora mismo de dónde habéis sacado la marihuana o lo averiguaré por mí mismo.

Era capaz de hacer eso y mucho más. Los efectos de la droga cada vez era menores y su sonrojo iba en aumento con cada segundo que pasaba. Darío sabía que era inútil resistirse, así que carraspeó y habló en un susurro.

— Se la han dado a Alfie. Supongo que la habrá comprado. Dijo que podríamos celebrar el fin del curso.

— No quiero escuchar las razones que has tenido para drogarte. ¿Quién se la dio a Alfie?

— No sé cómo se llama. Es un amigo de Maisie.

— ¿Maisie también consume?

— No lo sé, pero creo que no. Su amigo le dijo a Alfie que ella no debía enterarse.

Ricardo dio unas cuantas vueltas por la estancia. Darío, que permanecía bastante cabizbajo, se atrevió a mirarlo fijamente. Parecía un minotauro salvaje. Prácticamente echaba humo por la nariz.

— ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal, Darío? —Inquirió al cabo de unos segundos, sorprendiendo enormemente a su hijo. Por algún motivo, el chico se sintió fatal. Avergonzado y triste.

— ¿Qué…? Yo…

— He debido equivocarme mucho contigo, porque desde que eras pequeño me he asegurado de que conocieras los peligros de consumir drogas y está visto que he fracasado. ¿Cuál ha sido mi error?

Darío volvió a agachar la cabeza y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Hubiera preferido los gritos. Y con mucha diferencia. Odiaba ver a su padre en ese estado, como si realmente se considerara responsable de sus acciones.

— Yo, papá… Lo siento.

— ¿Lo sientes? Anda, vete a tu cuarto y duérmete. Voy a llamar a tu madre para explicarle lo que ha ocurrido. Y te quiero despierto muy temprano. Vamos a hacer un viajecito.

Darío no protestó. Le horrorizaba que su madre también fuera a enterarse de lo que había hecho, pero era inevitable. Estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta para preguntarle a su progenitor cuál sería su castigo. Desapareció en un parpadeo y Ricardo se quedó muy quieto, con los brazos caídos y la incredulidad presente en rostro.

Había visto como Alfie tiraba el canuto por la ventana. Al principio había pensado que no era más que un cigarro y que se había librado de él para que Mary no lo pillara. Incluso se había reído un poco, pero cuando se acercó y comprobó que se trataba de un porro, la ira le subió desde las puntas de los pies hasta la cabeza. Estaba dispuesto a abroncar al chaval, pero al descubrir que Darío estaba con él apenas fue capaz de creérselo.

Él mejor que nadie sabía la clase de mierda que eras las drogas. Incluso las más inofensivas en apariencia podían ser como una maldición letal. Y si no que se lo preguntaran a Doc, que de vez en cuando aún sufría la tentación de dejarse llevar por el alcohol. Nunca había deseado que su hijo cayera en aquella trampa mortal y lo había educado para que comprendiera sus peligros. Pensó que lo había conseguido, que la adolescencia tranquila de Darío era una señal de que lo había hecho bien, pero se le acababan de romper todos los esquemas.

Darío fumaba droga. Sabía que le decía la verdad al afirmar que era la primera vez, pero pensaba atajar aquello antes de que fuera un problema de difícil solución. El viaje que pensaba hacer era del todo improvisado y Ricardo estaba seguro de que resultaría de lo más efectivo. Cuando Darío viera lo que iba a ver, se le quitarían las ganas de hacer el idiota para siempre.

Una vez sus nervios se templaron un poco, llamó a Clara. Ni por un instante se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de no decirle nada. Desde que Darío era un bebé, habían compartido cada una de sus experiencias vitales y esperaban poder seguir así durante mucho tiempo. Lo único que lamentó fue disgustarla de aquella manera. Le costó un poco dar crédito a sus palabras y después se ofreció a viajar de inmediato hasta Madrid, pero Ricardo logró tranquilizarla.

— Déjalo en mis manos. Cuando vuelva a casa, podrás regañarle todo lo que quieras, pero deja que intente arreglar esto a mi manera. Confía en mí, Clara. Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Ella discutió un poco, pero terminó cediendo. A Ricardo le costó bastante conciliar el sueño, pero cada segundo que pasaba estaba más convencido de lo correcto de sus acciones.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Huelva. Al día siguiente.<strong>_

Don Julio Cabrera siempre se levantaba a las seis de la mañana. Fuera invierno o verano, hiciera frío y calor, nunca perdía su costumbre de madrugar. Le gustaba hacerlo. Desde que ingresara en el seminario siendo un chaval, se había ido acostumbrando a la rutina, aunque necesitaba tomarse un buen café para ganar fuerzas y empezar el día con energía.

Aquella noche había sido bastante calurosa y no había dormido demasiado bien. Pese a ello, realizó sus actividades diarias con total normalidad. Estuvo inmerso en labores administrativas hasta las ocho de la mañana. Las enfermeras que se quedaban de guardia por la noche pasaron por su despacho para despedirse y don Julio se reunió con el sanador Gregorio Paz cuando eran casi y media. Uno de los pacientes terminales había empeorado considerablemente en los últimos días y era necesario vigilarlo constantemente.

Don Julio miró al enfermo con pena. Era un chaval que ni siquiera tenía treinta años. Había empezado con las drogas muggles a los trece años y con las pociones a los diecisiete. En algún momento se había contagiado de SIDA, seguramente al compartir jeringuilla con algún portador, y había sido imposible hacer nada por él. A principios de verano había pillado un resfriado que se había convertido en neumonía porque andaba muy bajo de defensas.

— Creo que lo mejor será sedarle —Dijo el sanador después de someterle a unos cuantos hechizos—. Está sufriendo mucho y no deben quedarle más de un par de días.

— ¿No podemos esperar un poco más? Aún estoy intentando localizar a sus padres para que vengan a verle.

— Entiendo lo que quieres hacer, pero no creo que sea conveniente esperar. Está muy mal y la situación es irreversible. Lo único que se puede hacer por él es aliviarle el dolor.

— Confiaba en que pudieran reconciliarse.

— Lo sé. Admiro tus buenas intenciones, Julio, pero no siempre podemos conseguir lo que queremos.

Don Julio asintió y miró con lástima al paciente. Tomó una decisión, dura pero necesaria.

— Dame un par de horas. Si no consigo hacer que sus padres vengan, podrás sedarle.

— De acuerdo. Mientras tanto, iré a visitar al señor Hurtado.

— No pronuncies su nombre muy alto —Bromeó el sacerdote—. Ya sabes lo que podría pasarnos si alguien se entera de que está aquí.

— Como si su adicción no fuera un secreto a voces dentro del mundo mágico —El sanador apretó el brazo de don Julio—. Nos vemos más tarde. Que tengas un buen día.

— Igualmente, Grego.

El sanador Paz era un hombre alto y delgado que daba largas zancadas al caminar. Don Julio, en cambio, era bajito y achaparrado y daba pasitos cortos pero veloces. Tenía ochenta años recién cumplidos, el pelo de un tono gris oscuro y los ojos marrones. Usaba gafas desde siempre y aún conservaba el teléfono móvil que se había comprado a principios de los años noventa.

Grego y Julio empezaron a trabajar juntos en el centro de desintoxicación hacía ya diez años. El sacerdote fue uno de los fundadores del mismo, allá por el año noventa y cuatro, y conocía perfectamente al dueño de todo aquello. De hecho, su primer encontronazo con Ricardo Vallejo fue a principios de los ochenta, cuando don Julio era el párroco de la pequeña iglesia de un barrio marginal de Madrid. Vallejo no era un católico practicante, de hecho, el cura no pensaba que fuera siquiera un creyente, pero acudió a su iglesia en busca de un poco de consuelo y encontró mucho más. A un brujo sacerdote, para empezar. Un guía, un amigo y un socio para ir un poco más allá.

Aunque el centro perteneciera al Grupo Vallejo, Ricardo se pasaba por allí muy de vez en cuando. Confiaba ciegamente en la gestión de don Julio y no le gustaba demasiado ver a los pacientes debido a ciertas cosas que había hecho en el pasado. Ricardo quería ayudar a los toxicómanos y, aunque una buena parte de los enfermos costeaban su ingreso allí, nunca faltaba un lugar para los más pobres y miserables. En esa situación se encontraba aquel joven desahuciado y media docena de enfermos crónicos que, en lugar de esperar la muerte en la calle, lo hacían trabajando en los huertos que rodeaban la edificación.

Don Julio se disponía a supervisar las labores de ese grupito de internos cuando vio a Ricardo en mitad de un pasillo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y cara de malas pulgas y lo acompañaban dos chavales muy jovencitos que tenían cara de absoluto desconcierto. ¿Acaso le traía un par de enfermos? ¿Se trataría de un tema más personal? Sin saber muy bien a qué atenerse, se acercó a ellos y saludó a Vallejo con cordialidad.

— Ricardo, no te esperábamos. ¿Avisaste de que ibas a venir?

— Es más bien una visita sorpresa —Ricardo se mordió el interior del carrillo y echó un vistazo a su alrededor—. ¿Cómo va todo?

— Más o menos como siempre. Hace tres días ingresamos a una paciente muggle. Un primo de su madre es brujo y le recomendó el centro. Es una chica muy jovencita y está embarazada.

— ¿Ya la ha visto el sanador Paz?

— Dice que es posible que el bebé nazca con el síndrome de abstinencia. La chica está de siete meses.

Ricardo suspiró. Casi nunca se interesaba por los casos que atendían en el centro. Intentó no pensar en ese pobre bebé que nacería en unas pocas semanas y se centró en el motivo que lo había llevado hasta allí. Sin más preámbulos, estiró un brazo para que sus acompañantes se acercaran.

— Julio, quiero presentarte a mi hijo.

— Así que este es Darío. Encantado de conocerte, joven. Tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti.

El chico le estrechó la mano con aire dubitativo. Seguía sin tener idea de qué iba todo eso, aunque empezaba a imaginarse qué clase de sitio era ese lugar.

— Éste es Alfred. Es un buen amigo de Darío.

Don Julio también saludó al otro chaval, mientras hablaba con cierto reproche.

— Debiste presentarnos antes. Tantos años escuchándote hablar sobre el chico. ¡Mira qué grande está ya!

— Sabes que hay cosas que prefiero no mezclar.

— Sí. Y mucho me temo que estoy en el lado oscuro de tu vida.

— ¿El lado oscuro? —A pesar de que la vergüenza aún le duraba y de no desear contrariar a su padre ni un poco, Darío no pudo contenerse.

— Todos tenemos un lado oscuro, pero no soy quién para hablarte de eso —Don Julio sonrió—. ¿Pasa algo, Ricardo? No me negarás que no es muy normal que vengas acompañado de tu hijo y su amigo.

— Ayer pillé a estos dos imbéciles fumándose un porro —Explicó con sequedad. Darío se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Alfie hundió la cabeza entre los hombros y se abrazó a sí mismo—. He pensado en darles una vueltecita por el centro para que vean lo que podría llegar a pasarles si siguieran por ese camino.

Don Julio pensó que, tal vez, el hombre estaba siendo un poco drástico, pero asintió de todos modos y le dio el visto bueno al tour turístico. Sin duda, esos dos chavalines terminarían muy impresionados.

— Este sitio es tuyo, Ricardo. Puedes venir cuándo quieras y pasearte por dónde te apetezca. Eso sí, sería conveniente que no pasaras a esa habitación. Tenemos a un enfermo en fase terminal y debemos respetar su intimidad.

— Seré prudente y respetuoso, Julio. No te preocupes.

—De acuerdo. Si me disculpáis tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas.

El sacerdote se alejó rumbo a su despacho. Ricardo se asomó por una de las ventanas que daban a la parte delantera y comprobó que hacía un día muy bonito. Caluroso pero bonito.

— ¿Qué es este sitio, papá? —Preguntó Darío con suavidad. Desde que se había levantado, el chico anduvo con pies de plomo. Sin duda, deseaba reconciliarse con su progenitor lo antes posible.

— Es una clínica de desintoxicación para magos y muggles toxicómanos.

Darío parpadeó y Alfie soltó un silbidito.

— ¿De verdad es tuyo?

— Sólo soy el socio capitalista. Don Julio es el que verdaderamente sabe cómo dirigir el cotarro. El centro es más suyo que mío.

Y, sin poder evitarlo, los recuerdos de Ricardo viajaron a un día muy lejano del año noventa y cuatro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Huelva. 6 de abril de 1994.<strong>_

Los pintores acababan de terminar con el último pasillo. Aún quedaban bastantes cosas por hacer, pero don Julio Cabrera estaba convencido de que el centro podría abrir sus puertas para el verano. Todavía tenían que contratar a una buena parte del personal sanitario, pero el sacerdote ya le había echado el ojo a un par de buenos profesionales. Aunque Ricardo Vallejo estaba costeando todo el proyecto, no se mojaba demasiado con el tema de la organización y don Julio creía entender por qué. Sin duda, ese hombre había cometido muchos pecados en su vida, pero por fortuna para él estaba arrepentido y deseaba redimirse.

— Buenos días, Julio —Y pensando en el rey de Roma, acababa de aparecerse ante sus ojos como por arte de magia. Y estaba de muy buen humor—. ¡Vaya! Esto tiene muy buena pinta.

— Hasta ahora todos los _artistillas_ están terminando el trabajo en las fechas previstas. Todo va sobre ruedas.

— Ya lo veo, ya. Hasta me sabe un poco mal decirte lo que tengo que decirte. Sé que supondrá mucho trabajo extra, pero creo que merecerá la pena.

— Mientras no pretendas que añadamos una nueva planta al edificio.

— Bueno —Ricardo esbozó una de sus sonrisas repletas de picardía—. Por ahí van los tiros.

— ¡Venga, hombre! No me fastidies ahora.

— Nada más lejos de mi intención. Lo que pasa es que he estado pensando en que no tiene sentido que admitamos únicamente a pacientes mágicos. Hay muchos brujos que tienen familiares muggles y me parece que lo más lógico es que también los aceptemos a ellos.

— Eso podría ser un embrollo, Ricardo. Ya nos está resultando un poco difícil mantener en secreto nuestras actividades como para aceptar muggles.

— Estadísticamente hablando, hay más muggles drogadictos que brujos.

— Hay centros especiales para…

— Hubo un tiempo en el que no me tembló el pulso a la hora de venderles a ellos también —Ricardo interrumpió lo que tenía toda la pinta de convertirse en un discurso—. Se lo debo.

Bajo esa fachada de hombre cínico y despreocupado, se ocultaba un ser atormentado por las culpas del pasado. Don Julio lo sabía mejor que nadie y por eso suspiró de aquella manera. Y aceptó la proposición. Después de todo, él era un individuo piadoso y, aunque fuera complicado de llevar a cabo, lo que Ricardo proponía no era imposible.

— Vamos a tener que buscar un ingeniero mágico si realmente quieres ampliar el edificio.

— En realidad había pensado en construir otro un poco más allá. Tenemos terreno de sobra y podríamos separar los pacientes muggles de los mágicos sin más complicaciones.

— Pero eso sería como empezar de nuevo.

— Más o menos —Ricardo parecía estar disculpándose por esa idea de última hora.

— La apertura se retrasará.

— No hará falta. Podemos empezar a tratar a pacientes magos mientras se construye el otro pabellón.

— Eres un liante, Ricardo.

— Y tengo grandes ideas. No me digas que no.

Don Julio suspiró. Aquello no hacía más que complicar las cosas, pero le gustaba el nuevo proyecto. Siempre se había preocupado de brujos y muggles por igual y no pensaba cambiar ahora. Quería ayudar al mayor número de personas que fuera posible y no le quedó más remedio que asentir y dar el visto bueno.

— Tengo que buscar personal sanitario, pero en cuanto solucione eso hablaré con el ingeniero que se encargó de la primera parte del proyecto. Eso sí, te agradecería que te encargaras de solucionar todo el papeleo ministerial. Estoy a tope de trabajo y, aunque te pienses lo contrario, también soy humano.

— Veré qué puedo hacer para ayudarte. Muchas gracias, Julio.

El sacerdote asintió y decidió hacer referencia al estado de ánimo de su interlocutor.

— Te veo muy contento hoy. ¿Ha pasado algo?

— Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Darío. Dimos una pequeña fiesta y se lo pasó de miedo.

— Ya tiene dos años. ¿No es cierto?

— Parece mentira lo rápido que pasa el tiempo.

— Sí —Y, hablando sobre ello, don Julio consultó la hora en su reloj—. No quiero parecer brusco, pero si no tienes nada más que decirme, tendría que volver al trabajo.

— Claro, perdona por la interrupción. Creo que yo iré al ministerio esta misma mañana. Odio la burocracia, pero es algo necesario si quieres ser un tipo honrado.

— ¿Y tú quieres serlo, Ricardo?

— Eso creo.

Don Julio asintió y se quedó con ganas de añadir algo más cuando Ricardo Vallejo se desapareció. Sí, realmente estaba intentando cambiar y, por el momento, no lo hacía nada mal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>De regreso a 2009.<strong>_

— Quiero que me dé el alta hoy mismo.

— No puedo hacer eso, señor Hurtado. Su familia desea mantenerle internado hasta que se reponga por completo.

— Me da igual lo que quieran ese atajo de desagradecidos. Quiero el alta y punto.

Gregorio Paz frunció el ceño. Cristóbal Hurtado había pasado por el centro de rehabilitación en varias ocasiones y siempre era el mismo cuento. Su familia ignoraba con más o menos acierto su problema hasta que el hombre organizaba algún desastre y decidían tomar cartas en el asunto. Después, se pasaba un par de meses internado, reclamaba el alta, soltaba unas cuantas amenazas y se iba, con o sin el consentimiento de sus familiares.

— No está ni mucho menos restablecido de su adicción. Si tuviera un poco más de paciencia, podría recuperarse por completo antes de volver a su vida normal.

— No soy un adicto. Sé controlar lo que consumo. Y quiero irme de una vez.

El sanador asintió, cansado de discutir con ese cabezota insufrible. Era imposible ayudar a un toxicómano que se negaba a reconocer que tenía un problema, así que hizo un par de anotaciones en su informe y se dispuso a seguir con su ronda.

— Hablaré con don Julio y ya veremos qué podemos hacer por usted.

— No me ha entendido bien, matasanos. Le he dicho que me voy a ir de aquí hoy mismo.

Gregorio no respondió. Se dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación. Nada más salir al pasillo, se encontró con Ricardo Vallejo. Los dos chavales que le acompañaban estaban extraordinariamente serios, incluso un poco pálidos.

— Buenos días, Grego. ¿Qué tal la mañana?

— Más o menos —El sanador estrechó la mano del que era algo así como su jefe—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Ricardo aprovechó para presentar a Darío y a Alfie y comentó algo sobre mostrar la realidad a los adolescentes descerebrados. Gregorio tuvo que sonreír porque, a juzgar por las expresiones de los chavales, estaban aprendiendo una valiosa lección.

— Si seguís por este pasillo, justo hasta el final, podréis salir a los huertos. Seguro que os gustan.

Gregorio se había tomado aquella libertad porque no consideró oportuno hablar sobre Cristóbal Hurtado con ellos delante. Darío y Alfie se fueron a buen paso, tal vez ansiosos por escapar del ambiente un tanto opresivo de aquel lugar.

— ¿Sabías que Hurtado vuelve a estar ingresado? —Dijo una vez los chicos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos. Ricardo apenas frunció el ceño, sin dejar entrever que tenía una historia bastante complicada con el enfermo—. Su madre lo trajo a principios del verano, después de que llegara colocado a casa y le pegara un par de bofetones a su hija.

— No me sorprende nada que haya llegado a esos extremos. Aunque espero que la mujer se haya atrevido a denunciar de una vez.

— Me temo que la mujer sigue deseando mantener las apariencias. Por eso no se cansa de decir que su marido anda de misión diplomática por no sé qué país de África.

— Si quiere comportarse como una idiota es su problema —Ricardo se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Cómo está progresando esta vez?

— Igual que siempre. Dice que controla, que no es adicto y no tiene ningún problema y que quiere irse a su casa hoy mismo —Grego sonrió—. A lo mejor, si entras ahí y le sueltas cuatro frescas, consigues que se le caiga la cara de vergüenza y decide quedarse, aunque sólo sea por orgullo.

— O a lo mejor intenta pegarme. No me gustaría tener que usar la violencia estando mi hijo tan cerca.

— Ya veo. Entonces tendré que hablar con don Julio. No nos queda más remedio que dejar que se vaya.

— Esto no es una cárcel. Si sigue empeñado en no ver la realidad, no se puede hacer nada. Dejad que se largue, a ver si revienta de una vez.

— Mira que puedes llegar a ser bruto.

Ricardo se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que Cristóbal Hurtado le caía fatal. Se habían conocido en los campamentos de verano durante el único año que tuvo ocasión de ir allí y ese mamón gilipollas le había hecho una jugarreta que aún tenía bien guardada en su cabeza. Con el tiempo, coincidieron más veces porque Hurtado era un gran aficionado a las drogas y Ricardo estaba más que dispuesto a proporcionárselas. A pesar de no sentir gran simpatía por él, quería que se recuperara igual que quería que se recuperaran los demás, pero no iba a llorar por ese idiota porque hacía mucho tiempo que su pasado quedó atrás y Hurtado no había dejado de consumir, sino que se había buscado otro camello.

— Voy a ver qué hacen los chicos.

— Nos vemos, Ricardo.

Gregorio retomó su camino y Vallejo no tardó en reunirse con su hijo y Alfie. Los chicos observaban con cierto interés como media docena de hombres y mujeres flaquísimos y paliduchos regaban la tierra.

— Están terminales —Dijo sin más miramientos, aunque procurando que los pacientes no le escucharan—. Seguramente ninguno de ellos llegue vivo a fin de año.

Darío y Alfie le miraron con tristeza y consternación. No hizo falta que dijeran nada para que Ricardo se diera cuenta de que su plan había salido bien. Y se alegraba por ello.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí voy a contar por hoy. Sí, vale, Julia no ha aparecido, pero antes de que veamos cómo es su relación con Ricardo, he querido meterme de lleno en el centro de desintoxicación. Si adivináis de quién es familia la mujer, os regalo un capi especial con lo queráis leer. Como pista, os digo que aparece en este capítulo. ¡Venga, apostad, apostad! Ya cierro el pico. ¿Tenéis algo que decir?<em>


	63. Lo impensable III

**LO IMPENSABLE III**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puerto Mágico de Bilbao. 3 de Septiembre de 2001.<strong>_

Julia García dejó la última carpeta sobre el escritorio y echó un vistazo a su inseparable cuadernillo de tapas rojas. Repasó mentalmente todo lo que necesitaba para poner al día a su jefe y sonrió con satisfacción. Le encantaba esa sensación placentera que se le quedaba en el cuerpo tras cumplir con su trabajo.

Ricardo Vallejo regresaba a su puesto al frente de la empresa después de tres años en prisión y un mes de vacaciones en compañía de su hijo. Cuando habló con él la noche anterior, estaba entusiasmado y ansioso por retomar sus labores y Julia deseaba facilitarle las cosas. Consideraba que había sido condenado de forma totalmente injusta y se había esforzado por mantener sus negocios a flote durante todo ese tiempo. Quería que el señor Vallejo supiera que podía contar con su apoyo, que estaba dispuesta a ayudarle cuanto fuera necesario.

Julia recordó el día que vio a su jefe por primera vez. Fue en el año noventa y seis. Por aquel entonces, estaba trabajando en Pociones Moltó y, aunque se sentía a gusto en la empresa, sabía que allí nunca podría hacer realidad sus ambiciones laborales. Los Moltó eran una gran familia de magos talentosos y, aunque se esforzara muchísimo en su búsqueda de un ascenso, siempre habría algún Moltó que lo haría igual o mejor que ella. Por eso entregó su currículo en el puerto de Bilbao y por eso acudió a su entrevista con Ricardo Vallejo consumida por los nervios.

Pasaron quince días hasta que la llamaron. Julia ya había perdido toda esperanza de conseguir el empleo, pero el mismísimo señor Vallejo se puso en contacto con ella para comunicarle que el puesto era suyo. Julia se había esforzado a tope para ganarse su confianza y muy pronto se había convertido en la mano derecha de su jefe. Tanto fue así, que siempre la dejaba encargada de sus asuntos cuando se ausentaba.

Durante los tres años transcurridos desde su ingreso en Atalanta, la fábrica había aumentado su volumen de negocio y proporcionaba unos ingresos bastante considerables. Julia se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma y estaba deseosa por ver la cara que pondría el señor Vallejo cuando comprendiera el alcance del éxito empresarial.

Dio un respingo cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió. Ricardo Vallejo seguía siendo tan puntual como siempre y presentaba un aspecto distinguido. Continuaba vistiendo sus trajes hechos a medida, su corbata lucía un nudo perfecto y su pelo estaba pulcramente peinado.

— Buenos días, señora García —El hombre la saludó con absoluta cordialidad—. Veo que aún mantiene su costumbre de llegar al trabajo antes que nadie.

— Buenos días, señor Vallejo —Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa amable—. Quería que todo estuviera en orden para su regreso.

— Muchas gracias. Como siempre, ha realizado una labor muy meticulosa.

— Cuando quiera, puedo explicarle como ha progresado la fábrica en los últimos meses. He preparado toda la documentación para que pueda ver el balance económico de los últimos años. También he actualizado la lista con el personal después de que algunos de los obreros británicos decidieran volver a su país tras la guerra. Hemos tenido que contratar a bastantes trabajadores nuevos.

— Estoy ansioso por ponerme manos a la obra, pero he decidido tomarme este primer día con calma. Ya sabe lo que cuesta volver a la rutina después de unas largas vacaciones.

— Por supuesto —Julia sonrió—. Si necesita cualquier cosa, estaré en mi oficina.

— Muchas gracias por ocuparse de todo durante mi ausencia, señora García. No sé qué hubiera sido de la fábrica sin usted.

Julia aceptó el cumplido con una leve inclinación de cabeza y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El día no podría haber empezado mejor. Ricardo Vallejo apreciaba sinceramente el esfuerzo de los demás y acostumbraba a recompensarlo con bastante generosidad. Ella ya no podía aspirar a nada más en el ámbito laboral puesto que sólo el señor Vallejo estaba por encima de ella en el organigrama de la empresa, pero le alegraba haber sido capaz de mostrarle su lealtad. Para el hombre, la lealtad era algo muy importante. Y para Julia también.

Sus tacones resonaron por los pasillos hasta que llegó a su propio despacho, ubicado también en la planta superior de la fábrica. Desde su ventana circular tenía una asombrosa vista del océano. La oficina era acogedora, cómoda y práctica, y Julia se sentía como un pez dentro del agua moviéndose entre armarios archivadores y carpetas de cartón. Se sentó frente a su amplio escritorio de madera oscura y encendió el ordenador. Tenía que preparar un pedido de material industrial mágico para una naviera canadiense y los informes no podían esperar ni cinco minutos más. Pasó una buena parte de la mañana totalmente enfrascada en el trabajo, hasta que a mediodía alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta. Julia se puso en pie cuando vio al señor Vallejo frente a ella.

— ¿Interrumpo? Si está muy ocupada, puedo volver más tarde.

— No importa, puede pasar.

El hombre asintió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, observando con gesto impasible el organizado desorden que constantemente rodeaba a Julia, y tomó asiento frente a ella.

— He estado echando un vistazo a toda la documentación que ha preparado para mí y me he dado cuenta de que en los últimos años la fábrica ha obtenido grandes beneficios.

— Así es. Al principio nos costó un poco de esfuerzo abrir mercado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que existían unas cuantas empresas bien posicionadas en otros países del mundo mágico, pero hubo dos operaciones que salieron especialmente bien y nos permitieron ampliar nuestra cartera de clientes. Vamos progresando día a día.

— También he observado que en un par de ocasiones han surgido problemas con el dueño del puerto mágico.

— Nos ha puesto peros con algunos de los fletes, pero finalmente resolvimos satisfactoriamente el conflicto.

Ricardo Vallejo guardó silencio un instante y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Es usted consciente de que el director del puerto no siente una gran simpatía hacia mí?

— La relación personal que exista entre ustedes no debería suponer ningún problema a la hora de hacer negocios.

— Pero los supone. Y no se crea que me pilla por sorpresa, señora García. He tenido que vérmelas con bastantes huesos duros de roer y estoy acostumbrado a que no todo el mundo se fíe de mi persona.

Julia había oído rumores que relacionaban al señor Vallejo con el mundo del crimen, pero no les daba mucho crédito. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para él, se había mostrado como un hombre respetuoso con la ley. Si se obviaba el asunto de los inmigrantes británicos, por supuesto.

— Si cree que lidiar con ese hombre le supone algún problema, yo puedo encargarme perfectamente de tratar con él.

— Le agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero tengo otra cosa en mente —Vallejo hizo una pausa un tanto melodramática y sonrió—. Vamos a comprar el puerto.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Como ya sabe, los negocios del Grupo Vallejo van mucho más allá de esta fábrica. Usted ha hecho un espléndido trabajo manteniéndose al frente y estoy convencido de haber dejado a gente de confianza y muy bien capacitada encargada de los otros negocios. Desde que entré en prisión, no he invertido el dinero de los beneficios y ya va siendo hora de hacerlo. ¿Qué mejor que comprar un puerto mágico?

Julia se quedó boquiabierta. Sabía que Ricardo Vallejo era muy rico y muy ambicioso, pero aquella revelación le había pillado absolutamente por sorpresa. Supuso que él esperaba que le orientara de alguna manera, así que puso sus pensamientos en orden y habló.

— No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea. Necesitará disponer de una gran cantidad de dinero, mucho más de lo que piensa.

— Hagamos una cosa —El señor Vallejo sonrió y se puso en pie—. En los próximos días le haré llegar los balances de mis otras empresas. Le daré algún tiempo para que les eche un vistazo y, entonces, me dirá su opinión respecto a la compra de la fábrica. Hasta entonces, dejo que siga con su trabajo.

El hombre abandonó el despacho sin añadir nada más. Julia se quedó muy quieta un instante, preguntándose hasta qué punto era rico su jefe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Burgos. Mucho más tarde.<strong>_

El barrio mágico de la ciudad castellana era uno de los más pequeños de la península. Apenas contaba con dos calles entrecruzadas en las que se ubicaban unas cuantas tiendas y algunas viviendas. Había conocido su esplendor durante los años en que fue capital del reino de Castilla, pero con el paso de los siglos sus gentes se fueron trasladando a lugares más prósperos y quedó en el abandono hasta que, a mediados del siglo pasado, un buen puñado de antiguas familias oriundas de la zona decidieron darle un poco de lustre y devolverla a la vida.

La familia materna de Julia fue una de las impulsoras del proyecto. Poco a poco iban llegando magos y brujas procedentes de lugares cercanos y doña Elvira, la madre de Julia, no se cansaba de organizar saraos y reuniones que, aunque a ella le parecían un tanto rancios, resultaban bastante efectivos.

Julia se había criado en la ciudad, pero en cuanto cumplió los dieciocho años se fue de casa. Primero a estudiar a Madrid y, más tarde, a trabajar a Valencia. En la capital del Turia vivió los años de su primer matrimonio, pero tras el divorcio regresó a Madrid. Y tras una nueva decepción amorosa, sintió la necesidad de volver a Burgos. Su madre había insistido en que se instalara en su casa, pero Julia optó por alquilar un piso en uno de los edificios de nueva construcción del barrio mágico.

Tan solo llevaba dos meses viviendo allí. Le parecía mentira que hubiera pasado tan poco tiempo desde Álvaro la dejara para irse con esa mujer. Ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de arreglar todo el papeleo, pero Julia estaba deseando librarse de ese cerdo. Se sentía especialmente dolida porque él le había jurado que siempre se quedaría a su lado y le había fallado en el peor momento posible

Cuando llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos. Había sido un día muy duro y estaba absolutamente agotada. Lo único que le apetecía era darse un baño con sales aromáticas, comerse algo que tuviera mucha grasa y sentarse a leer un libro hasta caerse de sueño. Por eso, gruñó cuando las protecciones de la casa temblaron y alguien se materializó en mitad de su sala de estar.

— ¡Mamá! —Protestó enérgicamente al reconocer a esa mujer morena y flaca—. Te he dicho mil veces que llames a la puerta, como todo el mundo.

— ¡Ay, Juli! No me vengas con ésas precisamente ahora. Ha pasado algo horrible.

Julia se puso en pie y la miró con preocupación. Por un momento temió que le hubiera ocurrido algo a su padre. Últimamente don Damián no andaba muy bien del corazón. Sus temores se disiparon en cuanto su madre siguió hablando.

— Ha sido Cristóbal otra vez. Su mujer lo ha encontrado tirado en el suelo del cuarto de baño. Tenía una brecha horrible en la frente y había sangre por todas partes.

— Y supongo que estaba drogado hasta las cejas.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Elvira negó la realidad, pero por suerte había aprendido a aceptarla. El que seguía en sus trece de que a Cristobalito no le pasaba nada era el tío Ernesto, que se empeñaba en defender la perfección de su familia. Para él, Julia era una ovejita negra que había dejado dos corazones rotos en el camino.

— Creo que esta vez ha sido peor que las otras. Han tenido que llevarlo a San Mateo. Por lo visto, tenía la tensión altísima.

— ¡Cómo no! En una de éstas, tu sobrino se queda en el sitio.

— No digas eso, hija.

— ¿Y qué quieres que diga? Es obvio que Cristóbal perdió el control hace mucho. Si los tíos o su mujer no hacen algo para pararle, va a terminar muy mal.

— ¡Cómo si fuera fácil!

— Es fácil. Lo que les pasa es que no quieren que nadie sepa que tiene un problema. Mientras sigan escondiendo la verdad, nada mejorará.

— Pero, hija. ¿Tú sabes lo que diría la gente? Los enemigos del tío se arrojarían contra él como perros de presa y Cristóbal. ¡Ay, pobre! Seguramente perdería su empleo. Y es un buen trabajador, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

— Pues nada, mamá. Cuando el primo se pase de la raya y se muera, ya se encargará el tío Ernesto de inventarse alguna mentira para mantener limpio el nombre de la familia. Cualquier cosa es preferible a aceptar la realidad y actuar en consecuencia.

Su madre la miró fijamente, muy seria y disgustada. Si bien era cierto que era consciente de los problemas familiares, estaba de acuerdo con su hermano en que lo preferible era mantenerlo todo en secreto. Siempre le había preocupado mucho el qué dirán y eso le había costado alguna que otra discusión con Julia. No veía con buenos ojos que se hubiera separado, aunque en esa segunda ocasión parecía estar sobrellevándolo todo mucho mejor.

— Te pones insoportable cuando se trata de Cristóbal. Se nota que no te cae bien.

— No se trata de si me cae bien o mal, mamá. Tiene un problema que no se resolverá por sí solo. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que el silencio no le hace ningún bien?

— ¡Y qué sabrás tú! —Doña Elvira chasqueó la lengua, ansiosa por terminar con esa charla—. No tienes ni idea de lo mal que lo están pasando los tíos.

— Porque ellos quieren. Sabes que Cristóbal empezó con la droga de jovencito.

— ¡Juli!

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tampoco puedo llamar a las cosas por su nombre?

— Mira, vamos a dejarlo —Doña Elvira agitó la cabeza, en absoluto dispuesta a seguir con la conversación—. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Seguro que no te quieres venir a casa?

— Estoy bien, mamá. No te preocupes.

— ¿Has hablado con Álvaro?

— Mi abogado se ha puesto en contacto con el suyo para acelerar los trámites de la separación y organizar la venta de la casa de Valencia.

— Deberías dejarte de abogados y hablar cara a cara con él. A lo mejor, lo vuestro aún tiene arreglo.

Julia abrió la boca, indignada y sorprendida a partes iguales. Le había contado con pelos y señales lo que había pasado con ese hombre y su madre sugería una reconciliación.

— Álvaro me ha estado poniendo los cuernos durante dos años. Me ha dejado para irse con la otra.

— Pero sólo lo ha hecho por lo del embarazo…

— ¡Mamá! Más motivo aún para no querer saber nada de él.

— Entiendo que estés enfadada, Juli, pero pasar por otro divorcio es… —Doña Elvira se frotó los brazos como si le dieran escalofríos—. Y Álvaro es tan buen chico.

— ¿Sabes qué? Ahora soy yo la que quiere dejar de hablar.

— Sé razonable.

— ¿Te estás escuchando, mamá? Quieres que vuelva con un hombre que se ha pasado la mitad de nuestro matrimonio mintiéndome.

— A lo mejor sólo quería tener un hijo. Y como tú no…

— Basta —Julia la interrumpió antes de que pudiera añadir algo más. Por lo general, su madre no solía actuar con tanta torpeza frente a ella, así que su comportamiento se debería a la consternación que le había ocasionado la actitud de Cristóbal—. No pienso volver con Álvaro. Si tanto te gusta, cásate tú con él.

— ¡Vigila esa boca, Julia!

— Si no tienes nada más que decir, estoy cansada.

Su madre había conseguido enfadarla y, aunque seguramente se arrepentiría de ser tan brusca con ella, en ese momento le apetecía quedarse sola. Descubrir las mentiras de su ex -marido aún le dolía en el alma y necesitaba respirar. Doña Elvira frunció el ceño, pero pareció comprender que se había pasado un poco y se marchó sin reprocharle su falta de hospitalidad. Una vez a solas, Julia se dejó caer en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Se le había quitado el hambre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puerto Mágico de Bilbao. 15 de septiembre de 2001.<strong>_

Julia no acostumbraba a trabajar los sábados, pero después del divorcio había empezado a acudir a Bilbao incluso por las tardes. Además, el señor Vallejo había cumplido su promesa de pasarle un montón de información relacionada con el Grupo Vallejo y se había pasado los últimos días examinándola con cuidado y atención. Los negocios de su jefe funcionaban bastante bien en conjunto y, aunque la operación resultaría un tanto arriesgada, comprar el puerto no le parecía una mala idea. Quizá le supusiera una inversión importante, pero no tardaría en dar sus frutos. Unos frutos de lo más apetitosos, estaba claro.

Julia decidió que el lunes hablaría con él. Estaba bastante segura de que el señor Vallejo no estaría por la fábrica durante ese día. Los fines de semana le tocaba cuidar de su hijo y, si existía algo más importante en su vida que los negocios, ése era Darío. Lamentando internamente que hubiera llegado momento de regresar a casa, Julia comenzó a recoger sus cosas y salió a los pasillos. Tan sólo los encargados de mantenimiento y seguridad estaban trabajando, así que le sorprendió un poco escuchar como alguien correteaba cerca de allí. Un instante después, dos niños aparecieron corriendo por el pasillo. Julia reconoció a uno de ellos de inmediato.

Llevaba bastante tiempo sin ver a Darío. Durante el tiempo que su padre estuvo en prisión, nadie le había llevado a la fábrica. Había crecido bastante, pero era inconfundible. Le acompañaba un niño de su edad, feúcho y muy flaco, y los dos parecían estar pasándoselo en grande.

— Niños —Su voz sonó severa y los pequeños, que no se habían percatado de su presencia, se pusieron firmes—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Intercambiaron una mirada y Darío dio un paso al frente con decisión.

— Nos ha traído mi padre. Dice que podemos ir donde queramos.

— Debo suponer que tu padre es Ricardo Vallejo —El niño sonrió y asintió con orgullo—. Entonces, la fábrica es prácticamente tuya. No puedo regañaros por andar vagando por ahí.

— No creo.

— De acuerdo entonces. ¿Y puedes decirme dónde está tu padre ahora mismo?

— En su despacho. Nos ha dicho que va a tardar un rato.

— Pues vosotros seguid explorando por ahí mientras hablo con él. ¡Oh! Y ni se os ocurra entrar en mi despacho —Señaló la puerta de su oficina con seriedad—. No me gusta que nadie toque mis cosas. Ni siquiera los dueños de la fábrica.

Darío sonrío y asintió nuevamente. Un instante después, volvía a correr como un loco acompañado por su amigo. A Julia siempre le había caído bien ese crío. Era un niño muy bien educado y bastante espabilado y, aunque desde la lejanía, lo había visto crecer. Estaba convencida de que tendría bastantes encuentros con él a partir de ahora.

Julia no tardó en llegar al despacho de su jefe. Lo encontró sentado frente al ordenador, quizá resolviendo algunos asuntos de última hora. La sorpresa fue evidente en su rostro cuando la vio allí.

— ¡Señora García! ¿Qué hace usted en la fábrica? No me diga que ha estado trabajando.

— Tenía que atender unos asuntos de urgencia.

— Me van a salir caras sus horas extra. Debería prohibirle que venga por aquí los sábados.

— Tenga por seguro que lo hago encantada. No necesito ninguna clase de incentivo.

— Entiendo —Ricardo le señaló con cortesía un butacón de cuero—. Tome asiento, por favor.

Julia siguió sus instrucciones y se acomodó frente a él.

— Acabo de ver a Darío. ¿Sabe que anda curioseando por ahí?

— Me ha pedido permiso para enseñarle la fábrica a su amigo Alfie y no he podido negarme.

— Ha crecido muchísimo. Llevaba algún tiempo sin verle y está enorme.

— Lo sé.

Julia sintió que había dicho algo del todo inadecuado cuando los ojos del hombre se llenaron de tristeza. Cayó en la cuenta de que Ricardo Vallejo había pasado tres años sin ver a su hijo y supo de inmediato que debería haber sido muy duro para él salir de la cárcel y encontrárselo tan alto y tan mayor. Consciente de que lo mejor que podía hacer era cambiar de tema, dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. Por supuesto, estaba relacionado con el trabajo.

— He estado revisando toda la información que me pasó el otro día y creo que la compra del puerto es factible. Arriesgada, pero factible.

Ricardo la observó en silencio y después asintió. Julia se vio en la necesidad de seguir hablando.

— Un buen número de sus negocios da bastantes beneficios. Aunque hay uno que no —Julia se mordió el labio inferior—. De hecho, de un tiempo a esta parte amenaza con dar pérdidas.

— ¿De qué negocio me habla?

— Es una clínica de sanación ubicada en Huelva.

— ¡Oh! Ese negocio. No se preocupe. No me importa lo más mínimo que me cueste el dinero.

— ¿No le preocupa? ¿Por qué?

— Creo que la labor que se lleva a cabo allí es mucho más importante que las ganancias que genere.

— No tiene mucho sentido mantener un negocio que no prospera. Tal vez deberían introducirse algunos ajustes. Si pudiera conocer de primera mano cómo es la empresa, quizá pudiera darle algunos buenos consejos.

— Hablo en serio cuando le digo que no se preocupe, señora García —Ricardo Vallejo sonrió. La tristeza de antes había dejado paso a una especie de orgullo que a Julia se le antojó extraño—. Tal vez le cueste creerlo, pero hay algo de filántropo en mí.

— ¿Filántropo?

— En ocasiones, encuentro placentero ayudar a la gente. Eso es lo que hacemos en la clínica de Huelva.

— ¿Cómo lo hacen, exactamente?

— Procuramos que los pacientes dejen atrás sus adicciones y rehagan sus vidas. Es una clínica de desintoxicación.

Julia se quedó boquiabierta. Quiso decir algo, pero dos pequeños terremotos entraron en tromba en el despacho.

— ¡Papá! ¿A qué no sabes que nos ha dicho uno de los guardias de seguridad?

— No tengo ni la menor idea.

— Que si no dejábamos de correr, nos iba a hechizar las orejas, a detener y a encerrar en una mazmorra. Y se pensaba que nos lo íbamos a creer. ¡Ni que fuéramos niños!

Ricardo Vallejo se río y Julia supuso que había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella. Porque los niños no habían creído en las amenazas del otro brujo, pero bien que habían ido hasta allí para buscar la protección paterna.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí voy a escribir por hoy. Si mis planes salen bien, en el próximo capítulo vamos a viajar a la juventud de los señores Vallejo y Hurtado y veremos un poco más a don Julio Cabrera. Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar. Besetes y hasta el próximo.<em>


	64. Lo impensable IV

**LO IMPENSABLE IV**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Barrio Mágico de Madrid. Octubre de 2001.<strong>_

El hijo menor del matrimonio Hurtado se tapó los oídos. Tenía cinco años recién cumplidos, se llamaba Cristóbal y lo que más odiaba del mundo era que sus papás se peleasen. Últimamente lo hacían muy a menudo, pero lo de ese día era peor porque estaban gritándose por su culpa.

Los sábados por la mañana siempre eran muy aburridos. Todo el mundo estaba muy ocupado todo el rato y Cristóbal echaba de menos poder jugar con alguien. Pensando que en el despacho de papá podría encontrar algo interesante, el pequeñajo había registrado todos sus cajones y se había hecho con esa bolsita repleta de polvo blanco. Emocionado, había creído que se trataba de polvos pica y pica y ya se disponía a probarlos cuando mamá lo pilló con las manos en la masa.

A Cristóbal le había asustado un poco que se pusiera a gritar de esa forma y le sorprendió mucho que no le regañara a él, sino a papá. No entendía qué estaba pasando y, procurando que nadie se diera cuenta, corrió hasta su habitación y se metió debajo de la cama. Aquel era el mejor sitio para esconderse cuando sus papás se ponían en ese plan.

— ¿Me vas a decir que no es nada, Cristóbal? ¡El niño ha encontrado esta basura! ¡Estaba a punto de…!

Esther se llevó las manos a la garganta, angustiada por lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir. No era tonta y no estaba ciega. Cuando conoció a Cristóbal, ya sabía que consumía drogas de vez en cuando, pero no pensó que la situación pudiera llegar a ser tan grave. Su marido había perdido el control mucho tiempo atrás y su hijo había estado a punto de pagar las consecuencias.

— Se me olvidó sellar el cajón con un hechizo. Lo siento.

— ¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el niño la hubiera probado? ¡Oh, Dios mío! No quiero ni pensarlo.

— No volverá a ocurrir, pero deja de gritarme.

— ¿Qué deje de gritarte? ¿Es que no entiendes nada?

— Ya he tenido suficiente. No soporto cuando te pones histérica.

Sin añadir nada más, Cristóbal agarró la bolsita que su hijo había rescatado del cajón de su escritorio y se fue dando un sonoro portazo. Esther se quedó quieta un instante, pensando en que se pondría a hiperventilar de un momento a otro. Hasta ese día, había sido capaz de convivir con el problema de Cristóbal porque nunca le había afectado de forma directa. Le gustaba estar casada con él por todo lo que significaba ser la esposa de un miembro tan importante de la sociedad mágica, pero le gustaba aún más que sus hijos estuvieran siempre a salvo. Eva y Cristóbal eran lo más importante para ella y no pensaba permitir que el estúpido de su marido los pusiera en peligro.

Por suerte, su hija había empezado a asistir ese mismo año a la escuela de magia y no había presenciado la discusión, pero Cristóbal había tenido que escuchar toda la disputa. Preocupada por él, fue hasta su dormitorio y se arrodilló en el suelo, consciente de que lo encontraría debajo de la cama.

— Hola, cariño —Le dijo con voz suave y la sonrisa presente en su rostro. El pequeño se quitó las manos de las orejas y agachó la mirada.

— Hola.

— ¿No vas a salir de ahí? —Cristóbal negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no?

— No me gustan los gritos.

— Pues ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Papá se ha ido y nadie va a seguir gritando.

El niño se lo pensó un instante y finalmente optó por abandonar su escondrijo. Mamá se sentó en la cama y no tardó nada en acomodarlo sobre sus rodillas.

— Sabes que ha estado mal meterte en el despacho de papá sin permiso. ¿Verdad?

— ¿Me vas a castigar?

— No. Vamos a hacer otra cosa. En cuanto Eva termine sus clases, iremos a recogerla y nos marcharemos a Burgos a ver a los abuelos. ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿Crees que el abuelo me dejará jugar con su pipa?

— Si le das un beso y un abrazo, seguro que sí.

— Pues entonces sí quiero que vayamos.

Esther besó la frente del niño y apretó los dientes. Había llegado la hora de actuar. Cristóbal iba a superar su adicción sí o sí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Burgos. Por la tarde.<strong>_

Julia había escuchado el relato de Esther con la boca abierta. No podía creerse que su primo fuera tan inconsciente como para esconder esa clase de sustancias en su propia casa y de buen grado hubiera ido a darle un par de tortas. Estaba convencida de que Cristóbal había perdido el norte y tenía la sensación de que no tardaría en ocurrir una tragedia.

— Tenemos que hacer algo —Dijo Esther tras concluir el relato, mirando directamente a su suegro—. No voy a consentir que lo que ha pasado hoy vuelva a repetirse.

Ernesto Hurtado no había abierto la boca en ningún momento. Desde que su padre muriera cuando era un veinteañero, había actuado como patriarca familiar y le gustaba sentirse partícipe de las decisiones que tomaban el resto de miembros del clan. Julia había dejado de escuchar sus diatribas mucho tiempo atrás, después de su primer divorcio, pero para sus primos y su propia madre, lo que ese hombre decía iba a misa.

— ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, Esther?

— Creo que usted debería hablar con él. A mí no me escucha.

— Eso se debe únicamente a que no te haces oír. Nunca lo has hecho.

Julia pensó que la mujer contestaría, pero Esther se puso roja hasta las orejas y su determinación anterior pareció desinflarse. Buscó con la mirada a Berna, su suegra, pero ésta tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo y parecía ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba. Julia no recordaba que su tía hubiera alzado la voz ni una sola vez en toda su vida y siempre le daba la razón a su marido.

— No culpe a Esther de las acciones de su hijo, tío —Espetó Julia, incapaz de morderse la lengua. La primera vez que se enfrentó a él le resultó un poco difícil, pero con los años había cogido práctica, harta de los aires de grandeza de aquel imbécil—. El que metió la droga en casa fue Cristóbal, no ella.

Ernesto se puso en pie y la encaró. Julia alzó la barbilla, poco dispuesta a dejarse intimidar por un hombre que llevaba demasiados años haciendo lo que le daba la gana.

— Tú no te metas, niña. No sabes de qué va la cosa.

— Soy la única que tiene más claro que el agua lo que está pasando. Su hijo es un drogadicto y uno de sus nietos ha estado a punto de envenenarse con esa mierda. En mi opinión, el asunto es bastante grave y hay que actuar cuanto antes —Julia miró directamente a Esther—. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, cogería a mis hijos y me largaría de esa casa para siempre.

Esther abrió mucho los ojos. Doña Elvira, que se había puesto en pie porque temía que Julia dijera precisamente lo que había dicho, se llevó una mano al pecho y dio gracias porque su pobre Damián no hubiera podido ir a esa reunión familiar. Con lo mal que estaba de salud últimamente, no podría sobrellevar tanta tensión.

— Porque tú sabes muy bien lo que es romper matrimonios. ¿Verdad?

Julia apretó los puños y alzó aún más la barbilla.

— Yo nunca pondría en peligro el bienestar de mis hijos. Cristóbal ha perdido el norte. ¿Por qué no quiere darse cuenta?

— No voy a consentir que una mocosa venga a mi casa a decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Además. ¿Qué sabes tú de tener hijos? No pudiste darle uno a ninguno de tus maridos.

Julia se sintió herida en el alma. El asunto de los niños siempre dolería y realmente no le extrañaba que su tío lo hubiera utilizado para hacerle daño. Cuando se trataba de salirse con la suya, don Ernesto era implacable.

— ¿Hemos venido aquí a hablar sobre los divorcios de Julia o sobre la adicción de Cristóbal?

A la bruja le sorprendió muchísimo que su hermano saliera en su defensa. Por lo general, Eduardo era un hombre silencioso y poco dado a entrar en conflicto. Acostumbraba a hacer lo que le venía en gana, aunque le gustaba que el tío Ernesto pensara que acataba sus órdenes.

— Cristóbal está perfectamente.

— No, no lo está. Negar la realidad no le hace ningún bien.

— Sois un par de insolentes. Elvira, deberías atar más en corto a tus hijos. Menudo par de sinvergüenzas estáis hechos. Una con dos divorcios y el otro…

— Ernesto —La voz de su tía Berna fue apenas un susurro—. Tienen razón. Cristóbal tiene un problema y debemos ayudarle.

El hombre miró a su esposa, absolutamente perplejo. Se quedó muy quieto unos instantes, hasta que echó mano de su varita y se puso en pie.

— Haced lo que queráis, pero no me vengáis con lloriqueos cuando todo esto os estalle en la cara.

Ernesto Hurtado se fue. El ambiente se relajó bastante en cuanto desapareció y Julia tomó la palabra una vez más.

— Conozco un sitio en el que podrán ayudarle. Si me dais un par de días, os confirmaré si lo admiten allí o no.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Floriana, barrio mágico de Madrid. Al día siguiente.<strong>_

Julia observó a los niños mientras salían al exterior. Habían prometido quedarse jugando frente a las grandes cristaleras de la chocolatería para que Ricardo Vallejo pudiera tenerlos bien vigilados. Después de la reunión familiar del día anterior, la bruja se había puesto en contacto con él para solicitar una reunión informal. Al hombre le sorprendió mucho su llamada, pero aceptó encantado merendar con ella al día siguiente. Julia no esperaba encontrarse nuevamente con Darío y su amiguito e hizo un comentario un tanto inoportuno al respecto.

— Pasa todos los fines de semana conmigo. Así lo acordé con su madre cuando nació. Nunca hemos estado casados, pero siempre hemos creído que lo primordial es el bienestar de Darío.

El señor Vallejo ofreció la información con naturalidad, como si estuviera más que acostumbrado a hablar sobre ello, y observó al niño con curiosidad. Se veía que era feliz y que le encantaba estar con su padre. Julia nunca había pensado demasiado en cómo sería la vida personal de su jefe y durante años había dado por hecho que estaba divorciado de la madre del pequeño.

— Indudablemente, el pacto que alcanzaron beneficia a su hijo. No todas las parejas rotas afrontan una situación así de la misma forma que ustedes.

— Clara y yo no nos entendimos como pareja, pero creo que hacemos un buen equipo como padres. Al menos es lo que intentamos.

— Darío es un buen niño.

— Me halaga que piense así sobre mi hijo, pero me temo que no hemos venido hasta aquí para hablar sobre él o sobre su madre —Ricardo Vallejo se apartó un poco para que uno de los yernos de la Floriana colocara un vaso de chocolate frente a él—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo grave? Ya le he dicho que debería tomarse un respiro laboral durante los fines de semana. Aprecio su dedicación, pero todo el mundo necesita descansar.

— En realidad se trata de un tema personal —Julia carraspeó, repentinamente nerviosa—. Usted comentó hace no mucho que el Grupo Vallejo posee una clínica de desintoxicación en Huelva. Pues bien, creo que podría necesitar de sus servicios.

— Debo suponer que conoce a alguien con problemas de adicción.

Julia se lo pensó sólo durante un instante. Cuando Cristóbal fuera a Huelva, ya no habría marcha atrás. La prensa podría enterarse y el prestigio de los Hurtado se vería seriamente dañado, pero estaba decidida a hacer lo correcto. No por su primo, si no por sus hijos. Ellos eran absolutamente inocentes.

— Se trata de un familiar. Un primo. Lleva mucho tiempo consumiendo y cada vez va a peor. No puede seguir así y necesita alejarse de las drogas. Tiene dos niños pequeños y temo que puedan salir perjudicados.

— La clínica está abierta para todo el mundo, señora García. Le daré el número de teléfono de don Julio Cabrera. Puede ponerse en contacto con él cuando lo desee. Hará cuanto esté en sus manos por ayudar a su primo.

— Entiendo, pero hay algo más —Julia se mordió el labio inferior—. Tanto mi tío como mi primo son personas influyentes dentro de la sociedad mágica y les preocupa que todo esto pueda hacerse público. ¿Me garantiza confidencialidad absoluta?

— A usted y a todos nuestros pacientes.

— En tal caso, me gustaría hablar con el señor Cabrera.

Ricardo Vallejo sonrió y le dio el número de teléfono.

— Quizá no quiera responderme, pero siento curiosidad por saber quién es su primo.

— Cristóbal Hurtado —Dijo sin pensárselo dos veces, consiguiendo que el señor Vallejo se quedara muy serio.

— Ya veo. No sé por qué me sorprende.

— ¿Acaso conoce usted a mi primo?

— Digamos que hemos tenido algunos encuentros a lo largo de nuestras vidas.

— Espero que no hayan sido demasiado desagradables.

El señor Vallejo no añadió nada más, pero tampoco fue necesario. Julia conocía a Cristóbal y no le resultó nada difícil suponer que no era precisamente amigo de su jefe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Huelva. Días después.<strong>_

Cristóbal sólo había aceptado ingresar en la clínica de desintoxicación porque Esther había insistido día y noche, preocupada por la salud de los niños. El brujo reconocía que había cometido una gran torpeza llevándose la cocaína a casa, pero se había jurado que nunca ocurriría nada parecido. A él también le aterraba pensar en lo que podría haberle ocurrido a su hijo y, aunque no consideraba que tuviera un problema real con las drogas, se había dejado llevar para lograr que su mujer se calmara un poco.

Observó la que sería su habitación durante el próximo mes. Era una estancia no muy grande, de paredes blancas y mobiliario de madera en color nogal, compuesto por una cama estrecha, un armario y un escritorio. Don Julio Cabrera, el encargado del centro, le había dicho que podría leer todos los libros que quisiera durante su encierro, pero los ordenadores y los teléfonos móviles estaban rotundamente prohibidos. Ciertamente se sentía como en una cárcel, pero tenía fuerzas suficientes para hacer aquel sacrificio.

Fue precisamente don Julio Cabrera el encargado de recibirle. Le había dado algún tiempo para organizar sus cosas y prometido que se reuniría con él en breve para explicarle las normas del centro. Cristóbal ya empezaba a pensar que se había olvidado de él cuando el hombre, achaparrado y de aspecto vulgar, llamó a la puerta.

— ¿Ya se ha instalado, señor Hurtado? —Sonrió al comprobar que así era—. Bien. Espero que la habitación sea de su agrado.

— No es precisamente una suite de lujo, pero tendré que conformarme —Espetó de mala manera.

— Imagino que está acostumbrado a hospedarse en otra clase de lugares, pero estoy convencido de que pronto se encontrará muy cómodo viviendo entre nosotros.

— Permítame que lo dude mucho.

Don Julio le dedicó una mirada un tanto condescendiente y Cristóbal sintió como si le estuviera tomando por tonto. Podría haberle hecho algún reproche, pero el sacerdote siguió hablando.

— Si me acompaña, los sanadores del centro le someterán a un reconocimiento médico.

— ¿Cómo dice?

— Es un procedimiento rutinario. Debemos hacerle unos análisis de sangre y comprobar cuál es su estado de salud.

— Estoy perfectamente. Y me niego a que me saquen sangre.

— Ya le he dicho que es un procedimiento rutinario.

— Y yo que no me pasa nada.

El cura ni se inmutó ante su negativa. Cristóbal no tenía forma de saber que llevaba muchos años tratando con pacientes tan ariscos como él. O incluso más.

— Le recuerdo que se encuentra ingresado en una clínica de desintoxicación. Los análisis de sangre son imprescindibles y se los realizaremos de forma periódica. Debemos asegurarnos de que no consume nada mientras esté internado.

— Por supuesto que no tomaré nada. ¿Se piensa que no soy capaz de controlarme?

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se tomó la droga? —Preguntó don Julio tras unos instantes de silencio absoluto.

— No es asunto suyo.

— No lo era mientras estuvo fuera del centro, pero ahora sí lo es. Lo más probable es que no tarde demasiado en aparecer el síndrome de abstinencia. Ya se ha enfrentado a él en más ocasiones. ¿Me equivoco? —Cristóbal no respondió y el sacerdote sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Vamos a que le vean los sanadores. Ellos determinarán el tratamiento adecuado que debe seguir. Sé que en principio sólo va a pasar un mes ingresado, pero yo le recomendaría ampliar su estancia. Un mes no bastará para que se recupere.

— Mire, señor Cabrera. Parece usted convencido de que soy un drogadicto, pero yo controlo lo que consumo. Sólo estoy aquí para que mi mujer me deje tranquilo.

Don Julio no respondió. Mientras caminaban por los asépticos pasillos del sanatorio, le explicó que durante su estancia allí debería seguir una rutina estricta y muy poco atractiva. Tendría que acudir a terapia, hacer algo de ejercicio físico y levantarse temprano y acostarse pronto. Sabía que no podía negarse a cumplir con las normas básicas, pero se negó a trabajar.

— Pagaré mi estancia aquí. No soy ningún yonki de mierda.

Una vez más, don Julio no espetó nada, pero le miró con pena. Y a Cristóbal Hurtado no le gustó.

* * *

><p>Don Julio estaba cansado. Había pasado una buena parte de la mañana en compañía del nuevo paciente y había llegado a la conclusión de que era un imbécil. No había dejado de presumir de dinero, negar sus problemas y exigir confidencialidad absoluta. No parecía escuchar a su interlocutor cuando éste intentaba explicarle que no tenía nada por lo que temer y don Julio había estado a punto de perder la paciencia.<p>

Cuando entró en su despacho, tenía en mente la idea de hacerse un buen café y sentarse junto a la ventana para relajarse, pero no tardó en descubrir que tenía una visita. Se llevó un buen susto porque no se esperaba que Ricardo Vallejo estuviera allí, pero recuperó la compostura enseguida.

— Aprecio sinceramente que vengas a verme de vez en cuando, pero no me gusta esa manía que tienes de meterte en mi despacho sin permiso.

— Siempre dices que el centro es mío y que puedo ir donde me dé la gana.

— Sí, pero también me gusta tener un poco de intimidad.

— ¡Venga, Julio! ¿Qué podría encontrarme aquí? No creo que tengas grandes secretos ocultos en los cajones. ¿O acaso te has vuelto un pecador?

El sacerdote frunció el ceño, pero un instante después esbozó una sonrisa y apretó con cariño el hombro de su acompañante.

— ¿Cómo estás, Ricardo?

— Bien, adaptándome a la vida fuera de prisión.

Aunque Ricardo les había prohibido a todos sus conocidos que fueran a verle a Atalanta, don Julio no le había hecho ningún caso y no había pasado ni un solo domingo sin acudir a visitarle. Al principio, Ricardo le había recibido con cierta hostilidad. Durante los últimos meses, le había expresado con angustia lo mucho que temía salir de allí y descubrir que su mundo se había derrumbado otra vez. Le aterrorizaba especialmente que Darío hubiera dejado de quererle.

— Tienes buen aspecto. Yo diría que has engordado un par de kilitos.

— Darío y yo nos hemos pasado todo el mes de agosto en la playa, comiendo porquerías y haciendo el vago.

— Darío —Don Julio sonrió—. Doy por hecho que todos tus temores fueron infundados.

— Sí. Reconozco que tal vez exageraba un poquito al pensar que se había olvidado de mí.

— En ocasiones, tiendes a dramatizar.

— Ha sido un mes maravilloso, Julio. Sólo ahora soy consciente de lo muchísimo que he echado en falta a Darío durante los últimos tres años. No creo que ahora mismo pudiera enfrentarme a una situación parecida. Debo estar volviéndome un blandengue.

— El amor que sientes por tu hijo no es una debilidad en absoluto, Ricardo. Es tu mayor fortaleza.

Ricardo asintió imperceptiblemente, pero no dijo nada. Don Julio tomó asiento y le observó detenidamente. Había conocido a ese hombre en sus peores momentos, cuando su alma estaba ennegrecida y se enfrentaba a un camino de no retorno, pero siempre había existido una lucecita en su interior a la que se aferró para seguir adelante. Darío era su soporte vital, pero incluso antes de su llegada Ricardo ya había peleado con uñas y dientes para convertirse en un hombre mejor. Lo había demostrado de una forma extraña y retorcida, pero don Julio siempre había tenido fe en él y consideraba que ya iba siendo hora de que se perdonara a sí mismo.

— Siempre tendré una espinita clavada —Ricardo habló en un susurro, casi con timidez. Era algo que acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que confesaba algo especialmente doloroso—. Lamento muchísimo no haber podido acompañarle a comprar su primera varita. Es un momento muy especial para un niño brujo y le fallé.

— Por supuesto que no le fallaste. Hiciste todo lo humanamente posible para estar a su lado, pero no se te permitió abandonar Atalanta. Fue algo totalmente ajeno a tu voluntad y estoy convencido de que Darío nunca te lo reprochará. Por lo que sé de él, es un niño muy listo y sabrá darse cuenta de las cosas.

— Espero que tenga razón —Ricardo suspiró profundamente y pareció luchar consigo mismo para sobreponerse a todas las emociones que le embargaban en ese momento—. He venido para saber qué tal le ha ido con el nuevo paciente.

— No estoy seguro de que deba darte esa información. El señor Hurtado ha sido muy claro con el tema de la confidencialidad. Está dispuesto a demandarnos si se hace público su ingreso aquí.

— ¡Vaya! —Ricardo esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Sabes que me han entrado unas ganas repentinas de llamar a la prensa?

— ¿Sabes que lo que menos necesitamos es tener una nube de periodistas rondando a nuestro alrededor? No ya por el señor Hurtado, si no por el resto de pacientes.

— De acuerdo. Dominaré mis impulsos, aunque sólo sea por los otros enfermos. En serio. ¿Cómo lo ves?

— No demasiado bien. Se niega a aceptar que tiene un problema y no creo que vayamos a conseguir que mejore —Don Julio se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre el escritorio. A continuación, se frotó enérgicamente los ojos con las palmas de las manos—. ¿A qué viene tanto interés?

Ricardo podría haberle dicho que lo hacía porque Julia García se lo había pedido y estimaba muchísimo el trabajo que realizaba al frente de la fábrica, pero optó por decir la verdad.

— Conozco a Cristóbal Hurtado. Me jodió la vida.

Don Julio le miró con seriedad, poco impresionado por su revelación.

— No considero que ese comentario sea justo. Tú mismo te las arreglaste bastante bien destruyéndote.

— Si no hubiera hecho lo que me hizo, todo hubiera sido diferente.

— ¿Qué te hizo?

Ricardo se quedó callado y dejó que los recuerdos de su adolescencia invadieran su mente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Campamentos Mágicos, Picos de Europa. Julio de 1975.<strong>_

Ricardo no quería estar allí, pero aquel maldito brujo le había pillado merodeando por la calle y le había obligado a acudir a los campamentos de verano para niños mágicos. En opinión de Ricardo, ese sitio era para críos y no le gustaba ni un pelo. El brujo, que trabajaba para el Ministerio de Magia y había asegurado estar muy preocupado por su evidente falta de conocimientos mágicos, no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que se estaba esforzando Ricardo. Ciertamente no acudía a ninguna _schola_ de magia y no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo, pero estaba aprendiendo un montón de magia por su cuenta. Se había comprado un montón de libros y se pasaba horas y horas practicando en el viejo almacén abandonado de su barrio.

Debía reconocer, no obstante, que había cosas buenas. Las clases eran muy interesantes y le gusta observar a brujos más experimentados que él haciendo magia. Por lo demás, todo era un asco. Sus compañeros se la tenían jurada y se metían continuamente con él. Ricardo, que no sentía ninguna simpatía por ninguno de ellos, no tenía ninguna problema a la hora de defenderse con uñas y dientes y, en menos de quince días, ya se había vuelto una asiduo al despacho del director. No era como si los castigos le importaran mucho porque se los saltaba todo el rato, pero odiaba que le culparan a él de cosas de las que no era responsable. Ya era bastante capaz de organizar el caos a su alrededor como para que otros vinieran a provocarlo.

Se llevaba especialmente mal con su compañero de cuarto. Cristóbal Hurtado era un pijo de mierda que siempre le miraba por encima del hombro y que puso las cartas sobre la mesa durante la primera noche. Ricardo había hecho el esfuerzo de ser amable con él porque compartirían habitación durante un largo mes, pero aquel gilipollas le había mirado con asco y le había dicho que no tenía ninguna necesidad de entablar relación con un delincuente juvenil. Ricardo no se cortó un pelo a la hora de mandarlo a la mierda y, desde entonces, se habían peleado bastantes veces.

A pesar de que no tenerle nada de miedo a una buena pelea, Ricardo prefería pasar el tiempo alejado de Hurtado y practicar magia. Ya que no le quedaba más remedio que estar allí, al menos aprovecharía el tiempo. Pasaba las tardes sentado junto al río, practicando hechizos. Esa tarde estaba intentando transformar una piedra en un cáliz de latón, pero no había manera. En un momento dado, comenzó a balbucir palabrotas.

— Oye —La voz había surgido como de la nada y Ricardo giró la cabeza para mirar a un niño rubio y de expresión amable. Era más pequeño que él y el joven brujo se preguntó qué querría exactamente—. Lo estás haciendo mal.

— ¿Qué?

— El encantamiento. Lo estás haciendo mal. Mueves el brazo hacia la derecha, pero tienes que hacer el giro justo al revés. Así, mira.

El niño procedió a agitar la varita al tiempo que pronunciaba el hechizo. En menos de un segundo, una piedra blanca y lisa se transformó en un cáliz muy bonito. Ricardo sintió cierta gratitud hacia el niño, pero también estaba algo humillado. Un alumno mucho menor que él era capaz de hacer cosas con las que solo podía soñar.

— Vale, veo que sabes hacer transformaciones —Su voz sonó brusca—. Pero no te he pedido ayuda, así que déjame en paz.

Jaime Vilamaior se quedó boquiabierto, pero enseguida se dio media vuelta y, sin decir nada, se alejó dando grandes zancadas. Mentalmente escupía sapos y culebras contra ese chico. Había visto que tenía problemas con ese hechizo y quiso ayudarle, aunque visto el resultado había obrado mal. Pues bien, no volvería a pasar.

Junto al lago, Ricardo vio que el niño se marchaba. Sonrió cuando, siguiendo sus consejos, logró su objetivo y transformó la maldita piedra. Satisfecho por el éxito cosechado, regresó a su habitación sintiéndose muy contento, sin saber que muy pronto todo se iría al cuerno.

En cuanto puso un pie en el interior del edificio principal, tres imbéciles le atacaron y le acusaron de robar un montón de pasta. Ricardo, que estaba acostumbrado a hacer cosas como aquella, se defendió porque era realmente inocente, pero nadie le creyó. Y cuando por la mañana el mismísimo director del centro registró sus cosas y dio con el dinero desaparecido, Ricardo supo que el culpable era Cristóbal.

Dos días antes se habían peleado. Ricardo había encontrado a ese idiota fumándose un canuto en su habitación, le había reprochado con crudeza su actitud y Cristóbal, haciendo gala de una tranquilidad pasmosa, le había dicho que si le pillaban fumando pensaba culparle a él y que todos le creerían porque no tenía ni un pelo de quinqui. Y lo había hecho. Vaya que sí.

Ricardo decidió que no asumiría las consecuencias de algo que no había hecho y, aún antes de hablar con el director y el tipo del Ministerio encargado de su tutela, robó una de las escobas del colegio y voló a toda velocidad, lejos de los campamentos y hasta llegar a Madrid.

Nunca más volvería a los campamentos mágicos. Y todo por culpa de Cristóbal Hurtado.

* * *

><p><em>Al final la cosa se ha alargado más de lo que esperaba, pero me he quedado contenta con el capi. ¿Qué me decís? ¿Os ha gustado?<em>


	65. Accidentalmente

**ACCIDENTALMENTE**

_Este capítulo especial es un regalo de cumpleaños para Sorg-esp. ¡Felicidades! Y que cumplas muchos más._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid. 10 de febrero de 2018<strong>_

— Un regalo de San Valentín. ¿Verdad? Seguro que a tu novia le encanta este perfume.

Darío compuso una sonrisa de circunstancias y no le aclaró a la dependienta que, en realidad, se trataba de un regalo de cumpleaños. Personalmente, nunca le había gustado esa milonga de San Valentín. Consideraba que no era más que un sacacuartos que se inventaron los centros comerciales muchos años atrás y, por suerte para él, Isabel compartía su opinión. Esperaba, eso sí, que la mujer tuviera razón y a Isabel le gustara el aroma de aquel perfume. Se las había visto y deseado para encontrar algo adecuado que regalar y temía no estar siendo demasiado original.

Tras pedirle a la dependienta que le envolviera la cajita para regalo, abandonó el edificio y buscó su moto en el aparcamiento. Había aprovechado que hacía buen día para darse un paseo y salir de compras. En ese momento le apetecía muchísimo irse a San Mateo para ver qué tal le iban las cosas a Isabel, pero prefirió no molestarla. Iría a casa de su padre y esperaría allí a que la chica terminara su turno en el hospital.

Después de revisar disimuladamente los hechizos de protección de la moto, Darío arrancó el motor y tuvo un breve pensamiento para su madre, que no se cansaba de repetirle que aquel cacharro le parecía un arma mortal y de recomendarle que tuviera muchísimo cuidado. El joven brujo tenía muy en cuenta todos esos consejos y sabía que una moto no era ningún juguete. En caso de accidente, era el piloto el que llevaba todas las de perder y él se sentía lo suficientemente feliz con su vida como para no desear perder nada. Una vez más, fue prudente a la hora de incorporarse al tráfico matutino y respetó absolutamente todas las señales de tráfico.

Para su desgracia, el conductor de aquel enorme todoterreno plateado prestaba más atención a su teléfono móvil que a la conducción de su vehículo. No se dio cuenta de que el semáforo estaba en rojo y sólo freno después de sentir el brutal impacto de un cuerpo chocando contra el morro del coche.

* * *

><p><em>Todo se había vuelto negro de repente. Darío apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que estaba pasando cuando salió volando por los aires debido al impacto. Sólo dolió un instante, lo suficiente como para que su corazón se detuviera y todo el aire se le escapara de los pulmones.<em>

_Cuando abrió los ojos, la oscuridad se transformó en luz resplandeciente. Darío descubrió que estaba tumbado en el suelo y que el dolor había desaparecido por completo. Confuso, giró la cabeza a ambos lados para descubrir que todo era blanco. No había nada más, sólo esa luz brillante y tranquilizadora. Intentó levantarse, vagamente consciente de que no podía quedarse allí todo el día y ansioso por saber dónde se encontraba._

— _Hola, Darío._

_La voz sonó dentro de su cabeza. No provenía de ningún sitio y el joven giró sobre sí mismo en busca de alguien. No tardó nada en ver a esa mujer de pelo castaño y mirada cálida. Sabía que se había encontrado con ella alguna vez y la conocía perfectamente gracias a todo lo que Isabel le había contado alguna vez, pero no era posible que Sara Amatriaín estuviera ahí. A no ser que…_

— _¿Estoy muerto?—Preguntó, angustiado a más no poder y terriblemente asustado. No quería estar muerto. Tenía muchas cosas por vivir. Y no podía dejarlos a ellos. Sus padres, su hermana, sus amigos. Isabel._

— _No sabría qué decirte —Sara le sonrió, transmitiéndole muchísima calma. Se acercó a él con decisión y se agarró a su brazo._

— _¿Qué me ha pasado?_

— _¿No lo recuerdas?_

_Darío hizo el esfuerzo. La moto, el coche que surgió de la nada y se lo llevó por delante. Y el golpe más brutal que había recibido en su vida. No era posible que hubiera sobrevivido a eso. Y realmente no quería quedar como una nenaza ante aquella mujer, pero el sollozo le subió por la garganta y se lamentó como un niño pequeño._

— _No puedo estar muerto._

— _Lo siento, hijo. A veces, las cosas son como son y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlas._

— _Pero… Isabel… Yo… tengo un regalo para ella. Es su cumpleaños. Y mis padres… No puedo… A mi madre no le gusta que suba en moto. Y mi padre…_

— _Pobre Ricardo._

— _¡Joder!_

_Sara se soltó de él repentinamente y puso los brazos en jarra antes de regañarle._

— _¡Esa boca, jovencito!_

— _Pero es que es una mierda._

— _Nada de peros, Darío. Este no es sitio para ser tan malhablado._

_El joven brujo echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la luz blanca empezaba a cobrar forma. Había algo familiar en las figuras que atinaba a vislumbrar. Fue consciente, no supo cómo, de que todos ellos eran sus seres queridos y que se encargarían de cuidar de él. Durante un segundo, quiso correr junto a ellos, aceptar la promesa de paz eterna que le ofrecían, pero sus pies estaban clavados en el suelo y su determinación en un sitio muy distinto._

— _Debe haber algo que pueda hacer._

— _Todas las almas pueden elegir regresar al otro lado._

— _Pero yo no quiero ser un fantasma._

_Sara le sonrió nuevamente y no comentó nada respecto a eso. Miró a su alrededor, consciente de que Darío estaba empezando a verlo todo, y se cruzó de brazos._

— _¿Sabes que ya has estado aquí antes? Cuando eras muy pequeñito, apenas un recién nacido._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Seguramente no lo recuerdes. No eras más que un bebé. Quizá fuera tu destino quedarte aquí entonces, pero mi hija Amaia y yo utilizamos el oro alquímico para curarte. Tu recuperación fue algo más que un milagro. Sobreviviste entonces porque tenías mucho por hacer. Influiste decisivamente en las vidas de muchas personas y las alianzas… —Sara se detuvo y agitó la cabeza—. No termina de encajar del todo. ¿Sabes, Darío?_

— _¿Qué es lo que no encaja?_

— _Que tengas que quedarte aquí. Isabel y tú sois los portadores de las alianzas, los herederos de la poderosa magia que palpita en su interior. La magia del amor._

_Darío se quedó inmóvil y sin saber qué decir. Entonces, sucedió algo que le pilló desprevenido y le hizo caer al suelo de rodillas. Era como si estuvieran intentando arrancarle el corazón con las manos y le faltó el aire._

— _Sara… —Musitó, buscando desesperadamente su ayuda. Ella asintió y nuevamente le dedicó una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras._

— _Déjate llevar, Darío. Todo irá bien._

* * *

><p>— Hay pulso. Nos lo llevamos al hospital cagando leches.<p>

Darío había escuchado perfectamente la voz de un hombre, esa vez en sus oídos. El dolor regresó con más intensidad que antes y luchó desesperadamente por abrir los ojos. La luz se hizo presente de nuevo, pero en esa ocasión le resultó molesta. Además, no podía mover el cuello y tenía un tubo horrible metido por la garganta. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, alzó un brazo para deshacerse de semejante tortura. Grave error. El dolor fue insufrible.

— No te muevas, chico —La misma voz de antes. Darío acertó a ver el rostro de un hombre mayor, barbudo y canoso, que le colocó una mano en el pecho—. Te vas a poner bien.

Quiso preguntar qué había pasado. Lo último que recordaba era que había comprado un regalo para Isabel y luego una luz blanca y nada más. Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y se removió pese a que el hombre le había dicho que no lo hiciera. Le pareció que le instaban a calmarse, pero no podía hacerlo. Necesitaba saber. No podía estarse quieto. No podía.

* * *

><p>— Es posible que haya lesión medular. Tenemos que operarlo ahora mismo. ¿Le habéis identificado ya?<p>

Darío se despertó de nuevo. El hombre de la barba ya no estaba y la intensidad de la luz era aún más fuerte que antes. Seguía sin poder moverse, pero distinguió varias siluetas dando vueltas a su alrededor. Quiso hablar, pero no pudo.

— Llevaba la documentación y el teléfono móvil encima. Se llama Darío Vallejo. Están intentando localizar a sus familiares.

— No podemos esperar. Vamos a quirófano.

* * *

><p>El tubo seguía allí cuando abrió los ojos otra vez. Gracias a Dios, la luz no molestaba. Darío prestó atención para escuchar voces, pero sólo pudo oír unos cuantos pitidos. No supo qué eran y buscó con la mirada algo que le diera una pista. No obtuvo demasiado éxito porque seguía sin poder moverse. Y entonces, cuando los nervios amenazaban con sacudirle entero de nuevo, un rostro familiar apareció en su campo visual y Darío supo que todo iba a estar bien. Pese a que su padre tenía los ojos enrojecidos como si hubiera estado llorando, no le iba a pasar nada.<p>

— Tranquilo, Darío. Ya ha pasado todo.

Quiso decirle muchas cosas, pero ese estúpido tubo le impedía hablar. Su padre se inclinó para besarle la frente y siguió hablándole. A media voz y con infinito cariño, haciéndole sentir que volvía a ser un niño pequeño.

— Te vas a poner bien. Mamá está ahí fuera, con Isabel. Vamos a llevarte a San Mateo.

Darío le miró a los ojos. Estaba confuso y multitud de imágenes rondaban su mente. Todoterrenos, luces brillantes y sonrisas cálidas. Alianzas y magia. Amor.

— Nos has dado un buen susto, hijo. Ese cabrón se va a enterar…

Darío no tenía ni idea de a qué cabrón se refería, pero no le importó porque volvió a quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>— Ya está todo arreglado —Aseguró Isabel en cuanto Ricardo puso un pie fuera de la UCI. A pesar de su evidente nerviosismo, el brujo debía reconocerle que estaba llevando todo el asunto del accidente de Darío con más entereza que él—. En un rato vendrán a revisarle un par de sanadores y, si no supone ningún riesgo para su salud, lo trasladaremos a San Mateo de inmediato. Allí podremos curarle mejor las fracturas. Se pondrá bien enseguida.<p>

A Ricardo le pareció que estaba intentando convencerse a sí misma, pero dio sus palabras por buenas. El accidente de Darío no había sido moco de pavo. Se había roto una pierna, los brazos y varias costillas. Y, lo peor de todo, una de las vértebras había resultado dañada. Los médicos muggles le operaron de urgencia, ignorantes de su condición mágica y, aunque aseguraban que no existía lesión medular, Ricardo no estaría del todo tranquilo hasta que los sanadores no le echaran un vistazo. No quería que su hijo se quedara postrado en una silla de ruedas o, peor aún, en una cama. No se lo merecía.

— ¿Cómo está el otro? —Inquirió con los dientes apretados. Esperaba que estuviera muerto porque, de otra forma, tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto. Isabel le miró con cautela, descubriendo algo en los ojos de su suegro que no había visto antes.

— No ha sufrido heridas de consideración. La policía le estaba interrogando.

— Ya. Maldito hijo de puta.

— Ricardo —Clara, que hasta ese momento había permanecido silenciosa y observando a Darío dormir a través de un cristal, intervino en la conversación—. No sigas por ahí.

— Ese cabrón ha…

— Sé lo que ha hecho, pero me da igual lo que le pase. Sólo quiero que Darío se ponga bien y necesito que estés conmigo –Miró fijamente al hombre y extendió una mano para apretarle el brazo—. Es nuestro hijo.

Ricardo apretó los dientes y se vio obligado a asentir. Clara tenía razón. Debían concentrarse en el bienestar de Darío. Ya habría tiempo para venganzas personales, cuando todo se enfriara y el dolor fuera menos intenso. Además, algo le decía que, cuando eso ocurriera, no tendría demasiadas ganas de cargar contra nadie.

— Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Isabel. Voy a tomar el aire.

El brujo se fue dando grandes zancadas. Julia y Caradoc estaban en la cafetería del hospital, obligando a Amelia a tomarse algo para aplacar los nervios, pero Ricardo no pensaba ir junto a ellos. Realmente necesitaba estar solo y poner en orden sus pensamientos. Isabel le miró mientras se marchaba y se acercó a Clara.

— ¿Está bien?

Clara suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

— Eso espero.

Por el bien de todos, más le valdría a ese hombre no hacer ninguna tontería.

* * *

><p>Andoni Aguirre realizó un nuevo examen una vez el paciente estuvo instalado en San Mateo. Habían tenido que realizar bastante papeleo para poder llevarse al chico al hospital mágico y, al igual que sus familiares, el sanador estaba seguro de que allí estaría mejor atendido. Darío Vallejo era un brujo, después de todo. Sus fracturas no tardarían en curarse y podrían tratar con magia la lesión de la vértebra. Era delicada pero, tal y como señalaron los médico muggles, no había afectado a la médula espinal. Podría decirse que el joven había tenido suerte. Su condición mágica le había salvado la vida.<p>

Darío llevaba el casco puesto cuando tuvo lugar el accidente, pero el golpe le habría matado de no ser por la multitud de hechizos de seguridad que llevaba la moto. Había sido cosa de magia, sin duda. Andoni comprobó que las constantes vitales seguían estables e intercambió una mirada con Isabel Fernández de Lama. Gracias a sus esfuerzos, el traslado a San Mateo se había hecho de forma rápida y efectiva. Y no era para menos, puesto que tenía intereses muy personales en que el paciente se pusiera bien.

— Está estable. Deberíamos empezar a administrarle las pociones regenerativas en un par de horas —Andoni hizo una pausa y se pensó bien lo que iba a decir bien—. Espero que no me lo tomes a mal, pero creo que deberías distanciarte profesionalmente de este paciente.

Isabel se mordió el labio inferior y acarició el rostro de su novio. La cara era la parte que había salido mejor parada, pero de todas formas tenía un feo moratón debajo del pómulo izquierdo.

— ¿Te importa si le pido a mi tía que te eche una mano?

Andoni asintió. En realidad no le suponía ningún sacrificio trabajar codo con codo con Amaia Vilamaior. Era la mejor en su campo y siempre se aprendían cosas nuevas cuando se estaba junto a ella.

— ¿Puede quedarse la madre de Darío con él? Sé que no es lo habitual, pero quisiera hacer una excepción.

— De acuerdo. Pero que no se entere nadie.

Isabel sonrió y salió en busca de Clara. Desde que Ricardo la llamó para decirle que Darío había sufrido un accidente, se sentía al borde del colapso. Estaba intentando hacer todo lo posible para mantener la calma, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo enfermo que había estado Darío nada más nacer, en lo peligrosas que eran las motos y en lo fuerte que había sido el impacto contra el coche, según afirmaban los testigos. Además, tenía la sensación de que Ricardo estaba a punto de perder el control y le asustaba el brillo que se había hecho presente en su mirada después de saber que el accidente había sido por culpa del conductor del todoterreno.

— Puedes pasar, Clara.

— Muchas gracias por todo, Isabel.

La mujer le dio un breve abrazo y se precipitó en el interior de la habitación. Todo lo que estaba pasando era horrible, pero en cuanto vio a Darío se dijo que tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Se sentó a su lado y le cogió una mano con cuidado para no hacerle daño. Agradecía enormemente todo lo que Isabel estaba haciendo por ellos. Ya sabía de antes que era una buena chica, pero después de aquello no le cabía la menor duda de que la quería junto a Darío. Hacían una pareja preciosa.

* * *

><p>Julia fue a conseguirle un bocadillo y una botellita de agua y Ricardo se había quedado momentáneamente solo. Ya era de noche y Caradoc y Amelia, que se habían pasado todo el día en el hospital, se marcharon a casa a descansar un rato. Ricardo le había dicho a su mujer que hiciera lo propio, que no le importaba quedarse solo, pero no hubo manera de convencerla. Lamentaba no poder estar en la habitación con Clara, pero Isabel no había conseguido que les permitieran quedarse a los dos. La chica se había portado muy bien y debía andar con sus compañeros sanadores, asegurándose de que todo marchaba según lo previsto.<p>

Ricardo no se movió cuando un hombre enorme se sentó a su lado. La verdad era que llevaba todo el día esperando la visita de Loren y le demostró una vez más que tenía el don de la oportunidad.

— ¿Cómo está?

— Destrozado pero bien. Ya le han dado la Poción Crecehuesos y en un par de días todas las fracturas estarán curadas.

— Me alegro. Ha sido un buen susto.

— Sí.

— Y es una suerte que seamos brujos. Un muggle se pasaría un montón de meses en el hospital para recuperarse del todo.

— Un muggle se hubiera muerto.

Salcedo asintió y apretó los dientes. Su voz apenas fue un susurro cuando habló.

— ¿Quieres que me encargue del otro?

El labio inferior de Ricardo Vallejo tembló mientras la ira invadía su cuerpo. Odiaba a ese hombre con toda su alma. Lo odiaba incluso más de lo que había odiado a los asesinos de su madre, más que al maldito señor Kwon, pero no podía dejarse llevar por ese odio. Era un hombre nuevo, llevaba muchos años luchando para serlo.

— No, Loren.

— ¿Vas a hacerlo tú mismo? —Inquirió el otro con cierta sorpresa.

— No voy a hacer nada. Ha sido un accidente. Resolveremos el asunto de forma legal.

Salcedo pareció sorprendido, pero finalmente asintió. Ricardo Vallejo había dejado el pasado atrás y, aunque no terminaba de entender su actitud, le alegraba que no volviera a las andadas. Sabía mejor que nadie que su amigo no había sido feliz con aquel estilo de vida brutal y se merecía que las cosas le fueran bien porque había peleado muchísimo para ganárselas.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

— Julia se está encargando de todo, no te preocupes.

— ¡Oh, Julia! —Salcedo puso los ojos en blanco. Nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con esa mujer y no terminaba de entender como Ricardo había terminado casado con ella. Era mandona, arisca y tan estirada que daba miedo—. ¿De verdad que puede encargarse? La hacía metida en la oficina, ya sabes.

— No estoy de humor para tus gilipolleces, Salcedo. Déjala en paz.

El hombre se rió y palmeó la espalda de su amigo. Con el paso de los años, se habían distanciado un poco, aunque aún seguían viéndose de vez en cuando. Había temas sobre los que ya no trataban, relacionados con el trabajo y con la vida que dejó atrás Ricardo.

— Será mejor que me largue antes de que venga. Avísame cuando el chico se despierte. Ya sabes dónde estoy si surge cualquier cosa. O si cambias de opinión.

— No voy a cambiar de opinión.

— Ya lo sé, Ricardo. Suerte.

Vallejo se quedó muy quieto cuando Loren se esfumó en la nada. Era bueno saber que aún podía contar con él para cualquier cosa, pero se sintió bien al ser consciente de que no necesitaba que le siguiera haciendo el trabajo sucio porque ya no había ningún trabajo sucio que hacer. Las venganzas personales se habían quedado atrás, aunque estaba decidido a hacer de la vida de aquel cabrón un infierno. De forma legal, pero un infierno después de todo. Iba a mover cielo y tierra para asegurarse de que no quedara impune. Faltaría más.

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó nuevamente, seguía doliendo, pero se sentía muchísimo mejor. El tubo de la garganta había desaparecido y pudo girar la cabeza libremente. Quiso sonreír cuando vio a su novia junto a él, pero no tenía fuerzas.<p>

— Hola, Darío.

Por suerte, ella no tardó en percatarse de que estaba consciente y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la frente y hablarle suavemente, claramente aliviada. El chico no sabía muy bien dónde estaba. Odiaba sentirse tan confuso porque tenía la sensación de que llevaba en ese estado bastante tiempo.

— Isabel —Musitó con voz ronca. La garganta le escocía un montón—. ¿Qué pasa?

— Todo está bien. Tienes que estar tranquilo. Has tenido un accidente y te has roto algunos huesos, pero ya estás bien. Te estás recuperando.

Darío intentó recordar y, nuevamente, su mente se llenó de imágenes esclarecedoras.

— Me duele todo.

— Es normal. Estás en San Mateo. Te hemos dado la Poción Crecehuesos y las fracturas se están curando.

— La garganta me arde.

— Te voy a dar un poco de agua —Isabel agarró una botellita cercana y le ayudó a beber—. Te molesta porque los muggles fueron los primeros en atenderte y tuvieron que entubarte. Te operaron de urgencia.

— ¿Los muggles? —La chica asintió—. ¿De verdad estoy bien?

— Hicieron un buen trabajo, no te preocupes. Te trajimos a San Mateo en cuanto fue posible.

Darío asintió al tiempo que cobraba conciencia de todo lo que le había pasado. Apenas recordaba cosas del momento del accidente, pero todo lo demás podía evocarlo con claridad. Los médicos muggles, las frases preocupantes, el rostro lloroso de su padre. Y Sara en mitad de una luz blanca.

— Isabel —Musitó, sin saber si era adecuado hablar sobre eso o no—. He visto a tu bisabuela.

Ella se dispuso a responder que seguramente había tenido alucinaciones, pero guardó silencio porque era consciente de que en el mundo mágico a veces ocurrían cosas que no eran fáciles de explicar. Se inclinó sobre él y le besó en los labios.

— Tengo que ir a buscar al sanador Aguirre para que te eche un vistazo. Vuelvo enseguida.

No quería quedarse solo, pero asintió y cerró los ojos un instante. Empezaba a estar muy cansado.

— Tu madre se fue hace cinco minutos a tomarse un café, así que va a venir de un momento a otro. Que no te extrañe si te echa la bronca.

— Ya —Darío soltó una risita y se arrepintió en el acto. Le dolían muchísimo las costillas—. Odia las motos.

— Se ha llevado un buen susto.

— No querrá que vuelva a subirme en una.

— Seguramente.

— ¿Qué dices tú?

— Tengo la sensación de que vas a volver a la carga en cuanto estés recuperado —La expresión culpable de Darío no dejó lugar a dudas. Isabel suspiró profundamente y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Servirá para algo si te pido que no vuelvas a hacerlo?

— No lo sé. Puede.

— Eres un caso perdido —Isabel le besó de nuevo—. Voy a por a Aguirre. Procura no moverte demasiado.

— No podría ni aunque quisiera.

Isabel no quería separarse de su lado, pero tenía que cumplir con su obligación. Darío se sintió terriblemente solo en cuanto desapareció. Habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y esa idea se le pasó por la mente casi sin querer. Sí, estaba convencido de que era lo mejor que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias.

* * *

><p>— Deja que te ayude con la chaqueta, anda.<p>

Darío se dejó hacer. Se las había visto y deseado para ponerse la ropa interior, pero su madre no parecía dispuesta a permitir que siguiera rechazando su ayuda. Metió con cuidado el brazo por la manga y contuvo un siseo de dolor. Los huesos se habían curado bien, pero los tendones estaban un poco dañados aún y moverse suponía un pequeño tormento. Además, las costillas aún le estaban dando la tabarra. Todavía tenía el cuerpo lleno de moratones y aún le quedaba una semana de reposo por delante. Por suerte, podría pasarla en casa porque ya estaba harto del hospital.

— ¿Tienes los viales con las pociones?

— Sí, mamá. Isabel me los ha traído esta mañana y lo ha dejado todo perfectamente organizado.

— Bien. Esa chica sabe lo que se hace. No como otros.

— Mamá.

— Es que no sé cómo puedes decir que seguirás subiendo en moto después del trompazo que te has dado. ¡Por la escoba de Juan Bargota, Darío! Te has vuelto loco. El golpe te ha afectado la sesera.

— Fue un accidente, mamá. Podría haberme pasado en un coche, con una escoba o andando por la calle.

— Pero te pasó con la moto. Ya sabía yo que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano.

— Clara, mujer —Intervino Ricardo, que hasta ese momento había contemplado la escena con aire divertido—. Deja al chico respirar.

— Eso, tú ponte de su parte.

— No me pongo de parte de nadie. Lo que pasa es que Darío es mayor de edad y va a hacer lo que le venga en gana, te pongas como te pongas.

Clara fulminó al hombre con la mirada y Darío se rió. Craso error. Su madre tironeó con más fuerza de la debida de la chaqueta y la risita se transformó en lamento.

— ¡Mamá!

— No seas quejica. Si vas a hacer lo que quieras, asume las consecuencias.

Enfadada, la bruja se alejó de su hijo y comenzó a meter cosas en una maleta. Darío intercambió una significativa mirada con su padre y decidió que le daría un descanso. Había comenzado a mejorar dos días antes y desde entonces habían discutido varias veces por el asunto de la moto y no tenía ganas de seguir haciéndolo. Quería volver a casa, tumbarse en su cama y descansar. Durante su estancia en San Mateo había recibido muchas visitas y estaba agotado. Además, era el cumpleaños de Isabel y tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Lástima que todavía estuviera medio lisiado.

— Mamá —Dijo cuando estaban a punto de marcharse, con un tono de voz parecido al que usaba cuando era un niño y quería camelarse a su progenitora—. ¿Podemos invitar a Isabel a cenar?

— Pues claro. Puede venir a casa cuando quiera.

Darío asintió. Esperaba que los sanadores no la entretuvieran demasiado ese día en el hospital porque sus planes no podían salir mal.

* * *

><p>— ¡Hola, Babe! —Amelia recibió a su cuñada con un entusiasta abrazo y tiró de ella para hacerla entrar en su casa toledana—. ¡Has llegado prontísimo!<p>

— He podido escaparme de San Mateo antes de tiempo —Isabel se quedó muy seria, observando a la chica—. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?

La melena de la chica estaba hecha un desastre, con mechones de pelo de varios colores y de largos diferentes. Amelia disfrutaba mucho experimentando con su cabellera y no siempre obtenía buenos resultados.

— Encontré por ahí un libro sobre hechizos aplicados a la peluquería y probé con uno, pero no me ha salido bien. Creo que en un par de días volverá a la normalidad.

— Si quieres puedo echarte un cable.

— No hace falta. Tampoco está tan mal. Además, no debí ponerme a experimentar después de los días que hemos pasado. ¡He estado tan nerviosa!

— Seguro que puedes revertir los hechizos sin más problemas, aunque yo me pensaría dos veces eso de hacer pruebas con mi propio pelo. ¿Por qué no te haces con unas cuantas pelucas?

— No es lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo entenderías, Babe.

Isabel se rió ante la condescendencia de la chica. Acababan de llegar a la sala de estar y Darío estaba allí, cómodamente sentado en un sillón y charlando con su padre, con Julia y con John. La familia de su novio era muy peculiar, bastante distinta a la suya, pero a Isabel le gustaba la dinámica que existía entre ellos. Era evidente que se apreciaban con sinceridad y, aunque Darío no había crecido conviviendo con sus dos progenitores, nunca le había faltado nada. Clara y Ricardo se habían volcado en él desde el día de su nacimiento y aún seguían haciéndolo. Hasta el final.

Darío la recibió con un beso y no tuvo problemas a la hora de unirse a la conversación. Estaban comentando diversos aspectos relacionados con el día de San Valentín. Ricardo le había regalado a Julia un viaje de fin de semana a París y Doc había optado por un bonito ramo de rosas para Clara. Isabel, que había querido comprarle a su novio un casco nuevo para la moto, finalmente no tenía ningún obsequio para él, aunque el chico no parecía en absoluto preocupado por ello.

La cena transcurrió con la misma normalidad de siempre, como si el accidente que casi le cuesta la vida a Darío no hubiera tenido lugar. Lo único extraño era ver a los dos matrimonios reunidos en una fecha que no estaba señalada en el calendario. Normalmente, esa clase de citas se daban lugar en el cumpleaños del brujo y en las navidades, así que era evidente que estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Ya era tarde cuando Darío e Isabel subieron a su habitación. Ricardo y Julia se habían ido a Madrid un rato antes y el chico le había pedido a su novia que se quedara un poco más. Isabel sabía perfectamente que su intención era pasar la noche juntos y, aunque nunca había dormido en casa de sus suegros, la bruja estaba dispuesta a acompañar a Darío el tiempo que hiciera falta. Había tenido tanto miedo a perderlo que deseaba abrazarse a él sin descanso para asegurarse de que su corazón aún latía con fuerza y vitalidad.

— Me alegra tanto estar en casa —Musitó en cuanto cerró la puerta. No era necesario porque nadie les molestaría, pero hizo uso de un hechizo para bloquearla también mágicamente—. No sabes lo harto que estaba de ese maldito hospital. Y me da igual que tú trabajes allí, sigue sin gustarme ni un pelo.

— ¿No hay nada que mejore tu opinión respecto a él? —Comentó Isabel, abrazándose juguetonamente a él.

— Admito que puedo aguantarlo si tú estás allí.

La besó. Quizá al ser la víctima no había sido tan consciente como los demás de lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo todo, pero también sentía la necesidad de estar junto a ella. El accidente le había abierto los ojos y se sentía más enamorado que nunca. Además, Sara lo había dejado muy claro. Si estaba vivo, se debía a que su destino era permanecer junto a Isabel durante mucho tiempo más.

— Te quiero —Confesó mientras se dejaba arropar por los brazos femeninos. Entre besos, fueron hasta la cama y se recostaron sobre ella—. Te quiero, Isabel.

— Yo también.

— Me alegro tanto de estar bien, de estar aquí, contigo.

Los besos se hicieron más intensos y las caricias se intensificaron, pero Darío no se sentía con fuerzas para ir más allá. Se metieron bajo las sábanas y siguieron mimándose mutuamente, hasta que el brujo tomó la decisión. Estaban allí por un motivo en concreto y no podía esperar más. Acunó el rostro de la chica con una mano y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

— Isabel, lo he estado pensando mucho. Siento que quiero estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida y no puedo esperar más. ¿Quieres que nos casemos?

Indudablemente, la había pillado desprevenida. Por un instante no supo cómo reaccionar, pero Darío no tuvo tiempo para temer un rechazo. Isabel esbozó una sonrisa luminosa y vivaz y le dio un beso repleto de entusiasmo y esperanza.

— Sí, sí. ¡Claro que quiero!

Se echaron a reír y después vinieron más besos que no se convirtieron en nada más por culpa de las malditas costillas. Quizá no hubieran intercambiado regalos de San Valentín y, además, el pobre Darío había perdido el bote de perfume en el accidente, pero aquel estaba resultando ser el mejor cumpleaños de Isabel. Ambos sabían que sus vidas estaban a punto de cambiar y se sentían más que dispuestos a aceptar el reto. Con amor todo era posible.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el regalito. Espero que te haya gustado Sorg.<em>


	66. Varitas

**VARITAS**

_He aquí otro pequeño obsequio para Sorg. No esperes encontrarte un capítulo tan largo como el anterior. Son más bien dos momentos perdidos en el tiempo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prisión mágica Atalanta, en algún lugar del océano Atlántico. Abril de 1999.<strong>_

La directora de Atalanta se llamaba Matilde Roldán. Era una mujer mayor, de pelo blanco y espíritu luchador que había perdido una pierna durante una de sus misiones como auror. En el Ministerio le habían ofrecido la posibilidad de retirarse y una paga compensatoria por los servicios prestados durante tantos años, pero ella se sentía incapaz de pasar el resto de su vida sin hacer nada. Llevaba luchando contra los criminales desde que era una jovencita y no pensaba apartarse de la vida activa así como así. Después de mucho insistir, se las había apañado para que la pusieran al frente de la prisión mágica y allí seguía diez años después, dirigiéndolo todo con mano de hierro.

A pesar de que su sentido de la justicia seguía tan firme como siempre, en la última década había aprendido a ver a los delincuentes con otros ojos. Sabía que algunos de ellos eran crueles por naturaleza y que no merecían ningún tipo de consideración. No se arrepentían de sus crímenes y nunca lo harían. A esos los tenía bien vigilados y procuraba que no adquieran demasiado poder dentro de la cárcel y sembraran el caos. Otros, eran personas más o menos normales que habían hecho cosas no del todo buenas. Unos, por imbéciles y otros porque optaron por seguir el camino equivocado.

Matilde no sabía que pensar de Ricardo Vallejo. Había oído historias bastante truculentas relacionadas con él, prácticamente todas de boca del jefe de aurores. En su experiencia, el señor Vallejo no era más que un evasor de impuestos muy educado e inteligente, un hombre que había terminado allí por querer ayudar a los parias de la sociedad británica. Sin embargo, cuando le miraba a los ojos veía cierta oscuridad en ellos.

Vallejo no había ocasionado ni un solo problema desde que ingresara en prisión varios meses atrás. De hecho, se las estaba arreglando para mantener el equilibrio entre dos bandas carcelarias rivales. Aquellos dos grupos, enemigos encarnizados en el mercado de las sustancias ilegales, habían estado a punto de organizar un motín un par de años antes y Vallejo, quién sabía por qué motivos, se las había arreglado para que firmaran una tregua de pilares tambaleantes. Matilde tenía la sensación de que Ricardo se movía por intereses personales y que no deseaba verse envuelto en ninguna pelea estúpida, pero en cualquier caso le agradecía la ayuda prestada.

La única queja que tenía respecto a él era que en los últimos tiempos no había dejado de presentar solicitudes para abandonar la prisión durante unas horas. Su hijo acababa de cumplir siete años y era el momento de comprar su primera varita, y Vallejo deseaba estar con él. Matilde podía entenderlo y casi sentía cierta ternura hacia el hombre, pero el jefe de aurores se mantenía impasible. Afirmaba que se había pasado demasiado tiempo intentando echarle el guante como para dejarlo escapar por una tontería.

Matilde iba a anunciarle la noticia esa misma mañana. Los guardias trajeron al reo poco después de la hora del desayuno, ataviado con su uniforme carcelario y pulcramente peinado. Había solicitado un empleo en la pequeña biblioteca de Atalanta y allí pasaba sus días, organizando libros y ayudando a los prisioneros que se preparaban para sacarse los estudios básicos mágicos. Matilde recibió al prisionero con cordialidad y le invitó a tomar asiento mientras los guardias permanecían en pie, custodiando al brujo tal y como estipulaba el reglamento.

— He pedido que le traigan hasta aquí para comunicarle que hemos recibido la respuesta oficial del ministerio a su petición —Matilde le entregó el sobre. No había necesitado leer la carta para conocer su contenido. Ricardo puso cara de disgusto y arrugó la hoja con furia—. Debo suponer que se la han denegado.

— Consideran que hay riesgo de fuga.

— Lo lamento, señor Vallejo.

Ricardo asintió. Se sentía herido y no podía dejar de pensar en la cara que pondría Darío cuando descubriera que tendría que pasar por ese momento tan especial sin la presencia de su progenitor. ¿Cómo podía creer López que utilizaría a su hijo para huir? Sólo tendría que estar allí tres años. ¡Por Merlín! Ni siquiera merecía la pena intentarlo porque esos tres años se pasarían en un suspiro.

— Gracias por su ayuda, señora Roldán. Lamento haberla molestado con mi insistencia.

Matilde aceptó su agradecimiento y ordenó a los guardias que lo llevaran de vuelta a su puesto de trabajo. Lamentaba que las cosas no le hubieran salido del todo bien a ese hombre, pero la ley era la ley.

* * *

><p>Cuando le dijeron que tenía una visita, Ricardo pensó que seguramente Julio había vuelto a Atalanta para sermonearle otra vez. Estaba harto de decirle que no quería que se pasara por allí, pero no era el sacerdote el hombre que le esperaba en la sala acondicionada para los encuentros entre reos y familiares. Se trataba de Doc, que estaba sentado en una silla con la espalda recta y los brazos cruzados. Ricardo apretó los dientes y se dejó caer frente a él, demostrándole que estaba muy enfadado.<p>

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Doc? No sé en qué puto idioma hay que hablaros para que entendáis.

Caradoc Dearborn entornó los ojos y finalmente sonrió, extendiendo una mano que el otro brujo se vio obligado a estrechar.

— Te preguntaría cómo estás, pero tienes buen aspecto y un humor de perros.

— No me toques los huevos, colega. Te dije que no quería visitas.

— He considerado que era imprescindible venir a verte, quisieras o no quisieras —Ricardo suponía por qué estaba allí y se quedó callado. Caradoc buscó algo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y le entregó una carta—. Es de Darío. Dentro hay una fotografía. Se la tomamos nada más salir de Sileno Silvano.

Ricardo sintió que el estómago se le revolvía y, aunque hubiera preferido afrontar aquello en soledad, sabía que Doc no se iba a ir hasta no terminar con sus asuntos pendientes. Suspirando, abrió el sobre y solamente sacó la fotografía. La carta pensaba dejarla para luego, cuando estuviera solo y nadie pudiera ver lo mucho que extrañaba a su hijo. Y a pesar de que estaba intentando controlarse, se sintió débil cuando vio la imagen de un niño enfurruñado que sostenía una varita con la mano derecha.

— Es de madera de olivo y contiene nervio de dragón. Supuestamente, es buena para duelos.

— Ya —Ricardo tragó saliva—. No parece muy contento.

— Se disgustó bastante cuando le dijimos que no podrías venir, pero en cuanto tuvo ocasión de probar la varita, el malestar se le pasó.

Ricardo miró a Doc. Estaba enfadado con él porque había pasado junto a su hijo un momento que no le correspondía, pero al mismo tiempo le estaba inmensamente agradecido. Sólo el bueno de Doc podía cuidar de Darío como él se merecía. Sólo él podía ayudar a Clara a convertirlo en un buen chaval. Así pues, se tragó la inquina y el dolor y habló con absoluta sinceridad.

— Gracias por estar a su lado.

Caradoc asintió y no intercambiaron más palabras. No eran necesarias.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Barrio mágico de Sevilla. En el futuro.<strong>_

Le daba igual lo que opinara el resto del mundo, Mónica era la niña más guapa que había conocido en su vida. Tenía el pelo castaño claro tirando a rubio y los mismos ojos grises que el abuelo Ricardo. Aunque sólo tenía siete años, era la más alta de su clase y tenía el mismo tipo que su madre tuvo a su edad. En ese momento tiraba de la mano de su abuelo con decisión, impaciente por llegar a la tienda de Sileno Silvano cuanto antes. Pero Ricardo Vallejo no tenía prisa. Quería disfrutar de ese momento poco a poco, como no había podido disfrutarlo cuando Darío era un niño.

Miró hacia atrás y vio a su hijo y a su nuera caminando abrazados. Cuando se presentaron en su casa y le pidieron que acompañara a Mónica a comprar su primera varita, apenas pudo dar crédito. Adoraba a su nieta y su nieta le adoraba a él, pero ese era un momento para los padres. Darío afirmó que la niña estaba más que encantada con la idea y que tanto a él como a Isabel les hacía mucha ilusión que lo hiciera. Ricardo no pudo negarse. Por supuesto que no.

¡Y pensar que se había sentido un poco desilusionado cuando se enteró que su primer nieto sería una niña! Había estado esperando con ansias la llegada de un varón, pero en cuanto vio a Mónica por primera vez, fue consciente de su estupidez. Aquel bebé pequeñito, de piel rosada y completamente pelón, se convirtió de inmediato en un ser muy especial para él, tanto como lo fue Darío en su momento. Ricardo había disfrutado como un niño viéndola crecer y, aunque adoraba a sus otros nietos, Mónica nunca dejaría de ser la primera.

Y ahora eso. Ricardo no tenía palabras para expresar lo agradecido que estaba a su hijo y a Isabel. No pudo acompañar a Darío en su momento y siempre había tenido una espinita clavada en el corazón por ese motivo, pero estaba convencido de que ese molesto dolor se apaciguaría cuando terminara el día.

— ¡Date prisa, abuelo! ¡Silvano está allí!

Ricardo sonrió y decidió ceder a los deseos de la pequeña. Apretó el paso, mirando nuevamente a los padres de la criatura, y no tardaron en llegar frente al antiquísimo establecimiento. Con un gesto caballeresco y teatral, el brujo le indicó a su nieta que empujara personalmente la puerta. Fueron recibidos por una musiquilla alegre, como de campanillas, y Mónica se quedó muy quieta, admirando la grandeza del lugar.

— Tienes que llamar al timbre para que salgan a atendernos —Indicó Ricardo con suavidad. Mónica dio un respingo y se apresuró a seguir sus instrucciones. El hacedor de varitas no tardó en hacer acto de presencia.

— Buenos días —Saludó con cordialidad. Ricardo descubrió con cierta sorpresa que Darío e Isabel se habían quedado fuera de la tienda—. ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

— Soy Mónica Vallejo —Espetó con firmeza la niña—. Ya tengo siete años y vengo a por mi primera varita.

El señor Silvano soltó una risita e intercambió una breve mirada con un más que orgulloso Ricardo.

— Pues me temo que tendré que tomarle las medidas, señorita Vallejo. ¡Manos a la obra!

Un buen rato después, abuelo y nieta abandonaban la tienda portando una bolsita publicitaria. Mónica no dejaba de parlotear sobre lo emocionante que había sido todo y, cuando convenció a su madre para que fuera a comprarle un helado como premio por haberse portado muy bien mientras el señor Silvano trabajaba, Darío aprovechó para acercarse a su padre.

— ¿Qué tal ha ido?

Ricardo sonrió y miró a Mónica con infinito cariño.

— A las mil maravillas.

No necesitó dar las gracias. Darío le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le pidió a su progenitor que le dijera de qué materiales estaba hecha la varita de su hija. Con tanta verborrea, a Mónica se le había olvidado mencionarlo.

* * *

><p><em>Me he tomado la libertad de darle a Mónica, al menos, dos hermanos pequeños. Aunque vete tú a saber cómo fueron las cosas tras el nacimiento de la primogénita. Además, no hago mención a los materiales de la varita de la niña porque no sé si Sorg ha pensado algo al respecto. En cualquier caso, espero que os haya gustado. Por cierto, le debo un regalo a Fiera por haber acertado en cierta cuestión y espero poder tenerlo en breve. Besetes y hasta pronto.<em>


	67. Lo impensable V

**LO IMPENSABE V**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Huelva. Octubre de 2001.<strong>_

Necesitaba urgentemente un chute. Había intentando contenerse, de verdad que sí, pero se sentía fatal y sabía que lo único que podía calmarle era un poco de coca. Llevaba dos días encerrado en ese sitio de mierda, se aburría como una ostra y odiaba sentirse constantemente vigilado. Ese maldito cura le había dicho que podría marcharse cuando quisiera, que el centro de desintoxicación no era una cárcel y él estaba allí de forma voluntaria, pero Cristóbal no podía irse. Le prometió a Esther que lo intentaría, por los niños y por su maltrecho matrimonio, pero se sentía superado por las circunstancias.

Afiebrado y temblando, el brujo abandonó su habitación cuando era media noche. Era vagamente consciente de que alguien pasaría a echarle un vistazo en algún momento de la madrugada, pero no le importaba que se encontraran su cama vacía. Lo único que quería era sentirse mejor y que la magia dejara de pulsar en su interior como si pretendiera escapársele por cada poro de la piel.

A pesar de creerse fuerte y sano, tuvo que caminar varios metros apoyado en la pared. Era culpa de esos putos médicos. No tenían ni idea de lo que le pasaba. Insistían en que era un adicto, pero Cristóbal no era nada de eso. No señor. Era un hombre con la cabeza sobre los hombros y un brujo poderoso. Un tipo importante. Había cometido un par de errores a lo largo de su vida. ¿Y qué? Y a veces necesitaba distraerse y olvidarse de todas las cosas que hubiera querido hacer pero no hizo. Estaba en su derecho. Había sacrificado mucho por su familia, desde muy joven. La droga era una escapatoria, lo único que le hacía sentirse él mismo.

Recordó que para llegar a la enfermería tenía que alcanzar el final de ese pasillo, girar a la izquierda y recorrer otro corredor larguísimo. El camino se le antojaba eterno, pero iba a alcanzar su objetivo. Cristóbal Hurtado siempre hacía lo que le venía en gana. Siempre. Procurando normalizar su respiración y limpiándose el sudor de la cara de cuando en cuando, logró avanzar lenta pero inexorablemente. En la enfermería tenía que haber algo que le sirviera de ayuda. Calmantes, metadona. Lo que fuese. Sonrió porque ya estaba muy cerca. Unos pasos más y sólo tendría que girar el pomo de la puerta y servirse a gusto.

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, señor Hurtado? Debería estar en su habitación.

Julio Cabrera. ¿Acaso le había estado vigilando? Cristóbal estaba dispuesto a quitárselo de en medio de un puñetazo, pero ese ridículo hombrecillo no venía solo. Los celadores que le acompañaban no eran tipos demasiado grandes físicamente hablando, pero traían consigo las varitas y él estaba desarmado. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué nada podía salirle bien? Podría haberse buscado una excusa, pero las palabras se escaparon de su boca.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

— Por supuesto —Julio se cruzó de brazos y los celadores se adelantaron para sujetar a Cristóbal—. Sé perfectamente lo que le pasa. Vamos a llevarle de regreso a su habitación y el sanador le proporcionará una poción que le ayudará a descansar esta noche.

— ¡No necesito sus putas pociones! —Cristóbal se revolvió con violencia, perdida ya toda capacidad de raciocinio—. ¡Soltadme! ¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡Soltadme, hijos de puta!

Aunque estaba en inferioridad de condiciones, se las apañó para soltarle un puñetazo a uno de los celadores, que gruñó y se esforzó aún más por agarrarle. No se dio cuenta de que don Julio fruncía el ceño y sólo se estuvo quieto cuando el hechizo de petrificación impactó contra su cuerpo. Si no cayó de bruces contra el sueño fue porque los matones de ese cabrón impidieron la caída.

— Lamento haber tenido que recurrir a la magia, señor Hurtado, pero no nos ha dejado más remedio. Sé que el síndrome de abstinencia es terrible y que está sufriendo mucho, pero conseguir más drogas no es la solución. Lo único que tiene que hacer es dejarse ayudar.

Cristóbal le miró con todo el odio que fue capaz de sentir. Quiso decirle muchas cosas, como que nada de eso era asunto suyo y que sus consejos no le importaban una mierda, pero también había sido enmudecido. Era intolerable. En cuanto se marchara de ese puñetero infierno, se encargaría de cerrarles el chiringuito a esa panda de animales sin entrañas.

— Llevadle a su habitación —Pidió el sacerdote tras liberar un largo suspiro—. Voy a buscar al sanador de guardia.

Mientras se alejaba del trío de brujos, don Julio Cabrera se dijo que aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

><p>— Así que nuestro amigo, el señor Hurtado, ya ha empezado a dar problemas.<p>

Ricardo había aparecido junto a él, justo cuando se encargaba de vigilar al par de pacientes que trabajaban en el huerto. Julio le miró de reojo y no hizo amago de sonreír. Había dormido muy poco y no estaba de humor para tonterías.

— Si has venido para regodearte, me veo en la obligación de recordarte que alegrarse del mal ajeno no es correcto.

— No he venido a regodearme, Julio.

— Pues es lo que parece. Casi nunca te pasas por el centro y ahora muestras interés por la evolución de tu supuesto enemigo.

— Difícilmente podría catalogar a ese hombre de enemigo. Ya sabes que los he tenido mucho peores que él.

Don Julio bufó. Se recordó que, pese a su aparente cinismo, el pasado le causaba un gran dolor a ese hombre.

— La paciencia es una gran virtud, Ricardo, pero tú estás empezando a acabar con la mía.

— Te aseguro que no es mi intención.

— ¿Cuál es tu intención, entonces?

— Me gustaría ayudar con la rehabilitación de Cristóbal Hurtado.

— ¿Qué? —Julio dio un saltito de sorpresa—. ¿Por qué?

— Ya sabes que es familia de una de mis empleadas más valiosas. Siento cierto grado de afecto hacia Julia y le estoy muy agradecido porque ha sabido cuidar de mis negocios durante mi estancia en prisión. Estoy en deuda con ella y con su familia.

Don Julio conocía muy bien a ese hombre y sabía que estaba siendo totalmente honesto. Aún así, no le parecía una buena cosa que Ricardo anduviera metiendo las narices en temas tan delicados.

— No es buena idea. El estado físico y mental del señor Hurtado es muy delicado y tu presencia podría ocasionarle cierto trastorno.

— ¿Podría estar peor de lo que ya está? Si yo fuera a visitarle, ¿su estado podría degenerar más?

El sacerdote recordó todo lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior y se vio en la obligación de negar con la cabeza. Cristóbal Hurtado había tocado fondo y ahora sólo cabía esperar una mejoría.

— En ese caso, déjame hablar con él. Te prometo que no haré nada que pueda hacerle daño. No es esa mi intención.

— ¡Qué testarudo eres, Ricardo!

El brujo se rió y supo que había ganado aquella pequeña batalla. Realmente deseaba poder ayudar a Julia.

* * *

><p>Ricardo recordaba que había odiado muchísimo a Hurtado después de que se viera obligado a huir de los campamentos de verano. Le había gustado mucho estar allí y empezar a sentirse un brujo de pleno derecho, pero ese cretino lo echó todo a perder de forma arbitraria e injusta. Ricardo sabía que, de haberse quedado en Picos de Europa aquel verano, jamás habría llegado a conocer al Inquisidor ni a los demás. Vivir entre ellos había sido un infierno, aunque el brujo también era consciente de que, de no haber sido por todas aquellas experiencias, posiblemente su vida nunca se hubiera cruzado con la de Clara. Se sentía extraño pensando en lo que podría haber sido de él si hubiera tomado otras decisiones, si la vida no le hubiera puesto en una encrucijada en el momento más delicado, pero sentía que su sufrimiento había merecido la pena y ya no podía odiar a Cristóbal. Eso sí, se sentía reivindicado al comprender que el niño mimado había terminado muy mal y el chico barriobajero muy bien. Era irónico y a él siempre le habían gustado las ironías.<p>

No fue a la habitación de Cristóbal con ánimo de revancha. Golpeó la puerta con suavidad y entró sin esperar respuesta. El hombre estaba hecho un ovillo sobre la cama, sudando muchísimo y temblando ligeramente. Ricardo se dijo que lo conveniente sería sentir compasión por él, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. No le deseaba ningún mal a ese hombre, pero tampoco lamentaba lo que le pasaba. Estaba recogiendo lo que había sembrado.

Cerró con cuidado y se aproximó unos pasos a la cama, mirando de reojo la espartana decoración de la habitación. Julio le había dicho que seguramente tendrían que trasladarlo a la enfermería hasta que su estado de salud mejorara un poco. Había pasado muy mala noche y la necesidad de tomar drogas sería cada vez mayor. Ricardo suspiró y decidió que había llegado el momento de hacerse notar.

— Hola, Hurtado.

Cristóbal se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos. No dio muestras de reconocerle y a Ricardo no le extrañó nada. Aunque en alguna ocasión lo había visto paseando por el barrio mágico, llevaban años sin verse las caras frente a frente. Muchos años.

— ¡Vete! ¡Déjame!

A pesar de que la orden pretendía sonar enérgica, la voz trémula del brujo no invitaba a obedecer. Ricardo se quedó callado un instante, escogiendo las palabras que le permitieran iniciar una conversación civilizada. Al final, optó por algo que le mantendría en un terreno seguro y totalmente impersonal.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?

— ¿Y a ti qué coño te importa? ¡Largo!

— Conozco a tu prima Julia. Me pidió ayuda para internarte en el centro.

— ¿Julia? —Hurtado se incorporó un poco, interesado en sus palabras—. Esa puñetera zorra. ¿Tú qué pintas en la historia? ¿Por qué te pidió nada?

— El centro de desintoxicación es mío. Julia trabaja para mí y hace poco estuvimos hablando sobre la clínica. Cuando surgieron vuestros problemas familiares, vino a hablar conmigo.

— Será hija de puta. Todo esto es por su culpa.

— Creo que es por tu culpa, más bien.

— ¿Alguien ha pedido tu opinión, gilipollas?

Ricardo resopló de la risa. A esas alturas de la conversación, Hurtado se había incorporado por completo y, aunque temblaba y aún sudaba muchísimo, se estaba poniendo de muy mal humor.

— Veo que tu vocabulario ha ido empeorando con el paso de los años. ¿O es algo que sólo te pasa cuando necesitas drogarte?

Cristóbal se dispuso a asegurar que él no tenía absolutamente ningún problema con las drogas, ni siquiera en momentos como aquel, pero en su mente calaron más las otras palabras de ese hombre. No estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes, pero le resultaba vagamente familiar.

— ¿Nos conocemos?

— Así que no te acuerdas de mí —Ricardo sonrió y, confiado y más relajado de la cuenta, tomó asiento a su lado—. Apuesto a que Julia te ha hablado más de una vez de su jefe. Si te esfuerzas un poco, seguro que atarás cabos enseguida.

Cristóbal frunció el ceño. Para atar cabos estaba él. Le costaba un montón pensar con claridad. Tenía la molesta sensación de que su cerebro trabajaba mucho más despacio de lo normal y, en cualquier caso, nunca prestaba demasiada atención a lo que esa zorra decía durante las reuniones familiares. De hecho, últimamente no prestaba demasiada atención a nada que no fuera su gusto por esas sustancias que le ayudaban a evadirse de la realidad. Lo único que sabía de Julia, aparte de que se había divorciado dos veces y de que era una respondona arrogante, era que trabajaba en el puerto mágico de Bilbao a las órdenes de un tipo que había pasado una temporadita en prisión y que se llamaba algo parecido a Valverde.

— Lo que haga o deje de hacer esa puta no me interesa.

— No deberías hablar de ella en esos términos, Hurtado. Julia es una mujer de gran valía y está muy preocupada por ti. Sólo quiere ayudarte.

— Siempre se mete donde no la llamaban. Hija de…

— Hurtado —El tono de Ricardo sonó inflexible—. Entiendo que no sientas gran simpatía con ella, pero un hombre nunca habla así de una dama.

De haber tenido fuerzas, Cristóbal se hubiera echado a reír. Así que a ese cretino le molestaba que dijera la verdad sobre Julia. Bien, le seguiría el juego. Además, estaba muy interesado en saber quién era.

— ¿Me vas a decir quién eres o te vas a quedar ahí todo el día, diciendo gilipolleces?

— Soy Vallejo.

Ahora sí. Hurtado se puso en pie de un salto y se quedó medio encorvado justo al otro lado de la cama. Ricardo se levantó de la silla, consciente de que el ambiente se había enrarecido en cuestión de segundos. Ya no podría estar relajado en presencia de ese tipo, sospecha que se vio confirmada cuando le señaló con el dedo acusadoramente.

— ¡Todo es por tu culpa! ¡Has hecho que me encierren aquí!

— Estás aquí voluntariamente, Hurtado. Como te ha dicho don Julio, puedes irte cuando quieras. Y no es mi culpa que seas un adicto, si no tuya. Tú tomaste las decisiones equivocadas hace mucho tiempo.

— ¡No soy un adicto!

— ¡Mírate, hombre! Estás con el mono. ¿Y todavía dices que no eres un adicto?

A Ricardo le pilló desprevenido que Hurtado soltara aquel gruñido. Con un salto digno del mejor gimnasta, sobrevoló la cama y se le aferró al cuello, estampándolo contra la pared y arreándole un poderoso puñetazo en la mandíbula. Para cuando Vallejo pudo reaccionar, ya tenía el labio partido y dos manos apretándole con saña el cuello. Por fortuna, Hurtado no estaba bien, ni física ni anímicamente, y pudo desasirse de su agarre sin tener que pedir ayuda o hacer uso de la varita. Le golpeó con fuerza en el costado y su agresor gimió lastimeramente y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo.

— ¡Joder, Hurtado! —Exclamó mientras se palpaba la herida del labio—. ¡Qué zurdazo tienes!

— Maldito gilipollas —Pasado el ataque de rabia, el brujo resultaba patético ahí tirado y lloriqueando como un niño—. Es tu culpa. Tú me vendías todo lo que te pedía.

— De eso hace mucho tiempo —Ricardo se apiadó de él y le ayudó a levantarse—. Venga, túmbate. Eso es.

— Eres un camello de mierda.

— Era un camello. Y te aseguro que no me siento orgulloso de eso. Pero no estás siendo justo, Cristóbal. Hace muchísimos años que dejé de vender y tú has seguido enganchado. Reconozco mi parte de culpa, pero tú eres el último responsable de tus actos.

— Hijo de puta. Te voy a denunciar.

— No creo que lo hagas —Ricardo volvió a sonreír mientras le colocaba bien la almohada—. ¿Te imaginas el escándalo si todo el mundo se entera de que eres un yonki? Tu padre se cabrearía un montón.

— Vete a la mierda. Déjame.

Ricardo no dijo nada más. Se daba perfecta cuenta de que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse. Hurtado había tenido demasiadas emociones y no le faltarían oportunidades para hablar con él en el futuro próximo. Aquel iba a ser un mes interesante y en algún momento le recordaría lo que había ocurrido en los campamentos mágicos. Tenían un pasado en común. Un pasado que a Ricardo Vallejo le gustaría poder borrar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid. Junio de 1978.<strong>_

El Inquisidor le había ordenado que se diera una vuelta por esa discoteca porque al proveedor habitual le había echado un ojo la policía y era preferible no correr riesgos. Ricardo normalmente se movía por los bajos fondos, así que aquel barrio de pijos era una auténtica novedad. Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar porque su ropa de baratillo le hacía destacar, y no de forma positiva precisamente. El Inquisidor, que se llamaba Tomás Torquemada y nunca se andaba con chiquitas, le había dicho que si hacía un buen trabajo podría llevarse una propina extra y comprarse unos pantalones en condiciones. Ricardo odiaba que hablara con tanto desprecio sobre sus escasos recursos económicos, pero debía reconocer que estaba siendo un espléndido profesor de magia. Sabía truquillos que no se enseñaban en las escuelas y Ricardo estaba aprendiendo muchísimo a su lado. A cambio, sólo tenía que hacer de camello de jueves a domingo.

El Inquisidor le había dicho que entrara al local, se pidiera una copa y se quedara rondando cerca de los baños. Ricardo estaba un poco nervioso porque era su primera vez allí y temía que algún policía de paisano pudiera pillarlo, pero en cuanto el primero chico se acercó a él y le hizo un pedido, se sintió más relajado. Estar allí era como estar en los parques de los barrios marginales. No había ninguna diferencia.

Dos horas después, se había bebido tres coca-colas y tenía casi toda la mercancía vendida. La verdad era que estaba deseando irse a casa. Ya había recibido suficientes miradas desdeñosas por una noche, gracias. Se preguntó si al Inquisidor le molestaría que le devolviera aquellos restos de coca y, justo en ese momento, alguien le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

— ¡Eh, chaval! ¿Qué se te ha perdido aquí?

Ricardo se quedó muy quieto cuando descubrió que conocía al tipo que acababa de hablarle. Apenas podía creerse que Cristóbal Hurtado estuviera allí, con su asquerosa ropa de marca y su pelo a la moda, acompañado de un grupo de tipos con tanta pinta de cretinos como él. Cada día que pasaba se repetía que su vida estaba bastante bien, que estaba aprendiendo a hacer algo que le ayudaría a seguir adelante, pero aún odiaba a ese mamón por haberle culpado de un delito que no cometió.

— ¿Qué se te ha perdido a ti? —Dijo entre dientes, rehuyendo con brusquedad de su contacto.

— Estás en el sitio de un buen colega mío —Hurtado, que parecía estar bastante borracho, se rió de una broma que sólo sus patéticos acompañantes entendieron—. No creo que le guste mucho verte ahí.

— A lo mejor tu colega no ha podido venir y yo le estoy sustituyendo.

— ¡No jodas! —Exclamó Cristóbal tras unos instantes de silencio—. Pues a ver qué tienes.

Puesto que era evidente que no le había reconocido, Ricardo optó por hacerse el tonto y le mostró la mercancía. Hurtado y sus colegas se quedaron con todo lo que le quedaba y se alegró de poder marcharse al fin. Buscaría al Inquisidor esa misma noche y luego se olvidaría del curro por completo.

— Oye, tronco, yo te conozco —Hurtado le había pasado un brazo por los hombros. ¿Qué se creía?— ¡Ya sé! Eres ese ladronzuelo que llevaron a Picos de Europa. Ya veo que has terminado como todos esperaban que terminaras.

A Ricardo le hubiera gustado contestar de alguna forma, pero esas palabras le habían dejado paralizado. Sintió que algo amargo le subía por la garganta y se largó a toda prisa. Lo que Hurtado había dicho no tendría que afectarle tanto, pero no podía evitar que le doliera. Porque sí, había terminado así y no estaba seguro de que le gustara demasiado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>De vuelta 2001<strong>_

Como todos los viernes por la tarde, Ricardo fue a recoger a Darío a casa de Clara. La mujer aún no había cerrado la calderería y, aunque estaba atendiendo a una señora de edad respetable, frunció el ceño en cuanto le vio la cara. Los sanadores de la clínica le habían curado el labio, pero aún tenía un pequeño moratón que tardaría un par de días en desaparecer.

— ¿Para cuándo tendrás el pedido, niña? —Vociferó la señora. Ricardo sabía que se trataba de doña Pilar, una bruja anciana que estaba más sorda que una tapia y que nunca se separaba de su decimonónica trompetilla.

— ¡El martes que viene! —Gritó Clara.

— Muy bien, muchas gracias. ¿Y dices que Darío no está?

— ¡Está arriba, terminando los deberes!

— ¡Oh! —Doña Pilar se dispuso a decir algo, pero entonces se percató de la presencia de Ricardo y le señaló con un dedo mientras se preparaba para salir—. Ya te has vuelto a pelear, rufián.

Ricardo se quedó boquiabierto y no pudo responder nada porque la mujer ya se había ido. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue la carcajada de Clara.

— Pues sí que te ha calado, sí. Aunque me pregunto qué sabe de tus peleas antiguas.

— Me da a mí que esa señora sabe más de la cuenta. Y no me he peleado.

— No me digas que te has dado con una puerta.

— He tenido un encontronazo con alguien, pero no ha sido una pelea.

— ¿No?

Clara le miraba con expresión divertida. Estaba mucho más contenta que de costumbre y Ricardo supuso que se debía a esa relación que había iniciado con Doc. Eran tal para cual, no le cabía duda.

— ¿Y Darío? ¿De verdad está haciendo los deberes o se ha escondido para que no le pellizquen las mejillas?

— Está terminando la tarea de mates, pero seguro que no tarda en bajar. Le dije que llegarías a las ocho en punto.

Como si hubiera sido mágicamente convocado, Darío apareció en la tienda en ese mismo momento. Traía consigo su mochila y estaba preparado para irse de fin de semana. En cuanto vio a su padre, la sonrisita satisfecha se transformó en un gesto sorprendido.

— ¡Hala! —Exclamó, señalándole como ya hizo doña Pilar—. ¡Te has pegado con alguien!

— No, Darío. No me he pegado con nadie. Ya sabes que pelearse está mal.

— ¡Pero tienes un moratón enorme!

— No es para tanto.

— Si no te has peleado. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Ricardo miró a Clara. Ella se encogió de hombros y se rió por lo bajini. El brujo suspiró y agarró la mano de su hijo.

— Me he dado con la puerta. Y, ahora, prepárate. Nos vamos a desaparecer.

* * *

><p><em>Sé que he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero he estado liada con otras cosas y no he podido hasta ahora. Espero que el capi os haya gustado. Besetes.<em>


	68. Lo impensable VI

**LO IMPENSABLE VI**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid. Octubre de 2001.<strong>_

John siempre era extraordinariamente puntual. Clara estaba retocándose una vez más el maquillaje cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Al ver la sonrisa bobalicona que apareció en su rostro, se sintió como una quinceañera. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan ilusionada y enamorada. Cuando conoció a John, ni se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiera gustarle alguien como él. Era amigo de Ricardo y los amigos de Ricardo, por lo general, no le caían nada bien. No obstante, John Doe no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Era un hombre educado, inteligente y muy sensato. A veces, Clara veía algo en sus ojos que le hacía recordar los meses junto al padre de su hijo, pero desaparecía rápidamente y sólo quedaba la mirada verdosa de ese caballero de modales exquisitos y acento británico.

Cuando Clara le abrió, lo encontró más atractivo que nunca. El traje gris oscuro le quedaba como un guante y se acababa de cortar el pelo. Esa noche irían al teatro y a cenar algo por ahí. John, que hasta ese momento había tenido la mano oculta tras la espalda, le hizo entrega de una bonita rosa blanca que Clara aceptó encantada. El hombre tenía muchos detalles de ese tipo y, aunque la bruja ya estaba acostumbrada, seguía disfrutándolos igual.

— Buenas noches, Clara. Estás muy guapa esta noche.

Se debatió entre ruborizarse un poco o darle un beso de bienvenida, optando por lo segundo porque le pareció mucho más agradable. John era un hombre muy galante, no le cabía la menor duda. A veces, Clara no podía evitar comparar su relación con la que ya mantuviera con Ricardo. Habían sido muy diferentes, estaba claro. Con Vallejo, todo fue más apasionado y los acontecimientos se sucedieron a velocidad de vértigo. Con John, en cambio, se estaba tomando su tiempo. Pasaban largas horas charlando y conociéndose y aún no habían llegado a acostarse. Clara sabía que algún día pasaría, pero no pensaba demasiado en ello. Disfrutaba mucho de ese ritmo pausado y esperaba que esa relación fuera creciendo poco a poco, con unas raíces fuertes basadas en el amor y la confianza mutuos.

— Tú tampoco estás tan mal —Bromeó, guiñándole un ojo y haciéndose a un lado para dejarle entrar—. Voy a por un abrigo. No tardo nada.

Clara no se molestó en cerrar la puerta. Caminó a buen paso hasta el dormitorio, rebuscó la prenda adecuada en el armario y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Todo estaba perfectamente, así que puso la varita a buen recaudo y metió un paquete de pañuelos de papel en el bolso antes de reunirse con John.

— Podemos irnos cuando quieras.

John asintió y le ofreció un brazo que Clara no dudó en agarrar. Las primeras veces había sido un poco raro, pero a esas alturas de la historia ya estaba acostumbrada.

* * *

><p>Ricardo aprovechaba que Darío pasaba los sábados por la mañana en la escuela de magia para pasarse por la oficina, pero en cuanto llegaba la tarde, los asuntos laborales quedaban en un segundo plano hasta el lunes. Ese día, había llevado a su hijo al Parque del Retiro y le había dejado campar a sus anchas. Darío se había inflado a correr de un lado para otro y llegó a casa bastante cansado. Aún así, después de cenar y ponerse el pijama se resistió a abandonarse a los brazos de Morfeo y se acomodó con él en el sofá para ver la televisión. A Ricardo le hubiera gustado ver aquella película repleta de violencia que ya tuvo el placer de disfrutar en el cine, pero eligió un canal con una programación más adecuada para un niño de nueve años.<p>

Darío dio buena cuenta de un cuenco de palomitas prácticamente sin la ayuda de nadie. Justo cuando la película que estaban viendo se acabó, llegando así el momento de irse a la cama, el niño se puso de rodillas en el sofá y le miró muy serio, como si estuviera a punto de tratar un asunto muy importancia.

— Papá. ¿Sabes que Doc va a llevar a mamá al teatro?

— ¡Uhm! —Clara no le había comentado nada porque realmente no tenía que hacerlo, pero de todas formas no le sorprendió demasiado enterarse de la notica—. No tenía ni idea.

— ¿Y sabes que mamá y Doc salen muchas veces?

— ¿En serio?

— Todos los fines de semana, cuando me vengo contigo.

— Ya —Ricardo tuvo la sensación de que estaba a punto de pisar terreno farragoso y decidió andar con pies de plomo—. ¿Te parece mal?

— No lo sé —Dijo el chiquillo tras pensárselo unos segundos. A continuación, se mordió el labio—. Como mamá y Doc salen tanto, ¿significa que son novios?

Ricardo no deseaba meter la pata en un momento tan delicado como aquel. A pesar de que Darío estaba más que acostumbrado a que sus padres estuvieran separados, nunca antes había tenido ocasión de verlos en compañía de otras parejas sentimentales y eso podría confundirle bastante. Era tan pequeño todavía.

— No sé si son novios, pero sí sé que mamá y Doc se gustan mucho.

— Pero. ¿Y tú?

— Yo —Darío asintió y le miró ansioso por encontrar explicación a todo aquel lío. Ricardo suspiró—. Yo quiero a mucho a mamá, Darío. Por eso te tuvimos a ti, pero eso no significa que me guste como novia. Y yo creo que tampoco le gusto a ella como novio.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque a veces los mayores somos un poco complicados. Si mamá y yo estuviésemos juntos todo el rato, nos pasaríamos la vida discutiendo y eso no estaría bien. ¿No te parece? —Darío se encogió de hombros y asintió—. Creo que a mamá le gusta Doc porque hay muchas cosas que pueden hacer juntos. A lo mejor deciden hacerse novios y hasta es posible que se casen y todo, pero tienes que saber que si eso pasara, todo seguiría igual para ti. Mamá y yo seguiríamos estando a tu lado, sólo que Doc se incorporaría a la familia. Sería como tener dos padres.

Darío entornó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

— Dos padres. ¡Qué rollo! Con lo mandón que es Doc.

— Sí, apuesto a que sí —Ricardo le revolvió el pelo, recibiendo un bufido molesto a cambio—. Lo importante es que mamá esté contenta.

— Yo creo que lo está.

— Entonces no tienes que preocuparte por nada —Ricardo se puso en pie—. Venga, hijo, es hora de irse a la cama.

— No tengo sueño.

— Yo creo que sí. No te hagas el remolón.

Darío obedeció a regañadientes, pero no tardó ni cinco minutos en quedarse dormido una vez se hubo metido en la cama. Ricardo dejó la puerta del dormitorio entornada y fue hasta el suyo propio, pensando en Clara y en Doc. Durante un segundo, había sentido el arañazo de los celos escociéndole en el pecho, pero siempre había sido perfectamente capaz de controlarlos. Realmente había llegado a querer muchísimo a esa mujer. Sabía que había sido un cabrón con ella y en algunos momentos se arrepentía de haberla alejado de su lado, hasta que recordaba sus motivaciones y se daba cuenta de que había hecho lo correcto. Clara tenía todo el derecho a buscar el amor en otra persona y, al menos, había encontrado a un tipo decente. Ricardo pensaba vigilarlos de todas formas, pero sabía que Caradoc Dearborn era de total confianza.

* * *

><p>La obra de teatro había estado muy bien. Resultó ser una hilarante comedia en la que dos ancianos enamorados intentaban ocultar su aventura a sus hijos, fracasando con todas las de la ley y dando lugar a un montón de situaciones absurdas. Clara se había reído muchísimo y John estuvo mirándola de reojo casi todo el rato. Era una mujer maravillosa y la quería cada día más. Por había decidido que había llegado el momento de hablarle de su pasado. Si quería tener una relación seria con ella, y realmente deseaba hacerlo, no podía engañarla ni un día más. Clara merecía saber quién era Caradoc Dearborn y lo que había hecho y pensaba sincerarse esa misma noche.<p>

Una vez más, acompañó a la mujer a su casa, pero en lugar de dejarla en la puerta como acostumbraba a hacer, le preguntó si podía quedarse un rato con ella. Clara le miró con extrañeza, quizá sacando conclusiones equivocadas, pero asintió con una sonrisa y se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso. El edificio en el que estaba situada la calderería era muy antiguo y la escalera siempre le había resultado un tanto claustrofóbica. Por suerte, el apartamento de Clara estaba en la primera plata. Caradoc se fijó en la puerta de madera de roble y suspiró, dándose valor. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero sentía cierto temor. Cabía la posibilidad de que Clara no entendiera nada y decidiera romper su relación. La pobre ya había experimentado demasiadas emociones cuando se enredó con Ricardo y Doc sabía que lo único que quería era tener una vida tranquila. Por eso le gustaba, porque aparentaba ser un hombre normal, alguien sin secretos oscuros ni enemigos mortales. Pero John Doe no era un hombre normal. John Doe ni siquiera era John Doe.

Esa noche vio la sala de estar con otros ojos. Clara cuidaba su casa con mimo y, aunque no era ni muy grande ni muy lujosa, resultaba totalmente acogedora. Se notaba que allí vivía un niño porque había fotografías enmarcadas y libros infantiles en las estanterías.

— Ponte cómodo, John —Clara ya se había quitado el abrigo y le observaba fijamente—. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

— La verdad es que no me vendría mal un poco de agua.

Clara asintió. Sabía de sus problemas con el alcohol y se dirigió a la cocina sin hacer comentario alguno. Caradoc suspiró y se sentó en el sofá, aunque no podría decirse que estuviera demasiado cómodo. Se encontraba bastante tenso y más nervioso cada segundo que pasaba.

— La obra ha estado genial —Clara volvió y se sentó a su lado, muy cerca de él—. No me importaría verla otra vez, la verdad.

— A mí tampoco. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

Le sorprendió muchísimo que la mujer se inclinara para besarle. Perfectamente se hubiera rendido ante sus caricias y se olvidado de su objetivo principal, pero no podía hacerlo. No se sentía nada cómodo viviendo una mentira.

— Clara —Dijo, apartándola con decisión y suavidad—. Hay algo que necesito contarte.

Ella frunció el ceño y se alejó un poco de él.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Eres una mujer muy especial para mí —Caradoc llenó los pulmones de aire y buscó la mejor forma de decir todo lo que quería—. Cada día que paso contigo, soy más consciente de lo mucho que te quiero. Me gustaría mucho pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, pero no puedo aspirar a nada más si no te cuento antes algo muy importante. No sería justo para ti.

Ya estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás. Clara le miraba fijamente, debatiéndose entre la alegría que supuso para ella escuchar que John la quería y la preocupación por eso que quería confesarle. Recordó irremediablemente el día en que Ricardo también le contó algo de vital importancia y no pudo controlar su cuerpo mientras se ponía en pie y se cruzaba de brazos.

— Creo que no quiero escucharte.

— Clara…

— Me imagino por dónde me vas a salir, John. Sé que eres amigo de Ricardo y sé lo que Ricardo ha hecho, así que si vas a hablarme sobre él, prefiero no saber nada.

— No se trata de Ricardo, sino de mí —El brujo también se levantó—. Quiero que sepas quién es Caradoc Dearborn.

* * *

><p>Darío y Alfie estaban jugando en el jardín, pasándose una quaffle en plan bestia y poniéndose perdidos desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Mary Cattermole había intentando poner orden, pero los niños sólo le hicieron caso durante, aproximadamente, cinco minutos. La mujer miró a Ricardo como si pretendiera que él hiciera algo, pero realmente no le importaba que los críos se divirtieran. Eran niños y lo más normal del mundo era que se ensuciaran.<p>

Dispuesto a dejarlos a su aire durante el tiempo que quisieran, se metió en casa y se acomodó en su sillón favorito con un libro de magia entre manos. Cuando era un chaval, no había llegado a formarse como mago, pero en su edad adulta no se cansaba de aprender. La magia deparaba sorpresas constantes y Ricardo era un hombre ávido de conocimiento. No obstante, apenas había leído un par de páginas cuando recibió una visita. Esperaba tal vez la llegada de Salcedo, que solía dejarse caer por allí de vez en cuando, pero se trataba de Doc. Y no traía muy buena cara.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó una vez se hubieron acomodado. Ricardo conjuró unos refrescos y algo para picar, pero Doc no estaba por la labor de tomar nada.

— ¿Y Darío?

— En el jardín —Doc señaló las cristaleras que daban al exterior. Desde allí, podían ver a los niños corriendo de un lado para otro.

— Bien. No me gustaría que nos escuchara, ya sabes.

— Estás muy raro, Doc. No le habrá pasado algo a Clara.

— Ella está bien, pero sí que ha ocurrido una cosa —Doc tragó saliva y se removió con nerviosismo—. Le he dicho la verdad.

— ¿Qué verdad?

— Le he hablado de Caradoc Dearborn, de su vida en Inglaterra y de por qué se vino a vivir aquí. Y también le he contado cómo nos conocimos y cómo me ayudaste a ser quién soy ahora.

— Ya veo —Ricardo se cruzó de brazos—. Supongo que no se lo tomó muy bien.

— No mucho, la verdad. Está un poco cabreada contigo.

— Supongo que eso es bueno. Mientras esté enfadada conmigo, se olvidará de ti.

— También está enfadada conmigo. Bastante, además.

Ricardo suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

— Eres un idiota. ¿Por qué has tenido que decirle nada?

— Quiero a Clara. No podía mentirle.

— No se trataba de mentirle, Doc, sino de dejar las cosas tal y como estaban. A ella le gusta John Doe y no había necesidad de complicarlo todo.

— No podía estar con ella y engañarla, Ricardo. Me ha dicho que necesita pensar y no tengo la más mínima idea de qué decisión tomará, pero no me arrepiento de haber sido sincero. Clara se lo merecía.

— Ya. ¡Hay que joderse, Doc! Ahora voy a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto.

— ¡No! No quiero que hagas nada.

— Lo que tú digas —Ricardo se puso en pie, dispuesto a ignorar a su amigo—. Cierra el pico y deja que te saque las castañas del fuego, anda.

Caradoc no había ido hasta allí para eso, sino para desahogarse, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir para que Ricardo le hiciera caso. Sólo esperaba que, fuese el que fuese el plan, diera resultado.

* * *

><p>— Darío, ve a ordenar tus cosas —Ordenó Ricardo aquella tarde. Ya había anochecido y, como cada domingo, el niño cenaría con su madre. Por lo general, el brujo se aparecía con él frente a la puerta de la tienda de calderos y se marchaba enseguida, pero sus intenciones de ese día eran bien diferentes. Clara estaba allí parada, con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.<p>

— Pero si mamá lo hace luego, con la varita y todo.

— Venga, hombre. Mamá no puede estar detrás de ti todo el rato.

El chiquillo se enfurruñó, pero terminó por darle un beso en la mejilla antes de correr escaleras arriba. Clara se dio media vuelta como si allí no hubiera más que hablar, pero el hombre la cogió del brazo.

— Clara, sé que John te lo ha contado todo.

— Déjame, Ricardo. Ahora mismo no tengo ganas de escucharte.

— Entiendo que estés enfadada, pero no puedo irme sin que hablemos. Es por tu bien.

En cuanto escuchó esas palabras, la mujer se revolvió como un animal acorralado.

— Bastante sabes tú qué cosas son por mi bien y qué cosas no —Se había puesto muy roja y tenía los puños apretados—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar metido en temas turbios?

— Lo único que hice fue ayudar a un amigo. Quizá ahora mismo no lo veas desde el mismo punto de vista que yo, pero proporcionar a John una nueva identidad fue una buena acción.

— ¡Venga ya!

— Tú no conociste al hombre que huyó de Inglaterra —Ricardo hablaba en voz baja. Después de todo, estaban en plena calle y nadie tenía por qué escuchar lo que se estaban diciendo—. Estaba hundido, Clara. Se había pasado años peleando en una guerra horrible, tuvo que ver como morían sus amigos y estuvieron a punto de matarle la misma noche que decidió dejarlo todo. ¿Crees que fue fácil para él abandonar? Estaba asustado y cansado y tomó una determinación que no mejoró en nada su vida. Cuando le conocí, el alcohol no era suficiente para él. Necesitaba un cambio para seguir adelante y jamás me voy a arrepentir de haberle dado aquel empujón. John Doe es un buen hombre y lo sabes. No tenía por qué contarte nada, pero lo hizo porque te quiere y no desea engañarte. Ha corrido un riesgo tremendo y se merece una segunda oportunidad.

Clara tenía los dientes apretados y los ojos enrojecidos. John ya le había explicado todo aquello, pero sólo al escuchárselo decir a Ricardo comprendió lo difícil que había sido su vida. Dio un pasito atrás, su mal genio un poco menos malo, y observó al padre de su hijo con suspicacia.

— ¿Qué ganas tú saliendo en su defensa?

— No quiero ganar nada, aunque si te soy sincero, me gusta John para ti. Y para Darío. Sé que puede haceros muy felices a los dos y eso es importante para mí.

Clara no movió un músculo, pero Ricardo podía leer en sus ojos y supo que había logrado quebrar sus defensas. Ni siquiera se preocupó cuando ella agitó una mano y le dio un suave empujón.

— Lárgate, anda. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que complicarme la vida?

— No te estoy complicando nada, Clarita. Te estoy ayudando.

Ella le miró como si le considerara un gran idiota, pero de todas formas sonrió en cuanto se desvaneció en el aire. Aún seguía bastante mosqueada, pero Ricardo Vallejo tenía razón en una cosa: las segundas oportunidades merecían la pena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puerto Mágico de Bilbao. Al día siguiente.<strong>_

Ricardo se había pasado media mañana con la cabeza en las nubes. No dejaba de preguntarse si Clara y John habrían arreglado finalmente sus diferencias. Esperaba que así fuera. Aunque una parte de su corazón siempre había albergado la esperanza de una posible reconciliación con la bruja, era un hombre realista y sabía que lo suyo era imposible. Tenían un pasado demasiado complicado a sus espaldas, aunque era un consuelo haber aprendido a llevarse bien por el bien de Darío. Para Ricardo, su hijo siempre había sido lo primero y, ahora que Clara parecía dispuesta a rehacer su vida sentimental, él sólo quería asegurarse de que el chico estuviera bien. Y con Caradoc Dearborn lo estaría, no le cabía la más mínima duda.

— El flete de Moltó sale dentro de una hora —La voz de Julia sonaba lejana dentro de su cabeza, pero Ricardo se forzó a prestarle atención porque sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo era muy importante—. El señor Ferré ha insistido en que la mercancía es muy delicada y espera que llegue a su destino con puntualidad. Acabo de comprobar que todo esté en orden.

— Bien. Buen trabajo.

Julia asintió y se puso en pie. Todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero notaba a su jefe un poco extraño y decidió que sería buena idea ser solícita con él.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Vallejo? ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?

Él parpadeó y la miró con extrañeza, pero finalmente esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

— Ando un poco distraído esta mañana, lo reconozco, pero me encuentro perfectamente. No se preocupe por nada.

— En ese caso, debo proseguir con mis tareas.

Ricardo asintió en señal de que podía marcharse, pero antes de que abandonara su despacho sintió la tentación de tratar un tema un tanto incómodo. Realmente no supo por qué lo hacía, pero al ver a Julia tuvo muchísima curiosidad por saber cómo de revueltas estaban las cosas por la residencia de los señores Hurtado.

— Perdone la indiscreción, señora García, pero me gustaría saber si han tenido noticias de su primo.

Él mismo estaba muy bien informado. Después de su encontronazo con Cristóbal, se había puesto en contacto con Julio y el sacerdote le había comentado que el paciente no estaba demasiado bien por culpad el síndrome de abstinencia. Hasta ahí había llegado, alegando que la intimidad del brujo era más importante que saciar su sed de cotilleos.

Julia se puso tensa y apretó la carpeta que portaba contra su pecho. Tardó un poco más de la cuenta en responder.

— Los responsables de la clínica les dijeron a mis tíos que, por el momento, es mejor que no entablen contacto directo con Cristóbal para evitar que intercedan en su recuperación. Les dijeron que todo va según lo previsto y que no hay motivos para estar preocupado.

— Me alegra oír eso. Espero que su primo se ponga bien.

— Gracias.

Era evidente que ella no tenía fe en ello, pero ninguno de los dos añadió nada más. Julia se fue cerrando la puerta con suavidad y Ricardo se recostó en su butacón, pensando en lo idiota que había sido ese hombre y en lo difícil que le iba a resultar volver a la normalidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Barrio Mágico de Madrid. Por la noche.<strong>_

Clara sabía que era tardísimo para llamar a John, pero llevaba desde ayer dándole vueltas al asunto y no podía esperar más. En cuanto Darío se durmió, cogió su teléfono móvil y le envió un mensaje al brujo pidiéndole que fuera a su casa. Pensó que él no contestaría, pero apenas cinco minutos después, se apareció en el rellano de la escalera. En cuanto lo vio, Clara se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco pálido, signo inequívoco de que no se encontraba demasiado tranquilo. La saludó con la educación de siempre y Clara le permitió la entrada a su casa una vez más.

Si había albergado alguna duda sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ésta se disipó en cuanto tuvo ocasión de observarle con más detenimiento. John andaba un poco cabizbajo y parecía tan entristecido que Clara incluso se sintió un poco culpable. Había pensado que era el hombre perfecto, pero no lo era. ¿Y qué? Todo el mundo cometía errores y John, o Caradoc Dearborn, había sufrido mucho y ya había tenido suficiente de eso.

— Siéntate, John —Él siguió sus instrucciones de inmediato. Clara se acomodó a su lado y le cogió una mano—. He estado pensando en lo que me contaste la otra noche. Ha sido una gran sorpresa para mí, pero entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste y no veo motivos para que no sigamos viéndonos.

— ¿Qué? —John la miró con sorpresa. Evidentemente, había esperado correr peor suerte.

— Yo también te quiero —Clara sonrió y le acarició la mejilla—. Aunque tengo una duda. ¿Cómo se supone que debo llamarte a partir de ahora?

John se rió y besó con avidez la palma de su mano. Estaba tan contento que no podía expresarlo con palabras.

— Si te soy sincero, Doc me gusta mucho.

Clara asintió y, como ya hiciera la noche del sábado, le dio un beso en los labios. Al separarse, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

— Doc. Siempre pensé que era un apodo —Afirmó, antes de volver a la placentera parte de los besos y las caricias.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que una de las puertas de los dormitorios se abría. Darío se había despertado porque tenía sed, pero sus pies se clavaron en el suelo cuando vio a mamá y a Doc besándose. Genial. Ya era oficial. Ahora tenía dos padres. Sólo esperaba que nunca llegara el momento de tener también dos madres, porque podría ser un rollo total. Vaya que sí.

* * *

><p><em>Al final me he centrado muchísimo más de lo que yo misma esperaba en la relación de Doc y Clara, aunque la verdad es que ya les iba tocando. He tardado un pelín más de la cuenta en actualizar, pero creo que el próximo capítulo no tardaré mucho en tenerlo preparado. Por lo demás, ¿tenéis algo que decirme?<em>


	69. Lo impensable VII

**LO IMPENSABLE VII**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Residencia de Ricardo Vallejo. 10 de Agosto de 2009<strong>_

Como era de esperar, su padre no se había conformado con llevarlo a Huelva y le había castigado cancelando el viaje a Sudamérica que tenían planeado para ese mes. Darío pasaba los días en la casa de Madrid, aburrido como una ostra y sin poder pasar el rato con Alfie, quien estaba en Inglaterra, visitando a sus familiares como ya venía siendo habitual. Su padre le había sugerido que aprovechara su tiempo en algo productivo, pero el chico se negaba a estudiar. Agosto era un mes para descansar, así que le había dado por hacer ejercicio. Por las tardes solía ir al barrio mágico para estar un rato con su hermana y, aunque había intentando quedar con sus amigos, su padre no se lo permitía. Estar castigado significaba estar castigado y Darío, que realmente no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, pensaba que su progenitor exageraba muchísimo.

Ni que tuviera ganas de volver a probar las drogas. Se arrepentía bastante de haberse dejado provocar por su primo. No era de los que cedían fácilmente ante la presión del grupo, pero ese día se le cruzó un cable y aceptó. En cierta forma, la sensación que le inundó no fue del todo desagradable, pero después de ver el centro de desintoxicación sabía que nunca más volvería a caer en la trampa. Las drogas eran una auténtica mierda y, a falta de otra cosa que hacer, dedicó bastante tiempo a pensar en el asunto. Admiraba lo que don Julio Cabrera y Gregorio Paz estaban haciendo en el centro y sentía que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Por ese motivo encaró a su padre esa mañana, durante el desayuno en el jardín.

— Papá, he estado pensando mucho sobre lo que pasó el otro día con Alfie.

— Bien. Espero que comprendas que fuisteis un par de imbéciles —Espetó con dureza pese a que el chico había sonado bastante manso. En los últimos días estaba dando lo mejor de sí para congraciarse con él. Y mejor no pensar en lo cabreadísima que estaba su madre.

— Hicimos mal, pero no volverá a pasar. Te lo juro.

Ricardo alzó la cabeza para mirarle y suspiró. Realmente quería estar enfadado con él, pero cada vez le costaba más esfuerzo. Darío era un buen chaval que había cometido un error. Había sido debidamente castigado y se le notaba arrepentido. Punto.

— ¿En qué has pensado exactamente?

— Puesto que no tengo gran cosa que hacer durante el verano, quisiera hablar con el señor Cabrera para saber si necesita ayuda en el centro de desintoxicación.

Ricardo se quedó pasmado. Cuando llevó al chico a ese sitio, ni se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que pudiera reaccionar así.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo funcionan las cosas por allí, pero estoy seguro de que podré echarles una mano. No sé, a lo mejor puedo limpiar los pasillos o arreglar los jardines. Hasta podría jugar con los pacientes al ajedrez o al parchís.

— Espera, Darío. ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo?

— Claro. He visto lo mal que lo pasan los pacientes de la clínica y quiero ayudar.

Ricardo no necesitó pensárselo demasiado. Admiraba la determinación de su vástago, pero no lo quería metido en un sitio así. Darío no tenía por qué observar de cerca esa clase de miserias. Era demasiado joven.

— Eso no será posible, hijo.

— ¿Por qué no? Quiero hacerlo.

— Eres menor de edad.

— ¿Y? Don Julio es amigo tuyo. Si hablas con él, seguro que me admite. Y no tendría que pasarme allí todo el día. Podría ir un rato por las mañanas y ya está.

— Lo siento, pero no. Ya tendrás tiempo para verte inmerso en esa clase de asuntos. Si te aburres, puedes dedicarte a otras cosas.

— Pero es que no quiero ir allí porque me aburra. Quiero colaborar y hacer algo útil.

Ricardo apretó los dientes y miró fijamente al chaval. Le daban igual los argumentos que utilizara para intentar convencerle. Tenía muy claro que no lo quería allí y no iba a consentir que fuera.

— Me parece que tienes muy buenas intenciones, pero moverte en ese ambiente no te hará ningún bien. Si realmente quieres echar un cable, hay otros sitios en los que podrías ser muy útil.

— Estás intentando cambiar de tema, papá. Quiero ir a Huelva.

— Estoy intentando hacerte ver que no es necesario meterte de cabeza en ese sitio para ayudar a la gente. Conozco un lugar en el que apreciarían mucho tu ayuda, especialmente si tenemos en cuenta la buena mano que tienes para los niños.

Aunque el chaval no se veía muy conforme, a Ricardo le alegró captar su atención con esa última frase. Darío entornó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, comprendiendo que no iba a convencer al brujo para que le permitiera colaborar con la gente de la clínica de desintoxicación. Por fortuna, tenía otra salida que no sonaba del todo mal.

— ¿Qué sitio es ese?

— En la sierra de Madrid hay una casa de acogida para niños en situación de desamparo. Depende del Ministerio de Magia, pero me gusta colaborar económicamente y, de cuando en cuando, visito a los chiquillos. Estoy seguro de que les alegrará mucho ver caras nuevas, sobre todo a los más pequeños.

Sonaba bien. Al contrario que a muchos chicos de su edad, a Darío nunca le había importado ocuparse de los niños. Se divertía jugando con ellos y en más de una ocasión se había quedado al cargo de Amelia y sus ruidosas amiguitas. Estaba convencido de que podría hacer un buen trabajo con esos niños huérfanos y no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente conmovido. Su padre había perdido a su familia de pequeño y se había visto obligado a crecer sin nadie que velara realmente por sus intereses. A Darío no le extrañaba nada que cuidara de otras personas que estaban pasando por todo lo que él tuvo que afrontar.

— Creo que no estará mal conocerlos. Mejor eso que quedarme aquí todo el santo día, aburrido como una ostra.

— Si no te dedicaras a hacer gilipolleces, estaríamos en mitad del Amazonas.

— Sigo pensando que eres un exagerado, papá.

— Ya. Lo que tú digas. La cuestión es que no creo que se te olvide lo que pasa cuando metes la pata deliberadamente —Ricardo, que se sentía más tranquilo después de que Darío renunciara a sus planes, le palmeó la espalda—. Además, tienes que creerme. Esto me duele más a mí que a ti.

— ¡Venga ya!

— ¿Te crees que no me apetecía irme de vacaciones? Quedarse en casa en el mes de agosto no es un planazo. Yo también me aburro.

— Pues levántame el castigo.

— Ni lo sueñes.

Darío bufó y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias era ponerse a desayunar. Al menos tendría algo que hacer durante el resto del verano, pero aún tenía aquella idea dándole vueltas por la cabeza.

— Papá, sé por qué no quieres que vaya a Huelva y lo entiendo, pero quiero que tú entiendas que cuando sea un poco más mayor voy a implicarme con el centro. Ahora que sé que lo tienes, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados.

— ¡Por los calzones de Bargota, Darío! Eres un adolescente. ¿Por qué no puedes pensar como un chico de tu edad e ignorar cosas como esa? —Exclamó el pobre Vallejo, totalmente frustrado porque era obvio que había fracasado.

— Es culpa tuya, por llevarme allí.

— Vale. Ya veremos qué pasa en el futuro. Por lo pronto, terminemos con esto y vayamos a la casa de acogida. Ya verás cómo te diviertes con los críos.

Darío tuvo la sensación de que su padre era plenamente consciente de que ver a los huerfanitos no iba a ser un camino de rosas, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse en casa sin hacer nada. ¡Malditos castigos!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Barrio Mágico de Madrid. Ese mismo día.<strong>_

A la mierda con todo. Cristóbal estaba hasta los cojones de todo el mundo. Odiaba que sus familiares se creyeran con derecho a decirle lo que tenía que hacer, odiaba a Cabrera y a Paz por encerrarlo en ese sitio y odiaba no poder hacer lo que realmente le apetecía. Llevaba toda su puñetera vida haciendo lo que otros le decían que hiciera y lo único que necesitaba para sentirse mejor era esnifar un poco de coca de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué cojones no podían dejarlo en paz? ¿Por qué todos tenían que presionarlo? ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que ya no podía más?

Por eso se había largado del centro de desintoxicación. Le daba absolutamente lo mismo lo que dijeran el sanador Paz y don Julio. Estaba harto de escuchar siempre los mismos discursos. No quería la ayuda de nadie. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas, para relajarse como era debido y recargar las pilas antes de volver al trabajo en el mes de septiembre. Después de todo, tenía un cargo muy importante en el Ministerio de Magia.

— ¡Cristóbal! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El brujo maldijo entre dientes y tiró de la maleta hacia arriba para colocarla sobre la cama. No se molestó en mirar a Esther. Esa estúpida no se cansaba de amenazarle con la separación, pero nunca se atrevería a dar el paso. Le gustaba demasiado su vida acomodada y perfecta, acudir a los actos sociales y presumir de ropa carísima y joyas ostentosas. En más de una ocasión, a Cristóbal le hubiera encantado mandarla directa a la mierda, pero le convenía mantener las apariencias de cara al público. Eso era lo que siempre decía su padre. No importaba si era desgraciado o feliz. Lo importante era que la gente pensara que todo iba bien. Y Cristóbal Hurtado podía ser muchas cosas, pero era un experto en disimular.

— Tendrías que estar en Huelva. ¿Por qué has vuelto a casa? ¿Es que no vas a contestarme?

— He pedido el alta voluntaria. ¿Es que no lo ves?

— Pero no estás recuperado del todo.

— ¿Y tú qué sabrás, Esther? No tienes ni puta idea de nada —Esa vez sí, el brujo miró a su esposa. Allí estaba ella, tan perfecta como siempre, elegantemente preparada para cualquier eventualidad que pudiera surgir—. ¿Por qué no vas a retocarte el maquillaje y me dejas tranquilo?

— No me hables así.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te hable, mujer? Tienes menos cerebro que un mosquito.

— Cristóbal —Vio como Esther se mordía el labio y retrocedía un paso—. Voy a llamar a la clínica. Les pediré que vengan a buscarte.

— No vas a llamar a ningún sitio.

— No estás bien.

— Como descuelgues el teléfono, te juro por Dios que te corto las manos con un encantamiento seccionador.

Esther se quedó paralizada. Conocía perfectamente a su marido y sabía que hablaba en serio. Era más que evidente que en ese momento no se encontraba del todo en sus cabales y lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse alejada de él. Sólo esperaba que sus hijos no volvieran a casa. Eva ya había intentando enfrentar a su padre antes y no salió muy bien parada.

— Cristóbal, por favor, necesitas ayuda.

— Lo que necesito que es que cierres la puta boca y te quites de la puerta.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Adónde vas?

— ¿Tengo que decírtelo? —Cristóbal se acercó lentamente a ella y, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, le habló muy cerca del oído—. Me voy a pillar un chute y después me buscaré una puta para echarle un polvo. ¿Es eso lo que querías saber? ¿Estás contenta?

Esther se vio obligada a retroceder, asqueada y con las lágrimas ardiéndole en la garganta.

— No estás en tus cabales, Cristóbal.

— ¡Claro que sí! Lo que pasa es que estoy hasta los cojones de todos vosotros. No quiero que volváis a decirme que soy un yonqui porque no tenéis ni puta idea de cómo son las cosas. Y tú eres la peor, dándotelas de gran señora cuando no sirves ni para follar.

Cristóbal no lo vio venir. Tenía la sensación de estar llegando demasiado lejos porque, si bien era cierto que su relación con Esther nunca fue para tirar cohetes, jamás le había hablado en esos términos. Vio a su mujer alzar la mano y el bofetón le dolió más en su orgullo que en la piel. Por ese motivo, y sin pensárselo dos veces, le devolvió el golpe.

Vio como Esther se tambaleaba hasta apoyarse en el marco de la puerta. Cristóbal estaba en pie frente a ella, con los dientes apretados y dispuesto a repetir esa acción porque, joder, se había sentido tremendamente liberado. Su mujer tenía sangre en el labio y respiraba agitadamente, incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Cristóbal quiso decirle que la mataría si volvía a ponerle una mano encima, pero tenía muchísimas ganas de escapar de allí. Si lo pensaba fríamente, se daba cuenta de que todo se le había ido de las manos. Así pues, agarró su cartera y la varita y abandonó la residencia familiar sin mirar atrás. Necesitaba colocarse. Y cuanto antes, mejor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Burgos. Un poco más tarde.<strong>_

Julia se aseguró de que lo tenía todo preparado. Al día siguiente cogería un avión rumbo a Nueva Zelanda. El año anterior había decidido no irse de vacaciones y se había pasado los últimos meses ahorrando a tope para permitirse ese homenaje. Después de ver ciertas películas rodadas en las antípodas, se moría de ganas por conocer el lugar. Tenía la sensación de que iba a ser agotador, pero estaba convencidísima de que merecería la pena.

Revisó por enésima vez su pasaporte y el equipaje. Estaba bastante segura de que lo tenía todo preparado, así que sólo le restaba meterse pronto en la cama para descansar durante unas horas antes de embarcarse en aquella aventura. Viajaría sola y, aunque estaba convencida de que a muchos les disgustaría irse tan lejos sin la compañía de nadie, ella había aprendido que casi siempre era mejor disfrutar de esa soledad antes que estar junto a indeseables.

Después de darse un baño y ponerse el pijama, se dirigió directa a su habitación. Aún no había anochecido del todo, pero estaba segura que no tendría problemas para dormir. Era de sueño fácil y profundo y sólo necesitaría bajar las persianas del dormitorio para caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Sin embargo, apenas había apoyado la cabeza en la almohada cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Se planteó la posibilidad de ignorarlo porque, total, tampoco iba a hundirse el mundo si no respondía a una simple llamada telefónica, pero finalmente se hizo con el auricular. Sabía que si no lo hacía terminaría preocupándose sin remedio y no necesitaba tener la cabeza en otras cosas antes de sus merecidos días de asueto absoluto.

— ¿Dígame?

— _Julia. ¿Qué tal?_

Por un instante temió que fuera su madre para darle la lata, así que se alegró mucho de escuchar la voz de su hermano.

— ¡Hola, Edu! Estoy perfectamente. Ya lo tengo todo preparado para el viaje.

— _Ya veo. Siento chafarte el plan, pero te tengo malas noticias._

— ¿Qué? No les habrá pasado nada a mamá o a papá.

— _Ellos están bien. Es Cristóbal._

Su primo, cómo no. Quizá debería haberle sorprendido la noticia, pero a decir verdad no le pillaba de susto. Cristóbal y las malas noticias solían estar íntimamente ligados.

— _Esta mañana se ha ido de la clínica de Huelva y después ha discutido con Esther. Por lo visto, llegaron a las manos._

— ¡Qué me estás contando!

— _Esther dice que se puso muy desagradable con ella y que le dio un bofetón. Cristóbal se lo devolvió._

— ¡Madre mía! —Julia se llevó la mano al pecho, preguntándose hasta qué extremos podría llegar su primo.

— _Después de la discusión, Cristóbal se fue. Adivina dónde._

— A buscar drogas, supongo —No le cabía en la cabeza otra posibilidad.

— _Esther estaba muy preocupada y se puso en contacto con el tío Ernesto. Y ya sabes cómo es. Se cabreó un montón y dijo que se encargaría del asunto. No tengo ni idea de lo que hizo, pero la cuestión es que encontró a Cristóbal. Está bastante jodido._

— ¿Qué le ha pasado?

— _Ha tenido una sobredosis. Lo han llevado a San Mateo y los sanadores dicen que su estado es muy crítico. Su sistema neurológico está muy dañado y no saben si podrá sobrevivir a esta noche._

— ¡Joder! —Pese a todo, Julia se sintió inmensamente preocupada al escuchar aquello. No le sorprendía, cierto, pero la entristecía igual.

— _En caso de que logre salir de ésta, le quedarán secuelas muy graves. Tiene todo el lado derecho completamente paralizado y su hígado está muy dañado. Necesitará un milagro y mucha rehabilitación._

— ¡Madre mía, Edu! ¿Cómo ha podido llegar a esta situación?

— _Han sido muchos años de adicción. Lo raro es que no haya pasado antes._

— Tal vez tendríamos que haber insistido más.

— _No sigas por ahí, Juli._

— ¿Qué?

— _No te sientas culpable. Hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos, sobre todo tú. El que tendría que haber actuado antes fue el tío Ernesto, pero dejó que pasaran los años sin mover ni un dedo._

— ¿Cómo están los tíos? —Julia sabía que su hermano tenía toda la razón, así que alejó cualquier sentimiento de culpa que pudiera empezar a notar.

— _A la tía han tenido que darle un calmante porque estaba medio histérica. El tío no ha abierto la boca. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está pensando, pero no creo que esté bien._

— ¿Mamá y papá están en San Mateo también?

— _Sólo mamá. A papá le he convencido para que se quede en casa. No está para esos trotes y no hay mucho que pueda hacer en el hospital._

— Vale. Será mejor que me vaya para allá.

— _¿Qué? Ni hablar._

— ¿Cómo que ni hablar? Tengo que estar con la familia.

— _¿Y qué hay de tu viaje?_

— Lo cancelaré, por supuesto. Con un poco de suerte, hasta me devolverán el dinero del billete de avión y de la reserva del hotel.

— _No tienes que venir, Julia. Te he avisado para que sepas lo que pasa, pero tendrías que marcharte de vacaciones. _

— No insistas, Edu. Sabes que no me vas a convencer —Sonrió al escuchar el bufido del brujo. Los dos eran conscientes de que Julia era una cabezota y que nunca cedía cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja—. ¿Cómo están Esther y los niños?

— _Los críos se han quedado con los padres de Esther. Ella nos ha contado lo que pasó en casa y desde entonces no ha abierto la boca. La noto un poco rara, como si se hubiera cansado de la situación._

— No es para menos. Yo me hubiera hartado hace mucho tiempo.

— _Esther y tú no es que tengáis muchas cosas en común —_Eduardo se rió y Julia pudo visualizarlo agitando su cabeza para apartarse el flequillo de los ojos—. _De verdad que no tienes que venir._

— ¿Sigues con esas? Voy a vestirme y me apareceré en el hospital en unos minutos. Nos vemos ahora.

— _Terca._

— Idiota.

No se despidió. Tras pronunciar aquella palabra, colgó el auricular y se tomó un momento para asimilar la noticia. Cristóbal estaba fatal. Sin duda, aquel hecho iba a marcar un antes y un después en su ámbito familiar. El tío Ernesto no podría seguir tapándose los ojos y Cristóbal tendría que cambiar de estilo de vida. Si sobrevivía. Julia se estremeció y notó un nudo en la garganta. Su primo era un idiota, pero no quería que se muriera. En el fondo, lo echaría de menos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Abadía 51. Barrio Mágico de Madrid. Finales de agosto.<strong>_

La primera vez que Ricardo Vallejo la llamó para preguntarle por Cristóbal, Julia se llevó una tremenda sorpresa. Sabía que su primo y su jefe se habían conocido en su juventud, pero el brujo apenas hablaba sobre ello. Vallejo se había interesado por la salud de su viejo compañero en muchas ocasiones y finalmente había terminado por invitarla a Abadía 51. Julia había dudado a la hora de aceptar, pero creía que el interés del hombre era sincero y no tuvo problemas a la hora de presentarse puntual a su cita. Era por la mañana y hacía bastante calor, pero en la terraza se estaba bastante bien gracias a los hechizos térmicos.

Se saludaron con cordialidad y comenzaron a charlar en cuanto el camarero les sirvió un par de cervezas con unos pinchitos de tortilla de patata que estaban deliciosos.

— Me alegró mucho saber que el estado de su primo ha mejorado bastante.

— Gracias. Los sanadores están bastante sorprendidos porque esperaban que no lograra recuperarse, pero Cristóbal es un hombre fuerte. Lamentablemente, las secuelas siguen siendo muy graves. Necesitará un tratamiento de por vida a base de pociones para evitar que su hígado siga deteriorándose y le espera una larga rehabilitación para recuperar la movilidad en la mitad de su cuerpo.

— Debe ser una situación muy dura para todos ustedes, pero su primo también debe sentirse afortunado. Hay muchos enfermos que no tienen una segunda oportunidad.

— No estoy segura de que vaya a aprovecharla, sinceramente.

— ¿Por qué dice eso?

— Cristóbal lleva mucho tiempo enganchado a las drogas. Hemos intentando ayudarle para que lo dejara, pero nunca ha querido hacerlo. Tengo la impresión de que, en cuanto esté más restablecido, volverá a las andadas.

Vallejo guardó silencio y clavó sus ojos grises en el vaso de cerveza. Julia se preguntó en qué estaría pensando y vio en su rostro esa expresión que de vez en cuando hacía aparición y que hablaba de un pasado tormentoso.

— Confío en que el señor Hurtado sea sensato y cambie de actitud. Superar el síndrome de abstinencia siempre es muy duro para los adictos, pero él lo tendrá más fácil. Para cuando abandone San Mateo, su cuerpo estará libre de sustancias extrañas. Con no volver a probarlas, será más que suficiente.

— Ojalá tenga razón —Julia suspiró y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de darle un trago a su jarra de cerveza—. Lamentablemente, nada será fácil para él cuando obtenga el alta.

Vallejo sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. La prensa se había hecho eco de la noticia de su sobredosis y en las últimas semanas no se hablaba de otra cosa en el mundo mágico. Los medios más amarillistas de la prensa nacional e internacional criticaban constantemente su actitud y estaban empeñados en sacar los trapos sucios, tanto de Cristóbal como de la familia. Así pues, Julia incluso había tenido ocasión de ver su nombre en los periódicos, haciendo referencia a sus dos divorcios.

Pero eso no era lo único a lo que Cristóbal tendría que enfrentarse. El escándalo estaba siendo mayúsculo y algunos compañeros del ministerio no se cansaban de criticar su trabajo. Aseguraban que en varios años no había movido un dedo, que siempre delegaba sus tareas en los demás y que se aprovechaba de su posición para abusar de aquellos que eran más débiles que él. Y también estaba lo de Esther, que parecía envalentonada y había solicitado la separación. De momento, no había concedido ninguna entrevista, pero estaba decidida a alejarse de Cristóbal y a llevarse a sus hijos con ella. Julia podía entenderla, pero consideraba que no había escogido un buen momento para actuar.

— Más tarde o más temprano, los periodistas se aburrirán y se olvidarán de él —Vallejo le estaba sonriendo y Julia se sintió un poco más tranquila—. Siempre pasa. Un escándalo lo es hasta que ocurre algo más grave. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

— Estoy de acuerdo con usted y sé que la prensa buscará otra presa sobre la que arrojarse, pero no creo que Cristóbal pueda conservar su empleo con todo lo que se está diciendo. Y su mujer… —Suspiró, pensando en que tal vez no era conveniente decirle aquello a Vallejo. Era un tema más íntimo, pero de todas formas ya estaba en boca de todos—. Le ha costado mucho decidirse, pero no creo que vaya a volver con él. Bastante le ha aguantado, la pobre.

— Su primo tendrá que encarar la realidad. No será ni el primer ni el último hombre en perder un empleo o en enfrentar un divorcio. Necesitará muchísimo apoyo y fuerza de voluntad, pero en sus manos está conseguirlo.

Julia asintió. Sabía que Ricardo tenía razón, aunque dudaba que él pudiera comprender por completo la envergadura del problema. Después de todo, era un extraño y, aunque tuviera interés, cuando esa reunión terminara, volvería a su vida. Una vida en la que Cristóbal Hurtado no tenía cabida.

— Sé que aún tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo en San Mateo, pero quisiera ofrecerle nuevamente la oportunidad de llevarlo a Huelva. Confío en que después de lo ocurrido, su primo desee rehabilitarse realmente. Si es así, podrán ayudarle.

— Tendremos que esperar. Es lo único que podemos hacer.

Vallejo asintió y Julia sintió unas ganas inmensas de cambiar de tema. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, su jefe sonrió ampliamente y se terminó su pinchito.

— Tengo entendido que tenía planificadas unas maravillosas vacaciones a Nueva Zelanda. Supongo que los últimos acontecimientos la han obligado a quedarse en casa.

— Supone bien. En otra ocasión será —Julia le miró un instante y se dio cuenta de algo—. ¿Usted no debería estar de ruta turística por media Sudamérica?

— También me vi obligado a cambiar de planes —Vallejo se encogió de hombros—. Mi hijo necesitaba aprender una valiosa lección.

— Debió hacer algo terrible para quedarse sin vacaciones.

— Digamos que las medidas tomadas son más bien preventivas. Algún día me lo agradecerá.

— Apuesto a que sí.

A Julia le hubiera gustado profundizar en el tema, pero optó por ser discreta. Sabía que Darío era un buen chaval y dudaba mucho que hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo malo, pero también sabía que Ricardo era bueno tomando esa clase de decisiones y no dudó que había tomado la correcta una vez más.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hospital Mágico de San Mateo. Unos días después.<strong>_

Ricardo había dudado mucho antes de decidirse a realizar aquella visita. Lo último que quería era causarle daño a Cristóbal, pero necesitaba imperiosamente hablar con él. Sabía que no estaría en condiciones de contestarle porque apenas era capaz de hablar, pero se conformaba con que le escuchara. Espera poder meter un poco de sensatez en su cabezota porque, aunque durante años había sentido cierto desprecio por él, ahora realmente quería que se pusiera mejor. No por el propio Cristóbal, sino por Julia. Apreciaba sinceramente a la mujer y no le gustaba verla tan apagada y preocupada. Y, si era completamente sincero consigo mismo, también quería hacerlo por él, porque su conciencia a veces podía ser muy plasta.

No le costó mucho dar con su habitación. Pensaba que nadie le saldría al paso cuando se encontró con el mismísimo Ernesto Hurtado. Su aspecto era el de un hombre que no tenía ninguna clase de preocupación, pero sus ojos decían una cosa bien distinta. Ricardo nunca había tenido ocasión de hablar con él, pero le conocía porque era un personaje bastante destacado en la sociedad mágica peninsular. Se dispuso a saludarle con cordialidad, pero el hombre le interrumpió secamente.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere?

— Soy Ricardo. Me gustaría hacerle una visita a su hijo.

— ¿Ricardo? ¿Es amigo de Cristóbal? No recuerdo que tenga ninguna amistad con ese nombre.

— No somos exactamente amigos, pero nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde los campamentos mágicos.

— ¿Ricardo qué más? ¿Cuál es su apellido?

Tenía la sensación de que rebelar ese detalle le iba a traer problemas y por eso se lo había callado al principio, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Suspirando disimuladamente, respondió.

— Me llamo Ricardo Vallejo, señor Hurtado.

— ¿Vallejo? —El brujo entornó los ojos—. ¡Vallejo! Eres aquel ladronzuelo.

No puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, molesto por el tono acusador en la voz de ese tipo. Ahora sí que podía entender a Hurtado. No había intercambiado más que unas palabras con el viejo y ya le parecía un idiota.

— Además, has estado en la cárcel. No has perdido las malas costumbres. ¿Verdad?

— No creo que sea de su incumbencia si he estado o no en prisión —Iba a añadir que debería preguntarle a Cristóbal sobre el viejo robo en los campamentos, pero se mordió la lengua. Ese desgraciado no necesitaba más problemas—. ¿Puedo verle o no?

— ¿Qué relación existe exactamente entre vosotros?

— Entre nosotros ninguna, pero conozco muy bien a tu sobrina —Puesto que el viejo idiota había empezado a tutearle sin más miramientos, signo inequívoco de que no quería mostrarle ningún respecto, Ricardo hizo lo propio. No pensaba dejarse amilanar por ese tipejo—. Pareces saber muy bien saber quién soy, pero antes se te ha olvidado señalar que Julia trabaja para mí. Es una profesional excelente y lo menos que puedo hacer es interesarme por sus problemas.

— Esa niña no tiene nada que ver con esto.

— Pues en mi opinión, es de las pocas que ha demostrado sensatez durante los últimos años.

Ernesto Hurtado pareció absolutamente indignado. Mejor. Ricardo temió que no le fuera a permitir el paso, pero se sentía mejor después del intercambio de palabras. Era indudable que ese hombre necesitaba que alguien le bajara los humos.

— Eres un metomentodo y un criminal.

— Puede ser —Ricardo se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Puedo ver a Cristóbal o no? Es divertido conversar contigo, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer.

El labio inferior de Ernesto tembló. Odiaba que la gente le tuteara y odiaba que le miraran a los ojos sin mostrarse amedrentados. Y odiaba, sobre todo, que le recordaran que había estado equivocado durante mucho tiempo. De pronto, le entraron muchas ganas de tomar el aire y se marchó de allí dando grandes zancadas, sin molestar en responder la pregunta de ese tal Vallejo. Suponía que entraría en la habitación de su hijo y le daba igual. Lo único que quería era abrir los ojos y despertar de esa horrible pesadilla. Sólo eso.

Ricardo disimuló una sonrisa cuando el viejo se fue y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de traspasar la puerta que le separaba de su antiguo enemigo. La luz entraba a raudales por la ventana y olía a desinfectante. Cristóbal estaba tumbado en la cama, medio adormilado y rodeado de artefactos que funcionaban con magia. Tenía una pinta horrible y Ricardo no pudo evitar estremecerse. Eso sí, le alegró mucho contemplar esa mirada de odio absoluto que le dirigió Hurtado en cuanto le vio. Seguía habiendo un espíritu luchador ahí dentro.

— Ya lo sé, Cristóbal. Sé que no te alegras nada de verme, pero te aseguro que no quiero molestar —Ricardo se acercó un poco a él. Le estaba costando mantenerle la mirada, pero debía hacerlo. Quería mostrarle que era plenamente sincero—. Lamento muchísimo lo que te ha pasado y espero que puedas recuperarte satisfactoriamente. Debe ser terrible estar postrado en esa cama, pero eres un tipo fuerte y no dudo que te recuperarás. Tardes más o menos tiempo, no vas a quedarte ahí para siempre.

Hurtado le miró como si quisiera matarlo y tuvo que soltar una risita en la que se hizo patente cierto nerviosismo.

— Sé lo que estás pensando y te entiendo. Me odias y me consideras parte responsable de lo que te pasa —Ricardo suspiró y cerró los ojos durante un instante muy breve—. Me resulta muy duro admitirlo, pero tienes razón. Colaboré activamente para convertirte en un toxicómano y yo… Lo siento.

Hurtado parpadeó, claramente sorprendido. Y quizá un poco apaciguado.

— Sí, colega, has oído bien. Lo siento. Hay cosas de mi pasado que no puedo cambiar por más que me arrepienta. Haberte vendido esa mierda durante aquellos meses es una de ellas. Y lo siento, Cristóbal —Ricardo carraspeó. Pensó que sería más difícil decir todo aquello, pero con cada palabra pronunciada se sentía más y más cómodo—. Por eso financio el centro de Huelva. Necesito saber que estoy haciendo algo útil para ayudar a la gente que es adicta. No puedo hacer gran cosa por aquellos a los que vendí directamente, pero hay otros en su situación y no me avergüenza decir que me siento muy orgulloso y satisfecho cada vez que uno de los enfermos se recupera. Y tal vez no me creas, pero deseo que tú seas uno de ellos. Quiero que cuando salgas de aquí, vuelvas a la clínica y luches por rehabilitarte. Sé que puedes hacerlo y quiero ayudarte. Ni siquiera tendrás que verme la cara si no quieres, pero date una oportunidad.

El odio prácticamente había desaparecido. Cristóbal le miraba fijamente, físicamente incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Ricardo se sintió muy incómodo de repente y tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo.

— Será mejor que me vaya. Antes he tenido un encontronazo con tu padre y lo he cabreado bastante. Prefiero estar bien lejos cuando vuelva, no vaya a ser que avise a los aurores y me lleven detenido. Creo que no le caigo muy bien —A Ricardo le pareció que el otro hombre hacía ademán de sonreír—. Mejórate, Cristóbal.

No añadió nada más. Se dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación. Se había quitado un peso de encima y pensaba cumplir con su palabra. Iba a asegurarse personalmente de que ese cretino presumido siguiera siendo un cretino presumido.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, así que espero que os haya gustado. Besetes.<em>


	70. Lo impensable VIII

**LO IMPENSABLE VIII**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Huelva. Octubre de 2011.<strong>_

Don Julio apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del butacón de su despacho y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— Cien. Noventa y nueve. Noventa y ocho. Noventa y siete.

Se detuvo en el sesenta y uno, justo cuando el dolor abdominal se apaciguó un poco. Llevaba bastante tiempo sufriendo aquella enfermedad, pero no se lo había dicho a nadie. No quería pasar sus últimos días lamentándose y recibiendo la compasión de los demás. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, aunque esos dolores cada vez se prolongaban más y más. Suspiró profundamente, contento porque su más que posible sucesor llegaría ese mismo día.

Había conocido a Íñigo Aguirre cuando era un joven seminarista. En principio, había dudado que el chaval realmente tuviera vocación, pero en cuanto tuvo ocasión de conversar con él con más detenimiento descubrió que muy pocos muchachos anhelaban tanto como él dedicar su vida a Dios. Don Julio lo recordaba inteligente, de carácter abierto y muy voluntarioso. Había pasado unos cuantos años trabajando en México y había regresado a España a finales del año anterior, dispuesto a iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida.

A pesar de sus buenas cualidades, don Julio tenía un motivo más para ponerse en contacto con él. Uno muy poderoso y que les unía de forma especial. Porque Íñigo Aguirre, además de sacerdote modélico, era un brujo. Procedía de una gran familia de magos y no se le ocurría un mejor candidato para ocupar su lugar al frente del centro de desintoxicación. Íñigo siempre había querido ayudar a los más necesitados y bien sabía Julio que allí se reunían un buen número de almas casi destruidas.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, intentó recomponer el gesto. Imaginaba que debía estar bastante pálido. Últimamente, su rostro había adquirido cierto tono amarillento, delator del mal que le devoraba desde dentro, pero cada vez que le sobrevenían aquellos espantosos dolores, la palidez lo inundaba todo. Se bebió medio vaso de agua y dio permiso para que entraran. Un celador asomó la cabeza y habló con suave firmeza.

— Don Julio, el señor Hurtado ya ha llegado. Está instalándose en su cuarto.

— Gracias, Jose. Ahora mismo voy a hablar con él.

El hombre asintió y se fue cerrando nuevamente tras de sí. Julio se aferró a los reposabrazos del butacón y tomó aire antes de ponerse en pie. Por suerte, no hubo dolor. Se tomó aún un par de minutos de tiempo antes de abandonar la estancia, dedicándolos a pensar en Cristóbal Hurtado. Desde que dos años antes sufriera una sobredosis que estuvo a punto de costarle la vida, no había vuelto a probar las drogas. Se había separado de su mujer, había dejado su empleo en el Ministerio de Magia y había luchado para recuperarse de todas las secuelas físicas que ese incidente le ocasionó. Aún tenía cierta dificultad para hablar y necesitaba de un bastón para caminar, pero al sacerdote le constaba que estaba limpio. Tratando de encontrar su camino, pero con todas sus esperanzas puestas en el futuro.

Acudía a la clínica para pasar allí unas semanas internado. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Cada vez que se sentía tentado a volver a las andadas, solicitaba el ingreso voluntario. Don Julio encontraba muy loable su lucha y siempre le recibía con los brazos abiertos, consciente de lo difícil que le estaba resultando atravesar todo aquel proceso. Había pasado demasiados años prisionero de las drogas, había cometido muchos errores y hecho demasiadas locuras y no tenía muy claro quién era en ese momento. Cristóbal Hurtado podía estar limpio, pero no estaba curado. Y don Julio Cabrera no pensaba dejarlo ir hasta no estar plenamente convencido de que estaba a salvo de sí mismo.

Cuando finalmente fue capaz de abandonar el despacho, se sentía más repuesto. Los sanadores le habían dicho que la enfermedad avanzaba muy deprisa y que su vida tenía fecha de caducidad. Podría haberse tratado para alargar el proceso unos meses más, pero no quiso hacerlo. Esperaba poder dejarlo todo arreglado para cuando le llegara la hora, pero no tenía miedo. Iba a reunirse con sus seres queridos, finalmente podría estar junto a su Dios. No había nada por lo que temer.

Mientras recorría aquellos pasillos, no pudo evitar preguntar si alguna de esas veces podría ser la última. Saludó al sanador Paz, que parecía inmerso en asuntos de vital importancia, y llegó a la habitación del señor Hurtado. Siempre solicitaba quedarse en ese cuarto, cuya ventana daba al huerto. Decía que le tranquilizaba estar allí. Don Julio lo encontró deshaciendo la maleta y guardando en el armario su escaso vestuario. Había envejecido bastante en los dos últimos años por causa de la dura rehabilitación que había tenido que afrontar, pero sus ojos estaban más serenos y vivos que nunca.

— Buenos días, Cristóbal. Has llegado pronto.

— Don Julio —El recién llegado le sonrió y fue junto a él para estrecharle la mano—. ¿Cómo está?

— Muy ocupado, como siempre. ¿Qué tal el verano? ¿Finalmente pudiste pasarlo con tus hijos?

— Eva sólo estuvo una semana con nosotros, pero Cristóbal y yo hemos estado en la playa todo el mes de agosto.

— Me alegra que finalmente Esther haya entrado en razón.

— Le ha costado un poco fiarse de mí, sí —Cristóbal se rió como si no le diera importancia a ese hecho—. Reconozco que desde que mi hijo se fue, he estado un poco deprimido. Por eso les llamé.

— Hiciste muy bien —Julio le palmeó la espalda—. Termina de instalarte y ve a las cocinas para hablar con Trini. Seguramente puedas echarle una mano durante el tiempo que estés con nosotros.

— Bien. Ayudar con las comidas es mejor que limpiar retretes.

— Apuesto a que sí. Me temo que tengo bastantes asuntos que atender, pero pasaré esta noche a saludarte. Hasta luego, Cristóbal.

El hombre le despidió y Julio le dejó a solas. Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando la chica encargada de la recepción llegó trotando hasta él. Era bastante nueva y tenía un carácter muy nervioso. Don Julio estaba convencido de que no aguantaría demasiado tiempo trabajando allí; era muy impresionable.

— ¡Don Julio! El señor Aljibe acaba de llegar.

— ¿El señor Aljibe?

— Sí. Íñigo Aljibe.

El sacerdote se mordió los carrillos para no echarse a reír. La pobre chica era nerviosa, impresionable y debía estar un poco sorda. No era la primera vez que cometía un error similar. Y algo le decía que no sería la última.

— Querrás decir que el señor Aguirre ya está aquí.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Aguirre!

— ¿Le has llevado a mi despacho?

— Le he dado un café y le he pedido que esperara allí, sí.

— Bien. Muchas gracias, Maite. Voy a verle enseguida. Y tú vuelve a tu puesto, anda.

La chica asintió y salió corriendo. Don Julio sonrió. Desde que empezara su andadura al cargo de la clínica, había visto a muchos jóvenes destruidos en cuerpo y alma. Unos pocos se habían salvado, pero la mayoría no lograron superar sus gravísimos problemas. Le gustaba ver a muchachos sanos y voluntariosos como Maite.

Apretó el paso para reunirse con Aguirre. Y sintió cierto nerviosismo también. Si finalmente rechazaba su proposición, tendría que acelerar el proceso para encontrar a un sustituto. Estaba convencido de que Íñigo era el mejor, tal vez el único capaz de afrontar el reto que estaba a punto de plantearle. Si finalmente tenía éxito, tendría que hablar con Ricardo, presentarles y lograr que hicieran buenas migas. Su viejo amigo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasándole y, aunque por momentos lamentaba no haberle dicho nada, en el fondo creía que era mejor así. Ricardo tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no necesitaba preocuparse por él.

Íñigo Aguirre estaba en pie frente a su escritorio, ataviado con un pantalón negro, una camisa gris con las mangas cortas y un alzacuello. A don Julio le pareció que era muy joven y que, al tiempo, poseía una gran madurez espiritual. Le sonrió y se acercó a él para saludarle con cordialidad. La última vez que se vieron fue a principios de verano, cuando le habló de la clínica y le insinuó lo que deseaba pedirle. Esa reunión sería la definitiva y, en cuanto le miró a los ojos, don Julio supo que le saldría bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puerto Mágico de Bilbao.<strong>_

Después de despedir al señor Ferré, Ricardo dejó a su hijo en el despacho y fue hasta el almacén en el que había tenido lugar el accidente que había destrozado el cuarenta por ciento de la mercancía procedente de Pociones Moltó. El señor Ferré se había mostrado de lo más exigente, pero no le había pillado por sorpresa. Julia ya se lo había advertido. Trabajó en Moltó durante un tiempo y sabía perfectamente de qué pie cojeaban sus antiguos jefes.

La encontró dando órdenes y moviéndose frenética de un lado para otro. Si en el pasado albergó alguna clase de duda sobre la conveniencia de contratarla o no, ahora estaba seguro de que no se había equivocado. Ricardo podía presumir de tener en plantilla a un buen montón de buenos profesionales, pero Julia siempre había sido la más eficiente de todos. La mejor. Miró de reojo a los empleados mientras terminaban de limpiar aquel desaguisado y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Han llegado noticias del señor Adams?

Jack Adams vino con el resto de refugiados británicos, casi quince años atrás. Era un hombre robusto e incansable que había llegado a convertirse en jefe de almacén. Había resultado herido durante el accidente anterior y Ricardo temía por su salud. Sabía que tenía tres hijos pequeños y una mujer española y muggle del todo.

— Acabo de hablar con él. Tiene quemaduras en las manos y en la cara, pero no son de gravedad. En un par de días estará restablecido por completo.

— Me alegro. Que se tome todo el tiempo que necesite. Después de lo que ha pasado, se merece un descanso —Ricardo hizo una breve pausa y se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Qué desastre! ¿Sabes ya qué ha ocurrido?

— Por lo visto, uno de los novatos no tomó las medidas de seguridad pertinentes al utilizar los hechizos levitadores y golpeó el flete de Moltó con una esas cajas —Julia alzó la mano y señaló algún punto a su espalda—. Contienen las piezas de recambio que necesitamos para la fábrica y pesan una tonelada. Se produjo una pequeña explosión, pero Adams logró contenerla, resultando herido en el proceso. Si no hubiera sido por su pericia, todo habría sido mucho peor.

— Más motivo aún para que se lo tome con calma. Me pondré en contacto con él personalmente para darle las gracias y le ofreceré una semana de vacaciones extra.

— No creo que acepte, Ricardo —Julia parecía divertida, pero no sorprendida. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que su jefe tuviera detalles de esa clase con los trabajadores.

— Y yo creo que no le quedará más remedio —El brujo volvió a mirar a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está el responsable del accidente?

— Se lo han llevado a San Mateo también. Estaba muy nervioso e iban a administrarle unos calmantes.

— No podemos consentir que vuelva a repetirse lo que ha pasado —Ricardo se puso muy serio—. Entiendo que los accidentes pueden ocurrir en cualquier momento, pero los empleados deben comprender que no insistimos tanto en que se sigan al pie de la letra las medidas de seguridad por capricho. Adams, como jefe de almacén, debe decidir qué hacer con el responsable, pero yo sugeriría que se le abra expediente y se le obligue a tomar algún curso sobre seguridad laboral. Le servirá de advertencia y esperemos que no vuelva a ocurrir nada parecido.

— Me parece justo. En cuanto Jack regrese, hablaré con él.

Ricardo fue a decir algo, pero su expresión cambió súbitamente. En los últimos tiempos, su relación con Julia se había estrechado lo suficiente como para considerar que eran amigos. Por ese motivo, la mujer no tardó en reconocer la malicia en los ojos del brujo.

— ¿Jack?

— No sé por qué me miras así. Llevamos muchos años trabajando codo con codo, lo normal es que nos llamemos por nuestro nombre de pila.

— Yo también llevo mucho tiempo trabajando con él y no me tomo tantas confianzas.

— Pues a mí me llamas Julia.

Ricardo se quedó callado un instante y después se echó a reír. Le tocó el turno a Julia de cruzarse de brazos, fingiendo quizá un poco de molestia.

— Vale, me has pillado.

— Además, sí que le llamas Jack. ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta?

El brujo trataba a todo el mundo con mucha cordialidad. Era un hombre exigente y le gustaba el trabajo bien hecho. Normalmente no aceptaba excusas y, de la misma forma que premiaba el esfuerzo de los empleados, no le temblaba el pulso a la hora de deshacerse de aquellos que no cumplían con su deber. Solía tomarse la molestia de formar exhaustivamente a los novatos, pero no quería a los vagos o a los que trataban de pasarse de listos.

— Eres una mujer muy observadora. Resulta complicado ocultarte las cosas.

— De todas formas. ¿Te importa que le llame Jack? —Inquirió y, en esa ocasión, fueron sus ojos los que brillaron de forma especial.

— ¿A mí? ¿Por qué iba a importarme? Eres su superior. Es bueno para la empresa que os llevéis bien entre vosotros. Me consta que sabéis coordinaros perfectamente. Sólo hay que ver cómo habéis manejado este asunto.

— En realidad, he sido yo la que ha hecho la mayor parte del trabajo. Por desgracia, Jack no podía hacer gran cosa, salvo informarme del incidente.

— Y lo has hecho realmente bien. Por eso, te invito a cenar.

— ¿Qué?

— Te invitaría a comer, pero me temo que tenemos muchos asuntos que atender antes de solucionar todos los problemas relacionados con la explosión. Esta noche te llevaré a un buen restaurante para premiar tu buen hacer.

— No tienes por qué hacerlo. Sólo he cumplido con mi obligación.

— Venga, Julia, no me vuelvas a decir que no.

La mujer frunció los labios. No era la primera vez que Ricardo Vallejo pretendía convidarla a un restaurante. Siempre encontraba excusas para negarse, pensando que una salida informal no le haría ningún bien a su relación. Había quedado algunas veces con él fuera del trabajo, pero siempre había tenido asuntos importantes que tratar con él. Eso era diferente. Y lo peor de todo era no saber cuáles eran las intenciones del hombre. Tanta insistencia la tenía un poco mosqueada y no quería que ocurriera nada de lo que pudieran arrepentirse después. Le gustaba su trabajo y se llevaba estupendamente con el brujo. No podía arriesgar todo eso por una tontería.

— No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea —Dijo, procurando sonar despreocupada. Había decidido que lo mejor era sincerarse—. Si fuera una cena de trabajo, tal vez, pero no debemos atravesar ciertos límites, Ricardo.

— Entiendo. En ese caso, te prometo que no dejaré de hablar sobre finanzas y proyectos de compraventa.

— Estoy hablando en serio.

— Yo también —Ricardo sonrió y a Julia le pareció que había algo de truhán en él—. No crees que haya que mezclar placer y trabajo, pero te puedo prometer que esta noche no te divertirás en absoluto.

Julia tuvo que soltar una risita. Tendría que haberse mantenido firme, pero no pudo resistirse a la expresión del brujo. No le cabía duda de que el señor Vallejo podía ser encantador cuando se lo proponía. Por suerte, no era encantador con ella demasiado a menudo.

— Está bien. Acepto si prometes que será una cena del todo formal.

— Prometido. Si quieres, estoy dispuesto a tratarte de usted nuevamente.

— No será necesario, pero agradezco el ofrecimiento.

— En ese caso. ¿Te parece bien si nos vemos en Madrid a las nueve? Frente a Abadía 51.

— De acuerdo.

— Hasta esta noche, Julia.

— Adiós.

Ricardo se dio media vuelta y se alejó a buen paso. La mujer le observó detenidamente hasta que desapareció de su vista. Tenía la sensación de estar metiendo la pata, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto.

* * *

><p>Ricardo colgó el auricular del teléfono y se quedó pensativo un instante, hasta que Darío le interrumpió. Había insistido en quedarse en la fábrica por si hacía falta ayuda, pero lo único que había hecho era revisar las cuentas de la empresa y darse un par de vueltas por el recinto, saludando a viejos conocidos. Incluso charló un rato con el guardia de seguridad que solía amenazarlo con hechizarle las orejas si correteaba por allí.<p>

— ¿Quién era? —Preguntó el chico sin mostrarse en absoluto discreto, señalando con un gesto el teléfono.

— Don Julio. Te acuerdas de él. ¿Cierto?

— Pues claro que sí. ¿Ha pasado algo en la clínica?

— Me ha asegurado que no ocurre nada grave, pero quiere que hablemos.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Ha mencionado que quiere presentarme a alguien, pero no sé a quién ni por qué.

— Has quedado con él mañana por la tarde. ¿No?

— Ya me has oído.

— Pues me voy contigo.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Que me voy contigo.

Ricardo sabía perfectamente lo que pretendía. Había tenido la esperanza de que se olvidara de aquel asunto, pero el tema surgió de nuevo. En esa ocasión, Darío parecía decidido a hacer lo que creyera conveniente, independientemente de lo que opinara él al respecto.

— Eso no va a poder ser. Don Julio y yo tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes y tú no puedes estar allí.

— Antes has dicho que no ocurría nada grave.

— Y ahora tampoco. He dicho que no es importante, no grave. Y quiere que conozca a alguien. No sé exactamente de qué va todo esto, pero no puedes venir.

— Vale —Darío se cruzó de brazos con obstinación—. No iré mañana, pero llamaré al señor Cabrera y le pediré una cita.

— Darío…

— Hace dos años no insistí porque era menor y tú tenías la última palabra, pero sigo queriendo ayudar.

— La clínica no es sitio para ti, hijo.

— No creo que sea sitio para nadie, pero me da igual. Seguramente no esté capacitado para hacer gran cosa, pero quiero ofrecerme voluntario para cualquier cosa que pudiera surgir.

Ricardo suspiró. No quería eso. No lo había querido la primera vez y seguía sin quererlo ahora. Pero no podía hacer nada. Darío era un chaval plácido y nunca le había ocasionado grandes problemas, pero cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

— Le diré a Julio que quieres verle.

— ¿Lo harás?

— ¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Es que no te fías de mí?

— No sé yo —Darío se rió y se puso en pie—. Es tardísimo. Será mejor que vuelva a casa, a ver si estudio un rato.

— ¿Tenías que estudiar y te has pasado aquí casi todo el día?

— No te escandalices así, papá. Hoy he aprendido un montón, mucho más que si me hubiera pasado las horas muertas con la cabeza enterrada entre libros.

— Lárgate, anda. Y que sepas que ese argumento no me convence.

Darío sonrió y le dio un breve abrazo. Un segundo después, ya no quedaba ni resto de él. Ricardo se acomodó en su butacón, pensando en lo satisfactorio que había resultado trabajar junto a su hijo. Y, por supuesto, en la próxima cena con Julia. Estaba seguro de que sería una velada interesante cuanto menos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hotel Warlock. Barrio Mágico de Madrid. Por la noche.<strong>_

Por algún motivo, Julia había estado convencida de que su jefe la llevaría a algún restaurante muggle, así que le sorprendió muchísimo que la guiara hasta el hotel mágico por excelencia. Durante el trayecto a través de las calles del barrio mágico, Ricardo había comentado que le gustaba muchísimo la comida que servían allí y que acostumbraba a reservar mesa bastante a menudo. Algunas veces le acompañaba su hijo, otras algún amigo y en ocasiones iba solo. Le había preguntado si ella había tenido oportunidad de comer allí alguna vez y Julia se había hecho la tonta. A Álvaro siempre le había gustado el Warlock. Tanto que solía verse allí con su amante. No había sido nada discreto, pero a ella le había llevado mucho tiempo enterarse de su infidelidad.

El encargado del comedor los ubicó en una de las mejores mesas del restaurante. El Warlock estaba elegantemente engalanado y el ambiente era muy agradable, con una temperatura idónea, un suave olor a flores y la música de un piano inundándolo todo. Cuando Ricardo le retiró la silla para ayudarla a sentarse, no se sorprendió. El brujo era bastante caballeroso y ese detalle parecía ir en consonancia con su actitud habitual.

— Espero que la comida sea de tu agrado —Le dijo con amabilidad mientras tomaba la carta—. Si me permites el consejo, la sopa de puerros está buenísima. Y el guiso de carne de ternera con verduras también.

Julia estuvo a punto de decir que prefería una ensalada y algo de pescado, pero se contuvo porque hubiera sido de lo más descortés por su parte. Ricardo pensaba que el restaurante le era del todo desconocido y trataba de ser amable, así que asintió y aceptó su consejo. Supo que había merecido la pena cuando él sonrió y decidió pedir lo mismo. Lo que sí eligió fue el vino, tras asegurar que tenía ciertos conocimientos al respecto.

— Francamente, Julia, no pensé que fueras a aceptar —Le confesó mientras esperaban la llegada del primer plato—. Me ha costado bastante convencerte.

— Sigo sin estar segura de que sea buena idea estar aquí. No me gustaría que se ocasionaran problemas entre nosotros.

— ¿Qué problemas podrían surgir, por Bargota? Es sólo una cena.

— Nunca se sabe.

Por un momento, Julia pensó que él pudiera tomarse a mal lo que acababa de decir, habida cuenta de su insistencia acerca de lo inconveniente de esa reunión, pero lo que hizo Vallejo fue sonreír y asentir lentamente.

— Mañana pasaré buena parte de la tarde en Huelva —El súbito cambio de tema, la pilló desprevenida, pero lo agradeció—. He estado hablando con el señor Cabrera y tiene que comentarme algo relacionado con la clínica. No me ha mencionado de qué puede tratarse, pero conociéndole como le conozco, debe ser importante.

— Siempre me ha parecido que estáis muy unidos.

— Conocí a Julio en un momento un poco complicado de mi vida. Me ayudó mucho entonces y ha seguido haciéndolo a lo largo de estos años. Siento un gran aprecio por él. Podría decirse que es casi como un padre para mí.

A la mujer le sorprendió que le hiciera esa confidencia. Ricardo había pronunciado esas palabras con total tranquilidad y confianza y Julia era plenamente consciente de lo importancia de ese gesto. Su jefe era un hombre reservado. Sus amistades podían contarse con los dedos de una mano y le alegraba saberse parte de ese pequeño círculo. Después de todo, se había ganado su lugar después de muchos años de trabajo duro y lealtad inquebrantable.

— Debe ser muy buena persona para hacer lo que hace.

— Siempre ha querido ayudar a los demás. Ha tenido una vida muy azarosa. Estoy convencido de que podría escribirse un libro sobre sus vivencias en Filipinas. Pasó allí casi una década, viviendo en pequeñas aldeas carentes por completo de comodidades. Aprendió mucho durante esos años y, al regresar, se entregó a los más necesitados. Podría haber optado por una vida mucho más cómoda, pero prefirió luchar por aquellos que casi todo el mundo olvidaba. Cuando le conocí, trabajaba aquí en Madrid. Era el sacerdote de uno de los barrios marginales más pobres.

Julia parpadeó. Ricardo parecía dispuesto a hablarle sobre esa parte de su pasado que casi nadie conocía. Había escuchado rumores al respecto, pero nunca les había dado crédito. El hecho de que le estuviera hablando en esos términos la mantenía expectante y casi sin aliento. Por nada del mundo quería que el hombre se detuviera en ese momento.

— Yo estaba empezando a labrarme mi futuro. No tenía las cosas nada fáciles, pero Julio siempre supo sacar lo mejor que había en mí. Me animó a seguir mi propio camino y a cambiar las cosas que debían ser cambiadas. Si esta noche estamos aquí, cenando juntos y plan totalmente formal, es en parte gracias a él.

— Tengo la impresión de que no le resultó fácil hacerlo.

— ¡Oh, no! —Ricardo se rió, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera más distendido—. No creo que te hubiera caído demasiado bien entonces. Reconozco que era un idiota total. Julio tuvo muchísima paciencia conmigo.

— Seguro que eras un chico interesante.

— Un mal bicho más bien. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, tenía cierto éxito con las mujeres. No será verdad eso de que os gustan los tipos malos.

— A las jovencitas tal vez. Cuando maduramos, nos damos cuenta de que nos conviene más otro tipo de hombre.

— Sí. Hombres serios y responsables, con buenos trabajos y vidas estables. Como yo.

De haber tenido la boca llena, Julia hubiera escupido todo su contenido. ¿Ricardo estaba empezando a flirtear con ella? Agradeció enormemente la llegada del camarero con sus sopas de puerro y se dispuso a comer mientras procuraba no mirar demasiado a su jefe. Por suerte, él empezó a hablar sobre las excelencias de la comida y Julia volvió a relajarse. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir con un hombre y estaba un poco oxidada. Desde lo de Álvaro, había huido de ellos como alma que lleva el diablo.

Después de su primer divorcio, había decidido darse una nueva oportunidad. Era una mujer joven y todo lo que ocurrió fue debido a una serie de circunstancias de las que nadie era responsable. Álvaro irrumpió en su vida poco después de la separación, cuando aún estaba susceptible. Siempre había sido un hombre guapo y divertido y, aunque Julia nunca se había sentido atraída por tipos como él, cayó rendida a sus pies. Álvaro le había prometido la luna, le había asegurado que no le importaba aquello que le costó su primer matrimonio. Le hizo tocar el cielo con los dedos y, después, la traicionó.

No debería haberle sorprendido tanto, la verdad. Muchos le habían advertido que el brujo estaba hecho un auténtico crápula, que había sido un mujeriego toda su vida y que no podía esperar de él que le fuera fiel, pero Julia había estado enamorada y el corazón se le rompió cuando lo encontró de aquella manera. Separarse de nuevo fue muy duro, pero escuchar los continuos reproches de su familia lo fue aún más.

Herida y humillada, había decidido que no habría más hombres en su vida y durante un buen puñado de años lo había conseguido, pero ahora que estaba sentada frente a Ricardo Vallejo, alucinando por sus evidentes intentos de coquetear con ella, su determinación se tambaleó.

Sólo durante un instante.

Mientras daban buena cuenta de la exquisita comida, charlaron sobre diversos temas y se mantuvieron en terreno seguro, pero Ricardo volvió a la carga cuando empezaron con el helado de frambuesas que habían pedido de postre. La miró con los ojos entornados y habló con seriedad absoluta. Eso sí, tenía la mirada pícara de antes, la que delataba claramente sus intenciones.

— Quizá sea un atrevimiento por mi parte decirlo, pero me veo en la obligación de comentarte que estás muy guapa esta noche.

— ¡Ricardo! —Exclamó, escandalizada. Aquello era mucho más que un coqueteo. Justo lo que no quería.

— No me mires así. Un caballero está en la obligación de ser sincero con las damas. Y tú estás guapa.

— Creí que habíamos acordado que la cena sería del todo formal. Esa clase de cortesías están fuera de lugar.

— ¡Demonios! Eres la única mujer que conozco que se molesta por los piropos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Acaso conoces muchas mujeres? —Julia sintió una especie de arañazo en el pecho al decir esas palabras.

— He conocido a bastantes, sí, pero últimamente me he convertido en un lobo solitario. Busco algo diferente a lo que buscaba antes —Otra vez la sinceridad absoluta. Julia estuvo a punto de bajar la guardia, pero por suerte se mantuvo en su lugar—. Tengo edad suficiente como para querer un poco de estabilidad sentimental. Sólo necesito encontrar a la mujer adecuada.

— Con paciencia, todo llegará.

— Seguro que sí.

A Julia no le gustó nada esa forma de pronunciar las palabras ni su mirada depredadora, pero se hizo la tonta y cambio de tema. Al finalizar la velada, ni siquiera era capaz de decidir si se había divertido o si se había sentido demasiado incómoda como para hacerlo. Quizá necesitara de una segunda cita para juzgar mejor sus emociones.

O quizá estuviera pensando tonterías.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí voy a leer por hoy, que quiero actualizar. Al final faltan muchas de las cosas que quería incluir en el capi, pero en otra ocasión será. Espero que os guste :)<em>


	71. Lo impensable IX

**LO IMPENSABLE IX**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Huelva. Octubre de 2011.<strong>_

Don Julio no había comido nada aquel día. Le fue físicamente imposible. Gregorio Paz le preguntó si se encontraba bien, asegurando que no tenía buena cara, pero se las apañó para no responder. En realidad no estaba nada bien. Se había levantado mucho peor que otros días, había vomitado bastante y no se encontraba con fuerzas para afrontar el resto de la jornada. De lo único que pudo ocuparse fue de hablar con Íñigo Aguirre por la mañana, vía telefónica. El brujo le había dicho que encontraba su oferta muy interesante y que se estaba planteando muy seriamente el aceptarla. Mejor. Si dejaba ese asunto resuelto, todo sería muchísimo mejor.

No estaba seguro de poder afrontar su conversación con Ricardo. No tardaría demasiado en llegar y Julio quería ponerle los puntos sobre las íes. Iba a decirle que se retiraba, que había encontrado un sustituto y que esperaba que se llevara bien con él. Procuraría no mencionar la enfermedad. Era demasiado pronto para Ricardo. Aún no estaba preparado para afrontar lo que estaba por venir.

Suspiró profundamente y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del butacón. Cerró los ojos mientras el dolor persistía. Tendría que aumentar la dosis de poción calmante. No podría seguir así mucho más. Imaginaba que le faltaba muy poco tiempo para ingresar en San Mateo y, cuando eso ocurriera, ya no habría marcha atrás. Lo había visto muchas veces. El ángel de la muerte era un viejo amigo para él y lo recibiría gustoso, aunque tenía miedo. Al dolor, a no ser capaz de sobrellevarlo todo con entereza y a abandonar a sus amigos y a sus pacientes. No pretendía ser arrogante, pero temía que más de uno se hundiera si él no estaba para mantenerlos a flote.

Sonrió al pensar en que Ricardo se repondría. Sería muy duro para él, estaba seguro, pero era un hombre fuerte. Siempre lo fue. Desde el mismo día en que lo conoció supo que había algo especial en su interior, aunque al propio Ricardo le costara mucho verlo.

— Julio, ¿estás bien?

Se llevó un buen sobresalto cuando aquella voz lo devolvió a la realidad. Abrió los ojos y descubrió a Vallejo a sólo un metro de distancia, con cara de preocupación.

— Estaba echando una cabezadita —Se excusó, enderezándose en la silla a pesar de que lo único que quería era tumbarse y dormir durante días—. Has llegado pronto.

— No tienes buen aspecto. ¿Te pasa algo?

— ¿Qué me va a pasar? Siéntate, anda.

— Debería avisar al sanador Paz. Estás muy pálido.

— Te digo que estoy bien, hombre. Siéntate.

Ricardo entornó los ojos. No se creía ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, pero le hizo caso. Julio lo miró fijamente, orgulloso de que se hubiera convertido en el hombre que era a esas alturas de su vida. Sabía que su alma estaba rasgada, pero no rota. Poco a poco estaba logrando reconstruirla y a Julio le hubiera gustado ver el día el que se le recompusiera del todo. Sin embargo, eso no pasaría. No tendría tiempo suficiente.

— Me ha sorprendido que quisieras quedar conmigo con tanta urgencia. ¿Ha pasado algo?

— No, todo marcha muy bien, aunque sí hay algo que quiero decirte.

— Sabes que no me gusta andarme por las ramas.

Julio calló un segundo. A continuación, sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa.

— Me retiro, Ricardo. Soy demasiado viejo para seguir al pie del cañón y necesito descansar.

— ¿Qué dices?

— He hablado con un viejo amigo. Es abad en un monasterio y me ha ofrecido asilo.

Ricardo entornó los ojos. Si ya tenía la mosca detrás de la oreja, aquello pareció extrañarle aún más.

— A ti te pasa algo y no me lo quieres decir.

— Ricardo…

— No me creo que quieras retirarte a un monasterio. Siempre has dicho que ayudarías a la gente hasta el fin de tu vida…

El brujo se interrumpió. Julio captó el momento en que cobraba conciencia de la realidad y lo lamentó por él.

— Estás enfermo. Por eso tienes tan mal aspecto. Por eso dejas la clínica.

— Escúchame. No tienes que preocuparte por nada —Dijo Julio de forma atropellada—. Lo he arreglado todo. Hay un sustituto y…

— ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe, demonios? —Ricardo carraspeó y alzó las manos—. Vale, lo siento. Lo que te pasa, ¿es grave?

— Es terminal, hijo.

Ricardo Vallejo enmudeció y se puso pálido. Julio quiso ponerse en pie e ir hasta él, pero no tenía fuerzas. Dolía demasiado. El cuerpo y el alma. Todo.

— No puede ser.

— La enfermedad empezó hace algo menos de un año —Julio hablaba con suavidad, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

— ¿Cuánto te queda?

— No mucho.

El brujo, que hasta ese momento había mantenido la vista fija en el tablero de la mesa, se alzó con brusquedad y le encaró. Había enfado, dolor y miedo en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Joder!

— No quería herirte, Ricardo. No quería que pasaras estos meses pensando en lo que ocurrirá.

— ¡Joder!

— Me veo en la obligación de pedirte que no digas más palabras malsonantes en mi presencia —El sacerdote bromeó, ansioso por rebajar un poco la tensión del momento.

— ¿Te parece divertido?

— En absoluto.

Ricardo siguió mirándole. Julio no sabía qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, pero poco a poco fue recuperando la serenidad. Cuando habló, había recuperado toda su determinación habitual. Julio sabía que por dentro estaba sufriendo, pero ese hombre nunca había sido muy dado a lamentarse. Prefería actuar.

— Te diré lo que vamos a hacer —Por su tono, no admitía réplica—. Dices que has encontrado un sustituto para dirigir el centro y me parece genial, pero ya nos encargaremos de eso más adelante. Por lo pronto, vas a recoger todas tus cosas de inmediato. Te vienes a mi casa.

— Ricardo, no puedo…

— Sí puedes. Te vas a venir a mi casa y después me voy a ir contigo a San Mateo para que te echen un vistazo porque realmente tienes muy mala pinta. No voy a dejar que pases solo por todo esto.

— No tienes que hacerlo. No es tu responsabilidad.

— Pero sí que quiero hacerlo —Ricardo volvió a mirarle fijamente—. Quiero cuidar de ti igual que tú has cuidado de mí todos estos años. Si no puedo hacer nada para evitar que... —Se interrumpió, claramente angustiado—. Estaré contigo hasta que acabe.

Julio sonrió y, por primera vez en muchas semanas, su mente se quedó en blanco. Había elegido afrontar su enfermedad en solitario, pero se sentía muy aliviado al saber que podría contar con Ricardo. No estaría solo, después de todo.

— No vas a dejar que siga mi camino.

— Ya está todo decidido, así que no te portes como un crío.

— De acuerdo. Iré contigo, pero quisiera que conozcas a Íñigo Aguirre.

— Aguirre —Ricardo, que había querido reprocharle que siguiera preocupado por ese asunto, entornó los ojos—. Uno de los amigos de Darío se llama Aguirre.

— Es su tío.

— Bien. Pues ya habrá tiempo para hablar con él. ¿Se puede saber a qué estás esperando tú? Te he dicho que recojas tus cosas. Nos vamos ahora mismo.

Julio agitó la cabeza y se puso en pie. Estaba dispuesto a obedecer y a dejarse llevar. Refugiarse en los brazos de un viejo amigo no podía ser tan malo, pero apenas se había enderezado cuando el dolor en el abdomen se intensificó. Apenas tuvo tiempo de quejarse antes de que todo se volviera blanco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Huelva. Invierno de 1998.<strong>_

Julio acababa de levantarse. Era noche cerrada y hacía frío, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Se metió en la ducha, se afeitó usando un viejo hechizo que siempre fue la mar de efectivo y se dispuso a marchar rumbo a la cocina para tomarse un buen café, pero en cuanto salió del cuarto de baño y puso un pie en el dormitorio, comprendió que algo no era del todo normal. No podría decir que fuera malo, pues su instinto se mantenía calmado, pero estaba convencido de contar con compañía. Quizá algún paciente trastornado andaba en busca de drogas, o algún delincuente dispuesto a robar. Echó mano de la varita y se dio la vuelta muy despacio.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

— Hola, Julio.

El sacerdote parpadeó, muy sorprendido ante la presencia de Ricardo Vallejo. El brujo estaba sentado en el suelo, a los pies de su cama, con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos y el pelo hecho un auténtico desastre.

— ¡Ricardo! ¿Qué haces?

— No quería molestarte… Yo… —A duras penas, consiguió ponerse en pie. Julio se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando—. Siento haber… ¡Joder!

— ¿Estás borracho, Ricardo?

— He bebido un poco, pero no estoy borracho.

— Pues no tienes buena pinta —Julio guardó su varita y se acercó despacio a él. Justo cuando le faltaban un par de pasos para enfrentarlo, Vallejo se tambaleó peligrosamente y no cayó al suelo porque lo sujetó y logró sentarlo en la cama—. Yo diría que has bebido más que un poco. ¿Te has aparecido en este estado? —El brujo asintió—. ¿Te has vuelto loco? Podrías haber quedado escindido.

— Me he aparecido en situaciones peores —Ricardo soltó una risita—. La primera vez que lo hice, no me había entrenado antes. Esos mamones me habían acuchillado. ¿Te he enseñado la cicatriz?

El brujo tiró de su camisa hacia arriba, pero Julio le detuvo con un gesto.

— No tienes que enseñarme nada. Te creo. Pero me sigues pareciendo un irresponsable.

Ricardo parpadeó y, sin venir muy a cuento, soltó una carcajada que fue más un gemido roto. Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez y se llevó las manos al pelo. Hacía mucho tiempo que Julio no le veía en ese estado y realmente hubiera deseado no volver a encontrarlo así nunca más.

— Soy un… monstruo.

— No digas eso, hijo.

— No tendrías que llamarme hijo. No sabes lo que he hecho.

De repente, Vallejo dio un respingo y se puso de rodillas frente a Julio, mucho más deprisa de lo que cabría esperar de un hombre en su estado.

— Necesito confesarme, Julio.

Ricardo nunca se había definido a sí mismo como un hombre creyente. Sólo recurría a la confesión cuando había obrado realmente mal y Julio sospechaba que lo hacía porque era una forma de desahogarse y de asegurarse de que no le delataría ante la policía o los aurores. Hacía mucho tiempo que Ricardo no recurría a aquellos métodos y el corazón de Julio dio un respingo. Sabía todo lo que ese hombre había hecho, cosas terribles en su mayoría, pero también sabía que estaba profundamente arrepentido y que intentaba desesperadamente enmendarse.

— Deme la absolución Padre, porque he pecado.

Julio suspiró y se dispuso a escuchar lo que quisiera que el hombre tuviera que decirle.

— El Señor esté en tu corazón para que te puedas arrepentir y confesar humildemente tus pecados.

Ricardo comenzó a hablar de forma atropellada. En anteriores ocasiones, le había hablado sobre los mortífagos y sobre el proyecto que había puesto en marcha para sacar a los hijos de muggles perseguidos de Inglaterra. Julio incluso había visitado la fábrica de Bilbao y había felicitado a su amigo por emprender aquel camino. Esa noche, le contó lo que había pasado en aquel sórdido local del Toledo mágico, cuando dos mortífagos habían intentando matarle y habían terminado muertos. Le habló de lo furioso y asustado que había estado y de cómo se había dejado llevar por la ira hasta el extremo de torturar inclementemente a otro ser humano. Le dijo incluso que al principio se había sentido bien, pero que después todo se volvió horrible. Cuando miró a su hijo a la cara. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado nada.

— Da igual cuánto lo intente, Padre —Musitó mientras luchaba contra los sollozos y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas—. Soy así. Soy una mala persona. ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de estar con Darío a partir de ahora? Tengo las manos llenas de sangre. No soy digno de él. Ni de nadie. Tú no deberías estar escuchándome. Y lo peor es que he arrastrado a otra persona a esa mierda. A un amigo de verdad, un tipo decente que no se lo merecía.

— Lo que ha pasado es terrible, Ricardo —El sacerdote habló tras un instante de reflexión—. Arrebatar la vida a otra persona es un acto horrible, pero te arrepientes sinceramente.

— ¿De qué les sirve el arrepentimiento a esos dos desgraciados, si están muertos?

Julio colocó las manos en los hombros del brujo y le instó a mirarle a la cara. Siempre era difícil estar en esa situación. Ricardo Vallejo era un hombre complicado que había hecho muchas cosas malas. Unas veces por iniciativa propia y otras obligado por las circunstancias. Ni una sola vez había dudado de su arrepentimiento. Sus ojos eran un libro abierto y la sinceridad estaba presente en ellos.

— Entiendo tu dolor. La próxima vez que te encuentres en una situación parecida, recuerda lo que sientes en este momento para encontrar la sensatez necesaria y no cometer los mismos errores que llevan destruyéndote toda tu vida. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a añadir penas a tu alma?

— Lo siento mucho —Ricardo gimió, incapaz de controlar el llanto. Quizá, sino hubiera estado tan borracho no se hubiese rendido a él tan pronto—. Ojalá pudiera volver atrás. Me doy cuenta de que podría haber hecho otra cosa. Borrarles la memoria o… No sé.

— Otras veces hemos hablado sobre esto, Ricardo. Sabes que no puedes cambiar el pasado, pero sí asumir las consecuencias de tus actos. ¿Puedo preguntar qué has hecho con los cuerpos de esos hombres?

— Alguien se ha ocupado de ellos —Vallejo carraspeó, un poco más repuesto—. Quiero evitar que sigan viniendo mortífagos.

— Supongo que has enviado un mensaje claro a Inglaterra —Julio suspiró. Podía imaginarse perfectamente lo que había ocurrido con los cadáveres—. Rezaré por sus almas.

Ricardo no dijo nada. Seguía de rodillas ante él, con los ojos húmedos y el cuerpo un poco tembloroso aún.

— Julio. Llevaba muchos años sin matar a nadie.

El sacerdote asintió. También sabía eso. Desde que lograra librarse del líder de la antigua organización para la que trabajaba, convirtiéndose en su propio jefe, sus métodos habían cambiado mucho. A Ricardo no le gustaba mancharse las manos de sangre. Le pesaba demasiado en el alma.

— No va a volver a pasar. Da igual lo que ocurra.

— Eso me lo dijiste entonces.

— Lo sé, pero entonces me comprometí a sabiendas de no estar siendo totalmente sincero contigo —Vallejo se limpió la cara con las mangas de la camisa—. Ahora estoy hablando totalmente en serio. No puedo soportar esto. No me siento con fuerzas.

— Saldrás adelante. Siempre lo has hecho —Julio le sonrió, aunque realmente no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Quería ser capaz de borrar el pasado de ese hombre, incluso a veces lamentaba no poder hablar con la justicia para que pagara por lo que había hecho—. Espero que cumplas con tu palabra, Ricardo.

— Te juro que lo haré.

Julio iba a pedirle que no jurara en vano, pero guardó silencio y le miró fijamente. Poco a poco, el brujo fue volviendo a la normalidad. Su respiración se acompasó, el llanto desapareció y su cuerpo se volvió más estable.

— ¿Y bien? —Dijo Ricardo al cabo de unos segundos—. ¿Nos vas a imponerme la penitencia?

— ¿Si te digo que reces veinte oraciones, lo harás? —Ricardo resopló—. Tu penitencia siempre ha sido distinta. En tus acciones, en tus ganas de enmendarte, se encuentra la absolución.

— Entonces, ¿ya está?

Julio alzó ambas manos sobre la cabeza de Ricardo y pronunció una oración para culminar con voz grave:

— Y yo te absuelvo de tus pecados en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo.

Ricardo no dijo nada más. Se quedó muy quieto un instante y luego se derrumbó hacia un lado. El sacerdote le observó fijamente, buscando la paz interior que había perdido mientras escuchaba su confesión.

— Gracias.

— Levántate, anda. Te invito a un café. Necesitas que se te pase la borrachera.

Ricardo se puso en pie aceptando la mano que su viejo amigo le tendía. Aún estaba un poco mareado, pero se sentía un algo mejor. Sabía que le esperaba una temporada muy difícil, que las pesadillas aumentarían y la culpa sería muy intensa, pero esperaba que el cura tuviera razón y reponerse después de lo ocurrido. Había sido una noche horrible, la peor en mucho tiempo.

— No estoy borracho.

— Sólo un poco achispado, ¿cierto?

Julio avanzó a buen paso a través de los pasillos del centro de desintoxicación, hasta llegar a la cocina. Una vez allí, instó al otro brujo a tomar asiento y agitó la varita para preparar un par de cafés bien cargados. Los dos iban a necesitarlos para afrontar el día. Ricardo se quemó la lengua al tomarse el primer trago y suspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

— No sé si voy a poder venir por aquí tan a menudo como antes. He decidido llevar a Clara y a Darío a un lugar seguro y quisiera pasar todo el tiempo que pueda a su lado. Voy a asegurarme de que no les pase nada.

— No te preocupes por eso, podré apañarme sin ti dando vueltas por aquí.

— Lamento haber venido a molestarte.

— No me has molestado, Ricardo.

El hombre no añadió nada más. Apenas se movió mientras apuraba el café. Poco a poco su mente se fue aclarando y, aunque le avergonzaba ligeramente haber dado aquel espectáculo, no se arrepentía de haber ido hasta allí para vaciar su alma. Se sentía muy cansado, pero al mismo tiempo no le faltaban ganas para seguir luchando. Llevaba toda la vida haciéndolo y ya estaba acostumbrado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hospital Mágico de San Mateo, Madrid. Octubre de 2011.<strong>_

Los sanadores estaban examinando a Julio y, aunque Ricardo había insistido bastante, no le dejaron ir con él. Entendía perfectamente que su presencia en el box sólo ocasionaría molestias, pero odiaba estar allí sin poder hacer nada. Le costaba creer que su amigo estuviera tan enfermo y estaba un poco molesto con él porque no le hubiera dicho nada antes. Podría haber permanecido a su lado desde el principio, dándole ánimos. Y removiendo cielo y tierra en busca de una cura, por supuesto. Ricardo tenía el suficiente dinero como para llevar al enfermo al fin del mundo de ser necesario, pero Julio Cabrera era un cabezota. Había querido pasar por aquello él solo y ahora apenas tendría tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que iba a perderlo. Y Ricardo ya había perdido a demasiada gente.

No puedo evitar acordarse de Sara y de todas las veces que había querido ayudarle. Su fallecimiento le había dolido muchísimo. Desde la muerte de su madre, nadie se había preocupado tanto de su bienestar y, aunque se había empeñado en mantenerse lejos de ella, su ausencia le provocaba un gran vacío en el corazón.

Y ahora le tocaba el turno a Julio, el hombre que había estado ahí en sus peores momentos, el que lo había cogido en brazos cuando se hundió y le había instado a mirar hacia el futuro. El único que realmente había actuado como un padre, porque el difundo Ramiro Vallejo nunca supo cómo ocuparse de su hijo. Ricardo quería y admiraba a Julio y no quería que se muriera. Necesitaba que siguiera vivo, hablar con él. Acordarse de los buenos y los malos momentos, reír y llorar a su lado, y refugiarse en él cuando quisiera y al contrario. Julio era un compañero, un amigo y un padre y no podía abandonarle.

Pasó cerca de una hora antes de que le dieran permiso para entrar a ver a Julio. Ricardo no conocía al sanador más que de vista y, aunque tuvo la sensación de que se habría sentido más tranquilo si su amigo hubiera sido atendido por Amaia Vilamaior, escuchó atentamente sus explicaciones y comprendió que el hombre había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos.

Las noticias fueron devastadoras. La enfermedad había destrozado por dentro al paciente y a Julio le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida. Un par de días si tenía suerte. Ricardo sintió que le faltaba el aire al escuchar aquello, pero logró calmarse lo suficiente como para entrar a la habitación y no dar la sensación de estar a punto de hundirse, que era lo que realmente le estaba ocurriendo.

Julio estaba tumbado sobre la cama, un poco incorporado y más pálido que un muerto. Ricardo se le quedó mirando y tuvo que apretar los dientes antes de seguir avanzando. Cuando llegó junto al lecho, las palabras se le escaparon solas.

— ¿Por qué has sido tan idiota?

— He hecho lo que he creído mejor para todos.

— Tendrías que habérmelo dicho. Hubiera cuidado de ti, Julio. Te hubiera llevado a cualquier sitio.

— Ya lo sé, hijo, pero es que yo no quería eso. Quiero poder irme en paz.

— ¿Qué paz hay en lo que te está pasando?

Julio le observó como si considerara que no estaba entendiendo nada. Ricardo sintió ganas de pegarle y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Estaba rabioso, más de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Me harías el favor de llamar a Gregorio? Quiero que se ponga en contacto con Íñigo Aguirre. Esperemos que no le venga mal acudir a San Mateo.

— No me cambies de tema.

— No estoy cambiando de tema, Ricardo. Estoy hablando sobre las cosas importantes.

— ¡Lo que te pasa es importante!

— Puede que lo sea, pero ya no tiene remedio y yo aún tengo que dejar organizados un par de asuntos. Quiero que conozcas a Aguirre.

— Deja de repetir eso todo el tiempo. ¿Es que los sanadores no han hablado contigo?

— Sí que lo han hecho. Y siéntate.

Ricardo tuvo que hacerlo. Agarró con fiereza una silla tapizada en color azul y se sentó en el borde del asiento.

— Sé que me quedan unas cuantas horas de vida —Lo dijo con tanta calma que a Vallejo le dio la sensación de estar metido dentro de una película—. No te lo voy a negar, hijo. Estoy asustado. Temo no ser capaz de soportar los dolores y temo no ser lo suficientemente valiente cuando llegue el momento, pero también estoy tranquilo porque sé que voy a ir a un sitio mejor. Un lugar repleto de paz.

Ricardo quiso decir algo, protestar porque ese hombre se había resignado y no quería hacer nada para sobrevivir, pero no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra. Se le acababa de hacer un nudo en la garganta y, sin pensárselo dos veces, agarró la mano del sacerdote y le besó los nudillos. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y se sintió como un niño pequeño al hablar.

— No quiero que te mueras, Julio.

— Lo siento, hijo.

— Eres un idiota.

— Ya lo sé.

— Te odio.

Tras decir aquello, Ricardo suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del enfermo. Julio sonrió y le acarició el pelo para consolarle. No se había equivocado al pensar que no estaba preparado para afrontar esa situación.

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Mateo. Un poco más tarde.<strong>_

Le importaba muy poco que Aguirre fuera un tipo alto, de pelo oscuro y expresión afable. Le daba igual que se hubiera comprometido a dirigir la clínica de Huelva y que afirmara que le preocupaba mucho el bienestar de los más desfavorecidos. En lo único que Ricardo Vallejo pudo pensar mientras se entrevistaba con aquel hombre era en Julio, que estaba recostado entre ambos y les miraba todo el rato con una media sonrisa en el rostro. En Julio, que se estaba muriendo y aún así pensaba más en los demás que en sí mismo.

Cuando Aguirre se marchó, Ricardo aseguró que se quedaría allí toda la noche. Incluso amenazó con perder las formas si alguien intentaba sacarlo de la habitación. Julio, que lo conocía tan bien, había hecho que una enfermera se acercara a él y le había dicho algo al oído. Después, no les habían molestado más. Ni siquiera había ido a cenar. Estaba sentado junto a la cama, observando al sacerdote mientras se retorcía de dolor.

— Ya me han dicho que te niegas a que te seden por completo, pero necesitas que te aumenten la dosis de poción calmante.

Ricardo habló con suavidad y Julio tuvo que darle la razón. Lo que le estaba pasando era insoportable. Había vomitado varias veces, le estaba sufriendo la fiebre y el dolor era terrible. Se había prometido que aguantaría todo lo que pudiera, que estaría consciente cuando llegara la hora de partir, pero ahora esa promesa carecía de sentido. No creía que Dios quisiera que sufriera de esa manera. Ni él ni nadie.

— Avisa a alguien, pero antes —Julio se aferró con fuerza a su mano y le instó a mirarle a los ojos—. Eres un buen hombre, Ricardo.

— No…

— Eres un hombre fuerte, un luchador, y posees un alma noble. No importa las cosas malas que hayas podido hacer porque, hoy, pesan más tus buenas acciones.

— Julio, no me hagas esto.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo, hijo?

— Te estás despidiendo.

— Eres listo —El cura sonrió—. Me gustaría tener más tiempo, pero es hora de decir adiós —Ricardo tardó un instante en asentir—. Me alegra que estés aquí. No querría a nadie más a mi lado.

— No pienso irme a ningún sitio.

— No olvides que eres bueno, Ricardo —Julio alzó una mano y le acarició el rostro. Sabía que escuchar aquello era muy importante para ese hombre—. Es el momento de que dejes de torturarte. Cada vez que dudes, piensa en las vidas que salvaste cuando trajiste a esa gente de Inglaterra. En las vidas que estás ayudando a salvar ahora. Prométeme que lo harás, hijo.

— Te lo prometo —Una vez más, Ricardo sucumbió ante el llanto. Julio sonrió.

— Sé feliz. Cuida de tu hijo como lo estás haciendo hasta ahora y sigue por el camino recto. Te esperaré al otro lado.

— A lo mejor San Pedro me cierra las puertas del cielo en las narices.

— A lo mejor te ayudo a robarle las llaves.

Ricardo se rió. Lamentablemente Julio hizo lo mismo, provocándose un terrible ataque de tos que no auguraba nada bueno. Consciente de la gravedad del momento, el brujo salió corriendo en busca de ayuda y regresó acompañado del sanador de guardia, que obtuvo el permiso del paciente para ser sedado.

Mientras se quedaba dormido para siempre, Julio Cabrera no le quitó los ojos de encima a Ricardo. Sabía que iba a estar bien. No podía ser de otra manera.

* * *

><p><em>Pensaba incluir una escena más, pero como este capítulo ha sido exclusivamente para Julio y Ricardo, lo dejaré para otra ocasión. Me preocupa especialmente la escena segunda, así que espero el veredicto. Besetes y hasta el próximo capítulo.<em>


	72. Instinto protector

**INSTINTO PROTECTOR**

_Regalo de cumpleaños para Neevy Granger_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Barrio Mágico de Sevilla. Octubre de 2030.<strong>_

Celia se había quedado en el gimnasio después de la clase de ballet. Ese día no había conseguido dar una a derechas y no pensaba marcharse a casa hasta no sentirse plenamente satisfecha con su rendimiento. Su profesora siempre le decía que era demasiado exigente consigo misma y que a veces era mejor tomarse un respiro, pero esa tarde no iba a seguir sus consejos. Si quería convertirse en bailarina profesional debía hacer una serie de sacrificios que la llevaran a ser la mejor.

Cogió el mando a distancia y apuntó hacia el equipo de música por tercera vez. La melodía comenzó a sonar y procuró concentrarse en lo que se traía entre manos, pero fue bruscamente interrumpida. Elisa estaba frente a ella, sonriendo como una tonta y dando saltos de emoción. Apagó la música sin pedir permiso y le dio un fortísimo abrazo que Celia apenas pudo devolverle. Era bueno que su hermana estuviera tan contenta puesto que desde que tuvo aquella lesión de rodilla no había levantado cabeza, aunque no podía imaginarse a qué se debía esa alegría.

— ¡Oye, que estoy ensayando!

Esperaba que Elisa le dijera que las clases habían terminado una hora antes y que lo que tendría que irse a casa, pero lo que hizo plantarle su teléfono móvil en las narices mientras seguía gritando.

— ¡Mira! ¡Es Hugo! Le he invitado al cine y me ha dicho que sí. ¡AAAHHH!

Celia parpadeó y dejó de estar enfadada por la interrupción. Hugo era un compañero de clase de su hermana en la _Schola_ de Magia de Sevilla. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, los ojos marrones, la nariz chata y la cara llena de granos. Era alto y fuerte y, aunque a Celia le parecía más bien feo, Elisa estaba totalmente colgada por él porque era un chaval de lo más simpático y amable. Dejándose llevar por la efusividad de su hermana, Celia también gritó. Se agarraron de las manos y dieron unos cuantos saltos de emoción y felicidad desbordante.

— Vamos a ir el sábado. Tengo cortarme el pelo y comprarme ropa nueva y… ¡Mira qué mono es!

— Sí que tiene cara de mono, sí.

— ¡Celia! No seas boba —Elisa golpeó el hombro—. Tienes que ayudarme. Mañana no tienes clase. ¿Verdad? Pues nos vamos a ir de compras. Y le voy a pedir permiso a mamá para ir a esa peluquería tan guay del barrio mágico. A lo mejor me corto el pelo.

— Ni hablar. Con esos rizos mejor déjatelo largo.

— ¡Ay, sí! —Elisa se miró un mechón de pelo con consternación—. Ojalá tuviera el pelo tan lacio como Iván.

— ¡Bah! Seguro que a Hugo le gustan los rizos.

— ¡Seguro! ¡AAAHHHH!

Chillaron un poquito más. Aquella sería la primera vez que Elisa salía con un chico y el corazón le latía a cien por hora. Lamentablemente, Celia no podría darle muchos consejos porque sus relaciones con el sexo masculino eran prácticamente nulas. Tenía algunos amigos en el instituto muggle y en la _schola_, pero nunca había tenido una cita y, mucho menos, un novio. Los estudios, las prácticas de magia y el ballet absorbían casi todo su tiempo.

— Eso sí —Elisa bajó un poco el tono—. No podemos dejar que papá se entere.

— ¡Ostras, es verdad! Y yo diría que es mejor que Iván tampoco lo sepa, no le vaya a dar por espantar al pobre Hugo.

— Menos mal que todos los chicos no son como ellos.

Las hermanas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Las dos querían mucho a su padre, pero conocían a la perfección sus defectos. Siempre había sido demasiado protector con ellas y, cuando el tema surgía en casa, decía que a los novios de sus princesitas iba a vigilarlos muy de cerca, por si salían ranas. Ninguna de las dos había tenido ocasión de comprobar si su padre actuaría así llegado el caso, pero no dudaban de que lo hiciera. Y con Iván más de lo mismo.

— ¡Venga, vámonos! —Elisa agarró la mano de su hermana y tiró de ella—. Tenemos que hablar con mamá.

Celia se olvidó del ballet, recogió sus cosas a toda velocidad y abandonó el gimnasio muggle junto a su hermana. Era genial lo que le estaba pasando y estaba convencida de que mamá estaría encantada de echar un cable. En ella sí que podrían confiar sin temor a que fuera a chafarles las veladas románticas.

* * *

><p>— ¡Mamá! ¡Ya estamos en casa!<p>

Marga estaba en el despacho, revisando unos cuantos informes para el trabajo. Las niñas se habían ido de compras un rato antes y volvían con las mejillas un poco rojas y caras de felicidad. Aunque le había pillado un poco por sorpresa que Elisa fuera a salir con un chico, estaba satisfecha. Sus niñas se estaban convirtiendo en dos mujercitas preciosas y ya les tocaba iniciar una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Habían hablado sobre aquel tema en otras ocasiones, y no quería adelantarse a los acontecimientos, pero quizá se estaba aproximando el momento de profundizar un poco más.

— ¡Estoy aquí! ¡A ver qué habéis comprado!

Las dos chicas irrumpieron en la estancia al mismo tiempo. Celia era un poco más baja que Elisa, pero estaba más delgada. Las dos habían heredado su pelo negro y rizado y los ojos oscuros de Jorge. Parecía mentira que hubieran pasado tantos años desde que las tuvieron.

Elisa dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa y sacó su contenido con decisión. Marga vio por el rabillo del ojo que Celia también se había comprado algo, lo cual no la sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

— Mira —Elisa hablaba mientras le mostraba las prendas—. Una falda, una camiseta y este chaleco tan bonito. Un pañuelo para el cuello, unas medias y los zapatos.

— ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas para ver cómo te quedan?

Elisa asintió y, tras cerrar la puerta para asegurarse de que ningún espécimen masculino que se paseara por la casa pudiera verla, procedió a cambiarse allí mismo.

— ¿Qué te has comprado tú, Celia?

— Un par de bobadas —Y sacó un pantalón vaquero y dos jerséis finos—. Son para el instituto.

— ¡Ya estoy!

Elisa estaba exultante con su ropa nueva. Y muy guapa también. Marga sonrió y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que diría Jorge si viera a su hija de esa guisa.

— ¡Qué bien te queda! Seguro que el noviete va a caer rendido a tus pies. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— ¡Mamá! No es mi novio —Elisa se había puesto un poco roja.

— De momento —Concluyó su hermana con una risotada.

— ¡Celia! No seas tonta. Sólo voy a salir con Hugo. Una vez.

— Sí, claro. Y no te gusta nada de nada.

Elisa fulminó a su hermana con la mirada y después se centró en su madre, quien parecía estar pasándoselo en grande. Se cruzó de brazos y, echándose la mano al pelo, siguió hablando.

— ¿Has pedido hora en la peluquería?

— Iremos el viernes por la tarde.

La chica se dispuso a añadir algo, pero entonces alguien intentó abrir la puerta. Al no conseguirlo, la golpeó con poca delicadeza y se escuchó una voz varonil.

— Marga, ¿estáis ahí? ¿Pasa algo?

— Ábrele a tu padre, anda.

— Pero si me ve así hará preguntas.

— Más tarde o más temprano tendría que enterarse de tu cita. Ábrele.

Elisa bufó, pero obedeció a su progenitora. Jorge Armero traía puesto el uniforme de auror y, en cuanto la vio, se puso un poco suspicaz.

— ¿Vas a alguna parte?

— Vengo de comprar con Celia —La chica le besó una mejilla y se dispuso a recuperar sus cosas—. Voy a guardarlo todo.

— Pero hija, esa falda…

Elisa no le escuchó y salió huyendo junto a su hermana mayor. Jorge se quedó muy quieto, con la molesta sensación de que sus princesitas le acababan de tomar el pelo. Pero no eso no iba a quedar así. Marga iba a darle las explicaciones pertinentes.

— ¿Qué ropa es esa?

— Una que le sienta muy bien a tu hija.

— ¡Esa falda es muy corta! ¡Y el tacón de los zapatos es…!

— Jorge, no empecemos.

— ¿Cómo que no empecemos? No irás a dejar que la niña salga a la calle con esas fachas.

Marga puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando Jorge había hecho los primeros comentarios respecto a las vestimentas de las chicas y otros asuntos menos triviales relacionados con ellas, pensó que estaba bromeando y que no podía ser tan exagerado. Pero sí que podía. De hecho, amenazaba con volverse un intransigente insoportable.

— A mí me parece que está guapísima.

— Margarita, por favor. Las niñas…

— Las niñas se están haciendo mayores y tienes que acostumbrarte a la idea. ¿O qué quieres? ¿Encerrarlas en casa para siempre?

Jorge frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, terco como una mula.

— Me conformo con que se pongan otra ropa. Además, ¿por qué se ha arreglado tanto?

— El modelito no es para hoy, sino para el sábado. Ha quedado con alguien.

— ¿Con alguien?

Marga se puso en pie. El pobre Jorge no estaba ni mínimamente preparado para soportar la realidad, pero tendría que hacerlo. No le quedaba más remedio. Y si se ponía tonto e intentaba aguarle la fiesta a Elisa, se encargaría personalmente de impedirlo.

— Va a ir al cine con un compañero de la _schola_ de magia.

— ¿Un compañero? ¿Chico?

— Eso es.

Jorge se quedó boquiabierto y no movió un músculo hasta que finalmente se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del despacho. Obviamente, su mujer no lo permitió y se colocó frente a él con los brazos en jarra. Tuvo que correr un poco para hacerlo, pero lo había conseguido.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas?

— Pues a hablar con tu hija. Es demasiado niña para salir con chicos.

— No vas a decirle nada.

— ¿Cómo que no?

— Elisa ya va siendo mayorcita y tiene derecho a ir al cine con un amigo. No puedes pretender que no se relacione con chicos.

— ¡Es una niña!

— Y tú eres un exagerado. ¿Te estás oyendo? Sólo va a ver una película. No es el fin del mundo.

— Vale —Jorge se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Quién es el chico?

— Sólo sé que se llama Hugo.

— ¿Qué más?

— Pues no lo sé.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Vas a dejar que la niña salga con un desconocido? Tenemos que averiguar quiénes son sus padres y…

— Suficiente. Pareces uno de esos padres locos de las películas muggles.

— Sólo me preocupo.

— No te preocupas, te pones histérico. Elisa va a salir con el chico y pasará lo que tenga que pasar.

Jorge entornó los ojos y dio dos pasos atrás. Marga podría decir misa, pero él tenía muy claras las cosas. Aún así, se daba cuenta de que no era el momento para enfrentarse a nadie y fingió una rendición que estaba muy lejos de ser cierta.

— Ya veremos. Ahora tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa. Si me dejas, claro.

La bruja no se fiaba un pelo, pero terminó haciéndose a un lado. Jorge apenas la miró al salir mientras meditaba seriamente sobre lo que haría a continuación.

* * *

><p>Celia se había dejado caer por el gimnasio aquel sábado por la tarde. Había dedicado unos minutos de su tiempo a pensar en la cita de Elisa y se preguntó si se lo estaría pasando bien, pero en cuanto empezó a bailar se le olvidó todo. El ensayo le salió mucho mejor que el último y regresó a casa antes de lo que tenía pensado. Sus padres habían viajado a Toledo para visitar a Clara y a Doc y se suponía que Iván estaba en la Academia de Aurores, así que le sorprendió mucho encontrarlo en casa.<p>

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? —Le preguntó tras darle dos besos en las mejillas.

— Tengo la tarde libre y he venido de visita, pero ya veo que no hay nadie en casa.

— He estado entrenando un poco y mamá y papá se han ido a Toledo. No creo que tarden en volver.

— ¿Y Elisa? ¿Ha estado contigo?

— Todavía no puede bailar, aunque en San Mateo le han dicho que no le queda mucho para estar recuperada. Ya ha empezado a hacer algunos ejercicios para ir recuperando la forma.

— Ya. ¿Y dónde se ha metido?

Celia se pensó un poco si responder o no. Iván era un hermano mayor un tanto protector, aunque aparentemente no alcanzaba el nivel de psicosis que su padre. Suponiendo que no podría ocultarle la verdad durante mucho tiempo, se encogió de hombros y fue sincera. Además, tampoco era para tanto. El problema eran las mentes neandertales de los varones de aquella familia.

— Ha ido al cine. Con un chico.

Iván parpadeó y se cruzó de brazos. Aunque no era hijo biológico del auror Jorge Armero, había terminado por heredar muchos de sus gestos y expresiones.

— ¡Un chico!

— Es un compañero del cole mágico y se llama Hugo. Va a su clase.

— ¿Y lo conozco?

— Puede que de vista. ¿Te acuerdas que hace unos meses Elisa comentó que alguien le había ayudado con unos encantamientos que se le daban fatal? Fue Hugo.

— ¡Ah, sí! ¡El empollón!

— El mismo.

Iván se quedó pensativo un instante y luego se dejó caer en el sofá y puso los pies sobre la mesa. Cuando Celia llegó, estaba viendo la tele y deseaba retomar dicha labor.

— ¿No vas a decir nada?

— ¿Qué quieres que diga?

— No sé. Creí que te ibas a poner igual de pasado que papá.

— ¡Oh, eso! —Iván soltó una carcajada—. Debe estar inaguantable.

— No ha dejado a Elisa en paz en toda la semana —La chica se sentó al lado de Iván—. ¿A ti también te acosó cuando empezaste a salir con chicas?

— ¡Qué va! Es que hay una diferencia importante entre nosotros, hermanita.

— Ya supongo cuál es. Y me parece muy injusto. ¿Cómo puede ser tan machista?

— Ni idea, pero no hay nada que hacer. Apuesto a que mamá se lo ha llevado a Toledo para evitar que se pase todo el día despotricando.

— Y aciertas de pleno.

— ¿Qué se le va a hacer? —Iván se encogió de hombros y señaló la tele—. Y ahora déjame, que estoy viendo una peli.

Elisa asintió y subió a su habitación para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Se tomó su tiempo y cuando bajó, sus padres ya habían vuelto. Iván les estaba contando cómo le iba en la academia y parecían muy entretenidos. Celia se fijó en su progenitor y se dijo que tenía pinta de ser un tipo normal y corriente y que a lo mejor se olvidaba de sus tonterías y se portaba como una persona normal.

— ¿Sabes ya que tu hermana tiene novio?

Se equivocó, claro.

— Hugo no es su novio —Dijo de forma inmediata, antes de que Iván pudiera responder—. Son amigos y ya está.

Su padre la ignoró por completo.

— Te digo una cosa, hijo. Como vuelva aunque sean cinco minutos tarde, le va a caer una buena.

— ¡Jorge!

— Tú siempre dices que los críos tienen que cumplir las normas, ¿no? Pues más le vale a tu hija venir cuando toca.

— A mí siempre me dejasteis llegar media hora tarde —Recordó Iván con calma. Tenía un brillo divertido en los ojos, como si le gustara ver a su progenitor en ese estado casi demencial.

— Porque nos fiábamos de ti.

— ¿Y de Elisa y de mí no os fiáis?

— Esto no va contigo, niña.

— ¡Pues claro que sí! Elisa y yo somos exactamente iguales que Iván y me parece fatal que digas eso.

— No seas exagerada, anda.

— No está siendo exagerada —Marga se había colocado al lado de su hija y tenía los brazos cruzados—. Si con Iván levantábamos la mano, no sé por qué tendríamos que hacer otra cosa con las niñas.

— ¡Pues porque son niñas!

— ¡No somos niñas, papá!

— Siempre lo seréis —Jorge sonó medianamente conciliador—. Y no es que no me fíe de vosotras, lo que pasa que no confío ni en ese tal Hugo ni en lo que pueda querer de tu hermana.

— ¡Qué machista eres!

— No soy machista, Celia. Soy realista.

La chica estaba enfureciéndose por segundos. Tenía ganas de ponerse a gritar y soltarle a su padre cuatro frescas, pero debía controlarse porque, aunque le pareciera que el auror Armero estaba siendo un imbécil, le debía un respeto. Y la cosa sólo empeoró cuando Iván abrió la boca. ¡Iván, que hasta ese momento estuvo de su parte!

— Un poco de razón sí que tiene. Muchos tíos van a lo que van.

— ¿Y te crees que tu hermana no puede pararles los pies? —Repuso Marga, de tal mal humor como Celia.

— A mí me preocupa que no quiera hacerlo —Soltó Jorge como si nada—. No quisiera que fuera…

— ¡Ey! —Su esposa le señaló con un dedo y, por su expresión, no admitió réplica—. ¡Chitón, Jorge! Cuidadito con lo que vas a decir.

Celia e Iván miraron a sus padres con expectación, esperando que el brujo dijera algo inconveniente, pero Jorge apretó los dientes y miró para otro lado. En realidad había estado a punto de pasarse un montón y la situación tampoco era tan grave. Podría serlo en el futuro, pero de momento no lo era.

— Estoy preocupado y ya está.

— Pues no tienes motivos para estarlo. Elisa sólo ha ido al cine.

Jorge no añadió nada más. Permaneció en su sitio, refunfuñando y mirando hacia la ventana cada treinta segundos. Marga supuso que todo estaba claro y se concentró en mantener una charla agradable con sus hijos. ¡Por los calzones de Juan Bargota! ¡Qué difícil era tratar con Jorge cuando se ponía cabezón!

* * *

><p>— Tengo un examen de mates el lunes —Decía Hugo. Había insistido en acompañar a Elisa a su casa. Ambos vivían en el Barrio Mágico, pero cada uno en una punta—. Se me dan fatal y seguro que voy a suspender, pero tengo que estudiar para que mis padres no me den la murga. Anda que no son pesados. Quieren ponerme un profe particular y todo.<p>

— Pues si se te dan tan mal, te vendrá genial.

— Pero es que las mates no me interesan. Quiero trabajar en el mundo mágico y ya me dirás tú para qué me servirán.

— Depende del trabajo que quieras. Si te haces ingeniero mágico, serán imprescindibles.

Hugo se rascó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

— Puede que tengas razón, pero es que son tan aburridas.

— A mí sí que me gustan.

— ¡Vaya hombre! Por lo visto hoy no nos pondremos de acuerdo con nada.

Elisa se rió. Las diferencias con Hugo habían empezado muy pronto, cuando llegó la hora de elegir la película que querían ver, y siguieron cuando compraron las palomitas y los refrescos. Lo que a Celia le gustaba, a él no le hacía ni pizca de gracia y viceversa, pero terminaron por pasárselo en grande. Estaba claro que disfrutaban mucho de la mutua compañía y Elisa sentía que el chico le gustaba un poquito más que antes de salir con él.

— Ya hemos llegado a mi casa —Y no le agradaba mucho, la verdad—. Gracias por acompañarme. Ahora te tocará darte un buen paseo tú solo.

— ¡Oh, no te preocupes! Voy a ir volando, que para eso me he traído la escoba —La llevaba miniaturizada y colgada del cuello—. Te enviaré un mensaje cuando llegue a mi casa. ¿Vale?

— Genial.

Era el momento de despedirse. Elisa no sabía muy bien qué hacer y se quedó quieta cuando Hugo se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. No fue como aquel que utilizaron para saludarse, para empezar porque se lo había plantado muy cerca de los labios. La chica sintió un cosquilleo y sonrió como una boba, más convencida aún de que quería tener algo más con el brujo. Se le pasaron unas cuantas cosas por la cabeza, pero no pudo decir nada.

— Hasta luego, Hugo.

El chico se alejó e hizo un gesto con la mano mientras se marchaba. Por un instante, Elisa se sintió flotar y no dejó de sonreír cuando se dio media vuelta para entrar en casa. Apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando su padre se plantó frente a ella.

— ¡Al fin llegas!

— ¡Papá!

— ¿Qué horas son estas?

Elisa miró su reloj. Había supuesto cómo se comportaría su progenitor y tomó las precauciones pertinentes.

— Faltan unos minutos para el toque de queda. No me puedes regañar por eso.

Jorge se quedó claramente descolocado y su hija agradeció enormemente que su madre también hiciera acto de presencia.

— ¿Dónde está ese chico?

— Me ha acompañado y se ha ido a su casa.

— Así que huyendo. Yo que quería echarle un vistazo.

— Él también tenía hora de llegada y no quería que se le hiciera tarde.

— Ya —Jorge se cruzó de brazos, plantándose como si estuviera en el trabajo—. No habrá intentando propasarse.

— ¡Papá! ¡Claro que no!

— Porque si ha intentando tocarte o…

— ¡Mamá! Dile que me deje.

— Jorge, estás incomodando a tu hija —Marga avanzó hasta colocarse a la altura de su marido.

— Le estoy haciendo preguntas perfectamente razonables. En mi opinión, es demasiado niña para salir por ahí con chicos y…

— ¡No soy una niña! Tengo quince años.

— Todavía no los has cumplido. Es mi deber como padre velar por tu seguridad y…

— ¡Mamá!

Era desesperante. Su padre sólo había necesitado pronunciar un par de frases para estropearle una de las mejores tardes de su vida. Cuando su madre la miró, supo que tenía vía libre para desaparecer y corrió rumbo a su habitación.

— A veces te hechizaría las orejas, Jorge. Por burro.

— Estoy haciendo lo que tengo que hacer.

— Estás siendo un imbécil y quiero que te vayas de casa ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que te vayas! ¡Ahora! Eres un machista y un idiota y no voy a dejar que estropees las vidas de mis hijas. ¡Fuera!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Barrio Mágico de Sevilla. Noviembre de 2015<strong>_

Jorge se despertó abruptamente. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y estaba sudando como una mala bestia. Había tenido una pesadilla horrible y las palabras de Marga aún resonaban en sus oídos. No sabía qué era peor, si la perspectiva de vivir alejado de su familia o tener la certeza de que un día no muy lejano sus niñas crecerían y se echarían novio. Suspirando profundamente, se levantó y se acercó a la cuna de Elisa.

Había nacido una semana antes y era una criatura preciosa, muy parecida a Celia. Se inclinó hacia delante y le besó la frente con ternura. Hubiera estado encantado de detener el tiempo justo en ese instante para evitar que sus princesitas se hicieran mayores, pero sabía que más tarde o más temprano ocurriría y tendría que hacerse a la idea. Aún faltaban años para que la adolescencia las alcanzara, pero cuando eso pasara esperaba no ser tan gilipollas como el Jorge Armero del sueño. Él mismo se había encontrado insoportable y se hubiera dado un buen par de tortas para hacerse espabilar.

Cuando se hubo calmado, regresó a la cama y se abrazó a Marga. Ella murmuró algunas palabras y no se terminó de despertar. La pobre estaba agotada, ambos lo estaban, pero el sacrificio merecía la pena. Jorge había perdido algunas cosas después de contraer matrimonio, pero había ganado algo muy importante: una familia maravillosa.

* * *

><p><em>¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Neevy! Me temo que he hecho un poquito de trampa, pero me apetecía mucho escribir a este Jorge tan excesivo y no quería que fuera "real, real". Me gusta pensar que aprendió un par de cosas conviviendo con Marga y que, aunque siempre fuera muy protector con sus hijos, nunca llegara a tales extremos de idiotez. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y que pases un día muy feliz. ¡Un año menos para jubilarte!<em>

_Besetes y hasta pronto._


	73. John y Clara I

**JOHN Y CLARA I**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regalo de Cumpleaños para Fiera Fierce<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>La primera varita de Darío<strong>

_**Barrio Mágico de Sevilla. Mayo de 1999**_

Clara miró con consternación a su hijo. Habían viajado hasta la capital hispalense para visitar el establecimiento de Sileno Silvano y, aunque aquel debería ser uno de los días más felices en la vida del pequeño Darío Vallejo, ciertamente no tenía pinta de estar pasándoselo muy bien. La ausencia de su padre era notable y el niño no podía disimular lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Darío ya tenía la nueva varita en su poder. Medía veintisiete centímetros, era flexible, estaba hecha con madera de olivo y contenía nervio de dragón en su interior. Silvano comentó que era una varita idónea para duelos y Clara se sintió ligeramente espantada. Teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de Ricardo, lo que menos quería era que su hijo se pareciera a él en ese sentido.

Clara recordó el día en que ella compró su propia varita. Sólo su madre aceptó acompañarla a Sevilla, aunque lo hizo de mala gana y se pasó todo el rato quejándose porque el viaje desde Badajoz les había salido carísimo. Pese a la cara de acelga avinagrada de su progenitora, se sintió inmensamente feliz cuando sostuvo su varita por primera vez. Habían salido unas chispas plateadas de la punta y había podido sentir la magia acariciándole las yemas de los dedos. Durante días había estado muy contenta y entusiasmada y ahora, muchos años después, le apenaba que Darío no estuviera tan contento como debería.

El niño caminaba unos pasos por delante y le daba los últimos bocados a un helado de limón. Hacía muchísimo calor en la ciudad aquella mañana y John se ofreció a comprárselo, pensando que quizá así se animaría un poco. Clara supo desde el principio que no conseguiría nada, aunque le agradecía el esfuerzo.

—Darío —Clara procuró ser animosa, aunque temía que lo que estaba a punto de decir no fuera a ser bien recibido—. Cuando te termines el cucurucho voy a sacarte una foto con la varita y se la mandaremos a papá.

—¿Para qué? Seguro que le da lo mismo. Ni siquiera ha venido a acompañarme.

—No digas eso, cielo —Clara se inclinó un poco para quedar a su altura—. Ya hemos hablado sobre esto otras veces y sabes que papá no viene porque está de viaje y no puede.

El chiquillo puso morritos, poco convencido, y siguió andando. Clara quiso decirle algo más, pero John le tocó suavemente un brazo y la detuvo.

—Será mejor que lo dejes. Ahora mismo está enfadado y no atenderá a razones.

—Tienes razón, pero me duele verlo así. Tendría que estar contento.

John asintió y miró a Darío. Se había adelantado unos metros y le daba patadas a las pequeñas piedras que había por la calle. Estaba un poco rojo y ya se había echado el último trozo de galleta a la boca.

—El día que yo compré mi primera varita no fue muy agradable para mí —Confesó sin saber muy bien por qué. Quizá porque sentía que Clara era de confianza y esperaba poder animarla un poco—. Ya sabes que en Inglaterra hay muchos brujos que rechazan a los magos de primera generación. Les llaman sangresucia.

Clara asintió, recordando a Mary Cattermole y a sus hijos. La pobre lo había pasado muy mal por culpa de aquellos que pretendieron encerrarla por ser hija de muggles. A veces se estremecía al pensar que ella misma podría haberse visto en esa situación y por primera vez fue plenamente consciente de que John Doe era uno de esos desdichados.

—La mayoría de brujos ingleses compramos nuestras varitas en la tienda del señor Ollivander. Cuando cumplimos once años, recibimos la carta de Hogwarts y es entonces cuando acudimos al Callejón Diagón para comprar el material escolar y la varita. Recuerdo que estaba fascinado por todo y que me sentí eufórico cuando la varita me eligió. Salí de la tienda dando saltos de alegría, hasta que me crucé en el camino de unos brujos de mi edad que se metieron conmigo por mi origen muggle. Yo no terminaba de entender a qué venía tanto odio, pero fue horrible.

—Lo siento muchísimo, John. No tenía ni idea.

—Después descubrí que no todos los magos de sangrelimpia eran iguales, pero nunca dejé de encontrarme con gente así. Y tampoco me olvidé de lo que me pasó aquel día. Es normal que Darío se sienta triste, pero en cuanto tenga oportunidad de usar su varita un par de veces se pondrá mucho más contento, ya lo verás.

—Eso espero.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea —John se detuvo y sonrió—. ¿Me permites, Clara?

—Por supuesto.

Clara se sentía intrigada, pero ni por un segundo dudó del brujo. El hombre cogió la bolsa que ella portaba y que contenía la varita de Darío, y se acercó al niño dando grandes zancadas. El chiquillo se detuvo de inmediato y frunció el ceño, empeñado en estar enfurruñado aunque la actitud del brujo le despertara cierta curiosidad.

—Tu madre tiene razón cuando dice que a tu padre le gustará tener una foto tuya con tu primera varita.

—No ha venido.

—Eso no significa que no se sienta orgulloso de ti y que quiera verte con ella.

—Yo quería que viniera.

—Ya lo sé, Darío, pero ahora que tienes tu primera varita ya eres un niño mayor y tienes que aprender a comportarte como tal. Has de entender que tu padre no está aquí porque no puede —El pequeñajo no dijo nada. Entornó los ojos y observó a John mientras le entregaba su varita. De momento era pequeña y de baja intensidad, pero ya la mejorarían cuando llegara el momento—. He pensado que después de sacarte la fotografía, podría enseñarte a hacer algún hechizo.

Era evidente que la idea sonaba tentadora puesto que el niño se envaró y mostró un interés genuino.

—¿Hechizos de verdad?

—Pues claro. Para eso tienes la varita.

Clara, que estaba atenta a la conversación, no creyó que fuera a funcionar. No obstante, al cabo de un par de segundos Darío cogió su varita con rapidez. No sonrió demasiado para ser retratado, pero al menos había aceptado posar. Inmediatamente después, se acercó a John y le observó atentamente mientras le indicaba como realizar un hechizo levitador.

Pasaron casi toda la tarde en la Plaza del Canónigo de Sevilla, John y Darío practicando con la varita y Clara sintiéndose mucho más satisfecha porque su hijo volvía a sonreír. Y todo gracias a John Doe.

* * *

><p><strong>El primer día de clase<strong>

_**Barrio Mágico de Madrid. Septiembre de 1999.**_

Por norma general, Darío era un niño muy ordenado. Clara a menudo pensaba que al pobrecito no le quedaba otro remedio, teniendo en cuenta que sus dos progenitores eran bastante maniáticos en ese sentido. Sin embargo, aquella tarde le tenía el salón hecho un desastre. Esa mañana de sábado había asistido por primera vez a la escuela de magia y no hacía más que hablar y mover los libros de un lado para otro. Estaba muy nervioso y contento y Clara había desistido de intentar calmarle. Recordó su primera vez, lo alucinada que había estado por todo, y sonrió. Ya habría tiempo para arreglar ese desorden, lo importante era que Darío disfrutara.

John llegó a eso de las cinco. Prometió visitarles para enterarse de cómo le habían ido las cosas al niño y Clara había estado esperando su llegada. Sabía que era un hombre de palabra y lo recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Darío parecía inmerso en sus cosas, pero en cuanto escuchó su voz se plantó frente a él.

—¿Sabes qué? La escuela de magia es muy guay.

—¿En serio? ¿Te ha gustado?

—Un montón. Los profes saben casi tanto como tú y nos han preguntado si sabíamos hechizos y nos han felicitado a Alfie y a mí cuando hemos levitado un libro. ¿A qué mola?

—Por eso es bueno tener un profesor particular y estudiar mucho, Darío —Dijo Clara con la sonrisa aún en la boca.

—¿Vamos a dar más clases hoy, Doc?

—No, Darío. Los sábados por la tarde son para descansar y para jugar.

—Entonces vamos al parque, ¿no? Y a merendar donde La Floriana. ¿Vale?

—John ha venido de visita.

—¡Pues que se venga! El parque es muy diver.

Clara alzó las cejas, interrogante, y John Doe soltó una risita. Suponía que lo que menos le apetecía al hombre era pasar la tarde en un parque infantil, rodeado de niños brujos gritones y excitados, así que le sorprendió un poco que él asintiera.

—Parece un buen plan. Podemos irnos cuando queráis.

Darío celebró la victoria y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta, pero Clara le instó a recoger los libros antes de ir a ningún lado y el chiquillo obedeció de inmediato. Cuando salieron a la calle, echó a correr como si fuera un animal enjaulado al que acababan de liberar.

—Es evidente que le han gustado las clases.

—Desde que volvió a casa no ha parado quieto ni un segundo. A ver si en el parque libera energía, que falta le hace.

—¡Mamá! —Darío acababa de interrumpir la brevísima charla y hacía aspavientos con los brazos—. ¿Podemos invitar a Alfie?

—Está en su casa.

—Pues llamamos a la tía Mary para que vengan. Así jugaremos juntos. Porfa, mami.

—La tía está muy ocupada con sus cosas y no va a venir.

—¡Jo!

Darío estaba a punto de enfurruñarse, pero John intervino para salvar la situación.

—En el parque habrá muchos niños y podrás jugar con ellos.

—¡Niños de la _schola_!

—Eso es.

El chiquillo dio un gritito y volvió a corretear.

—Darío suele ser más tranquilo —Comentó el brujo tras observarlo con detenimiento—. Resulta un poco extraño verlo tan hiperactivo.

—Puede, pero me gusta que esté tan contento. Desde que Ricardo entró en prisión, está más triste de lo que debería.

—Es normal que lo eche de menos.

—Lo curioso es que ni siquiera se ha acordado de escribirle. Cuando hemos llegado a casa prácticamente he tenido que obligarlo a comer porque no quería separarse de los libros y demás material escolar.

—Estoy seguro de que no se acostará sin contarle a su padre todo lo que ha hecho a lo largo del día.

Clara asintió. Darío lo había pasado muy mal en los últimos meses, aunque cada día que pasaba estaba un poco mejor. Era un niño, después de todo. De vez en cuando se acordaba de su padre y preguntaba por él, pero su ausencia ya no le impedía disfrutar de cosas como aquella. Clara lamentaba que no se hubiera divertido demasiado el día en que le compró su varita, aunque por suerte la presencia de John Doe había ayudado bastante.

—¿Has ido a ver a Ricardo últimamente? —Preguntó mientras avanzaban rumbo a su destino.

—Ya sabes lo cabezota que es. Estuve en Atalanta después de comprar la varita de Darío y aseguró que me mataría si volvía. Obviamente, sus amenazas no me intimidan en absoluto, pero no sé si mi presencia allí le hace bien o no.

—Es difícil saber esas cosas cuando se trata de Ricardo. A veces me saca de quicio que sea tan reservado.

John asintió. En realidad, leer a Ricardo Vallejo no era tan complicado. No solía bajar la guardia, pero cuando lo hacía sus ojos eran como un libro abierto. John lo había visto vulnerable y había tenido la sensación de que era mejor hacerle caso cuando aseguraba que no quería visitas.

—Yo diría que está bien.

—Todo lo bien que un hombre puede estar en la cárcel, querrás decir.

—Es un tipo fuerte, Clara. Apuesto a que ya ha sabido encontrar su lugar dentro de la prisión y que saldrá de allí con un par de lecciones bien aprendidas.

—Sí —La mujer torció el gesto y se dispuso a bromear—. La próxima vez que haga algo ilegal, se asegurará de que no le pillen. Me temo que tiene práctica.

—Supongo que te ha dicho algunas cosas.

Acababan de llegar al parque. Darío volvió a acercarse a ellos para comentarle a su madre que iba al tobogán mágico, y los dos adultos se sentaron en un banco desde el que podrían vigilarlo perfectamente.

—¿Te ha contado Ricardo bajo qué circunstancias nació el niño? —John asintió—. Cuando esos hombres me atacaron y fui consciente de que estar con alguien como él era peligroso para Darío y para mí, estaba dispuesta a alejarlo de mi vida para siempre. Consideraba que nosotros no teníamos la culpa del camino que Ricardo había escogido y no quería escuchar nada de lo que tuviera que decirme, pero ya sabes lo terco que es.

—¡Oh, sí!

—Se empeñó en hablar conmigo y no paró hasta que consiguió que le escuchara. Sé que se arriesgó al sincerarse y fue por eso por lo que decidí darle una segunda oportunidad. Me di cuenta de que quería a Darío tanto que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse con tal de estar a su lado y, con reservas, lo acepté en nuestras vidas.

John asintió. Ricardo no había necesitado decirle que Clara no podría haber hecho nada para alejarlo de su hijo. Todo había salido bien, pero era plenamente consciente de que Vallejo podría haber hecho cualquier barbaridad con tal de mantenerse junto a Darío.

—Aquel día me prometió dos cosas y las dos las ha cumplido. Me dijo que jamás iba a consentir que nadie nos hiciera daño y que cambiaría de vida. Puede que al principio no confiara en él, pero ahora lo hago ciegamente y quiero que vuelva. No quisiera que Atalanta sea demasiado para él.

—No lo será, Clara. Te lo aseguro.

Permanecieron en silencio durante casi un minuto. John miraba fijamente a Darío, quien parecía haber encontrado compañeros de juego para esa tarde, y Clara se descubrió a sí misma observándolo con detenimiento. Era un hombre atractivo. Había algo en su mirada que resultaba perturbador, un dolor tímido y bien arraigado que quizá no desaparecería nunca.

—¿Conoces a Ricardo desde hace mucho? —Preguntó, sin plantearse la posibilidad de que él pudiera sentirse incómodo. John la miró de reojo y asintió.

—Desde principios de los años ochenta. Es un buen amigo.

—Me resulta difícil de creer.

—¿Por qué?

—Conozco a unos cuantos amigos de Ricardo Vallejo y ninguno de ellos parece… —Clara se interrumpió y se encogió de hombros—. Respetable.

—¿Te parezco respetable?

—Indudablemente lo eres. Todo un caballero inglés.

John se echó a reír y Clara se alegró porque un instante antes estaba convencida de que se había metido en un atolladero.

—No sé si los amigos de Ricardo son respetables o no, pero una cosa es segura, Clara. Todos ellos son extraordinariamente leales.

John hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando un lugar justo al otro lado del parque. Había una mujer apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol y, aunque parecía concentrada en la lectura de una revista, Clara se dio cuenta de lo que hacía en realidad.

—Esa bruja no acompañó durante los meses que estuvimos escondidos.

—Ricardo está encerrado, pero no ha bajado la guardia en lo que respecta a vuestra seguridad.

Clara se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que Vallejo obraba de buena fe y reconocía que los guarda espaldas eran extraordinariamente discretos y casi nunca se percataba de su presencia, pero le incomodaba saber que tanto ella como su hijo estaban sometidos a vigilancia constante.

—La guerra en Inglaterra terminó hace mucho.

—Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar, Clara.

—No me parece bien que haga eso.

—Puedes intentar hablarlo con él, pero no creo que te haga el menor caso.

La mujer suspiró. John tenía razón y se consoló pensando que al menos esa tarde no estaba por allí Lorenzo Salcedo. Sabía que quería a Darío sinceramente y que no existía en toda la Federación un brujo que fuera a defenderlo con más bravura que él, pero le incomodaba. Desprendía una fuerza extraña y Clara no necesitaba preguntar para saber que había superado con creces las peores acciones que hubiera podido cometer Ricardo.

—Cabezota insufrible.

—Sí. Por eso lo queremos.

John volvió a reírse y Clara se dijo que verlo feliz era casi tan satisfactorio como ver feliz a su hijo.

* * *

><p><em>Venga. Llevo milenios sin actualizar y el cumple de Fiera ya pasó, así que voy a dejaros la primera parte de este especial. A ver si no tardo en subir la continuación.<em>


	74. Lo impensable X

**LO IMPENSABLE X**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid. Octubre de 2011.<strong>_

Julia se había enterado de la noticia a través de su primo Cristóbal. Aunque en el pasado se habían llevado como el perro y el gato, en los últimos tiempos su relación se había estrechado bastante. Julia fue de las pocas que le apoyó cuando decidió cambiar su estilo de vida y algunas veces la llamaba por teléfono, si se sentía solo o más nervioso de lo habitual.

Después de sufrir la sobredosis que casi le cuesta la vida y de una rehabilitación muy dura y agotadora, Cristóbal se había ido a vivir a la propiedad que la familia tenía en la Sierra de la Demanda, en Burgos. Era una vieja casita construida en mitad de las montañas que había pasado muchos años abandonada. Cristóbal se las arregló para rehabilitarla y dedicaba su tiempo a cuidar de los animales y del pequeño huerto que había sembrado.

El tío Ernesto puso el grito en el cielo, por supuesto. Fiel a su estilo, se las había apañado para acallar los rumores sobre la adicción de su hijo y para conseguir que le devolvieran su antiguo puesto en el ministerio. Incluso había hablado con Esther para que perdonara a su marido, pero sus planes no salieron como él esperaba. Por primera vez en su vida, Cristóbal le plantó cara a y eso le había costado que el viejo cabezota le retirara la palabra durante meses.

Julia sabía que Cristóbal lo había pasado muy mal y que estaba lejos de reponerse por completo, pero se sentía orgullosa de él y quería ayudarle a seguir adelante. A su primo le había costado media vida encontrar el valor para forjar su propio camino y ahora no iba a consentir que nadie le pisoteara.

El brujo le había llamado cuando estaba en Bilbao, preparándose para un día de trabajo. Si bien le había sorprendido que Ricardo Vallejo no hubiera acudido aún al puerto, no le dio importancia. Sin embargo, cuando Cristóbal le comunicó que don Julio Cabrera falleció la noche anterior, supo perfectamente dónde encontrarlo.

Después de confiar los asuntos de trabajo a la gente que creía más capacitada, se trasladó hasta Madrid y acudió al tanatorio en el que descansaban los restos mortales del sacerdote. Cristóbal estaría allí, quizás hundido después de perder a uno de los hombres que más le había ayudado a superar su adicción, pero ella pensó en primer lugar en Ricardo Vallejo. Lo buscó con la mirada, pero no dio con él puesto que había mucha gente a su alrededor.

—Julia, has venido.

Era Cristóbal. Su primo estaba flaco y era una sombra de lo que un día fue, pero parecía más tranquilo que nunca. Y estaba triste, se le notaba a la legua. Julia le dio un breve abrazo y se interesó por su estado de ánimo. Él respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Todo ha pasado muy deprisa. En los últimos días noté que don Julio tenía mal aspecto, pero no me imaginaba que estuviera tan mal. Por lo visto, llevaba varios meses enfermo, aunque no se lo dijo a nadie. Ni siquiera al sanador Paz.

—Debió ser muy duro para él afrontar todo solo.

—Don Julio era así —Cristóbal se encogió de hombros otra vez—. Tu jefe nos dio la noticia. Llamó a la clínica esta mañana temprano y habló con el sanador Paz. Todos se han quedado muy trastornados.

—¿Has visto a Ricardo?

—Cuando llegué estaba hablando con un sacerdote —A pesar de que tiempo atrás habían firmado una tregua, Cristóbal aún se tensaba cuando mencionaba a Vallejo—. Por allí.

Julia se despidió del hombre y marchó en la dirección que le había señalado. Por fortuna, no tardó en encontrar a Ricardo. Estaba cerca de la salida, apoyado en la pared y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de un pantalón extraordinariamente arrugado. Era extraño no ver a su jefe hecho un pincel y supuso que no se había cambiado de ropa desde el día anterior. Estaba despeinado y tenía los ojos enrojecidos, signo inequívoco de que había estado llorando. A Julia se le hizo extraño imaginarlo en esa tesitura.

Buscó con la mirada al sacerdote que Cristóbal había mencionado, pero no vio a nadie. Así pues, se acercó a Ricardo con cautela y, una vez a su lado, le puso una mano en el brazo. Él no se había percatado de su llegada y se enderezó rápidamente, aunque se relajó en cuanto vio de quién se trataba.

—¡Julia!

—Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado y lo siento mucho, Ricardo. Sé que don Julio era muy importante para ti.

Pensó que lloraría otra vez, pero Ricardo sólo apretó los dientes y asintió secamente, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contener sus emociones.

—Debí avisarte. Se me olvidó por completo.

Julia no sabía si se refería a que debió avisar de que no iría al puerto ese día o si simplemente la quería tener cerca, pero prefirió no darle muchas vueltas, al menos de momento.

—No importa. ¿Tú estás bien?

—No te preocupes por mí. Y gracias por venir.

Julia sintió el impulso de darle un abrazo. Lo sentía muy vulnerable y deshecho y quería mostrarle su apoyo, pero se dio cuenta de que no sería una buena idea. Era evidente que Ricardo deseaba intimar con ella de una manera más personal y, pese a las circunstancias, debía mantener la compostura. Le apretó el brazo afectuosamente y se fijó un poco mejor en su rostro. Aparte de los ojos enrojecidos, tenía unas ojeras tremendas, estaba pálido y la sombra de una barba estaba presente.

—¿Has pasado toda la noche despierto?

Ricardo asintió y volvió a apoyarse en la pared. Estaba muy cansado.

—Me he encargado de organizar todo esto —Señaló con la cabeza la sala del tanatorio.

—Creo que deberías ir a casa y descansar un rato.

—No puedo hacer eso. Quiero quedarme con Julio.

—Desfallecer de agotamiento no te servirá —Julia, quien tenía bastante experiencia ordenando cosas, no pensaba darse por vencida—. Ve a casa y duerme un poco. Después, date un baño y come algo. Te sentirás mucho mejor.

Ricardo estaba realmente sorprendido por aquel arrebato mandón. Tanto que sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, sacando su vena más rebelde en el momento más inoportuno.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacerte caso?

—Sabes que te estoy dando un gran consejo.

—Puede. Lo que pasa es que yo no suelo hacer caso de los grandes consejos.

—Ya me imagino, ya —Julia puso los brazos en jarra—. Pero acabas de encontrar la horma de tu zapato.

Ricardo alzó las cejas y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Sabía que Julia tenía razón. El funeral no se celebraría hasta la tarde y él ya se había encargado de que todo transcurriera con normalidad. Incluso había convencido a Íñigo Aguirre para que oficiara la ceremonia.

—Aceptaré con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que me acompañes a mi casa.

Julia se sobresaltó. En cualquier otro momento hubiera pensado que Ricardo Vallejo volvía a las andadas, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no obraba con segundas intenciones.

—No quiero estar solo —confesó, confirmando sus sospechas—. Esto es…

—Está bien. Iré contigo sólo para asegurarme de que duermes un rato.

—Te comportas como una madre —Ricardo puso morritos— ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cuarto de baño y nos desapareceros desde allí?

* * *

><p>Julia nunca había tenido ocasión de visitar la casa de Ricardo Vallejo. Era una construcción de estilo moderno que resultaba acogedora y cálida. Había multitud de fotografías familiares aquí y allá y Julia se entretuvo viendo los retratos de Ricardo con su hijo. Parecía mentira que Darío hubiera crecido tanto. El tiempo pasaba muy deprisa y la bruja se vio invadida por cierta melancolía mientras esperaba a que su jefe se diera un baño.<p>

Cuando se reunió con ella, traía puestos un pantalón vaquero y un jersey oscuro y aún tenía el pelo un poco humedecido. Julia tampoco había tenido ocasión de verlo vestido con ropa informal en demasiadas ocasiones y le pareció que estaba muy atractivo. Ligeramente aturdida por los derroteros que seguían sus pensamientos, agitó la cabeza y siguió a Ricardo en dirección a la cocina.

—Le he mandado un mensaje a Darío —Dijo mientras se preparaba un bocadillo. Le había ofrecido a Julia un tentempié que ella había rechazado—. Debe estar en clase y no quisiera molestarle, pero estoy seguro de que querrá asistir al funeral.

También le había comunicado lo ocurrido a Clara y a Doc y ambos aseguraron que estarían con él en cuanto les fuera posible. Apenas conocían a don Julio, pero eran conscientes de lo importante que había sido para Ricardo y no querían faltar.

—Me parece bien. Creo que yo también iré. Ha ayudado muchísimo a Cristóbal en los últimos años y quiero acompañar a mi primo.

—Estaba en el tanatorio —Ricardo se sentó. El baño le había ayudado a despejar un poco las ideas—. Tiene buen aspecto.

—Ahora mismo está muy bien. Vivir en el campo le sienta genial.

—Me alegro. Aunque siga cayéndole mal.

—No hay mal que cien años dure —Julia se encogió de hombros—. Esperemos que no recaiga ahora que don Julio no está.

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Julio dejó todos los cabos atados y se encargó personalmente de buscar a alguien que dirigiera el centro una vez se hubiera marchado —Ricardo agitó la cabeza e incluso se tiró del pelo—. Era un cabezota insufrible. Se empeñó en pasar por todo eso él solo. Si me lo hubiera dicho, seguramente hubiera podido hacer algo.

—No lo creo —Comprendió que el hombre estaba dispuesto a atormentarse por ese motivo, Julia le agarró una mano—. A veces no se puede hacer nada.

—Pero…

—Seguramente don Julio era consciente de que su final estaba cerca y se limitó a afrontar la muerte con dignidad.

Ricardo no movió un músculo. El bocadillo estaba sobre la mesa, frente a él, prácticamente intacto. Julia quiso pedirle que comiera, pero él habló antes.

—Yo estaba con él. ¿Sabes? Fui a verlo al centro y se desmayó. Temí que se me muriera en los brazos y pensé que en San Mateo podría hacer algo, pero no fue así. No es justo.

—Puede que no lo sea, pero todos tenemos que morir. Don Julio se fue dejando todos sus asuntos resueltos. Seguro que ahora mismo está al otro lado del velo, feliz y orgulloso de la vida que ha tenido.

Ricardo tampoco se movió en esa ocasión, pero al cabo de unos segundos asintió y se libró de su agarre para palmearle la mano. Cogió el bocadillo con algo de desidia y le dio el primer bocado. Realmente tenía hambre, aunque no se había dado cuenta de ello antes.

—Me hubiera gustado que hubieras tenido ocasión de tratarlo más en profundidad. Julio era un buen hombre. Siempre decía que conmigo tenía más paciencia que el santo Job.

—Me apuesto el cuello a que es verdad.

—Cuando le conocí, yo estaba pasando por un mal momento —Ricardo sonrió al recordar unos tiempos que, pese a todo, no fueron malos del todo—. Casi sin darme cuenta, me guió por el buen camino y me ayudó a ser el hombre que soy a día de hoy. Me consta que a veces le daban ganas de pegarme, pero siempre estuvo ahí para mí. Hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca me falló. Y ahora, simplemente no está.

Ricardo hizo una pausa. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero una vez más logró contenerse.

—Es extraño pensar que se ha ido para siempre. Nunca volveré a verle, ni a hablar con él. Se acabó.

—No se acabó, Ricardo. En algún momento tendrás ocasión de reunirte con él y lo sabes.

—Sí –suspiró—. El otro lado del velo… Reconozco que a veces me da miedo pensar en lo que puedo encontrarme allí. No siempre he sido bueno del todo. ¿Sabes?

—Nadie es bueno del todo.

—Pero unos somos más malos que otros.

Ricardo se quedó callado y Julia simplemente no supo qué decir. Le observó mientras se terminaba el bocadillo y volvió a ponerse en plan mandón en cuanto él se puso en pie.

—Ahora, a dormir.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Tengo que ir a…

—Ni hablar. Te meterás en la cama durante un par de horas y ya te irás luego.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros —La bruja agitó su varita e hizo aparecer un ordenador portátil directamente desde Bilbao—. Podría irme a la oficina a trabajar, pero me quedaré aquí para asegurarme de que no te escaqueas.

—¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco?

—En absoluto.

Ricardo bufó de pura frustración, pero le obedeció de todas formas. Julia le siguió hasta la sala de estar y luego le vio desaparecer por el pasillo que llevaba hasta las habitaciones y se sintió satisfecha. Quizá sí que se había extralimitado, pero le preocupaba la salud de su jefe y quería que estuviera bien. Ese día y todos los que estuvieran por llegar.

* * *

><p>La ceremonia fue muy emotiva. Ricardo se había negado a sentarse en la primera fila porque ansiaba pasar desapercibido y se acomodó en el tercer banco, con Darío a su derecha y Clara a su izquierda. Un vistazo a su espalda le bastó para darse cuenta de que Julia sólo estaba un poco más atrás, junto a Cristóbal Hurtado. Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y el brujo sintió que algo había cambiado entre ellos después de los instantes compartidos en su casa. Aún no sabía muy bien qué era ese algo, pero Julia le miraba de forma distinta y le hacía sentir bien.<p>

Íñigo Aguirre tenía una voz agradable y las palabras que dedicó a la memoria del fallecido hicieron que Ricardo se emocionara. Tanto fue así, que ni siquiera se molestó en contener las lágrimas en esa ocasión. Sintió a Clara apretándole una mano y a Darío pasándole un brazo por los hombros y pensó que, quizá, Julio tenía razón cuando decía que era un hombre bueno. ¿Acaso un mal tipo podría contar con el apoyo de gente como Clara o Doc? ¿Se merecía un hombre malo un hijo como Darío? Sí, había cometido muchos errores y causado mucho mal, pero tal vez Julio estaba en lo cierto cuando decía que todo lo bueno que había hecho en esos años ya había compensado con creces sus malas obras.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de correr un tupido velo sobre su pasado y dejar de atormentarse. La vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad, él había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para aprovecharla y quizá era él quién debía perdonarse a sí mismo y seguir adelante.

Una vez terminó la misa, Ricardo fue uno de los que alzó el ataúd en hombros. Lo sacarían de la iglesia a la antigua usanza y después lo incinerarían. Julio había querido que el funeral se celebrara en la parroquia madrileña en la que había trabajado durante tantos años, la misma en la que Ricardo le conoció. También deseaba que sus cenizas fueran esparcidas por los terrenos del centro de desintoxicación y Vallejo se estaba encargando de que ambos deseos se cumplieran.

Se quedó quieto viendo como el coche se alejaba rumbo al tanatorio. Todo estaba llegando a su fin. En un rato le entregarían las cenizas de Julio, quien pasaría a formar parte de sus recuerdos. Clara se agarró a su brazo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Esta noche cenarás en casa con nosotros. ¿Vale? Doc se ha ofrecido a cocinar.

—¿Otra vez pizza?

—No sabe hacer otra cosa.

Ricardo puso los ojos en blanco y abrazó a la madre de su hijo. Hubo un tiempo en el que fantaseó con la posibilidad de volver con ella, pero fue hace mucho. Ahora era imposible, no sólo porque estuviera felizmente casada con Doc, sino porque él mismo sentía que sus afectos románticos se enfocaban en otra persona.

—¿Quieres que te acompañemos a recoger las cenizas?

—No hace falta. Imagino que os habréis tenido que buscar alguien que cuide a Amelia.

—Se ha quedado con Marga. Por lo visto se la iba a llevar de excursión por el Ministerio.

—Apuesto a que la cría se lo ha pasado pipa —Clara soltó una risita—. ¿Y la tienda?

—La he cerrado.

—¡Clara!

—No te espantes tanto, hombre. Ni que fuera el fin del mundo.

Ricardo bufó. Doc, que había escuchado la breve charla sin abrir la boca, le palmeó un hombro e intervino por primera vez.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que vayamos?

—De verdad. Id a casa y prepara esa dichosa pizza. Más te vale que te salga buena.

—Yo sí que me voy contigo —aseguró Darío.

Ricardo quiso decirle que no a él también, pero las palabras no le salieron. Se aferró al chico y despidió a Clara y a Doc. Sabía que Darío apreciaba muchísimo al sacerdote y suponía que lo estaba pasando muy mal.

—¿Vamos a ir en coche?

—¡Qué remedio! Han venido un montón de muggles a la ceremonia y podrían flipar un poco si nos ven desaparecernos sin más.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálido.

—Estoy cansado, eso es todo.

Darío fue a decir algo más, pero Julia acababa de llegar junto a ellos. Cristóbal Hurtado se quedó un poco atrás, con cara de resignación y los brazos cruzados.

—Hola, Darío.

—No sabía que habías venido al entierro —El muchacho le besó las mejillas.

—No tuve ocasión de conocer a don Julio, pero por lo que sé de él, fue un hombre admirable. Además, estoy acompañando a mi primo.

Darío se fijó en el hombre delgaducho y vestido de negro que esperaba a unos metros de distancia. Su rostro le resultaba familiar, aunque no terminaba de saber quién era.

—Era un tipo genial.

—Sí que lo era —Ricardo palmeó la espalda de su hijo—. Tenemos que marcharnos, Julia. Van a incinerar sus restos en un rato y vamos a recoger las cenizas.

—Claro. Cristóbal y yo vamos a tomar algo antes de que regrese a la clínica.

—Nos veremos mañana.

—¿Vas a ir a trabajar?

—La vida sigue —Ricardo sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Gracias por todo.

Julia hizo un gesto y se reunió con Hurtado. Ricardo volvió a abrazar a su hijo y caminaron juntos rumbo al coche, en silencio y cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Curiosamente, ambos pensaban en Julia: Darío creía que era una mujer muy simpática y Ricardo lamentaba no haberse aprovechado de la situación para abrazarse a ella en busca de su consuelo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Huelva. Al día siguiente, por la noche<strong>_

Gregorio le había pedido que esperara hasta después del atardecer para esparcir las cenizas de don Julio. Ricardo le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba tramando algo, aunque supuso que sería bueno y le hizo caso. Había llegado a la clínica bastante pronto, así que se entretuvo dando un paseo por los pasillos. Al principio pensó en ir al despacho de Julio, pero no se sentía preparado para ello. Tenía la certeza de que podría derrumbarse al visitar un lugar tan familiar y necesitaba mantenerse fuerte para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Le resultaba increíble que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde que fundaran la clínica. Julio había sido un excelente gestor y siempre le había satisfecho ayudar a los enfermos. Pocos podrían haber aguantado lo que él aguantó y a Ricardo le halagaba que hubiera decidido ser amigo suyo.

—Hola, Vallejo.

No se esperaba que nadie le hablase, mucho menos Cristóbal Hurtado. Pero allí estaba él, ataviado con un pantalón de deporte y una camiseta de manga blanca, perdido el aspecto distinguido que durante años había lucido de cara a la sociedad. Ricardo le observó con cautela, preguntándose que querría de él. No habían hablado desde aquel día en el hospital, cuando le pidió disculpas por haber sido su camello.

—Hurtado.

—Se comenta que has venido a esparcir las cenizas de don Julio.

—Así es. Él mismo me lo pidió.

Cristóbal asintió con sequedad y se acercó a él un par de pasos.

—En los últimos años, don Julio y yo hablamos mucho.

—Me lo imagino. Era algo que le gustaba mucho hacer.

Cristóbal le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, como si le hubiera molestado que le interrumpiera. Después, prosiguió.

—Hablamos sobre mi adicción, mi familia y mi futuro. Y también sobre mi pasado. Y sobre ti.

—No sé si me alegra escuchar eso.

—¿Puedes callarte? Cuando tú fuiste a hablar conmigo al hospital, yo no dije ni una palabra.

—No podías hacerlo —Le recordó Ricardo en tono suave, preguntándose a dónde quería llegar.

—Ese día, tú te disculpaste por… Bueno, ya sabes. Creo que fuiste sincero y… —Cristóbal carraspeó como si le resultara difícil seguir—. También he tenido tiempo para pensar y creo que yo también tengo que disculparme contigo. Por lo que pasó en los campamentos mágicos.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé. Éramos unos críos y quizá si se hubiera tratado de otros chicos no hubiera pasado nada, pero tú no eras alguien normal… Me caías fatal y odiaba compartir mi habitación contigo. Me creía el rey del mambo, ya sabes.

—Eras un presumido y un gilipollas.

Cristóbal bufó, aunque no pudo negar que fuera verdad.

—Quiero que sepas que no planee inculparte, pero cuando pensé que podrían descubrirme hice lo que creí conveniente para librarme. Fui un idiota y siento si aquello te ocasionó algún daño.

Ricardo dudaba que Julio le hubiera hablado del Inquisidor y de todo lo demás, pero estaba convencido de que esa disculpa llegaba gracias a él. Ciertamente había pasado mucho tiempo, pero le alivió saber que Cristóbal no le había jodido la vida sólo porque sí. Siempre había sabido que no era más que un crío mimado incapaz de asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, pero oírlo de su boca le hizo mucho bien.

—Ya da igual. Han pasado muchos años y aquí estamos.

—Sí. Aquí estamos.

No tenían más que decirse. Ricardo extendió una mano que Cristóbal estrechó brevemente, poniendo fin a una guerra que duraba ya muchos años. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche y había llegado el momento de reunirse con Gregorio en el huerto de la clínica.

A Ricardo le sorprendió descubrir que todo el personal y los enfermos estaban allí, incluso los muggles. Todos sabían que Julio fue un brujo y todos portaban sus varitas. Sin mediar palabra, y como si llevaran horas ensayándolo, alzaron los brazos y conjuraron multitud de pequeñas bolas de luz que se elevaron hacia el cielo en un silencioso homenaje al hombre que les había guiado durante tantos años. Nuevamente emocionado, Ricardo intercambió una mirada con Gregorio y le siguió hasta el centro del huerto.

Ricardo descubrió que habían hecho un pequeño agujero en el suelo y que a su lado había un árbol listo para ser plantado. Gregorio le indicó que vaciara el contenido de la urna en el agujero y Ricardo así lo hizo, consciente de que esa tierra se llenaría de la esencia de Julio y que sus frutos crecerían con la fuerza que su espíritu les conferiría. Desde ese día y para siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Podéis matarme y no me resistiré, lo prometo. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero que sepáis que me ha costado muchísimo esfuerzo sacar este capítulo adelante. Prometo que a partir de ahora actualizaré más seguido. De verdad de la buena. Espero que al menos hayáis disfrutado :)<em>


	75. Lo impensable XI

**LO IMPENSABLE**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puerto Mágico de Bilbao. Octubre de 2011<strong>_

Ricardo se quitó la chaqueta de su impecable traje y la colgó en el respaldo de uno de los butacones. Tenía calor y pensaba retomar su labor de inmediato, pero se vio súbitamente invadido por la tristeza. Tal vez debió seguir las recomendaciones de Clara cuando le dijo que se tomara un par de días de descanso y, aunque cuando se despertó esa mañana sintió el impulso de quedarse en la cama, sabía que debía ponerse en marcha. Si se quedaba en su casa lamentándose y pensando en Julio terminaría por hundirse. Necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada y el trabajo era perfecto para ello.

Arañó el cuero del butacón casi con saña y cerró los ojos al tiempo que respiraba profundamente. Sólo necesitaba calmarse y recuperar la compostura. No era la primera vez que perdía a un ser querido y siempre se le había dado bien mantenerse fuerte en las situaciones más difíciles. Suspiró y volvió a la realidad. Pese a su dolor, el despacho seguía siendo exactamente el mismo lugar de siempre. Ahí abajo, sus trabajadores se afanaban por cumplir con su deber. El mundo seguía girando y Ricardo estaba dispuesto a dejarse arrastrar por él.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien aporreó la puerta. No necesitó abrir para saber que no se trataba de Julia, puesto que ella siempre tocaba con suavidad. Preguntándose quién llamaría de aquella manera, agarró el picaporte y descubrió al otro lado a Lorenzo Salcedo.

Aunque Ricardo le había mandado un mensaje al teléfono móvil para comunicarle la muerte de Julio, el brujo no había dado señales de vida hasta entonces, lo cual no le sorprendía demasiado. Loren y Julio nunca se cayeron demasiado bien y Ricardo había preferido mantenerlos alejados.

—Tienes cara de muerto viviente, Vallejo —dijo Salcedo a modo de saludo, cerrando tras de sí.

—Buenos días a ti también, Lorenzo.

—¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?

—Trabajo aquí.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —Loren se cruzó de brazos.

—No es que no aprecie tus visitas, pero si has venido a…

—He venido a comprobar que eres idiota —Le interrumpió sin muchos miramientos—. Deberías estar en tu casa, emborrachándote.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es lo que hace la gente normal cuando les pasa lo que te ha pasado a ti.

—Te puedo asegurar que la gente normal no se emborracha después de enterrar a sus seres queridos.

—¿No? —Loren torció el gesto burlonamente—. ¿Y qué es lo que hacen?

Ricardo no contestó. Caminó lentamente hasta su sillón y se dejó caer sobre él, consciente de que si Loren seguía tocándole la moral, seguramente perdería la paciencia.

—¿Quieres algo?

Loren también se sentó, con ademanes un tanto teatreros en opinión de Ricardo.

—¿Qué tal el funeral?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Una perfectamente lógica.

—A mí no me lo parece. Además, podrías haberlo comprobado por ti mismo.

—Hubiera sido muy hipócrita por mi parte ir al entierro de ese hombre.

—Estoy seguro de que a Julio no le hubiera importado. No le guardaba rencor a nadie. Ni siquiera a ti.

—¡Oh, Vallejo! ¡No seas ingenuo!

—Y tú no seas mal pensado. Conocí a Julio mucho mejor que tú y te aseguro que, aunque no le resultabas simpático, no tenía malos sentimientos hacia ti.

Loren se quedó callado. Sí, muy típico del maldito cura. Reconocía que su vida había cambiado para bien cuando se alió con Ricardo, pero siempre pensó que Cabrera le había metido cosas raras en la cabeza. Aunque Ricardo siempre tuvo muy claro que las cosas se harían de forma distinta una vez asumiera el mando de la organización, si todo cambió tanto fue por el sacerdote y sus ideas sobre el bien y el mal.

—Está bien. Puede que tengas razón —Loren hizo un gesto brusco con el brazo, como si estuviera apartando una mosca—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien.

—Entiendo que ese tipo era importante para ti y he venido a darte el pésame.

Ricardo puso cara de no dar crédito, pero aceptó sus condolencias.

—Gracias.

—Lo que ha pasado ha sido una putada, pero así es la vida —Loren se repantingó en la silla. Ahora que había hecho lo que venía a hacer, se sentía más relajado—. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora con la clínica?

—Seguirá abierta, por supuesto. Julio encontró un sustituto antes de morir. También es sacerdote. Se trata de Íñigo Aguirre, el tío de Guille.

—¿El licántropo?

—El amigo de Darío.

Loren gruñó algo entre dientes. Siempre se ponía de mal humor cuando hablaban sobre licántropos. Ricardo sabía que uno de sus antepasados había tenido problemas con un hombre lobo allá por el siglo XIX, pero Loren nunca le habló de ello. A esas alturas de su vida ni siquiera sabía si tenía prejuicios contra los licántropos o no.

—¿Sabes que me cabreé mucho cuando decidiste abrir la clínica? —Loren cambió de tema—. Me dieron ganas de darte una buena paliza. ¡Me estabas quitando la clientela!

—¡Venga ya!

—Hablo en serio. Tanto cachondeo para conseguir quedarme con la guinda del pastel y a ti te da por curar a los drogatas.

—Eres un burro.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad.

—La verdad es que siempre supiste que a mí no me iban esa clase de negocios y que pensaba darle carpetazo a todo en cuanto me fuera posible. Además, hace mucho que tú lo dejaste también.

Loren entornó los ojos un instante y después se echó a reír.

—¿Sabes que Cabrera vino a verme una vez? —Ricardo escuchó con atención, francamente sorprendido por la revelación—. Fue unos meses después de que se inaugurara la fábrica. El muy cabrón se enteró de mis negocios en el barrio y se atrevió a venir a verme a mi casa. Nunca he sabido cómo se enteró de todo ello. ¿No se lo dirías tú?

—¿Me lo estás preguntando de verdad?

Loren se lo pensó y finalmente negó con la cabeza. Su amistad con Ricardo siempre se había sostenido sobre los firmes cimientos de la lealtad, incluso cuando sus intereses se fueron separando y cada uno siguió su propio camino vital.

—Supongo que tendría sus contactos —Loren se encogió de hombres—. Y era un brujo, después de todo. La cuestión es que una noche vino a mi casa. Yo no estaba, así que le recibió Lope…

—Tu pareja. El hombre del que nunca hablas.

—Estuvieron hablando durante bastante tiempo —Loren ignoró por completo el comentario—. Y te aseguro que me costó un disgusto con Lope, pero ese no es el tema. Cuando llegué, se me plantó delante y comenzó a soltarme un rollo impresionante sobre lo horrible que es jugar con la salud de los demás, sobre la redención y no sé qué más.

—Y tú no le hiciste ningún caso.

—Entonces no. Le dije que se fuera y no volviera a molestarme. Al principio temí que fuera a denunciarme y pensé en tomar medidas, pero no hizo falta. No abrió la boca y todo aquello me hizo reflexionar.

—No me digas.

—Hablo en serio, Ricardo —Loren se acomodó en la silla. Tenía la sensación de que se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña—. Decidí que podría vivir más tranquilo si me dedicaba a otras cosas. El negocio de la droga es peligroso.

—Siempre te ha gustado el peligro.

—Digamos que finalmente comprendí por qué lo dejaste todo después de que naciera Darío. No es lo mismo estar solo que tener a alguien por quién preocuparte.

—Tú no estabas realmente solo, Loren —Ricardo estaba bastante sorprendido ante aquel arrebato de sinceridad—. Tenías a tu familia.

—¿Eso crees?

Por un instante, Salcedo pareció dispuesto a hablar más sobre sí mismo. No era algo que hiciera habitualmente y Ricardo sentía curiosidad por saber un poco más. Por supuesto, no cometería la imprudencia de preguntar directamente.

—En cualquier caso —Vallejo habló cuando el silencio empezaba a hacerse pesado—, estoy convencido de que a Julio le hubiera gustado saber que te ayudó a recapacitar.

—Menos mal que está muerto.

—Sí —Ricardo se cruzó de brazos, malicioso—. Seguro que lo está celebrando al otro lado del velo.

Loren gruñó algo entre dientes. Algo que incluía palabras como infierno y puñetero cura.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Debes estar muy ocupado siendo un hombre honrado y demás memeces.

—Gracias por la visita. Podríamos salir a cenar un día de estos.

—Ya veremos. Adiós, Ricardo.

Pensó que utilizaría la puerta como haría cualquier persona bien educada, pero Loren se desapareció directamente desde el despacho. El brujo agitó la cabeza, sonriente. Lorenzo Salcedo era un bruto incorregible, pero al menos le había ayudado a despejar la cabeza y relajarse. Ahora se sentía con más fuerzas para afrontar el día.

* * *

><p>Julia estaba teniendo un día muy ajetreado. Aún tenía que solucionar unas cuantas cosas relacionadas con el flete perdido de Moltó y no había parado ni un solo segundo desde las ocho de la mañana. Después de hablar por teléfono con un funcionario de Transportes Mágicos, pensaba reunirse con la jefa del departamento de administración. No tenía tiempo que perder, pero cuando sus tripas rugieron y consultó la hora, se dio cuenta de que eran casi las dos. Por más que le hubiera gustado seguir trabajando, comer también era importante y ella estaba hambrienta.<p>

Pensaba acudir al único restaurante ubicado en el puerto mágico. Servían los pescados más frescos y sabrosos que había probado en su vida y, aunque no fuera lo más sofisticado del mundo, se moría de ganas por comerse un buen bocadillo de calamares. Estaba a punto de salir de la fábrica cuando se encontró con un hombre que había tenido la misma idea que ella.

Un hombre que, en su humilde opinión, no debería estar trabajando.

—Ricardo. No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—Buenos días, Julia —El hombre saludó con educación, aunque había cierta socarronería en su mirada—. No eres la primera que me lo dice.

—Deberías estar en casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes por qué.

Ricardo la miró fijamente, haciéndola sentir muy incómoda. Conocía a ese hombre desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

—Agradezco mucho te preocupación, pero te aseguro que estoy bien.

—No creo que estés bien.

Se había extralimitado. Julia lo sabía y Ricardo también. Era de esperarse que él le dijera que no se metiera en sus asuntos, especialmente después de que lo arrastrara a su casa tras la muerte de Julio, pero no abrió la boca. Sonrió de medio lado y le abrió la puerta de la calle.

—Supongo que ibas a comer.

—Sí. Tomaré algo ligero y volveré al trabajo.

—Ni hablar. Te invito yo.

—Pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Pueden esperar.

—¡Ricardo!

—¡Oye! —Una vez en el exterior, él se detuvo y puso los brazos en jarra—. Aquí mando yo, que por algo soy tu jefe.

Julia apretó los labios. Pensó en decirle que era un jefe muy irresponsable, pero tenía la sensación de que era lo que él esperaba y creyó que era mejor no seguirle el juego. Realmente tenía que ocuparse de unos cuantos asuntos con urgencia, pero se descubrió con ganas de comer con Ricardo. La cita absolutamente formal del otro día no había estado tan mal y, además, estaba convencida de que al hombre le hacía falta compañía. Cuando uno perdía a sus seres queridos, el apoyo de los demás era imprescindible.

—Está bien —Se cruzó de brazos—. Iré contigo con una condición.

—Dispara.

—Comemos juntos si tú te vas esta tarde a casa.

—¡Vamos Julia! ¿Qué voy a hacer allí encerrado?

—No lo sé. Puedes leer un libro o salir a merendar con tu hijo. No es mi problema.

—Me estás poniendo en un aprieto. ¿Sabes? —Ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada de pícaro—. Elegir entre el trabajo y comer contigo —Fingió que se lo pensaba y finalmente sonrió y le tendió un brazo—. Hace mucho que no voy con Darío a La Floriana. Espero que no tenga mucho que estudiar.

Julia puso los ojos en blanco y se agarró a su brazo sin pensar. Algo le dijo que acababa de dar un paso que quizá cambiaría el rumbo de su relación con Ricardo, pero prefirió simular que no pasaba nada. No hacía falta ser un experto en el tema para darse cuenta de que su jefe llevaba un tiempo mirándola con otros ojos y, aunque la idea de corresponder a sus atenciones no le había agradado en el pasado, descubrir que Ricardo Vallejo era un hombre frágil (entre otras muchas cosas) la animó a dejar sus reservas a un lado. Quizás estaba metiendo la pata. O quizás no.

—Esta mañana ha venido a verme Lorenzo Salcedo —Dijo él mientras caminaban tranquilamente por el puerto. Hacía frío y el cielo estaba gris. Julia frunció el ceño al escuchar aquel nombre—. Nunca te ha caído bien.

—No le conozco lo suficiente.

—Aunque no lo parezca, es un buen tipo.

Julia se mordió el labio. ¿Era conveniente hablar mal sobre uno de sus amigos de su jefe precisamente ahora?

—Es un maleducado. Y están los rumores…

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Los rumores! —Ricardo soltó una risita—. También hay rumores sobre mí.

—Nunca les he dado crédito alguno, te lo aseguro.

—¿Por qué no?

—En todos los años que llevo trabajando contigo, has demostrado ser un hombre trabajador y honrado. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—He estado en prisión, Julia.

—Sí. Siempre me parecerá vergonzoso que te encerraran por aquello.

—El comandante de aurores tenía ganas de trincarme —Ricardo se encogió de hombros. Sintió como ella sufría un escalofrío. Tal vez acababa de entender que si los aurores querían detenerlo era por algo—. Ya te dije que no siempre he sido bueno del todo.

—¿Fue cuando conociste a Salcedo?

—Exactamente.

—Entonces él no es del todo malo.

Ricardo alzó las cejas y la risita de antes se convirtió en carcajada. Julia sonrió, preguntándose por todo lo que él nunca decía. Desde el primer día había visto en Ricardo Vallejo a un hombre que se esforzaba día a día por mejorar, un hombre de origen humilde que nunca se rendía y cuidaba de su gente con pasión y entrega, pero también había vislumbrado algo oscuro en él, algo que se alimentaba con los comentarios de la gente y que se llenaba de luz cada vez con más frecuencia.

—Es cierto. ¿Sabes que se le dan muy bien los niños?

—Me resulta difícil de creer.

—Más de una vez se quedó al cargo de Darío si su madre o yo no podíamos cuidarlo.

—Me apuesto lo que sea a que nunca le cambió un pañal.

—Pierdes.

—¡No!

—Se le olvidaba la pomada para el trasero, eso sí.

Julia se rió. Casi sin darse cuenta, habían llegado al restaurante. Seguía teniendo hambre, pero desde que se había encontrado con Ricardo apenas había notado cómo pasaba el tiempo.

Definitivamente, algo estaba pasando entre los dos.

* * *

><p><em>Tenía ganas de actualizar y aquí lo dejo. En el próximo capítulo conoceremos más sobre el pasado de Julia, que ya va siendo hora. Besetes y hasta pronto.<em>


	76. El heredero

**EL HEREDERO**

* * *

><p>La mañana estaba resultando ser mucho más plácida de lo que Julia hubiera esperado. Los dos importantísimos fletes que salieron del puerto a primera hora lo hicieron sin contratiempos y todo estaba listo para la próxima reunión con un par de funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia. Tan tranquilo estaba todo que había decidido hacer una pausa para comer algo antes de que llegara el mediodía.<p>

Abandonó su despacho a las once menos diez, no sin antes invitar a Ricardo. Su esposo rechazó la proposición puesto que tenía sus propios asuntos que atender y Julia recorrió los pasillos haciendo resonar sus tacones sobre un suelo recién cambiado. En la entrada del edificio, se encontró con Darío, quien hablaba amistosamente con Pedro, el mismo guardia de seguridad que solía regañarle cuando era pequeño.

—Buenos días —Julia le sonrió al guardia mientras su hijastro se acercaba para darle dos besos—. No sabía que ibas a venir. ¿Has quedado con tu padre?

—En realidad he venido a verte a ti.

—¿A mí?

—¿Tienes que ir a algún sitio?

—Iba a tomarme un café, pero…

—Me voy contigo —Darío se hizo a un lado para darle paso y se despidió de Pedro con un gesto—. Me alegra que todo esté bien. Nos veremos pronto.

El guardia, quien solía tener cara de palo por aquello de imponer respeto, le sonrió al chaval con cariño. Y no era para menos. El personal de la fábrica, y quizá el del puerto del Bilbao al completo, habían visto a Darío crecer y convertirse en el hombre que era ahora. Julia recordaba el primer día que lo vio, tan pequeño y tímido con los desconocidos, pero tan cariñoso con la gente que le resultaba más familiar.

—No habrá pasado algo —Inquirió, un poco extrañada por su presencia allí.

—No —Darío agitó la cabeza y echó un vistazo a su espalda—. Quería pedirte algo.

Julia se detuvo y observó a su hijastro con ojo clínico, preguntándose de qué iba todo aquello. Darío sonrió y la instó a seguir caminando rumbo al bar mientras hablaba.

—Como sabes, no voy a volver a Australia. Pensaba quedarme allí otro par de años, pero las circunstancias han cambiado.

La bruja asintió. Por supuesto que todo había cambiado. Lo que Ricardo no había conseguido en varios años, lo había logrado una chica en unos pocos días y Darío ya estaba de vuelta en España.

—Había pensado en preparar mi currículo y entregarlo en varias empresas, tanto muggles como mágicas, pero creo que sería una pérdida de tiempo. Ya va siendo hora de empezar a trabajar en la empresa.

Julia volvió a detenerse, sorprendida. Era evidente que más tarde o más temprano Darío se uniría al Grupo Vallejo, pero hasta ese momento nada indicaba que fuera a hacerlo pronto. Personalmente consideraba que era una gran noticia y no quería ni pensar en la reacción de Ricardo cuando se enterara.

—Me parece una idea excelente, la verdad.

Darío asintió. Estuvo a punto de comentarle sus intenciones de llevar el currículo a los de Personal, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Después de hablar con Isabel, se sentía un poco idiota por no haber tenido en consideración ciertos aspectos que ella le había indicado.

—Me gustaría que me eches una mano —Darío siguió caminando—. Reconozco que estoy un poco verde en lo que respecta a los asuntos del grupo Vallejo.

Siempre había querido probarse a sí mismo y durante los últimos años lo había hecho. Y con creces. Los escasos meses de verano que había pasado repasando las cuentas con Julia no le habían servido de mucho e iba a necesitar mucho tiempo y voluntad para ponerse al día en todo lo relacionado con los negocios familiares. Pero quería hacerlo. Esperaba que aún tuvieran que pasar muchos años para ello, pero en algún momento heredaría las empresas que su padre había creado con tanto esfuerzo y quería estar a la altura.

—Claro que sí, Darío —Julia sonrió como si le entusiasmara la idea—. Empezaremos cuando quieras.

—Ahora mismo.

La bruja soltó una risita y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Dentro de un rato tengo una reunión con los inspectores de aduanas del Ministerio. Creo recordar que esa era tu especialidad en Sidney.

—Temo no ir vestido para la ocasión.

Efectivamente, Darío traía puestos un polo rojo, unos vaqueros un pelín desgastados y unos náuticos oscuros.

—Sabes que te vas a tener que acostumbrar a los trajes. ¿Cierto?

—Haré el sacrificio.

Esa vez se rieron los dos. Ya habían llegado al bar, un local con la fachada de piedra y mobiliario de madera rústica que tenía unos grandes ventanales desde los que se tenía una espléndida vista del mar. Caminaron hasta la barra y pidieron un par de cafés antes de seguir hablando.

—Creo que lo mejor será empezar mañana —Dijo Darío—. Estoy seguro de que la reunión es muy importante y no quisiera distraerte. Así aprovecharé para hablar con mi padre. No quiero que esta situación le pille de susto.

—Se va a llevar una buena alegría.

—Lo supongo —Darío se mordió el labio inferior antes de seguir hablando. Aunque tenía suficiente experiencia laboral, la verdad era que estaba muy nervioso—. ¿Sabes qué? Tengo la sensación de que no será fácil. No tengo la menor idea de qué voy a hacer exactamente dentro de la empresa, pero haga lo que haga la gente me mirará con lupa.

—Pues claro que sí. Eres el hijo del jefe. Incluso habrá alguno que piense que eres un niñito de papá.

—¡Bah! —Darío hizo un gesto con la mano—. Ya estoy acostumbrado a eso. ¿Te acuerdas de López?

Su archienemigo. Más de un disgusto les había dado durante todos esos años.

—Sí.

—Decía que si sacaba buenas notas era porque mi padre les untaba a los profesores.

—Ese chico es un poco bocazas.

—Mejor no te digo lo que es. De todas formas, estoy preparado —Darío se irguió. A Julia le recordó al Ricardo que se tomaba un par de segundos de respiro antes de entrar a una reunión complicada—. Sé que puedo hacerlo bien.

Como mínimo, tan bien como su padre. Darío sabía que los empleados del Grupo Vallejo le respetaban. Era exigente y detestaba la vagancia o la incompetencia, pero también cuidaba de todos ellos. Quería que trabajaran en las mejores condiciones posibles y Darío pensaba seguir su estela. Actuar de otra forma supondría traicionar los ideales de su progenitor.

—Claro que lo harás bien. Y podrás contar con tu padre y conmigo para lo que sea.

Darío asintió. Por su cabeza rondaban algunas dudas, pero cuanto más próximo estaba el momento de incorporarse a la empresa, más seguro y confiado se sentía. Llevaba mucho tiempo preparándose para eso y nada podría salir mal. Pensaba luchar con uñas y dientes para conseguirlo.

* * *

><p>Julia golpeó la puerta antes de entrar. Ricardo le tenía dicho que no hacía falta que lo hiciera, pero aunque ahora fuera su esposo, también era su jefe y ese despacho era su territorio.<p>

Lo encontró con los ojos fijos en la pantalla del ordenador, tecleando a toda velocidad y con pinta de estar bastante cansado. Pese a ello, le regaló una sonrisa en cuanto la vio y recibió encantado un besito en los labios.

—¿Cuánto te queda? Son más de las siete.

—Cinco minutitos.

—Siempre dices lo mismo y esos cinco minutitos se convierten en dos horas —Julia colocó una mano en la pantalla del portátil—. Guarda el documento o perderás toda la información.

Ricardo la miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero como ya habían jugado a eso en otra ocasión y sabía cómo terminaba, claudicó y apagó el ordenador.

—Así me gusta —Julia empezó a darle un masaje—. Estás tenso.

—Ha sido un día horrible.

—Y pretendías quedarte un poco más. Se supone que la adicta al trabajo soy yo.

—Desde que estás cansada conmigo has reducido considerablemente tus horas extra, cosa que se me satisface muchísimo.

—¿Por qué así tienes que pagarme menos?

—Porque así te tengo más tiempo para mí solo.

Con un movimiento rápido y certero, Ricardo giró la silla e hizo que Julia quedara sentada en su regazo. Ella resopló de risa, sintiéndose como una quinceañera.

—Seamos serios, querido. Si alguien nos ve, nos perderá todo el respeto.

En lugar de hacerle caso, Ricardo la besó. Y fue ciertamente agradable, para qué negarlo. Alguna vez habían fantaseado con la posibilidad de hacerlo en la oficina, pero a ninguno de los dos les parecía correcto. Además, Ricardo aseguraba que si algún día lo hacían, no podría volver a trabajar en su despacho nunca más.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa —Julia se puso en pie.

—Es una idea genial.

—Sé lo que estás pensado, pero antes tenemos que hablar.

—¿He hecho algo malo?

—Posiblemente, pero no se trata de ti.

—¿De qué, entonces?

—Para empezar, he hablado con Gema Seco hace un rato y dice que ya ha contratado un nuevo contable.

—¿Más trabajo? Vaya cosa.

—Y, además, tengo una sorpresita para ti.

Ricardo entornó los ojos, se levantó a su vez y se pareció bastante a un depredador cercando a su presa.

—Suena interesante.

—Pues como sigas mirándome así, no te diré nada.

—¿Cómo te miro?

—Ricardo, esa cara de niño bueno no te la crees ni tú.

El brujo se echó a reír. Realmente había estado tan enfrascado en su trabajo que no se había percatado de la hora, pero ahora que sabía que era tardísimo tenía ganas de irse a casa con Julia. Y pensar que durante años había estado encantado con su soltería. ¿Por qué le había costado tanto darse cuenta de que el matrimonio era mucho mejor?

—¿Qué sorpresa es, Julia? Me tienes en ascuas.

—Cuando estemos en casa. Sólo te digo que te va a gustar.

Ricardo quiso insistir, pero esa vez le tocó a Julia el turno de darle un beso para hacerle callar. Sólo tenía que esperar un poco para revelar el misterio. Se iba a poner tan contento que la espera merecería la pena.

* * *

><p>En cuanto se aparecieron en el salón, Ricardo la agarró de la cintura y empezó a besarla. Julia rió y se apartó de él con pinta de estar un poco sofocada. El hombre parecía dispuesto a volver a la carga, pero un carraspeo le hizo sobresaltarse.<p>

—¡Darío! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vivo aquí —El chico se encogió de hombros—. A veces.

—Ya, pero hoy… —Ricardo carraspeó y se atusó un poco la ropa. Julia seguía riéndose, considerando la reacción de su marido un poco exagerada. Como si Darío no les hubiera pillado besándose otras veces—. Da igual. Supongo que te quedas a cenar.

—Sí. De hecho, me voy a encargar yo de todo.

—¿Has pedido pizza?

—Lo haré luego.

Ricardo alzó las cejas. Darío había heredado sus nulas dotes culinarias. Ambos sabían defenderse en la cocina porque habían vivido como tipos solteros y solitarios durante un tiempo, pero no había que pedirle peras al olmo. Por lo que pudiera pasar.

—¿Os apetece una cerveza?

Tanto su hijo como su esposa asintieron, así que Ricardo conjuró tres botellines de una cerveza que un cliente brujo le traía directo desde Alemania y un plato con jamón y queso. Salieron a la terraza y, una vez acomodados, Darío empezó a hablar. La verdad era que sentía mucha curiosidad por saber qué sorpresa le tenía preparada Julia y, aunque al principio no la relacionó con la charla de su hijo, pronto se dio cuenta de que eran la misma cosa.

—¿Te ha dicho Julia que he estado en Bilbao esta mañana?

—Pues no. ¿Por qué no has ido a verme?

—Supuse que estabas ocupado. Además, quería hablar con ella.

—¿Estáis conspirando a mis espaldas?

—Bueno —Darío y Julia se miraron—. Más o menos.

—¿Más o menos?

—Quería hablar con ella porque he decidido aceptar tu oferta de trabajar en el Grupo Vallejo y me pareció la persona más adecuada.

Ricardo se quedó quieto un instante y luego abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Estuvo a punto de tirar la cerveza porque no se esperaba eso. Para nada.

—¿Qué?

—Como me has dicho muchas veces, ya es hora de dejar de dar tumbos por ahí. Sabes que dejé el trabajo en Sidney y, aunque hace unos días no lo tenía muy claro, estoy decidido a incorporarme a la empresa. Todavía no sé en calidad de qué, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

—¿Cómo que en calidad de qué? Serás mi mano derecha, por supuesto.

Julia y Darío volvieron a mirarse. Obviamente, ambos esperaban que Ricardo dijera algo como eso.

—Me gustaría mucho, pero antes de nada quiero empaparme de todo lo que tenga que ver con la empresa. Ahora mismo me encantaría ocupar algún puesto en el puerto, pero hay otros negocios y quiero conocerlos todos. No sé —Darío se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a chinchar un poco a su progenitor—. A lo mejor me quedo en la clínica de Huelva. Sabes que siempre me ha interesado mucho saber cómo funciona.

—Ni hablar. Ya tengo a alguien bastante competente dirigiendo el lugar.

—Eres el jefe. Podrías despedirlo.

Ricardo fue a protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que su hijo le estaba tomando el pelo. Lo hubiera hecho antes de no haber estado tan sorprendido y, sobre todo, tan contento.

—¿Cuándo empiezas? Espero que lo más pronto posible.

—Mañana mismo. Julia y yo ya lo tenemos todo arreglado.

—Bien. Me alegra que hayas entrado en razón. Eres muy cabezota, hijo.

—Son los genes Vallejo.

Ricardo asintió y le dio un abrazo al chico. Aquel era el inicio de una nueva era y no podía estar más feliz.

* * *

><p><em>Esto iba para galleta, pero al final se ha transformado en capítulo. Espero que os guste.<em>


	77. Lo impensable XII

**LO IMPENSABLE XII**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hotel Warlock, barrio Mágico de Madrid. 1 de julio de 1990.<strong>_

A Julia le encantaba el restaurante del Warlock. Cada vez que tenía lugar algún evento importante en su vida, acostumbraba a celebrarlo allí, saboreando su deliciosa comida y disfrutando del ambiente y del trato del personal. Aquel caluroso domingo del mes de julio era realmente especial. Era su primer aniversario de boda y se sentía flotando en una nube.

Conoció a Víctor en los campamentos de verano mágicos. En aquellos años apenas se dirigían la palabra, cada uno inmerso en su propio mundillo adolescente, pero cuando coincidieron en la facultad muggle se hicieron amigos. Poco a poco su relación se fue afianzando hasta que finalmente tomaron la decisión de unir sus vidas.

Observó a su marido. Víctor nunca había sido un hombre demasiado agraciado físicamente y tampoco destacaba por su simpatía. Era un tipo serio, reflexivo y muy inteligente con una forma de ver la vida muy parecida a la suya. Julia sabía que remaban en la misma dirección y que los sueños en común les unían más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Para ambos, la formación constante y el trabajo duro eran muy importantes, pero no tanto como formar una familia juntos. De momento estaban sólo los dos, pero tiempo al tiempo.

Recientemente Víctor había encontrado trabajo en una multinacional muggle relacionada con la tecnología. Alguna vez había comentado que le encantaría trabajar en el mundo mágico, pero no le había podido hacer ascos a ese empleo. Tenía un puesto de cierta responsabilidad, un buen sueldo y grandes expectativas para el futuro. Julia, por su parte, aún no había dado con nada que mereciera la pena, pero seguía intetándolo. Además, esa noche no importaba nada más que ellos.

—Tendría que haberte llevado a ese restaurante de París —Le dijo mientras le servía una copa de vino.

—No digas tonterías. Mañana tienes que levantarte muy temprano y hubiera sido un palizón.

—¡Oh, sí! Maldito avión a Londres. A lo mejor podría haber apostado por un viajecito en escoba.

—¿Y qué hubieran dicho en tu empresa, listillo?

—Se me hubiera ocurrido una buena excusa.

—¡Claro! —Julia se rió, incapaz de quitarle los ojos encima—. ¿Sabes que te digo? Mejor así. El Warlock me encanta.

—Podemos venir todos los días si tú quieres. París, en cambio, es otra historia. No nos surgirán muchas ocasiones para visitarlo.

—¡Cuánta insistencia!

—Tienes razón. Mejor disfrutar de este momento —Víctor miró a su alrededor y suspiró—. Parece mentira que ya haya pasado un año. No me he dado ni cuenta.

Ella tampoco. Los últimos meses habían sido como vivir en una continua luna de miel.

—Me están dando ganas de hacerme con un pensadero y volver a ver el momento en que tu padre se cayó a la piscina —Dijo Julia entre risas. Víctor la acompañó de inmediato.

—¡Es verdad! Pobre. Él que quería portarse como un tipo formal delante de tus parientes serios y aburridos.

—No debería haber bebido tanto vino.

—La borrachera se le pasó de inmediato.

—Sí, pero le costó perder el respeto de mi tío Ernesto —Julia jamás olvidaría la expresión de su rostro—. Tendría que haberse caído él también.

—Mira que eres mala.

—¿Yo? Fue tu hermanita la que sugirió que lo tirásemos entre todos.

Víctor asintió. Su familia no podía ser más distinta de la de Julia y dudaba que algún día fueran a ser capaces de entenderse. Por suerte, a ninguno de los dos les importaba demasiado ese hecho y estaban debidamente preparados para lidiar con posibles enfrentamientos futuros.

—Nos lo pasamos bien —Afirmó el brujo—. Deberíamos repetirlo todos los años.

—Ni de broma. Organizar una boda ya fue suficiente para mí, gracias.

—No seas protestona, Juli. Si en el fondo lo disfrutaste un montón.

—¡Oh, sí! Tener que discutir todos los días con mi madre por la lista de invitados fue muy agradable. Y buscar un vestido que no estuviera lleno de volantes ridículos ni te cuento.

—Mira que eres quejica.

—Los novios lo tenéis más fácil, no me lo negarás.

—Y tú no me negarás a mí que tanto fastidio mereció la pena.

Julia sonrió y le respondió con un besito en los labios. Lo que dijo a continuación no se lo pensó demasiado.

—Ahora que sabemos que somos capaces de convivir y de que has encontrado ese trabajo tan genial, creo que es momento de pensar en los niños.

Sabía que él no se mostraría receloso ni espantado. Los dos querían tener hijos y no deseaban esperar demasiado para recibir al primero de ellos.

—Eso suena bien.

—¿Verdad?

Era posible que Víctor tuviera que viajar constantemente a partir de ese día. También era posible que Julia no dispusiera de demasiado tiempo para buscar empleo si finalmente el bebé llegaba, pero merecería la pena. Si ambos lo tenían tan claro. ¿Para qué esperar?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hospital Mágico de San Mateo. 15 de abril de 1992.<strong>_

Se sentía vacía. No era el vacío que había quedado en su vientre después del accidente, sino el vacío en el alma. Después de tanto tiempo intentándolo, después de someterse a ese horrible tratamiento de fertilidad y de lograr quedarse embarazada, el destino destruía sus esperanzas de ser madre para siempre.

¿Cuántas veces había volado desde Madrid hasta Burgos sin sufrir ningún percance? ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho sufriendo las inclemencias de la climatología? ¿Cuántas veces se había caído de una escoba, por Dios?

Debió hacerle caso a su madre. Debió haber viajado en tren o mediante desaparición conjunta, pero era una cabezota. Se había empeñado en seguir siendo independiente, en actuar como si una vida no se estuviera gestando en su interior y había pagado un precio muy alto por su terquedad.

La tormenta la sorprendió cuando sólo faltaban diez minutos para llegar a Burgos. Los rayos centelleaban a su alrededor, el viento soplaba con fuerza y en una de esas perdió el control de la escoba y se precipitó contra el suelo a gran velocidad. Si hubiera sido una simple muggle, el impacto contra tierra firme la hubiera matado en el acto, pero en el último momento logró lanzar un hechizo que la salvó milagrosamente.

Lo que no pudo hacer fue impedir que la escoba se partiera en trozos y que uno de esos se clavara justo en su vientre. Los sanadores hicieron cuánto estuvo en su mano por ayudarla pero, aunque salvaron su vida no pudieron hacer nada por su útero, que había resultado gravemente dañado. Se lo habían extirpado junto a los ovarios y desde entonces Julia no hacía más que llorar.

Víctor estaba en Brasil en un viaje de negocios. Sabía que su madre había hablado con él y que llegaría a España en unas horas. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle lo que le había pasado? ¿Qué pensaría él de su estupidez? ¿Le reprocharía que ya no pudieran tener la familia soñada?

Había sido tan tonta y egoísta. Por su culpa el niño que tendría que haber nacido a finales de año estaba muerto. Por su culpa no habría más niños.

—…Y he visto un bebé prematuro, tan pequeño y tan enfermito. Pobrecillo.

Julia miró a su madre de reojo. Nunca había sido una persona con mucho tacto, pero en ese momento sintió deseos de tirarle algo a la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría estar hablándole de bebés cuando estaba viviendo su peor pesadilla? Al despertar, pensó que su compañía le haría mucho bien, pero ahora daría cualquier cosa por librarse de ella.

—La madre está soltera. Otra más. Estamos perdiendo los papeles, con tantos niños nacidos fuera del matrimonio y…

—Mamá. ¿Dónde está la cafetería?

Eduardo acababa de interrumpir su perorata. Julia intercambió una mirada de agradecimiento con su hermano y vio como su progenitora pestañeaba con cierto aire confundido.

—¿Por qué, hijo?

—Es que tengo sed.

—Pues busca una de esas máquinas.

—No sé dónde están. ¿Me indicas?

—Pues primero tienes que salir al pasillo y girar a la izquierda y luego… ¡Bah! Ya voy yo.

La mujer se fue cerrando la puerta con energía. Nunca había sido muy buena dando explicaciones. Además, desde pequeña había tenido serias dificultades para distinguir derecha e izquierda, aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, por supuesto.

—Gracias, Edu.

—No hay de qué. Me estaban dando ganas de estrangularla.

—Puede ser muy pesada.

Su hermano se sentó junto a ella en la cama y no le dijo nada más. Sabía que lo único que Julia necesitaba era un abrazo y eso fue lo que hizo. La estrechó con fuerza y no la soltó ni siquiera cuando dejó de llorar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid. 15 de agosto de 1992.<strong>_

Las vacaciones ya habían llegado. Julia llevaba meses temiendo ese momento porque sabía perfectamente que algo se rompería entre ella y Víctor cuando tuvieran que pasar más tiempo de lo normal juntos. Hasta ahora habían ido tirando, pero desde lo del bebé ya casi no hablaban. Compartían cama, cierto, pero ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de intimar con el otro. Julia no podía quitarse de encima esa sensación de vacío que se la estaba comiendo desde dentro y Víctor ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla. Porque la culpaba, estaba claro. La culpaba y ya no creía en su relación.

Pese a ello, Julia estaba dispuesta a luchar por ese maltrecho matrimonio. Pese a todo lo ocurrido, seguía locamente enamorada de él y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de seguir intentándolo. No era una mujer que se rindiera fácilmente y lo suyo con Víctor merecía la pena. Se conocían desde siempre y se querían muchísimo. ¿Cómo resignarse a la pérdida de todo lo que habían logrado construir juntos?

Por ese motivo había aprovechado el día anterior para ir al Ministerio de Magia. Con decisión, se plantó en el departamento de asuntos sociales y estuvo hablando durante horas con una asistente jovencita que fue muy amable con ella y le explicó con gusto qué pasos debía seguir para llevar a cabo una adopción. Porque ciertamente ella no podría darle hijos biológicos a su marido, pero juntos podrían sacar adelante a un niño necesitado, un huérfano que hubiera perdido a sus padres igual que ellos habían perdido a su hijo.

Aún tenía sus dudas, por supuesto. La asistente social le había dicho que uno de los requisitos para adoptar consistía en pasar un examen psicológico y ella se sabía demasiado rota para sacarlo con buena nota. Cualquier tipo con dos dedos de frente podría darse cuenta de lo deprimida y desesperada que estaba. Y de sus dudas. Si no había podido cuidar de un bebé que ni siquiera había nacido, ¿cómo iba a encargarse de una criatura desamparada?

Pese a todo, recibió a Víctor con los papeles sobre la mesa. Últimamente viajaba mucho más de lo normal y tan sólo llevaba dos días en casa después de pasar tres semanas en Japón. Estaba más delgado y no parecía mucho más feliz que Julia. En cuanto se miraron a los ojos, ella comprendió que sus últimos esfuerzos serían inútiles y pese a ello siguió con el plan.

—Víctor, quiero contarte algo.

La miró como si estuviera muy cansado y tomó asiento en la silla de enfrente.

—He estado hablando con una asistente social y me he informado sobre las adopciones.

Sabía que no era la mejor manera de iniciar esa conversación, así que no le extrañó que su marido se pusiera tenso.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Creo que aún podemos ser padres. Si quieres.

Como pareja, solían comunicarse de forma directa. Nunca habían sido de los que se andaban por las ramas y Víctor no disimuló ni por un segundo que no quería algo así. Aunque para Julia fue un momento muy duro, con el tiempo se lo agradecería.

—No funcionaría.

—Siempre hemos querido tener hijos.

—Ahora es distinto, Julia. Yo… —Apartó la mirada, enrojeciendo por completo—. No quiero estar contigo. Ya no.

No se sintió sorprendida, ni herida. Eso último fue lo más triste de todo. Llevaba tanto tiempo sufriendo por su maltrecho matrimonio que recibió las palabras de Víctor como quien habla del tiempo. Y pese a ello, aún le quedaron energías para luchar un poco más.

—Podemos intentarlo, darnos una última oportunidad.

—Eso sólo serviría para hacernos más daño —Víctor extendió una mano, cauto e inseguro, y acarició el rostro de su esposa—. No es por lo que pasó hace unos meses, Julia. Tal vez si el niño hubiera nacido, ahora estaríamos mejor, pero los dos sabemos que nuestro matrimonio se ha ido desgastando poco a poco.

Los viajes constantes de él, la desesperación de ella por encontrar un empleo y el largo proceso del tratamiento de fertilidad. Víctor tenía razón.

—No es justo.

—Es verdad, pero creo que es mejor que pongamos punto y final ahora. Si seguimos casados, empezaremos a pelearnos y acabaremos odiándonos. Y yo no quiero eso.

—Yo tampoco.

Víctor la abrazó, le dio un beso en la frente y se puso en pie.

—No he deshecho el equipaje. Me iré a un hotel hasta que encuentre algo.

Julia asintió. Le hubiera gustado añadir algo, pero sabía que no había más que decir. Su matrimonio con Víctor había terminado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Burgos. Noviembre de 2011.<strong>_

—Una fresca, eso era. Y no se lo digas a tu tío Ernesto, que ya sabes cómo se pondría.

—Sí, mamá, lo sé.

—¿Te he contado alguna vez que tu abuelo la pilló en plena faena? ¡Ay, pobrecillo! ¡Qué disgusto se llevó!

Como cada año, Julia visitaba el cementerio en compañía de su madre y como cada año escuchó la historia de la tía abuela Ágata, una Hurtado muy poco digna de su buen nombre según el tío Ernesto.

—Sí que lo has hecho, mamá. Unas doscientas veces, más o menos.

—¡Anda, niña! No exageres. ¿Te he dicho ya de qué se murió?

—Sí, mamá. Se le fue la mano jugando con pociones exóticas.

—¡Oh, sí! Fue un escándalo. A tu abuelo le costó un mundo limpiar el nombre familiar. Y tu bisabuela se fue a la tumba del disgusto.

—La bisabuela se murió porque tenía diabetes y no se cuidaba. Diez años después de lo de su hija.

Elvira frunció el ceño, disgustada, y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de cotillear con Julia, quien no le seguía el rollo en absoluto, y buscarse a alguien un poco más animoso. Finalmente se agarró al brazo de su marido porque, aunque no era muy dado a hablar de los demás, al menos no la interrumpía con sus tonterías.

Julia puso los ojos en blanco. Su madre era incorregible. Solía sacarla de sus casillas, aunque a esas alturas del cuento ya estaba más que acostumbrada a su falta de discreción. Era incapaz de pasar con ella más de un par de horas al día, pero era su madre después de todo.

Mientras Elvira Hurtado se quejaba una y otra vez de la falta de vergüenza de la difunta Ágata, Julia decidió caminar por el camposanto. No se trataba de su lugar favorito, pero se sentía bastante tranquila. En los últimos tiempos estaba siendo invadida por una serie de emociones que se prometió dejar atrás para siempre y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de reflexionar sobre todo ello. Se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Ricardo Vallejo le gustaba, pero aún se negaba a aceptarlo. Ya había tenido bastantes hombres en su vida y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que entrara ninguno más.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando vio a aquellos chavales. Eran unos mellizos de unos trece años que se parecían muchísimo a una persona que fue muy importante en su pasado. Al girar la cabeza un poco, vio a Víctor acompañado por su segunda esposa.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber de él. Las últimas noticias que tenía era que se había casado hacía más o menos quince años y que se había marchado a vivir a Alemania por motivos laborales. Había sido muy duro romper con él, pero nunca le había deseado ningún mal y le alegró saber que las cosas le iban bien, al menos en apariencia. Finalmente había encontrado a alguien a quién querer y ya tenía a su familia soñada.

Víctor no la vio a ella y Julia se sintió aliviada. No deseaba hablar con él porque no tenían nada que decirse. Lo que Víctor sí consiguió, aún sin pretenderlo, fue que cambiara de idea respeto a su propio futuro. Porque si él tenía su segunda oportunidad, ¿acaso no merecía ella una tercera?

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, pues ha pasado un poco de tiempo más de la cuenta, pero aquí dejo algo del pasado de Julia. Pensaba hablar de lo suyo con Álvaro también en este capítulo, pero mejor uno para cada uno :)<em>

_¿Reviews?_


	78. Lo impensable XIII

**LO IMPENSABLE XIII**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Valencia. Verano de 1997.<strong>_

Aunque Julia llevaba unos meses trabajando en Bilbao, había establecido su residencia en Valencia. Durante el tiempo que pasó en Moltó, le había cogido el gustillo al ambiente de la ciudad y a su clima y sentía que no podría irse de allí jamás. En Valencia había podido lamerse las heridas después de su divorcio y en Valencia había iniciado una nueva vida.

Por supuesto, aún dolía pensar en el pasado. Separarse de Víctor fue terrible, pero aún más saber que nunca podría tener hijos. Era algo que le arañaba constantemente el corazón y día tras día se convencía de que debía seguir adelante. Después del divorcio, se había olvidado de adoptar un niño, aunque no cerró esa puerta. Era una mujer joven y cabía la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien a quién querer y con el que formar una familia.

Julia prefería no pensar mucho en ello. En cinco años no se había aproximado románticamente a ningún hombre y no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Estaba totalmente centrada en su trabajo y se sentía feliz. Después de tanto pelear, ahora tendría ocasión de demostrar toda su valía. El señor Vallejo confiaba en ella y no pensaba decepcionarle.

En ocasiones tenía la sensación de pasar demasiado tiempo metida en su oficina. Echar horas extra no le suponía ningún problema, menos aún cuando aún estaba haciéndose un hueco en la empresa de su nuevo jefe. Más de una vez se había quedado hasta tarde terminando sus asuntos y muchos sábados por la mañana se dejaba caer por Bilbao para avanzar con otros. Y pese a ello, siempre sacaba un rato para pasear por la playa y dejarse acariciar por el sol.

Por desgracia, a esas alturas del año era bastante difícil pasear tranquilamente. Valencia estaba repleta de turistas y las playas hervían de actividad. Por ese motivo, Julia solía sacar su bicicleta en lugar de caminar. El deporte siempre la ayudó a liberar estrés y lo practicaba con gran asiduidad sobre todo después del divorcio. Y en esas estaba esa mañana cuando de repente un perro se cruzó en su camino.

Julia tuvo que hacer una maniobra peligrosa para esquivarlo y terminó por caer al suelo. El perro, una criatura diminuta y gruñona, lejos de estar asustado pareció muy ofendido y empezó a ladrarle con una furia inusitada.

—¡Pimpón, cállate! ¿Estás bien? Siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Pimpón se me ha escapado.

Julia miró al animal ladrador y se preguntó si su nombre tendría algo que ver con Barrio Sésamo. Después, se fijó en el hombre que le estaba hablando y descubrió que era un tipo bastante guapo. Y muy consciente de ello, por la forma en que se pavoneaba. Pese a que no le causó muy buena impresión, dejó que la ayudara a levantarse. Se había dado un buen golpe, pero tan solo tenía un arañazo en la rodilla derecha y la palma de la mano un poco despellejada.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Pimpón es un truhán —El hombre cogió a su mascota con cariño y Julia alzó las cejas cuando dejó que le lamiera la cara—. No hay manera de ponerle una correa.

—Pues deberías tener cuidado. Podría provocar un accidente.

—Y también podrían atropellarle, pero no hay manera de controlarlo. ¿De verdad estás bien?

—Perfectamente, sí.

—De todas formas, creo que te has llevado un buen susto. Deja que te invite a algo para compensarte.

—No hace falta.

—Insisto —El hombre le tendió una mano—. Me llamo Álvaro.

—Yo soy Julia.

—Encantado. Conozco un sitio en el que sirven la mejor horchata de Valencia. Vamos.

Seguramente lo mejor hubiera sido decirle que no, pero la verdad era que las piernas le temblaban un poco y no le vendría nada mal beber algo. Además, ese hombre era tan guapo que se sentía tontamente halagada. Como si fuera una quinceañera estúpida.

—Está bien. Vamos allá.

El tal Álvaro le sonrió y la llevó a una minúscula heladería en la que realmente sabían hacer una horchata excelente. Estuvieron charlando durante un buen rato y al despedirse, intercambiaron los teléfonos y quedaron para el sábado siguiente. Habían conectado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Valencia. Primavera de 1999.<strong>_

Álvaro resultó ser tan brujo como ella. En ocasiones, afirmaba que el destino los había unido para siempre y a Julia no le quedaba más remedio que darle la razón. El hombre era un poco más mayor que ella y seguramente habían coincidido en los campamentos de verano, pero no le recordaba.

Iniciar una relación con él fue bastante sorprendente. Un día estaba convencida de no querer complicarse la vida con asuntos amorosos y al siguiente Álvaro le regalaba un ramo de rosas rojas y caía rendida a sus pies. Eran muchos los que le habían contado que su novio siempre había sido un tipo un tanto mujeriego y que seguramente no estaba dispuesto a tomarse su relación en serio, pero a ella no le había demostrado eso. De hecho, iban a casarse en septiembre, lo que significaba que él no era tan idiota como afirmaban por ahí.

Julia se jactaba de que entre ellos no hubiera secretos. Al igual que con Víctor, siempre se hablaban con franqueza y de forma directa, sin florituras. Querían compartir sus vidas y comprometerse fue lo más natural para ambos. Por desgracia, una sombra se cernía sobre ellos, algo que Julia se había callado hasta ahora y que podría separarlos de forma definitiva.

Podría callarse, mentir y retrasar el momento de la verdad todo lo que pudiera, pero no sería justo para Álvaro. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a saber cómo eran las cosas y decidir si quería o no quería estar con ella. No sería un buen trago para ninguno de los dos y Julia decidió contárselo una noche un tanto calurosa, en la cocina del apartamento que compartían desde principios de año.

Le habló de su accidente y de su incapacidad para tener hijos. Álvaro la escuchó en silencio, inexpresivo y muy serio, y no movió un músculo cuando dejó de hablar. Julia hubiera dado la vida por saber qué estaba pensado y tenía la molesta sensación de que su corazón se detendría de un momento a otro. Después de casi un minuto de silencio absoluto, su novio habló.

—¿Ahora estás bien?

—Sí. Después de la operación me recuperé perfectamente.

—Y dices que es imposible que puedas tener hijos.

—Me quitaron el útero y los ovarios.

Álvaro la miró fijamente y tras parpadear un tanto exageradamente, la abrazó con fuerza. Julia, que tanto miedo había tenido de que fuera a dejarla, respiró aliviada.

—No me importa. Lo único que quiero es que estemos juntos.

—Yo también quiero estar contigo, pero tenía que decírtelo. Es muy serio.

—Lo sé. Y no es que haya pensado mucho en tener hijos, pero si no puede ser, no será el fin del mundo.

La besó. Julia sonrió abiertamente y le devolvió el beso sin disimular su pasión.

—De todas formas, si decidimos ser padres hay otros métodos —Explicó, recordando con claridad la charla mantenida con una asistente social años antes—. Podríamos adoptar.

—Tal vez. Pero no pensemos en eso ahora. Centrémonos en la boda y decidamos de una vez dónde vamos a ir de luna de miel.

Tomar esa decisión estaba siendo bastante difícil, pero en ese momento Julia se sentía llena de optimismo y energía. Si Álvaro insistía en visitar Estados Unidos, cabía la posibilidad de que ella renunciar a su viaje a los países nórdicos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Burgos. Verano de 2001.<strong>_

Julia metió la maleta dentro del armario y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Se sentía traicionada y furiosa, pero no tenía ganas de llorar. Lo que le apetecía en ese momento era gritar y matar a Álvaro.

¿Cómo había podido hacerle algo así? Ella había sido totalmente honesta con él antes de la boda, se había enfrentado a sus mayores temores para no perderlo, y ahora se enteraba de que el muy cabrón había estado liado con otra desde antes de comprometerse. ¿Por qué se había casado con ella si era evidente que no la quería? ¿Por qué el resto del mundo había tenido toda la razón al acusarlo de ser un cabrón.

En ese momento estaba demasiado ofuscada para pensar en las consecuencias de lo ocurrido. Apenas había escuchado a Álvaro cuando le explicó que quería separarse. ¡Para irse con otra, joder! ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle esas cosas a ella? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué no podía salirle todo bien por una vez?

Lo peor de todo era saber que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a sus familiares. El tío Ernesto ya había expresado su decepción cuando se separó de Víctor, aunque Álvaro le caía bien. Conociéndolos como los conocía, lo más seguro era que la culparan a ella de lo ocurrido. Ya veía a su madre diciéndole que no sabía cómo retener a un hombre a su lado y al tío Ernesto haciendo comentarios desagradables y desafortunados relacionados con su esterilidad.

Esa vez no pensaba consentirlo. Estaba harta de que todos en esa maldita familia tomaran decisiones teniendo en cuenta a la opinión pública. A ella todo eso le traía sin cuidado. Sólo quería matar a Álvaro. Sólo eso.

—Julia, cariño. ¿Estás bien?

Su madre. Al menos esa vez había llamado a la puerta. Elvira Hurtado era una mujer absolutamente exasperante y Julia prefería no tenerla delante en ese momento porque se sentía capaz de decirle cualquier barbaridad.

—Déjame, mamá.

—¿Cómo quieres que te deje? Sé que ha pasado algo y me tienes preocupada.

—No quiero hablar ahora.

—No seas cría, anda.

Julia apretó los dientes y agitó la varita para retirar el hechizo que le había aplicado al picaporte con el fin de que nadie la molestara en un buen rato. Cuando vio a su madre al otro lado del umbral de la puerta, sintió unas repentinas ganas de llorar.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Julita?

—Es Álvaro, mamá. Me ha dicho que quiere separarse de mí.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Ha dejado embarazada a una chica. Llevaban liados desde antes de casarse conmigo.

Su madre la miró totalmente estupefacta. Ahora era cuando le echaba las culpas a ella, pero estaba equivocada. Álvaro era un maldito cabrón.

—Pero… ¡Qué me estás contando!

—La verdad, mamá. Cuando he vuelto del trabajo, Álvaro me estaba esperando para contármelo. Me ha pillado de improviso y no he podido quedarme allí ni un segundo más. Espero que no te importe que me haya venido aquí.

—¡Claro que no! Pero… No lo entiendo. ¡Os iba tan bien!

—Eso pensaba yo, pero por lo visto me equivocaba.

Elvira se llevó las manos a la garganta y paseó por la habitación con la preocupación presente en su rostro.

—Tienes que hablar con él.

—No me apetece nada hacerlo, la verdad.

—Lo entiendo, pero tenéis que arreglar las cosas.

—No hay nada que arreglar. No le voy a perdonar lo que me ha hecho.

—No seas rencorosa, mi vida.

—No se trata de rencor, mamá, sino de dignidad. Y yo no voy a dejar que ningún cabrón pisotee la mía.

—Eres una orgullosa.

Estaba al límite de su paciencia. Tuvo que morderse literalmente la lengua para no soltarle una fresca y finalmente logró hablar sin gritar.

—Prefiero ser una orgullosa a ser una estúpida. Y desde ya te digo que no quiero volver a ver a Álvaro.

—¡Hija!

—Mañana mismo buscaré un abogado que me lleve el asunto del divorcio. Hemos terminado.

—No estás siendo nada madura.

—Puede, pero estoy harta de ser madura. Siendo madura, las cosas me salen mal una y otra vez. Ahora quiero patalear y mandar a ese cabrón a la mierda. ¿Te enteras?

Elvira dudó un instante y al final asintió. Bien. Un poco de paz, al menos. No necesitó decirle a su madre que quería que se fuera puesto que abandonó el dormitorio por su propia voluntad. Una vez a solas, Julia se dejó caer en la cama con el corazón acelerado y la cara roja. Otra vez le tocaba empezar de cero, pero en esa ocasión no sería tan estúpida. Nada de hombres a su alrededor. Ya había tenido suficiente de ellos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid. Noviembre de 2011.<strong>_

Después del frío que había pasado en Burgos, tomarse un chocolate caliente en La Floriana le supo a gloria. Julia se sentó en su rincón favorito y observó el exterior a través de las ventanas. Aún pensaba en Víctor y en su familia y, como no podía ser de otra manera, en Ricardo Vallejo.

¿Qué hacer? Le parecía mentira que a su edad le asaltaran tantas dudas. Era una mujer hecha y derecha, con una vida estable y las ideas muy claras y, sin embargo, se sentía como una cría cuando pensaba en su jefe. Porque Ricardo ya no era sólo su jefe, era mucho más.

¿Merecía la pena intentar algo con él? Viendo lo que le había pasado las veces anteriores, Julia tenía motivos sobrados para pensar que todo le saldría mal. ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Perdería a su hipotética pareja y se quedaría sin trabajo? Eso no podía ser. Le encantaba dirigir el puerto mágico, con o sin Ricardo rondando a su alrededor. Tenía demasiado que perder y el miedo empezaba a paralizarla. Además, se había prometido que no habría más hombres en su vida. Ver a Víctor siendo feliz no era motivo para destruir los pilares sobre los que se había apoyado su existencia durante los últimos años.

—¿Julia?

Esa voz era inconfundible. Cuando le dijo a su madre que no pensaba volver a hablar con Álvaro, tantos años atrás, hablaba muy en serio. Durante todo el tiempo que duró el proceso del divorcio no le había dirigido la palabra y después se había mantenido alejada de él. Álvaro la buscó en un par de ocasiones, tal vez necesitado de limpiar su conciencia, pero ella se había pasado tanto tiempo enfadada que se negó a escucharle. Su segundo divorcio no había dolido tanto como el primero, pero la había marcado demasiado.

Ahora, diez años después, no tenía motivos para rehuirle. Poco a poco, ese hombre se había ido convirtiendo en un borrón en su memoria y Julia apenas pensaba en él. Alguna vez su madre se acordaba de lo buen chico que era, pero pocos más.

Julia giró la cabeza y lo miró. Seguía siendo muy guapo, aunque ya no tenía la vieja mirada de caradura. Quizá los años lo habían cambiado. Tal vez ahora fuese más maduro y menos idiota. Julia sabía que estaba casado con la mujer por la que le abandonó y que su hija era la niña de sus ojos. No podía ser tan malo.

—Hola, Álvaro. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Sólo porque tú lo quisiste así.

—Puede ser —Lejos de enfadarse por el reproche, le sonrió—. ¿Cómo estás?

—No me va mal. Al final me quedé con el negocio de la horchata milagrosa.

—¿En serio?

—A mi mujer le atraía la idea de tener algo así y no nos lo pensamos mucho —Álvaro se encogió de hombros—. A ti te va muy bien por Bilbao, según tengo entendido.

—Soy la directora del puerto mágico, sí.

—Me alegro. Siempre has sido muy currante.

—Tú también.

Se produjo un silencio que pareció incomodar a Álvaro puesto que se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y empezó a balancearse casi imperceptiblemente.

—Me hubiera gustado hablar contigo antes. Cuando te fuiste, no tuve ocasión de disculparme por todo, ya sabes.

—Hace mucho tiempo de eso.

—El tiempo no cambia las cosas y lo que hice estuvo mal. Debí ser sincero contigo igual que tú lo fuiste conmigo —Como Julia no dijo nada, él siguió hablando—. Lo mío con Lidia siempre fue en serio. No quería hacerte daño.

—Pues te lo montaste muy mal, la verdad.

—Tienes razón. Y lo siento.

Julia miró a la espalda de Álvaro y descubrió que venía acompañado por su familia. A la tal Lidia no parecía hacerle nada de gracia que se hubiera acercado para hablar con ella.

—Está bien, Álvaro. No pasa nada.

Él puso cara de haberse quitado un peso de encima y le tendió una mano que ella estrechó tras un instante de duda.

—Ojalá hubiéramos tenido una ruptura más limpia.

—Nunca es tarde.

—Cierto —Álvaro sonrió por primera vez desde que se plantó junto a ella—. Que te vaya bien.

—Lo mismo digo.

Su segundo marido se alejó dando grandes zancadas. Viéndolo con su propia familia, Julia tomó una decisión. Basta de miedos. Iba a construir su propio final feliz.

* * *

><p><em>Y ahora os dejo un poquito de Julia con Álvaro. Tal vez podría haber subido estos dos capis como uno, pero así no será tan pesada la lectura, que leer en el ordenador es un rollo.<em>

_¿Reviews?_


	79. Lo impensable XIV Final

**LO IMPENSABLE XII**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hotel Warlock, Madrid. Noviembre de 2011.<strong>_

Ricardo apenas podía creerse que Julia le hubiera invitado a cenar. Aunque últimamente se las había apañado para hacerle ver que estaba interesado en ella, no tenía la sensación de haber conseguido gran cosa. Julia era una mujer cautelosa que sabía muy bien cómo mantenerse firme tras sus barreras emocionales y no había notado ninguna fisura en ellas. Aunque pensándolo mejor, desde que murió Julio había estado velando por él y de cuando en cuando le miraba de una forma cuanto menos sospechosa.

La cuestión era que esa tarde de viernes había ido a verle a su despacho justo antes de irse a casa. Después de pasar un buen rato hablando sobre cuestiones laborales, Julia se había puesto tiesa como el palo de una escoba y le había dicho que le gustaría cenar con él ese mismo sábado porque deseaba comentarle algo personal.

Personal. Por supuesto, Ricardo no podía quitarse esa palabra de la cabeza, no cuando Julia insistía constantemente en que su relación debía ser estrictamente profesional. Pese a que se conocían desde hacía ya muchos años, no acostumbraban a conversar sobre sus vidas privadas y esa palabra dibujaba ante sus ojos un panorama de lo más alentador.

Cuando pensaba en su juventud, Ricardo sabía que había hecho bien en no involucrarse emocionalmente con nadie. Había visto lo que podía ocurrir con los seres queridos de los hombres y mujeres con los que compartía estilo de vida y no deseaba que le pasara nada parecido. Durante mucho tiempo había pensado que lo suyo con Clara fue un grave error, aunque ahora difícilmente podría catalogarlo como tal, no después de todo lo vivido junto a su hijo.

También solía pensar en lo que hubiera podido ser si lo suyo con Clara hubiera seguido adelante. Pretendía convencerse de que no hubieran podido llevarse bien debido a sus caracteres, pero en el fondo sabía que no era verdad. Si Clara se alejó de su lado fue porque no le gustaban ciertas cosas de él, cosa bastante comprensible. Y si Ricardo hizo lo propio fue porque se negó a sí mismo la posibilidad de abrirse a ella. Era duro reconocerlo, pero la había querido demasiado como para condenarla a estar con él.

En cualquier caso, nada de eso tenía importancia ya. Los sentimientos románticos que un día tuvo hacia la mujer habían ido desapareciendo con el tiempo y ahora quería a Clara simplemente porque era su amiga y la madre de su hijo. Le alegraba enormemente que hubiera encontrado en Doc a la pareja ideal y, sí, también los envidiaba un poco. Darío estaba a punto de cumplir veinte años y, mientras Clara había rehecho su vida, él había sido incapaz de hacer lo propio.

Ya no era cuestión de proteger a nadie. Llevaba mucho tiempo alejado del mundo del crimen y se sabía más o menos a salvo. Al retirarse, se las apañó para apaciguar a los antiguos enemigos y suponía que a esas alturas estarían demasiado ocupados persiguiéndose entre ellos como para preocuparse por él. No. Si estaba solo se debía únicamente a que no había encontrado a la mujer adecuada. Había tenido un par de amantes, pero no significaron demasiado en su vida. Jamás hubiera podido tener nada serio con ninguna de ellas.

Y ahora estaba Julia, que tanto tiempo llevaba siendo su mano derecha y de la que apenas sabía nada. Era una buena profesional, una mujer inteligente y ambiciosa digna de su total confianza. Íntegra, honrada y con los pies sobre la tierra. Tal vez no fuera muy alentador saber que era una Hurtado, pero recordar cómo se había comportado cuando ocurrió lo de su primo Cristóbal le convencía de que no era tan idiota como la mayoría de ellos.

Era dura e inaccesible. Arrancarle una sonrisa era prácticamente una misión imposible y estar a solas con ella en un ambiente informal resultaba bastante agotador. Ricardo supo desde el principio que tocarle la fibra sensible sería una carrera de fondo y tenía esperanzas de cruzar la meta esa noche. Después de todo, Julia había tomado la iniciativa y eso sólo podía significar dos cosas: o estaba dispuesta a remar en su misma dirección o iba a darle una gran patada en el culo. Por descontado, esperaba que se tratase de lo primero.

Cuando llegó al hotel, Julia le esperaba en la puerta. Se ofreció voluntario para ir a buscarla a su casa, pero ella lo rechazó alegando que sería una pérdida de tiempo teniendo en cuenta que podría desaparecerse tranquilamente desde su sala de estar y presentarse a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Posiblemente tenía razón, pero nunca estaba de más ser caballeroso.

—Espero no llegar tarde —Comentó a modo de saludo mientras le besaba una mejilla.

—Faltan dos minutos para la hora. Yo diría que eres bastante puntual.

—No podía retrasarme. Hubiera sido un crimen.

Julia alzó una ceja y, justo cuando Ricardo empezó a pensar que sus bromas no le hacían nada de gracia, sonrió.

—Será mejor que entremos.

—¿Vienes mucho por el Warlock? Si no es por motivos laborales, quiero decir.

—La verdad es que sí. Suelo venir cada vez que tengo que celebrar algo importante.

Ricardo la observó con suspicacia un instante y estuvo a punto de quedarse callado.

—¿Debo suponer que esta cena es importante?

—Creo que tenemos mucho de lo que hablar —Respondió Julia tras pensárselo un instante.

Acto seguido, traspasaron la puerta del hotel y fueron hasta el restaurante. No era la primera vez que comían juntos en aquel lugar, pero siempre lo habían hecho por motivos laborales. A Ricardo no le extrañó que hubiera reservado una mesa que estaba bastante alejada de las que normalmente solían ocupar. Sí que iba en serio. Sabía que cuando abandonaran ese comedor su relación habría cambiado sustancialmente, pero había algo que no le terminaba de agradar y es que se sentía encorsetado, como si los acontecimientos no se estuvieran sucediendo de manera natural.

Conociendo a Julia como creía conocerla, no era de extrañar que actuara de aquella manera. En el trabajo no solía improvisar a no ser que fuera absolutamente imprescindible. Ricardo la había visto preparar concienzudamente toda clase de eventos, analizando durante días todos los pros y los contras y planeando soluciones para toda clase de problemas que podrían surgir durante una negociación. Julia era metódica y a Ricardo le hubiera encantado romperle los esquemas para verla comportarse con menos inhibiciones. Tal vez lo hiciera en algún momento de la noche.

Una vez acomodados en su lugar, después de que el camarero les tomara nota y les sirviera el vino, Ricardo habló.

—Si te soy sincero, no esperaba que me invitaras. Pensé que nuestra relación siempre sería del todo formal.

La vio morderse el labio inferior mientras escogía muy bien sus palabras.

—Podría decirse que los últimos acontecimientos me han llevado a cambiar de opinión.

—¿Y eso?

Nuevamente guardó silencio. A Ricardo no le cupo la menor duda de que también había ensayado lo que diría durante la cena.

—Sabes que soy una persona que siempre se lo toma todo muy en serio. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, ni en el trabajo ni en mi vida privada, y no me parecía buena idea seguirte el juego. Porque Ricardo, en los últimos tiempos era evidente que estabas tonteando conmigo.

—Esperaba que se notara, sí.

—La cuestión es que no sabía qué pretendías exactamente —Hizo una breve pausa y aprovechó para darle un sorbo a su copa de vino—. No te lo tomes a mal, pero desde que te conozco no te he visto mantener una relación estable con nadie. Ni siquiera con la madre de tu hijo.

—Las circunstancias no nos fueron favorables.

—Lo sé. Lo que ocurre es que no quería un acercamiento con alguien a quién consideraba incapaz de comprometerse.

—Yo no diría tanto. Simplemente no he encontrado a la persona adecuada.

—Creo que eso también lo sé. Después de lo que ha ocurrido en las últimas semanas, me he dado cuenta.

—Y eso significa que…

—Que tal vez no estaría mal salir a cenar en más ocasiones.

Ricardo asintió. Eso era bueno. Muy bueno. Le apetecía muchísimo intimar con Julia, conocerse y con un poco de suerte iniciar una relación con ella, pero seguía teniendo esa molesta sensación de estar en una reunión de negocios y no en una cena más o menos romántica.

—Me apetece mucho, pero hay algo que falla.

—¿Cómo dices?

Ricardo suspiró y cubrió la mano de Julia con la suya.

—Si te soy sincero, en momentos como este me gusta ser más impulsivo.

—¿Qué…?

Julia no pudo seguir hablando. Ricardo acababa de inclinarse sobre ella y sus rostros estaban peligrosamente juntos. Temió que se le fueran a subir los colores y, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera a gustarle que Ricardo la besara delante de tanta gente, en el fondo quería que lo hiciera. Era contradictorio, lo sabía y no le importaba. Para bien o para mal, el beso se quedó muy cerca de sus labios y Ricardo permaneció inmóvil unos segundos. Julia podía escuchar su respiración y deseó que pasara algo, lo que fuera. Finalmente, él volvió a su sitio y la observó muy fijamente.

—Lo siento.

Por la expresión de su rostro, era obvio que no lo sentía en absoluto. Siempre se había rumoreado que Ricardo Vallejo era un caradura y ella nunca lo había creído. Hasta ese momento. Y bendito caradura. Tenía toda la razón. Ese discurso ensayado frente al espejo había resultado muy poco romántico y tal vez era el momento de improvisar y dejarse llevar. Así pues, sonrió y fue ella quien agarró la mano de Ricardo en esa ocasión.

—Espero que sientas no haber terminado lo que has empezado.

Y dicho eso, fue ella la que se inclinó y la que besó a Ricardo por primera vez. Fue apenas un roce de labios que la hizo sentir sofocada por varios motivos. Porque tenía la sensación de que millones de ojos estaban clavados en ella y porque intuía que los besos con ese hombre podían ser mil veces mejores.

—¡Ah! —Ricardo suspiró ruidosamente—. Esto está mucho mejor.

Justo en ese momento, el camarero llegó portando los primeros platos de la cena. No pareció darle ninguna importancia a lo que acababa de pasar. Tal vez no lo había visto o tal vez había visto tantos besos entre clientes que no le daba importancia alguna. En cualquier caso, Julia se sintió ligeramente abochornada y clavó la mirada en la mesa. Ricardo, en cambio, sonreía como si fuera el hombre más feliz del universo.

—Llevaba muy tiempo esperando este momento, Julia —Dijo Ricardo. Ya habían empezado a comer y pinchaba con delicadeza los tomatitos de su ensalada de queso de cabra—. Me alegra que al final vayas a darme una oportunidad aunque, si me lo permites, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

—Tú dirás.

—¿Por qué te has resistido tanto, mujer? Hemos perdido un tiempo precioso.

—Ya te he dicho por qué.

—Pensabas que era un patán, vale. Pero hay algo más.

Julia dudó. No le gustaba hablar sobre su desastroso pasado romántico, pero supuso que si quería iniciar una relación debía ser sincera con Ricardo. Además, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y poco a poco ciertas cosas dejaron de doler.

—Tengo dos fracasos matrimoniales a mis espaldas, Ricardo. Lo he pasado muy mal y no quiero embarcarme en algo que pueda acabar de la misma manera.

La miró fijamente de nuevo, en esa ocasión con seriedad absoluta. Nuevamente le cogió la mano y cuando habló lo hizo muy en serio.

—Ahora mismo no estoy en condiciones de prometerte que todo saldrá bien. No sé si lo nuestro funcionará o no, pero sí te aseguro que haré cuanto esté en mi mano para que seas feliz. Quiero estar contigo, Julia. Voy muy en serio y creo que nos merecemos una oportunidad.

—Sí. Yo también lo creo.

—Empecemos por convertir esta noche en algo especial —Ricardo alzó su copa para brindar—. Por nuestra primera cita.

Era un bobo, estaba claro. Pronunció esas palabras como si fuera un adolescente imberbe y la hizo reír. Brindó con él y, sí, consiguieron que esa primera vez fuera casi perfecta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Barrio Mágico de Burgos. 23 de febrero de 2013.<strong>_

Julia odiaba que la gente se apareciera en su casa. Para ser una bruja que llevaba toda su vida viendo a la gente aparecerse y desaparecerse, resultaba un poco tiquismiquis con el tema. Ricardo le había dicho que se quedara a pasar la noche en Madrid, pero ella prefirió volver a su casa. Bueno, más o menos su casa puesto que últimamente prácticamente vivían juntos.

Ricardo se apareció en el salón y procuró no hacer ruido. Suponía que a esas horas Julia estaría dormida, así que le sorprendió encontrada en el sofá, envuelta en una manta y leyendo un libro. Una novela. Esto estaba bien, porque su futura esposa solía decir que los libracos sobre contabilidad y derecho mercantil eran lectura ligera.

—Estás despierta —Dijo acercándose a ella para darle un beso.

—Y tú te has aparecido en casa.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—¿Aparecerte en el rellano y usar la llave que jamás usas?

—Menuda pérdida de tiempo.

Julia le miró como si fuera a echarle la bronca, pero finalmente pareció resignada. No había manera de hacer entrar en razón a Ricardo en ese tema. Era peor que su madre, yendo a su casa a cualquier hora y sin pedir permiso. Se puso bastante seria, eso sí, aunque al mismo tiempo le hizo un hueco para que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Qué tal ha ido?

—Bien. Darío se ha tomado la noticia con bastante naturalidad, aunque no le ha sentado muy bien que no le contara nada hasta ahora.

—A lo mejor podríamos habérselo dicho antes, no sé.

—Ya da igual. Tampoco se ha llevado un disgusto ni nada —Ricardo le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la achuchó mimosamente—. Hasta ha aceptado ser el padrino, pero le fastidia la parte de la túnica de gala y tal.

—Me alegro —Julia echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo y le acarició una mejilla—. Por todo. Porque no haya puesto ninguna pega y por lo demás.

Ricardo sonrió. Tal vez en algún momento había temido que su hijo fuera a poner el grito en el cielo al saber que se casaba, pero desde el principio supo que lo más lógico era pensar que no lo haría habida cuenta de lo bien que se llevaba con Doc, su padrastro desde que era un chavalín.

Ahora que Darío sabía la verdad, podía dedicar todo su tiempo a Julia. Procedió a besarla como se merecía y esperó que esa noche a su suegra no le diera por acercarse a cotillear porque posiblemente se encontraría con una escena que ninguna madre debería contemplar.

**FIN DEL MINIFIC**

_¡Al fin! Tal vez le haga un pequeño epílogo, ya veré. ¿Reviews?_


	80. Fantasma en la casa rural

**FANTASMA EN LA CASA RURAL**

_**Julio de 2014**_

—Buenos días, auror López.

Juanjo alzó la vista. Domínguez estaba frente a su mesa, bien repeinado y sonriendo abiertamente. Acababa de volver de sus vacaciones veraniegas y no tenía pinta de sufrir el síndrome post-vacacional.

—Hola.

—Acabo de hablar con el comandante. Me ha dicho que Armero está de baja por paternidad, así que hoy estás a mi cargo.

Pues qué bien. Juanjo frunció el ceño y suspiró. No era como si le hiciese especial ilusión formar pareja con el citado auror Armero, pero consideraba que Domínguez era aún peor. Recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando se la jugó en aquella rueda de reconocimiento. Por su culpa, un prisionero le había atacado y, novato como era, no había sabido muy bien cómo reaccionar.

—Por lo visto, Armero ha tenido una niña —Domínguez se sentó enfrente, sin perder la sonrisa ni un momento—. Voy a ver si esta tarde tengo tiempo para comprarle algún detalle. ¿Tú ya tienes el tuyo?

—¿Cómo?

—Lo digo para no repetir. Seguro que no les hace gracia que les regalemos el mismo vestidito. ¿No te parece?

En realidad, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza comprarle algo a la cría de Armero. De hecho, consideraba que ya era suficiente esa tontería de la baja por paternidad como para encima andar regalándole cosas. De todas formas, prefirió fingir que ya se había ocupado del asunto, no fuera a ser que Domínguez le viniera con recriminaciones y se pusiera pesado.

—No he comprado nada aún.

—¡Bien! El comandante me ha dicho que la niña es muy morenita, así que seguro que el amarillo le sienta bien.

Juanjo acababa de quedarse bastante sorprendido.

—¿Mi tío…? —Se interrumpió, recordando dónde estaba—. ¿El comandante ha visto la cría?

—Por supuesto. Tiene por costumbre visitar a los hijos de todos sus subalternos.

—Pues vaya.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te parece bien?

—No sé por qué hace algo así, la verdad.

—Por aquello de que somos una piña —Domínguez le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo y se levantó—. Entonces, ¿nos ponemos en marcha?

—Si eso implica salir de aquí, encantado.

—¿Has mirado el cuadrante para ver si nos toca patrullar?

—No sabía que estaría contigo, así que no he mirado nada.

Era Armero el que se ocupaba de eso. Con lo mandón que se ponía algunas veces, Juanjo había aprendido a no tomar la iniciativa demasiado a menudo. Odiaba que le echaran la bronca por tonterías.

—Pues sigue con lo que estabas haciendo, que ya voy yo.

Domínguez se alejó dando pasitos cortos. Juanjo tuvo la esperanza de abandonar el cuartel durante unas horas, pero era evidente que su nuevo compañero no tenía prisa por comprobar el cuadrante. Apenas se había alejado unos cinco metros de su mesa cuando se detuvo para hablar con otro auror. Por lo visto, Domínguez era un tipo que se llevaba bien con todo el mundo y pronto estaba riéndose y comentando anécdotas de sus vacaciones en las islas Canarias.

Juanjo resopló. Estaba deseando convertirse en auror de pleno derecho. Aún le quedaban unos cuantos meses de trabajo con constante supervisión y empezaba a estar harto. Era un buen profesional. El pasado le había hecho aprender un par de lecciones que nadie podía enseñar a un estudiante en la academia y sabía que Armero, pese a todo, hablaba de él en buenos términos. El problema era su tío, quien no parecía fiarse completamente.

Cuando llegó al cuartel, pensó que tendría las cosas más fáciles que sus compañeros. Siendo familia del comandante, era lo más natural del mundo, pero se había encontrado con todo lo contrario. Un supervisor insufrible, un montón de compañeros que lo miraban por encima del hombro y un tío que le exigía más que a los demás, dentro y fuera del ministerio. Quien creyera que era un enchufado, no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Domínguez seguía entretenido, esa vez con la secretaria de su tío. Pues qué bien. A ese paso les iban a dar las uvas sin consultar el puñetero cuadrante. A lo mejor podía levantarse y hacerlo por su cuenta, pero no sabía cómo podría reaccionar su nuevo compañero. Porque Domínguez podría aparentar ser un tipo simpático, pero Juanjo sabía muy bien que tenía mucho carácter.

Estaba al borde de su paciencia cuando la subcomandante Arias se acercó a su compañero. Cuando alguien llamaba para dar parte de un incidente en el mundo mágico, Arias era la encargada de enviar a los agentes que se ocuparían del caso. El hecho de que estuviera hablando con Domínguez le producía una agradable sensación de anticipación mezclada con nervios. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse imperturbable cuando el veterano auror se acercó a él de nuevo.

—Parece que al final no tendremos que patrullar. Y qué quieres que te diga, pasear por Madrid con el calor que hace no me apetece nada.

—¿Qué tenemos?

—Una disputa doméstica.

—No suena muy emocionante.

Domínguez sonrió mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Juanjo se preparara para la salida.

—¿Tú has visto una película que se llama _"Kramer contra Kramer"_?

—Pues no.

—Échale un vistazo y verás lo emocionantes que pueden ser las peleas matrimoniales.

Juanjo alzó una ceja y no dijo nada. Lo importante era que tenían trabajo.

* * *

><p>Se aparecieron junto a una bonita casa, en plena serranía de Cuenca. Lo primero que sintió Juanjo fue que la temperatura era mucho más agradable que en Madrid y luego observó el paisaje. Montañas, pinares y los tejados de un pueblo un poco más abajo.<p>

Domínguez echó un vistazo a su alrededor y empezó a andar. La casa tenía dos plantas, la fachada de piedra y conservaba una carpintería con bastantes años de antigüedad. Estaba rodeada por un pequeño jardín y tenía una piscina natural rodeada de piedras bien redondeadas y pulidas. Juanjo no era un amante de la naturaleza precisamente, pero le pareció que era un buen sitio para pasar unos días de descanso.

Se fijó en la mujer que les esperaba en la puerta principal. Era bajita y rechoncha, tenía el pelo corto tintado de rubio y cara de haberse llevado un buen disgusto. Juanjo buscó con la mirada al marido, suponiendo que estaba tan colorada y nerviosa por su culpa, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte.

—¡Al fin llegan! —En cuanto los vio, caminó hacia ellos. Las piernas, blanquecinas y un poco torcidas, se le veían perfectamente gracias a un vestido de flores que era, tal vez, demasiado corto—. Espero que se lleven a ese mentecato de inmediato.

—Buenos días, señora —Domínguez ignoró el insulto—. ¿Es usted María del Carmen Martínez?

—Sí, sí.

—Somos los aurores Domínguez y López —Señaló a Juanjo con un gesto—. Nos han informado que ha tenido problemas con su marido.

—¡Pues claro que he tenido problemas! —La mujer empezó a gritarles a los recién llegados, como si ellos le hubieran hecho algo para ponerla tan furiosa—. Toda la vida aguantándole, muriéndome de asco porque era un cobarde incapaz de mirar más allá de la punta de su nariz. Siempre discutiendo y él erre que erre. Que si la casa de sus padres no se toca, que si el turismo no le gusta, que si deberíamos comprar gallinas y ovejas y vivir como se vivía antes.

—Entiendo —Domínguez asintió mientras, con un gesto, instaba a Juanjo a tomar notas. En cualquier caso, fue del todo innecesario porque Armero ya le había dejado muy claro su papel en los interrogatorios.

—No sabe usted el dinero que he invertido para adecentar la casa. Este verano he empezado a alquilarla. Sólo a familias, por supuesto. Nada de grupos de mamarrachos de esos que se drogan y arman escándalo. Gente decente, sí señor. ¡Pero el señor no está conforme y se dedica a asustarlos!

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Como lo oye. Se viene a la casa y empieza con los ruidos, los portazos y… ¡La semana pasada estropeó las cañerías! Y menos mal que el fontanero del pueblo no se había ido de vacaciones, porque si no hubiera sido un desastre.

—Ya veo.

—Y claro, los pobres muggles se van cagaditos de miedo.

—¿Dice que ha alquilado la casa a unos muggles? —Domínguez le dio un codazo para indicarle que esa información era muy importante.

—¿A quién si no? Esa gente de las ciudades disfruta con las casas rurales y la mía ha quedado muy bonita. ¿No le parece?

—Sin duda.

—Mi sobrino me echó una mano con eso de Internet. Dice que las nuevas tecnologías sirven de gran ayuda y es verdad. En seguida he tenido muchas llamadas para alquilar la casa. ¡Y a buen precio! Pero él no deja de joder la marrana.

—Se refiere a su marido, ¿verdad?

—El mismo. El muy sinvergüenza…

Domínguez miró en dirección a la casa y entornó los ojos un instante.

—¿Su marido también es brujo?

En tal caso, estaría incurriendo en un delito que podría ser bastante grave. Juanjo sabía muy bien que usar la magia para intimidar a los muggles no era legal y ese hombre había sobrepasado los límites.

—¿Qué si es brujo? —La mujer puso los brazos en jarra y pareció aún más enfadada—. ¡Por desgracia era un brujo! El muy lerdo se murió el año pasado. Y no sabe usted el alivio que sentí, pero no pudo irse al otro lado. ¡Oh, no! Tuvo que quedarse aquí, fastidiándome.

Domínguez miró a Juanjo. Por su expresión, no era fácil saber qué estaba pensando, aunque tenía pinta de estar tan sorprendido como él. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—¿Dice que su esposo falleció y ahora es un fantasma?

—Eso mismo.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Antonio Gómez. Sus padres eran muggles y vivieron toda su vida aquí. Y él también. Tenía una mentalidad tan cerrada… Yo me hubiera ido a vivir a Barcelona, como mi hermana, pero él era un terco.

Domínguez abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo entonces una figura transparente salió volando de la casa. Literalmente. Juanjo dio un paso atrás y el vello se le puso de punta. En el mundo mágico, los fantasmas no eran una cosa extraña, pero no estaba acostumbrado a verlos. De hecho, no recordaba haber visto a uno tan cerca nunca. Paseando por Madrid había tenido ocasión de vislumbrar a los Tercios de Flandes y al llamado Manolín y poco más.

—¡Y un cuerno terco! ¡Eras tú la que no se quiso ir! —Para estar muerto, el tal Antonio gritaba bastante—. Decías que en las ciudades grandes había mucho ruido y que el aire estaba sucio. ¡Y además no podías cotillear!

—¡No me hables así, Antonio! Yo no soy una cotilla. Si no nos fuimos fue porque tú eres un garrulo.

—¿Garrulo? ¡Me cago en tus muertos!

—¿Ven lo que les digo? —María del Carmen hizo una mueca burlona en dirección a los aurores—. Una mala bestia. Un mal hablado. Un zopenco.

—Habló la reina de Inglaterra, que no sabía cuál era el tenedor del pescado cuando fuimos a la comunión de su sobrino.

—¡Un error lo tiene cualquiera!

—Pero es que tú los tienes siempre que sales de aquí. Burra, más que burra.

Juanjo estaba boquiabierto. Intentaba asimilar esa situación tan extraña, pero le resultaba del todo imposible. Domínguez estaba tan enmudecido como él y los dos parecían haberse olvidado de lo que estaban haciendo allí. Finalmente, el auror reaccionó e interrumpió la discusión.

—Por favor, señores. No alcen la voz.

Los dos se quedaron mirándole con la misma cara de malas pulgas. Al menos habían dejado de gritar.

—Creo conveniente entrar en la casa. Los muggles podrían vernos.

—¿Y a mí qué? —Antonio se cruzó de brazos—. Estoy muerto y todo me importa un carajo.

—Pues no debería —Domínguez se puso muy serio e incluso echó mano de la varita en un gesto un tanto amenazador—. Sabe muy bien que en el Ministerio tenemos formas de controlar a los fantasmas alborotadores.

Juanjo vio como el espíritu apretaba las mandíbulas y se metía en el interior de la vivienda sin decir ni una palabra. Su esposa no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Domínguez miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había curiosos por la zona y siguió al matrimonio mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. Tenían entre manos un asunto muy peliagudo y esperaba poder resolverlo sin dilación.

Cuando llegaron a una acogedora sala de estar presidida por una gran chimenea y amueblada al estilo rústico, tomaron asiento y continuaron con la charla.

—Ahora que estamos más calmados, me gustaría saber cómo murió, señor Gómez.

Por un momento, Juanjo pensó que le echaría la culpa a su mujer. Teniendo en cuenta lo mal que se llevaban, no era de extrañar que le hubiera asesinado.

—Me caí por un barranco —Explicó con sencillez, logrando que la imaginación de López volviera a la tierra—. Salí a dar un paseo y me caí.

—Y como eres un terco y un animal, no te llevaste un teléfono.

—No empieces con eso, mujer.

—¿Cómo que no? Si hubieras tenido el móvil, podrías haber dicho dónde estabas —María del Carmen miró a Domínguez—. ¿Sabe cuánto tiempo estuvimos buscándolo? ¡Más de doce horas!

—Si no hubiera perdido la varita… —Antonio parecía querer excusarse.

—Pero la perdiste. Un teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón no mata a nadie, ¿sabes?

—¡Venga, Carmen! Si lo más seguro es que no hubiera tenido cobertura.

—Eso ya no lo sabremos, ¿no?

Juanjo no entendía mucho de la vida en pareja, pero tuvo la sensación de que esos dos no se llevaban tan mal como pareció en un principio. Por algún motivo que no alcanzó a comprender, puesto que a él esas cosas siempre se la habían traído al fresco, se descubrió prestando toda su atención a la charla. Domínguez retomó el mando.

—Bien, señor Gómez. Dice usted que se murió en ese barranco y decidió quedarse aquí en lugar de cruzar al otro lado.

—Eso es.

—¿Por qué?

—Por cobardía —María del Carmen cruzó los brazos y alzó la barbilla—. Y para molestarme a mí.

—Señora, por favor. Le estoy preguntando a su marido.

—¿Y qué más da lo que tenga que decir? Está muerto. Su testimonio ya no vale nada.

—Pero es el único que puede decirnos por qué permaneció entre nosotros —Domínguez resultaba sorprendentemente tranquilizador. Los miembros del matrimonio ni siquiera gritaban—. ¿Por qué se quedó, señor Gómez?

El fantasma pareció pensárselo y finalmente se colocó frente a su esposa y la miró con aire amenazador.

—Por la casa. Sabía que querías convertirla en un circo y no voy a consentirlo.

—¡Ay, Antonio! Mira que eres pesado.

—¿Tan difícil te resulta respetar mi voluntad?

—¿Y qué quieres, que deje que la casa se hunda cuando puedo sacarle unas buenas perras?

—Pues mira, sí.

María del Carmen y Antonio se miraban a los ojos. Juanjo tuvo la sensación de que se estaban diciendo muchas cosas sin necesidad de palabras y esperó con ansias que volvieran a gritarse. Era fascinante y divertido verles pelear. Pero no, siguieron en calma.

—Señor Gómez —Domínguez interrumpió ese intercambio de miradas—. Mal que le pese, usted ya no tiene potestad sobre la casa de sus padres. Si su esposa la heredó y quiere alquilarla, tiene todo el derecho a hacerlo.

—No lo creo.

—Pero es así. Si sigue asustando a los muggles, tendremos que tomar medidas.

El fantasma le observó fijamente unos segundos. Estaba claramente furioso. Provocó una fortísima ventolera que estuvo a punto de descolgar las cortinas y desapareció rumbo a la segunda planta. Ya no tenía nada más que decir, pero su mujer estaba muy lejos de sentirse tranquila.

—Volverá a hacerlo —Aseguró con voz grave—. La próxima vez que alquile la casa, seguirá con sus jueguecitos de fantasma y me los espantará.

—En ese caso, vuelva a avisarnos —Domínguez se levantó. Su presencia allí ya no era necesaria—. Como aurores, poco podemos hacer para controlar a un fantasma, pero existen especialistas en el ministerio que podrán hacerse cargo de todo. Su marido ya está advertido, pero si insiste haremos que vengan.

—Entiendo —La mujer se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿No pueden hacer nada para que Antonio cruce a otro lado?

—No, señora, pero no soy especialista en temas de fantasmas. Le recomiendo que hable con su marido e intente que entre en razón —Domínguez le estrechó la mano—. Tengo la sensación de que tienen cuentas pendientes más allá de esta casa.

A Juanjo le hubiera gustado saber de qué se trataba, pero María del Carmen Martínez no les dio ni una pista. Les despidió con cordialidad, agradeciéndoles su ayuda, y se quedó en la casa mientras ellos volvían al Ministerio. Una vez allí, Domínguez le pidió que empezara a preparar el informe.

—¿Realmente no podemos hacer nada más? —Inquirió, preocupado por las consecuencias de aquel asunto.

—Desgraciadamente, en el mundo hay miles de fantasmas que se empeñan en permanecer ligados a este mundo y que dedican su tiempo a hacer trastadas.

—Pero los muggles…

—Los muggles pueden sentir su presencia y desgraciadamente un fantasma puede aterrorizarles si quiere, pero no es algo que ponga en peligro el Estatuto del Secreto y por eso apenas se le da importancia. Si un muggle no puede ver a un fantasma, no hay nada por lo que preocuparse.

Juanjo asintió. Ciertamente el tema de las casas encantadas y los fantasmas no era algo que los muggles ignoraran. Se preguntó si su espíritu de Cuenca dejaría de comportarse de esa manera y deseó que siguiera siendo un tanto truhán. Era raro, pero no le importaría volver a encontrarse con él en el futuro.

* * *

><p><em>Los nombres que he escogido para nuestra pareja de Cuenca corresponden única y exclusivamente a los nombres y apellidos más comunes en la provincia. No me apetecía quebrarme los cascos.<em>

_Este capítulo ha sido inspirado por Iker Jiménez y sus historias de fantasmas._


	81. Un regalo para Isabel

**UN REGALO PARA ISABEL**

* * *

><p><em>Regalo de cumpleaños para <em>_**Fiera Fierce**__. Aunque venga con un poco de retraso, espero que te guste._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puerto Mágico de Bilbao. Diciembre de 2018.<strong>_

Alfie se despidió de sus compañeros y abandonó el barco. Tenía muchas ganas de llegar a Madrid para ver a Zuri, pero a esas horas de la mañana la niña estaría en el colegio y, además, había quedado en tomarse un café con Darío. Su primo había comenzado a trabajar en el Grupo Vallejo tiempo atrás y se movía como pez en el agua tratando los asuntos de exportaciones e importaciones. En opinión de Alfie, que era incapaz de imaginarse realizando labores de oficina, el pobre Darío realizaba un trabajo bastante estimable y terriblemente aburrido.

No podía negar que a veces sentía envidia. Pasar tantos meses en alta mar alejado de su hija era muy duro, pero los dos habían terminado por adaptarse a la situación. Cuando volvía a casa, Zuri no se le despegaba ni a sol ni a sombra y a él le encantaba. Le había prometido que cuando fuese un poco más mayor y tuviera su propia varita, convencerían al capitán Pinzón para que la dejara navegar con ellos.

Alfie vio a su primo parado a unos metros de distancia. Esa mañana lloviznaba y hacía frío, así que estaba envuelto en un abrigo y era evidente que había usado un par de hechizos para evitar que la lluvia le mojara. Alfie sonrió y caminó hacia él, contento de volver a verle.

—¡Qué bien te veo, recién casado! —Le saludó con un buen apretón de manos y unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Lo mismo te digo. ¿Qué tal por el Ártico?

—Jodidamente frío. Menos mal que el próximo viaje será cerca de Japón. El capitán quiere encontrar una especie muy peculiar de calamar gigante.

—¿Es que no tiene bastante con los del Cantábrico?

Alfie se encogió de hombros y sintió un escalofrío. Darío notó que empezaba a quedarse helado e inició la marcha rumbo al único restaurante que había en el puerto. Era un lugar muy peculiar y servían unos cafés de excelente calidad.

—¿Cómo está Isabel?

—Muy bien. Anda liada con los estudios, como siempre.

—¿Y tus padres?

—También muy bien, aunque mi madre se queja de que Amelia la va a volver loca.

—¡Ya será para menos!

—Su obsesión por la peluquería va a peor.

Alfie se echó a reír. Sacó el teléfono móvil para enviarle un mensaje a su madre anunciándole que ya estaba en tierra y agradeció que el restaurante estuviera tan cerca porque empezaba a tener frío de verdad.

Darío saludó a la camarera. Era evidente que tenían mucha confianza y no tardó nada en servirles un par de cafés en la misma barra. Alfie pidió además unas tostadas, pero su primo no quiso nada más, alegando que ya había desayunado.

—El sábado pasado comimos en casa de mi padre y Julia y tus padres estuvieron con la niña. Ha dado un estirón.

—Lo sé, mira.

A las hermanas de Alfie les encantaba ejercer de tías y se dedicaban a fotografiar a Zuri cada vez que tenían ocasión. En su habitación habían colocado el póster de un bonito árbol que servía para medir la altura de la criatura y en los últimos meses había crecido cuatro centímetros. Ya era de las más altas de su clase.

—Esta vez voy a poder ir a recoger las notas al cole. Todavía no conozco a su profesora y mi madre dice que es una chica muy simpática.

—Yo tampoco la conozco, pero me consta que Zuri está encantada.

—Tengo ganas de verla —Alfie no pudo evitar que se le pusiera cara de bobo—. Y no es que seas mala compañía, primo, pero estoy deseando que llegue la hora de comer.

—Te entiendo, hombre —Darío se rió y le dio un manotazo en la espalda—. Sólo te quedan… Tres horas.

—Sí, bueno. ¿Qué me dices de ti y Babe? ¿No le habéis mandado ninguna carta a la cigüeña?

—Aún no. Vamos a esperar hasta que Isabel termine sus estudios.

—Pues me temo que para eso faltan más de cuatro horas.

—Disfrutaremos de una larga luna de miel.

Alfie asintió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Me apuesto lo que sea a que tu padre ya ha empezado a dar la lata con lo de ser abuelo.

Darío se carcajeó antes de hablar.

—¡Cómo le conoces! De vez en cuando suelta una indirecta. A veces incluso lo dice directamente.

—Pobre hombre. ¿No queréis encargar un bebé, aunque sea por él?

—Por más ganas que tenga de continuar con la estirpe familiar, tendrá que aguantarse.

—Predigo que el señor Ricardo Vallejo te va a dar mucho la lata en el futuro —Alfie podía imaginarse perfectamente al hombre insistiendo una y otra vez—. Sólo llevas casado un par de meses y ya está pidiendo nietos; cuando pase un año, será insoportable.

—Lo sé muy bien. Isabel y yo ya nos estamos mentalizando para soportarlo. De todas formas, ahora mismo tengo otras cosas en mente.

—No sé si pedirte detalles.

Alfie le guiñó un ojo y recibió a cambio un codazo amistoso.

—No seas bobo, anda. El cumpleaños de Isabel es en febrero y estoy buscando el regalo perfecto.

—Y me apuesto lo que sea a que ya tienes algo en mente.

—Pues sí —Darío tenía las ideas muy claras, aunque se había dado cuenta de que no le iba a resultar tan fácil encontrar lo que quería—. Después del fiasco del año pasado, quiero que sea algo especial.

—Yo no diría que lo que pasó fuera un fiasco. Vale que estuviste a punto de morir, pero al final todo salió bien. Si terminar casado puede calificarse como algo bueno, por supuesto.

Darío puso los ojos en blanco. Lo ocurrido durante el último cumpleaños de Isabel no fue precisamente agradable, pero trajo cosas muy positivas para ambos. Pese al paso de los meses, aún no terminaba de entender qué pasó. Sabía que había tenido un accidente terrible y que, según los médicos muggles, había estado muerto durante casi un minuto.

Tenía que ser verdad. Darío recordaba haber estado en el otro lado, con la bisabuela de Isabel y sintiendo la presencia de sus familiares difuntos. Recordaba haber estado muy asustado, no de la muerte, si no de lo que su ausencia podría haber significado para los que dejaba atrás. Y al mismo tiempo recordaba haberse sentido muy seguro y en paz. Fue tentador aceptar la promesa de descanso eterno que le ofrecieron, pero no se arrepentía de haber vuelto. Nunca lo haría.

Casarse con Isabel fue lo mejor que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Siempre tuvo muy claro que la quería, pero después de estar a punto de morir supo que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella y que no había motivos para retrasar la boda más tiempo. Apenas habían transcurrido unas semanas desde que contrajeran matrimonio y se sentía muy feliz, como flotando en una nube.

Pese a que los acontecimientos del año anterior habían traído consigo cosas muy positivas, Darío deseaba compensarla por el dolor del pasado. Isabel era una persona muy especial y se merecía un regalo único y que perdurara durante años.

—A ti lo que te pasa es que te da envidia, Alfredito.

—¡Ay, no! Con las mujeres hay que tener mucha paciencia y mano izquierda y yo no tengo ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Aunque se hiciera el duro, Darío sabía muy bien cuánto había lamentado la muerte de la madre de Zuri. Pese a ser un hombre de carácter afable y muy abierto, las ocasiones en las que hablaba de Yejide eran contadas. De hecho, sólo le había narrado la historia completa una vez y solía ponerse a la defensiva cuando salía el tema.

—A todo cerdo le llega su San Martín.

—No sé qué me quieres decir con eso, primo —Alfie le dio un buen bocado a su tostada—. Pero me estabas hablando del regalo de Babe, ¿no? Decías que querías algo especial.

—He pensado en comprarle un barco. A Isabel le encanta navegar y no puede compartir su _bañera_ eternamente con sus hermanos.

Alfie parpadeó un par de veces y luego soltó una risita.

—Sí que es especial, sí.

—Creo que podrías echarme una mano para escoger uno. Yo no tengo ni idea del tema y es más complicado de lo que yo pensaba.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sí sé de barcos?

—Pues no sé, tío. ¿Que trabajas en uno? Además, estudiaste Aeronáutica.

—Te recuerdo que no hizo falta que terminara la carrera para que Pinzón me admitiera en su tripulación. Y en cuanto a lo de trabajar en un barco, sí que es verdad que conozco el mío de cabo a rabo, pero eso no significa que sea un experto en el tema. Y menos si hablamos de embarcaciones de recreo. Porque supongo que eso es lo que quieres para Babe.

—Sí. Estoy mirando veleros.

—Mira que lo siento, Darío, pero no creo que mi ayuda vaya a servirte de mucho —Alfie le pasó una mano por los hombros.

—A lo mejor podría hablar con el capitán Pinzón.

Alfie se quedó muy serio y luego puso cara de consternación.

—Suerte con eso, colega.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Digamos que al capitán no le gusta tratar temas que no sean… serios.

—Y un regalo de cumpleaños no le parecerá serio.

—En absoluto.

—Si tal mal me lo pintas, tendré que descartarlo —Darío suspiró, decepcionado—. Recurriré a Internet. Ahí encuentras de todo.

—Es una suerte que no seamos ingleses. Los pobres no tienen ni idea de lo que es un ordenador.

Darío alzó una ceja y se echó a reír. Alfie se consideraba a sí mismo un mago hispanii de pura cepa, aunque sus padres fueran ingleses y él mismo hubiera nacido y vivido en Inglaterra hasta cumplir los cinco años. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un guiri más y solía achicharrarse con el sol si no tenía cuidado.

—De todas formas preguntaré a mis compañeros. Alguno habrá que sepa algo.

—Te lo agradezco, colega.

Alfie hizo una pausa que aprovechó para terminarse las tostadas y luego volvió a la carga.

—¿Y de verdad tiene que ser un barco? A lo mejor podías comprarle un collar bonito o llevártela de fin de semana romántico a París. Eso les gusta mucho a las tías.

—Gracias por las sugerencias, pero prefiero el barco.

—Ya. Te va a costar un pastizal. ¿Lo sabes?

—Me hago una idea sí.

—Pues nada, hombre. Allá tú. Yo he hecho todo lo que he podido.

Darío volvió a reírse y pasó un rato más en compañía de su primo. Siempre era divertido estar juntos.

* * *

><p>Internet resultó ser una fuente inagotable de información. Darío saltaba de página web en página web en busca de algo que cumpliera con sus expectativas hasta que finalmente se encontró con el regalo perfecto. Era un velerito de segunda mano que tenía unos doce años de antigüedad y estaba en perfectas condiciones. No dudó a la hora de ponerse en contacto con el dueño y ese fin de semana viajaría a Valencia para verlo en persona.<p>

Lo único que necesitaba era alguien que le cubriera las espaldas. No quería que Isabel sospechara lo que se traía entre manos y por eso fue en busca de su madre.

—Necesito que quedes con Isabel el sábado por la tarde —Le dijo, apoyado en el mostrador de la calderería—. Tengo que viajar a Valencia y no quiero que se entere.

—¿Y eso?

—Le estoy preparando el regalo de cumpleaños. Un barco.

Su madre le miró con sorpresa un instante y luego se rió.

—¡Vaya! Doc jamás me ha regalado nada parecido.

—Te quejarás. Además, ¿para qué querrías tú un barco? No es que te guste mucho navegar.

—¿Quién sabe? —Clara se encogió de hombros—. No hay problema, hijo. Invitaré a Babe a tomar café. ¿Te parece bien?

—Perfecto. Tengo un velerito apalabrado y he quedado con el dueño para echarle un vistazo.

—Darío, ¿tienes idea de barcos?

—No mucha, pero me va a acompañar uno de los compañeros de Alfie. En el trabajo, se encarga principalmente de la parte mecánica y va a asegurarse de que todo funciona bien. A simple vista, yo diría que el velero está nuevo, pero vete a saber cuál es su estado real.

—Me parece bien que tomes precauciones —Clara echó un vistazo a la calle. Estaba lloviendo—. El vendedor, ¿es muggle?

—Del todo. Lo localicé por Internet y es un tipo agradable. Antes solía navegar con su mujer, pero enviudó hace unos meses y dice que ya no es lo mismo y quiere deshacerse del barco.

Cuando se lo contó, Darío pensó que quedarse viudo debía ser una cosa terrible. Por la cara que puso su madre, era de su misma opinión.

—No tiene hijos a quién cedérselo y, aunque tiene varios compradores, dice que Isabel y yo le gustamos porque estamos recién casados. Le recordamos a su esposa porque el barco también fue un regalo de cumpleaños.

—¡Pobre hombre! —Su madre usó ese tono de voz del que hacía gala cuando algo le parecía muy tierno—. Ojalá todo salga bien, hijo.

—Seguro que sí. Ya verás qué sorpresa se llevará Isabel. Me muero por ver su cara.

Clara podía imaginársela. Iba a estar muy feliz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Valencia. 14 de febrero de 2019<strong>_

Isabel no pudo contener una risita nerviosa. Esa mañana, Darío la había despertado con una nada desdeñable cantidad de besos y una bandeja cargada con un delicioso desayuno. Durante unos minutos le costó comprender a qué venía aquello, hasta que su marido le felicitó el cumpleaños y le dijo que tenía algo muy especial preparado para ella.

Isabel no se imaginaba de qué podría tratarse. Darío era un hombre detallista y bastante romántico y más de una vez la había ido a recoger al hospital con una rosa y una invitación para una cena en restaurantes bonitos. Ciertamente había estado un poco misterioso en las últimas semanas y el colofón vino ese día, cuando le puso una venda en los ojos y se desapareció con ella hasta allí.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—¿No lo adivinas?

El tiempo más templado que en Madrid, el olor, la brisa…

—Yo diría que estamos junto al mar, pero no me atrevería a decir dónde exactamente.

—Es Valencia.

Mientras hablaban, Darío la ayudaba a caminar. Tenía las manos sobre sus hombros y la guiaba con cuidado.

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí? ¿Me habéis preparado una fiesta sorpresa en Moltó?

—No exactamente, aunque sí que he traído aquí tu regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿En serio?

Isabel comenzó a atar cabos y hubiera adivinado de qué se trataba si Darío no le hubiera quitado la venda en ese momento, mostrándole un bonito barco velero que relucía de nuevo. Era evidente que había recibido muy buenos cuidados en los últimos tiempos. Su marido no necesitó decir nada para que lo comprendiera todo.

—¡Darío! ¿Es para mí?

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Es precioso!

Cuando Isabel le abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios, Darío se sintió recompensado después de tanto bregar hasta conseguir el regalo perfecto. Su esposa parecía extasiada y subió a bordo sin pensárselo dos veces mientras señalaba multitud de detalles que a él le habían pasado desapercibidos. Estaba tan contenta que se hubiera perdido con ella en el mar para siempre.

—Es genial, Darío —Le tendió una mano para ayudarle a subir—. Pero, ¿no será demasiado?

—Por supuesto que no, Isabel. Nada es demasiado para ti.

Aprovechó que ella estaba un poco menos extasiada para rodearle la cintura con los brazos y besarla. Fue muy agradable sentir la suavidad de sus labios y lamentó que ella se alejara y le dirigiera una mirada divertida.

—Es un barco, Darío. Sí que es demasiado.

—Si insistes con eso, voy a tener que callarte a besos.

Y le demostró que estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo. Babe soltó una risita ahogada y finalmente se dejó llevar. No pudo evitar pensar en los acontecimientos del año anterior, cuando su ahora esposo estuvo a punto de perder la vida. Recuperarlo y tenerlo junto a ella, sano y salvo, era el mejor regalo que el destino podía ofrecerle. Y el barco era fabuloso.

—Ya va siendo hora de que tengas tu propia embarcación —Aseguró Darío cuando volvieron a separarse—. Aunque tengo la sospecha de que tendremos a tus hermanos de haciendo de capitanes más de una vez.

—No te creas que es tan fácil —Comentó ella haciendo un gesto divertido.

—¿Por qué?

—Me temo que hace falta un título de patrón de barco para poder navegar con este velero.

Darío se quedó boquiabierto. Mientras duró su búsqueda, se había planteado numerosas opciones y creía tener bien atados todos los cabos, pero obviamente estaba equivocado.

—¡Oh, demonios! Eso significa…

—Eso significa que de momento no podemos estrenarlo.

Genial. Había adquirido ese trasto para que Isabel pudiera relajarse y disfrutar tras sus maratonianas sesiones de estudio y lo que había conseguido era cargarla de aún más trabajo. Porque ciertamente no entendía mucho de barcos, pero suponía que para sacarse ese permiso tendría que estudiar un montón.

—No pensé que fueras a necesitar nada.

—No te preocupes, Darío —Babe volvió a abrazarle—. Obtener el permiso es algo que siempre he querido hacer.

—Con todo lo que tienes encima. Yo…

Isabel le puso un dedo en los labios y sonrió.

—Ahora seré yo la que tenga que callarte a besos.

Dicho y hecho. Permanecieron en la cubierta del velero un buen rato, haciéndose arrumacos y disfrutando del excelente día que hacía en Valencia. Darío se había esforzado muchísimo por conseguir el regalo perfecto y, aunque finalmente no había conseguido que lo fuera en su totalidad, lo único que contaba era la felicidad de Babe. Ese sí era un cumpleaños en condiciones, y no el del año anterior. Ahora sólo tendrían que esperar unos meses para disfrutar de su nueva adquisición.


	82. Desde el otro lado I

**DESDE EL OTRO LADO I**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Febrero de 2028<strong>_

Cuando Mónica era un bebé, casi nunca lloraba. Era una criatura tranquila y risueña que sólo gruñía un poco si tenía hambre o el pañal mojado y nunca extrañó a los numerosos miembros de su extensa familia cuando acudían de visita o con ánimo de llevarla a dar un paseo.

Santiago y Rodrigo resultaron ser muy diferentes. Apenas tenían un mes de vida y ya habían derramado más lágrimas que su hermana mayor en cinco años. Al principio, Darío pensó que podían estar enfermos y solía insistir para que Isabel los revisara, obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado: no les pasaba nada. Simplemente eran llorones.

Saberlos sanos era un alivio, claro que sí, pero esa mañana de domingo Darío hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque se callaran, aunque fuera diez minutos. Habían pasado una noche toledana y la cosa no mejoraba. Mientras Isabel amamantaba a Rodri, él intentaba calmar el llanto de su hermano. Y que conste que el niño acababa de ser debidamente alimentado.

—Venga, Santi. Deja de llorar —Pidió mientras le mecía suavemente, colocándole el chupete en la boca—. A dormir. Eso es.

Obviamente, no se durmió. Darío intercambió una mirada consternada con su esposa y siguió meciendo a la criatura. El llanto, lejos de amainar, parecía cada vez más fuerte y empezaba a provocarle dolor de cabeza. Y lo peor fue cuando Rodrigo terminó de comer y se unió a la fiesta. Los gemelos lloraban como si estuvieran coordinados y finalmente se durmieron al cabo de una hora. Sus padres sabían que la paz no duraría mucho y los metieron en sus cunitas con cuidado. Después, se dejaron caer en el sofá.

Darío cerró los ojos y suspiró largamente. Abrazó a Isabel cuando apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y tuvo la horrible sensación de que los niños no tardarían en despertar.

—¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó ella sin mover un músculo.

—Las nueve menos diez.

—Moni debe estar a punto de levantarse. Habrá que preparar el desayuno.

—Me escaparé a la Floriana y traeré chocolate y churros para todos —Dicho eso, Darío se puso en pie y se calzó las zapatillas de casa— Intenta echar una cabezada ahora que están más calmados.

—¡Uhm! Suena bien.

Darío la besó en los labios. Era una suerte contar con cierta ayuda familiar dadas las circunstancias y supuso que la caballería no tardaría en llegar. Siendo domingo por la mañana, lo más posible era que su madre o su suegra llegaran a casa con ánimo de ocuparse de los niños, lo cual les permitiría descansar durante unas horas. Y vaya si lo necesitaban.

Sintiéndose invadido por el sueño, se dirigió a su habitación para darse una ducha rápida y vestirse. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a su destino le echó un vistazo a Mónica. A la niña le encantaba ejercer de hermana mayor y hasta la fecha no había dado señales de sentirse celosa de los bebés.

Solía ser bastante madrugadora, así que a su padre no le extrañó que su cama estuviera vacía. Lo raro era que no hubiera acudido al cuarto de sus padres en cuanto abrió los ojos. Intrigado, entró a la habitación y la buscó con la mirada. No tardó en hallarla sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y marcando una serie de números en un teléfono de juguete que ya casi nunca utilizaba. La observó mientras se ponía el auricular en la oreja y sonrió.

—Buenos días, Moni.

Su saludó hizo que la niña se sobresaltara un poco. Giró la cabeza y en cuanto vio a su progenitor se le olvidó lo que tenía entre manos y corrió hacia él para agarrarse a sus piernas. Darío la alzó en el aire y le dio un beso.

—¡Papá! Iba a hablar por teléfono.

—Ya lo veo. ¿No te parece que es muy temprano?

La pequeña miró por la ventana, corroborando que el sol ya había salido, y se encogió de hombros.

—Es de día.

—Sí, pero antes de hacer llamadas hay que desayunar. ¿Quieres chocolate y churros?

—¡Sí!

—Pues ahora mismo voy a buscarlos. Puedes ir con mamá hasta que yo vuelva.

—No.

—¿No?

Darío pensó que querría ir con él al barrio mágico, cosa que no era nada inusual, pero en lugar de eso señaló sus juguetes.

—Quiero llamar.

—Vale, cielo. Pero si están durmiendo no les molestes.

La dejó en el suelo. No tardó nada en agarrar el teléfono de nuevo.

—No molesto —Aseguró mientras volvía a marcar y se ponía el auricular en la oreja.

Darío se encogió de hombros y reanudó su camino. En menos de diez minutos volvía a pasar frente al dormitorio de la niña, quien parecía muy animada hablando y enredando el cable del teléfono con sus deditos. Cuando era pequeño, él siempre había preferido jugar con otra clase de cosas, pero consideraba que era una bendición que Mónica se entretuviera de esa manera.

Cuando se desapareció desde el recibidor, Isabel estaba durmiendo. A los dos les gustaba su casa nueva, pero en ocasiones echaban de menos el apartamento sobre la tienda de calderos. Habían tenido que mudarse porque se les había quedado pequeño tras el nacimiento de los gemelos y aún estaban adaptándose a la vida en su nuevo hogar. Uno de los principales inconvenientes era tener que desaparecerse para ir al barrio mágico. Definitivamente fue mucho más cómodo tener la churrería de la Floriana al otro lado de la calle.

Darío siempre se aparecía frente a la tienda de su madre. Era algo que hacía de forma inconsciente, tal vez porque el lugar más familiar del barrio era precisamente aquel. Si no hubiera estado cerrado, se habría pasado para saludar, pero en vez de eso aceleró el paso porque no había tiempo que perder.

Pese a ser relativamente temprano, había mucha gente en la churrería. Darío saludó a un par de conocidos y fue recibido por uno de los nietos de la Floriana. La mujer estaba bastante mayor y ya no se pasaba por el local tan a menudo como antes. Sus yernos seguían ocupándose del negocio y al menos un par de nietos echaban una mano de vez en cuando.

—Buenos días —Saludó el chico. Tenía los ojos claros y el pelo oscuro y a Darío le recordaba bastante a su abuela.

—Hola, Joaquín. Tenéis lío esta mañana.

—Ya ves. ¿Qué te pongo?

—Una docena de buñuelitos y chocolate para llevar.

El joven asintió y comenzó a trajinar a una velocidad envidiable. Sin dudaba estaba interesado en heredar el negocio familiar y era evidente que se le daba muy bien. En un tiempo récord, ya tenía su pedido preparado.

—Que aproveche.

—Gracias —Darío sacó un billete del bolsillo para pagar, notando que Joaquín le miraba de forma un tanto peculiar.

—Mónica no ha querido acompañarte esta mañana —Comentó mientras le devolvía el cambio.

—Estaba levantada, pero ha preferido quedarse jugando.

—La entiendo. De pequeño yo también me lo pasaba bien con el teléfono. Y me encantaba que mis padres jugaran conmigo. O mi abuela.

Darío entornó los ojos. Joaquín acababa de causarle gran extrañeza, pero aunque le hubiera encantado preguntar optó por volver a casa. El tiempo no le sobraba y ciertamente ese joven de vez en cuando hacía comentarios que conseguían que todo el mundo pensara lo mismo: de la Floriana había heredado algo más que su amor por el negocio familiar.

Se despidió sin decir nada más y salió a la calle para desaparecerse. Pensó que escucharía los llantos de sus hijos en cuanto pusiera un pie en su hogar, pero todo estaba en calma. Llevó los churros a la cocina y fue en busca de su mujer y su hija. Isabel se había quedado dormida y decidió no despertarla. Ya desayunaría después. Mónica seguía muy entretenida y en cuanto le vio, aseguró que tenía muchísima hambre. Todo parecía indicar que el día no sería distinto a los demás y eso le gustaba a Darío. Con bebés gritones incluidos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marzo de 2028<strong>_

Darío le pidió a su secretario el tercer café de la mañana. Cuando se incorporó al trabajo, Isabel le convenció para que durmieran en habitaciones separadas. Los bebés seguían siendo muy escandalosos y llorones y él necesitaba descansar para concentrarse en su labor. Sin embargo, la noche anterior los dos habían tenido un poco de fiebre porque estaban resfriados y en la casa de los Vallejo sólo Mónica había podido dormir.

Además del cansancio, Darío estaba muy preocupado. Había llamado a Isabel dos veces y le había mandado unos cuantos mensajes al móvil que ella respondía con paciencia. Aunque insistió en que podría irse a casa hasta que los niños estuvieran mejor, ambos sabían que en menos de una semana tenía una reunión muy importante con unos clientes y necesitaba tiempo para ultimar los detalles de la negociación.

Apuró el contenido del vaso de cartón y se recostó en la silla. Si hubiera cerrado los ojos en ese momento, seguramente se hubiera quedado dormido. Ni toda la cafeína del mundo podría ayudarle a mantenerse espabilado. Por suerte, alguien llamó a la puerta y tuvo que incorporarse rápidamente. Una buena conversación le ayudaría a estar despierto, sin duda.

Ricardo Vallejo entró al despacho y le miró con los ojos entornados. A veces, Darío tenía la sensación de que por él no pasaban los años. Tenía un buen número de canas y arrugas junto a los ojos, pero seguía en forma y siempre lucía impecable.

—Carlos me ha dicho que se va a desayunar —Dijo a modo de saludo.

—¿Qué hora es? —Darío se pasó las manos por la cara.

—Las once y media. Y no es por nada, pero tienes una pinta horrible. ¿Habéis pasado mala noche?

—Los niños se han resfriado y tuvieron unas décimas de fiebre. Y lloraron, claro.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Trabajar.

—Ya veo —Ricardo echó un vistazo a los papeles que había sobre la mesa y descubrió unos garabatos poco profesionales—. Yo más bien diría que lo estás intentando. Y que te mueres de sueño.

—Papá…

—¿Por qué no te vas a casa?

—Sabes mejor que nadie que tenemos un negocio muy importante entre manos. No puedo quedarme en casa.

—Pues tengo la sensación de que estás demasiado cansado para concentrarte. Si no te quieres ir, deberías echarte un rato. A lo mejor una siestecilla te ayuda.

Darío suspiró. A esas alturas de su vida había comprendido que su padre nunca dejaría de tratarlo de esa manera. De hecho, lo había aceptado aunque no le hiciera mucha gracia.

—¿Le dirías lo mismo a cualquier otro empleado?

—Sí. A Julia.

Darío tuvo que reírse. Su padre procedió a cerrar una de las carpetas que tenía sobre la mesa y se la colocó sobre las piernas. Era el último informe de aduanas y formaba parte esencial del futuro contrato.

—Vamos a hacer una cosa, Darío —Ricardo puso la voz que usaba cuando quería ponerse serio con los demás trabajadores—. Puesto que tu capacidad de concentración está bajo mínimos, yo me encargaré de echarle un vistazo a estos papelotes mientras te recuestas un rato en el sofá del despacho.

—Papá, no puedo…

—Sí que puedes. Yo no tengo nada que hacer hasta después de comer y tú necesitas tomarte un respiro. Hazme caso, anda. Te veré más tarde.

Darío no pudo protestar. Su padre abandonó el despacho y antes de salir bajó las persianas y lo dejó todo en penumbras. Suspiró. Sabía muy bien que Ricardo Vallejo siempre tenía cosas que hacer, pero lo de dormir sonaba realmente tentador y se dijo que no pasaba nada por ser irresponsable un rato. Y por la tarde sería otro día.

* * *

><p>Isabel acudió a abrir la puerta con Santiago en brazos. Rodri estaba dormido, gracias a Dios, y Moni se había ido a su habitación después de hacer los deberes. Recibió a su hermano con una sonrisa, aunque con menos entusiasmo del que empleó para abrazar al abuelo José Ignacio cuando, a eso de las diez, acudió a casa cargado con unos cuantos viales de pociones y con ánimo de ejercer de niñero durante el tiempo que fuera necesario.<p>

Ciertamente Isabel y Darío no podían quejarse de la familia. Estaban cansados y la falta de sueño les pasaba factura, pero todos los días había alguien dispuesto a ayudarles. En esa ocasión le había tocado el turno a Beto, quien dejó su bolsa de deportes en el suelo antes de darle un beso a su sobrino.

—¿Otra vez enfadado, Santi? —A continuación, también besó a su hermana—. Tienes mala cara. Déjame a mi sobrino, anda.

—Me sorprende que seas capaz de distinguirlos con tanta facilidad.

—Moni me ha enseñado. ¿Dónde está?

—Jugando en su habitación. Y Rodri está dormido, así que ni se te ocurra cogerlo.

—Claro que no. Además, tengo a Santi. ¡Hola, Santi!

A Beto se le daban bien los bebés. Mónica siempre se había reído un montón con sus carantoñas, pero a su hermano no le hacía tanta gracia. Su llanto se hizo más fuerte y escupió el chupete tres veces seguidas.

—¡Madre mía, sobrinete! ¡Qué pulmones tienes!

—A mí me lo vas a decir.

En cuanto llegaron a la sala de estar, Babe tomó asiento. Alberto permaneció en pie, meciendo al niño para intentar calmarle. Poco a poco el bebé sucumbió al sueño y en cosa de diez minutos estaba dormido. Eso sí, en cuanto intentó dejarlo en la cuna, gruñó como si fuera a despertarse otra vez.

—Al fin un poco de silencio —Isabel suspiró—. Cuando los niños lloren a medianoche, te avisaré para que vengas a ocuparte de ellos. Parece que se te da mejor que a los demás.

—Esto ha sido pura suerte —Beto besó la cabecita del bebé—. ¿Crees que llorará si me siento?

—Seguramente.

—Vaya par de dos. Mónica no fue así. Esperemos que se les pase pronto.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón —Isabel apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá—. ¿Vienes de entrenar?

—Sí. Esta tarde hemos terminado antes de tiempo porque en el gimnasio se han quedado sin luz. Por lo que han dicho, ha sido una avería. Pensé en conjurar unas cuantas esferas mágicas, pero hubieran dado mucho la nota.

—Sin duda.

Alberto miró a su hermana. Todo parecía en calma y era evidente que necesitaba un respiro.

—Oye, Babe. La situación está controlada. ¿Por qué no te das un baño mientras yo vigilo a los niños?

—Sí. Es una buena idea —No pensaba hacerse de rogar. La perspectiva de pasar un buen rato bajo el agua caliente era muy tentadora.

—¿Y Mónica? Es raro que no haya venido a verme.

Su sobrina era así. Cada vez que acudía alguna visita a casa, le faltaba tiempo para abalanzarse sobre ellos en busca de unos cuantos mimos. Sin embargo, de un tiempo a esta parte no era tan efusiva e Isabel lo había notado.

—Está en su habitación. Últimamente pasa mucho rato allí.

—Seguro que quiere huir de los berridos de sus hermanitos. ¿Le habéis puesto hechizos de imperturbabilidad en el cuarto?

—Pues sí. Las primeras noches ella tampoco podía dormir. Se preocupaba mucho por si les pasaba algo a los gemelos.

—Ahora iré a verla. En cuanto a ti, no sé qué haces aquí todavía.

Isabel sonrió y abandonó la habitación con cierto temor. Cuando la cosa estaba más calmada, era habitual que todo se complicara en cuestión de segundos, pero pudo llegar al baño sin sufrir ningún percance. Al cerrar la puerta, se dijo que tal vez podía llenar la bañera hasta arriba y relajarse hasta que se le arrugara la piel.

Mientras tanto, Alberto consiguió dejar a Santiago en su cuna. Le costó cinco largos minutos, pero el bebé se quedó tranquilo en cuanto fue recostado junto a su hermano. Era algo que solía funcionar. Los gemelos dormían mejor juntos que separados y en ese momento parecían dos auténticos angelitos.

El joven aprovechó para ir hasta el cuarto de Mónica. La encontró sentada en el suelo, hablando por un teléfono de juguete. No se percató de su presencia hasta que no pronunció su nombre.

—¡Tío Beto! —exclamó al girar la cabeza. Se puso en pie de un brinco y se rió con deleite mientras era alzada en vilo y zarandeada como si pesara menos que una pluma—. ¡Has venido!

—Me apetecía ver a mi sobrina favorita. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy jugando.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y ya has hecho los deberes?

—¡Claro! Mamá me ha ayudado y hemos pintado un hada muy bonita.

—¡Qué rabia! Si hubiera venido antes, lo habríamos hecho entre los dos —Beto fingió estar consternado y se ganó a cambio un abrazo bien fuerte.

—Mañana puedes venir antes y ayudarme.

—Es una gran idea —Alberto dejó a la niña en el suelo y observó el cuarto. Todos decían que era igual de ordenada que su padre cuando era pequeño—. ¿Y a qué jugabas?

Mónica se quedó callada un instante, dudando. A su tío le extrañó un poco porque era dicharachera y siempre contestaba a las preguntas a la primera, pero enseguida obtuvo su respuesta.

—Hablaba con mi amiga.

—¡Uhm! No habrás cogido el móvil de mamá para hacerlo.

—¡Qué va! —Mónica soltó una sonrisita—. Hablaba con éste.

Cogió el teléfono de juguete. Alguien se lo había regalado cuando tenía unos dos años y Alberto hubiera jurado que ya nunca lo utilizaba.

—¿Puedo hablar con esa amiga tuya? —Mónica negó con la cabeza—. ¡Jo!

—No te enfades, tío Beto —La niña se agarró a sus piernas—. Podemos jugar a otras cosas.

—Bueno, a lo mejor podemos colorear algo en el salón.

Así podría estar con Mónica y vigilar a los gemelos al mismo tiempo. La niña asintió con entusiasmo y lo empujó con disimulo hacia la salida.

—Vete tú. Yo voy ahora.

Beto se sintió intrigado, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y obedeció. Mónica se reunió con él un par de minutos después y pasaron un buen rato juntos, divirtiéndose y sin que Santi y Rodri llorasen.

Fue una buena tarde.

* * *

><p><em>Tendría que haber subido esta historia hace mucho, pero mi vida es un caos y no ha habido manera de escribir algo medianamente decente hasta ahora. Obviamente, el capítulo no está terminado y falta bastante para que sepamos qué está pasando ahí, pero he escrito 3.000 palabras y creo que es un número bonito para una actualización. Espero poder traer algo más pronto.<em>

_Besetes._


	83. Desde el otro lado II

**DESDE EL OTRO LADO II**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marzo de 2028<strong>_

Lo primero que escuchó Darío al despertar fue el sonido de la lluvia. El último domingo del mes había amanecido frío, lluvioso y con mucho viento. A uno no le entraban ganas de salir a la calle precisamente. En cuanto a él, estaba muy a gusto. Podría quedarse en la cama todo el día, abrazado a Isabel y viendo llover a través de los cristales del dormitorio.

Suponía que la paz no duraría mucho. Mónica bien podría irrumpir en la habitación en cualquier momento, y los gemelos no tardarían en echarse a llorar otra vez.

Un momento. Santiago y Rodrigo estaban muy calmados. De hecho, Darío no había tenido que levantarse ni una sola vez en toda la noche y eso era raro. Demasiado raro. Alarmado, se puso en pie de un salto y se acercó a las cunitas de los niños, ubicadas cerca de la puerta que daba al cuarto de baño. Con sumo cuidado, les destapó y les acarició la cara, descubriendo que no les había pasado absolutamente nada. Sólo dormían.

Soltó una risita de puro alivio. Se estaba comportando como un auténtico paranoico y no era para menos. Sus hijos habían sido unos llorones desde que nacieron y tanta paz era inaudita. Sin duda no duraría demasiado, aunque tal vez podría aprovechar el momento para prepararle algo especial a Isabel. Desde el nacimiento de los bebés no habían tenido tiempo para ellos y a su esposa le gustaban los desayunos en la cama.

Así pues, Darío se puso la bata y las zapatillas de casa y bajó a la cocina sin hacer ruido. Preparó café y tostadas con mermelada y troceó unas piezas de fruta. Y todo a gran velocidad, por si a alguno de sus hijos le daba por despertarse. Por suerte, cuando regresó al dormitorio pudo comprobar que Mónica aún estaba dormida y no, los gemelos no se habían puesto a dar guerra. Aún.

Hizo que la bandeja se quedara flotando en mitad de la habitación y se acercó a la cama. Isabel estaba absolutamente preciosa y le dio pena tener que despertarla. Incluso dudó por un instante, pero sabía que el detalle le gustaría y por eso comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla con la punta de la nariz. Tardó lo suyo en comenzar a espabilar, pero finalmente abrió los ojos y le miró de esa forma que le volvía loco.

—Buenos días —Susurró muy bajito mientras la besaba. Ella se dejó hacer, adormilada y encantada con aquel despertar. Definitivamente los besos de su marido eran mejores que los llantos desesperados de sus bebés.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las nueve.

Isabel parpadeó y miró instintivamente hacia las cunas de sus hijos.

—No puede ser. Los niños siempre se despiertan antes de las ocho.

—Pues hoy no. Anoche cenaron bien y están tan tranquilos. No se han despertado ni una sola vez. A no ser que te levantaras tú.

—No. Yo no.

—Entonces estamos de enhorabuena —Darío sonrió y no pudo controlar el impulso de besarla nuevamente—. Ojalá hayan decidido que a partir de ahora nos dejarán dormir.

—¡Uhm! Eso suena bien.

Isabel le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y estuvieron haciéndose carantoñas durante un par de minutos. A Darío le hubiera encantado ponerse un poco más juguetón, pero tenía una bandeja llena de comida flotando a sus espaldas y, además, las probabilidades de que todo siguiera tranquilo se iban reduciendo poco a poco.

—¿Tienes hambre? Porque te tengo preparada una sorpresa.

Dicho eso, hizo que el desayuno se pusiera al alcance de su esposa. Isabel se rió e, incorporándose, indicó que estaba hambrienta. Juntos dieron buena cuenta de todo mientras hablaban sobre los niños y lo bonito que sería que dejaran de ser unos llorones.

—Y hablando de cosas poco habituales —Isabel se comió el último trozo de manzana—. ¿No te parece raro que Mónica no haya venido a ver a sus hermanos?

—Hace un rato estaba dormida —Darío consultó la hora y se puso en pie—. Iré a ver qué hace.

Seguramente seguiría en la cama. El brujo caminó hacia su dormitorio con tranquilidad y se detuvo frente a la puerta entre abierta. Todo estaba a oscuras, pero podía oír la voz de Mónica.

—…dormido muy bien… No me acuerdo. ¿Y tú?... ¿Y no sueñas nunca?... ¿Sí? ¿Y qué soñabas?

Darío frunció el ceño y, sin más, entró al dormitorio. Mónica estaba sentada en la cama, hablando a través del teléfono de juguete del que últimamente no se separaba.

—Hola, Mónica. Ya estás despierta.

La niña le miró y pareció un poco fastidiada, como si la interrupción no le gustara ni un pelo.

—Hola, papá.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Hablo con… Mi amiga.

—Ya veo.

Darío se sentó en la cama de la niña. Era posible que en las últimas semanas le hubiera dedicado menos tiempo del habitual, pero sí que la había observado lo suficiente como para comprender que estaba demasiado apegada a ese juguete. Tanto era así que podía pasarse horas en su habitación con el auricular pegado a la oreja.

—¿Y no te parece que es muy temprano para hablar por teléfono?

—No sé —Mónica se encogió de hombros—. Ha llamado ella.

—¿Tu amiga?

—Siempre me llama para darme los buenos días.

A Darío se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de ponerse el auricular en la oreja, pero la descartó porque le pareció una soberana estupidez.

—¿Cómo se llama tu amiga?

Mónica negó con la cabeza.

—No te lo puedo decir. Es un secreto.

—Seguro que no le importa que me lo digas.

La niña se lo pensó y volvió a negar. Darío sintió que algo no estaba del todo bien, pero decidió no darle más importancia. Se levantó y fue a abrir las cortinas.

—Voy a hacer el desayuno. Vístete mientras tanto, ¿vale?

Mónica asintió con la cabeza pero en lugar de ponerse en marcha, se aferró al dichoso teléfono y le observó con detenimiento hasta que abandonó el dormitorio. Cuando fue a buscarla quince minutos más tarde, no se había vestido, ni levantado. Seguía jugando.

* * *

><p>—Parece mentira, mamá. Llevan tres días portándose tan bien que no parecen ellos mismos.<p>

Isabel había aprovechado que Santi y Rodri estaban tranquilos para salir de paseo. Había quedado con su madre para merendar en La Floriana y allí estaban, sentadas en su mesa favorita mientras los bebés las observaban con los ojos muy abiertos desde la sillita. Y sin llorar.

Mónica prefirió quedarse con la abuela Clara. Antes de ir a la churrería, pasaron por la tienda de calderos para saludarla y la niña pidió que la dejaran jugar en la trastienda. Estuvo a punto de decirle que no porque antes de salir de casa había cogido un pequeño berrinche cuando Isabel no la dejó llevar el famoso teléfono de juguete.

—A algunos bebés les pasa —Ceci sonrió observando a sus nietos—. Se pueden tirar varios meses llorando sin motivo aparente y un día dejan de hacerlo. Así, sin más.

—Pues espero que les dure mucho, la verdad. El ritmo que hemos llevado desde que nacieron era difícil de mantener. Darío ha adelgazado cinco kilos y yo…

—Tú también has perdido peso.

—Eso mismo iba a decir. Hemos estado muy estresados, pero después de descansar debidamente nos sentimos mucho mejor. Y da gusto poder mirar a los niños sin que te hagan pucheros.

Isabel limpió las babas que se escurrían por las barbillas de los bebés, que seguían serios y silenciosos.

—La que me preocupa un poco es Moni.

—¿Moni? —Ceci pareció genuinamente sorprendida porque el nombre de su nieta normalmente no estaba ligado a ninguna clase de problemas—. ¿Le pasa algo?

—Darío y yo lo hemos hablado y creemos que pasa demasiado tiempo con su teléfono de juguete. Desde hace unas semanas no se separa de él y hoy me ha montado un pollo de tres pares de narices porque no quería venirse al barrio mágico y dejarlo en casa.

Ceci escuchó atentamente las palabras de su hija. Sabía que Babe no tendía a exagerar, así que le dio al asunto la importancia que ameritaba. Reflexionó un instante antes de hablar.

—¿Desde cuándo está tan unida a ese juguete?

—No sabría decirte, pero desde poco después de que nacieran los gemelos.

—Tal vez esa sea la cuestión. Todos hemos estado muy pendientes de los niños y es posible que se haya sentido desplazada.

—Puede ser, pero Darío y yo le dedicamos todo el tiempo que podemos —Babe suspiró, sintiéndose bastante mal de repente—. Jugamos con ella, la ayudamos con los deberes y nos aseguramos de que tenga su cuento de buenas noches todos los días. Y me consta que todos los demás hacéis lo mismo.

—Posiblemente no sea suficiente. Ha pasado cinco años siendo hija única y el nacimiento de dos hermanos pequeños ha debido suponer para ella un gran cambio.

—Ya —Babe se mordió el labio inferior—. Pero es que no la notamos celosa. Más bien está distraída. Pensamos que tal vez tenga un amigo imaginario.

—Muchos niños los tienen y no es algo por lo que debáis preocuparos.

—Excepto si se vuelven retraídos o violentos y dejan de relacionarse con otros niños.

—¿Habéis notado algo como eso en Mónica?

Isabel se lo pensó y finalmente asintió.

—Mónica siempre ha sido una niña muy alegre y sociable. Le encantaba ir al parque y hacía amigos con facilidad. Ahora prefiere estar en su cuarto y el otro día Mencía me comentó que no quiso jugar con sus niños —Isabel volvió a morderse el labio inferior mientras un angustiante temor invadía todo su ser—. ¡Ay, mamá! Hemos estado tan ocupado con los bebés… ¿Y si la hemos desatendido?

—Claro que no la habéis desatendido, Isabel —Ceci le apartó el pelo de la cara—. Simplemente tiene que acostumbrarse a la nueva situación, nada más. Ahora que los niños parecen más tranquilos, seguro que las aguas vuelven a su cauce.

—Ojalá —Babe suspiró, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo ahora su niña—. De todas formas, si la cosa sigue igual tal vez hablemos con el sanador Ulloa. Es experto en pediatría mágica y sé que ha tratado con algún caso como este.

—No creo que pase nada, pero si pasara quizá se trate de algo distinto —Comentó Ceci tras un segundo de reflexión, mientras su mente planteaba unas cuantas hipótesis sobre lo que podría estar ocurriendo.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Algo como amigos que no sean tan imaginarios. No soy experta en el tema, pero a lo mejor podríamos hablar con el biso Santiago.

Isabel enseguida supo adónde quería ir a llegar y asintió lentamente. No era algo habitual, pero tampoco sería tan extraño dentro del mundo mágico.

—Por lo pronto, seguiremos observando a Mónica y esperaremos acontecimientos. Ya veremos qué pasa después.

Justo en ese momento, Santi gruñó un poco, cansado de estar ahí sentado. Quería que alguien lo cogiera en brazos y le meciera un poquito. Y Rodri, para no ser menos, imitó a su hermano. Los dos estuvieron encantados cuando mamá y la abuela cumplieron sus deseos.

* * *

><p>En cuanto llegaron a casa, Mónica quiso correr rumbo a su habitación. Si no lo hizo fue porque mamá le pidió que dejara su abrigo en el guardarropa de la entrada. Ese día ya le había reñido una vez y no quería que volviera a hacerlo, así que se aguantó las ganas y obedeció. También ayudó con sus hermanitos pero, una vez debidamente instalados en sus balancines de la sala de estar, pudo disfrutar de libertad para hacer lo que quería hacer.<p>

La verdad era que había estado bastante entretenida con la abuela Clara. Le encantaba mirar los calderos siempre ordenados y limpios. La calderería era un lugar fascinante y podía pasarse mucho rato recorriendo los pasillos del almacén en busca del objeto más extravagante. Una vez vio un caldero muy pequeñito hecho de oro que servía para hervir lágrimas de fénix. Y era muy guay.

Pese a habérselo pasado bien, le alegraba estar de regreso. No entendía por qué mamá no la había dejado llevarse el teléfono si era lo más genial del mundo. Con él nunca se aburría y, además, podía hablar con _Ella_. Y _Ella_ era aún más guay que la tienda de calderos de la abuela Clara.

_Ella_ era mayor, más que mamá o las abuelas, pero nunca hablaba de cosas aburridas. Solía contarle historias de cuando era una niña pequeña y Mónica sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos para imaginarse cómo era el castillo en el que había estudiado. _Ella_ tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules y, aunque no la había visto nunca, le parecía que era como un hada. _Ella_ se sabía un montón de canciones que le cantaba antes de despedirse y que le ponían los pelos de punta. Y le encantaba el rosa. El rosa clarito, pero sólo por eso ya podía ser su mejor amiga porque Mónica adoraba todos los tonos de rosa.

_Ella_ casi nunca hablaba del lugar en el que vivía, pero debía ser muy bonito porque había árboles y edificios altos e incluso estaciones de tren. A veces le decía que había cosas que no le podía contar, pero que a ella sí que podía contarle todo lo que quisiera. Y Mónica le hablaba de todo. De sus papás y sus hermanos, de sus tíos y primos y de todos sus abuelos. De sus amigos del cole muggle y del parque mágico. De sus juegos y juguetes favoritos, de las comidas que adoraba y detestaba. E incluso de ese niño que casi fue su novio pero que al final no quiso darle un beso como hacían los novios de verdad.

Mónica podía confiar en _Ella_ para todo. Podía llamarla cuando quisiera y pasarse horas y horas hablando sin parar.

Esa tarde ya era de noche. Faltaba muy poco tiempo para la hora de la cena y papá no tardaría nada en llegar a casa. Él siempre era el encargado de bañarla mientras mamá preparaba la comida. Y Mónica siempre había disfrutado del baño porque era divertido, pero ese día quiso que papá tardara mucho rato en llegar porque apenas había hablado con _Ella_ y la echaba de menos.

Se sentó en el suelo y marcó el número mágico. La primera vez que _Ella_ llamó, Mónica se asustó un poquito porque no era nada normal que los teléfonos de juguete funcionases como si fueran de verdad, pero enseguida se acostumbró. Y cuando supo cuál era el número mágico, todo fue mejor aún porque así no tenía que esperar a que la llamaran. Podía hacerlo cuando quisiera.

Como siempre, _Ella_ no tardó en responder. Mónica, que no había cerrado la puerta por las prisas, sonrió y se sintió la niña más feliz del mundo.

—¡Hola, Bisa!... He estado con la abuela Clara y mamá ha ido a La Floriana con mis hermanitos… No, ya no lloran tanto… A lo mejor es que son bebés mayores…

Mónica siguió con su charla de forma absolutamente despreocupada. Quien no se quedó nada tranquila fue Isabel porque lo había escuchado todo desde el pasillo.

* * *

><p><em>Ella colgó el teléfono y sonrió. Cada vez que hablaba con Mónica se sentía inmensamente feliz, henchida de dicha y orgullo. Descubrir que podía hacerlo no fue sencillo, pero ahora no pensaba renunciar a ello. En el pasado no fue capaz de entablar contacto con su hijo y todo sería diferente.<em>

_Sin embargo, la felicidad duró poco. Él estaba ahí plantado, mirándola con seriedad. Era la primera vez desde que se conocían en la que él hacía un reproche y ella se sentía avergonzada._

—_No puedes seguir haciendo esto. No es bueno para Mónica._

—_Una vez más. Sólo quiero eso._

_Él no la creyó, pero se dio media vuelta como si no quisiera impedírselo. No por la fuerza._

_Ella supo que estaba mintiendo y que no sería la última vez. Simplemente no podía cumplir con su palabra. Era demasiado débil._

* * *

><p><em>Tenía intención de escribir algo distinto para regalárselo a Sorg por Reyes, pero la crisis creativa me ha invadido y no he podido hacerlo. Sin embargo, este capítulo es para ella. Espero que lo disfrutes porque sé que llevabas tiempo esperando.<em>

_Besetes y hasta el próximo :)_


	84. Desde el otro lado III

**DESDE EL OTRO LADO III**

* * *

><p>El biso Santiago era muy mayor. En los últimos tiempos su estado físico había empeorado considerablemente y acostumbraba a pasar los días sentado junto a la ventana, observando el jardín de la casa que tantos años compartiera con su querida Sara. Por lógica, no le quedaba mucho tiempo a este lado del velo, aunque realmente no tenía ganas de morirse. Aún era capaz de disfrutar de las cosas sencillas de la vida y verse rodeado por su familia le hacía muy feliz.<p>

Esa mañana, Isabel fue a visitarle a eso de las diez. Fue tan cariñosa como siempre, aunque enseguida notó que algo la preocupaba. Tenía edad suficiente como para percatarse de esas cosas.

—¿Cómo estás, biso?

—Bien, aunque las rodillas me están dando la lata.

—Si quieres puedo revisártelas.

—No hace falta. Amaia vino ayer y dice que estoy bien.

Isabel, que ya había sacado la varita y se disponía a examinar sus maltrechas articulaciones, tomó asiento y buscó las palabras para decir lo que quería decir. Ciertamente acostumbraba a visitar a su bisabuelo bastante a menudo, pero ese día no estaba allí por eso. Estaba preocupada por Mónica.

—¿Y los niños?

—Darío se ha quedado con ellos. Estaban durmiendo.

—Ya me ha dicho tu madre que están mucho más tranquilos.

—Sí, parece mentira.

—¿Y Mónica?

—Precisamente de ella quiero hablarte.

—¿Le pasa algo?

Isabel se mordió el labio inferior y asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Creo que sí. En realidad, esperaba que tú pudieras ayudarme.

—Dime qué ocurre y ya veremos si puedo o no hacerlo.

La joven bruja suspiró y procedió a hablarle sobre Mónica, incluyendo el trocito de conversación que había captado el día anterior. Santiago la escuchó con atención y, una vez terminó de hablar, se quedó pensativo durante casi un minuto. Ansiosa por romper el silencio, Isabel siguió hablando.

—Al principio Darío y yo pensamos que podría tener un amigo imaginario, pero ahora estoy convencida de que Mónica no hablaba sola.

—¿Averiguaste si había alguien al otro lado del teléfono?

—Me temo que no supe cómo reaccionar.

—Entiendo.

Santiago no parecía en absoluto alarmado, cosa bastante lógica teniendo en cuenta que llevaba décadas siendo capaz de comunicarse con su difunta esposa Sara.

—Tal vez deberías comprobarlo la próxima vez.

—No estamos seguros de que sea conveniente que haya una próxima vez. Esta situación está afectando a Mónica. Se está volviendo demasiado introvertida y pasa demasiado tiempo aislada. Creemos que lo mejor es impedir que vuelva a ocurrir.

—Pero… —Santiago sonrió con condescendencia—. Hay un pero. Si no lo hubiera, no estarías aquí.

—En realidad tenemos dudas. Tú sabes mucho más que nosotros sobre el tema y esperaba que pudieras aconsejarnos —Isabel se apartó el pelo que le caía sobre los hombros—. Si realmente está en contacto con alguien, ¿es bueno cortar la comunicación de golpe?

—Creo que antes de tomar una decisión, deberíais averiguar con quién está hablando. ¿No te parece? Tal vez tenga algo importante que decir.

—Sospechamos que puede tratarse de la abuela de Darío. Mónica mencionó a una bisabuela y, aunque por un momento pensé en la bisa Sara, luego nos dimos cuenta de que tenía que ser ella.

—¡Oh! —Santiago asintió mientras juntaba las manos y las colocaban sobre su barbilla—. Eso es muy interesante.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no es la primera vez que Macey Rogers entra en contacto con alguien de la familia —El anciano sonrió, recordando con cierta nostalgia los viejos tiempos—. ¿Recuerdas aquel accidente en el metro mágico? Fue hace muchos años, cuando eras muy pequeña.

—Claro. He oído hablar sobre ello. De hecho, cuando estaba estudiando sanación asistí una conferencia que giró en torno a la actuación de los servicios de urgencias después del accidente.

—Pues tu bisabuela se salvó de milagro. Iba a coger el metro cuando una señora la interrumpió. Al principio la encontró un poco pesada y después comprendimos que, posiblemente, le había salvado la vida.

—¿Y esa señora era...?

—Macey Rogers, efectivamente. Durante la charla que mantuvo con la bisa, le hizo entrega de un paquete que contenía un regalo para su nieto. Incluso le dejó la dirección de su familia. La bisa se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando descubrió que la casa a la que fue para devolver el paquete era de Ricardo Vallejo.

Isabel se quedó callada un instante, estremecida por aquella conversación. Darío nunca le había hablado al respecto. ¿Acaso era posible que no supiera nada?

—El regalo era una fotografía de Ricardo con su madre. Cuando la vieron, la bisa se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que había pasado —Santiago se acomodó un poco mejor—. Así pues, no sería de extrañar que Macey lo hubiera vuelto a hacer.

Isabel asintió, aunque había algo que no terminaba de cuadrarle.

—Por lo que me cuentas, la señora Rogers apareció para salvar a la bisa pero lo de ahora es distinto. Si realmente es ella la que está al otro lado de ese teléfono, ¿por qué habla con Mónica? Es sólo una niña.

—Puede que en esta ocasión no quiera nada. Macey murió cuando su hijo era muy pequeño y es muy posible que intentara ponerse en contacto con él desde el otro lado. Muchos lo hacen, ¿sabes? Dejar atrás a niños desvalidos es muy duro, y tu suegro no tuvo una infancia fácil —Santiago recordó al muchacho terco que había conocido tantos años atrás y lamentó que no se hubiera dejado ayudar—. Es posible que Macey haya pasado todos estos años buscando la forma de hablarle y, aunque no pudiera lograrlo ni con el hijo ni con el nieto, parece lógico pensar que sí ha podido con la biznieta. Y después de esforzarse tanto, su recompensa reside en el hecho de poder hablar con ella. Nada más.

Isabel podía entender todo lo que su bisabuelo estaba diciendo. No era algo que ocurriera habitualmente, pero tenía lógica.

—Aún así, no creo que sea bueno para Mónica. Necesita relacionarse con otros niños. No podemos dejar que siga encerrada en su habitación.

—Lo sé, Isabel. De todas formas, cuando hagáis lo que tenéis que hacer no seáis muy bruscos. Por Mónica y por Macey.

* * *

><p><em>A Macey le encantaba aquel lugar. Se asemejaba mucho al bosquecillo que rodeaba el pueblo británico en el que había crecido. Era un lugar cálido y luminoso, plagado de flores que desprendían un aroma delicioso. Solía sentarse en ese banco de madera y cerrar los ojos mientras el sol le acariciaba el rostro.<em>

—_Sara Amatriaín te está buscando._

_Macey abrió los ojos de golpe y su pequeño paraíso se desdibujó un poco. Ramiro estaba en pie junto a ella, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Últimamente estaba de mal humor y no dejaba de mirarla de esa manera. No podía negar que tuviera sus motivos para estar enfadado, pero hubiera agradecido un poco de apoyo._

—_Deja de rehuirla._

—_No la estoy rehuyendo._

—_¿No? ¿Y qué haces? Porque hasta hace poco eras tú quien la rondaba._

—_Eso no es así, Ramiro —Macey se puso en pie, ajustándose mejor su bonita gorra rosa de punto—. La buscaba para darle las gracias y, cuando finalmente pude hablar con ella, dejé de hacerlo. Y hace bastante tiempo, por cierto_

—_¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Aquí el tiempo es… extraño._

—_Lo sé y punto._

_Macey echó a andar, seguida muy de cerca por Ramiro._

—_Si no la rehúyes, ¿por qué corres?_

—_No corro._

—_¡Oh, sí que lo haces! Corres igual que aquella vez, cuando te enfadaste conmigo y no querías aceptar aquellos bombones tan buenos._

—_Bombones que robaste, por si no te acuerdas._

—_¿Y qué más da eso ahora? —Ramiro aceleró el paso hasta plantarse frente a ella—. Deberías parar y escuchar lo que esa señora tiene que decir._

—_Ya sé lo que me va a decir. Y no quiero oírlo._

—_Macey, por favor. No seas cría._

—_¿Por qué no? —La mujer retomó su camino, dándole un pequeño empujón cuando pasó por su lado—. Tú siempre te has portado como un niño grande._

—_Sé que no quieres escucharla, pero es lo mejor para todos._

_Macey se detuvo y suspiró profundamente. Sabía que Ramiro tenía razón. Sabía que no podía mantener a la pobre Mónica pegada a un teléfono de juguete durante el resto de su vida, pero no podía evitarlo. Había añorado demasiado a los vivos como para dejarlos machar ahora que volvía a estar junto a ellos. De una forma extraña, pero a su lado._

—_Voy a casa, Ramiro. _

_Y eso significaba que él debía quedarse atrás. El hombre la vio alejarse y lamentó que quisiera hacerse daño de esa forma. Pobre Macey. Y pobre Mónica._

* * *

><p>A Julia se le daban bien los niños. Aunque no había sido madre, se notaba que tenía cierta maña con los bebés y no tuvo ningún problema a la hora de sacar a Santi de su cuna. El pequeño la miró con los ojos muy abiertos durante un segundo y soltó una carcajada en cuanto ella pronunció su nombre.<p>

—Vaya cambio de actitud, jovencito —Dijo mientras le besaba el moflete—. Así da gusto.

Ricardo la observó con una sonrisa en los labios. Su esposa estaba resultando ser una abuela bastante mimosa y un poco consentidora de más. De hecho, Darío ya les había comentado un par de veces que ni Mónica ni los bebés necesitaban tantas cosas, pero era difícil resistirse a comprar ese trajecito tan mono o esa muñeca tan adorable.

Estuvo a punto de decir que él también quería un bebé, pero Rodrigo estaba tomándose un biberón y no era cuestión de interrumpir. Además, le faltaba Mónica.

Su hijo ya le había comentado todo lo que estaba pasando con la niña y, tras preguntar por ella, se ofreció para ir a buscarla. Darío y Babe aún no habían tomado una decisión respecto al asunto del teléfono, aunque no pensaban posponerla mucho más. Ambos abogaban por hacerlo desaparecer. Mientras tanto, a Ricardo se le estaban pasando un montón de cosas por la cabeza.

La primera y más importante era que Mónica, su nieta, posiblemente hablaba diariamente con su madre. Y él la había extrañado demasiado como para no intentar aprovechar la oportunidad que el destino le brindaba. Así pues, fue hasta el dormitorio de la pequeña y la encontró sentada en el suelo. Y sí, tenía el teléfono en la oreja.

Ricardo se acercó a ella en silencio, suponiendo que si le veía colgaría de inmediato. No estaba muy errado porque, cuando se sentó a su lado y Mónica le vio, dio un respingo y tiró el auricular al suelo. Incluso hizo ademán de interrumpir la comunicación, pero Ricardo no le dejó.

—Colgar sin despedirse es de mala educación —Dijo con suavidad.

—¿Sí? Es que a mamá y a papá no les gusta mucho que juegue.

—A mí no me molesta. ¿Me puedes decir con quién hablabas?

—Con mi amiga.

—¿Por qué no le dices que quiero charlar con ella? Creo que le gustaría.

Mónica frunció las cejas, recordándole a Darío y a sí mismo. Dudo un instante, pero finalmente se puso el auricular en la oreja. Su carita reflejó una gran decepción.

—¡Ha colgado ella!

—Pues sí que es mala suerte —Ricardo suspiró, decepcionado por aquel pequeño fracaso—. Me gustaría que me cuentes cosas sobre tu amiga.

—No. Ella no quiere.

—Sabes que tener secretos no es bueno.

Mónica se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios. Era increíble que una niña de su edad tuviera esa actitud, aunque tenía genes de cabezotas por todas partes.

—Creo que sé cómo se llama tu amiga. Y eso significa que puedes hablarme sobre ella porque yo ya la conozco.

—¿La conoces?

—Si se llama Macey, la conozco.

Mónica abrió la boca en una expresión de máxima sorpresa. Si hasta ese momento no había dicho nada sobre su bisa fue porque ella se lo pidió, pero si el abuelo Ricardo sabía que era ella... Convencida de que no pasaría nada malo, le habló de Macey. No era sencillo entenderla pues contaba las cosas muy rápidamente y de forma un tanto confusa, pero para Ricardo fue suficiente. Al menos de momento.

Un buen rato después, Mónica estaba sentada en las piernas de su abuelo y Ricardo tenía el teléfono en las manos.

—Está bien que te diviertas hablando con la bisabuela, Mónica, pero eres una niña y tienes que hacer otras cosas.

—Pero a mí me gusta hablar con ella.

—¿Y no te gusta ir al parque, o a la Floriana? ¿Jugar con tus primos y tus amigos del cole? ¿O con tus hermanos?

Mónica asintió. Sí, realmente hacer todas esas cosas era muy divertido. Le gustaban las historias de la bisabuela Macey, pero con ella no podía jugar a las muñecas o al escondite, ni dibujar y ver la televisión. Sólo hablaban y ella disfrutaba con más cosas aparte de eso. Cosas que últimamente no había hecho muy a menudo.

—Vamos a hacer una cosa, Mónica. Yo me voy a llevar el teléfono y a cambio te dejaré que juegues con él de vez en cuando.

La niña se quedó pensativa.

Ricardo esperó pacientemente su respuesta, consciente de que tratar de razonar con una criatura tan pequeña era inútil.

* * *

><p>Mónica se resistió un poco, pero finalmente la convencieron para que renunciara al teléfono. Incluso había llorado y, aunque a Ricardo le partía el corazón verla así, era consciente de que habían actuado correctamente.<p>

A Darío no le había gustado escuchar el trato al que Ricardo llegó con la niña, pero debía admitir que al menos una parte del problema estaba solucionado. Incluso había sugerido que destruyeran el teléfono, pero no pensaba hacerlo. No mientras pudiera serle de utilidad.

En cuanto llegaron a su casa, le comentó a Julia que pensaba dedicar un rato a investigar el aparato. Ella le miró con esa expresión que de cuando en cuando le dedicaba, la misma que solía sacarle de quicio, y aseguró que iba a darse un baño en la piscina climatizada.

Ricardo se sentó en su despacho y miró el teléfono. No sabía cómo funcionaba, pero sospechaba que era su madre la que tomaba la iniciativa. Fue capaz de esperar durante cinco minutos, pero después comenzó a marcar números al azar.

Era una estupidez. Se sentía como un tonto jugando con un cacharro para niños de menos de tres años y estuvo a punto de tirarlo por la ventana. Hasta que le dio por examinar con detenimiento el aparato y descubrió una pegatina en su base inferior. Una pegatina con varios números escritos del puño y letra de Mónica Vallejo.

Ricardo sonrió. Así que ahí estaba la clave. Marcó con decisión y cuál no fue su sorpresa al descubrir que, esa vez sí, había línea. Aguantó hasta tres toques y entonces…

—¿Mamá?

**FIN DEL MINIFIC**

_Y hasta aquí voy a leer. ¿Reviews?_


	85. Pasado, presente y futuro

**PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO**

_Para Sorg-esp_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pasado<strong>_

Amelia volvió a revisar el contendido de la mochila antes de guardar la botella de agua. En un rato saldrían de excursión y quería tenerlo todo preparado tal y como les había pedido Babe, su monitora.

En su humilde opinión, Babe molaba un montón. Los mayores tendían a ser mandones y aburridos, pero con ella era distinto. Según los profesores, los monitores de los campamentos mágicos eran figuras de autoridad y debían hacerles caso. Y, aunque en principio se había temido lo peor, sus miedos fueron infundados.

Amelia ya conocía a Babe de antes porque era la hermana de su amigo Beto. Era simpática, guapa y divertida. Y tal vez la niña no fuera consciente de ello, pero se le daba muy bien mantener el orden entre los más pequeños puesto que estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con un buen número de hermanos menores.

Esa mañana irían a buscar hierbas mágicas cerca del río. Babe se ocupaba de algunas de las niñas de su curso y les había pedido que se reunieran en el patio en diez minutos. Le echó un último vistazo a la mochila y se la colocó en los hombros.

—¿Ya estás?

Era una suerte que María fuera su compañera de cuarto. Habían hecho muy buenas migas en la schola de magia de Toledo y le encantaba pasar el tiempo con ella. La aludida asintió y juntas salieron rumbo a su destino, con la varita en la mano y una libretilla y un boli en los bolsillos inferiores del pantalón de exploradoras, como lo llamaba Amelia.

—¿Te sabes cómo son todas las plantas? —Inquirió María. La herbología no se le daba muy bien—. Porque yo no sé si podré reconocerlas todas.

—Es fácil. Además, podemos coger las hojas y ponerles el nombre luego, cuando tengamos el libro.

María asintió.

—A lo mejor podemos pedirle ayuda a Babe también —Añadió Amelia.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí. Ya verás cómo nos echa una mano.

María volvió a asentir. Cuando llegaron al patio todavía faltaba mucha gente por llegar, pero Babe ya estaba allí. Amelia sabía que cuando la chica decía que iba a estar en un sitio, siempre cumplía y nunca llegaba tarde. Recordó que papá valoraba mucho la puntualidad y supuso que le caería bien.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, y sin sentir ni una pizca de la timidez que sentían algunos niños al hablar con chicos mayores, se acercó a Babe y le sonrió. Tenía ganas de hablar con ella antes de que vinieran los demás.

—Hola, Babe. Te vienes con nosotros a la excursión, ¿a que sí?

—Eso es, Amelia —Le devolvió la sonrisa y le dedicó una breve mirada a María—. ¿Lo tenéis todo preparado?

—Hemos repasado la lista mil veces y no nos olvidamos de nada.

—Me alegra mucho. Va a ser un viaje largo.

—¿Tú ya has estado allí?

—Algunas veces. Hay plantas muy interesantes en esa parte del río.

—Espero que encontremos todas —Amelia miró de reojo a su amiga, dispuesta a revelar sus inseguridades respecto a la herbología, pero finalmente no lo hizo—. Hay algunas que son muy difíciles de ver.

—Con un poco de concentración no tendréis ningún problema.

Amelia asintió. Ya habían llegado algunos niños más. Seguramente no tardarían en salir.

—¿Se tarda mucho rato en ir allí?

—Pues tendremos que andar durante un par de horas.

—¡Jope! —Amelia soltó un silbidito—. Eso es mucho.

—Pero no te preocupes porque va a ser muy divertido. Ya lo veréis.

—¿Seguro?

—Segurísimo.

A Amelia le hubiera gustado añadir algo más, pero otros niños reclamaban la atención de su monitora. Encogiéndose de hombros, volvió junto a María y ambas esperaron hasta que todo el mundo estuvo listo. Cuando esa tarde volvieron al campamento, descubrieron que Babe no era una mentirosa: se habían divertido y sacarían un diez en clase.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Presente <strong>_

Amelia llevaba más de media hora encerrada en el cuarto de baño y se sentía bastante disgustada. En primer lugar, le había salido su primer grano. Ahí estaba, plantado en mitad de la frente y haciéndose más grande cada segundo que pasaba. Su madre prometió comprarle una poción que la ayudaría con su problemilla y Amelia quería creerla, así que era otra cosa la que la enfadaba: su pelo.

Últimamente no sabía qué hacer con él. Había pensado en seguir el ejemplo de sus compañeras de clase, tanto muggles como brujas, y dejárselo largo y la verdad era que no le gustaba nada. Papá siempre decía que tenía un pelo muy bonito, tan rubio y ondulado, pero ella empezaba a aburrirse. Vale. Reconocía que el color no estaba tan mal, aunque seguramente sería muy divertido ponerle algunas mechas de colores. Y en cuanto al corte… Amelia frunció el ceño. No estaba segura de lo que quería, pero tanta uniformidad no iba con ella.

La bruja se adentraba en la adolescencia y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerse a sí misma. Y no en carácter, precisamente. Quería encontrar un peinado que le gustase, llevar ropa con la que se sintiera a gusto y muchas otras cosas más.

—Amelia, ¿estás bien?

Se llevó un sobresalto cuando su madre llamó a la puerta. Se tapó el grano con un flequillo que pronto desaparecería de ahí, vaya que sí, y se dispuso a abrir. Sabía perfectamente que cuando mamá iba a buscarla no se conformaba con una respuesta. Lo que quería era que saliera.

—Ya voy. Un momento.

—Date prisa. Tengo que entrar y quiero que vigiles la tienda.

Amelia bufó. De pequeña había insistido muchas veces para que mamá la dejara a cargo de la calderería, pero siempre era Darío el afortunado.

Darío.

¿Por qué había tenido que acordarse de él?

En ese momento, no sentía ninguna simpatía hacia su hermano. El muy idiota no había tenido bastante con pasar un año en Suecia, que ahora se iba a vivir a Australia. ¡Australia! Eso era como el fin del mundo, más o menos. Y no era justo en absoluto porque no pintaba nada allí.

Pero peor para él. Si quería estar tan lejos, se iba a enterar. No pensaba contestar a ningún correo electrónico ni…

—¡Amelia! ¡Sal ya!

Bufó de nuevo y abrió. Su madre le dedicó una mirada airada antes de repetirle que se quedara en la tienda. No le hacía nada de gracia, pero si algún imbécil entraba a robar, se enteraría de lo que era bueno.

Se sentó frente al mostrador y sacó sus deberes de matemáticas. Tenía un examen la semana siguiente y quería empezar a estudiar ya. Y no porque la asignatura se le diera mal, si no porque le encantaba. Era divertido jugar con los números y hacerlos cuadrar.

Apenas había cogido su bolígrafo cuando alguien entró en la tienda. Por un momento temió que fuera doña Pilar, la anciana centenaria que solía pellizcarle las mejillas, así que se llevó una buena alegría cuando vio a Babe. Llevaba sin encontrarse con ella varias semanas y, aunque procuraba mantenerse en su papel de adolescente con grano malhumorada, no pudo contener una amplia sonrisa de bienvenida.

—¡Babe!

El afecto que sentía hacia ella era evidente. Isabel Fernández de Lama le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó al mostrador.

—Hola, Amelia. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Y tú?

Con el tiempo, la chica había aprendido a controlar su verborrea y solía dejar que los demás contestaran cuando formulaba una pregunta como aquella, pero en esa ocasión siguió hablando.

—¿Has venido a comprar? Mi madre viene enseguida, pero si quieres te puedo atender yo.

Sabía dónde estaban los calderos, los medidores y los libros de pociones. Con eso bastaba para tratar con los clientes. ¿O no?

—No me importa esperar. Además, creo que necesitaré que ella me ayude.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

También estaba esforzándose por ser menos metomentodo, pero no era una tarea sencilla. Daba igual cuántas veces la reprendieran: era demasiado curiosa para mantener la boca cerrada. Por suerte, a Babe no le importó responder

—Es para la schola de magia. Vamos a empezar a estudiar pociones avanzadas y necesito un caldero especial.

—¡Oh! Tienen que ser pociones muy difíciles. Creo que Darío no necesitó ningún caldero de esos.

Tras nombrar a su hermano, volvió a acordarse de lo enfadada que estaba con él. Isabel, que en otro tiempo hubiera enrojecido ante la sola mención de aquel nombre, siguió con la conversación como si tal cosa.

—No todo el mundo va a esa clase. Yo la he cogido porque quiero ser sanadora.

—¿En San Mateo? —Babe asintió—. Está guay —Y lo siguiente lo masculló entre dientes, tan bajo que Isabel no pudo escucharla—. Al menos no te irás a Australia.

—¿Cómo dices?

Amelia suspiró. A lo mejor no debería decirle aquello pero le daba igual.

—Que si estudias para sanadora, no te irás tan lejos como mi hermano. ¿Sabes que está en Sidney?

Babe parpadeó con sorpresa.

—No sabía nada.

—Pues resulta que después de pasarse un montón de tiempo en Suecia y de terminar la carrera, se le ha ocurrido irse a hacer un máster allí. ¿Qué te parece?

Su mosqueo era tan obvio que Babe pareció un poco cortada, como si no supiera muy bien qué decir.

—Seguro que se ha ido porque allí tenía mejores oportunidades que aquí.

—Pues no —Amelia se cruzó de brazos. Que sí, que estaba hablando más de la cuenta, pero no podía parar. Cada vez que intentaba decir lo que pensaba respecto a aquello, alguien le paraba los pies. Y estaba hartísima, francamente—. Podría haberse quedado aquí. El tío Ricardo tiene una empresa gigante y podía trabajar allí, pero Darío no quiso. Prefirió marcharse.

Babe la observó detenidamente durante un par de segundos. Su expresión era dulce y comprensiva y Amelia pensó que estaría bien tenerla como hermana mayor. A veces, Beto hablaba maravillas de ella. Y estaba en Madrid, no en Sidney.

—Bueno, Amelia. Míralo por el lado bueno.

—No hay lado bueno.

—Sí que lo hay. Seguro que ahora puedes visitar Australia. Dicen que es un país precioso.

Amelia puso morritos. A decir verdad, el tío Ricardo había mencionado algo de un viaje para Semana Santa, pero ella no había prestado mucha atención. Y sonaba realmente bien porque así podría decirle a Darío lo que pensaba de él.

—Buenas tardes, Isabel.

Su madre interrumpió la charla. Amelia miró a su madre y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera ocupar su lugar habitual tras el mostrador. Isabel le devolvió el saludo.

—Espero que no lleves mucho rato esperando.

—Acabo de llegar. Además, Amelia me estaba haciendo compañía.

—¿En serio?

La miró con suspicacia. La chica puso los ojos en blanco, cogió sus cosas y se metió en la trastienda a estudiar. Las matemáticas ayudarían a templar sus nervios, eso seguro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Futuro<strong>_

Isabel se sorprendió un montón cuando vio a su cuñada entrando en la consulta. Hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás el aspecto un tanto estrafalario que lució durante su adolescencia y juventud, pero aún incluía detalles divertidos en su look habitual. Esa mañana, era un mechón de pelo rosa que caía sobre el hombro derecho. Tras un saludo afectuoso, la invitó a sentarse y se mostró ligeramente preocupada.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Estás enferma?

—Bueno, la verdad es que desde hace unos días no me encuentro muy bien —Amelia se mordió el labio inferior—. Todas las mañanas me levanto con nauseas y ayer me dio un mareo.

—Bien. Recuéstate en la camilla para que te examine.

Amelia hizo ademán de levantarse, pero no lo hizo.

—La regla no me ha bajado este mes.

Isabel no movió un músculo. La miró fijamente, pensando lo mismo que la joven.

—¿Te has hecho un test de embarazo?

—He preferido venir a verte. Si estoy embarazada, quiero que me veas tú.

Isabel asintió. La verdad era que le apetecía darle un abrazo, pero optó por contenerse hasta que tuvieran la confirmación. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—A la camilla, vamos.

Amelia no dudó entonces. Obedeció mansamente y observó a Babe con expectación mientras realizaba unos hechizos.

—Castro y yo llevamos unos meses buscando un bebé —Comentó para temblar los nervios. Quería estar embarazada y se llevaría un buen disgusto si sus vómitos eran por culpa de un estúpido virus intestinal—. Desde que pasó el verano, pero no ha habido suerte.

—Hasta ahora.

La sonrisa de Babe no dejaba lugar a dudas. Amelia abrió mucho los ojos y se incorporó un poco.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Estás embarazada.

Tres, dos, uno…

—¡Oh, Babe! —Amelia pareció de nuevo la niña entusiasta que un día fue, chillando y arrojándose a sus brazos—. ¡Qué alegría! ¿Y no sabes qué es?

—Todavía no. Sólo estás de cinco semanas, así que es muy pronto.

—¡Ay! ¡Qué contento se pondrá Castro! Aunque a lo mejor me toca lidiar con mi suegro.

—¿Y eso?

—Me apuesto lo que sea a que quiere que su primer nieto se llame Tiburcio.

—¡Ay, qué horror! —Babe se rió, recordando lo mucho que odiaba su cuñado el nombre que padecía.

—Tranquila. No le dejaré.

Amelia le guiñó un ojo y no le dijo que Castro y ella ya tenían pensados los nombres para sus futuros hijos. Habían comenzado a barajarlos desde que decidieron ponerse manos a la obra.

—Creo que llamaré a mi señor esposo ahora mismo.

—Me parece buena idea, pero antes hay algo que quiero decirte. Serás la primera en saberlo, después de Darío.

—¿Pasa algo?

Isabel suspiró. Ya tenía cinco hijos, así que seguramente la noticia no resultaría tan impactante, pero estaba tan contenta como la propia Amelia.

—Yo también estoy embarazada.

Tres, dos, uno…

—¿En serio? ¡Pero qué bien! —Amelia volvió a gritar y a abrazarla—. Nuestros hijos crecerán juntos, ¿no es genial?

—Sin duda.

—¿Y no te vendrán dos otra vez?

Después de sus dos pares de gemelos, cualquier cosa era posible.

—No. Esta vez sólo es uno. Y antes de que lo preguntes, tampoco sé que es.

—Pues yo creo que lo tuyo es una niña —Dijo Amelia sin dudar—. Es una corazonada.

Y ella no era de corazonadas, pero cuando tenía una no solía equivocarse. Aún hablaron durante unos minutos antes de despedirse, puesto que Isabel tenía pacientes que atender y Amelia un marido al que informar. Al despedirse, ambas fueron conscientes de que no erraban al pensar que sus respectivos hijos serían muy buenos amigos.

* * *

><p><em>Siento que el regalo llegue con tanto retraso, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Espero que te haya gustado, Sorg :)<em>


	86. Uno, dos y tres

**UNO, DOS Y TRES**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Barrio Mágico de Madrid. Agosto de 1978.<strong>_

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, colega?

—Eso digo yo. ¿Acaso nos vamos a correr esa famosa juerga en La Floriana?

Los tres chavales se pusieron a reír. Un cuarto, el líder del grupo, alzó la cabeza y no hizo caso de las burlas. Llevaba una semana planificando lo que harían esa noche y estaba convencido de que sería memorable.

—Hombres de poca fe. Un poquito de paciencia.

—Toda la que tú quieras, pero podrías decirnos qué hacemos aquí y no en la fiesta de Enrique.

—Estamos esperando a alguien.

—¿A quién?

—No me digas que te has pillado unas fulanas.

—¡Qué va! Es mucho mejor.

—¿Mejor que echar un buen polvo? ¡Venga ya!

Aunque lo disimulara muy bien, comenzaba a estar un poco harto. Se mordió el carrillo para no mandarlos a freír monas y sonrió abiertamente cuando vio aparecer a un chaval por la esquina. Sólo lo había visto una vez, pero reconocería a ese tipo en cualquier lugar.

—Aquí está.

—¿Ese? Pues a no ser qué seas marica, no sé qué pinta en todo esto.

—¡Joder, tronco! ¡Qué pesadito eres! Esperad aquí, anda.

Sin esperar a que dijeran algo más, se alejó de sus colegas para ir al encuentro del recién llegado. El tipejo aquel no era más que un traficante, pero la ropa que llevaba era de calidad y tenía buena pinta. No sabía su nombre y no le importaba. El colega del colega de un primo le había hablado de él y no se había equivocado al decirle que era muy puntual.

—¿Has traído la pasta? —La voz del otro sonó tranquila, como si hubiera hecho eso muchas veces.

—¿Y tú la mercancía?

—Primero la pasta.

—¿Es que no te fías de mí?

Considerando que allí el delincuente era el otro, no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido. Había esperado un poco más de amabilidad. Y llevar la voz cantante, por supuesto. Estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

—No me fío ni de mi sombra. Si quieres la mercancía, dame el dinero.

Suspiró. No le quedaba más remedio que transigir. Sacó los billetes que le había mangado a su madre del escondite supuestamente secreto del armario y se lo entregó al camello, quien se tomó su tiempo para contarlo.

—Está todo.

—Eso dices tú.

Tuvo que esperar hasta que el chaval comprobó por segunda vez que tenía toda la pasta en su poder. Sólo entonces echó mano de la varita y con un movimiento conjuró cuatro viales hasta los topes de una sustancia de aspecto repugnante.

—¿Es una broma? —Exclamó, indignado ante aquella tomadura de pelo.

—En absoluto.

—Esto parece mierda de paloma.

—Dijiste que querías lo más fuerte que tuviera y aquí está.

Era asqueroso. No era un experto en drogas de ningún tipo, pero dudaba que alguien quisiera tomarse algo así.

—¿Y se supone que nos tenemos que tragar esto? Debe saber horrible.

—Así es. Si quieres un consejo, tomadlo con zumo de naranja.

Dicho eso, se fue. El chico parpadeó, confundido, y terminó por encogerse de hombros. Ya que había llegado hasta allí, no era momento para echarse atrás.

Ricardo Vallejo, por su parte, se aseguró de poner el dinero a buen recaudo. Uno nunca sabía con lo que se podía encontrar por las calles a esas horas de la noche. Echó un vistazo atrás y vio a su último cliente acercándose a sus amigos. Menudos idiotas. En cuanto se tomaran esa mierda se pondrían como una moto. Era tan fuerte que los efectos podían durar incluso varios días y si no se andaban con cuidado se convertirían en adictos en muy poco tiempo. Se lo había explicado uno de los lugartenientes de Torquemada.

Ricardo agitó la cabeza. Muchos de sus compañeros de la banda no perdían la oportunidad para colocarse, pero a él no le gustaba. Si quería llegar a ser alguien en la vida debía mantenerse lúcido y alerta. Convertirse en uno de esos yonquis a los que servían sus colegas no le ayudaría en nada a conseguirlo.

—¡Ey, chaval! ¡Para!

No tenía ni idea de dónde había salido aquella voz. Antes de acercarse a los clientes se había asegurado de que no había nadie cerca. Cuando giró la cabeza, quiso volverse invisible. Dos patrullas de aurores habían salido de la nada y un par de agentes iban hacia él a toda velocidad. Los otros desaparecieron de su campo visual, seguramente en pos de los cuatro chavales.

¿Qué hacer? Ricardo estaba acostumbrado a las huidas rápidas, pero los aurores le habían pillado desprevenido. Seguramente le habían visto hablar con el idiota aquel y se habían dado cuenta de lo que se traían entre manos. No obstante, se dijo, no tenían nada contra él. No llevaba más droga encima y ya se había deshecho del dinero. Debía mantener la calma y seguir todos los consejos que le había dado Torquemada.

Así pues, se detuvo y se esforzó por poner su mejor cara de niño bueno. Uno de los aurores era alto y delgado y tenía el pelo blanco. El otro era más bajo y rechoncho y lucía un bigote absolutamente ridículo. A Ricardo nunca le habían gustado los bigotes.

—¿Se puede saber adónde vas? —Le preguntó este último antes de que pudiera decir esta boca es mía.

—Yo… —Ricardo luchó por mantener la calma. No era la primera vez que hablaba con un auror. Estaba acostumbrado a mentir. Podía salir airoso de esa situación—. A mi casa.

—¡No me digas! ¿Y de dónde vienes?

_¿Y a usted que le importa?_

Tendría que decirle eso. Le apetecía muchísimo hacerlo. Estaba claro que el auror no iba a ser amable con él. Ricardo apretó los dientes, se recordó que no tenían nada contra él e insistió en eso de poner cara de niño bueno.

—¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

—Te he hecho una pregunta, chaval. Contesta.

Ricardo echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Esperaba que los aurores no les hubieran echado el guante a sus últimos clientes. Dudaba que fueran capaces de mantener la calma. Si hablaban, estaba claro quién llevaba las de perder.

—Vengo de currar, ¿vale?

—¿Dónde trabajas?

—En el mundo muggle.

El auror alzó una ceja, escéptico. El bigote cada vez resultaba más feo.

—Entonces, si ahora mismo fuésemos a hablar con tu jefe muggle, me diría que has estado en tu puesto de trabajo y no vendiendo pociones prohibidas justo allí —Y señaló el lugar donde se había producido la transacción—. ¿Me equivoco?

—No.

El auror le miró fijamente, pero Ricardo no se amedrentó. Le mantuvo la mirada, aunque estaba atento a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No se oían muchos ruidos y no tenía forma de averiguar si habrían detenido a sus clientes.

—¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

_¿Y tú, gilipollas?_

—Ricardo.

El auror sacó una libreta y anotó su nombre. Su compañero, que se mantenía un paso por detrás, no tenía pinta de querer participar en aquella especie de interrogatorio.

—¿Qué más?

—Ricardo Vallejo.

—Muy bien, Ricardo Vallejo. Apoya las manos en la pared. Voy a registrarte.

Genial. Estaba claro que librarse de ese pesado no sería tarea fácil.

—¿Por qué? No he hecho nada.

—Porque lo digo yo. ¡Venga! No tengo todo el día.

Ricardo llenó los pulmones de aire y obedeció. No era la primera vez que le registraban, pero sí fue la más exhaustiva. Había sido buena idea deshacerse del dinero. Y definitivamente había hecho bien en no llevar encima ninguna clase de mercancía. El auror tan solo pudo encontrar su varita. Ricardo se puso furioso cuando se la quitó.

—Date la vuelta, chico.

—¿Ve? No he hecho nada.

—Ya veremos —El auror echó un vistazo a su espalda, esperando ver a sus compañeros. Quizá no habían podido capturar a los chicos. Ojalá—. Veamos qué hechizos has estado utilizando.

El compañero dio un respingo y Ricardo otro. Por suerte, Torquemada le había explicado sus derechos y sabía muy bien cómo actuar.

—No puede hacer eso.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No puede registrar mi varita sin la aprobación de un oidor —El auror le miró con pasmo y se puso rojo como un tomate—. Tengo mis derechos.

—Así que tenemos un listillo —El bigote ridículo se agitó de forma casi siniestra. Miró a su compañero—. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Respetamos sus derechos o nos los pasamos por el forro de los cojones?

Ricardo ocultó una sonrisa. Estaba claro que había conseguido desquiciarle. Y también estaba claro que el otro auror no le iba a dejar que se saltara el reglamente. Pese a ello, no se sintió del todo tranquilo hasta que habló.

—Déjalo, López. Vamos a ver si han pillado a los otros.

El auror López tuvo tiempo para echarle una última mirada suspicaz antes de devolverle la varita. Antes de darse la vuelta, le señaló con el dedo y formuló su amenaza.

—No pienso quitarte ojo de encima, chaval.

Ricardo le sonrió, burlón. No tendría que haberlo hecho pero, ¿qué demonios? Era bastante posible que ese tipo acabara de declararle la guerra y había logrado vencer en la primera batalla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puerto Mágico de Bilbao. Marzo de 1998.<strong>_

Fraude.

"_Menos da una piedra"_, pensó José Vicente, aunque no estaba satisfecho en absoluto. Después de pasar veinte años intentando trincar a ese cabrón hijo de puta, lo único de lo que podían acusarle era de evadir impuestos. Y encima lo había hecho por una buena causa. Había que joderse. El Comandante López casi se sentía culpable. Iba a arrestarle por salvar la vida de un centenar de personas. Era una mierda.

Pero bueno, debía verlo todo desde un punto de vista positivo. Al final iba a poner a Ricardo Vallejo en su lugar. Se merecía pasar una buena temporada en Atalanta y así sería. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Avanzaba seguido del auror Armero. Era un tipo lo suficientemente gigantón como para intimidar al más pintado. Una parte de sí mismo esperaba que Vallejo se resistiera. Le apetecía un montón lanzarle un buen par de maldiciones, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no ocurriría. Ni en sus peores tiempos fue tan estúpido como para enfrentarse abiertamente a un auror.

José Vicente se dio cuenta de la mirada extraña que le dedicaba Armero. No debía conocer su historia con Vallejo. No parecía comprender por qué el mismísimo Comandante se tomaba la molestia de ir en su busca, pero no podía ser de otra manera. Tal vez no fuera muy profesional por su parte tenérsela jurada a ese patán, pero le daba lo mismo. Al fin podría quitarse esa espinita que tenía clavada desde hacía tantos años.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la fábrica de Vallejo, el guardia de seguridad se plantó frente a ellos. Seguramente se limitaba a cumplir con su trabajo, pero a José Vicente le pareció un insolente. Con gusto lo hubiera arrestado a él también, vaya que sí.

—Buenos días, caballeros. ¿Qué desean?

Aunque parecía que alguien le había fijado los pies al suelo con un buen hechizo, sonaba educado. Y aunque José Vicente estaba impaciente por hacer lo que había ido a hacer, también fue perfectamente respetuoso y formal.

—Soy José Vicente López, Comandante de Aurores —Dicho eso, le enseñó su placa—. Vengo a ver al señor Vallejo.

—¿Tiene cita?

—¿Quién es usted, su secretaria? —Se acababa de ganar una mala mirada. Y le importaba un pimiento—. No necesito ninguna cita porque he venido a tratar un asunto oficial.

El guardia pareció dudar, pero finalmente se hizo a un lado y recuperó su posición. Al menos podría haberles dicho dónde encontrar a su jefe, pero no parecía dispuesto a seguir hablando con él. Bien. Se había enfrentado a cosas peores que un imbécil mal encarado. No pensaba detenerse.

Apenas había dado dos pasos dentro del edificio cuando una mujer le salió al paso. Armero estaba mirándolo todo sin disimulo alguno, pero él no pensaba prestarle atención a la fábrica. No estaba allí para admirar ventanitas redondas ni para fijarse en los trabajadores que se movían de un lado para otro. Sólo le importaba Vallejo.

—¿Comandante López? —La mujer tenía cara de bulldog y le tendió una mano—. Le acompañaré al despacho del señor Vallejo.

No esperó respuesta alguna. Ni siquiera miró a Armero. Echó a andar a toda velocidad, recorriendo pasillos estrechos y encendiendo luces a su paso. A José Vicente le quedó claro enseguida que le estaba tomando el pelo. Vallejo la había enviado para ganar tiempo y se cagó en todos sus muertos. ¿Acaso pensaba que se iba a escapar? Los chupatintas de Hacienda ya habían encontrado pruebas suficientes para empapelarle. ¿A qué venía aquella tontería?

¡Oh, sí! Vallejo pretendía pasarle por encima. Estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, pero esa vez no. Había ido allí en son de paz (más o menos), pero si quería guerra la tendría. Pensaba llevárselo al Ministerio de forma disimulada, sin montar el espectáculo, pero a lo mejor cambiaba de idea.

Después de un paseíto que duró más de cinco minutos, aparecieron en un pasillo más ancho e iluminado. Había una pequeña recepción y varios despachos más. El de Vallejo debía estar al fondo, puesto que la mujer no se detenía. José Vicente sintió gran alivio cuando llegaron a su destino.

—Señor Vallejo —La mujer había asomado la cabeza por la puerta—. El señor López y su acompañante están aquí.

—Soy el Comandante López, señorita.

Ella no dijo nada. Le miró con condescendencia y se hizo a un lado para dejarle paso. José Vicente se estiró el uniforme e irguió la espalda, dispuesto a saborear aquella más que merecida victoria. Lástima que la cara de funeral de Armero le cortara un poco el rollo.

Vallejo estaba de pie tras su escritorio, vestido con un traje carísimo y repeinado como si fuera un caballero. ¡Ja! Él lo había visto en sus inicios, cuando no era más que un niñato engreído. Podría dar la impresión de haber llegado muy lejos, pero no le engañaba en absoluto. Seguía siendo el mismo sinvergüenza de siempre. Un delincuente de lo peor.

—Al fin podemos vernos, Vallejo —Dijo, sin molestarse en saludar—. Pensé que su secretaria nos tendría dando vueltas todo el día.

—¿Acaso no ha disfrutado durante la visita a nuestras instalaciones? —Comentó el otro, socarrón—. ¿Quieren tomar asiento?

—No hemos venido a parlotear.

—¿Por qué han venido, entonces?

—Es evidente.

Quería ver el miedo en los ojos de ese bastardo. Inquietud, preocupación, algo más que la pasmosa calma que lucía en ese momento. Estaba claro que no tenía entrañas. Nunca las había tenido.

—Si se trata de mis cuentas pendientes con Hacienda, no termino de entender qué hace usted aquí.

—Se han encontrado evidencias de evasión fiscal.

—Puede ser, pero en ningún caso hay magia negra de por medio.

Escuchó el resoplido de Armero. Era relativamente nuevo en el cuartel de aurores y no se estaba haciendo famoso por su paciencia. A decir verdad, López también estaba perdiendo la suya.

—No tengo que dar explicaciones de nada —Espetó, dispuesto a no dejarse liar por ese cabrón—. He venido y punto.

—Me temo que su viaje ha sido en balde —Vallejo seguía tranquilo—. He recibido una citación para…

—Esa citación no sirve para nada. Armero, arreste a este hombre.

Estaba metiendo la pata. Mierda.

¿Y qué más daba?

—¿Señor?

—Vamos a interrogarle en el Ministerio. ¡Aprisa!

Armero dudó antes de hacerle caso. Agarró a Vallejo del brazo y se dispuso a inmovilizarle con un hechizo.

—¿Es necesario? Le aseguro que no intentaré huir.

Armero volvió a dudar.

—¡Hágalo, hombre! Y quítele la varita.

El auror suspiró. López luchó por contener la respiración. Vallejo sonrió.

—¿Es consciente, Comandante, de que voy a denunciarle por brutalidad policial?

Lo que le faltaba.

—¿Qué?

—Los dos sabemos que está actuando fuera de la legalidad. Es evidente que la inquina que me tiene no le permite actuar de acuerdo al procedimiento. En cuanto lleguemos al Ministerio, llamaré a mi defensor y nos aseguraremos de que este asunto no quede así. No podrá interrogarme y posiblemente se lleve un buen rapapolvo —Vallejo sonrió. No disimuladamente, si no mostrando todos los dientes. Quiso partírselos de un puñetazo—. ¡Quién sabe! Puede que incluso le suspendan temporalmente. ¿De verdad merece la pena hacer esto?

José Vicente era un hombre sensato. Se había ganado a pulso su puesto al frente de los aurores. Era respetado y apreciado por sus superiores. No solía meter la pata. Y Vallejo tenía razón, pero…

—Sí, Vallejo. Merece la pena.

Había cosas contra las que no se podía luchar y cosas a las que no quería renunciar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cuartel General de Aurores. Enero de 2013<strong>_

José Vicente abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sonrió con satisfacción. Ahí estaban, los mejores bollos de chocolate de todo Madrid. Se los había comprado esa mañana, en su pastelería muggle favorita, y los había guardado para disfrutarlos justo cuando fueran las once de la mañana. ¡Por Bargota! Ni siquiera había desayunado para poder dar buena cuenta de aquel manjar.

No era un hombre demasiado amante de los dulces, pero cuando le pillaba del día goloso no se podía contener. Sonriendo, transformó un folio en una servilleta de tela que colocó sobre sus rodillas y abrió la boca para darle el primer bocado al bollo. Tan blandito, con ese chocolate negro tan cremoso y delicioso…

—Señor.

¡Mierda! Marina.

—¿Qué pasa?

—El señor Ricardo Vallejo desea hablar con usted.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

¿Qué hacer? No tenía ni idea de lo que ese hombre podría querer de él. Si bien seguía sin caerle nada bien, en los últimos años había desaparecido esa insana obsesión que había estado alimentando durante décadas. Vallejo había estado en prisión, había salido y no había vuelto a meterse en líos desde entonces. Estaba empezando a creerse que de verdad había dejado atrás su pasado delictivo, pero con gente así nunca se sabía.

—Hágalo pasar.

Cuanto antes averiguara sus intenciones, mejor. Segundos después de dar la orden, Ricardo Vallejo estaba en su despacho. Curiosamente, no iba trajeado ni tan repeinado como siempre. Se había puesto un pantalón vaquero y un jersey verde y tenía el pelo ligeramente rizado. Y no parecía de buen humor, aunque su aspecto fuera tan informal.

No se estrecharon las manos. Estaba claro que a ninguno de los dos le apetecía demasiado.

—¿Qué le trae por aquí, Vallejo?

—Su sobrino.

Efectivamente, no estaba de buen humor. José Vicente nunca lo había visto tan fuera de sí como en ese momento y se preguntó qué habría hecho ese cretino. Por supuesto, no pensaba darle la razón a Vallejo, pero conocía a Juanjo y estaba necesitado de un buen par de hostias.

—Si tiene asuntos que tratar con él…

—Iré al grano —Vallejo le interrumpió sin miramientos—. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, López. Nunca ha sido agradable que me rondara constantemente, buscando motivos para detenerme, pero lo he tolerado porque en el fondo comprendía su actitud. Pero por esto no paso.

José Vicente no estaba entendiendo una palabra.

—Gracias por su comprensión, pero no sé a qué refiere.

—Su sobrino está acosando a mi hijo. Si persiste en su actitud, tomaré medidas legales contra el departamento. Ya está advertido.

No pensaba darle más explicaciones, puesto que se dio media vuelta y se marchó. José Vicente pensó que daría un portazo, pero no fue así. Incluso le escuchó despidiéndose educadamente de Marina.

Él, por su parte, estaba demasiado patidifuso. Sabía muy bien que Vallejo se ponía como hidra cuando se trataba de su hijo. Reconocía que durante algún tiempo pensó que el chico seguiría los pasos del padre, pero por lo que sabía era un chaval bastante decente. De vez en cuando lo veía por el barrio mágico y jamás le había dado la impresión de parecerse a Vallejo en lo más mínimo, así que supuso que Juanjo estaría haciendo bobadas otra vez.

Fabuloso. Ahora tendría que descubrir qué estaba pasando y tomar cartas en el asunto. Pero sería después de los bollos. ¡Faltaría más!

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews?<em>


	87. Una vuelta de tuerca I

**UNA VUELTA DE TUERCA I**

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si la madre de Ricardo Vallejo no hubiera muerto? AU_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid. Febrero de 1965<strong>_

Ramiro subía los escalones de dos en dos. Había sido un buen día en el trabajo y estaba exultante de alegría. Después de tres años, su jefe por fin le subía el sueldo. Y por si eso fuera poco, uno de sus clientes le había dado una propina y le prometió que le recomendaría a sus amistades.

Estaba deseando decírselo a Macy. Esperaba que se sintiera tan orgullosa como él. Tal vez unos años antes trabajar le pareciera una pérdida de tiempo, pero la satisfacción que sentía en ese momento era inmensa. Saber que le estaban recompensando por hacer las cosas bien era maravilloso. Tanto que pensaba invitar a la familia a cenar fuera de casa. Macy diría que no se lo podían permitir pero… ¡Qué carajo! Para una vez que les pasaba algo bueno, no pensaba escatimar.

En cuanto entró en casa se preparó para abrazar a Ricardo. El crío siempre acudía a recibirle, se le agarraba a las piernas y empezaba a contarle lo que había hecho a lo largo del día. Sin embargo, esa noche no apareció. Ramiro frunció el ceño cuando no vio a Macy en la cocina, anunciándole lo que estaba preparando para cenar

—¿Chica? —Llamó a su esposa con aire dubitativo. A lo mejor había salido.

—¡Ramiro!

Macy salió del dormitorio de Ricardo. El piso era muy pequeño, pero se las arreglaban bastante bien. De hecho, en la corrala había viviendas aún más diminutas que la suya. Lo peor era tener que compartir el cuarto de baño, aunque si las cosas seguían yéndole bien en el trabajo, buscaría un sitio más grande.

Esos pensamientos se esfumaron en cuanto vio la cara de su mujer. Estaba despeinada, pálida y temblaba. Ramiro la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba muy preocupada. Se acercó a él corriendo y lo arrastró sin miramientos.

—Es el niño, Ramiro. No sé qué le pasa.

Se quedó inmóvil un momento. Ricardo nunca se ponía enfermo, así que posiblemente Macy exageraba. Lo más seguro era que tuviera un poco de tos o de dolor de tripa y ella pensara, como la madre primeriza que era, que se le estaba muriendo. De otro modo, no se explicaba esa cara. Hasta que vio al niño y supo que no exageraba en absoluto.

Ricardo estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama, con las extremidades rígidas y el rostro perlado por el sudor. Murmuraba palabras incoherentes y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con violencia. La piel se le había puesto de un extraño color púrpura y tenía las orejas hinchadas, signo inequívoco de que su enfermedad no era del todo normal.

—Tiene mucha fiebre. He intentando bajársela de todas las maneras, pero no he podido —Macy se acercó al niño y lo abrazó—. Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital.

—A vuestro hospital —Dijo Ramiro sin pensar—. El de los brujos.

Macy asintió. Ese hecho la asustaba casi tanto como la enfermedad de Ricardo. Ignoraba si serían tan mal recibidos como ella lo fue en San Mungo la única vez que acudió para que la atendieran.

—Ojalá no tuviera que…

—No pienses en eso ahora, Macy.

Ramiro decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos. Por lo general, su mujer tenía el genio muy vivo y no dudaba a la hora de tomar la iniciativa, pero estaba claro que en esa ocasión iba a necesitar que él se hiciera cargo de la situación puesto que estaba bloqueada. Con decisión, fue hasta el único armario ropero de toda la casa y sacó la ropa de abrigo de Ricardo y una manta. Fuera hacía un frío de los mil demonios y era lo que menos necesitaba el crío.

—¿Sabes dónde está el hospital? —Preguntó mientras vestía a su hijo.

—No, pero sé llegar al barrio mágico.

—Seguro que cuando estemos allí nos ayudarán.

—¿Seguro?

Macy no podía ocultar el terror que la embargaba. ¿Y si se negaban a atender a Ricardo por ser un mestizo? ¿Y si…?

—¡Vamos, chica! Coge tu abrigo.

—Pero Ramiro…

—Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. Lo que no podemos hacer es quedarnos aquí.

Macy miró a su hijo. Ricardo parecía empeorar por momentos y tenían que hacer algo. Ramiro tenía razón. Así pues, dejó que él cargara con el pequeño y se hizo con su abrigo y su gorra de punto rosa. La había tejido ella misma y era su favorita.

—No sé si podrás pasar al barrio mágico. No sé cómo funciona. Debí…

—Si yo no puedo estar, tú serás capaz de ocuparte de Ricardo.

Asintió. Podría hacerlo. En el pasado, ciertos brujos no la habían tratado de la mejor manera posible, pero por su hijo haría lo que fuera. Iban a curarle aunque tuviera que hechizar a la mitad de los brujos de España.

—¿Lo tienes todo?

—Sí, aunque no sé si necesitaremos dinero.

—Olvídate de eso ahora. Vámonos.

* * *

><p>Tenía las manos llenas de grasa. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de lavárselas y había puesto al pobre Ricardo perdido. Macy le dijo que daba igual y quiso limpiarle con un hechizo como hacía casi siempre, pero el susto parecía haber bloqueado su magia. Todavía estaba muy nerviosa, pero se encontraba un poco mejor. Tanto era así, que pudo dejarla sola para ir a lavarse.<p>

Todo había pasado muy deprisa desde que salieron de casa. Macy no dio muchas explicaciones mientras cogía un taxi y le pedía que les llevara a las calles más céntricas de Madrid. El conductor, que se había dado cuenta de que llevaban a un niño muy enfermo con ellos, les miró con cara rara y dijo algo sobre un par de hospitales, pero ella apenas le prestó atención. De hecho, ni siquiera le dio las gracias cuando el hombre, vete a saber por qué, decidió no cobrarles la carrera.

Ramiro no supo muy bien qué hacían allí, pero de todas formas siguió a su mujer. Y de un momento a otro, casi de improviso, traspasaron la barrera que separaba los dos mundos, el muggle y el mágico, y se plantaron en unas calles que no diferían mucho de las que habían dejado atrás. Apenas pudo pensar en lo extraño que era haber podido acceder casi sin problemas, como si el destino quisiera facilitar la asistencia médica que Ricardo tanto necesitaba.

En el lugar había bastante gente. Macy se acercó a la primera mujer que vio, una señora de moño apretado y aspecto distinguido que llevaba colgando del brazo un caldero negro como el carbón. Ramiro hubiera sonreído en otra situación, puesto que parecía una bruja de las de verdad.

—_Please. My son._

Y aunque lo dijo en inglés, la mujer entendió enseguida. Le echó un vistazo al niño, chasqueó la lengua y en menos que canta un gallo sacó una varita y conjuró una bonita luz plateada.

—¿Qué es eso? —Inquirió él, confundido.

—Un _patronus._

Y Macy pareció fascinada al pronunciar esa palabra. Ramiro quiso preguntar para qué servía, pero en menos de un minuto tres personas se aparecieron a su alrededor. Y no llevaban una ambulancia ruidosa y veloz, pero estaba claro que eran médicos.

Después de eso, todo era más confuso aún. Alguien le había quitado a Ricardo de los brazos y otro alguien le había agarrado con fuerza para llevarlo hasta ese sitio. San Mateo. Por lo visto le habían aparecido, lo que le provocó muchas ganas de vomitar. A lo mejor lo hacía si conseguía quitarse toda esa grasa de encima.

Macy le había dicho que los médicos de los brujos se llamaban sanadores. Pues bien, esos sanadores se habían llevado a su hijo hacía más de media hora. Y aunque se las arregló para convencer a Macy de que estaban en buenas manos, tenía miedo. Sí. Por más hombre que fuera, tenía derecho a estar asustado.

Se tomó su tiempo. No sólo quería asearse, si no calmarse. Macy no necesitaba un marido histérico a su lado. Observó la ropa del trabajo, tan sucia como las manos, y suspiró. Era una suerte haberse casado con una bruja. Limpiar con magia tenía sus ventajas. Ciertamente debían andarse con cuidado y cerrar bien las ventanas para que nadie la viera, pero al menos no tenía que frotar esa ropa pringosa con esas manos un tanto huesudas.

Macy siempre fue muy delgada. Desde que la conoció tenía ese aspecto frágil y, aunque se alimentara bien, no engordaba ni un gramo. Alguna gente la miraba como si estuviera enferma y a él como si fuera el responsable, pero al carajo con todos. Bastante sabían ellos cómo era su esposa, la fortaleza que tenía.

Suspirando, decidió que era el momento de volver a su lado. No se había podido quitar la grasa de las uñas y le daba igual. Salió del cuarto de baño, que más parecía el de un hotel de lujo que el de un hospital, y regresó a la sala de espera donde se habían quedado Macy y la mujer del caldero.

Contra todo pronóstico había decidido acompañarles. Dijo que se llamaba Pilar, que se dedicaba a preparar pociones y que estaba dispuesta a echar una mano a los sanadores si hacía falta. De hecho, parecía bastante segura de que sus mejunjes eran de lo mejorcito de la península.

—…más a menudo. Hay un parquecito en el que el niño disfrutará mucho. Y sin duda alguna debéis visitar La Floriana. Tiene el mejor chocolate que he probado nunca.

La charla de la bruja mantenía entretenida a Macy, quien parecía bastante interesada pese a las circunstancias. En cuanto le vio, sonrió y le pidió que se sentara con ellas.

—Pilar me está hablando del barrio mágico. Es fascinante y creo que a Ricardo le encantará.

—No sé si yo podré ir.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Inquirió la bruja.

—Yo no soy como… usted.

—¡Ah, sí! Macy me ha dicho que eres muggle. Pues no veo por qué no podrías. Estás aquí, ¿no?

Ramiro miró a su alrededor. Sí, allí estaba. Y apenas podía creérselo. Un rato antes había visto a un hombre que abría la boca y de su interior salía un cuco como si fuera un reloj. Fue la mar de curioso y perturbador.

—¿Se sabe algo de Ricardo?

Macy se frotó las manos. Había pasado de estar relajada a ponerse tensa.

—Todavía no.

—Yo no me preocuparía mucho —La bruja habló como si no estuviera pasando nada—. Por lo que he visto, el niño ha debido pillar algún virus.

—Ningún virus hace eso —Musitó Ramiro. No era un experto en medicina, pero había visto mucha gente enferma a lo largo de su vida.

—Los virus mágicos sí. Son muy aparatosos, pero suelen curarse con facilidad.

—¿De veras?

Pilar asintió. Se cuidó mucho de decir que se curaban siempre y cuando se cogieran a tiempo. De otra forma, podían ocasionar daños graves en el organismo e incluso la muerte. Pero nadie necesitaba saberlo, al menos de momento.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de una joven sanadora. Tenía el pelo rubio, los ojos azules y expresión amable. La recordó vagamente del barrio mágico. Había sido la encargada de aparecer a Macy. Tras las presentaciones pertinentes (dijo llamarse Amaia), les invitó a sentarse nuevamente.

—Mis compañeros están atendiendo a su hijo en este momento —Explicó con calma—. Aún tenemos que hacerle unas pruebas para determinar el tratamiento a seguir, pero ya está fuera de peligro.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Ha sido víctima de una cepa particularmente violenta del virus mágico de la gripe.

Ramiro vio como Pilar asentía, un poco pagada de sí misma.

—No es muy habitual que afecte a niños pequeños, pero les aseguro que se va a poner bien. Se quedará en el hospital un par de días y, si todo evoluciona bien, volverá a casa totalmente restablecido.

Macy suspiró con alivio. Ramiro la abrazó, suspirando a su vez.

—Ahora me gustaría que me ayuden con su expediente médico. Necesito todos sus datos personales y conocer sus antecedentes médicos. Esta es la primera vez que visitan San Mateo, ¿verdad?

Macy asintió, sintiéndose estúpida de repente.

—Bien. Será sencillo. Sólo tienen que contestar unas preguntas.

* * *

><p>—Abre la boca, Ricardo.<p>

El niño entornó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. No le gustaban los médicos. Y le gustaba menos aún que le miraran la garganta.

—Te daré una piruleta.

Y la médica sacó algo de su bolsillo. Algo de aspecto realmente delicioso. Tanto que estiró las manos para cogerla.

—Primero tengo que verte la garganta.

Eso sí que no.

—Has estado muy malito y no podrás tomar golosinas hasta que no estés bueno del todo. Si me dejas ver, sabré si estás bien.

Ricardo puso morritos. Mamá le había dicho que fuera bueno e hiciera todo lo que le dijera la médica, que se llamaba Amaia y tenía el pelo mucho más rubio que él mismo. Pero es que no le gustaba que le pusieran ese palo feo en la boca. Ni siquiera por una piruleta.

—¿Sabes que las chucherías mágicas son especiales?

—¿Cómo?

—Lo sabrás cuando pruebes la piruleta.

Eso de chuches mágicas sonaba bien. A lo mejor podía hacer el sacrificio. Con mucho asco, abrió la boca. Y no fue tan malo como pensaba. Amaia era mejor médica que ese señor barrigón que a veces iba por la corrala y les ponía inyecciones a los niños.

—Esto está muy bien. Ya casi no tienes nada de inflamación. ¿Te duele?

—No.

—¿Ni al tragar?

—Un poco. ¿Me das la piruleta?

Amaia le alborotó el pelo y cumplió con su palabra. Ricardo le quitó el envoltorio a toda velocidad y al probarla…

—¡Oh! ¡Qué rica!

—¿Verdad? Pues si sigues portándote bien, te daré más como esa. Y del sabor que quieras.

—¿De naranja?

—De naranja.

Ricardo asintió. Él casi nunca se portaba mal, pero podía hacer el esfuerzo de portarse aún mejor. Se sentó en la cama, echó mano de los libros de colorear que le habían llevado los médicos y se puso a dibujar. Estar en el hospital no era tan aburrido como se pensaba.

Amaia, por su parte, se reunió con Macy Rogers. La mujer esperaba en el pasillo, mucho más tranquila que el día anterior. Su marido se había ido a trabajar, prometiendo volver en cuanto le fuera posible.

—¿Cómo está?

—Ricardo evoluciona muy bien. Las pociones le han hecho efecto antes de lo previsto y ya no tiene fiebre.

—Pero su piel…

—Seguirá púrpura durante un par de semanas. No es nada preocupante, aunque si viven en un barrio muggle deberán asegurarse de que nadie le vea.

—Entiendo. Nos las apañaremos.

—Si fuera un poco mayor sugeriría un hechizo glamur para disimular, pero es demasiado pequeño. Si sufriera un estallido de magia involuntaria, podría interferir de forma impredecible.

—Diré que tiene la varicela o el sarampión —Macy se cruzó de brazos.

—Me parece una buena idea.

Amaia se dispuso a seguir con su ronda, pero la mujer la detuvo tocándole suavemente el brazo.

—Gracias por todo.

—No hay de qué. Es mi trabajo. Y Ricardo es un encanto.

—Sí, pero… —Macy no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía—. La última vez que fui a un hospital mágico, me dijeron que no atendían a la gente como yo. Soy… Mis padres son muggles.

Amaia frunció el ceño y la miró como si se le hubieran encendido todas las alarmas. Macy se apresuró a seguir hablando.

—Fue en Inglaterra. Lo he pensado mucho y creo que simplemente tuve mala suerte y me encontré con uno de esos racistas, pero… No he podido quitármelo de la cabeza y temí que fuera a pasar lo mismo.

—En Inglaterra se vive una situación muy complicada —Amaia hablaba con prudencia—. Por suerte, las cosas aquí son distintas.

—Sí, eso me han dicho —Macy sonrió, recordando la charla mantenida con Pilar—. Debería comprobarlo por mí misma.

—¡Mamiiiii!

Las mujeres se miraron con complicidad.

—Será mejor que vaya antes de que Ricardo se aburra demasiado y empiece a hacer trastadas.

—Yo seguiré con mi ronda. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame.

Se despidieron con un gesto. Macy volvió junto a su hijo con la certeza de que ese desagradable episodio podría suponer cambios muy positivos en su familia.

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews?<em>


	88. Una vuelta de tuerca II

**UNA VUELTA DE TUERCA II**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid. Junio de 1968<strong>_

Ricardo esperaba a mamá en la tienda de doña Gertrudis, que era una señora mayor que siempre le regañaba aunque no estuviera haciendo nada malo. Mamá quería pedirle unos días libres porque iba a viajar a Inglaterra a visitar a los abuelos, dos ancianos a los que él sólo había visto una vez, cuando vinieron a casa durante el verano pasado.

Por lo que sabía, los abuelos eran muggles y tenían que viajar en avión, pero el avión era caro y no podían comprar billetes todos los meses. Mamá había estado ahorrando desde el invierno para ir a verlos y Ricardo estaba muy contento porque iba a acompañarla. Le hacía mucha ilusión conocer Inglaterra. Incluso era posible que visitaran el Callejón Diagón, un barrio mágico que no se parecía en nada al de Madrid.

Mamá ponía cara rara cuando hablaba de los brujos ingleses. Por lo que le contaba a papá en susurros, una vez la hechizaron por tener la sangre sucia. Y puede que Ricardo no fuera un experto en limpieza, pero sabía que mamá era una persona muy pulcra que siempre lo tenía todo limpio y ordenado, que planchaba la ropa con cuidado y que le regañaba si no se lavaba las manos antes de comer. ¿Cómo la iban a hechizar por eso?

Ricardo empezaba a aburrirse. Podía oír las voces de mamá y de doña Gertrudis, pero no sabía lo que decían. A lo mejor podía jugar con la pelota procurando no darle a nada. O quizá podía dibujar. Doña Gertrudis tenía un cajón lleno de papeles y lapiceros y seguro que podía prestarle uno. ¿Le pedía permiso o lo cogía por su cuenta?

Antes de que tomara una decisión, la puerta de la tienda se abrió. Las campanillas sonaron y Ricardo giró la cabeza para mirar a la recién llegadas. Se llevó una alegría cuando vio que era la sanadora Amaia, quien siempre le curaba y le ponía las vacunas si tenía que ir a San Mateo. Mamá le había dicho que si tenía esa barriga tan grande era porque llevaba un bebé dentro. El niño no dejaba de preguntarse cómo había llegado un bebé hasta ahí y se dijo que a lo mejor Amaia podía responderle.

—Buenas tardes, Ricardo —La sanadora siempre se acordaba de su nombre y le saludaba con una sonrisa. Y cuando estaban en el hospital, le daba unas piruletas que estaban riquísimas. Sólo por ellas merecía la pena ponerse malito—. ¿No están tu mamá o doña Gertrudis?

Ricardo asintió efusivamente, levantándose de un salto y acercándose a ella.

—Están en hablando en la trastienda porque mi mamá y yo nos vamos a ver a mis abuelos a Inglaterra y doña Gertrudis tiene que darle permiso —Sin tomar aire, le señaló la barriga—. ¿Es verdad que tienes un bebé ahí?

Amaia había escuchado atentamente su explicación. Supuso que no tardarían en salir para atenderla y mientras tanto siguió hablando con el niño.

—Sí que es verdad —Se acarició el vientre notando como su niño se movía.

—Pero… ¿cómo se ha metido ahí?

Amaia alzó las cejas, sorprendida por la pregunta. Justo entonces las dos mujeres salieron de la trastienda. Doña Gertrudis no parecía muy contenta, aunque por otro lado era difícil verla sonreír. Macy en cambio parecía satisfecha y fue la primera en saludar a Amaia.

—Buenos días, Amaia. Perdona la espera.

Después de verse varias veces en el hospital, habían empezado a tutearse. Macy la consideraba una buena sanadora porque conseguía mantener a Ricardo calmado, todo un hito teniendo en cuenta que al niño no le gustaban nada los médicos.

—No importa, acabo de llegar. Y Ricardo me estaba haciendo compañía.

Doña Gertrudis miró al niño con desagrado. No le gustaban los mocosos, pero a aquel tenía que aguantarlo porque Macy era una costurera muy buena y no tan exigente como otras que habían pasado por su tienda.

—¿En serio, hijo?

—Le he preguntado por su bebé.

Y todavía no le había contestado, lo cual era un fastidio.

—Es cierto. Veo que te falta muy poco para dar a luz.

—Tres semanas solamente. La verdad es que todo va muy bien.

—Imagino que con ganas de verlo.

—Muchísimas.

Amaia se acarició el vientre otra vez. Estaba muy impaciente, pero el tiempo se pasaría volando.

—Disculpe, señora Vilamaior —Doña Gertrudis parecía haberse hartado de la conversación e interrumpió sin muchos miramientos—. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? Macy ya se iba.

—Claro. Necesito ropa de cama para la cunita del bebé —Amaia se acercó al mostrador, pero antes de seguir con la compra despidió a Macy—. Hasta luego. Nos vemos, Ricardo.

El niño agitó una mano y salió con su madre al exterior. Una vez fuera, se le olvidó el asunto del bebé porque había algo que le preocupaba más. Mamá le había dicho que a lo mejor doña Gertrudis no le quería dar unos días libres.

—Mamá, ¿al final veremos a los abuelos?

—Sí, cielo. Sólo podremos quedarnos tres días, pero mañana mismo cogeremos el avión.

Ricardo celebró la noticia con un par de saltos y así estuvo hasta que cogieron el 3M para irse a casa.

* * *

><p>Ya no vivían en la corrala. A Ricardo le había dado un poco de pena irse porque tenía muchos amigos y se lo pasaba muy bien jugando en el patio interior, pero su casa de ahora era mucho mejor. Un poco más grande, con una ventana gigante en su habitación y un baño para ellos solos. En el edificio también había muchos niños, aunque jugar en la calle era más fastidioso porque pasaban coches y los mayores se pasaban el día regañándoles.<p>

Ahora que papá y mamá trabajaban, tenían muchas más cosas que antes, pero aún no habían podido comprarse una televisión. Por suerte, la vecina de enfrente le dejaba ir a ver los dibujos con su hija, una niña que jugaba al fútbol mejor que nadie en todo el barrio. Era un poco mayor que Ricardo y le saludó cuando se la encontraron en la calle.

Vivían en un cuarto piso, pero a él no le importaba subir las escaleras corriendo a todo correr. Sabía que la gente rica tenía ascensores para ir de un piso a otro, pero él no lo necesitaba. A lo mejor los ancianos y la gente que se quejaba de dolor de huesos sí y por eso mamá y papá decían que si se los encontraban subiendo con bolsas, les ayudara sí o sí. Y era un poco fastidioso tener que cargar con la compra de los demás, sobre todo porque luego no le daban ni una mala chocolatina, pero con el tiempo ya se había acostumbrado.

Por suerte esa tarde no se encontraron con nadie. Le dijo a mamá que le echaba una carrera, pero ella nunca corría escaleras arriba. Eso lo hacía papá, que nunca le ganaba aunque subiera los escalones de dos en dos. A Ricardo le daba un poco de pena que no fuera a acompañarles a Inglaterra, pero si se gastaban el dinero en un billete para él, nunca podrían comprar una tele. Y mamá ya le había dicho que a lo mejor para el siguiente verano tenían una.

Cuando llegaron a casa no le sorprendió encontrar las botas del trabajo de papá en la entrada. Siempre las dejaba allí porque se le manchaban de grasa en el taller y no quería ensuciar toda la casa. Mamá las recogió con cuidado para llevarlas a la terraza y Ricardo corrió en busca de su progenitor. Se moría de ganas por darle la buena noticia.

No estaba ni en el salón ni en la cocina, así que supuso que estaría asesándose en el baño. Ahora que tenían uno para ellos solos, podían ducharse todos los días. Ricardo lo llamó a gritos, deseando que le mojara aunque luego mamá les regañara, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Extrañado, puesto que papá siempre le contestaba aunque le llamara para decirle una tontería, vio que la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta. Con algo de precaución, la empujó suavemente y volvió a llamarlo.

—¿Papá?

El agua de la bañera corría, pero no distinguió ninguna figura a través de las cortinas. Ricardo se acercó pensando que ya no estaba allí. A lo mejor había ido a tomarse una cerveza al bar. Si lo había hecho, mamá le regañaría por dejarse el grifo abierto. No se podía desperdiciar ni una gota de agua.

Ricardo dio un brinco cuando vio que papá sí que estaba en la bañera. Desnudo, tumbado boca abajo en el suelo y sangrando por la cabeza.

—¡Papá!

Le agitó un hombro. ¿Estaba dormido? Mamá decía que en la bañera debía tener mucho cuidado por si se escurría y se daba un golpe. ¿Le habría pasado eso a papá? Intentó darle la vuelta, pero no pudo. Volvió a gritar, alarmado porque papá no reaccionaba.

—¡Papá!

Viendo que no obtendría respuesta, corrió en busca de su madre, quien seguía ocupada con la ropa del trabajo. Pensaba dejarla lavada antes del viaje y no tenía tiempo que perder. Estaba llenando el lavadero con agua caliente cuando Ricardo la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella.

—¡Mamá! Papá se ha dormido y no se despierta.

* * *

><p>Papá no se había dormido. Después de que los médicos y los policías se fueran, llevándose a papá al hospital, mamá le había hecho sentarse sobre sus rodillas y le había dicho que papá estaba muerto. Aún no sabían muy bien qué le había pasado, pero sospechaban que le había dado un infarto.<p>

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es cuando tu corazón deja de latir.

—¿Y se ha muerto para siempre?

Mamá le abrazó con fuerza y se puso a llorar. No necesitó responderle para que Ricardo comprendiera que sí, que papá se había muerto y que no vendría a casa nunca más.

Los días sucesivos fueron un poco raros. Ya no pudieron viajar a Inglaterra porque el dinero lo necesitaban para enterrar a papá. Su jefe del taller fue a casa al día siguiente y les pagó todo el dinero que le debía a papá. Consoló a mamá, ofreciéndose a pagar una parte del funeral, y a él le dijo que tenía que ser fuerte y cuidar de su madre. Era un tonto. ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de mamá si era pequeño y no podía arreglar coches como papá?

A papá lo metieron en una caja de madera. Un cura con alzacuellos y gafotas dijo un montón de cosas, pero Ricardo sólo podía mirar a su padre, preguntándose cuándo se levantaría y pondría fin a esa patraña. Porque él siempre decía que las cosas de curas eran una patraña, aunque mamá sí que creyera en Dios y le dijera que se callara.

No fue hasta que volvieron a casa que comprendió lo que significaba la muerte. Le habían dicho que era para siempre, que papá no volvería a casa nunca más, pero le resultaba imposible de creer. Hasta que mamá cerró la puerta y apoyó la cabeza en la pared. No lloró porque ya había llorado mucho, pero Ricardo vio en sus ojos que era verdad. Papá iba a regresar.

Y esa vez fue él quien sollozó porque ya no podrían jugar a las carreras, porque ya nunca podría presumir de saber leer mejor que él y porque papá ya no abrazaría a mamá por la cintura cuando fueran al barrio mágico para que él pudiera jugar en los columpios más geniales del universo.

Papá se había muerto y su vida iba a cambiar para siempre.


	89. Viaje al pasado

**VIAJE AL PASADO**

_Para Vic_

* * *

><p>El coche de Juan había conocido tiempos mejores. Tenía la carrocería bastante hecha polvo y el equipo de música sólo funcionaba de vez en cuando, pero el motor sonaba bien, los frenos frenaban y los mecánicos habían asegurado que no les daría ningún problema.<p>

—Y si nos deja tirados por ahí mejor para nosotros —Había dicho Iván la noche anterior, mientras hablaba con sus padres sobre el viaje—. Así tendremos una aventura que contar.

El plan era sencillo. Después de terminar tanto sus estudios mágicos como muggles con unas notas excelentes y antes de hacer las pruebas para entrar en la Academia de Aurores, Iván haría un viaje para despedirse de la adolescencia y dar la bienvenida a la edad adulta. Le acompañaban Juan y Ángel, sus mejores amigos del mundo mágico, y su hermano Mateo.

Iván tenía sus dudas respecto a invitar a su hermano. Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que retomaran el contacto y no se llevaban nada mal, pero se disponían a pasar las veinticuatro horas del día juntos y eso podría traer problemas.

—Venga, tío. Tu hermano tiene permiso de conducir, así podrá turnarse conmigo. ¿O es que quieres que conduzca yo solo hasta Roma?

Juan le convenció con esas palabras. Podrían haber viajado a la capital italiana usando escobas voladoras, un traslador o apareciéndose, pero optaron por el coche. Sin duda, traería consigo mucha más diversión que una travesía corta y poco emocionante. Los medios de transporte muggles eran geniales, incluido el coche viejo del padre de Juanito.

Así pues, a las seis en punto de la mañana se reunieron todos en Badajoz. Cargaron el coche con un par de maletas y sus mochilas y se mostraron tan bulliciosos que algún vecino asomó la cabeza por la ventana para pedirles un poco de silencio. Entre risas, ocuparon sus respectivos asientos y Juan arrancó el motor. Ya estaban en marcha.

* * *

><p>—¿Sabéis que Juan e Iván son el mismo nombre?<p>

—Lo has dicho como cincuenta millones de veces, ¿cuándo fue la primera, Iván?

—Durante nuestros primeros campamentos mágicos.

Ángel se enfurruñó, aunque seguramente no tardaría en volver a la carga. Todo el mundo le llamaba _Angelpedia_, puesto que le encontraban bastante parecido con la afamada Wikipedia. Desde pequeño había sido un sabiondo de mucho cuidado y nunca había faltado quien se metiera con él y le llamara empollón. Y todo porque tenía gafas y podía pasarse días enteros sin comer, inmerso en la lectura de centenares de libros.

Ángel quería ser inefable. Había sido el mejor de su promoción y, aunque no podía hablar del tema, la gente del Departamento de Misterios ya se había puesto en contacto con él. Iván estaba seguro de que su amigo encajaría a la perfección entre ellos. Y si se ponía pesado, cosa que pasaba bastante a menudo, igual lo tiraban a través de uno de los portales mágicos de la península.

Juan por su parte quería estudiar empresariales. Desde muy pequeño le había gustado bastante trapichear y era un apasionado del mundo de la bolsa muggle. A Iván le costaba un mundo seguirle el hilo cuando empezaba a hablar de economía, tema que afortunadamente no surgía demasiado a menudo.

En cuanto a Mateo… Iván miró a su hermano. Era un par de años mayor que él y físicamente se parecían muchísimo. Trabajaba como electricista y le encantaba. En los últimos tiempos estaba viajando mucho al extranjero porque su empresa había conseguido un par de contratos en Sudáfrica.

—¿No os parece curioso llamaros igual?

—Pues no mucho, la verdad —Juan se encogió de hombros—. Tú te llamas como el profesor de Herbología y no estamos todo el día dándote la tabarra.

—Si tanto os molesto no abriré la boca hasta Roma.

—Tampoco es eso, pero seguro que podemos hablar de otra cosa.

—Como por ejemplo…

—¡De tías!

Juan soltó una risotada cuando su amigo carraspeó. Había temas que no solía tratar porque le daba vergüenza. Siempre fue bastante reservado.

—Muy maduro por tu parte, sí señor —Espetó de mala gana Ángel.

—Sugiere tú un tema, anda. Y no vale la filosofía.

—Ni la política —Añadió Iván.

—Ni la antropología.

—A lo mejor podemos sugerir maneras de que obtengáis un cerebro.

Mateo, que hasta ese momento había estado concentrado en la carretera y en silencio, sonrió y decidió poner paz. Sabía que la sangre no llegaría al río pero más valía prevenir que curar.

—Pues yo prefiero saber quién ha ganado el campeonato de quidditch.

Iván le había llevado a ver un partido aquel invierno y le había parecido un deporte alucinante. ¿Cómo no serlo si se practicaba volando en escoba? Los tres brujos le miraron un instante y su hermano tomó la palabra.

—Buenas noticias, Mateo. Han ganado los Flamencos.

—¿El equipo de Sevilla?

—El mismo. Después de diez años en blanco, el título es nuestro.

Los Armero lo habían celebrado junto a otros hinchas sevillanos en la Plaza del Canónigo, cantando el himno del equipo, sobrevolando los árboles con sus propias escobas y lanzando chispas de colores al cielo. Aquella noche de junio había sido muy intensa e Iván podría jurar que nunca había visto a su padre tan despendolado.

—Me alegro. Me gustó verlos.

—Este año te tienes que venir con nosotros, colega —Juan le puso una mano en el hombro—. Iván es un pelmazo viendo quidditch pero con Angelito y conmigo te lo pasarás genial.

—Yo no soy un pelmazo —Iván se hizo el ofendido—. Lo que me pasa es que me gusta ver los partidos con tranquilidad. Si te pasas todo el rato gritando e insultando a los rivales, no te enteras de nada.

—A mí ni siquiera me gusta el quidditch —Aseguró Ángel, quien sólo se subía a una escoba cuando realmente quería ir a algún lado. No encontraba placer en volar por volar.

—¿Te das cuenta? Son unos aguafiestas. Haremos equipo tú y yo.

Mateo sonrió. Se llevó un pequeño sobresalto cuando un imbécil le adelantó a toda velocidad y aumentó su nivel de concentración. Aunque Iván le había dicho que el coche tenía hechizos para evitar accidentes, no terminaba de fiarse. La magia a veces podía ser un poco rara.

* * *

><p>—Este es el Muro Torto —Ángel señaló una pared de piedra con pinta de ser muy antigua—. Al otro lado está el barrio mágico de Roma.<p>

Sus tres acompañantes se miraron. Mateo expresó las dudas que les asaltaban a todos.

—¿Los muggles podemos pasar?

Había dos opciones: que no pasara nada como en España o que pudiera pasar de todo como en Inglaterra. Ciertamente cuando planearon el viaje no se plantearon la opción de visitar el mundo mágico. En el muggle había suficientes cosas que ver y les interesaba básicamente pasarlo bien, no hacer turismo cultural ni nada por el estilo.

—No tengo ni idea —Dijo Iván, mirándole de reojo con cierta preocupación—. Pero prefiero que no nos arriesguemos.

—Es verdad —Juan dijo una palmada y dio dos pasos hacia atrás—. Deberíamos ir a buscar la Fontana de Trevi.

—No, tíos —Mateo detuvo su avance—. Ya que estamos aquí, no podéis quedaros fuera. Yo os puedo esperar, no me importa.

—Que te crees que te vamos a dejar solo.

El tono de Iván no admitía réplica. Juan asintió para darle la razón, pero Ángel puso cara de consternación.

—Venga, que se muere de ganas de entrar —Mateo señaló al chaval.

Iván y Juan se miraron. A veces parecían tener una conexión especial puesto que se entendían sin abrir la boca.

—Pasad vosotros —Dijo Iván—. Yo me quedo con Mateo. Estaremos por aquí.

No hubo dudas. Todos aceptaron aquella solución y los dos chicos pasaron al mundo mágico italiano. Iván se quitó la mochila que portaba y sacó de su interior una botella de agua.

—Debiste acompañarles. A saber la que armen ahí dentro.

—Confía en Ángel. Es muy sensato.

Mateo asintió y aceptó la botella que su hermano le tendía. Aquel rincón de la ciudad era relativamente tranquilo y terminaron sentándose en la acera. Era la primera vez que se quedaban solos durante el viaje y podrían aprovechar para hablar sobre temas ciertamente peliagudos.

—¿Cómo se han tomado el viaje en tu casa?

Iván nunca se refería a sus padres biológicos como papá y mamá. Le resultaba incómodo y aún no estaba ni mínimamente preparado para enfrentarse a esa situación. Sabía que ellos querían verle, pero necesitaba tomarse su tiempo. Porque una cosa era recuperar a su hermano y otra aceptar lo que sus progenitores le hicieron. Durante años pensó que no le importaba, pero últimamente había descubierto sentimientos que le confundían.

—Bastante bien. Les gusta que nos tratemos.

—Sí, supongo —Iván carraspeó—. Mis hermanas no querían que viniera.

—¿Y eso?

—No se fían de Juan. Dicen que conduce fatal.

—Y tienen su parte de razón.

—Les tranquilizó un poco saber que tú venías —Iván sonrió—. Creo que se piensan que eres un viejo.

—¿Un viejo?

—De la edad de papá por lo menos.

Mateo se echó a reír. No conocía personalmente a Celia y a Elisa, pero había oído hablar mucho sobre ellas. Si todo iba bien, podría visitar la casa familiar de Iván en septiembre. Había tenido ocasión de tratar con Marga y Jorge y, aunque ella fue simpática, él daba un poco de miedo incluso cuando era amable.

—Se van a llevar una decepción tremenda cuando nos veamos.

—Que no te quepa la menor duda.

—Lo cual me lleva a pensar… ¿Qué les has dicho de mí? Porque no me parece que suela comportarme como un padre.

Iván alzó las cejas y se echó a reír.

—Bueno, eso es discutible.

Ciertamente Mateo era un tipo muy maduro. Mientras que otros chavales de su edad estaban hechos unos vagos sin oficio ni beneficio, él había empezado a ganarse la vida desde muy jovencito. Aunque a sus padres les hubiera gustado que estudiara, él siempre tuvo muy claro que le gustaba la electricidad y se puso a ello en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. No era muy dado a la jarana y era bastante serio, así que no era de extrañar que a las chicas les diera por imaginarlo mayor de lo que era en realidad.

—Mira que eres…

Mateo no completó la frase. Iván siguió riéndose y al alzar la vista no pudo evitar clavar sus ojos en un tipo que caminaba cerca de la entrada al mundo mágico. No supo por qué razón, pero el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se trataba de un hombre de unos treinta años, vestido con una túnica sencilla pero elegante y que lucía un curioso cabello gris. Iván estaba seguro de no haberlo visto jamás (se acordaría de alguien con ese pelo) pero le resultó muy familiar.

—¿Pasa algo? —Mateo le había puesto la mano en el antebrazo—. Te has quedado pasmado.

—No —El tipo andaba despacio, como esperando el momento propicio para traspasar la barrera—. Es que ese hombre…

Señaló con la cabeza al individuo en cuestión. Mateo lo observó con cierto desinterés antes de seguir la charla.

—¿Le conoces?

—No estoy seguro.

Hizo memoria. Cuando era pequeño, sus padres le habían llevado de vacaciones a Italia. No fue un viaje exactamente divertido porque pasaron mucho rato viendo edificios antiguos que le aburrían, pero una tarde tuvo ocasión de jugar con un niño italiano llamado Romano. Iván hubiera jurado que era él, pero no podía ser porque parecía mayor.

Entonces fue cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Pese a la distancia, el italiano le miró fijamente. Frunció el ceño un instante e Iván tuvo la sensación de que él también se estaba acordando. Tuvo ganas de acercarse a él y preguntarle directamente, pero el del pelo gris agitó la cabeza y se alejó de la zona dando grandes zancadas.

—¿Iván?

—No —Finalmente pudo reaccionar—. Creo que no le conozco.

Pese a su afirmación, no estaba seguro. No lo estuvo durante todas las vacaciones ni más tarde. De cuando en cuando, tanto el hombre como el niño italianos acudían a sus sueños, como si alguien quisiera decirle algo.

Tal vez algún día descubriera de qué se trataba.


End file.
